The black Prince
by Zerengeb
Summary: AU Story, Voldemort entführt Harry und zieht ihn auf. Wie wird der Prinz reagieren wenn sein Feind ihn rettet? Der charmanteste Bastard der FF Welt gibt sich die Ehre. No Slash!
1. Der Sturm auf Azkaban

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Mir gehört nichts. Harry Potter und alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Ich bediene mich lediglich aus ihren Büchern. Auch schreibe ich nur zum Spaß an der Freude und verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

So, liebe Leute, hier ist mein neuestes Projekt, The black Prince.

Für alle die mich nicht kennen, diese Story bekommt das Rating **M**

Nun ein kurzer Überblick, dies wird ne AU Story und ich werde Elemente aus allen bekannten Büchern einfließen lassen. Hintergrund für Auroren und andere Personen bildet die Großartige Geschichte **"Mors ante Infamain"** von der Großartigen **Trovia**, die so freundlich war mir ein paar ihrer Figuren auszuleiehen. Ich gebe sie auch wieder zurück ;). Inspiration zur Story habe ich durch **Silvertrusts** **"Harry Potter und Voldemorts andere Entscheidung.**" bekommen. Genauer gesagt könnte dieser Titel auch passen, nur verfolge ich hier eine andere Möglichkeit von Voldemorts anderer Entscheidung, aber keine Sorge, des wird kein Plagiat ;)

Ich hoffe es macht euch soviel Spaß die Story zu lesen, wie es mir Spaß macht sie zu schreiben

Und nun viel Vergnügen ;)

* * *

**1. Der Sturm auf Azkaban**

* * *

„_LILY ER IST ES!!! NIMM HARRY UND LAUF!"_

„_Ah Mister Potter, so sehen wir uns wieder. Und nun stirb!"_

„_Das hättest du wohl gerne du Monster. SEPTUSEMPRA!!! STUPOR!!! AVAADA KEDAVRA!!!!!"_

„_Wie nutzlos, welch Verschwendung von Talent, stirb du Wurm, Avaada Kedavra!!!"_

„_Nun zu ihnen Mrs: Potter, ich fühle mich geehrt sie einmal mehr begrüßen zu dürfen."_

„_Was wollen sie... Sie.."_

„_Keine Sorge, mein Interesse gilt nur ihrem wundervollen Jungen"_

„_Nein nicht Harry, nicht Harry! Ich tu alles."_

„_Aus dem Weg!"_

„_NICHT HARRY... BITTE ALLES NUR NICHT HARRY!!"_

„_Hinfort du törichtes Mädchen... Nun gut Avaada Kedavra!"_

„_Nun zu dir mein Kleiner. Du sollst mein Schicksal sein? Kaum zu glauben, doch du wirst meiner Herrschaft nicht ihm Wege stehen... Avaada Kedavra!"_

* * *

Langsam öffneten sich die Unglaublich Grünen Augen und blickten eine Weile ins leere, sich nur langsam von den Bildern der bizarren Traumwelt lösend in denen sie bis vor kurzem noch verweilten. 

Immer wieder träumte der Junge solch seltsame Dinge, doch das war nicht von Belang.

In seiner Welt zählten seltsame Träume nicht, nur Fakten und Formeln. Fluss und Gegenfluss. Aktion und Reaktion. Entscheidungen und Konsequenzen...

Der durchdringende Schrei, der ihn sanft aus dem Schlaf weckte machte dem jungen Bewusst, das Jemand eine Falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte und nun die Konsequenzen Tragen musste.

Genüsslich räkelte der Junge sich und angelte seine Brille von der Kommode, welche er beschwingt auf seine Nase setzte.

Immerhin war heute sein siebzehnter Geburtstag und sein Vater hatte ihm versprochen, heute alle Geheimnisse zu lüften, die der Junge noch nicht erfahren durfte.

„Miffi?"

Ein lautes Ploppen kündigte das erscheinen seiner Persönlichen Hauselfe an.

Wie immer trug Miffi ihr Weißes Geschirrtuch wie eine Toga um ihren schmalen Körper gewickelt und blickte ihren Meister freudig an.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Junger Master. Das Frühstück wird sofort gebracht."

„Exzellent. Melde mir wenn mein Vater Zeit für mich erübrigen kann."

„Junger Master Sir, Der Master lässt ausrichten, das er bald Zeit für den Jungen Master haben wird. Er weiß welch wichtiger Tag heute ist."

Der Junge ließ ein gefälliges grinsen sehen.

„Ausgezeichnet, du darfst dich entfernen."

Mit einem weiteren Ploppen verschwand die Hauselfe wieder.

Gemächlich kleidete er sich an, während die anderen Hauselfen das Frühstück auftrugen.

Gemütlich Aas er das heute prächtigere und reichhaltigere Frühstück. Immerhin war sein Ehrentag und die Hauselfen hatten sich besondere Mühe gegeben.

Satt und zufrieden schlenderte er zum Salon, wo sein Vater anscheinend damit beschäftigt war, die Versager zu bestrafen.

Wie er vermutet hatte lag ein Jämmerlicher Winselnder Haufen Elend zu den Füßen seines Vaters, der den Sohn lächelnd musterte.

„Du kommst gerade richtig mein Junge. Zeig diesem Idioten bitte was wir von Versagern halten."

Im vorbeigehen und mit einer gelangweilten Geste richtete er den Zauberstab auf den Inkompetenten Idioten und sagte: „Crucio!"  
Während der Junge sich seinem Vater nährte, behielt er den Stab Präzise auf den Schreienden Versager gerichtet und hob den Fluch erst auf, als er das Podest mit dem Thron erreicht hatte.

Sein Vater erhob sich und schloss den Sohn in die Arme.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deiner Volljährigkeit und dem vollen entfalten deiner Magischen Macht mein Sohn."

„Danke Vater. Darf ich fragen was dieser Versager verbockt hat?"

„Natürlich. Er hat es nicht geschafft die Familie Patil Vollständig auszulöschen. Ein Kinderleichter Auftrag und doch ließ er sich von den Auroren überraschen."

„Ich denke die gleiche Strafe wie immer wäre angemessen, oder Vater?"

Der Ältere nickte gefällig was ein Grinsen auf die Züge des Jüngeren Zauberte, während er den Stab auf den Versager Richtete und ihn mit einem Tödlichen grünen Lichtstrahl niederstreckte.

„Diese Idioten sind So langweilig Vater.", meinte der Junge während er sich auf den Sessel neben dem seines Vaters niederließ.

Dieser nickte nur und wandte sich an die anderen versammelten, ehe er dreimal in die Hände klatschte.

Die Todesser strafften sich und Stimmten ein Geburtstagslied an.

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIEBER HARRY. HAAAAAAAAPYYYYYYY BIRTHDAAAAAAY TOOOOOOO YOOOOOOOU."

Harry Riddle lachte schallend als er das Geburtstagsständchen vernahm.

„Also wirklich, Todesser die Geburtstagslieder singen wirken Jämmerlich."

Einige Todesser fielen in das Gelächter mit ein, verstummten allerdings, als Harry verstummte.

Sein Vater nickte gefällig, stolz auf seinen Sohn, und rief: „Wurmschwanz!"

Ein Pummeliger Todesser trat einige Schritte vor.

„Ihr wünscht mein Lord?"

„Sind die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen?"

„Ja mein Lord."

„Ausgezeichnet, wir fahren fort wie Besprochen. Und nun geht, ich will alleine mit meinem Sohn sprechen!"

Harry sah befriedigt zu, wie die speichellecker den Saal verließen.  
Wurmschwanz war sogar so Umsichtig, den Toten Versager hinaus zu levitieren.Harry grinste wieder und lies auch seine Leicht verlängerten Eckzähne sehen.  
Sie stammten von einem kleinen Unfall bei einem Kampf mit einem Vampir vor drei Jahren.  
Doch sein Vater konnte verhindern, das er vollständig zu einem Schattenmenschen wurde.  
Er war nur ein wenig empfindlich gegen Sonnenlicht und die Eckzähne waren leicht verlängert. Dafür konnte er aber im Dunkeln sehen.

„Nun Harry, ich habe dir ein versprechen gegeben und ich stehe dazu. Frag was du Fragen willst. Keine Ausflüchte mehr."

„Du kennst die Frage die mich interessiert Vater.", erwiderte der Junge Mann und blickte in die Roten Augen des dunklen Lords.

„Deine wirklichen Eltern nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte und Voldemorts Blick schweifte im Raum umher.

„Deine Eltern waren Großartige Magier, genau wie du mein Sohn. Sie hatten Potential Großes zu tun. James und Lily waren sehr Treue und mächtige Todesser. Sie starben durch Verrat. Sirius Black, ein anderer treuer Anhänger wie ich dachte, allerdings ein Doppelagent, verriet sie an die Phönixe. Sie kamen und wollten euch töten, auch dich. Deine Mutter starb um dich zu schützen, so prallte durch ihr magisches Blutopfer ein verirrter Todesfluch von dir ab. Ich konnte dich retten, bevor Dumbledore sein Werk vollenden konnte und nahm dich auf. Black wurde von Wurmschwanz bestraft, der ihm geschickt den Mord an ihm selbst und an zwölf Muggeln Anhängte. Zuweilen hat auch er seine Lichten Momente wie ich immer wieder feststellen konnte. Wenn wir Azkaban einnehmen, kannst du dir ja ansehen, was die Dementoren vom Verräter übrig gelassen haben."

Harry nickte nur und wirkte nachdenklich.

„Von diesem Fluch kommt meine Narbe oder? Auch diese wirren Träume?"

„Ich vermute es. Nun da du die Wahrheit kennst, was willst du tun mein Sohn?"

„Meine Ziele haben sich nicht geändert. Ich werde mit dir und den Dunklen Orden den Muggel Dreck von der Erde tilgen."

Voldemort schenkte seinem Zögling ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Du wirst den Angriff auf die Festung des Ministeriums leiten. Du bist soweit das Kommando zu übernehmen. Meine treusten und mächtigsten Anhänger werden dir zur Seite stehen. In Zukunft, wirst du wahrlich als schwarzer Prinz neben mir herrschen mein Sohn. Niemand wird uns aufhalten können. Bist du bereit?"

„Ja Vater. Ich freue mich schon lange auf diesen Tag."

„Dann geh und viel Glück mein Junge."

„Ich werde nicht Versagen Vater."

Voldemort blickte mit stolz geschwellter Brust seinem Zögling hinterher, der zügig den Saal verließ um zum ersten Mal einen Angriff zu befehligen.  
Zwar hatte er schon oft an Überfällen teilgenommen, doch nun war er alt genug um die Befehle zu geben.Der Junge hatte sich prächtig entwickelt, doch noch ahnte niemand, welche Ereigniskette heute in Gang gesetzt wurde...

* * *

Irvine Spector hoffte auf die Ablösung. 

Wind peitschte kalt in sein Gesicht, doch es war nichts gegen die Kälte der Festung, in der die Dementoren hausten.

Die kalte Gischt, welche ihn selbst hier oben auf seinem Turm ins Gesicht peitschte, hielt ihn in der Gegenwart.

Sieben Tage hatte er nun Wachdienst auf Azkaban geschoben. Er war mit seinen Kräften am Ende.

Nur noch ein wenig länger, dann würde die Ablösung eintreffen und er hätte vierzehn herrliche Tage frei. So war der Turnus der Azkaban Wachen. Sieben Tage Dienst, vierzehn Tage Erholung. Das und das üppige Gehalt waren die einzigen Dinge, die ihn davon abhielten wieder in die Zentrale zu wechseln.

Mal davon ab herrschte Krieg. Seine Überlebenschancen waren hier etwa hundert Prozent höher als im Feld.

Er lies seinen Blick über die Wild Peitschende Nordsee schweifen und erkannte das Boot, welches die Kollegen brachte.

„Na Endlich.", brummte er seinen Partner zu, der nun ebenfalls nach dem Boot Ausschau hielt.

„Ja, wurde verdammt noch mal Zeit.", erwiderte Ernie, der nun schon seid vier Jahren eine wache auf Azkaban war.

Vier Jahre waren lang wenn man am kältesten Platz der Welt arbeiten musste.

Langsam brach das Boot die Wellen und glitt näher zu dem Steg, wo zwei weitere Kollegen bereits warteten um es anzuleinen.

Irvine und die anderen freuten sich nur auf den Dienstschluss, doch die Freude verschwand mit den ersten grünen Blitzen, die das boot verließen und ihren Weg zu den Auroren fand.

„Verdammte Scheisse!", brüllte Ern.

Schon erwiderten die Auroren das Feuer, das wie sie feststellten, von Todessern stammte.

Sie mussten die Ablösung angegriffen und ausgelöscht haben.

Und nun wollten sie Azkaban einnehmen.

Doch sie waren immerhin Auroren, sie würden kämpfen bis zum Tod!

Azkaban durfte nicht in die Hände der Todesser fallen. Zu viele der gefährlichsten Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem saßen ein und durften nie wieder herauskommen.

Irvine schleuderte alle Flüche in Richtung der Feinde die er kannte.

Mit Befriedigung stellte er fest, das nicht wenige Flüche ihr Ziel auch trafen.

Die Auroren wehrten sich, wie nur Auroren sich wehren konnten.

Ein fast stetiger Strom von Fluchenergien verlies ihre Stäbe.

Im Hintergrund konnte Irvine die Dementoren spüren, die sich regten, das Festmahl aus aufgepeitschten Emotionen und aufgewirbelten Gefühlen genossen.

Die Todesser drängten weiter auf die Stellung ein, doch der Kampf war relativ ausgeglichen.

Keine der beiden Seiten hatte einen Vorteil an Männern oder Macht, wie der erfahrene Auror feststellte.

Sie könnten Azkaban Verteidigen, sie könnten es schaffen, weil es einfach nicht genug Todesser waren um ihre befestigten Stellungen zu überrennen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt den Todessern, die vom Hafenweg zum Haupttor strömten.

Doch aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er die schlanke Gestalt wahr, die das Boot verlies, kümmerte sich aber nicht darum.

„Prüf die Schilde Irvine!", rief Montgomery ihm zu.

Irvine hörte sofort auf Flüche auf seine Feinde zu werfen und tat was ihm befohlen wurde.

Das er die Schilde nun steuern musste, bedeutete das Penelope Clearwater gefallen sein musste, doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Er ging in Deckung und überprüfte mit einem Schlenker des Stabes die Schilde.

Heftige Vibrationen zeigte ihm, das die Schilde stark beansprucht waren.

Durch mehrere Risse erreichte das Feuer der Feinde seine Kollegen.

Irvine versuchte den Schild zu flicken.

Er spürte wie Risse sich schlossen und neue entstanden.

Konzentriert verrichtete er seine Aufgabe.

Plötzlich traf ein unglaublich mächtiger Fluch den Schild, der sich verkrümmte und zu zerbrechen drohte.

Mit mehren Gesten seines Stabes und vor Schmerzen verzerrten Gesicht, Stabilisierte Irvine den Schild wieder.

Jemand mächtiges… jemand sehr, sehr mächtiges musste den Schild attackiert haben.

Nachdem der Schild wieder stabil stand, warf Irvine einen vorsichtigen blick über die Mauer um den Angreifer auszumachen.

Das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern, als er erkannte, wer ihn attackiert hatte.

Er stand dort, umrundet von den Todessern als würde er einen Spaziergang im Park machen.

Mit einer lässigen Geste lenkte er von Auroren geworfene Flüche in eine andere Richtung und lachte gehässig.

Die bloße Tatsache, das der Junge Mann dort unten stand und Todesser befehligte sagten Irvine alles. Er war nur ein Gerücht.

Der schwarze Prinz… Im Tagespropheten gab es viele Artikel über den angeblichen Sohn des schwarzen Lords, der seinem Vater in Macht nichts nachstand.

Doch es hatte nie Beweise gegeben das er wirklich existierte, doch in einem waren sich alle einig.

Wer dem schwarzen Prinz ins Antlitz geblickt hatte, der würde nicht überleben…

Die Tatsache, das der junge Mann dort unten stand, umgeben von Todessern und vollkommen unbehelligt von ihren Flüchen, sagte ihm, das die Gerüchte wahr sein mussten.

Doch Irvine drängte die sich aufwallende Panik zurück.

Auroren mochten abergläubisch sein, doch sie wussten wann es Zeit war zu handeln und wann man denken konnte.

Die Zeit zum Denken war noch nicht gekommen.

Es hieß agieren, nicht reagieren, sich kontrollieren.

Schon hatte er wieder die Schildzauber im Griff.

Die Todesser kratzten erneut mit ihren Flüchen daran, doch das war nutzlos.

Zu mächtig waren die Schilde, die vom urmagischen Boden Azkabans selbst gespeist wurden.

Seine Kollegen dezimierten die Todesser weiter, doch alles verlor an Bedeutung, als ein weiterer Mächtiger Fluch die Schilde traf und einfach zerschmetterte.

Irvine spürte den Zauber zerbrechen und es war, als würde etwas in seinem inneren zerbrochen, so dicht stand er mit dem Schild in Kontakt.

Keuchend ging er auf die Knie und rang nach Atemluft.

Die Flüche der Angreifer flirrten nun durch die Luft und streckten Auror um Auror nieder.

Der legendäre schwarze Prinz war mit einer sachten Drehung auf die Mauern appariert und bekämpfte die Auroren, wie nur ein wirklicher dunkler Lord es konnte.

Auf ihn geschleuderte Flüche lenkte er einfach um sich herum, so dass sie die eigenen Kollegen trafen.

Mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Stabes wurden drei seiner Kollegen in die tobende Nordsee geschleudert, wo sie im eiskalten Wasser verenden würden.

Irvine richtete sich schwer atmend auf und warf Flüche auf den Angreifer, der nur überheblich grinste.

Ein weiterer Schlenker des teuflischen Stabes und Irvine Spürte, wie etwas mächtiges, Unsichtbares auf ihn zuraste.

Die Kraft riss ihn von den Beinen und schleuderte ihn gegen eine der massiven Rauen Steinwände.

Er spürte gerade noch, wie alle seine Knochen im Körper zermahlen wurden und warmes Blut seinen Körper benetzte, als auch schon der Tod nach ihm gegriffen hatte…

* * *

Es war niemals still… 

Schreie, unwirklich und verzerrt, am Rande der Realität, gefroren zu Eis durch die mentale Kälte die hier herrschte, die gab es immer zu jeder Zeit in dieser Ewigkeit Namens Azkaban.

Zeit hatte hier keine Bedeutung. Wahn und Verzweiflung verloren an Konsistenz wenn man so lange in Azkaban gesessen hatte wie Sirius Black.

Doch er war nicht Wahnsinnig, nicht verrückt, den er war unschuldig.

Das war alles was er noch wusste, das er unschuldig war, aber dennoch schuldig.

Das Anklagende Gesicht von James, er sah es jeden Tag.

„Warum Tatze? Warum wolltest du Tauschen? Wir wollten nur dir Vertrauen und wegen deiner Hirnrissigen Idee sind wir nun Tod… warum Tatze? Warst du zu feige?"

„Es tut mir leid James...", murmelte Sirius zum millionsten mal.

Doch das Anklagende Gesicht würde niemals verschwinden.

Warum auch immer er hier saß, aus welch ungerechtfertigten Gründen, er hatte es dennoch verdient, weil sein Plan der Untergang seines besten Freundes und dessen Familie bewirkt hatte.

Er war schuldig, auf so viele Weisen.

Stimmen…

Da waren Stimmen, ruhige stimmen.

Sirius hatte schon ewig keine ruhigen stimmen mehr gehört.

Die Auroren kamen nur einmal im Jahr um sie zu untersuchen. Außer den besuchen von Minister Crouch mal abgesehen, den er immer wieder schocken konnte wenn er zeigte, das Azkaban ihn noch lange nicht gebrochen hatte.

Das war das einzige Vergnügen, welches Sirius sich hier gönnen konnte, den in der Welt der Dementoren gab es kein Vergnügen.

Nur Kälte und schreie.

Die Stimmen kamen näher.

Instinkte, lange Vergraben kamen zum Vorschein.

Etwas war falsch hier.

Selbst die Auroren lachten niemals in Azkaban.

Außerdem wirkte eine der stimmen vertraut… es war so lange her. Dennoch kannte er die Stimme.

„…hier vorne mein Prinz. Laut den Unterlagen sitzt er hier seid sechzehn Jahren."

„Exzellent Wurmschwanz. Ich werde ihn mir ansehen und mir selbst ein Urteil bilden."

Wurmschwanz? Wurmschwanz… er kannte den Namen.

Der Name bedeutete Verrat und Lüge.

Er bedeutete Hass, den Sirius spürte. Hass haben die Dementoren nicht genommen, nur Glück, doch Sirius hatte nur wenig Glück in sich getragen als er hier rein kam.

Nur vieles war weg.

Wurmschwanz gehörte mit zum Glück, deshalb war auch er verschwunden, aber nicht ganz. Er war noch da, irgendwo in seinem Kopf, weil er nicht nur Glück hieß sondern auch Verrat.

Eine kleine dicke Gestalt kam in sichtweite, war durch die Vergitterte Zellentür deutlich zu erkennen.

Wurmschwanz… Peter!

Erinnerungen drangen auf Sirius ein, so klar wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Peter… in einer Strasse voller Menschen die nicht zum Zaubern fähig waren… Muggel.

„_Lily und James, Sirius, wie konntest du das nur tun…?_"

Dann ein Lichtblitz.

Eine Explosion, Sirius wurde von den Beinen gefegt.

Leichen und Körperteile überall…

Sirius kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück und knurrte leise.

Wurmschwanz, er erinnerte sich.

Der Freund der sie alle Verraten hatte… der Freund, der ihn hier rein gebracht hatte.

Der kleine dicke Mann grinste hämisch.

„Sirius, mein alter Freund… Azkaban tut deinem Teint gar nicht gut."

Sirius hätte gerne etwas erwidert, aber eine Dekade lang hatte er kaum gesprochen, so verließ nur ein heiseres krächzen aus seiner Kehle.

„Tritt zur Seite Wurmschwanz!", befahl eine andere Stimme.

Demütig wich seine ehemaliger Freund von der Tür weg und ein Junger Mann kam in sichtweite und musterte ihn interessiert.

„James…?"

Diese Worte waren verständlich gewesen.

Der junge Mann grinste nicht mehr.

„Dem Verräter scheint es noch zu gut zu gehen. Wir überlassen ihn weiter den Dementoren. Ihn zu Töten wäre zu gnädig."

„Sehr wohl mein Prinz.", sagte Wurmschwanz unterwürfig.

„Auf, such die Lestranges! Ich möchte heute noch nach Hause."

„Wie ihr wünscht mein Prinz."

Sirius starrte den jungen Mann einfach weiter an, der milde interessiert den Blick erwiderte.

Nein, das war nicht James.

Andere Bilder blitzten vor seinen Augen auf.

Ein Baby mit grünen Augen und schwarzen wuscheligen Haar…

„…Harry…?"

„Beeindruckend. Man merkt das sie mal ein guter Auror waren Mister Black. Kaum ein anderer könnte seine Gedanken nach so langer Zeit unter Dementoren noch sortieren. Aber noch einige Zeit hier drin und ihr Hirn wird zu Brei… Verräter."

Der Junge grinste hämisch.

Nein, James hätte niemals so gegrinst.

„Du hast meine Eltern an Dumbledore verkauft, dafür wirst du weiter büßen.", zischte der Junge Mann nun mit eiskalter Stimme.

Etwas in Sirius regte sich.

Etwas war falsch.

„…Falsch…", brachte Sirius hervor.

Das hämische Lachen erklang wieder.

„Erzähl was du willst, du wirst hier Lebendig verrotten. Wurmschwanz? Bist du endlich fertig?"

„Ja mein Prinz."

„Dann lass uns gehen. Wir wollen unsern Freund seinem Schicksal überlassen."

„Wie ihr wünscht mein Prinz."

Der junge Mann drehte sich um und verschwand.

Und mit ihm verschwand Wurmschwanz und die Schreie.

Und er war alleine… alleine mit den Dementoren, den wenigen die geblieben waren.

Die Auroren kamen und gingen.

Bestürzung machte sich bereit, selbst Sirius in seinem Dämmerzustand war dies Bewusst.

Nach einigen Tagen glaubte er, das es nur einer dieser Träume war die Azkaban mit sich brachten und Wochen der Reglosigkeit und Resignation zogen an ihm vorbei.

Es war ein Traum… eine Wahnvorstellung, wie James anklagendes Gesicht, die Tränen von Lily… oder etwa nicht?

Sirius war noch Auror genug um sich zusammenzunehmen, wenn ihm etwas nicht geheuer vorkam.

Dieser Traum von dem Jungen Mann… war es ein Omen?

Oder ein Befehl endlich wieder aufzuwachen und zu agieren?

Sirius mochte es zu agieren.

Ohne Grund, ohne wirklichen Grund stand er auf und tat etwas, was er lange nicht getan hatte.

Er verwandelte sich in einem Augenzwinkern in einen abgemagerten schwarzen Hund.

Instinkte überlagerten sein Umnachtetes selbst.

Beschützen…

Lange hatte dieser Instinkt geschlummert, tief vergraben hatte er gewartet.

Lange Zeit gab es niemanden zu Beschützen, doch nun hatte der Instinkt wieder ein Ziel.

Die Gitter waren nicht eng genug für den mageren Hund, so schlüpfte er einfach durch sie hindurch.

Die Dementoren waren verwirrt.

Und es waren eh zu wenige um ihn aufhalten zu können.

Die Auroren waren ebenfalls unterbesetzt.

Es waren eh nicht viele Gefangene zurückgeblieben, so das sich eine Größere Wachmannschaft nicht mehr lohnen würde.

Doch all dies war Tatze egal als er in das Eiskalte Wasser hetzte und zu paddeln begann.

Eine Ewigkeit, die an seinen Kräften zerrte paddelte der Hund, bis er das gegenüberliegende Ufer erreichte.

Seine Gliedmaßen waren fast erfroren und er war erschöpft.

So erschöpft, das er einfach zusammenbrach…

* * *

Morgen gibbet das zweite Kap, dann bin ich erstmal wieder auf Montage 

Das nächste Fade to black Kappie gibt es vielleicht auch morgen, oder nächste Woche, mal sehen ;)

Det Z.  



	2. Der Phönixstab

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, auch kein anderer, den das ist alles nur geklaut ey oh ey oh, das sind alles gar nicht meines... ey oh... 

So, erst mal Danke für die Reviews und Kommentare per mail, ich habe mich über alle gefreut (Auch über die Kritischen).

Nun wie versprochen das zweite Kappie

Have fun!

* * *

**  
**

**2. Der Phönixstab **

* * *

„Mein Prinz, er ist es. Dumbledore ist gekommen." 

Abschätzig blickte Harry den Jungen Todesser an.

„Haltet die Auroren und Phönixe auf, ich kümmere mich um den alten Mann."

„Aber mein Prinz…"

„Willst du mir widersprechen?"

„N… Nein mein Prinz…"

„Dann geh und führe deine Befehle aus."

„J… Ja mein Prinz."

Harry war nicht dumm.

Dumbledore war seinem Vater ebenbürtig, also würde er ihn genauso wenig vernichten Können.  
Also zog er sich zum ersten mal seid langem wieder eine Maske über, um nicht erkannt zu werden.  
Er wollte sein Gesicht nur dann zeigen, wenn er sicher war jeden Gegner vernichten zu können und diese Sicherheit war nicht gegeben wenn man Albus Dumbledore gegenübertrat.

Mit einer Drehung appariert er mitten in das Schlachtgetümmel.

Mit einem Blick erkannte er die Situation und schaffte seinem verzogenem Inneren Kind die Aufmerksamkeit, die es verdient hatte.  
Er zog seine Magische Energie in sich zurück und lies sie Explosionsartig entweichen, so das die daraus entstehende Schockwelle alle im Umkreis von dreißig Metern von den Beinen riss.

Harry musste Grinsen.

Er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erhalten und sie zeigte den gewünschten Effekt.

Hatte die Anwesenheit des Muggeliebenden Trottels Dumbledore seine Todesser demotiviert und die Lichtzauberer beflügelt, so stellte seine eigene Anwesenheit das passende Gegengewicht dar.

Dumbledore selbst wirkte nicht beeindruckt, was Harry erneut grinsen lies.

Sein Vater hatte ihm bereits angekündigt, das der alte Mann ein wahrlich Großer Magier war.  
Ein Feind den man für seine Fähigkeiten respektieren sollte.

„Albus Dumbledore wie ich annehme?", sprach Harry höflich wie es sich für den Sohn des dunklen Lords geziemte.

„In der Tat. Und sie sind der berüchtigte schwarze Prinz, der Junge Mann, der die Mauern Azkabans zum Erbeben gebracht hat."

Harry grinste erneut.

„Ja, der bin ich, es freut mich außerordentlich ihnen endlich zu begegnen."

„Ganz meinerseits, doch ich würde es vorziehen wenn mein gegenüber nicht maskiert wäre."

„Dass glaube ich ihnen, doch die Zeit mich zu enthüllen ist noch nicht gekommen. Wollen wir dann?"

Dumbledore nickte und Harry erhob seinen Zauberstab und machte eine leichte Verbeugung.

Dumbledore tat es ihm gleich.  
Schon Kämpften sie mit allen mitteln, die sie kannten.  
Sein Vater hatte nicht übertrieben, der alte Mann war in der Tat brillant.  
Er befahl verschiedensten Gegenständen ihm zu willen zu sein und blockte so das Sperrfeuer aus dunklen Flüchen, welches Harry ihm entgegenschleuderte.

Harry appariert zu einer anderen Position, doch Dumbledores beschworene Helfer reagierten sofort.

Der alte Mann wirkte vollkommen gelassen, was Harry nicht wunderte.  
Doch auch er war noch nicht in Bedrängnis.  
Die Uralten und antiken Fesselflüche die Dumbledore auf ihn abfeuerte konnte er noch gut abwehren.

„Du bist begabt mein Junger Freund.", rief der Direktor ihm zu, während eine Parkbank Harrys Stossfluch blockte.

„Und ihr Ruf ist mehr als gerechtfertigt. Ein solches Kompliment aus ihrem Munde nehme ich natürlich gerne an."

Dumbledore nickte gefällig und machte eine komplizierte Zauberstab Bewegung.  
Harry spürte wie Wasser ihn Umschloss und zu ersticken drohte, doch er geriet nicht in Panik.  
Vorsichtig tastete er die Arkanen Linien ab, die sein Wassergefängnis formten.  
Er erkannte das Energiegeflecht und sanft pulsierten seine Energien hinein und vernichteten das Gefängnis effektiv.  
Die Wassersäule fiel in sich zusammen und Harry trocknete sich mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes.

„Beeindruckend.", meinte Dumbledore.

„Es freut mich das ich ihren Erwartungen gerecht geworden bin."

„In der Tat, aber es wird Zeit es zu beenden."

Harry erkannte, das die Auroren begannen seine Untergebenen langsam aber sicher in die enge zu treiben.

„Es scheint als haben sie Recht."

Dumbledore lächelte und führte erneut eine komplizierte Zauberstabbewegung aus.  
Harry spürte das etwas Großes auf ihn zukam und versuchte noch auszuweichen, doch er war nur eine Millisekunde zu langsam.  
Der Mächtige Stoßfluch Schleuderte ihn mit unglaublicher Macht davon.  
Er wurde weit in die Luft geschleudert, doch seinen Stab hielt er immer noch in der Hand.

Der Boden kam Rasend näher, doch Harry schaffte es, noch eine Rettende Beschwörung zu sprechen, die helfen würde den schaden des unvermeidlichen Aufpralls zu mildern, ehe er hart aufschlug und die Welt in schwärze Versank…

* * *

Langsam erwachte Harry aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Seine Kehle war wund und es gab keinen Teil seines Körpers der nicht schmerzte.  
Ein leises stöhnen entrann seiner geschundenen Kehle, als er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch nur Schmerz flutete auf ihn ein. 

„Sei bitte still… sie werden uns sonst finden.", flüsterte eine verschwommene Stimme eindringlich.

Nur Langsam sickerte der Sinn der Worte in sein Bewusstsein.  
Wollten die Auroren ihn einsammeln, nachdem Dumbledore ihn so schwer erwischt hatte?  
Und wer hatte dort gesprochen?

Ein treuer Anhänger, zweifellos.

Ein treuer Anhänger, der ordentlich belohnt werden würde, wenn Harry wieder vollkommen bei Kräften war.

Die Schmerzen die er nun spürte, waren denen ähnlich, die er bei dem Vampirangriff erlitten hatte.  
Aus Erfahrung wusste er, das er am besten still liegen blieb.  
Sein Teilvampirisches Blut würde ihn heilen, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Andere Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr.

Fußgetrappel und undeutliche Stimmen… dicht neben ihm hielt jemand den Atem an und ergriff ihn, drückte ihn fest an sich.  
Nur mühsam konnte er ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen verhindern, ein Stöhnen das zweierlei Ursachen hatte.  
Der Schmerz seiner mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit gebrochenen Knochen und die Demütigung einer Berührung.

Niemand wagte es den schwarzen Prinzen zu berühren, es war wahrhaft sehr demütigend von einem niederen Menschen angefasst zu werden.

Das Fußgetrappel verklang im nichts und die Person atmete erleichtert auf und lockerte den Griff. Unwillkürlich entspannte Harry seine gefletschten Zähne und atmete ebenfalls erleichtert auf.  
Es herrschte wieder Ruhe, wahrscheinlich überprüfte der Fremde die Lage.  
Harry unterdessen sammelte seine Arkanen Energien für die Selbstheilung. Er konnte sich nicht vollständig heilen, aber sein Teilvampirblut mit der magischen Energie Unterstützen und es erheblich beschleunigen, dennoch musste er einen Heiler aufsuchen.  
Lucius… er war ein mächtiger Heiler wenn er wollte. Ihn könnte Harry jetzt brauchen.

Ein Umhang raschelte neben ihn und Zauberformeln wurden gemurmelt.  
Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, das die schmerzen stark abklangen und warme Magische Energie in seinen Körper floss.  
Reine und unschuldige Energie, wie kein Todesser sie aufbringen könnte.  
Sie schien vollkommen unbefleckt von dunklen Künsten.

Unmöglich, er war in die Fänge eines Tugendbolds geraten… eines weiblichen Tugendbolds.

Ja, jetzt wo er sich langsam besser fühlte konnte er sie riechen.  
Ein süßer Geruch, der unerwartete Reaktionen in Harry erweckte.  
Doch sein Disziplinierter Geist kämpfte diese Aufwallungen nieder.

Stattdessen versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen, was dieses mal auch gelang. Dämmriges Licht herrschte hier, das war gut, den es blendete ihn nicht und beeinträchtigte ihn auch nicht.  
Solche Lichtverhältnisse bevorzugte er.

Seine Helferin konnte er nicht sehen, da sie hinter ihm stand und scheinbar erneut die Gegend inspizierte.

Eines musste er der unbekannten lassen, ihre Heilzauber waren mächtig und wirksam. Außerdem hatte sie sogar an einen Stützverband für seine gebrochen Rippen gedacht.  
Langsam richtete er sich auf, den Schmerz geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Bist du wahnsinnig, bleib liegen!", zischte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Nun konnte er eindeutig erkennen, das es eine weibliche Stimme war.

„Geht schon.", erwiderte er ruhig und ohne einen Anflug von schmerz in der Stimme.

Mit einem grinsen hörte er, das seine Retterin überrascht stockte.Harry stand auf und schlenderte zu einer Wand, ohne sie anzusehen, ehe er sich gemächlich hinsetzte und bequem anlehnte.  
Zwar war der Schmerz immer noch enorm, jedoch nicht groß genug um ihn in die Knie zu zwingen oder auch nur einen laut des Unbehagens zu entlocken.  
Langsam hob er seinen Blick zu einem überraschten Gesicht.

Rehbraune Augen musterten ihn Argwöhnisch.

Sie lagen eingebettet in einem fein geschnittenen Gesicht, das umrahmt war von einem üppigen lockigen Haarschopf.  
Ein misstrauischer Glanz schimmerte in ihnen.  
Harry nahm sich Zeit das Mädchen zu mustern.

Sie war schön, unbestritten eine Schönheit.

Zum ersten mal spürte er wirklich Lust eine Vergewaltigung zu begehen, etwas das er immer abgelehnt hatte.  
Derartige Profane Vergnügungen lagen ihm nie, das war etwas für die ungebildeten Todesser, doch hier könnte er schwach werden.  
Nichts desto trotz versuchte er erst einmal abzuwarten.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er in die gespannte Stille hinein.

Ihre Augen zogen sich missbilligend zusammen, etwas das ziemlich anziehend auf ihn wirkte, auch wenn es bisher noch niemand gewagt hatte, ihn derartig unverschämt anzublicken.  
Aber vielleicht ja gerade deshalb.

„Hey, ich hab dich gerettet, ich stelle die Fragen.", schoss das Mädchen zurück.

Niemals in all den Jahren hatte jemand einen derartigen Ton bei ihm angeschlagen.  
Er unterdrückte den Drang seinen Stab zu ziehen und sie mit einem Folterfluch zu strafen, stattdessen blickte er in diese faszinierenden Augen.

„Mein Name ist Harry Anguifer.", erwiderte er. „Und nun sag mir deinen Namen. Ich würde es als äußerst unhöfflich empfinden, wenn einer Vorstellung keine Gegenvorstellung folgen würde."

Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an.  
So stand sie eine Weile bis er grinste.

„Und? Wie heißt du nun unbekannte Retterin?"

„Ich äh… Granger, Hermine Granger."

‚Definitiv kein Reinblut.', folgerte der schwarze Prinz.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er sie.

Wieder dieser störrische Blick, wahrhaft süß.

„Das sollte ich dich fragen. Immerhin bist du aus heiterem Himmel auf die Straße geklatscht.", erwiderte sie bissig.

„Nun, ich bin in einen Kampf geraten und ein wirklich mächtiger Stossfluch hat mich erwischt."

Diese Erklärung schien auf Anklang zu stoßen, da ihr Blick weicher wurde.

„Ja, diese Todesserattacken nehmen immer mehr zu. Jeden Tag mehr und mehr Angriffe…"

‚Und rate mal wer dafür Verantwortlich ist…', dachte Harry gehässig.

„Wie hast du es Überlebt?", fragte sie und wirkte nun Interessiert.

„Ein Ganzkörperschild. Das hat den Aufprall gebremst, denke ich. Was anderes ist mir auf die schnelle nicht eingefallen."

„Ich habe noch nie von so einem Zauber gehört."

‚Eindeutig ein Schlammblut.'

„Er ist sehr Alt und sehr effektiv.", erwiderte er mit entspannter Miene.

Seine Gestik konnte er zu jeder Zeit vollkommen kontrollieren. Etwas das sein Vater ihn lehrte, neben den dunklen Künsten.

„Wo kommst du her?"

Harry musterte sie mit eindringlichem Blick, was Hermine Granger tatsächlich Verlegen werden ließ.  
Was sollte er nun erzählen?  
Die Wahrheit? Um sie so richtig zu erschrecken?

Es wäre amüsant, in der Tat. Doch obwohl er sich zusammenreißen konnte, einen Kampf könnte er nur schwerlich bestehen in diesem Zustand. Außerdem bemerkte er, das sein Zauberstab nicht da war.

„Ich habe bis vor kurzem überall in der Welt gelebt. Mein Vater ist ein Aristokrat, der viel auf Reisen geht."

‚Wow, das war nicht mal wirklich gelogen, Gratulation!'  
Harry spürte leichten Druck auf seine Okkulumentikschilde. Interessant, sie war also ein unbewusster Legilliment.

Hermine nickte ihm zu und schien nachzudenken.

„Sag mal, warum ist meine Brille eigentlich noch Heile? Und wo ist mein Zauberstab."

Er könnte sich Ohrfeigen, erst jetzt viel ihm auf, das seine Brille vollkommen intakt war.

Ungewöhnlich.

„Deine Brille war zerbrochen, doch ich hab sie geflickt als ich dich eingesammelt habe.", erklärte sie. „Deinen Zauberstab konnte ich allerdings nicht Retten."

Sie sprach mit ehrlichem bedauern in der Stimme.  
So etwas bekam Harry nicht oft zu hören, eine Interessante Erfahrung.  
Vorsichtig kramte Hermine in ihrer Tasche und förderte die Reste seines Stabes Zutage.  
Sein Mahagoni Stab war zersplittert, die Drachenherzfaser zerrissen.

Harry stieß einen laut ehrlichen Bedauerns aus.

Er hatte seinen Stab geliebt, er war mächtig gewesen und hatte ihm stets guten Dienst geleistet.  
Außerdem fiel ihm auf, das Hermine für ein Schlammblut sehr auf Magie fixiert war.  
Normalerweise blieben Schlammblüter immer sehr stark mit der Muggelwelt verbunden und Integrierten sich nie ganz in die magische Welt.  
Sie war anders und es war faszinierend.

„Ich glaube sie sind weg. Hast du es weit nach Hause?"

Harry nickte.

Das Hauptquartier befand sich derzeit in Wales und sie waren hier in der nähe von London.

Apparieren konnte er im Moment nicht.

„Wenn du Geld dabei hast können wir in der Winkelgasse bei Olivanders vorbei. Niemand sollte heutzutage unbewaffnet durch die Gegend spazieren. Anschließend kannst du bei uns Zuhause unterkommen bis es dir besser geht. Ins Mungo musst du scheinbar nicht und die nehmen eh nur schwerste fälle auf in diesen Zeiten."

Harry hob die Augenbrauen.

„Wer sagt dir, das ich nicht zu den dunklen Mächten gehöre?", fragte er geradeheraus.

„Du trägst kein dunkles Mal, nicht das dies ein Beweis wäre. Ich traue dir einfach. Nenne es Instinkt."

„Dieser Instinkt könnte trügen."

„Das Risiko bin ich bereit einzugehen."

Harry war wahrhaft fasziniert. Niemals hatte er so jemanden getroffen. Oder besser gesagt, nie hatte er sich mit solchen Menschen unterhalten.  
Wenn er welche getroffen hatte, haben diese es wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt.

„Ich nehme dein Angebot gerne an.", erwiderte er.

Es könnte zumindest eine aufschlussreiche Erfahrung geben. Sein weiteres vorgehen würde er entscheiden, wenn er wieder bei Kräften war und über einen Zauberstab verfügte.

„Hast du Erfahrung in Seit an Seit Apparieren?"

„Ja, mein Vater hat mich oft auf diese Weise mitgenommen.", erwiderte er und musterte seine Retterin eindringlich.

„Was ist?", fragte sie verwundert und errötete leicht.

„Glaubst du, das du stark genug bist um mich mit dir zu Apparieren?", fragte er im Plauderton.

Das Rote in ihren Wangen vertiefte sich ein wenig, was Harry breit grinsen lies.  
Er genoss es sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
Es war eine andere Erfahrung mit jemanden zu sprechen, der nicht vor Angst zitterte und ganz offen reagierte, ohne zu schleimen oder zu winseln.

„Ich habe es zwar noch nie probiert, aber ich kenne die Theorie. Und Theorie konnte ich schon immer gut in die Tat umsetzen."

„Bist du dir sicher? Zersplintert zu werden ist nicht angenehm."

Wieder dieses energische Glitzern in den Augen.

„Ich schaffe das.", meinte sie mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

Harry spürte einen Anflug von magischer Macht, der von ihr Ausging.

Großes Potential… schade dass sie ein Schlammblut war.

„Kannst du aufstehen?"

Harry nickte und drückte seine fünfundsiebzig Kilo Lebendgewicht vom Boden hoch, was eine weitere heiße Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper jagte, die er jedoch mir Verachtung schmähte.  
Hermine nickte zufrieden und ergriff seine Hand.  
Er musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zusammen zu zucken.

Weiterer Körperkontakt mit einer unwürdigen Existenz...

„Bereit?"

Harry nickte nur etwas steif.

„Okay, leere deinen Geist. Auf drei. Eins… zwei… Drei…"

Harry kannte das beengende Gefühl des Apparierens, doch mit gebrochenen Rippen war es schier unerträglich.

Als er wieder Atmen konnte tanzten bunte Punkte vor seinen Augen und seine Knie gaben nach.

Hermine schlang sofort ihre Arme um ihn und verhinderte das er zu Boden ging.

„Du bist total bekloppt, weißt du das? Ich wusste doch das deine wunderliche Genesung nur Show ist.", murmelte sie, ehe sie ihren Stab auf ihn richtete und ein Enervate sprach.

Sogleich fühlte er sich kräftiger.

Vorsichtig löste Hermine ihren Griff und als sie sicher war, das er alleine stehen konnte lies sie ihn los.

Harry wankte noch ein wenig, doch es ging schon wieder.

Neugierig sah er sich um.  
Eine recht ruhige Einkaufsstraße. Natürlich traute sich kaum einer raus.  
Hermine schien sich genug umgesehen zu haben und nahm ihn wieder bei der Hand.  
Noch ehe Harry protestieren konnte, zog sie ihn auch schon in die Richtung eines kleinen unscheinbaren Ladens in dessen Auslage ein einziger Zauberstab auf Samt gebettet lag.

‚Olivanders, gute Zauberstäbe seid 392 v. Chr.', stand auf dem Schild.

Olivanders, Harry kannte den Namen.

Uralte Familie, Neutral und unantastbar.  
Sowohl sein Vater als auch die Auroren hielten sich daran.  
Eine der wenigen stillen Übereinkünfte in diesem Konflikt, den Zauberstäbe brauchte jeder.

Seinen Alten Stab hatte er in Bukarest erhalten, von Gregorwijz, einen sehr angesehenen Zauberstabmacher.  
Allerdings galt Olivander als absolut Bester auf diesem Gebiet.

Hermine öffnete ohne zu zögern die Tür und betrat den staubigen Laden.  
Ein leises Glöckchen erklang beim öffnen und auch beim schließen der Tür.  
Als sie zugefallen war, atmete Hermine erleichtert auf.  
Harry dagegen musterte Interessiert den Laden, in dem sich Schachtel um Schachtel mit Zauberstäben stapelten.  
Ein dürrer Mann mit schütterem Haar und Augen die wie silberne Monde wirkten, kam lautlos um die Ecke und Räusperte sich dezent, um Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

Diese fuhr erschrocken um, entspannte sich allerdings als sie den alten Mann erkannte.

„Guten Abend Mr. Olivander.", sagte sie mit ausgesucht höflicher Stimme.

Der alte Mann schob sich seine Brille zurrecht und lächelte Freundlich, er strahlte regelrecht.

„Ahhhh, Miss Hermine Granger. Zwölf Zoll, Weißbuche mit dem Haar eines der schönsten und reinsten Einhörner das ich je gesehen habe. Federnder Stab besonders für Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst geeignet. Ein mächtiger Stab für eine mächtige Junge Frau."

Da war er wieder, dieser verlegene Blick und ein schüchternes Lächeln.

„Ja, das ist er.", erwiderte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Linken Hand unbewusst über ihren tadellos gepflegten Zauberstab.

„Und sie junger Herr? An sie kann ich mich nicht Erinnern."

„Harry Anguifer, sehr erfreut."

„Also, was führt sie beide in meinen bescheidenen Laden?"

Hermine kam Harry mit ihrer Antwort zuvor.

„Harry braucht einen neuen Stab. Sein Alter wurde leider heute zerstört."

„Ahhhh ja, dann schauen wir mal Mister Anguifer. Heben sie bitte ihre Stabhand."

Es war ähnlich wie bei Gregorwijz, nur war Mister Olivander mit mehr Eifer bei der Sache.

Mit sehr viel mehr Eifer.

Das Maßband schwebte nun selbstständig, während Olivander bereits in den tiefen seines Ladens verschwunden war und eifrig Schachteln aus den Regalen holte.  
Harry blieb nicht mal Zeit sich zu wundern, als der erstaunlich flinke alte Mann auch schon im wieder vor ihm stand und ihm einen Stab in die Hand drückte.

„Guter Stab, elf Zoll, Drachenherzfaser. Nur zu, schwingen sie ihn ordentlich."

Harry hatte gerade die Hand gehoben und wollte sie schwingen lassen als Olivander ihm auch den Stab schon wieder aus der Hand riss.

„Nein, falsch, ganz falsch. Probieren sie diesen..."

So ging es, wie Harry fand, scheinbar Stundelang. Obwohl er bei zwei bis drei Stäben das Gefühl hatte, sie würden exzellent auf ihn reagieren, doch Olivander lies das nicht gelten.  
Langsam glaubte Harry, das er jeden Stab in dem Laden geschwungen hatte.  
Der Zauberstabmacher schien begeistert.

„Schwieriger Kunde, sehr schwieriger Kunde. Aber keine Sorge, hier hat noch jeder einen passenden Stab gefunden."

Quietschfidel kehrte er mit einigen anderen Stäben zurück, während Harry langsam aber sicher extrem genervt war.

„Hier habe ich etwas ganz besonderes. Schwarze Eiche und Basiliskenzahn. Zehneinhalb Zoll."

Harry schwang ihn und der Stab reagierte sehr gut, ein stetiger schwarzer Funkenstrom prasselte aus der spitze des Stabes hervor.

„Schon sehr gut, aber noch nicht optimal.", meinte Olivander und nahm den Stab wieder an sich.

„Nun dieser hier, extrem guter Stab. Stechpalme und Phönixfeder, dreizehn Zoll, Federnd. Mächtiger Stab."

Harry ergriff ihn und wusste sofort, er war es.

Der Magische Kern vibrierte im absoluten Einklang mit seiner Energie und als er ihn Schwang, strömte ein schier endloser Goldener Funkenregen daraus hervor.  
Es war Unglaublich wie gut der Stab zu ihm passte, so das Harry vor Verblüffung der Mund offen stand.

Hermine ließ ein warmes, begeistertes Lachen hören, während Olivander in die Hände klatschte.

„Wundervoll, das ist er. Sehr mächtiger Stab Mister Anguifer, wir können Großes von ihnen Erwarten."

„Wie kommen sie darauf?", fragte Harry nebenher, zu sehr war er noch begeistert von dem Gefühl das ihn ergriffen hatte als er den Stab berührte.

Der Phönix, der die Feder für diesen Stab gegeben hat, hat nur noch eine weitere Feder gegeben Mister Anguifer. Sein Besitzer ist nun einer der Mächtigsten Magier der Welt, wenn auch einer der grausamsten."

Hermine erschrak, Harry wirkte milde Interessiert.

„Sie… sie meinen…?"

„Ja Miss Granger, der Bruder dieses Stabes gehört dem dunklen Lord. Wie gesagt, wir können Großes von ihnen erwarten Mister Anguifer, und hoffentlich besseres als von dem - dessen - Namen - wir - nicht - nennen."

Harry lächelte leicht.

Er hatte also den Bruder vom Stab seines Vaters erhalten…. wie ungemein passend.

„Was kostet der Stab?", fragte er.

„Vierzehn Galeonen Mister Anguifer."

Hermine schluckte leicht, doch wirkte entschlossen.

„Wenn du kein Geld hast, kann ich…"

„Keine sorge Hermine, soviel habe ich noch bei mir.", erwiderte Harry gelassen und wühlte in seinem Geldbeutel.

Er überreichte dem Zauberstabmacher das Geld und sie verabschiedeten sich.  
Als sie wieder vor dem Laden standen, wurde sich Harry des Schmerzes wieder bewusst, der tief in seinem inneren gelauert hatte, doch im Laden von Olivander seltsamerweise nicht so präsent waren.

„Schaffst du eine weitere Apparation mit mir?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ja, ich denke das werde ich überstehen."

„Okay, dann auf drei… eins… zwei… drei…"

* * *

So, das war es für diese Woche, ich denke nächste Woche gibt es ein update . 

Bis die Tage

Zerengeb


	3. Der Angriff

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer gehört mir nichts. Wenn ich reich und berühmt wäre, würde ich mir die Rechte kaufen, bin ich aber nicht ;) 

So, hier ein neues Kappie, früher als erwartet. Glücklicherweise habe ich hier eine gute Internetanbindung :D

Und ich heiße auch **Sweet Chrissi** offiziell als Beta Lesernin an Bord. Sie hat auch die beiden ersten Kaps korrigiert, die ich bei Gelegenheit ersetzen werde.

Ach und danke für die Reviews :)

So, nun viel Spass

* * *

**3. Der Angriff**

* * *

Der Übergang von Hermines Apparationen in den materiellen Zustand war ungewöhnlich sanft und wahrscheinlich auch dementsprechend lautlos.  
Dennoch hatten seine Rippen dieses Mal kein Nachsehen mit ihm und er klappte unter dem stechenden Schmerz endgültig zusammen. 

Wie lange er bewusstlos war, wusste er nicht.

Allerdings ging es ihm erheblich besser als er erwachte.  
Der Schmerz war verschwunden und auch der Druck von den Verbänden, der auf seinem Brustkorb gelastet hatte, war verschwunden.  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, und es herrschte wieder dämmriges Licht.

Angenehmes Licht.

Harry konnte Hermine riechen… es roch überall nach ihr.  
Auch hörte er leise Atemzüge, etwa einen halben Meter links neben sich.  
Er konnte selbst ihr Herz sanft und im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus pochen hören.  
Teilvampirischer Instinkt, das kam und ging seid dem Vorfall vor drei Jahren.  
Langsam konzentrierte er sich auf seine Augen, die ihre Funktionalität leicht änderten und das restliche licht zu verstärken begannen.  
Nun sah er sich in dem Zimmer um, auch wenn er ohne seine Brille nicht richtig sehen konnte.

Einen solchen Raum hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Nicht bewegende große Fotos hingen an den Wänden. Die Einrichtung kannte er aus Muggelhäusern.  
Er hatte ja einige bei Überfällen gesehen.  
Doch schien auch eine Bibliothek diesen Raum als Zwischenlager zu verwenden, denn es gab hier ungemein viele Bücher. Muggel wie als auch Zauberbücher, wie er zu erkennen glaubte.  
Seltsame Geräte die mit Strom liefen, und deren Zweck er nicht kannte, standen ebenfalls herum.  
Er selbst lag gut zugedeckt in einem großen Bett und Hermine lag neben ihm mit einem halben Meter Abstand.  
Unwillkürlich schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

Dieses Mädchen war eindeutig zu Vertrauensselig…

Er sah sich noch eine Weile um, bis ein scharfer Ton durch das Zimmer hallte und Hermine hochschrak.  
Harry stellte sich wieder schlafend.  
Er hörte, wie sie Aufstand und sich in ein weiteres Zimmer begab.  
Wahrscheinlich ein Bad.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten hin und her. Er musste sein weiteres Vorgehen überlegen.

Zuallererst musste er seinen Vater informieren, dass es ihm gut ging.

Unklar war, was er nun machen wollte.  
Sollte er Hermine gefangen nehmen?  
Sie vielleicht sogar töten?Gedanklich schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Sie war zu interessant um sie zu beseitigen, oder zu beengen. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste einfach zu verschwinden. Oder besser noch, sich offiziell nach Hause zu verabschieden.  
Doch zunächst hieß es erst einmal abwarten was nun geschehen würde.

Hermine schien im Bad fertig zu sein.

Sie kehrte in ihr Zimmer zurück und schien sich Sachen aus dem Schrank auszusuchen.  
Er hörte wie sie sich ankleidete und spürte den kindischen Drang zu spicken, widerstand allerdings und täuschte weiter tiefen Schlaf vor.  
Das rascheln der Kleidung hörte auf und Schritte näherten sich ihm.  
Er wusste, das sie nun dicht bei ihm Stand.  
Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Stirn.  
Harry war absolut verwirrt.

Was sollte das den nun?

Die Hand verschwand und die Schritte entfernten sich, einzig ihr Duft blieb. Er war einfach überall.  
Harry hörte wie eine Tür zugezogen wurde, und das Schloss mit einem leisen Klacken wieder einrastete.  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen.  
Er war alleine im Zimmer.

Lanfsam richtete er sich auf und bemerkte nun, dass eseltsame Kleider seinen Körper einhüllten.

Muggelkleidung, er schnaubte verächtlich.

Sie hatten den schwarzen Prinzen in Muggelkleider gehüllt… wen sein Vater das hören würde, würde er toben.

Harry erhob sich und schlenderte zu dem Schreibtisch, der so wirkte als habe jemand lange daran gearbeitet.  
Mehrere voll geschriebene Pergamentrollen lagen darauf verteilt.  
Er erkannte Arithmantische Gleichungen und komplizierte Berechnungen… sehr Iinteressante Berechnungen.  
Harry liebte Arithmantik und er wusste einen brillanten Verstand zu schätzen. Und diese Gleichungen waren wahrhaft brillant, vollkommen ausgewogen und effektiv aufgelöst. Unheimlich interessant.  
Wenn er richtig Verstand, war das eine Art von permanenten Schutzschild, der fast nicht zu brechen war, es sei den man kannte den Aufbau und dieser war vollkommen unbekannt, absolut revolutionär um genau zu sein.  
Wenn Harry sich nicht irrte, war er sogar vollkommen neu, da er keinerlei bekannten Schildzauber ableiten konnte.  
Dieses Mädchen war wahrhaft erstaunlich, nicht mal er könnte einen derartigen Schild aus Nichts entwickeln.

Beeindruckt erhob er sich und schlenderte zurück zum Bett, als die Tür sich öffnete und Hermine eintrat, gefolgt von einem schwebenden Tablett.

„Oh, du bist schon wach. Guten Morgen, geht es dir besser?", stellte sie fest und blickte ihn mit einem Lächeln an.

„Guten Morgen. Es geht mir ausgezeichnet. Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Zwei Tage. Du hast dich wirklich übernommen."

Sie sah ihn tadelnd an, doch dann hellte sich ihr Blick wieder auf und das Tablett schwebte zu einem kleinen Beistelltisch.

„Lass uns erstmal Frühstücken, dann sehen wir weiter."

Harrys Magen begann zu knurren, als sie vom essen sprach und er stimmte ihr zu.

Das Frühstück schmeckte exzellent.

Nachdem der gröbste Hunger gestillt war, gönnte sich Harry einen Tee… ein Earl Gray, wie er anerkennend feststellte.

„Du Harry, kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?´"

„Sicher doch, aber erwarte keine Antworten."

Sie sah ihn schmollend an und bemerkte sein Grinsen erst recht spät. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf, allerdings blieben ihre Augen ernst.

„Ich habe gemerkt, dass du sehr viele Narben trägst…"

Ach so, darum ging es also. Frauen waren allerdings auch zu neugierig.

„Betrachte sie als Lehrgeld. Einige stammen aus Kämpfen. Einige von einem Vampirangriff."

„Ich wusste, das du eine Art Teilvampir sein musst. Das Sonnenlicht hat dir nicht geschadet… Deine beschleunigte Selbstheilung und die Zähne haben dich allerdings verraten."

„Du bist nicht nur eine brillante Atithmantikerin, sondern auch eine gute Beobachterin.", stellte er fest.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Du hast meine Unterlagen durchgesehen?"

„Allerdings. Die Formeln haben mich aufmerksam gemacht. Eine exzellente Arbeit wie ich sagen muss."

Sie wirkte geschmeichelt und verärgert zugleich, eine interessante Mischung wie Harry fand.

„Hör mal, du kannst nicht einfach meine Unterlagen durchsehen."

„Warum nicht? Sie lagen offen herum. Ich denke, wenn es niemand sehen sollte, hättest du sie verschlossen. Mit einem Wildfremden im Zimmer lässt man vertrauliches doch nicht herumliegen oder?"

Seine Argumentation schien ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben, den das Mädchen kaute schuldbewusst auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Harry grinste und wechselte das Thema.

„Wie soll es nun weitergehen? Und vor allem, wo sind meine Roben geblieben?"

Wieder ein verlegender Blick.

„Deine Roben sind leider unrettbar verloren. Aber keine Sorge. Ein Freund bringt später welche vorbei die dir passen könnten."

„Und was ist mit meiner ersten Frage?"

„Nun ja, kannst du schon wieder apparieren?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und ging tief in sich.

Seine arkanen Energien schienen noch ein wenig aus der Bahn, so war eine apparation im besten Fall risikoreich.

Sie schienen sich nach der Selbstheilung noch erholen zu müssen.

„Ich denke nicht. Hast du einen Anschluss ans Flohnetzwerk?"

Sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Eine Eule vielleicht? Ich sollte mich wirklich zuhause melden."

„Ja, Peresphone ist hier, sie ist die Eule meines Freundes Neville. Er wird sie uns sicher dafür leihen."

„Neville? Neville Longbottom? Der Sohn des Legendären Aurorenpärchens?"

„Ja, genau der."

„Ist er ein Freund oder dein Freund?"

Harry grinste diabolisch und Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Ein Freund, auch wen Rita Kimkorn es wohl gerne anders hätte."

„Ohhhh, ich erinnere mich. Du wurdest auch namentlich genannt, diese wirklich schlechten Artikel während des Trimagischen Turniers."

„Nicht nur schlecht, sondern auch erstunken und erlogen.", bekräftigte Hermine heftig.

Harry grinste schon wieder.  
Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung welcher Drache ihn geritten hatte so was anzufangen, doch der schwarze Prinz machte keine halben Sachen. Das hieß, wenn er schon dabei war, dann konnte er auch ein wenig weiter bohren.

„Und, hast du schon einen Freund?"

„Warum fragst du?"

„Reine Neugierde."

„Nein, ich habe keinen Freund, Neugierde befriedigt?"

„Mehr als ausreichend."

Harry grinste.

Irgendwo im Haus fiel eine Tür ins Schloss.

Hermine sah auf und begann zu strahlen.

„Mum ist wieder da. Kommst du mit nach unten, ich denke sie möchte dich kennen lernen."

„Deine Mum ist eine Muggel?"

Hermine sah ihn scharf an.

„Ja. Warum, hast du etwas gegen Muggel?"

„Beruhig dich mal, ich war nur neugierig. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich kenne keine Muggel."

Ihr Blick wurde wieder weicher.

„Na, dann wird es Zeit, dass du eine kennen lernst, meinst du nicht auch?"

Harry nickte, ganz gegen den inneren Zwang sich zu übergeben.

Muggel, niedere Wesen… nun, er hatte sich entschieden und musste nun die Konsequenzen tragen. Und wenn es bedeuten würde sich mit Muggeln, von gleich zu gleich, zu unterhalten, dann musste es so sein. Er war der schwarze Prinz, er würde es schaffen sie alle zu täuschen.  
Also setzte er ein charmantes Lächeln auf, und folgte seiner Retterin hinunter ins Erdgeschoss des, auf ihn befremdlich wirkenden, Hauses.  
Sein erster Eindruck von Hermines Mutter war auch nicht so schlimm wie erwartet.  
Eine Frau Mitte vierzig, die viel von ihrem noch immer guten Aussehen an ihre Tochter weitergegeben hatte.  
Sie sah auf, als Hermine hereinkam und sie sofort umarmte.  
Schließlich fiel ihr Blick auf Harry, der sich wie sie, die Zeit nahm um sein gegenüber ausführlich zu mustern.  
Ihre Augen waren wach und intelligent, allerdings auch von einem Unbewussten Schmerz um schattet, der seine Ursache in der Vergangenheit hatte.  
Seinen kurzen Legillimentik Vorstoß konnte er entnehmen, dass sich diese Frau tatsächlich sorgen um ihn machte, was schmeichelhaft war. Allerdings auch irgendwie abstoßend.

Muggeldreck!

Nichts desto trotz, konnte er seine Mimik perfekt kontrollieren und lächelte charmant, während er seine Hand ausstreckte um die Dame des Hauses angemessen zu begrüßen.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Harry Anguifer, es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen."

„Das Vergnügen ist auf meiner Seite Mister Anguifer. Mein Name ist Helena Granger, bitte nennen sie mich Helena."

Sie ergriff sanft seine Hand, die er emporhob und ihr einen formvollendeten Handkuss gab, was Hermine kichern lies, während Mrs. Granger überrascht und geschmeichelt wirkte.

„Dann bin ich Harry."

„Welch wohlerzogener junger Mann. Sie scheinen aus gutem Hause zu kommen."

Harry lächelte erneut, während sich alles in seinem inneren wand.

„In der Tat, ich bin der Sohn von Lord Marvolo Anguifer. Unser Geschlecht ist einige Hundert Jahre alt und mein Vater legt wert darauf, das wir dies durch vollendete Umgangsformen zur Geltung bringen, um unserer Abstammung auch gerecht zu werden."

„Ein löblicher Vorsatz.", erwiderte sein Gegenüber.

„Wo sind meine Manieren hin. Zunächst einmal danke ich ihnen für die freundliche Aufnahme in ihrem Heim. Solche Hilfsbereitschaft ist selten und kostbar, besonders in Zeiten wie diesen."

Zum Glück beherrschte er Okkulumentik. Und zum Glück gab es keinen mächtigen Legilimentiker in der Nähe, den sein dickes inneres Grinsen strafte sein ernstes Gesicht, das er offen zur Schau trug, Lügen.

Doch seine Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Frau.

„Ich bitte sie, das ist doch selbstverständlich. Kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten? Einen Tee, Kekse?"

„Vielen Dank, ich nehme ihr Angebot gerne an."

Hermines Mutter strahlt und wandte sich an ihre Tochter.

„Wärst du so freundlich mein Schatz?"

Hermine nickte nur und schwang ihren Zauberstab, worauf eine Teekanne, Tassen und ein Teller Kekse erschienen, die sich sanft auf dem Wohnzimmertisch niederließen.  
Harry hatte das interessiert beobachtet.  
Ihre Stabführung war hervorragend, nur kleine Haltungsfehler konnte er erkennen.  
Die meisten Reinblüter hatten unsauberere Stabführungsstile.

„Exzellent Hermine, doch du könntest den arkanen Strom noch ein wenig besser kompensieren, wenn du die Spitze des Stabes am Ende der Beschwörung nach oben zeigen lässt."

Die junge Frau blickte Harry überrascht an und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Versuche es doch mal."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes lies er das Beschworene wieder verschwinden und lächelte ihr zu.  
Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und führte die Beschwörung erneut aus, dieses Mal jedoch befolgte sie Harrys Ratschlag.  
Wieder erschienen Teekanne, Tassen und Kekse, nur sah Hermine wirklich überrascht aus.

„So geht es ja wirklich besser.", meinte sie begeistert.

Harry grinste nun breit.

„Sag ich doch."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Wo hast du das gelernt?"

Harry blickte sie verwundert an.

„Was meinst du?"

Sie hatten sich bereits niedergelassen, und Hermines Mutter schenkte Tee in die Tassen, während sie der Unterhaltung der Jugendlichen interessieret folgte.

„Ich meine, auf welcher Schule bist du gewesen?", korrigierte der Lockenkopf seine Frage.

Immer diese neugierigen Frauen.

„Mein Vater gab mir Unterricht. Ich hatte auch einige Privatlehrer. Eine Zauberschule konnte ich noch nie besuchen bei den vielen Reisen."

„Aber du kommst aus Britannien oder?"

Harry nickte und nahm einen Schluck des Tees, der wieder hervorragend schmeckte.

„Gebürtig ja.", erwiderte er.

„Und warum bist du nicht nach Hogwarts gekommen?", bohrte sie weiter.

„Mein Vater wollte mich bei sich haben. Und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich niemals darüber nachgedacht.", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Dein Vater ist ein guter Zauberer?"

„Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die das meinen."

Hermine wollte gerade antworten, als die Hauswand explodierte.  
Harry und die junge Hexe reagierten schnell und beschworen Schilde, welche die Trümmer abprallen ließen.  
Doch den vielen Fesselflüche die aus dem aufgewirbelten Staub auf sie zurasten, konnten sie nicht mehr ausweichen.  
Harrys Körperglieder klappten zusammen und milde Interessiert beobachtete er, wie vier Todesser gemächlich durch das Loch in der Hauswand herein schlenderten.  
Einer von ihnen, von der Gestalt her ein Junger, nahm seinen Maske ab.  
Harry erkannte ihn, auch wenn er ihm noch niemals persönlich begegnet war, doch die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater war verblüffend.  
Auch wen Draco Malfoy mit der Arroganz eines unerfahrenen Idioten in dieses Haus stolzierte, die Lucius niemals an den Tag legen würde.

Er musterte Harry abschätzig und richtete den Stab auf Hermine.

„Imperio!"

Hermines Blick wurde leer,

Sie stellte sich Breitbeinig an einen Tisch und Beugte sich vor.  
Draco belegte ihre Arme und Beine mit einem Klammerfluch und Harry wusste was nun folgen sollte.

„Ihr könnt euch mit der alten Muggel amüsieren. Das Schlammblut gehört mir. Den Kerl lasst ihr zusehen, dann tötet ihn!"

Draco stellte sich hinter Hermine und löste den Imperius Fluch.

Sofort versuchte sie sich zu befreien, doch der Klammerfluch hielt sie fest.

„Granger.", schnarrte Malfoy genüsslich. „Darauf freue ich mich schon die ganze Zeit. Genieße es. Ich werde es genießen."

„Bitte nicht… nicht das.", wimmerte Hermine und zappelte wild mit ihrem Hinterteil.

Doch Malfoy gackerte nur, während seine Spießgesellen Helena in eine ähnliche Position dirigierten wie ihre Tochter.  
Danach lies Draco seinen Stab knallen und Hermines Kleidung viel in Fetzen zu Boden, so das sie vollkommen entblößt und zur Vergewaltigung bereit vor Malfoy stand. Harry musste zugeben, das sie in ihrer vollen Pracht wahrhaft atemberaubend wirkte.  
Draco lachte immer noch und fummelte an seinen Roben, ehe er sich auf die Hand spuckte um sie zwischen den Beinen zu befeuchten.

Doch seine Hand erreichte ihre Kostbarste Stelle nie, denn Harry erhob seinen Stab und intonierte gelangweilt: „Crucio!"

Ein primitiver Fesselfluch… es hatte nicht mal Sekunden in Anspruch genommen ihn zu brechen, wahrhaft beleidigend. Einzig um die Absichten der Todesser zu überprüfen hatte er weiter den gefesselten gespielt

Schreiend viel Malfoy von seinem Fluch getroffen zu Boden und wand sich.  
Die Schreie schienen fast seine Stimmbänder zu sprengen.  
Harry war erfüllt von wilder Freude.  
Der neue Stab leitete seine Energien perfekt kanalisiert zum Opfer weiter, was seinen ohnehin schon mächtigen Cruciatus Fluch noch um einiges verstärkte.  
Die anderen Todesser versuchten Harry anzugreifen, doch drei grüne Lichtstrahlen streckten sie nieder, noch ehe sie ihre Stäbe ausrichten konnten

Diese Idioten hatten es gewagt ihren Prinzen anzugreifen, der Tod war eine milde Strafe, doch er wollte sich Zeit nehmen für den silberblonden Proleten, der erschöpft nach Luft schnappte.

Hermine wirkte fassungslos und gedemütigt.

Noch immer stand sie bereit für jeden der sie nehmen wollte, gefesselt von primitiven Flüchen.

„Harry…?"

Er stellte sich dicht hinter sie und lies seine Hand über die seidige Haut ihres wohlgeformten Pos nach unten gleiten.  
Kurz vor ihrer Kostbarsten Stelle hielt er jedoch inne.

„Der Gedanke ist verlockend, doch leider ruft die Pflicht Hermine, für so was habe ich bedauerlicherweise keine Zeit, zumindest im Moment…", flüsterte er mit verführerischer Stimme.

„Harry… was…?"

Ihre Stimme klang vollkommen verzweifelt und als er von ihr abblies ohne das von Draco begonnene Werk fortzuführen atmete sie erleichtert auf.

Dennoch liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie weinte leise vor Scham und Enttäuschung sich so in ihm geirrt zu haben.  
Hermines Mutter blickte leer durch die Gegend, immer noch im Imperius gefangen.

„Draco Malfoy."

Harry grinste diabolisch und blickte auf den Jungtodesser herab.

„Wer… Wer zur Hölle bist du… Das wirst du büßen du... du…", keuchte der Blondschopf.

Ein wahrhaft jämmerlicher Wurm.

„Crucio!"

Wieder wand sich die Made unter Schmerzen.

„Wage es niemals wieder so zu deinem Prinzen zu sprechen, unwürdiger Todesser!"

Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf.

„D… d… der schwarze Prinz…. DU?!? DU BIST DER SCHWARZE PRINZ?!?"

„Ich sagte dir doch dein Instinkt könnte trügen. War ich das Risiko wert? Vielleicht hörst du ja in Zukunft auf mich… doch Geduld Hermine, mit dir befasse ich mich gleich noch."

Sie sagte nichts und lies weinend den Kopf hängen

Malfoy raffte sich derweil auf seine Knie und küsste Harrys Schuhe, ehe er zu wimmern begann.

„V... verzeiht mein Prinz… ich habe euch nicht er…"

„Crucio!"

Dieses mal lies Harry den Fluch ein wenig länger bestehen, hob ihn aber auf ehe Draco in eine gnädige Ohnmacht fallen konnte.

„Du wirst mir nun genau zuhören.", befahl Harry mit eiskalter Stimme.

„J… Ja mein Prinz.", jammerte der Slytherin.

„Du wirst vor meinen Vater treten und ihm folgendes ausrichten. Ich war verletzt, doch bin wieder genesen. Dumbledore wird dafür zahlen mich kalt erwischt zu haben. Deshalb werde ich nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, nicht in unser ehrwürdiges Haus zu kommen. Es geht mir gut und ich werde mich bald melden, hast du das behalten?"

„J… ja mein Prinz."

„Und noch etwas…"

Harry deutete auf Hermine.

„Sie gehört mir, ihre Mutter genau so. Von nun an sind sie unantastbar, geht das in deinen jämmerlichen Schädel?"

„Ja mein Prinz…"

„Hervorragend, du darfst dich entfernen."

„Vielen Dank, ihr seid gnädig mein Prinz."

„Ach und Draco…"

„Ja, mein Prinz?"

„Crucio!"

Wieder hielt Harry den Cruciatus Fluch lange aufrecht, ehe er den Stab mit Bedauern sinken lies.

„Nur eine Erinnerungsstütze. Aus meinen Augen du Wurm!"

Draco war immerhin schlau genug außer einem ‚Vielen Dank, mein Prinz' nichts mehr zu sagen und schleunigst zu disapparieren.  
Harry wandte sich wieder Hermine zu und streichelte noch einmal ihre Samtweiche Haut, was sie zappeln lies.

Er grinste und beugte sich zu ihr vor.

„Nun hätten wir Zeit, aber das könnte ja auffallen. Dem Geruch nach bist du noch eine Jungfrau oder irre ich mich? Doch wir könnten wirklich Spaß haben… na, zumindest ich.", flüsterte er gierig.

Mehr konnte man sie nicht mehr demütigen, wie er in ihren Gedanken lesen konnte. Außer er würde es jetzt doch noch tun.

Aber so verlockend der Gedanke auch war, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, das seine Bedürfnisse seine Ziele gefährden. Wenn er sie nun schänden würde, könnte es wahrscheinlich ihre faszinierende Art vernichten, und das würde vielleicht ein Nachteil bei seinen Studien sein.

Ihre Angst konnte er riechen, ihre Verzweiflung und so viel mehr.  
Doch er erhob seinen Stab und ihre zerfetzte Kleidung fügte sich wieder zusammen.  
Einige kleine Zauber später, hatte er sowohl sich, als auch Hermine und ihre Mutter in einen Zustand versetzt, die auf einen harten Kampf hindeuteten, außerdem entsorgte er zwei der drei Toten mit einem Portschlüssel in der Nordsee.  
Er stellte Hermine wieder unter den Imperius, und übernahm den ihrer Mutter. Dann brachte er sie in eine angemessene Position, ehe er den von ihn getöteten Todesser in einen willigen Inferus verwandelte, der sich in Duellstellung vor sie stellte.

Dann lies er die Frauen ein wenig auf der Stelle laufen, damit sie genug aus der Puste waren, wobei er mitmachte.

Anschließend modifizierte er ihre Gedächtnisse auf brillante Weise und kurz bevor sie wieder ganz bei Sinnen waren, befahl er dem Inferus anzugreifen und riss seinen Zauberstab hoch.

„Everbero!"

Die lebende Leiche wurde hart aus dem Haus gefegt, während Hermine aufschrie.  
Harry senkte seinen Stab, und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.  
Innerlich grinste er, keiner hätte die Szene besser stellen können.  
Sie alle waren verschwitzt, von Staub bedeckt, mit zerrissenen Kleidern und überzogen von blutigen Kratzern.

Hermine fiel ihrer Mutter in die Arme, und sprang kurz darauf Harry an.

„Du hast uns gerettet… Tausend dank."

Ehe er irgendetwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie ihm bereits einen Kuss auf den Mund gedrückt und wieder erwarten spürte er ein matschiges, ganz und gar unnatürliches Gefühl in sich aufsteigen.

So etwas wie Schuld, wie absolut lächerlich!

Mit einem Schaudern schüttelte er das Gefühl ab, und realisierte erst jetzt, das der Lockenkopf in seine Schulter weinte.

Helena schloss beide in die Arme und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke Harry. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wären…", sie schauderte.

„Aber ich bitte sie, das war doch selbstverständlich.", winkte er gespielt verlegen ab.

Natürlich hatte er sich eine angemessen heroische Rolle in ihren Erinnerungen gegeben.

„Wir sollten was mit den Schutzzaubern machen.", meinte er noch.

Hermine löste sich von ihm und nickte beschämt.

„Ich konnte die neuen Zauber noch nicht ausprobieren oder testen. Das waren die Standard Versionen."

„Die scheinen für Todesser ja kein Hindernis darzustellen.", meinte Harry und schnaubte.

Auch innerlich.

Standard Schutzzauber, wie ungemein jämmerlich. Dieses Mädchen war zu so viel Größerem Fähig. Doch Mugelgeborene erkannten selten ihr Potential, darum waren die Schlammblüter den Reinblütern unterlegen.

„Reparieren wir das erst mal, dann können wir beide Mal schauen, was für Schutzzauber wir verwenden können Hermine…"

‚Nicht das die noch nötig wären nachdem ihr unter meinem Schutz steht', dachte Harry verächtlich.

Doch sicher ist sicher.  
Der schwarze Prinz war zuversichtlich, dass sein Vater seine Motive verstehen würde.  
Dennoch musste er selber kurz mit ihm sprechen, um sich zu rechtfertigen, dessen war er sich sicher…

* * *

„Sage mir Draco, was hat er zu dem Schlammblut gesagt, nachdem er dich niedergestreckt hat?" 

„D… das der Gedanke verlockend wäre, er aber wichtigeres zu tun habe, und sich später mit ihr befassen würde."

Der dunkle Lord lachte schallend.

„Nun wiederhole Wort für Wort seine Botschaft für mich. Wort für Wort, so wie er es dir sagte!"

„J… Ja mein Lord… er sagte wörtlich: Du wirst vor meinen Vater treten, und ihm folgendes ausrichten. Ich war verletzt, doch bin wieder genesen. Dumbledore wird dafür zahlen, mich kalt erwischt zu haben. Deshalb werde ich nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, nicht in unser ehrwürdiges Haus zu kommen. Es geht mir gut, und ich werde mich bald melden, hast du das behalten?"

Wieder lachte Voldemort schallend.

„Oh, er ist brillant, ganz der Vater. Er wird das Schlammblut mit seinem Charme einwickeln und benutzen um an den alten Narren zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich als goldener Gryffindor. Höre meinen Befehl Draco. Du und deine Freunde geht ihm aus dem Weg wenn ihr zur Schule zurückkehrt. Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt ihm zu begegnen, beschimpft ihn, greift ihn an. Ich werde ihm gleich schreiben. Hast du das Verstanden?"

„J… Ja, mein Lord."

„Ach und Draco…"

„J… j… Ja, mein Lord?"

„Crucio!"

Draco Malfoy wand sich erneut schreiend auf dem Boden.

„Nur eine kleine Erinnerungsstütze…"

* * *

Ich hoffe das Kpitel findet Anklang. 

Bis zum Wochenende ;)

Gruß  
Det Z.


	4. Winkelgasse die zweite

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wenn ich in der Zeit zurückreisen könnte, würde ich Harry Potter schreibenund würde die Rechte daran besitzen. doch bis ich einen Delorian gekauft und umgebaut habe, werde ich wohl ein FF Schreiberling bleiben müssen :)

Soooo, hier das nächste Kappie, ich danke für die Reviews und gehe gleich mal ans beantworten. Und wieder einen Riesen Dank an **Sweet Chrissi**, die wieder einmal hervorragende Arbeit geleistet hat um euch die Stilblüten meiner Falschschreibung zu ersparen.

Viel Spaß

* * *

**4. Winkelgasse die zweite**

* * *

Harry und Hermine hatten die ganze Nacht an den Schutzzaubern gearbeitet. Ihr permanenter Schild war so genial wie effektiv.Selbst sein Vater würde große Schwierigkeiten haben ihn zu überwinden, wie Harry vermutete.  
Ein wenig müde saßen sie beim Frühstück, als ein schwarzer Falke zum offenen Fenster hinein schwebte.

Hermine und Helena musterten das edle Tier verzückt, während Harry ein wirkliches Lächeln auf seinen Zügen erscheinen lies.

„Morgana, hast du mich vermisst meine Süße? Schickt mein Vater dich?"

Er nahm den seinem Falken den Brief vom Bein, und faltete ihn auf.  
Hermine versuchte über seine Schulter zu spicken, doch er grinste bloß.

„Nutzt nix. Der Inhalt erscheint nur mir.", erklärte er, was Hermine schmollen lies.

Süßer Anblick wie er erneut feststellte.

„Darf ich deinen Falken streicheln?", fragte sie dann und blickte ihn mit glänzenden großen Augen an.

„Wen sie dich lässt, gerne."

Vorsichtig nährte sich Hermines Hand dem Kopf des edlen Tieres und zu Harrys Überraschung, lies sich Morgana tatsächlich von ihr berühren, und schien die Streicheleinheiten sogar zu genießen.  
Sonst lies sein Falke sich nur von ihm oder seinen Vater derart anfassen.

Hermine war wirklich ein faszinierendes Wesen.

Doch zu wichtigerem.

Er wandte seine Augen demn Brief zu und erkannte die arkanen Linien.

Ein Brief, geschrieben mit purer Magie, er grinste wieder.

* * *

_Mein lieber Sohn,_

_Der junge Malfoy hat mir deine Botschaft überbracht._

_Ich mutmaße deine Gründe zu kennen, und unterstütze deine Entscheidung. Gehe deinen Weg, wie es sich für einen Prinzen geziemt._

_Dem Jungen Malfoy habe ich aufgetragen, sich dir gegenüber abweisend und aggressiv zu verhalten, wie auch alle anderen die man mit uns in Verbindung bringen kann.  
Ich hoffe, das dies deinen Status gegenüber allen anderen festigen wird._

_Ich vermute außerdem, dass du den Lateinischen Nachnamen und unserer fingierten Hintergrund genutzt hast um unerkannt zu bleiben._

_Den Schlüssel für das Anguifer Verlies habe ichdiesem Schreiben daher beigelegt._

_Genieße deine Zeit, ich erwarte bald von dir zu hören._

_Mit Zuneigung,_

_Dein Vater_

* * *

Harry lächelte als der Schlüssel unter dem Brief erschien und in seine Hand fiel.  
Er schrieb allerdings auch einige Zeilen in denen er seine Gründe ausführte um seinen Vater zu bestätigen.  
Der Prinz kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, das sein Vater es gerne hörte was er warum machte, selbst wenn seine Vermutungen stimmen.

Gewissheit war Macht.

„Wie machst du das?", fragte Hermine fasziniert.

„Was?"

„Zu schreiben ohne das es jemand erkennen kann. Von so was habe ich noch nie gelesen."

„Uralte Magie. Ich schreibe den Brief mit Aarkaner Energie. Zuvor haben Vater und ich uns auf ein Spektrum geeinigt so das wir unsere Briefe gegenseitig lesen können."

„Kannst du mir das beibringen?"

Harry zögerte, doch sie setzte wieder ihre Rehaugen auf um ihn zu überzeugen.

Verdammtes Biest!

„Gerne."

Warum hatte er zugestimmt?

Harry musste aufpassen, nicht das sie ihn noch total umpolte, doch einige Kompromisse musste er eingehen, wenn sein Plan Erfolg haben sollte.  
Sie strahlte ihn an, und wieder kam so ein komisches Gefühl des Wohlbefindens in ihm hoch, nur hatte er dieses mal mehr Mühe es niederzukämpfen, als noch vor einiger Zeit.  
Er beendete seinen Brief, und band ihn Morgana ums Bein, ehe er sie wieder zu seinem Vater schickte.

„Was schreibt dein Vater?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, nehme ich eure Gastfreundschaft noch ein wenig länger in Anspruch. Mein Vater musste dringend ins Ausland. Und da ich den UTZ brauche, wäre es sinnvoll wen ich Hogwarts besuchen würde, meint er."

Hermine strahlte begeistert, während Helena ihm versicherte, das es kein Problem sei ihn weiter zu bewirten.

Sie lehnte selbst ab, dass er sie für ihren Aufwand entschädigen wollte, wahrhafte Tugendbolde eben.  
So verblieb Harry die Rrestliche Zeit, bis zum ersten September, bei den Grangers, eine wirklich befremdliche Woche.

Wie er es versprochen hatte, zeigte Harry seiner Retterin, wie sie ihre arkanen Ströme besser nutzen konnte.

„Du musst tief in dich gehen. Dein Kopf muss vollkommen leer sein."

Harry saß in einem bequemen Schneidersitz vor Hermine, die vollkommen entspannt wirkte.

‚Sie begreift schnell.'. ', dachte er sich als er Legillimentik benutzte, um zu prüfen ob ihr Geist frei war.

„Sehr gut. Nun konzentriere dich auf deinen Zauberstab Arm. Denke an das Gefühl das deinen Arm durchströmt wen du zauberst. Kannst du es fühlen?"

Hermine streckte unbewusst ihre Stabhand aus und wirkte vollkommen konzentriert.

Tatsächlich konnte er das fließen Arkaner Energien erkennen, das von ihrem Arm ausging.

„Brillant, du lernst sehr schnell. Fasse das Gefühl, erkenne es… fühle es in deinem ganzen Körper. Das ist Arkanen Energie. Sie ist überall, sie durchdringt alles, jede Faser deines Körpers. Fühlst du sie?"

„Ja…", flüsterte Hermine und Harry erkannte, das ihre magische Aura glühte.

Im ersten Anlauf begriffen und umgesetzt. Unglaublich!

Dieses Schlammblut war wirklich etwas ganz besonderes.

„Öffne deine Augen, doch behalte das Gefühl. Was kannst du sehen?"

Vorsichtig folgte sie seinen Worten und blickte sich um.

Ihr Blick wirkte erstaunt, fasziniert und verzückt.

„Wunderschön.", hauchte sie.

„Das sind die Arkanen Ströme, die auf deiner Zauberfrequenz liegen. Nun kannst du sie sehen.", erklärte er.

Er kannte das Gefühl, wen man zum ersten Mal die Schönheit, die perfekte und vollkommene Schönheit von Magie erkannte. Alles glühte in verschiedensten Farben.

Die Arkanen Stränge bildeten Blüten und wunderschöne Geflechte in allen Dingen, man musste nur lernen zu sehen.

Ihr Blick blieb auf ihm haften und sie öffnete erstaunt den Mund.

„Wie ein Schwarzer Diamant.", flüsterte Hermine ehrfürchtig.

Harry lächelte und fuhr fort mit seinen Erklärungen. Wenn sie nach einer Stunde bereits so weit gekommen war, konnte man auch noch weiter gehen.

„Wir machen einen weiteren Versuch, vertraust du mir?"

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Schön, Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermine klappte zusammen und blickte ihn erschrocken an.

„Harry, was soll das?"

Furcht schwang in ihrer Stimme, doch er lächelte unbeirrt.

Ihre Konzentration war abgefallen.

„Vertraust du mir nicht? Konzentriere dich wieder. Fühle das Gefühl…"

Sie blickte ihn unsicher an, doch schon bald befand sie sich wieder in einem Zustand des medialen Flusses.

„Nun versuche mehr zu fühlen. Etwas fremdes, was nicht zu dir gehört."

Hermine schien seinen Worten aufmerksam zu lauschen und es umzusetzen.

„Da ist es… ein Geflecht, eine Fessel die mich festhält."

„Sehr gut. Fühle deine Energien, lasse sie aus deinen Körper in die Fessel fließen. Bringe deine Magie dazu die Fessel zu vernichten. Suche den Schwachpunkt, dort wo das Geflecht am losesten ist und beginne dort."

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und Harry erkannte wie sie seine Klammer ngriff und tatsächlich… der Zauber begann sich aufzulösen.

Hermine bewegte erstaunt ihre Hände.

„Genial.", hauchte sie begeistert.

„Du findest das genial? Ich hab drei Jahre gebraucht das zu lernen.", gluckste Harry.

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Du wirst immer interessanter Hermine."

Der Anblick ihres puterroten Gesichts war immer wieder faszinierend wie er fand.

„Drei Jahre?"

„Drei Jahre.", bestätigte er mit einem Grinsen. „Du bist ein Naturtalent. Wirklich beeindruckend für eine Muggelgeborene."

Wieder blitzte sie ihn zornig an.

„Hey, nicht sauer werden. Allerdings musst du akzeptieren, dass ich meine Meinung in dieser Hinsicht habe. Und verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich denke es liegt an der Art aufzuwachsen die uns unterscheidet. In der Muggelwelt wäre ich immerhin auch Rettungslos verloren. Oder kannst du diesen Argumenten widersprechen?"

Sie funkelte ihn weiter an, doch dann zeigte sie einen resignierten Blick.

„Kann ich nicht.", antwortete Hermine enttäuscht.

„Wir müssen übrigens noch die Schulsachen besorgen.", wechselte er unvermittelt das heikle Thema.

Sie folgte diesem spontanen Wechsel dankbar und wirkte nachdenklich.

„Ich wollte es dir sowieso gleich sagen. Morgen Reisen wir in den Fuchsbau und von da aus zur Winkelgasse."

„Fuchsbau?"

Harry tat verwirrt, aber natürlich wusste er von dem Anwesen der Weasleys, den bekanntesten Blutsverrätern.

Eine ärmlich wirkende Hütte, die in Wahrheit eine uralte Festung der Magie darstellte.

Bisher hatte sein Vater noch keinen Grund gesehen, der den Aufwand eines Angriffes rechtfertigen würde, weshalb die Weasleys noch nicht angetastet worden sind, außer ihren jüngsten Sohn.

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Es ist das Haus, in dem ein Freund von mir gelebt hat. Ron. Er wurde zusammen mit meinem Vater vor drei Jahren von Todessern getötet."

Au weia. Dann war der Muggel beim Blutsverräter also ihr Vater. Die Welt ist auch ein verdammtes Dorf.  
Natürlich wusste Harry davon, er selbst hatte die beiden getötet, als sie versuchten ihn anzugreifen.  
Er musste wohl das Gesicht unbewusst verzogen haben, doch Hermine schien es als Anteilnahme aufzunehmen.

„Nun, Ginny, Rons jüngere Schwester ist meine beste Freundin. Und die Freundin von Neville, er kommt übrigens auch. Es ist eine Art Tradition. Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen…"

„Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Harry, was ihr ein trauriges Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte.

Nachdem das geklärt war, redeten die beiden noch eine Weile über Bücher.

Sie war sehr belesen, eine Eigenschaft die er schätzte und eine Leidenschaft, die sie teilten.

Es wurde spät, als die beiden zu Bett gingen.

Er teilte sich noch immer das Bett mit ihr, weil sie nichts dagegen zu haben schien, und ihre Couch auch sehr unbequem war, wie Hermine immer betonte.

Am nächsten Tag, etwa gegen Mittag Apparierten sie an eine Stelle nahe Ottery St.Captchole, wo Bill Weasley sie in Empfang nehmen würde um sie durch die Schutzzauber zu schleusen.  
Sie landeten auf einer kleinen Lichtung, in einem ruhigen doch sehr dichten Wald.  
Der perfekte Apparations Platz, praktisch nicht einzusehen und viel Platz bei eventuellen Konzentrationsmängeln.

„Bill ist noch nicht da.", stellte Hermine fest.

Sie beschwor eine kleine Holzbank, auf die sie sich setzen konnten, während sie auf den ältesten Weasley Sohn warteten.  
Harry nahm sich nun die Zeit, die Arkanen Muster der Umgebung zu überprüfen.  
Schon hier begannen die Schutzzauber des Fuchsbaus. Er war sich sicher, dass jemand von ihrem Eintreffen informiert wurde.

Und er sollte recht behalten.

Fünf Minuten nach ihrer Ankunft, erschien einBbreitschultriger Mann mit langen roten Haaren auf der Lichtung.  
Hermine sprang auf und schloss den Neuankömmling herzlich in die Arme.

„Bill, lange nicht gesehen."

Der Mann lächelte breit, und erwiderte ohne zu zögern die Umarmung.

„Hermine, mann, wie siehst du den aus? Hast dich ja wirklich gut gemacht."

Er hielt sie ein wenig von sich weg, und lies sie eine Pirouette drehen, was Hermine ein weiteres warmes Lachen entlockte.

Harry spürte, wieder Erwarten einen seltsamen Stich, als er die Vertrautheit der beiden beobachtete, doch äußerlich blieb er natürlich vollkommen gelassen.

„So, und wenn haben wir da? Ich denke das ist der Gast den du Aangekündigt hast, oder Hermine?", fragte der Rotschopf und musterte Harry interessiert.

Der schwarze Prinz trat an den Mann heran und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Harry Anguifer, ist mir ein Vergnügen."

Bill ergriff seine Hand mit einem festen Griff, den Harry erwiderte.

Er schien ihn skeptisch zu mustern, ehe sich seine Miene wieder zu einem Lächeln verzog.

„Freut mich Harry, ich bin William Weasley, aber alle nennen mich Bill."

Er ließ Harrys Hand los, und grinste ihn an.

„Guter, starker Händedruck.", bemerkte er Aaugenzwinkernd, ehe er sich umwandte und über die Schulter rief: „Na, dann kommt mal mit, Mum ist fast mit dem Essen fertig."

Hermine strahlte bei dieser Aussage.

„Nun komm schon Harry, wenn Mrs. Weasley kocht, ist es immer super lecker."

Er konnte die Vorfreude erkennen, mit der sie sprach.

Während sie Bill folgten, beobachtete Harry fasziniert, wie der Rotschopf mit den zaubern umging.  
Könnte er nicht die Arkanen Geflechte erkennen, hätte er es gar nicht erst bemerkt.

„Was machst du Beruflich Bill? Fluchbrecher?", fragte er wie nebenher.

„Genau, gut geraten. Und du? Wo kommst du her?"

Harry erzählte dem ältesten Weasley das gleiche, was er Hermine erzählt hatte, während sie den Wald verließen, und sich auf ein windschiefes Haus zu bewegten.

Harrys Sinne spielten komplett verrückt.

Es wirkte wirklich wie ein arme Leute Haus, das nur von Magie zusammengehalten wurde, doch die Energien hier zeigten im, das dies nur Tarnung war.

Unheimlich viele Schutzzauber, darunter einige Uuralte Ägyptischen oder Aztekischen Ursprungs, lagen über die ganze Umgebung.  
Ein perfekt geflochtenes Netz und scheinbar nicht zu durchdringen.

Harry vermutete, dass es sogar ihn und seinen Vater herausfordern würde, diese Flüche zu brechen.

Bill führte sie zu einer Seitentür und lies sie in das Haus, das von innen sogar noch chaotischer wirkte als von draußen.

Sie betraten eine Küche, in der viele Leute vergnügt durcheinander Sschnatterten.

Eine Rrundliche rothaarige Frau mit freundlichem Gesicht wandte sich zur Tür und stieß einen freudigen Schrei aus.

Sofort nahm sie Hermine in die Arme und reichte sie quasi weiter an den Rest der Familie, wo es ebenfalls viele Umarmungen gab.

Der Lockenkopf strahlte so sehr, das Harry glaubte von ihrem Lächeln geblendet zu werden, während er selbst sich ein wenig im Hintergrund hielt.

Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn jedoch entdeckt, und kam schnell auf ihn zu.

„Und wen haben wir hier? Guten Tag Jjunger Mann, mein Name ist Molly Weasley."

„Sehr erfreut Mrs. Weasley. Ich bin Harry Anguifer."

Er nahm ihre Hand und wie schon bei Helena gab er ihr einen vollendeten Handkuss.

„Ein wohlerzogener junger Mann. Da können sich einige hier ein Beispiel dran nehmen."

Die letzten Worte hatte sie lauter gesprochen.

Nach und nach stellten sich alle Weasleys vor.

Als letztes begrüßte ihn Ginny Weasley, die ebenfalls ein sehr hübsches junges Ding war.

Ein junger Mann, etwa in seinem Alter hatte eine Hand um ihre Schulter gelegt und fixierte ihn mit misstrauischen blauen Augen.

„Neville Longbottom.", stellte er sich vor.

Das war er also, Dumbledores Musterschüler. Der Sohn von Frank und Alice Longbottom, die von allen Todessern gefürchtet wurden.

„Harry Anguifer, es ist mir ein Vergnügen eine solche Berühmtheit kennen zu lernen."

Das war also der Junge, den sein Vater unbedingt Tot sehen wollte.  
Harry konnte es auf Anhieb begreifen. Der Kerl besaß Potential, kein Wunder bei solchen Eltern.

Doch er schien sich auch nicht viel aus seiner Bekanntheit zu machen, und verzog das Gesicht bei Harrys Aussage.  
Der schwarze Prinz ging allerdings nicht weiter auf diese Aussage ein, und folgte der einladenden Geste von Mrs. Weasley, die alle zu Tisch rief.

Nun verstand Harry die Vorfreude von Hermine.

Das Essen war fantastisch. Nicht mal seine Hauselfen konnten so gut kochen. Die mollige Mrs. Weasley war eine meisterhafte Köchin.  
Hermine saß wieder direkt neben ihm, und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Neville und Ginny.

Harry selber fand sich nach einer Weile in einem Gespräch über Fluchfallen wieder, nachdem Bill ihn angesprochen hatte.  
Sie waren gerade dabei den Nachtisch zu verdrücken, als Bill nachfragte.

„Sag mal Harry, woher weißt du soviel darüber. Ich meine, das ist Fachwissen vom Feinsten."

„Mein Vater forscht viel und ich teile seine Leidenschaft. Wenn man dran interessiert ist, dauert es nicht lange durch die Thematik durchzusteigen. Außerdem sollte in diesen Zeiten jeder ein fundiertes Wissen über Fluchfallen besitzen oder nicht?"

„Das mag stimmen, aber die meisten Auroren wissen nicht soviel über Fluchstrukturen wie du."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin halt gut."

„Und auch so bescheiden.", mischte sich Hermine in das Gespräch ein, und zwinkerte ihm kokett zu.

Harry grinste, und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem hervorragenden Dessert zu.

Nach dem üppigen Essen flohten sie in die Winkelgasse, die an diesem einen Tag im Jahr so belebt war, wie in ihren Glanzzeiten.

Auroren wanderten im dutzend durch die Straßen, doch dieser eine Tag war sicher.

Ein weiteres stilles Einverständnis beider Kriegsparteien.

An einem Tag war die Winkelgasse sicher um die Schulbildung nicht zu gefährden, denn auch die reinblütigen Kinder kauften heute ihre Schulsachen.

Harry sah sich fasziniert um.

Es war erst sein zweites mal hier, doch ein solch buntes Treiben hatte er noch nie gesehen.

Kinder liefen lachend und unbeschwert von einer Auslage zur anderen. Die Älteren schienen diesen Tag auch in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

„So, ich werde dann zu Gringotts gehen um etwas Gold abzuheben.", verkündete Harry. „Wo treffen wir uns gleich?"

Hermine lächelte ihm zu und wollte antworten, als Neville ihr zuvor kam.

„Bei Flourish und Blots, so wie ich Hermine kenne. Das ist der Buchladen da vorne."

Hermine warf Neville einen giftigen Blick zu, ehe sie Harry lächelnd den Treffpunkt bestätigte.

Dieser machte sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts…

* * *

Hermine sah ihrem neuen Freund nach, wie er hoch erhobenen Hauptes durch die Gasse schritt.  
Er schien wirklich Adeliges Blut zu besitzen, denn es war ihr öfter aufgefallen, das er stets sehr stolz, und ab und an auch sehr arrogant, wirkte.  
Andererseits schien er für sein Alter ein ungewöhnlich mächtiger Magier zu sein. Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte sie sich, wie er den Todesserangriff fast im Alleingang abgewehrt hatte.

Den Kopf voller Gedanken, doch auch voller Vorfreude auf neue Bücher, schlenderte sie mit Neville, Ginny, und Bill zu Flourish & Blots.

Im Laden angekommen verkrümelte sich Neville in den Verteidigungsbereich. Ginny schien eher an Magischen Tierwesen Iinteressiert, während Bill sie zu den Arithmantikbüchern begleitete.

Sie wanderte durch die Regalreihen und las Buchrücken um Buchrücken.  
Ab und zu hielt sie inne und zog eines der Werke aus dem Regal, um es genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Bill beobachtete sie von der Seite und schwang seinen Stab.

Hermine konnte eine fremde Arkanen Energie fühlen, die nun den Bereich der Aritmantik Bücher erfüllte.

Eine sehr nützliche Fähigkeit, die Harry ihr da vermittelt hatte.

Sie sah Bill an, der sehr ernst wirkte.

„Schweigezauber.", beantwortete er ihre ungestellte Frage.

„Was ist den los?", wollte sie wissen.

Es kam selten vor, das Bill so ernst wirkte.

„Ist es wegen Harry?"

Der Fluchbrecher nickte düster.

„Traue ihm nicht zu sehr Hermine. Er ist mir nicht geheuer."

„Ich weiß was du meinst."

„Wirklich?"

Bill wirkte überrascht, daher erklärte sie: „Ich bin nicht dumm. Er hat viele Geheimnisse, und ich kenne ihn erst seid knapp zwei Wochen. Er ist recht verschlossen und hat keine hohe Meinung von Muggeln, was er allerdings auch nicht verheimlicht. Außerdem wurden wir, wie du weißt, von Todessern angegriffen und die Flüche die er benutzt hat um uns zu verteidigen waren schon sehr dunkelgrau, knapp an der Grenze der Legalität."

Bill nickte verstehend und sah sie wieder an. Sein Blick drückte pure Sorge aus.

„Weißt du Hermine, Menschen wie Harry sind es gewohnt zu bekommen was sie wollen. Und ein ‚Nein' akzeptieren sie nicht, sie nehmen es sich einfach. Ich habe gehört du schläfst mit ihm im selben Bett und… nun ja, wenn er wollte… er wäre mächtig genug für einen starken Gedächtniszauber… außerdem habe ich gesehen, wie er dich ansieht wen er glaubt keiner beobachte ihn…"

Hermine lächelte Vverlegen.

„Du hast recht. Er könnte mich nehmen wen er wollte, selbst gegen meinen Willen… wahrscheinlich würde es ihm keinerlei Mühe bereiten mich mit Fesseln zu belegen die ich nicht brechen kann. Und er könnte mir auch dann die Erinnerung daran wieder nehmen. Aber das hat er nicht getan, glaube mir."

„Und warum bist du so sicher? Ich meine, mal angenommen er hat deine Erinnerungen manipuliert. Du selbst könntest es niemals feststellen. Also warum bist du so sicher?"

Dieses Mal wurde sie ein wenig rot bei seiner Aussage, oder besser gesagt bei den Gedanken an die Antwort.

„Ich bin noch Jungfrau Bill. Jeden Morgen überprüfe ich das mit einen kleinen Zauber. Denke nicht ich wäre naiv. Er ist immerhin ein Teilvampir und könnte auch entsprechende Instinkte verbergen."

„Ein Teilvampir? Du bist wirklich verrückt! Allerdings auch beruhigend umsichtig. Behalte das Überprüfen mit dem Zauber bei… und nein, das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein. Ich liebe dich halt wie eine kleine Schwester, und mache mir Sorgen."

„Ich weiß Bill, aber sei sicher, ich bin nicht dumm. Ich traue ihm, allerdings nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Bill?"

Der Rothaarige sah auf.

„Was weißt du über das fühlen, und sehen von Arkanen Linien?"

„Eine Menge, keine leicht zu erlernende Fähigkeit. Allerdings absolute Voraussetzung um Fluchbrecher zu werden. Warum fragst du?"

„Harry besitzt diese Fähigkeit. Und er hat es mir beigebracht. Er hat mir auch beigebracht wie ich auf diese Weise leichte Fesselflüche brechen kann."

„Du kannst das? Ihr kennt euch seid knapp zwei Wochen und du hast das bereits gelernt? Und er kann das? Ich glaube du solltest wirklich verdammt vorsichtig sein... allerdings ist mir sein ungeheures Wissen über Fluchstrukturen bereits aufgefallen. Als Fluchbrecher würde ich ihn sofort engagieren."

„Das ist noch nicht alles. Ich bin mir zwar ganz sicher, das er mich nicht direkt angelogen hat, doch ich weiß genauso sicher, dass er nicht wirklich ehrlich zu mit gewesen ist. Ich kann es nicht erklären."

„Ja, er ist Wortgewandt und gerissen. Das konnte ich schon feststellen. Hermine, ich möchte dich nicht bevormunden oder bemuttern, aber ich bitte dich noch einmal. Sei vorsichtig und schreib mir wenn etwas ist."

Hermine lächelte.

„Keine Sorge großer Bruder, doch entferne lieber die Zauber und wechsele das Thema. Er ist gerade in den Laden gekommen."

Bill führte ihre bitte schnell und gekonnt aus.

Unauffällig verschwand der Schweigezauber wieder und Hermine war zuversichtlich, das Harry es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Seine Miene war wie immer, freundlich, höfflich und undurchschaubar.

In vielerlei Hinsicht erinnerte er sie an Severus Snape.

Harry beherrschte es sogar, den umhangUmhang aufgebläht hinter sich her wehen zu lassen, genau so wie ihr verhasster Tränkelehrer.

„Habe ich was verpasst?", fragte er im Plauderton.

„Nur Dexters Theorie über asymmetrische Addition Arkaner Energien.", erwiderte Bill gelassen.

Harry grinste schief.

„Ich denke damit kann ich leben. Ich persönlich bevorzuge das Arithmantische Model nach Pytagoras."

Bill gluckste.

„Hat mir als Fluchbrecher schon oft geholfen…"

Von da an redeten die drei angeregt über Arithmantik.

Sie besuchten noch Madame Malkins und viele andere Läden, da vor allem Harry viel Bedarf an Schulsachen hatte.

Sie kehrten in den Fuchsbau zurück, von Neville und Harry sich ein Zimmer teilen mussten, während Hermine bei Ginny blieb.

So verbrachte Hermine die letzte Nacht ihrer letzten Sommerferien…

* * *

So mene lieben, des wars erstmal für diese Woche. Ich werde mich nun erstmal verstärkt Croddfire widmen, so das die Geschichte wohl spätestens am samstag online ist. Meine weihnachtsgeschenke bekommt ihr auch noch ;)

Bis die Tage

Gruß

Dat Z.


	5. Stahlblaue Augen

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ich habe mir vom Christkind die Rechte an Harry Potter und alles drum und dran gewünscht. Mak schauen ob es Morgen was wird, bis dahin gehört mir noch immer nichts g

So mene Lieben, bei mir is die Bescherung n Tag früher hihi.

Wieder einen ganz lieben Dank an meine Beta** Sweet Chrissi,** die unermüdlich dafür arbeitet euch meine Schlechtschreibung zu ersparen

Genug gesabbelt, Zeit zum auspacken.

Viel Spass

* * *

**5. Stahlblaue Augen**

* * *

Das Getümmel im Fuchsbau am Abreisetag hatte Tradition. Obwohl es dieses Mal nur Ginny und Neville waren, die auf dem letzten Drücker ihre Sachen zusammensuchten.

Harry und Hermine frühstückten in Ruhe mit dem Rest der Familie Weasley.

Als die beiden dann alles zusammen hatten, fuhr Bill die ganze Truppe mit seinem Geländewagen zum Bahnhof.  
Mrs. Weasley hatte sie alle vorher herzlich verabschiedet.  
Auch Harry, dem das sichtbar unangenehm gewesen war.

Hermine wusste ja das er sich nicht gerne anfassen ließ, denn er spannte seine Muskeln immer noch an, wenn sie ihn berührte oder umarmte, wenn auch nicht mehr so krampfartig wie am Anfang.

Und jetzt saß er total angespannt im Wagen.

Er traute Muggeldingen halt nicht über den Weg, keiner konnte aus seiner Haut.  
Erleichtert verlies er als erster den magisch modifizierten Wagen, sobald Bill verkündete, das sie in Kings Cross angekommen waren.  
Harry hatte sein Gepäck geschrumpft und so nicht viel zu schleppen.  
Gmeinsam wanderten sie zum Durchgang, den Harry sofort erkannte und lässig durchschritt, obwohl er das erste Mal hier war.

Neville holte ihn ein und musterte ihn misstrauisch.

„Du warst doch noch nie hier oder? Wie konntest du den Eingang erkennen?"

Harry grinste breit.

„Ich habe da so meine Möglichkeiten getarnte Zauber aufzuspüren.", meinte er lässig, und schlenderte milde interessiert weiter.

Das bunte Treiben schien ihn kein bisschen zu beeindrucken. Oder besser gesagt, wenn er beeindruckt war, lies er es sich nicht anmerken. Einfach undurchschaubar.

„Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte er, als er sich genügend umgesehen hatte.

„Du und Neville sucht euch ein Abteil, Ginny und ich müssen in das Vertrauensschülerabteil nach vorne, da ich Schulsprecherin bin und sie Vertrauensschülerin."

Harry nickte und blickte Neville erwartungsvoll an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und dann Richtung eines Wagons abzog, ihren neuen Freund im Schlepptau.

Hermine und Ginny wanderten zu dem vorderen Wagon.

Der Lockenkopf freute sich schon auf ihren Amtsantritt. Glücklicherweise war der Schulsprecher Geofrey Meadowes-ein Hufflepuf aus ihrem Jahrgang- und nicht der unsägliche Draco Malfoy.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach…

„Granger? Ein Schlammblut? Als Schulsprecherin? Wie tief kann diese Schule denn noch sinken!"

Hermine drehte sich zu dem blonden Slytherin um, der sie -wie immer- arrogant angrinste und sie förmlich mit den Augen auszog.

Unter diesem lüsternen Blick verspürte sie das Bedürfnis duschen zu gehen, um den Schmutz wieder los zu werden.

„Du solltest in diesem Jahr lieber vorsichtig sein, mit wem du dich anlegst, Malfoy.", gab sie kühl zurück.

Immer noch ruhte dieser Blick auf ihr.

Sie wusste genau, wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergab, würde er sich nehmen was er wollte und sie dann töten, der verdammte Todesser. Außerdem, ließ sie sich durch diese unterbewusste Bedrohung nicht beeinflussen.

Sie würde ihn klein halten, mit allen Mitteln.

„Wir werden sehen, Schlammblut…", er grinste breit als er diese Worte sprach und drehte sich stolz herum.

Wie gerne, würde sie seine Arroganz mit einem Fluch hinfort fegen. Doch sie konnte nicht… zumindest nicht vor Zeugen…

Etwas geladen betrat sie das Abteil der Vertrauensschüler, wobei sie Malfoy und seine lüsternen Blicke einfach ignorierte.

Souverän wiesen sie, und ihr neuer Kollege, die neuen Vertrauensschüler ein, verteilten die Passwörter und vergaben Aufgaben.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl die verantwortliche Person zu sein. Sie mochte es Verantwortung zu übernehmen, und würde diese Aufgabe mit der gleichen Sorgfalt erledigen, die sie in allen Tätigkeiten ihres Lebens an den Tag legte.

Nachdem sie das Treffen für beendet erklärt hatte, begaben sie und Ginny sich auf die Suche nach Harry und Neville.

Sie fanden die beiden früher als vermutet, was allerdings nicht gerade günstig war.

Harry und Neville schienen sich ein Wortgefecht mit Malfoy zu liefern, während viele Schüler sie dabei beobachteten.

„…gibst dich mit Blutsverrätern, ab Anguifer? Womöglich auch noch mit Schlammblütern, welche Schande für ein solch altes Geschlecht."

„Mit wem ich verkehre solltest du immer noch mir überlassen, Malfoy. Und ich warne dich, treib es nicht zu weit."

„Sonst was Blutsverräter?"

„Manou sou Passus est!"

Ein gemeiner Schmerzfluch, allerdings noch legal.  
Malfoy schrie vor Schmerzen auf und sprang zurück.

„Das wirst du büßen du… du! Serpentsortia!"

Eine Schlange erschien aus der knallenden Spitze von Malfoys Zauberstab, und richtete sich vor Harry auf, der nur verächtlich grinste.  
Er öffnete den Mund und seltsame Zischlaute erklangen.  
Die Schlange wandte sich sofort Malfoy zu, der kreidebleich geworden war.  
Sie richtete sich auf, gesteuert durch die Zischlaute, die Harry ausstieß.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein, er war ein Parselmund…

Hermine wedelte mit dem Zauberstab, und die Schlange verschwand wieder.  
Malfoy verdrückte sich unauffällig, während die Schaulustigen wild zu tuscheln begannen.

Zu Hermines Verwunderung wirkte Neville kein Stück überrascht, was durch seine nächste Aussage bestätigt wurde.

„Und ich dachte schon, du willst mir n Bären aufbinden."

„Du kannst mir ruhig glauben wenn ich was erzähle.", erwiderte Harry ebenso gelassen. „Nützlich das parseln, besonders wenn man viel reist, so wie ich. In Indien, hatte ich meinen Spaß mit den ganzen Schlangenbeschwörern…"

Harry plauderte weiter darüber, wie er den Beschwörern die Schlangen abspenstig gemacht hatte, während er und Neville durch die erstaunte Menschenmenge zu ihrem Abteil gingen.

Hermine und Ginny warfen sich einen verdutzten Blick zu, ehe sie den beiden Jungen folgten.

Noch immer lässig plaudernd, betraten die beiden ein Abteil am Ende des Zuges, dicht gefolgt von den Mädchen.

Nachdem die Abteiltür zu geglitten war, wirkte Harry schnell einen Schweigezauber und die beiden Jungen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, was Hermine nur noch mehr verwirrte.

„Geniales Manöver Neville, gerissen wie ein Slytherin.", meinte Harry breit grinsend.

Neville nickte immer noch lachend, und nahm sich wieder zusammen.

„Wie elegant du drauf eingestiegen bist, war fast genau so gut."

Wieder grölten die beiden los.

„Könntet ihr uns bitte erklären, was so lustig ist?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Harry wandte sich ihr zu, und fing ihre Augen mit den seinen.

„Neville wusste nicht das ich ein Parselmund bin. Das war nur ein Manöver."

Neville nickte bestätigend.

„Ich weiß wie es ist wenn sich alle das Maul über einen zerreißen. Daher dachte ich, es wäre das Beste wenn alle Glauben, er würde es nicht verheimlichen."

Hermine nickte verstehend.

„Aber warum hast du uns nicht davon erzählt, Harry?", wollte Ginny nun wissen.

Harry fiel wieder in seine alte arrogante Art zurück.

„Wie viele Sprachen sprichst du den Ginny? Und erzählst du es jeden wenn du ihn triffst?"

Die Rothaarige blickte Harry empört an.

„Das ist doch nicht das gleiche!", erwiderte sie heftig, doch zu Hermines Überraschung pflichtete Neville ihrem neuen Freund bei.

„Doch ist es. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie es ist ein Parselmund zu sein, doch ich denke für Harry ist es selbstverständlich. Nichts an das man bewusst denkt."

„Deine schnelle Auffassungsgabe treibt mich in Höhen tiefster Bewunderung.", meinte Harry trocken, was Neville grinsen lies.

Die beiden schienen sich gut zu verstehen.

„Ihr beiden macht mich irgendwann noch mal komplett fertig.", meinte Hermine dann auch.

Die restliche Zugfahrt verbrachte sie in einer Unterhaltung mit Harry.

Besser gesagt, war es ein in die Länge gezogener Flirt mit ihm. Das hatten sie oft getan, in der Zeit in der sie sich jetzt kannten, obwohl Hermine der Meinung war, das er es selber gar nicht realisierte.

Ginny und Neville waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt, und ihr machte es halt Spaß.

Eine Vermutung ihrerseits war, das er nicht oft unter Menschen gekommen war, während der Jahre auf Reisen mit seinem Vater.

Der Umgang mit Menschen schien für ihn fremd zu sein.

Zwar kaschierte Harry das fast perfekt, doch sie hatte ihn durchschaut, glaubte sie zumindest.

Denn eines war bei ihm sicher, man konnte sich nie sicher sein.

Immer wieder tauchten neue Überraschungen auf, wenn man mit diesem jungen Mann verkehrte.

Doch sie musste auch zugeben, dass sie ihn faszinierend fand.

Er war mächtig, charmant, gebildet, unheimlich intelligent und sah obendrein noch gut aus. Außerdem erinnerte seine Art sie an einen Prinzen, der über allen Dingen stand und sich dessen auch bewusst war.

Dennoch war er nicht mit Malfoy zu vergleichen, der eine ähnlich Art an den Tag legte, den Harry war neuem aufgeschlossen.

Er hielt nichts von Muggeln, trotzdem sprach dennoch höflich mit ihnen. Er wollte lernen, auch wenn er scheinbar sehr stolz auf seine reinblütige Abstammung war. Ein solches Zwischending hatte Hermine noch niemals erlebt, und das zog sie irgendwie an.

Der Zug ratterte in gleichmäßigem Tempo durch die Landschaft. Und Harry schien diese, ihm unbekannte Art des reisen, zu genießen.

Schnell kamen sie dieses Mal im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade an, für ihren Geschmack zu schnell.

Sie beobachtete, wie die Vertrauensschüler die Erstklässler zu Hagrid geleiteten, der von Harry skeptisch gemustert wurde.

Hagrid war eben Hagrid, und begrüßte Harry genauso wie jeden anderen neuen Schüler mit Begeisterung.

Dieser hatte sich natürlich perfekt im Griff, und begrüßte Hagrid wie ein Gentleman der alten Schule.

Als sie sich jedoch ein Stück entfernt hatten, wisperte Harry Hermine zu: „Du weißt das dein Freund ein Halbriese ist oder?"

Sie hatte schon mit etwas in der Art gerechnet und erwiderte: „Ja, weiß ich. Aber er ist wirklich nett und harmlos, es sei den man greift ihn an."

Harry nickte nur und besah die Kutschen.

„Wie interessant, Thestrale.", meinte er, und begann eines der Tiere zu streicheln, welches sich unter seinen Berührungen äußerst wohl zu fühlen schien.

Hermine hatte nicht gewusst, das Thestrale schnurren konnten.

Das er sie sehen konnte war nicht überraschend. Fast jeder war in diesen Zeiten bereits dem Tod begegnet.

Wie die dunklen Wesen jedoch von Harry angezogen zu werden schienen, war allerdings sehr überraschend und auch interessant.

Sie stiegen in eine der Kutschen, welche nach Hermines Meinung bedeutend sanfter bewegt wurde als in den Jahren zuvor.

Harry schien die Fahrt, und seinen ersten Blick auf Hogwarts, enorm zu genießen. Auch war es nicht überraschend, dass sie am Eingangstor von Professor McGonagall in Empfang genommen wurden.

Sie begrüßte Ginny, Neville und Hermine herzlich, ehe sie sich an Harry wandte.

„Mister Anguifer wie ich annehme? Mein Name ist Minerva McGonagall, Stellvertretene Direktorin dieser Institution."

Harry begrüßte auch die Lehrerin mit einem Handkuss, und stellte sich formvollendet vor.

Hermines Hauslehrerin nahm dies mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis, und bat Harry mit ihr auf die Erstklässler zu warten, während die anderen bereits in die große Halle gehen sollten.

Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihrem neuen Freund, und begab sich mit Ginny und Neville in die Große Halle.

Sie war gespannt darauf, in welches Haus er kommen würde, wobei sie als erstes an Slytherin oder Ravenclaw dachte.

Das würde wieder sehr interessant werden…

* * *

Harry folgte der Lehrerin in einen kleinen Raum, wo er warten sollte.

Dieser war nicht sonderlich interessant, doch nach einer Weile kehrte sie zurück mit einer Menge Zwerge im Schlepptau, Erstklässler, welche ihn teils ängstlich, teils neugierig beobachteten.

Er war natürlich die Ruhe selber, obwohl er auch sehr daran interessiert war, wie diese Auswahlzeremonie aussah.

Sie wurden eine Moment alleine gelassen, in dem Harry sich wie eine Attraktion in einem magischen Zirkus vorkam.

Kurz bevor er laut aussprechen konnte, das gaffen eintritt kostete, erschien jedoch McGonagall wieder, und forderte sie alle auf ihr in einer Reihe zu folgen.

Harry trottete als letzter hinter den Zwergen her, welche der Lehrerin in eine imposante Halle folgten, die mit vier riesigen Tischen ausgestattet war, an denen hunderte Gesichter sie neugierig beobachteten.

Faszinierender war jedoch das Dach der Halle, welches ein wahrlich meisterhaftes magisches Werk darstellte.

Das war kaum noch als Magie zu bezeichnen -eher als Poesie.

Dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Lehrertisch.

Sofort brannte der Blick stahlblauer Augen auf ihm, versuchte ihn zu scannen und zu erforschen, doch seine Okkulumentik hielt dem mächtigen Angriff stand.

Albus Dumbledore, er war eine beeindruckende Person.

Und Harry erkannte sofort, das seine Maskerade sinnlos war, der alte Mann hatte ihn durchschaut, alle Versuche ihn anzugreifen wären von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Doch diesen Plan hatte er eh lange aufgegeben.

Er hielt dem Blick lässig stand, während Professor McGonagall mit der Auswahl begann. Das Lied des Hutes hatte er, durch diesen nonverbalen Schlagabtausch, gar nicht erst mitbekommen.

„Wir werden euch nun euren Häusern zuteilen. Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, kommt ihr nach vorne, und setzt euch den Sprechenden Hut auf. Er wird euer Haus nennen in dem ihr den Rest eurer Schulzeit verbringen werdet. Wir beginnen mit dem Ältesten Schüler, der nach Hogwarts gekommen ist um seinen UTZ offiziell abzulegen. Mister Harry Anguifer."

Harry bewunderte den Hut, als er auf ihn zuschritt.

Ein weiteres magisches Meisterwerk. Diese Schule schien von solchen Wundern zu strotzen.

Er nahm den Hut, und setzte ihn sich auf den Kopf.

Dieser rutschte über seine Augen und eine piepsige Stimme wisperte: „Ach du liebe Güte, was haben wir den hier? Ein waschechter dunkler Lord, wie ich ihn seid Tom Riddle nicht mehr gesehen habe."

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt.", dachte Harry und grinste.

„Mächtig bist du, verschlagen, gerissen und sehr ehrgeizig, auf dem Weg Groß zu werden. Du sprichst die Sprache der Schlangen, Slytherin wäre das beste Haus für dich oh ja, zweifellos… oder was meinst du?"

„Slytherin könnte mir nichts geben was ich nicht schon besitzen würde."

„Du hast Recht, es würde dir nicht mehr helfen. Flink mit dem Kopf bist du auch. Und außerdem mutig. Einzig die Treue fehlt dir. Blieben also Gryffindor und Ravenclaw. Ahhhhh, ich sehe du würdest gerne zu Miss Granger… ja, sie ist einzigartig. Nun denn, du hast es selbst gewählt junger Schwarzmagier. Genieße deine Zeit, es wird dir neue Perspektiven eröffnen. Und nun ab nach… GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry nahm den Hut vom Kopf und blickte zum Gryffindor Haustisch, wo Hermine ihn überrascht, aber auch begeistert ansah.

Er erhob sich mit beiläufiger Eleganz, und schlenderte zu ihr hinüber.

Neville gab seinen Hauskameraden Anweisungen und sie rückten auf, so das zwischen ihm und Hermine, ein Platz für Harry entstand.

Grinsend setzte er sich zu ihnen, und suchte den Blick des Direktors, der ein weinig verblüfft schien.

Zumindest in den Augen war dies erkennbar, da er nach außen hin immer noch leicht lächelte, ein Zuversicht spendendes Lächeln, für alle die in diesem Krieg gelitten haben.

Harry verachtete so etwas.

Allerdings war er auch gespannt, was der Direktor nun unternehmen würde.

Konnte er Harry unter seinen Schützlingen dulden?

Der schwarze Prinz vermutete, das ein interessantes Gespräch auf ihn warten würde, wenn diese Veranstaltung vorbei war.

Der Sprechende Hut verteilte fleißig die Schüler auf die Häuser.

Als das magische Konstrukt seine Arbeit getan hatte, erhob sich der Schulleiter, um seine Willkommensrede zu halten.

„Herzlich Willkommen, zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Was einige von euch vielleicht nicht wissen, es herrscht Krieg. Doch seid unbesorgt, hier seid ihr in Sicherheit. Diese Schule wurde während des Waffenstillstandes im Jahr 1984 zur neutralen Zone erklärt und alle haben sich daran zu halten. Befolgt die Anweisungen eurer Lehrer, und lest euch die Regeln, welche an den Schwarzen Brettern in euren Häusern hängen, gut durch. Und nun genug der ernsten Worte, haut rein!"

Harry hatte dieser Rede interessiert gelauscht.

Natürlich war die Schule neutrales Gebiet und auch er würde diese Regel befolgen.

Das, auf das Klatschen des Schulleiters, der Tisch sich unter den köstlichsten Speisen ächzte, fand er nicht wirklich überraschend.

Harry bediente sich, wie auch alle anderen auch.

Zwar schienen seine kultivierten Essgewohnheiten einigen Zwiespalt auszulösen, doch das störte ihn nicht wirklich.

Als das Essen beendet war, trieben einige Vertrauensschüler die Gryffindor Zwerge zusammen, um sie in ihre Häuser zu führen.

Harry wollte sich an Hermine, Neville und Ginny halten, doch seine neue Hauslehrerin fing ihn schon vorher ab.

„Mister Anguifer, der Herr Direktor wünscht ein Gespräch mit ihnen."

Er war nicht überrascht, immerhin war dies die logische Konsequenz.

„Selbstverständlich Professor McGonagall.", erwiderte er mit einer leichte Verbeugung, und folgte ihr aus der Halle, nachdem er sich bei den anderen verabschiedet hatte.

Auf dem verwirrenden Weg durch das Schloss, konnte Harry erneut feststellen, was für ein schier geniales magisches Meisterwerk diese Schule darstellte.

Sie erreichten einen steinernen Wächter, der sehr mächtige Verteidigungszauber beherbergte wie er feststellen konnte. Doch nachdem die Professorin den Namen einer Süßigkeit genannt hatte, sprang dieser zur Seite und lies sie zu einer geschwungenen Treppe vor.

Sie stiegen hinauf und passierten eine Massive Eichentür, die ebenfalls mit Magie gesichert war.

Der schwarze Prinz sah sich neugierig in dem Kreisrunden Raum um.

Der Direktor verstand etwas von effizienter Einrichtung.

Auf Tischen verteilt, erkannte er arkane Messgeräte, einige modifizierte Spikoskope und auch einen Astralen Projektionsspiegel, sehr kostbare Artefakte.

Der Direktor saß hinter einem Schreibtisch, die Fingerkuppen aneinandergelegt und seine stahlblauen Augen auf den Prinzen gerichtet.

„Vielen Dank Minerva, sie können nun gehen."

Professor McGonagall nickte, und verlies sofort den Raum.

„Mister Riddle, es ist mir erneut ein Vergnügen sie zu treffen, und das auch noch bei bester Gesundheit. Bitte setzen sie sich doch. Zitronenbonbon?"

Harry lächelte leicht, und setzte sich.

„Auch mir ist es ein Vergnügen, ihnen erneut zu begegnen. Und nein danke, ich mache mir nichts aus Süßem."

„Wie bedauerlich, und gleichzeitig beruhigend zu wissen. Ich denke ihrer Antwort kann ich entnehmen, das sie Miss Granger nicht angetastet haben."

Wieder grinste Harry.

Seltsamen Humor den der alte Man da pflegte, ein solcher Spruch würde ihm selbst besser zu Gesicht stehen.

„So verlockend der Gedanke auch sein mag, nein das habe ich nicht getan."

Der schwarze Prinz spürte den Druck auf seinen Okkulumentikschilden, doch er hielt mühelos stand.

„Nun zu dem eigentlichen Grund für ihren Besuch hier, Mister Riddle. Dies ist neutrales Gebiet. Für sie gelten die gleichen Regeln wie für alle anderen auch, und glauben sie mir, Verstöße werde ich nicht dulden."

Harry erlaubte sich ein leises lachen, etwas das extrem selten vorkam.

„Sie sollten sich nicht wegen ihres Glückstreffers überschätzen, auch wenn sie ein respektabler Gegner sind Herr Direktor. Allerdings werde ich mich an die Regeln halten, dessen können sie sich sicher sein. Doch ich kündige ihnen ebenso an, das ich auf Angriffe gegen meine Person ohne Gnade reagieren werde."

„Darüber bin ich mir im klaren, Mister Riddle"

„Ich werde in Ruhe meinen UTZ machen und hoffe, dass sie meine Position nicht durch unnötige Informationen unterminieren."

„Derartiges hatte ich nicht vor."

Harry grinste wieder.

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig."

Dumbledore nickte nur.

Harry erhob sich und wollte gehen, als der alte Narr sich räusperte.

„Mister Riddle? Eines noch. Behandeln sie Miss Granger gut oder sie werden meine Vergeltung spüren. Und glauben sie mir, auch ich bin bewandert im anwenden der dunklen Künste."

„Darüber bin ich mir im Klaren, guten Abend…"

* * *

Langsam, ganz langsam erwachte Tatze aus seiner Ohnmacht. Leise Stimmen drangen an die empfindlichen Ohren des Hundes.

„…. och Papa, sei nicht so."

„Wer weiß was das Tier für Krankheiten hat, schau ihn dir an, er ist ganz mager und kränklich."

„Biiiiiiiitte, sieh ihn dir an, er ist so ein süßer Hund. Ich werde gut für ihn sorgen, und ihn füttern, das verspreche ich auch ganz dolle."

Es herrschte kurze Stille, ehe der Erwachsene laut seufzte.

„Na gut, wenn es den unbedingt sein muss."

Das Kind, ein Mädchen wie Tatze zu hören glaubte, begann zu Jubeln.

Tatze war verwirrt.

Ja, er war ein Hund, aber er war auch kein Hund. Und etwas fehlte hier.

Es gab keine alles durchdringende Kälte. Keine Erinnerungen die einen jagten. Sein Kopf schien leer, aber er sollte nicht leer sein.

Außerdem wusste er, das er Jemanden finden und helfen musste…. er wusste nur nicht mehr wem.

Sein Kopf war so leer. Es war falsch.

Langsam öffnete der gigantische Hund seine Augen.

Er befand sich in einer kleinen Wohnung, die etwas chaotisch eingerichtet war- eigentlich sehr chaotisch.

Ein riesiger Mann mit langen roten Haaren, und einer schiefen Nase, unterhielt sich mit einem süßen braunhaarigen Mädchen, welches allerhöchstens sechs Jahre alt sein konnte.

Dieser Mann wirkte vertraut, er sollte da sein in seinem Kopf, in dem großen Loch

Welches ihn nun ausfüllte, das wusste der Hund, der keiner war.

Ja… es kam wieder. Er war nicht nur ein Hund, er war Sirius Black. Er war unschuldig und hatte doch im Gefängnis gesessen. Eine endlose Zeit lang. Und dieser Mann gehörte zu seiner Zeit vor der Leere, bevor alles im Schmerz verschwand.

Doch er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern.

Der Mann kam auf ihn zu und beugte sich hinunter.

Ein starker Geruch eines guten Aftershaves überflutete die empfindliche Nase des Hundes und lies ihn schwindeln.

„Na mein Großer, du bist ja wach.", meinte der Mann freundlich, und tätschelte ihm sachte den Kopf.

Das Mädchen kam begeistert auf ihn zugesprungen, und Sirius wich unwillkürlich etwas zurück.

„Nicht so stürmisch Melissa. Dein neuer Freund scheint noch ein wenig verschüchtert zu sein. Wer weiß was alles mit ihm passiert ist."

„Entschuldige Papa.", meinte das Mädchen und kam nun etwas vorsichtiger auf Tatze zu.

Dieser schmiegte seinen Kopf gegen ihre streichelnde Hand, während seine Rute schüchtern hin und her schlug.

Der Mann hatte Tatze erst skeptisch gemustert, doch schien nun erleichtert, denn ein schiefes Grinsen, das zu seiner schiefen Nase passte, erschien auf seinen Zügen.

Plötzlich hämmerte es an der Tür.

„Pepples, mach auf es ist dringend!"

Der rothaarige fuhr herum und hatte in Sekundenbruchteilen einen Stab parat… Zauberstab. Eine Waffe.

Bilder blitzten vor Tatzes Augen auf.

Ein Altes und vernarbtes Gesicht.

„Dein Zauberstab, ist eine verdammte Waffe Black. Verliere ihn nie und stelle immer sicher das er korrekt funktioniert, oder du bist schon Tod!"

Es verging so schnell wie es gekommen war…

Eine Erinnerung, uralte Zeiten lange versunken, in der leere Azkabans.

Tatze erkannte einen Zauber und dann öffnete sich die Tür.

Ein dunkler Mann mit glänzender Glatze trat ein, gefolgt von einer jungen Frau mit Pinken Haaren.

„Was ist den so verdammt dringend, das ihr mir fast die Tür einrennt?", fragte der Mann namens Pepples.

Tatze kannte den Namen, er konnte sich nur nicht richtig erinnern.

Er kannte auch den dunklen Mann.

Selbst die seltsame Frau wirkte vertraut.

Das Mädchen streichelte Tatze noch einmal, und sprang auf die Neuankömmlinge zu.

„Onkel Kingsley! Tante Tonks."

„Hey Melissa.", antwortete die Frau, und nahm das Mädchen auf ihre Arme.

Doch der Hund beobachtete lieber den dunklen Mann und den Rotschopf.

„Es ist wirklich dringend, geradezu Katastrophal. meinte Kingsley gerade.

Kingsley… Tonks… Pepples… Tatze kannte diese Namen, doch er konnte sie noch nicht zuordnen.

„Was zur Hölle ist eigentlich los?", verlangte der Rothaarige zu wissen.

„Sirius ist aus Azkaban geflohen."

Pepples erstarrte.

„Das ist doch unmöglich, man kann nicht aus eigener Kraft aus Azkaban fliehen. Ich meine, nachdem die Todesser ihn dagelassen haben, was ich übrigens immer noch seltsam finde, kann man doch nur davon Ausgehen das er seinen Verstand komplett verloren hat."

„Wir wissen nicht wie er es geschafft hat. Tatsache ist, dass er gerade nicht in seiner Zelle war als wir ihn untersuchen wollten. Bones ruft alle zusammen, wir müssen ihn sofort finden. Auch wenn er nicht mehr bei Verstand ist, er war ein Auror und ist noch immer gefährlich."

„Verdammt.", erwiderte Pepples. „Ich muss Melissa irgendwo unterbringen."

„Keine Sorge, Sophie ist gleich hier, sie wird auf Melissa aufpassen."

Der Rothaarige grinste.

„Danke Kingsley, was würde ich ohne euch machen."

Der Hund hatte das Gespräch verfolgt.

Sie jagten ihn schon, doch so war er sicher. Er würde Kräfte sammeln und Erinnerungen, den beides war wichtig. Er musste sich wieder daran erinnern was er wollte.

Bis dahin wäre er sicher…

* * *

Mal sehen ob ich kap 6 bis Neujahr fertig bekomme, und mal sehen ob ich schon das erste Crossfire Chapter hochlade ;)

Lasst euch überraschen

Gruß  
Dat Z.


	6. Die Große Show

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wie gehabt, mir gehört nix ;)**  
**

Na ihr lieben, hier ein neues Prinzen chapter :) Wieder danke für eure Reviews und uch danke an **Sweet Chrissi,** meine untadelige Betaleserin.

Genug gezappelt, viel Spass ;)

* * *

**6. Die große Show**

* * *

Harry erwachte in dem ungewohnten Bett und schrak hoch. Er brauchte eine Weile, um zu realisieren wo er war. Hogwarts, genau.

Mit seiner feinen Nase, hatte er vom Direktorenbüro zum Eingang seines neuen Hauses gefunden. Neville hatte ihn bereits erwartet, und ihn zu seinem neuen Zimmer geführt. Siebtklässler bekamen Einzelzimmer, um sich bereits ein wenig von dem feudalen Leben der Schule zu lösen.

Er erhob sich elegant, wie er sich nun mal bewegte, und führte einige Übungen zur körperlichen Ertüchtigung aus, ehe er einige Meditationsübungen vollführte.

Körper und Geist sollten immer in einem guten Zustand sein, etwas das sein Vater ihm beigebracht hatte.

Nachdem er sich im Bad erfrischt, und angekleidet hatte, verlies er sein Zimmer.

Neville und Hermine erwarteten ihn bereits, zusammen mit dem kleinen Feuervogel, wie er Ginny nannte. Diese war von dem Kosenamen nicht angetan, doch Harry gab der kindlichen Versuchung in sich nach, und ärgerte sie ab und zu damit, das brachte eine abnorme Form von Spaß mit sich. Zwar nicht so unterhaltsam wie sie unter einen Imperius Gauklerstücke vollführen zu lassen, aber immerhin.

Sie führten ihn in die Große Halle zum Frühstück, und wieder lagen stahlblaue Augen misstrauisch auf Harry, als würde ihr Blick ihn von dunklen Gedanken fernhalten können.

Doch natürlich beeindruckte dies den Prinzen nicht

„Es sieht so aus als würden wir als erstes Zaubertränke haben.", meinte Neville, und reichte, mit verzogenem Gesicht, eine Kopie des Stundenplans an Harry weiter, der ihn interessiert überflog.

Oha, Zaubertränke. Er war wirklich gespannt, wie Severus sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würde, da er ja in einer gewaltigen Zwickmühle saß. Andererseits, ließ er allen Bereichen seines Lebens eine ungeheure und geradezu bewundernswerte Perfektion angedeihen, sei es im brauen von Tränken oder dem spielen einer Rolle.

Oh ja, weder Harry, noch sein Vater waren dumm. Severus war geschickt und intelligent, er verfolgte seine eigenen Ziele, das war ihnen klar. Doch so lange er gewisse Grenzen nicht überschritt, ließen sie ihn gewähren. So war er wirklich effektiv.

Das galt für alle Todesser des inneren Zirkels. Sie alle zeichneten sich durch Intelligenz und Verschlagenheit aus, und genossen daher einige Freiheiten.

Doch er und sein Vater wussten ganz genau, in wie weit man ihnen trauen konnte.

Sie erreichten die Kerker, welche Harry sehr gefielen, alleine weil es für seine Augen angenehme Lichtverhältnisse waren. Oh Gott, wie sehr er die Sonne hasste. Weiterer teilvampirischer Instinkt… ein Teil seiner selbst, denn er zu akzeptieren gelernt hatte.

Es roch nach einer Vielzahl von Tränken und ihren Zutaten, teils betörend für die Sinne, teils abstoßend und übelerregend.

Hermine setzte sich in die hinterste Reihe, begleitet von Harry, der etwas überrascht wirkte. Er hatte sie mehr als Typ für die vordere Reihe eingeschätzt, immerhin gab es was zu lernen. Alles wurde geklärt, als Severus mit wehender Robe hereinstürmte, und sofort Hermine und Neville mit feindseligen Blicken bedachte.

Harry hatte Mühe ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als Snape ihn ebenfalls scharf ins Auge fasste.

Welch bühnenreifer Auftritt, sicherlich sehr einschüchternd für zarte Gemüter. Severus war wirklich ein Perfektionist.

„Willkommen zu ihrem letzten Jahr.", sprach er mit seidiger Stimme, die durch die Luft schnitt wie ein Todesfluch.

„Es ist mir wirklich ein Vergnügen, einige von ihnen nur noch dieses Jahr ertragen zu müssen…", er fasste Neville scharf ins Auge.

Die Longbottoms hatten Severus einmal schwer getroffen. Er hatte sich Wochenlang von einem Üblen Fluch erholen müssen, mit dem Frank Longbottom ihm die Rippen zertrümmert hatte. Nachtragender alter Tränkebrauer… „…und wie ich sehe werde ich nicht mal im letzten Jahr von weiteren rot-goldenen Helden verschont."

Er starrte Harry in die Augen, sein gesamtes gehabe drückte Abneigung aus - Perfekt.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wie es um ihren Verstand bestellt ist, Mister Anguifer. Warum braucht man für die Herstellung von Veritaserum mindestens einen Monat?"

Harry erlaubte sich ein Grinsen.

Sein Wissensstand war exzellent, wie Severus wusste, immerhin hatte er selbst Harry unterrichtet.

„Weil der fertige Sud erst einen Mondzyklus reifen muss, damit die Yobaknollen ihre volle Wirkung entfalten können, Professor."

Snape nickte scheinbar verärgert.

Er wandte sich um und fragte: „Was für Auswirkungen hat es, wenn man einem Heiltrank Mondkraut, statt Sonnenkraut, zufügt?"

„Die Wirkung des Trankes…"

„Fünfzehn Punkte von Gryffindor. Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, ihnen speziell diese Frage gestellt zu haben. Und eine Meldung ihrerseits, habe ich ebenfalls nicht wahrgenommen.", zischte Snape bedrohlich.Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Verzeihung Professor…"

„Sie wissen wirklich nicht wann es an der Zeit ist den Mund zu halten oder? Strafarbeit Anguifer. Sie melden sich nach dem Unterricht in meinem Büro!"

Hermine legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als er wieder zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen wollte. Harry schwieg und grinste innerlich.

‚Geschickt Severus. ', Dieser Disput, würde seine Stellung unter den Gryffindors verbessern, die ihn immer noch, mit Misstrauen begegneten. Und es gab ihnen Gelegenheit, das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.

Die Unterrichtsstunde selbst langweilte Harry. Das unterdurchschnittliche Gemansche langweilte ihn gewaltig, doch es war erneut interessant die anderen Schüler zu beobachten.

Ihre Probleme im begreifen des Tränke brauen, waren Harry fremd. Einzig Malfoy, Hermine und Neville schienen sich beim Brauen wohl zu fühlen.

Das sein, perfekt gebrauter, Traumlosschlaftrank nur eine durchschnittliche Note erhielt, wunderte ihn auch nicht.

Snape manipulierte die Klasse geschickt, eine unglaublich lehrreiche Erfahrung.

Nachdem die Klasse entlassen worden war, schlenderte Harry zum Büro des Tränkemeisters und Klopfte an.

Auf das herrisch klingende Herein, öffnete er die Tür, und betrat den finsteren Raum.

Unheimlich viele Einmachgläser, mit allen möglichen deformierten Kreaturen säumten die Wände des Büros, eine beeindruckende Sammlung.

Severus erhob sich, und sprach einige Sicherungszauber auf den Raum, ehe er auf die Knie ging und den Saum von Harrys Roben küsste.

„Genug der Schleimerei, erhebe dich Severus.", sprach Harry gelassen.

Der Tränkemeister folgte der Anweisung, und behielt eine unterwürfige Mine, auf seinem Gesicht.

„Mein Prinz, verzeiht meine anmaßenden Äußerungen während des Unterrichts, ich…"Harry erhob eine Hand und brachte den Älteren so zum schweigen.

„Ich erkenne sowohl die Notwendigkeiten, als auch den Nutzen, deines unverschämten Auftretens, und bin sehr zufrieden mit dir, nicht jeder würde sich das trauen."Harry grinste breit, und Severus wirkte, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, überrascht, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

„Sonst irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"

„Ja mein Prinz. Mein Lord wünscht, dass ihr euch Morgen ab vierzehn Uhr, unter möglichst vielen Zeugen aufhaltet. In gleicher Angelegenheit bittet er euch um ein einzelnes Haar."Harry lachte.

„Vater wird mich vertreten, und für Schlagzeilen sorgen? Wie wunderbar."

Er rupfe sich ein Haar aus, und übergab es seinem Diener.

„Eines noch mein Prinz, Dumbledore weiß wer ihr seid,… ich vermute…"

„Keine Sorge Severus, ich weiß, das er es weiß. Der alte Narr und ich haben unsere Fronten bereits geklärt. Er ist unwichtig geworden, ich verfolge andere Ziele. Du und der junge Malfoy, ihr macht weiter wie bisher, damit ich meine Projekte erfolgreich abschließen kann. So lange ich niemanden schade, wird der alte Narr sich nicht einmischen."

„Sehr wohl mein Prinz."

„Richte meinem Vater Grüße von mir aus, ich werde mich bald melden. Ich habe einige Ideen wie wir den alten Narren etwas verwirren können."

„Sehr wohl mein Prinz, soll ich dem Lord noch etwas ausrichten?"

„Nein, alles weitere werde ich ihm selbst berichten."

„Wie ihr wünscht mein Prinz."

„Ach und Severus, dein Scharade ist notwendig, doch übertreibe lieber nicht."

„Das werde ich nicht mein Prinz."

Harry nickte dem Professor zu und verlies das Büro.

Er besuchte die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden, die um keinen Deut interessanter waren. Nun ja, er musste zugeben, das der zwergenartige Flitwick einige interessante Kniffe für seine Zauberkunststückchen kannte, doch für Harry waren dies eher Spielereien, auch wenn er nicht viel anderes erwartet hatte.

Zäh floss der Unterricht an ihm vorüber, aber er hatte es ja selber so gewollt.

Die Nachmittage waren da schon interessanter, da er sich der umfangreichen Bibliothek bedienen konnte, in dem es zuhauf Werke gab, die er nirgendwo sonst finden konnte.

Natürlich musste er zuerst seine Hausaufgaben machen, was wiederum lästig war. Nachdem er diese Aufgabe erledigt hatte, widmete er sich wieder seinen Studien der Magie. Viele mochten glauben, Leute wie er oder sein Vater, seien ausschließlich an den dunklen Künsten interessiert. Das entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, ganz im Gegenteil. Wer wirkliche Macht erlangen wollte, durfte sich nicht auf eine Sparte der Magie fixieren.

Das war es, was er an Lichtzauberern und Todessern gleichermaßen verabscheute, sie verleugneten einen Teil ihres magischen Erbes. Doch wirkliche Macht, gab die Magie nur als ganzes, eine seltene Erkenntnis.

Seinem Wissen nach waren nur sein Vater, Dumbledore und er selbst Weise genug diese Erkenntnis zu erlangen.

Wobei er argwöhnte, das auch die gute, und überaus lichttreue, Hermine öfter Studien der dunklen Künste betrieb, fern von neugierigen Augen. Ihr permanenter Schild wies zumindest einige verdächtige Merkmale auf, wie er festgestellt hatte.

Nur eines der vielen Dinge, die das Schlammblut bemerkenswert machten. Sein Vater würde zustimmen, ein persönliches Treffen wurde immer dringlicher.

Doch er sollte warten, bis die morgige Scharade vorbei war.

Harry musste grinsen. Er liebte es, die Artikel über sich selbst zu lesen. Dieser ehrfürchtige Ton, und all die wilden Spekulationen, über ihn und seine Macht, waren amüsant.

Sein Vater würde ihn gut Vertreten, dennoch sollten sie auch gemeinsam auftreten, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Er hatte auch bereits einen Plan.

Wie gesagt, ein Besuch Zuhause wurde immer notwendiger. Er würde Severus nach einem diskreten Weg nach draußen Fragen. Glücklicherweise konnte man Strafarbeiten als Alibi nutzen.

Harry wurde in seinen Gedanken gestört, als Hermine neugierig in sein Buch lugte.

„Anspruchvolles Thema.", meinte sie etwas skeptisch.

Nun gut, was sollte man bei einem Buch über alte Blutzauber auch erwarten.

„Nicht für mich.", gab er locker zurück, und grinste leicht über ihren strengen Blick.

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein, nicht jeder wäre Glücklich mit den Inhalten die du studierst."

„Mag sein, liebe Hermine, doch Bücher sind dazu da, um gelesen zu werden. Dazu gehört auch dieses."

Sie lächelte breit. Er wusste, das sie seine Belesenheit schätzte, eine Leidenschaft die nicht gerade viele Menschen mit ihnen teilten. Sein Vater könnte sie wirklich mögen.

„Da hast du recht, dennoch solltest du derartige Thematiken, ein wenig versteckter lesen."

„Nicht jeder ist so neugierig wie du."

Er liebte diese Sticheleien, die ihr, wieder einmal, die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieben. Und scheinbar fiel ihr auch keine Antwort ein, so das sie sich mit noch immer roten Kopf in ihr eigenes Buch vertiefte, das den Ursprung von Verwandlungsmagie dokumentierte. Harry beschloss, sich wieder seinen Studien zu widmen und fand in Hermine eine stille Partnerin.

So verging der erste Tag doch recht lehrreich, eine Entschädigung für den Unterricht.

Abends in seinem Einzelzimmer, vermisste er es ein wenig, unbeschränkten Zugriff auf eine Bibliothek zu besitzen.

Es war langweilig, wenn man nach der Sperrstunde bereits seine Bücher ausgelesen hatte, den Nachschub konnte er nicht bekommen.

Doch schlafen war ebenfalls keine Alternative, also schlich er sich aus dem Raum und begann eine Tätigkeit aufzunehmen, die von nun an seine Abendstunden füllen sollte, das Erkunden des Schlosses. Er wollte Hogwarts so viele Geheimnisse wie möglich entreißen.

Die Fähigkeit Magie zu erkennen war dafür überaus nützlich, den schon nach kurzer Zeit, gelang es ihm eine Menge Geheimgänge und versteckte Räume zu finden.

Auch der Hausmeister mit seiner elenden Katze, konnte ihn nicht aufhalten. Gedächtniszauber waren so nützlich.

Kurz nach Mitternacht kehrte er in seine Räume zurück.

Teilvampire brauchten nur wenig Schlaf, doch dieser war notwendig.

Mit einer gewissen Vorfreude auf den Morgigen Tag schlief er ein, und hoffte sein Vater würde den Reportern eine gute Show liefern…

* * *

„Der Trank mein Lord."

„Ah Rasbastan, Lucius endlich. Ist alles andere Vorbereitet?"

„Alles ist so wie ihr es gewünscht habt mein Lord."

Voldemort lächelte zufrieden, nahm das Gefäß mit dem Vielsafttrank entgegen, und leerte es in einen Zug.

Bei anderen Menschen mochte es dauern, bis der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltete. Sie transformierten langsam und unter starken Schmerzen. Doch Voldemort war eine Kreatur, geformt aus Magie, und reagierte daher sehr gut auf die Transformation.

Gleich einem Animagus, nahm er die Gestalt seines Ziehsohnes in Sekundenbruchteilen an.

Fasziniert bewunderte er seinen jüngeren Körper und mit einer sachten Drehung wechselten die weiten Gewänder, die er normalerweise trug, in die eng anliegenden Roben die sein Sohn im Kampf bevorzugte, und es fühlte sich gut an.

Seine Todesser blickten noch skeptisch, als er sich die Brille auf die Nase setzte, welche die Sehschwäche von Harry hervorragend ausglich.

Noch immer sahen Rasbastan und Lucius nicht wirklich überzeugt aus, doch Voldemort grinste nur.

Plötzlich änderte sich seine Haltung.

Von seiner erhabenen Position wechselte er in die Überlegene und dennoch lässig lockere Haltung die Harry bevorzugte. Er kannte seinen Sohn, wusste wie er sich bewegte, und warum er es gerade so und nicht anders tat.

Lässig fischte er sich die Brille von der Nase, und putzte sie von Hand mit einem Tuch, welches sich in seiner Brusttasche befand.

Die Gesichter seiner Anhänger hatten sich, von skeptisch in verblüfft gewandelt.

Sie hatten ihn nicht korrigieren wollen, und wieder konnte er sie überraschen, deshalb respektierten und fürchteten sie ihren Lord.

„Na meine Freunde, ihr habt doch nicht gedacht, das ich so einfältig wäre nicht auch das Verhalten zu meinem neuen Aussehen anzunehmen?"

Selbst das Grinsen, das er nun zeigte, war exakt wie das seines Sohnes.

„Verzeiht mein Lord…"

„Lucius, Lucius, ich bin doch nicht dein Lord."

Erkenntnis hellte das Gesicht des Blonden auf.

„Verzeiht mein Prinz."

„Besser, nun auf zur großen Vorstellung."

Voldemort genoss es, unerkannt unter seine Anhänger zu schlüpfen.

Einzig Snape, Rabastan und Lucius wussten, wer wirklich unter ihnen weilte. Es war Interessant zu erfahren, wie sehr sie seinem Sohn respektierten, und wie sie seinem Urteil folgten.

Natürlich fürchteten sie den schwarzen Prinzen genauso wie seinen Vater, doch schienen sie auch ein wenig befreiter, als wenn er persönlich mit ihnen zog.

„Ihr kennt das Ziel, und wisst was ihr zu tun habt, kommt mir nicht in die Quere."

Dieser Standardsatz seines Sohnes war unter den Todessern berüchtigt, weil Harry niemanden Gnade zeigt, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte, genauso wenig wie Voldemort selbst es jemals getan hätte.

Sie apparierten zum Magischen Markt von Kent, der jedes Jahr stattfand. Ein weiteres Zeichen des Terrors sollte gesetzt werden.

Mulciber und Nott waren schnell im erstellen ihrer Schilde, so das Apparationen und Portschlüssel nicht mehr funktionierten.

Die Todesser schwärmten aus, und kreisten den Markt langsam ein.

Als erstes galt es, die Auroren auszuschalten, die den Markt schützen würden.

Auroren machten keinen Spaß, zum Spielen waren sie eigentlich nicht geeignet, auch wenn Harry sie trotzdem wie Spielzeuge behandelte.

Voldemort beschloss dieses Verhalten anzunehmen.

Langsam waren alle in Position, und einige der Auroren wurden unruhig, viele Junioren, das war seltsam.

Die unruhigen waren Senior Auroren, allerdings waren es nur drei.

Irgendwo ging irgendetwas vor, doch damit würde er sich später befassen. Immerhin hatte er nur noch vierzig Minuten, um seinen Sohn gute Presse, und ein perfektes Alibi zu liefern.

Er grinste, und gab das Zeichen zum Angriff.

Die Todesser griffen sofort alles an was sich bewegte, und nur die Auroren leisteten Gegenwehr, wie immer.

Voldemort und Harry hatten eines gemeinsam, sie kämpften immer gegen die stärksten Auroren die sie finden konnten.

Alles andere war einfach unter ihrer Würde.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen deckte er die drei Senioren mit Flüchen ein.

Keine bekannten Gesichter.

Keine Longbottoms, keine Meadowes oder Fennwick.

Drei die ihm noch nie aufgefallen waren, zwar begabt aber natürlich nicht begabt genug für ihn.

Voldemort genoss es, denn überaus aggressiven Angriffsstil seines Ziehsohnes zu imitieren. Er selber bevorzugte zwar einen ruhigeren, aber dafür umso machtvolleren Kampfstil, doch dieser Körper brachte den Überschwang der Jugend mit in seinen Kampf, eine interessante Erfahrung.

Harry neigte schon immer dazu Macht, Effizienz und Effekthascherei miteinander zu Kombinieren. Statt wenige machtvolle Angriffe, wie Voldemort sie sonst ausführte, nutzte der schwarze Prinz viele einfachere Angriffszauber, und streute immer wieder einen mächtigen Fluch in seine endlos scheinenden Salven ein.

Voldemort wusste, das man so viel Ausdauer behalten konnte.

Allerdings hatte er gehört, dass Harry bei seinem Duell gegen Dumbledore auf einen Stil, wie er selbst ihn pflegte zurückgegriffen hatte.

Nun verstand er warum.

Es war vergnüglicher, wen die Auroren glaubten sie hätten eine Chance. Größere Kaliber wie Dumbledore oder Moody konnte man damit allerdings nicht beeindrucken und Voldemort war froh, das sein Sohn das scheinbar von vornherein begriffen hatte.

Er amüsierte sich noch eine Weile mit diesen niedlichen Senior Auroren, die mit der Macht der Verzweiflung, gegen das Bild des dunklen Prinzen kämpften und glaubten sie könnten noch gewinnen.

Dass dem nicht so war, zeigte alleine die Tatsache, dads der dunkle Lord sich den Luxus dieser Gedankengänge in einem Kampf leisten konnte.

Voldemort beschloss genug für die Presse getan zu haben, und erledigte die Senioren, wobei auch einige Zivilisten die im Weg standen vernichtet wurden.

Der gesamte Überfall ging schnell und sauber von statten, und schon bald brannte sich sein Mal in den Himmel.

Die Todesser hatten nur minimale Verluste erlitten und genug Leute hatten den schwarzen Prinzen aus der Ferne gesehen wie er drei Auroren tötete, das sollte für heute genügen.

Wieder im Hauptquartier spürte er das einsetzen der Rückverwandlung, und passte seine Roben an seine wirkliche Größe an.

Sanft verwandelte sich der dunkle Lord in sein wirkliches Selbst zurück, doch nur Rabastan, Lucius und Snape, der ihn in seinem Thronsaal erwartete, bekamen dies mit.

„Mein Lord."

Der Trankmeister verneigte sich.

„Lucius, Rabastan, ich bin sehr zufrieden. Nun geht, und findet heraus warum nur stümperhafte Auroren den Markt bewacht haben. Etwas geht da vor sich, und ich will wissen was."

„Wie ihr wünscht mein Lord.", erwiderten die beiden wie aus einem Mund, und verbeugten sich noch einmal, ehe sie den Saal verließen.

„Severus, begleite mich ein Stück."

Ohne sich umzusehen lief er voran.

Er liebte es nach einem Angriff durch sein Anwesen zu schlendern.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Der junge Prinz ist wohlauf und widmet sich seinem Projekt eure Lordschaft."

„Kannst du mir genauer beschreiben worum es sich bei diesem Projekt handelt?"

„Tut mir leid mein Lord, ich kenne keine Einzelheiten. Allerdings sucht der junge Prinz vermehrt Kontakt zu Longbottom und dem Schlammblut Granger."

Voldemort grinste belustigt.

„Ja, ich entsinne mich. Er erklärte diese Familie für unantastbar. Doch was ist das besondere?"

„Ich kann nur mutmaßen mein Lord, doch das Schlammblut ist wirklich bemerkenswert. Nicht nur bemerkenswert nervig, sondern auch Intelligent. Doch ich vermute er wird euch seine Beweggründe heute Abend persönlich erläutern."

„Oh, hat der böse Zaubertränkelehrer dem guten Gryffindor eine Strafarbeit erteilt?", fragte Voldemort amüsiert.

„In der Tat mein Lord."

„Severus, warum so angespannt? Geh und hole ihn ab, ich erwarte ihn in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Wann kann ich mit seiner Ankunft rechnen?"

„Gegen acht Uhr, mein Lord."

„Wunderbar. Du darfst dich entfernen Severus."

„Vielen Dank mein Lord."

* * *

Altair Pebbles war mittlerweile schon eine Ewigkeit ein Auror, einer der wenigen Veteranen, die schon im ersten Durchgang des Krieges gedient hatten.

Unter seiner Mentorin Dorcas Meadowes, hatte er sein Handwerk im Feld erlernt und sein Wissen bereits an sieben Rekruten weitergegeben, von denen nur noch zwei lebten. Er hatte schon viele Freunde verloren und alles gesehen.

Nur diesmal sah er etwas nicht und das machte ihn verrückt.

Sirius Black war vor mehr als drei Tagen aus Azkaban entkommen. Und sie hatten zum verrecken keine Spur von ihm, das war unmöglich.

Altair kannte Sirius.

Vor einer Ewigkeit hatten sie beide zusammen die Auroren Ausbildung absolviert. Sie hatten viele Einsätze miteinander durch gestanden.

Dann hatte Sirius Black sie alle verraten, als er die Potters an den dunklen Lord verkauft hatte.

Pebbles hatte eine Ewigkeit gebraucht zu verarbeiten, das Sirius ausgerechnet James Potter verraten haben sollte. Das war so abwegig wie die Möglichkeit einer Flucht aus Azkaban- zumindest aus eigener Kraft.

Und doch war nun auch das geschehen.

„Alle Mann angetreten!"

Die Stimme von Frank Longbottom hallte durch die Zentrale.

Altair stieß sich von dem Regal mit den Ablagen ab, wo er der

Unterhaltung von Tonks und Flittwick gelauscht hatte.

Nymphadora Tonks war der aktuelle Schützling von Kingsley, während Ilena Flittwick die zweifelhafte Ehre hatte, von ihm selbst das Kämpfen im Feld zu erlernen.

Frank erwartete sie alle im Besprechungszimmer

Amelia Bones, seit Jahren schon Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale, erwartete sie bereits zum Meeting.

„Es ist aus, wir haben noch immer keine Spur von Black, aber die Presse hat Wind von seiner Flucht bekommen. Ab Morgen ist die Hölle los und wir werden in die Schusslinie kommen."

Altair wusste was seine Chefin damit meinte.

Erst der Sturm auf Azkaban, das verlustreiche Scharmützel im Hyde Park, die Katastrophe in Kent und nun kam auch noch heraus, das ein Gefangener aus eigener Kraft die Mauern Azkabans überwunden hatte.

Das war ein Desaster für das Bild der Zentrale in der Öffentlichkeit.

Insbesondere da man ihnen Zu Recht vorgeworfen hatte, den Magischen Markt in Kent nicht ausreichend geschützt zu haben.

Schließlich war ein Großteil der Zentrale auf der Jagd nach Black gewesen.

„Diese Woche war Katastrophal. Die schlimmste seid dem Bruch des Waffenstillstandes vor drei Jahren…"

Pebbles verzog das Gesicht.

Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich daran. Er gab sich noch immer indirekt die Schuld am erneuten ausbrechen des Krieges.

Schließlich war es sein damaliger Schützling gewesen der den Stein ins Rollen brachte.

Der Rothaarige Auror lies Amelia weiter schimpfen, und driftete mit seinen Gedanken wieder zu jenem Tag in einer Einkaufsgasse nahe Edinburgh zurück.

Samantha Murphy, Sam wie sie von allen genannt wurde, war ein nettes Mädchen gewesen und hätte das Zeug zu einer guten Auroren gehabt. Warum sie damals so übermäßig nervös war, hatte er niemals herausgefunden.

Es hatte die Ankündigung gegeben das Voldemorts Sohn den örtlichen Quidditchladen besuchen wollte, um Besorgungen zu machen. So etwas war vorher schon vorgekommen.

Der maskierte Junge und seine Leibwächter kamen, er ging in einen Laden hinein, zahlte und verließ ihn. Dann disapparierten sie, so einfach hätte es auch an jenem Tag sein können.

Doch es war alles anders gekommen.

Altair schmerzten die Erinnerungen noch immer. Vor allem weil er bis heute nicht wusste, warum die ruhige Sam plötzlich den schwarzen Prinzen mit einem Stossfluch attackiert hatte.

Er erinnerte sich genau, wie der junge Mann auswich, und sie innerhalb einer Sekunde mit einem grünen Lichtblitz tötete.

Er wusste noch genau, wie seine Bodyguards, einige Todesser und zwei Vampire, sofort alles attackierten, was sich bewegte, erinnerte sich an die Schreie und auch wie der Sohn von Arthur Weasley gestorben war.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge, sah der Auror den Muggel, der Ronald Weasley begleitet hatte, wie er den schwarzen Prinzen mit dieser Beinfeuerwaffe verletzte.

Der junge Mann hatte beide unverzüglich getötet.

Altair erinnerte sich, wie einer der Vampire sich- angezogen von dem Blut- auf den Prinzen gestürzt hatte.

Dann war ER gekommen, und mit ihm der Tod.

Er vernichtete den Vampir, und legte Zauber auf seinen Sohn ehe der dunkle Lord die halbe Stadt in Schutt und Asche legte.

Noch am gleichen Abend schlugen die Todesser überall im Land erbarmungslos zu, sieben Jahre Waffenstillstand waren hinfort geweht, und bis heute konnte er nicht erklären warum.

Altair wurde, durch einen starken Stoß in seine Rippen, wieder in die Gegenwart geholt.

„Keine Sorge, die Standpauke ist vorbei.", grinste Fenwick, ein Auror durch dessen Gesicht sich eine lange Narbe zog, und der ein Hang zu schmutzigen Witzen hatte.

„Na Gott sei Dank.", erwiderte Pebbles grinsend, froh das es nicht wirklich aufgefallen war, wo er sich mit seinen Gedanken befand.

So in Unaufmerksamkeit abzudriften war eigentlich nicht typisch für ihn, oder sonst einen Auroren, doch Amelia hatte in letzter Zeit Talent dafür entwickelt ihn in andere Gedanken abdriften zu lassen, den eigentlich sagten Ihre Standpauken immer das gleiche mit anderen Worten. Die ewigen Vorwürfe nervten langsam, den immerhin

war es ja nicht die Schuld der Auroren, das zurzeit alles Misslang.

Den Kopf noch immer voller Gedanken, begab er sich zu seiner Bürozelle. Er musste noch den Bericht über seine erfolglose Suche nach Black zu Ende stellen.

Ilena folgte ihm unauffällig, wie ein zweiter Schatten.

Nur noch einen Monat, dann würde sie selbst eine voll ausgebildete Aurorin sein, er hoffte das sie diesen Monat überleben würde.

Er setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl, und begann seiner Feder einen Bericht zu diktieren, während er wieder an Black dachte.

Sie mussten ihn fassen, koste es was es wolle…

* * *

Ich hoffe alle hatten Spass ;)

Bis zum nächsten mal

Gruß

dat Z.


	7. Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nichts hiervon gehört mir. Harry Potter und Konsorten gehören **Joanne K. Rowling **und der Charakter der Auroren gehört **Trovia**. Nich mal die Rechtschreibfehler gehören mir noch, die gehören **Chrissi** und werden erbarmungslos niedergemacht. Mir gehört nur das Vergnügen diese Story zu erdenken und zu präsentieren ;) 

Da bin ich wieder, und ich habe euch was mitgebracht :) Wieder danke an **Sweet Chrissi**, meine super Betaleserin, Gute Besserung.

Ich danke auch allen die so nett waren ein Review dazulassen, ich werd mich gleich mal ans beantworten Schwingen :)

Also genug gequatscht, have Fun

* * *

**  
**

**7. Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler**

* * *

„Komm herein"

Harry lächelte, und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.  
Es tat irgendwie gut wieder Zuhause zu sein.  
Sein Vater schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln, als er den Raum betrat, und sorgsam die Tür hinter sich verschloss.

„Es ist wunderbar dich wieder zu sehen mein Sohn. Du siehst gut aus."

Harry grinste.

„Ich fühle mich auch so Vater. Wie war dein Ausflug in meinem Körper?"

„Unterhaltsam, auch wen es seltsamerweise keine richtigen Gegner in Kent gab."

Der schwarze Prinz wirkte verwundert, lies sich allerdings bequem auf dem Sessel gegenüber dem schweren Mahagonischreibtisch nieder, hinter dem sein Vater residierte, und schenkte sich ein Glas von dem süßlichen Wein ein, der dort bereit stand.

„Nun den Harry, was hast du zu berichten?", fragte Voldemort mit Neugierde.

„Einiges Vater. Ich denke ich erlebe das erstehen einer neuen mächtigen Blutlinie, alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür."

„Das Schlammblut? Bist du dir sicher?"

Harry erlaubte sich ein Lächeln und nickte bedächtig.

„Potential, sie besitzt riesiges Potential. Sie ist brillant, so etwas sieht man selten. Mit der richtigen Führung wäre sie mit Sicherheit in der Lage das Mittelmaß der normalen Zauberer hinter sich zu lassen. Seltsamerweise rührt der alte Narr in dieser Hinsicht nicht den kleinsten Finger, welch Verschwendung von Talent."

Voldemort blickte seinen Sohn interessiert an.

„Das erstehen neuer Blutlinien ist sehr selten. Seid dreihundert Jahren hat es so was schon nicht mehr gegeben, bist du wirklich sicher mein Sohn?"

„Würde ein Beweis dich überzeugen?"

Nun blickte der Lord skeptisch.

„Gedulde dich nur kurz Vater."

Harry wandte sich zu einem Bücherregal, und erhob seinen Stab.  
Er murmelte eine lange Beschwörung, ehe er sich magisch den Arm aufschlitzte, und Blut in Richtung des Schrankes schleuderte.  
Anschließend murmelte er eine weitere Beschwörung, und vollführte eine komplizierte Stabbewegung.  
Seine Wunde war, dank seines Teilvampirblutes, bereits wieder verheilt.

Der finstere Lord beobachtete den Vorgang interessiert.

„Bitte zerstöre das Regal Vater."

Voldemort zuckte innerlich die Schultern, und schmetterte einen mächtigen Splitterfluch gegen das Möbelstück.  
Ein grellgelber Blitz verlies seinen Stab und traf das edle Holz und… es geschah nichts.  
Verwundert sah er seinen Sohn an, ehe er einen noch sehr viel mächtigeren Fluch gegen das Regal feuerte.  
Sein Sohn hatte mit diesen, von ihm selbst entwickelten, Fluch Azkaban bezwungen.

Doch wie vorher geschah rein gar nichts.

„Beeindruckend, was ist das?"

„Dies ist nur ein kleiner Teil eines permanenten Schildes, den die Kleine aus nichts entwickelt hat. Ich hab ihre Berechnungen gesehen. Sie sind brillant, zweifelsohne."

Der dunkle Lord wirkte nicht oft beeindruckt. Doch jetzt war definitiv einer dieser Momente.

„Ich denke du könntest recht haben Harry. Vielleicht ersteht gerade eine neue mächtige Blutline, geboren aus dem Schlamm. Das ist wirklich interessant."

„Ein weiterer eindrucksvoller Beweis war, das sie von mir das erspüren von Magie erlernt hat… innerhalb von nur 24 Stunden."

Voldemort wirkte nun wirklich überrascht.

„Ich denke ich verstehe was du so faszinierend an ihr findest Junge."

Harry grinste.

„In der Tat, das ist sie."

„Ich wünsche sie kennen zu lernen um mir selbst ein Bild zu machen. Solche Gelegenheiten bekommt man nicht oft. Wir könnten großen Nutzen aus ihr ziehen."

Der schwarze Prinz lachte leise.

„Das dachte ich mir. Doch wir sollten uns vorerst in Geduld üben. Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif dafür Vater. Eventuell wäre es ratsam als Graf Anguifer aufzutreten, doch das wird die Zeit zeigen. Ich möchte vorerst noch einige Dinge herausfinden."

Voldemort lächelte.

„Wie du meinst mein Junge. Nun was machen wir wegen dem alten Narren?"

„Wir haben uns auf Neutralität geeinigt, so lange ich niemanden verletze, daran halte ich mich… vorerst. Doch ich habe auch noch ein zwei kleine Ideen um ihn hoffentlich zu verwirren…"

* * *

**KATASTROPHE BEIM ALLJÄHRLICHEN MAGISCHEN MARKT IN KENT!**

_Ein Todesserangriff forderte gestern am frühen Nachmittag viele Opfer beim Alljährlichen Markt in Kent. Siebenundzwanzig Todesopfer, und noch viel mehr Verletzte, ist der Preis der gezahlt werden musste für das Versagen des Ministeriums für Magie._

_Es waren zwar zahlreiche Auroren anwesend, doch handelte es sich laut Zeugenaussagen um besonders junge und unerfahrene Jäger schwarzer Magier. Daher waren sie völlig chancenlos gegen eine Übermacht von Todessern, die von allen Seiten auf die Besucher des Marktes einstürmten._

_Die einzigen erfahrenen Auroren, wurden laut Zeugen vom schwarzen Prinzen persönlich attackiert und getötet, wobei auch unschuldige Zivilisten in die Schusslinie gerieten und sterben mussten._

_Wo waren die großen Namen der Auroren, die Männer und Frauen, die bekanntermaßen Kampferfahrung besitzen und die Todesser aufhalten könnten? Warum wurde eines der größten Ereignisse des Jahres nicht besser geschützt, obwohl es schon in der Vergangenheit Scharmützel mit den Anhängern von du-weißt-schon-wem gegeben hat?_

_Das Ministerium wird sich dieser Frage stellen müssen, doch es ist nach dem Fall Azkabans, nicht der einzige Skandal der unsere Regierung heimsucht._

_Wir berichten selbstverständlich weiter._

_Von Rita Kimkorn._

* * *

Dieser Artikel im Tagespropheten, der an diesen Morgen von vielen Schülern gelesen wurde, konnte kaum Unbehagen in den jungen Zauberern und Hexen hervorrufen. 

In einer vom Krieg erschütterten Welt, in der Tod und Misshandlungen jeden Tag passierten, sorgten solche Meldungen nicht mal mehr für ein Jucken im Zeh, denn es war jeden Tag dasselbe.

Todesser töteten, vergewaltigten und verbrannten alles auf ihrem Weg. Die schwarzen Eulen, mit ihren ebenfalls schwarzen Briefen, gehörten mittlerweile zum gewohnten Bild in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts. So ziemlich jeder hatte bereits ein Familienmitglied verloren, so das diese Dokumente nur noch von erbleichenden Schülern entgegengenommen wurden, um gelesen zu werden und mit einem knappen nicken, oder stummen Tränen, wieder zu verschwinden und den Schüler seinem Tagewerk zu überlassen.

Große Zusammenbrüche hatte es schon länger nicht gegeben, zu sehr rechneten sie alle damit, an jedem Tag und zu jeder Zeit.

Diese Kälte war was Hermine am meisten erschreckte, doch sie selbst war ja nicht anders. Sie hatte aufgegeben sich um Dinge zu sorgen, die man nicht mehr Rückgängig machen konnte, eine Begleiterscheinung in diesem Krieg. Irgendwie hatte alles an Substanz verloren, und eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit hatte sich in ihrer aller Herzen geschlichen, eine Gleichgültigkeit die so erschreckend wie notwendig war um nicht verrückt zu werden.

Der zweite Artikel sorgte jedoch für mehr Furore.

* * *

**MASSENMÖRDER SIRIUS BLACK AUS AZKABAN ENTKOMMEN**

_Unglaublich aber Wahr, der berüchtigte Massenmörder Sirius Black ist, laut unseren Informationen, vor knapp sechs Tagen aus seiner Hochsicherheitszelle geflohen, nachdem er von Todessern zurückgelassen worden war. Etwas was noch nie in der Siebenhundertjährigen Geschichte des Gefängnisses gelungen ist._

_Sirius Black, bekannt für seinen Mord an zwölf Muggeln und einem Zauberer, mit nur einem Fluch, galt immer als treuster und mächtigster Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Daher verwunderte es einige, dass der letzte Spross einer der ältesten Reinblütigen Familien bei dem Todesserangriff auf Azkaban Ende Juli zurückgelassen wurde._

_Manche spekulierten allerdings, er sei sogar für die Todesser zu Wahnsinnig geworden. Dagegen sprechen jedoch Gerüchte wonach Black über eine, für Azkaban geradezu unheimlich, gute geistige Gesundheit verfüge._

_Wie dem auch sei. Black ist gefährlich, niemand sollte versuchen ihn selbst zu stellen. Falls sie Sirius Black sehen sollten, Informieren sie umgehend das Ministerium für Magie._

_Von Albrecht Parazzo_

* * *

Dieser Artikel schockierte Hermine dann doch ein wenig. 

Aus Azkaban konnte man nicht entkommen, zu gut wusste sie was Dementoren anrichten konnten.  
Was ihr allerdings mehr Sorgen bereitete, war Harry.  
Er las den Artikel mit seiner typischen nichtssagenden Mine, aber mittlerweile glaubte sie, seinem Ausdruckslosem Gesicht gewisse Emotionen zuordnen zu können.  
Als er gestern vom Nachsitzen zurückkehrte, hätte sie schwören können, das sich hinter seinem unbewegten Gesicht Freude verbarg.

Und nun könnte sie alle ihre Bücher darauf verwetten, das der Artikel ihn wütend machte. Und zwar mörderisch wütend.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie darauf kam, doch ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, das dem so war. Genau wie ihr Gefühl ihr sagte, das sie ihm manchmal trauen konnte, und manchmal nicht.  
Das hatte sie schon immer gekonnt, Menschen einschätzen.  
Irgendwie wusste sie, wann jemand sie anlog, oder die Wahrheit sprach. Sie wusste ab und zu, wann man einem Menschen vertrauen konnte, und wann nicht. Und sie hatte sich noch nie geirrt.

Die einzigen Menschen bei denen sie das nicht konnte waren Snape, Dumbledore und Harry, obwohl es bei letzterem ab und zu funktionierte, was seltsam irritierend war.

Deshalb war sie bei Harry immer noch nicht sicher ob sie ihm vertrauen konnte und gleichzeitig doch, er war einfach verwirrend.

Langsam lies der Schwarzhaarige den Tagesproheten sinken, und reichte ihn an Neville weiter, der über die Schulter mitgelesen hatte, und das ganze nun genauer in Augenschein nahm.  
Harry widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück, doch lies Hermine das Gefühl nicht los, das er mit den Gedanken woanders war als bei seinem Essen.  
Und dieses Gefühl blieb den Rest des Tages.  
Auch wenn er alle von den Lehrern gestellte Aufgaben mit seiner typischen Gleichgültigkeit perfekt löste, so glaubte sie dass er geistig nicht anwesend war.  
Und in der Bibliothek änderte sich das auch nicht, insbesondere als er fast eine halbe Stunde auf dieselbe Buchseite starrte, ohne das sich seine Augen bewegten.  
Nachdem sie schon den ganzen Tag mit sich selbst debattiert hatte, beschloss sie das Thema anzusprechen.

„Willst du drüber sprechen?"

Er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Über was?"

„Darüber was dich seid heute Morgen so beschäftigt, seid du diesen Artikel gelesen hast."

Hatte sie bis gerade noch das Gefühl, das er geistig nicht anwesend war, so verschwand es ganz plötzlich. Und wieder war da dieses seltsame Phänomen, das gleiche wie bei Dumbledore und Snape, so als würde alles was die Person ihr gegenüber ausmachte einfach verschwinden. Als wäre er nur ein Portrait und keine reale Person.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.", gab er gelassen zurück, doch Hermine bildete sich ein, eine gewisse Nuance in seiner Stimme zu hören die darauf hindeutete, das er nicht ehrlich war bei dieser Antwort.

„Mach mir nichts vor, ich weiß das dich etwas beschäftigt. Wen du nicht darüber reden möchtest ist es ja gut, doch bitte lüg mich nicht an und sag es wäre nichts.", gab sie leicht angesäuert zurück.

Seine ausdruckslose Mine konnte sie immer besser lesen.  
Sie glaubte fest daran, das er erst überrascht und dann skeptisch wurde, ehe er wieder in seine emotionale Neutralität zurück schwang.

„Ok, du hast mich durchschaut, aber ich will nicht drüber reden."

Nun nickte sie zufrieden und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.  
Immerhin hatte sie es versucht.  
Eine Weile las sie in Ruhe weiter, ehe sie das Gefühl beschlich, das er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete.  
Hermine versuchte sich weiter auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren, doch irgendwie lies es sich nicht vermeiden, das sie immer mehr rot anlief, was sie ärgerte.

Schließlich gab sie den Versuch weiter zu lesen auf, und hob den Kopf, um in die glitzernden Smaragde zu blicken die sie hinter Brillengläsern skeptisch anfunkelten.

„Wie machst du das?"

„Was denn?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Zu erkennen wenn ich nicht ehrlich bin? Zu sagen was ich fühle? Das solltest du nicht können!"

Hermine grinste ein wenig, und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann es einfach."

Nun bahnte sich die Skepsis auch einen Weg auf sein Gesicht.

„Ehrlich Harry, ich weiß es nicht."

Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, und hatte ein ähnliches Gefühl wie bei Dumbledore, so als würden diese Augen tiefer Blicken als nur in die Ihren. Als würde er ihre Seele auskundschaften. Und sie hatte das Gefühl ein Spiegelbild ihres innersten Selbst in seinen klaren und so unglaublich grünen Augen erkennen zu können.  
Dann brach er den Augenkontakt ab, als er leicht lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte, und der Moment war vorbei.

Das dieser Augenblick fast fünf Minuten gedauert hatte, war ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst.

„Ich bin ein wenig müde.", meinte er dann auch und erhob sich elegant.

„Ich denke ich werde mich ein wenig ausruhen. Bis später."

Damit verlies er sie, und in der Bibliothek herrschte Ruhe.  
Erst jetzt realisierte sie, das es kurz vor der Speerstunde war.  
Laut seufzte sie auf.

Selbst wenn sie als Schülersprecherin auch nach der Speerstunde herumlaufen durfte, so war sie dennoch nicht gewillt die Regeln zu brechen, im Gegensatz zu Neville, der das öfter mal tat.

die Braunhaarige räumte ihre Bücher zurück in die Regale in die sie gehörten, und machte sich auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Sie hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, was sich bald bestätigen sollte.

Hermine hörte noch wie ein Zauber geflüstert wurde, als sie auch schon nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Ein Silencio lies sie verstummen, so das sie weder um Hilfe schreien noch einen Gegenzauber sprechen konnte und um nonverbal zu zaubern war sie zu geschockt von dem plötzlichen Angriff, denn etwas anderes konnte es nicht sein.

Sie wurde von irgendetwas erfasst und gegen eine Wand geschleudert, so dass Schmerz in ihrem ganzen Körper explodierte.

Dann erklang eine abfällige Stimme.

„So nun wirst du bezahlen, du verdammtes Schlammblut!"

Sie erkannte die Stimme nicht, da sie irgendwie verzerrt war, doch sie hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn sie hörte bereits den nächsten Fluch, der sie unweigerlich treffen würde.

„Fractura!"

Wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte Hermine vor Schmerzen geschrien, denn der Fluch brach ihr das linke Schienbein.

Ein gehässiges Lachen erklang, ehe eine schnelle folge von Passus Flüchen sie traf, ein Schmerzfluch entfernt verwandt mit dem Crucio, allerdings nicht mal illegal wie sie wusste.

Und plötzlich fiel ihr ein was sie zu tun hatte.

Sie fühlte, spürte Magie, sie konnte es, selbst unter den großen Schmerzen die sie peinigten.  
Sie erkannte den Schweige- und den Erblindungszauber und brach sie instinktiv.

Nun konnte sie ihren Angreifer erkennen.

Es war Malcom Baddock, ein Slytherin dem sie gestern einige Punkte abgezogen hatte, weil er eine Muggelgeborene angepöbelt hatte.

Der Scheißkerl hatte seinen Stab bereits für einen weiteren Fluch erhoben, doch dieses Mal konnte sie reagieren.

„Depulsio!"

Ein kombinierter Schild und Stoßzauber den sie von Neville kannte, Aurorenzauber.

Baddock wurde hart gegen eine Wand geschleudert während ein weiterer Fractura den er noch sprechen konnte an ihrem Schild abprallte.

Doch noch ehe Hermine einen weiteren Zauber gegen ihn schicken konnte, erklang eine eiskalte Stimme.

„Doloris!"

Hermine erschrak heftig.

Das war eine schwächere Version des Crucio, zwar nicht unverzeihlich aber eindeutig illegale schwarze Magie.

Baddock schrie wie am Spieß, als der orangene Lichtstrahl ihn erreichte, und Hermine suchte nach dem Fluchverursacher…

Da stand er, seine Augen wirkten wie grüne Eissplitter.

Harry hatte den illegalen Schmerzfluch ohne zögern oder bedenken gesprochen, und nun breitete sich sogar ein kaltes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus.

Er brach den Schmerzfluch, und lies seinen Stab gegen Baddock peitschen.

**„Fractura! Fractura! Fractura! Fractura**!"

Die vier Bruchflüche zerschmetterten die Knochen von Badocks Zauberstabarm und zwar alle. Seine Hand-, Unter- und Oberarmknochen so wie das Schlüsselbein barsteten mit einem widerlichen Knacken, was den Slytherin erneut aufschreien lies.

Hermine wusste, das einige Zauberer der alten Theorie anhingen, einem Magier seiner Macht berauben zu können, indem man seinen Zauberstabarm brach, doch das war übertrieben.

Viel mehr als die Art wie er kämpfte, schockierte sie dieses schiefe Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht, als er sich dem schreienden Schüler näherte.

„Manche Menschen scheinen einfach zu dumm zu sein. Sei froh das wir nicht draußen sind, da wäre ich nicht so nachsichtig."

Seine Stimme war so kalt, das Hermine ihre Schmerzen komplett vergas, und ihren Freund nur mit ungläubigem Gesichtsausdruck musterte.

Harry lies Baddock einfach liegen und wandte sich Hermine zu, sein Minenspiel war nun wieder normal.

„Bist du in Ordnung?"

Der Anflug von Besorgnis wunderte sie, nach dem Tonfall den er zuvor angeschlagen hatte, so das sie wie in Trance nickte.

Harry schnaubte ungläubig, und wollte gerade etwas sagen als die Schmerzverzerrte Stimme von Baddock erklang.

**„VERDAMMTER MUGGELFREUND! DAS WIRST DU…**"

Harry drehte in Sekundenbruchteilen seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Slytherins und sprach bereits einen weiteren Fractura Fluch, worauf hin undeutliche Schmerzensschreie erklangen.

Harry hatte sein Opfer innerhalb einer Sekunde anvisiert, und sein Fluch hatte ihm gezielt den Kieferknochen zerschmettert.

„Manche Leute…", giftete er wieder eiskalt in Richtung von Baddock, „…wissen einfach nicht wann es an der Zeit ist die_ Schnauze _zu halten."

Dann wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu so als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Was wollte ich sagen? Ach ja… willst du mich verarschen? Dein linkes Bein ist gebrochen und der Scheißkerl hat mit einem Passus deinen Nieren traktiert, du musst sofort in Behandlung sonst wird das Übel enden."

„Dem Stimme ich zu.", erklang eine missbilligende Stimme hinter ihm.

„Das will ich auch hoffen, Herr Direktor.", sprach Harry und zu Hermines Verblüffung schwang leiser Spott in seiner Stimme mit.

Dumbledore stand dort und musterte Harry mit ernster Mine, der sich nicht mal umdrehte und mit einem Zauber Hermines gebrochenes Bein schiente, ehe er eine Trage heraufbeschwor.

Dumbledore begann erneut zu Sprechen.

„Minerva, sie begleiten bitte Miss Granger in den Krankenflügel. Filius, sie kümmern sich um Mister Baddock, Mister Anguifer, ich denke, wir sollten uns unterhalten."

„Ich sehe zwar keinen Sinn darin, doch wenn es sie glücklich macht.", erwiderte Harry spöttisch, und erhob sich.

Hermine konnte nun erkennen wie eine bleiche Professor McGonnagal auf sie zukam und begann ihre Trage zu dirigieren, ehe ihr Blick auf Harry und Dumbledore fiel, die gemeinsam in Richtung des Direktorenbüros schlenderten…

* * *

Harry grinste den alten Mann abfällig an, der die Fingerkuppen aneinander gelegt hatte und sein jüngeres Gegenüber missbilligend musterte. 

„Der Einsatz schwarzer Magie wird innerhalb dieser Mauern nicht geduldet. Was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen?"

Harry lachte aus vollem Hals, und setzte sich bequem vor dem Direktor hin, der ihn immer noch über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg tadelnd musterte.

„Ich sagte ihnen doch, das ich Angriffe gegen meine Person sofort und gnadenlos vergelten werde.", erklärte er gelassen.

„So wie ich die Sache sehe, wurden allerdings nicht sie angegriffen sondern Miss Granger. Ihren Kontrahenten mit einem einfachen Schockzauber außer Gefecht zu setzen und eine Lehrkraft zu informieren, wäre für sie doch sicherlich kein Problem gewesen, oder liege ich mit dieser Annahme falsch?"

Harry konnte nicht anders als erneut laut zu lachen.

„Ich muss sie leider korrigieren. Ich habe die Familie Granger in unseren Kreisen für _unantastbar_ erklärt. Ein Angriff gegen sie ist ein Angriff gegen mich. Soviel dazu. Mal abgesehen davon gehört der Todesser mir. Er trägt das Mal, damit ist er das Eigentum von meinem Vater und auch mir. Das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack dessen was ihn erwartet, wenn er diese Mauern wieder verlässt."

„Dies ist neutrales Gebiet.", erwiderte der Direktor, doch dieser Einwand galt für Harry nichts.

„Todesser ist Todesser. Ein Angriff auf mich bleibt ein Angriff auf mich, sie verstehen doch, das ich das nicht durchgehen lassen kann, oder? Das würde meine Autorität in Frage stellen, und das ist nicht akzeptabel."

„Ich verstehe ihre Beweggründe Mister Riddle, dennoch kann ich ein derartiges Verhalten in meiner Schule nicht dulden. Sie müssen einsehen, dass es dafür eine Strafe gibt. Ansonsten würde dies meine Autorität, und auch ihre Fassade unterwandern, stimmen sie mir da zu."

Harry verzog innerlich das Gesicht, doch andererseits war das zu erwarten gewesen.

„Ich denke dies ist eine logische Konsequenz aus dieser unerfreulichen Geschichte.", meinte er ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.

„Das denke ich auch. Einhundert Punkte von Gryffindor. Außerdem sind sie bis auf weiteres nach dem Unterricht auf ihr Quartier beschränkt."

„Das stellt für mich kein Problem dar.", erwiderte Harry gelassen, während er innerlich kochte.

Hausarrest hatte er zuletzt mit zehn Jahren bekommen, als er heimlich Tränke gebraut und ein Labor in die Luft gejagt hatte.  
Andererseits war derartiges zu erwarten gewesen, und er würde sich fügen um seine Tarnung zu erhalten.

„Ich hoffe derartiges wird sich nicht wiederholen.", meinte Dumbledore nun.

Harry seufzte unwillkürlich.

„Ich denke nicht das ich ihnen die Wirkung von vielfach wiederholten Passus Flüchen gegen ein einzelnes Organ erläutern muss, oder? Er hätte sie töten können wäre ich nicht dazwischen gekommen. Wollen sie mir meine Reaktion jetzt tatsächlich ständig vorhalten? Sie wissen wer ich bin. Ich werde wieder so handeln, sollte es erneut einen derartigen Angriff geben, dessen sollten sie sich im Klaren sein."

Harry hatte das Gefühl irgendwie verarscht zu werden, denn plötzlich war da wieder dieses heitere Glitzern in den Augen des Direktors.

„So etwas Ähnliches dachte ich mir bereits. Sie können gehen."

Harry erhob sich und schlenderte zur Tür.

„Ach und Mister Riddle."

Der schwarze Prinz drehte sich um.

_‚Was den noch? _', dachte er genervt.

„Fünfundzwanzig Punkte an Gryffindor, dafür das sie einer Schülerin zur Hilfe geeilt sind, ungeachtet persönlicher Konsequenzen. Gute Nacht."

Harry verlies das Büro und war seltsamerweise sehr irritiert, etwas das ihm nur selten passierte.

Gedankenversunken schlenderte er zurück, und lies das Gespräch noch einmal Revue passieren.  
Dieser alte Mann war undurchschaubarer als er selbst, Harry konnte weder seine Motive noch seine Ziele begreifen.  
Doch er war nicht dumm, Dumbledore brütete irgendetwas aus, dessen war er sich bewusst.

Schließlich blieb er in seinem Zimmer. Daran würde er sich vorerst gewöhnen müssen, denn immerhin wollte er vermeiden zu sehr aufzufallen, doch dafür war es eh zu spät. Er wünschte sich im Nachhinein, den Jungtodesser ein wenig dezenter ruhig gestellt zu haben, da er nun sicherlich in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses gerückt war.  
Er hätte sich eine harte Strafe für ein andermal aufheben sollen, das war ihm klar. Um ehrlich zu sein war dies immer noch eine milde Strafe gewesen, das richtige hatte er sich bereits für ein andermal aufgehoben.  
Dennoch ärgerte er sich darüber, derartig die Beherrschung verloren zu haben, so etwas durfte einfach nicht passieren.

Er lag auf seinem Bett und schloss die Augen um alles noch einmal Revue passieren zu lassen.

Er wusste noch, wie er ein seltsames Gefühl gehabt hatte, als würde er an einem anderen Ort gebraucht.  
Das war ihm früher schon einige Male passiert, das er die Vermutung hatte an einen bestimmten Ort gehen zu müssen, oder eine gewisse Bewegung machen zu müssen. Und dieses Gefühl hatte ihm stets gute Dienste geleistet.  
Deshalb war er auch dieses Mal seinem Instinkt gefolgt, der ihn auf den Verbindungsflur zwischen Bibliothek und dem Großen Treppenhaus führte.  
Erst hörte er eine Reihe von Passus Flüchen, dann Hermines schmerzverzerrte Stimme, die diesen kombinierten Kampfzauber gesprochen hatte, eine Leistung die ihn noch immer überraschte.

Die Zusammenhänge fügten sich zusammen und es machte klick, während er die Beherrschung verlor.

Er war mit einigen schnellen Schritten um die Ecke gekommen und hatte die Situation mit einem Blick erfasst.  
Hermine, die auf dem Boden lag und ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zur Schau trug, und natürlich diese Ausrede von einem Todesser, der sie attackiert hatte.  
Wut hatte ihn ergriffen, kalte Wut weil man etwas angegriffen hatte was ihm gehörte. Und noch etwas anderes, was seine Gedanken verschleierte und die Dringlichkeit zu handeln in den Vordergrund stellte, ein Gefühl das er nicht kannte, zumindest vorher noch nie gespürt hatte.  
Den Crucio, der Instinktiv auf seinen Lippen lag, konnte er noch gerade eben in den schwächeren Doloris Fluch abwandeln, auch wenn er zugeben musste, das er diese Handlung nicht im geringsten überdacht hatte, vollkommen untypisch für ihn wie er erneut feststellte, und nur auf dieses seltsame Gefühl zurückzuführen war.

Die Folge der Frakturas dagegen war wohl gewählt, den er wusste, das sein Bruchzauber im Gegensatz zur normalen Ausführung die Knochen nicht einfach glatt brach, sondern vollständig zertrümmerte.

Aber wie gesagt, das war nur ein Vorgeschmack gewesen.

Er würde diesen Kerl aufspüren, und ihn einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod sterben lassen, das hatte er schon längst beschlossen.  
Dennoch beherrschte ihn immer noch eine irritierende Wut, die er nicht erklären konnte. Eine Wut die nur durch den Tod dieses Idioten besänftigt werden konnte.  
Harry beschloss, eine Versammlung von Jungtodessern in der nächsten Zeit abzuhalten, und an diesem Kerl ein Exempel zu statuieren.  
Er war sich darüber im Klaren, das einzig Malfoy ihn als das kannte, was er war. Immerhin wurden diese Jungtodesser nicht bei bedeutungsvollen Missionen eingesetzt, und erkannten ihn daher nicht. Sie waren unter seiner Würde.  
Außerdem waren sie so bedeutungslos, das man ihnen scheinbar nicht mitgeteilt hatte, wem Hermine gehörte.

Für dieses Versäumnis würde Malfoy Junior bestraft werden.

Er würde mit Severus sprechen müssen, damit man alles arrangieren konnte, sich dem Fußvolk zu offenbaren schien sehr notwendig zu sein.  
Langsam wandte er seine Gedanken anderen Themen zu.  
Sirius Black war also aus eigener Kraft aus den Fängen Azkabans entkommen. Erstaunlich und inakzeptabel, er sollte leiden für den Verrat an seinen Eltern.  
Doch Harry wusste, das sein Vater sicher alles tun würde um seiner Habhaft zu werden. Und wenn es soweit war, würde er Harry sein Recht auf Vergeltung nicht vorenthalten. Wenn die Dementoren ihn nicht zu Tode quälten, wurde er es halt persönlich übernehmen müssen.  
Außerdem dachte er wieder über Hermine nach.  
In Gedanken fragte er sich, wann er damit aufgehört hatte sie für sich Schlammblut zu nennen.  
Doch das war nicht das wichtige, wichtiger war, wie sie es schaffte ihn trotz seiner Okkulumentiktechnik wie ein Buch zu lesen.  
Sein Gesicht verriet nichts, dessen war er sich sicher. Seine Stimme auch nicht, beides vermochte er perfekt zu Kontrollieren.  
Also, wie stellte sie das an?  
So grübelte er noch Lange weiter, ehe er in einen mit seltsamen Träumen beladenen Schlaf abdriftete…

* * *

So das wars vorerst, nun wendet euch an meinem Einsamen Freund, der kleine Knopf auf dem "go" steht, er ist sehr liebesbedürftig und möchte gerne mal gedrückt werden ;) 

Bis nächstes mal

Gruß  
Der Z.


	8. Tatze auf Reisen

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Natürlich gehört mir nichts und ich verdiene auch nichts, außer Reviews ;)

So hier das neuste vom Prinzen, leider noch nicht gebtat, da Chrissi im moment etwas im Stress ist. Doch ich werde das kap ersetzen sobald sie sich meldet, deshalb bitte ich um Nachsicht für die (sehr) zahlreichen Rechtschreibfehler in diesem Chap.

Ich danke auch allen Revierwern und sage

Viel spass!

* * *

**8. Tatze auf Reisen**

* * *

Hermine verzog das Gesicht, als sie nun zum fünften mal den bitteren Zaubertrank schlucken musste, den Madame Pomfrey zur Behandlung für ihre inneren Verletzungen einsetzte.

Es war notwendig, das wusste sie nur zu genau, den sie kannte die Wirkungen, die ein wiederholter Passus fluch auf ein einzelnes Organ haben konnte.

Er war eigentlich nur ein leichter Schmerzfluch, gut wen man jemanden behindern wollte. Ab und zu setzten ihn Zauberer Eltern zur Bestrafung ihrer unartigen Kinder ein, den ein einzelner Fluch schmerzte nur kurz, dennoch fand Hermine es Barbarisch, aber das war ein anderes Thema.

Einzeln eingesetzt waren Passus Flüche nicht schlimmer als ein Schlag oder Kratzer.

Doch wiederholt angewandt konnte er Narben auf der Haut hinterlassen. Gegen innere Organe gerichtet wie in ihrem Fall, führte die wiederholte Anwendung zum Versagen der Organe und damit zum Tod des Opfers, genau das schien Baddock versucht zu haben.

Der Passus Fluch war rechtlich keine schwarze Magie, keiner hätte ihn aufspüren können bis es zu spät war.

Glücklicherweise hatte Harry sie erneut gerettet.

Mit einem Schaudern dachte sie daran zurück und es beschlich sie das Gefühl, das erste mal das wahre Gesicht ihres neuen Freundes gesehen zu haben, als sich dieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte und die Augen so kalt wirkten, als wären sie aus Eis geformt worden.

Das Gefühl das etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte hatte sie schon länger, und nun hatte Hermine ein weiteres Teil für das Puzzle Harry Anguifer erhalten.

Immer wieder verglich sie sein Verhalten vom gestrigen Kampf, mit dem vor einigen Wochen als er sie und ihre Mutter vor den Todessern gerettet hatte.

Die Unterschiede in seinem Verhalten waren zu offensichtlich um Zufall zu sein, daher analysierte Sie erneut, versuchte das Puzzle zusammenzusetzen.

Wieder sah sie ihm im Geist vor sich, als er die Todesser bekämpfte, präzise wie ein Auror.

Sie erinnerte sie sich an jeden fluch, jeden Ausfallschritt den er gemacht hatte. Jede Regung seines vor Konzentration verzogenen Gesichts. Doch etwas stimmte nicht, ganz und gar nicht.

Alles was er damals an Flüchen aufgebracht hatte waren Aurorenzauber gewesen, das wusste sie, weil Neville sie regelmäßig darin Unterrichtete. Er lernte sie von seinen Eltern und ab und zu hatte er auch in der Zentrale an Übungen teilgenommen, das wusste sie.

Harry hatte diese Flüche in seinem Kampf benutzt. Er hatte angestrengt geschaut, weil diese Magie fordernd war.

Doch im Vergleich zu einem unverzeihlichen Fluch, war diese Magie wie ein Schwebezauber. Auch der Doloris, der nichts anderes als ein schwächerer Crucio war, ist ungemein Fordernd. Harry sollte solche Magie nicht anwenden können ohne stark zu erschöpfen.

Der Fraktura war auch ungeheuer anstrengend. Nach allem was sie in seinem Kampf gegen die Todesser beobachtet hatte, hätte er niemals vier dieser Flüche in so kurzer Folge, nach dem anwenden eines Mächtigen schwarzen Schmerzfluches, ausführen können.

Doch er hatte es getan ohne auch nur eine spur von Erschöpfung zu zeigen.

Und dieses Grinsen… er hatte nicht so geschaut als er gegen die Todesser gekämpft hatte. In ihrer Erinnerung wirkte er angespannt, besorgt, doch nicht auf kalte Art belustigt so wie gestern.

Es war als würde sie an zwei verschiedene Menschen denken, die nur aus Zufall das gleiche Gesicht trugen.

Und wie er sie dann angesehen hatte… so besorgt, welch krasser Gegensatz zu seinem vorigen Gesicht. Dieser leise spott, als er mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte.

Hermine war überzeugt, das mit ihren Erinnerungen an den Kampf vor einigen Wochen etwas nicht stimmen konnte.

Diese Erinnerung war ihr von vornherein zu… glatt vorgekommen, das war das richtige Wort dafür.

Zu perfekt, zu stimmig um wirklich real zu sein und das gestrige Erlebnis bestärkte sie nur in dieser Ansicht.

Wieder schweifte ihr Blick in die Richtung von Malcom Baddock, der Slytherin, der versucht hatte sie zu töten für lächerliche zehn Punkte in der Hausmeisterschaft.

Harry hatte ganze arbeit geleistet, seine Fraktura Flüche waren anders als sie sein sollten.

Statt die Knochen zu einfach zu brechen, waren sie regelrecht Pulverisiert worden, Madame Pomfrey hatte Große Schwierigkeiten das zu behandeln.

Baddock würde sowieso der Schule verwiesen werden, das wusste sie mit Sicherheit. Und Harry vielleicht auch.

Der Doloris Fluch wurde eigentlich mit einem Jahr Azkaban dotiert wie sie von ihren Recherchen wusste.

Sie hatte sich ausgiebig mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigt seid sie mit Neville um die Häuser zog um Todesser zu jagen.

Wieder schloss Hermine die Augen und dicke Tränen tropften auf ihr Kissen.

Wie immer wen sie daran denken musste, was der Krieg ihr bereits angetan hatte, was er ihr genommen hatte.

Ein weiteres mal drifteten ihre Gedanken zu jenem Tag in der Einkaufsgasse in Edinburgh, als ihr Vater und ihr bester Freund getötet worden waren.

Ihr Vater hatte seinen Revolver mitgebracht. Er hatte von der Situation gewusst, von dem angespannten Waffenstillstand in der Welt in die seine Tochter nun gehörte.

Er wollte vorbereitet sein, sicher ist sicher.

Dann vor drei Jahren war das passiert was sie alle immer befürchtet hatten.

Hermine wusste nicht, was letztendlich dazu geführt hatte, das die Todesser angefangen hatten die Menschen in der Magischen Gasse zu töten, bei all den Auroren dort. Sie konnte sich aber denken, was ihr Vater wollte, als er mit seinem Revolver auf die Feinde schoss.

Er hatte den schwarzen Prinzen in die Schulter getroffen, daran erinnerte sie sich.

Sie erinnerte sich wie der Prinz sein vermummtes Gesicht zu ihnen wandte, erinnerte sich wie Ron versuchte ihren Vater weg zu zerren, zu ihr und den Restlichen Wesleys, in Sicherheit.

Sie erinnerte sich an das hohe sirren der Todbringenden grünen Lichtstrahlen, wie das Leben aus ihrem Vater und ihrem besten Freund wich und ihre Augen zu ewigem Eis erstarrten als die Todesflüche ihre Körper berührten.

Manche Erinnerungen verblassten mit der Zeit, doch von diesem Augenblick wusste sie noch jedes kleinste Detail, es hatte sich für immer in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt.

Die leere, die seid diesem Tag in einem teil ihres Herzens herrschte, kam nun erbarmungslos wieder zum Vorschein als sie die Toten Augen ihres Vaters und ihres besten Freundes wieder vor sich sah.

Dieser Tag hatte ihr so viel genommen.

Seitdem beherrschte Rache ihre Gedanken, genau wie es auch bei Neville war. Er hatte sie zurückgehalten weil er sie beschützen wollte, hatte es mit ansehen müssen, genau wie sie. Sie hatte gespürt, das auch in ihm etwas zerbrach, als er es mit ansehen musste.

Sie hatte immer gewusst, das nur seine Sorge um sie ihn zurückgehalten hatte vorzustürmen und anzugreifen.

Wäre Neville nicht gewesen, wäre sie Tod. Und wäre sie nicht gewesen wäre er Tod. Und sie teilten gemeinsam eine Schuld, die Schuld des Überlebens.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr zählen wie oft sie und Neville seitdem verschwunden waren um Rache zu nehmen.

Doch es war egal wie viele Todesser sie schon gefangen hatten, die leere war nicht verschwunden, nicht mal kleiner geworden. Und das stimmte sie noch trauriger, diese Sinnlosigkeit und das sie dennoch nicht damit aufhören konnten.

Sie öffnete die Augen und seufzte.

Es brachte nichts in der Vergangenheit zu verweilen. Man sollte stets nach vorne Blicken.

Das hatte Dumbledore vor drei Jahren gesagt, in seiner Rede zum Schuljahresbeginn. Und sie wollte sich diese Worte zu Herzen nehmen.

Doch ab und zu nahm sie sich die Zeit ein wenig in ihrer Trauer zu verweilen. Niemand konnte durchgehend Stark sein.

Die Tür zur Krankenstation wurde aufgestoßen und Neville kam herein geschlendert.

Sein Gesicht wirkte besorgt und seine steifen Bewegungen verrieten ihr die Anspannung die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Es war schon Komisch, dieser Junge begab sich ständig in Gefahr ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Doch wenn sie oder Ginny in Gefahr waren, verlor er jedes mal an Selbstsicherheit.

Er hielt einige Schritte vor ihrem Bett inne und ruckte seinen Kopf hin und her, was ein knackendes Geräusch mit sich brachte.

Hermine erschauerte. Das hasste sie mit Leidenschaft, diese ekelhafte Angewonheit von Neville kam immer dann zu Tage, wenn er sehr besorgt oder wütend war.

Nun schien er besorgt zu sein, den er überwand das letzte Stück mit zwei großen Schritten und musterte sie Tadelnd.

„Geht es dir wieder einigermaßen?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ja, die Tränke sind zwar widerlich, aber ich werde es überleben."

Die Andeutung eines Grinsens huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Na, wen du schon wieder so kratzbürstig bist, ist es wohl wirklich nicht so schlimm."

Nun musste Hermine leise lachen, bereute es allerdings sofort wieder als ein schmerzhafter Stich durch ihre Nieren zuckte.

Sofort schlug Nevilles Gesicht von leicht belustigt in besorgt um, was sie die Augen verdrehen lies.

„Es tut nur noch ein bisschen weh, hör auf so besorgt zu sein."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich kann nicht anders. So langsam solltest du das wissen."

Er holte sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett.

„Ja ich weiß.", erwiderte sie und verdrehte erneut die Augen.

Eine Weile saßen sie da und schwiegen.

Neville ruckte wieder den Kopf hin und her und erneut erschauderte sie bei dem Geräusch. Doch es sagte ihr deutlich, das nun der unbequeme Teil beginnen würde.

„Harry steht unter Arrest. Die anderen Reden wieder. Sie verbreiten Geschichten darüber, das er dich angegriffen hätte, mit schwarzer Magie."

Hermine seufzte.

„Im verdrehen von Tatsachen sind sie spitze.", meinte sie dann auch. Die beiden hatten schon ihre eigenen Erfahrungen mit all dem Klatsch und tratsch gemacht.

„Was ist den nun wirklich passiert?"

Sie seufzte erneut und begann dann, ihm die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen.

Das Mädchen hielt nichts zurück, auch nicht ihre bedenken wegen Harry und ihre Gründe dafür. Neville war der einzige Mensch, vor dem sie keine Geheimnisse hatte. Er war mit ihr befreundet seid sie sich im ersten Jahr im Hogwarts Express getroffen hatten. Seit er und Ron sie vor Crabbe und Goyle gerettet hatten, die sie durch den Zug jagten.

Neville hörte ihr zu, wie nur er es vermochte. Er hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit besessen, seinem Gegenüber das Gefühl zu geben seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu besitzen.

Er war aufmerksam wie ein Auror, tatsächlich war er schon so gut wie ein Auror.

Seine Eltern, Frank und Alice Longbottom gehörten zu den berühmtesten Jägern Schwarzer Magie. Und sie vermittelten ihrem Sohn all ihre Erfahrungen und Fertigkeiten.

Sie wusste, das er sogar schon mit Junioren in der Zentrale trainiert hatte während der Sommerferien. Und sie wusste, das Dorcas Meadowes ihn gerne benutzte, um ihre Kadetten so richtig runter zu putzen.

Es war nun einmal ziemlich gemein, einen Hogwartsschüler vorzuzeigen, der besser im Training war als die Rekruten.

Sie wusste, das Neville eigentlich direkt in sein Mentorenjahr wechseln könnte, wenn er endlich in der Zentrale anfing, den das war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Sie beendete ihren Bericht und ihr bester Freund begann damit seine Unterlippe zu kneten, eine Gewohnheit von Neville wen er angestrengt nachdachte.

„Sehr seltsam das ganze. Allerdings scheint er dich mit Leidenschaft zu beschützen."

Er blickte ihr in die Augen und deutlich konnte sie seine Sorgen erkennen ehe er fortfuhr zu sprechen. „Harry ist wirklich paradox. Er erinnert mich wirklich ein wenig an Voldemort. So wie du sein gestriges Verhalten beschrieben hast… und auch sein alltägliches Gehabe.

Hermine erschrak bei dieser aussage ihres Freundes.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie.

Wieder nickte er.

„Es ist fast unheimlich wie viel die beiden gemeinsam haben. Er sieht ihm sogar ein wenig ähnlich."

Neville war neben seinen Eltern und Dumbledore der einzige Mensch, von dem Hermine wusste, das er mit Voldemort gekämpft hatte und lebend entkommen konnte. Sie selbst hatte ihn nur einmal gesehen, vor drei Jahren, als er seinen verletzten Sohn geholt hatte.

„Aber Voldemort sieht doch ganz anders aus.", meinte sie gedankenlos ehe sie Nevilles Blick sah und sich innerlich vor die Stirn schlug.

„Ich meinte ja auch sein Jüngeres Ich, du weißt doch damals in unserem zweiten Jahr, als Tom Riddle Ginny benutzt hatte durch dieses dreimal verdammte Tagebuch."

Natürlich wusste sie das noch. Sie hatte nur nicht mehr daran gedacht.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke ihn mit Voldemort zu vergleichen ist schon recht hart.", gab Hermine zu bedenken. „Immerhin hat er das getan um mich zu beschützen."

„Das ist schon wahr, ich meine nur die Art wie er es getan hat. Er wirft ziemlich viele Fragen auf. Wir sollten uns mal in Ruhe mit ihm unterhalten wenn wir wieder mit ihm sprechen dürfen."

Hermine nickte versonnen.

Etwas ähnliches hatte sie sich selber schon gedacht.

Neville lies sie nach einer weiteren kurzen Unterhaltung wieder alleine. Er musste sich noch um Ginny kümmern und wollte auch einiges gegen das Gerede unternehmen.

Nach einer weiteren Dosis des Tranks gab sie sich wieder für eine Weile ihren trüben Gedanken hin...

* * *

„Los, hol das Stöckchen Blacky."

Die hohe unschuldige Kinderstimme war so voller Freude, das Tatze ihrer bitte natürlich gerne nachkam.

Schwanz wedelnd und mit viel Gebel jagte er hinter dem Stöckchen her und las es vorsichtig mit seinen gewaltigen Kiefern vom Boden auf, ehe er zu Melissa zurück trabte und noch einige mal um sie herum hüpfte. Dann lies er das Stöckchen fallen und forderte sie auf noch einmal tu werfen.

Dieses Mädchen tat ihm gut, sie vertrieb die Schatten aus seinem Kopf.

Tatze hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt, auch wen er wusste, das die Zeit kam an der er gehen musste.

Melissa war wirklich ein gutherziges Kind und sie hatte es nicht leicht gehabt. Soviel wie er mitbekommen hatte, wurde ihre Mutter von Todessern getötet, vor drei Jahren beim Bruch irgendeines Waffenstillstandes. Auch das Mädchen hatte dabei einiges abbekommen, so das sie leicht humpelte. Außerdem entstellten einige Narben ihre Arme.

Sie tat ihm dafür zwar leid, dennoch war es auch erstaunlich, mit wie viel Energie dieses Kind gesegnet war. Und sie schien immer fröhlich zu sein, ganz gleich was ihr vor drei Jahren zugestoßen war.

Er würde ihr nicht gerne das Herz brechen, doch er musste bald weiter um sich seiner Aufgabe zu widmen.

Hoffentlich würde Altair sich lange genug von der Zentrale loseisen können um seine Tochter zu trösten wen er verschwunden war.

Diese Zeit der Ruhe bei der kleinen Familie Pebbles hatte ihm gut getan.

Es war nun fast drei Monate her, seid er aus Azkaban entkommen war, und er erinnerte sich wieder an das meiste.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er und Altair gemeinsam zu Auroren wurden.

Wie sie in ihrem dritten Jahr unter ihren Mentoren Moody und Meadowes gelernt hatten im Feld zu überleben, wie sie ihre ersten Kameraden verloren hatten.

Er wusste alles wieder.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Travers und Mulciber gefasst hatte. Er erinnerte sich an seine Finte und an den Verrat eines seiner ältesten Freunde.

Und er erinnerte sich an Harry, das goldige Kind, auf das er so gerne aufgepasst hatte. Und an diese Kalten Augen, mit denen er ihn angesehen hatte.

James wäre am Boden zerstört, wen er erfahren hätte, was Voldemort aus seinem Sohn gemacht hatte.

Doch Sirius war fest entschlossen sühne zu leisten.

Es war sein Fehler gewesen, der sie alle ins Unglück gestürzt hatte. Es war sein Fehler, seiner ganz alleine.

Er hatte Remus nicht vertraut und war dadurch Peter auf den Leim gegangen. Das würde dieser natürlich büßen.

Er konnte seine Fehler nicht wieder gut machen, aber er konnte versuchen zu retten, was zu retten war.

Das war seine Pflicht und eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, als das er sich feige verkriechen würde während sein Patensohn sich in den Händen eines Irren befand.

Als erstes galt es Remus zu finden und ihn von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen.

Das würde nicht leicht werden.

Glücklicherweise hatte er sich auch körperlich recht gut erholt, dank Melissas Fürsorge.

Nun überlegte er, wie und wann er am besten verschwinden konnte.

Genauer gesagt überlegte er das schon seid fast zwei Monaten, seid er diesen Artikel im Tagespropheten entdeckt hatte, in dem von einem Angriff auf eine Muggelstämmige in Hogwarts berichtet worden war.

Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, das Harry etwas damit zu tun hatte, doch Melissas Große blaue Augen hatten ihn sein Vorhaben immer wieder aufschieben lassen.

Doch er musste gehen, auch wen es ihr das Herz brechen würde, was er auch wieder nicht wollte.

So ging es schon eine Ewigkeit, er drehte sich im Kreis, kam weder vor noch zurück.

Melissa schien ein wenig müde zu werden.

Pebbles machte wohl mal wieder überstunden in er Zentrale, genau erinnerte sich Tatze daran, das auch er ein solches Leben geführt hatte. Eine Weile hatte er praktisch in der Zentrale gewohnt, ehe ihn James bat…

Mit einem Schaudern schüttelte er diese Gedanken ab.

Es passierte ihm ständig, das er in die Vergangenheit abschweifte, zu dingen die er nicht mehr ändern konnte. Und wen er das zu lies, konnte er sich kaum noch aus diesen Gedanken lösen.

Die Dementoren hatten sie in seinen Kopf gebrannt, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verdreht, so das er kaum noch wusste was wahr und was geträumt war.

Das Mädchen hatte sich derweil etwas zu essen gemacht und auch ihm einen Teil in einen Napf gefüllt. Sie war eine sehr selbstständige Junge Dame, das hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit festgestellt.

Nach ihrem essen begab sie sich ins Bett und lies Tatze alleine in der Küche zurück, wo eine kuschelige Decke für ihn bereitlag auf der er schlafen konnte.

Er wartete, den heute war so gut wie morgen und er hatte schon viel zu lange gezögert.

Melissas regelmäßiger Atem drang bis zu ihm durch, sie war eingeschlafen.

Auf leisen Pfoten schlich er in Altairs Schlafzimmer.

Sein ehemaliger Kollege hatte dort in einer Schublade versteckt einen weiteren Zauberstab aufbewahrt… den seiner Frau.

Langsam zog er die Lade auf und fischte mit seinen Zähnen nach dem Weichen Weideholz.

Als er den Stab zwischen seinen Kiefern spürte, zog er ihn vorsichtig heraus und schob die Lade mit seiner Nase wieder zu. Dann schlich er schweren Herzens zur Haustür und verwandelte sich.

Das es ihm in seiner Hundegestalt besser ergangen war, sah man auch dem Menschen an. Sein Haar war zwar noch lang, aber nicht mehr so verfilzt und dreckig. Die Lumpen die seinen schmalen doch nicht mehr mageren Körper verhüllte, würden schnellstmöglich ihren Weg in den Müll finden, sobald er sich etwas neues besorgen konnte.

Vorsichtig nutzte er den fremden Stab um die Schutzzauber zu lösen und die Wohnung zu verlassen, ehe er den schaden wieder behob.

Er hatte nicht vor, dieses Mädchen ungeschützt hier zu lassen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, da er das Zaubern nicht mehr gewohnt war, doch die Schildzauber standen wieder und mit einem zufriedenen nicken verwandelte er sich in den Hund.

Als Tatze kurz darauf die nächtlichen Straßen entlang wanderte, musste er ein weiteres mal mit seinem schlechten Gewissen Kämpfen. Er hatte dem Mädchen ihren neuen besten Freund genommen, doch leider gab es wichtigeres für ihn zu tun.

Er musste Remus erreichen, doch hatte er keine Idee wo sich sein alter Freund aufhielt. Und er hatte auch keine Ahnung ob Remus überhaupt noch lebte.

Also musste er jemand anderen finden, jemanden, der verstand.

Dumbledore, das war die einzige Lösung. Er musste Dumbledore finden und ihm alles erklären. Wen jemand wusste, ob Remus noch lebte und wo er sich aufhielt, dann wäre das Dumbledore.

So begann seine Odyssee nach Norden.

Er versteckte sich im Wald, in Höhlen. Er jagte Ratten und Hasen um zu überleben oder suchte sich Reste aus Mülltonnen.

Einige Muggel beschimpften ihn, wen sie ihn dabei erwischten oder schmissen Sachen nach ihm.

Eine Ewigkeit wanderte er so durch das Land, bis er endlich in einer Vollmondnacht den Verbotenen Wald erreichte.

Dieser Wald roch nach Erinnerungen, dieses Licht des vollen Mondes brannte eine Schneise in seinen Geist, lies so viele Bilder auf ihn einströmen.

Bilder von einem Wolf, einem Hirsch und einer Ratte, die in solchen Nächten Seite an Seite mit ihm den Wald erkundet hatten.

Es war atemberaubend wieder hier zu sein, in diesem Wald in dem er jeden Stein genau kannte, in dem er von jeden noch so versteckten Pfad wusste. Unglaublich viele Erinnerungen lagen hier… und sie waren alle gut.

Seid er entkommen war, hatte er nicht so viele gute Erinnerungen in seinem Geist gespürt. Es tat unglaublich gut, selbst wenn die Verräterische Ratte ein Teil dieser Erinnerung war. Doch für kurze Zeit fühlte er sich wieder, als sei er ein sechzehn Jahre alter Junge, der einfach mit seinen Freunden ein Abenteuer erlebte.

Diese Art Kindlicher Unschuld tat ihm so unglaublich gut.

Vorsichtig pirschte er sich näher an die Schule heran, er kannte den Weg so wie er sich selbst kannte.

Fast erwartete er, die Witterung seiner alten Freunde aufzunehmen, doch natürlich geschah das nicht, stattdessen roch es nach Zentauren, Einhörnern und Acrumantulas, gepaart mit dem allgegenwärtigen und mächtigen Duft der Uralten Bäume und des feuchten Bodens.

Und bald konnte er es zwischen den Bäumen erkennen.

Das Schloss hatte sich nicht ein bisschen verändert. Seid mehr als Tausend Jahren thronte es auf dem sanften Hang dort. Und es würde auch in weiteren Tausend Jahren noch dort stehen.

Tatze erschauerte.

Er hatte das Gefühl nach Hause zu kommen, von einer endlos langen Reise.

Vorsichtig schlich er über die Ländereien immer näher an die altehrwürdige Schule heran. Er konnte erkennen, das im Büro des Direktors noch Licht brannte.

Dumbledore, er musste ihn erreichen, alles erklären. Dumbledore könnte die Wahrheit feststellen, auch wen es seine aussage gewesen war, die Sirius nach Azkaban gebracht hatte.

Die Tore standen seltsamerweise offen, das war ungewöhnlich mitten in der Nacht.

Sirius nahm wieder seine wirkliche Gestalt an und erhob den Zauberstab, während er vorsichtig durch die Gänge schlich.

Er könnte Gott weiß wem begegnen.

Vielleicht dem alten Filch und seiner Unsäglichen Katze, Peeves die Plage. Lehrern die auf Kontrolle waren oder auch Schülern, die auf der suche nach Abenteuern waren, so wie er einst.

Nur dieses mal durfte er einfach nicht erwischt werden.

Sirius hielt kurz inne, als ein abstruser Gedanke durch seinen Kopf hallte.

Die Frage ob sein Rekord im Nachsitzen immer noch stand gehörte aber auch wirklich nicht hierher.

Amüsiert schüttelte Sirius den kopf und schlich weiter voran.

Er hatte seinen Verstand wohl endgültig verloren.

Das Glück war ihm hold, er begegnete weder lebenden noch toten Seelen auf seinem Weg zum steinernen Wasserspeier.

Zwar kannte er das Passwort nicht, doch wieder profitierte er davon, das er und seine Freunde sehr viel über Hogwarts wussten, mehr als die meisten anderen.

Demütig senkte er sein Haupt vor dem Wasserspeier und sprach in angelsächsisch zu dem Schloss.

Diese alte Sprache seiner Erbauer konnte Hogwarts verstehen, deshalb hatten er und James sie gelernt, den diese Sprache war der Schlüssel zu der Alt ehrwürdigen Magie dieses Schlosses.

„Bitte höre mich an, ehrwürdiger Tempel des Wissens. Ich bin ein Reisender in Not und erbitte den Schutz des Ältesten Weisen. Ich bitte dich, lasse mich ein."

Der Wasserspeier wandte ihm seinen Kopf zu.

„Deine Absichten sind nicht durch trug umschattet. Der Weise wird dich empfangen Reisender."

Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und lies ihn zur Treppe vor.

Sirius seufzte erleichtert auf.

Er wusste, hätte das Schloss ihn nicht für würdig erachtet, würde er nun von Steinernen Figuren in den Kerker geschleift werden, doch es war alles gut gegangen. Nun wartete jedoch eine Größere Herausforderung auf ihn.

Nervös näherte er sich der massiven Eichentür.

Irrationalerweise wurde er sich nun bewusst, wie schäbig er aussehen musste, mit diesen Lumpen, den stumpfen Haaren.

Vorsichtig, fast schüchtern klopfte er an die Tür und zuckte bei dem kräftigen ‚Herein' zusammen.

Er stieß die Tür auf und trat ein.

Ein Jähes Gefühl von Vertrautheit überfiel ihn.

Dort saß er, so wie er es schon immer getan hatte. Vollkommen unberührt von der Tatsache das es Sirius Black, der berüchtigte Massenmörder war, der nun dieses Büro betrat.

Der Häftling war nicht überrascht darüber.

„Ein schutzsuchender Reisender. Seid fast achthundert Jahren hat niemand mehr auf diese Weise um Asyl in diesem Schloss gebeten. Was führt dich also her mein Junge."

Sirius wusste wirklich nicht was er denken sollte, wusste nicht, wo er einen Anfang finden könnte in dieser endlosen Geschichte.

„Professor Dumbledore… Sir, ich… bin unschuldig…"

Seine Stimme klang rau, dessen wurde er sich bewusst. Warum war er nur so verlegen?

„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon nach allem was in letzter Zeit geschehen ist. Setz dich doch mein junge. Zitronenbonbon?"

Sirius stand da wie vom Donner gerührt.

„S… sie glauben mir?"

„Aber ja, nun setz dich endlich."

Mit wackeligen Knien und noch immer vollkommen im Schock, lies er sich auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Sie glauben mir… aber warum? Ich habe doch noch gar nichts…"

„Jetzt beruhige dich erstmal mein Junge und ich werde es dir erklären."

Wie betäubt nickte er dem alten Mann zu, der sich Gedankenverloren über den Bart strich.

„Nun den, ich begann zu glauben, das deine Inhaftierung ein Fehler war, als die Todesser dich Azkaban zurück ließen. Dann bist du aus eigener Kraft entkommen, eine beeindruckende Leistung wie ich feststellen muss. Außerdem ist da noch die Tatsache, das du auf direktem Weg zu mir gekommen bist. Das würdest du nur dann tun, wen du daran glaubst mich überzeugen zu können. Und für mich reicht das vollkommen um dir zu Vertrauen. Außerdem sind deine absichten ehrlich, sonst hätte der Wasserspeier dich nicht eingelassen. Und nun sage mir Sirius. Was ist wirklich geschehen. Bitte erzähle die ganze Geschichte, von Anfang an."

Er saß immer noch dort wie geschockt, so lange Zeit hatte er versucht von diesem Augenblick zu träumen und war an den Dementoren gescheitert. Und nun saß er hier um seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Wie in Trance begann er zu sprechen.

Er erzählte von seinen Zweifeln, als sie damals bemerkt hatten, das Remus zweifelhafte Stellen annahm, leise Zweifel die er nicht ignorieren konnte. Er erzählte von den Zweifeln an sich selbst, das er nicht geglaubt hatte, stark genug zu sein um die Potters zu schützen.

Er berichtete davon, wie sie den Geheimniswahrer tauschten und Peter sie verriet, wie er James und Lilys Leiche fand und fast zusammenbrach.

Sirius stockte, als er begann zu erklären wie und warum sie Animagi wurden. Schmerz umschattete sein Gesicht, als seine Erzählungen ihn zurück nach Azkaban führten… und zu dem Besuch von Harry, der nicht mehr Harry war.

Zuletzt durchlebte er seine Flucht und erzählte mit einem lächeln von Altair Pebbles und der kleinen Melissa, die einen streunenden Hund aufgenommen hatten.

Dumbledore fragte ihn nichts, hetzte ihn nicht, auch wen er wohl sehr Konfus sprach. Geduldig hörte er ihn an und unterbrach ihn nicht ein einziges mal.

Als Sirius dann geendet hatte, herrschte ein kurzes und erleichtertes Schweigen. Er hatte es sich alles von der Seele gesprochen und erkannte das Verständnis in den Augen seines Gegenübers. Das Verständnis das er sich gewünscht hatte.

„Du bist also gekommen um Harry zu retten. Nun Sirius, leider muss ich dir sagen, das dies nicht möglich ist."

Wieder war Sirius wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Professor… was…?"

„Sirius, ich bin mir im klaren, das dies nun schwer für dich wird, doch Harry Potter existiert nicht mehr. Er ist nun Harry Riddle, oder Anguifer, wie er sich zurzeit nennt. Er ist hier in Hogwarts, ich habe ihn kennen gelernt. Man nennt ihn den schwarzen Prinzen. Voldemort hat ihn aufgenommen und erzogen und nichts was wir sagen, wird ihn überzeugen können."

„Nein… das kann doch nicht… er ist mein Patensohn…"

„Er ist Lord Voldemorts Nachkomme, mit Geist und Körper. In diesem Augenblick hält er eine Versammlung von Jungtodessern, die einer von ihnen nicht überleben wird. Ein Schüler Namens Malcom Baddock griff vor zwei Monaten eine Schülerin an, auf die Harry Anspruch erhebt um es mal so auszudrücken. Harry setzte ihn mit schwärzester Magie außer Gefecht und wurde daher für einige Zeit auf sein Quartier beschränkt. Und nun, wo diese sperre vorbei ist, wird er Baddock töten. Er hat es mir ins Gesicht gesagt Sirius. Glaube mir, das ist nicht der Sohn von Lilly und James, nicht im Geist. Er ist ein schwarzer Lord, ein dunkler Prinz der sich vor nichts fürchtet, auch nicht vor mir."

Sirius wurde sich der Tränen bewusst, die sein Gesicht benetzten.

„Aber… aber wir müssen irgendetwas tun."

„In der Tat werden wir etwas tun. Doch das braucht Zeit. Vertraue mir, wen wir es ihm erzählen, wird er es nicht glauben. Wen er es nach und nach von selbst herausfindet, dann wird er verstehen. Wir werden ihm einige Brocken von Informationen zukommen lassen. Seine natürliche Neugierde wird das Problem von selbst lösen. Doch nun ist wichtiger, das wir dich sicher unterbringen."

Der Häftling nickte dem Direktor zu, auch wen er es nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Nun war er soweit gekommen, nur um wieder nichts tun zu können.

Dumbledore blickte ihn ernst über seine Brille hinweg an, doch ein spitzbübisches Lächeln huschte über seine alten Züge.

„Ich habe bereits eine Idee wo wir dich unterbringen könnten. Es wird dir gefallen…"

* * *

Na, des ist doch n' Review wert oder?

Bis zum nächsten chap

Gruß  
Det Z.


	9. Der Messias der Schmerzen

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, hab nur alles verwurschtelt hihi 

Der neue Prinz, ich hoffe es gefällt ;) Leider hat sich Chrissi noch nicht gemeldet, daher ist das Kap nicht gebetat. Ich werde es ersetzen wen sie wieder Zeit hat, Versprochn.

Genug gequatscht, Viel Spass

* * *

9. Der Messias der Schmerzen

* * *

Die etwa dreißig Gestalten standen in einem Kreis zusammen auf der Waldlichtung. Glücklicherweise war es ein Teil des Neutralitätspaktes von Hogwarts, das die Jungen Todesser das Schloss unbehelligt verlassen konnten wen ihr Meister sie rief, so lange sie niemanden schadeten. 

Außerdem waren ihre Identitäten nicht bekannt, das glaubten sie zumindest. Doch Fakt war, das beide Seiten genau wussten wer wo steht.

Der Hauslehrer der Slytherins trat vor, er hatte die Todesser in Harrys Auftrag zusammengerufen. Und unter ihnen war auch einer, der von der Schule verwiesen worden war.

Ein Exempel sollte statuiert werden.

Snape sah sich um, ehe seine Stimme sanft und doch so kalt durch die Nacht schnitt: „Willkommen meine Jungen Freunde. Ich habe euch gerufen, im Auftrag des dunklen Prinzen. Er wird sich euch nun offenbaren. Benehmt euch mit dem gebührendem Respekt und blamiert mich nicht!"

Harry konnte die Anspannung spüren.

Unter den Jungen Todessern war er eine Berühmtheit, fast so etwas wie ein Popstar. Jeder von ihnen wäre gerne so wie er, auch wen nur einer von ihnen sein Gesicht kannte, noch…

Als die Spannung einen gewissen Punkt erreicht hatte, trat Harry gemächlich vor.

Er war sich bewusst, das alle Augen auf ihm lagen und er genoss diese Aufmerksamkeit.

Gemächlich streifte er sich seine Kapuze ab und zog die weiße Maske von seinem Kopf.

Ein Schauern lief durch den Kreis, als sie alle den Gryffindor Harry Anguifer erkannten, doch keiner wagte es zu sprechen.

„Überrascht?"

Harry grinste und musterte die vermummten, die zum Teil vor Angst schlotterten.

Nicht wenige von ihnen hatten Harry in Hogwarts verbal angegriffen oder beleidigt. Doch er lies sich nicht aus der ruhe bringen.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, stand ich einige Zeit unter Arrest, nun wird es Zeit die Konsequenzen zu ziehen. Draco, tritt vor und zeig dein unwürdiges Gesicht!"

Eine der Gestalten die nicht zitterte trat vor und demaskierte sich.

Draco versuchte dem Ruf seiner Familie gerecht zu werden, was auch recht gut gelang. Unterwürfig ging er auf die Knie und küsste den Saum von Harrys Roben, um in dieser Position zu verharren.

„Draco, Draco. Hatte ich dir nicht gesagt die Familie Granger sei unantastbar?"

„Das habt ihr mein Prinz."

Harry lachte.

„Ja, das habe ich. Nun, eine Frage drängt sich mir auf. Wen du meinen Befehl verstanden hast, wie kommt es dann, das einer dieser törichten Jungen Männer diesen direkten Befehl missachtet hat?"

„Verzeiht mein Prinz, es war mein Fehler. Ich habe nur die wichtigsten von ihnen Informiert."

„Oh ja Draco, das war dein Fehler und nun trage die Konsequenzen. Crucio!"

Eines musste man Draco lassen, er ertrug seine Strafe wie ein Mann.

Fast vier Minuten lang Folterte Harry ihn, bis er den Fluch brach.

Der blonde sackte erschöpft zusammen, und atmete schwer, ehe er sich wieder auf seine Knie raffte.

„Ich hoffe du hast die Lektion verstanden Draco."

„J… ja mein Prinz. Ihr… seid gnädig."

„Du darfst deinen Platz im Kreis wieder einnehmen."

Draco versuchte sich aufzuraffen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, so dass Harry seinen Nachbarn im Kreis zu nickte damit sie ihm halfen.

Nott und Zabini traten vorsichtig an ihren Freund heran und stützen ihn.

„Nun zu demjenigen, der diesen Angriff ausgeführt hat."

Alle Blicke wandten sich zu einer zitternden Gestalt. Mit einem Grinsen richtete Harry seinen Stab gegen ihn.

„Aperto!"

Die Maske riss in Stücke und entblößte das verängstigte Gesicht von Malcom Baddock.

„Nun mein Junge. Du hattest mich Blutsverräter genannt?"

„V…v….v…verzeiht m…m...mei…mein P…Prinz."

„Seht alle hin, das passiert denen, die sich mir widersetzen! Crucio!"

Baddock sackte wie am Spies schreiend zusammen.

Harry brach den Fluch sofort.

„Unverzeihliche Flüche sind die Essenz der dunklen Künste. Doch gibt es viele Wege dahin. Seht mir genau zu, dies ist hochwertiger Unterricht, diese Gelegenheit kommt so schnell nicht wieder. Acero!"

Wie von Unsichtbaren Händen gehalten, schwebte Malcom knapp über dem Boden und richtete sich auf.

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab gegen sein Gesicht und sprach: „Mutilo!"

Erneut schrie Baddock wie am Spies, als sein Gesicht von unsichtbaren Messern zerschnitten wurde.

„Glacio!"

Einer seiner Arme verwandelte sich in Eis und Harry lies seinen Zauberstab schwingen, worauf hin das Eis in Trümmern davon stob.

„Deglubo!"

Das Geschrei von Baddock wurde übernatürlich hoch und Schrill, als sich die Haut von seinem Körper abschälte.

„Eneco!"

Baddocks schreien brach ab, als Verschiedene Stellen seines Körpers durch eine unsichtbare Kraft zerquetscht wurden.

Die nun folgende Stille war Ohrenbetäubend, doch währte sie nur kurz, den Harrys leises Lachen hallte in den Ohren der Todesser.

Er richtete seinen Stab gegen die entstellte Leiche und sprach: „Cremo!"

Der geschundene Leib verbrannte in Sekundenbruchteilen zu einem Haufen Asche.

„Ich hoffe das war deutlich. Hört mir genau zu, ihr werdet euer Verhalten mir gegenüber um keinen Jota verändern! Ich werde weiter nach Hogwarts gehen als Harry Anguifer. Und die Familie Granger wird nicht angetastet. Was mit denen passiert die sich nicht an meine Befehle halten habt ihr gesehen und glaubt mir, ich kenne noch sehr viel mehr Wege einen überaus qualvollen Tod herbeizuführen."

Harry sah sich ein weiteres mal um, nahm mit Befriedigung die Angst und das entsetzen in den Augen der Jungen Todesser auf.

Er nickte Snape zu, der daraufhin die Jungtodesser entließ.

Sie gingen langsam davon um den Portschlüssel zurück in den verbotenen Wald zu nehmen, unnatürlich langsam.

Sie alle versuchten so zu wirken, als hätte sie das geschehen nicht wirklich mitgenommen, doch Harry konnte ihre Angst riechen.

Er war sich sicher, das keiner von ihnen auch nur daran Denken würde, seine Befehle nicht Buchstabengetreu auszuführen.

„Severus, begleite mich ein Stück."

Der Professor nickte seinem Prinzen zu und fiel in seinen Schritt ein, der sie durch die tiefen des Irischen Waldes führte, in denen Harry dieses Treffen abhalten wollte.

„Sie werden sich fügen, dessen können wir uns sicher sein. Doch meine Sorge gilt Dumbledore. Der alte Fuchs plant etwas. Hast du Erkenntnisse die mich Interessieren könnten?"

„So leid es mir tut mein Prinz, ich weiß nichts über seine Absichten."

„Das ist schade. Doch du könntest mir einen anderen Dienst erweisen."

„Was immer ihr wünscht mein Prinz."

„Besorge einen Zeitumkehrer."

Snape blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Einen Zeitumkehrer? Natürlich stehe ich gerne zu Diensten mein Prinz doch…"

„Du würdest gerne Wissen wofür ich ein solches Instrument brauchen würde. Neugierde ist kein Verbrechen Severus, es kann dennoch ungesund sein zu Neugierig zu werden."

„Verzeiht mein Prinz, ich wollte nicht anmaßend sein."

„Mein Vater und auch ich schätzen deine Loyalen Dienste, daher werde ich dir dieses Missgeschick nachsehen. Dieses Mal."

„Danke mein Prinz, ihr seid gnädig."

„Auf, nehmen wir den anderen Portschlüssel. Es wird Zeit ins Bett zu kommen."

„Sehr wohl mein Prinz…"

* * *

„Diese ganze Geschichte gefällt mir noch immer nicht! Seid er davon gehört hat schließt er sich schon in dieser verdammten Bibliothek ein und ist beim Teufel nicht herauszubekommen!" 

Bill musterte Moody eindringlich, der einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann nahm, als ob dies seine Aussage nur bekräftigen würde.

„Diese Diskussion haben wir doch schon öfter geführt, das bringt doch alles nichts. Er verarbeitet diese Geschichte halt auf seine Art, und dass müssen wir respektieren.", erwiderte der Fluchbrecher leicht ungehalten.

Es war nicht von der Hand zu Weisen, das es seid der Flucht von Sirius Black, im Hauptqaurtier des Ordens fröstelte. Die Stimmung war auf dem Nullpunkt, was vor allem an den Älteren Ordensmitgliedern lag.

Sirius Black war einst einer von ihnen gewesen.

In den letzten drei Monaten, hatte Bill eine Menge darüber zu hören bekommen.

Doch ganz besonders betroffen schienen Remus Lupin, der einst einer der besten Freunde von Black gewesen war, und natürlich Moody, der Auror, der Black zu einem Jäger schwarzer Magie geformt hatte.

Remus Lupin, ein ruhiger belesener und auch einsamer Mann war Bill von vornherein sympathisch gewesen, trotz der Tatsache, das er ein Werwolf war.

Oft hatte Bill gut mit ihm zusammenarbeiten oder einfach nur unterhalten können.

Doch als dann die Meldung von Kingsley kam, das Black Azkaban hinter sich gelassen hatte, hatte er sich in sich zurück gezogen.

Sie bekamen ihn nur selten zu Gesicht und wen, dann wirkte er mehr wie ein Geist als wie ein Mensch.

Diese ganze Geschichte schien auch den Wolf in Lupin mitzunehmen, den die letzten Verwandlungen schienen besonders schlimm.

Er verletzte sich selber in einem Ausmaß, wie es schon seid Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen sein sollte, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er den Wolfsbanntrank verweigerte.

Moody dagegen nahm die ganze Geschichte mit seiner brummigen Art einfach hin und wartete ab, was Bill doch ein wenig wunderte.

Von Erzählungen wusste er, das der Alte Auror seinen Dienst nur niedergelegt hatte, weil man Black ohne Verhandlung nach Azkaban eingewiesen hatte.

„Ironie das es gerade wegen ihm war, aber das ist doch typisch nicht wahr?", pflegte Moody zu brummen wen das Thema aufkam. Dann nahm er immer einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann und lies sein magisches Auge umherrollen ehe er erneut herrisch die Stimme erhob.

„Wenn es etwas gibt was wir daraus lernen können, dann ist es, das wir immer wachsam sein müssen!"

Und dann war die Unterhaltung meistens vorbei.

Bill wurde wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als seine Mutter mit Sorgevollem Gesicht die Küche betrat.

„Er möchte immer noch nichts essen. Langsam mache ich mir ernste Sorgen um ihn."

Moody nickte ihr zu.

„Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so viele von diesen verdammten Büchern lesen?", grollte er.

Molly blickte den ehemaligen Auroren tadelnd an.

„Beobachtest du ihn etwa wieder mit diesem schrecklichen Auge?"

Ein brummiges grollen, das man nur dann als Lachen erkennen konnte wen man den Alten Mann schon länger kannte war die antwort, danach herrschte wieder unangenehmes Schweigen in der Küche des Quartiers.

Und es hielt endlos lange an, während die beiden Weasleys ihren Tee tranken und der Alte Auror sich hin und wieder einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann genehmigte.

Das ganze ging so lange, bis grüne Flammen aus dem Kamin schlugen und Professor Dumbledores vergnügtes Gesicht darin erschien.

„Guten Abend ihr Lieben, ich hoffe ich störe nicht."

„Albus, was verschafft uns die Ehre?",

Molly war wirklich überrascht.

Normalerweise wirkte Dumbledore nicht so vergnügt, wen er plötzlich im Kamin des Quartiers erschien, den dieser Weg der Kommunikation war eigentlich dringenden Fällen vorbehalten.

„Ich wollte nur meinen Besuch bei euch ankündigen. Und ich werde auch einen weiteren Gast mitbringen, also bereitet schon einmal Tee vor. Und Bill, würdest du so freundlich sein Remus zu holen, ich muss ihn dringend sprechen."

„Natürlich Professor.", erwiderte der Älteste Weasley mit einem lächeln.

Dumbledore zu sehen tat immer gut in diesen finsteren Zeiten.

„Sehr schön, ich werde dann in etwa zehn Minuten eintreffen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Kopf des weisen Zauberers aus den Flammen.

Bill erhob sich und schlenderte zu der Bibliothek, die sich im ersten Stock des Hauptquartiers befand. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür. Als nichts geschah wiederholte er diese Handlung so lange, bis müde Schritte von innen in seine Richtung schlurften.

So wie Lupin sich bewegte, erinnerte er Bill stark an die Mumien in Ägypten, zumindest das Geräusch der schlurfenden Schritte.

Ein intensives Kribbeln auf der Haut sagte ihm, das der Werwolf die Verschlusszauber von der Tür genommen hatte, als diese sich auch schon knarrend öffnete.

Remus Lupin wirkte bleich, seine Haare nahmen immer mehr grau an und er war sehr abgemagert in den letzten Monaten. Tiefe Augenringe zeugten von Schlafmangel und er wirkte unkonzentriert.

Das erschreckte den Jungen Fluchbrecher immer wieder, den er kannte diesen Mann nur als Kultivierten, wohlgenährten und Kompetenten Experten für dunkle Künste, der in hogwarts Professor wäre, wen er kein Lykanthrop wäre.

„Bill…, was gibt es?"

„Dumbledore kommt gleich vorbei und möchte dich sprechen."

Sofort änderte sich Lupins verhalten um 180 Grad.

Wirkte er gerade noch übermüdet, so blitzten seine Grauen Augen jetzt hellwach und vorsichtig.

„Hat er gesagt weshalb?"

„Nein, doch er wirkte recht fröhlich. Ich denke gute Nachrichten."

Remus wirkte noch nicht wirklich überzeugt, doch er folgte Bill in die Küche.

Seine Mutter begann sofort damit ihm Tee und Gebäck aufzutragen, welches der Werwolf jedoch nicht antastete.

Und dann warteten sie auf Dumbledore.

Genau zehn Minuten, nachdem er im Feuer erschienen war, öffnete sich auch schwungvoll die Küchentür und der Alte Mann betrat mit seiner Jugendlichen Agilität den Raum und schien Licht mit sich hineinzutragen. Gerade so als ob man nach einem verregnetem Tag die Sonne wieder sah.

„Wunderbar, es sind schon alle da. Leider bleibt keine Zeit für höfliche Floskeln, sonst wird mein Gast wohl vollkommen die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Alles was ich zu sagen habe ist, lasst die Stäbe stecken und komm rein Sirius."

Zu sagen, das die Anwesenden in der Küche geschockt waren, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres gewesen.

Der Direktor war hineingekommen und hatte sofort eine gewaltige Bombe platzen lassen. Es war so überwältigend, das selbst Moody vollkommen vergas seinen Stab zu ziehen, als die hagere Gestalt schüchtern und mit gesenktem Blick die Küche betrat.

Molly Weasley schien kurz vor einer Ohnmacht zu stehen und Bill konnte einfach nicht glauben was gerade passiert war.

Sirius Black blickte niemanden an, schien einfach nur da zu sein um des Daseins Willen, während Dumbledore sich gutgelaunt setzte und von den Keksen naschte.

Dieser Moment dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis schließlich eine heißere Stimme die stille durchbrach.

„Warum?"

Sirius blickte auf, doch er konnte Remus anklagendem Blick nicht mal eine Sekunde standhalten.

„Warum?… sage mir, warum?"

„Moony…i…ich…"

Bill hatte bereits gesehen wie schnell und stark Werwölfe waren. Selbst wen er damit gerechnet hätte, das Lupin vorstürmen und Black am Kragen seiner zerlumpten Roben greifen würde, hätte er nicht reagieren Können.

„WARUM?!? ANTWORTE ENDLICH!!!! WARUM NUR?!?"

Bill und Moody erwachten erst jetzt aus ihrer Starre, doch noch bevor sie die Zauberstäbe fertig auf die beiden Männer ausrichten konnten, hatte Dumbledore sie bereits in der Hand.

„Lasst die beiden das unter sich klären.", meinte der Direktor mit nun ernster Stimme, ehe sich sein Gesicht wieder wandelte und er einen weiteren Keks von Mollys Teller stibitzte.

„M…Moony…es tut mir leid."

„Ich will doch nur wissen warum…."

Bill verstand die ganze Sache nicht.

Da stand ein Massenmörder in ihrer Küche während Dumbledore Seelenruhig Kekse verputzte.

„Moony… es tut mir leid. Deine Stelle bei Gringotts. Die Zauber… wir wollten es nicht glauben… konnten es aber nicht ignorieren…"

Remus Lupin schien vollkommen zusammenzubrechen, während Bill versuchte zu verstehen, was zwischen den beiden vorging.

Es ging scheinbar nicht um Sirius' Verrat an James Potter, den das Dumbledore ihn mitbrachte, schien zu bedeuten, das er die Potters nicht Verraten hatte.

Das verhalten von Lupin sagte dem Fluchbrecher außerdem, das es sich wirklich um eine Sache zwischen den beiden handelte.

Um ehrlich zu sein, das war alles ein bisschen zu viel für ihn, um es auf Anhieb zu begreifen, also beobachtete er weiter.

Black und Lupin hielten einander fest wie ertrinkende.

„Es tut mir so leid Remus… wir hätten mit dir Reden müssen, doch wir hatten Angst… und durch diese Feigheit ist es alles so gekommen und ich habe verdient in Azkaban gesessen… Bitte verzeih mir…"

„Was… ist passiert…?"

Über Blacks Gesicht liefen Tränen.

„P…Peter war der Geheimniswahrer. Ich wollte nur den Köder spielen. Er hat sie an Voldemort verkauft… es war Peter. Er lebt… und Moony, Harry lebt auch!"

Lupins Verhalten änderte sich wieder schlagartig.

„Harry… lebt?", flüsterte er.

Nun wurde Bill sehr aufmerksam.

„Voldemort… er hat ihn… in Azkaban habe ich Peter und Harry gesehen…. Peter nannte ihn… seinen Prinzen…"

Das schien zuviel zu sein, den Lupin verdrehte die Augen und sackte zusammen.

Bills Mutter war sofort auf den Beinen. Es war egal ob sie verstand was dort vorging, sie half ohne zu zögern.

Nun wurde Bill auf Moody aufmerksam, der langsam aufstand und sich auf Black zu bewegte.

Neben den Knienden Mann, der seinen alten Freund besorgt musterte hielt er inne und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern.

„Es ist gut zu erfahren, das weder Jependina noch ich uns in dir getäuscht haben mein Junge."

Black sah auf in das vernarbte Gesicht des ehemaligen Auroren.

„Moody…?"

„Ach zur Hölle Black, reiß dich zusammen verdammt! Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dir solch Gefühlsduseliges Verhalten eingebläut zu haben!"

Bill war nun wirklich vollkommen verwirrt, da Black begann zu grinsen und dem alten Mann zu nickte.

„Danke."

„Wofür den Junge?"

Alastor setzte sich wieder und fixierte Dumbledore.

„Und nun, kläre uns auf Albus!", forderte er.

Der alte Mann nickte leicht und erwiderte: „Wir gedulden uns noch ein wenig, bis Molly Remus wieder aufgepäppelt hat. Es gibt viel zu berichten."

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Lupin sich wieder soweit erholt hatte, das er mit am Tisch sitzen und zuhören konnte.

Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck Tee und begann zu erklären.

„So meine Lieben, ich denke mal, das die Tatsache, das ich Sirius mitgebracht habe schon für sich spricht. Nun ist es an der Zeit zu erklären, wie alles dazu gekommen ist, wie es gekommen ist. Sirius Black saß zu unrecht sechzehn Jahre in Azkaban. Ihr alle wisst, wie es dazu kam, das er inhaftiert wurde. Er sollte seinen Freund James Potter und dessen Familie an Voldemort verkauft haben, doch das stimmt nicht. Grundlage des ganzen war der Fideliuszauber, der gleiche, der alle Ordensquartiere verbirgt. Es galt als allgemein bekannt, das James Potter nur Sirius als Geheimniswahrer nehmen würde. Doch Sirius dachte an eine geniale Finte. Er wollte als Köder agieren, während ein anderer Freund der Potters, Peter Pettigrew, der wirkliche Geheimnisswahrer wurde. Peter galt immer als mittelmäßig talentiert, so das keiner darauf kommen sollte, das die Potters ihm ihr Leben anvertrauten. Ein tragischer Irrtum, den Pettigrew ist ein Todesser. Tragischer ist jedoch, das Sirius‚ Finte aufgegangen ist, niemand hätte daran gedacht, das er nicht der Geheimniswahrer ist."

„Aber wurde Pettigrew nicht von ihm getötet?", warf Bill ein und deutete auf Sirius.

Dieser zog den Kopf ein und fixierte den Rothaarigen, ehe er mit heißerer Stimme antwortete: „Leider nicht…"

Dumbledore erhob seine Stimme und setzte die Erklärung fort.

„Pettigrew ist ein illegaler Animagus, genau wie Sirius einer ist und James Potter einer war. Die Gründe hierfür sind Kompliziert. Tatsache ist, das Sirius ihn stellen wollte. Doch ehe er etwas tun konnte, hatte Peter bereits die Straße in der sie sich trafen in die Luft gejagt und zwölf Mugel dabei getötet, während er selbst sich einen Finger abschnitt und als Ratte verschwand. Ich vermute, das wir damit ebenfalls die Identität von Voldemorts nicht zu fassenden Attentäter aufgedeckt haben. Es ist geradezu genial. Ein toter Mann, der zudem ein Illegaler Animagus ist."

Moody nickte.

„Das würde so einiges erklären.", brummte der ehemalige Auror.

„Und nun zu einem anderen Thema."

Alle Blicke wandten sich wieder Dumbledore zu, der ungewöhnlich ernst wirkte.

„Nicht alle Potters wurden getötet, so wie es bisher immer angenommen wurde. Harry James Potter, der damals noch ein Baby war, wurde von Voldemort entführt und aufgezogen. Wir kennen ihn heute als den schwarzen Prinzen."

Diese Nachricht schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

Remus, der das ganze bereits realisiert hatte lies den Kopf hängen und stumme Tränen benetzten sein Gesicht. Black wirkte nicht anders, während vor allem die beiden anwesenden Weasleys geschockt waren.

Der schwarze Prinz… Rons Mörder… Harry Potter…

„Harry befindet sich zur Stunde in Hogwarts. Er hat Interesse an einer Muggelgeborenen Schülerin gefunden und scheint sie zu studieren. Ich verstehe seine Beweggründe zwar nicht ganz, doch ich habe Vermutungen die ich noch nicht bereit bin zu äußern."

Bill sprang auf.

„Harry Anguifer! Ich wusste das etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt!", rief er aufgebracht.

Seine Muter erbleichte.

„In der Tat Bill, Harry Anguifer ist der schwarze Prinz."

Das schien zuviel für seine Mutter zu werden, den Mörder ihres Jüngsten Sohnes bewirtet zu haben. Besonders da sie so begeistert von dem wohlerzogenen Jungen Mann gewesen war, den sie sackte in sich zusammen. Remus verhinderte, das sie auf den Boden glitt.

Bill war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

„Sie lassen ihn in der nähe von Ginny, Hermine und Neville? Herrgott, er hat Ron getötet! Und Hermines Vater! Wie können sie zulassen, das er bei ihnen ist?!?"

Dumbledore erhob die Hand und brachte Bill mit einem ernsten Blick zum Schweigen.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, das sie in seiner Nähe nicht in Gefahr sind. Denke nach Bill, Harry hat Hermine bereits ein zwei Mal gerettet. Außerdem weiß ich, das der ehemalige Schüler der sie Angegriffen hat diese Nacht nicht überleben wird."

Bill setzte sich wieder, zutiefst verwirrt doch auch trotzig.

„Wie können sie nur zulassen, das Rons Mörder unter ihnen weilt?"

Dieses Mal war es Moody, der diese Frage beantwortete.

„Er ist doch in der Idealen Position um ihn zu beeinflussen. Fern von Täglicher Propaganda die er vielleicht hören könnte. Nur in Hogwarts gibt es die Möglichkeit ihn zu lenken."

„Lenken? Wozu lenken? Er ist der schwarze Prinz, ein verdammter Mörder!!!"

„Er ist mein Patenkind. Wir können ihn nicht Voldemort überlassen.", hauchte Sirius.

Bill fixierte den Mann, der ein einzige Ruine darstellte.

Sechzehn Jahre lang unschuldig in Azkaban… dieser Anblick nahm ihn irgendwie den Wind aus den Segeln und Schuld breitete sich in ihm aus, auch wen er nicht direkt dafür verantwortlich war.

Dumbledore begann wieder zu sprechen.

„Ich wusste schon seid langem, das Voldemort Harry hat, doch ich konnte ihn nicht befreien. Außerdem behielt er den Jungen nicht als Trophäe sondern scheint tatsächlich eine verdrehte Art von Zuneigung für seinen Lehrling zu besitzen. Anders vermag ich zumindest nicht zu erklären, warum er ihn so mächtig hat werden lassen. Doch dieser Schachzug war auch sehr Weise von ihm. Voldemort lässt dem Jungen alle Freiheiten, was ihn loyal macht. Warum sollte er zweifeln wen er gut behandelt wird? Nun, wir werden auf die natürliche Neugierde des Jungen setzen und ihn alles selbst herausfinden lassen. Doch zunächst muss der Orden über die Lage informiert werden. Eine bitte noch, behaltet Stillschweigen. Bill, Molly. Ich persönlich wache über das Wohlergehen von Ginny, Hermine und Neville, bitte sorgt euch nicht zu sehr."

Bill nickte widerwillig und auch seine Mutter… nach einigem zögern.

Dumbledore sprach nun darüber, wie er den Orden Informieren wollte und was für Schritte er noch geplant hatte, doch der Fluchbrecher war mit seinen Gedanken woanders.

Die Fähigkeit Magie zu erspüren, sein Wissen über Fluchstrukturen, diese Eleganz in seinen Bewegungen, sein ganzes Gemüt. Manipulativ und doch scheinbar ehrlich. Harry war der schwarze Prinz und Bill begann zu verstehen, das er nicht einfach ein Mörderisches Werkzeug war, sondern eine Hochintelligente Persönlichkeit mit zielen, Überzeugungen und der Macht alles zu erreichen was er wollte.

Bisher hatte er vom schwarzen Prinzen nur als Gesichtsloses Monster gedacht, doch nun hatte er ein Gesicht. Ein Gesicht das ihn schrecklicher machte als ein Monster.

Die sorge um Hermine stieg, sein offensichtliches Interesse an ihr hatte ihn damals bereits stutzig gemacht.

Ginny und Neville schienen wirklich nicht in Gefahr im Gegensatz zu ihr. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu Sorgen, doch ein Größeres Problem stellte sich ihm.

Wie sollte er die drei schützen ohne sein Wort zu brechen und alles zu Verraten?

Die Zeit würde es zeigen, dessen war er sich sicher…

* * *

„Das dauert zu lange, langsam werde ich ein wenig nervös.", meinte Ginny und schien zu schaudern. 

Hermine wusste genau was sie meinte. Vor gut einer Stunde war Neville losgezogen um seinen Informanten zu treffen, doch normalerweise war er höchstens dreißig Minuten Unterwegs.

Die Informationen, die Neville durch diesen Spion erhielt, waren die Grundlage allen Handelns für die Schatten, so nannte sich die Loyale Gruppe aus Schülern um Neville, die Todesser jagte und Gefangen nahm.

Neville selbst Unterrichtete sie und sie hatten bereits einige Erfolge erzielt.

Doch leider war ihr Informant scheinbar nicht sehr hochgestellt unter den Todessern, daher hatten auch sie bisher nur kleine Fische gefangen, aber jeder Todesser, den sie für die auroren da ließen war einer weniger in diesem Krieg. Und das bedeutete etwas.

Sie alle machten bei den Schatten aus nur einem Grund mit. Sie wollten einen Unterschied machen.

Ginny ging auf und ab.

Da nur Neville die Identität des Spions kannte, wussten die Mädchen auch nicht, was für ein Risiko dieser darstellte.

Weitere fünfzehn Minuten vergingen, ehe sich endlich die Tür zu dem geheimen Klassenraum öffnete, den sie als Hauptquartier nutzten.

Neville sah sehr angespannt aus als er sich zu ihnen setzte, doch Ginny lies sich dadurch nicht beirren und schloss ihn in die Arme. Dann gab es noch einen schnellen Kuss, ehe sie ihn ernst musterte.

„Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte sie besorgt?

„Wie man es nimmt.", erwiderte er und blickte nun Hermine ernst an.

„Erinnerst du dich an Malcom Baddock?"

„Natürlich!", erwidere sie überrascht. „wie könnte ich ihn vergessen, er hat versucht mich umzubringen!"

Neville musterte sie ernst und ruckte seinen Kopf hin und her, was ein knackendes Geräusch verursachte.

„Das wird er wohl nie wieder versuchen, den er wurde gestern Nacht zu Tode gefoltert."

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein und Ginny keuchte auf vor entsetzen.

„Getötet?", fragte die Rothaarige erstaunt.

Ihr Freund nickte düster und begann zu erklären.

„So wie es aussieht hat Der Anführer der Todesser in Hogwarts sie alle geladen, auch Baddock. Dann wurde enthüllt, das der schwarze Prinz dieses Treffen wollte. Er folterte Draco Malfoy, weil dieser wohl einen wichtigen Befehl nicht an alle weitergegeben hatte, was den Prinzen erzürnte."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Hermine, die genau wusste das diese Information wohl der Grund für seine Besorgnis darstellte.

„Die Familie Granger ist für Todesser auf Geheiß des dunklen Prinzen unantastbar."

Erschrocken schrieen die Mädchen auf.

Unantastbarkeit auf Befehl des Prinzen, das bedeutete, das er anspruch auf sie erhob. Das ein angriff auf ein Mitglied von Hermines Familie mit einem angriff auf den Prinzen gleichzusetzen ist.

„W… w… warum?", brachte Hermine hervor.

„Das wurde nicht gesagt. Was ich nun definitiv weiß ist, das der Prinz zumindest in der nähe von Hogwarts ist. Seine Identität ist genau so wie die vom Führer der Hogwartstodesser durch diesen verdammten Fideliuszauber geschützt. Aber er ist in der Nähe und Baddock musste sterben, weil er dich angegriffen hat."

Das war zuviel des Guten.

Hermine war vollkommen geschockt, nur am Rand bekam sie mit, das Ginny zu ihr eilte um sie zu trösten.

Auch wenn er ein Todesser war, auch wen er sie umbringen wollte, es war schwer zu akzeptieren, das Baddock wegen ihr gestorben war. Und es war noch schrecklicher zu wissen, das der Mörder ihres Vaters eine Art von Anspruch auf sie erhob.

Was auch immer das bedeutete, sie würde es herausfinden, diesen Entschluss fasste sie in diesem augenblick.

Sie würde den Prinzen finden und dann… dann würde die Rache ihr gehören…

* * *

Ich hoffe die Entwicklung sagt euch zu ;) 

Wenn nicht, schreibt mir, wen doch, schreibt mir auch XD

Bis zum nächsten mal


	10. Geteilte Kräfte

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Natürlich gehört mir nichts, ich klaue nur von J.K. Rowling und auch n bissl von Trovia ;)

So, da bin ich wieder. Schade das FF net im Augenblick ne Macke hat, aber was soll man machen?

Egal!

Have Fun!

* * *

10. Geteilte Kräfte

* * *

Harry fühlte sich befreiter als in den letzten drei Monaten, seid er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Diese Zeit der Abstinenz von wirklich anspruchsvoller Magie hatte ihn aufgeladen, doch er hatte einiges an Baddock rauslassen können.

Er durfte sich auch wieder frei Bewegen.

Dank Hermine und Neville war sein Ruf nun doch nicht so schlecht, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Zwar schienen einige ihn nicht provozieren zu wollen, doch andererseits schien auch keiner wirklich zu glauben das er ein schwarzer Magier oder Todesser war.

Sie zählten ihn zur Fraktion der Grauen Häuser.

In Britannien gab es siebzig alte Reinblütige Familien, von denen sechsundzwanzig offen zu den Todessern standen und einundzwanzig das Ministerium unterstützten. Die restlichen Familien galten als Grau, da sie die Todesser nicht wirklich unterstützten, doch auch der Lichtseite suspekt waren und von ihnen nicht anerkannt wurden. Die Familien waren also einigermaßen gleichmäßig verteilt, und nun glaubte man, Harry gehöre zu den Grauen, da er einen Todesser angegriffen hatte, doch nach wie vor offen dazu stand, nicht viel von Muggelgeborenen zu halten.

Auch wen Hermine Granger eine Ausnahme darstellte, wie allgemein bekannt war.

Doch Harry achtete darauf, bei den anderen Muggelgeborenen einfach nicht ihre nähe zu suchen und einen höflichen Ton zu behalten. Dennoch verrieten seine knappen antworten alles, so das er von den meisten einfach als neutral eingestuft wurde.

Das bedeutete, das seine Scharade perfekt funktionierte, was Harry erfreute. Auch hatte er ein ernstes Gespräch mit Neville und Hermine geführt, die natürlich wissen wollten, woher er solche Magie kannte und warum er sie nutzte.

Ihnen erzählte er, das er aus einem der Grauen Häuser stammte, was Neville wohl alles sagte, da er nicht weiter fragte.

Doch es war auch seine erste direkte und bewusste Lüge gewesen. Hermine hatte ihn erst ein wenig vorsichtig behandelt, doch nun war sie wieder normal ihm gegenüber.

Weiterhin verfolgte er Interessiert, wie genau Hermine ihre eigenen Studien vorantrieb. Und er wartete darauf endlich Zugang zum Großen Wandteppich zu bekommen, der die Familien der Zauberwelt und ihre Entstehung auflistete.

Er wusste, das dieser Teppich in Hogwarts verborgen war, gleich neben der Feuerfeder, die den Namen eines jeden neugeborenen Kindes mit magischer Kraft aufzeigte. Auf diesem Teppich könnte er feststellen, ob er wirklich die Geburt eines neuen Hauses aus dem Schlamm erlebte.

Er würde ihn finden, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Er beendete seine Körperliche Ertüchtigung und kleidete sich an um in der Großen Halle ein reichliches Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen.

Er war wirklich gut gelaunt und freute sich auch auf den Abend, an dem er gemeinsam mit seinem Vater einem Angriff beiwohnen würde.

Endlich wieder richtige Duelle!

Auch wen er sonst nicht dazu neigte, in Euphorie zu verfallen, so viel es ihm nach so langer Zeit des Nichtstuns schwer, sich nicht dem Gefühl hinzugeben.

Er hoffte auf starke Gegner zu treffen. Vielleicht Meadowes oder sogar Moody, das wäre endlich mal ein Kampf nach seinem Geschmack.

Versunken in seinen Vorstellungen schlenderte e zu seinem Haustisch und tat sich von allem etwas auf.

Und es schmeckte wirklich gut heute.

Hermine, Neville und Ginny setzten sich kurz darauf zu ihm und begannen ebenfalls zu Frühstücken.

Harry erkannte jedoch, das Neville und Ginny irgendwie besorgt wirkten. Hermine war geistig total abwesend und er fragte sich, was los ist.

Doch keiner der drei sprach das Thema von sich aus an, so dass er sich nach einiger Zeit dazu entschloss, selber aktiv zu werden und einfach zu Fragen.

„Sagt mal, was ist den los mit euch dreien?"

Tatsächlich schienen sie bei dieser Frage aus ihren Gedanke hoch zu schrecken, was Harrys in seiner Vermutung bestätigte, das etwas nicht stimmte.

„Nichts, geht schon.", grummelte Neville vor sich hin und die Mädchen nickten einfach.

Harry hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Er konnte in ihren Gesichtern erkennen, das sie genau wussten, das er ihnen das nicht abnahm, doch er vermutete ebenso, das er keine antworten erhalten würde, also wagte er einen legilimentischen Vorstoß in Hermines Geist um zu sehen was dort gerade vorging.

Es war doch recht überraschend, in ihren Gedanken sich selbst zu sehen, allerdings vermummt und mit einem Zauberstab Todesflüche schleudernd.

Er kannte auch die Umgebung, diese unsägliche Einkaufsgasse in Edinburgh… der Bruch des Waffenstillstandes.

Was war nur geschehen, das sie ausgerechnet jetzt daran denken musste?

Auch in Nevilles und Ginnys Geist konnte er diese Bilder erkennen. Sie mussten also irgendetwas über sein Alter Ego, den schwarzen Prinzen gehört haben. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, das drei verschiedene Personen solch ähnliche Gedanken hegten. Er erkannte außerdem immer wieder die erstarrten Gesichter von Ron Weasley und Hermines Vater. Er selbst hatte sich nicht so gut an sie erinnern können, immerhin waren sie für ihn nur zwei Todesflüche aus fünfzehn Metern Entfernung, zwei von so vielen. Doch durch diese Erinnerungen, besonders von Neville und Hermine, konnte er feststellen, das sie sehr nahe bei den beiden gewesen sein mussten.

Er sah auch, wie er selbst von dem Vampir angegriffen wurde, es war schon etwas seltsam sich aus dieser Perspektive selbst zu beobachten.

In Ginnys Geist erkannte er außerdem, wie Hermine versuchte vorzustürmen, doch von Neville gestoppt wurde, der allerdings wirkte als würde er selber gerne angreifen.

Sehr Interessant…

Diese Erinnerung aus dem Geist des kleinen Feuervogels, half ihm enorm die Beziehung zwischen Neville und Hermine zu verstehen.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermines Geist zu, die ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte, während sie lustlos in ihrem Frühstück stocherte.

Er erkannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck als ihr Schlussfolgerungsgesicht, wie Harry es für sich nannte.

Sie sah immer so aus, wen sie Fakten gegeneinander abwog und versuchte ihre Schlüsse daraus zu ziehen.

Wieder erkannte er die Szene aus Edinburgh, nur das sie sich dieses mal eher auf ihn zu konzentrieren schien, wie er kämpfte, was immer wieder damit endete, das sein Gedankenbild vom Vampir angefallen wurde.

Harry wollte seinen Geistigen Fühler gerade zurückziehen, als die Bilder schlagartig wechselten.

Er sah sich nun selbst, ohne Maske im Haus der Grangers gegen Todesser kämpfen. Die Erinnerung die er ihr eingepflanzt hatte…

Nur schienen die Todesser sehr verschwommen, während seine Gestalt sich unnatürlich langsam bewegte.

Dann schwenkte ihre Konzentration auf den Zwischenfall vor ein paar Monaten, als er Baddock kaltgestellt hatte, besser gesagt zu seinen Fraktura Flüchen mit denen er den Stabarm Baddocks zertrümmert hatte. Und dort konnte er erkennen, das sie scheinbar die Art wie er den seinen eigenen Stabarm bewegte zu analysieren schien. Anschließend sah er wieder seinen Kampf in Edinburgh und zwischendurch immer wieder die beiden anderen Gedankengänge.

Dann sah er erneut den Vampirangriff und anschließend sich selbst, staubig und mit vielen blutigen Schrammen im Dreck liegen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, so das man seine leicht verlängerten Fangzähne erkennen konnte. Und eine Szene, wie eine seiner Schrammen sich langsam schloss, anschließend wieder der Vampirangriff und ein Bild der Narben auf seinem Rücken und wieder der Vampirangriff.

Harry wurde innerlich unruhig.

Zwar konnte er nicht hören, was sie sich dazu dachte, doch die Bilder waren eigentlich deutlich genug. Und es beunruhigte ihn wirklich, das sie scheinbar die Vermutung hegte, das er war wer er war.

Mehr jedoch, als ihre Geistigen vergleiche, schockte ihn, das sie scheinbar jede dieser Erinnerungen Kristallklar wieder abrufen konnte. Zumindest die älteren müssten eigentlich undeutlich sein oder zumindest leicht verfälscht, dem war allerdings nicht so.

Wieder beobachtete er ihr Mienenspiel und erkannte, das sie zumindest in Erwägung zog, dass er der schwarze Prinz sein könnte, da so viele Fakten dafür sprachen. Andererseits wirkte sie unsicher.

Ein weiterer Vorstoß in ihren Geist zeigte eine seltsame Szene.

Ein Junger Mann lag zu ihren Füßen, scheinbar von einer sehr großen Anzahl von Schockern getroffen, was auch nicht sonderlich zuträglich für die Gesundheit war.

Hermine und einige maskierte Gestalten entfernten sich schnell. Aus einer Deckung beobachtete sie, wie einige Auroren auftauchten und den Bewusstlosen einsammelten, ehe die Erinnerung wechselte, zu einem Zeitungsartikel in dem beschrieben wurde, wie die Unschuld eines mutmaßlichen Todessers bewiesen wurde, dieser jedoch sehr schwer verletzt worden war, von einer bis dato unbekannten Gruppe, die scheinbar gezielt gegen Todesser vorging.

Harry war doch sehr überrascht.

Hermine hatte mit den Schatten zu tun… das war allerdings sehr überraschend. Außerdem schien die Symbolik zu bedeuten, das sie ihn nicht zu schnell Verurteilen wollte. Dieser Fehlgriff aus Mangelnden Beweisen schien ihr schwer zu schaffen gemacht zu haben, den immerhin hatten sie einen Unschuldigen zu einem Krüppel gemacht. Harry hatte den Fall seinerzeit verfolgt und sich damals sehr darüber amüsiert.

Er musste allerdings unbedingt etwas tun, um ihren Verdacht abzuwenden. Glücklicherweise war alles bereits geplant.

So verbrachte Harry den gesamten Tag in Gesellschaft sehr nachdenklicher Gryffindors.

Am Abend dann, verschwanden die drei einfach, genauso wie andere aus seinem Jahrgang.

Harry grinste, es waren die Schatten, das waren also alles nur Schüler, sehr Interessant.

Er sollte sich in den nächsten Tagen mehr damit beschäftigen. Aber zu wichtigeren, er lies sich in der Bibliothek sehen und auch im Gemeinschaftsraum zeigte er Präsenz.

Nach zwei stunden kehrten Hermine, Neville und Ginny zurück und wirkten sehr niedergeschlagen und wen man genau hinsah auch abgekämpft, obwohl sie wohl viel Zeit darauf verwandt hatte, diesen Eindruck zu kaschieren. Sie wichen Harrys Fragen aus, was ihn innerlich grinsen lies, ehe er sich scheinbar etwas beleidigt in seinen Raum zurückzog.

Eine dunkle Präsenz in seinem Zimmer lies ihn breit grinsen.

Er winkte zu seinem Bett und holte den Zeitumkehrer hervor, den Severus besorgt hatte.

Genau vier Drehungen reiste er zurück.

Er holte umgehend seinen Tarnumhang hervor und schlich sich langsam aus seinem Zimmer und den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er hielt sich genau an den Weg, den er geplant hatte und lief somit nicht Gefahr sich selbst zu begegnen.

So erreichte er Unbehelligt das Schlosstor und kam ins Freie. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch gelangte er außerhalb der Apparationsschilde und konnte sich so zum Treffpunkt begeben, der dieses mal in der Nähe von Yorkshire lag.

Wie er erwartet hatte, war er der erste, doch so hatte er ein Großzügiges Polster besessen, für den Fall, das etwas ihn aufgehalten hätte. Es war nämlich nicht einfach, sich mit einem Tarnumhang zu bewegen. Zum einem da immer die Gefahr bestand gehört zu werden und zum anderen, konnte der Umhang immer irgendwo hängen bleiben, daher war Vorsicht geboten.

Gelangweilt musterte er die Umgebung, eine Große Waldlichtung, Umgeben von einem schier undurchdringlichen Dickicht aus Fichten.

Der Mond stand schon fast voll am Himmel.

Harry ging tief in sich. Einerseits seine arkanen Linien für den Kampf vorzubereiten, andererseits um die Euphorie und Vorfreude, die er nur zu deutlich spürte zu dämpfen. Derartige Gefühle führten oft zur Unachtsamkeit, und diese war Tödlich.

Nach einiger Zeit der Meditation, erspürte er das erscheinen eine Mächtigen Präsenz.

„Harry, ich bin erfreut, das du scheinbar keine Probleme hattest aus Hogwarts zu kommen.", sprach der dunkle Lord und zog den Sohn in eine väterliche Umarmung.

„Es lief alles gut, ich bin schon recht gespannt auf unser heutiges Ziel.", erwiderte Harry gelassen.

„Es wird dir Gefallen.", sprach Voldemort grinsend und führte die Beschwörung aus, die notwendig war um alle Todesser des inneren Kreises zu Rufen.

Es dauerte nur Sekunden, und der Kreis um Harry und Voldemort herum schloss sich.

Einzig der Platz von Severus blieb leer, doch das war nicht verwunderlich, er sollte heute nicht dabei sein um seine Glaubwürdigkeit wieder zu festigen.

Der Lord hatte Snape etwas zu oft eingesetzt in letzter Zeit, so das sie durch ihre Spione einiges davon gehört hatten, das misstrauische Stimmen sich gegen Severus erhoben.

„Willkommen meine getreuen Todesser.", sprach Voldemort breit grinsend.

Die Todesser gingen allesamt auf ihre Knie und verharrten so.

„Zeigt euch und empfangt die Befehle eures Lords.", sprach Harry mit einem amüsierten Blick, als er den Akt der Unterwerfung beobachtet hatte.

Die Todesser erhoben sich und entfernten ihre Masken, so das Harry sie alle erkennen konnte.

Die manisch glühenden Gesichter von Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Rabastan und Greyback, die kühlen Mienen von Narzissa und Lucius, die dummen Ausdrücke in den Gesichtern von Crabbe und Goyle. Und natürlich auch die Neugierigen Blicke von Travers, Mulciber und Rookwod, die er erst vor kurzem aus Azkaban befreit hatte. Wurmschwanz behielt seine Maske auf, wie immer. Seine wahre Identität war nur ihm und seinem Vater und Lucius Malfoy bekannt. Karkaroff und Crouch Jr. wirkten Freudig erregt, ebenso wie Nott und Zambini. Die Jüngeren Mitglieder des inneren Kreises schienen dagegen etwas verunsichert. Doch McNair Junior kaschierte dies recht gut, während Allen McClivert, Theodor Dingles und Lisa van Hout sich nervös umblickten.

Harrys Vater lies seinen Blick mit einem Grinsen schweifen.

„Ihr seid sicher alle Gespannt, welches ziel heute angegriffen wird, immerhin ist unser letzter koordinierter Schlag schon recht lange her."

Voldemort wirkte ein wenig verträumt, als seine Gedanke zu dem Großen Erfolg in Kent zurückschweiften, doch dann grinste er wieder diabolisch.

„Heute werden wir zwei Ziele angreifen. Bellatrix, Augustus, Frederic und mein maskierter Todesser kommen mit mir. Wir werden gemeinsam das Ministerium besuchen…", ein erstauntes Schaudern lief durch die Reihen der Todesser, doch Voldemort fuhr unbeirrt weiter „ …der Rest folgt Harry um ein sicheres Haus des Phönixordens anzugreifen. Wir wissen, das sie stark mit den Auroren verbunden sind und sich viele von ihnen heute bei einer Feldübung befinden."

Voldemort lachte spöttisch.

„Ihr werdet die Auroren beschäftigen, erst dann werde ich im Ministerium Auftreten. Harry, du weißt bescheid. Lasse das Mal unseres speziellen Anhängers brennen wen alle Auroren anwesend sind. Ich werde das Mal von Lucius brennen lassen, wen ich fertig bin, von da an hast du die Erlaubnis, den Angriff zu beenden, wen du der Meinung bist genug schaden angerichtet zu haben."

„Verstanden Vater."

Harry erlaubte sich ein arrogantes Grinsen Richtung der Todesser.

Voldemort schwenkte seinem Sohn ein ehrliches Lächeln, ehe er alle Todesser des äußeren Kreises rief, allesamt erfahrene Kämpfer und alle einem der zwanzig Todesser des inneren Kreises zugeordnet.

„Ihr habt eure Anweisungen.", sprach Voldemort gelassen und sah zu, wie Harry seinen Untergebenen zu nickte, die darauf hin ihre Gruppen sammelten und einwiesen.

Harry erhielt noch die Apparationskkoridinaten und alle Informationen, die Voldemort über die Schutzzauber hatte.

Der schwarze Prinz baute sich vor ihnen auf und grinste gehässig, während er die Koordinaten nannte.

„Ihr kennt das Ziel und wisst was ihr zu tun habt, kommt mir nicht in die Quere.", rief er noch, ehe sie disapparierten.

Sie erreichten das Haus und bezogen Stellung in der Umgebung.

Mulciber erstellte seine Schilde um Apparationen unmöglich und Portschlüssel unbrauchbar zu machen.

Harry tastete derweil den Schutzzauber des sicheren Hauses ab, der wirklich gewissenhaft und effektiv gestaltet worden war.

Harry vermutete, das Dumbledore Persönlich ihn erstellt hatte.

Er wandte sein maskiertes Gesicht zum Himmel und grinste schief, da er noch mehr Schutzzauber entdecken konnte.

Er nahm sich die Zeit die er benötigte um mit den Strukturen der Zauber vertraut zu werden, ehe er seine ersten Bruchflüche dagegen feuerte.

Er erkannte ein aufflackern, doch das reichte noch lange nicht.

Gezielt schoss er seine Flüche gegen die Schlüsselpunkte des schützenden Gebildes, welches immer mehr geschädigt wurde, doch ein sehr geschickter Zauberer lenkte die Schilde des Gegners, so das Harry wirklich mühe hatte sie zu zerschmettern.

„Mein Prinz, die Auroren kommen.", sprach Lucius mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Ausgezeichnet, doch ich benötige noch einen Moment, haltet sie auf!"

Harry war sehr darauf bedacht, das man nicht hören konnte, wie mühsam das brechen der Schilde für ihn war.

„Sehr wohl mein Prinz."

Der Prinz musste sich kurz sammeln, ehe er eine schnelle Folge von Flüchen, gegen die Schilde schleudern konnte, die diese endlich völlig zerschmetterten.

Er schwitzte bereits stark, da es sehr anstrengend gewesen war.

Seine Todesser und die Auroren lieferten sich bereits heftige Kämpfe und nun schwärmten auch Kämpfer des Phönixordens aus um ihr Haus zu schützen.

Harry grinste breit, als er erkannte, das mindestens dreißig Auroren anwesend waren, fast die Gesamte Zentrale. Er lies das Mal von Wurmschwanz brennen und hielt sich noch ein wenig im Hintergrund, um sich vom brechen der Schilde zu erholen.

Das Kampfgeschehen sah noch gut für seine Todesser aus, doch Phönixorden und Auroren begannen ihre Kräfte zu bündeln, so das seine Anhänger langsam in Bedrängnis gerieten.

Ungeduldig prüfte Harry sich selbst, und als er merkte, das die Pause lang genug gewesen war, sprang er ins Kampfgeschehen.

Ein weiterer Vorteil seiner kurzen Pause war gewesen, das er sich einen guten Überblick verschaffen konnte.

Er griff gezielt die Longbottoms an, welche überraschenderweise nicht mit den Auroren angekommen waren, sondern aus dem Ordenshaus. Er wusste auch, das die Schatten bald hier aufkreuzen würden.

Frank und Alice kämpften wie eine Einheit, es war geradezu erstaunlich. Nun wusste Harry mit Sicherheit, woher Neville sein Talent hatte.

Alice lies Gegenstände in Harrys Flüche fliegen, während Frank kontinuierlich Angriff.

Der schwarze Prinz musste sich seid langem schon nicht mehr so viel bewegen, vor allem weil Longbottoms Flüche wirklich gefährlich waren, selbst für ihn. Keine Standard Aurorenflüche die er umlenken könnte oder ähnliches.

Harry spürte die Freude am Kampf und genoss das Duell in vollen Zügen.

In Bedrängnis geriet er, als die Schatten tatsächlich aufkreuzten und ihn gezielt unter Feuer nahmen.

„Mein Prinz!!!!"

Dieser Ruf von Lucius sagte ihm, das sein Vater anscheinend fertig war, mit was auch immer er im Ministerium zu tun hatte.

Harry Kämpfte noch eine Weile weiter, was allerdings nicht einfach war, da er ja aus zwei Richtungen beschossen wurde, einmal von den Longbottoms und dann auch von den Schatten.

Er versuchte zu erkennen, wie seine Todesser sich hielten und er konnte zufrieden sein.

Zwar hatten sie einiges an Verlusten erlitten, allerdings auch die Phönixe sehr hart Getroffen.

Zwischen zwei Flüchen feuerte er das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel.

Sofort spürte er, wie der Schild von Mulciber fiel, doch ehe er apparierte, schleuderte er noch einen letzten mächtigen Bruchfluch gegen das Haus, welcher es teilweise zum Einsturz brachte.

Mit einem gehässigen und unnatürlich hohen Lachen, disapparierte er, wurde allerdings noch von einem Fluch getroffen.

Fluchend und erschöpft tauchte er am Sammelpunkt wieder auf, wo er bereits von seinem Vater erwartet wurde.

Dieser sah eindeutig zufrieden aus.

Harry beugte sich Runter, um die Wunde an seinem linken Bein zu begutachten.

Er war sehr kurzatmig und erschöpft. Allerdings, alleine gegen mindestens acht Gegner zu Kämpfen, von denen zwei zu den besten Auroren ihrer Zeit gehörten, forderte halt seinen Tribut, selbst von einem Magier wie ihm.

Eine breite und stark blutende Schnittverletzung verunstaltete sein Bein.

Harry konzentrierte sich um die Wunde mit seinen natürlichen Heilkräften zu schließen, doch es geschah nichts.

Seltsam…

Die Todesser verschwanden allesamt, nur sein Vater, Wurmschwanz und Lucius blieben bei ihm auf der Lichtung.

„Interessant, womit haben die mich nur erwischt?", fragte Harry neugierig, während er seine Verletzung skeptisch musterte.

Sein Vater wandte sich ihm zu und sah verwundert, das die Wunde sich noch nicht geschlossen hatte.

„Wie ungewöhnlich. Lucius, kümmere dich darum!"

Lucius kniete sich zu Harry und untersuchte seine Verletzung.

Er war ein mächtiger Heiler, was nicht gerade allgemein bekannt war. Ein Talent, das die Familie Malfoy seid Generationen ihr eigen nannte, obwohl sie es nicht publik machten, den mächtige Heilzauber konnten auch exzellent zum Foltern angewandt werden.

Lucius runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Ich weiß nicht was euch getroffen hat mein Prinz, dieser Fluch ist mir nicht bekannt. Er lässt einfach keine magische Heilung zu. Alles was ich tun kann, ist die Wunde mit einem Kräuterverband abzubinden, das stillt die Blutung. Eure besonderen Fähigkeiten werden leider auch nicht helfen, da der Fluch diese ebenfalls blockt. Es wird also heilen wie bei normalen Zauberern, tut mir leid."

Harry verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich denke damit kann ich leben Lucius, mach es so."

Der Blonde nickte und nahm über einen Spiegel Kontakt mit Narzissa auf, die ihm alles brachte was er dafür brauchte.

Voldemort beobachtete wie sein Sohn verarztet wurde und begann das Gespräch erst, als Harrys Wunde ausreichend versorgt worden war.

„Interessant, weißt du wer dich getroffen hat?"

„Einer der Schatten, sie kamen kurz vor deiner Meldung. Hat mich beim Disapparieren erwischt.", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige kleinlaut.

Voldemort wirkte Nachdenklich.

„Und wie war das Ergebnis deines Angriffs?", fragte er schließlich ehrlich interessiert.

Nun grinste Harry breit.

„Wir konnten einige Auroren ausschalten, doch leider fast nur Junioren. Ich denke, das ich Frank Longbottom einen schönen Gruß übermitteln konnte. Außerdem habe ich Meadowes und Fennwick gesehen, die einiges abbekommen haben, doch wohl leider überleben werden. Ansonsten einige Tote Phönixe, wobei ich nichts genaues sagen kann. Wer weiß wie viele das Haus unter sich begraben hat."

Voldemort lachte leise.

„Hervorragend. Das Ministerium war so gut wie ungeschützt. Einige Ministeriumsbeamte dürften unseren Anhängern zum Opfer gefallen sein. Ich selber habe endlich etwas aus der Mysteriumsabteilung holen können, das ich schon lange begehrt habe. Und unser spezieller Freund Wurmschwanz konnte sogar noch einen kleinen Sonderauftrag ausführen, so zu sagen als Sahnehäubchen."

Harry grinste.

„Wärst du so gütig mich genauer über die Natur seiner kleinen Sonderaktion aufzuklären?", fragte er, obwohl er bereits eine Vermutung hatte, was Wurmschwanz gemacht hatte. Das was er am besten konnte, zweifelsohne.

„Drücken wir es so aus, es würde sich lohnen, sich bereits Gedanken darüber zu machen wen man als Minister wählt…"

Harry lachte laut auf, während Voldemort eine alte Taschenuhr aus seiner Robe zog.

„Ich vermute sie dürften ihn nun gefunden haben.", meinte er mit einem befriedigten lächeln.

„Exzellent. Ich denke ich sollte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. All zu viel Zeit bleibt mir nicht mehr."

„Wie du wünscht mein Sohn. Wir werden uns morgen wieder sprechen. Ich hoffe doch bis dahin einige Interessante Dinge herausgefunden zu haben."

Harry nickte seinem Vater zu und disapparierte.

Was sehr anstrengend gewesen war.

Erst das brechen von Dumbledores Schutzzaubern, was komplizierter und anstrengender war als er geglaubt hatte, dann ein Duell gegen Acht Gegner zugleich und anschließend noch dieser Bruchfluch gegen das Haus. Das alles hatte ihn doch sehr erschöpft.

Schon lange hatte er sich nicht derartig austoben können.

So war er zwar erschöpft allerdings auch zufrieden mit sich selbst und seiner heutigen Leistung.

Doch unter dem Tarnumhang zurück in seinen Raum zu gelangen war schwerer als gedacht. Sein verletztes Bein war ihm auch nicht gerade dienlich.

Dennoch gelang es ihm unbehelligt bis in seinen Raum zu gelangen.

Mit morbider Faszination beobachtete er sich selbst, wie er mit Hermine, Neville und Ginny sprach und sie fragte wo sie den gewesen seien.

Er erreichte seinen Raum und legte sich erschöpft ins Bett.

Kurze Zeit später betrat sein früheres selbst den Raum und grinste breit.

Er winkte in seine Richtung, ehe er mit dem Zeitumkehrer verschwand.

Harry zog sich um und hatte keine Probleme damit, sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf abzudriften…

* * *

**„DRÄNGT SIE ZURÜCK!!! SIE DÜRFEN NICHT HÖHER KOMMEN!!! HALTET DIE EBENE! HALTET DIE EBENE!!!!"**

Pepples brüllte aus Leibeskräften, doch es brachte fast gar nichts. Er saß hier mit einem Haufen Zweitklässler und versuchte das Gottverdammte Büro von Fudge gegen Kampferprobte Todesser zu verteidigen. Seines Wissens nach Kämpften Kingsley, Dawlish und Finegan mit einigen anderen an einer anderen Position mit dem Feind.

Er hatte Bellatrix Lestrange erkannt, diese Führte die Todesser an, welche gegen seine Stellung vorrückten.

Wen die Fluchbrecher nicht wären, wären sie schon lange Überrannt worden, da diese Glücklicherweise auch über Feld Erfahrung verfügten.

Er war gerade mit den Zweitklässlern aus einer Feldübung zurückgekommen, als er erfuhr, das fast die ganze Zentrale zu einem Großangriff der Todesser ausgerückt war. Einzig Dawlish war noch hier gewesen. Doch dann griffen die Todesser das Ministerium an.

Finegan und Kingsley mussten mit den anderen Gruppen aus den Feldübungen zurückgekommen sein und saßen wohl in der Dritten Ebene fest.

Er saß hier also auf sich gestellt und versuchte die verdammte Ebene zu halten, damit die verdammten Todesser nicht an den Minister herankamen, der sich in seinem Büro verbarrikadiert hatte.

**„AVAADA KEDAVRA!!!"**

Pepples konnte sich kaum beherrschen. Diese verdammten Scheißkerle brachten seine Schüler um… einen nach den anderen und er war der einzige der hier Kämpfenden Verteidiger, der tödliche Flüche beherrschte, und so echten Schaden bei den Angreifern verursachen konnte… **VERDAMMT!**

Die Todesser schalteten einen nach den anderen aus, ehe ein irres Lachen von Lestrange ertönte.

„Genug Spaß gehabt meine Schätzchen. Rückzug!"

Noch immer Flüche gegen die Verteidiger feuernd, wichen die Todesser zurück und verschwanden schließlich ganz, ein schwer beschädigtes Ministerium zurücklassend.

Pepples konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

Warum waren sie abgehauen, sie hätten alle hier töten können. Der sieg war ihnen sicher…

Doch das war nun nebensächlich.

„Los doch!!! Bewegt euch, kümmert euch um die Verletzten!!!", herrschte er seiner Rekruten an, die alle vollkommen erschöpft und verunsichert waren.

Pebbles selbst hatte sich bereits zu Christiane Tyler heruntergebeugt, nur um festzustellen, das hier jede Hilfe zu spät kam.

„Verdammt…", murmelte er, doch keine Zeit für Trauer, er war bereits bei der nächsten, Cho Chang, Rekrutin aus dem ersten Jahr, die sich erstaunlich gut im Kampf gehalten hatte. Sie hatte eine schwere Verbrennung im Gesicht, die er notdürftig versorgte, ehe er sie mit einem Portschlüssel zum Mungos sandte. Zum glück gab es hier immer einen Großen Vorrat davon, für exakt diese Art von Notfällen.

Er kümmerte sich weiter um die Verletzten und auch Toten…

Bisher hatte er sieben Tote Rekruten und einen Fluchbrecher gezählt, zehn waren Verletzt, davon sieben schwer… und das war nur seine Gruppe. Wer wusste schon, wie viele Tote und verwundete die Todesser auf ihren Weg in diese Ebene zurückgelassen hatten…

Kingsley brach zusammen mit Tonks durch die Tür und musterte Pebbles mit erleichterter Miene.

Es kam selten vor, das der schwarze auror derartig hektisch wurde, ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen.

„Gott sei Dank, ihr habt die Stellung gehalten.", brummte er beruhigt.

Pebbles nickte düster.

„Wir haben auch teuer dafür bezahlen müssen."

„Ja, das haben wir. Was ist mit Crouch?"

„Keine Ahnung, hatte bisher nicht die Zeit bescheid zu geben."

Kingsley nickte bedächtig und schritt auf die Tür des Büros zu.

Er klopfte Kraftvoll gegen die Tür und rief: „Minister Crouch, die Gefahr ist vorüber.

Keine antwort folgte.

„Minister?"

Pebbles eilte zu Kingsley.

„Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht.", rief er hektisch. Er hatte ein wirklich ungutes Gefühl.

„Sicherheitsüberbrückung auf drei."

Kingsley musste nicht nicken, Pebbles wusste, das er es verstanden hatte.

Er zählte bis drei und sie Kreuzten ihre Stäbe, mit denen sie dann die Tür berührten, eine komplizierte Formel murmelnd.

Diese Methode die Tür im Notfall zu öffnen, konnte nur mit zwei Senior Auroren durchgeführt werden.

Die Tür sprang auf und die beiden auroren und ihre Schützlinge eilten hinein, doch was sie sahen lies sie erstarren.

Minister Crouch saß Tot in seinem Sessel, den Zauberstab noch in der Hand. Eine kleiner Version des dunklen Mals, allerdings mit einem schwarzen Piksymbol als Hintergrund schwebte über seinem Kopf.

„Das… das glaube ich nicht. Keiner ist durchgekommen. Wie hat er das gemacht?", stotterte Illena Flittwick entsetzt.

„Voldemorts Attentäter hat schon wieder einen Menschen umgebracht… in einem versiegelten Raum. Wie zur Hölle macht der Kerl das!?!", fluchte Pebbles.

Die Rekruten waren bei der Nennung des Namens zusammengezuckt, doch Kingsley verzog nur das Gesicht.

„Darum können wir uns nicht kümmern. Wir sollten Carter suchen damit er alles in die Wege leiten kann, doch im Moment haben die Verletzten Vorrang."

Pebbles nickte und begann sofort damit, die verbliebenen Rekruten auf die suche nach verletzten zu schicken…

* * *

Bin gespannt was ihr davon haltet, also lasst es mich wissen.

Bis zum nächsten kap

Gruß

dat Z.


	11. Getrennte Wege

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Natürlich gehört fast nichts mir. Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joane K. Rowling und fast alle auroren der Großartigen Trovia, die ihr auch in meiner Fav Liste findet. Mir gehört nur die Psyche der Charas, die ich natürlich bestmöglich versaubeutelt habe (har har)

So da bin ich wieder. Leider hat sich chrissi noch nicht gemeldet, daher wieder mit vielen herrlichen Rechtschreibfehlern, wie bei mit gewohnt :P

Viel spass!

* * *

11. Getrennte Wege

* * *

Hermine erwachte schon früh, obwohl ihr immer noch alle Glieder schmerzten.

Gestern war ein schrecklicher Tag für sie gewesen.

Nicht nur, das sie sich auf nichts konzentrieren konnte, nein, dann kam auch noch dieser schreckliche Angriff.

Wie immer wusste sie nicht, woher Neville davon wusste, doch er hatte recht behalten. Diese Information war neben der Identität ihres Spions, das einzige, was er ihr niemals gesagt hatte.

Doch das war Nebensache.

Als sie ankamen, trafen sie fast die gesamte Aurorenzentrale und einen Großen Teil des Phönixordens, die gegen eine ungeheure Anzahl von Todessern kämpften.

Der Prinz war ebenfalls zugegen und bekämpfte Nevilles Eltern.

Diese Tatsache und der ganze aufgestaute Hass, hatten sie dazu gebracht nur den Prinzen anzugreifen.

Neville, Ginny, Dean, Parvati und Justin taten es ihr gleich, während die anderen Schatten sich verteilt hatten um den Auroren zu helfen.

Doch der maskierte schien überhaupt nicht beeindruckt davon, dass er sich alleine Gegen insgesamt acht Gegner durchsetzen musste.

Er hatte einfach angefangen ihre Gruppe mit Flüchen einzudecken ohne Nevilles Eltern zu vernachlässigen.

Frank Longbottom war dabei von einem Schneidfluch getroffen worden und lag nun verletzt im Mungos. Er hatte noch Glück gehabt im Gegensatz zu anderen…

Dann zogen sich die Todesser zurück und der Prinz zerstörte das Haus. Es gelang Hermine zwar ihn noch mit einem ihrer neueren Flüche zu treffen, doch das würde nicht allzu viel schaden angerichtet haben, da sie nur sein linkes Bein getroffen hatte.

Dann waren sie abgehauen um nicht von den Auroren gefasst zu werden.

Die Bilanz aus der ganzen Aktion war mehr als mies.

Vier ihrer Mitglieder waren leicht verletzt und eines schwer. Michael Corner hatte einen schweren Bruchfluch abbekommen, der ihm das Schlüsselbein zertrümmert hatte.

Glücklicherweise konnten sie Madamme Pomfrey glaubhaft erklären, das er beim Quidditch spielen einen Klatscher abbekommen hatte.

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Harry.

Gestern noch war sie sich so sicher, das er der Prinz sein könnte. Ihre Art sich zu bewegen war so erschreckend ähnlich, genau wie diese Sache mit dem Vampir. Harry war ein Teilvampir und der Prinz war von einem angegriffen worden, müsste also auch ein Teilvampir sein. Diese Gemeinsamkeiten waren sehr auffällig.

Und doch schien Harry die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen zu sein, zumindest hatten ihn viele im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen.

Das Bewies zweifelsfrei, das er nicht der Prinz sein konnte. Und sie war darüber erleichtert, mehr als sie gedacht hatte.

Resigniert stand sie auf und zog sich an.

Heute würden sie im Propheten erfahren, wie viele Opfer es wirklich gab. Gestern war einfach ein zu großes Chaos gewesen.

Lustlos schlenderte sie in die Halle, wo Neville und Ginny bereits an ihren Stammplätzen saßen.

Hermine nickte den beiden zu, die diese Geste erwiderten. Den beiden ging es auch nicht besser als ihr selbst.

Lustlos stocherte sie in ihrem Frühstück herum. Bis jemand sie anstupste und sie aus ihren Gedanken hochschrak.

„Ich sagte guten Morgen.", wiederholte Harry und sah sie ein wenig nachdenklich an.

„Morgen.", nuschelte sie und sah ihn ein wenig verlegen an.

„Also ehrlich mal, seid gestern seid ihr so neben der spur. Was ist den los?"

„Nichts, geht schon.", warf Neville ein.

Harry musterte sie noch einmal skeptisch, ehe er die Sache auf sich beruhen lies und sich dem Frühstück zu wandte.

Eine weile saßen sie dort und schwiegen sich an, bis endlich die Posteulen eintrafen und eine von ihnen Hermine eine Samstags Ausgabe des Tagespropheten brachte.

Sie nahm die Zeitung in die Hand und erbleichte. Es war viel schlimmer als sie geglaubt hatte.

* * *

**DOPPELSCHLAG DER TODESSER! 64 TOTE, 167 VERLETZTE! MINISTER CROUCH UNTER DEN TODESOPFERN!**

_Wie uns nun von offizieller Seite bestätigt wurde, fand gestern der Größte angriff der Todesser seid drei Jahren statt und forderte viele Opfer, darunter den Minister für Magie._

_Gestern Abend gegen neunzehn Uhr griffen die Todesser ein Schutzhaus an, in dem sich besonders gefährdete Familien und Zeugen aufhielten. Laut Augenzeugenberichten sollen es fast zweihundert gewesen sein, angeführt vom schwarzen Prinzen._

_Die Auroren rückten mit allem aus was sie hatten um das Haus zu verteidigen, ein Großer Fehler, den nur wenig später griff eine kleiner Anzahl von Todessern, unter der Führung von Du-weißt-schon-wem, das Ministerium für Magie an._

_Die verliebenden Auroren und Fluchbrecher versuchten alles um das Ministerium zu verteidigen und schienen Erfolg zu haben, auch wenn nicht wenige Ministeriumsbeamte verletzt oder getötet wurden. Dennoch gelang es dem berüchtigten Attentäter von Du-weiß-schon-wem in das versiegelte Büro des Ministers zu gelangen und diesen zu ermorden._

_Minister Crouchs Leiche wurde erst zwanzig Minuten nach dem Rückzug der Todesser tot aufgefunden._

_Dies ist ein weiterer herber Schlag._

_Der Krieg entwickelt sich derzeit sehr schlecht für die Seite der Rechtschaffenheit und des Lichtes.  
Was dieser Angriff nachwirkend für Folgen auf unsere Gesellschaft haben wird , bleibt abzuwarten._

_Wir berichten weiter._

* * *

Mit zitternden Händen lies sie die Zeitung sinken.

„Ist was?", fragte Harry.

Wortlos reichte sie ihm die Zeitung und beobachtete wie er den Artikel las.

Er wirkte allerdings nicht betroffen oder erschreckt, sondern vollkommen gelassen, was sollte das? Er reichte die Zeitung ungerührt an Neville weiter, der sie mit versteinerter Miene durchlas.

In der ganzen Halle reagierten nun die Schüler.

Hermine erkannte, das Dumbledore die Halle betreten hatte. Da es ein Samstag war, war die Halle nicht wirklich gefüllt, dennoch hob er die Hände und begann eine Rede zu halten.

„Liebe Schüler, wie sicher viele von euch bereits aus der Zeitung erfahren haben, gab es einen Angriff. Unter den vielen Opfern befand sich auch der Minister für Zauberei. Die Zeiten werden wieder härter, den Voldemort und seine Schergen haben gestern einen Großen Sieg errungen. Doch wenn wir alle zusammenhalten und für einander einstehen, werden wir auch diese Krise überwinden. Den denkt daran, wir sind so stark wie wir einig und so schwach wie wir gespalten sind."

Wie viele andere auch, zog Hermine ein wenig Trost aus den Worten des alten Zauberers. Wie immer in solchen Situationen, beobachtete sie ihre Mitschüler.

Die meisten wirkten bedrückt, doch die, von denen sie wussten, das es Todesser waren, grinsten breit.

Was Hermine erneut wunderte, war Harry. Er blickte Dumbledore spöttisch an und schien ein ebenso spöttisches grinsen zu unterdrücken. Zumindest wirkte es so für sie… wieder so ein verdächtiger Punkt, die offensichtliche Abneigung Harrys gegen Dumbledore.

Und irgendwie schien diese Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen, den sie könnte schwören, das Dumbledore Harry fest mit seinem durchdringenden blick fixiert hatte.

Der schwarzhaarige schien allerdings nicht eingeschüchtert oder verlegen. Er genoss weiter sein Frühstück und wurde nun auch von Neville und einigen anderen mit Skepsis gemustert, den er war außer den Todesser der einzige, der Appetit zu haben schien.

Er war so verwirrend.

Es sprach so viel dafür, das er dunkel war wie dafür sprach, das er ein Todesser war. Es gab so viele Anhaltspunkte, die ihn in Verbindung mit den dunklen Prinzen brachte, doch auch Beweise, das er es unmöglich sein konnte.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, und sie würde es herausfinden.

Hermine betrachtete das Frühstück, welches sie kaum angerührt hatte.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger mehr. Wenn mich jemand sucht, ich bin in der Bibliothek."

Neville und Ginny nickten ihr knapp zu, während Harry den Rest seine Rühreis verputzte und dann meinte, das er mitkommen wolle.

Hermine wartete kurz und schon waren sie auf dem Weg.

Während sie durch die Gänge wanderten, fiel der Gryffindor auf, das Harry sich seltsam bewegte.

Sie könnte schwören, das im Fluss seiner Bewegungen ein Loch war, immer dann wen er den linken Fuß aufsetzte. Es fiel ihr allerdings nur auf, weil sie ihn so gut kannte.

Wieder dachte sie an ihren Heilmagie blockenden Schneidfluch, mit dem sie den schwarzen Prinzen erwischt hatte, doch Harry war doch gestern den ganzen Tag unter Zeugen im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen. Er konnte es also nicht sein…

Sie wichen eine Gruppe von Hufflepuffs aus, die ihnen entgegenkamen und ein glitzern an Harrys Robe zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang, konnte sie den Blick auf ein Schmuckstück erhaschen, welches er scheinbar trug.

Ein Stundenglas, befestigt an einer silbernen Kette.

Hermines Atem stockte und sie hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde aussetzen.

Ein Zeitumkehrer.

Sie kannte diese Gegenstände, in ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatte sie selber einen besessen.

Die zusammenhänge fügten sich zusammen und ihr inneres gefror zu Eis.

„Harry?"

Der schwarzhaarige sah auf.

„Sag mal, könntest du mich kurz woandershin begleiten. Es gibt da etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen wollte, doch es sollen nicht gerade alle zuhören."

Neugierig sah er sie an und nickte kurz, ehe sie voraus lief.

Sie führte ihn in den Raum der Wünsche, welchen er mehr als interessiert musterte.

„Wow.", entfuhr es ihm, als er scheinbar den Raum musterte und seine Arkane Struktur erkundete.

„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche, man muss sich nur konzentrieren und wissen was für einen Raum man haben möchte und er erfüllt es einem.

„Wieder ein Beispiel für dieses Großartige Schloss.", meinte er und schien weiterhin vollkommen gefangen von der Arkanen Struktur des Raumes zu sein.

Hermine bemerkte, das seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr gegenüber nachgelassen hatte, was gut war, den anders hätte sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Die Entscheidung war schnell gefallen.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde, hatte sie ihren Stab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Expilliarmus!"

Er schien wirklich überrascht zu sein, als sein Zauberstab schon auf sie zuflog und er einige Meter zurückgeschoben wurde.

Doch er flog nicht durch die Luft, so wie es bei anderen Menschen der Fall war. Allerdings begann er nun zu Humpeln, eine letzte Bestätigung.

Harrys Blick fixierte sie so durchdringend, dass es fast schmerzte. Er schien sie zu scannen, ihre Gedanken zu erforschen.

„Bist du also letztendlich von alleine drauf gekommen, trotz aller Zweifel.", sprach er sanft.

Ihre Gedanken rasten, wieder sah sie die Toten Augen von Ron und ihrem Vater, ehe sie den kalten Blick Harrys sah, den sie nun als den des Prinzen erkannte.

Niemals würde sie diesen Blick vergessen können…

„Du bist _der Prinz_… du bist der Mörder meines Vaters und meines besten Freundes.", zischte sie.

Hass wallte sich in ihr auf.

Harry grinste.

„Mörder? Ich gebe zu, das ich schon viele umgebracht habe, doch muss ich dich leider korrigieren. Ich habe nicht angegriffen. Dein Vater hat mich mit diesem Muggelding verletzt. Wie sollte ich den deiner Meinung nach Reagieren?"

„_Mörder!_ Ihr habt doch angefangen alles und jeden zu verfluchen."

„Nachdem diese Aurorin mich angegriffen hatte!", erwiderte er kalt.

„_Lügen!_", zischte sie.

Harry lachte.

„Du solltest Neville mal sagen, das er bei Gelegenheit mal seine Eltern fragen sollte, wie der Waffenstillstand wirklich gebrochen wurde. Aber nun zu einem anderen Thema. Was hast du den nun vor?"

Hermine kochte innerlich.

Er schien nicht die geringste Angst zu haben, obwohl er nicht bewaffnet war.

„Willst du mich an Dumbledore ausliefern? Der weiß wer ich bin. Und immerhin ist das hier neutrales Gebiet. Dein angriff ist ein Verstoß gegen die Spielregeln."

Entsetzen kroch in ihr hoch. Dumbledore wusste wer er war? Und er lies es zu, das er bei ihnen war?

„Allerdings habe ich eine bessere Idee, was wir machen könnten.", sprach er noch mit einem breiten lächeln.

Er bewegte sich schnell, verdammt schnell.

Hermines Schockzauber prasselten gegen die Wand, als er sie auch schon ergriffen und seinen Zauberstab entwunden hatte.

Innerhalb einiger Sekunde, wurde sie entwaffnet und stand unter einem Klammerfluch, den sie allerdings nicht zerstören konnte.

„Also, was mache ich nur mit dir…?", fragte er gespielt nachdenklich.

„Hmmm, ein weiterer Gedächtniszauber wäre wohl sinnlos. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis du mich erneut durchschaust. Allerdings könnten wir… Ja, das ist es."

Sie erkannte sein breites grinsen und der Kalte Hass, den sie spürte wich beklemmender Angst, als er einen Gegenstand hervorholte.

Er ergriff sie und schon spürte sie ein Reißen hinter ihrem Bauchnabel.

Harry verhinderte, das sie der Länge nach aufschlug, indem er sie mit einem eisernen Griff festhielt.

Sie erschien überraschend am Portschlüsselpunkt, so dass Rabastan Lestrange erschrocken einen Sprung zurück machte.

„Verzeiht mein Prinz, ich habe nicht mit eurer Ankunft gerechnet.", sprach er und musterte Hermine interessiert und mit gierigem Blick.

Sie erkannte diesen Mann nicht, doch der Blick war dem von Malfoy so ähnlich. Die Angst breitete sich in ihr aus, ergriff fast vollkommen Besitz von ihr.

Sie war so dumm! Wie konnte sie nur glauben, alleine mit dem schwarzen Prinzen fertig zu werden?

„Rabastan, sie gehört mir, denk also nicht mal dran!"

„Ja mein Prinz… verzeiht mir."

Harry nickte überheblich.

„Wo ist Vater?"

„In seinem Arbeitszimmer mein Prinz. Ich werde den Lord über eure Ankunft unterrichten."

Rabastan erwartete noch das zustimmende nicken von Harry, ehe er voraus eilte.

Der schwarzhaarige packte Hermine an der Schulter und schob sie voraus.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte sie ängstlich.

„Bei mir Zuhause. Einen Rundgang kann ich vorerst leider nicht anbieten. Zunächst werden wir uns ein wenig mit Vater unterhalten."

Erneut fuhr Hermine die Angst bis ins Mark. Sie waren auf den Weg zu Du-weißt-schon-wen…

Harry lachte belustigt, während er sie weiter vor sich her schob.

„Warum den so ängstlich? Wenn ich dich töten wollte, oder Foltern oder was weiß ich, dann hätte ich es schon längst getan."

„W…was wollen wir den bei Du-weißt-schon-wem?", fragte sie immer noch entsetzt.

Das sie _IHM_ begegnen konnte, hatte sie niemals bedacht und erst jetzt merkte sie, wie viel Angst es ihr einjagte.

Harry lachte, ein ehrliches und so seltsam unschuldiges Lachen.

„Oh ich liebe es. Eure Furcht vor seinem Namen. Voldemort ist doch wirklich nicht schwer zu sagen oder?"

Sie zuckte bei der Nennung des Namens zusammen.

„Ich hätte erwartet, das gerade du ein wenig aufgeklärter wärst Hermine. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten, er ist neugierig auf dich."

„W… was?"

Hermine glaubte gerade einen sehr schlechten Traum zu haben. Der schwarze Prinz, ein Junge den sie eigentlich mochte und gleichzeitig hasste wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt, führte sie zu dem gefährlichsten Schwarzmagier seid über dreihundert Jahren, weil dieser neugierig auf sie war…

Wen sie nicht so unglaublich Ängstlich wäre, würde sie Lachen wegen dieser Abstrusen Idee.

Sie erreichten eine Große Holztür und Harry schob sie einfach hinein.

Dort saß ER, hinter einem schweren Schreibtisch aus edlem Holz. Eine hagere Gestalt, gewandet in einer Robe so schwarz wie die Nacht niemals sein könnte. Seine helle Haut schien zu schimmern, als er sei aus seinen Blutroten Augen musterte und sich die Rabenschwarzen Haare zur Seite strich während er sie mit unnatürlich hoher Stimme ansprach: „Ah, Harry, es ist schön dich so schnell wieder zu sehen. Und ich nehme an ich habe das Vergnügen mit Miss Hermine Granger. Wenn ich mich dann Vorstellen dürfte, Voldemort, Führer der schwarzen Revolution und leidenschaftlicher Forscher."

Er neigte sein Haupt ein wenig und musterte Hermine neugierig, die vor Angst wie erstarrt war.

„Wie ich sehe gelingt es dir immer wieder durch bloße Anwesenheit Eindruck zu machen Vater. Ich sollte ein wenig an meiner Präsenz feilen.", meinte Harry grinsend und schob Hermine zu einem Stuhl.

„Harry, Harry, wo sind den deine Manieren?"

Der dunkle Lord schwang seinen Stab gegen Hermine, die zusammenzuckte. Nun bemerkte sie, das er lediglich den Klammerfluch von ihr genommen hatte.

„Kann ich ihnen einen Tee anbieten junge Dame? Oder etwas Wein? Machen sie mir die Freude und nehmen sie an, ich bekomme nicht oft die Gelegenheit mich mit Wunderschönen und mächtigen Jungen Hexen zu unterhalten."

Hermine glaubte Wahnsinnig zu werden.

Hatte der dunkle Lord ihr gerade tatsächlich Tee angeboten?

„Ich denke sie wird schon noch auftauen.", meinte Harry zuversichtlich. „Vielleicht ist deine Anwesenheit ein wenig zu beeindruckend."

Voldemort lachte.

„Das mag stimmen, doch ich sehe schon jetzt was du so faszinierend an ihr findest. Wissen sie eigentlich, das sie die neuste Blutlinie unserer Gesellschaft begründet haben Hermine? Nun wo ich sie sehe ist es klar, eine neue Familie, die Familie Granger wird sich in unsere Linien einreihen."

„I…i…in die Linien einreihen…?"

„Oh, wie schön, du scheinst recht zu behalten Harry, immerhin redet sie schon."

Voldemort schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und eine Dampfende Tasse Tee erschien vor Hermine.

„Trinken sie ruhig, keine Sorge, der Tee ist nicht vergiftet."

Mit zitternden Händen ergriff sie die Tasse und nahm einen Schluck, der tatsächlich beruhigend auf ihre bis zum zerreisen angespannten Nerven wirkte, auch wen sie zum verrecken nicht wusste, warum sie den Tee jetzt getrunken hatte…

Voldemort lächelte nachsichtig und begann zu erklären, was er gemeint hatte.

„Sie, meine liebe Hermine sind ein Ursprung, der Ursprung einer neuen Blutlinie. Das ist sehr selten, doch alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür. Alle alten Familien wurden aus einem solchen Ursprung geboren. Doch ich bin sicher, sie werden selber erforschen wollen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Tatsächlich gibt es einige wichtige Themen, die ich mit meinem Sohn zu besprechen habe und die leider keinen Aufschub dulden. Ich hoffe das stört sie nicht."

Hermine schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

Es erschien ihr immer noch so surreal, sie saß in einem Büro zusammen mit dem dunklen Lord und seinem Sohn und trank Tee, während er ihr Dinge erklärte… Sie würde noch zu einem Fall für die Klapse werden, wen das so weiter ging.

„Harry, wie ich bereits sagte diente der gestrige angriff nur einem Zweck, nämlich etwas aus der Mysteriumsabteilung zu holen was ich schon seid langem haben wollte. Eine Prophezeiung."

„Eine dich betreffende nehme ich an, sonst hättest du sie wohl nicht entfernen können.", warf Harry ein.

Voldemort lächelte.

„Wie immer, ausgezeichnete Schlussfolgerung. Willst du sie hören?"

Der schwarze Prinz blickte seinen Vater verdutzt an, während Hermine immer mehr ihre Angst verlor. Doch ihre Verwirrung stieg.

Voldemort schwang seinen Stab und eine Graue Gestalt erschien… Professor Trellawney, wie Hermine erkannte.

Ihre Stimme klang seltsam hart und unbetont, doch auch irgendwie Hallig.

_„Der eine mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu bezwingen naht heran… Jenen geboren die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wen der siebte Monat stirbt. Und der Lord wird ihn als sich ebenbürtig zeichnen, ehe die Dunkelheit der Erwählten verschlingt. Doch durch das neue Blut wird der Erwählte der Dunkelheit entfliehen, und doch stets im Herzen tragen. Und er wird eine Macht erlangen, die der schwarze Lord nicht kennt. Der schwarze Lord wird mit dem erwählten Kämpfen, den keiner kann Leben, wenn der andere überlebt… Jener mit der Macht den Lord zu bezwingen naht heran…"_

Harry sah seinen Vater an.

„Interessant, dann hat Dumbledore mich also doch nicht angegriffen, das dachte ich mir schon fast."

„In der Tat mein Junge. So wie es aussieht habe ich mir selbst meinen größten Feind geschaffen."

Der schwarze Prinz stieß einen Laut des Bedauerns aus.

„Wie bedauerlich. Das bedeutet also, das sich unsere Wege endgültig trennen. Nun, wenigstens bekomme ich einen starken Gegner."

Hermine konnte es kaum fassen.

Diese beiden hatten erfahren, das sie als Todfeinde bestimmt waren und nahmen es so gelassen hin, als würden sie über Qudditch reden… Und sie waren wie Vater und Sohn… einfach Krank!

Harry blickte seinen Vater nachdenklich an.

„Ich denke es wird nichts bringen, wenn wir uns nun Todesflüche auf den Hals jagen. Ich kann dich nicht töten wegen deiner Lebensversicherungen. Und du mich genau so wenig, aus dem gleichen Grund."

Voldemort lächelte, ein befremdlicher Anblick.

„Du hast es also herausgefunden? Beeindruckend. Und du hast dir selber welche gemacht ohne das ich es bemerkt habe."

Harry grinste.

„Du selbst sagtest doch, traue niemanden, nicht mal dir selbst. Oder irre ich mich?"

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht."

Voldemort wirkte seltsam melancholisch als er Hermine und Harry musterte.

„Dein letzter Besuch Zuhause mein Sohn. Ich bedaure, das sich die Dinge so entwickelt haben. Und ich bin stolz auf dich. Du bist ein mächtiger Magier, ein starker Gegner. Aus dir ist ein Mann geworden, der alles erreichen kann. Ich wünsche dir Glück, wen wir uns wieder sehen wirst du es brauchen."

Harry lächelte sanft.

„Danke Vater. Ich bin auch stolz dein Sohn gewesen zu sein. Und ich hoffe ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."

„Das hast du nie und wirst du nie. Doch eines bleibt mir noch zu tun. Wurmschwanz?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine eine kleine Ratte, die sie beobachtet hatte.

Sie erschrak heftig, als aus dieser Ratte ein Mann wurde.

Ein kleiner muskulöser Mann mit einem Rattenhaften finsteren Gesicht.

„Ihr wünscht mein Lord?"

„Du hast es gehört Wurmschwanz, dein Vertrag ist erfüllt. Folge deinem Eid, ich entlasse dich aus meinen Diensten. Begleite Harry und stehe ihm bei."

„Wie ihr wünscht mein Lord."

Harry erhob sich und nickte dem Rattenmann zu, der sich wieder verwandelte und aus dem Raum verschwand.

„Nun ja, diese Geschichte war unerwartet."

Harrys Gesicht nahm einen melancholischen Zug an.

„Doch ich werde zurrecht kommen. Auf wiedersehen Vater."

Voldemort stand ebenfalls auf und umarmte Harry zum Abschied.

„Viel Glück mein Sohn, ich bin stolz auf dich."

Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war und den Lord nervös musterte.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen Hermine, ich denke wir werden uns bald wieder sehen. Bestelle Neville und dem Muggelliebenden Alten Narren Grüße von mir."

Dann nahm er Hermines Hand und drückte ihr mit einer leichten Verbeugung einen Handkuss auf.

Hermine war wie erstarrt, das war so unglaublich. Um ehrlich zu sein hoffte sie wirklich, das sie nur einen schlimmen Traum hatte.

„Müssen wir also doch nach Hogwarts zurück.", meinte Harry grinsend als er Hermine wieder zu dem Raum schob, in dem sie angekommen waren.

Das Mädchen war wie betäubt, zu surreal erschien ihr alles was soeben geschehen war.

Sie erwachte erst aus diesem Zustand, als sie wieder im Raum der Wünsche angekommen waren.

Harry setzte sich lässig auf einen Stuhl.

Dann grinste er und reichte ihr die Zauberstäbe, ihren eigenen und seinen.

„W… was soll das den jetzt?"

Sie war vollkommen verwirrt.

Erst die Erkenntnis wer Harry war, dann diese Entführung in Harrys heim, dieses Gespräch mit du-weißt-schon-wem, und nun reichte er ihr die Zauberstäbe, obwohl er doch wissen musste, das sie ihn am liebsten umbringen würde.

„Der Fluch heißt Crucio und du musst es genießen, erst dann wirkt er richtig. Gerechter Zorn reicht nicht.", erklärte er gelassen und blickte sie an.

Hermine war wie erstarrt.

Er war verrückt, total bekloppt! Er erklärte ihr den Cruciatus Fluch.

Zitternd hob sie ihre Stabhand, den Fluch bereits auf den Lippen… doch sie konnte nicht…

Tränen brachen sich den Weg aus ihren Augen.

„Warum? Sag mir doch einfach warum?"

Harrys grinsen verschwand und ein nachdenklicher Zug zeichnete sein Gesicht.

„Was warum? Warum ich den jungen Weasley und deinen Vater getötet habe? Weil sie mich angegriffen haben! Warum ich bin was ich bin? Weil Vater mich mitnahm und er mich mochte. Warum ich nicht schockiert oder traurig bin über das was ich gehört habe? Weil ich es nicht ändern kann. Warum ich dich wieder mit nach Hogwarts genommen habe? Weil ich nicht weiß wo ich sonst hin soll. Warum ich dir die Stäbe gegeben habe? Weil ich weiß das du es nicht tun kannst, dafür bist du zu gut. Warum ich dir etwas vorgespielt habe? Warum ich dich immer rette? Weil du mir geholfen hast und ich dich faszinierend finde. Weil ich die Möglichkeit habe das erstehen einer neuen Blutlinie zu beobachten und weil…"

Harry grinste.

„ Egal, ich bin was ich bin und tue was ich tue, das muss keinen Grund haben. Rechtfertigungen werden im allgemeinen stark überschätzt. Ich bin nun hier und habe ein Schicksal das ich nicht will. Mach was du willst, es wird nichts ändern."

Er blickte direkt in ihre Augen. Der schwarze Prinz. Harry… der Junge, der sie gerettet hatte. Und manipuliert.

Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht verstehen, sein Verstand arbeitete ihn Bahnen, die sie nicht begreifen konnte. Völlig unberechenbar und dennoch einer seltsam verdrehten Logik folgend.

„Was wird den nun werden…?", fragte sie verzweifelt. Ihr fehlte einfach die nötige Zeit das alles zu verarbeiten. Ihr Verstand war zu überladen.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich kann und will nicht zum Ministerium oder zum Muggelfreund. Und deine Schatten hassen mich auch. Ich denke Neville wird nicht so zimperlich sein. Ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung was ich nun tun soll."

Er lächelte verlegen, gerade so, als wäre es ihm peinlich, das er keine Lösung für sich sehen konnte.

Hermines Knie gaben endgültig nach, doch sie weinte nicht mehr.

Tränen konnten nicht mehr ausdrücken, was sie empfand.

Fast eine Stunde saßen sie schweigend beieinander, das neue Blut und der Mörder. Und keiner wusste was nun werden soll.

Nach einer Ewigkeit streckte sich Harry und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich mit meiner neuen Situation zwischen allen Fronten irgendwie anfreunden müssen. Zumindest wird mir nicht langweilig werden wenn mich alle jagen."

Er grinste schief.

„Wie kannst du nur so…. gelassen sein?", platzte es aus Hermine heraus.

„Habe ich eine Großartige Wahl? Was wäre den die Alternative? Ich bin ein gesuchter Mörder, nun wohl auch ganz oben auf der Abschussliste der Todesser. Obwohl ich denke, das die wenigsten von ihnen Lust haben sich mit mir anzulegen. Auch wenn ich nicht unbegrenzte Zahlen von Gegnern bekämpfen kann. Ich werde einfach versuchen das beste draus zu machen."

Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an.

Er tat nicht nur so, er war wirklich vollkommen gelassen.

„Nun Hermine, ich bin gespannt, wie du mich der Dunkelheit entreißt."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„War doch ein wenig viel für dich oder?"

Er grinste schief und zitierte die Prophezeiung: „Doch durch das neue Blut wird der Erwählte der Dunkelheit entfliehen, und doch stets im Herzen tragen. Und er wird eine Macht erlangen, die der schwarze Lord nicht kennt…, du erinnerst dich? Du bist das neue Blut, da bin ich mir sicher."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin einfach nur… müde."

Mit diesen Worten lies sie Harrys Stab fallen und marschierte wie in Trance davon…

* * *

bin doch ehrlich gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt hihi

Gruß  
Dat Z.


	12. Die Geschichte der Ratte

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wie schon tausendmal gesagt, mir gehört nichts!

Grüße!

Da bin ich wieder. Leider hat Chrissi immer noch ne Menge um die Ohren, so das auch hier kein Beta Hand angelegt hat, Sorry. Nach der letzten Wendung seid ihr alle sicher alle gespannt, aber keine sorge ;) Harry bleibt böse hihi

nun viel Spaß!

* * *

12. Die Geschichte der Ratte

* * *

Hermine erwachte ungewöhnlich früh mit dem Gefühl, das ihr Schädel aus allen nähten platzen würde.

Seltsame Träume hatten ihren Schlaf begleitet, was auch kein Wunder war nach dem gestrigen Tag. Noch immer wirkte das alles so seltsam surreal.

Der dunkle Lord, Harry, der schwarze Prinz. Der Rattenmann und dieses Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn, die sich auf seltsam distanzierte Weise mochten, und doch akzeptierten, das sie vom Schicksal zu Todfeinden gemacht wurden.

Einfach Irrsinnig.

Das konnte doch nicht sein, aber andererseits war es zu verrückt, um nur ein Traum gewesen zu sein…

Wie ein Geist wandelte sie in die große Halle, die nur spärlich besetzt war, wie jeden Sonntag.

Neville und Ginny saßen bereits auf ihren Stammplätzen.

Beide wirkten etwas erschöpft, sicher hatten sie wieder trainiert. Neville widmete sich mit Leidenschaft seiner Selbstausbildung zum Auroren. Besonders schlimm war es immer, wenn die Todesser einen Sieg errungen hatte. Wie vorgestern halt…

Noch immer ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, setzte sich Hermine zu ihnen, goss sich Milch ins Glas und leerte es in einem Zug.

Das ganze wiederholte sie drei mal, was Ginny und Neville sie besorgt mustern lies.

Ginny beugte sich zu ihr herüber.

„Hermine? Ist etwas?"

Der Lockenkopf lächelte abwesend.

„Das… kann man wohl sagen. Aber nicht hier."

Sie lächelte wieder während ihre Gedanken noch immer rasten ohne sich ordnen zu lassen.

Diese verdammten Gedanken weigerten sich einfach, in geordnete Bahnen zu wandern. Und ihr sonst so logischer und disziplinierter Verstand schien im Urlaub zu sein, ohne ihr etwas gesagt zu haben.

Sie aß nichts, sondern trank nur noch zwei weitere glas Milch, ehe sie noch immer etwas wankend aufstand.

Ginny und Neville folgten ihr, noch immer mit besorgten Mienen.

Sie wanderte zum Raum der Wünsche, der schon belegt war… oder besser gesagt noch immer.

Als sie die Tür öffnete saß er dort auf einen Stuhl, der schwarze Prinz…

Er musterte einen gewaltigen Wandteppich, der gestern noch nicht hier drin gewesen war. Er musste ihn sich herbeigewünscht haben.

Mit unsicheren Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu und folgte seinem Blick, der starr auf eine Stelle gerichtet war.

Sie erkannte ein Wappenschild an der Wurzel und ihr Atem stockte.

Zwei Einhörner auf ihren Hinterläufen kreuzten ihre Hörner und dazwischen stand ein verschnörkeltes G.

Die Granger Familie mit ihr als einzigem bisher aufgeführten Mitglied, also hatte Du-weißt-schon-wer recht gehabt.

Neville war herangetreten und musterte die beiden überrascht.

„Der große Teppich? Was soll das alles den?"

Hermine riss ihren Blick von dem Teppich los.

„Willst du es ihnen selbst sagen?"

Harry sah zu ihr auf und wirkte überrascht, gerade so als würde er sie erst jetzt bemerken.

„Nope. Mach du das lieber."

Er grinste schief und sein blick huschte zu seinem Zauberstab, der immer noch genau da auf dem Boden lag, wo sie ihn gestern hatte fallen lassen.

Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, das er sie Fragen würde was sie meinte… das wirklich alles nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen war.

Doch er tat nichts dergleichen sondern Betrachtete weiter mit eisiger ruhe den Stammbaum der Familien.

Hermine sah zu Neville und Ginny, die beide verwirrt und neugierig aussahen und das ganze wohl nicht Verstanden.

Sie konnte es den beiden nicht verdenken.

Doch sie wusste auch nicht wo sie anfangen sollte, abstruser Weise fiel ihr nur eines ein, womit sie beginnen konnte.

„Schöne Grüße von Du-weißt-schon-wem soll ich dir ausrichten Neville."

Der Kopf des Jungen schoss hoch und nahm einen berechnenden Ausdruck an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon Verstanden. Ich hatte gestern das zweifelhafte Vergnügen mich mit… V…Voldemort zu unterhalten."

Der Name kam ihr einfach über die Lippen.

In anbetracht der geradezu Lächerlichen Tatsache, das sie mit dem Mann Tee getrunken hatte, war das nennen dieses Namens irgendwie nebensächlich und bei weitem nicht mehr so schrecklich wie gestern noch.

Ginny und Neville sahen Hermine an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Du hast… was?!?"

Hermine holte tief Luft und deutete auf Harry.

„Er ist… der schwarze Prinz. Er hat mich gestern mit in Voldemorts Quartier genommen…", brachte sie hervor.

Die Reaktion war wie erwartet.

Während Neville in Sekundenbruchteilen seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf Harry gerichtet hatte, schienen Ginny die Knie nachzugeben. Dennoch zog sie ebenfalls ihren Stab und schleuderte mit zitternden Händen einen Schmerzfluch gegen Harry, der milde interessiert aufblickte und nicht mal zuckte.

„Schon nicht schlecht kleiner Feuervogel, doch musst du es auch wirklich so meinen. Gerechter Zorn ist für Schmerzflüche ungeeignet, Genuss ist der Schlüssel."

Ginny blickte ihn fassungslos an, während Neville einfach nur kalt wirkte.

„Mörder…!", zischte er.

„Ich habe mich nur verteidigt.", erwiderte Harry gelassen.

Neville schäumte vor kalter Wut.

Der schwarze Prinz grinste nun und meinte an den Gryffindor gewandt: „ Sei doch so gut und erkläre den Mädchen bitte, wer den Waffenstillstand gebrochen hat. Ich denke du kennst die Wahrheit. Der Bruch ist Schuld, das ich Menschen getötet habe. Vorher hatte ich nicht einen auf dem Gewissen. Also, erzähle ihnen, wer mich zum Mörder gemacht hat!"

Neville erstarrte, während Hermine ihn fordernd anblickte.

„Neville… sag es. Wer hat den Krieg wieder angefangen?"

Resigniert lies der Junge Mann den Zauberstab sinken und erwiderte: „Wir…"

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, das der Krieg nicht von den dunklen ausgegangen war.

Neville lies den Kopf hängen und begann zu erklären.

„Eine Rekrutin in ihrem Mentorenjahr hatte ihn angegriffen…", er deutete auf Harry, „..keiner weiß warum."

„Das glaube ich nicht!", brachte Ginny hervor.

Harry lachte, laut und gehässig.

„Oh, ihr Gutmenschen seid so unglaublich naiv. Aber sicher doch, die Welt ist ein rosa Lummerland, nur die bösen Todesser sind fies und gemein, weil sie eben fies und gemein sind. Und alle anderen sind Rosa Kuschelbärchen ohne schlechte Gedanken. Ihr macht euch das ganze so verdammt einfach."

Er sprach mit einer vor Verachtung und Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, wie Hermine sie noch nie von ihm gehört hatte. Ein derartiger Ausbruch war sehr untypisch für ihn. Sonst schien er immer alles genau zu kalkulieren.

Harry spuckte auf den Boden und fuhr mit gehässiger Stimme fort: „Ich hasse diese Naivität, an Todessern wie euch Gutmenschen gleichermaßen. Das widert mich an. Ihr macht euch nicht die mühe das ganze zu sehen und klammert euch an dieses schwächliche Bild einer Welt, die andere euch vorgaukeln. Etwas anderes wollt ihr nicht und deshalb seid ihr nicht mehr wert als Dreck! Und deshalb verdient ihr, was ihr bekommt. Hast du dich eigentlich jemals selbst gefragt, wer die Menschen eigentlich sind, die ihr bekämpft kleiner Feuervogel? Würdest du freiwillig unter Todessern Leben wollen und sie beobachten? Wie sie Leben, denken und herauszufinden, warum sie tun was sie tun? Ihr seid genau so verdorben und schwarz wie wir. Der einzige unterschied zwischen uns ist, das ihr zu Feige seid es zu zugeben!"

Ginny blickte Harry hasserfüllt an.

„Du bist ein verdammter Mörder! Ein Schwein, ein Monster! DU kannst nicht über MICH oder irgendwen Urteilen weil deine Seele so verrottet ist wie ein Loch voll Schlamm!", spie sie ihm entgegen.

Harry tat wieder etwas unerwartetes.

Er lachte, genau wie gestern, so fröhlich und unschuldig, ehe er ruhig und freundlich fortfuhr.

„Und du kannst das beurteilen, weil du seid Monaten unter Todessern lebst?"

„Was?", fragte Ginny verwirrt.

Hermine wusste worauf Harry hinauswollte.

„Nun kleiner Feuervogel, Ich kann darüber urteilen im Gegensatz zu Dir, weil Ich im Gegensatz zu Dir seid Monaten unter euch Lebe und euch beobachte, euch studiere und versucht habe euch zu verstehen. Deshalb glaube ich, das Ich in einer weitaus besseren Position bin um ein Urteil abzugeben als Du!"

Er grinste breit und musterte die geschockte Ginny mit schiefem Amüsement, während Neville versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Soll ich dir einmal erklären, warum ich in den letzten drei Jahren gegen euer Ministerium gekämpft habe? Warum ich Menschen gefoltert und getötet habe? Oder glaubst du ich habe es nur gemacht, weil es eben Sachen sind die ein böser Mensch so macht wen ihm Langweilig ist?"

Ginny schluckte eine Zornige antwort herunter, während Neville Harry musterte.

„Du kannst also begründen, warum du unschuldige Menschen getötet hast?", fragte er mit eisiger Ruhe.

„Unschuldige Menschen?", Harry lachte. „Gegner, ich habe Gegner bekämpft, niemals Zivilisten. Ich bin ein Soldat. Bis gestern stand ich im Dienst meines Vaters. Mich Interessieren keine ethnischen oder Moralischen Gründe. Ich bin ein Kämpfer, der andere Kämpfer beiseite schafft, wen sie nicht unter meinem Banner Kämpfen."

„Du hast Hermines Vater und Ron umgebracht! Sie waren Zivilisten. Und die Menschen in dem Haus!", donnerte Neville.

„Ja, das habe ich. Immerhin hat er mich mit diesem Muggelding angegriffen. Wer mich angreift ist ein Ziel, ende der Diskussion. Und das sichere Haus des Ordens war ebenfalls ein militärisches Ziel. Dort drinnen waren Ordenskämpfer mit ihren Familien, militärische Ziele, Kämpfer unter Feindbanner. Was unterscheidet mein vorgehen von dem der Auroren? Als sie zum Beispiel das Haus von Travers mitsamt seinen Kindern niedergebrannt haben? Oder als zehn Auroren McNair und seine Frau getötet haben? Und sie war kein Todesser, das weiß ich aus sicherer Quelle. Was unterscheidet mein vorgehen von dem von euch Schatten, die ihr mit euren Schockflüchen einen Unschuldigen zu einem Krüppel gemacht habt, weil ihr ihn für ein Ziel gehalten habt?"

Hermine versteifte sich.

Woher wusste er, das sie zu den Schatten gehören? Und warum hatte er sich genau diesen Fehltritt ausgesucht?

Gerade das hatte ihr immer schwer zu schaffen gemacht, und das musste er wohl wissen, den sein Blick haftete auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Collateralschäden sind leider unvermeidlich.", meinte Neville ruhig.

Harry grinste schief.

„So ist das also, wen ihr einen Falschen erwischt ist es ein Collateralschaden, wen ich einen erwische ist es Mord. Denk mal drüber nach!"

Neville stockte.

Man musste Harry eines lassen, er war geschickt. Hermine wusste, das er diese Unterhaltung fest im Griff hatte und lenkte wie es ihm gefiel. Ginny und Neville waren ihm ins offene Messer gerannt.

„Es tut eh nichts mehr zur Sache.", meinte er noch mit einem melancholischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Neville skeptisch nach.

Harry wandte sich Hermine zu.

„Wärst du so freundlich? Mir ist irgendwie die Lust vergangen."

Der Lockenkopf nickte bedächtig.

Sie wusste, das er das nur wollte, weil Neville und Ginny ihr ohne zu Fragen glauben würden.

Also berichtete sie von der Prophezeiung, von Harrys Unterhaltung mit Voldemort. Und das Harry nun quasi Vogelfrei war.

Neville knetete seine Unterlippe.

„Das bedeutet also, das du der Todfeind des Lord bist? Gerade du?"

„Sieht wohl so aus.", erwiderte Harry gelassen.

Neville ging unruhig hin und her.

„Ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben. Du bist der Prinz. Warum bist du so mächtig geworden?"

Harry grinste.

„Aus dem gleichen Grund wie du. Hingabe und Lerneifer, nur das mein Interessensgebiet breiter gefächert ist als das deine. Außerdem unterstand ich niemals kleinlichen Regeln wie die „Vernunftgemäße Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger" oder ähnlichem Quatsch."

Neville musterte den Prinzen überrascht.

„Wie meinst du das?"

Harry lachte.

„Vater ist beeindruckt von dir und glaube mir, das ist nicht leicht."

Hermine nickte.

„Er klang zumindest nicht gehässig als er mir Grüße für dich Auftrug.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

Neville und Ginny musterten sie besorgt.

„Auch wen ihr es nicht glauben mögt, Vater und ich respektieren unsere Gegner.", meinte Harry ruhig.

Hermine beobachtete die beiden Jungen, die sich in die Augen starrten.

„Was willst du nun tun?", fragte Neville.

„Ich bin ein Soldat ohne Armee, zwischen den Fronten gefangen. Ich werde das tun, was ich sonst auch getan habe, wenn ich nicht gegenteilige Order besaß. Das was für mich am besten ist. Zunächst einmal biete ich euch einen Waffenstillstand an. Vielleicht könnten wir sogar begrenzt zusammenarbeiten. Immerhin lebe ich nach der Devise der Feind meines Feindes und meine Feindschemata hat sich seid gestern doch sehr Radikal verändert."

Neville ruckte den Kopf hin und her, so das Hermine bei dem knackenden Geräusch erschauderte.

„Wie stellst du dir das im einzelnen vor?"

„Ich habe noch keine Konkreten Vorstellungen. Ich weiß nur, was ich zu bieten habe. Nämlich Wissen. Damit meine ich Wissen über die dunklen Künste und die Strategie der Todesser. Ihr könnt mir logistische Unterstützung und Informationen über andere Strukturen bieten. Ich denke dabei sollte man es vorerst belassen."

Neville nickte.

„Was ist mit Dumbledore?"

Harry seufzte.

„Ich denke ich muss mit dem alten die Fronten neu klären. Bedauerlich, gerade wo ich es geschafft hatte ihm eine Reinzuwürgen für seinen Stossfluch."

„Was meinst du?, fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Hermine müsste wissen wo von ich Rede. Wie sagtest du noch? Ich wäre aus heiterem Himmel auf die Straße geklatscht? Stimmt ja, weil Dumbledore mich dahin befördert hat. Ein verdammter Glückstreffer. Dafür konnte ich vorgestern seine Schilde brechen, zumindest eine kleine Revanche.", meinte der Prinz Achselzuckend.

Hermine erinnerte sich an den Tag nur zu genau.

Doch das er sich und Dumbledore als Rivalen sah, war doch überraschend, ein wenig wie im Kindergarten, wen sie ehrlich war. Auch der seltsame Schimmer in Harrys Augen, als er sagte er hätte Dumbledore eine Reinwürgen können war ihr nicht entgangen.

„Wir haben unsere Fronten geklärt?", fragte er.

„Das haben wir.", erwiderte Neville.

Harry nickte bedächtig, ehe er sich an Ginny und Hermine wandte.

„Ich verlange nichts von euch, keine Vergebung oder gar Verständnis. Aber erwartet von mir niemals so etwas wie Reue, die gibt es für mich nicht."

Ginny nickte kühl und auch Hermine nickte.

Doch war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie ihn einfach hassen konnte wie zuvor.

So war es mit den Monstern, wen sie ein Gesicht bekamen, eine Seele. Dann waren sie nicht mehr so leicht zu verabscheuen.

Mit der Zeit würde sie wissen, wie sie sich nun fühlen sollte. Und bis dahin würde sie es einfach akzeptieren…

* * *

„Bist du dir auch wirklich sicher Snape?"

Sirius war es egal, das es der Schleimbolzen war, der ihm diese Nachricht überbrachte. Tatsächlich war es das erste mal, das er froh war, diesen verdammten Todesser im Orden zu haben. Auch wenn es ihm einen Stich versetzte, das ausgerechnet Severus Snape seinen Patensohn besser kannte als irgendein anderer von ihnen.

„Ohne jeden Zweifel. Gestern war er zusammen mit Miss Granger im Hauptquartier. Laut Rabastan gingen sie in das Arbeitszimmer des Lords und kamen etwa nach einer Stunde wieder heraus. Kurz darauf erklärte der dunkle Lord uns im inneren Kreis, das Harry nicht mehr zur schwarzen Revolution gehört und von nun an als Ziel zu behandeln wäre. Falls sich einer von uns Trauen würde, was er allerdings nicht für empfehlenswert hielte."

Bill beugte sich vor.

„Das bedeutet also, der schwarze Prinz ist kein Todesser mehr?"

Der Unglaube in seiner Stimme war nur allzu deutlich zu hören.

„Mister Bill Weasley, ich dachte sie hätten meinen Ausführungen aufmerksamer gelauscht.", erwiderte Snape kalt. „In ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts waren sie niemals derartig unaufmerksam, welch enttäuschende Entwicklung. Also noch einmal. Harry war niemals ein Todesser. Er konnte immer entscheiden was er tun wollte ohne Beschränkungen. Er begann erst mit uns in Kämpfe zu ziehen, seid er in Edinburgh angegriffen wurde. Vorher galt sein Interesse nur der Forschung, nicht dem Kampf. Wen er davor überhaupt Überfällen beiwohnte, dann als Fluchbrecher."

„Woher weißt du das so genau Giftmischer?", zischte Sirius zornig.

Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters aus.

„Er ist ein wacher Geist, gesegnet mit einer Neugierde und einem Verständnis für Magie, welches das des Durchschnitts bei weitem Übersteigt. Er konnte bereits reinstes Veritaserum herstellen als er gerade sieben Jahre alt war. Und mit zehn Jagte er bei Forschungen nach eigenen Tränken ein Labor in die Luft. Der Dolciustrank, der deine Nachwirkungen der Dementoren so effektiv behandelt ist ein Werk seines Geistes. Ich kenne ihn seid er sechs Jahre alt ist, und er hat mich stets mit Respekt behandelt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Leiblichen Vater ist er ein wirkliches Talent, und so etwas weiß ich zu schätzen. Ich denke elf Jahre die ich ihn nun kenne sollten reichen um mir ein Urteil bilden zu können."

Sirius bebte vor Unterdrücktem Zorn und wollte gerade eine entsprechende Antwort geben, als Bill zusammenzuckte.

„Die Schildzauber wurden geöffnet und wieder geschlossen.", sagte er.

Bill war als Fluchbrecher der beste um die Schilde zu steuern. Doch hatte es vorgestern nichts genutzt, als er den schwarzen Prinzen als Gegner hatte. Nun war der Schild aber von jemanden geöffnet worden, der auch die Berechtigung dafür besaß.

Kurz darauf eilte Dumbledore in die Küche.

„Guten Tag ihr Lieben, ich sehe ihr seid beim Thema.", sprach er, ehe er sich setzte und eine Tasse Tee heraufbeschwor.

Sirius machte sich sorgen.

Mangel an Überschwang bei Dumbledore bedeutete stets, das etwas nicht stimmte. Nun hieß es warten und den Weisen Mann in Ruhe berichten lassen.

Dieser nahm erst einen schluck des heißen Getränks, in das er zuvor ein Zitronenbonbon fallen lies und blickte ernst in die Runde.

„Viele Steine sind ins Rollen gekommen wie ihr sicher wisst. Harry und Voldemort gehen nun getrennte Wege, wie Severus sicher schon berichtet hat. Der Grund hiefür dürfte eine Prophezeiung sein, die ich im Moment nicht im einzelnen erläutern möchte. Zur Stunde befindet sich Harry in Hogwarts, zusammen mit dem Führungsstab der Schatten, also mit Mister Longbottom, miss Granger und miss Weasley. Sie scheinen eine Art Übereinkunft zu treffen und Grenzen abzustecken, da Harrys wahre Identität kein Geheimnis mehr ist. Etwa zur gleichen Zeit erhielt ich überraschenden Besuch in meinem Büro."

Er blickte ernst in die Runde und hob die Hand, so das alle Zauberstäbe der anwesenden in seine Hand flogen.

„Was soll das den?", fragte Remus überrascht.

„Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Des weiteren möchte ich euch bitten, Ruhe zu bewahren und mich alles erklären zu lassen, auch wen es euch schwer fallen wird."

Sirius musterte den Alten Mann mit Skepsis.

Hatte er ihn gerade länger im Blick behalten oder kam es ihm nur so vor?

Auch Snape, Bill, Remus und Kingsley, die gemeinsam mit ihnen hier im Wohnbereich des Hauptquartiers saßen wirkten Misstrauisch.

Dumbledore griff in seine Robe und holte eine Ratte hervor.

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich als er sie erkannte.

Noch ehe er etwas tun konnte, stand dort Peter Pettigrew und musterte die versammelten mit finsterem Blick.

„DU VERRÄTERISCHE RATTE!!!", brüllten Sirius und Remus mit verzerrten Stimmen.

Sie wollten sich schon auf Peter stürzen, als Snape die beiden mit einer Ganzkörperklammer fesselte.

Dumbledore hatte ihm seinen Stab nicht genommen… warum nur?!?

„Ich empfehle euch dringest wieder herunter zu kommen und den Direktor erklären zu lassen.", verkündete der Tränkemeister mit kühler Stimme. „Sonst wäre ich bedauerlicherweise Gezwungen einige beruhigende Tränke an euch zu verschwenden."

Sirius Augen glühten vor Zorn.

Die verdammte Ratte stand vor ihnen und Snape hatte sie verflucht. Voller Hass blickte er auf den hämisch grinsenden Fetthaarigen Schleimbolzen, der das ganze sichtbar Genoss.

„Genug jetzt, wir haben keine Zeit für eure Streitereien.", sprach Dumbledore mit einer Stimme, die nicht nur Sirius erschreckt zusammenzucken lies. Nun ja, wenn er noch hätte zucken können heißt das.

Mit einer Geste seiner Hand lies Dumbledore die Klammern von Sirius und Remus abfallen, die immer noch wie erstarrt da standen.

„Ihr werdet euch nun setzen und zuhören. Keine Widerrede!"

Die beiden Rumtreiber taten, was der Direktor sagte, da seine Stimme absolut keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Peter hier war der Attentäter des dunklen Lords. Er wurde ebenfalls am gestrigen Tag aus den Diensten Voldemorts entlassen."

Ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen hallte durch die Küche.

„Das ist nicht möglich!", warf Snape ein. „Aus dem Dienst entlassen wird man nur mit den Füßen voran!"

Peter lachte gehässig auf.

„Vielleicht bei Leuten wie dir Schniefelus, aber ich hatte einen Vertrag mit dem Lord geschlossen, der sich gestern erfüllt hat.", schoss dieser zurück.

„Peter, halte dich zurück.", mahnte Dumbledore und nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Der angesprochene nickte nur und sah direkt Sirius und Remus an.

„Ich bin hier um meinen letzten Eid zu erfüllen meine alten Freunde."

Der Hass und die Verachtung in seiner Stimme überraschte die beiden.

Er war es doch gewesen, der sie Verraten hatte. SIE hatten Grund IHN zu hassen, nicht umgekehrt.

„Warum habt ihr mich im Stich gelassen? Warum habt ihr zugelassen, das DAS aus mir wurde?"

Er riss seinen linken Robenärmel hoch und zeigte ihnen sein dunkles Mal, welches seltsam verblasst wirkte.

Sirius verstand nicht was die Ratte wollte.

„Du hast uns doch verraten! Du hast James, Lilly und Harry an Voldemort verkauft!"

Peter fixierte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Habe ich das? Ihr beide wisst doch, das ich immer Schutz brauchte! Wo wart ihr, als Bellatrix Lestrange mir den Kopf meiner Schwester auf den Schreibtisch klatschte und erklärte meiner Nichte würde es genauso ergehen? Warum habt ihr nicht auf all die Zeichen reagiert die ich euch gesandt hatte? Warum habt ihr an Remus gezweifelt?"

Sirius und Remus waren wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.

Er machte ihnen Vorwürfe? Mit welchem Recht?

„Wisst ihr was passierte an jenem Abend in Godrics Hollow?", fragte Wurmschwanz nun?

Niemand antwortete.

„Bellatrix Lestrange brachte mich zum Lord…", begann der Attentäter mit ruhiger und distanzierter Stimme zu erzählen.

„…er wusste, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer bin, weil Sirius eine Sekunde lang nicht aufgepasst hatte. Ja Sirius, eine Sekunde in der deine Okkulumentikschilde nicht hochgefahren wahren haben ausgereicht um Malfoy zu verraten, wer der wahre Geheimniswahrer war. Sie brachten mich auf einen Friedhof. Meine ganze Familie hatten sie dort hingebracht. Elise war schon Tot, ihr Kopf wurde auf eine Lanze gespießt und steckte vor den Kindern im Boden! Sie stellten mich vor die Wahl. Meine Freunde oder meine Familie. Merlin! Was für eine Wahl! Ich musste mich entscheiden… für meine Familie. Für meine Familie habe ich eine andere aufgegeben… Der Lord nahm mich mit damit ich ihn ihn das Haus einließ.

James kämpfte mit ihm und wurde geschlagen. Lilly flehte ihn an, Harry zu verschonen, doch er tötete auch sie. Ich werde ihre Stimme nie vergessen können…"

Tränen rannen aus den Augen von Peter und standen im starken Kontrast zu seiner Hassverzerrten Fratze.

„Er versuchte Harry zu töten, aber der Todesfluch prallte von ihm ab. Beinahe hätte er den Lord erwischt, aber leider nur beinahe. Er entkam und lachte. Er verkündete mir, das er den Jungen mitnehmen würde. Doch was sollte ich schon ausrichten? Dann schleppte sich James durch die Tür, schwer verletzt und so gut wie Tot. Er fragte mich, warum ich ihn verraten hatte und ich versuchte es zu erklären. Und soll ich euch was sagen? Er hat mir vergeben. Doch er nahm mir einen Schwur ab. Ich sollte auf Harry aufpassen, alles für ihn tun was ich konnte. Es war der unbrechbare Eid. Und Voldemort bot sich uns als Zeuge an. So ist James gestorben! Dann stellte er mich vor die Wahl. Entweder als Hauself oder als Todesser dürfte ich Harry beistehen, bis zu dem Tag an dem Harry ihn verlassen würde. Ich wählte das Mal. Seitdem bin ich Harry so gut wie nie von der Seite gewichen und stand ihm bei. Und Voldemort begann mich einzusetzen, um die zu Töten an die er nicht so einfach herankam. Das hat mich zu einem wirklichen Monster gemacht! Und dich Sirius musste ich nach Azkaban bringen. Ich hätte es dir nicht erklären können als du mich entdeckt hattest, weil du mir nicht geglaubt hättest. Und ich hatte es James geschworen. Tot oder in Azkaban hätte ich den Eid nicht einhalten können. James nahm mir aber noch ein versprechen ab. Euch alles zu erklären wen die Möglichkeit da wäre. Das habe ich nun getan. Ich bin bereit für den Tod, den meine Schwüre sind erfüllt, so das ich mit einem Reinen Gewissen sterben kann."

Sirius war wie erstarrt.

Aller Hass, jegliche Emotion war von diesen Worten aus seinem Kopf gefegt worden.

Er hatte all das nicht gewusst, hatte sich niemals gefragt, warum Peter sie alle verraten hatte, was der Grund für all das gewesen war.

Er hatte sich einfach eingeredet, das Peter schwach gewesen wäre, das ihm seine eigene erbärmliche Haut wichtiger gewesen wäre, als seine Freunde.

Er konnte nun kaum glauben, das es anders sein sollte, das er James einen Schwur geleistet hatte, der ihn in Voldemorts dienste zwang und keine alternative zu lies.

Sirius hatte sich immer ausgemalt, das Wurmschwanz freiwillig zu den Todessern gegangen war.

Doch natürlich war nichts in der Welt so simpel.

Warum er sich niemals gefragt hatte, ob die Todesser ihn erpresst hatten wusste er nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es einfacher zu glauben, das Peter einfach nur Feige war. Das machte es so leicht ihn zu hassen.

Doch er hätte es sich denken müssen, das nicht mal Peter sie einfach so verriet.

Als er damals diesen Plan mit dem Tausch ausgeheckt hatte, hatte er niemals daran gedacht, das er nicht nur Peter, sondern auch dessen gesamte Familie in Gefahr brachte.

Er selbst hatte nie eine Familie besessen, die es Wert war geschützt zu werden. Außer den Potters natürlich.

Daher hatte er nie an Peters Familie gedacht, ein schwerer Fehler.

Ein weiterer auf seiner langen Liste.

Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht wirklich ordnen, das ganze war einfach zu viel für ihn.

Peter stand nur da und blickte finster in die geschockten Gesichter der Anwesenden.

Dumbledore nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Nun wird es ernst meine lieben Freunde. Harry befindet sich in der Idealen Position, um ihn für uns zu gewinnen. Doch ich bezweifele das er sich uns anschließen würde, den er hat sich ja nicht geändert. Nur seine Stellung unter den Todessern ist anders als bisher. Es gibt viel zu Planen meine Freunde, viel zu tun und nur wenig Zeit. Lasst uns beginnen…"

* * *

Japp, lasst uns beginnen.

einen anfang könntet ihr mit dem "go" Button unten links machen ;)

Gruß

dat Z.


	13. Die dunklen Künste

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Alle aus den büchern bekannten elemente gehören J.K. Rowling. Ein Großteil der Aurorengehört Trovia. Mir gehört nur der spass am schreiben und was ihr nicht kennt ;)

So mene lieben, da bin ich wieder. Und dieses Mal hab ich sogar Zeit Replys auf eure supertollen Revies zu schreiben xD

Have fun

* * *

**13. Die dunklen Künste**

* * *

Harry erwachte mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch.

Bisher hatte er sich immer recht gut und überlegen gefühlt, doch dieses seltsame ziehen im Bauch war neu.

Vielleicht lag es daran, das er kein Prinz mehr war, nicht mehr die unbestrittene Nummer zwei im dunklen Orden.

Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Angst.

Er hatte nichts mehr, keinen Ort an den er zurückkommen konnte. Und er würde seinen Vater bekämpfen müssen, was überhaupt nicht einfach war.

Zunächst musste er die Hocruxe finden und zerstören.

Und das am besten, bevor er seine fand und vernichtete.

Doch Harry war guter Dinge, den immerhin hatte sein Vater nicht mal gewusst, das er sich Horcruxe gemacht hatte, geschweige den, das er überhaupt dazu in der Lage war.

Der Prinz musste grinsen als er daran dachte.

Ja, seine Legilimentischen Fähigkeiten waren enorm. Im Geist seines Vaters konnte er eintauchen wann er wollte. Und daher wusste er, das Voldemort sieben Horcruxe besaß. Er hatte gesehen wie sie gemacht werden und mit etwas Fleiß hatte er herausgefunden, wie es funktionierte. Und nun wusste er auch, warum es ihm so leicht viel in den Geist seines Vaters einzutauchen. Wen der gescheiterte Todesfluch von ihm stammte, hatte er eine Art Verbindung hinterlassen, eine recht einseitige, da Harry ja Opfer des Fluchs wurde.

Mit seinen Fähigkeiten in Okkulumentik konnte er seinen Vater aus seinem Kopf halten und durch Unterstützung dieser seltsamen Verbindung die Schilde des dunklen Lords umgehen.

Aus dieser Fähigkeit würde er noch großen nutzen ziehen.

Er begann einen Tag wie immer.

Erst ein wenig geistige und Körperliche Ertüchtigung, ehe er sich ankleidete und hinunter zum Frühstück ging.

Doch immer noch begeleitete ihn dieses seltsame Gefühl.

Doch keine Zeit dafür, er hatte heute viel zu tun.

Zunächst einen kleinen und sicherlich wieder Interessanten verbalen Schlagabtausch mit dem Alten Narren.

Anschließend wollte Neville ein treffen der Schatten abhalten, bei dem sie Diskutieren wollten, in wie weit sie mit Harry zusammenarbeiten würden.

Er begab sich also in die Große Halle, in der nur vereinzelt Schüler saßen.

Wegen dem übereilten Ablebens des Ministers für Magie, wurde der Unterricht für eine Woche ausgesetzt, etwas das Harry begrüßte.

Immerhin hatte er so einiges mehr an Zeit für seine Studien und all die anderen dinge die es nun zu tun gab.

Er frühstückte in Ruhe und erhob sich mit beiläufiger Eleganz, ehe er zielstrebig auf den Lehrertisch zu schritt.

„Einen wunderbaren guten Morgen wünsche ich Herr Direktor.", sprach er mit samtener Stimme.

Einige der Lehrer sahen auf, darunter auch Dumbledore.

„Guten morgen Mister Anguifer, was verschafft mir das Vergnügen."

„Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, um sie zu einem kleinen Gespräch zu bitten. Ich denke, das ist auch in ihrem Interesse auf Grund der neuesten Entwicklungen."

Bei diesen Worten grinste er kurz Severus zu, was dieser mit Überraschung Registrierte.

„Sicher doch Mister Anguifer, ich war sowieso fertig. Möchten sie mich dann in mein Büro begleiten?"

„Aber von Herzen gerne."

Dumbledore erhob sich. Harry fiel erneut auf, wie geschmeidig sich der alte Mann bewegte. Und erneut fragte der Forscher in ihm, wie zum Teufel er das anstellte. Eigentlich müsste die Gicht ihn bereits zerfressen haben.

Doch genug dieser Gedanken.

Er musste sich konzentrieren, wen er dem Alten nicht in irgendeine seiner zahlreichen Fallen tappen wollte.

Sie erreichten das Büro und Harry setzte sich ohne eine Aufforderung abzuwarten auf den Sessel für Besucher.

Lässig schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und ein Glas mit Wein erschien, aus dem er genüsslich einen schluck nahm. Der alte Mann betrachte dies missbilligend und gönnte sich ein Zitronenbonbon.

„Mister Riddle, ich sollte sie darauf aufmerksam machen, das Alkohol nicht gerade das beste aller Laster ist, besonders für Schüler dieser Institution."

„Eine ungesunde Affinität zu Muggelsüßigkeiten ist allerdings auch nicht Gesund, besonders für die Zähne.", erwiderte Harry gelassen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck des süßen Weins.

Dumbledore lies das Thema fallen und legte die Fingerkuppen aneinander.

„Ich denke, sie möchten die Fronten neu klären, nachdem sie ja nicht mehr Teil der schwarzen Revolution sind."

„In der Tat. Ihre Spione verlieren wohl keine Zeit. Zudem vermisse ich mein Haustier. Eine Ratte, vielleicht können sie mir auch in dieser Beziehung weiterhelfen."

„Ihrer Ratte geht es gut. Sie frischt alte Bekanntschaften wieder auf.", meinte der Direktor leichthin. „Wie stellen sie sich ihre weitere Zukunft in dieser Institution vor Mister Riddle?"

Harry nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas und schwenkte es versonnen.

„Ich werde meine UTZ Prüfungen ablegen, wie ich es bereits am Anfang des Jahres angekündigt habe. Allerdings gedenke ich nicht, mit irgendwelchen Feurigen Vögeln zu fliegen. Eventuell treibe ich mich ein wenig im Schatten herum, zeige einige unverzeihliche Dinge. Den Schatten sollten wissen was in der Dunkelheit lauert, meinen sie nicht?"

Der Direktor musterte Harry nachdenklich.

„Natürlich sind sie geradezu prädestiniert dafür, Schatten zu zeigen was im Dunkeln liegt. Nur fürchte ich, das dies durch einen gewissen Neutralitätspakt nicht möglich ist."

„Der jedoch nur für Anhänger Gewisser Gruppierungen gilt, wen ich mich nicht Täusche. Und da ich nicht Gedenke, mich erneut irgendwelchen Gruppierungen anzuschließen oder mich jemanden zu unterwerfen, könnte man eine Ausnahme machen. Da es natürlich nicht mal eine Verletzung von besagtem Pakt wäre, halte ich dies für eine wunderbare Geste ihres guten Willens. Sie wollen doch auch, das gewisse Menschen nicht zu leichtfertig in ihr Unglück rennen, oder etwa doch?"

„Und sie wären gewillt, diese Menschen ein wenig vorzubereiten."

„Natürlich nicht ganz uneigennützig. Ich denke, man wird einen angemessenen Konsens finden."

Dumbledore nickte.

„In diesem Fall denke ich, können wir uns einigen, auch wen ich es persönlich nicht gutheißen möchte."

Harry lachte.

„Sicher doch. Allerdings hätten sie schon früher das Licht ins Dunkel gebracht, wen ihnen zu sehr missfallen würde, was im Schatten getrieben wird. Besonders, da Schatten ja ein Produkt des Lichtes sind."

Sein gegenüber nickte bedächtig, doch seine Augen funkelten wie wild.

„Ach und Herr Direktor, bitte unterlassen sie diese Versuche mir Informationsbrocken über meine wahre Vergangenheit zukommen zu lassen. Ich bin derzeit nicht gewillt derartigen spuren zu folgen. Außerdem besitze ich noch immer genug mittel, herauszufinden was ich möchte, auch ohne ihre so uneigennützige Hilfe."

Harry hatte die letzten Worte recht abfällig betont und grinste breit während er seinen Wein leerte und sich erhob.

„Außerdem sollten sie an ihren Triangulierenden Phasenfrequenzen arbeiten."

Er konnte sich diesen Seitenhieb auf die gebrochenen Schutzzauber nicht verkneifen.

Mit der Gewissheit dieses mal eindeutiger Sieger in diesem verbalen Duell zu sein, schritt er auf die schwere Eichentür zu.

„Mr. Riddle?"

Harry drehte sich um.

„Müssen sie eigentlich immer das letzte Wort haben?", fragte er spöttisch.

Dumbledore hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich wollte ihnen nur empfehlen, das nächste mal vielleicht den Arkanen Fluss ihrer Bruchflüche mehr an die Frequenz der Schilde anzugleichen, die sie brechen möchten. Das wäre bei weitem nicht so anstrengend denke ich. Guten Tag noch."

Ein wenig verärgert begab sich Harry zum Raum der Wünsche.

Hatte der alte Bastard ihm doch noch eine Reinwürgen können, verdammt noch mal. Aber das war sicher nicht ihre letzte Begegnung.

Er grinste breit und betrat den Raum.

Überrascht hielt er inne.

Okay, er hatte gewusst, das Neville eine Art von Aurorenausbildung mit den Schatten machte, aber DAS hatte er nicht erwartet.

Diszipliniert trainierten etwa zehn Schatten unter Leitung von Neville das duellieren, während etwa dreizehn andere an Tischen saßen und eine Form von Theorieunterricht bekamen, der von Hermine und dem kleinen Feuervogel geleitet wurde.

Niemand schien ihn wahrzunehmen, zu sehr waren alle mit ihrem Training beschäftigt.

Nur Ginny schien ihn zu bemerken.

Sie verzog angewidert ihr Gesicht und eilte zu Neville, der damit aufhörte, die Haltung seiner Schüler zu korrigieren und ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht musterte.

Dann blies er kräftig in eine Trillerpfeife, so das Harry das Gesicht verzog.

Er konnte besser hören als normale Menschen, und diese Pfeife hatte viele Frequenzen im Ultraschallbereich, die in seinen Ohren schmerzten.

Alle hörten sofort auf, mit was immer sie Taten und versammelten sich um Neville.

Noch immer hatte ihn keiner bemerkt, wie günstig.

So konnte er erneut einen Großen Auftritt hinlegen, das hatte er vermisst.

Neville begann gerade seine Ansprache an die Schatten und Harry wechselte mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Kleidung, was Hermine und Ginny mit einem angeekeltem Blick registrierten.

Einzig Longbottom lies sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„So, wir hatten schon angekündigt, das wir eine Form von Unterstützung für uns gefunden haben. Bitte lasst alle eure Stäbe stecken."

Die Schatten wirkten verwirrt und Neville winkte Harry zu sich.

In seinen eng anliegenden Kampfroben, marschierte der Schwarze Prinz auf die Schatten zu.

Diese drehten sich ihm zu und wirkten erstaunt.

Die Menge Teilte sich ohne sein zu tun und er schritt durch sie hindurch bis zu Neville.

Mit einem arroganten Grinsen drehte er sich um und lies mit einem kleinen Trick seine Augen rot aufglühen.

Die Schatten hielten den Atem an.

Einige wollten wohl nach ihren Stäben greifen, wurden aber von Nevilles mahnender Geste davon abgehalten.

„Einen guten Tag wünsche ich.", sprach er mit samtener Stimme, welche einige wohl sehr an Severus erinnerte, den die Bedrohung schwang in ihr mit.

Er lächelte arrogant.

Neville verdrehte die Augen und setzte seine Ansprache fort.

„Unseren Mitschüler Harry muss ich nicht vorstellen. Doch ist er nicht wirklich das, was er zu sein scheint. Fakt ist, er ist der schwarze Prinz und Fakt ist, er steht nun nicht mehr an Voldemorts Seite!"

Die Schatten wurden unruhig.

Die Reaktionen wankten von Entsetzen bis Wut, alles war dabei, doch keiner wagte es anzugreifen.

Viele von ihnen hatten Familienangehörige verloren, vielleicht sogar durch seine Hand. Doch alle wussten auch, wie sehr Neville, Hermine und Ginny den Prinzen hassten.

Das sie ihn dennoch nicht angriffen, schien die Schatten unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Ich weiß was ihr alle denkt.", rief Neville und sicherte sich so wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit, den es kehrte sofort Ruhe ein.

„Ja, er hat einige Menschen getötet, Menschen die euch wichtig waren, Menschen die mir wichtig waren und dennoch, wir alle haben einen Eid geschworen. Wir wollen Voldemort stürzen! Und durch einige umstände, die ich nicht erklären kann und will, ist der schwarze Prinz unsere beste Möglichkeit dazu. Wir haben uns auf eine Form von Zusammenarbeit geeinigt. Zunächst wird er uns in den dunklen Künsten und auch der Mentalität der Todesser einweisen, damit wir wissen was und wen wir bekämpfen. Im Gegenzug gewähre ich ihm einige Informationen. Wen das einigermaßen Funktioniert, werden wir über weitere Kooperation reden. Bitte, sabotiert das nicht. Es ist unsere beste Chance etwas auszurichten."

Harry würde es niemals zugeben, doch es war beeindruckend, wie gut Neville seine Leute führen konnte, ohne auf Schmerzflüche zurückzugreifen.

Sie mussten ihm ungeheueres Vertrauen entgegenbringen.

Befremdlich und faszinierend zugleich.

Neville wandte sich ihm zu.

„Also, fang mal an."

Harry grinste wieder.

„Todesser…", begann er seine Ausführungen, „… sind Meister des Duells. Und das hat einen Grund. Wer als Todesser nicht schnell genug lernt, oder die Erwartungen seines Lords nicht erfüllt, stirbt einen qualvollen Tod, ich denke das ist eine enorme Motivationshilfe."

Einige der Schatten murrten, doch das störte ihn nicht.

„Sie erlernen die dunklen Künste zu Füßen ihres Lords. Und sie lernen gewissenhaft. Wärt ihr Todesser, würdet ihr die ihr nun murrt und grummelt euch schon Lange unter einem Crucio befinden!"

Die Schatten verstummten und beobachteten Harry genau, als er mit seinem Zauberstab spielte.

„Die Lektion in schmerzen ist das erste, was ein Todesser erlernt, doch ich denke das kommt hier nicht sonderlich gut, daher werde ich beginnen mit der Essenz der Kontrolle. Ich benötige einen freiwilligen…"

Das war zwar gegen seine Natur, doch die Gutmenschen machten das nun mal so. Eigentlich hätte er sich selbst einen ausgesucht ohne Groß zu Fragen.

Padma Patil trat vor und stierte ihn finster an.

Ihre Familie war ausgelöscht worden, wie er sich erinnerte.

„Oh Padma, ich denke es wird dich freuen zu hören, das der Versager der deine Familie angegriffen hat bereits Tod ist, durch meine Hand."

Er grinste breit, während sie ihn verdutzt und wütend anstierte.

„Doch sind wir hier um etwas zu lernen. Imperieo!"

Padmas Blick wurde glasig. Sie ging in Duellstellung und versuchte Neville zu schocken, der Geistesgegenwärtig auswich.

„Der Imperius ist die Essenz von Kontrolle. Man stellt den eigenen Willen gegen den des Opfers. Ein geistig schwacher kann ihn nicht ausführen, den das Opfer kämpft ständig dagegen. Seht ihr in die Augen, dann erkennt ihr was ich meine."

Er hatte den Fluch extra ein wenig gelockert, damit alle erkennen konnten, wie Padma dagegen kämpfte.

Er löste den Fluch und das Mädchen ging zitternd in die Knie.

„Ihr seht, sie hat ihn bekämpft, auch wen es schwer ist gegen meinen Fluch zu bestehen. Es gibt Todesser, die sich auf diese Form der Kontrolle spezialisiert haben. Der Imperiusfluch kann einen zwingen, Dinge zu tun, die man nicht will. Doch mit Übung kann man ihn bekämpfen und brechen, doch das ist nicht immer möglich."

Die Menge verfolgte gebannt seinen Ausführungen.

„Eine weitere Demonstration. Kleiner Feuervogel, dürfte ich?"

Ginny warf Harry einen giftigen Blick zu, ehe sie zu Neville sah, der leicht nickte.

Er würde aufpassen, das Harry es nicht zu weit trieb. Der Prinz wusste, das er alleine gegen siebenundzwanzig Gegner nicht so einfach bestehen würde, daher schätzte Neville die Gefahr die von ihm momentan ausging als minimal ein.

Harry erhob seinen Stab und richtete ihn gegen Ginny.

„Imperio."

Ihr Blick wurde glasig und sie stand ruhig da.

„Es ist leicht gegen eine Kontrolle zu kämpfen, die einen zwingt etwas wieder seiner Natur zu tun. Doch was ist, wen man den Befehl bekommt etwas zu tun, was man eigentlich tun möchte?"

Ginny stürzte sich auf Neville, ehe dieser reagieren konnte.

Sie küsste ihn heftig und versuchte ihm schon fast die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen.

Hermine und die restlichen Schatten wirkten erschrocken bis entsetzt.

„Wen man etwas befohlen bekommt, was man eh machen möchte, wie kann man dagegen ankämpfen? Es gibt nichts zu bekämpfen. Der Imperius vernichtet die Selbstkontrolle, die Hemmungen. Und er wird unbrechbar.", fuhr Harry ungerührt fort, während Neville versuchte Ginny ruhig zu halten, die allerdings weiterhin an seinen Sachen zerrte.

„In einem Kampf hätte ich Neville so sehr effektiv außer Gefecht gesetzt, denkt ihr nicht?"

Ginnys Augen klärten sich und sie musterte erschrocken den halbnackten Neville.

„Ich denke das war es für heute, nächstes mal zeige ich euch verschiedene leichte bis schwere Kontrollflüche und wie ihr sie überwindet. Und denkt daran, wer meine wahre Identität preis gibt, wird meinen Zorn spüren."

Mit diesen Worten verlies er den Raum der Wünsche wieder.

Ein breites grinsen zierte sein Gesicht, er hatte allen gezeigt, das die dunklen Künste mächtig und nicht zu unterschätzen waren.

Er lief weiter Richtung Ausgang, er verspürte den Wunsch, sich etwas an der frischen Luft zu entspannen.

Doch er bemerkte auch, das ihm jemand gefolgt war.

„Was kann ich für dich tun Hermine? Ich dachte meine Anwesenheit erzeugt bei dir Unbehagen."

Das Mädchen schloss zu ihm auf und ihr Minenspiel zeigte ihm deutlich, das sie nicht wirklich wusste, wie sie ihn oder sich selbst Handhaben sollte.

Auch ihr Geist war ein einziges Chaos aus wilden Bildern ohne Zusammenhang.

„Ich habe eine Frage.", meinte sie dann schließlich.

Er lief gemächlich weiter und wirkte milde Interessiert.

„Über den Imperius?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dieser Kampf, bei uns Zuhause. Die Erinnerung ist doch nicht echt oder?"

„Ich dachte das wüsstest du längst."

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Was ist wirklich passiert?", brach es dann aus ihr heraus.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Todesser griffen uns an. Und ich habe ihnen gezeigt, das ich nicht sehr Glücklich darüber war."

Das Mädchen blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Wozu dann das ändern der Erinnerung? Kannst du das Rückgängig machen?"

Nun blieb er stehen und lachte leise.

„Nur mal angenommen ich würde das in Erwägung ziehen, würdest du es wirklich wollen?"

Etwas in seiner Stimme lies sie stutzen, ehe sie zögerlich erwiderte: „Ich muss wissen was passiert ist!"

Harry nutzte seine Legilimentik und pflanzte ihr ein Bild in den Kopf, wie sie selbst, nackt wie Gott sie schuf, an einem Tisch stand, gefesselt von Flüchen und bereit Vergewaltigt zu werden.

Hermine griff sich an den Kopf und stolperte zurück, erschrocken und entsetzt.

„Natürlich wurde es nicht zu Ende geführt, doch ich frage dich noch einmal, würdest du es wirklich wissen wollen?"

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, was ihn erneut breit grinsen lies.

„Dachte ich mir.", meinte er dann und lachte leise, ehe er seinen Weg weiter ging, eine ziemlich verstörte Hermine zurücklassend.

„Wolltest du es tun?", rief sie plötzlich.

Diese Frage überraschte ihn dann doch.

Harry blieb erneut stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Als ich so dort stand… wolltest du es tun?"

„Ich habe dich nicht in diese Stellung manövriert und der, der es tun wollte hat seine Züchtigung durch meine Hand erhalten noch lange bevor er das begonnene Werk vollenden konnte.", erwiderte er ruhig.

Sie war wieder näher gekommen und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Das war keine antwort auf meine Frage."

Harry stutzte. Sie hatte ihn ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Erneut wurde er von ihr überrascht.

„Es war verlockend.", gab er zu. „Ich hab schon einige Male gesehen, wie Todesser sich mit ihren Opfern amüsierten, doch ich selbst hatte nie das Verlangen danach. Tatsächlich habe ich das erste mal ernsthaft diese Option in Erwägung gezogen, als ich dich kennen lernte."

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an.

Scheinbar hatte sie eher mit einer anderen antwort gerechnet.

„In der Tat, es ist sehr verlockend.", hauchte er ihr entgegen, ehe er breit grinste und sich umdrehte, nur hielt ihn dieses mal keine Frage zurück…

* * *

„In Ordnung Leute, es ist einiges im Busch wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt. Die Todesser verhalten sich absolut untypisch, immerhin wäre nun die Ideale Gelegenheit, uns noch ein paar Dinger reinzuwürgen. Stattdessen halten sie die Füße still. Keine Treffen, keine Überfälle oder koordinierte Angriffe. Wir wissen nicht was dass soll, allerdings denke ich mal nichts gutes."

Amelia Bones sah ihre Auroren streng an, ehe sie weiter sprach: „Wir dürfen uns nicht einlullen lassen, daher bleibt alles wie gehabt. Wir bleiben nicht untätig. Verfolgt eure Fälle weiter. Nutzen wir aus, das die Todesser ruhig bleiben um sie aus den Verkehr zu ziehen. Und helft alle mit, die Rekruten zu trainieren. Davon können sie nicht genug bekommen, wer weiß wann wieder so ein Großangriff auf uns zukommt."

Die Auroren nickten.

Keiner musste es ihnen sagen, das sie wachsam sein mussten. Sie waren den Todessern in eine Falle gegangen und nun hatten sie vorerst keinen Minister mehr.

Doch Pebbles wusste, das die Vorbereitungen für eine Neuwahl bereits auf vollen Touren liefen.

Amelia beendete das Meeting und entließ die Auroren ihrem Tagewerk.

Dorcas Meadowes schlenderte zu den Übungsräumen.

Ihrem grimmigen Gesicht konnte Altair entnehmen, das sie scheinbar zum Training verdonnert worden war.

Amüsiert sah er ihr nach und wühlte im Ablagefach, um an die Akten zu kommen, die er diese Woche zu bearbeiten hatte.

Benji Fenwick und Dawlish gesellten sich zu ihm, beide mit Akten beladen, die sie begannen in die Fächer zu sortieren.

„Weiß einer, wann sie die Saison wieder aufnehmen?", fragte Fenwick.

Pepples zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Wenn überhaupt, dann nächste Woche, wen sie Crouch beerdigt haben."

„Weiß einer schon wer als Wache Eingetragen wurde?", warf Dawlish ein.

Fennwick grinste breit und meinte: „Medowes, Carter, Flittwick und Shaklebolt."

Pebbles lachte.

„Ach deshalb hat Dorcas so gute Laune.", stellte er fest und musterte seine ehemalige Mentorin von weitem.

Fenwick und Dawlish lachten und warfen einen Blick Richtung Trainingsräume, wo Meadowes gerade ihre Rekruten herunterputzte. Pebbles brauchte nicht zu hören was sie brüllte um den wortlaut zu kennen, dafür kannte er sie zu gut.

Er konnte ihr fast jedes Schimpfwort von den Lippen lesen. Ganz schlecht für die Rekruten, sie war scheinbar wirklich wütend der Beerdigung beiwohnen zu müssen.

Er konnte es verstehen. Auroren waren nicht dafür gemacht in einer Paradeuniform herumzustehen.

Besonders Meadowes, wer auch immer sie dazu bestimmt hatte, musste entweder total wahnsinnig sein, oder dumm oder beides.

Egal, eigentlich war er nur froh, das es ihn selbst nicht getroffen hatte.

Pepples wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür zur Zentrale aufflog.

Alle Auroren fuhren herum, einige bereits ihre Stäbe in der Hand, doch was sie sahen nahm ihnen den Wind aus den segeln, lies sie erstaunt auf den Mann starren, der gerade die Zentrale betreten hatte.

Mit einem heftigen Klonk bei jedem zweiten Schritt, eilte Moody durch die Gänge, die er seid fast sechzehn Jahren nicht mehr betreten hatte.

Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Pebbles in seine Zeit als Junior versetzt.

Damals war Moody stellvertretender Leiter der Zentrale gewesen und man konnte ihn oft sehen, wie er auf diese Art in das Büro von Amelia Bones marschierte.

Er war schon im Geiste dabei nach den Prewets zu suchen um mit ihnen zu wetten, wer aus der sicher folgenden Konfrontation als Sieger hervorgehen würde, als er sich selbst innerlich vor die Stirn schlug.

Die Prewets waren schon lange Tot und Moody ein Zivilist. Was auch immer er wollte, es hatte nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun.

Dennoch wirkte der Anblick so ungeheuer Vertraut.

Und es ging nicht nur ihm so.

Fennwick, Dawlish, Meadowes, Shaklebolt und Alice Longbottom sahen so aus, wie er selbst sich fühlte.

Der Anblick ihres Alten Vorgesetzten hatte sie alle kurz in die Vergangenheit befördert.

Die Jüngeren Auroren wussten zwar wer Moody war, doch schienen nicht zu begreifen WAS er war, den Michail Romanenko war doch tatsächlich so tollkühn, sich dem Ex - Auroren in den Weg zu stellen.

„Sir, dies ist die Aurorenzentrale. Zivilisten haben hier nichts verloren.", meinte er recht hochnäsig.

Moody richtete seine Ungleichen Augen auf den Jungen Auroren. Er hatte erst vor drei Jahren seinen Abschluss gemacht.

„Ach, das ist die Aurorenzentrale, danke mein Junge, ich dachte bei dem Anblick schon ich wäre in einem verdammten Bettenlager gelandet, bei all den Schnarchnasen hier!"

Romanenko runzelte die Stirn und erwiderte.

„Sir, Zivilisten haben keinen Zutritt, wenn sie bitte gehen würden…"

Die Senioren fassten sich allesamt an die Stirn als hätten sie Kopfschmerzen. Wie konnte man nur so blöd sein?

„LONGBOTTOM, NIMM DIESEN VERDAMMTEN ANFÄNGER UND SCHAFF IHN MIR AUS DEN AUGEN, SONST VERGESSE ICH MICH!", brüllte Moody durch den Raum, so dass wirklich alle zusammenzuckten.

Tatsächlich eilte Alice auf Romanenko zu und zog ihn aus Moodys Weg.

„Zivilisten haben keinen Zutritt…. Ich habe schon in dieser Zentrale gearbeitet, als die meisten von euch nicht mal in ihre Windeln geschissen haben!", maulte der Alte Auror und setzte seinen Weg in das Büro der Abteilungsleiterin fort.

Scheppernd fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss, etwas das Pepples so oft gesehen hatte, ein Anblick der ihm gefehlt hatte.

„Mein Mittagessen auf Moody.", rutschte es Fenwick heraus.

„Ich halte dagegen.", meinte Alice Longbottom, als sie mit Romanenko im Schlepptau an ihnen vorbei schritt.

Pepples schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, das ich das noch mal sehen würde."

„Geht mir ähnlich.", pflichtete Benji bei und starrte auf die Tür.

„Wen es so läuft wie Früher immer, müsste es jeden Moment…"

Moodys Stimme grollte undeutlich durch die Zentrale.

Die Senioren lachten, während die Junioren verwirrt die Bürotür musterten, hinter der sich die beiden Urgesteine der Zentrale Anfauchten, einige Dinge würden sich halt niemals ändern. Und dazu zählte, das Bones und Moody sich immer anbrüllen würden, wen sie aufeinander trafen.

Altair grinste breit.

„Will noch einer Wetten?", fragte er in die Runde.

Auroren waren schon ein seltsames Volk. Abergläubisch und verrückt nach Glücksspielen. Sie Wetteten einfach auf alles, wen es eine Gelegenheit gab.

Die Stimmen hinter der Bürotür wurden leiser.

Schließlich öffnete sie sich und Moody trat heraus, mit einem sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Er sah sich einmal um und erkannte wohl die erwatungsvollen Gesichter, den er knurrte: „Sieg für den verrückten alten Kauz.", ehe er ohne Umwege die Zentrale verließ und Pepples erneut grinsen lies.

„Was hab ich den leckeres gewonnen Alice?", fragte Fennwick mit Vorfreude.

Für gewöhnlich kochte sie selbst und das konnte sie wirklich gut. Pepples bereute es, nicht mitgewettet zu haben.

Seufzend brachte sie dem Auroren ihre Lunchbox.

„Früher war meine Quote besser.", meinte sie, lächelte aber.

Fennwick nahm sich seinen Wettgewinn, während Altair zum Eingangsbereich der Zentrale blickte, die sich erneut geöffnet hatte.

„Sieh an, hoher Besuch.", rief er mit einem breiten grinsen.

„Ja, ja. Du mich auch.", erwiderte Neville Longbottom und grinste ebenfalls.

„Ist hier heute Tag der offenen Tür?", fragte Romanenko genervt.

„Ach halt die Klappe.", erwiderten Altair, Alice und Neville zugleich.

„Ehrlich mal, du kannst froh sein, das Moody dich nicht in deine Einzelteile zerlegt hat.", fügte Alice noch an, ehe sie ihren Sohn begrüßte.

„Was führt dich hier her.", fragte sie ihn schließlich mit einem Lächeln.

„Dorcas hat mir eine Eule geschickt und gebeten, das ich heute beim Training mitmache."

„Oh ha, Dann sind ihr die neuen wirklich zu lasch.", steuerte McKenzie bei, der mit einigen Berichten an ihnen vorbei lief.

Neville kam schon seid seinem vierten Hogwartsjahr unregelmäßig zum Training in die Zentrale. Er war einfach ein Naturtalent.

Seid seinem sechsten Jahr, nutzten sie ihn auch, um die Rekruten zu motivieren, da er schon extrem gut war. Insbesondere Meadowes mochte den Jungen, weil sie ihre Rekruten immer so wunderbar zusammenstauchen konnte, wen er gezeigt hatte was er konnte.

„Also, wo sind den meine Opfer?", fragte Neville grinsend.

„Fluchkammer drei, kündige dich lieber an oder Meadowes tickt aus. Kennst sie ja.", gab Altair Auskunft, auch wen er nicht wirklich glaubte das Neville sich dran hielt.

Der Junge Mann nickte und begab sich, begleitet vom Rothaarigen Auroren zur Fluchkammer.

Wie Altair es erwartet hatte, kündigte sich Neville nicht an, sondern riss die Tür auf und sprang hinein.

Er wich einigen Flüchen aus und blockte einen, ehe das Sperrfeuer endete und Meadowes heißeres Lachen zu hören war.

„Ahhhhh, der Hosenscheißer, Wunderbar, kommst wie gerufen. Zeig diesen Flachpfeifen mal wie das richtig geht!"

Altair grinste und die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss.

Er würde ja zu gerne sehen, wie klein Longbottom die Zweitklässler fertig machte, doch leider gab es noch Berichte zu fertigen, Akten zu Ordnen und auch sonst eine Menge Papierkram zu tun…

* * *

Sodele, das wars für diese Woche ;)

Ihr wisst was zu tun ist, drückt auf go und geigt mir die Meinung

Gruß

dat Z.


	14. Salomos Siegel

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wie gehabt, alles nicht meines

Hoi Freunde der Sonne.

Da sind wir wieder mit meinem Oatergerschenk für euch.

Und nun mal einen Aufruf an die, ich denke mal ca 130 bis 240 Schwarzleser (ich sehe euch ;) )

Schreibt doch auch mal n Review, mal ehrlich so schwer kann des doch net sein. Nur wenn ich in den stats sehe, das jedes kap ca 500 zugriffe hat und nur acht leute da was zu schreiben, glaube ich echt ich mach was falsch.

Ein kurzer Kommentar bringt doch keinen um, und das gilt nicht nur für meine Storys sondern für allgemein.

Das ist echt frustrierend für jeden Autoren, besonders, da sie ja alle sehen, wie viele Leute auf ihre Storys zugreifen und keine Sau opfert mal drei Minuten für n kleinen Kommi. Das is echt schon traurig. Oder traut ihr euch alle nicht?

Denkt mal drüber nach, allerdings muss ich sagen, das ich nicht nur einen Autoren kenne, der wegen sowas von FF. net abgewandert ist. Mit dem Schwarzleserverhalten schadet ihr euch im endeffekt nur selbst. wie gesagt, das gilt allgemein und einer muss es ja mal ansprechen.

Genug gesülzt, trotzdem viel Spaß!

* * *

**  
**

14. Salomos Siegel

* * *

Fasziniert betrachte Hermine den schwarzen Prinzen, wie er seine Übung demonstrierte, ein Meisterstück, auch wen diese Magie so schwarz war wie die tiefste Dunkelheit auf Erden.

Diese Dunkelheit erfüllte den Raum der Wünsche, während Harry konzentriert den Stab in komplizierten und dennoch perfekt koordinierten Bewegungen herumwirbelte und in sich verwobene Beschwörungen murmelte.

Er verwendete eine Uralte Sprache, die schon seid langem Tod geglaubt war und nur neues Leben erhielt um einem düsteren Zweck zu dienen.

Die Finsternis sickerte in jeden Winkel des Raumes, und es wurde so unglaublich kalt.

Harry lies den Stab sinken und führte seine Erklärungen fort.

„Magie kann vieles erschaffen. Dies ist ein Magischer Raum, ich habe uns soeben aus der Natürlichen Arkanen Phase gebracht. Arithmantisch kann man das Folgendermaßen erklären…"

Hermine folgte gebannt seinen Ausführungen.

Sie hatte von der Theorie gehört, Magische Räume zu erschaffen in denen man dann unglaubliche Dinge tun könnte. Doch bis heute hatte sie niemanden getroffen, der das auch wirklich bewerkstelligen konnte. Dazu brauchte man eine fast unnormale Geistige Disziplin, den man musste den Fluss des Raumes ständig kontrollieren um ihn zu erhalten. Das er dazu noch in der Lage war ganz ruhig zu erklären, was er gerade tat, war noch erstaunlicher.

Harry beendete seine Erklärungen um die Aritmanthische Theorie, die dieser Beschwörung zu Grunde lag und offenbarte den Zweck dieses Magischen Konstrukts.

„Neville hatte den Wunsch geäußert den Patronus mit euch zu trainieren. Doch er findet keine Möglichkeit euch genügend Motivation zu verschaffen. In diesem Fall ist es gut einen mächtigen Schwarzmagier zur Hand zu haben, den ich werde nun aushelfen. Ihr alle spürt die Kälte und die Finsternis. Dieser spezielle Raum, ist die natürliche Magische Umgebung für Dementoren. Er dient nur dazu, sie erschaffen zu können."

Die Schatten hielten den Atem an und selbst Hermine konnte es nicht fassen.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wo Dementoren überhaupt herkamen.

Neville begann unterdessen eine Auffrischung des Patronus. Viele von ihnen beherrschten ihn bereits, doch er betonte, das es etwas anderes war einen zu beschwören, wen ein Dementor anwesend war.

Er nickte Harry zu, der wieder mit einer Beschwörung begann.

Hermine konnte spüren, wie die Kälte noch um einiges zunahm, wie sie sich immer tiefer in sie hinein fraß.

Erinnerungen tauchten vor ihrem Geistigen Auge auf.

Wie Ron und ihr Vater starben. Wie Todesser ein kleines Muggelmädchen folterten und so viele mehr, all die schrecklichen Dinge, die sie gesehen hatte.

Ein Schatten formte sich vor Harry.

Eine dunkler Umhang mit Kapuze… ein Dementor, ein echter Dementor!!! Unglaublich!!!

„Los fangt an!", rief Neville ihnen zu.

Sofort versuchten die Schatten ihre Patroni gegen den neugeborenen Dementor abzufeuern, doch nur Hermine brachte einen silbernen Otter zustande, welcher die dunkle Kreatur in Schach hielt.

Neville sah, das seine Leute es nicht schaffen würden und unterstützte Hermine mit seinem silbernen Löwen.

„Okay Harry, ich denke das reicht."

Der schwarze Prinz nickte nur und schwang seinen Stab mit einer herrischen Geste.

Es schien als würde der Magische Raum zersplittern, in Scherben zerfallen, welche in alle Richtungen davon stoben und sich im Licht verloren. Der neugeborene Dementor wurde von einer grellen Stichflamme aufgezehrt, während ein unnatürlich hohes Geräusch in ihren Ohren gellte. Man könnte es vielleicht einen Schrei nennen, doch es war nicht im geringsten mit der Menschlichen Definition eines Schreies vergleichbar.

Dann war alles vorbei.

Wärme erfüllte Hermine so plötzlich, das es ihr den Atem raubte. Die Farben wirkten auf einmal unwirklich hell und Kräftig, das es regelrecht in den Augen schmerzte.

Harry schlenkerte seinen Stab hin und her und Reste der Finsternis prasselten aus ihm hervor, ehe sie sich im natürlichen Licht des Raumes auflösten, das so neu wirkte als wäre es gerade erst geboren worden.

Diese Kurze Zeit in dem Magischen Raum hatte ausgereicht, um sie das wirkliche Licht fast vergessen zu lassen.

„Sehr Fordernd, ich denke wir setzen die Übung ein anderes Mal fort.", meinte er noch.

Hermine musterte den Prinzen.

Er wirkte oberflächlich locker und gelöst, doch sie glaubte zu erkennen, das dieses Meisterstück der Magie ihm viel abverlangt hatte. Sie bewunderte ihn für seine Disziplin. Er konnte den Schein wahren.

„Nun möchte ich euch noch erklären, was ein Dementor überhaupt ist, damit ihr Gutmenschen nicht zu schlecht von mir denkt.", fügte er noch an und grinste hämisch.

„Dementoren sind nichts anderes als Emotionen, eure Emotionen um genau zu sein. All dass schlechte das euer Wesen auszeichnet, jedes Negative Gefühl. Angst, Eifersucht, Hass, all diese Emotionen tragt ihr ständig in euch, strahlt sie in alle Richtungen ab. Der Magische Raum bündelt diese Emotionen. Mit meiner letzten Beschwörung habe ich diesen Gefühlen lediglich eine Form gegeben, das ist alles. Das was ihr Dementoren nennt, ist nichts als ein Abbild dessen, was ihr zu jeder Zeit ausstrahlt."

Nicht wenige waren geschockt von dieser Erklärung, was Harry zum Lachen brachte, ein seltsam ehrliches und erheitertes Lachen.

Er war böse, kein Grund das anzuzweifeln. Er funktionierte so anders als die anderen Menschen hier im Raum, das war so verwirrend, doch nun kannte Hermine wenigstens den Grund dafür.

Neville erklärte das Training für beendet und die Schatten kehrten immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurück.

Neville wandte sich Harry zu und Kramte einige Unterlagen aus seiner Robe, die er ihm ohne zu zögern überreichte.

„Hier sind die Infos, wie vereinbart. War relativ leicht dran zu kommen."

Der Prinz lächelte.

„Oh, das ist perfekt, ich danke vielmals."

Neville nickte.

„Warum Interessierst du dich dafür?", fragte er neugierig.

Harry lachte.

„Das ist eher Privater Natur."

„Trotzdem seltsam."

„Tja, ich werde euch nicht alles offenbaren. Das wäre dann doch des guten zuviel."

Hermine konnte deutlich hören, das er das Wort ‚guten' sehr abfällig betonte.

„Nun den, es gibt noch viel zu tun. Morgen wieder um drei?", fragte Harry.

„Ist okay, schaffst du es wieder einen Dementor zu beschwören?"

„Ich denke das dürfte kein Problem sein.", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige arrogant.

Neville nickte ihm noch einmal zu, ehe der Prinz verschwand.

Neugierig sah sie Neville an.

„Was hast du ihm gegeben?", fragte sie.

„Wir hatten vereinbart, das ich ihm Informationen beschaffe an die er selbst nicht herankommen kann. Er wollte eine Liste von Waisenhäusern die zwischen 1925 und 1942 in leer nähe von London betrieben wurden. Außerdem hat er mir eine Liste von magischen Artefakten zukommen lassen, deren Aufenthaltsort ich herausfinden soll. Und zu guter letzt soll ich herausfinden wo die Familie Riddle und die Familie Gaunt gelebt hat, etwa zum gleichen Zeitraum."

Hermine wirkte skeptisch.

„Riddle… Voledmorts richtiger Name war Tom Riddle oder?"

Neville nickte.

„Und die Gaunts waren die letzten direkten Nachkommen Slytherins. Beide Familien lebten in einem Ort Namens Little Hangleton. Ich vermute Tom Riddles Mutter war eine Gaunt. Die Familie existiert allerdings nicht mehr."

„Ist Harry auf so einer Art Ahnensuche?", fragte der Lockenkopf interessiert.

Neville dagegen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wen ich Harry richtig verstanden habe wurde er von Voldemort adoptiert, daher ist es nicht seine wirkliche Familie. Es muss etwas anderes sein. Mir scheint, als suche er bestimmte Gegenstände oder Örtlichkeiten, oder besser gesagt bestimmte Gegenstände an bestimmten Örtlichkeiten, doch ich weiß nicht wozu."

„Ich denke es hat was mit dieser hirnrissigen Prophezeiung zu tun.", warf Ginny ein, das erste mal seid langem das sie sich an derartigen Gesprächen beteiligte, den immer wen das Thema auf Harry kam, blockte sie ab.

Sie hasste ihn und machte auch keine Anstalten das zu verbergen. Hermine sollte ihn eigentlich auch hassen, doch sie konnte es einfach nicht.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie konnte es nicht, das war es, was sie seid einiger Zeit beschäftigte.

Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er ihnen die finstere Magie erklärte und ihnen nahe brachte, wie man sich dagegen schützen konnte. Neville schien damit sehr gut Leben zu können und rein oberflächlich betrachtet wirkten die beiden wie… Freunde wäre das falsche Wort. Wie Verbündete, wie Menschen die einander Verstanden und respektierten für das was sie waren und tun konnten.

Es war so seltsam befremdlich.

Und sie selbst wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie mit dem Prinzen nun umgehen sollte.

Und nun wieder dieses seltsame Verhalten.

Er suchte etwas und Ginny hatte sicher recht. Es hatte etwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun.

Unwillkürlich fiel ihr ein Satz ein, den Harry zu Voldemort gesagt hatte.

„Ich denke es wird nichts bringen, wenn wir uns nun Todesflüche auf den Hals jagen. Ich kann dich nicht töten wegen deiner Lebensversicherungen. Und du mich genau so wenig, aus dem gleichen Grund…"

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was er damit meinte. Doch nun schien er danach zu suchen, was auch immer es sein mochte.

Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, was er davon hätte, den Schatten die Geheimnisse der dunklen Zunft zu offenbaren. Doch wen Neville die Informationen die er brauchte einfach so besorgen konnte, dann hatte sie endlich herausgefunden was er von diesem Handel hatte.

Außerdem war ihr aufgefallen, das Harry nicht nur versuchte ihnen zu zeigen wie dunkle Magier kämpfen, sondern auch wie sie denken. Den immer wieder kam er auf die Umstände zu sprechen, unter denen Todesser lernen mussten.

Auch zog er immer wieder vergleiche zu ihnen, die er Verachtend als „Gutmenschen" bezeichnete.

Sie verstand ihn nicht und das machte sie krank, mehr als sie zugeben wollte.

Diese Gedanke Beschäftigten Hermine auch noch einige Tage weiter.

Harry verschwand immer nach dem Unterricht und erst am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück kehrte er zurück. Oder auch Gelegentlich zu Trainingseinheiten der Schatten, wobei er nur dozierte und dann verschwand. Den eigentlichen Übungen wohnte er nur bei, wenn es Galt Dementoren zu beschwören.

Sie gab es zwar ungern zu, aber sie vermisste ihn schon irgendwie. Sie vermisste es zusammen mit ihm zu lernen und zu lesen.

Er war bisher der einzige den sie kannte, der genau wie sie gerne seine Nachmittage in der Bibliothek verbrachte. Nur war er seid dem sie herausgefunden hatten wer er war, nicht mehr dort erschienen.

Irgendwie hatte sie den Verdacht, das er regelmäßig Hogwarts verlies um nach diesen Gegenständen zu suchen, welche die Lebensversicherung für Voldemort darstellten.

Hermine saß in der Bibliothek, doch irgendwie hielten diese Gedanken sie davon ab, sich auf ihre geliebten Bücher zu konzentrieren.

Im Geiste sah sie immer wieder Harry vor sich, wie er Kämpfte oder Beschwörungen durchführte. Im Gegensatz zu den eher alltäglichen Zaubern die sie in Hogwarts übten, waren seine Bewegungen dort so anders.

Sie grübelte eine Weile und dachte wieder daran, wie er ihre Stabhaltung korrigiert hatte, als sie ein Teegedeck heraufbeschworen hatte.

Hatten Bewegungen auch einen Einfluss auf Magie? Konnten so kleine unterschiede etwas ausrichten?

Hermine erhob sich, ihr war nicht nach lesen zumute. Sie wollte aktiv sein.

Ohne Großartig darüber nachzudenken ging sie in den Raum der Wünsche und erschuf sich Illusionen zum Üben.

Im Geiste ging sie immer wieder Harrys Bewegungen beim Zaubern durch und versuchte sie zu imitieren.

Um einen Vergleich zu ziehen, erweiterte sie auch ihre Wahrnehmung der Arkanen Energien und führte ihre Zauber auf herkömmliche Art durch.

Und tatsächlich, diese Feinheiten in den Bewegungen hatten Einfluss, Großen Einfluss wie sie feststellen konnte. Jede Abweichung in der Bewegung veränderte den Strom Arkaner Energie.

Sie übte weiter, wie besessen. Sie wollte es schaffen ihre Magische Energie perfekt zu kanalisieren.

Sie Jagte Fluch um Fluch auf die Illusionen, korrigierte immer wieder ihre Haltung und versuchte sich die besten einzuprägen.

Sie versuchte einen weiteren Schockzauber, als wie aus dem nichts eine weiterer Arkaner Strom ihre Illusionen Buchstäblich in Stücke riss.

Dieser Strom war um einiges mächtiger als alles was sie bisher auf diese Art gesehen hatte. Und die Energie schien perfekt kanalisiert zu sein, keinerlei Unebenheit hatte sich darin gezeigt.

„Das ist schon ganz gut, allerdings ist Haltung nicht alles, auch wenn sie wichtig ist.", ertönte Harrys Stimme hinter ihr.

Langsam drehte sie sich um und erschrak.

Er sah anders aus als heute Morgen noch. Dunkle Bartstoppeln gaben seinem Gesicht ein verwegenes aussehen, welches von den tiefen Augenringen getrübt wurde. Seine Augen glühten in einem Leichten Rot, was ihn so anders Wirken lies… noch viel bedrohlicher.

Auch seine Roben waren zerschlissen und deutlich erkannte sie den Zeitumkehrer an seinem Hals.

„Was ist den mit dir passiert?", fragte sie perplex.

„Erledigungen. Ich musste der Zeit ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen.", gab er gelassen Auskunft.

Nun erkannte sie deutlich seine Fangzähne, die er bei seinem schiefen Lächeln entblößte. Normalerweise hielt er sie verborgen, das erschreckte sie schon.

„Wie gesagt, die Stabführung ist nicht alles, du musst die Magie mehr Fühlen.", wechselte er unvermittelt das Thema. „Das kanalisieren der Arkanen Energie hängt auch vom Gefühl ab, welches man in den Zauber legt. Ein wütender Schocker erzeugt mehr Energie als ein neutraler. Ein Schmerzfluch funktioniert nur mit Vergnügen und ein Todesfluch wirkt am stärksten mit Hass."

„Was?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Aufmunterungszauber sind am effektivsten, wen man selbst hervorragende Laune besitzt und ein Schwebezauber wirkt am besten, wen man selbst das Gefühl hat zu fliegen. Haltung ist nur ein Punkt, doch Magie ist eine emotionale Sache. Du musst deinen Geist beherrschen und all diese Gefühle instinktiv mit der Formel abrufen können. Dann wird deine Magie eine Macht erreichen, von der andere nur Träumen."

Sie blickte ihn in seine Rot glühenden Augen.

„Warum erklärst du mir das?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er zurück und entblößte mit einem lächeln erneut seine Fangzähne.

Hermine schauderte.

Die rot glühenden Augen und seine entblößten Fangzähne erschreckten sie, nie zuvor trug er die Merkmale seines Teilvampirblutes so offen zur schau.

„Warum hast du Angst?", fragte er gelassen wie eh und je.

„Woher willst du wissen das ich ängstlich bin?", fragte sie herausfordernd.

Er sog tief die Luft ein und grinste breit.

„Ich kann es riechen."

Hermine wich unbewusst ein wenig zurück.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe mich gerade nur mit etwa einhundert Inferi rumschlagen müssen. Und wenn man bedenkt, das die ganze Anstrengung eigentlich vergeblich war, ist es doch ein wenig frustrierend. Das Adrenalin baut sich bald ab, denke ich."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Inferi?"

„Simple Kreaturen allerdings sehr lästig.", meinte er leichthin und sah in seine Hand.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, das er eine Art Amulett in seiner linken Hand hielt.

Er wirkte leicht abwesend ehe er wieder aufsah und sagte: „Peter, wie gut das du da bist."

Hermine fuhr herum und erkannte den Muskulösen kleinen Mann, der sich in eine Ratte verwandeln konnte.

Er blickte sie interessiert an, ehe er sich an Harry wandte.

„Mein Prinz, ich habe alles erledigt."

Harry nickte dem Mann großmütig zu und wirkte nachdenklich.

„Du musst mir nicht mehr Folgen alter Freund. Du hast schon mehr als genug für mich getan."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich mein Prinz, ich folge euch aus meinem eigenen Willen."

Harry lächelte.

„Wenn du möchtest kannst du zurück zu ihnen gehen. Ich weiß nun was ich wissen wollte. Vielleicht, wen ich deine Hilfe erneut benötige, werde ich auf dein Angebot zurückkommen.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige.

„Wen es wirklich kein Problem für euch darstellt mein Prinz. Meine treue gehört in erster Linie euch."

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen.", gab Harry zurück.

Der Mann nickte und verwandelte sich in einem Augenzwinkern wieder in eine Ratte, ehe er verschwand.

Harry blickte noch einmal auf das Amulett und schloss die Augen, ehe er tief durchatmete und sie wieder öffnete.

Das Rote glühen war verschwunden und das gewohnte Grün wirkte etwas getrübt.

Hermine wirkte irritiert.

„Was sollte das eben?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Peter…", erklärte er, „…hat beschlossen sich wieder dem Phönixorden anzuschließen. Er ist durch etwas kompliziertere Umstände in den Dienst meines Vaters geraten wie ich nun weiß. Und nun wo sein Vertrag erfüllt ist, zieht es ihn zurück zu seinen Alten Freunden, auch wenn sie ein wenig… nun sagen wir mal sie haben sich auseinander gelebt. Verständlich wen man bedenkt das Peter der wohl raffiniertesten Attentäter geworden ist, den es gibt."

Hermine quietschte erschrocken auf.

„Er war Voldemorts Attentäter?!?"

Harry lachte aus vollem Hals.

„Oh ja, das war er. Wer wäre besser, als ein nicht registrierter Animagus, der zudem für Tod gehalten wird? Er hat sein Handwerk zu Füßen meines Vaters erlernt. Und ich sagte ja, Todesser lernen gut, den die Alternative wäre nicht angenehm."

Das Mädchen war gelinde gesagt schockiert über diese Informationen. Sie hatte bereits die Bekanntschaft der drei gefährlichsten Männer dieser Zeit gemacht. Das war mehr als nur erschreckend.

„Ich denke in der Zauberwelt wird es demnächst einen kleinen Tumult geben wen herauskommt, das man Sirius Black unschuldig eingekerkert hat. Peters letzter Schwur, den er erfüllen wird…", gab Harry nachdenklich von sich.

Nun war es wirklich zuviel. Im Umgang mit Harry, gab es einfach zu viele ineinander Verworrene Geheimnisse. Sirius Black sollte unschuldig sein? Oh Gott, nur noch eine weitere Information dieser Art und sie würde schreiend davon rennen.

„Aber das ist jetzt egal. Ich habe noch eine Frage an dich, wen es dich nicht stört Hermine. Welche Magische Figur beinhaltet ein gleichschenkliges Dreieck und ist mächtig genug Arkane Energien extrem stark zu bündeln?"

Hermine war überrascht wegen diesem plötzlichen Umschwung, und dennoch, es war eine sehr willkommene Abwechslung.

Fast schon instinktiv rief ihr Verstand alle Informationen zu diesem Thema ab und ging alle Möglichkeiten durch.

„Da gibt es einige.", meinte sie nachdenklich.

„Und wen es aus sechs Teilen besteht?", fragte er weiter.

„Dann ist das Siegel Salomos wohl das wahrscheinlichste. Es bündelt Arkane Ströme und kontrolliert sie, so das es innerhalb des Siegels…"

„… möglich ist die Zauber fast exponential zu verstärken, wen man möchte. Das Siegel Salomos oder auch Davidstern wurde vom jüdischen König Salomon verwendet um in seinem inneren Dämonen oder höhere Geistwesen zu beschwören und zu kontrollieren.", unterbrach er ihre Erklärungen und nickte.

„Weise Wahl Vater, wirklich sehr geschickt."

Harry grinste.

„Warum fragst du wen du es eh weißt?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ich wollte nur eine Bestätigung. Und vielleicht hättest du ja auch eine andere Möglichkeit gekannt. Danke du warst sehr Hilfreich. Und nun begebe ich mich lieber ins Bett."

Er zwinkerte ihr noch einmal zu und schon war er aus der Tür, eine verwirrte Hermine zurücklassend…

* * *

„...haben wir also endlich genug Beweise gegen McBoon in der Hand, auch wen er nur ein kleiner Fisch ist.", meinte Fennwick und lehnte sich lässig an die Ablage.

„Ist doch egal, Hauptsache einer weniger. Außerdem könnte er Namen kennen. Wenn wir diesen Verschwiegenheitszauber brechen können, könnte er ziemlich nützlich sein.", meinte Pebbles grinsend.

„Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir ihn einfach umnieten und gut ist.", knurrte Dorcas Meadowes ungehalten, hielt sich aber ansonsten aus der Diskussion heraus. Sie machte immer den Vorschlag, überführte Todesser einfach umzunieten, doch sie wusste genau wie die anderen, das sie jede Information brauchen konnten, um die Todesser zu bekämpfen.

„Wäre nicht schlecht, allerdings nicht sonderlich hilfreich.", steuerte Kingsley bei während er einige Akten und andere Unterlagen in die Fächer sortierte.

Es war eigentlich ein Tag wie immer. Na gut, nicht so ganz.

Das Fennwick genug Informationen hatte um McBoon endlich aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen war immerhin schon etwas. Außerdem hatten sie vor kurzem erfahren, das ihre Chefin sich als Ministerin für Magie beworben hatte. Das war es, was Moody vor einigen Wochen von ihr wollte, als er die Zentrale besucht hatte. Sieg für den verrückten Alten Kauz…

Altair grinste.

Seine Stimme sollte sie kriegen, auch wen er es bedauerte, das sie die Zentrale verlies. Immerhin leitete sie diese seid fast neunzehn Jahren und hatte schon viele Gelegenheiten für Beförderungen ausgeschlagen.

Doch Sie würde eine vorzüglich Ministerin abgeben, wie Altair vermutete.

Interessanter jedoch war die Frage, wer ihr Nachfolger werden würde.

Frank und Alice, die er als am besten geeignet dafür erachtete wollte partout nicht aus dem Feld versetzt werden.

Sie würden auch sehr fehlen.

Scrimegour, der sich ansonsten dafür empfehlen würde sagte Pepples allerdings nicht zu. Der Mann war zu… bürokratisch, das war es. Und das obwohl er ebenfalls oft im Feld gearbeitete hatte.

Ironischerweise verabschiedete sich bald auch Lorens da Silva, der bisherige Stellvertreter von Bones aus der Zentrale um in Pension zu gehen.

Er war damit einer von drei Auroren im letzten Jahrhundert, die ihre Karriere in der Zentrale mit einem Ruhestand beendeten.

Die meisten lebten erst gar nicht so lange und die, die überlebten setzten sich nicht zur ruhe, sondern nahmen Leitende Positionen innerhalb der AMS oder dem Restlichen Ministerium ein.

Was allerdings auch nur sehr wenige waren.

Ab und zu fragte Pepples sich, wie so viele von den Senioren so lange überlebt hatten. Sich selbst inklusive.

Nun ja, zwischen ihm, einem immer noch recht Jungen Senioren (im vergleich zu den anderen mit diesem Titel, trotz zwanzig Jahren Dienst in der Zentrale) und dem nächsten der den Senioren Titel verdiente lagen immerhin zehn Jahre Altersunterschied. Dazwischen hatte es ein Großes Rekrutierungsloch gegeben und die, die sie Rekrutiert hatten, hörten im Waffenstillstand entweder auf, oder waren schon vorher gestorben.

Ohne diesen verdammten Waffenstillstand, würde die Zentrale schon längst nicht mehr existieren.

Obwohl der rothaarige Auror seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, verfolgte er auch das Gespräch seiner Kollegen weiter, die sich stellenweise sehr darüber amüsierten, wie einer von ihnen einen Fehlalarm ausgelöst hatte.

So was kam vor und jeder musste da durch. So wurde der Schützling von Frank Longbottom ein wenig damit aufgezogen.

Die Tür zur Zentrale öffnete sich und Pepples wandte abwesend seinen Blick dort hin, doch was er sah, riss sofort seine volle Aufmerksamkeit an sich.

Alastor Moody kam in Begeleitung von einem kleinen Muskulösen Mann und Dumbledore Persönlich.

An und für sich schon verwunderlich, doch mitten unter ihnen stand ein Mann, den sie schon seid einiger Zeit jagten.

Er war nicht der einzige, der die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte und sofort rissen alle ihre Zauberstäbe hoch um sie auf Sirius Black zu richten, der verlegen grinste.

„Der erste den einen Fluch abfeuert wird mir Rede und antwort stehen!", knurrte Moody und lies sein magisches Auge umherschweifen.

Zu sagen die Auroren wären geschockt, wäre untertrieben.

Seid Monaten sprang ihnen Sirius Black ständig von der Schippe, und nun marschierte er in Begleitung von Dumbledore und Moody einfach hier herein… Unglaublich…

Dumbledore zwinkerte den Auroren zu und wies den untersetzten Mann, den kaum einer von ihnen beachtet hatte, an, ihm zu folgen.

Moody winkte ruppig in Richtung Black, der wirklich so dreist war ihnen allen zu zuwinken und gemeinsam Schritten sie auf das Büro von Bones zu.

Kaum war die Tür hinter dem merkwürdigen Quartett zugefallen, als auch schon das Getuschel losbrach.

Altair beteiligte sich nicht, zu geschockt war er von der Tatsache, das er seinen alten Kameraden wieder gesehen hatte.

Vor einer Ewigkeit waren die beiden so etwas wie Freunde gewesen. Und das er nun in Begleitung von Dumbledore und Moody hier auftauchte, konnte nur eines bedeuten.

Nämlich das sie einen sehr, sehr schweren Fehler begannen hatten…

„Oh mein Gott…"

Altair blickte Frank Longbottom an, in dessen Gesicht ebenfalls die Erkenntnis geschrieben stand.

Alle Senioren zeigten sie. Sie waren Auroren, geschult darin das offensichtliche zu erkennen, selbst wen es ihnen nicht wie jetzt auf der Nase herumtanzte.

„Wen es wahr ist… dann, dann…"

Alice musste ihren Satz nicht beenden.

Sie hatten versagt.

Zu deutlich erinnerte sich Altair daran, wie Moody gegangen war, aus Protest weil man Sirius ohne Prozess nach Azkaban gebracht hatte.

Nicht das Temperament des Alten Auroren hatte dies in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, sondern die ruhe und Endgültigkeit mit der er aus dem Dienst getreten war. Kein Gebrülle, keine Szene. Er war einfach am nächsten Tag nicht mehr da gewesen.

Pepples lehnte sich schwer gegen die Ablage.

Wen es stimmte, wen sich das offensichtliche bestätigte dann… Guter Gott!

„Sechzehn Jahre gestohlene Zeit...", hauchte er.

„Oh Gott…", wiederholte Alice Longbottom die Worte ihres Mannes.

Dorcas Meadowes schüttelte nur ungerührt den Kopf und schnaubte abfällig.

„Das wird echt ne Scheiß Presse geben, wir sind gefickt!"

Normalerweise amüsierte sich Pepples köstlich, wen seine alte Mentorin solche Perlen ihrer Sprache zum besten gab, doch nicht heute…

Heute konnte er ihr nur zustimmen. Sie würden gefickt…

* * *

So, ich hoffe das diesmal mehr als 8 Reviews kommen.

Sonst könnte es echt passieren, das ich das nächste upload mal vier fünf Wochen vor mir herschiebe (unschuldigpfeif)

So long

Dat Z.


	15. Der Eid

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nix gehört mir, klärchen? 

Da bin ich wieder looooool

Geht doch :D

Also, Das mit dem Reviewn war zwar ernst gemeint, nicht zu jedem Kap aber ab und an den Armen autor wissen lassen, das ihr da seid. Die Drohung am Ende des letzten Kaps war ne Wette ;)

Kollege meinte wen ich so Drohen würde, kämen sicher mehr als 20 Reviews innerhalb von 24 Stunden, 18 sind rum, 21 Kommis angekommen. Ich hab gesaygt er spinnt, und nu isses an der Zeit meine Schulden einzulösen.

Bedeutet ihr kriegt das Kap schon jetzt und Gesichtern, die alle klagen sie könnten das nicht, scheinbar ja doch hihi ;)

Nun eine Frage die mehrfach aufgetaucht ist.

Ja, Harry hat Horcruxe. Und Voldie wusste es nicht, bis Harry es in kap 11 erwähnt hat ;)

Genug gesülzt

So viel spass

* * *

**  
**

15. Der Eid

* * *

Es waren einige Tage vergangen, seitdem Hermine diese merkwürdige Begegnung mit Harry und Voldemorts ehemaligen Attentäter hatte. 

Und die Worte des schwarzen Prinzen hatten sich bewahrheitet, die unglaubliche Geschichte von Sirius Black, der sechzehn Jahre lang unschuldig im Gefängnis saß ging durch die Presse.

Das Ministerium wurde regelrecht von der Kritik zerfetzt, es war geradezu Katastrophal.

Der Glaube der Menschen in die Fähigkeiten des Ministeriums hatte einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht.

Kaum einer glaubte, das der Krieg noch zu gewinnen wäre, wen solche Fehler geschehen würden.

Außerdem erfuhr sie so noch mehr von Black. Als er ausgebrochen war, hatte man nur über seine angebliche Bluttat berichtet, oder seine durch und durch dunkle Familie.

Doch nun schien er zum Heilligen erhoben worden zu sein. Ausführliche Berichte über seine Taten in der Aurorenzentrale füllten Zeitungen und Zeitschriften.

Der Goldene Stern der AMS sei wiederauferstanden, hieß es im Tagespropheten.

Neville wirkte nachdenklich wegen dieser ganzen Geschichte und Ginny war vollkommen fassungslos, das so etwas passieren konnte.

Harry dagegen nutzte die Gelegenheit ausgiebig, um die „Gutmenschen" nieder zu machen.

Er schien das ganze regelrecht zu genießen.

Doch trotz der fülle an Nachrichten, stand nirgendwo, warum Black überhaupt freigesprochen wurde.

Hermine kannte die Wahrheit, zumindest einen Teil davon. Allerdings wunderte sie sich, das man den Rattenmann nicht ersatzweise für Black an den Pranger stellte.

Er war Voldemorts Attentäter, ein solcher Erfolg würde das ansehen des Ministeriums enorm steigern.

Doch nicht mal eine Randnotiz war zu finden.

Weil sie das ganze wunderte (und sie außerdem langsam wieder sie selbst wurde), weckte es natürlich ihre Neugierde.

So begann sie zu recherchieren, erfuhr viel über Black und sein Umfeld.

Es gab reichlich alte Zeitungsartikel und Bücher zu dem Thema in der Bibliothek.

Sie erfuhr, das Black ein Griffyndor gewesen war.

Nach seiner Graduation bewarb er sich in der Aurorenzentrale und wurde in seinem Mentorenjahr Schüler von Alastor Moody, der in seiner über fünfzigjährigen Laufbahn nur vier mal als Mentor diente.

Es gelang ihm in Alleingang einige der gefährlichsten Todesser aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen und die Presse bezeichnete ihn als den aufsteigenden Stern der Zentrale.

Sie fand eine Menge Informationen über die Blacks, welche eine der ältesten Reinblütigen Familien der Welt gewesen waren und das Sirius sich anscheinend von seiner Familie getrennt hatte.

Außerdem fand sie einen Verweis auf einen seiner Freunde, der es dreimal geschafft hatte Voldemort zu entkommen und so zu einer lebenden Legende wurde.

James Potter, Ministeriumsfluchbrecher, einer der Besten. 1981 getötet bei einem Überfall Voldemorts. Sirius Black wurde des Verrats an den Potters bezichtigt, das war der Grund weshalb man ihn verfolgt hatte.

Hermines Atem stockte als sie ein Foto von James Potter und seiner Familie sah.

James Potter war ein exaktes Ebenbild von Harry.

Sie erinnerte sich daran, das Neville erzählt hatte, das Voldemort Harry adoptiert hatte…

War es ihr gelungen, die wahren Wurzeln des schwarzen Prinzen zu finden? Wusste Harry überhaupt, woher er kam?

Sie bezweifelte es.

Eilig suchte sie mehr Informationen über die Potters und war nicht überrascht, auch hier einiges zu finden.

James Potter zeichnete sich vor allem für seine unkonventionellen Methoden als Fluchbrecher aus, doch auch seine Frau Lily Potter, geborene Evans, schien eine erfolgreiche Forscherin gewesen zu sein.

Einige der Grundlagen die Hermine für ihre eigene Arbeit verwendete stammten von dieser ebenfalls Muggelgeborenen Hexe.

Die Gryffindor war so in die Materie eingetaucht, das sie nicht mal merkte wie spät es wurde, bis plötzlich ein tiefes Räuspern ihre Aufmerksamkeit weckte.

Erschrocken blickte sie auf in zwinkernden blaue Augen.

„Guten Abend Miss Granger, Zitronenbonbon?"

Hermine war total perplex, Dumbledore hatte noch nie so direkt mit ihr gesprochen, daher war sie ein wenig unsicher, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Ähhh… ja, vielen Dank Direktor."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten noch mehr, als er ihr ein Muggelzitronenbonbon reichte und sich ihr gegenübersetzte.

Unsicher packte sie es aus und steckte es sich in den Mund, während der alte Mann ihre Unterlagen überblickte.

„Wie ich sehe sind sie beim Thema. Und natürlich sehr gründlich, so wie man es von ihnen erwarten kann."

Hermine wirkte verwirrt, während Dumbledore sich einige der Artikel nahm und überflog.

„Ahhh, Sirius und der Mulciber Zwischenfall. Daran erinnere ich mich natürlich. Und hier der Artikel über James und Lilys dritte Begegnung mit Voldemort. Tragisch, das ihre vierte so schlimm endete. Sie waren gute Menschen."

Die Muggelgeborene verfolgte perplex, wie Dumbledore mit nostalgischem Gesicht noch einige Artikel überflog ehe er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„Ich denke, das du bereits von alleine herausgefunden hast, woher dein neuer und sehr interessanter Freund kommt. Leider ist Harry etwas… nun sagen wir einfach mal, desinteressiert gegenüber der Tatsache. Zumindest als ich versucht habe ihm einiges nahe zu bringen. Vielleicht bekundet er bei ihnen ja mehr Interesse für die Thematik."

Noch immer wusste sie nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

Der Direktor lächelte.

„Also wirklich, sie werden doch wohl nicht ihn Ehrfurcht vor mir erstarren, nachdem sie schon die Bekanntschaft der drei gefährlichsten Männer dieser Zeit gemacht haben."

„Sie wissen davon?", fragte Hermine perplex.

„Oh ja, ich weiß so einiges. Glauben sie wirklich, das man in Hogwarts derartig schwarzmagische Räume erstellen könnte, ohne das ich es merke? Außerdem bekomme ich mit, wen unverzeihliche in der Schule gesprochen werden. Nun, Harry kündigte mir ja an, das er sich ein wenig im Schatten herumtreiben wolle. Und Zeitgleich zeigt Neville ein plötzliches und sehr Großes Interesse für das Archiv des Ministeriums. Ich denke, das man einen angemessenen Konsens gefunden hat oder?"

„Sie… wissen von…?"

Dumbledore lachte und seine Augen funkelten.

„Oh ja, es gibt nur wenig was ich innerhalb dieser Mauern nicht weiß."

Hermine war nun wirklich verwirrt.

Dumbledore wusste von den Schatten… und er lies es einfach zu, das hätte sie niemals gedacht.

Der alte Mann sah sie mit einer Art väterlichen Blick an und lächelte.

„Sie erinnern mich sehr an Lily Potter. Sie war genauso lernbegierig und Intelligent wie sie es sind, nur ein wenig Temperamentvoller will ich meinen. Doch das ist nicht ganz das Thema, weshalb ich zu ihnen gekommen bin."

„Und… weshalb sind sie hier?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Nun ja, es gibt da jemanden, der gerne mit Harry sprechen würde. Doch ich wäre wohl die am wenigsten geeignete Person ihm dies nahe zu bringen. Der einzige Mensch, der im Augenblick Zugang zu ihm hat und den er als gleichwertig ansieht sind sie, daher möchte ich sie bitten, diesen Kontakt zu knüpfen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Ich glaube sie irren sich.", erwiderte sie langsam und gab einen Gedanken frei, der ihr schon seit dem Ausflug in Harrys Heim zu schaffen machte.

„Er sieht mich nicht als Gleichwertig an. Ich bin für ihn nur ein… ein Studienobjekt…"

Dumbledore wirkte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ernst, ehe sich sein Blick wieder aufhellte.

„Das Glaube ich kaum, immerhin hat er ihnen doch einige nützliche Dinge gezeigt oder nicht?"

„Wie…? Woher…?"

„Ich erkenne sehr wohl, wen sich die magische Kraft einer Schülerin verstärkt. Und ihre Zauberei ist in den letzten Tagen noch beeindruckender geworden als sie es ohnehin schon war. Nun, sie haben es noch nie mit dunklen Lord's zu tun gehabt, ich allerdings schon. Harry ist der dritte, der diese Bezeichnung verdient und dessen persönliche Bekanntschaft ich gemacht habe."

Der Blick des alten Mannes verlor sich einen Augenblick lang im Nichts und ein nachdenklicher Zug lastete auf seiner Mine, ehe das funkeln zurückkehrte und er seine Erklärung weiter ausführte.

„Ein dunkler Lord mag anderen Menschen Dinge zeigen, doch er lehrt sie nicht, zumindest nicht diese besondere Art zur Steigerung der magischen Macht, immerhin könnten die Untergebenen zu mächtig werden und eine Gefahr darstellen. Wissen wie jenes, welches er ihnen wahrscheinlich beiläufig zugestanden hat, gibt ein Individuum wie er niemals einfach so heraus. Er sieht sie als gleichgestellt an, auch wen er es niemals zeigen wird, das können sie mir Glauben Miss Granger. Sie sind unwissentlich sein Lehrling."

Er lächelte über das verblüffte Gesicht seiner Schülerin.

„Das meinen sie doch nicht ernst oder?"

„Oh doch, glauben sie mir. Doch wen sie eine Bestätigung wollen, ich denke sie sind bereit für die nächste Lektion. Wen sie wieder einmal üben, könnte es durchaus geschehen, das er auftaucht und erneut einige beiläufige Verbesserungsvorschläge macht. Achten sie darauf."

Nun funkelten seine Augen wie verrückt und Hermine nickte einfach, wobei sie das im Hinterkopf behalten wollte.

„Um auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen, wären sie gewillt mir in dieser Angelegenheit zu helfen?

Hermine nickte nun zustimmend, doch auch etwas nachdenklich und fragte: „Was möchte Mister Black den von Harry?"

Die Schülerin wurde nun Zeuge von etwas, das man nur sehr selten, fast niemals zu sehen bekam. Albus Dumbledore wirkte überrascht.

„Erstaunlich, sie sind wirklich brillant Hermine."

Sie blickte überdeutlich auf einen der Artikel, die von James Potter und Sirius Black berichteten ehe sie erwiderte: „Ich fand es eigentlich sehr offensichtlich.

Der alte Mann lächelte einfach.

„Nun, Sirius möchte versuchen seinen Eid zu erfüllen. Er ist der Pate von Harry. Und um ehrlich zu sagen, seid er rehabilitiert wurde, fällt es mir schwer ihn im Zaum zu halten. Ich befürchte, wen er nicht bald die Möglichkeit bekommt mit Harry sprechen, könnte Sirius eine Dummheit begehen um seinen Willen zu durchzusetzen. Er ist überaus Dickköpfig und dazu auch noch außerordentlich gerissen, wie ihnen einige Professoren dieser Schule zu ihrem Leidwesen bestätigen können. Es wäre mir daher wichtig, wen ein solches Treffen möglichst schnell stattfinden könnte."

„Ich werde es versuchen, kann allerdings nichts versprechen. Er ist nun mal sehr… eigen."

„Das weiß ich, doch keine Sorge. Er wird auf sie hören. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen zu ihnen."

„Vielen Dank, Professor."

Dumbledore lächelte sie noch einmal Freundlich an und meinte dann: „Es ist schon spät. So schrullige alte Käuze wie ich sollten schon im Bett liegen. Das späte umherwandern sollte ich doch wirklich der Energiesprühenden Jugend überlassen. Gute Nacht Hermine."

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Sie beobachtete wie der Direktor mit einem Schritt, den selbst sie ‚Energiesprühender Jugendlicher' als verdammt stramm bezeichnen würde aus der Bibliothek marschierte.

Sie sollte also den schwarzen Prinzen dazu bringen mit seinem Paten zu sprechen.

‚Nichts leichter als das, und wenn ich schon dabei bin, könnte ich auch gleich noch versuchen Voldemort im Alleingang fertig zu machen.', dachte sie ironisch.

Soviel zu leichten Aufgaben…

Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr, welche in einem leuchtenden Rot anzeigte, das es wirklich verdammt noch mal viel zu spät sei. Und das Wort für Wort.

Seufzend ordnete sie ihre unterlagen und begab sich zum Gryffindorturm um doch noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen…

* * *

Sie hasste ihn, oh ja… sie hasste ihn. 

Nicht nur weil er ihren Bruder und so viele andere ermordet hatte, nein. Sie hasste ihn, weil es ihn nicht störte. Und weil er dennoch das dunkle Banner für sich hoch hielt, obwohl er nun von den Todessern genauso gejagt wurde, wie jeder Muggelgeborene. Weil er sich für etwas besseres hielt als alle anderen. Weil er sich immer überlegen zeigte, schlimmer als selbst Malfoy.

Das schlimmste daran war, das er sich nicht nur überlegen fühlte, sondern dass er es auch war.

Oh ja, sie hasste ihn dafür.

Sie hasste ihn, weil er ihr ständig erklärte, warum sie, die guten, die Menschen die sich für andere aufopferten, nicht einen deut besser wären als sie. Warum die Todesser ihnen überlegen wären.

Er provozierte sie gezielt, immer und immer wieder.

Neville wusste es, doch er wollte, das sie ruhig blieb.

„Du weißt es doch besser…", hatte er gesagt.

Doch sie hatte es satt.

Sie hatte Malfoy satt, der über ihre Arme Familie herzog, sie hatte die Todesser satt, die ungestraft ihre Parolen grölen konnten. Sie hatte den Neutralitätspakt satt, der es diesem Abschaum ermöglichte hier zu lernen.

Und sie hatte es satt, das der schwarze Prinz sie ständig reizte.

So wie er es jetzt schon wieder tat.

„Kleiner Feuervogel, deine Aufmerksamkeit lässt stark zu wünschen übrig. Ohhhh, ich vermisse es Schmerzflüche gegen unaufmerksame einsetzen zu können. Ein derartiges Desinteresse wäre mir früher nie entgegengebracht worden…"

Neville warf Harry einen strafenden Blick zu, doch dieser lies sich nicht stören und erläuterte weiterhin, warum die Schockflüche der Schatten unzureichend seien.

Neville hatte dieses Thema auch schon öfter angeschnitten, doch sie hatten noch nichts gefunden, was den Schockfluch effektiv ersetzen könnte.

Nur die Stoßflüche der Auroren, die nicht jeder hinbekam und einige gefährlichere Zauber, die jedoch tödlich wirken könnten.

Doch keiner von ihnen war bereit zu Morden. Das hieße sich auf das Niveau der Todesser sinken zu lassen.

Vielleicht, eines Tages würde sie sich zu tödlichen Flüchen überwinden können… doch noch fühlte Ginny sich nicht dafür bereit, auch wen sie es ab und zu wirklich wollte.

Doch sie wusste, das sie nur schwer die Kontrolle behalten würde, wen sie erst einmal diesen Schritt gemacht hatte.

Zu genau erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Neville damit Probleme gehabt hatte. Außerdem bestand die Gefahr, einen unschuldigen zu Treffen.

Den auch ihr hatte es schwer zu schaffen gemacht, das sie sich einmal geirrt hatten…

Ulysses Crane, sechsundzwanzig. Zum Krüppel geworden durch die Wirkung von dreizehn Schockzaubern in die Brust… kein Todesser…

Noch immer nagte diese Schuld an ihr…

Und was wäre, wen sie noch gefährlichere Flüche nutzen würden?

Nevilles Hand berührte sanft ihre Wangen.

„Was ist den nur los mit dir Ginny?", fragte er besorgt.

Die Rothaarige blinzelte und kehrte in das hier und jetzt zurück.

Alle waren gegangen, die Stunde war vorbei, ohne das sie etwas bemerkt hatte.

„Nichts. Ich war nur… in Gedanken…"

Neville blickte sie skeptisch an, ehe er ihr einen sanften Kuss gab.

„Nimm ihn dir nicht so zu Herzen. Was er sagt sollte dich nicht treffen können, wir beide Wissen, das es nicht stimmt."

Keine Chance ihm etwas vor zu machen. Er wusste genau, wie sehr sie es hasste von Harry ständig angegriffen zu werden.

„Verdammt Neville… wir lernen von einem Scheiß Schwarzmagier!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ich weiß. Und wir haben mehr über sie gelernt als wir jemals selbst herausgefunden haben oder?"

„Ständig macht er uns nieder! Wie können wir nur mit so einem Zusammenarbeiten?!? Das ist doch gegen alle unsere Prinzipien!"

Ginny konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Und sie wollte es auch nicht.

Sie lernten vom Feind, das war einfach so falsch und sie hatte es satt…

Neville blickte sie ruhig an, ehe er sanft zu flüstern begann… diese Worte, die Hermine einmal für sie formuliert hatte.

„Ich bin ein Schatten und dies ist mein Manifest… Ich tauche ins Dunkel, dort wo sie mich nicht sehen, zerstöre die Dunkelheit von innen heraus. Das Licht gebärt mich, und nur im Licht bin ich zu sehen. Das Dunkel wird mich fürchten, den ich werde alles tun was ich kann, um es zu zerstören. Und wen ihr einen von uns Tötet, werden andere unser Werk vollenden. Ich bin ein Schatten, geboren aus Licht und nicht sichtbar in der Dunkelheit, doch immer präsent, bis der dunkle Lord gefallen ist. Dafür gebe ich mein Leben bis zu dem Tag, an dem es keine Schatten mehr geben muss…"

Der Schwur hatte noch drei weitere Zeilen, doch Ginny wusste, was er ihr sagen wollte.

Sie hatten alle geschworen, Voldemort und seine Todesser aufzuhalten, selbst wen Harry ihnen helfen musste.

Den er war nicht mehr Teil der Dunkelheit, auch wen er es gerne wäre.

Wie sie schon festgestellt hatte, er war genauso ein Ziel wie jeder Muggelgeborene. Und er war ihre einzige Chance, die Todesser auszurotten, das war ihr nur zu bewusst.

Außerdem wurde ihr einmal mehr klar, das sie ihre eigenen Wünsche nicht über die höheren Ziele stellen durfte, das hatte sie sich selbst so ausgesucht.

Neville zuckte zusammen.

„Was ist den?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Ruf alle zusammen, ich bin sofort wieder da!", rief er und hastete aus dem Raum.

Immer noch verwirrt, sandte Ginny den Notruf aus um alle Schatten zurück zu holen.

Sie tippte dreimal gegen die von Hermine hergestellte Galeone, welche sich sofort erwärmte.

Es dauerte nur fünf Minuten und alle waren wieder da.

Neville kam zwei Minuten später.

„Ein Angriff wird stattfinden! In zehn Minuten wird Voldemort persönlich eine Delegation des Französischen Ministeriums angreifen, welche mit einem Portschlüssel in London ankommt. Macht euch bereit!"

Sie alle verwandelten ihre Roben, so das die Schatten in einem Einheitlichen dunklen Grau gewandet waren. Sie setzten ihre Maske auf und ergriffen das Lange von Neville beschworene Seil.

Es war ein Glück, das Hermine dieses Schlupfloch in Hogwarts Schilden entdeckt hatte.

Man konnte das Schloss mit Portschlüsseln verlassen. Und mit dem Gleichen Schlüssel wieder zurück zum Ausgangspunkt kommen.

Ohne dieses Schlupfloch, wäre jede Aktion der Schatten unmöglich.

Neville erstellte aus dem Seil einen Portschlüssel und schon waren sie verschwunden.

Wie immer kamen sie in einiger Entfernung zum Ziel an, da Todesser meistens die Orte ihrer Überfälle mit Schilden schützten, die apparieren und Portschlüssel verhinderten. Also hatte jeder von ihnen einen einfachen Besen dabei.

Hermine hatte mal einen Zauber gefunden, mit denen man Besen schrumpfen konnte. Das funktionierte allerdings nur bei Basismodellen, die nicht mit zuviel Magie voll gestopft waren wie zum Beispiel der Feuerblitz, den Neville beim Quidditch benutzte.

Sie desillusionierten sich und stiegen auf, ehe sie dem Magischen Signal von Neville in enger Formation folgten.

Jeder kannte seinen Platz in dieser Formation um ungewollte Kollisionen zu vermeiden.

Etwa dreihundert Meter vor dem Ziel landeten sie und schrumpften die Besen wieder.

Scheinbar waren die Todessern noch nicht da, so dass Neville die Gruppen verteilte um eine Maximale Schlagkraft zu erreichen sobald die Dunklen angreifen würden.

Neville selbst legte sich weit nach vorne, doch immer noch mit genügend abstand zum Ziel, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Ginny bezog ihre Position wie immer neben ihm, doch jemand fehlte.

„Wo ist den Hermine?"

„Ich bin ihr auf dem Rückweg begegnet und habe sie gebeten Harry zu überreden mitzukommen.", erwiderte ihr Freund angespannt.

Nur schwer gelang es der rothaarigen ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten.

„Warum soll sie Den den holen?", fragte sie.

Trotz des Flüstertons konnte man deutlich ihren Ekel heraushören.

„Ginny, wir brauchen ihn… es geht hier nicht um ein paar verirrte Todesser oder einen Angriff bei dem ein Großteil dieses seltsamen Geheimordens und der Zentrale involviert ist! Wir reden hier von Voldemort persönlich, wahrscheinlich in Begleitung der Gefährlichsten Todesser des inneren Kreises. Außerdem stehen wir fast alleine. Fünf Auroren werden anwesend sein, das reicht bei weitem nicht!"

Ginny verzog das Gesicht.

„Warum sind es nur so wenige?"

„Die Ankunft der Delegation ist Geheim, darum Kleinstaufgebot. Voldemort hat über einen Spion davon erfahren. Wir sind die verdammte letzte Verteidigungslinie."

Deutlich konnte sie spüren, das Nevilles Nerven bis zum zerreißen gespannt waren.

Und sie verstand es, mit so wenig Auroren hätten sie kaum eine Chance gegen Voldemort und seinen inneren Kreis.

„Deshalb…", fuhr er flüsternd fort. „,…brauchen wir den Prinzen. Er ist außer Dumbledore der einzige, der Voldemort in Schach halten kann."

„Ich glaube nicht, das er kommt. Dafür hätte er keinen Grund.", erwiderte Ginny noch immer sauer.

„Oh doch, er kommt. Ich weiß das Hermine es schafft ihn zu überreden. Wen schon nicht ihm, dann vertraue wenigstens ihr!"

Die jüngste Weasley schluckte und sagte vorerst nichts mehr.

Stattdessen wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit völlig auf das Geschehen vor ihr.

Aus der Ferne erkannte sie Meadowes außerdem Shaklebolt und Pepples mit ihren Rekruten.

Drei Senioren und zwei Rekruten im Mentorenjahr…

Das war wirklich fast nichts, selbst wen sie wusste, das man Meadowes doppelt zählen muss.

Die Delegation erschien, sieben Zauberer, von denen zwei eindeutig Sicherheitsmänner waren, immerhin etwas.

Shaklebolt übernahm das Begrüßen der Franzosen während Meadowes und Pepples unruhig wurden, auch Neville begann seine Muskeln zu spannen.

„Gleich passiert etwas, das rieche ich förmlich.", flüsterte er eindringlich und hob seinen Stab.

Wäre er im Wahrsagekurs, hätte er ein Ohnegleichen für diese Vorhersage verdient, den kaum das er geendet hatte schlugen auch schon die ersten Flüche um die Delegation ein.

Die Auroren erwiderten das Feuer umgehend, genauso wie die Wachmänner der Franzosen.

Shaklebolts Schützling dirigierte die andern fünf in Deckung.

Nun konnte Ginny die ersten Todesser erkennen.

Sofort begannen die Schatten diese unter Beschuss zu nehmen.

Flüche flogen in ihre Richtung und der Kampf entbrannte mit Großer Intensität.

Ginny war so sehr damit beschäftigt zu feuern und nicht getroffen zu werden, das sie gar nicht bemerkte, wie sie und auch die Auroren immer mehr von den Franzosen weggedrängt wurden.

Das wurde ihr erst bewusst, als sie die Schreie hörte und das hohe kalte Lachen.

Sie warf einen Blick in die Richtung und erstarrte fast.

Voldemort hatte die Franzosen gestellt und hielt alle gleichzeitig unter einem Crucio, scheinbar wollte er spielen.

Sie wurde von den Füßen gerissen und ein grüner Lichtstrahl verfehlte sie nur um Haaresbreite.

**„KONZENTRIER DICH!**", brüllte Neville, der sie gerade noch Rechtzeitig aus der Fluchbahn gerissen hatte.

„Neville! Voldemort ist…!"

„Ich weiß!!! Konzentrier dich!!!"

Damit half er ihr hoch und beide widmeten sich wieder den Kampf.

Die schreie der Delegierten machten Ginny Wahnsinnig.

Neville sammelte einige Leute und sie versuchten sich näher an die Franzosen heranzukämpfen, als plötzlich ein gewaltiger Strom Komprimierter Luft einige Todesser aus dem Weg schleuderte.

**„GOTT SEI DANK, DA SEID IHR JA."**

Ginny fuhr herum zu Hermine, die zu ihnen stieß und die Todesser mit ihren besonderen Flüchen unter Beschuss nahm.

„Hermine?!?"

Diese Frage Nevilles bedeutete so viel mehr, doch die Muggelgeborene verstand.

„Sieh selbst!"

Neville und Ginny wandten ihre Köpfe in die gedeutete Richtung und erfassten alles mit einem Blick, ehe sie sich wieder den Kampf zuwandten.

Der schwarze Prinz war gekommen…

Und er duellierte sich mit Voldemort.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit zu beobachten wen sie selber überleben wollte…

* * *

Warum zum Teufel war er nur so stur? 

„Bitte, Neville braucht dich… Wir brauchen dich. Wir haben keine Chance gegen Voldemort…"

Sie hasste es vor ihm schwäche zeigen zu müssen, doch er wirkte nur milde Interessiert.

„Unsere Vereinbarung beinhaltet nicht, das ich für euch den Kampfhund mache wen es euch gerade passt.", erwiderte Harry kühl und fixierte sie mit seinen kalten Augen.

„Ich hätte im Augenblick nichts bei einem Kampf zu gewinnen."

Hermine war frustriert, warum wollte er ihnen nicht helfen?

„Harry, bitte hilf uns… Wir… Ich bitte dich darum."

„Du bittest mich?"

Er grinste breit.

„Ja… ich bitte dich. Hilf uns gegen Voldemort."

Er schien zu überlegen.

„In Ordnung, doch nur unter einer Bedingung. Du schuldest mir eine Gefälligkeit. Eines Tages werde ich dich um etwas bitten, das du mir ohne zu Fragen erfüllen wirst."

Die Tonlage in der er sprach war bedrohlich, doch Hermine wusste, das sie keine Wahl hatte.

„In Ordnung…"

„Schwöre es!", verlangte er.

„Ich schwöre… auf meine Magie…"

Harry grinste. Er wusste genauso gut wie sie, das Zauberer ihre Eide nicht einfach brechen konnten ohne das es schrecklich Konsequenzen gab.

„Nun gut, Führe mich hin!"

Hermine war zu erleichtert, als das sie weiter darüber nachdachte.

Schnell dirigierte sie ihn in den Raum der Wünsche und erstellte einen Portschlüssel zu den von Neville genannten Koordinaten.

Als sie dort ankam, nahm sie ihren Magischen Kompass um die Schatten zu finden.

Sie holte ihren Besen heraus und vergrößerte ihn.

„Oha, ihr seid gut vorbereitet. Nur leider habe ich keinen Besen dabei.", meinte Harry, was Hermine in ihren Bewegungen stocken lies.

Daran hatte sie nicht mehr gedacht.

Der schwarzhaarige nahm ihr den Besen aus der Hand und stieg auf.

„Setz dich hinter mich und sag mir die Richtung!", forderte er sie auf.

„Wie… ähhh ich…"

„Nun mach schon Hermine, du vergeudest Zeit."

Sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und setzte sich hinter ihn.

Etwas unbedarft schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und spürte wie er sich verspannte.

Er mochte Berührungen noch immer nicht.

„Bereit?", fragte Harry nach hinten.

„Ja…"

Sie war angespannt. Besen mochte das Mädchen noch nie. Außerdem machte sie zum ersten mal die Sozia.

Er stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab, so dass sie wie ein Pfeil in die Höhe schossen.

„Welche Richtung?", fragte er gelassen wie eh und je.

„L… links. Mach aber nicht so… Aaaaaahrgh…"

Harry war lachend losgeschossen, während Hermine schrie wie am Spies.

Sie hasste das Fliegen einfach!

Harry hielt den Besen dicht über den Boden und war wirklich unglaublich schnell. Sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, das diese Besen so schnell fliegen konnten.

„Mach dich bereit! Ich sehe schon Flüche fliegen!", rief er nach hinten, ehe er scharf nach links ausbrach um einen Fluch auszuweichen.

Sanft landete er hinter einem Mauervorsprung, der sie perfekt deckte.

„Hol Neville und den Feuervogel. Sie sollen eine lang gezogene Kampflinie aufbauen. Einzelne Grüppchen sind doch eigentlich zu inneffizient. Zumindest gegen den inneren Kreis."

Hermine nickte, immer noch bleich von dem Flug, ehe sie loshastete um ihre Freunde zu finden.

Schnell suchte sie sich einen sicheren Weg zu dem magischen Signal von Neville, der wie erwartet wieder an vorderster Front stand.

Sie erkannte einige Todesser, die auf seine Stellung eindrangen und führte eine gewissenhafte Stabbewegung aus, mit dem sie einen Strom stark komprimierter Luft erzeugte. Sie konzentrierte sich dabei auf das Gefühl, das sie hatte wenn ein kräftiger herbstwind in ihr Gesicht blies.

Der Strom wirkte um ein vielfaches stärker als normalerweise und wilde Freude erfüllte das Mädchen.

Mit richtigen Duellzaubern war es noch um ein vielfaches berauschender die Magie derartig Fließen zu spüren als mit den normalen Schulstoff, den sie bisher für ihre Übungen verwandte.

Die Todesser wurden effektiv davon geschleudert.

Doch sie hatte keine Zeit sich über ihren Erfolg zu freuen, den sie erkannte Ginny und Neville, die ihre Gegener mit einem Strom von Flüchen eindeckten.

Offenbar hatte Neville versucht mit seiner Gruppe näher an das geschehen zu kommen, dennoch war sie erleichtert ihre Freunde bei guter Gesundheit anzutreffen.

**„GOTT SEI DANK, DA SEID IHR JA!"**, rief sie erleichtert als sie sich dicht bei ihnen fallen lies.

Sie begann die Todesser mit ihren besonderen Flüchen zu beschießen, die ein magisches heilen verhindern.

„Hermine?!?"

Sie musste nicht fragen, was Neville wollte. Und sie musste auch nicht viel erklären, das wusste sie.

„Sieh selbst!"

Harry war bereits dabei sich mit seinem Vater zu duellieren, doch sie lies sich nicht ablenken. Die Todesser würden deshalb nicht aufgeben oder sie vernachlässigen.

Ihre volle Konzentration galt den Kampf.

„Neville! Harry meinte wir sollten eine lang gezogene Kampflinie bilden. Das wäre effektiver gegen den inneren Kreis der Todesser!"

Der Junge nickte nur und folgte den Anweisungen ohne zu fragen, während Hermine hoffte, das sie alle Lebend aus dieser Geschichte herauskamen…

* * *

So, dann bis nächste Woche ;) 

Gruß

Dat Z.


	16. Duell!

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Öööööööh, Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, das alle Figuren Joanne K. Rowling gehören? Und die Auroren der lieben Trovia? Ich glaub nicht oder...? 

Auf ein Neues ;)

Aaaaalso, meine Rechtschreibung ist Scheisse und ich bin derzeit ohne Beta, daran kann ich leider nix ändern und das tut mich echt traurig, ehrlich ;)

Es nützt auch nichts, mir gutgemeinte Tips zu geben, hackt doch alle auf den Legastetiker herum (nurdrufderkannesab)

Trotzdem Danke für alle Reviews und angebrachte Kritik nehme ich natürlich niemanden Übel ;)

Nichts desto Trotz, ob mit oder ohne Fehler,

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**  
** 16. Duell!

* * *

Harry beobachtete, wie sich Hermine geschickt durch die Flüche zur Front bewegte, während er sich in Richtung seines Vaters wandte, der abseits des eigentlichen Kampfgeschehens mit seinen Opfern spielte. 

Er hatte die Auroren und Schatten abdrängen lassen und wollte sich Zeit nehmen.

Harry grinste breit, während er sich gemächlich auf den dunklen Lord zu bewegte.  
Einige Flüche, welche Tollkühn in seine Richtung gesandt wurden, leitete er einfach in eine andere Richtung.  
Voldemort erkannte seinen Ziehsohn und lies ihn auf zehn Schritte herankommen, ohne die Folter der Franzosen zu unterbrechen.  
Harry genoss ihre Schreie. Er hatte sie vermisst, die Qual in den Stimmen und er gab sich für einen Augenblick der Nostalgie hin, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit völlig auf seinen Vater konzentrierte.

„Harry, es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, auch wen ich nicht damit gerechnet habe, das es so schnell sein würde."

Voldemort brach den Crucio und war nun seinerseits völlig auf Harry fixiert, der schief lächelte.

„Wann haben wir das letzte Mal gemeinsam geübt? Eineinhalb Jahre ist es her oder?"

„Das stimmt mein Junge. Ich bin gespannt zu sehen, was du währenddessen gelernt hast."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, als er eine Berührung an seinem Bein spürte. Er blickte hinunter und erkannte angewidert einen der Delegierten, der sich zitternd an sein Bein klammerte.

„Bitte… helft uns…"

„Fass mich nicht an du Wurm!", zischte Harry und mit einer Geste seines Stabes schleuderte er den Mann von sich weg.  
„Erbärmliches Gesocks!"

Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht, während er sich wieder seinem Vater zu wandte.

„Du hast dich nicht verändert.", stellte Voldemort lächelnd fest.

„Hast du ernsthaft damit gerechnet?", fragte Harry amüsiert.

„Nein.", gab der dunkle Lord zu und hob seinen Stab vor das Gesicht.

Der schwarze Prinz erwiderte die Geste und grinste voller Vorfreude.  
Dies würde ein Duell werden, das ganz nach seinem Geschmack war.  
Ein Gegner von unvorstellbarer Macht, genau seine Kragenweite.

„Nun den, genug des Geplänkels, bist du bereit mein Sohn? Enttäusche mich nicht!"

„Habe ich das je?"

Voldemort lächelte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Nun den…"

Voldemort lies seinen Stab vorschnellen und Harry wich dem mächtigen Stoßfluch gekonnt aus, ehe er seinerseits einen Strom Komprimierter Luft gegen seinen Gegner schleuderte. Der dunkle Lord fing diesen mit seinem Zauberstab ab und lenkte ihn gegen eine Mauer, die zerfetzt wurde wie ein Blatt Papier.  
Ohne in seiner Bewegung zu unterbrechen hatte er auch schon wieder seinen Stab gegen den Prinzen gerichtet und eine mächtige Feuersäule eilte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, der jedoch ebenfalls nicht in seinen Stabbewegungen innegehalten hatte und einen Gewaltigen Felsbrocken aus dem Boden vor sich riss, welcher ihn gegen das Feuer schützte. Anschließend feuerte er den Brocken gegen seinen Gegner, der ihn jedoch in Millionen Stücke sprengte, welche allesamt um ihn herum gelenkt wurden.  
Voldemort und Harry lachten als wären sie völlig wahnsinnig, beide genossen den Kampf aufs äußerste.  
Harry beschwor eine Vielzahl massiver Bleikugeln, welche er mit dem Donnern vom Brechen der Schallmauer auf seinen Gegner feuerte, der mit einer schnellen Bewegung die Disapparierschilde der Umgebung brach und zeitgleich mit einer Drehung aus dem Gefahrbereich apparierte.

Der Kampf wütete in einer Geschwindigkeit, die es den umliegenden unmöglich machte ihren Bewegungen überhaupt zu folgen.  
Voldemort sandte eine Mächtige Kugel geformt aus geeistem Wasser gegen seinen Sohn, der diesen Angriff mit einem gewaltigen Feuerstrom konterte, der die Eiskugel einfach verdampfte. Sie schleuderten sich Flüche entgegen, die seid tausend Jahren kein Mensch mehr gesehen hatte. Magie von solcher Macht, dass sie besser vergessen blieb, doch diese zwei sich ebenbürtigen Gegner nutzten sie, ohne Skrupel oder Anstrengung. Schilde von unglaublicher Kraft wurden immer wieder beschworen und von Flüchen zerschmettert, die fähig waren ganze Landstriche zu verwüsten.  
Niemals hat man gesehen, das sich zwei dunkle Lords bekriegen, doch eines war klar, keiner der beiden würde einen Vorteil erlangen. Nur ging es niemals darum den anderen zu besiegen, es sollten Grenzen gesteckt werden, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Fast zehn Minuten lang bekriegten sich die dunkelsten Zauberer dieser Zeit gegenseitig, ehe Voldemort erneut seine Stimme erhob.

„Exzellent! Deine Zeit unter den Selbstgerechten hat dich nicht weich gemacht mein Junge!", rief er begeistert.

„Nicht die Spur. Doch ich muss gestehen, das ich es vermisse aktiv zu sein.", rief Harry zurück und leitete den Antiken Ägyptischen Schneidfluch der auf ihn zuraste in eine Mauer um, die sauber zerschnitten wurde.

Voldemort lies seinen Stab sinken und grinste breit.

„Wie kommt es, das du Interesse an diesem Kampf hast?", fragte er gelassen.

„Habe ich nicht wirklich, doch ich gestehe, das ich Vorteile aus diesem unnötigen Duell ziehen werde. Das hat allerdings nichts mit uns zu tun."

Der dunkle Lord nickte lächelnd.

„Ich denke ich verstehe."

Harry lachte.

„Meine Abwesenheit muss dich sehr schmerzen. Wen du dich schon persönlich dazu herablassen musst, dich um solche Würmer zu kümmern, auch wen ich die Notwendigkeit erkenne."

Ein seufzen folgte diesem Kommentar.

„Sicher, es ist lästig, doch ich muss doch einiges erledigen. Und du hast recht, seid du und Wurmschwanz mich verlassen habt, fehlt es an Kompetenten Mitarbeitern denen ich derartige Aufgaben anvertrauen kann und muss nun persönlichen Einsatz leisten. Bedauerlich."

Harry nickte.

„Was tun wir nun?"

Voldemort lächelte.

„Die Auroren kommen.", er nickte in Richtung des Kampfgetümmels.

Tatsächlich waren mehr Auroren dazugekommen.

„Da ich durch dich nicht durchkomme, denke ich das das Fußvolk den Ausgang dieses Duells entscheidet. Und ich habe nicht sehr viele Anhänger mitgebracht. Die Zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit der Gutmenschen wird meine Todesser verlieren lassen, früher oder später. Daher geht diese Runde an euch und ich werde mich dezent zurückziehen."

„Sieg durch das Fußvolk… ich denke anders können wir das nicht entscheiden. Dennoch war es unterhaltsam Vater. Immerhin hast auch du dein Ziel erreicht oder?"

„In der tat mein Sohn, bis demnächst. Ich habe es wirklich genossen."

„ Genau wie ich. Bis bald Vater."

Voldemort disapparierte und seine Todesser mit ihm.

Harry blickte noch eine kurze Weile versonnen auf die Stelle, an der sein Ziehvater verschwunden war, ehe eine Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Heb deinen Stab und du bist Tod!"

Harry blickte milde Interessiert auf und erkannte, dass er von etwa zwanzig Auroren umstellt war. Alle wirkten abgekämpft, doch sie hielten ihre Stäbe präzise gegen ihn gerichtet.  
Der schwarze Prinz fixierte die lädierte Dorcas Meadowes, die ihn so unverschämt angesprochen hatte. Sie schien in ihrem Mund nach etwas zu pulen, ehe sie einen blutigen Brocken an die Seite spuckte.

„Dorcas Meadowes, wir hatten bereits das Vergnügen.", meinte Harry lässig und grinste die Aurorin überheblich an.

Vor zwei Jahren hatte er es geschafft ihr fast den Rechten Arm abzureißen.  
Sie lies sich allerdings nicht aus dem Konzept bringen und richtete erneut das Wort an ihn.

„Du bist verhaftet! Lass deinen verdammten Stab fallen und heb langsam die Hände hinter deinen Kopf sonst…"

Harry lachte.

„Sonst was?"

Meadowes schien zu überlegen, ob sie ihm gleich einen Todesfluch auf den Hals jagen wollte, doch eine Magisch verstärkte und verfremdete Stimme hielt sie davon ab.

„LASST IHN GEHEN!"

Harry erkannte, das sich die unverletzten Schatten um die Auroren gescharrt hatten und sie mit ihren Stäben bedrohten.  
Meadowes sah zu der verhüllten Gestalt, die gesprochen hatte.

„Was soll das?!? Ihr steht gegen die Todesser und das ist ihr Prinz! Wir haben euch bisher machen lassen! Was soll das also?"

Der Vermummte kam vor, wahrscheinlich war es Neville. Zwei weitere flankierten ihn. Wahrscheinlich Hermine und der Feuervogel.

„Falls sie es nicht bemerkt haben Aurorin Meadowes, er hat gerade den dunklen Lord persönlich in Schach gehalten. Der schwarze Prinz ist auf unsere Bitte hier und genießt daher unseren Schutz! Nehmen sie ihre Stäbe runter! Wir werden verschwinden und keiner kommt zu schaden."

„Ich wusste das man euch nicht trauen kann ihr verkommenes Pack!", zischte Medowes, doch sie erkannte, das sie unterlegen wären.

„Ich würde es nicht bedauerlich finden, wen sie ein vorschnelles Urteil fällen Aurorin Meadowes. Ein wenig Dankbarkeit wäre angebracht. Ohne uns und den Prinzen wären sowohl sie als auch die Delegierten jetzt Tod.", erwiderte Neville ungehalten.

Die Aurorin schnaubte abfällig, doch sie und auch die anderen ließen ihre Stäbe sinken.

Harry ging dicht an ihr vorbei und grinste.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

„Bastard!", zischte sie zurück, was ihn noch mehr belustigte.

Neville beschwor ein langes Seil und sie alle fassten es an, ehe er den Portschlüssel aktivierte und die Schatten mitsamt ihren Verletzten wieder im Raum der Wünsche standen.  
Die Schatten rissen sich ihre Masken von den Köpfen und begannen sich umgehend um die verletzten zu kümmern.

Es gab keine wirklich schweren Fälle wie Harry feststellte, dennoch hatte es einige erwischt.

Neville kam auf ihn zu, völlig verschwitzt und ausgelaugt wie der Prinz erkannte.

„Danke. Ohne dich wären wir verloren gewesen. Voldemort hätte die Delegierten umgebracht.", sagte er mit angeschlagener Stimme.

„Dankbarkeit wäre nicht angemessen. Ich tat dies nicht für euch.", meinte Harry und grinste Hermine an, die sich unter seinem Blick unwohl zu fühlen schien.

Neville musterte ihn skeptisch, den der Prinz verbarg gekonnt jedes Zeichen von Erschöpfung und lachte einfach.

„Es war allerdings amüsanter als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe. Doch eines möchte ich wissen. Warum interessierst du dich für das Wohlergehen solcher Würmer? Es bringt euch keinen Vorteil!"

„Weil es das Richtige ist!", fuhr Ginny ihn an.

„Wen du es sagst wird es wohl stimmen.", erwiderte Harry gelangweilt.  
„Allerdings solltet ihr das nächste mal nur Angreifen wen ihr gewinnen könnt. Unter anderen umständen wäre ich vielleicht nicht erschienen. Und das wäre für euch verheerend gewesen. Ihr solltet nicht damit rechnen, das ich immer komme wen es für euch brenzlig wird. Ich bin nicht euer Kampfhündchen, das ihr einsetzen könnt wen ihr wollt!"

Neville wirkte verwirrt.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte er sichtlich irritiert.

„Warum bist du den gekommen wen du nicht willst?!?", fauchte Ginny ihn an.

„Euch geht die Währung aus, mit der ihr meine Dienste bezahlen könnt.", erwiderte Harry ohne auf Ginnys Einwurf einzugehen.

Hermine begann nervös von einem Fuß auf den andern zu treten, hielt sich aber raus.

„Wir hätten ihn den Auroren überlassen sollen!", zischte der Feuervogel Richtung Neville.

„Hättet ihr, doch die waren zu abgekämpft um eine ernste Bedrohung für mich darzustellen, selbst in dieser Anzahl.", erwiderte Harry Arrogant.

„Bitte bleib ruhig Ginny, ohne ihn wären wir verloren gewesen. So haben wir wenigstens gewonnen…", warf Hermine ein.

„Habt ihr nicht.", erwiderte Harry lachend.

Irritiert blickten die Schatten ihn an.

„Vater hatte mehr als genug Zeit um mit den Franzosen zu spielen. Er wollte sie nie beseitigen, nur ein Exempel statuieren. Was auch immer sie zugesagt haben, nachdem sie Vaters Macht erkannt haben werden sie einen Rückzieher machen. Ihr seid Siegreich in der Schlacht gewesen, doch ihr habt verloren im Ganzen."

Verständnis blitzte in Nevilles Augen. „Das bedeutet…"

„Eure Einmischung war von vornherein Sinnlos, genau."

Harry lachte herzlich über die Erkenntnis der Schatten, sie waren so naiv, so unheimlich gutherzig, das sie die tieferen Motive nicht erkennen konnten. Das war einfach zu amüsant.

„Ohhhh ihr seid wirklich gut… Vielleicht komme ich doch öfter mit, wen ihr mir immer Anlass gebt so zu lachen."

„HALT ENDLICH DEINE SCHNAUZE!!!!", brüllte Ginny wütend und erhob ihren Stab gegen ihn.

Harry lachte nur noch mehr.

„Oh, das ist zu gut… Was willst du tun?"

Er lachte nicht mehr sondern fixierte Ginny, seine Augen glühten rot, während er bewusst seine Fangzähne zeigte.

Ginny blickte ihn immer noch mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an, doch er roch ihre Angst überdeutlich.  
Alle Schatten hatten sich ihnen zugewandt. Sie spielten nervös mit ihren Zauberstäben.

„HÖRT ENDLICH AUF VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! IHR BENEHMT EUCH WIE KINDER!!! ALLE BEIDE!", brüllte Hermine nun zur Überraschung aller.

Harry lachte erneut.

„So sei es."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte den Raum verlassen, ehe er abrupt innehielt.

„Lass es!"

Alle erstarrten bei dem Tonfall den er angeschlagen hatte.

Hermine, die Ginny gerade anfahren wollte wirkte geschockt und der Feuervogel selbst war wie gelähmt, den Stab noch immer in Schussposition, den Fluch auf den Lippen.

„Bisher fand ich es amüsant, doch mir Flüche in den Rücken zu jagen würde meine nicht gerade Große Geduld überstrapazieren…", sprach Harry kalt.  
„Überspanne den Bogen nicht kleiner Feuervogel!"

Neville stellte sich zwischen Ginny und Harry und ergriff sanft die Stabhand des Mädchens, während er sachte mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Ginny lies sich unwillig den Stab aus ihren zitternden Fingern ziehen, während Harry lachte, den Kopf immer noch Richtung Ausgang gewandt.

„Bis auf weiteres friere ich unsere Kooperation ein. Bring dem Feuervogel Manieren bei Neville, sonst werde ich das übernehmen. Und das wäre im besten Fall… unangenehm, zumindest für sie."

„Hör doch endlich auf damit!", erwiderte Longbottom erbost.

„Ich habe gesprochen, so wird es sein! Ich habe euch gewarnt." sagte Harry gelassen und schritt weiter auf die Tür zu, dieses mal hielt ihn nichts auf…

* * *

„DIESES VERDAMMTE PACK!!!! ICH WUSSTE DENEN KANN MAN NICHT TRAUEN!!! ZUR HÖLLE, WIR HÄTTEN DEN SCHEISS SCHWARZEN PRINZEN GEHABT WEN DIESE BASTARDE NICHT GEWESEN WÄREN!!!" 

Pepples konnte verstehen, warum Meadowes so wütend war, doch er selbst fand es überzogen. Immerhin hatte der Schatten recht gehabt… wären sie und der Prinz nicht erschienen, wären sie alle Tod gewesen.  
Keiner von ihnen hätte gegen die zwanzig Todesser oder sogar Voldemort selbst siegen können.

Die Schatten hatten ihnen Zeit verschafft und der Prinz Voldemort aufgehalten, auch wen Altair dies immer noch am meisten wunderte.  
Es musste einen Bruch oder Machtkämpfe innerhalb des schwarzen Ordens geben, das sich Voldemort und sein Sohn derartig bekämpften.  
Ein schaudern überkam ihn immer noch wen er an das Duell der beiden Schwarzmagier zurückdachte.  
Es war das beeindruckendste und auch beängstigenste Beispiel von magischer Macht, das er jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Er hatte bereits gesehen, wie Dumbledore gegen Voldemort kämpfte, doch es war nicht mit diesem Kampf der dunklen Künste zu vergleichen.  
Und er wusste eines, wen sie sich gegenseitig bekämpften, war es besser als wen die beiden eine derartige Macht gegen sie bündeln würden.

Dorcas schimpfte weiter auf die Schatten und Amelia Bones hörte sich alles in Ruhe an, ehe sie Pebbles und Shaklebolt bat, ihre Version der Ereignisse zu schildern. Nachdem beide geendet hatten, wirkte Bones nachdenklich.

„Nun, es kann nur von Vorteil für uns sein, wen der dunkle Lord und der Prinz sich gegenseitig bekämpfen, lassen wir die Schatten daher noch in Ruhe und beobachten ihre Loyalität weiter. Die Franzosen haben trotzdem ihr Angebot der Zusammenarbeit wieder zurückgezogen. Voldemort hat erreicht was er wollte."

Pebbles hatte das schon befürchtet und war daher nicht überrascht.

Dorcas schnaubte abfällig.

„Ein Pack von Feiglingen. Was zur Hölle glauben die, werden die Todesser machen wen sie mit uns fertig sind?"

Bones seufzte, es hatte keinen Sinn darüber zu diskutieren, sie konnten es eh nicht rückgängig machen.

„Ich denke, wir werden weitermachen wie bisher. Nutzen wir den Zwist zwischen Voldemort und dem Prinzen so gut es geht aus. Das stärkt unsere Position enorm. Und lasst die Schatten in Frieden. Ich mag diese Selbjustizgruppierungen die sich gebildet haben zwar auch nicht, doch sie sind noch eine enorme Hilfe."

Pepples nickte. Er kannte die Einstellung von Bones zu Gruppen, die nicht dem Ministerium gehörten nur zu genau.  
Es hatte damals mit diesem ominösen Orden begonnen und sich vor zwei Jahren mit den Schatten fortgesetzt.  
Doch so waren es drei Kräfte, welche die Todesser bekämpften, Kräfte die wahrscheinlich nicht viel voneinander wussten und eigene Strategien verfolgten.

Das war zwar einerseits ein Vorteil, da niemand ihre schritte voraussagen konnte, andererseits auch ein Nachteil, da so ein bündeln der Kräfte nur selten möglich war.

Altair seufzte und beschloss endlich Schluss zu machen.  
Er hatte schon wieder Überstunden geschoben, er sollte mehr darauf achten ein wenig Zeit für Melissa übrig zu halten.  
Er verlies das Ministerium und ging nach Hause.  
Es war schon so spät, das es wieder Früh war, neun Uhr Morgens…  
Der Auror hasste es Überstunden zu machen.

Pepples betrat seine Wohnung und hörte Melissa, die herzhaft über etwas lachte.

„Nochmal bitte!", rief sie belustigt und der rothaarige zog die Stirn kraus.

Er bewegte sich in Richtung des kleinen Wohnzimmers und erstarrte bei dem was er sah.

Dort stand ein Mann, der sich blitzschnell in einen Hund verwandelte, welcher seinen Schwanz jagte.  
Melissa lachte wieder und der Hund verwandelte sich zurück in einen Mann…

In Sirius Black!

Altair blickte seinen ehemaligen Kameraden geschockt an.  
Wie war er hier rein gekommen?!? Sirius erkannte ihn und grinste breit.

„Hoi Pebbles. Ich denke mal mit mir hast du nicht gerechnet."

Melissa fuhr herum und sah ihren Vater freudestrahlend an.

„PAPI!!!"

Sie rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Du Papi, Blacky ist wieder da. Blacky ist ein Mann, deshalb musste er weg…"

Seine Tochter plapperte ohne unterlass, während Pepples einen Schock erlitt.

Das erklärte alles…

Sirius war ein Animagus… und er hatte ihn hier aufgenommen.

Oh Gott!

„Wie kommst du hier rein?"

Eigentlich sollte das aggressiv klingen, doch dafür war selbst der Hartgesottene Auror zu überrascht.

„Melissa hat mich rein gelassen. Und bevor du mit ihr schimpfst, Tonks war erst mit dabei und hat es ihr erlaubt."

Altair hatte gerade wirklich vorgehabt seine Tochter zu ermahnen, von wegen Umgang mit Fremden.  
Doch sie war nicht dumm und wusste das nur zu gut.

Melissa strahlte ihren Vater an und erzählte nun von Tante Tonks Schabernack.

Er hörte geduldig zu und nutzte die Zeit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Schließlich wollte Melissa das Frühstück machen und lies die beiden Männer alleine.  
Sirius brach die unangenehme Stille als erster.

„Ich wollte mich nur bei euch bedanken. Ihr habt mir sehr geholfen, wen auch unwissentlch. Außerdem wollte ich dir diesen hier wiedergeben…"

Er zog einen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn an Pebbles, der sein Gegenüber erstaunt musterte.

„Tut mir leid, das ich ihn geklaut habe. Aber ich konnte nicht anders.", meinte sein ehemaliger Kollege verlegen.

„Rebeccas Stab… ich dachte schon ich hätte ihn verloren.", hauchte Pepples und konnte nur mit Mühe die Trauer unterdrücken, als er den Stab seiner ermordeten Frau in den Händen hielt.

„Wie gesagt, es tut mir leid… Ich weiß dass er dir viel bedeuten muss. Ich habe ihn sehr vorsichtig und mit Respekt behandelt.", sagte Sirius.

Eine weile sagten die beiden Männer nichts, bis auch schon Melissa wieder hereinstürmte und verkündete das sie das Frühstück fertig hatte.

„Endlich kann ich hier mal über dem Tisch essen.", meinte Sirius schelmisch.

Das Mädchen grinste ihn frech an.

„Für dich habe ich etwas in den Napf gefüllt Blacky."

Der Schwarzhaarige stutzte überrascht, während Pebbles und seine Tochter zu lachen anfingen.

„Na warte Kleine, dafür musst du so richtig ausgekitzelt werden.", rief Sirius und grinste teuflisch, während er sie spielerisch durch die Wohnung jagte.

Melissa konnte fast nicht mehr vor lachen und rief: „Hat mir besser gefallen, als er noch seinen eigenen Schwanz gejagt hat."

Es war seltsam.

Nun saß er hier mit seiner Tochter beim Frühstück, ihm gegenüber jemand, der vor Jahren sein Freund gewesen war, ein Mensch, über den er oft nachgedacht hatte in den letzten Jahren.  
Warum er sie verraten sollte...  
Und nun, da er wusste, das Sirius sie niemals verraten hatte, war es noch befremdlicher.  
Den Azkaban hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, und der Mann der dort saß, war nicht mehr der Sirius den er mal kannte.

Genau genommen war er selber auch nicht mehr der Mann, der er mal gewesen ist.  
Er hatte zuviel gesehen, zuviel erlebt um noch der gleiche Mensch zu sein.  
Und trotz allem, sie verstanden sich irgendwie.  
Im Grunde waren sie dennoch die gleichen Männer, zumindest tief in ihrem inneren.

Sirius plauderte mit seiner Tochter und seine grauen Augen schienen zu funkeln, doch Pebbles wusste nicht woran das lag.  
Doch er erinnerte sich, das der Mann ihm gegenüber der Pate von James Potters Jungen gewesen ist.

Der Junge wurde mit seinen Eltern getötet, kurz bevor Sirius inhaftiert wurde.  
Doch wen er ihn so mit seiner Tochter sah, wusste der rothaarige, das Sirius ein guter Pate gewesen wäre.

Allerdings hatte er niemals seine Chance dazu bekommen.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was wirklich passiert ist?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem Melissa in ihr Zimmer gegangen war um zu lernen.

Sirius Augen wurden stumpfer.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht.", sagte er schlicht.  
„Eine geniale Finte, die nach hinten los ging, weil ich nicht richtig nachgedacht habe. Ein anderer war der Geheimniswahrer… doch er konnte das Geheimnis nicht hüten wie ich es gekonnt hätte. Das hätte ich wissen müssen. Und mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen."

Pebbles nickte nur und schaute seinen alten Kameraden an.

„Wirst du zurückkehren?"

„In die Zentrale? Wohl eher nicht. Doch ich werde meinen Beitrag an anderer Stelle leisten."

Altair nickte bedächtig.

„Ich denke ich verstehe."

Sirius grinste breit.

„Nein, tust du nicht, glaub mir.", dabei zwinkerte er schelmisch wie er es damals in der Ausbildung öfters getan hatte, wen er etwas sehr waghalsiges vor hatte.

Altair hatte Sirus ja in Hogwarts erlebt, er gehörte mit James Potter zu den gerissensten Menschen die er jemals kennen gelernt hatte, auch wen sie sich erst in der Ausbildung wirklich kennen gelernt hatten.

„Ich kenne diesen Blick. Ich denke einige müssen sich wohl warm anziehen.", meinte Altair und konnte es nicht verhindern breit zu grinsen.

Sirius' grinsen wurde breiter.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, glaub mir…"

* * *

So, das wars für diese Woche. 

Und das nächste Kap wird n echter Killer hihi

Gruß  
Dat Z.


	17. Seelensplitter

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **So da bin ich mit dem neuen Prinzen. Wegen leichten PC Problemen hat es etwas gedauert, und bedauerlicherweise wird das nächste update auch ein wenig brauchen, weil ich im moment noch vieeeeel anderes zu tun habe. aus dem gleichen Grund, geht es mit Crossfire voraussichtlich auch erst nächste oder übernächste woche weiter, ich versuche genug Zeit zu finden. 

Trotzdem danke für alle Reviews.

So, war noch was...?

Ach ja ;)

Viel spaß :D

* * *

**17. Seelensplitter**

* * *

Fast schon verspielt tänzelten die Schneeflocken vom Himmel herunter und legten sich sanft auf jene, die bereits gefallen waren und die Landschaft von Hogwarts bedeckten.  
Die Ländereien wirkten wie gezuckert.  
Doch es war keine finstere Kälte, die hier herrschte, sondern eine angenehme, belebende.  
Hermine genoss das Gefühl der Schneeflocken, die sanft ihr Gesicht berührten um von ihrer Körperwärme aufgetaut und wieder zu Wasser zu werden.  
Sie musste nachdenken, und hier ging das am Besten.  
Man konnte ihre Spuren bis zurück in dass Schloss verfolgen. Die Kälte trieb sie jedoch nicht zur Eile, auch wen sie die Aussicht in Hagrids warme und behagliche Hütte zu gelangen sehr begrüßte.  
Gemächlich schlenderte sie zu dem Haus des Wildhüters und klopfte an.  
Hagrid öffnete die Tür und strahlte, als er sie erkannte.

„Hermine, echt toll das du mal vorbeischaust. Wo sind n' Neville und Ginny?"

Hermine lächelte leicht.

„Hallo Hagrid, schön dich zu sehen. Die beiden können im Augenblick nicht… Sie haben… kleine Probleme und sollten das erstmal untereinander klären."

Hagrid wirkte leicht bestürzt.

„Ist doch hoffentlich nichts ernstes.", sagte er mit besorgter Stimme.

Der Lockenkopf lächelte dem Halbriesen beruhigend zu.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Nur Ginny hat in letzter Zeit immer öfter Probleme damit, ihr Temperament zu zügeln. Und Neville versucht immer, sie zu beruhigen, wobei er natürlich in die Schusslinie gerät. Die werden schon wieder."

Hagrid nickte einigermaßen beruhigt, ehe sich seine Miene aufhellte.

„Möchtest du n Tee?"

Sie lächelte.

„Sicher doch."

Hagrid lief zu seiner Kochstelle und setzte das Wasser an, ganz ohne Magie.  
Das mochte sie an dieser Hütte und ihrem Bewohner besonders.  
Die Zeit, die Gelassenheit mit der Hagrid sein Tagewerk verrichtete. Er nahm sich die Zeit die er für alles brauchte, ohne in Hektik zu verfallen.Viele machten den Fehler Hagrid für dumm zu halten, doch das war er nicht, ganz im Gegenteil.  
Er verbarg seine Intelligenz hinter dieser sympathisch naiven Art und nur wenige erkannten dies. Doch sie wusste den ungewöhnlichen Mann zu schätzen, der mit Ruhe den Tee zubereitete und einige seiner Schmackhaften allerdings Steinharten Plätzchen auf einen Teller füllte, den er auf den Tisch stellte.  
Wie immer zauberte Hermine heimlich die Kekse weich, den sie schmeckten zwar exzellent, doch im normalen Zustand würden sich gewöhnliche Menschen die Zähne an ihnen Ausbeißen.  
Nachdem Hagrid den Tee aufgebrüht hatte, saßen beide zusammen an dem Großen Tisch, mit Hagrids gewaltigen Tassen aus denen der köstliche Tee dampfte.

„So, was führt dich hier her?", fragte der Halbriese nun.

„Ich wollte nur ein wenig Ruhe. Ich muss über vieles Nachdenken.", erwiderte sie leicht verlegen.

„Is' schon klar. Jeder muss mal zu sich finden.", meinte der Halbriese und nahm einen Großen Schluck Tee aus seiner Tasse.

„Ja… Ich habe viele Entscheidungen getroffen. Versprechungen gemacht. Doch langsam zweifele ich ein wenig an mir. Vielleicht habe ich mir zuviel zugemutet."

„Ja, das passiert schon. Aber du packst das. Kenn dich ja."

Hermine lächelte.  
Hagrid hatte es immer verstanden, die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
Sie plauderten noch eine Weile und tatsächlich gelang es dem Mädchen, ihre Überlaufenden Gedanken einigermaßen zu ordnen.  
Nach einer Stunde verabschiedete sie sich von dem Halbriesen und ging erneut in den Raum der Wünsche, den sie in letzter Zeit schon öfter besuchte als die Bibliothek.  
Wieder übte sie ihre Zauber in Kombination mit dem Gefühl und der Haltung.  
Dumbledore hatte es ihr bereits gesagt und sie hatte es selbst gespürt.  
Ihre Magie war mächtiger geworden.  
Doch noch lange nicht so stark wie Dumbledore oder Harry, daher übte sie einfach weiter.  
Und das Gefühl, welches sie nun beim Zaubern hatte war wirklich berauschend.  
Es lief wie von selbst, die Energie pulsierte Kribbelnd in ihrem Körper und es erfüllte sie mit wilder Freude.  
Erneut übte sie wie besessen, ihre Gedanken konnte sie so einfach vergessen und sich ganz auf ihre Magie konzentrieren.  
Das half ebenfalls, denn im Augenblick wollte sie nicht denken müssen. Und das würde sie, wen sie sich nicht ablenken würde.  
Sie feuerte Fluch um Fluch gegen die von ihr beschworenen Illusionen ab und ging völlig darin auf, bis sie erschöpft eine Pause machte.  
Schwer atmend beschwor sie sich einen Stuhl um eine kleine Pause einzulegen.  
Die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk zeigte an, das es noch einige Stunden bis zur Sperrstunde war, und die wollte sie noch nutzen.

„Du lernst schnell.", sagte eine sanfte Stimme hinter ihr.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und erkannte Harry, der in einem Beschworenen Sessel saß und einen Schluck aus einem Weinglas nahm.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

Harry holte eine Antike Taschenuhr hervor und blickte drauf, ehe er antwortete.

„So etwa eine Stunde. Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen."

Hermine drehte ihren Stuhl zu ihm herum und beobachtete ihn eingehend.  
Er wirkte wie immer, trotz des Zwischenfalls von Gestern.

„Weißt du Hermine, du könntest vielleicht noch bessere Ergebnisse erzielen, wen du ein wenig an deinem Wort zu Wirkung Verhältnis arbeitest…"

Hermines Atem stockte und sie erinnerte sich an Dumbledores Worte… das sie sein unwissentlicher Lehrling sei und er ihr beiläufig ungeheures wissen anvertrauen würde. Nun schien es wieder soweit zu sein.

„…das Verhältnis Wort zu Wirkung könntest du durch deine Vorstellungskraft steigern, selbst bei den nonverbalen Sprüchen. Mit der Formel hast du automatisch die Wirkung im Kopf. Nun musst du dir noch plastisch vorstellen was du erreichen möchtest beim anwenden des Zaubers. Ich denke das du das hinbekommen könntest."

Er sprach in einem beiläufigen Ton und nippte erneut an seinem Wein.

„Warum hilfst du mir den? Immerhin hast du gestern…"

„..die Zusammenarbeit mit euren Schatten eingefroren. Zumindest bis der Feuervogel sich benimmt.", unterbrach er sie lässig.

Hermine schnaubte.

„Du provozierst sie am laufenden Band! Was erwartest du dann?"

Harry legte seine Stirn in Falten.

„Keine Ahnung warum ich das mache. Eigentlich ist mir solches verhalten zuwider, doch ich kann mich einfach nicht beherrschen wenn sie in der nähe ist. Außerdem wundert mich ihr Hass, den sie zu verbergen sucht."

Hermine wurde durch seine Worte verwirrt.

„Sie hat nie verborgen, dass sie dich hasst. Andere tun es auch und sie alle zeigen es."

„Du hasst mich nicht.", stellte er fest und grinste breit über ihr verdutztes Gesicht.

„Aber zurück zum Feuervogel. Bei ihr ist es anders. Selbst für den Tod ihres Bruders ist es einfach zu… intensiv… zu dunkel. Fast wie der Zorn eines dunklen Lords.", erklärte er nachdenklich.

„Es ist nicht nur der Tod von Ron.", meinte Hermine bedrückt.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er milde interessiert.

„Nun ja… In Ginnys ersten Jahr… Da war sie besessen von deinem Vater, durch ein Tagebuch das Lucius Malfoy ihr untergejubelt hatte."

Harry wirkte plötzlich hellwach und konzentriert.

„Durch ein Tagebuch? Er hat sie besessen?"

Hermine wirkte überrascht, das er davon nichts wusste. Immerhin müsste er von den Todessern davon erfahren haben, wen auch die Presse herausgehalten wurde.  
Im Nachhinein hatte es sie immer gewundert, dass niemand etwas deswegen unternommen hatte, da es ja ein Bruch des Waffenstillstandes war.  
Da er allerdings wirklich nichts davon zu wissen schien, erklärte sie zögerlich was im zweiten Jahr vorgefallen war.

„Nun… Ginny wurde von Tom Riddle kontrolliert durch dieses Tagebuch. Sie hetzte einen Basilisken auf Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter. Neville ist es dann gelungen das Tagebuch zu zerstören und den Basilisken zu töten, doch Ginny hat sich selbst das ganze nie verziehen. Darum denke ich, das sie die dunklen Künste mehr hasst als jeder andere."

Harry grinste leicht.

„Wo ist sie? Ich wünsche mich mit ihr zu unterhalten.", sagte er mit einem seltsamen Ton in seiner Stimme, der Hermines Skepsis weckte.

„Warum willst du das plötzlich?"

„Ich hatte eine Eingebung. Glaub mir, es wäre auch das Beste für sie, wen wir uns unverzüglich unterhalten."

„Sag mir erst was los ist.", forderte sie.

„Ich fürchte das kann ich nicht."

Hermine war nicht überzeugt, das ganze behagte ihr gar nicht.

„Dann mach, dass ich wieder spüren kann ob du lügst oder nicht!"

Er blickte sie überrascht an.

„Nun gut, ich lasse meine Okkulumentik fallen. Nun hol sie her, es wäre wirklich das Beste für sie."

Okkulumentik, das war es also, womit er ihre Empfindungen blockte, denn urplötzlich konnte Hermine wieder spüren, das er es ehrlich meinte.

„Nun gut… du scheinst es ehrlich zu meinen.", erklärte sie etwas verlegen und rief Neville und Ginny mit ihrer modifizierten Galeone.

„Interessantes Rufsystem hab ihr da.", stellte Harry fest.

Sie ging nicht darauf ein, zu sehr dachte sie darüber nach, was er nun vorhatte. Und was diese Geschichte ihm gesagt haben musste, das er so reagierte.  
Harry saß immer noch dort und trank seinen Wein, bis sich die Tür öffnete und Neville gefolgt von Ginny eintrat.  
Sie hatte eindeutig geweint und seine Mine wirkte steinern.  
Mit betont ruhiger Stimme fragte er: „Was ist los Hermine?"

Das Mädchen wollte antworten, als sie bemerkte wie ein Arkaner Strom sie einhüllte und fesselte.  
Entsetzt erkannte sie wie auch Neville von einem Klammerfluch getroffen wurde, ehe er seinen Stab gegen Harry ausrichten konnte, der die Flüche geworfen hatte.  
Ginny wollte reagieren, doch er hatte sie nur Millisekunden später entwaffnet.

„Endlich, der vierte Teil des Puzzles'.", rief Harry mit freudiger Stimme.

Hermine war verwirrt und entsetzt.  
Wie hatte sie sich nur so Täuschen können?

**„VERDAMMTER HURENSOHN!!!"**, brüllte Ginny mit hassverzerrter Mine.

„Ach, gib Ruhe!", erwiderte der schwarzhaarige grinsend und stellte auch Ginny unter einen Klammerfluch.

Langsam umrundete er sie und klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen ihren Kopf.

„Ich weiß dass du da drin sitzt… Komm raus oder ich muss dich zwingen…"

Hermine war vollkommen irritiert.  
Was zum Teufel wollte er von Ginny?

„Na, dann halt die harte Tour!", rief er freudig und begann seinen Stab zu schwingen.

Die Augen von Hermine weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie erkannte was genau er tat.  
Er beschwor wieder einen magischen Raum.  
Nur war er dieses Mal anders als sonst, wenn er Dementoren beschwor… ganz anders…  
Erneut wirbelte er seinen Stab geschickt um sich herum und sprach eine vergessene Sprache, nur wirkte sie dieses mal heller, fröhlicher.  
Das Licht im Raum wurde immer stärker und kontrastreicher.  
Ginny blickte sich verstört um und auch Neville wirkte überrascht.  
Hermine fragte sich, was für einen Raum er dieses mal schuf und was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, als sie es erkannte.  
Neville begann intensiv zu glühen und ein Abbild seiner selbst, eilte dem Realen Körper um Millisekunden voraus.  
Dieses vorlaufende Abbild bestand aus einem Grünen Farbton.  
Harry besaß auch eines, doch das war aus einem dunklen Violett. Ginny dagegen besaß zwei…

Ein Abbild ihrer selbst in einem hellen türkis und das Abbild eines Mannes, welches wie das von Harry aus einem dunklen violett bestand.

„Da bist du ja!!!", rief Harry mit einer seltsam entfernten Stimme.

Der Violette Schatten in Ginny glühte auf und schien das türkise Abbild des Mädchens zu fesseln, ehe es mit einem arkanen Strom den Stab von Ginny einfing.  
Harrys Klammer hatte der Schatten… was auch immer er sein mochte, gebrochen.  
Es folgte ein kurzer, allerdings intensiver Kampf.  
Das Ding schien Ginny unter Kontrolle zu halten und benutzte sie, um Harry mit dunkler Magie anzugreifen, der sich jedoch mühelos verteidigte und seinen Gegner ein weiteres Mal entwaffnete.

„Endstation!", rief Harry lachend und Richtete seinen Stab gegen Ginny, wobei er erneut eine Beschwörung in einer alten Sprache vortrug.

Hermine kämpfte genau wie Neville heftig gegen ihre Fesseln an, als sie die Schmerzensschreie ihrer Freundin hörten.  
Es war als würde sie unter einen Crucio gestellt werden, so laut schrie sie.

„GENAU SO! KOMM RAUS!!!", rief Harry freudig.

Der dunkle Schatten löste sich von Ginny und Harry führte eine Peitschende Bewegung mit seinem Stab aus.  
Der Schatten fing an zu brennen und wie damals bei dem Dementor gellte ein schrilles Geräusch in ihren Ohren, gepaart mit Ginnys Schreien und dem irren, kalten lachen des dunklen Prinzen.

„BRENNE!", schrie er begeistert.

Hermine fühlte Harrys Klammer und stellte sich vor, wie sie zerschmettert wurde, wobei sie auch daran an das Gefühl dachte wie es ist frei zu sein und sich bewegen zu können.  
Und tatsächlich, sie konnte sich wieder Bewegen.  
Sofort zog Hermine ihren Stab und richtete ihn gegen Harry, der den Magischen Raum zerfallen lies.  
Das Licht wurde wieder normal und Hermine schien es, als würde es auch kälter werden, denn sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„WAS SOLLTE DAS DU VERDAMMTER IRRER!?!", brüllte sie wie von Sinnen.

Harry hörte auf zu lachen und sah sie grinsend an.

„Ich habe den Feuervogel befreit.", erklärte er gelassen.

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an, während er mit einer Stabbewegung Neville wieder frei lies.  
Die rothaarige sackte in sich zusammen und Neville stürzte sofort zu ihr.

„Ich habe ihre Seele befreit.", erklärte er noch einmal und setzte dann einige Worte in einer seltsamen Sprache hinterher.

„_Al tak re T'el un Ra H'Crux!_"

Dann grinste er breit.

„Du lernst schnell Hermine… Vorstellung zu Wirkung, erklärt und umgesetzt. Phänomenal."

Wieder lachte er und setzte sich auf den Sessel, der immer noch genau dort stand wo er ihn beschworen hatte.

„WAS HAST DU MIT IHR GEMACHT!!!", brüllte Neville nun.

Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen war starr und Hasserfüllt.

„Ich sagte es doch gerade. Ich habe ihre Seele befreit… von Tom Riddle."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann doch nicht… es war in ihrem ersten Jahr…"

„Und seitdem steckte ein kleiner Teil von ihm in ihr. Und diesen Teil habe ich lange gesucht. Nun hab ihn vernichtet, sie ist frei, endgültig."

Ginny schlug ihre Augen auf und fuhr hoch.  
Sie wirkte unnatürlich bleich und desorientiert.  
Schließlich beugte sie sich nach vorne und übergab sich herzhaft.  
Hermine wurde übel, als sie das mit ansehen musste.  
Ginny würgte noch ein paar Mal, doch es schien nichts mehr in ihrem Magen zu sein, was sie von sich geben konnte. So lies Hermine das Desaster mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabs verschwinden und beschwor ein Glas Wasser für Ginny herauf, so dass sie sich den Mund säubern konnte.  
Die rothaarige sah auf und fixierte Harry Ängstlich, der sich mal wieder ein Glas Wein beschworen hatte und voller Hochmut auf sie hinab blickte.

„Er… es… es ist weg… was…"

„Ich habe die Reste von ihm vernichtet. Es war nicht mehr allzu viel, aber dennoch genug, dass ich unbewusst darauf reagiert habe, genau wie du.", erwiderte der dunkle Prinz.

Neville blickte verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Ich nehme unsere Zusammenarbeit wieder auf. Der Feuervogel war nur bedingt verantwortlich für seine Handlungen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht lasst ihr mich wieder über so einen wertvollen Schatz stolpern. Und nun entschuldigt mich."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verlies den Raum der Wünsche.  
Hermine sah ihm hinterher, ehe sie einen Entschluss fasste und ihm nachlief.  
Er marschierte schnell, das musste man ihm lassen, denn er war schon fast im nächsten Korridor verschwunden.  
Hermine hastete ihm nach.

„Harry! Harry warte doch mal!"

Doch er schien sie zu Ignorieren und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„Harry… jetzt warte doch… _Harry Potter!_"

Das schien zu wirken, denn er blieb Abrupt stehen und drehte sich um.

**„Woher hast du diesen Namen? Der alte Narr?!?"**, fragte er recht aggressiv und mit rot aufglühenden Augen.

Doch sie lies sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Nein, das habe ich selber raus gefunden als ich über Sirius Black recherchiert habe.", erwiderte sie bissig, was ihn zu überraschen schien.

Doch er hatte sich sofort wieder im Griff, wie immer.

„Ich sehe den alten Narren in deinem Geist zu mir aufblicken.", erwiderte er kalt.

„Ja, er kam zu mir… Nachdem ich es herausgefunden habe."

Harrys Blick durchdrang sie und nun wusste sie was er tat. Wenn er Okkulumentik beherrschte, dann war es wahrscheinlich, dass er auch Legillimentik wirken konnte. Er drang in ihren Geist ein, in ihre Seele, kundschaftete sie aus. Er las sie wie ein Buch, das hatte er schon immer getan.  
Diese Erkenntnis lies sie sich verletzlich fühlen. Es war, als würde er ihr inneres antasten, etwas wo er nichts zu suchen hatte.

„Und, was möchtest du nun von mir?"

„Ich will, das du deinen Paten triffst.", erwiderte sie ruhig.

Harry lachte laut auf.

„Hermine, das wäre sehr unklug, glaube mir. Ich habe den Mann bis vor kurzen noch gehasst. Wurmschwanz hat mir zwar nun die ganze Wahrheit über meine Herkunft offenbart und dennoch, ich bin nicht bereit diesem Erbe zu folgen. Ich gehe meinen eigenen Weg."

„Aber warum? Du musst dich doch nicht leugnen nur weil du nicht aus einer dunklen Familie stammst. Was schadet es sich mit Black zu unterhalten?"

„Das ist meine Sache! Ich habe genug was meiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit bedarf!"

„Die Seelensplitter deines Ziehvaters?", fragte sie.

Harrys Züge gefroren zu Eis.

„Woher weißt du das?!?"

_„Al tak re T'el un Ra H'Crux_. Und ein weiterer Seelensplitter ist vernichtet. Glaubst du, das du der einzige wärst der das Altägyptische beherrscht?"

Harry lachte.

„Und erneut habe ich dich unterschätzt. Ich werde immer nachlässiger."

Hermine blickte ihr gegenüber an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, denn er lachte noch immer wie ein Irrer.

„Erkläre Hermine, was glaubst du was ich tue."

„Wen ich es richtig verstanden habe, dann hat dein Vater Splitter seiner Seele versteckt… und du auch."

Er lachte erneut.

„Horcruxe, genau. Doch was weißt du darüber?"

„Nichts, außer das was ich deinem Satz entnommen habe.", gestand sie ein.

„Gut, den dieses Wissen ist nicht für euch gemacht. Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun als mich mit Black rum zu schlagen. Ich muss die letzten zwei finden. Komm mir dabei nicht in die Quere!"

Hermine nickte und er wollte sich bereits wieder abwenden, als sie erneut ihre Stimme erhob.

„Eines verstehe ich nicht."

Er drehte sich um und fixierte sie mit seinem durchdringenden Blick.

„Und das wäre?"

„Warum behandelst du mich so? Warum tust du immer so als würdest du mich nur als Objekt sehen? Und das wo du mir doch die Größten Geheimnisse deiner Macht anvertraust."

Er wirkte tatsächlich erschrocken.

„Der alte Narr hat dich darauf gestoßen nicht wahr?", fragte er.

Sie nickte einfach.

„Ich habe meine Gründe."

„Sag sie mir!"

Ihre Stimme klang fordernd und er grinste breit.

„Das neue Blut muss sich in die Linie der Familien einreihen. Es wird bald ein neues Haus geben, ein mächtiges Haus. Eine völlig neue Blutlinie. Und diese Blutlinie muss mächtiger sein alles alle anderen vor ihr, um die anderen Familien zu dominieren. Deshalb erkläre ich dir meine Geheimnisse."

Hermine war verwirrt.

„Wie meinst du dass?"

„Sieh dir mal den Großen Teppich an.", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Dieses unwahrscheinlich kostbare Artefakt erkennt immer was vor sich geht. Und nun entschuldige mich bitte, ich habe wirklich dringendes zu klären."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.  
Hermine wirkte verwirrt und lief zurück zum Raum der Wünsche.  
Ginny und Neville waren nicht mehr dort und Hermine wünschte sich den Großen Teppich herbei.  
Das wertvolle Magische Artefakt erschien vor ihr und in Gedanken versunken begann sie, die alten Familien zu studieren.  
Ihr Blick blieb an den Potters haften. Diese Familie war gerade mal dreihundert Jahre alt, die Jüngste der Alten Familien auf dem Teppich.  
Harry war wirklich der letzte Nachkomme der Potterlinie. Doch seltsame Striche lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, die ihn mit mehreren Personen auf dem Teppich verband.  
Eine Goldene Linie verband ihn mit Sirius Black und repräsentierte die Patenschaft, wie das Mädchen vermutete.  
Die Blacks waren Uralt, eine der ältesten Familien auf dem Teppich.  
Eine weitere, doppelt gestrichelte Linie verband Harry mit Tom Riddle, dem letzten Nachkommen einer ebenfalls Uralten Familie.  
Als sie der nächsten Linie folgte, die in sich sehr Verschlungen war erschrak sie, den diese Linie Verband Harry mit ihrem eigenen Namen.  
Unten Rechts wurden die Bedeutungen der Linien erklärt und Hermine suchte nach der Verschlungenen Linie und ihrem Zweck.  
Als sie das Symbol gefunden hatte stockte ihr der Atem.

Es stellte eine Magische Verlobung dar.

Fassungslos starrte sie den Teppich an, unfähig, das gelesene zu realisieren.  
Wie konnte das nur passiert sein…?

„Hermine?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Bleich wie ein Geist drehte sie sich zu Neville um, der den Raum der Wünsche wieder betreten hatte und sie nun besorgt musterte.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte der Junge Mann, doch sie war vorerst nicht in der Lage seine Frage zu beantworten.  
Unfähig auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen, deutete sie auf den Großen Teppich.

Neville kam näher und sein Blick heftete sich auf Hermines Wappen.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er die verschlungene Line, die von ihren Namen ausging erkannte.  
Langsam folgten seine Augen ihr, bis zu Harrys Namen.

„Hermine… ?"

Die Stimme des Jungen schwankte zwischen entsetzen und Wut.

„Was hast du _getan_….?"

„I… ich weiß nicht…", erwiderte sie verwirrt.

„Hast du ihm einen Eid geleistet?", fragte Neville mit angespannter Stimme.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, während sie sich an ihr gestriges Gespräch mit Harry erinnerte.

_‚„Harry, bitte hilf uns… Wir… Ich bitte dich darum."_

_„Du bittest mich?"_

_„Ja… ich bitte dich. Hilf uns gegen Voldemort."_

_„In Ordnung, doch nur unter einer Bedingung. Du schuldest mir eine Gefälligkeit. Eines Tages werde ich dich um etwas bitten, das du mir ohne zu Fragen erfüllen wirst."_

_„In Ordnung…"_

_„Schwöre es!"_

_„Ich schwöre… auf meine Magie…"'_

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als ihr bewusst wurde, das Neville sie noch immer anstarrte und auf eine antwort wartete.

„Er forderte einen Eid von mir… gestern, als ich ihn holen sollte um Voldemort aufzuhalten."

Neville wirkte geschockt.

„Du hast dich aus _eigenem Willen_ an ihn gebunden?!?"

Seine Stimme war zornig.

„Hermine! Du bist Oberhaupt deines Hauses und hast dem eines anderen einen Eid geschworen! Du… dass…!"

Er brach ab, unfähig seinen offensichtlichen Zorn in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich wusste nicht was dann passiert…", flüsterte sie.

Neville musterte sie aus zornigen Augen, ehe sein Blick weicher wurde und er das verwirrte Mädchen sanft und tröstend in seine Arme schloss.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine… Ich hätte dich nicht zu ihm schicken sollen."

„Nein Neville… Du konntest es nicht ahnen. Und wen er das gewollt hat, hätte er es auch bekommen, früher oder später..."

„Da hast du Recht meine teuerste.", sagte Harrys Stimme von der Tür her.

Die beiden fuhren herum und fassten den schwarzen Prinzen scharf ins Auge, der lässig an der Tür lehnte und mit seinem Zeitumkehrer spielte.  
Wie beim letzten Mal, als sie ihn so gesehen hatte wirkte er, als hätte er Tage außerhalb des Schlosses verbracht.  
Es war sehr gefährlich, einen Zeitumkehrer derartig intensiv zu nutzen, wie Hermine wusste, doch das war nicht von belang.  
Er hatte sie mal wieder manipuliert und schwelender Zorn stieg in ihr auf, doch Neville war schneller.  
Innerhalb einer Sekunde hatte er seinen Stab im Anschlag und richtete ihn auf Harry.

„Nenne mir nur einen guten Grund, dich nicht umzulegen!", forderte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

Harry grinste ungerührt.

„Ich nenne dir sogar _zwei._", erwiderte er mit seiner üblichen Arroganz und zog einen Gegenstand aus seiner Robe.

Es war ein dünnes in Leder gebundenes Buch, welches bereits sehr Alt und verschlissen wirkte.  
Lässig warf er es Neville vor die Füße, so dass beide den Titel lesen konnten.

„Kathleen McCarthy"

Neville erbleichte und sein Blick huschte zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her.

„Das ist doch nicht… wer…?"

„Der alte Narr hat mich darauf gestoßen, es war also nicht meine Idee. Doch um deine Frage zu beantworten, Malfoy, MacClivert, Travers, Oliphant und McNair. Ihre Verträge sind bereits geschlossen und nun warten sie auf eine Gelegenheit sie in ihre Gewalt zu bringen."

Neville wirkte, als müsste er sich gleich übergeben und Hermine war eigentlich nur verwirrt.

Zorn schwelte in ihr, sie war so wütend auf Harry… und auf Dumbledore, den wen sie den dunklen Prinzen richtig verstanden hatte, war es dessen Idee gewesen.  
Andererseits wusste sie nicht, was sie von Nevilles Reaktion zu halten hatte, doch am meisten hasste sie es, nicht zu wissen was vor sich ging.  
Es schien, als würde jeder um sie herum von Dingen wissen, die ihr vorenthalten wurden. Und sie entschieden über ihr Leben ohne sie zu Fragen.  
Macht baute sich in ihr auf, sie kam mit dem Zorn und strahlte nach allen Seiten ab.  
Harry fasste sie vorsichtig ins Auge und auch Neville musterte sie besorgt.

**„Ich hab die Schnauze voll…**!", presste das Mädchen hervor.

„Ihr beide werdet mir jetzt _erklären_ was vor sich geht… ohne Umschweife, sonst werdet ihr mich kennen lernen!"

Harry wirkte leicht überrascht und nickte vorsichtig.  
Scheinbar spürten die beiden, das ihr Geduldsfaden kurz vorm Reißen stand.

„Nun gut… ich habe dafür gesorgt, das du dich an mich bindest.", begann der dunkle Prinz.

„Was du nicht sagst!", erwiderte sie bissig, doch er lies sich nicht beirren.

„Das war eigentlich nicht meine Idee, sondern die des alten Narren. Und auch wen es mir widerstrebt, ich musste sein Spiel mitspielen, dieses Mal. Er lies mir Unterlagen zukommen, dieses Buch und einen Spionagebericht des Phönixordens, daher hatte ich keine Wahl, ich musste dich an mich binden. Und ich vermute, Dumbledore hat euch die Information über den Angriff auf die Abgesandten zukommen lassen, den damit bot sich mir die geradezu perfekte Gelegenheit, dir einen Eid zu entlocken."

Hermine stand fassungslos im Raum.

„Das kann doch nicht… das ist doch…"

„Ihr unterschätzt ihn.", stellte Harry nüchtern fest.

„Albus Dumbledore ist ein brillanter Stratege. Und er nutzt alles was er kann um Vorteile zu erzielen. Er geht über Leichen wenn er muss. Er ist nicht so… _gut_ wie ihr glaubt, rein, wie sagt man? …_moralisch _gesehen."

„Das glaube ich nicht.", warf Neville ein.

„Glaub was du willst.", erwiderte Harry ungerührt. „Doch das ändert nichts an den Tatsachen."

Hermine schob ihren Zorn beiseite und atmete tief durch.

„Und warum dieses ganze… _Spiel?_ Was hat es mit dieser McCarthy auf sich?"

Der Junge Mann fixierte sie.

„Erkläre du es Neville. Ich bringe nicht das angebrachte Feingefühl mit."

Der schwarzhaarige nickte bedächtig und wandte sich Hermine zu.

„Wie soll ich dass erklären…? Kathleen McCarthys Geschichte ist grausig. Jeder der einer Reinblütigen Familie angehört kennt diese Geschichte… auch wen sie Totgeschwiegen wird. Du weißt selber, das die Reinblüter alles tun um ihre Linien zu erhalten. Sie war der Beginn einer neuen Linie… so wie du. Vier alte Familien nahmen sie gefangen und… benutzten sie um Nachkommen zu zeugen."

Hermine erbleichte bei diesen Worten.

„Das ist… **_Widerlich!!!_**", rief sie aus.

„Das ist gängige Praxis.", erwiderte Harry sachlich. „siehst du das?"

Er fischte ein Pergament aus seiner Robe und zeigte es ihr.

„Das ist die Kopie eines Vertrages zwischen fünf Familien, nach dem sie die Reihenfolge festlegen in der sie Nachkommen aus dir ziehen möchten. Als erstes die Malfoys, mindestens ein weiblichen und zwei männliche Abkömmlinge aus Draco. Dann Travers, mindestens einen männlichen Abkömmling, Anschließend Oliphant, zwei Mädchen und zwei Jungen, mindestens…"

Er zählte ungerührt weiter auf.

„Das… das ist…", begann das Mädchen zornig.

„Nun kein Thema mehr. Du bist mit mir Verlobt und dadurch geschützt. Sie werden es nicht wagen, dich anzutasten. Nicht nur weil sie mich fürchten, sondern weil ihre Abkömmlinge keine Rechte mehr hätten, wen sie dich jetzt benutzen würden. Du siehst also, es ist zu deinem Schutz."

Der Zorn wallte wieder in ihr auf.

„Zu meinem _Schutz_ also… Das ist alles?"

Harry blickte sie berechnend an.

„Reicht dir das nicht?"

„Und was ist mit mir? Wer sagt dir, das ich deinen…_ Schutz_… überhaupt haben will?"

Nun grinste er breit.

„Ich denke du hast keine Wahl."

Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, wurde der dunkle Prinz von einem mächtigen Zauber erfasst, der ihn hart an eine Wand schleuderte.  
Instinktiv riss er seinen Stab hoch, doch eine Unbändige Kraft, riss ihm seine Waffe aus den Händen, ehe sich Lagen aus verschiedensten Flüchen um ihn hüllten und fesselten.  
Überrumpelt blickte er Hermine an, die ihn sehr effektiv außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.  
Er versuchte die Flüche zu brechen, doch sie hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Das würde viel Mühe und Kraft kosten, doch noch ehe er damit beginnen konnte, war das Mädchen auf ihn zugeeilt.  
Dann schlug sie zu, rechts, Links, immer wieder.  
Überraschung zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Prinzen, während Hermine ihm eine Ohrfeige nach der anderen verpasste.

Sie raste vor Zorn.

Neville stürzte auf sie zu und versuchte sie festzuhalten, doch auch er steckte einige Saftige Ohrfeigen ein.  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu, der sie verblüfft ansah.

„Hör mir zu du verdammter_ Bastard_… Ich hasse es, wen man mich benutzt. Du hättest es mir _erklären_ können…"

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie belegte ihn augenblicklich mit einem Schweigefluch.

„Ich bin nicht dein verdammtes Püppchen, das du rausholen und mit dem du Spielen kannst wen du willst! Ich warne dich nur dieses eine Mal! Wen du es noch einmal wagen solltest, mich derartig zu manipulieren, dann werde ich wirklich sauer! Und trau dich nicht mal mich in den nächsten Tagen anzusehen oder du bereust es und es ist mir scheißegal, wie mächtig du bist! Und jetzt, kaufe ich mir Dumbledore!"

So lies sie die beiden stehen und verlies mit weit ausholenden Schritten den Raum der Wünsche…

* * *

Bin mal gespannt, was ihr dazu meint hihi 

Lasst mich nicht hängen

Gruß

dat Z.


	18. Der Illuminatus Fluch

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Alles nicht meins, ich habe keine Rechte dran. Und wen es so weiter geht in userem lieben Deutschland, dann habe ich auch bald nicht mehr das Recht mir ohne Schäubles Genehmigung den Arsch abzuwischen ;)

So da bin ich wieder, schneller als ich dachte. Ich denke das icht doch n Grund zur Freude oder?

Vielen Dank für eure vielen Reviews ;)

Bis nächste woche (PS Crossfire geht es auch gut, nächste woche Update, versprochen ;) )

Viel spass

* * *

**18. Der Illuminatus Fluch**

* * *

In seiner Tätigkeit als Doppelagent gab es nur wenig Gelegenheiten für Severus Snape sich zu amüsieren.

Er musste Dinge tun, die er verabscheute. Lügen, Betrügen und ab und zu sogar weit schlimmeres. Außerdem wirkte der ständige Druck und die Paranoide Angst, denen er immerzu ausgesetzt war, nicht gerade förderlich auf seinen ohnehin nicht sehr stark ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor.

Dennoch schätzte er einen guten Schuss Ironie, wen er das Privileg hatte ihn genießen zu können. Und nun war definitiv einer dieser Momente, wo er sich ganz dem Amüsement widmen konnte, gekommen.

Aber mal ehrlich, wie oft in seinem Leben bekam man auch zu sehen, das eine Siebzehn Jahre alte Schülerin, einen der mächtigsten und weisesten Zauberer der Welt zusammenstauchte, wie einen aufdringlichen Schuljungen?

Schon als sie unangemeldet in das Büro stürmte, wusste er was kommen würde.

„_**Ich. Muss. Mit. Ihnen. Reden!**_", hatte sie hervorgepresst.

Dumbledore legte wie immer lässig seine Fingerkuppen aneinander und wirkte wie die Ruhe selbst.

„Was gibt es den so dringendes meine Liebe?", hatte er gefragt.

„Warum haben sie sich, in mein Leben eingemischt!?! Warum haben sie dafür gesorgt, das Harry mich manipuliert?!?"

Ihre Stimme war extrem gereizt, und dann hatte der Direktor einen Riesigen Fehler begannen.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine, aber ich verstehe Bedauerlicherweise nicht, was sie meinen."

Dann war das Temperament der Schülerin explodiert, und auch einige Gegenstände, die auf den Tischen Rings im Büro angeordnet waren. Sie begann eine Schimpftirade, die sich gewaschen hatte und nun schon Fünf Minuten dauerte.

Außerdem war das verdutzte Gesicht von Dumbledore zu köstlich, um sich nicht der Absurdität dieses Moments hinzugeben.

**„…NICHT NOCHMAL ERLEBEN, HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN?!?"**

Der alte Mann erhob nun schon zum wiederholten Male beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Hermine, bitte beruhige dich doch, ich wollte doch nur das Beste für…"

**„DAS INTERSSIERT MICH NICHT IM GERINGSTEN!!!! WAS BILDEN SIE SICH EIN, EINFACH SO ÜBER MEIN LEBEN ZU ENTSCHEIDEN!?!"**

„Hermine, bitte versteh doch. Ich habe Harry lediglich die Richtung…"

**„ICH WILL KEINE FAULEN AUSREDEN HÖREN!!!! SIE SIND GENAUSO SCHULD WIE ER ES IST, EGAL WOMIT SIE SICH RAUSREDEN WOLLEN!!! WEN DERARTIGES NOCH EIN EINZIGES MAL VORKOMMT, DANN WERDE ICH WIRKLICH SAUER!"**

Ehe man sich versah, war sie auch schon aus dem Büro gestürmt und hatte die schwere Eichentür hart hinter sich zugeworfen.

Severus konnte sich nun kaum noch beherrschen und einige unterdrückte Lacher entfleuchten seiner Kehle.

Dumbledore funkelte den Tränkemeister verärgert an.

„Ich bin sicher das hat dich sehr amüsiert oder Severus?"

Der Spion riss sich am Riemen, hatte aber dennoch Schwierigkeiten sich nicht dem Amüsement hinzugeben.

„Tut mir leid Albus, es ist einfach nur köstlich wie eine Schülerin…" er kicherte verhalten. „Außerdem hat sie Recht, du bist selber Schuld."

„Es ist doch lediglich zu ihrem…"

„Schutz, ich weiß. Dennoch ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, das du dafür gesorgt hast, das sie sich an ihn bindet. Dennoch ist es nur das kleinere von zwei Übeln.", unterbrach Severus ihn.

„Ich habe Harry nicht dazu gezwungen sie zu manipulieren."

Ein abfälliger Laut folgte diesem Kommentar.

„Verkaufe mich nicht für Dumm Albus. Du wusstest genau, das Harry dieses Spiel mitspielen würde, nachdem du ihm das Buch und den Vertrag untergejubelt hast. Und du wusstest sicherlich auch, das Neville die Schatten einsetzen würde, wen er von dem Anschlag erfährt. Und du wusstest genau so, das er Hermine zu Harry schicken würde, damit er den dunklen Lord aufhält. Und du wusstest auch, das Harry diese Gelegenheit nutzen würde. Du hast das alles geplant, versuche nicht mir etwas anderes einzureden!"

Dumbledore wirkte ertappt.

„Trotzdem war es die beste Möglichkeit sie zu schützen, nachdem Harrys Bann der Unantastbarkeit nicht mehr wirkte. Wen er und Voldemort nicht miteinander gebrochen hätten, wäre sie sicher."

„Ich weiß. Und dennoch, sie sind nun verlobt. Und Harry wird das niemals wieder auflösen. Sie sind aneinander gebunden. Und es ist verständlich, das Hermine wütend ist. Was hast du den geglaubt wie sie reagiert?"

Der Alte Mann reparierte mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes einige Geräte, die Hermine in ihrem Zorn zerstört hatte, ehe er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, die Zeichen richtig zu deuten.", erklärte Dumbledore versonnen. „Ich habe geglaubt, das sie eine derartige Entwicklung begrüßen würde.

Severus kicherte wieder.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Glaubst du wirklich, sie würde es begrüßen ohne ihr Wissen an einen Jungen Mann gebunden zu werden?"

Er schnaubte abfällig um zu zeigen was er davon hielt.

„Nichts desto Trotz, sie wird sich damit arrangieren.", meinte der Direktor zuversichtlich.

„Ihr bleibt ja auch nichts anderes übrig!"

„In der Tat. Und ich denke sie wird auch schnell erkennen, welche Einflussmöglichkeiten sie nun auf Harry hat. Es wird sich alles schon wieder einrenken."

Severus musterte den alten Mann, der wieder so vergnügt wirkte wie vor Hermines Besuch.

„Das stimmt schon, und dennoch solltest du dich in acht nehmen. Harry hat sie gut unterrichtet. Und ihre Kraft wird wachsen. Mach sie dir nicht durch solche Spielchen zum Feind."

„Keine Sorge Severus. Doch nun zu einem anderen Thema. Wie bringe ich den Auroren unseres Ordens möglichst schonend bei, das ich sie absichtlich über Sirius, Harry und die Schatten im unklaren gelassen habe?"

Severus lachte amüsiert.

„Ich denke, das ich heute noch mehr Grund haben werde mich zu amüsieren…"

* * *

Harry saß noch immer mit glühenden Wangen fest und hatte erst Schwierigkeiten, sich auf das Brechen der Klammerflüche zu konzentrieren.

Niemals in seinem Leben, hatte es IRGENDWER gewagt, ich derartig zu züchtigen!

Nachdem seine Überraschung ein wenig verflogen war, Konzentrierte Harry sich auf die Klammern, die ihn Festhielten.

Es waren drei verschiedenartige, so dass er sich wirklich zwei Minuten Zeit nehmen musste um sich ihrer zu entledigen.

Als er das geschafft hatte, setzte er sich erschöpft hin und betrachtete Neville, der sich seine ebenfalls schmerzenden Wangen rieb.

„Trottel!", meinte der Anführer der Schatten und Blickte ihn belustigt an.

Harry warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Du hast auch deinen Teil abbekommen."

„Klar, ich hätte nicht versuchen sollen mich einzumischen. Ich hab ja schon einmal gesehen, wie sie so ausflippt. Außerdem habe ich den Verdacht, das du auf so was stehst."

Harry lachte kurz auf.

„Es tut mir leid dich enttäuschen, doch eine derartig Devote Neigung ist mir nicht zu eigen. Niemals hat es jemand gewagt, mich derartig zu behandeln."

„Und ich glaube trotzdem, dass dir das gefällt.", behauptete Neville grinsend.

„Werde nicht zu anmaßend Sportsfreund!", erwiderte der schwarze Prinz bissig.

„Hey, bleib mal auf dem Teppich."

Dann schwiegen sie eine Weile und saßen einfach einträchtig nebeneinander, bis Neville die Stille erneut brach.

„Sag mal Harry, diese ganze Geschichte… du hast dass doch nicht nur Gemacht um Mine zu schützen oder?"

Harry blickte seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.

„Nein, es wird auch helfen, ihren Teil der Prophezeiung zu erfüllen."

„Und wen ich dich so ansehe, glaubst du sogar selber dran."

„Du nicht?", fragte der schwarze Prinz herausfordernd.

„Nein."

Harry lachte verächtlich.

„Und was genau glaubst du, warum ich das gemacht habe?"

Nun lachte Neville.

„Um sie zu schützen und wegen der Prophezeiung, sicherlich zum Teil. Prima Ausrede übrigens. Nein, ich glaube einfach, dass du auf sie stehst."

„Natürlich doch.", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

„Du glaubst echt, dass ich zu Blind bin um das offensichtliche zu erkennen was? Du magst andere Täuschen können, mich aber nicht."

„Und da bist du dir so sicher Neville?

„Klar doch."

„Dann leb du mal in deiner kleinen Welt wenn es gefällt."

„Trottel!", wiederholte Neville grinsend, doch der Prinz ignorierte ihn.

Dem folgte nur ein Schnauben.

„Mein Rat an dich, geh ihr Lieber ne Weile aus dem Weg. Ich hab sie bisher nur einmal so Sauer gesehen. Fordere dein Glück nicht zu sehr heraus."

„Sie hat mich einfach überrascht.", erwiderte Harry trotzig.

„Und das wird sie wieder wen du sie schief ansiehst."

Der Prinz erwiderte nichts, den Neville hatte damit wahrscheinlich sogar Recht.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte der Gryffindor.

Harry nahm die Kopie des Vertrages, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag.

„Einige Leute besuchen und ihnen klarmachen, das dies eine ganz schlechte Idee ist."

„Soll ich helfen?"

„Nein, das werde ich mit Vergnügen selber übernehmen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, das ich einige Inkompetente Idioten züchtigen konnte."

Neville blickte Harry berechnend an, der teuflisch grinste.

„Oh ja, es wird sicher ein Riesen Spaß werden, besonders nach dieser eher… unangenehmen Geschichte."

„Wenn du meinst. Überleg dir aber trotzdem, wie du dich in Zukunft Hermine gegenüber verhältst."

„Ich werde diesen Rat beherzigen. Und nun entschuldige mich, ich bin seid fast dreißig Stunden auf den Beinen. Ich brauch Schlaf."

„Bis Morgen."

Harry nickte Neville noch einmal knapp zu, ehe er den Raum der Wünsche verlies und sich ohne Umwege zu seinen Räumen im Gryffindorturm begab.

Seltsame Träume suchten ihn in dieser Nacht heim, doch das war nicht ungewöhnlich, wenn er auf Horcruxjagd gegangen war und seinen Zeitumkehrer bis zum extrem ausgenutzt hatte.

Natürlich spielten auch die Ereignisse im Raum der Wünsche eine Tragende Rolle in diesen Träumen.

Sie waren seltsam in sich verdreht und die gesunde Erholung, die ihm der Schlaf bringen sollte, stellte sich seltsamerweise nicht ein.

Als Harry erwachte, fühlte er sich sogar noch erschöpfter als am Abend zuvor.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte seine Morgendlichen Konzentrationsübungen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, sich in einen Zustand medialen Flusses zu bringen und dadurch Energie zu schöpfen.

Seufzend zog er die Schublade seines Nachtkästchens auf und nahm eine Phiole an sich, in der eine grünliche Flüssigkeit fröhlich schimmerte.

Ohne zu Zögern schluckte er den Aufputschtrank, doch das Gefühl der Klarheit und Erfrischung, das er sich erhoffte, wollte sich nicht einstellen.

Mürrisch betrachtete der schwarze Prinz sich im Spiegel und erkannte, das er völlig übermüdet wirkte.

Tiefe Augenringe verrieten jedem seinen Körperlichen Zustand und er konnte das nicht kaschieren, egal wie sehr er sich auch bemühte. Er konnte nicht mal die blauen Flecken auf seinen Wangen entfernen, die Hermines Ohrfeigen hinterlassen hatten.

So kleidete er sich einfach an und begab sich in die Große Halle.

Ohne genau darauf zu achten, setzte er sich irgendwo an den Gryffindortisch und merkte erst spät, das er unter lauter Drittklässlern saß, die ihn ängstlich musterten.

Er bekam kaum etwas von seinem Frühstück herunter und immer wieder drohte er in einen Dämmerschlaf abzudriften.

„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht.", murmelte er vor sich hin, doch er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Müde schleppte Harry sich zum Unterricht von Professor McGonnagal.

Die Aufgaben waren eigentlich lächerlich einfach, und dennoch schaffte er es kaum, sie zu bewältigen.

„Mister Anguifer, sie sollten wirklich früher Schlafen gehen.", meinte die Alte Professorin missbilligend, doch er realisierte den Tadel kaum.

Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, ohne dass es ihm gelang, sie zu sammeln.

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Er schleppte sich von Unterricht zu Unterricht und seine Erschöpfung nahm immer mehr zu.

Als er auf dem weg zu Kräuterkunde war, welches das letzte Unterrichtsfach darstellte, wurde er hart am Kragen gepackt und in einen leeren Klassenraum gezogen.

Haselnussbraune Augen funkelten ihn Misstrauisch an.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?!?", zischte Hermine ihm zu.

„Wie jetzt?", nuschelte Harry verwirrt.

„Was ist los Harry? Schau dich mal an, du siehst mehr Tod als lebendig aus!"

Trotz ihres zornigen Tonfalls glaubte er einen Hauch von… Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Doch er konnte sich nicht genug konzentrieren um dies mit seinem üblichen Sarkasmus zu würdigen. Er hatte nicht mal die Energie sie höhnisch anzugrinsen.

„Es ist nichts, ich bin nur… müde."

„_Verarsch_ mich nicht!"

Er blickte sie direkt an und wiederholte: „Ich bin nur müde, ehrlich."

Damit ging er auf die Tür zu und verlies den Raum.

Er fühlte sich so ausgelaugt.

Dreißig Stunden auf den Beinen und der unruhige Schlaf forderten seinen Tribut.

Unbewusst wankte er die Treppen der Eingangshalle hinunter, Hermine folgte ihm ohne weiteren Kommentar.

Als er die Hälfte des letzten Treppenabsatzes erreicht hatte, überfiel ihn plötzlich ein Intensives Schwindelgefühl.

Wankend verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stürzte den Rest der Treppe hinunter.

Das letzte was er sah, war der Boden der Eingangshalle, ehe er hart mit dem Kopf aufschlug und besinnungslos liegen blieb….

* * *

Hermine hatte kaum geschlafen diese Nacht, dafür war sie einfach zu wütend gewesen.

Harry und Dumbledore hatten sie manipuliert und gedemütigt. Als wäre sie ein kleines Kind hatten beide sich in ihr Leben eingemischt.

Was sie noch wütender machte war, das Harry das ganze nicht mal ernst zu nehmen schien. Und Dumbledores Ausreden hatten ihren Zorn nur noch mehr angefacht.

Sie fühlte sich ausgenutzt, wie ein Objekt mit dem die beiden spielten.

Es war so… sie konnte es nicht mal in Worte fassen.

Die beiden schienen sogar zu glauben, das sie ihr einen Gefallen getan hatten!

Natürlich war das besser, als von irgendwelchen Bastarden gefangen zu werden um als Gebärmaschine herzuhalten. Aber dennoch konnte sie nicht glauben, dass dies die einzige Lösung war.

Und das man einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg beschlossen hatte, sie so zu manipulieren, das sie Freiwillig und unwissend eine magische Verlobung einging.

Mal abgesehen davon, das selbst der Einsatz der Schatten vor zwei Tagen nur deshalb geschah, um ihr diesen dreimal verfluchten Eid zu entlocken!

Das hatte auch die Leben der anderen gefährdet.

Harry mochte zwar ein Manipulierender Bastard sein, doch in einem hatte er Recht, Dumbledore war um keinen Deut besser, das hatte sie nun erkannt.

Nur mit Mühe hatte sie sich gestern Abend beherrschen können, dem Alten Mann nicht auch noch einige saftige Ohrfeigen zu verpassen.

Sie schnaufte Wütend, als sie die Bettdecke von sich schleuderte und ins Badezimmer ging.

Die Schülerin fühlte sich schmutzig, daher duschte sie sehr ausgiebig und gewissenhaft.

Schließlich schlang sie ein Kuscheliges Badetuch um ihren Körper und ging zum Spiegel um sich selbst ausgiebig zu mustern.

Sie war nicht wie andere Mädchen, die regelmäßig auf ihr aussehen achteten. Sie hielt nicht viel von Make Up oder aufwendigen Frisuren, im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Mädchen in Hogwarts, auch wen Ginny sie ab und zu überredete etwas dezentes aufzutragen.

Doch sie betrachtete sich meist nur flüchtig im Spiegel.

Dieses Mal jedoch, musterte sie sich selbst sehr ausführlich.

Ihre feinen Gesichtslinien erinnerten sie sehr an ihre eigene Mutter, die Braunen Augen hatte sie von ihrem Vater geerbt. Das Brünette Haar fiel in leichten Locken auf ihren Rücken.

Sie selbst fand sich nie wirklich hübsch. Und sie glaubte auch nicht, das es jemand anderes tat.

Seufzend löste sie den Blick vom Spiegel und zog sich an.

Schließlich schlenderte sie in die Große Halle um zu Frühstücken. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Gestalt, die sich wankend einige Meter weiter Rechts an den Tisch setzte.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich skeptisch, als sie Harry erkannte.

Er wirkte seltsam abgekämpft und verwirrt. Tiefe Ringe umschatteten seine Augen und Blaue Flecken zierten seine Wangen. Überbleibsel ihres gestrigen Wutausbruchs.

Er schien wie sie kaum etwas runter zu bekommen.

Hermines Instinkt meldete Alarm, den sie glaubte nicht mal im Traum daran, das sein lädiertes aussehen an ihrem gestrigen verhalten lag. Dafür war er zu Kaltblütig.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.

Skeptisch hielt sie ihn den ganzen Tag im Auge.

Er schaffte kaum die leichtesten Zaubereien und wurde immer unkonzentrierter.

Ja, er reagierte nicht einmal, als die Lehrer ihn tadelten, nicht ein sarkastischer Kommentar oder ähnliches.

Doch sie war immer noch zu wütend auf ihn, um sich ernsthaft zu sorgen.

Er schleppte sich von Stunde zu Stunde, und es wurde immer schlimmer mit ihm.

Schließlich entschloss Hermine sich, ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

Wie in den vorigen Stunden, schlenderte er als letzter aus dem Klassenraum und sie erwartete ihn an einem leeren Klassenzimmer, an dem er unweigerlich vorbei musste.

Er schien sie nicht mal wahrzunehmen, als er sich ihr näherte.

Sie packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn hinein.

Der dunkle Prinz schien nicht mal das richtig zu realisieren.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los?!?", zischte das Mädchen ihm zu.

„Wie jetzt?", nuschelte Harry verwirrt.

„Was ist los Harry? Schau dich mal an, du siehst mehr Tod als lebendig aus!"

Obwohl Hermine noch immer wütend auf ihn war, konnte sie nicht verhindern, das sich ein Hauch von Sorge in ihre Stimme schlich.

Er schien noch nicht mal in der Lage, sein übliches Höhnisches grinsen hervorzukramen.

„Es ist nichts, ich bin nur… müde."

„Verarsch mich nicht!"

Er blickte sie direkt an und wiederholte: „Ich bin nur müde, ehrlich."

Er sprach die Wahrheit, das spürte sie. Allerdings steckte mehr dahinter. Doch das schien er selbst nicht wahrzunehmen.

Sie lies ihn gehen, dennoch behielt sie den Prinzen im Auge, den seine Schritte verloren mit jedem zurückgelegten Meter an Sicherheit.

Und schließlich geschah das, was Hermine insgeheim schon befürchtet hatte.

Auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz begann er zu schwanken und stürzte.

Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Stab und bremste seinen Fall.

Zwar nicht schnell genug um den Aufprall auf dem harten Steinboden ganz zu verhindern, allerdings gelang es ihr, seinen Fall ausreichend zu bremsen, so das er sich nicht das Genick brach sondern einfach Bewusstlos liegen blieb.

„Sturer Scheißkerl!", zischte sie ärgerlich, ehe sie eine Trage beschwor und ihn darauf mit Hilfe eines einfachen Schwebezaubers darauf legte.

Anschließend lies sie die Trage vor sich her schweben und dirigierte sie in den Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfrey war gerade dabei ihr Tränkeregal aufzuräumen, als Hermine den Raum betrat.

„Miss Granger? Was ist den los?", fragte sie überrascht und musterte Harry eingehend, der auf der beschworenen Trage lag.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit ihm ist. Er wirkte seid heute Morgen völlig desorientiert und unkonzentriert. Und gerade ist er die Treppe runtergestürzt. Zum Glück konnte ich schlimmeres verhindern."

Die Krankenschwester nickte bedächtig.

„Bitte dirigieren sie ihn auf dieses Bett. Ist das der neue Schüler?"

„Harry Anguifer.", bestätigte sie.

Madame Pomfrey untersuchte ihn mit der Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes.

„Seltsam, die Diagnosezauber wirken nicht richtig.", meinte sie nach einer Weile.

Hermine blickte die Krankenschwester verwundert an, ehe ihr etwas einfiel.

„Könnte es daran liegen, das er ein Teilvampir ist?"

„Eigentlich nicht… aber das bedeutet, das ich Tränke mit bestimmten Zutaten nicht benutzen kann. Dennoch müssten die Diagnosezauber funktionieren. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen…"

„Was ist den das genaue Problem?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Die Werte werden irgendwie verdreht… fast so, als würden die Zauber von ihm reflektiert."

„Könnten sie bitte einen dieser Zauber an mir vorführen?", fragte die Schülerin.

„Wozu dass den?", fragte Madame Pomfrey verwirrt.

„Als Vergleich, damit ich sehen kann wo der Fehler liegt."

Die Krankenschwester runzelte die Stirn und führte dann einen Diagnosezauber aus.

Hermine merkte sich ihre Stabbewegung und die Formel, außerdem erweiterte sie ihre Sinne, um den Arkanen Strom des Zaubers zu Studieren.

Pomfrey nickte zufrieden.

„Sie sind bei aller bester Gesundheit, auch wen ich ungewöhnlich viele Stresshormone festgestellt habe."

Die Gryffindor nickte nur.

„Nun wiederholen sie den Zauber bei ihm."

„Warum…?"

„Bitte machen sie es einfach."

Die Krankenschwester zuckte mit den Schultern und tat was die Schülerin wollte.

Hermine studierte auch diesen Arkanen Strom und bemerkte, das er seltsam verdreht wurde. Irgendetwas in Harrys Körper schien den Fluss der Magie zu stören.

Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ein Schwarzmagier war.

Allerdings wollte sie das Pomfrey nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

„Madame Pomfrey, würden sie bitte ihre Stabbewegung ein wenig anpassen? Etwa so…"

Hermine machte es langsam vor.

Scheinbar hatte die Krankenschwester es aufzugeben zu fragen und machte einfach was das Mädchen wollte.

Verblüffung zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Der Zauber wirkt wieder. Erstaunlich."

„Und, was hat er?"

„Nun, wen mich nicht alles täuscht, dann leidet Mister Anguifer unter akutem Schlafmangel. Doch ich verstehe nicht warum… Er schläft eigentlich, doch er gelangt nicht in die REM Phase. Das bedeutet, er erholt sich nicht. Außerdem scheint er zu träumen, obwohl das ohne REM Schlaf eigentlich nicht möglich ist."

Nun machte Hermine sich wirklich Sorgen.

„Woran könnte das liegen?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich werde weitere Untersuchungen durchführen und den Direktor Informieren. Wenn das nichts bringt, muss er dringend ins St. Mungo."

Ihre Sorgen steigerten sich jetzt um einiges.

„Ist es sehr schlimm?"

„Lebensbedrohlich.", erwiderte die Krankenschwester. „Ich danke ihnen für ihre Hilfe Miss Granger, doch nun können sie nichts mehr für ihren Klassenkameraden tun. Ich werde alles tun was nötig ist. Sie können dann gehen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bleibe."

Die Krankenschwester blickte das Mädchen missbilligend an.

„Ich bitte sie Miss Granger, das geht nicht. Ich könnte höchstens Verwandte in seiner Nähe dulden wenn ich ihn behandle."

„Er ist mein _Verlobter,_ reicht das?"

Pomfrey lies erschrocken den Stab fallen.

„Wie bitte?!?", fragte sie geschockt.

„Er ist mein Verlobter. Ich bin an ihn gebunden und er an mich.", wiederholte das Mädchen recht gereizt. Sie war immer noch wütend bei dem Thema.

„Meinen sie das Ernst?"

Die Krankenschwester schien an einen Schlechten Scherz zu glauben.

„Wenn sie eine Bestätigung wollen, dann Fragen sie doch den Direktor! Der ist bestens darüber Informiert!"

Die Augenbrauen von Madame Pomfrey wanderten zu ihrem Haaransatz bei dem Ton in Hermines Stimme, und die Gryffindor konnte das verstehen.

Der beißende Sarkasmus , den sie in diesen Satz gelegt hatte, reichte locker an den von Snape oder Harry heran.

„Nun gut… Sie können bleiben. Wenn sie unbedingt wollen."

Die Krankenschwester wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt, doch das war Hermine egal.

Madame Pomfrey führte noch einige Diagnosezauber durch, wobei Hermine einige Male wieder helfen musste, diese seltsame Streuung durch angepasste Stabbewegungen auszugleichen.

Nach einer halben Stunde schließlich, hatte Madame Pomfrey ihre Diagnose vervollständigt.

„Wenn ich mich nicht Irre, wurde Mister Anguifer verflucht. Die Sympthome passen zu einem Illuminatus Fluch, allerdings sind auch andere Komponenten vorhanden, die ich nicht deuten kann. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht erklären, wie der Fluch jetzt noch auf ihn wirken kann. Normalerweise muss man ihn ständig erneuern und sich dafür in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Opfer befinden, da der Fluch sehr flüchtig ist."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich werde nun den Direktor Informieren. Treiben sie keinen Unsinn hier Miss Granger!"

Die Krankenschwester verschwand durch die Tür und Hermine musterte Harry.

Schon einmal hatte sie ihn in einen ähnlichen Zustand gesehen.

Er wirkte so wehrlos, das man niemals glauben würde, dass er ein Kaltblütiger Schwarzmagier ist. Nichts deutete auf seine Macht oder sein Ungeheures Wissen hin.

Nein, er wirkte eher einsam und verloren. Ein Fremder in einer ihm Fremden Welt, die er nicht verstehen konnte; und die ihn nicht verstehen wollte.

Welch seltsamer Kontrast.

Plötzlich begannen seine Augenlider zu flattern und er fuhr hoch.

Fiebrig blickte er umher, ehe er sich krampfhaft an die Brust fasste.

Ohne zu zögern stürzte sie zu ihm.

„Harry… was ist los?!?"

„Schmerzen… Fremdeinfluss….!!!", brachte er stöhnend hervor.

Wieder verkrampfte er und fasste dieses Mal an sein Bein während ein gequältes Stöhnen seiner Kehle entrang.

„Zu Müde… kann mich nicht wehren… keine… Konzentration…"

Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihn Ruhig zu halten, doch es gelang ihr nicht, da er immer wieder verkrampfte.

Schweiß benetzte seine Stirn und immer wieder brach ein unterdrückter Schmerzlaut aus ihm hervor.

„Harry… **_HARRY_**!!!"

Er versuchte sich auf Hermine zu konzentrieren. Seine Pupillen fokussierten sie, doch immer wieder drohte sein Blick ins Leere abzuschweifen.

„Weißt du wer das macht? Ist es Voldemort?!?"

Sie sprach eindringlich auf ihn ein und man sah ihm an, das er versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Nein… und Nein…", brachte er hervor.

„Weißt du was los ist? Weißt du was mit dir passiert?"

„…Illuminatus… Voodoo… Kann es… nicht blocken… Zu schwach… zu müde…!"

„Voodoo?!?"

„Aus… der… Entfernung… wirksam…! Kom… binierte… Flüche…"

Er krampfte noch einmal zusammen, ehe sein Körper wieder erschlaffte und Harry erneut die Besinnung verlor…

* * *

So, dass wars für diese woche. Und das nächste Kapitel wird DER Hammer, ehrlich ;)

Gruß  
Dat Z.


	19. Der Kampf gegen den Bokor

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört immer noch nix (heul)

Wohow, ihr habt ja echt **viele **Reviews dagelassen. Als kleine Belohnung gibt es das nächste Chap schon Heute. Ich hab ja nächste Woche Urlaub und daher jede Menge Zeit zum Schreiben ;)

Viel Spass

* * *

19. Der Kampf mit dem Bokor

* * *

Harry hatte erneut die Besinnung verloren und Hermines Gedanken rasten.

_Voodoo?_

Okay; Sie hatte davon gehört, allerdings nicht wirklich viel Wissen darüber, außer dem was sie aus dem Muggel Fernsehen kannte. Voodoopuppen und Zombies.

Konnte das wirklich Stimmen? Immerhin war der dunkle Prinz nicht bei Sinnen.

Andererseits waren ihm Dinge bekannt, an die sie nicht mal im Traum denken könnte, und das man ihm mit einem Voodoo Fluch Angriff, schien so absurd, das wirklich niemand darauf kommen würde.

Madame Pomfrey kehrte nicht zurück und Hermine wurde immer nervöser, da es Harry immer schlechter zu gehen schien.

Schließlich entschloss sie sich, auf eigene Faust zu handeln und verlies eilig die Krankenstation in Richtung der Bibliothek.

Unterwegs begegnete sie dem einzigen Menschen auf der Welt, den sie nicht begegnen wollte.

Draco Malfoy, der sich zudem auch noch in Hochstimmung befand.

Er erkannte sie und grinste höhnisch.

„Na Granger? Heute ohne deinen… _Beschützer_?"

„Du solltest aufpassen mit wem du dich anlegst Malfoy!", zischte sie ohne inne zu halten.

Doch er lachte nur.

„Warte nur, ich werde bekommen was ich will. Spätestens dann, wenn du wieder ohne deinen Schutz da stehst!"

Hermine hielt inne und fasste den Blonden scharf ins Auge.

Könnte er etwas mit Harrys Zustand zu tun haben?

„Du solltest dein Glück nicht zu sehr herausfordern…", flüsterte sie bedrohlich.

„Ach, und was willst du gegen mich unternehmen?"

„Wie wäre es mit einem netten Schmerzfluch, oder einen kleinen Zauber für Inkontinenz?", fragte Nevilles Stimme hinter dem Slytherin, der augenblicklich herumfuhr.

„Sieh an, der Goldjunge.", meinte er höhnisch.

„Natürlich doch, und nun sieh zu das du Land gewinnst, sonst krame ich mal ein wenig in meiner Trickkiste. Ich bin sicher, dass ich was passendes für dich finde."

Hermine wusste genau, das Malfoy sich vor Neville fürchtete, und dass zurecht.

„Ihr werdet noch bekommen was ihr verdient, genauso wie ihr… Liebchen!", erwiderte er und deutete auf Hermine.

Noch ehe der Zorn aus dem Mädchen hervorbrechen Konnte, hatte Neville bereits seinen Stab gezogen und hielt ihn Malfoy an die Kehle, der den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen Kalt erwiderte.

„Verpiss dich! Und zwar hurtig!"

Nevilles Stimme war so kalt wie ein Gletscher.

Der Blonde begnügte sich mit einem letzten Grinsen und ging zügig in den nächsten Flur.

„Verdammter _Bastard_!", zischte der Schwarzhaarige, ehe er sich an Hermine wandte.

„Was ist los? Du und Harry seid nicht zu Kräuterkunde gekommen. Außerdem war er heute den ganzen Tag schon so schräg drauf. Ist es wegen gestern?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ihm, ihr zu Folgen.

„Harry geht's wirklich dreckig. Er wird verhext, aus der Entfernung. Ein Fluch Namens Illuminatus und noch irgendwelche Schmerzen verursachenden Flüche. Es sieht wirklich übel aus."

„Illuminatus? Oh Scheiße!"

Hermine sah Neville an.

„Du weißt etwas darüber?"

„Ja, der Fluch ist verdammt Übel. Kein Schlaf, der Körper beginnt zu Rebellieren. Außerdem werden in den kurzen Dämmerphasen nur verdrehte Traumfragmente auf seinen Geist prallen und ihn verwirren, bis er nicht mehr weiß was real und was Traum ist. Dieser Fluch ist dazu da, einen Gegner zu zermürben, vor allem die Tosesser benutzen ihn gerne, wenn sie jemanden verhören… mein Dad wurde mal von ihnen Gefangen genommen und hat das mitgemacht. Egal! Der Fluch wirkt nur sieben Stunden, dann muss er erneuert werden. Und dafür muss man sein Ziel sehen. Wenn ihn einer verflucht hätte, hätte ich das mitbekommen!"

Hermine saugte diese Fakten in sich auf.

„Harry war kurz wach und glaubt, das jemand Praktiken des Voodoo benutzt, um ihm den Fluch aus der Entfernung aufzuhalsen."

„So was geht? Und was ist dieses… Voodoo?", fragte Neville besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht genau wie es Funktioniert. Und über Voodoo weiß ich auch nicht wirklich viel. Das ist eigentlich eine Form von Religion. Ich will gerade Nachforschen."

Neville begleitete sie zu Bibliothek und wollte dann weiter um Ginny abzuholen, die immer noch etwas verstört war, seid Harry die letzten Reste Tom Riddles aus ihr getilgt hatte.

Hermine machte es sich dieses Mal einfach und fragte direkt Madame Pince nach Büchern zu dem Thema.

Wie sich herausstellte, gab es nur drei Werke in der Bibliothek, die dieses exotische Thema behandelten.

Das war sehr schnell zu schaffen.

Sie las über die Glaubenstruktur des Voodoo, der sich häufig aus Alten afrikanischen Riten und Gottheiten zusammensetzte, häufig vermischt mit Elementen aus dem Katholizismus und des Islam.

Diese Religion wurde begründet von Afrikanischen Sklaven, die versuchten ihr Erbe zu erhalten.

Das war alles allerdings weniger brauchbar.

Die meisten magischen Riten, wurden eher von Muggeln praktiziert und besaßen keine wirkliche Macht.

Dann jedoch stieß das Mädchen im zweiten Buch, auf einige Interessante Absätze, die einige Rituale und Praktiken zeigten, welche bereits erfolgreich von echten Zauberern benutzt wurden.

Die meisten dieser Rituale sollten eine heilende Wirkung haben, doch einige wenige konnten auch ins Gegenteil verkehrt werden.

Priester dieser Religion, die ihre Magie für Gute Zwecke einsetzen nannte man Houngan, während Priester die anderen Schaden zufügten als Bokor bezeichnet wurden.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Zauber über Entfernung gegen eine Person einzusetzen war wirklich die Legendäre Voodoopuppe, die sozusagen als Vertreter für das Opfer diente. Allerdings brauchte man dafür einen Teil vom persönlichen Besitz des Opfers so wie ein Teil des Körpers, Haare oder Blut.

Dann allerdings war es relativ einfach zu bewerkstelligen.

Man setzte die Puppe mit einigen Zaubersprüchen zusammen und wendete dann seine Flüche gegen die Puppe, welche die Fluchenergie dann zum Opfer weiterleitete. Ein wenig Intensität des Fluches ging bei dieser Übertragung verloren, doch für Zauber wie den Illuminatus war es ein geradezu Ideales verfahren, da man sich dem Opfer nicht mehr nähern musste.

Eigentlich war es die einzige Möglichkeit einen Gegner wie Harry zu zermürben.

Hastig notierte Hermine sich ein Ritual, das von den Houngan genutzt wurde, um die Schadhaften Zauber eines Bokors zu neutralisieren.

Ihr war klar, dass sie selbst es ausführen musste um Harry zu helfen, denn Dumbledore traute sie nicht mehr. Eventuell würden ihr Neville und Ginny helfen.

Sie rief beide mit ihrer Galeone und hastete zum Raum der Wünsche, nun war jede Minute Kostbar.

Als sie die Tür aufstieß, waren die beiden schon da.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden was helfen könnte, dafür brauche ich jedoch eure Hilfe.", meinte Hermine ohne umschweife.

Beide stimmten sofort zu, was das Mädchen verwunderte. Eigentlich wunderte sie nur Ginnys Bereitschaft, doch in den Augen der Jüngsten Weasley brannte Entschlossenheit. Vor einigen Tagen wäre das noch undenkbar gewesen.

„Ich brauche einige Sachen die ihr mir besorgen könntet, während ich hier alles vorbereite."

Die beiden nickten und fragten nicht weiter, als Hermine ihnen genau schilderte, was sie benötigte.

Als beide Verschwunden waren bereitete sie den Raum für das seltsame Ritual vor, wobei ihr die Magie des Raumes selbst bereits eine Große Hilfe war.

Mehrere verschieden Trommeln erschienen und der Raum verkleinerte sich.

Anschließend entfachte sie ein Magisches Feuer in der Mitte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Ginny und Neville wiederkehrten.

Ginny brachte verschiedene Kräuter sowie Wasser und einen Mörser mit dazugehörigem Stößel mit.

Neville dagegen hatte zwei Gackernde Hühner von Hagrid besorgt, die nun frei im Raum herumliefen.

Hermine wandte sich den beiden zu und erklärte was nun geschehen würde.

„Also ihr beiden… das wird nicht angenehm für uns. Als erstes muss die Haut atmen können, das bedeutet wir müssen uns bis auf die Unterwäsche ausziehen…"

Die beiden erröteten heftig und starrten Hermine ungläubig an, die einfach weiter erklärte.

„…Neville, du spielst doch Geige, kannst du auch Noten lesen für Rhythmus?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.

„Dann nimm diese Noten und steuere irgendwie diese Trommeln. Ginny, du musst diese Zeilen immer wiederholen. Versuche dabei ein wenig im Rhythmus der Trommeln zu sprechen. Den Rest mache ich, aber bitte nicht erschrecken… das ganze ist sehr… exotisch. Unterbrecht euch nicht, egal was ich tue."

Die beiden nickten und anschließend entledigten sie sich ihrer Kleidung, was alle drei gleichermaßen in Verlegenheit brachte.

Neville stand dort in schwarzen Boxershorts, während Ginny und Hermine schlichte Unterwäsche in Schwarz und Rot trugen.

Neville erschuf einige Illusionnen, die er steuerte damit sie die Trommeln bedienten.

Dumpf und dicht ineinander verwoben schwebten die Töne der Instrumente durch den Raum, während Ginny begann den Altfranzösischen Text zu lesen, in dem immer wieder Brocken Afrikanischer Sprachen und Fetzen von Latein auftauchten.

Hermine begann damit, die Kräuter in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zu vermischen und gab auch eines von Harrys Haaren hinzu, ehe sie den daraus entstandenen Sud ins Feuer goss.

Feiner Nebel erfüllte den Raum, als der Sud zischend verdampfte und ein seltsamer Duft stieg in ihre Nasen.

Anschließend fing sie die Hühner und tötete beide mit einem heraufbeschworenen Dolch.

Sowohl Hermine, als auch die beiden anderen wirkten angewidert, doch sie machten weiter und unterbrachen sich nicht.

Hermine begann mit dem Blut der Tiere ein Muster auf den Boden zu zeichnen, wobei sie sich schwer beherrschen musste, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Anschließend warf sie die Kadaver ins Feuer und fiel in Ginnys Rhythmischen Sprechgesang mit ein.

Dann begann sie zu Tanzen und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Meditation.

Die Trommeln und der Duft von Kräutern und Blut, schwängerten den Raum mit einer unheilvollen Atmosphäre, während das Feuer verzerrte Schatten an die Wand warf.

Der Sprechgesang der Mädchen wurde immer intensiver und lauter, als alle von der unheimlichen Macht des primitiven Rituals erfasst und mitgerissen wurden.

Sie verfielen in eine Trance und vergaßen alles um sich herum.

Hermine tanzte um das Feuer und immer wieder, wiederholten sie ihren Text.

Unter anderen Umständen würde sie sich lächerlich fühlen, doch man konnte spüren, wie sich Magie im Raum entfaltete und ihn schließlich ausfüllte.

Das ganze ging so lange, bis Hermine es fühlte, eine schmutzige Präsenz; der Bokor gegen den sie kämpfte, und eine düstere Ahnung vom dunklen Prinzen.

Der Bokor richtete seine verdorbene Macht gegen sie, versuchte ihr vorhaben zu unterbinden, doch Hermine bündelte ihre eigene Kraft gegen ihn.

Und sie war viel mächtiger als ihr Gegner. Der Bokor war stark, aber nicht so stark wie sie. Er konnte den Prinzen nur verhexen, weil dieser nichts bemerkt hatte, eine andere Erklärung konnte es nicht geben.

Immer mehr von der Fauligen Präsenz wurde durch Hermines Kraft zurückgedrängt.

Niemand hätte das geistige Duell bemerkt, da ihr Körper immer noch zu den Rhythmischen Trommeln tanzte und der Sprechgesang den Raum erfüllte.

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich gelang es ihr, den Bann zu zerschmettern, der an einem Unbekannten Ort gewoben wurde.

Schmerz flutete von Seiten des Bokors auf sie ein und schließlich war seine Präsenz ganz verschwunden.

Keuchend und verschwitzt hörte Hermine auf mit ihrem Tanz. Zu ihrer Verwunderung erkannte sie, das auch Ginny mit ihr um das Feuer getänzelt war. Sie wirkte, als wäre ihr erst jetzt bewusst geworden, was sie eigentlich getan hatte.

Neville lies die Illusionen verschwinden und dann standen sie alle etwas belämmert im Raum.

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Neville.

„Ja… ich glaube ja… Ich habe ihn gespürt. Und bekämpft. Der Bann ist gebrochen."

Die Worte kamen Stoßweise über Hermines Lippen.

Die beiden nickten ihr zu und gemeinsam begannen sie, die Überreste des Rituals zu entfernen.

Als sie alle wieder angezogen waren, bemerkten sie erst, wie viel Kraft es sie gekostet hatte; es war, als ob das Ritual die magische Kraft aus ihnen heraus gesogen hätte.

„Ich hoffe mal, das ganze Theater hat gewirkt.", meinte Neville schließlich.

„Das werde ich gleich sehen. Wollt ihr mit auf die Krankenstation?"

Neville willigte sofort ein und Ginny nach kurzem zögern.

Gemeinsam eilten sie durch die düsteren Gänge des Schlosses und erreichten Schließlich die Tür zur Krankenstation.

Leise Stimmen drangen zu ihnen hinaus.

Hermine öffnete die Tür in der Erwartung, das Harry sich wieder erholt hätte und sie freute sich bereits darauf, es ihm gebührend unter die Nase zu reiben.

Doch der Anblick der sich ihr bot, lies sie vor Schreck erstarren.

Madame Pomfrey bedeckte Harrys Gesicht gerade mit dem Bettlaken, während Dumbledore sehr ernst wirkte.

**_„NEIN!!!_**", schrie die Schülerin, so dass die beiden Erwachsenen zu ihr herumfuhren.

„Hermine… es tut mir leid…", begann der Direktor, wurde aber von ihr einfach zur Seite geschoben, als sie zum Bett des dunklen Prinzen hastete und ihm das Laken vom Gesicht zog.

Neville und Ginny standen noch immer wie erstarrt im Flur, während Hermine nicht glauben wollte was sie sah.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er atmete nicht mehr…

…der dunkle Prinz war tot.

**„NEIN!!! DU VERDAMMTER BASTARD!!! ICH ERLAUBE NICHT DAS DU STIRBST!!!"**

Ihre Stimme überschlug sich und voller Zorn hämmerte sie auf seinen Brustkorb ein.

**„WACH AUF DU SCHEISSKERL!!! ICH SAGTE DU SOLLST AUFWACHEN!!!!"**

„Hermine… bitte versteh doch… es ist zu Spät…"

Dumbledore sprach sehr ruhig und gefasst, während er sachte versuchte Hermine von Harrys Leichnam wegzuziehen.

**„NEIN!!! DAS ERLAUBE ICH NICHT!!! ICH HABE DEN FLUCH GEBROCHEN!!! ER DARF NICHT TOD SEIN!!!"**

„Hermine… bitte…"

Die Wut schlug schlagartig in Trauer um, während sie zusammensackte. Weinend bettete sie ihren Kopf auf seine Kalte Brust.

„_Du Scheißkerl… verdammter Bastard…_!", flüsterte sie zwischen ihren Schluchzern.

Plötzlich wölbte sich sein Brustkorb und er zog zischend Luft in seine Lungen.

Ein zucken fuhr durch den Körper des Prinzen und er setzte sich ruckartig auf während ein brennender Schrei aus seiner Kehle brach.

Alle im Raum starrten den jungen Mann ungläubig an, dessen Augen in einem Intensiven Rot glühten.

Schwer atmend kam er zur Ruhe und musterte seine Hände.

„Horcrux…", murmelte er, so leise das nur Hermine es hörte.

Noch immer starrte sie ihn ungläubig an.

„Harry…?"

Er fixierte sie verwirrt.

**_„DU LEBST!!!_**", jubelte sie.

Erst wirkte er noch verwirrt, dann zeigte sich ein höhnisches grinsen in seinem Gesicht.

„Natürlich lebe ich, glaubst du, dass man mich so leicht los wird?", meinte er mit einem Hauch seiner üblichen Arroganz.

Der verflog allerdings sofort, als Hermines Faust ihn hart im Gesicht traf und er auf sein Kissen zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Sie ignorierte Madame Pomfreys empörten Aufschrei und bohrte Harry ihren Finger in die Brust.

_„Wage es nie wieder, mir so einen Schreck einzujagen!_", zischte sie wütend, ehe sie sich ruckartig umdrehte und aus der Krankenstation stürmte.

Dumbledore ging ihr wohlweißlich aus dem Weg, während Neville seine Fassung wieder fand.

Lässig trat der Schwarzhaarige an Harrys Bett und sagte mit einem breiten grinsen: _„Trottel!"_

Dann verlies er die Krankenstation wieder und zog die völlig verwirrte Ginny mit sich…

* * *

„Er war also richtig Tod?", fragte Sirius jetzt schon zum zehnten Mal.

„Ja Sirius. Sowohl ich, als auch Poppy haben seinen Tod eindeutig festgestellt. Er war länger als zehn Minuten Tod."

„Wie soll das möglich sein?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. „Könnte diese Hermine etwas mit seiner Genesung zu tun haben?"

„Sie mag eine mächtige Junge Hexe sein, doch niemand vermag die Toten zu erwecken. Zumindest nicht als vollständige Person mit einem eigenem Willen."

Sirius konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, was der Direktor erzählt hatte.

„Und was hat er selber dazu gesagt?", fragte Remus, der ebenfalls mit am Tisch saß.

„Mich angegrinst hat er und gemeint, das man ihn so leicht nicht umbringen könnte. Wer auch immer versucht habe ihn aus dem Weg zu Räumen hätte ihn hundertmal umbringen können ohne das es was bringen würde. Allerdings glaube ich, das er sich niemals aus eigener Kraft aus dem Bann hätte befreien können, nachdem er erst einmal so angeschlagen war. Die ganze Geschichte ist mir ein Rätsel… und er selbst ist nicht bereit es zu lösen."

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich jemals von so etwas gehört hätte.", meinte Remus und zog seine Stirn kraus.

Dumbledore nickte bedächtig.

„Ich vermute ein mächtiges Schwarzmagisches Ritual hinter der ganzen Sache. Und es macht mir Sorgen. Wenn Harry nicht so einfach sterben kann, könnte Voldemort ähnlich schwer zu beseitigen sein."

„Unsterbliche…", flüsterte Sirius und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Nein, unsterblich halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Was auch immer verhindert hat, das Harry stirbt… man kann es sicher irgendwie wieder rückgängig machen oder neutralisieren. Allerdings müssten wir dafür erst einmal herausfinden was genau er angestellt hat. Und ich möchte euch beide damit beauftragen es heraus zu finden."

Sirius und Remus nickten dem alten Mann zu. Besonders in Remus Augen funkelte der Tatendrang, solche Aufgaben waren genau sein Fall.

„Ich werde Bill Weasley ebenfalls eurem Team zuteilen. Sein Wissen als Fluchbrecher wird sicher sehr förderlich sein. Und ich bitte euch, Peter und Severus so weit raus zu halten wie möglich, da beide Harry noch immer sehr nahe stehen. Und er könnte versuchen eure Bemühungen zunichte zu machen. Wendet euch vorerst an Miss Granger. Ich vermute, das sie zumindest Teilweise herausgefunden hat was vorgeht. Zumindest wen ich ihre Gestik richtig eingeordnet habe."

„Verlass dich ruhig auf uns Albus. Wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln."

„Hier sind übrigens alle Informationen, die ich in letzter Zeit über Harry gesammelt habe. Vielleicht ist es ja hilfreich. Und nun werde ich in die Schule zurückkehren, da noch einiges an Arbeit auf mich wartet."

Albus lies mit einem Schwenker seines Stabes einige Pergamente erscheinen ehe er sich erhob und mit einem Gruß den Raum verlies.

Eine Weile herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen.

„Was hältst du von der ganzen Sache?", fragte Sirius seinen alten Freund.

„Das ganze ist… Faszinierend. Allerdings auch erschreckend. Ich muss immer daran denken, das er James Sohn ist. Die Tatsache, das er irgendwelche Rituale genutzt hat um den Tod zu überlisten ist… Beunruhigend. Schließlich kosten solche Rituale immer einen hohen Preis."

„Da hast du Recht. Nun ja, wie gehen wir vor? Holen wir erst Bill dazu und Reden dann mit der Kleinen oder wie?"

„Ich würde lieber erst einmal so mit ihr Reden. Bill können wir Morgen Informieren. Er kennt dass Mädchen bereits und das könnte unseren eigenen Eindruck verfälschen."

„Wie du meinst. Wann treten wir in Aktion?"

Ein Rumtreibergrinsen breitete sich auf Remus' Gesicht aus.

„Ich persönlich wäre für jetzt gleich."

„Okay!"

Die beiden Männer leerten ihren Tee und standen auf.

„Ich bin schon gespannt auf die Kleine.", meinte Sirius grinsend während beide nach Hogsmeade Apparierten.

Sie liefen gemächlich nach Hogwarts und spekulierten darüber, was sie wohl erwarten würde.

Remus holte ein Pergament hervor und tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen.

Sofort breiteten sich Linien aus, die ganz Hogwarts darstellten. Beide hatten einige Zeit damit verbracht, eine Zweitversion ihrer berüchtigten Karte des Rumtreibers herzustellen, doch all die Mühe hatte sich bereits jetzt ausgezahlt.

Sie blickten nachdenklich darauf und erkannten den Namen von Hermine Granger in der Bibliothek.

Die beiden Betraten das Schloss und nahmen alle Abkürzungen die sie kannten und erreichten auf diese Weis die Bibliothek in Rekordzeit ohne in Hektik zu verfallen.

Ein Prüfender Blick auf die Karte zeigte, dass Harry noch immer im Krankenflügel weilte. Neville Longbottom besuchte ihn Scheinbar.

Die Bibliothek war bis auf Hermine und Madame Pince leer.

„Übernimm du mal die Pince. Dich konnte sie schon immer gut leiden.", meinte Sirius und öffnete Grinsend die Tür.

Remus seufzte, erwiderte allerdings das Grinsen und trat ein.

Gemächlich ging er zu dem Tresen, von wo aus Madame Pince ihre Bibliothek im Auge behielt.

Sie sah von ihrem Buch auf, als Remus an den Tresen getreten war und ein Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Remus, es ist schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."

„Danke Madame Pince, es ist auch schön wieder hier zu sein. Diese Bibliothek ist einfach unvergleichlich.", erwiderte der Mann grinsend.

„Also, was treibt dich wieder her?"

„Nun eigentlich ist nicht die Bibliothek Anlass für meinen Besuch. Eigentlich bin ich gekommen um mich mit einer Schülerin zu Unterhalten. Miss Hermine Granger um es zu präzisieren."

„Na, da hast du Glück, sie ist im Hinteren Teil bei ihren Recherchen. Sie erinnert mich ein wenig an dich, zumindest weilt sie genau so oft hier wie du in deiner Schulzeit."

„Wirklich? Dann wird das Gespräch vielleicht interessanter als ich zu hoffen wagte. Allerdings würde ich mich gerne Privat mit ihr Unterhalten. Könnten wir die Bibliothek dafür nutzen?"

Madame Pince beäugte ihn skeptisch und er schenkte ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln.

„Nun gut, weil du es bist. Ich schließe die Bibliothek und bin in spätestens einer halben Stunde wieder da."

„Vielen Dank, wie kann ich das nur vergelten."

„Indem du bitte diese Ausgabe deines Buches für mich signierst, für meine Sammlung.", erwiderte die Alte Bibliothekarin grinsend.

Remus lachte und signierte ihre Ausgabe von „Remus J. Lupin - Dunkle Künste und ihr Ursprung".

Sie nahm das Buch wieder an sich und verlies den Raum, welcher von der anderen Seite abgeschlossen wurde.

Remus wandte sich an Sirius, der mit den Augenbrauen wackelte.

„Wusste ich doch dass du der richtige für den Job bist. Elender Promibonus!"

„Der blanke Neid den ich da höre."

„Dafür sehe ich besser aus als du."

Remus lachte und verzichtete auf einen Gegenschlag, es gab nun wichtigeres zu tun.

„Im Hinteren Teil.", sagte Remus und deutete seinem alten Freund an, voran zu gehen.

Sirius grinste und durchritt die Alten Regale mit ihren Staubigen Folianten.

Er war wirklich gespannt auf diese Hermine, den aus Erfahrung konnte er sagen, dass jedes Mädchen das es schaffte die Aufmerksamkeit eines Potters zu erregen etwas ganz besonderes sein musste.

Das war schon bei Lilly so und auch bei Jependia, die Mutter von James. Sie hatte die Aurorenzentrale geleitet als er damals seine Ausbildung machte und war eine wahrhaftig Außergewöhnliche Frau gewesen.

Er bog um das letzte Regal und erkannte Hermine, die zwei Tische mit Büchern für sich beanspruchte, welche sie konzentriert durcharbeitete.

Der erste Eindruck war der, eines weiblichen Remus, zumindest was die Menge der Bücher betraf.

Andererseits war sie wirklich ein Ungewöhnlich hübsches Mädchen. Es wunderte ihn, das keine Traube heimlicher Verehrer hinter der nächsten Regalreihe lauerte.

Eigentlich Schade, wenn er ein paar Jahre Jünger wäre, wäre sie mit Sicherheit eine Sünde wert, doch das stand nicht zur Debatte.

Er räusperte sich dezent, doch das Mädchen schien so in ihrer Arbeit versunken, das sie ihn nicht bemerkte.

Er warf Remus einen Blick zu, den das ganze scheinbar sehr amüsierte.

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und räusperte sich erneut, dieses mal jedoch lauter.

Und er hatte Erfolg, das Mädchen schreckte hoch und sah in seine Richtung.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, scheinbar erkannte sie, wen sie vor sich hatte.

„Miss Hermine Granger wie ich annehme.", sagte er mit charmanter Stimme und einem freundlichen Lächeln. „Und wir sind…"

„Sirius Black und Professor Remus John Lupin.", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

Sirius blickte sie Interessiert an.

„Ihre Bücher über Arithmantik und die dunklen Künste habe ich verschlungen. Es sind geniale Arbeiten.", sagte sie an Remus gewandt, der Tatsächlich ein wenig Rot wurde, was Sirius sehr amüsierte.

„Ausgezeichnet, damit hätten wir die Vorstellung ja gemeistert. Gestatten?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich verkehrt herum darauf.

Das Mädchen musterte die beiden Männer mit skeptischen Blick und versuchte scheinbar herauszufinden, was sie von ihr wollten.

„Wenn Dumbledore sie zu mir geschickt hat, muss ich sie Leider enttäuschen Mister Black. Harry möchte sie nicht sehen und ich bin auch momentan nicht allzu gut auf ihn zu sprechen."

„Erstmal bin ich Sirius. Mister Black war mein Vater. Und ich bin nicht gekommen um mit Harry zu sprechen… auch wen ich gestehe, das wir durch Dumbledore auf dich gekommen sind."

Er merkte schnell, das Hermine nicht gut auf den Direktor oder Harry zu sprechen war. Er hatte ein Gespür für so was.

„Scheint so als hätte Albus es geschafft, es sich nicht nur mit den Auroren zu verscherzen.", meinte er zu Remus gewandt.

Dieser musterte die Bücher die auf den Tischen verteilt waren und nickte. Es waren alles Bücher über magische Eide und Bindungen.

„Ich glaube ich kann mir denken was er angestellt hat.", meinte er und musterte Hermine mit neuem Interesse.

Diese erwiderte den Blick ohne zu blinzeln.

„Nun, eigentlich sind wir eher gekommen um über Harry zu sprechen… kein gutes Thema, ich weiß. Besser gesagt wollten wir freundlich fragen, ob du weißt, wie er es geschafft haben kann zu überleben."

Sie fixierte nun Sirius und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weiß nichts genaues. Außerdem kann ich dieses Wissen nicht preisgeben, selbst wenn ich es möchte."

Der Animagus musterte das Mädchen verwirrt, doch Remus schien zu Wissen was sie meinte.

„Bist du an ihn gebunden?"

Zornesröte schoss dem Mädchen ins Gesicht, doch Remus bohrte weiter.

„Auf welche Weise, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf."

Sie blickte an die Decke und schien zu versuchen Ruhig zu bleiben. Anscheinend hatte Remus den Punkt getroffen, der sie auf die Palme brachte.

„Eine Magische Verlobung durch einen Eid von Oberhaupt zu Oberhaupt. Und der Direktor ist daran nicht ganz unschuldig.", erwiderte sie leise.

Sirius Augenbrauen hoben sich.

Er kannte diesen antiquierten Brauch. Doch das er immer noch praktiziert wurde war erschreckend.

Wenn sie auf diese Weise an ihn gebunden war, konnte sie wirklich kein Geheimnis preisgeben dass ihren Zukünftigen Mann betraf. Zumindest nicht ohne seine Billigung.

Es sei den…

„Remus? Könntest du dir bitte kurz mal die Ohren dicht machen?"

Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn, zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach einen Zauber auf sich, der dafür sorgte, dass er nichts mehr hören konnte.

Hermine musterte Sirius skeptisch, der ihr ein schelmisches Zwinkern schenkte.

„Also, auch wenn du an Harry gebunden bist, kannst du mir alles erzählen. Ich bin sein Pate und daher von allen Folgen der Bindung ausgeschlossen."

Erkenntnis hellte die Augen des Mädchens auf, als sie seine Worte realisierte.

„Das mag stimmen Mister Bl… Sirius… Doch warum sollte ich dir etwas verraten?"

Sirius grinste.

Das Mädel war aufgeweckt, sie versuchte ihn einzuschätzen und seine Absichten zu erkunden.

„Nun, es geht weniger um Harry als um Voldemort."

Sie zuckte nicht, als er den Namen nannte, was ihn wirklich beeindruckte.

„Wenn Harry einen Weg gefunden hat den Tod zu überwinden, dann kann Voldemort das wahrscheinlich auch. Meine… Freunde und ich, wollen ihm allerdings ein… endgültiges Ende bereiten. Deshalb möchten wir Wissen, was die beiden dazu befähigt den Tod zu überlisten. Können wir auf deine Hilfe zählen?"

„Mit Freunde meinst du den Phönixorden?"

Sirius grinste sie an.

„Ihr Schatten seid gut Informiert."

Nun lächelte sie, ein hübsches Lächeln. Vielleicht sollte er mal Fragen, ob sie eine Ältere Schwester hat…

„Nun denn… ich bin bereit dir zu sagen was ich weiß. Allerdings verlange ich eine Gegenleistung."

„Die da wäre?"

„Ich möchte etwas über Harrys wirkliche Eltern erfahren."

Sirius grinste und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

„Abgemacht."

Sie schlug ein und setzte sich dann zurück, ehe sie zu erklären begann.

„Nun, als ich das erste Mal etwas darüber hörte, war als Harry mit seinem Adoptivvater brach. Sie wollten nicht gegeneinander Kämpfen wegen… Lebensversicherungen, so nannte Harry dass. Voldemort war überrascht, das Harry auch so etwas hatte, doch ich wusste nicht worum es sich handelt. Dann ist Harry ständig verschwunden und versuchte scheinbar die Lebensversicherungen zu finden, die seinem Vater gehörten. Einen wichtigen Hinweis bekamen wir vor drei Tagen. Ich berichtete Harry von einem Tagebuch seines Vaters, in dem ein Teil von Voldemorts Persönlichkeit lebte und dass diese Persönlichkeit eine Freundin von mir besessen hatte. Anschließend wollte er sie sehen. Er beschwor einen Magischen Raum und zerstörte einen Teil von dieser Persönlichkeit aus dem Tagebuch, der sich im Geist meiner Freundin versteckt gehalten hatte. Anschließend sagte er einen Satz auf Altägyptisch in dem von einem Seelensplitter die Rede war. Ich sprach ihn darauf an, und auch, das ich durch seine Äußerungen vermutete, dass er und Voldemort Seelensplitter versteckt haben. Er bestätigte das und nannte sie Horcruxe. Als er gestern… von… von den Toten wieder erwachte murmelte er auch ‚Horcrux'… Und dass ist alles was ich darüber weiß."

Sirius nickte und speicherte die Infos in seinem Hinterkopf. Das hörte sich wirklich übel an.

Er löste den Zauber von Remus, der sehr neugierig wirkte, doch sie würden erst zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt reden können.

„Und nun löse ich meinen Teil der Abmachung ein. Aaaaaalso, du möchtest was über Harrys richtige Familie wissen. Da bist du bei uns beiden genau richtig…"

* * *

Japp, mit geschmeidigen Abgang.

Ich denke ich habe net zuviel versprochen Aber ihr habt ja so was von Keine Ahnung, was für Sauereien ich noch so vorhabe Har Har

Bis Samstag

Gruß  
Dat Z.


	20. Familienbande

* * *

The black Prince

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Dat Z.: Sach mal Harry, gehörst du mir?

Harry: Wie wagst du es zu mir zu sprechen Muggel? Kriech wieder in dein Loch und verschone meine Augen von deinem unwürdigen Anblick, ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen dir den gebührenden Respekt einzubläuen.

Dat Z. : Äh, wie du meinst… aber wenn du mir gehören würdest, dann könnten wir ne Menge Kohle machen…

Harry: Habe ich mich etwa unklar ausgedrückt? Eine wahrhaftig großartige Existenz wie die meine könnte niemals einem derart niederen Geist wie dem deinen entspringen! Ich bin einzig das Produkt der brillanten Joanne K. Rowling. Und nun aus meinen augen du Wurm!

Dat Z.: (schleicht sich) ;)

* * *

So, da bin ich wieder. Nu werden wir das ganze mal wieder für ein zwei Kapitel etwas Thematisch vorantreiben, ehe Harry und Voldie wieder so richtig loslegen dürfen ;)

Viel spaß!

* * *

20. Familienbande

* * *

Harry hatte gerade sein Mittagessen verzerrt, als die Tür zum Krankenflügel sich öffnete und Neville hereinkam.

Ohne zu zögern trat er zu dem dunklen Prinzen ans Bett und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Mahlzeit. Und wie geht's?"

Harry grinste.

„Dafür das gestern eigentlich Exitus war, ganz gut. Ich bin noch ein wenig schwach und mein Kiefer schmerzt, aber ansonsten exzellent."

Neville schnaubte amüsiert und funkelte den Prinzen schelmisch an.

„Ich wollte dir noch zu gestern Gratulieren…"

„Wie jetzt?"

Neville grinste.

„Na für deine super Aktion. Ich meine erst gibst du den Löffel ab und dann klappst du wieder hoch, als hätte dich ein Augrey gebissen. Hermine war zu dem Zeitpunkt echt bereit dir den ganzen Scheiß mit der magischen Verlobung ohne wenn und aber zu vergeben. Und du versaust das ganze zwei Sekunden später mit nur einen dummen Spruch, Respekt! Ich hätte das niemals so Formvollendet versauen können."

„Ja, danke. Ich habe dein Kompliment zur Kenntnis genommen."

„Also ehrlich mal, deine Große Klappe wird dich noch in enorme Schwierigkeiten bringen.", meinte Neville grinsend.

„Nun, ich denke ich kann mir ne Große Klappe erlauben.", erwiderte Harry Großspurig.

Sein Gegenüber lachte.

„Übrigens Tolles Kunststück, das wiederauferstehen von den Toten. Doch ich denke mal, dass du mir nicht verrätst wie du das angestellt hast."

„Da hast du Recht."

„Was mich allerdings Interessieren würde ist, wie du darauf gekommen bist, dass du unter einem Voodoo Bann stehst. Über diese Obskure Sache ist ja so gut wie nichts zu finden."

Harry lachte laut.

„Oh ja, und ich wäre selber auch nie darauf gekommen wenn der Fluchsprecher nicht einen schweren Fehler gemacht hätte."

Neville blickte den dunklen Prinzen erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, das ich unter dem Illuminatus stand habe ich zu Anfang gar nicht bemerkt weil ich ja fast dreißig Stunden wach war. Und dann war es zu spät. Am nächsten Tag war ich so durch die Mühle gedreht, dass ich kaum meinen Namen schreiben konnte. Und damit war auch meine ganze Kraft weg. Als ich dann die Treppe runtergeknallt bin, wollte sich der Fluchsprecher wohl einen Spaß mit mir Erlauben. Er muss eine Voodoo Puppe verwendet haben um mich zu behexen. Und als ich ganz wehrlos war, hat er die Puppe mit Nadeln traktiert. Als ich die Schmerzen Spürte, habe ich realisiert was es ist und konnte es Hermine gerade noch so mitteilen. Und sie hat es geschafft. Hätte sie den Bann nicht gebrochen, würde ich nun ständig sterben und wieder erwachen, bis ich total ausgebrannt wäre und nicht mehr wert als eine Seelenlose Hülle"

Neville knetete seine Unterlippe.

„Bin echt froh, dass du nicht tot bist. Da hatte das ganze Affentheater um den Fluch zu brechen wenigstens n' Sinn."

Der Prinz wirkte neugierig.

„Wie meinst du dass? Hast du dabei geholfen?"

Neville nickte und schilderte, wie er und Ginny Hermine geholfen hatten und wie das ganze Funktionierte.

„Der Feuervogel hat geholfen?"

„Oh ja, und ich soll dir von ihr ausrichten, das ihr nun quitt seid."

„Ich denke dass ist akzeptabel. Außerdem gestehe ich, das ich mir das gerne Angesehen hätte. Hermine und der Feuervogel tanzen fast nackt um ein Feuer…"

Sein Blick schweifte kurz ab und ein dreckiges Grinsen kräuselte sich um seine Lippen.

„Eigentlich müsste ich dich nun schelten. Da ich den Anblick allerdings genießen konnte begnüge ich mich mit einem wissenden Grinsen.", meinte Neville, was Harry mit einem beleidigten Blick quittierte.

„Man merkt, dass du noch nicht ganz auf dem Dampfer bist.", meinte Longbottom dann. „Normalerweise hast du ja ne absolut minimale Gesichtsgestik."

„Ich denke, da kann ich heute mal drauf verzichten. Immerhin muss ich ja nun zweimal Geburtstag feiern und dass ist auch für mich noch ein wenig… befremdlich. Wenn ich mich erholt habe, werde ich meine Gesichtsgestik wieder einpacken, keine Sorge."

„Kannst dir Ruhig Zeit damit lassen. Immerhin wirkst du so mal wie ein normaler Mensch."

„Wobei du normal erst mal Definieren müsstest. Ich denke, das liegt am Standpunkt."

Neville nickte versonnen.

„Harry, ich frage mich warum du so…. eigen bist. Warum du so darauf bedacht bist, nichts und niemanden an dich heran zu lassen."

„So minimiere ich schlicht meine verwundbaren Stellen."

„Verständlich wenn man bedenkt wo du herkommst. Allerdings ist Hermine bereits eine verwundbare Stelle für dich. Warum behandelst du sie den immer noch so… distanziert?"

Harry wirkte nachdenklich.

„Warum lässt du deine Nackenknochen knacken wenn du angespannt bist?"

„Aus Gewohnheit."

„Richtig."

„Aber Gewohnheiten kann man ändern."

„Und doch fühlen sie sich gut an. Wenn ich versuchen würde mich zu ändern, dann würde es sich falsch anfühlen. Ich bin wer ich bin, punkt."

Neville musterte sein Gegenüber nachdenklich.

„Manchmal lohnt es sich über seinen Schatten zu springen, glaub mir."

„Kann sein… mal sehen. Allerdings mag ich mich wie ich bin. Warum sollte ich dass ändern wollen?"

„Vielleicht solltest du mal nicht an das Warum, sondern an das Für wen denken."

„Ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten. Moralpredigt beendet?"

„Na, ich denke für heute werde ich meine Perlen der Weisheit für mich behalten."

„Dass lässt ja hoffen."

Neville grinste.

„Na denn, gute Besserung."

„Ich werde meinen Sarkasmus wieder sortieren bis wir uns Wiedersehen!", rief Harry ihm hinterher.

„Ich freu mich drauf!"

Und mit diesen Worten war Neville auch verschwunden, was der Langeweile erneut die Chance gab Harry einzuholen.

Da er halt nichts besseres zu tun hatte, beschloss er eine Meditative Übung zu absolvieren.

Es hatte ihn sehr erschreckt, als er unter Einfluss des Illuminatus nicht in der Lage war, seine Magie in sich zu Konzentrieren. Er hatte sich Hilflos und schwach gefühlt wie ein Muggel. Niemals wieder, würde er sich derartig ausgeliefert fühlen, das hatte er sich versprochen nachdem er die Geschehnisse einigermaßen verarbeitet hatte.

Sachte lies er seine Gedanken frei und Konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie.

Sie strömte wieder wie ein Fluss in seinem inneren, ein herrliches Gefühl… sie durchströmte jede noch so kleine Faser seines Körpers, schenkte ihm Leben und Macht. Sie war ein Teil von ihm, wie das Blut in seinen Venen und die Zellen seines Körpers.

Ohne seine Magie war er bedeutungslos, den sie beherrschte sein ganzes Wesen, sein ganzes sein.

Er genoss das Gefühl Konzentrierter Macht in seinem Körper, gezähmt durch seinen Willen.

Anschließend lies er seine Energie entweichen um den ganzen Raum mit seiner Macht zu füllen.

Alleine das er zu derartigem in der Lage war, erfüllte seinen Geist mit wilder Freude. Er besaß Macht und wusste sie gekonnt einzusetzen. Es war ein Gefühl zwischen Himmel und Hölle, unvergleichlich in seiner Intensität und nur dazu da, sich ihm hinzugeben.

Plötzlich merkte er eine Seltsame Verwirbelung in dem energetischen Gefüge, mit dem er die Krankenstation ausfüllte.

Eine Fremde Magie störte sein Geflecht, was ihn innerlich aufseufzen lies.

Nur der alte Narr war mächtig genug, seine Energie so zu stören. Zumindest von allen die hier auf Hogwarts weilten.

Was wollte der schon wieder?

Sicherlich nur nervige Fragen stellen…

Momentan hatte Harry wirklich keine Lust auf einen verbalen Schlagabtausch, dennoch löste er sich widerwillig aus dem Medialen Fluss.

Er öffnete seine Augen und erwartete das unvermeidlich fröhliche Gesicht des Direktors zu sehen, stattdessen funkelten ihn Hermines braune Augen an.

Die Überraschung musste sich in seinem Gesicht gespiegelt haben, denn sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Hallo Hermine, mit dir habe ich nicht gerechnet."

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Neville benutzt hatte und musterte ihn eindringlich.

„Aber du hast jemanden erwartet.", stellte sie fest.

Harry setzte sich auf und musterte sie mit Neugierde.

„Deine Macht ist enorm gewachsen, ich dachte schon der alte Narr wäre hereingekommen."

Hermine wirkte erstaunt bei dieser Aussage.

Der dunkle Prinz nutzte ihre Unaufmerksamkeit aus, um seine Gestik wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, was zumindest Teilweise gelang.

„Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen deines Besuches. Ich dachte du wärst nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen.", meinte er und rieb sich überdeutlich das Kinn.

Sie musterte ihn widerwillig.

„Wie du weißt, stehen die Weihnachtsferien vor der Tür. Was hast du vor?"

„In Hogwarts bleiben natürlich. Andere Alternativen habe ich schließlich nicht."

„Aha…"

Harry hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen zu haben, den anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, das sie ihn so intensiv musterte.

„Willst du wieder mit zu mir nach Hause kommen?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Das überraschte ihn wirklich.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, allerdings bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass du von mir erst mal genug hast.", erwiderte er und versuchte seine Verwirrung zu überspielen.

„Versteh du mich nicht falsch, dem ist wirklich so. Allerdings stecken wir beide nun in dieser… Geschichte drin. Daher muss ich mich wohl damit Arrangieren. Außerdem möchte ich meine Mutter darüber nicht alleine aufklären."

Harry sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Willst du, das ich die Bindung löse?", fragte er aus einem seltsamen Impuls heraus.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Was?"

„Ich fragte ob ich die Bindung lösen soll. Sicherlich kann man auch auf andere Art verhindern, das die Vertragspartner dich in die Hände bekommen."

„M… meinst du das Ernst?", fragte sie völlig Perplex.

„Natürlich. Du hast die Wahl. Auch wen es sich aus meinem Mund vielleicht nicht… richtig… anhört. Aber ich will dich zu nichts… zwingen."

„Du meinst es wirklich Ernst…", stellte sie fest.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie einfach nur an, bereit ihre Entscheidung zu hören.

Und sie wirkte wirklich nachdenklich.

„Ich…"

Er war fest überzeugt, dass sie die Bindung lösen würde. Sie liebte ihre Freiheit einfach zu sehr.

„Ich… ich…"

Dachte sie wirklich ernsthaft darüber nach?

Hermine musterte ihn ein weiteres mal intensiv, ehe sie die Augen auf den Boden senkte, ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein zartes flüstern.

„Ich… möchte die Bindung… nicht lösen…"

Harry brauchte eine Weile, bis er die Worte verarbeitet hatte.

Und er verspürte eine seltsame Zufriedenheit… ja fast sogar so etwas wie Freude.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er.

Nun sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ja."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Krankenrevier, als beide sich intensiv in die Augen sahen.

Schließlich schüttelte der dunkle Prinz ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das ist… überraschend.", brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Meinst du das wirklich?", fragte sie.

„…wenn man deine bisherigen Reaktionen bedenkt, Ja."

„Tut mir leid."

„Rechtfertige dich niemals für Dinge, die du nicht mehr ändern kannst. Das bringt nur Ärger.", meinte er ruhig.

„Wenn du das sagst."

Harry musterte Hermine eine Weile.

„Mir fällt ein, dass ich meine Gute Erziehung vergessen habe.", sagte er Plötzlich und nahm seinen Zauberstab.

Er schwenkte ihn in der Luft herum und rief eine Kleine Goldene Kugel aus seinem Persönlichen Besitz herbei.

Er murmelte einige komplizierte Beschwörungen, zu der nur eine Handvoll Zauberer in der Lage waren. Edelmetalle zu verwandeln und Magisch zu bearbeiten war unglaublich kompliziert.

Als sein Werk beendet war, hielt er einen schlichten Goldenen Ring in seiner Linken Hand, in dem ein bläulich Schimmerndes Juwel eingelassen war.

„Zu einer Verlobung bei Muggeln gehört doch ein Ring wie ich gehört habe. Diesen hier habe ich aus Gold geformt und einen Magischen Diamanten erschaffen um ihn zu ergänzen. Sehr anstrengend, ich hoffe die Mühe hat sich gelohnt…"

Hermine musterte den Ring mit Unglauben in den Augen.

Harry nahm einfach ihre Linke Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger.

„Dies ist mein Versprechen an dich.", sagte er leise.

„Das… das… ist…"

„Ich hoffe, dass ich dadurch einiges von meinem ungebührlichen Verhalten wieder gut machen konnte."

Wieder senkte sie den Blick.

„Ich nehme dein Versprechen an… und deine Entschuldigung."

„Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Doch ich glaube, das es richtig ist. Immer war ich nur auf meinen Schutz bedacht. Doch seid ich dich kenne gibt es nicht mehr nur mich. Außerdem gibt es nun jemanden, der sich auch um mich sorgt, so etwas kenne ich nicht. Und ich glaube, das dies etwas bedeutet."

„Sicher bedeutet es was…", flüsterte sie, ehe sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah und diebisch grinste.

„Und wenn du dich in der nächsten Zeit benimmst, verrate ich dir auch was."

Harry sah sie überrascht an, als sie sich blitzschnell erhob und ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Anschließend verschwand sie schnell wie der Wind aus dem Krankensaal.

Harry saß noch eine Weile verdutzt in seinem Bett.

‚Habe ich gerade was richtig gemacht?', fragte er sich.

Er versuchte sich erneut auf seine Magie zu Konzentrieren, doch irgendwie gelang es ihm dieses mal nicht, seine Gedanken frei zu lassen…

* * *

Es war schon spät im Gemeinschaftsraum, einzig Hermine saß immer noch an ihrem Tisch und las einige Bücher.

Diese Sache mit dem Voodoofluch lies sie einfach nicht los. Was für Sorten von Magie gab es noch, von denen sie nichts gehört hatte?

Und wie viele dieser exotischen Dinge kannte Harry?

Sie hatte erstmals erkannt, wie unglaublich viel er wirklich wusste, als er ihr selbst in seinem völlig desorientiertem Zustand noch mitteilen konnte, was man mit ihm anstellte. Er musste wirklich Willensstark sein, mehr noch als sie bisher geglaubt hatte.

Erneut schweifte ihr Blick zu dem Ring an ihrer Linken Hand.

Er hatte ihn aus Gold geformt und einen magischen Diamanten erschaffen, unglaublich. Alleine Gold zu bearbeiten war ungeheuer Kompliziert, da dieses Edle Metall gegen den Einfluss magischer Kraft so gut wie Immun war. Deshalb war es auch fast unmöglich Gold zu erschaffen.

Wie konnte er nur eine solche Macht besitzen? Ein solches Wissen?

Und warum wollte sie die Bindung nicht lösen?

Ein Geräusch weckte Hermines Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie fuhr herum und erkannte Ginny, die Hermine interessiert musterte.

„Noch immer am lernen?", fragte die rothaarige.

„Du kennst mich doch, wenn ich was finde was ich nicht kenne, gebe ich keine ruhe, bis ich alles darüber weiß."

„Voodoo oder das auferstehen von den Toten?"

Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen.

„Na, mich würde das schon interessieren wie er das gemacht hat. Aber er wird sicher nichts verraten. Und ich glaube auch nicht dran, das man so was in Büchern findet.", meinte Ginny noch und setzte sich zu Hermine an den Tisch, die unbewusst die Linke Hand wegzog und zu verstecken versuchte.

Aber das war ein Fehler, die Bewegung hatte die jüngste Weasley aufmerksam gemacht.

„Was ist das für ein Ring Hermine?", fragte sie auch schon und blickte ihre Freundin misstrauisch an.

„Der… ach, das ist nur…"

„Hast du ihn von Harry?"

Hermine konnte ihre Gesichtszüge nicht so gekonnt beherrschen wie der Prinz, daher verriet ihr Gesichtsausdruck alles, was Ginny wissen wollte.

„Warum schenkt er dir einen Ring? Bedeutet dass etwa…. Hermine….?"

Ginny grinste nun breit und sprach mit einer imitierten Kinderstimme.

„Da gibt es doch sicher etwas, dass du mir sagen möchtest."

„Nun eigentlich…"

„Ach komm schon. Ich bin's, deine beste Freundin. Koooooom saaaag schon!"

Hermine seufzte und berichtete Ginny von dem Gespräch mit Harry, dass sie heute Nachmittag im Krankenflügel geführt hatten.

Die rothaarige sog jedes Detail auf und grinste sie diebisch an.

„Na sie mal einer an.", meinte sie dann auch, was die ältere Verlegen machte.

„Heißt dass, dass du nicht mehr sauer auf ihn bist?"

„Das heißt, das ich heute erkannt habe, das ich ihm nicht egal bin… dass er sich wirklich etwas aus mir macht, auch wenn er es versucht zu verstecken.", erklärte Hermine leise.

„Und du machst dir was aus ihm, dass vermute ich schon seid einiger Zeit."

Ginny grinste diebisch.

„Warum interessiert dich dass. Du hasst ihn doch. Sag mir nicht, das du es gerne siehst, wenn ich mit Harry zusammen bin."

Ginny blickte ihre Freundin an.

„Er hat mich befreit. Das erste mal seid langer Zeit fühle ich mich wirklich…. Frei. Ich hasse ihn nicht mehr. Auch wenn ich gestehe, das er nervig ist."

Hermine lachte.

„Nun im Augenblick ist er Recht umgänglich. Aber ich befürchte, dass sich das wieder legt, wenn er sich erholt hat."

„Wird wohl nicht zu vermeiden sein. Neville hält trotzdem viel von ihm."

Hermine blickte Ginny erstaunt an.

„Laut Nev, ist Harry der einzige außer uns beiden, mit dem er offen Reden kann. Er mag ihn, weil er stark ist und deshalb nicht in Respekt vergeht. Er meint sogar, dass Harry ganz offen ist, wenn sie miteinander Sprechen, was ich selbst kaum glauben kann. Aber er ist auch der Meinung, das Harry sehr an dir Interessiert ist. Und zwar romantischer Natur."

„Ihr beide seid echt schlimm.", meinte Hermine missbilligend.

„Warum denn? Ihr wärt doch das Paar. Beides Bücherwürmer mit großem Magischen Talent. Ihr teilt dieselben Interessen, was will man mehr?"

„Er hält noch immer nichts von Muggeln.", gab der Lockenkopf zu bedenken.

„Und trotzdem schenkt er dir einen Ring wie unter Muggeln üblich.", erwiderte Ginny trocken.

Hermine stutzte.

Diese Geste Harrys hatte ihr sehr gefallen, doch sie hatte bisher nicht daran gedacht, was es wirklich bedeutete, wenn der dunkle Prinz einen Muggelbrauch benutzte. Das machte das alles noch sehr viel… beeindruckender als sie bisher gedacht hatte.

„Oh man, daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht.", gab sie schließlich zu.

„Mal ehrlich Mine, für jemanden der so schlau ist, stellst du dich manchmal ziemlich blöd. Er aber auch.", erwiderte Ginny und fing sich einen bösen Blick ein.

„Also ist es deiner Meinung nach bestens gelaufen mit der Verlobung?"

Ginny hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich will nicht behaupten, das es gut war, wie das ganze passiert ist. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ihr auch so zu diesem Punkt gekommen wärt. Aber ich glaube, du hast noch nicht über die Vorteile nachgedacht die sich daraus ergeben."

„Du meinst außer dem, das ich nun für die alten Familien wertlos bin. Was soll es da noch für Vorteile geben?", fragte Hermine und musterte ihre Freundin skeptisch.

„Na, außer das er noch gut aussieht wäre da noch der rein Praktische Umstand. Du weißt das vielleicht nicht, aber in einer magischen Bindung sind beide Seiten gleichgestellt. Das bedeutet, dass du einen großen Einfluss auf ihn hast. Und für Harry bedeutet dies gleichzeitig, dass er uns nun helfen kann ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren oder das sein Ruf bei der dunklen Seite schaden nimmt. Seine Position gegenüber den Familien würde nicht mehr so… unsicher sein. Du weißt doch, dass er gewisse Wertvorstellungen präsentiert. Da er an dich gebunden ist, kann er nun auch dagegen handeln ohne sich lächerlich zu machen."

„Ginny! Du erstaunst mich!", rief Hermine aus. Niemals hätte sie daran gedacht, was diese Bindung für weit reichende Konsequenzen hatte.

„Ich komme aus einer alten Familie und habe deshalb auch viel über die Politik alter Familien gelernt.", erwiderte Ginny unschuldig. „Und glaube mir, sowohl Harry als auch Dumbledore Wissen das alles. Nur das mit dem Ring wundert mich. Das Harry einen Muggelbrauch benutzt hat, wird seinen Ruf ankratzen. Und ich persönlich glaube, das es ein Ausdruck von Zuneigung ist. Sofern er so was halt zeigen kann."

Hermine nickte bedächtig und wollte eine weitere Frage stellen, als ein Klopfen am Fenster ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Die Mädchen wandten ihren Blick zum Fenster und erkannten einen schwarzen Falken, der sie mit schief gelegtem Kopf zu mustern schien.

„Morgana?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

„Wie jetzt?"

Ginny wirkte irritiert.

„Das ist Harrys Falke.", meinte Hermine und öffnete das Fenster um dem Tier einlass zu gewähren.

Eisiger Wind huschte zusammen mit dem Falkenweibchen herein, was die Mädchen schaudern lies.

Hermine entfernte schnell den Brief von Morganas Bein und streichelte dem Tier den Kopf, welches ein behagliches Fiepen ausstieß. Dann schlüpfte es wieder aus dem Fenster und glitt hoch zur Eulerei.

„Was will Harry von dir?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Ich glaube nicht das der Brief von Harry kommt.", erwiderte Hermine erstaunt, während sie das Wachsiegel musterte, welches die Form des dunklen Mals besaß.

Eilig brach der Lockenkopf das Siegel und zog das Pergament heraus, welches aufs Sorgfältigste gefaltet worden war.

Fieberhaft huschten ihre Augen über die Zeilen, die in einer akkurat ordentlichen Schrift geschrieben worden waren:

* * *

_„Meine liebe Hermine,_

_Ich glaube mich erinnern zu können, das wir uns auf eine Persönliche Anrede geeinigt hatten, wenn nicht hole ich dies hiermit nach, doch soll dies nicht Gegenstand dieser Zeilen sein. Andere Gründe bewogen mich diesen Brief an dich zu richten._

_Zunächst möchte ich dir meine persönlichen Glückwünsche aussprechen, zur Verlobung. Auch wenn ich mir nicht darüber im klaren bin, ob derartige Wünsche von deiner Seite begrüßt werden, den ich kann mir nicht Vorstellen, dass dies alles auf Freiwilliger Basis geschehen ist._

_Wie dem auch sei, ich schreibe diesen Brief eigentlich nur um dich zu warnen._

_Wie mir zur Kenntnis gelangte, haben mehrere Familien aus meinen Reihen und auch der so genannten grauen Fraktion einen Vertrag über dich geschlossen, welcher im einzelnen besagt, dass man die Blutlinien mit deiner Hilfe auffrischen möchte. Im Klartext bedeutet dies, das sie Versuchen werden deiner Habhaft zu werden, um Nachwuchs aus dir zu ziehen; eine meiner Meinung nach recht Primitive und verabscheuungswürdige Praxis, die dennoch auf meiner Linie alter Tradition liegt und daher auch nicht von meiner Seite unterbunden wird._

_Es könnte sein, das du bereits etwas darüber weißt, was mich nicht wundern würde._

_Nun ich glaube, dass Harry dich deshalb an sich gebunden hat. Vielleicht auch noch aus anderen Gründen, aber dessen kann ich mir nicht sicher sein._

_Dennoch mahne ich dich zur Vorsicht, denn auch wenn eure Verlobung dir einen Schutz gewährt, so gilt dieser nicht mehr, wenn du verwitwet bist._

_Harry ist in unseren Kreisen nun Vogelfrei, und nicht wenige meiner Anhänger haben sowohl die Macht, als auch die Mittel ihn zu bezwingen, wenn auch nicht in einer direkten Konfrontation. Mein Sohn mag zwar ebenso gerissen sein wie seine Gegner, dennoch solltest auch du deine Augen aufhalten; du bist mächtig und auch klug genug um derartige Komplotte zu erkennen und gegebenenfalls zu unterbinden._

_Harry ist nicht allzu leicht zu beseitigen, ebenso wie ich; dennoch ist es unser Schicksal uns gegenseitig zu Vernichten. Das bedeutet, dass ich ebenso wie er, daran arbeite, meinen Gegner zu Töten._

_Ich wünsche nicht, das jemand anderes als ich diese Tat vollbringt, die von Angesicht zu Angesicht geschehen wird._

_Alles andere wäre unter Harrys Würde, genauso wie unter meiner._

_Ich hoffe dass du beherzigst meine Warnung, auch wenn ich keinerlei Zweifel daran hege, dass du die Bedeutung meiner Worte erkennst._

_Zum Abschluss noch einmal meine Gratulationen und möge dir das Unwürdige Schicksal erspart bleiben, welches ich schon zu Anfang beschrieben habe._

_Bitte entrichte Harry meine Grüße._

_Mit besten Wünschen_

_Lord Voldemort"_

* * *

„Sag schon, was steht drin? Und von wem kommt der überhaupt?", fragte Ginny ungeduldig.

„Ginny… der Brief ist von Voldemort."

„WAS?!?", rief die rothaarige erschrocken.

„Pssst, du weckst noch den ganzen Turm auf!", zischte Hermine ungehalten und reichte dem Jüngeren Mädchen das Pergament.

Ginnys Augen huschten über die Zeilen, ehe sie den Brief mit zitternden Händen zurückreichte und Hermine ungläubig ansah.

„Er warnt dich.", stellte sie mit unsicherer Stimme fest.

„Ja, genau das scheint der Fall zu sein."

„Das… das… das ist…"

„Unglaublich? Verwirrend? Total verrückt?"

„Ähhh ja, das trifft es.", erwiderte Ginny und blickte Hermine noch immer verwirrt an.

Beide schwiegen eine Weile.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte die rothaarige.

„Am besten dass was er schreibt. Vorsichtig sein und die Augen offen halten. Und ich werde außerdem herausfinden, wer den Anschlag auf Harry verübt hat."

„Damit der dunkle Prinz Vergeltung Üben kann…", ergänzte Ginny und schauderte…

* * *

Sooooooo, das wars fürs erste. Am Montag kommt des neue Crossfire Kap, das och n bissl ruhiger ist. Fehlt nur der letzte Schliff. Dann ist auch da wieder Action angesagt.

Bis nächste woche

Gruß

Dat Z.


	21. Heimreise mit Hindernissen

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nichts is meines, habe alles nur verdreht!

So, nach längerer abstinenz wieder neues vom Prinzen.

Danke für die vielen Reviews und ab jetzt gibt es wieder den wöchentlichen Updateturnus... soweit mir die T-Com net wieder alles versaut.

Viel spass

* * *

**  
**

21. Heimreise mit Hindernissen

* * *

Der Wasserspeier beim Apparationsbereich sprühte rote Funken und zeigte so der gesamten Zentrale an, das Jemand in den Raum gekommen war.

Pepples hastete zur Tür, den Zauberstab bereit.

Die Tür wurde von innen entriegelt, was bedeutete, dass dort drinnen Leute waren, die auch berechtigt waren sie zu öffnen.

Laut Fluchend stolperte Dorcas Meadowes heraus.

Ihr Umhang war am Arm zerfetzt und Blut tropfte dickflüssig auf den Boden.

„Scheisse! Was ist passiert?!?", fragte Reinhardt, ein erfahrener Auror, der vor drei Jahren vom Schweizer Zaubereiministerium in die Britische AMS gewechselt hatte.

„Das war eine Scheiß Falle! Holt den Sanni ran, aber hurtig!"

Reinhardt rannte zurück in die Zentrale um den Sanni zu holen, der eigentlich schon längst hier an der Tür stehen sollte.

„Dorcas, setz dich hin…", begann Altair, doch er wurde Rüde von ihr unterbrochen.

„Nimm deine Fürsorge dahin mit wo sie erwünscht ist Pepples! Zur Hölle mit dir! Kümmere dich lieber um die Junioren, die hat es übler erwischt!"

Erst jetzt wandte der rothaarige Auror seinen Blick von seiner ehemaligen Mentorin ab und erkannte den Einsatztrupp, der völlig auseinander genommen worden war.

Alice Longbottom und Bill Weasley, von der Fluchbrecherabteilung, kümmerten sich um die drei Junioren, welche allesamt bewusstlos auf dem Boden lagen.

Blutlachen sammelten sich im Raum, denn auch Longbottom und Weasley hatten viele Blutende Wunden vorzuweisen, jedoch nichts wirklich ernstes im Gegensatz zu den Junioren.

Pepples stürzte in den Raum und half bei der Erstversorgung.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er, während er die Blutenden Wunden von Lisa Costello versorgte.

„War ne Falle.", brachte Alice hektisch hervor.

„Wer?"

„Goyle, Crabbe, Rookwood, Malfoy, Nott, Karkaroff und noch etwa zehn kleine Lichter.", erwiderte Weasley hektisch.

„Von denen nur noch vier übrig sein dürften.", ergänzte Alice grimmig.

„Fennwick?"

„Tot! Er hat noch drei mitgenommen, ehe es ihn erwischt hat!"

Pepples war geschockt.

Der gutgelaunte Auror war tot, Fennwick war ein Urgestein der Zentrale gewesen. Einer der wenigen Oldtimer die schon den ersten Durchgang des Krieges überlebt hatten.

„Wenigstens war Mulciber nicht dabei.", presste Alice hervor.

Mulciber war einer der gefährlichsten Todesser, der einen ausgeprägten Hass auf Fennwick gehegt hatte. Im laufe der Jahre hatte er oft versucht, Benji umzubringen. Und Voldemort hatte Mulciber Fennwick quasi geschenkt.

Der Bastard würde toben, wenn er erfahren würde, dass jemand anderes Fennwick getötet hatte. Aber Mulciber hatte ihn nie bekommen.

Ein schwacher Trost, aber immerhin etwas…

Der Sanni kam endlich, angetrieben von Reinhardt, der stocksauer wirkte.

„Hat sich n Schlaftrank verabreicht der Pisser!", fluchte der Schweizer mit seinem breiten Akzent.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben!", fauchte Alice in Richtung des Sannis, der mit zitternden Händen an seine arbeit ging.

Pepples konnte dass nicht glauben.

Der einzige Heiler, der ihnen vom Mungos zugestanden wurde… und er pennt mithilfe eines Trankes während Einsatzgruppen im Feld sind!

So was hatte er in all seinen Jahren als Auror noch nicht erlebt.

In der Zwischenzeit waren andere Auroren mit dazugekommen und halfen so gut es ging.

Die Junioren wurden ins Sankt Mungos gebracht, doch es sah schlecht aus.

Meadowes war wegen des Blutverlustes Besinnungslos zusammengesackt und folgte den Junioren nur wenig später in das Magische Hospital.

Weasley und Alice waren nur leicht verletzt, so das man sie nur notdürftig versorgte und anschließend zum Briefing Raum schleifte.

Pepples hörte sich den Bericht von Alice an.

Sie waren auf einem Routinerundgang gewesen, als die Todesser plötzlich zuschlugen. Glücklicherweise konnte Weasley die Schilde brechen, welche den Trupp festgehalten hatte, so dass noch eine Flucht gelingen konnte.

Dennoch mussten sie den Leichnam von Fennwick zurücklassen, da sie nur noch zu dritt standen und die Junioren in Sicherheit bringen mussten.

Dieser Punkt traf Alice am meisten.

Auroren ließen ihre Kameraden nicht zurück, egal ob Tod oder Lebendig, doch dieses mal ging es nicht anders.

Und die Zentrale wurde wütend, das würde man nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

Selbst die Fluchbrecher, die man ihnen zugeteilt hatte wirkten zornig.

Das würde Blutige Rache bedeuten, dessen war sich Pepples bewusst, den wenn der Zorn der Zentrale erst einmal geweckt wurde, dann würde er erst enden, wenn ein angemessener Bluttzoll erbracht wurde.

Doch etwas anderes machte ihn sorgen.

Der Hinterhalt klang gut geplant, zu gut geplant.

Die Routen der Aurorentrupps änderten sich Täglich, daher war es fast unmöglich, einen solchen Hinterhalt auszulegen. Es sei denn… sie hatten einen Verräter in den eigenen Reihen…

* * *

„Jetzt doch mal ehrlich, so was kann man doch nicht anziehen! Das ist doch…. Öbzön!", rief Harry aus und musterte sein gegenüber mit gemäßigten entsetzen.

„Das ist nicht Obzön, das sind Jeans. In der Muggelwelt sind die ganz normal.", erwiderte Neville belustigt.

„Welch Bild öffentlichen Verfalls und der Verderbnis muss das geben. Und dennoch, so etwas kann ich nicht tragen. Das ist so…."

„Fremd? Hör mal, wenn du nicht auffallen möchtest, musst du so etwas tragen. Stell dich mal nicht so an, sonst gehst du uns nie als Muggel durch."

„Wieso sollte ich als Muggel durchgehen wollen?"

„Du hast selbst entschieden, Hermine nach Hause zu begleiten. Und wenn du versuchst von Kings Cross zu disapparieren, wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben."

„Die Schilde kann ich Problemlos brechen.", gab Harry trotzig zurück.

„Ja genau, und dann hast du die halbe Zentrale auf dem Hals. Ehrlich mal, willst du mit Gewalt auffallen?"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Warum kann ich nicht wieder den Anzug benutzen wie auf der Fahrt hier hin? Das Ding war wenigstens noch… Anständig."

„Ja, und du hast gewirkt wie ein Banker. Hör mal Harry, zieh die Klamotten doch einfach an. Dann wirkst du wie ein ganz normaler Jugendlicher, glaub mir."

Der dunkle Prinz grummelte unwillig vor sich hin und nahm das Klamottenbündel von Neville entgegen.

„Alles in schwarz, damit es zu deinem Naturell passt.", meinte der andere grinsend und kassierte dafür einen hochmütigen Blick.

„Wir warten dann unten auf dich.", meinte der schwarzhaarige und verlies das Zimmer des dunklen Prinzen.

Immer noch ein wenig angewidert, legte Harry die Kleidung an, die Neville ihm gebracht hatte.

Als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er einen Anzug getragen, bestehend aus einer Filzhose und einem weißen Hemd, die sogar bequem zu tragen waren mit passendem Jackett. Auch wenn es ihm schon damals widerstrebte Muggelkleidung zu benutzen.

Doch diese Sachen hier waren einfach… obzön!"

Die schwarze Jeanshose lag eng an seinem Körper an und schnürte ihn ein. Außerdem fühlte das fremde Material sich seltsam Rau an.

Genauso wie das Sweatshirt, welches ihm das Gefühl gaben nicht mehr atmen zu können.

Auch diese seltsamen Schuhe, die er anstelle seiner Stiefel tragen sollte fühlten sich komisch an.

Nachdem er diese angezogen hatte, stellte sich ihm zudem ein neues Problem.

Wie zum Teufel band man diese Schnüre?

Nach einigen versuchen gab er genervt auf und ging einfach so nach unten, sein Koffer schwebte hinter ihm her.

Er kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er bereits von Neville, Hermine und dem Feuervogel erwartet wurde.

„Sieht schon sehr gut aus. Steht dir.", meinte Hermine und grinste.

Der Feuervogel musterte ihn von oben bis unten und fragte: „Warum hast du deine Schnürsenkel denn noch offen?"

Harry seufzte genervt und schenkte ihnen einen hochmütigen Blick.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie man diese Dinger Binden soll."

Die Gruppe lachte.

„Ist doch nicht dein ernst?", brachte Hermine schließlich hervor.

Das war Demütigend!

Sie machten sich über ihn lustig!

„Mein voller ernst!", erwiderte er daher recht bissig.

„Na, dann zeig ich es dir halt."

Sie kniete vor ihm nieder und zeigte genau, wie er die Schnürsenkel zu binden hatte.

Neville und Ginny lachten darüber, und auch einige andere die vorbei kamen und erkannten was vor sich ging.

Harry erlaubte es nicht, dass sich sein Schamgefühl in seinem Gesicht spiegelte.

Dennoch war es sehr demütigend, derartig Bloßgestellt zu werden.

„So mein kleiner, das hätten wir.", meinte Hermine grinsend.

„Überspannt den Bogen nicht.", gab Harry kühl zurück.

„Mein Gott, sind wir heute aber empfindlich.", erwiderte der Lockenkopf noch immer grinsend.

Der dunkle Prinz seufzte einfach nur genervt und nahm die dunkle Lederjacke von Neville entgegen.

„Ist wirklich kalt draußen, die wirst du brauchen."

Harry schlüpfte hinein und diese Jacke fühlte sich schwer und gut an, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Sachen.

Ginny und Hermine pfiffen anerkennend.

„Steht ihm wirklich gut.", meinte Ginny und klopfte Neville auf die Schulter.

„Passt zumindest zu seinem Naturell.", meinte Hermine und lächelte.

Harry dagegen kam sich einfach nur Lächerlich vor.

„Okay, ich denke wir können dann.", meinte Neville grinsend.

Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und begaben sich zu den Kutschen.

Unterwegs fiel Harry auf, das ihn einige Schüler mit noch mehr Furcht als üblich musterten, was seine schlechte Laune teilweise verfliegen lies.

Anscheinend zeigte seine Erscheinung noch ein wenig mehr Wirkung mit diesen seltsamen Kleidern am Leib.

Scheinbar passte es wirklich zu seinem Naturell.

Er versuchte diese Situation gekonnt zu Ignorieren und bewegte sich wie immer mit Selbstsicherheit und Anmut.

Sie kamen nach draußen und Neville hatte recht behalten.

Es war wirklich fürchterlich Kalt und die Jacke bot einen guten Schutz vor den eisigen Fingern des beißenden Windes.

Schließlich saßen sie im Zug und Fuhren Richtung London.

Harry fühlte sich noch immer unwohl in seiner Muggelkleidung. Zudem kam erneut seine Abneigung gegen fröhliche Zusammenkünfte zum tragen und die gute Laune der drei anderen, ließen in ihm die Sehnsucht nach einer ruhigen Bibliothek wachsen.

Doch er würde es ertragen, wie immer.

Zumindest bestanden die drei anderen nicht darauf, ihn in das ausgelassene Gespräch mit einbinden, wenn er nicht wollte, immerhin etwas.

So hing er einfach seinen Gedanken nach und driftete in einen dumpfen Dämmerzustand ab.

Wie es nun weitergehen sollte, diese Frage stellte er sich bereits seid er Hermine den Ring an den Finger gesteckt hatte.

Seine Position war nun klar.

Er würde die Schatten nutzen können, zwar nicht wie es ihm beliebte, dennoch würde sein Gesicht gewahrt bleiben, wenn er diese Option ergriff.

Was sich allerdings als Komplizierter erweisen könnte, war der Umstand der Verlobung an sich.

Hermine hatte nun Erwartungen, denen er Gerecht werden musste. Er würde sich bald schon mit ihrer Mutter und den Weasleys auseinandersetzen müssen, was seine Selbstbeherrschung wohl aufs äußerste fordern würde.

Zudem kam noch sein rechtlicher Status in der Zauberwelt hinzu, den er bald möglichst korrigieren musste.

Im Augenblick war er quasi Rechtlos, da er sein Erbe noch nicht angetreten hatte. Andererseits stand er momentan auch nicht direkt in der Schusslinie.

Die magische Verlobung erlaubte es ihm zudem, auch noch einen anderen Brauch zu nutzen, um dem Ministerium ein nettes Schnippchen zu schlagen.

Er war gestern Zufällig über den so genannten Generalablass gestolpert, den er bald möglichst ausnutzen wollte um seine Position in der magischen Welt zu bestärken.

Wurmschwanz hatte diesen Ablass wahrscheinlich auch ausgenutzt, um von seiner Schuld freizukommen.

Anders konnte sich Harry nämlich nicht erklären, das Black frei war und Wurmschwanz nicht gejagt wurde.

Der Prinz liebte es, die eigenen Gesetze gegen die Regierung auszunutzen. Das gab ihm immer wieder ein befriedigtes Gefühl, dass er ungezügelt genießen konnte.

Bis dahin hieß es nicht auffallen und Konfrontationen vermeiden, etwas dass ihm widerstrebte.

Und dennoch wäre er dumm, wenn er sich seiner Impulsiven Art hingeben würde.

Seine Gegner waren zahlreich, und sie kämpften einen Kampf, indem seine Magische Macht nicht viel nutzte.

Nein, er musste einen Politischen Krieg kämpfen, ein Kampf in dem es um Gerissenheit ging. Um Intelligenz und Tücke.

Doch auch dies stellte nur eine weitere Herausforderung dar, der er sich stellen würde. Nur ein weiteres Spiel, das ihm sicher auch Spaß bringen würde.

Etwas hatte sich verändert, es war ruhig geworden.

Harry schlug seine Augen auf und bemerkte, dass er nun mit Hermine alleine im Abteil war, die ihm gegenüber saß und ausgiebig musterte.

„Wo sind die anderen?"

„Spazieren."

„Aus einem bestimmten Grund?"

„Natürlich, wir müssen reden."

Harry bemerkte, das Schalldichtezauber das Abteil abschirmten, also würde wohl keine unverfängliche Plauderei folgen.

„Was gibt es?"

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Ich frage mich wie es weitergehen soll. Was hast du nun vor?"

Harry seufzte.

„Also zunächst einmal werde ich versuchen, vom Bahnhof zu kommen ohne einen Kleinkrieg mit den dort anwesenden Auroren vom Zaum zu brechen. Dann sollten wir deine Mutter und wohl auch die Familie Weasley über die Situation aufklären. Möglichst ohne die Nutzung von Schmerzflüchen durch meine Wenigkeit."

Hermine blickte ihn erschrocken an, doch sammelte sich sofort wieder.

„Löbliche Vorsätze. Und was dann?"

„Dann werde ich an meiner Position in der Zauberwelt arbeiten.", erwiderte er schlicht.

„Der Generalablass oder?"

Harry blickte sie erstaunt an.

„Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert. Über magische Eide und Bindungen. Dabei ist mir der Ablass aufgefallen."

„Ja, der wird helfen uns beide aus der Schusslinie des Ministeriums zu dirigieren."

„Ohne Zweifel. Allerdings ist es ein… Großer Schritt."

Harry nickte.

Sie müssten ihre Verlobung öffentlich machen, was sie zwar aus der Schusslinie des Ministeriums bringen würde, allerdings könnten die Angehörigen von Harrys Opfer eventuell versuchen, Vergeltung zu üben. Und es gäbe keinen Weg zurück.

Hermine blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Das wird schwer werden, aber ich bin bereit dafür. Was hast du sonst noch vor?"

„Den Bokor finden. Und ich denke ich werde den Vertragspartnern einen Besuch abstatten, ein wenig Schwarzmagie ausüben…"

Hermine nickte und zog ein Buch aus ihrer Umhängetasche.

„Zum Bokor habe ich etwas Interessantes herausgefunden.", sagte sie und hielt ihm das Buch hin.

„Daraus hatte ich das Ritual, mit dem ich den Fluch gebrochen habe. Achte mal auf den Autor."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und grinste teuflisch.

Jacques Malfoi, ein Franzose der die Karibischen Inseln bereist hatte.

„Draco, Draco… Großer Fehler.", murmelte er und grinste breit.

„Was hast du nun vor?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ich denke, Hogwarts wird zum Beginn des neuen Jahres einen Schüler weniger beherbergen.", antwortete der dunkle Prinz und bleckte seine Fangzähne.

„Gerissener Plan Draco… allerdings kein Hintertürchen. Wie ungemein schlampig."

„Du wirst ihn…?"

„Beseitigen, richtig. Ein Angriff auf mich, ein Vergeltungsschlag, eine nette kleine Blutfehde. Ich werde die Malfoys wohl oder übel auslöschen müssen um Vergeltungsschlägen ihrerseits vorzubeugen."

„Gibt es keine… weniger endgültige Möglichkeit?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Wie ich ohne großes Bedauern erwidern muss, Nein. Wenn ich nicht in angemessener Weise reagiere, dann wird meine… unsere Position geschwächt. Und alle werden dies ausnutzen wollen. Nein, dieser Angriff gegen mich wird mit Blut vergolten. Und denke daran, was sie mit dir gemacht hätten wenn ich tot wäre. Heb dir dein… Mitgefühl… für jemanden auf der es auch verdient."

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an und seufzte resigniert.

„Du hast Recht… und trotzdem fühlt es sich… nicht richtig an."

„Für mich schon. Das sind die Konsequenzen. Und die Malfoys müssen damit rechnen, denn sie Wissen wie das Spiel funktioniert."

Er grinste.

„Das wird eine nette Abwechslung."

Das Mädchen schauderte.

„Du bist wirklich eiskalt.", stellte sie fest.

„Wie ein Gletscher meine Liebe."

„Nun, damit hätten wir ja einiges geklärt. Nur eines noch. Wann soll die Hochzeit sein?"

„Das möchte ich dir überlassen. Wann immer du dich dafür bereit fühlst.", erwiderte er.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Natürlich."

Hermine nickte zufrieden.

„Ich schätze diese Ferien werden zumindest nicht langweilig werden. Allerdings würde ich gerne noch andere Dinge mit dir klären. Wo werden wir Leben? Wovon werden wir Leben? Wie stellst du dir diese ganze… Ehe vor?"

Harry seufzte.

„Ich besitze noch ein Unortbares Landhaus, nicht mal Vater weiß wo es zu finden ist. Zudem werde ich das Erbe der Potters antreten, und die waren recht wohlhabend, soweit ich weiß. Das wo und wovon dürfte also kein Problem sein. Und das wie… ich denke, dass wird sich ergeben."

„Du machst dir nie sonderlich viele Gedanken um die fernere Zukunft oder?"

„Nicht wirklich. Allerdings plane ich schon ein wenig voraus. Nur in unserer Situation ist dies recht schwierig.

„Das Stimmt."

Harry blickte direkt in Hermines Augen.

„Hör auf dich zu sehr zu Sorgen. Wir beide sind nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, wir werden immer Lösungen finden."

Sie schenkte ihm ein scheues Lächeln und hing dann wieder ihren Gedanken nach.

Neville und Ginny kehrten bald darauf zurück in das Abteil und schon eine halbe Stunde später erreichte der Zug London.

Harry überprüfte sein Armholster, so dass er den Zauberstab immer schnell erreichen konnte.

Es würden viele Auroren am Bahnsteig Wache stehen.

Denn obwohl Kings Cross Rechtlich noch zu Hogwarts gehörte, also Neutrales Gebiet war, konnte man ja nie Wissen, wie die Hüter des Gesetzes reagierten, sollte einer von ihnen Harry erkennen.

Sie stiegen gemeinsam aus dem Zug und sahen sich suchend um, um ihre Freunde und Familien zu finden.

Skeptische Aurorenaugen musterten jeden Schüler, besonders diejenigen, welche bekanntermaßen Todesser als Eltern hatten.

Harry spürte die brennenden Blicke der Auroren auf sich liegen und erduldete sie mit seiner ihm eigenen Gleichgültigkeit.

Der Prinz musterte seinerseits die Auroren und grinste überheblich.

Dann erkannte er Dorcas Meadowes, die überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzog, als sie ihn erkannte.

Schnell hatte sie einige Kollegen auf ihre Entdeckung aufmerksam gemacht und eilte auf ihn zu, fünf Auroren und Bill Weasley im Schlepptau.

„Na Wunderbar.", meinte er dann auch und grinste.

„Was ist den los?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ärger auf elf Uhr.", erwiderte er trocken und schon hatten die Auroren einen Halbkreis um die Schüler geschlossen.

„Ginny, Hermine, Neville… geht von ihm weg.", sagte Bill mit erzwungener Ruhe in der Stimme.

„Warum? Damit ihr geltendes Recht Verletzt? Lieber nicht.", erwiderte Neville recht gelassen.

Die Auroren und Bill musterten ihn mit verdutzten Gesichtern.

„Longbottom, das ist kein Spaß! Er ist der verdammte schwarze Prinz und wir haben einen Haftbefehl!", schnauzte Meadowes ihn an.

„Brüll doch noch lauter Dorcas, damit wir auch unter Garantie eine Panik auslösen!", raunzte Bill, doch die Aurorin antwortete nur mit einem spöttischen blick in Richtung des Fluchbrechers, während sie an ihrem Zauberstab rumspielte.

Harry grinste einfach und überlies Neville das Reden. Er konnte das ziemlich gut, wie der Prinz sich eingestehen musste.

„Laut dem Neutralitätsabkommen für Hogwarts, sind Schüler innerhalb der Schule und auf dem Schulweg geschützt vor übergriffen oder Vergeltung beider Seiten, solange sie keinen Schädigen. Soweit ich weiß hat Harry hier niemanden angegriffen oder sich aggressiv gezeigt, was bedeutet dass euer Haftbefehl keine Gültigkeit besitzt, bis er sein Zuhause erreicht hat."

Die Aurorin schenkte Neville einen wütenden Blick.

„Geschwafel! Geh jetzt aus dem Weg Longbottom!"

„Wollt ihr eure eigenen Gesetze brechen um an ihn heranzukommen? Wenn ihr ihn jetzt angreift, dann könnten die Todesser beim nächsten Mal den Bahnhof angreifen! Verdammt noch mal Dorcas! Denk nach!", schoss Neville zurück.

„Zur Hölle mit dem Abkommen!", knurrte Dorcas und schien ihren Stab gegen den Schüler erheben zu wollen.

Doch die muskulöse Hand von Kingsley hielt sie davon ab.

„Er hat Recht Dorcas! Wenn wir ihn uns jetzt greifen, könnte das ein Blutbad unter den Schülern geben. Das können wir nicht tun!"

Meadowes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben Nev!"

„Versuch die Tour bei deinen Rekruten Dorcas! Du weißt genau das ich Recht habe. Und nun macht uns bitte denn Weg frei. Wir haben schon genug Aufmerksamkeit erregt!"

Tatsächlich schauten nicht wenige der umstehenden, neugierig zu der Gruppe herüber.

Die Auroren machten unwillig Platz und ließen die Jugendlichen passieren.

Harry verzichtete Ausnahmsweise darauf, das letzte Wort zu haben und stolzierte überheblich Grinsend hinter den anderen her.

Bill stellte sich ihm allerdings mit finsterem Blick in den Weg.

„Wenn du ihnen etwas tust… bring ich dich um!", zischte der rothaarige.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich auch schon Ginny zwischen die beiden gedrängt.

„Lass ihn in Frieden Bill!"

„Misch dich nicht ein Ginny!"

„Halt die Klappe! Du hast keine Ahnung! Lass ihn in Frieden, oder du bekommst es mit mir zu tun!"

„Er hat Ron umgebracht, verdammt noch mal!"

„Ich weiß! Lass ihn trotzdem in Ruhe! Wir Reden später darüber."

„Das glaube ich nicht… Ginny er…"

„Gib endlich Ruhe Bill!"

Der rothaarige musterte seine einzige Schwester mit Unglauben, doch die Entschlossenheit in ihrem Blick schien ihn auch zu verunsichern.

„Können wir dann?", fragte Harry gelangweilt.

Ginny nickte ihm zu und scheuchte ihren Bruder mit einer herrischen Geste aus dem Weg.

Schließlich gelangten sie zu den wartenden Familien.

Der brennende Blick von Alice und Frank Longbottom lag auf Harry, genauso die versteinerten Eisigen Augen der Weasleys.

Einzig Helena Granger stand verwirrt zwischen den beiden Familien und wusste nicht was los ist. Hermine begrüßte ihre Mutter, die Weasleys und Longbottoms. Genauso wie Neville und Ginny, dennoch war die Stimmung recht geladen.

Harry nahm wie immer alles mit Hochmut zur Kenntnis und begrüßte Helena ganz normal, während er lieber Abstand zu den anderen hielt.

Frank Longbottom kam auf ihn zu und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor.

„Mister Longbottom, ich bin hocherfreut ihnen endlich einmal unter… günstigeren Umständen zu begegnen. Die Wunde ist gut verheilt hoffe ich."

Longbottom musterte ihn irritiert.

„Ja, allerdings habe ich wohl eine bleibende… Erinnerung an unser letztes Treffen behalten…"

Harry nickte zufrieden lächelnd, was sein Gegenüber wohl irritierte.

„Wenn sie nun Morddrohungen oder ähnliches gegen mich aussprechen möchten, bitte ich sie doch höflichst, sich hinten anzustellen. Aurorin Meadowes und Mister Bill Weasley haben bereits ihre Ansprüche geltend gemacht, und ich würde einen Drei Zicken Kampf nicht begrüßen. Da könnte ich mir zu wichtig vorkommen."

Der Blick des Auroren wurde noch Finsterer und Hermine warf dem Prinzen einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten Mister… Potter."

Helena blickte die anderen verwirrt an und Harry musterte Frank Longbottom argwöhnisch.

„Wenn sie mich nun entschuldigen würden…"

Mit diesen Worten ging er auf den Ausgang zu, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Hermine und ihre Mutter folgten ihm.

„Hermine, Harry? Was ist eigentlich los?", fragte sie mit zunehmender Konfusion.

„Nicht hier Mum.", erwiderte Hermine Schlicht. „Das kann bis Zuhause warten, immerhin ist das eine lange Geschichte."

Sie erreichten den Wagen und Harry nahm mit Unbehagen auf der Rückbank platz, nachdem er das Gepäck im Großzügigen Kofferraum des Kombis gepackt hatte.

Als der Wagen schließlich in Bewegung war, drehte sich Hermine zu ihm um.

„Was sollte das? Musstest du Frank so Provozieren?"

Harry grinste breit.

„Entschuldige bitte, ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Für meinen Geschmack habe ich heute bereits genug zurückgesteckt."

„Das hätte verdammt noch mal ins Auge gehen können!", fauchte Hermine.

„Das Glaube ich nicht. Niemand, nicht mal Meadowes hätte es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen. Nicht auf einem Bahnsteig voller Zivilisten."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt!"

„Ich weiß."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und wandte ihren Blick wieder nach vorne.

„Hermine, Schatz… was ist eigentlich los. Ihr benehmt euch alle so… sonderbar. Auch die Weasleys und Longbottoms. Ist wieder etwas Schreckliches passiert?"

Die Junge Frau blickte ihre Mutter scheu an.

„Es ist… eine Menge passiert. Aber das sollten wir wirklich Zuhause besprechen."

Helena nickte und denn Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie in einem Unangenehmen Schweigen.

Nach einer langen Fahrt, erreichten sie schließlich das Haus der Grangers.

Harry überprüfte als erstes die Schutzzauber und stellte zufrieden Fest, das diese nach wie vor perfekt arbeiteten und das Haus so gut wie uneinnehmbar machten.

Er Installierte schnell noch einige Zauber, die ihm zeigten, wenn sich Magier den Schutzzaubern näherten, sicher war sicher.

Erst als alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit funktionierte, folgte er den Frauen ins Haus.

Nachdem sie das Gepäck im Flur zwischengelagert hatten, forderte Helena sie auf, endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

Hermine seufzte und beschwor Tee und Gebäck. Anschließend lies sie eine Flasche mit Schnaps aus der Küche zum Tisch schweben.

Helena musterte ihre Tochter skeptisch, als diese einen Tee mit Schuss vorbereitete und vor der Älteren Frau abstellte.

„Mum… das wird nun sehr, sehr schwer für dich.", begann Hermine mit todernster Stimme.

„Vom Anfang des Schuljahres bis jetzt ist eine Menge geschehen. Ich habe vieles herausgefunden was mir nicht gefallen hat. Und andere Dinge sind passiert, die so gut wie schlecht sind. Wo soll ich nur Anfangen…"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich denke am Anfang und dann chronologisch bis heute.", steuerte er bei.

Hermine sah ihn giftig an.

„Vielen Dank für diesen überaus überflüssigen Kommentar!"

Helena gluckste.

„Kinder, lasst das doch. Ihr hört euch an wie ein Altes Ehepaar!"

Die Wirkung dieser Worte schien Hermines Mutter zu verblüffen, denn Harry und Hermine blickten sie gleichermaßen erschrocken an.

„Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Na ja, nicht wirklich…", begann Hermine scheu zu erklären, ehe die Jüngere seufzte und anfing die Situation zu schildern, und vor allem wie es dazu gekommen war.

Mit entsetzen erfuhr Helena, wie ihre Tochter herausfand, wer und was Harry war.

Dieser kassierte die Ohrfeigen seiner Gastgeberin mit Gleichmut und ohne Nennenswerte Reaktion.

Als Helena sich von der Nachricht erholt hatte, das der Mörder ihres Mannes mit ihr am Tisch saß, packte Hermine den nächsten Hammer aus.

Sie erzählte von den Schatten, und was diese Taten.

Wieder musste die Schülerin ihre Mutter beruhigen, die es ganz und gar nicht gut hieß, das ihr kleines Mädchen Gefechte mit Schwarzmagiern ausfocht.

Doch das war ja noch längst nicht alles.

So berichtete Hermine ihrer entsetzten Mutter von dem Vertrag, den man über sie geschlossen hatte. Wie Dumbledore und Harry ihre magische Verlobung eingefädelt hatten und auch ihre Reaktionen darauf, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem Harry ihr anbot, die Verlobung zu lösen und sie es ablehnte.

Der ersten Tasse Tee mit Schnaps waren etwa vier weitere gefolgt, doch es fiel Helena sichtlich schwer, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Eine weile herrschte Schweigen, während Harry Interessiert wirkte und Hermine besorgt.

Schließlich gelang es der Älteren Frau ihre Beherrschung zurückzuerlangen und sie atmete mehrere Male tief durch.

„Also, nur um sicherzugehen das ich alles richtig verstanden habe… Ihr seid miteinander Verlobt… werdet heiraten."

„Ja."

„Und Harry ist ein gesuchter Massenmörder?"

„Wenn man es so ausdrücken möchte… Ja.", erwiderte Hermine ruhig. „Allerdings betrachtet er sich selbst eher als…"

„Soldat.", warf Harry dazwischen.

Es war das erste was er sagte, seid Hermine ihre Mutter aufgeklärt hatte.

„Ich mag keinem Staat angehören, und in ihrer Welt wird so etwas Terrorist genannt, doch ich selber fühle mich als ein Soldat in einem Konflikt, der mehrere Tausend Jahre alt ist."

Helena sah ihn zweifelnd an, sagte allerdings nichts.

Hermine sah ihre Mutter betont ruhig an.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir Morgen noch einmal darüber Reden. Schlaf erst einmal eine Nacht darüber Mum und sortiere dich. Ich weiß wie es ist, wenn das alles auf einen einprasselt. Ich bin müde, es war ein harter Tag. Harry, die Couch!"

Er nickte ergeben, blieb aber sitzen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee, dem auch er einen Schuss Schnaps beigemischt hatte.

Nachdem Hermine in ihr Zimmer verschwunden war, saß Harry seiner zukünftigen Schwiegermutter gegenüber.

Keine angenehme Situation.

„Warum hast du Winston getötet?", fragte sie nach einer Weile.

„Ihren Gatten?"

Sie nickte einfach.

„Er griff mich an. Mit diesem… Ding."

„Deshalb hast du ihn getötet?"

Er nickte einfach.

„Das ist nicht sehr tröstlich...", neue Tränen benetzten das Gesicht der Frau.

„Ich werde jeden Tag daran erinnert.", sagte Harry und völlig untypisch für ihn, schwang ein Hauch von Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme mit.

Sie sah ihn fragend an und er entblößte seine Spitzen Fangzähne, was die Frau schaudern lies.

„Wegen dieser Verletzung ist ein Vampir auf mich losgegangen… ich bin zwar kein richtiger Vampir geworden… allerdings auch kein richtiger Mensch mehr."

Helena musterte ihn mit Unbehagen.

„Es ist wie es ist. Ich sollte auch schlafen gehen.", meinte er und leerte den Rest seines Tees.

„Harry?"

Er hielt inne.

„Diese ganze Hochzeitssache… wie du sie ansiehst… liebst du Hermine?"

Er blickte sie nachdenklich an ehe er antwortete.

„Kann ich nicht sagen. Ich bin ein Krüppel. Ich bin nicht mehr… ganz. Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich lieben kann. So etwas kenne ich nicht. Emotionen sind für mich etwas… Schleierhaftes. Oh, ich kann Gefühle empfinden, ich bin ja nicht Tot. Nur ist es… kompliziert. Ich bin nicht mehr ganz."

Er fuchtelte hilflos mit den Händen herum.

„Komplizierte Geschichte. Aber ich bin bereit. Für sie zu töten, ja… vielleicht sogar für sie zu sterben, auch wenn dies im Moment nicht… ganz den Stellenwert hat wie unter anderen Umständen. Das ist alles was ich willentlich geben kann."

Und mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und lies Helena nachdenklich in der Küche sitzen…

* * *

Ja ja, der Harry lässt erst mal den Softie raushängen...

aber keine Sorge, schon bald gehts back to the Roots ;)

bis nächste Woche

Dat Z.


	22. Wieder im Fuchsbau

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, sondern der Steinreichen Joanne K. Rowling. Ich wäre auch gerne Steinreich, doch würde ich Geld für meine Story verlangen, dann dürfte ich sie nicht schreiben, was ich aber will... so muss ich wohl ein Armer Schlucker bleiben :(

-löl- Da bin ich wieder und wie versprochen gibt es neues vom Prinzen. Für alle die darauf warten das Harry wieder richtig los legt, noch zwei Kaps until Massaker ;)

Trotzdem erst mal viel Spass

* * *

22. Wieder im Fuchsbau

* * *

Hermine hatte Harry und ihre Mutter alleine in der Küche zurückgelassen.  
Mit einem beiläufigen Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes, erhob sich ihr Koffer vom Boden und schwebte hinter ihr her.  
Sie wollte gerade ihr Zimmer betreten, als sie leise und dennoch mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit die Stimme ihrer Mutter hörte.

„Warum hast du Winston getötet?"

„Ihren Gatten?"

Stille folgte, ehe Harry erneut etwas sagte. Wie immer Klang seine Stimme wie dunkler Samt, schwer und verführerisch. Perfekt Kontrolliert ohne die geringste Ecke oder Kante.

„Er griff mich an. Mit diesem… Ding."

„Deshalb hast du ihn getötet?"

Die Stimme ihrer Mutter verklang, ehe sie zaghaft weiter sprach.

„Das ist nicht sehr tröstlich…"

„Ich werde jeden Tag daran erinnert.", erwiderte Harry und völlig untypisch für ihn, schwang ein Hauch von Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme mit, der Hermine überraschte.

„Wegen dieser Verletzung ist ein Vampir auf mich losgegangen… ich bin zwar kein richtiger Vampir geworden… allerdings auch kein richtiger Mensch mehr."

Hermine hatte niemals daran gedacht, was dies für ihn bedeuten musste. Er war eigentlich nichts halbes und nichts ganzes, eine merkwürdige Situation. Ein Fremder in einer Fremden Welt…

„Es ist wie es ist. Ich sollte auch schlafen gehen."

Seine Stimme Klang entschlossen und wieder so normal wie zuvor. Die untypische Bitterkeit war daraus verschwunden.

„Harry? Diese ganze Hochzeitssache… wie du sie ansiehst… liebst du Hermine?"

Das Mädchen hatte gerade wieder in ihr Zimmer gehen wollen, als sie diese Worte vernahm und hielt überrascht inne, gespannt auf die antwort.

„Kann ich nicht sagen. Ich bin ein Krüppel. Ich bin nicht mehr… ganz. Ich weiß gar nicht ob ich lieben kann. So etwas kenne ich nicht. Emotionen sind für mich etwas… Schleierhaftes. Oh, ich kann Gefühle empfinden, ich bin ja nicht Tot. Nur ist es… kompliziert. Ich bin nicht mehr ganz."

Nicht mehr Ganz… die Seelensplitter… ein Krüppel… dieser Ton in seiner Stimme…

„Komplizierte Geschichte. Aber ich bin bereit. Für sie zu töten, ja… vielleicht sogar für sie zu sterben, auch wenn dies im Moment nicht… ganz den Stellenwert hat wie unter anderen Umständen. Das ist alles was ich willentlich geben kann."

Noch immer stand Hermine in ihrem Türrahmen.  
Harrys Worte kreisten in ihrem Kopf herum und schließlich wurde ihr bewusst, das Tränen ihr Gesicht benetzten.  
Diese Worte… irgendetwas an diesen Worten hatte eine Saite in ihr zum Klingen gebracht. Oder war es nur dieser Ton in seiner stimme gewesen, einen Ton den sie noch zuvor bei ihm gehört hatte.

So… monoton und doch voller verborgenem schmerz.

„Ich bin nicht mehr… Ganz…", wiederholte sie seine Worte mit einem zaghaften flüstern.

Meinte er seine Seele, die er verkrüppelt und auseinander gerissen hatte oder etwa eine andere Zerrissenheit… irgendwo zwischen Schatten und Licht, sowohl körperlich als auch mental?  
Sie wusste es nicht, nur fühlte sie sich schlecht, jetzt nicht bei ihm zu sein.  
Es war, als wäre er verletzt.  
Hermine schüttelte sich und kramte in ihrer Tasche herum.  
Sofort fand sie was sie suchte, den Ring den er ihr geformt hatte.

Sie hielt ihn in der Hand und betrachtete ihn einmal mehr.

Aus Angst, das ihre Mutter ihn zu früh entdecken würde, hatte sie ihn abgenommen. Doch nun gab es keinen Grund mehr ihn zu verstecken, so streifte sie ihn erneut über ihren Ringfinger.

Und es fühlte sich richtig an.

Hermine legte sich hin und schloss die Augen, während ihre Gedanken umherschweiften.

‚Dies ist mein versprechen an dich… Ich glaube, das dies etwas bedeutet… Ich bin bereit für sie zu Töten, ja… vielleicht sogar für sie zu sterben…'

Immer wieder kreisten diese Worte in ihrem Kopf herum. Und auch dieser Ton als er ihrer Mutter geantwortet hatte…

‚Kann ich nicht sagen. Ich bin ein Krüppel. Ich bin nicht mehr… ganz…'

Er konnte es vielleicht nicht sagen… nicht definieren oder sich einfach nur nicht eingestehen, doch das Mädchen wusste es, seid sie diese Worte von ihm gehört hatte…

‚Er liebt mich…'

Unruhig drehte sie sich hin und her, doch ein Erkenntnis erreichte ihren Geist, ehe er in einen unruhigen Schlaf abdriftete.

‚Und ich liebe ihn… verdammt!'

* * *

Hermine wurde früh wach, ganz wie es ihre Eigenart war.  
Es lag irgendwie in ihrem naturell, früh zu erwachen und aktiv zu sein.Sie lag noch eine Weile mit geschlossenen Augen da und lies ihre Gedanken schweifen. Nur war etwas… anders als normalerweise.  
Da war etwas in ihrem Umfeld, was nicht hier sein sollte… und dennoch hierher gehörte.

Eine Präsenz…

Hermine öffnete Vorsichtig die Augen, und erkannte ihre Mutter, die sie einfach beobachtete.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz.", sagte sie mit müder Stimme.

„Mum? Guten Morgen… sitzt du etwa schon die ganze Nacht da?"

„So in etwa."

Hermine setzte sich auf und musterte ihre Mutter skeptisch, welche versonnen ein Bild an der wand betrachtete.

„Ich hatte viel Nachzudenken.", meinte sie dann.

„Ich weiß. Das hatte ich in letzter Zeit auch."

Helenas Blick fiel auf den Ring an Hermines Hand.

„Und du bist zu einem Entschluss gekommen.", meinte sie lächelnd. „Liebst du ihn?"

Hermine schwieg eine Weile und senkte unbewusst ihre Augen zum Boden.

„Ich befürchte ja."

Helena nickte.

„Er dich auch, auch wenn er es nicht zu begreifen scheint."

„Er ist halt… anders."

„Was meinte er damit, er sei ein Krüppel? Er sei nicht mehr Ganz?"

Das Mädchen seufzte.

„Er hat seine Seele zerteilt."

Helena blickte Hermine erschrocken an.

„Er hat WAS?!?"

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, hat er seine Seele geteilt und einige Stücke versteckt. Mum, er ist vor eineinhalb Wochen gestorben und wiederauferstanden, weil er nicht mehr ganz ist… und deshalb nicht ganz sterben kann. Zumindest glaube ich, das es so ist."

Helena hatte Probleme diese Worte zu begreifen.

„Er kann nicht sterben?"

„Doch das kann er. Nur jetzt nicht. Wenn ich das alles richtig begriffen habe, kann er erst dann sterben, wenn man die anderen Stücke seiner Seele zerstört. Es ist alles sehr verworren und kompliziert."

„Ein… unheimlicher Junge. Ein Mörder… Soldat. Und er scheut nicht mal davor zurück gegen seinen Vater zu kämpfen oder seine eigene… Seele zu zerfetzen. Eiskalt…"

„Er ist mit völlig anderen Vorstellungen von Moral groß geworden als wir. Er findet unsere Art moralisch zu handeln… fremd. Er ist ein Fremder in einer Fremden Welt. Wenn man das erst einmal begriffen hat, kann man sehen wie… Gut er im Grunde ist. Nun ja, auf eine sehr kalte und skrupellose Art, zugegeben. Aber er hört auch auf mich, deshalb ist es nicht so schlimm wie es sich anhört."

„Nicht gerade mein Traumschwiegersohn.", meinte Helena nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß Mum. Nimm ihn wie er ist, dann klappt es schon."

„Ja… ich denke, du weißt was du tust… das tust du immer."

„Nicht immer Mum, aber ich tu mein bestes."

„Ich weiß. Nun, wir sollten Frühstücken und meinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn wecken."

„Oh, der ist wach, glaub mir. In der Beziehung sind wir uns ähnlich."

„Nicht nur in dieser. Er ist auch so bücherverrückt wie du. Und wenn ich mir ansehe, wie er mit dem Fernseher, der Kaffeemaschine und dem Toaster spielt, glaube ich auch, das er genauso Wissbegierig ist wie du… eigentlich passt es doch ganz gut."

„Du klingst wie Ginny."

Helena grinste und ging bereits nach unten, während Hermine sich anzog.  
Als sie anschließend hinunter ging, saß ihre Mutter bereits mit Harry an einem reich gedeckten Tisch, der bereits Ähnlichkeit mit dem Reichhaltigen Frühstück in Hogwarts hatte.

„Wie hast du das so schnell hinbekommen?", wunderte sie sich.

Helena zeigte auf Harry, der einfach mit den Schultern zuckte und einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm.

„Na, wenigstens kannst du Kochen.", meinte Hermine und grinste fies, was er nur mit dem anheben einer Augenbraue würdigte.

„Also, was habt ihr beiden noch vor in den Ferien?, fragte Helena um ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

„Wir werden wohl noch bei den Weasleys vorstellig werden müssen, auch wenn Ginny sie wohl bereits vollständig aufgeklärt hat.", meinte Hermine.

„Ich werde mich noch um den Generalablass und die Malfoys kümmern.", meinte Harry.

„Was bedeutet dass?", fragte Helena verwirrt.

Harry zeigte sein überhebliches Grinsen.

„Der Generalablass ist ein nützliches Juristisches Mittelchen, mit der ich mich und damit unsere zukünftige Familie von allen Sünden meiner Vergangenheit offiziell Reinwaschen kann. Und die Malfoys haben mich angegriffen um an Hermine ranzukommen. Was bedeutet, das diese Familie quasi Vergangenheit ist."

Helena lies ihr Buttermesser fallen und musterte Harry geschockt.

„Du willst eine ganze Familie umbringen?!?"

„Kann man so ausdrücken. Sie wollten mich töten um an deine Tochter heranzukommen. Ihr Plan ist gescheitert und dies ist die angemessene Reaktion. Sie haben gespielt und verloren, so funktioniert das nun einmal."

„A… aber du kannst doch deswegen nicht einfach…"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und warum nicht? Wenn ich nicht so reagiere, dann werden sowohl Hermine als auch ich ständig von allen Seiten angegriffen werden. Wir dürfen jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen. Und glaube mir, den Malfoys wird wirklich niemand Nachweinen. Lucius und Narzissa dürften zusammen mehr Menschen umgebracht haben als die Hälfte der gesamten Todesserschaft."

„Mum… mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber er hat Recht. Du weißt nichts über die Malfoys, sie sind Bestien."

Ungläubig sah die ältere die beiden an.

„Das… das ist…"

„Es herrscht Krieg. Und das meine ich auch so. Du solltest überlegen was dass bedeutet, die Malfoys sind zu gefährlich als dass ich diesen unverschämten Angriff auf mein Leben unbeantwortet lassen könnte."

Helena wirkte noch immer nicht überzeugt.

„Denk nicht darüber nach Mum. In diesen Zeiten… ist es nun mal so.", flüsterte Hermine.

Die Stimmung der beiden Frauen war für den Rest des Frühstücks im Keller. Nur Harry schien glücklich, scheinbar stellte er sich gerade vor, wie er die Malfoys genau eliminieren wollte.

Und diese Vorstellung lies ihn selig lächeln.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, setzte Harry sich ins Wohnzimmer um seine Läuterungserklärung aufzusetzen.

„Ich werde Fürsprecher brauchen. Mal sehen wen wir überzeugen können.", meinte er, während seine Feder in gleichmäßig schnellen Tempo über das Pergament kratzte.

„Wen willst du den Fragen?"

„Die Weasleys, die Longbottoms, das dürfte reichen.", erwiderte er und hielt kurz inne, ehe er seine Schreibarbeit fortsetzte.

„Sie hassen dich, wie willst du sie überzeugen."

„Ich denke mit der Fürsprache von Neville und dem Feuervogel ist das kein Problem. Außerdem wird der alte Narr diesen Schritt unterstützen denke ich. Und sein Einfluss auf diese Familien ist groß wie ich vermute."

Hermine wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als eine Eule ins Wohnzimmer schwebte und vor ihr landete.

„Peresphone, hast du einen Brief für mich?", fragte Hermine und kraulte die Eule, welche zufrieden schuhute.

Das Mädchen befreite die Eule von dem Brief, die sich kurz schüttelte und anschließend ihre Flügel ausbreitete um zu ihrem Herren zurück zu kehren.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Harry ohne von seiner Schreibarbeit aufzusehen.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht würde ich sagen. Neville bittet uns gegen elf in den Fuchsbau zu kommen."

Nun sah der dunkle Prinz auf.

„Das ist ein seltsamer Zufall…", meinte er nachdenklich.

„Glaubst du das das eine Falle ist? Sei nicht so paranoid.", gab sie zurück.

„Ich mag an Zufälle glauben, doch ich traue ihnen nicht. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein."

„Du bist wirklich Paranoid.", meinte sie und grinste.

„Paranoide Leben länger.", erwiderte er lediglich und beendete die letzten Zeilen seine Erklärung.

Bald war es an der Zeit zu gehen.

Hermine schrieb ihrer Mutter eine Nachricht, die zur Arbeit in die Zahnarztpraxis gefahren war und anschließend apparierten sie gemeinsam zu den Koordinaten, die auf dem Brief gestanden hatten.

Bill sollte sie wieder von dort abholen und durch die Schutzzauber schleusen.

Wie beim letzten Mal, beschwor Hermine eine Bank, auf der sie die Wartezeit überbrückten.

Bill erschien keine zwei Minuten später auf der Lichtung. Er begrüßte Hermine mit einer schnellen Umarmung und Harry mit einem knappen nicken, ehe er sie wie beim letzten Mal durch eine Reihe von Schutzzaubern lotste.

Sie erreichten den Fuchsbau, nur wirkte Hermine dieses mal sehr irritiert, wahrscheinlich nutzte sie ihre erweiterte Wahrnehmung nun öfter als sonst und erkannte erstmals, das dieses Windschiefe Haus nicht das war, wofür man es hielt.

„Es sieht so… anders aus."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, es ist immer so gewesen, du bemerkst es heute nur zum ersten Mal."

Bill blickte die beiden an.

„Ihr könnt es erkennen?"

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Harry überheblich grinsend.

Der Fluchbrecher musterte die beiden argwöhnisch.

„Kein Wort darüber.", sagte Bill im Befehlenden Ton.

„Wenn du das sagst…", erwiderte Harry gelangweilt.

Bill nickte zufrieden und öffnete die Küchentür.

Als sie den ansonsten sehr behaglichen Raum betraten, schlug den beiden eine recht Frostige Atmosphäre entgegen.  
Die Weasleys und Longbottoms saßen versammelt am Tisch und tranken Tee. Sie alle sahen auf um die Neuankömmlinge zu mustern.  
Hermine wand sich ein wenig unter den Blicken der beiden Familien, nur Harry begutachtete sie mit Hochmut.  
Neville nickte ihnen aufmunternd zu und ohne eine Aufforderung abzuwarten, setzten sich die beiden auf die einzigen Freien Plätze.

„Nun… da sind wir, wie gewünscht.", sagte Hermine mit unbehaglicher Stimme in das eisige Schweigen.

Arthur Weasley nickte Frank Longbottom zu, der dann auch das Gespräch übernahm. Scheinbar hatten sich die Familien darauf geeinigt.

„Nun, wir wollten euch beide sehen um… diese Situation angemessen handhaben zu können. Neville und Ginny haben uns gestern bereits einen sehr deutlichen Eindruck gegeben, was sich in der letzten Zeit zugetragen hat und einiges Wissen wir… von anderer Stelle. Nur was habt ihr beiden dazu zu sagen?"

„Die andere Stelle dürfte der Phönixorden sein wie ich vermute. Wie wäre es wenn wir mit offenen Karten spielen?", sagte Harry zur Überraschung aller.

Auf ihre verwunderten Blicke meinte er mit seiner ihm eigenen Arroganz: „Ich verabscheue dieses um den heißen Brei herumreden aufs äußerste. Die Zeit der Täuschung ist vorüber. Wir wissen, das sie alle Mitglieder des Phönixordens sind. Und ebenso wissen sie, das ich der so genannte dunkle Prinz bin. Und auch das Hermine, Neville und der Feuer… Ginny der Führungsstab der Schatten sind. Ich denke wir sollten uns für dieses Gespräch auf Ehrlichkeit einigen. Und um zu zeigen das ich es ernst meine, senke ich meine Okkulumentik. Zumindest die Auroren werden dann meine Absichten spüren."

Die Anwesenden nickten überrascht.

„Nun da dies geklärt ist, bitte ich alle spezifische Fragen zu stellen und nicht so wage wie : Was habt ihr dazu zu sagen. Das ist nämlich so viel wie wenig."

Longbottom nickte und schien zu überlegen was er Fragen sollte.

Doch schließlich war es Molly Weasley, die sprach.

„Stimmt es, dass du deinen Vater töten sollst?"

Harry nickte.

„Wenn ich diese Prophezeiung richtig interpretiert habe, dann ja."

„Und was willst du tun wenn du das geschafft hast?", fragte einer der Zwillinge lauernd.

„In Frieden mein Dasein fristen und mich meinen Forschungen widmen, wie ich es immer wollte."

Alle sahen Frank und Alice fragend an, die seine Ehrlichkeit mühelos erspürten und daher nickten.

„Wenn du nur Forschen willst, wie kommt es dann, das du so vielen den Tod gebracht hast?", fragte Bill mit stählerner Stimme.

Harry schenkte ihm einen verächtlichen Blick und bleckte seine Fangzähne, was alle erschreckte.

„Rache! Ich habe erst in diesen Krieg eingegriffen, als ich von… dieser kleinen Aurorin angegriffen wurde. Hermines Vater hat mich verletzt und deshalb ist dieser Vampir über mich hergefallen. Seht mich an! Ich bin kein Mensch, ich bin kein Vampir! Was würdet ihr tun? Ich habe keinen Angriff provoziert und trotzdem hat man mich angegriffen, ihr habt mich angegriffen! Wollt ihr die Narben sehen, die mich daran erinnern?"

Harrys Ton war eiskalt geworden und eine finstere Auro strömte von ihm aus, so das d.

„Wenn das nicht passiert wäre, würdest du dann auch Kämpfen?", fragte Alice Longbottom.

„Nein!"

Frank und Alice blickten sich verwirrt an, weil sie seine Ehrlichkeit spürten.

Alle schienen ein wenig irritiert zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie sich den dunklen Prinzen ganz anders vorgestellt.

„Du wirst also niemanden mehr angreifen?", fragte einer der Zwillinge.

Harry grinste überheblich.

„Oh, ich befürchte doch.", erwiderte er gelassen.

Die beiden Familien fassten ihn scharf ins Auge.

„Derzeit stehen die Malfoys ganz oben auf meiner Liste…"

„Die Malfoys?", fragte Alice Longbottom überrascht.

„Die Malfoys.", bestätigte Harry mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Anschließend die Mac Cliverts, Travers, Oliphants und McNairs…"

Hermine blickte Harry von der Seite an.

Die Vertragspartner…

„Okay, die meisten sind Todesser, aber warum die Oliphants?", fragte Frank Longbottom verwirrt. „Sie gehören zur grauen Fraktion und haben bisher niemanden angegriffen."

Harry blickte Neville an, der kurz nickte.

„Dumbledore hat es euch nicht gesagt?", fragte der Gryffindor.

„Was gesagt?", wollte Bill wissen.

„Die Familien die Harry aufgezählt hat sind Vertragspartner."

„Was den für ein Vertrag?", fragte Molly Weasley verwirrt.

Hermine blickte auf und flüsterte die antwort.

„Sie wollen mich… so wie Katherine McCarthy…"

Völlig entsetzt blickten die versammelten Hermine an. Es war das erste was sie in diesem Gespräch gesagt hatte. Überhaupt hatte Hermine das Gefühl, das die beiden Familien sie absichtlich ignorierten, was sie wirklich traurig stimmte.

Dennoch schien sie ihnen nicht egal zu sein, wie die Reaktion auf diese Eröffnung deutlich zeigte. Insbesondere Molly Weasley schien kurz vor einer Ohnmacht zu stehen.

„Das… d… das…", stotterte sie entsetzt.

„Wird nicht passieren, denn ich werde sie mit Stumpf und Stiel ausrotten.", fuhr Harrys samtweiche Stimme dazwischen wie ein heißes Messer, das durch Butter glitt.

Bis auf Hermine, Neville und Ginny sahen ihn alle entsetzt an.

„Ich bleibe der schwarze Prinz.", sagte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Nur werde ich nur noch die angreifen, die mir oder meiner künftigen Frau schaden wollen. Mein Zorn wird die Grundfesten des Großen Stammbaumes erzittern lassen."

Er gestattete sich ein fieses auflachen.

„Ein reiner Schwarzmagier…", flüsterte Frank und behielt Harry misstrauisch im Auge.

„Nein Mister Longbottom, ein Grauer der so zu handeln gedenkt, wie er muss. Was allerdings nicht bedeutet, dass ich es nicht genießen werde…"

„Halt dich bitte zurück Harry.", sagte Hermine.

„Wie du wünschst meine Liebe.", erwiderte der dunkle Prinz ergeben und neigte leicht den Kopf, was alle zu überraschen schien.

Das Mädchen blickte die versammelten an.

„Auch wenn es euch nicht gefällt und mir selber die Art und Weise wie das alles so gekommen ist nicht zusagt, er ist mein Verlobter. Und letztendlich hat er mir die Wahl gelassen, ob ich aus diesem Arrangement Aussteigen möchte oder nicht. Und ich habe mich entschieden. Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, ich mag euch alle sehr, doch wenn ihr weiterhin mit mir verkehren möchtet… dann bekommt ihr mich nur noch mit ihm zusammen. Anfeindungen bringen uns nicht weiter, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Es ist wie es ist, bitte akzeptiert das."

Die beiden Familien blickten Hermine überrascht an.

„Denkt darüber nach, ihr wisst ja wo ihr uns erreicht.", sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme und erhob sich.

Harry tat es ihr gleich und erhob sich mit der ihm eigenen Anmut und gemeinsam verließen sie den Fuchsbau…

* * *

„Na toll, seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?", fuhr Ginny auf, nachdem Harry und Hermine die Küche verlassen hatten.

Die versammelten blickten die Jüngste Weasley verwirrt an, scheinbar begriff niemand worauf sie hinaus wollte, was diese mit einem genervten Laut quittierte, der irgendwo zwischen einem gurgeln und einem knurren lag.

„Ihr habt Hermine gerade das Gefühl gegeben, dass ihr nichts mehr von ihr Wissen wollt! Es ist eure Sache, wenn ihr mit Harry nicht klar kommt… aber Hermine so vor den Kopf zu stoßen war einfach…"

Die rothaarige brach ab, sichtlich bemüht nichts zu sagen, was sie eventuell bereuen könnte.

„Bitte beruhige dich Ginny. Wir meinten es nicht so.", versuchte ihr Vater sie zu besänftigen.

„Ihr meintet es nicht so!", höhnte Ginny ganz untypisch. „Hört mal zu! Hermine hat sich diese Entscheidung weiß Gott nicht leicht gemacht! Sie wurde da einfach rein gestoßen und musste sehen wie sie damit klarkommt! Und ihr behandelt sie als wäre sie Luft! Wisst ihr eigentlich wie verletzend das für sie sein muss? Ich… ach egal. Ich gehe!"

Ginny erhob sich und stürmte wütend die Treppe hinauf und lies die beiden Familien betreten schauend zurück.

Neville schaute in die Runde und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich denke dem muss ich nichts mehr hinzufügen. Außer vielleicht, dass ihr vor Scham im Boden versinken solltet. Das war wirklich kein Beispiel für benehmen und das erklärt euch ein siebzehnjähriger."

Er hob belustigt eine Augenbraue.

„Schönen Tag noch."

Mit diesen Worten folgte er Ginny nach oben ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Oh je, das habt ihr alle ja klassisch in den Sand gesetzt.", ertönte eine Stimme aus einer Ecke der Küche, nachdem Neville außer Hörweite war.

Bill und Frank sahen genervt in die Richtung, wo sich Sirius Black und Remus Lupin unter einem Tarnumhang verborgen gehalten hatten.

Sirius zog den Tarnumhang von ihren Köpfen und faltete ihn Liebevoll auf.

Ein Erinnerungsstück an James, welches er in Ehren hielt.

„Wenn auch nur ungern, so muss ich euren Jüngsten zustimmen… Ihr habt euch wirklich nicht sehr fair gegenüber Hermine verhalten.", meinte Remus mit seiner von Natur aus beruhigenden Stimme.

Sirius setzte sich neben Bill, mit dem die beiden seit einiger Zeit Zusammenarbeiteten.

„Besonders von dir hätte ich echt besseres erwartet, immerhin haben wir dir doch von unserem Gespräch mit ihr erzählt und du wusstest, wie ihr zumute ist.", meinte er tadelnd.

Der Rothaarige Fluchbrecher vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich weiß Sirius… Es ist nur… er hat Ron getötet…"

Remus nickte Teilnahmsvoll.

Sirius dagegen blickte versonnen zur Tür.

„Das war er also… James Sohn. Diese Ähnlichkeit ist erschreckend."

„Äußerlich meinst du doch.", fragte Frank und nickte zustimmend.

„Nun ja… auch wenn Voldemort bei seiner Erziehung mitgemischt haben sollte… James konnte ab und zu genau so ein arroganter Penner sein wie Harry gerade. Nur nicht so sadistisch."

„Es ist das erste mal das du ihn siehst, seid er ein Jahr alt war oder?", fragte Molly bekümmert. 

"Nicht ganz... In azkaban hat er kurz mit mir gesprochen...", erwiderte Sirius leise.  
„Er hat Charisma und ist extrem überzeugend. Eure Jüngsten scheinen sich schon an ihn gewöhnt zu haben. Und Hermine hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen, wie ich bereits an dem Ring gesehen habe, den sie an der Linken Hand trug."

Die anderen Anwesenden außer Remus warfen dem Animagus verwirrte Blicke zu.

Schließlich räusperte sich Remus um zu erklären, was sein Alter Freund meinte.

„In der Muggelwelt ist es Brauch, der Frau der man einen Heiratsantrag macht einen Ring zu schenken, quasi als Pfand. Wenn das Mädchen den Ring annimmt, stimmt sie also zu. Ein verrückter Brauch. James hat damals recherchiert wie das bei Muggeln Funktioniert, weil Lilly ja genau wie Hermine eine Muggelgeborene war. Daher kennen wir beide das schon."

Arthur blickte Nachdenklich in die Runde.

„Das bedeutet, das sie ernst gemeint hat, was sie sagte und sich Freiwillig in die magische Verlobung gefügt hat.", schlussfolgerte er.

„Ja, ich denke genau das bedeutet es."

Fred und George, die bisher bemerkenswert still geblieben waren tauschten einen kurzen Blick.

„Wenn Hermine sich entschieden hat…"

„…werden wir beide uns nicht Querstellen."

„Denn immerhin ist sie schon fast zu klug…"

„…und wird schon wissen was sie tut. Wir beide werden…"

„…den Prinzen akzeptieren, um ihretwillen."

Die beiden sprachen abwechselnd ohne hörbare Unterbrechungen wie Sirius erstaunt feststellte.

„Mit der Nummer solltet ihr im Zirkus auftreten.", meinte er grinsend.

„Warum unser Talent…"

„…auf das gemeine Volk verschwenden?"

Die beiden grinsten Sirius teuflisch an, so dass er einfach lachen musste. Er mochte die Jungs.

Charlie blickte sich nun um und sagte: „Ich stimme den beiden zu."

Bill nickte zögerlich.

Nur Percy wirkte nicht überzeugt.

„Er ist ein gesuchter Verbrecher. Und wenn Hermine ihm hilft ist sie seine Komplizin.", warf er trotzig in die Runde.

„Sei ruhig Percy!", forderte Bill mit eiskalter Stimme. „Versuch endlich mal über deine verdammten Vorschriften hinweg zu sehen!"

Arthur Weasley warf seinem ältesten Sohn für dessen Ruppigen Ton einen tadelnden Blick zu, doch er fasste Percy beruhigend an der Schulter, da dieser gerade aufbrausen wollte.

„Bleib ruhig Percy. Bill hat recht, wir können unmöglich normale Maßstäbe ansetzen in dieser Situation."

Percy schnaubte abfällig, sagte aber ansonsten kein Wort mehr

.Molly hielt sich völlig aus der Diskussion heraus, wie Sirius feststellte.

Frank und Alice waren Auroren und daher Pragmatiker.

„Wir beide stimmen zu, dennoch werden wir ihn im Auge behalten.", meinte Alice sanft.

„Verständlich, er ist gefährlich. Das sollten wir nicht vergessen.", stimmte Sirius zu.

„Ihr macht euch alle keine Vorstellung, wie gefährlich er ist.", murmelte Bill.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus interessiert.

„Ich werde alle Schutzzauber neu einstellen müssen.", erwiderte der Fluchbrecher. „Ich bin mir sicher, das Harry jeden Gegenzauber kennt den ich gesprochen habe. Ansonsten wären sie jetzt nicht weit gekommen. Er und Hermine konnten sogar den ganz Alten Schutzzauber erkennen, der auf dem Fuchsbau liegt."

Arthur und Molly sogen scharf die Luft ein, während der Rest eher verwirrt wirkte.

„Was meint ihr mir Alten Schutzzauber?", fragte Sirius neugierig.

„Familiengeheimnis.", erwiderte Bill und lies seine Gedanken weiter schweifen…

* * *

So, das wars für diese Woche, bis zum nächsten WE

Dat Z.

* * *


	23. Das Weihnachtsessen

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört gar nichts, was man aus den Harry Potter Büchern kennt. Ich mache das nur zum spass an der Freude, ganz ehrlich. Ich verdiene keinen Heller daran, auch wenn ich selber gerne 810 Millionen Euro hätte -jammer-

Sodele, der neue Prinz. Und denkt dran, im nächsten Kap gehts Draco an den Kragen, da haben doch sicher einige drauf gewartet oder? Harry in Action -grins- aber eine Woche werdet ihr euch noch gedulden müssen.

Und Danke für die vielen tollen Reviews! Die bauen echt auf :D

War noch was?

Ah ja, viel Spass !

* * *

23. Das Weihnachtsessen

* * *

Harry schleuste sie geschickt durch die Schutzzauber. Anscheinend hatte er sich jeden Gegenzauber gemerkt, den Bill gewirkt hatte.

„Du scheinst immer genau aufzupassen.", bemerkte sie.

„Paranoide Leben länger.", erwiderte Harry seine Worte, die er heute Morgen bereits gebraucht hatte und fuhr fort sie durch die Schutzzauber zu lotsen.

Hermine folgte ihm einfach im blinden Vertrauen.

Es hatte sie sehr verletzt, das man sie scheinbar ignoriert hatte, als Anhängsel von Harry sah. Erst nachdem der Vertrag zur Sprache kam, hatten die anderen sie überhaupt angesehen. Schon die Umarmung von Bill war seltsam distanziert gewesen… als ob er sich dazu zwingen musste.

Insgeheim hatte sie mit einer ähnlichen Reaktion gerechnet, dennoch tat es weh, immerhin hatte sie die Weasleys und Longbottoms Jahrelang als ihrer Familie zugehörig betrachtet.

Doch sie wollte nicht daran denken.

Das war ein Preis, den sie zahlen musste, und es ging nicht mehr nur um ihre Sicherheit.

Seitdem sie es einmal gegenüber ihrer Mutter laut ausgesprochen hatte, das sie in Harry verliebt ist, konnte sie es nicht mehr leugnen und die ganze Sache von ihrer praktischen Seite sehen.

Man konnte sich nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebte, doch irgendwie wünschte sie sich im Moment, so kalt sein zu können wie Harry.

Sie erreichten die Lichtung und er drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um.

„Interpretier nicht zuviel in ihr Verhalten. Momentan sind sie… aufgewühlt. Hab Verständnis und nimm es nicht persönlich.", sagte er mit seiner samtenen Stimme.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

Das er wusste weshalb sie sich Sorgen machte war ja fast normal, weil er so ziemlich alles bemerkte. Allerdings derartig gut gemeinte Worte von ihm zu hören war sehr… befremdlich. Eigentlich würde er einfach eine spitze Bemerkung über ihre Gefühlsduseleien fallen lassen.

„Hab ich was an der Nase?", fragte er sichtlich irritiert, da sie ihn immer noch überrascht musterte.

„Nein… es ist nur… seid wann bist du so… nett?"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich bin kein Freund von Nett… andererseits schadet es auch nicht. Und außerdem mag ich es nicht, wenn du unglücklich bist. Und sie haben dich mit ihrem Verhalten unglücklich gemacht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um die eigene Achse und disapparierte.

Hermine stand zuerst wie vom Donner gerührt auf der Lichtung.

Dann lächelte sie und ihre Trübe Laune war einfach wie weggeblasen.

Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse und disapparierte ebenfalls.

Nun, vielleicht ein wenig zu schwungvoll, denn als sie sich wieder materialisierte, geriet sie ins straucheln und wäre beinahe gestürzt.

Glücklicherweise fand sie halt an einem von Harrys muskulösen Armen, der blitzschnell reagiert hatte.

„Immer Langsam.", meinte er und lies sie wieder los, nachdem er sicher war, das sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte.

„Danke.", erwiderte sie und spürte, das sie errötete.

Was war nur mit ihr los?

Harry nickte und wandte sich um, doch kaum das er sich drei Schritte entfernt hatte, griff er sich krampfhaft an die Brust.

Er zuckte zusammen und Hermine eilte erschrocken auf ihn zu.

Der dunkle Prinz schien in sich zusammenzusacken, doch sie kam noch rechtzeitig um ihn zu stützen.

Hermine blickte in Harrys schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, scheinbar konnte er nur mit Mühe einen gellenden Schrei unterdrücken.

Dann atmete er keuchend aus und sackte völlig zusammen.

Panik stieg in Hermine auf.

War dies ein weiterer Angriff mit irgendeiner obskuren Magie? War er krank? War es vielleicht sogar sein Herz?

Ihr logischer Verstand drängte die Panik zurück und übernahm wieder die Führung.

Sie lies Harry sanft zu Boden gleiten und benutzte dann ihren Stab, um ihn auf die Couch schweben zu lassen.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie sich in erste Hilfe eingelesen und kannte daher viele passende Zaubersprüche um helfen zu können. Zudem hatte sie auch einige Diagnosezauber von Madame Pomfrey gelernt, als sie ihr geholfen hatte sie anzupassen.

Und auch dieses mal schienen die Zaubersprüche, die sie auf Harry anwandte seltsam in sich verdreht, genau wie beim letzten mal.

Sie passte die Arkanen Ströme entsprechend an und spürte, wie die Ergebnisse der Diagnose sanft zu ihr zurück pulsierten.

Wenn sie die Ergebnisse richtig interpretierte, wurden seine Nerven geradezu von Schmerzsignalen überschwemmt.

Sonst schien seine Körperliche Verfassung allerdings absolut in Ordnung zu sein.

Hermine sprach ein Enervate auf ihn und Harry riss die Augen auf.

Er fuhr hoch und fasste sich an die Brust.

„Horcrux…"

Er schien vollkommen neben sich zu stehen.

„Harry…"

Seine Augen huschten Fiebrig umher.

„Harry, sieh mich an!"

Sein Gesicht fuhr hoch und seine Augen bohrten sich in die ihren.

Hermine hatte Mühe nicht erschreckt zurück zu zucken.

Seine Augen waren so leer… als ob seine Seele den Körper verlassen hätte…

„Ein Teil von mir… zerstört…", flüsterte er.

„Was ist los Harry? Bitte sag es mir."

„Ich fühle mich so… leer."

Sanft nahm sie seine Hände in die ihren und zwang sich, in seine leeren Augen zu blicken.

„Ein Teil von mir ist Tod… Verstehst du? Ein Seelensplitter wurde zerstört. Ich fühle mich… leer."

Natürlich erschreckte sie die Vorstellung, das ein Teil seiner Seele vernichtet wurde, doch sie zeigte es nicht. Stattdessen zog sie ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung, die er sogar erwiderte.

„Ganz ruhig… alles wird gut."

„So fühlt es sich also an…", flüsterte er.

„Es wird alles gut."

So wiegte sie ihn noch eine Weile in ihren Armen, bis sie bemerkte, das sein Körper jegliche Muskelspannung verloren hatte.

Harry war eingeschlafen.

Sanft legte sie ihn zurück auf das Sofa und musterte ihn noch eine Weile.

Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein musste einen Teil seiner Seele sterben zu spüren, doch sie sah nun deutlich, wie schrecklich es sein musste.

Harry hatte sich vollkommen verloren und schien hilflos wie ein Kind. Alles was ihn ausmachte, schien plötzlich verschwunden zu sein.

Hermine hoffte, das dies nur eine Reaktion auf den Schock gewesen war und nicht einen permanenter Zustand darstellte.

Den Kopf voller Gedanken und sorgen setzte sie sich auf das Sofa und beschwor sich eine Tasse Tee herbei.

Still beobachtete sie Harry und wie sich sein Brustkorb sanft anhob und wieder senkte.

Er schlief so friedlich, wie sie es nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Vielleicht rührte dieser Schlaf von einer unheimliche Erschöpfung her.

Sie lies ihre Gedanken weiter schweifen.

Eigentlich hatte sich Hermine es immer grausig vorgestellt, die eigene Seele zu zerteilen und Stücke zu verstecken. Doch ihre Gedanken hatten bisher scheinbar einen Fehler gehabt.

Sie hatte immer geglaubt, das der abgetrennte Seelenteil nichts mehr mit der Person zu tun hätte, zu der er gehört hatte.

Doch scheinbar traf das nicht zu.

So wie sie die Sache einschätzte, schien der Teil der Seele einfach nur vom Körper getrennt zu werden. Doch sie lebte weiter, stand mit dem Ursprung in Verbindung. Nur von einem anderen Ort aus.

Anders konnte sie sich Harrys Reaktion nicht erklären. Er hatte seine Seele nicht zerfetzt, sondern lediglich Teile ausgelagert.

Doch was würde nun Folgen, wenn ein Teil seiner Seele einfach nicht mehr existierte?

So stellte sie Theorie um Theorie auf, stellte sich die Frage, was mächtig genug war eine Seele zu spalten und noch viele weitere Fragen, die wahrscheinlich niemals beantwortet werden würden.

Sie verlor sich dermaßen in diesen Fragen, das sie erschrocken zusammenfuhr, als sie das nächste mal bewusst nach Harry sah.

Er schlief nicht mehr, sondern saß ihr gegenüber und schien sie seinerseits zu beobachten.

„Du bist wach?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Ja, und dieses mal vollständig. Verzeih wenn ich dir einen Schrecken eingejagt habe.", erklärte er mit seiner samtenen charismatischen Stimme, die wieder genau so normal war wie vor dem Anfall.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Unvollständig. Aber ich werde es überleben."

Er klang sehr nüchtern und sachlich, als er diese Worte aussprach und Hermine hatte nun keinerlei Zweifel mehr, das er ganz der alte war.

„Damit steht es also vier zu eins für mich. Es wundert mich, das Vater so lange gebraucht hat einen Teil zu finden."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Du hast bereits vier Horcruxe deines Vaters zerstört?", fragte sie.

„Ja, aber ich bezweifle, das er es noch spürt. Er hat mehr als ich, was sich ja sogar auf seinen Körper ausgewirkt hat.", erklärte Harry freimütig.

„Seele hat Einfluss auf den Körper. Vaters aussehen ist ein Spiegel seiner Seele. Es ist fast nichts mehr da, was an einen Menschen erinnert. Ich selbst wollte es nicht so auf die spitze treiben."

Das waren mehr Informationen als Hermine sich je erträumt hätte.

„Sag mal… warum erklärst du mir das?", fragte sie neugierig, doch auch ein wenig ängstlich ihn mit dieser Frage zu verprellen.

„Vertrauen sollte doch Basis jeder Beziehung sein oder? Irgendwann muss ich ja sowieso damit anfangen. Warum also nicht jetzt und hier?", meinte er leichthin.

Ein schlechtes Gewissen rührte sich in ihr.

„Harry… ich glaube ich muss dir etwas beichten.", begann sie mit unsicherer Stimme.

Er blickte sie interessiert an, doch schien sie nicht unterbrechen zu wollen.

„Als du… dich wieder erholt hattest, von dem Illuminatus und so weiter… Nun ja, du weißt wie wütend ich auf dich war. Und dann wurde ich von Sirius Black und Remus Lupin besucht. Sie stellten mir Fragen… zu deiner Fähigkeit den Tod zu überwinden…"

„Die Patenschaft schließt Eidliche Bindungen aus.", sagte Harry und nickte verstehend.

„Ich hab ihm alles erzählt, was ich bis dahin wusste."

„Nun, ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, meinetwegen darfst du über alle meine Geheimnisse reden, wenn du meinst es sei notwendig. Außerdem war es ja nicht wirklich viel, was du ihm sagen konntest. Das wirkliche Geheimnis werde ich mit ins Grab nehmen… in mein endgültiges meine ich. Dieses Wissen war nie für Menschen gemacht und sollte lieber vergessen bleiben. Und bedenke, es ist der schwarze Prinz der das sagt."

Harry grinste schief.

„Aber… wenn es so ist, warum hast du es dann getan?"

„Ich mag meinen Vater. Doch als ich entdeckte, wie er dem Tod zu trotzen vermochte, erschien es mir logisch, es ihm gleich zu tun. Ich weiß, dir sind derartige Gedanken Fremd, doch in einem dunklen Orden muss man sich immer die Frage stellen, wie lange man auf derselben Seite steht. Ich musste ihm ebenbürtig sein… und es war die Richtige Entscheidung wie sich herausgestellt hat."

Hermine nickte bedenklich.

„Siehst du das… auch bei uns beiden so?", fragte sie mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch. Vielleicht wollte sie die Antwort gar nicht hören.

„Nein, das ist etwas völlig anderes.", erwiderte er so selbstsicher, das es keinerlei Raum für Zweifel gab. Zudem spürte sie seine Ehrlichkeit.

Ihre Erleichterung schien sich auf ihr Gesicht ausgebreitet zu haben, denn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte ein richtiges Lächeln in Harrys Gesicht auf, verschwand allerdings genau so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Scheinbar schien er sich wirklich Mühe zu geben, sich ihr gegenüber anständig zu verhalten, was sie natürlich freute.

Dennoch schien es ihm auch ein wenig schwer zu fallen, alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen, was ganz natürlich war.

Schon bald war der unheimliche Vorfall in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Als sie dann mit Helena beim Abendessen saßen, erschien plötzlich ein silberner Löwe im Zimmer, der Hermine und ihre Mutter erschreckte.

Hermine fiel auf, das Harry zwar keinen Schrecken bekam wie sie, allerdings vorsichtig vor dem Patronus zurückwich.

Als das silberne Abbild sich aufgelöst hatte, prüfte er seine Warnzauber und bemerkte zwei Zauberer, die sich an der Grenze ihres Wirkungsbereichs tummelten.

„Da möchte uns jemand besuchen. Ich werde sie abholen.", meinte er mit beruhigender Stimme und erhob sich vom Tisch.

Er verlies das Haus und kehrte etwa fünf Minuten später wieder zurück, im Schlepptau Bill und Arthur Weasley.

Hermine wirkte überrascht, genau wie Helena.

„Bill, Arthur. Schön euch zu sehen.", meinte die ältere Frau und schenkte ihren Besuchern ein lächeln.

Die beiden begrüßten Helena und wandten sich anschließend Hermine zu, die ein wenig reserviert wirkte.

„Wir wollten uns bei dir für unser Verhalten von Heute Morgen entschuldigen.", sagte Arthur versöhnlich.

Hermine blickte die beiden etwas zweifelnd an, sagte aber vorerst nichts.

„Uns ist klar, das wir nicht Fair waren. Aber es war nichts gegen dich. Wir wollten dich möglichst heraushalten aus unseren Differenzen. Wenn wir dich mit unserem Verhalten verletzt haben sollten, dann tut es uns allen sehr leid.", fügte Bill hinzu und sein Vater nickte eifrig um die Worte zu bekräftigen.

Hermines Blick wurde weicher.

„Ich verstehe wie ihr euch fühlen müsst… und nehme eure Entschuldigung an."

„Um zu zeigen das wir es Ernst meinen, laden wir euch alle drei Morgen in den Fuchsbau ein, zum Weihnachtsessen. Molly freut sich schon.", sagte Arthur.

Helena nickte erfreut und auch aus Hermines Zügen verschwand jegliches Misstrauen, das ihnen noch innegewohnt hatte wegen des plötzlichen Sinneswandels.

Einzig Harry hielt sich im Hintergrund.

„Das bedeutet ihr nehmt an?", fragte Arthur noch einmal.

„Aber sicher doch.", erwiderte Hermine lächelnd.

„Wunderbar, kommt gegen sieben Uhr zu den üblichen Koordinaten, ich hole euch dann wieder ab. Ich hab die Zauber geändert, versucht es also nicht alleine.", meinte Bill und warf Harry einen viel sagenden Blick zu, der diesen höhnisch grinsend erwiderte.

Die beiden Weasleys verabschiedeten sich kurz darauf wieder und ließen die drei alleine.

Harry schenkte sich Tee nach und nahm einen Schluck, ehe er die beiden Frauen über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg ansah.

„Gibt es irgendetwas, das ich bei diesem Weihnachtsfest zu beachten habe? Etikette, Bräuche, Gepflogenheiten?"

Die beiden sahen ihn ungläubig an.

„Willst du etwa sagen, du weißt nicht was Weihnachten ist?", fragte Helena geradezu entsetzt.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich weiß, das dieses Fest zur Wintersonnenwende stattfindet und seine heutige Form durch Gepflogenheiten des Christentums erhalten hat, die an diesem Tag die Geburt des Kindes der Magie feiern. Außerdem noch irgendwelche Muggeleinflüsse von einem dicken Bärtigen Mann in einem Roten Anzug, über dessen Bedeutung ich mir nicht sicher bin. Ich kenne nur die Bräuche im einzelnen nicht und möchte euch nicht in eine unangenehme Situation bringen.", erklärte der schwarze Prinz geduldig.

„Kind der Magie?", fragte Helena irritiert.

„Das ist die Zaubererversion von Jesus Mum.", erklärte Hermine. „Was die Muggel über Jesus wissen ist eigentlich recht begrenzt, und die Wunder die sie sahen, ist für uns nur gewöhnliche Zauberei. Die Zaubergemeinschaft hat viel Detailliertere und genauere Berichte über ihn. Er war zu Dingen in der Lage, die selbst wir uns kaum Vorstellen können."

„Das Kind der Magie, der Freizauberer. Die Inkarnation des Göttlichen.", fügte Harry hinzu.

Helena lauschte diesen Ausführungen fasziniert.

Seid sie von den magischen Fähigkeiten ihrer Tochter wusste, hatte sie niemals daran gedacht die Bibel mit diesem Wissen zu hinterfragen.

Das die Zauberer allerdings mehr über Jesus wussten, und er sogar in einer Gesellschaft in dem Wunder etwas alltägliches sind, ein Phänomen darstellte, fand sie sehr Interessant.

„Nun wieder zurück zum Kern des Problems. Ich habe nicht viel Literatur dazu gelesen und bei mir Zuhause haben wir dieses Fest nicht gefeiert.", sagte Harry.

Hermine übernahm es also, ihn über Bräuche und Gepflogenheiten des Weihnachtsfestes aufzuklären.

Und so konnten sie am nächsten Tag unbesorgt zu den Weasleys reisen, um an ihrem Weihnachtsfest teil zu nehmen.

Harry trug eine schwarze Seidenrobe, die leicht glänzte und sehr gut zu seinem Naturell passte. Hermine trug eine Mitternachtsblaue Festrobe und hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt.

Helena trug ein elegantes Abendkleid in einem satten Weinrot und trug ihre Haare offen.

Hermine und Harry trugen schwarze Roben um sich gegen die Kälte zu schützen, während Helena einen eleganten Damenmantel überzog.

Hermine belegte die Kleidung zusätzlich mit einem wärmenden Zauber, da die Temperaturen mittlerweile regelmäßig bei unter fünf Grad Celsius lagen.

Helena wurde von Hermine mit appariert, während Harry wieder für sich reiste.

Als sie auf der nun sehr unheimlich wirkenden Waldlichtung ankamen, schüttelte sich Hermines Mutter.

„Ich mag dieses Gefühl wirklich nicht.", sagte sie und stieß mit jedem Wort eine Gut sichtbare Dampfwolke aus.

Es war eine Sternenklare und sehr helle Nacht, da der Mond schon fast voll am Himmel stand.

Es dauerte gerade zwei Minuten, bis Bill Weasley auf der Lichtung erschien um sie abzuholen.

Wie üblich hatte er sein Haar zu einem Zopf zurückgebunden, nur trug er nicht seine übliche dunkle Kleidung, sondern die Pfauenblaue Paraderobe der Fluchbrecherabteilung des Britischen Zaubereiministeriums.

Er begrüßte die beiden Frauen herzlich, nur Harry behandelte er deutlich kühler, doch das schien diesen natürlich nicht zu kümmern.

Erneut wurden sie durch die Schutzzauber geführt und erreichten den Fuchsbau.

Helena war jedes Mal begeistert, wenn sie mit hierhin kam, ein Zaubererhaushalt beinhaltete für sie so viele Wunder.

Sie betraten den Fuchsbau dieses mal durch den Vordereingang.

Das innere des Hauses war festlich geschmückt, auch wenn Harry scheinbar nicht gerade angetan schien von den Girlanden mit ihren leuchtenden Feen. Nun ja, er war wohl eher von den Gnomen irritiert, die ebenfalls in den Girlanden hangen und fürchterlich falsche Weihnachtslieder sangen.

„Fred und George sind schon länger hier?", fragte Hermine lachend.

„Oh ja, ich vermute allerdings, dass sie ihr Pulver noch lange nicht verschossen haben.", meinte Bill breit grinsend.

Sie entledigten sich ihrer Mäntel und wurden von dem Fluchbrecher ins Wohnzimmer geführt, das scheinbar noch fest in der Hand von Molly lag, denn bisher konnte Hermine keine Weihnachtsdekoration entdecken, die Fred und Georges Naturell entsprach.

Die Longbottoms waren ebenfalls anwesend, was Hermine nicht verwunderte.

Immerhin waren Ginny und Neville bereits seid mehr als vier Jahren ein festes Paar, so dass sich auch die Familien der beiden miteinander angefreundet hatten.

Als die bereits Anwesenden die Neuankömmlinge erkannten, ging es erst einmal mit dem Begrüßen los.

Umarmungen und Wangenküsse wurden ausgetauscht, nur Harry hielt sich wie immer im Hintergrund, schien fast mit dem Schatten zu verschmelzen.

Als Ginny und Neville, Hermine und Helena begrüßt hatten, wandten sie sich ihm jedoch zu.

Neville drückte ihm kräftig die Hand, was der Prinz mit einem ruppigen nicken quittierte, während Ginny ihn tatsächlich schnell umarmte und einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, hatte sich ansonsten aber wie immer perfekt im Griff, was Ginny allerdings nicht zu stören schien.

Seid er sie von den Resten der fremden Seele befreit hatte, hatte sich ihre Einstellung zu Harry fast um 180° gewandelt.

Doch auch zwei weitere wollten den Prinzen begrüßen.

Fred und George bauten sich vor ihm auf und reichten ihm nacheinander die Hand, was dieser erneut mit einem ruppigen Nicken registrierte.

Die beiden redeten grinsend auf ihn ein, und er lauschte ihren Worten scheinbar ohne jede Ablehnung, gab sogar kurze antworten, ehe die beiden ihn in Frieden ließen.

Hermine schlenderte zu ihm herüber, nachdem sie jeden begrüßt hatte und stellte sich an seine Seite.

„Und? So schlimm wie du es befürchtet hast?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe schlimmeres überlebt.", erwiderte er recht nüchtern.

„Bitte, benimm dich."

„Natürlich meine Teuerste. Ich werde mich verhalten, wie es sich für einen Prinzen geziemt."

Er grinste höhnisch und Hermine seufzte.

„Na, vielleicht ist es nicht nötig sich soooo gut zu benehmen.", meinte sie leichthin und ging weiter zu ihrer Mutter, die sich in einem angeregten Gespräch mit Molly Weasley und Alice Longbottom befand.

Sie beteiligte sich ein wenig daran, doch behielt auch Harry im Auge, der gerade von Frank Longbottom an einen Tisch gebeten wurde, wo der Auror, zusammen mit Arthur, Charlie und Bill saß.

Scheinbar tranken sie Wein und rauchten Zigarren, wie jedes Weihnachtsfest

Die Runde der gescheiterten Kultivierten hatten Fred und George immer gespottet.

Der dunkle Prinz nahm einen Schluck des Weines und schien anerkennend zu nicken, während Frank ihm eine Zigarre anbot, die er ebenfalls annahm.

Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie er die Zigarre fachlich musterte, ehe er die Spitze Abschnitt und sie mit seinem Zauberstab entzündete.

Er nahm einen Tiefen Zug und stieß den dichten Qualm aus, wobei er versonnen lächelte und anerkennend nickte.

Scheinbar sagte ihm diese Situation zu.

„Zumindest haben sie einige gemeinsame Interessen.", meinte Helena, die Hermines Blick gefolgt war.

„Rauchen und saufen, das ist Hobby eines jeden Mannes.", warf Alice grinsend ein.

Molly lachte und schien ebenfalls schon leicht beschwipst, was sie jedoch nicht hinderte Fred und George im Auge zu behalten, die angeregt miteinander tuschelten.

Alice wandte sich Hermine zu und lächelte.

„Zeigst du mir mal bitte den Ring, den er dir gegeben hat?", fragte sie unschuldig.

Hermine errötete und hob ihre linke Hand, um Molly und Alice den Ring zu zeigen.

„Wow, der ist ja Bildhübsch. Wo hat er ihn den her?", fragte die Aurorin weiter.

„Nun, er hat ihn aus einem Stück Gold geformt, das er besaß. Den Diamanten hat er so erschaffen, frag mich bloß nicht wie."

„Wahnsinn, Gold verformen ist wirklich, wirklich schwierig. Und einen magischen Diamanten erschaffen… wow. Jetzt weiß ich, warum er so gut kämpfen kann. Er muss wirklich mächtig sein!"

Hermine lächelte verlegen.

„Ja, das ist er."

„Du hast mal gegen ihn gekämpft Alice?", fragte Helena neugierig.

„Mehr als einmal. Beim letzten Mal hat er Frank schwer erwischt. Und ich weiß noch, das eine Mal, wo er alleine gegen vier Spitzenleute aus dem Büro angetreten ist…"

Alice erzählte noch einige Geschichten von ihren Begegnungen mit Harry, wobei Hermine vermutete, das dies doch sehr entschärfte Versionen waren.

Schließlich wandte man sich erneut weniger heiklen Themen zu, doch Hermine beobachtete ihre Umgebung weiter.

Harry saß noch immer am Tisch der gescheiterten Kultivierten und genoss seinen Wein und die Zigarre.

Fred und George tuschelten noch immer, während Percy in Ruhe ein Buch las.

Ginny und Neville, die vor einiger Zeit den Raum verlassen hatten, waren wieder da und unterhielten sich leise.

Anschließend tauschten sie einen Kuss aus und Neville ging auf den Tisch zu, wobei er seinen Kopf ruckartig bewegte.

Hermine erkannte dieses Anzeichen von Nervosität und lächelte, als sie erkannte wie er Arthur aufforderte ein wenig mit ihm Spazieren zu gehen.

Scheinbar würde der Abend noch sehr interessant werden, wenn sie Nevilles Verhalten richtig einschätzte.

Ginny dagegen kam nun zu ihnen und trug eine fast zu perfekte Unschuldsmine zur Schau. Sie fing Hermines Blick und schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

Alles klar, nicht drüber reden, nix anmerken lassen, Hermine grinste.

Arthur und Neville kehrten zehn Minuten später wieder zurück, wobei sie feststellte, das Artur selig lächelte und Neville sehr erleichtert schien.

Er nickte Ginny dezent zu, was sie mit einem flüchtigen lächeln quittierte.

Hermine bemerkte auch, das Harry eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte.

Ihm war es genau so wenig entgangen wie ihr, keine Überraschung.

„Es wird Zeit für das Essen.", meinte Molly schließlich und klatschte Laut in die Hände.

Sie führte die Gäste in den Speisesaal, ein Zimmer das Arthur magisch vergrößert hatte um allen Platz zu bieten.

Der Tisch bog sich bereits unter Mollys Köstlichen Speisen.

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, nur Arthur am Kopfende blieb stehen.

Er schlug dreimal mit einem kleinen silbernen Löffel gegen sein Weinglas und wollte scheinbar eine kleine Ansprache halten.

„Es freut mich jedes Mal, wenn ihr an Weihnachten so zahlreich zu uns kommt, doch das ist nicht der Grund, weshalb ich hier stehe und Fasele. Einige haben sicher bemerkt, dass Neville und ich kurz unter vier Augen gesprochen haben. Nun, der Grund ist sehr einfach, er hat gerade offiziell bei mir um Ginnys Hand angehalten… und ich habe meinen Segen gegeben…"

Alle hatten scharf die Luft eingezogen und wirkten überrascht. Bis auf Harry und Hermine natürlich.

Die Anwesenden waren geradezu in Aufruhr.

Hermine erlebte zum ersten Mal, das Fred und George die Worte fehlten.

Molly weinte ungeniert und schloss ihre einzige Tochter herzlich in die Arme, genau wie Alice.

Frank schien vor stolz zu platzen und gab Neville einen kräftigen klaps auf die Schulter.

Alle Gratulierten den beiden und schienen sich für sie zu freuen, was Hermine einen kleinen Stich versetzte.

So etwas hätte sie selbst gerne gehabt, doch es war alles anders gekommen und nun war sie zwar Verlobt, aber niemand hatte sich darüber gefreut. Nicht mal sie selbst, zumindest zu Anfang.

Doch sie verbannte diesen Gedanken nach hinten und wollte sich für ihre Freunde freuen. Immerhin waren sie seid mehr als vier Jahren ein Paar und daher war dies nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Sie wollten heiraten, sobald Ginny die Schule beendet hatte, was noch eineinhalb Jahre dauern würde.

Nichts desto trotz wurde jetzt noch ein wenig kräftiger gefeiert.

Hermine wollte sich gerade etwas von dem köstlichen essen nehmen, als Harry ihr einen Zettel reichte.

Das Mädchen blickte ihn verwundert an, doch er lies sich absolut nichts anmerken.

Schnell las sie die kurze Notiz durch, auf der Stand:

Hermine und Helena, vermeidet den irischen Blutpudding, die Rote Sauce und alle Gerichte, die mit Tomaten zubereitet wurden, sonst könnte es sein, das ihr eine Überraschung erlebt. Nichts anmerken lassen!

Harry

Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, doch bemerkte, das Fred und George sie beobachteten.

Hermine grinste.

Ach so, die beiden hatten wieder was ausgeheckt.

Schnell reichte sie den Zettel an ihre Mutter weiter, damit auch sie von den peinlichen Auswirkungen, die der Genuss dieser Speisen sicher mit sich bringen würde, entging.

Das essen verlief wie erwartet mit fröhlichen Gesprächen und alles schmeckte ausgezeichnet.

Harry wirkte steif wie eh und je, er verzog die Mine nicht ein einziges Mal, doch Hermine hatte auch nicht erwartet, das er irgendeine Regung zeigen würde.

Es wurde reichlich Wein getrunken, so dass die Stimmung immer geselliger wurde und auch Hermine genehmigte sich das eine oder andere Gläschen.

Harry trank recht Konstant, doch schien es ihm irgendwie gar nichts auszumachen.

Als das Essen beendet war, begaben sie sich noch einmal in das Wohnzimmer, um den Abend gemütlich Ausklingen zu lassen.

Fred und George grinsten diabolisch und einer der beiden schwang seinen Stab.

Sofort ertönte ein wüster Mix aus verschiedenen Musikrichtungen, doch das schien nur Teil des Streiches zu sein.

Hermine bog sich vor lachen, als sie erkannte, wie alle außer ihr, Harry, ihrer Mutter und den Zwillingen zu tanzen begannen.

Neville führte einen wilden Stepptanz auf, Ginny einen einsamen Walzer. Frank Longbottom eine seltsame Version des Flamenco und auch die anderen tanzten verschiedenste Tänze.

Die nicht betroffen waren, bogen sich vor Lachen, nur Harry nicht. Stattdessen hatte er amüsiert eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

Bill, der gerade eine seltsame Version des Moonwalks ausführte, war der erste der es schaffte den Zauber abzuschütteln.

Auch er lachte und wandte sich an Fred und George.

„Ihr solltet rennen so lange ihr noch könnt."

Nun fiel der Zauber auch von Frank und Neville ab, die beide schwer atmeten.

„Wir nehmen deinen Rat zur Kenntnis Bruderherz.", sprach einer der Zwillinge und schon huschten sie aus der Tür, und das keine Sekunde zu früh.

Molly beendete ihren Indianischen Regentanz und lief Rot an.

_**„FRED! GEORGE! WARTET BIS ICH EUCH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE!!!!"**_, brüllte sie mit überschlagender Stimme und rannte den beiden nach.

Hermine schaffte es mit dem Lachen aufzuhören und wandte sich an Harry, der erneut einen Schluck von seinem Wein nahm.

„Warum haben die beiden ess dir Verraden?", fragte sie und kicherte noch einmal bei der Erinnerung an die unfreiwillige Tanzvorführung.

„Ich schätze die beiden wollten keine Bekanntschaft mit meinen doch recht üppigen Kontingent an Schmerzflüchen machen.", erwiderte er trocken, was Hermine erneut zum kichern brachte.

Sie hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken.

Harry musterte sie skeptisch.

„Sag mal Hermine… wie oft hast du schon Alkohol getrunken?", fragte er lauernd.

„Bis auf maximal drei Budderbier am Sdück habe ich bisher noch nie so viel gedrunken.", gestand sie freimütig und bemerkte, das ihre Zunge ein wenig stolperte.

Er nahm ihr das Weinglas aus den Händen und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Dann ist jetzt Feierabend.", sagte er, während Hermine erstaunt ihre leere Hand musterte.

„Ey! Was soll n' dass?", fragte sie verwirrt."

„Du bist betrunken. Ab jetzt hörst du auf, sonst wird das Essen welches du gerade genossen hast sehr schnell wieder ans Tageslicht kommen, und glaube mir diese Erfahrung wird sehr überschätzt."

Hermine hob den Zeigefinger, der seltsamerweise nicht stillhalten wollte.

„Du… bisd nichd meine Muddi!", lallte sie und wollte sich ein neues Glas nehmen, doch bevor sie es erreichte, hatte er auch schon ihre Hand ergriffen.

Sie wollte gerade protestieren, als er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Stirn legte.

„Schlaf!", sagte er im befehlenden Tonfall und zu ihrem erstaunen bemerkte Hermine, wie sie plötzlich sehr müde wurde…

* * *

Bis nächste Woche zur Massakerzeit

Dat Z.


	24. Satisfaction

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **So, alles was ihr aus den Büchern kennt überlasse ich liebend gerne Frau Rowling, der Rest is meins, bezeihungsweise Trovias ;) 

So, ich hab mich entschlossen das Malfoymassaker heute schon on zu stellen, obwohl ihr es nicht verdient habt bei den wenigen Reviews tztz.

Denen die sich die Zeit genommen haben danke ich herzlich ;)

Trotzdem viel spass ;)

* * *

24. Satisfaktion

* * *

Harry lies Hermine in ihr Bett schweben und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. 

Für jemanden der so vernünftig war, war sie heute aber alles andere als Rational gewesen. Er hätte aufpassen müssen, das sie nicht zuviel trank und nun hatte er den Salat, sie war voll wie ein Eimer.

Sie auszuziehen und dann ins Bett zu legen wäre unschicklich, so würde sie es zumindest empfinden. Und auch wenn die Versuchung Groß war, sie umzuziehen, sah er davon ab und lies sie einfach so liegen wie sie war.

Hermine atmete ruhig und schien fest zu schlafen, Morgen würde es ein böses erwachen geben, und er freute sich schon darauf seine Stimme übermäßig zu erheben um ihre Kopfschmerzen so richtig auszukosten.

Das hatte man halt davon!

Er selber würde davon verschont bleiben, denn sein Teilvampirisches Blut verfügte über einen erhöhten Anteil des Transmitterstoffes Dehydrogenase, welches den Alkoholabbau begünstigte. So konnte er um einiges mehr trinken als normale Menschen und dennoch nüchtern bleiben.

Nun ja, dieses nett spielen heute hatte seine Geduld sehr strapaziert, so dass er das Bedürfnis nach ein wenig Blut verspürte… nach Herausforderung.

Ein Gedanke reifte in seinem Kopf heran und er grinste schief.

Langsam stieg er die Treppe herunter.

Er zog sich seine engen Kampfroben an und überprüfte seinen Zauberstab.

Anschließend verließ er das Grundstück, jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal die Zauber zu prüfen.

Hermine und ihre Muggelmutter würden völlig sicher sein, während er sein Blutiges Werk vollbringen würde.

Vorfreude ergriff ihn… es würde erhaben werden… er würde sich austoben können, nach so langer Zeit…

Der Prinz disapparierte, er kannte sein Ziel genau.

Schon die Grundstücksgrenze war gut geschützt, doch Flüche brechen war sein Gebiet, seine Berufung.

Er atmete die Magie ein und webte seine Gegenzauber.

Harry hielt sich etwas abseits des Großzügigen Weges, denn dieser war mit sehr viel mehr Fallen gespickt als die Umgebung… wie ungemein berechenbar.

Seine Arkanen Ströme vernichteten die Wirbel dunkler Magie auf seinem Weg und er brauchte nur zehn Minuten um unbehelligt zur Haustür zu gelangen.

Licht brannte noch in dem Haus, seine Bewohner schienen ahnungslos.

Gewissenhaft erstellte er einen Schild, der den Bewohnern eine Flucht unmöglich machen würde… seine Vorfreude wuchs, doch er würde es nicht gestatten, das die damit verbundene Ungeduld ihn zu einer Torheit verleiten würde.

Nein, dafür war er zu erfahren und abgebrüht.

Auch wenn der Prinz sich eingestand, das die Aussicht endlich wieder töten zu können ihn mehr erregte als normal.

Der Zauber stand und Harry überprüfte ihn noch ein weiteres mal auf Schlupflöcher, nur für den Fall, das er unbemerkt nachlässig geworden war.

Doch seine Geduld zahlte sich aus… der Schild war… perfekt!

Seine Vorfreude steigerte sich noch mal um einiges.

Adrenalin pumpte in seinen Venen und ließ seine Knie weich werden… dieses Vertraute Gefühl.

Alle Sinne liefen auf Hochtouren… und er roch das Blut seiner Opfer, welches ihn lockte.

Er konzentrierte seine Magie in sich, lies sie in seinen Arm fließen und leitete sie in seinen Zauberstab.

Es war wie eine Explosion, welche die Tür und einen nicht gerade unbeträchtlichen Teil der Hauswand nach innen schleuderte.

Lässig und ganz ohne Eile betrat er das Haus, als auch schon Flüche gegen ihn geschleudert wurden.

Ohne hast trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und die Flüche verfehlten ihn.

Die Nächste Salve kam breit gefächert, doch er lenkte die Lichtstrahlen einfach ab, ehe er selbst einen Fluch warf.

Durch die dichten Staubwolken konnte er noch immer nichts sehen, doch er roch das Blut seiner Opfer, spürte ihre Magie.

Er traf, wie ein gellender Schrei und der Geruch von süßem Blut ihm verriet… eine Frau… Bella…

Harry musste grinsen.

War er etwa in ein kleines Weihnachtsfest der Malfoyfamilie gestolpert? Wie ungemein praktisch!

Damit würde er die Lestranges ebenfalls bekommen, was eine Blutfehde völlig ausschließen würde.

Andererseits würde es den Kampf schwerer machen… doch gerade das könnte diesem Abend noch die gewisse Würze geben.

Dunkle Flüche schossen an Harry vorbei, allesamt schlecht gezielt, doch so düster, das sie Schlieren durch die Luft zogen.

Die Malfoys und Lestranges wussten immer noch nicht, gegen Wen und Was sie kämpften!

Zudem roch er eine Menge Wein und Feuerwhiskey… wie schade.

Die Malfoy Sippschaft war angetrunken, das erklärte warum sie so schlecht zielten… nun ja, ein kleiner Wermutstropfen, man konnte halt nicht alles haben.

Harry spürte, wie die Apparationschilde des Anwesens gesenkt wurden.

Doch über dem mächtigen Bollwerk stand Harrys eigener Schild.

Ein doppelter Knall entlockte dem Prinzen ein höhnisches Grinsen.

Versuchte da etwa jemand zu entkommen?

Mit sachten Schlenkern seines Stabes, lies er mehr Staub aufwirbeln, um seine Angreifer weiter zu behindern.

Es war fast zu leicht…

Noch immer wurden Flüche blind durch den Raum geschossen.

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und tat etwas, was er nie zuvor probiert hatte… er überlies seinem Vampirischen Teil die Führung, hielt ihn nicht mehr unterdrückt wie sonst.

Sofort wurden alle Eindrücke Schärfer.

Er nahm seine Brille ab und sah trotzdem schärfer als jemals zuvor.

Der Prinz konnte erkennen, wie jede einzelne Staubflocke in der Luft tanzte, als hätte man die Zeit verlangsamt.

Der Geruch nach Blut und Alkohol mischte sich mit Schweiß und wurde widerlich intensiv.

Lässig schlenderte er durch die Staubschicht auf den nächsten Gegner zu… Narzissa…

Sie duftete betörend und feuerte in blinder Wut Flüche in eine andere Richtung.

Es kam ihm vor, als würde sie jede Bewegung extra vorschichtig und langsam ausführen, so schnell arbeiteten seine Augen.

Harry hörte ihr Herz, erkannte die pochende Vene an ihrem Hals… er hatte fürchterlichen Durst…

Nein! Nicht trinken!

Sein Verstand übernahm wieder die Kontrolle.

Er führte eine Stabbewegung aus und ein violleter Lichtstrahl trennte Narzissas Zauberstabarm von ihrem Rumpf.

Entsetzt fuhr sie herum, erkannte ihn und riss ihre Augen auf.

Fasziniert betrachtete der dunkle Prinz sein eigenes Spiegelbild in ihren Saphirblauen Augen, während sein Zauberstabarm sich wie von selbst bewegte.

Er erkannte seine dunkelrot glühenden Augen, seine Blitzenden Fangzähne, die er mit seinem Höhnischen Grinsen entblößte.

Er war der Tod, erhaben und majestätisch, das musste Narzissa in ihm sehen.

Seine Stabhand führte die Bewegungen aus und Harry erkannte in Narzissas Augen, wie Blut in sein Gesicht spritzte.

Warm lief es an seiner Haut herunter, doch Harry Widerstand dem Drang, es sich von den Lippen zu lecken, auch wenn der süße duft ihn lockte.

Der schwarze Prinz überlies Narzissa sich selbst… ohne ihre Arme und Beine würde sie sowieso gleich verbluten, keine Herausforderung…

Er passierte Bellatrix, die auf dem Boden lag, ein Faustgroßes Loch in der Brust.

Rodolphus richtete sich gerade wieder auf, scheinbar war er es, der versucht hatte zu disapparieren und wieder zurückgeschleudert wurde.

Erbärmlicher Wurm, kaum seiner Aufmerksamkeit wert…

Harry führte eine fast nachlässige Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab aus, und ein zweiter Mund klaffte an Rodolphus Hals.

Blut quoll dickflüssig auf den Boden, doch es roch nicht so angenehm wie der Lebenssaft von Narzissa oder Bellatrix.

Doch seine eigentlichen Ziele hatte er ja noch vor sich und sie versprachen mehr spaß als seine bisherigen… Gegner war ein zu starkes Wort. Statisten traf es da eher.

Lucius und Draco…

Zumindest der Patriarch der Malfoys durfte nicht unterschätzt werden, denn Lucius war aalglatt. Ein erfahrener Kämpfer… sehr gefährlich und vor allem unberechenbar…

Harry hielt inne…

Vor ihm spürte er eine seltsame Verwirbelung, keine schwarze Magie sondern Heilmagie.

Ein Hautregenerationszauber!

Wenn Harry dort hinein getreten wäre, hätte der Zauber Schmerzhafte Wucherungen erzeugt, die einen Menschen sogar töten könnten.

Heilmagie war die heimtückischste Art zu morden, eine wahrhaft gerissene Falle.

Nun, da er wusste worauf er zu achten hatte, setzte Harry seinen Weg fort.

Alle Fallen wurden von ihm neutralisiert.

Die Luft wurde urplötzlich feuchter, der Staub wurde gebunden und fiel schwer zu Boden.

Lucius Malfoy stand dort vor seinem Erben, welcher eine tiefe schramme am Kopf abbekommen hatte und halb besinnungslos an einer Wand halt suchte.

„Mein Prinz…", sprach Lucius förmlich.

„Lucius."

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuches?"

Seine Stimme verriet keine Angst, er war wahrhaftig ein würdiger Todesser.

„Du hast meine Aufmerksamkeit durch gewisse Vertragsabschlüsse erhalten."

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum mir das eine derartige Aufmerksamkeit eurerseits bescheren sollte mein Prinz. Immerhin ist die Begründerin der neuen Blutlinie mit euch verlobt und damit wertlos für diesen Zweck."

Harry lachte und bleckte dabei seine Fangzähne.

„Du hast recht, das alleine hat mich nicht zu diesem Besuch bewogen. Jedoch wurde ich vor kurzem Opfer eines recht gut ausgedachten, jedoch Schlampig umgesetzten Anschlages. Dein Erbe ist nicht sehr umsichtig im verwischen seiner Spuren gewesen…"

Lucius blickte zurück zu Draco, blanke Wut im Blick.

Harry fuhr mit seiner Erklärung ungerührt fort: „…Meine Wenigkeit dagegen hat nicht die Neigung dazu, Spielraum zu lassen. Ein tödlicher angriff auf mich, ein Vergeltungsschlag meinerseits. Ich Gedenke, euch keine Gelegenheit für Blutrache zu geben."

Resignation zeigte sich im Blick des Patriarchen. Er wusste, das er diese Nacht nicht überleben würde. Allerdings würde sich Lucius nicht in sein Schicksal fügen. Er würde ehrenvoll Kämpfend untergehen, und Harry hatte den blonden eigentlich immer gemocht, daher war er gewillt ihm seinen Ehrenvollen Tod zu gewähren.

„Ich verstehe…"

Der blonde hob seinen Stab vor das Gesicht und küsste ihn, ehe er sich leicht verbeugte.

Harry erwiderte die Geste.

Dann griff Malfoy an.

Harry blockte die schnelle folge von Schneidflüchen mit seinem Zauberstab und unterlief einen weiteren Lichtstrahl des Todessers geschickt.

Lucius war wirklich schnell.

Nun gut, Harrys Vater und Severus waren schneller, genau wie Dumbledore, dennoch erkannte man, das Malfoy ein hervorragender Duellant war.

Harry erhob seinen Stab und machte eine schnelle kreiselnde Bewegung.

Wind peitschte auf und riss seinen Gegner von den Beinen, doch dieser rollte sich geschickt ab und kam Sekundenbruchteile später wieder auf die Beine.

Lucius erstellte ein nahezu lückenloses Sperrfeuer aus niederen dunklen Flüchen.

Harry konnte kaum ein Lücke finden, daher verwandelte er einige Tische und Stühle, damit sie den blonden angriffen.

Lucius war lange genug abgelenkt, so das Harry die Deckung durchbrechen konnte.

Doch der blonde wich aus und sprach die Worte, die Harry nie in einem Duell hören wollte…

„Expecto Patronum!"

Eine Silberne Schlange quoll aus Lucius Stab und richtete sich zum Angriff auf.

Sie stieß nach Harry und erwischte sein Bein.

Ein unglaublicher Schmerz explodierte an der Stelle, wo der Patroni mit Harrys Haut in Kontakt kam.

Der Prinz rollte sich ab, als die Schlange erneut zustieß.

Seine Augen fixierten den Malfoy Patriarchen, der wohl selbst erschrocken über die Wirkung seines Zaubers war und nicht aufpasste.

Der Prinz hegte keinen Zorn gegen Lucius, so dass er es schnell machte.

Ein gut platzierter Todesfluch, ein schnelles Schmerzloses ende, mehr Anerkennung konnte man von Harry nicht erwarten.

Nachdem das Oberhaupt der Malfoys tot war, verschwand auch die silberne Schlange und ein diabolisches Grinsen bahnte sich auf Harrys Gesicht.

Nun konnte der spaßige Teil beginnen…

Gemächlich schlenderte er auf Draco zu, der mittlerweile zusammengesackt war.

Anscheinend hatte ein Trümmerstück ihn am Kopf getroffen, als Harry so dezent „angeklopft" hatte.

Einer der Stühle, die er verwandelt hatte, folgte dem Prinzen der gemächlich auf sein eigentliches Ziel zu schlenderte.

Als er etwa zwei Schritte von Draco entfernt war, hielt der Stuhl hinter ihm und erstarrte.

Gemütlich lies Harry sich darauf nieder und belegte den Slytherin mit einem Enervate.

Immerhin sollte er das nun folgende bei vollem Bewusstsein genießen.

„Draco, Draco… was soll ich nur mit dir machen?"

Trotzige graue Augen blickten zum höhnisch grinsenden Harry auf.

„Dein Angriff auf mich war gut gedacht… doch so einfach kann man mich nicht umbringen. Du bist ein Narr. War es das jetzt Wert? Wegen deiner Unverschämtheit musste ich den Englischen Zweig einer der ältesten Europäischen Familien auslöschen."

Noch immer antwortete Draco nicht, es wäre eh sinnlos, denn diese Worte sprach Harry nur noch um sein Opfer zu demütigen und zu Quälen.

„Du wolltest also Nachwuchs aus Hermine zeugen… bist du wirklich so scharf darauf sie zu Vergewaltigen? Sag nichts, das merkt man doch. Ein Gedanke sollte dich jedoch ins Grab begleiten mein Junger Freund. Was du dir nicht zu nehmen imstande warst, wird sie mir früher oder später freiwillig geben. Und ich werde es genießen und dabei an dich denken. Hoffentlich lache ich nicht dabei…"

Harry grinste während Resignation Einzug in die Augen des Malfoy Erben gehalten hatte. Der Prinz konnte die Angst seines Opfers riechen.

„Wusstest du, das der Cruciatus zwar der schlimmste Folterfluch ist, aber bei weitem nicht die schlimmste Folter?", fragte Harry im Plauderton.

„Die Nerven werden einfach mit Schmersignalen geflutet, doch der meiner Meinung nach Interessanteste Aspekt einer Folter fehlt völlig. Die Psychologische Wirkung, die Gewissheit, was einem angetan wird. Der Cruciatus ist da doch recht schwammig, da er tausend Eindrücke erweckt. Von daher habe ich mir etwas ganz besonderes ausgedacht, nur für dich. Ich hoffe du weißt es zu schätzen, das ich mir so viel Mühe gemacht habe."

Er schnippte mit den Zauberstab und Draco wurde an die Wand gefesselt.

Anschließend nahm Harry eine Hand voll mit Glassplittern, welche er in widerliche kleine Käfer verwandelte.

Er setzte die Käfer auf das Bein des blonden.

Sofort Fraßen sie sich in den Körper des Slytherins, der begann zu schreien und sich zu winden.

Harry belegte ihn mit einem Schweigezauber.

„Sie werden sich langsam durch deinen Körper fressen… aber das ist nicht das besondere. Die besondere Magie dieser niedlichen Krabbler wird dich so lange am Leben erhalten, bis selbst die schwärzeste Magie das nicht mehr vermag. Doch das allerbeste ist doch, das du nicht nur spürst was geschieht, sondern es auch mit Gewissheit weißt, findest du nicht auch? Genieße es…"

Mit diesen Worten löste Harry den Schweigezauber und ergötzte sich noch eine Weile an den verzerrten Schreien seines Opfers, ehe er gemächlich seine Disapparierschilde senkte und verschwand.

Es war schon recht früh geworden, doch ein wenig Schlaf wollte er sich noch gönnen.

Er entkleidete sich und bereitete sein Lager vor, indem er die Couch in ein gemütliches Bett verwandelte.

Anschließend legte er sich hin und schlief ein, mit dem wohligen Gefühl im Bauch noch immer ein absolut perverser Bastard zu sein…

* * *

Hermine erwachte recht spät und fühlte sich einfach furchtbar. 

Ihr Kopf dröhnte, als hätte jemand einen Vorschlaghammer gegen die Schläfe geschwungen. Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl, etwas pelziges sei ihr in den Mund gekrochen und dort verendet…

Schwammige Erinnerungen geisterten durch ihren Kopf.

Sie hatte getrunken… viel zu viel.

Ein Streit mit Harry… und dann war alles weg.

Sie hatte keine Erfahrungen mit Alkohol, doch nun fühlte sie sich so elend, das sie überlegte lieber nie wieder welchen anzurühren.

Vorsichtig richtete sich das Mädchen auf und stellte fest, das sie noch immer die Festrobe trug in welcher sie ausgegangen war.

Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie nach Hause gekommen war.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf und entkleidete sich.

Sie brauchte unbedingt eine Dusche… außerdem war es allerhöchste Zeit sich die Zähne zu putzen…

Nachdem sie ausgiebig geduscht und sich die Zähne gereinigt hatte, fühlte sie sich schon um einiges besser.

Zumindest war der faulige Geschmack aus ihrem Mund verschwunden. Doch ihr Schädel dröhnte noch immer. Sie brauchte unbedingt ein Aspirin.

Als sie die Treppe herunterkam, blickte sie verwundert ins Wohnzimmer.

Die Couch war verschwunden, stattdessen thronte ein gewaltiges Bett im Raum.

Sie hätte nie vermutet, das Harry die Couch einfach verwandelte, aber es war ja logisch. Warum auf einer ungemütlichen Couch schlafen, wenn man sich einfach ein Bett heraufbeschwören kann?

Etwas regte sich unter der Decke.

Ein wuscheliger Haarschopf tauchte auf und grüne Augen blinzelten sie an.

„GUTEN MORGEN HERMINE!"

Ein schmerzhafter Stich fuhr ihr durch den Kopf.

Er sprach laut… sehr sehr laut.

„Ahhhh… bitte nicht so laut.", sagte sie mit Rauer Stimme.

„ABER WARUM DENN NICHT?"

Erneut fuhr ein fürchterlicher Stich durch ihre Schläfen.

„Warum machst du das?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Wer nicht hören will muss fühlen!", erwiderte er grinsend und richtete sich auf.

Er sprach zwar noch immer laut, aber nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du wolltest doch gestern nicht auf mich hören, als ich dir sagte das du genug getrunken hast.", erwiderte er und fischte seine Brille vom Nachttisch.

„Hab ich viel Unsinn gemacht?"

„Ging so."

Harry erhob sich und Hermine zuckte zurück, als hätte sie der Schlag getroffen.

Er war völlig nackt!

Gebannt beobachtete sie, wie er sich einige Kleidungsstücke zusammensuchte.

Sie hatte ihn schon einige Male in Boxershorts gesehen und wusste daher, wie er aussah. Die sehnigen Muskeln, die sich unter seiner Haut spannten wirkten geschmeidig und verrieten den Quidditchspieler. Bis auf Die Narben, die seinen Rücken verunstalteten war sein Körper absolut makellos… als hätte ein Künstler ihn gemeißelt.

Ihr Blick wanderte noch einmal nach unten und sie erschrak.

An seinem Rechten Bein war eine Stelle, die wirkte als sei sie verbrannt.

„Was hast du da?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Nur eine kleine Verletzung, kein Grund zur Sorge.", erwiderte er.

Harry schien vollkommen gelassen… wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde Hermine vermuten er genoss es sogar, sich nackt vor ihr zu bewegen.

Stirnrunzelnd nahm er eine Robe auf.

Erneut erschrak Hermine, als sie bemerkte, das Blut von dem schweren Stoff auf den Teppich tropfte.

„Was zur…"

„Keine Sorge, ist nicht mein Blut.", sagte er und entfernte die Tropfen mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes.

Anschließend reinigte er die Robe und legte sie zur Seite.

Gemächlich ging er zu seinem Koffer und suchte die Sachen raus, die er von Neville für die Reise von Hogwarts in die Muggelwelt bekommen hatte.

Geradezu Quälend langsam zog er sich an.

Hermine kam wieder zu sich und bemerkte, das ihre Wangen glühten.

„Und, hast du den Anblick genossen?", fragte er und grinste breit.

Das Rot in ihren Wangen vertiefte sich.

Harry kramte noch eine Weile in seinem Koffer herum und holte anschließend eine kleine Phiole mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit heraus und drückte sie Hermine in die Hand.

„Auch wenn es nur gerecht wäre, wenn du keinen Bissen herunterbekommst.", meinte er gelassen und schlenderte in die Küche.

Mit einigen wenigen Zauberstabbewegungen bereitete er ein komplettes Frühstück zu, während Hermine die Phiole entkorkte und den Inhalt tapfer hinunterschluckte.

Sofort verschwanden ihre Kopfschmerzen und das seltsame Schwindelige Gefühl, das sie seid dem Aufwachen verfolgt hatte.

„Danke.", sagte sie und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile, ehe sie ein Frage stellte.

„Wessen Blut war es denn?"

Harry wusste sofort was sie meinte. Ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen antwortete er: „Ich schätze von Narzissa Malfoy."

Seine Stimme klang absolut normal.

„Hast du etwa… warst du gestern noch…"

„Ja, die Malfoys besuchen. Es war recht witzig, tatsächlich hat der gute Lucius mir sogar einen sehr unterhaltsamen Kampf geboten. Das beste war aber unser lieber Draco den ich… nun ja, ich denke, ich behalte die unappetitlichen Details lieber für mich, außerdem dürfte er mittlerweile schon verreckt sein."

Hermine war zutiefst erschrocken.

Sie wusste, das Harry die Malfoys töten wollte… aber das er es gestern noch getan hatte… und das er darüber sprach als hätte er nur einen kleinen Spaziergang gemacht.

Sie wusste, das er eiskalt war, dennoch war es schrecklich, wenn er sie so direkt damit konfrontierte.

Harry ließ sich sein Frühstück schmecken… tatsächlich hatte er extrem gute Laune.

Das er sich so sehr an Tod und verderben ergötzen konnte war einfach pervers, doch so war er eben. Er leugnete es nicht. Außerdem hatte Hermine den Verdacht, das der Vampir in Harry keinen geringen Anteil an dessen offensichtlichen Sadistischen Neigungen hatte.

Sie beschloss, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, das würde sie nur Wahnsinnig machen, denn seiner verdrehten Logik hatte sie noch nie folgen können.

Hermine lies sich das Frühstück schmecken und ignorierte Harry und dessen offensichtliche Freude an dem sicherlich sehr schmerzhaften ableben der Malfoys.

Nach einer halben Stunde gesellte sich auch Helena dazu, die etwas enttäuscht war, das Hermines Kater sich bereits verflüchtigt hatte.

Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Tochter ein wenig ärgern wollen, so wie Harry es heute Morgen schon getan hatte.

Weder der Prinz, noch Hermine erwähnten die Malfoys, auch wenn Helena fragte, woher die gute Laune des Jungen Mannes denn käme.

„Ist doch ein herrlicher Tag oder nicht?", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Hermine konnte es einfach nicht fassen, das Tod und unheil ihn derartig erheiterten… er grinste noch immer.

Das zeigte einmal mehr, das seine Psyche ganz anders zu funktionieren schien, als ihre eigene.

Nachdem er sein Frühstück beendet hatte, verschwand Harry wieder im Wohnzimmer und kramte die Lederjacke von Neville aus dem Koffer, welche er überzog.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Hermine.

Es kam ihr schon seltsam vor, das er sich freiwillig Muggel Kleidung anzog, normalerweise musste man ihn erst mal dazu überreden.

Harry sah zu ihr auf und zog den Reißverschluss der Jacke zu.

„Ich gehe ein wenig die Muggelwelt erkunden. Immerhin sollte ich wissen, wo ich mich hier befinde."

Hermine fiel geradezu der Kiefer herunter.

„Hör mal, du kannst doch nicht einfach so rausgehen!"

„Warum denn nicht, immerhin bin ich schon groß!", erwiderte der schwarze Prinz mit einem spöttischen Ton in der Stimme.

„Du weißt ja gar nicht worauf du dich einlässt! Wenn du alleine raus gehst, wirst du mit Sicherheit auffallen. Neville und Ron…."

Hermine brach ab.

Erinnerungen überfluteten sie, von dem Tag an dem Ron und Neville auf eigene Faust in die Muggelwelt gegangen waren.

Die beiden waren aufgefallen wie bunte Hunde und hatten sich auch Ärger mit der Polizei eingehandelt.

Diese Erinnerung schmerzte… zwar war sie damals sauer auf die beiden gewesen, doch vermisste sie Ron und seine Eigenarten so sehr, das es wehtat. Unbedachte Äußerungen wie die gerade brachten immer wieder Erinnerungen mit, die sie erst mal verkraften musste.

Besonders bitter war es natürlich, das sein Mörder ihr gegenüber stand und sie nun seltsam distanziert musterte.

„Wenn du glaubst das ich zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehe, dann begleite mich doch.", sagte er gleichgültig. „Ich werde auf alle Fälle gehen."

Und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zur Tür und öffnete sie ohne zögern.

„Warte! Ich zieh mir nur schnell was warmes an.", rief sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung.

Harry nickte ruppig und schloss die Tür wieder.

Er wartete bis Hermine sich einen warmen Mantel aus dem Schrank geholt hatte und zusammen traten sie heraus in die ihm völlig fremde Welt…

* * *

Bis nächste Woche dann ;) 

Und diesmal das Reviewn nicht vergessen!

Gruß  
Dat Z.


	25. Unter Muggeln

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktäre aus den HP Büchern gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Pebbles und die meisten anderen Auroren gehören Trovia. Mir gehört der Spass an der Story und die Rechtschreibfehler

Seid ja Fleißig wie die Bienchen gewesen ;) Als Belohnung ein weiteres Kap vom Prinzen.

Und an alle die es noch nicht gemerkt haben, kap 5. von Crossfire ist auch online ;)

Viel Spass!

* * *

25. Unter Muggeln

* * *

Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dieses Anwesen Durchsuchen zu können, um endlich zu erfahren was hier wirklich alles passierte. Doch die Malfoys waren schlüpfriger als Schlangen, man hatte sie einfach nicht zu fassen bekommen.

Jeder Auror wusste, das die Malfoys Todesser waren. Doch beweise verschwanden genau so wie Zeugen. Nie war es ihnen gelungen die Malfoys anzuklagen.

Lucius Malfoy pflegte sogar einen Intensiven Umgang mit den höheren Ebenen des Ministeriums und galt nach außen hin als unbescholtener und nobler Geschäftsmann.

Altair selbst hatte gesehen, was für ein perverser Sadist er in Wirklichkeit war, doch beweißen konnte er es nicht.

Nun war es auch nicht mehr nötig, denn die Malfoys waren Vergangenheit… und nun hatten sie endlich die Gelegenheit alle Beweiße zu sammeln, die sie brauchten um der Öffentlichkeit mitzuteilen, wer oder was Malfoy wirklich gewesen war.

Der Blick des Rothaarigen Auroren wanderte in den Himmel, wo ein Zeichen, geformt aus Blutroten Sternen brannte.

Ein grinsender Schädel mit verlängerten Eckzähnen, der außerdem eine Krone trug und von zwei Schlangen in Angriffstellung flankiert wurde.

Es war nicht das dunkle Mal, niemand kannte dieses Zeichen, auch wenn Pepples sich denken konnte, das es dem Schwarzen Prinzen gehören musste. Zumindest die Krone deutete darauf hin.

Altair wurde hierher beordert um die Ermittlungen zu leiten. Malfoy tauchte bei einem Termin mit dem Leiter der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit nicht auf, also sandte man einen Boten hierher, der das seltsame Mal über dem Anwesen und die aufgesprengte Haupttür entdeckte.

Eine Gruppe aus fünf Junioren wurde schließlich hierher geschickt, um die Umgebung zu sichern und nach überlebenden zu suchen.

Anschließend wurde er von Alice Longbottoms Stellvertreter Kingsley hierher gesandt um die Führung zu übernehmen. Alice selbst hatte einige Tage Urlaub genommen.

War schon seltsam, das ausgerechnet diese beiden die Zentrale leiteten, immerhin waren sie Jahrelang seine Kollegen gewesen.

Altair schritt auf das anwesen der Malfoys zu und erkannte die Junior Auroren.

Nymphadora Tonks sah ziemlich angeschlagen und bleich aus, Ilena Flittwick hatte tatsächlich in einen der Blumenkübel gekotzt, während Artemis Damo, Francis Ortega und John Gibson recht grün im Gesicht wirkten.

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Ist doch nicht euer erster Tatort oder?", fragte Altair etwas verwundert.

Tonks straffte sich und kam ihm entgegen.

„Das nicht, trotzdem sehe ich so was zum ersten Mal. Hoffentlich hast du nicht zu gut gefrühstückt Pepples.", erwiderte sie.

Die anderen vier machten keine Anstalten ihnen zu folgen, als sie das Haus betraten.

Scheinbar hatte Tonks das ganze am besten verkraftet.

„Was habt ihr bisher?", fragte der rothaarige Auror und sah sich in der Ramponierten Eingangshalle um.

Ein mächtiger Fluch hatte das Eingangsportal und die Umliegende Wand sprichwörtlich in Fetzen gerissen.

Bedächtig sah Pepples sich um, während Tonks erklärte was die Junioren bisher ermittelt hatten.

„Es war nur einer. Wahrscheinlich ein qualifizierter Fluchbrecher. Er ist unbehelligt bis zum Portal gekommen und hat es mit nur einem Zauber zerlegt. Die Messwerte Sprengen die Skala, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Dann ist er hier rein gekommen. Dürfte ne Menge Staub aufgewirbelt haben, zumindest haben die Malfoys Flüche in diese Richtung geworfen, hatten allerdings null Sicht auf den Gegner. Der hat allerdings von hier aus gezielt einen Fluch geworfen."

Sie deutete auf eine Stelle am Fußboden.

Pepples führte die entsprechenden Zauber aus und erkannte, das sie ganz richtig lag.

„Hat Bellatrix Lestrange getroffen. Sie dürfte sofort tot gewesen sein. Anschließend ist er von hier aus auf die Malfoys zu gelaufen. Als erstes Traf er auf Narzissa. Hat sie ziemlich zugerichtet."

Sie deutete auf die Überreste der Todesserin. Angewidert nahm Altair zur Kenntnis, das der Angreifer ihr die Gliedmaßen abgerissen hatte, um sie anschließend verbluten zu lassen.

Das liebliche Gesicht der vielfachen Mörderin war vor entsetzen völlig verzerrt.

„Als er mit ihr fertig war, passierte er Bellatrix und erledigte Rodolphus quasi im vorbeigehen. Der hatte wohl versucht abzuhauen, wenn ich seine Verletzungen richtig deute, doch der Angreifer hatte einen Disapparierschild aufgestellt, typische Todesservorgehensweise. Der Kerl hat sich auch nicht lange mit Lestrange aufgehalten, einfach die Kehle aufgeschlitzt…", erklärte Tonks weiter und deutete auf die Leiche von Rodolphus Lestrange, der in seinem eigenen getrockneten Blut lag.

Tonks führte ihn zum Salon, wo er die Leiche von Lucius Malfoy erkannte. Und einen Quarantänezauber, der keinen Blick auf seinen Inhalt gewährte.

„Malfoy hat den Angreifer gestellt. Die beiden haben sich ein hartes Duell geliefert. Die Hälfte der Werte kann ich nicht mal identifizieren, waren aber fast ausschließlich schwarze Flüche. Der Angreifer hat Lucius schließlich mit einem Todesfluch erwischt."

Pepples nickte und betrachtete den Quarantänezauber.

„Und was ist da drin?"

Tonks wurde wieder bleich.

„Wir glauben, das es der Jüngste Malfoy ist… zuckt teilweise noch. Ich weiß nicht, was der Kerl mit dem kleinen angestellt hat, aber ich weiß das es, was immer es auch sein mag, noch aktiv ist. Deshalb der Zauber. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich will mir das nicht noch einmal ansehen."

Eilig ließ Tonks ihn allein.

Pepples runzelte die Stirn und richtete seinen Stab auf den Quarantänezauber, so dass der Schild durchsichtig wurde und ihm einen Blick auf den Inhalt gestattete.

Okay, Pepples gehörte zu den hart gesottenen Senioren. Er hatte Verstümmelungen gesehen, die ihres gleichen suchten.

Doch dies übertraf alles…

Man konnte wirklich nur vermuten, das es der Jüngste Malfoy war… sein Körper war völlig zerfressen.

Doch das war nicht das schlimmste…

Pepples erkannte, das Herz und Lunge noch immer arbeiteten, er hatte durch die mit Fleischresten verklebten Rippenknochen einen prima Blick darauf. Gelegentlich zuckte ein Arm oder Bein nach oben… und die Augen huschten in ihren Höhlen hin und her.

Pepples unterdrückte ein Würgen und führte seine Diagnosezauber aus.

Die Überreste bewegten sich zwar noch, doch das Hirn war tot.

Er konnte feststellen, das der Tod vor etwa vier Stunden eingetreten war… und das zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Körper schon ähnlich stark zerfressen gewesen sein musste wie jetzt.

Hoch konzentrierte Schwarze Magie tummelte sich in seinem Körper herum.

Was auch immer es war, es zerfraß das Fleisch und hielt was übrig war gleichzeitig am Leben.

Welch perverser Geist konnte eine derartige Folter ersinnen?

Wie lange hatte der Junge Malfoy bewusst miterlebt, wie er gefressen wurde?

Pebbles unterdrückte erneut ein Würgen und lies die Schildkuppel wieder matt werden.

Nicht mal dem schlimmsten Todesser würde er es Wünschen, auf eine solche Art zu verrecken…

Noch immer mit seiner Übelkeit kämpfend verlies Altair das Haus.

Nun verstand er , warum die Junioren so fertig waren.

„Ilena, du kehrst zurück zur Zentrale und holst zwei unsägliche her… am besten mit gutem Magen."

Die angesprochene nickte und verließ eilig den Tatort, wobei Pebbles vermutete, das dies nichts mit übereifriger Pflichterfüllung zu tun hatte.

„Francis und Artemis halten Wache am Eingang, Tonks und John, ihr durchsucht mit mir das Haus. Wir wollen mehr Beweise für Malfoys Aktivitäten als Todesser sammeln."

Die beiden nickten ihm zu und gemeinsam begannen sie das Haus zu durchsuchen…

* * *

Harry schien sich gründlich umzusehen.

Sie befanden sich in einer belebten Einkaufsstraße.

Muggel in dicken Wintermänteln schlenderten durch die Straßen, tranken Glühwein und betrachteten die Schaufenster.

Für einen Zauberer gab es hier unendlich viele Dinge zu entdecken.

Mobiltelefone, Fernseher, verschiedenste Musikrichtungen, selbst einfache Telefonzellen schienen den Prinzen zu faszinieren.

Doch im Gegensatz zu Neville und Ron wunderte er sich nicht laut über diese für ihn seltsamen Dinge.

Hermine fror erbärmlich, denn es hatte minus sieben Grad Celsius und sie traute sich nicht, einen Wärmezauber anzuwenden vor all diesen Muggeln.

Harry blickte sie von der Seite an.

„Hast du Muggelgeld dabei?", fragte er.

„Warum?"

„Ich schätze wir sollten uns in eine der Teestuben setzen. Du siehst recht verfroren aus."

Hermine stimmte begeistert zu und wenig später saßen sie in einer warmen Teestube.

Harry bestellte sich Tee mit Zitrone und Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Der Tee wärmte von innen und der Laden war gut geheizt, so dass Hermine bald wieder aufgetaut war.

Harry studierte die Muggel… und Hermine vermutete, das er auch die anwesenden Pärchen beobachtete.

„Recht interessant wie die Muggel sich ohne Magie durch das Leben schummeln.", meinte er und blickte seiner Verlobten in die Augen.

„Oh, das ist eigentlich sehr faszinierend, zumindest für Reinblüter."

„Wärst du bereit mir ein wenig Muggelgeld zu leihen? Ich würde mir gerne ein wenig Literatur über Muggeltechnik anschaffen. Es macht mich Krank wenn ich etwas nicht kenne. Du bekommst es bald zurück."

Hermine grinste breit.

„Das ist kein Problem. Ich leihe dir gerne was. Nur wann möchtest du es mir wiedergeben, immerhin bist du doch abgeschnitten."

„Ich schätze das dürfte sich in sehr naher Zukunft ändern.", erwiderte er grinsend.

Hermine blickte ihn leicht skeptisch an und wühlte in ihrer Tasche.

Sie überreichte ihm einige Pfundnoten und erklärte ihm kurz das Währungssystem der Muggel.

Harry zeichnete sich besonders durch seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe aus.

Er betrachtete die Pfundnoten und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, dann hast du mir sehr viel Geld geliehen.", meinte er und musterte sie skeptisch.

Hermine spürte, wie sie errötete und erwiderte: „Nun ja… wir sind nicht gerade die Ärmsten Menschen auf der Welt…"

Harry lachte leise.

„Nicht das du glaubst ich würde dich wegen des Geldes heiraten."

Das Mädchen sah ihn erstaunt an.

Das war ein Scherz… sogar ein Scherzhafter Ton. So etwas hatte sie noch nie von ihm gehört, ansonsten waren seine Witze von schwarzen Humor geprägt und wurden staubtrocken vorgetragen.

Er grinste fies, doch hielt seine Fangzähne verborgen.

„Ich liebe es dich zu überraschen.", flüsterte er mit seiner samtenen Stimme.

Erneut spürte sie, wie sie errötete.

Das grinsen verlies sein Gesicht nicht und sie tranken in Ruhe ihren Tee.

Bald darauf verließen sie den Laden und schlenderten weiter durch die Straßen.

Die Kälte kroch schon bald erneut unter ihre Kleidung und ließ sie frösteln.

Der Prinz musterte sie und hob seinen Arm.

„Hak dich ein."

Hermine blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Machen Paare das nicht so? Los mach schon."

Zögernd hakte sie ihren Arm in den seinen und spürte zu ihrer Überraschung, wie wärme in ihren Körper strömte.

„Der Vorteil eines komprimierten magischen Energieaufkommens im Körper.", bemerkte er grinsend.

Sie schlenderten weiter durch die Einkaufstraße.

Ab und zu hielten sie an Schaufenstern und Harry fragte sie nach Sinn und Zweck der ausgestellten Gegenstände.

Es war fast so, als würden sie wie ein richtiges Paar einfach ein wenig an den Schaufenstern bummeln… und Hermine gefiel das.

Nach einiger Zeit, die für das Mädchen wie im Flug vergangen war, betraten sie eine Buchhandlung.

Harry studierte fasziniert die ausgestellten Folianten.

Er wählte eine allgemeine Enzyklopädie, Grundlagenwerke zur Physik und einige Bände zur Elektrotechnik und Elektronik.

Auch Hermine nutzte die Zeit und kaufte einige Romane aus verschiedenen Genres.

Schwer beladen verließen sie den Laden wieder.

Harrys Augen huschten schnell umher, ehe Hermine ein gedämpftes blitzen wahrnahm.

Verwundert stellte sie fest, das ihre Bücher plötzlich federleicht wurden.

„Nichts anmerken lassen.", flüsterte er ihr grinsend zu.

Die Schülerin kicherte leise und gemeinsam bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Einkaufsstraße.

Irgendwie war es einfach zu schön gewesen um lange gut zu gehen, das hätte Hermine klar sein sollen.

Harry rempelte in einer stillen Seitengasse versehentlich einen Jugendlichen an und entschuldigte sich nicht dafür, ganz wie es seine Art war.

Doch eigentlich glaubte sie nicht daran, das es einen unterschied gemacht hätte.

„Sach mal hast du keine Augen im Kopf du Penner?", raunzte der Glatzkopf.

„Penner?", fragte Harry irritiert und drehte sich zu dem Skinhead um.

Hermine kannte die Sorte.

Immer auf Ärger aus… und niemals allein.

Sofort bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung, als zwei weitere Glatzköpfe sich an die Seite ihres Kameraden stellten.

Die drei wirkten Grobschlächtig und sehr aggressiv… sie wollten Ärger und waren direkt an den Menschen geraten, den man nicht reizen sollte… sie hoffte Harry würde seinen Stab nicht ziehen… sie hoffte er würde sie nicht in Stücke fluchen, doch gleichzeitig hatte sie angst, das der Prinz von den drei Schlägern zu Brei gemanscht werden könnte…

„Ja verdammt! N' schwuler Penner bist du. Hast dich nicht mal entschuldigt du Hurensohn!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Es war klar, das er noch nie mit einer derartigen Sprache Konfrontiert wurde.

„Ist das eine Beleidigung?"

„Ist nicht mal sonderlich schlau der Wichser!", höhnte der rechts stehende Skinhead, dabei sah er aus, als könne er nur bis zwanzig zählen, wenn er Sandalen trug oder Barfuss war.

Harry machte ein angewidertes Gesicht. Hermine wollte ihn davon abhalten etwas dummes zu sagen, doch er ignorierte sie.

„Tut euch einen Gefallen und zieht eurer Wege. Ihr seid meiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert!", erwiderte er arrogant.

Die Skinheads lachten.

„Jetzt wird er auch noch Frech!", grölte der Linksstehende.

„Genau, wir sollten ihm Manieren einprügeln!", rief der mittlere.

Kaum das er geendet hatte, stieß er auch schon vor und wollte Harry einen Hieb mit seiner Faust verpassen.

Hermine schrie erschrocken auf, doch die Faust erreichte Harrys Gesicht nicht.

Stattdessen hatte er die Tüten mit seinen Büchern fallen gelassen und war geschmeidig ausgewichen.

Die Skinheads wirkten verdutzt, während der schwarze Prinz einen stabilen stand einnahm. Er streckte den angewinkelten linken Arm vor und führte den Rechten in einem eleganten Bogen über seinen Kopf, so das seine Arme von der Seite her wie ein C wirkten.

Hermine erkannte dies als eine klassische Duellhaltung, doch entgegen ihrer Befürchtungen hielt er keinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Har har, seht euch den Trottel an! Macht einen auf Kung Fu! Das kann ich auch!", rief einer der Schläger, streckte seine Arme aus und winkelte das Rechte Knie an, wobei er spitze Bruce Lee Schreie ausstieß, was seine Kumpanen zum lachen brachte.

Harry blieb völlig ruhig und grinste nur Höhnisch.

Die Schläger griffen an und Hermines Hand fuhr zu ihrem Zauberstab, doch sie brauchte ihn nicht.

Harry kämpfte…

Ohne Zauberstab!

Und das sogar sehr geschickt.

Er blockte mit seiner Rechten Hand Schläge und Tritte der drei Skinheads ab, wie man in einem Duell Flüche mit dem Stab abwehren würde.

Seine flüssigen Bewegungen besaßen etwas schlangenhaftes, eine andere Beschreibung fiel ihr nicht ein.

Schließlich schien dieser Kampf ihn zu langweilen, und er schlug dem Anführer mit dem linken Handrücken durch das Gesicht, was den Glatzkopf hart zurückschleuderte und Besinnungslos liegen bleiben lies.

Die anderen beiden brüllten wütende Flüche.

Der eine Holte einen Teleskopschlagstock hervor, welcher mit einem Schwung seines Armes ausgefahren wurde.

Doch Harry unterlief den darauf folgenden hieb mit Eleganz, packte die Hand seines Angreifers und drehte sie ihm auf den Rücken, ehe der Prinz seinen Gegner mit unglaublicher Kraft gegen einen Laternenpfahl rammte.

Der Skinhead schlug mit dem Kopf zuerst aus, was ein dumpfes Klonk erklingen lies.

Die Kopfhaut platze auf und Blut quoll aus der Platzwunde.

Harry zog den Skinhead zurück und schubste ihn mit Beiläufigkeit zur Seite, wo er sofort zu Boden ging.

Noch immer beherrschte ein arrogantes Grinsen seine Züge.

_„Dafür werde ich dich und die kleine Schlampe abstechen!"_, fauchte der letzte und zog ein Messer hervor.

Ohne zögern stürmte er damit auf Harry zu, der die Führungshand Packte und auch diesem Gegner den Arm verdrehte.

Dadurch rammte der Schläger sich sein eigenes Messer ins Bein, ehe Harry auch ihn mit der flachen Rückhand besinnungslos schlug.

„Welch primitive Individuen. Ich muss mir unbedingt die Hände waschen.", sagte er angewidert und nahm seine Tüten wieder auf, nachdem er sich allen ernstes mit sauberen weißen Schnee die Hände abgerieben hatte.

Hermine stand noch immer wie angewurzelt dort, ihre Hand in der Tasche mit dem Zauberstab.

„Na meine liebe, du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, das dieser unwürdige Pöbel einem Gegner wie mir gewachsen ist?", fragte er mit samtener Stimme.

„Das… das… war unglaublich.", brachte Hermine hervor.

Harry lachte über ihren Ton.

„Keine wirklich schwere Übung für jemanden mit meinen Anlagen.", erwiderte er und bleckte leicht seine verlängerten Fangzähne.

Da wurde Hermine einiges klar… er war ja ein Halbvampir.

Und damit auch körperlich den meisten Menschen überlegen, das hatte sie völlig vergessen.

„Wir sollten schnellstens hier weg, ehe noch jemand neugierig wird. Immerhin habe ich mich bemüht, keine Zauber in dieser Auseinandersetzung zu nutzen. Es wäre vergebens gewesen, wenn ich die Erinnerung der Muggel Sicherheitskräfte manipulieren müsste.", bemerkte er nun.

„Du hast recht..", erwiderte Hermine und nahm die Tüten mit ihren Büchern wieder auf, welche sie vor Schreck hatte fallen lassen.

Sie wollte schon eilig davongehen, doch Harry hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Nicht so hastig, wer es eilig hat zieht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Ihre Nackenhärrchen stellten sich auf, als sein Atem ihre Haut streifte. Er hielt sie noch immer an der Hand und schlenderte mit gemächlichen Schritt aus der Gasse heraus.

Er zwang ihr quasi sein Tempo auf und sie war gezwungen sich anpassen, obwohl alle ihre Instinkte nach schneller Flucht schrieen.

Hermines Atem raste noch immer… das gerade hatte ihr angst gemacht, mehr als sie zugeben wollte.

Sie hatte Angst gehabt, das er die Muggel verfluchen oder vielleicht sogar töten könnte. Und sie hatte auch Angst um ihn gehabt, das sie ihn zusammenschlugen. Und natürlich hatte sie sich auch um sich selbst gefürchtet.

Doch Harry war wie immer kalt wie ein Eisblock, zumindest mental.

Überdeutlich spürte sie die seltsame wärme, welche über seine Hand, die immer noch die ihre hielt, in ihren Körper floss und die Kälte vertrieb…

Es drang gerade erst in ihr Bewusstsein...

Er hielt ihre Hand noch immer…

Und in gewisser Weise machte ihr das ebenfalls Angst.

Wie sollte sie sich jetzt verhalten?

Sollte sie loslassen?

Oder diese Situation einfach so hinnehmen?

Harry schien es nicht zu stören, oder bewusst wahrzunehmen, sie wusste nicht welche der beiden Möglichkeiten zutraf.

Sie schlenderten weiter in Richtung des Granger Hauses und mit jedem Schritt, den sie zwischen sich und die Bewusstlosen Schläger brachten, verflog Hermines Angst mehr und mehr.

Sie verschwand schließlich komplett, als die beiden die Haustür hinter sich schlossen.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, während Harry amüsiert eine Augenbraue hob.

„Was schaust du so… Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich!", giftete sie ihn an.

„Reg dich ab. Mir ist so etwas halt nicht vertraut.", erwiderte er ruhig und legte seine Bücher ab.

„In letzter Zeit fällt mir immer öfter auf, das du den Ärger Magisch anziehst.", meinte Hermine und entledigte sich ihres Mantels.

„Das stimmt nicht!", protestierte er grinsend. „Der Ärger weiß wo ich hin möchte und wartet dort auf mich."

Hermine funkelte ihn an.

„Du fühlst dich ja sehr humorvoll heute."

„In der Tat. Ich fühle mich prächtig. Auch wenn ich ehrlich hoffe, das diese drei Proleten nicht repräsentabel für die Welt der Muggel sind."

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Das waren nur so ein paar Rechte Spinner.", erwiderte Hermine spitz.

„Rechte Spinner?", fragte Harry neugierig.

Hermine seufzte und erklärte ein paar Takte zu Nationalsozialistischen Denken. Sie verglich das ganze unbewusst mit den Todessern, was den Prinzen zum nicken brachte.

„Unglücklicherweise muss ich dir zustimmen. Besonders das Fußvolk hat doch erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit diesen Muggeln.", meinte er nachdenklich.

Erst jetzt viel Hermine wieder ein, das sie das ganze jemanden erklärt hatte, der den größten teil seines Lebens unter Faschisten verbracht hatte und wohl selbst nicht wenige dieser Ideale sein eigen nannte.

Viele der Ideen des Nationalsozialismus fanden sich halt in der Verhaltensweise der Todesser wieder.

Harry schien das Gedankengut als solches nicht zu schockieren, warum auch? Er war ein Faschistischer Führer gewesen. Viel mehr schien ihm die Ähnlichkeit zu einer Muggelidee zuwider zu sein.

Sie beendeten das Thema in stillen einvernehmen.

Harry machte sich daran seine Bücher auszupacken und in seinen Koffer zu verstauen.

Das Buch mit den Grundlagen der Physik legte er auf den Beistelltisch der Couch.

Das wollte er wohl als erstes lesen.

Außerdem machte er wieder Anstalten, die Couch in ein Bett zu verwandeln.

„Lass das Harry.", sagte Hermine aus einem Impuls heraus.

Er sah sie an und hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Du kannst deine Sachen in mein Zimmer Räumen. Du musst nicht mehr hier unten schlafen."

Das Mädchen erlaubte sich ein schüchternes Lächeln.

„Meinst du das Ernst?"

„Natürlich."

„Und warum auf einmal?"

Hermine bildete sich ein, einen Hauch von Verwirrung in seiner Stimme heraushören zu können.

„Sagen wir einmal, ich war beeindruckt, das du dich heute mit deiner Magie zurückgehalten hast. Außerdem habe ich festgestellt, das du zumindest als Heizung gut zu gebrauchen bist."

Das hatte sie sich nicht verkneifen können.

„Es freut mich, das du meine Anwesenheit zu schätzen weißt… auch wenn nur als besserer Wärmezauber wie es scheint.", erwiderte er trocken.

Hermine lachte, während er mit Magischer Hilfe, seine Sachen in ihr Zimmer brachte.

Nachdem er das erledigt hatte, setzten sie sich in das Wohnzimmer.

Hermine vertiefte sich in einen Fantasyroman mit dem Titel „die Elfen".

Er war recht blutig, doch auch faszinierend beschrieben, besonders die Art der Magie welche dort genutzt wurde. Fantasyromane waren immer eine Quelle der Inspiration für sie gewesen. Sie bekam dort die ungewöhnlichten Ideen für Zaubersprüche.

Harry dagegen beschäftigte sich mit den Grundlagen der Physik, ein recht trockenes Thema.

Sie saßen einträchtig beieinander, bis Harry sein Buch absetzte.

„Faszinierend, wie viel die Muggel über die Funktion der Welt herausgefunden haben. Einige Feinheiten wie das nutzen der freien Elektronen als Energiequelle sind wirklich genial. Auch wenn sie nicht alle Aspekte weltlicher Funktion begriffen haben wie mir scheint."

Hermine wusste, das er von Magie sprach.

Die Muggel konnten sie nicht aufspüren oder messen. Und daher auch nicht definieren.

„Nun ja, die Möglichkeiten der Muggel sind beschränkt. Doch wer weiß wie lange das noch so ist."

„Negative Gravitation könnte sie schon erheblich weiterbringen.", meinte Harry und beorderte das Buch für die Grundlagen der Elektrotechnik zu sich.

„Doch diese Spielarten mit den Frei beweglichen Ladungsträgern finde ich bei weitem am faszinierendsten. Das eröffnet einem Zauberer ungemein viele Möglichkeiten. Ich hätte es besser wissen und mich der Möglichkeiten der Muggel ein wenig eher widmen sollen.", sagte der dunkle Prinz und schlug das Buch auf.

Hermine wusste was er meinte, den sie selbst hatte sich all dies selber beigebracht. Es hatte sie nie befriedigt einfach nur zu wissen, das der Strom da war und benutzt werden konnte. Sie wollte immer wissen wie es genau funktionierte.

Und Hermine gefiel es, wie sich der Tag trotz aller Unannehmlichkeiten noch entwickelt hatte…

* * *

Tja unser Harry ist immer für ne Überraschung gut. ;)

Bis zum nächsten chap

Gruß

Dat Z.


	26. Der Generalablass

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, auch wenn ich es gerne so hätte ;)

Huhu, etwas spät was, aber ich hab auch nicht immer Zeit um die Kaps hochzuladen, kommt schon mal vor, Sorry :(

Aber nu isses ja da, das kap und ich hoffe es wird den Erwartungen wieder gerecht. Hmmmm langsam wirds ernst ;)

Viel spass

* * *

26. Der Generalablass.

* * *

Sirius hatte schon in der Vergangenheit viele Ordenstreffen besucht, doch dieses hier war anders als alle zuvor. Immerhin war das Thema sein Patenkind… den Jungen den er nicht kannte und zu fürchten lernte, denn scheinbar hatte er sich bisher keine wirkliche Vorstellung von Harrys brutalität gemacht.

„…können die Unsäglichen uns nur bestätigen, das diese seltsamen Käfer mit Nekromantischer Magie versehen wurden um den Tod so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Nicht mal der dunkle Lord hat jemals einen Menschen auf so bestialische Art und Weise umgebracht."

Frank beendete seinen Bericht über den Tod von Draco Malfoy und sah in die gespannten Gesichter der Umstehenden.

„Nekromantie…. Er ist wirklich gefährlich wenn er über solche Mittel verfügt.", warf Mudungus Fletcher in die runde.

„Wie viel wissen wir eigentlich darüber?", fragte Molly Weasley besorgt.

Die meisten Blicke wanderten zu Remus, der sich räusperte.

„Ich habe dieses Gebiet ausgiebig erforscht, als Voldemort begann immer mehr Inferi einzusetzen. Ich weiß nicht wie genau der Prinz die Nekromantie in die Käfer gebunden hat, doch eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit. Die Magie die man für derartiges benötigt, ist schwärzer als alles was ich je gesehen habe. Allerdings sind die Käfer gestorben und haben sich aufgelöst, sobald wir sie aus Malfoys Körper extrahierten. Scheinbar dienten sie einzig dem Zweck ihn umzubringen und zeigen nicht das geringste Interesse an anderen Menschen. Das ist auch der Grund weshalb wir keine genauen Aussagen über die Käfer selbst machen können, da eine Autopsie dadurch verhindert wird. Er hat an alles gedacht."

„Und das alles sogar noch nach dem Weihnachtsessen.", sagte Bill und starrte mit leeren Blick auf die Fotos vom Malfoy Anwesen.

Sirius war sich klar, das Harry ihnen allen erneut gezeigt hatte, wie gefährlich und unberechenbar er wirklich war.

Dumbledore räusperte sich vernehmlich und blickte in die Runde.

„Ich denke das bestätigt nur, das wir Harry und seine Rolle in diesem Krieg keinesfalls unterschätzen dürfen. Der schwarze Prinz hat mit dieser Aktion gezeigt, das er ein Gegner ist mit dem man zu rechnen hat. Wir werden ihn weiter beobachten soweit dies in unseren Möglichkeiten liegt. Auch wenn ich denke, das dieser Angriff sich klar auf den Vertrag über Miss Granger und den Voodooangrif auf den Prinzen zurückführen lässt. Mister Potter mag zwar recht impulsiv sein, doch meiner Erfahrung nach handelt er nicht ohne triftigen Grund. Und er geht sehr koordiniert vor."

„Seine Angriffsweise erinnert an diverse Todesserstrategien.", bestätigte Frank Longbottom und blickte ein weiteres Mal Kopfschüttelnd auf die Fotos.

„Ich schätze er hat damit ein klares Exempel an die Todesser statuiert.", grollte Moody und seine ungleichen Augen fixierten Snape, der den Blick des Ex Auroren kalt erwiderte.

„Wenn ich die Zeichen richtig deute, dann verspürt kein Todesser den Drang sich mit dem Prinzen anzulegen.", bestätigte der Ordensspion kalt.

Sirius hasste den Fetthaarigen Schleimbeutel. Hoffentlich würde Harry auch ihn holen, doch leider hatte Sirius nicht so viel Glück. Zumindest rechnete er nicht ernsthaft damit.

„Der Tagesprophet wird ab morgen von dem Überfall berichten. Ich sorge allerdings dafür, das er nicht zu viele Details enthält.", kündigte Melanie Carter an.

Sie war Mitglied der Redaktion im Tagespropheten, was dem Orden schon oft gestattet hatte, ein wenig Einfluss auf den öffentlichen Informationsfluss zu nehmen.

Dumbledore nickte der Journalistin dankbar zu.

Die Gruppe diskutierte weiter.

Besonders wurde darüber spekuliert, wie man Harry auf die Seite des Ordens bringen könnte.

Der Animagus erkannte an Snapes höhnischen Grinsen, Bills skeptischer Mine und Remus Stirnfalten, das sie alle genau so dachten wie er selbst.

Harry würde sich nicht vor einen Karren spannen lassen.

Auch würden sie niemals vorhersehen können, wie er handeln würde.

Einzig Peter lächelte wissend.

Er war es, der Harry am besten von ihnen allen kannte.

„Was meinst du dazu Peter?", fragte Sirius laut.

Sie waren keine Freunde mehr, so wie sie es einmal gewesen waren, doch er konnte mit der Anwesenheit der Ratte Leben.

Der Angesprochene wurde nun von allen Seiten gemustert.

„Er wird nicht für den Orden agieren, das bringt ihm keinen Vorteil.", erwiderte Peter ruhig. „Draco hat Hermine bedroht und ihn angegriffen, deshalb hat der Prinz ihn auf so… kreative Weise umgebracht. So wie ich ihn kenne, wird er zunächst dafür Sorgen, seinen Status zu festigen. Zudem denke ich, das er die Position seiner Familie zu stärken gedenkt. Er hat die Malfoys umgebracht und wird sich als nächstes die anderen Vertragspartner vorknöpfen um seine Dominanz zu zeigen. Anschließend dürfte er versuchen, strategische Vorteile zu erlangen. Vielleicht sucht er sich auch Anhänger oder zumindest Zauberer mit Kampf Erfahrung die er einsetzen kann."

„Die Schatten…", flüsterte Bill, doch jeder konnte ihn hören.

„Ja, das wäre der logische Schluss.", stimmte auch Snape zu.

„Wir sollten Neville warnen.", meinte Frank besorgt, doch Dumbledore winkte ab.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, das Neville sich nicht benutzen lässt. Er ist clever genug, um mit Harry umzugehen."

Sirius nickte zustimmend.

Er kannte Neville zwar nur als Baby, doch nach dem was er bisher gehört hatte, wäre er nicht der Typ dafür sich hinters Licht führen zu lassen. Zumindest konnte Sirius bestätigen, das jeder der den Respekt von Moody und Meadowes besaß, ein ungewöhnlicher Mensch sein musste.

Doch Frank sah alles durch die Augen eines besorgten Vaters.

„Ich schätze wir sollten seine nächsten Schritte abwarten und darauf reagieren.", warf nun McGonnagal ein, was zustimmendes Gemurmel zur folge hatte.

Dennoch hatte Sirius irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl… so als ob Harry etwas vorhatte, mit dem keiner von ihnen rechnete…

* * *

Hermine musterte ihren verlobten mit erstaunen.

Er schien gerne mit Symbolismen zu spielen, den Eindruck hatte sie schon öfter gewonnen, aber das stand wirklich im Krassen Gegensatz zu seiner üblichen Erscheinung.

Dennoch stand ihm die strahlend weiße Seidenrobe hervorragend, auch wenn der Kontrast zu seinem Rabenschwarzen Haar ihn noch blasser wirken lies als sonst.

„Und du willst das jetzt wirklich durchziehen?", fragte Hermine.

Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, das sie Angst hatte, immerhin wollte Harry mit ihr einfach in den Eingangsbereich des Ministeriums marschieren. Und das war selbst für die Verhältnisse des schwarzen Prinzen mehr als dreist.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe alles durchdacht.", erwiderte er mit seiner samtenen Stimme. Dennoch zweifelte Hermine ernsthaft daran.

Und auch Helena wirkte besorgt, besonders weil sie die beiden nicht begleiten konnte.

Doch langsam wurde es ernst.

Harry belegte sich selbst und auch sie mit Muggelabwehrzaubern, welche nur für Helena gelüftet waren, welche die beiden zum Ministerium fahren wollte.

Zwar hatte Harry sich noch immer nicht an Muggelautos gewöhnt, dennoch gab er sich Mühe nicht zu verkrampfen.

Sie ereichten die Telefonzelle, welche in das innere des Ministeriums führte.

Hermine war bereits einige Male mit Neville hier her gekommen und kannte sich aus.

Sie nahm den Hörer ab und wählte die 62442. Eine weibliche und unterkühlte Stimme meldete sich.

„Herzlich willkommen Im Ministerium für Magie. Bitte nennen sie ihre Namen und den Grund für ihren Besuch."

Harry war es der antwortete.

„Harry Potter und Hermine Granger. Grund ist der Generalablass."

„Besucher des Ministeriums, bitte entnehmen sie die Plaketten und tragen sie diese während ihres Aufenthaltes. Sie werden gebeten ihre Zauberstäbe einer Prüfung zu unterziehen."

Die Telefonzelle versank im Boden, während Hermine die Plaketten mit ihren Namen aus dem Münzschacht holte.

Sie überreichte Harry seine Plakette und blickte auf ihre.

„Hermine Granger, Läuterungsanhörung", stand darauf.

Sie erreichten das Atrium mit dem Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister.

Es schien relativ viel los zu sein und nicht wenige blicke wanderten zu ihnen.

Harry hatte erreicht was er wollte.

Seine strahlend weiße Robe hob sich von den gedeckten Farben der anderen Zauberer ab.

Er trat als erster hinaus und hielt Hermine mit Eleganz seine Hand hin.

Folgsam legte sie ihre Hand auf die seine und gemeinsam schritten sie auf den Tresen mit dem Wachmann zu.

Sie mussten wirken wie ein Prinz und seine Prinzessin… Harry hatte alles genau kalkuliert.

Sie hielten vor dem Tresen, an dem sie ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben mussten.

Die neugierigen Blicke der anwesenden lagen noch immer auf ihnen. Harry erduldete sie mit Gleichgültigkeit, doch Hermine fühlte sich alles andere als wohl.

Ihr Verlobter zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und reichte ihn an den verdutzt wirkenden Wachmann, der irritiert Harrys Namensstecker musterte.

Er nahm den Stab an und legte ihn auf sein Messgerät, welches sofort einen schrillen Alarm Ton von sich gab.

Augenblicklich zog der Wachmann seinen Stab und richtete ihn gegen den höhnisch grinsenden Harry.

„Keine Bewegung!", donnerte er.

„Ganz wie sie Wünschen.", erwiderte Harry höflich und grinste nur breiter.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie gekommen waren, doch plötzlich waren sie von Auroren umzingelt.

Frank Longbottom zog scharf die Luft ein als er sie erkannte.

Harry lächelte ihm scheinheilig zu, während das Mädchen eigentlich nur Angst hatte.

Ihre Knie waren weich und mit Unbehagen beobachtete sie, wie der Wachmann auf Frank zuging und ihm Harrys Zauberstab überreichte.

„Hier Mister Longbottom. Der Stab weißt eindeutig Spuren schwarzer Magie auf. Die Werte sprengen die Skala."

Er flüsterte nur, doch in der Halle war es so still, das man jedes Wort verstehen konnte.

Einzig das plätschern des Wassers vom Brunnen der magischen Geschwister war noch zu hören.

„Danke Ernie.", erwiderte Frank ruhig, ehe sich sein Blick auf die beiden Jugendlichen richtete.

Er war absolut undeutbar.

„Hiermit verhafte ich sie, den als schwarzen Prinzen bekannten Schwarzmagier für vielfachen Mord, Umtriebe mit schwarzen Magiern, Anwendung unverzeihlicher Flüche, Widerstands gegen die Staatsgewalt, Bildung einer Terroristischen Vereinigung, Folter in vielfachen Fällen…"

Frank zählte noch einige andere Verbrechen auf, während die versammelten Menschen anfingen wild zu tuscheln.

Hermine konnte hören, das sie kaum glauben konnten, das Harry der Prinz sei.

Dieser hörte sich die Verhaftungspunkte in ruhe an und grinste weiter.

„Haben sie verstanden weshalb ich sie verhafte?", fragte Frank förmlich.

„In der Tat.", erwiderte Harry arrogant.

„Dann folgen sie mir!", befahl Frank und ging voraus.

Die Auroren flankierten Harry und gaben ihm keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht.

Sie gingen zu den Fahrstühlen und wurden bis hinauf zur Aurorenzentrale gebracht.

Dort herrschte Trubel, denn Dorcas Meadowes erkannte Harry sofort und fixierte ihn mit ihrem kalten Blick.

„Ich wusste dass wir dich kriegen Prinzlein!", fauchte sie gehässig, doch auch das konnte Harrys grinsen nicht aus seinem Gesicht fegen.

Doch er erwiderte auch nichts.

Frank führte sie in ein Büro.

„Pebbles und Dawlish, ihr bewacht ihn!", befahl er mit harter Stimme. „Tonks, hol du Alice und Kingsley in mein Büro!"

Eine Aurorin mit knallig Pinken Haaren hastete davon, wie Hermine erkannte.

Harry wurde angewiesen sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Sie selbst bekam einen daneben, den Frank heraufbeschwor.

Ein Rothaariger Auror mit langem Pferdeschwanz und einer mit einer tief ins Gesicht gezogener Schirmmütze flankierten sie.

„Hermine, bitte händige mir auch deinen Stab aus.", forderte Frank freundlich.

Das Mädchen nickte und überreichte dem Auroren ihren Zauberstab.

So warteten sie einige Minuten, bis sich die Tür öffnete und Alice Longbottom eintrat, dicht gefolgt von Kingsley Shaklebolt, den Hermine bereits kennen gelernt hatte.

Verdutzt musterte sie die beiden.

„Har…"

Frank schüttelte heftig den Kopf, woraufhin Alice abbrach und die beiden entgeistert musterte.

„Hiermit übergebe ich euch den berüchtigten schwarzen Prinzen.", sagte er dann in offiziellem Ton.

Kingsley musterte die beiden Interessiert.

„Er hat sich selbst gestellt, ist einfach hier reinmarschiert.", erklärte Frank und sein unterton verriet, das er genau das gleiche dachte wie Hermine.

Sie waren wahnsinnig.

„Darf ich sie fragen, warum sie sich gestellt haben?", fragte Alice förmlich.

„Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt gesagt zu haben, das ich mich stelle.", erwiderte Harry arrogant.

Hermine und die anderen blickten ihn überrascht an.

„Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um eine kleine Unterhaltung mit Ministerin Bones zu führen."

Frank sah Harry an, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Zutaten im Kessel.

„Und warum wollen sie die Ministerin sprechen?", fragte Kingsley mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

„Ich denke, das lesen für qualifizierte Auroren nicht zu schwer sein dürfte.", erwiderte Harry arrogant und tippte gegen die Plakette, welche er auf seine Brust geheftet hatte.

Tatsächlich schien noch niemand einen Blick darauf geworfen zu haben, denn Frank, Alice und Kingsley blickten erstaunt auf die Plakette.

„Ich schätze schon, das ich wichtig genug bin um der Ministerin mein anliegen persönlich vorzubringen, meinen sie nicht ebenfalls Misses Longbottom? Bis dahin nehme ich mein Schweigerecht in Anspruch."

Harry grinste, während Alice an den Schreibtisch ihres Mannes trat und eilig ein Blatt Papier ausfüllte.

Sie tippte es mit ihrem Stab an und es faltete sich zu einem Papierflieger, der sofort durch eine kleine Klappe über der Tür huschte.

Einige Minuten herrschte eisiges Schweigen im Raum, bis die Tür des Büros aufgeschwungen wurde.

Herein trat eine Frau um die sechzig mit eisgrauem Haar und stählernen Blick. Ein Monokel rundete ihr strenges Erscheinungsbild ab.

Ministerin Amelia Bones, Hermine erkannte sie sofort.

Auch Arthur Weasley begleitete sie als Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung.

Er hatte den Posten erhalten, weil kein Auror aus der Zentrale hatte versetzt werden wollen. Doch er erfüllte diese Verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe sehr gut, wie Hermine aus der Zeitung wusste.

Bones fasste Harry scharf ins Auge.

„Ministerin Bones wie ich annehme. Wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte, Harrold James Potter, ihnen wohl eher bekannt als der schwarze Prinz. Verzeihen sie, wenn ich ihnen nicht die Hand reiche wie es sich geziemt. Doch ich mutmaße, das ihre Auroren nicht erfreut wären wenn ich mich ihnen nähere. Es ist mir dennoch eine Freude ihnen zu begegnen.", sprach Harry mit kühler Höfflichkeit in der Stimme.

„Ganz meinerseits.", erwiderte die Ministerin nicht minder kühl und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch, den Frank sofort geräumt hatte, als sie Eingetreten war.

Streng musterte sie den Jungen Mann und ihr Blick huschte kurz zu seiner Plakette und anschließend zu Hermine, ehe sie wieder den Prinzen festnagelte, der arrogant grinste.

„Sie sind also gekommen um eine Läuterungsanhörung zu erhalten?", fragte sie mit distanzierter Stimme.

„Genau dies lag in meiner Absicht.", erklärte Harry grinsend.

„Sie brauchen Fürsprecher, einen Bürgen und Beweise für ihre moralische Unschuld um den Generalablass in Anspruch zu nehmen.", erwiderte Madame Bones lauernd.

„Ich denke das lässt sich einrichten."

Harry wandte sich den Auroren zu, die sie flankierten.

„Meine Herren, wenn sie so freundlich wären nun drohend ihre Stäbe gegen mich zu richten, ich werde ein Pergament aus meine Robe holen."

Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten eine verpasst.

Er reizte die Auroren mit Absicht, dennoch war sie sich sicher ein Flüchtiges Grinsen im Gesicht des Rothaarigen erkannt zu haben.

Harry kramte ein Pergament hervor und reichte es Frank, der es auf versteckte Flüche prüfte, ehe er es an die Ministerin gab.

„Welch Misstrauen hier doch herrscht.", kommentierte Harry spöttisch.

Die Auroren reagierten nicht darauf, doch Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

Ministerin Bones nahm das Pergament entgegen und las es durch.

Ihr Blick wurde immer Finsterer.

„Nun gut, wie steht es mit einem Bürgen?", fragte sie kühl.

Harry blickte seine Verlobte auffordernd an.

„Das…das wäre dann wohl ich.", sagte Hermine zaghaft.

„Und wer sind sie meine Liebe?"

„Ich bin Hermine Jane Granger… Oberhaupt des Granger Hauses… und seine Verlobte…"

Die Augen der Ministerin weiteten sich erschreckt, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff.

„Ich kenne kein Haus Namens Granger."

„Nun… ich…"

„Sie ist der Muggelgeborene Ursprung einer neuen Linie.", steuerte Harry bei und grinste. „Ich denke, eine Muggelgeborene Bürgin zeigt meine guten Absichten, oder nicht?"

Die Ministerin fasste Hermine scharf ins Auge.

„Und wie sieht es mit Fürsprechern aus?", fragte sie Harry, lies Hermine allerdings nicht aus den Augen, welche sich sehr unwohl fühlte.

„Ich benenne Neutrale Hausmitglieder.", kündigte Harry an und grinste.

„Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley und Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Madame Bones hatte die Longbottoms und Arthur Weasley scharf ins Auge gefasst.

„Ich denke ich verstehe... Pepples, Dawlish. Bringen sie Mister Potter in die Schutzhaft. Sie bekommen ihre Anhörung. Einen Termin lasse ich ihnen Mitteilen. Wer soll ihr Vertreter sein?"

Harry grinste.

„Mister Sirius Orion Black, mein Pate. Ich denke das wäre angemessen."

Madame Bones nickte steif, während Hermine sehr davon überrascht wurde.

Black? Was bezweckte er damit?

Die Auroren zeigten Harry an, das er sich erheben sollte und führten ihn hinaus.

Hermine stand ebenfalls auf, doch die Ministerin sprach sie an.

„Miss Granger. Ich würde sie gerne alleine sprechen."

Arthur und die beiden Longbottoms sahen die Ministerin fragend an, die ihren Blick kühl erwiderte.

„Und ihr holt mir Neville und Ginny her. Mit den beiden habe ich auch ein paar Takte zu reden."

Unwillig verließen die drei Erwachsenen das Büro.

Hermine fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Sie war immerhin alleine mit der Ministerin für Magie.

„Wissen sie worauf sie sich da eingelassen haben mein Kind?", fragte die Ministerin jetzt um einiges freundlicher.

„Ich befürchte ja."

„Ich glaube sie haben keine Ahnung, für Wen sie Bürgen.", erwiderte die Frau und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Susan hat mir viel von ihnen erzählt. Aus den Gesprächen mit meiner Nichte habe ich jedoch nicht den Eindruck gewonnen, das sie der Typ Frau sind, der sich an einen Schwarzmagier bindet."

Hermine seufzte.

„Er hat vor nicht mal fünf Tagen die Malfoys umgebracht. Wir haben eindeutige Beweise dafür."

„Ich weiß. Er hat es mir erzählt.", gestand Hermine. „Ich heiße das nicht gut… allerdings trauere ich den Malfoys auch nicht nach."

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, das sich ihre Worte unwillig anhörten.

„Sie haben wirklich keine Ahnung Miss Granger.", stellte die Ministerin fest.

„Der Prophet hat einen sehr gemäßigten Bericht herausgegeben. Er hat die Malfoys nicht einfach umgebracht, er hat sie regelrecht geschlachtet. Besonders der tot des Jüngsten Malfoy war… unbeschreiblich."

„Bitte… ersparen sie mir die Details… ich weiß genau was er ist und wozu er in der Lage ist. Doch einige Dinge will ich lieber gar nicht wissen.", flüsterte die Schülerin.

Die Ministerin sah sie an.

„Was ich wissen möchte ist, warum sie für ihn Bürgen. Und sich sogar mit ihm Verloben."

„Erst beruhte es nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit… er band mich, durch einen Eid von Oberhaupt zu Oberhaupt."

Madame Bones fixierte sie mit einem Mitleidigen Blick.

„Dadurch bewahrte er mich… benutzt zu werden wie einst Kathleen McCarthy."

Die Ministerin sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Dann sind einige Dinge passiert… er bot mir an die Bindung zu lösen… und ich lehnte ab."

„Aus Dankbarkeit?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will es nicht erklären müssen… aber er bemüht sich. Er lernt über Muggel. Er hat sogar einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt gemacht. Dabei gerieten wir an einige Aggressive Schläger. Doch er benutzte seinen Stab nicht. Er gibt sich wirklich Mühe… und ab und zu hört er sogar auf mich. Ich will nichts schön reden, doch er ist nicht so, wie sie ihn sich Vorstellen."

Madame Bones sah ihr direkt in die Augen, und Hermine hielt ihrem Blick stand.

„Glauben sie, das er diese Chance verdient?", fragte die Ministerin mit sehr ernster Stimme.

„Ja. Er hat mich und andere gerettet. Ich weiß, das er viele Menschen getötet hat… auch unschuldige wenn sie im Weg standen, doch ich bin überzeugt, das er es nicht mehr tun wird. Und nein, ich glaube nicht das er uns täuschen will. Fragen sie nicht warum, ich weiß es einfach."

Die Ministerin für Magie nickte.

„Ich vertraue auf ihr Wort.", sagte die ältere Dame und Hermine fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert.

„Er wird mit dem Generalablass wahrscheinlich durchkommen. Es ist zu gut geplant. Er hat eine gute Bürgin, überzeugende Fürsprecher und diesen magischen Vertrag, der Beweist, das er nicht direkt verantwortlich für seine Morde ist. Doch ich wollte mir ein Bild über sie machen. Und ich bin überzeugt, das sie ihn bändigen können Hermine. Falls sie Hilfe oder Rat brauchen steht meine Tür ihnen offen."

Die Schülerin war überrascht, von diesen Worten.

„Sie sehen aus, als könnten sie einen Tee gebrauchen.", sagte Madame Bones.

Hermine nickte Dankbar, während die Ministerin einen Auroren hereinrief, der kurz darauf mit einem Tablett Tee, Tassen und sogar einem Teller Kekse zurückkehrte.

„Danke Ortega.", sagte Madame Bones.

Der Auror salutierte stramm, doch mit einem warmen Lächeln und verschwand wieder.

Die Ministerin wirkte Melancholisch.

„Meine Zentrale, meine Leute. Irgendwie vermisse ich es… Veränderungen können schmerzhaft sein."

Sie schenkte Tee in die vier Tassen ein.

Hermine fragte sich gerade warum, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Herein!"

Frank steckte den Kopf durch die Tür und nickte.

„Schick sie rein.", forderte die Ministerin.

Der Auror verschwand aus der Tür, die anschließend vollständig Aufgeschwungen wurde.

Neville und Ginny kamen herein und wirkten leicht verunsichert.

Sie erkannten Hermine und Neville nahm eine stramme Haltung an, als er die Ministerin erkannte.

„Guten Tag Neville. Und du musst die Tochter von Arthur sein, freut mich sehr dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

Ginny nickte schüchtern, während ihr Verlobter auf die Ministerin zu schritt und ihr wie selbstverständlich die Hand reichte.

„Hallo Amelia. Warum hast du uns hierher holen lassen? Noch dazu in Dad's Büro."

„Setzt euch erst einmal und nehmt einen Tee.", erwiderte die Ministerin.

Hermine wunderte sich.

Sie hatte zwar gewusst, das Neville die ehemalige Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung kannte, doch das sie sich duzten war ihr neu.

Ginny schien Hermines Verwirrung zu bemerken und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.

„Sie hat oft auf Neville aufgepasst, als er noch ein Kleinkind war."

Das überraschte Hermine doch ein wenig.

Die beiden setzten sich und nahmen die Teetassen an, die ihnen angeboten wurden.

Nachdem alle einen Schluck genommen hatten, ging es zum Geschäftlichen Teil über.

„Neville, Ginny. Ihr seid vom schwarzen Prinzen als Fürsprecher benannt worden.", begann sie dann auch ohne Umschweife.

Neville wirkte kein bisschen überrascht und Ginny etwas genervt.

„Sagt mir einfach wie ihr ihn einschätzt. Eure Persönliche Meinung. Kein Schöngerede!"

Neville nickte seiner Verlobten zu, die auch begann zu sprechen.

„Er ist… gefährlich. Aber nicht mehr auf der Seite der Todesser. Ich glaube nicht, das er jemals ein netter Mensch sein wird, allerdings handelt er auch nicht aus purer Bosheit. Ich gestehe, das er mir und anderen Leid zugefügt hat… aber er hat mir auch sehr geholfen, mehr als sie sich vorstellen können. Ich würde für ihn sprechen."

Die Ministerin nickte knapp und wandte sich Neville zu, der seine Nackenknochen knacken lies.

„Ich denke, das er sehr gefährlich ist, für jeden, der ihn oder Hermine angreift. Er kennt keine Moral oder Skrupel. Er wird Morden mit Genuss und ohne Gewissen."

Hermine und Ginny sahen Neville entsetzt an.

Was sollte das?

„Allerdings ist es wie Ginny sagte. Er handelt niemals ohne triftigen Grund oder Vorangegangener Provokation, das ist nicht seine Art. Er ist ein todbringender Gegner, doch ich denke nicht, das er einfach aus Vergnügen irgendwen angreift. Nein, er hat immer Gründe dafür. Und das sind meist sogar sehr gute. Der Angriff gegen die Malfoys war in gewisser Weise verspätete Selbstverteidigung, sie haben ihn zuerst angegriffen. Und warum er Draco so… grausam umgebracht hat, kann ich mir nur durch dessen mehrfache Versuche Hermine zu bedrängen und ihn selbst zu töten erklären. Ich werde für ihn sprechen, denn mittlerweile kenne ich ihn recht gut und würde mich sogar verbürgen wenn es hilft."

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.

Neville war ehrlich gewesen und vor allem seine Meinung schien der Ministerin wichtig zu sein.

„Er hat bereits einen Bürgen.", informierte Madame Bones. „Allerdings würde ich gerne wissen, wie ihr ihn kennen gelernt habt. Und keine falsche Scheu. Ich weiß mittlerweile, das ihr die Schatten seid. Keine Halbwahrheiten wenn ich bitten darf."

Neville versteifte sich leicht, doch er begann zu berichten, wie er Harry kennen lernte.

Nach und nach erzählte jeder seine Version.

Hermine brauchte am längsten, doch die Ministerin schien sich sehr dafür zu interessieren.

Anschließend nickte sie zufrieden.

„Ich denke ich verstehe. Ihr könnt gehen. Die Anhörung findet in drei Tagen statt, bis dahin bleibt er in Gewahrsam. Ich erwarte euch dann in drei Tagen um zehn Uhr im Großen Saal."

Neville nickte und sie verabschiedeten sich.

Als sie das Büro verließen, lag der brennende Blick der Auroren auf ihnen, besonders auf Hermine.

Neville stellte sich leicht vor sie und sandte exakt den gleichen Blick zurück.

„Ihr solltet nicht auf die Idee kommen irgendwelchen Schwachsinn zu erzählen wenn ihr nicht alle Fakten kennt.", sprach er in den Raum.

„Los kommt ihr beiden, wir gehen."

Und so verließen sie zusammen mit Neville die Zentrale…

* * *

Nächste woche wühlen wir mal n bissl tiefer, Einverstanden?

Bis denne

Dat Z.


	27. you really want to know?

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wer dafür ist, das Harry Potter mir gehören soll schreit hier...keiner? och menno. Dann gehört mir nix und ich verdiene auch kein Geld -schnief- 

Sodele, da bin ich dann mal etwas früher, quasi als entschädigung dafür, das es letzes mal länger gedauert hat.

Schönen Dank an Asrael, Gandalf90, Snape 126, Amylin Christin, H4rry, Alex Black5 :P , Shino4512, Schokki, Lucyanne, Amy Black, Tallisa, hac.Potter, Mary and last but not least Mr. Unknown, die so freundlich waren das letzte Kap mit einem Review zu würdigen.

Könnte der/die eine oder andere sich mal als Beispiel nehmen ;)

Viel spaß

* * *

27. …you really want to know?

* * *

Amelia Bones war bereits so lange Jahre Mitglied des Ministeriums, dass sie sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, das es jemals anders war. 

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie damals als Aurorin begonnen hatte. Erinnerte sich an all die Zauberethik Essays für die alte Johnson und ihren Mentor, Niklas Sarineli der sie geprägt hatte wie kaum ein zweiter Mensch zuvor.

Sie hatte sich hoch gearbeitet, war zusammen mit dem Legendären (und äußerst nervigen) Alastor Moody zweite im Kommando unter Jependia Potter gewesen und nach ihrem Tot für sehr lange Zeit die Leiterin der Zentrale.

Sie hatte diesen Krieg von Anfang an miterlebt und gekämpft, hatte mit Voldemort persönlich den Waffenstillstand ausgehandelt und erleben müssen, wie dieser wieder zu Asche zerfiel.

Und nun war sie das was sie nie sein wollte… Ministerin für Magie.

Gut, sie konnte das Ministerium endlich so führen wie sie wollte und all die Fehler ausmerzen, die ihr in all den Jahren das Leben schwer gemacht hatten, doch sie vermisste ihre Zentrale, ihre Auroren. Im stillen verfluchte sie Alastor Moody dafür, das er sie überredet hatte für diesen Posten zu kandidieren.

Doch ihre Zentrale würde bei Alice Longbottom und Kingsley Shaklebolt in guten Händen liegen, das wusste sie.

In ihrer Laufbahn als Ministerin hatte sie bereits schwere Entscheidungen treffen müssen.

Die Rehabilitation von Black hatte sie dabei eher gefreut, auch wenn sie es sich noch immer nicht verzeihen konnte, das sie damals einen so schweren Fehler gemacht hatten.

Der Generallablass für Pettigrew war dagegen unerfreulicher gewesen.

Er hatte in zahlen und Fakten benannt, wen er alles im Auftrag Voldemorts getötet hatte. Doch man konnte es vertreten, denn Pettigrew hasste sich selbst dafür. Zudem war er durch einen Zwangseid gebunden gewesen, gebunden durch das Kind eines Freundes.

Und eben dieses Kind bereitete ihr mehr Bauchschmerzen als irgendetwas anderes zuvor.

Sie hatte den kleinen Harry als Baby gesehen, als James Potter ihn einmal mit in die Zentrale gebracht hatte, zusammen mit Neville.

Doch was nun aus diesem quirligen Kind geworden war, erschreckte sie zutiefst.

Diese grünen Augen beherbergte eine Gefühlskälte, die sie nur selten zu sehen bekam und selbst eine Abgebrühte aurorin wie sie zum schaudern brachte.

Noch immer erfüllte es sie mit leichter Übelkeit, wenn sie daran dachte wie er den Jüngsten Malfoy getötet hatte.

Sie verstand ihn nicht, und das war der Grund, weshalb sie hierher kam, zu den Zellen der U-Haft.

Neville würde für ihn Bürgen, das sollte Grund genug für sie sein dem Prinzen zu trauen. Immerhin hatte sie oft auf den kleinen Longbottom aufgepasst und kannte ihn besser als die meisten anderen Menschen.

Er hatte in ihrem Büro gespielt, während sie Ermittlungen leitete und den Brüchigen Waffenstillstand bewahrte.

Sie hatte ihn von einem Kleinkind zu dem Jungen Mann heranwachsen sehen, der er nun war.

Neville war der geborene Auror, anders konnte man es nicht bezeichnen.

Er hatte die Arbeit der Auroren von Kindesbeinen an beobachtet und war dadurch selbst einer geworden.

Es reichte ihn anzublicken, seine Trainierte Figur, die Reflexe die er besaß. Selbst seine Mimik und Gestik erinnerten an einen abgebrühten Veteranen.

Sollte er zur Zentrale kommen, würden die Ausbilder keine Freude mit ihm haben. Und all dass war Grund genug, Nevilles Einschätzungen zu respektieren.

Doch auch diese Hermine Granger hatte sie beeindruckt.

Susan hatte bereits viel von ihr erzählt, weil sie brillant war. Ihre Nichte bewunderte das Mädchen, ihre Willensstärke und Disziplin.

Nichts desto trotz war sie einfach eine Junge Frau, die in etwas geraten war was sie nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Doch sie schien sich damit zu arrangieren. Außerdem hatte Amelia das Gefühl, das die Junge Frau sehr viel mehr über den Prinzen wusste, als sie bereit war zuzugeben, und das nicht im negativen.

Dennoch wollte die Ministerin sich ein eigenes Bild von dem Jungen Mann machen.

Sie würde versuchen seine Maske zu durchschauen, oder wenigstens zum Splittern zu bringen.

Sie erreichte die Zelle des Prinzen, die von Altair Pepples und Lydia Corday bewacht wurde, zwei der Fähigsten Senior Auroren ihrer Zentrale, beide aus dem gleichen Jahrgang und Routinierte Veteranen, auch wenn Corday noch immer ein wenig schusselig sein konnte.

Sie lächelten als sie ihre ehemalige Vorgesetzte erkannten, und Amelia erlaubte sich das Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Was führt sie her Boss?", fragte Altair grinsend.

Sie kannten sich lange genug um nicht in kleinliche Protokolle zu fallen. Altair und Lydia hatten ihr bereits mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und umgekehrt.

„Ich will den Gefangenen sprechen, allein."

Die fröhlichen Mienen wichen offener Besorgnis, doch auch Vertrauen spiegelte sich wieder.

Altair machte eine Einladende Geste, während Lydia die Verschlusszauber löste.

Amelia gab ihren Zauberstab ab und trat ein.

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr und ein blaues Schimmern zeigte an, das niemand ihr Gespräch belauschen könnte.

Diese Zellen waren bequemer als die Standart Variante für Verbrecher.

Hier wurden Menschen für die Schutzhaft einquartiert, weshalb es sogar ein eigenes kleines Badezimmer gab und auch einen Tisch für Schreibarbeiten.

An eben jenem saß er.

Noch immer trug der dunkle Prinz seine weißen Seidenroben und musterte sie hochmütig. Er versprühte den Eindruck eines Mannes, der nie um etwas bitten musste, oder sich gebeugt hatte.

Seine gesamte Gestik strahlte erhabenen Stolz und Macht aus. Er war wissend, wahrscheinlich wusste er mehr über Magie und das empfindliche Gefüge von gut und böse als sie selbst, doch gleichzeitig wirkte er, als ob dieses Wissen teil seiner selbst wäre… so natürlich wie seine grünen Augen und die rebellischen schwarzen Haare.

Er war charismatisch, charmant und brandgefährlich. Alle ihre Sinne als Aurorin warnten sie vor diesem Jungen Mann.

„Ministerin, was verschafft mir die Ehre ihres frühen Besuchs?"

Seine Stimme war schwarzer Samt, schmeichlerisch und verführerisch. Er wusste seine Stimme zu gebrauchen um Menschen zu überzeugen. Er konnte sie verführen, ihnen die Köpfe verdrehen. Ihnen das Gefühl geben, das alles was er sagte richtig war ohne den Hauch eines Zweifels zu zulassen. Ein echter dunkler Lord, denn auch Voldemort war so gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die verführerische Stimme dieses Skrupellosen Ungeheuers. Sie verfolgte sie bis in ihre finstersten Alpträume.

Außerdem trug es nicht zu Amelias wohlbefinden bei, das er sie anscheinend erwartet hatte.

„So wie ich sie einschätze, können sie sich selber Denken warum ich sie Besuche Mister Potter.", erwiderte sie.

„Sie würden sich gerne ein eigenes Bild von mir machen."

Er grinste und entblößte verlängerte Eckzähne.

Sie kannte das Gerücht, das der Prinz zum Teil ein Vampir sei, doch bisher hatte sie dass immer nur für Gerede gehalten.

„Ich persönlich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir dieses Gespräch bei einer Tasse Tee führen könnten.", sagte er schmeichlerisch.

Amelia nickte und klopfte an die Tür.

Sie gab Pepples entsprechende Anweisungen und zehn Minuten später saßen die beiden sich gegenüber, jeder mit einer Tasse Tee ausgestattet, der herrlich duftete und Entspannung brachte.

Der Prinz seufzte behaglich, nachdem er seine Tasse abgesetzt hatte.

„Wunderbar. Ich denke dann können wir fortfahren mit dem allgemeinen kennen lernen nicht wahr? Sie als ehemalige Aurorin wissen sicher, wie sie einen Menschen einschätzen können. Seien sie so frei und stellen sie ihre Fragen."

„Nun Mister Potter…"

„Harry bitte, ich gebe nicht viel auf Formalitäten.", unterbrach er sie sanft.

„Wie sie meinen Harry. Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um sie zu fragen wie sie in Zukunft zu leben Gedenken."

Harry lächelte sie an, ein charmantes lächeln, das mehr versteckte als offenbarte. Ein undurchdringliches Pokerface. Amelia war sich bewusst, das jede kleine Geste, jede Regung in seiner Mimik zu hundert Prozent kontrolliert erfolgte.

Er wusste wie er sich präsentieren musste.

Absurderweise dachte Amelia daran, das er ein perfekter Verkäufer wäre… er könnte jedem alles andrehen mit dieser Ausstrahlung.

„Ich gedachte das zu tun, was getan werden muss. Ich werde Hermine ehelichen und versuchen ihr ein guter Ehemann zu sein, sofern ich dazu halt in der Lage bin. Und ich werde kämpfen wenn es nötig wird."

„Gegen Wen?"

„Alle die mich bedrohen, so wie immer."

Sie spürte seine Ehrlichkeit, doch der Rest blieb ihr verborgen. Er war ein geschickter Okkulument, das musste sie zugeben.

„Ist dies der Grund, weshalb sie die Malfoys vernichtet haben?"

Vernichtet war ein seltsames Wort, doch in Anbetracht der Situation erschien es ihr angemessener als ‚abgeschlachtet'.

„Nun ja, der gute Lucius war mir mit seinem Vertrag ein Dorn im Auge, zugegeben. Doch das ich derartig drastisch vorgegangen bin war einzig der Verdienst des guten Draco. Er hat sich mein missfallen bereits eingetragen, als er Versuchte Hermine zu schänden, die so freundlich war mir Obdach zu gewähren, als ich von dem verehrten Direktor Dumbledore recht schwer getroffen wurde. Ein weiteres mal fiel er mir auf, als er wichtige Befehle nicht weitergab, was einen weiteren angriff gegen meine Verlobte zur folge hatte. Doch ich war gnädig zu ihm, jeder macht mal Fehler…"

Er nutzte einen Tonfall, der keine Zweifel in Amelia zu lies, was seine Auffassung von ‚Gnädig' bedeutete.

„…doch sein letzter Fehler wog um einiges schwerer. Er versuchte mich mithilfe einiger kreativerer Zauber zu töten und so an meine Verlobte heranzukommen, was ich natürlich nicht dulden kann. Er musste dafür sterben und der Rest seiner Familie genau so, weil ich mir keine Blutfehde leisten kann. Und da ich den Einsatz unverzeihlicher Schmerzflüche leid war und ich zudem gerne weitere Bedrohungen abschrecken wollte, habe ich mir erlaubt das Ableben des Lieben Draco ein wenig kreativer zu gestalten. Ich denke nicht, das sie das ableben dieser Familie bedauern oder?"

Er sprach darüber, als würde er über das Wetter sprechen, diese Skrupellosigkeit war erschreckend.

Dennoch konnte sie feststellen, das er genau so war, wie Neville ihn einschätzte. Er berechnete seine Schritte genau und wusste um die Wirkung seiner Taten. Wenn er jemanden attackierte, schien er immer schon Zwei Züge weiter zu denken.

Er war kein Impulsiver Mörder und dumm schon gar nicht, eine sehr gefährliche Mischung.

„Nun die Malfoys waren zweifelsohne gefährlich.", stimmte Amelia ihm zu.

„Ohne Zweifel."

„Gefährlicher als sie glauben Harry. Wir haben das Anwesen durchsucht und einige Dinge gefunden, die sie Interessieren könnten."

Amelia dankte Lucius Malfoy im Geiste. Er war ein Perverser Irrer gewesen, allerdings ein ordentlicher Irrer.

Er hatte Buch geführt über die Leute die er umgebracht hatte, über seine Geschäfte und Pläne. Sie waren für seinen Erben gedacht gewesen, wenn sie die Randbemerkungen richtig verstanden hatte.

Unter anderem hatten sie festgestellt, das Malfoy die Aurorenrekrutin Samantha Murphy mit einer Art flüssigen Imperius unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

Sie war es gewesen, die den Prinzen in Edinbourough angegriffen und damit den Krieg neu entfesselt hatte. Und dieser Krieg hatte Malfoy gute Verdienste beschert, denn er zog Profit aus dem Tod und Verderben anderer.

Mit diesen Gedanken Kramte sie eine Kopie des entsprechenden Pergaments hervor, welches sie Harry reichte.

Der Prinz nahm es entgegen und las es durch.

Sehr schnell wie sie feststellte, doch keine Regung erreichte sein Gesicht.

„Sieht so aus, als hätte ich mir mit dem guten Lucius ein wenig mehr Zeit lassen sollen.", sprach er mit bedauernder Stimme.

„Doch dies macht keinen Unterschied mehr. Der Krieg ist im Gange und wie ich es einschätze, wird mein Ziehvater keinen Waffenstillstand mehr brauchen."

Dummerweise dachte Amelia das gleiche.

Doch es gab noch andere Fragen zu klären.

„Wie kommt es, das sie in Voldemorts Diensten standen Harry?"

Die Gestik des Jungen Mannes veränderte sich.

Er blickte freundlich, ja fast warm als er von dem gefürchteten dunklen Lord erzählte.

„In seinen Diensten stehen? Nun ja, das begann erst nachdem ich in Edinbourough angegriffen wurde. Ich wollte einfach Rache, sie sehen ja was durch diesen Angriff aus mir wurde…"

Er bleckte seine Fangzähne, was Amelia verstehend zur Kenntnis nahm, auch wenn ihre Miene ausdruckslos blieb.

„Vater lies mir immer die Wahl in allem was ich tat. Er vermittelte mir Wissen von dem sie nicht einmal träumen können. Und ich liebe es zu lernen. Alles änderte sich, als man mich zu einem Halbmenschen machte. Wissen sie was Blutdurst ist? Ich Kämpfe jeden Tag dagegen an. Nun ja, alles ist nun bedeutungslos, denn nun kenne ich mein Schicksal und das werde ich erfüllen, doch dafür muss ich meine Familie auf der grauen Seite halten. Ist ihre Neugierde damit befriedigt Ministerin?"

Sie spürte seine Ehrlichkeit. Er hatte alles gesagt was zu sagen war, das war ihr klar. Und er war überzeugend.

Zumindest glaubte sie nicht, das er weiterhin eine Bedrohung für die Allgemeinheit darstellen würde. Vielleicht wäre er sogar nützlich. Sie musste ein abkommen mit ihm aushandeln, so dass sie von seinem sicher sehr umfangreichen Wissen profitieren konnten.

„Ihre Anhörung beginnt in drei Tagen."

Harry nickte und lächelte gewinnend.

„Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht würde ich zuvor gerne mit meinem Vertreter Mister Black und dem Fürsprecher Dumbledore sprechen."

„Ich denke das ist machbar.", erwiderte die Ministerin.

„Ich danke ihnen vielmals. Einen wunderschönen guten Abend Wünsche ich ihnen Frau Ministerin."

„Ihnen auch Harry."

Amelia klopfte kräftig an die Tür und Lydia Corday lies sie hinaus.

Langsam schritt sie zurück in ihr Büro.

Dieses Gespräch hatte ihr viel Stoff zum nachdenken gegeben…

* * *

Der zweite Tag in Schutzhaft war für Harry nicht angenehmer als der erste. Doch er hatte ein gutes Gefühl in Bezug auf Bones. 

Sie war eine Aurorin, eine Veteranin mit guten Instinkten. Und sie würde rein Rational handeln, auch wenn er Zugeständnisse machen müsste, um seine Anhörung erfolgreich zu meistern.

Sie war aber mit Sicherheit clever genug nicht zuviel zu erwarten, dennoch würde er feilschen müssen.

Doch nun würde es hart werden, denn er musste sich bald mit Black herumschlagen.

Er war sich sicher, das Black ihn vertreten würde, doch er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich seinem Paten gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Doch das würde sich ergeben.

Er setzte eine schriftliche Bitte auf, die er an Wurmschwanz richten wollte.

Er mochte Hermine wirklich, doch er hatte ihre Zweifel gespürt, als sie gemeinsam in Frank Longbottoms Büro gesessen hatten. Und dagegen musste er angehen, darum hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit einen Plan gefasst, für genau diese Situation..

Er war sich sicher, das er sich auf Wurmschwanz verlassen konnte.

Einen weiteren Brief richtete er an Severus Snape.

Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie mochte er die alte Fledermaus. Und er war verlässlich in seiner Loyalität, wenn man ihn respektvoll behandelt.

Der Tränkemeister lebte stets nach der Devise, Behandle mich gut, behandele ich dich besser, behandle mich schlecht, behandle ich dich schlechter.

Als Harry die Briefe in entsprechende Umschläge gesteckt hatte, wurde auch schon seine Tür geöffnet.

Der dunkle Prinz blickte auf und erkannte Sirius Black auf Anhieb, auch wenn er ihn nur in einem sehr desolaten Zustand gesehen hatte.

Nun wirkte er gepflegt und sauber, trug eine ordentliche schwarze Geschäftsrobe und hatte ein gesundes Gewicht erlangt.

„Mister Black, sie sind früh dran."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

Black grinste breit und seine Augen glitzerten.

„Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm.", entgegnete der Mann und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung rittlings auf einen Stuhl.

Dieses Verhalten passte ganz zu dem, was Wurmschwanz erzählt hatte.

„Wollen wir zum Geschäftlichen kommen?", fragte Sirius und zwinkerte, ein Verhalten das Harry recht seltsam fand und ihn irritierte.

„Kommen sie immer so schnell zur Sache Mister Black?"

„Lass mal den Mister Black Unsinn Harry. Auch wenn es dir vielleicht nicht in den Kram passt, aber ich bin dein Pate. Und ich werde dich Vertreten. Du wirst mich vielleicht nicht lieben, aber nachdem Peter dir erklärt hat, was damals wirklich geschehen ist denke ich zumindest, das du nicht das Bedürfnis hast mich in Stücke zu fluchen."

Der Mann wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Harry war wirklich leicht irritiert.

Dieser Mann hielt nichts von Etikette und kleidete sich in eine natürliche Lockerheit, die dem Prinzen fremd war.

Er schien keine Furcht oder Respekt vor ihm zu verspüren… oder es war eine andere Form von Respekt, die Harry nicht verstand.

„Nun gut, wenn du darauf bestehst.", erwiderte er einfach.

„Aber sicher doch. Entspann dich, du siehst aus als hättest du n' Besen verschluckt."

Unflätige Sprache die der Mann gebrauchte. Ein seltsamer Vogel.

„Nun denn, als mein Pate habe ich dich für die Vertretung gewählt. Es ist wichtig das meine künftige Familie vor dem Ministerium mit weißer Weste da steht. Als Gegenleistung bin ich bereit meine Fachkenntnisse als Fluchbrecher anzubieten, wann immer dem Ministerium Magie begegnet, die sie nicht identifizieren können."

„Kluger Schachzug. Ich denke nicht, das Amelia viel mehr erwarten wird. Und mich als Vertreter auszusuchen, da ich ja zu unrecht in azkaban saß und daher einen dicken Sympathiebonus erhalte ist auch nicht dumm.", erwiderte Black anerkennend.

Dieser Mann war nicht dämlich, auch wenn sein Leichtfertiges Verhalten einen schnell zu dieser Annahme verleiten konnte. Harry musste vorsichtig sein.

„Ich denke ich kann dass durchbringen. Ist sonst noch etwas?"

„Ich würde gerne einige Persönliche bitten äußern."

„Na dann schieß los."

Erneut hob Harry irritiert eine Augenbraue.

„Ich meine fang an.", erklärte Black grinsend.

„Zunächst möchte ich, das du diesen Brief an Wurmschwanz übergibst. Als zweites diesen hier an Severus Snape…"

Sirius Miene verdüsterte sich.

„…und ich wünsche, das wir in Kontakt bleiben, unsere Möglichkeiten überprüfen. Ich denke nicht, das wir eine sehr enge Bindung knüpfen können, dennoch bist du mein Pate und somit Teil meines magischen Erbes. Es wäre töricht von mir, dich länger zu ignorieren."

Sirius grinste wieder und nahm die Briefe an.

„Und außerdem verfüge ich sicher über nützliche Kontakte nicht wahr? Nun ja, wir werden schon miteinander auskommen.", meinte der Mann zuversichtlich.

„Ich verlasse mich darauf, das du den Inhalt nicht überprüfst.", meinte Harry und behielt seine neutrale Miene aufrecht.

„Das wäre nicht meine Art. Ich freue mich darauf, wenn wir uns mal ausführlich unterhalten. In zwei tagen wird es ernst."

„Und ich denke, das du mein anliegen gut Vertreten wirst.", erwiderte der dunkle Prinz.

„Hat mich gefreut."

Black hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er schlug ein und erwiderte den starken Händedruck mühelos.

Black hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue und hämmerte an die Tür.

„Ey Pepples! Mach schon auf ich hab noch anderes zu tun!"

Der Rothaarige Auror öffnete grinsend die Tür und erwiderte: „Wenn du weiter so rumkrakelst, lass ich dich einfach drinnen."

Black gluckste und trat hinaus.

Die Tür viel ins Schloss und es herrschte wieder Stille.

Und der Prinz dachte nach, über seine Impulsiven Entscheidungen.

War es richtig Black die Hand entgegen zu strecken?

Sicher doch, er brauchte Verbündete.

Nur in Zukunft sollte er sorgfältiger über seine Entscheidungen nachdenken, bevor er sie traf…

* * *

Hermine brachte kaum etwas von ihrem Toast herunter. 

Ihre Mutter war Arbeiten und Harry unter Arrest, morgen würde die Anhörung stattfinden und jedes Stück Toast lag ihr wie ein Stein im Magen.

Hatte die Ministerin für Magie recht?

Hatte er sie getäuscht?

War sie auf ihn hereingefallen?

Sie konnte ihn noch immer nicht einschätzen und das machte sie Krank.

Lustlos lies Hermine den Rest ihres Toast auf den Teller fallen und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Es war einsam hier…

Zuvor war ihr das nie so aufgefallen, doch irgendwie hatte sie sich an Harrys Anwesenheit gewöhnt.

In einem ungesunden Maß.

Warum empfand sie nur so?

Und wie konnte sie erwarten Harry zu verstehen wenn sie sich selber nicht Verstand?

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und seufzte vernehmlich.

So ging es schon seid sie aus dem Ministerium zurückgekehrt war.

Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, kamen nicht voran. Und je länger sie in diesem Kreislauf verweiltem desto mehr Zweifel befielen sie…

Hermine erschrak, als eine Silberne Schlange durch ihre Küche zischte.

Ein Patronus… ein Zauberer versuchte sie zu erreichen.

Schnell hatte sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und überprüfte die Schutzzauber.

Überrascht zuckte sie zusammen, als sie Severus Snape erkannte, der leicht genervt am Rand der Schutzzauber wartete.

Hermine verließ das Haus und eilte zur Zaubergrenze.

Der Missmutige Blick ihres Professors lies die Schülerin ein wenig schrumpfen.

„Das wird auch Zeit Miss Granger. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl mitten in einer Muggelgegend zu stehen."

Sein Ton war schneidend, wie immer. Dennoch war die Schülerin verwirrt.

„Professor… ich möchte nicht unhöfflich sein, doch was machen sie hier?"

„Glauben sie mir Miss Granger, ich hatte nicht das Bedürfnis ihnen einen spontanen Besuch abzustatten. Um es zu präzisieren, ich bin auf Harrys Wunsch hier, und um ihnen zu Beweisen das es wirklich so ist und ich nicht Versuche sie zu täuschen…"

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte ein Wort.

Die erste Tür der Schutzzauber öffnete sich für den Besucher und er trat in den inneren Wirkungsbereich des Zaubers.

Alle Zweifel die Hermine gekommen waren verflogen sofort.

Sie schleuste ihren Professor durch die Schutzzauber.

Aber sie war nicht dumm.

Ihren Stab hielt sie bereit und war höchst aufmerksam.

Traue niemanden, das hatte Harry gesagt und sie würde seine Worte lieber beherzigen. Paranoide Leben länger… die Wahrheit dieser Worte war Dummerweise nicht zu leugnen.

Snape folgte ihr ins Haus.

In der Diele angekommen sah er sich gründlich um.

„Miss Granger, ich bin mir bewusst, das Vorsicht angeraten ist, dennoch hätte ich sie lange Überwältigen können wenn ich dies wollte.", zischte der Tränkemeister ungehalten.

Sie errötete und umfasste ihren Zauberstab ein wenig fester.

Snape schnaubte genervt und holte ein Paket aus seiner Robe hervor.

Bevor Hermine auch nur Ansatzweise reagieren konnte, hatte er es bereits vergrößert.

Er stellte es auf den Boden und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

Sein kalter blick bohrte sich tief in sie hinein.

„Man sollte keine Fragen stellen, wenn man die antworten nicht Hören will. Denken sie stets daran Miss Granger."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zur Tür und verließ das Haus wieder, eine Verdutzte Hermine zurück lassend.

Die Schülerin stand noch eine Weile da und musterte die Tür, ehe sie sich zur Ordnung rief und dem Paket zu wandte.

Behutsam öffnete sie es und stellte erstaunt fest, was es beinhaltete.

Ein Denkarium, darüber hatte sie schon viel gelesen.

Zwei Phiolen mit einer seltsamen Flüssigkeit waren ebenfalls dabei…Erinnerungen.

Sie nahm den Umschlag, der am Denkarium befestigt worden war und öffnete ihn.

Hermine erkannte Harrys akkurat ordentliche Handschrift sofort.

Es war nur ein Satz.

‚Willst du es wirklich Wissen?'

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie davon zu halten hatte.

Was waren das für Erinnerungen?

Betrafen sie Harry? Seine Kindheit? Oder vielleicht mehr.

Sie stellte fest, das die Phiolen mit Schildchen versehen waren, auf die er Nummern geschrieben hatte.

Eine Reihenfolge.

Was bezweckte Harry damit?

Wusste er, das sie begonnen hatte an ihm zu zweifeln?

Eine Weile starrte sie das Denkarium an und ihre Gedanken rasten… doch schließlich kam sie zu einem Entschluss…

* * *

Uiuiui, nächste woche wirds Spannend ;) 

Sonst schon wer gespannt?

Gruß

Dat Z.


	28. Geschichten aus Blut

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wunder gibt es immer wieder, nur nicht für mich, deshalb gehört Harry Potter immer noch nicht mir, wäre aber besser, denn ich würde die Filme besser hinbekommen hihi. 

Da isser, der Prinz für diese Woche. Alle schon gespannt wie n Flitzebogen wa? Für dieses kap gebe ich auch n kleinen Musiktipp. In Extremo mit Rasend Herz, das passt wie die Faust aufs Auge ;)

Ich danke den Reviewern Virginia-Ginny Weasley, Fawkes, la dame, Poli, Faelivrin, Rebeca Slytherin, Istariol, Gandalf90, oAmy Blacko, Obelix72, Reinadoreen, Shino4512, hac.potter, Asrael, Amlyn Christin, Shokki, h4rry, Mary, Mr. Unknown, Snape126, und zu guter letzt mein Freund Alex Black5. schuldest du mir nicht noch n Bier:P

Tja, meine Rechtschreibung ist halt n Thema für sich, alle Fehler die ihr findet dürft ihr behalten hihi.

So, nun alle noch mal aufs Klo und dann reiten wir los...

Wie was?

Falsche Geschichte????

Sorry!

Trotzdem viel Spaß.

* * *

28. Geschichten aus Blut

* * *

Eine Weile starrte Hermine das Denkarium an und ihre Gedanken rasten… doch schließlich kam sie zu einem Entschluss. 

Sie nahm die Phiole mit der eins und füllte den Inhalt hinein.

Die seltsame Flüssigkeit breitete sich in dem Denkarium aus.

Hermine erinnerte sich an das Buch, in dem sie von diesen Hoch magischen Gegenständen gelesen hatte und erinnerte sich daran, was zu tun war.

Schnell setzte sie ihren Gedanken in die Tat um, ehe sie es sich anders überlegen konnte und berührte die eingefangenen Gedanken.

Sofort spürte sie, wie sie in das Denkarium gezogen wurde.

Ein Licht blitzte auf und Hermine wich Instinktiv aus.

Das dies nicht wirklich war, hatte sie bereits vergessen.

Sie erkannte Voldemorts Attentäter, der auf dem Boden kauerte und vor Angst wie erstarrt schien, während zwei Männer sich duellierten.

Sofort erkannte sie den dunklen Lord, der einem Todesfluch auswich, den Zauberstab in klassischer Duellhaltung so wie Harry bei seinem Kampf gegen die Skinheads.

Der andere Zauberer schien die neue Schule zu bevorzugen und schleuderte ohne Unterlass Flüche gegen seinen mächtigen Gegner. Flüche die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Wie nutzlos und welch Verschwendung von Talent.", höhnte Voldemort in einem Tonfall, der Harry sehr ähnlich war.

„Nun stirb du Wurm! Avaada Kedavra!"

James Potter, der seinem Sohn verstörend ähnlich sah, hechtete zur Seite und entging so dem tödlichen Fluch.

Doch Voldemort reagierte Blitzschnell wie eine Schlange und schleuderte dem Fluchbrecher einen weiteren Zauber entgegen.

„Septusempra!"

Potters Brust wurde aufgeschlitzt und sein Körper gegen eine Wand geschleudert.

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf.

„Welch eine Verschwendung… unterhaltsamer Kampf, immerhin…", murmelte er mit eindeutigem Bedauern in der Stimme.

Der dunkle Lord drehte sich um und öffnete mit einem Fluch die Tür zum Hinterzimmer, wo Hermine eine schöne, jedoch völlig verängstigte Rothaarige Frau erkannte, die sich schützend vor etwas aufgebaut hatte.

Voldemort ging auf die Frau zu und lächelte ein charmantes Lächeln, was ihn noch bedrohlicher wirken lies.

„Nun zu ihnen Mrs. Potter, ich fühle mich geehrt sie einmal mehr begrüßen zu dürfen."

Die Frau zitterte und versuchte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihn zu Zielen.

„Was wollen sie... Sie..."

„Keine Sorge, mein Interesse gilt nur ihrem wundervollen Jungen."

Der Zauberstab der Frau kullerte auf den Boden. Verzweifelt rutschte sie auf die Knie und Hermine beobachtete alles durch einen Schleier von Tränen hindurch.

„Nein nicht Harry, nicht Harry! Ich tu alles."

Voldemort ging weiter auf sie zu.

„Aus dem Weg!"

„NICHT HARRY... BITTE ALLES NUR NICHT HARRY!!"

„Hinfort du törichtes Mädchen... Nun gut Avaada Kedavra!"

Harrys Mutter sackte Tod zur Seite, während Voldemort über sie hinweg stieg und den Säugling betrachtete, der den dunklen Lord mit Großen grünen Augen musterte.

Wäre die Szenerie nicht so schrecklich, wäre Hermine bei dem Goldigen Wickelkind wahrscheinlich in Verzückung geraten.

Voldemort lächelte leicht und flüsterte: „Nun zu dir mein Kleiner. Du sollst mein Schicksal sein? Kaum zu glauben, doch du wirst meiner Herrschaft nicht ihm Wege stehen... Avaada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Lichtstrahl verließ den Stab des Lords und Hermine schrie auf, als er auf Harry traf.

Der Fluch prallte an etwas Goldenem ab und wurde zurück zu Voldemort geschleudert, der sich jedoch hektisch zur Seite schmiss.

„Unglaublich.", flüsterte er fast ehrfürchtig und richtete sich wieder auf.

Das Kind schrie zum Herzerreißen, seine Stirn blutete, doch der dunkle Lord lächelte.

Er legte einen Finger auf Harrys Stirn.

„Schlaaaaaaf!", befahl er, und tatsächlich fielen die Großen Augen des Säuglings zu und er atmete ruhig.

Voldemort lachte und drehte sich um, wobei er einen Punkt hinter Hermine fixierte.

Sie drehte sich um und erkannte den Rattenmann.

„Ah Peter. Ich denke es wird dich freuen zu hören, das ich mich nun umentschieden habe. Ich werde den Jungen mit mir nehmen. Er wird es gut haben."

Plötzlich lenkte ein Keuchen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

James Potter schleppte sich durch die offene Tür… mehr tot als Lebendig.

Er ging zu Boden und der Rattenmann kroch hastig zu ihm.

Schnell drehte er den schwer Verletzten Mann um und versuchte das Blut mit seinen Händen zurückzuhalten.

„Warum…? Sag mir… Warum Peter?!?"

Die Stimme von James Potter war kaum mehr als ein Hauch.

„James… es tut mir so leid James…"

Der Rattenmann weinte.

„Meine Familie… sie haben meine Familie… bitte James… es tut mir leid ich konnte nicht anders…"

„Familie… sie haben… deine… Familie…?"

„James es tut mir leid!"

Hermine spürte die Verzweiflung in den Worten des Rattenmanns.

„Ich…vergebe dir…", hauchte der Fluchbrecher.

Es sah so aus, als ob er sterben würde, doch plötzlich ging ein ruck durch den Körper von James Potter und neue Kraft schien ihn zu erfüllen.

„Peter… pass auf Harry auf! Schwöre… das du alles für ihn tust… was du nur kannst…"

„Ich schwöre es James…"

„Schwöre… den unbrechbaren…"

„Ja James…"

Voldemort kam näher wie Hermine feststellte und lächelte.

„Sie werden einen Zeugen benötigen für dieses Ritual. Wenn sie erlauben, dann werde ich es übernehmen Mister Potter."

Der Fluchbrecher schien Voldemort nicht mal wahrzunehmen, was diesen allerdings nicht störte.

James umfasste eine von Peters Blutigen Händen.

„Schwörst du… schwörst du… auf Harry aufzupassen… und… und alles für ihn… zu tun?"

„Ich schwöre es James!", erwiderte der Rattenmann mit zitternder Stimme.

Aus Voldemorts Stab züngelte eine Flamme, welche die Hände einschloss.

„Der… Eid ist… besiegelt…", flüsterte James zufrieden… und starb…

Hermine weinte, während Voldemort sich aufrichtete und Peter fixierte.

„So mein lieber Peter, du hast einen Eid geschworen und ich respektiere alte magische Riten. Du wirst dem Jungen beistehen, dafür Sorge ich. Und nun wähle. Willst du ihm als Gefolgsmann dienen, oder sein Persönlicher Hauself sein?"

Peter zitterte vor Angst.

„Ich… Ich… Ich werde ihm dienen… als Gefolgsmann."

„Weise Entscheidung Peter. Hebe jetzt deinen Rechten Arm!"

Resigniert tat der Rattenmann, was ihm befohlen wurde.

Voldemort deutete mit seinem Zauberstab darauf.

„Morsmordre!"

Peter schrie auf und der Geruch nach verbrannten Fleisch lies Hermine Würgen.

„Damit gehörst du mir, bis zu dem Tag an dem Harry mich verlässt. Diene mir gut oder du wirst sterben und deinen Eid nicht erfüllen können!"

Peter wimmerte.

„Ja mein Lord."

Dann robbte er vor und küsste den Saum von Voldemorts Roben.

Der dunkle Lord lachte schrill und ging zur Wiege.

Er nahm Harry liebevoll in die Arme.

„Nun gehen wir nach Hause mein Kleiner.", flüsterte er fast liebevoll und die Erinnerung wurde Dunkel.

Tränen standen Hermine im Gesicht.

So war Harry also zu Voldemort gelangt… seine ganze Geschichte schien mit Blut geschrieben worden zu sein.

Es wurde wieder hell und sie erkannte ein freundlich eingerichtetes Zimmer.

Harry lag in einem großen Bett und schien gerade eingeschlafen zu sein… er wirkte nicht älter als vier oder fünf Jahre.

Peter saß auf einem Sessel daneben.

Er hatte sich verändert.

In der vorigen Erinnerung war er einfach pummelig gewesen, nun wirkte er sehr muskulös, doch das erkannte man nur, weil seine Sehnigen Arme zu sehen waren.

Ansonsten verbarg die Robe seinen Körper und lies ihn noch immer pummelig wirken, ein gewollter Fehleindruck.

Das Gesicht des Mannes hatte sich ebenfalls verändert.

Es war verbittert und entschlossen… eine Entschlossenheit die er vorher definitiv nicht besessen hatte.

Dennoch wurden seine Augen weich wenn er von seinem Buch auf den eingeschlafenen Jungen sah.

„…und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden, bis ans Ende aller Tage…", schloss Peter flüsternd die Geschichte die er scheinbar vorgelesen hatte und Sehnsucht brannte in seinen Augen, so als würde er sein eigenes Happy End herbeisehnen.

Der Animagus verlies leise das Zimmer des Jungen.

Eine Gestalt trat aus dem Schatten auf Peter zu, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Voldemort und seine roten Augen glühten im Schatten auf.

„Der junge Prinz ist eingeschlafen mein Lord."

„Ausgezeichnet Wurmschwanz, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir. Es ist dir erlaubt dich zurück zu ziehen."

„Danke mein Lord."

Voldemort nickte Großmütig und die Erinnerung versank erneut im Dunkeln.

Eine neue Erinnerung wurde gezeigt.

Harry lag sich windend und schreiend in einem Bett.

Schreckliche Wunden entstellten seinen Körper, während Severus Snape und Lucius Malfoy sich um ihn bemühten.

Voldemort sah ihnen zu und wirkte wie ein drohender Schatten.

„Wenn ihr ihn nicht retten könnt, dann wird Wurmschwanz euer Leben auf der Stelle beenden.", zischte er und deutete auf die maskierte Gestalt neben sich, welche die beiden Zauberer mit seinem Stab bedrohte.

„Ja mein Lord…", keuchten die beiden unisono und bemühten sich weiter um den schwer verletzten.

Snape zwang dem Jungen Tränke auf, während Malfoy die Wunden ähnlich professionell behandelte wie Madame Pomfrey.

Nach einer Weile lag Harry ruhig da und die beiden Todesser wandten sich Voldemort und Wurmschwanz zu.

„Berichtet!", forderte Voldemort und seine Stimme sagte, das er keine schlechten Nachrichten dulden würde.

„Es ist mir gelungen, die Verwandlung zum größten Teil aufzuhalten mein Lord. Er ist kein ganzer Vampir und besitzt keine ihrer schwächen, zumindest nicht in zu schädlichem Maße.", keuchte Snape.

„Der junge Prinz wird Narben zurückbehalten. Doch er wird sich wieder erholen.", fügte Malfoy unterwürfig dazu.

Voldemort zischte leise.

„Ich schätze es ist das beste was wir erwarten konnten. Wurmschwanz, besorge silberne Pfähle und vernichte alle Vampire die im Kerker zuflucht gesucht haben… Verrat wird nicht geduldet…"

„Wie ihr wünscht mein Lord.", erwiderte Wurmschwanz kalt.

„Lucius, Severus. Versammelt den inneren Kreis und alle anderen. Greift Britannien an. Lasst diese Würmer zittern. Der Waffenstillstand ist hinfällig. Zeigt ihnen meinen Zorn, zeigt ihnen, das Voldemort diesen Verrat nicht duldet! Es sei wieder Krieg! Tötet Männer, Frauen Kinder, Alte! Zeigt keine Gnade!"

„Sehr wohl mein Lord.", erwiderten die beiden ehe es wieder dunkel wurde.

Erneut wurde es hell. Harry stand dort auf einer Dunklen Straße… Hermine erkannte sie… es war die Nachbarstraße, bei dem kleinen Park.

Wurmschwanz nahm etwas von ihm entgegen.

„Du kennst meine Instruktionen Peter. Bist du selber auch bereit dazu?"

„Wenn es euch nützt gebe ich meine Erinnerungen gerne mein Prinz.", erwiderte der Animagus ohne zögern.

„Ich danke dir. Überreiche den anderen Brief an Severus. Wenn Hermines Zweifel zu schwer wiegen, sende ich euch Nachricht. Er wird ihr das Denkarium und alles weitere übergeben."

„Seid ihr sicher, das ihr euch so offenbaren wollt mein Prinz?"

Harry wirkte Nachdenklich.

„Sie ist es wert die Wahrheit zu kennen… zu wissen auf wen und was sie sich eingelassen hat. Das bin ich ihr schuldig."

Peter lächelte.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen mein Prinz…"

Es wurde wieder dunkel und Hermine spürte einen Zug.

Sie wurde aus dem Denkarium gezogen und stand wieder in der Küche.

Noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesehen hatte.

Benommen taumelte das Mädchen in die Küche und nahm sich eine weitere Tasse Tee, jedoch fügte sie ihm dieses mal einen Schuss Feuerwhiskey bei.

Ihre Gedanken jagten sich in ihrem Schädel, ließen sich nicht Ordnen.

Es hatte sie erschreckt Voldemort in Aktion zu sehen, denn sein Verhalten war dem von Harry so unheimlich ähnlich.

Doch Harry strebte nicht danach Menschen zu beherrschen… zumindest glaubte Hermine das. Was war der Unterschied?

Und warum die anderen Erinnerungen?

Wollte Peter sich so zeigen, sich erklären?

Sie war verwirrt und Ängstlich…

Doch auch unermesslich neugierig.

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck des beruhigenden Tees und blickte über den Rand der Tasse zu dem Denkarium.

Erschrocken blinzelte Hermine, denn das Denkarium hatte sich verändert… die Erinnerungen die sie eingefüllt hatte schimmerten nicht mehr.

Irritiert setzte sie die Tasse ab und ging auf das Becken zu.

Tatsächlich, es war so leer wie zuvor… und die Flasche mit der eins war verschwunden… nur die zweite Flasche stand noch dort.

Die Erinnerungen darin schimmerten fröhlich… es war fast, als versuchten sie die Schülerin zu locken…

Wie in einem Bann gefangen nahm sie die Flasche und entfernte den Korken.

Sanft strömten die Erinnerungen in das Behältnis… sie schienen stärker zu schimmern als die von Peter.

Sie Riefen Hermine zu sich.

Das Mädchen versuchte dagegen anzugehen, doch ihr Körper wollte nicht gehorchen.

Dann berührte sie die Gedanken und wurde erneut hineingezogen.

Hermine stand in der Dunkelheit und fragte sich, wie zum Teufel das passiert war.

„Da bist du ja endlich.", sagte eine samtene Stimme hinter ihr.

Die Schülerin fuhr herum.

„Harry?"

Dort stand er, so wie sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, gekleidet in weiße Seidenroben und ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„In gewisser Weise ja… und dann auch wieder nicht.", erwiderte er.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Harry grinste.

„Ich sitze immer noch in der Zelle im Ministerium. Doch ein Teil von mir, hält Kontakt zu diesem… Horcrux."

Hermine riss die Augen auf.

„Willst du damit sagen…?"

„Ja, dieses Denkarium ist mehr als es scheint. Es beherbergt einen Teil von mir, mit dem ich derzeit Kommuniziere, und der sich dir nun zeigt. Deswegen meine Aussage. In gewisser Weise bin ich der Harry den du kennst."

„Und in gewisser Weise nicht.", sagte eine Jüngere Stimme, welche sich mitten im Stimmbruch zu befinden schien.

Hermine fuhr herum und erkannte einen Jungen von fünfzehn Jahren, der sie interessiert musterte.

„Hübsches Ding bist du. Ich scheine Geschmack zu haben.", bemerkte der Jüngere Harry trocken.

„Du bist nicht auf den laufendem.", sagte das Ältere Abbild und der Jüngere verging in einem Schatten.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ich habe lange keinen Kontakt zu diesem Teil von mir gehabt… und er betrachtet meine frischen Erinnerungen um wieder auf dem Laufendem zu sein.", erwiderte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das war es nicht was ich meinte. Warum… warum machst du das?"

Er blickte sie an.

„Du zweifelst an mir.", stellte er fest und seufzte vernehmlich. „Warum auch nicht, immerhin bist du sehr klug. Und ich möchte dir Beweisen, das ich nichts zu verbergen habe. Du hast Fragen, ich die antworten. Nun stellt sich nur eine Frage… willst du sie wirklich hören?"

„Du würdest mir alles zeigen was ich wissen möchte?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Um es kurz zu machen, ja. Alles bis auf mein Wissen um die Seelensplitter."

„Warum auf diese Art?"

„Damit du endlich erkennst, das du mir trauen kannst. Keine Geheimnisse mehr, Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium sind nicht manipulierbar. Aber ich warne dich. Das meiste wird dir nicht gefallen… aber das weißt du doch schon."

Hermine nickte.

Ja, zu dieser Erkenntnis war sie schon lange gekommen.

„Ich halte mich im Hintergrund meine Liebe. Dein Bewusstsein steuert alles. Rufe mich, wenn du mich brauchst. Und Bedenke, hast du es erst mal in Gang gesetzt, ist es nicht zu stoppen bis alle deine Fragen beantwortet sind. Wurmschwanz hat dich mit dem Beginn von allem Konfrontiert. Nun siehe mein Leben aus meiner Sicht wenn du wünschst…"

Harry verblasste, bis nichts mehr übrig war außer Dunkelheit…

Hermine war wieder allein, doch sie spürte… sie spürte ihn, seine Präsenz dumpf im Hintergrund ihres Bewusßtseins.

Sie war nicht alleine.

Langsam sah sie sich um und dachte darüber nach, was sie eigentlich Wissen wollte.

Die antwort darauf war so einfach, denn nur eines wollte sie Wissen.

„Wer bist du?"

Ihre geflüsterten Worte hallten durch das Denkarium… nein den Horcrux. Sie war in Harry, hier würde sie ihre antworten bekommen. Und sie wollte sie haben, egal wie hoch der Preis auch sein mochte.

Die Dunkelheit hellte sich auf und ein Zimmer formte sich.

Ein Salon.

Im gewaltigen Kamin prasselte ein Fröhliches Feuer und der angenehme Geruch nach verbrennenden Fichtenholz lag in der Luft.

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich, als sie die Wände erkannte.

Regalreihen prall gefüllt mit den prächtigsten Büchern säumten die Wände.

Voller Bewunderung erkannte sie Originalausgaben der seltensten Bücher… sie würde Morden um eines davon lesen zu dürfen!

Eine Actis Magica, perfekt erhalten… ein Necronomicon und ein Buch Apricum… davon wurden nur zwei geschrieben!

Verzückt beobachtete Hermine die Bücher und schreckte auf, als eine sehr Junge Stimme vor Wut aufschrie.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und erkannte den sechsjährigen Harry, der mit hochrotem Gesicht vor Voldemort stand, der in einem Ohrensessel saß und an einem Glas Wein nippte.

Beiläufig schwenkte der dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab und das wütende schreien erstarb, obwohl Harrys Mund noch immer geöffnet war.

„Erbärmlich Junge! Gedenkst du auf diese Art deinen Willen durchsetzen?"

Die grünen Augen funkelten trotzig durch die Brille zum Vater hinauf.

„Du benimmst dich wie der niedere Pöbel! Wenn du deine Wünsche durchzusetzen wünscht, dann gebrauche deinen Verstand. Argumentiere, überzeuge mich! Zeige das du es würdig bist zu erlangen was du begehrst. Blanke Wut macht mich nur zornig und du wirst nichts gewinnen außer schmerzen!"

Harry schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Der dunkle Lord nahm den Zauber von dem Jungen, der nun ein ebenso gleichgültiges Gesicht zeigte, wie der Harry den Hermine kannte.

„Nun gut Vater. Ich möchte einen Zauberstab."

„Mit welcher Begründung? Du stehst gerade am beginn deiner magischen Entwicklung. Was sollte er dir jetzt nutzen?"

„Ich könnte endlich Praktische Zauber üben. Was nützt mir das Wissen um die Arithmantik und das erspüren Arkaner Energie, wenn ich selber keinen Maßstab dafür habe? Ich muss Erfahrung sammeln um die Theorie zu verstehen."

„Ein gutes Argument mein Sohn. Doch was ist, wenn du noch nicht bereit bist? Was wenn du magisch noch nicht weit genug entwickelt bist, so dass kein Zauberstab dich erwählt?"

„Das wird nicht passieren.", erwiderte Harry selbstsicher.

„Ach und warum nicht?", fragte der Dunkle Lord amüsiert.

„Wenn ich magisch nicht stark genug für einen Stab wäre, könnte ich dann das?"

Harry drehte sich um seine eigene Achse, löste sich auf und tauchte einen Meter neben sich wieder auf.

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade herunter…

Ein sechsjähriger der Bewusst apparieren konnte?!? Unglaublich!!!

„Sehr beeindruckend.", gestand der dunkle Lord und musterte Harry interessiert.

„Nun gut mein Junge, du hast mich überzeugt. Wir werden Morgen einen Zauberstabmacher aufsuchen. Ich hoffe du hast nun erkannt, dass eine gut geführte Argumentation besser ist, als jedes trotzige Schreien."

Harry grinste breit und die Szene wurde wieder schwarz.

War Harry wirklich so erzogen worden?

Es wurde wieder hell.

Voldemort stand vor Harry und wirkte… zornig.

Hermine hatte Angst… sie hatte nicht geglaubt jemals vor jemanden so viel Angst haben zu können, doch der Anblick des wütenden Lords war…. Unbeschreiblich.

Harry war nun etwa zehn Jahre alt und wirkte sehr zerknirscht.

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht Junge?!? Du hättest dich umbringen Können! Wie oft habe ich dir verboten, alleine mit Tränken zu experimentieren?"

Die Stimme des dunklen Lords klang gepresst.

„Tut mir leid Vater…", brachte Harry hervor, doch Voldemort unterbrach ihn.

„Tut mir Leid? Das sagst du jedes Mal! Verdammt noch mal! Bist du zu dumm um zu begreifen, das ich dir das nicht Verboten habe weil ich dich schikanieren sondern schützen will??? Experimentelle Tränke sind zu instabil um alleine damit zu hantieren!"

Harry blickte beschämt zu Boden, niemals hätte Hermine gedacht, das er zu einer solchen Geste fähig wäre.

„Es reicht! Du wirst die nächsten zwei Wochen in deinem Zimmer verbringen! Keine Bücher und kein Zauberstab! Nun geh hinauf und wage es nicht dich zu zeigen bis du gerufen wirst!"

Harry blickte nicht auf sondern ging, so wie es ihm befohlen worden war.

Voldemort knurrte und schleuderte einen mächtigen dunklen Fluch gegen eine Wand, ehe er tief durchatmete, sich abrupt umdrehte und ebenfalls ging.

Erneut wurde es dunkel und eine Andere Erinnerung erstand vor ihren Augen.

Die Vorgeschichte hatte sie bereits in den Erinnerungen von Peter gesehen, die Auswirkungen des Vampirangriffs.

Nur schien Harry dieses Mal wach zu sein.

Er schrie nicht und schien auch keine schmerzen zu haben. Nein, er saß einfach auf dem Bett und starrte vor sich hin.

Deutlich konnte sie die Roten wulstigen Narben auf seinem Rücken erkennen, die sich von seiner unnatürlich blassen Haut abhoben.

Er regte sich.

Vorsichtig hob er die Hände an und betastete damit seine Zähne.

Sachte fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger an einem seiner Eckzähne entlang.

Seine Augen wirkten so starr, als ob er geistig nicht anwesend wäre.

Hermine beobachtete ihn weiter und seine Augen schienen immer tiefer zu werden. Schließlich begannen sie in einem satten Blutrot zu glühen und Harry bleckte seine Zähne.

Dann schrie er wütend auf.

Sein Zorn schien den ganzen Raum auszufüllen.

Erschrocken sprang Hermine einen Satz zurück und er aus seinem Bett.

Sie wusste nicht woher, doch Plötzlich hatte er seinen Stab in der Hand und begann damit, zornige Flüche gegen die Zimmereinrichtung zu schleudern.

Hermine schrie vor Angst, als einige Lichtblitze durch ihren Körper zuckten, doch eine nicht greifbare Stimme flüsterte in ihrem Kopf.

„Nicht fürchten… es sind nur Erinnerungen…"

Die stimme hörte sich wie Harry an und das Mädchen beruhigte sich, während die Raserei der Erinnerung ihren Höhepunkt erreichte.

Die Zimmertür wurde aus ihren Angeln gerissen und Harry griff den Neuankömmling mit blinder Wut an, wobei seine Technik ungelenk und seltsam steif wirkte.

Es war Voldemort, der die Unzähligen Flüche mühelos abwehrte.

Das ganze dauerte einige Minuten, bis Harry wieder aufzuwachen schien.

Resigniert senkte er seinen Stab und setzte sich auf den Boden, ehe er seinen Kopf in den Händen vergrub.

„Geht es dir wieder besser mein Sohn?"

„Nein… sieh mich an Vater… ich bin ein Halbmensch… eine… Kreatur…"

Voldmort kam näher und ging in die Hocke.

„Du musst damit Leben lernen mein Junge."

Harry blickte auf.

Noch immer glühten seine Augen.

„Ich will Rache. Alles in mir schreit nach Blut!"

Voldemort nickte.

„Bisher hast du dich nicht für das Kämpfen interessiert. Da sich das nun geändert hat, finde dich Morgen im blauen Saal ein. Dann werde ich dich lehren wie man kämpft."

Harry nickte nur.

„Du wirst deine Rache bekommen, aber erst dann, wenn du weißt wie man in einem Kampf überlebt. Bis dahin lerne deine neuen Instinkte zu zügeln."

Voldemort erhob sich und verlies den Raum, während Harry noch auf dem Boden saß und die Fäuste ballte.

Erneut verdunkelte sich die Umgebung, und eine weitere Erinnerung wurde gezeigt.

Hermine erkannte sich selbst, ihre Mutter und Harry.

Sie bewegte sich wie ein Roboter an einen Tisch, ehe sie gefesselt wurde.

Erst jetzt bemerkte das Mädchen Draco Malfoy.

„Ihr könnt euch mit der alten Muggel amüsieren. Das Schlammblut gehört mir. Den Kerl lasst ihr zusehen, dann tötet ihn!"

Der blonde sprach mit sadistischer Vorfreude in der Stimme und die echte Hermine schien unfähig sich zu rühren.

Geschockt beobachtete sie das geschehen…

Er stellte sich dicht hinter sie und löste den Imperius Fluch auf.

„Granger.", schnarrte Malfoy genüsslich. „Darauf freue ich mich schon die ganze Zeit. Genieße es. Ich werde es genießen."

„Bitte nicht… nicht dass.", wimmerte Hermines Ebenbild und zappelte wild mit ihrem Hinterteil.

Er gackerte und lies seinen Zauberstab knallen, woraufhin die Kleidung zerriss und zu Boden ging.

Sie sah sich selber, wie sie nackt am Esstisch gefesselt stand… und Hermine wurde schlecht dabei.

Malfoy fummelte an seinen Roben herum und spukte auf seine Rechte Hand.

Er führte sie zwischen ihre Beine, doch ehe er Hermine berührte, ertönte eine gelangweilte Stimme.

„Crucio!"

Malfoy wurde von Hermine fortgeschleudert und schrie auf.

Die drei Spießgesellen des Todessers konnten nicht reagieren und wurden von grünen Lichtstrahlen einfach niedergestreckt.

Die wirkliche Hermine beobachtete geschockt Harrys Erinnerungen, die sich so sehr von den ihren unterschied.

Sie starrte die Erinnerung an sich selbst an, die noch immer dort stand, bereit vergewaltigt zu werden.

„…Harry?"

Ihre Stimme klang gedemütigt und Ängstlich.

Hermine erkannte mit entsetzen, wie Harry sich hinter sie stellte, genau so wie Malfoy zuvor. Sacht legte er seine Hand auf ihren nackten Po und glitt daran herunter, ein süffisantes grinsen im Gesicht.

„Der Gedanke ist verlockend, doch leider ruft die Pflicht Hermine, für so was habe ich bedauerlicherweise keine Zeit, zumindest im Moment…", flüsterte er mit verführerischer Stimme.

„Harry… was…?"

Ihre Stimme klang vollkommen verzweifelt und als er von ihr abblies ohne das von Draco begonnene Werk fortzuführen atmeten beide Versionen von der Schülerin erleichtert auf.

„Draco Malfoy."

Harry grinste diabolisch und blickte auf den Jungtodesser herab.

„Wer… Wer zur Hölle bist du… Das wirst du büßen du... du…", keuchte der Blondschopf.

Harrys Blick hatte etwas von jemanden, der ein besonders ekliges Insekt gefunden hatte.

Beiläufig hob er den Stab.

„Crucio!"

Malfoy schrie vor schmerzen und Hermine wurde bei dem Anblick schlecht.

„Wage es niemals wieder so zu deinem Prinzen zu sprechen unwürdiger Todesser!"

Die Erinnerung von Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf.

„D… d… der schwarze Prinz…. DU?!? DU BIST DER SCHWARZE PRINZ?!?"

„Ich sagte dir doch dein Instinkt könnte trügen. War ich das Risiko wert? Vielleicht hörst du ja in Zukunft auf mich… doch Geduld Hermine, mit dir befasse ich mich gleich noch."

Sie entgegnete nichts und lies weinend den Kopf hängen, was die reale Hermine beschämte. Auch ihr liefen tränen über das Gesicht.

Malfoy raffte sich derweil auf seine Knie und küsste Harrys Schuhe, ehe er zu wimmern begann.

„V... verzeiht mein Prinz… ich habe euch nicht er…"

„Crucio!"

Dieses mal lies Harry den Fluch ein wenig länger bestehen, hob ihn aber auf ehe Draco in eine gnädige Ohnmacht fallen konnte.

„Du wirst mir nun genau zuhören.", befahl Harry mit eiskalter Stimme.

„J… Ja mein Prinz.", jammerte der Slytherin.

„Du wirst vor meinen Vater treten und ihm folgendes ausrichten. Ich war verletzt, doch bin wieder genesen. Dumbledore wird dafür zahlen mich kalt erwischt zu haben. Deshalb werde ich nach Hogwarts gehen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, nicht in unser ehrwürdiges Haus zu kommen. Es geht mir gut und ich werde mich bald melden, doch ich habe ein neues Projekt, welches meiner Aufmerksamkeit bedarf. Hast du das behalten?"

„J… ja mein Prinz."

„Und noch etwas…"

Harry deutete auf Hermine.

„Sie gehört mir, ihre Mutter genau so. Von nun an sind sie unantastbar, geht das in deinen Jämmerlichen Schädel?"

„Ja mein Prinz…"

„Hervorragend, du darfst dich entfernen."

„Vielen Dank, ihr seid gnädig mein Prinz."

„Ach und Draco…"

„Ja mein Prinz?"

„Crucio!"

Wieder hielt Harry den Cruciatus Fluch lange aufrecht, ehe er den Stab mit bedauernder Miene sinken lies. Man sah, das er Malfoy gerne länger gefoltert hätte.

„Nur eine Erinnerungsstütze. Aus meinen Augen du Wurm!"

Draco war immerhin schlau genug außer einem ‚Vielen Dank mein Prinz' nichts mehr zu sagen und schleunigst zu disapparieren.

Harry wandte sich wieder der nackten Hermine zu und streichelte noch einmal ihren Po, was sie erneut Zappeln lies.

Die wirkliche Hermine beobachtete das ganze wie erstarrt.

Sie wusste, das er skrupellos war, aber das….

Er grinste und beugte sich zu ihr vor.

„Nun hätten wir Zeit, aber das könnte ja auffallen. Dem Geruch nach bist du noch eine Jungfrau oder irre ich mich? Doch wir könnten wirklich Spaß haben… na, zumindest ich.", flüsterte er gierig.

Es war demütigend ihn dabei zu beobachten… Hermine wollte das nicht mit ansehen, doch er tat es nicht.

Stattdessen erhob er seinen Stab und die Kleidung, welche Draco magisch zerfetzt hatte fügte sich wieder zusammen.

Erstaunt beobachtete Hermine, wie der dunkle Prinz sie und ihre Mutter unter einem Imperius auf der Stelle laufen lies, damit sie außer Atem waren.

Wie er zwei der toten Todesser entsorgte und einen zum Inferi machte, ihr Gedächtnis änderte und aus dem Imperius entließ.

Mit einem Stoßfluch fegte er die lebende Leiche aus dem Haus.

Hermine ah zu, wie sie selbst und ihre Mutter ihm dankten… und wie er unmerklich das Gesicht verzog, fast so, als hätte er ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Die Erinnerung fror ein, nur Harry sah sie direkt an.

„Das hattest du doch wissen wollen oder?", fragte er sie, ehe es wieder schwarz wurde.

Eine weitere Erinnerung erstand vor ihren Augen.

Sie kannte diese Szene.

Es war im Krankenflügel, als er ihr den Ring gemacht hatte.

„Ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Doch ich glaube, das es richtig ist. Immer war ich nur auf meinen Schutz bedacht. Doch seid ich dich kenne gibt es nicht mehr nur mich. Außerdem gibt es nun jemanden, der sich auch um mich sorgt, so etwas kenne ich nicht. Und ich glaube, das dies etwas bedeutet."

„Sicher bedeutet es was…", flüsterte sie, ehe sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah und diebisch grinste.

„Und wenn du dich in der nächsten Zeit benimmst, verrate ich dir auch was."

Harry sah sie überrascht an, als sie sich blitzschnell erhob und ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund drückte. Anschließend verschwand sie schnell wie der Wind aus dem Krankensaal.

Harry saß noch eine Weile verdutzt in seinem Bett.

Die echte Hermine betrachtete sein Gesicht, das so anders war als sonst.

Eine Vielzahl widersprüchlicher Gefühle spiegelte sich darin wieder.

Es war seltsam, sein Gesicht so voller Leben zu sehen, denn für gewöhnlich war es eine starre Gleichgültige Maske.

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte ins leere.

„Ich liebe dich…"

Hermine blickte ihn geschockt an und er schien sich selbst zu lauschen.

„Harry, Harry… der kleine Longbottom hat recht, du bist ein Trottel…", sagte er zu sich selbst und lies sich mit einem seufzen zurück in sein Bett sinken.

Dort lag er dann und starrte an die Decke, ehe er wieder zu sich selbst sprach.

„Tja Prinzlein… du hast dir echt ne Menge Ärger eingehandelt…"

Es wurde dunkel.

„Weißt du nun was du wissen wolltest?"

Hermine fuhr herum und erkannte den aktuellen Harry wieder.

„Ich… muss nachdenken."

„Lass dir Zeit. Aber bedenke, das bin ich und so wirst du mich bekommen. Ich bin nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Hermine blickte ihn an, wusste nicht was sie fühlen oder denken sollte.

„Harry… die letzte Erinnerung… Liebst du mich?"

Er fing ihre Augen mit den seinen.

„Ich schätze Ja."

Hermine spürte einen Zug in ihrer Brust und wurde aus dem Denkarium gezogen…

* * *

Na, alle klarheiten beseitigt? 

Dann bis nächste Woche.

Gruß dat Z.

PS.: Fade to black dauert noch n bissl ;)


	29. Läuterungsanhörung

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Das Harry Potter Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling, ich bediene mich ledeglich reichlich an ihren Figuren und Ideen, und habe einfach Spass. Alles was ich verdiene sind Reviews, aber die Reichlich und mit Trinkgeld bitte ;)

TATA TA TA, der neue Prinz ist da und dieses mal geht es ans eingemachte hrhr.

Als kleiner Hinweis, lest noch mal durch, welches Genre diese Story hat -g-

Schönen dank an (Gabber)Gandalf90, Mary, Shokki, hac.potter, H4rry, Amylin Christin, la dame, Amy Black, Snape 126, The one and only Alex Black5 (fürs saufen bin ich immer zu haben hihi), Reinadoreen, Asrael, Morti, Faelivrin, Talisa, kleineSchwesterOrion und Anima.

Hoffe alle haben ihr Reply erhalten. Alle die geregt sind zumindest ;)

So genug der Faselei, auf zum lustigen Teil.

Viel Spass

* * *

29. Läuterungsanhörung.

* * *

Pepples starrte den Jungen Mann an, der aufrecht in seinem Stuhl saß, die Augen fest geschlossen.

Er konnte erkennen, das die Augen sich unter den Liedern heftig bewegten, eine REM Phase… Rapid Eye Movement, der Junge träumte so wie es schien.

Und dennoch konnte er sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, das der dunkle Prinz alles andere als schlief, denn er fühlte das Kribbeln dunkler Magie im Nacken.

Diese Gespür erlernte jeder Auror früher oder später.

Doch es schien auch nicht bedrohlich zu sein, denn ansonsten hätten die Schutzzauber der Zelle schon lange Alarm gegeben… andererseits könnte der Prinz den Schutz einfach umgangen haben.

Der Auror wusste, das dies kein gewöhnlicher Junger Mann war, sondern der wahrscheinlich mächtigste Fluchbrecher dieser Zeit.

Er hatte ja gesehen, wozu der Prinz in der Lage war, als er das Anwesen der Malfoys überprüft hatte.

Unschlüssig ob er den Jungen Mann berühren dürfte räusperte er sich.

Keine Reaktion.

Der Auror räusperte sich lauter und plötzlich riss der Junge Mann seine rot glühenden Augen auf, was den Auroren tatsächlich einen leichten Schrecken einjagte.

Es gelang ihm allerdings, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Mister Potter?"

Der Junge Mann blinzelte ein paar mal und das glühen verschwand aus seinen Augen, die ihn nun in einem beeindruckenden grün kalt anfunkelten.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Mister Pepples?"

„Der Fürsprecher Dumbledore wünscht ein Gespräch mit ihnen.", gab Pepples Auskunft.

„Wunderbar. Er kann reinkommen, aber bitte seien sie so gütig und nehmen ihm vorher diese unsäglichen Muggelbonbons weg."

Altair konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

Der Junge war so schlagfertig wie sein leiblicher Vater, immer einen trockenen Witz auf den Lippen. Besonders diese geschwollene Sprache machte es immer wieder witzig, wenn er solche Sprüche brachte.

„Ich werde es versuchen… wird ihm aber nicht gefallen.", erwiderte Pepples und verlies den Raum.

Harry wartete eine Weile, bis schließlich Dumbledore den Raum betrat.

Er trug heute eine weitere Krönung seiner exzentrischen Kleidersammlung, eine Rosa Robe mit silbernen Sternen und dazu passendem passenden Spitzhut.

Harry mutmaßte, das der Alte Mann im Kleinkindalter mal einen schweren Reductorfluch gegen den Kopf bekommen hatte…

Der alte Mann wirkte leicht verwirrt… vielleicht hatte die Demenz endlich zugeschlagen.

„Ah Mister Potter, es freut mich sie wohlbehalten anzutreffen.", sprach der alte Mann mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ich würde ihnen gerne ein Zitronenbonbon anbieten, aber unser Auror Pepples hat sie mir aus irgendeinem Grund abgenommen. Hervorragender Schüler, vier Ohnegleichen in seinen UTZ…"

Harry unterbrach den Redeschwall von Dumbledore.

„Auch ihnen einen guten Abend Direktor."

Dumbledore funkelte den dunklen Prinzen fröhlich an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl für Besucher.

Er kramte in seiner Robe herum und holte ein silbernes Döschen hervor.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

Harry konnte es nicht glauben.

„Nun ja, ich gebe zu, das ich immer einen versteckten Vorrat mit mir führe.", beantwortete Dumbledore die ungestellte Frage.

Der Prinz setzte sich und konnte nur mit Mühe ein grinsen unterdrücken.

Okay, Dumbledore mochte exzentrisch sein… aber dumm war er sicher nicht.

Der Direktor blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an und Harry lehnte sich zurück und blickte den alten Mann mit einem süffisanten Grinsen an.

„Hat sich bisher alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit entwickelt?", fragte der Junge Mann gerade heraus.

Dumbledore grinste.

„Ich muss zugeben, das einige ihrer Züge recht überraschend waren, doch im großen und ganzen kann ich nicht klagen.", erwiderte er.

„In der Tat. Die Anhörung werde ich wohl recht schnell hinter mich bringen. Das Erbe werde ich ebenso annehmen, doch anschließend werde ich den von ihnen vorbestimmten Pfad leider verlassen müssen."

„Interessant. Und sie sind sich sicher genau zu wissen, was ich vorhergesehen habe Mister Potter?"

Harry grinste breit.

„Ich schätze, das ich recht gute Vorstellungen über ihre Ziele und Motive habe.", erwiderte er leichthin.

„Nun wir werden sehen. Was mich allerdings überrascht ist die Tatsache, das sie gerade mich zum Fürsprecher ernannt haben."

Dieses mal gestattete Harry sich ein leises Lachen.

„Nun, ich denke, da ich so folgsam ihren Intentionen gefolgt bin und ihre Interventionen erduldet habe, können sie auch mal ein wenig für mich tun Herr Direktor."

Nun kicherte der alte Mann.

„Also wirklich Mister Potter, so unangenehm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein. Nun ja, die Malfoys hätten sie nicht gleich umbringen müssen…"

Harry grinste breit.

„Jeder braucht mal ein wenig Abwechslung vom Alltag Herr Direktor."

Dumbledore sah den Prinzen missbilligend an.

„Sie sollten ihre Auffassung von Vergnügen in Zukunft ein wenig Korrigieren."

Harry grinste.

„Warum sollte ich? Gute Duelle sind erheiternd und fordernd. Und gerade sie teilen diese Leidenschaft Herr Direktor, leugnen ist zwecklos."

Dumbledore grinste Schelmisch.

„Eine Vorliebe für Duelle besitze ich in der Tat, allerdings kein Bedürfnis meine Gegner anschließend aufs grausamste zu Tode zu foltern."

„Der liebe Draco hatte sich diese Folter schwer erarbeitet. Ich bin nicht Jährzornig, doch auch meine Geduld hat Grenzen… die er sehr weit überschritten hat. Genug davon, es ist vorbei."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich denke dann verbleiben wir so Mister Potter. Wir sehen uns bei ihrer Anhörung. Einen schönen Abend noch."

Harry nickte.

„Ihnen auch Herr Direktor."

Der alte Mann verlies die Zelle und Harry setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

Er sollte noch einmal ein wenig Ruhe Tanken vor dem Morgigen Tag, so schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich erneut auf seine verbliebenen Horcruxe…

* * *

Sie hatte den Morgen nicht beginnen können wie jeden anderen, dafür war sie zu nervös und zu unsicher.

Sie hatte kaum geschlafen… und nun schminkte sie sich das erste mal etwas mehr um zu kaschieren wie übernächtigt sie eigentlich war.

Das war nie Hermines Welt gewesen… und dennoch verspürte sie den Wunsch, einen soliden Eindruck im Ministerium zu machen, auch wenn es in ihrem inneren ganz anders aussah.

Harry hatte sich ihr offenbart, keine Geheimnisse mehr… und es war beängstigend.

Nicht was er alles getan hatte, mit so etwas hatte sie rechnen müssen, doch die ganze Geschichte, wie er geworden war wie er nun ist, das war erschreckend.

Irgendwie hatte sie es sich ganz anders Vorgestellt, vom dunklen Lord erzogen zu werden. Stattdessen war das ganze eher liberal gelaufen.

Sie hätte eher gedacht, das unartige schwarze Prinzen Bekanntschaft mit Schmerzflüchen machen, doch das Voldemort Harry nur durch seine Autorität großgezogen hatte war beeindruckend, besonders wenn man die Disziplin des Prinzen bedachte.

Sie wusste eine Menge über Denkarien, daher wusste sie auch, das man die Erinnerungen nicht ändern oder verfälschen konnte. Dann wäre alles weiß geworden.

Das er wirklich erst dann zu kämpfen gelernt hatte, als er den Angriff in Edinbourough überlebt hatte, hatte sie wirklich erst jetzt zu glauben begonnen.

Und er liebte sie wirklich… nun war es raus.

Das verwirrte sie noch mehr, aber es musste wahr sein, denn ansonsten hätte er sich ihr niemals so offenbart.

Und auch wenn sie vorher vielleicht gezweifelt hatte, nun stand ihr Entschluss endgültig fest.

Sie würde fest zu ihrem Verlobten halten!

Egal was auch kommen würde, denn nur so wäre Hermine in der Lage ihre Gefühle zu ordnen. Und diese ganze Sache vielleicht zu überleben.

Die Anhörung rückte unaufhaltsam näher und Hermines Nervosität stieg mit jedem verstreichenden Augenblick.

Sie blickte zu dem Schrank, in dem sie Harrys Denkarium…Nein, seinen Seelensplitter aufbewahrte.

Jeden nur erdenklichen Schutzzauber hatte sie verwendet um ihn zu schützen.

Es war wirklich von ungeheurer Bedeutung für sie, das er ihr derartig vertraute. Man gab nicht jedem ein Stück seiner Seele in die Hand.

Damit hatte er ihr bewiesen, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte mit seinen Vorsätzen.

Und heute würde sich entscheiden, ob er als freier Mann zu ihr zurückkam… oder aus Azkaban ausbrechen würde, denn Hermine glaubte nicht mal eine Sekunde daran, das dieses Gefängnis ihn halten könnte.

Sorgfältig überprüfte sie ihre Dunkelblaue Blusenrobe.

Immerhin musste sie einen anständigen Eindruck machen.

Ein Klopfen am Fenster erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerin.

„Peresphone.", rief Hermine erfreut.

Sie lies Nevilles Eule ein, welche das Mädchen erwartungsvoll musterte.

Hermine holte einige Eulenkekse hervor und gab sie dem Vogel, ehe sie sich nach unten begab um Neville und Ginny durch die Schutzzauber zu bringen.

Sie führte die beiden ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie noch einen Tee zu sich nehmen wollten, ehe sie ins Ministerium apparieren würden.

Die Frischverlobten hatten sich ebenfalls herausgeputzt.

Ginny hatte ihre roten Haare hochgesteckt und trug wie Hermine eine Blusenrobe, allerdings in Vanillegelb. Neville dagegen machte einen sehr autoritären Eindruck.

Er trug eine Schwarze Geschäftsrobe, an der er seine silbernen Auszeichnungen gut sichtbar befestigt hatte.

Einen Merlinsorden zweiter Klasse, den er erhalten hatte weil er während eines Todesserangriffs bei einem Quidditchspiel vier Gegner Kampfunfähig gemacht hatte. Das war als er gerade fünfzehn geworden war.

Den Merlinsorden erster Klasse daneben hatte er erhalten, weil er sich letztes Jahr in einem Londoner Vorort mit Voldemort duelliert hatte. Neville war dabei schwer Verletzt worden, doch er konnte den dunklen Lord lange genug ablenken, so das die Auroren eintrafen und die Todesser in die Flucht schlugen.

Er hatte dabei euch eine Auszeichnung der Aurorenzentrale ehrenhalber erhalten. Die drei silbernen Streifen die er seitdem tragen durfte, zeigten dem Kundigen, das er über Kampferfahrung verfügte.

Diese Auszeichnungen, würden Neville vor dem Ausschuss einen gewissen Respekt verschaffen, obwohl ihn in der Zauberwelt eigentlich jeder kannte.

Das Wunderkind, der geborene Auror, so hatte die Zeitungen damals getitelt.

Und Neville hasste es mit Leidenschaft so populär zu sein.

Sie setzten sich an den Wohnzimmertisch, wo Hermine bereits Tee und Kekse bereit gestellt hatte.

Neville nahm sich drei der Kekse vom Teller und schob sie sich sofort in den Mund.

Süßigkeiten waren seine Große schwäche… er war Hermines Wissens nach der einzige, der die Zitronenbrausebonbons von Dumbledore immer annahm.

Sie selbst war zu nervös um etwas zu essen.

Tee… das war jetzt genau das richtige.

Ginny hatte genau wie Hermine keinen Appetit und musterte Neville missbilligend, der sich natürlich nicht stören lies.

„Was ist los mit dir Hermine?"

Die Schülerin musterte Neville, der Kekse in seinen Tee tunkte und wirkte, als wolle er sich über das Wetter unterhalten.

„Was soll denn sein? Ich bin nervös, das ist alles."

Der Junge schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Du bist noch immer eine lausige Lügnerin. Ich erkenne genau, das dich etwas beschäftigt. Na los, rück raus mit der Sprache."

„Du bist so verdammt unsensibel!", giftete Ginny in Richtung ihres Frischverlobten.

„Kennst mich doch süße. Warum Samthandschuhe wenn es einen Hammer gibt?"

„Das ist aber im Augenblick nicht gerade hilfreich!"

Hermine musste einfach schmunzeln.

Inzwischen kannte sie die beiden mehr als gut genug um zu erkennen was los war.

Ihre kleinen Streitereien waren so berüchtigt wie amüsant, weil es meistens halt um nicklichkeiten ging, die immer groß ausgewalzt wurden. Doch dieser Streit war nicht echt. Sie taten das nur um Hermine abzulenken, was natürlich nett war. Auch half es, zumindest ein wenig.

Sie trank ihren Tee und beobachtete das Gezänk der beiden.

Für einige Zeit gelang es ihr tatsächlich, nicht mehr an Harry und die Anhörung zu denken.

Ginny beendete den Streit mit einem blick auf ihre Uhr.

„Es ist an der Zeit.", sagte sie Schlicht.

Neville nickte und leerte seine Tasse, genau wie Hermine.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus und schlenderten zu dem kleinen Park, in dem Hermine mit der Hilfe einiger Zauber eine kleine Apparierzone eingerichtet hatte, die es Zauberern erlaubte ungesehen von Muggeln An und Ab zu reisen.

Sie erreichten eine kleine Gasse, in der nähe des Besuchereinganges.

Mann konnte nur auf einem Weg direkt in das Ministerium apparieren, und zwar in die Apparationsräume der Aurorenzentrale. Doch wie sagte Neville immer… Reinkommen war leicht, rauskommen könnte ein Problem werden.

Sie quetschten sich in die Telefonzelle und kündigten sich an.

Sogleich versanken sie im Erdreich.

Sie betraten das Atrium und mischten sich unter die vielen Hexen und Zauberer.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem erscheinen mit Harry, zog Hermine dieses Mal keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Die Gruppe trat zu dem Sicherheitszauberer, der ihre Stäbe überprüfte.

Er musterte die Ergebnisse mit skeptischem Gesicht, doch Neville grinste nur und hob eine Augenbraue.

Der Sicherheitzauberer sagte nichts, sondern spießte einfach die Ergebnisse auf und reichte ihnen ihre Stäbe zurück.

„Wir müssen in den Großen Saal. Folgt mir einfach.", meinte Neville und ging voran zu den Fahrstühlen.

Er drückte einen Knopf, dessen Aufschrift Hermine nicht erkennen konnte, weil das Messingschild zu sehr angelaufen war.

Die antike Konstruktion aus Stahl und Messing versank im Boden und kam nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit zum Stillstand. Die Türen glitten auf und gewährten ungehinderten Blick auf einen langen düsteren Gang, der von Fackeln erhellt wurde.

„Mysteriumsabteilung.", verkündete die Kühle Stimme des Fahrstuhls.

Neville ging vor und führte die Mädchen zu einer Großen Tür, welche von Auroren bewacht wurde die Hermine nicht kannte.

Das hieß, die rechts stehende kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Ilena, Tonks.", sagte Neville grüßend.

„Schau mal an, unser kleiner.", erwiderte die rechts stehende Aurorin namens Tonks und schüttelte ihren Kopf, worauf hin sich ihre braunen Haare in ein knalliges Pink verfärbten.

„Sind sie ein Metamorphmagus?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Wow, Sie. Ich muss ja echt alt aussehen."

„Dann mach dich doch Jünger.", steuerte die andere Aurorin bei.

Neville lachte und Hermine beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Metamorphmagierin sich um etwa fünf Jahre verjüngte.

„Ich bin Tonks, einfach Tonks. Und das ist Ilena Flittwick, die Großnichte des allseits bekannten Hogwartsprofessors."

Neville stellte die beiden Mädchen vor, so dass die Aurorinnen vor allem Hermine Interessiert musterten.

„Ihr könnt direkt rein.", meinte Ilena dann und öffnete die Tür.

„Viel Glück.", meinte Tonks und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Hermine folgte Neville und Ginny durch die Tür in einen Riesigen Saal, der sie spontan an eine Art Auditorium erinnerte.

Die Tür durch die sie hereingekommen waren, bildete einen erhöhten Punkt, von dem aus sie zu einem einzelnen Stuhl am anderen Ende des Raumes blicken konnte, welcher am niedrigsten Punkt des Raumes stand.

Rechts und links gab es Reihen mit Bänken, die Hermine an alte Kirchenbänke erinnerten.

Zudem thronte eine Art Balkon an der Rechten Wand, auf dem eine Menge Einzelsitze angebracht worden waren.

Neville führte sie nach unten und deutete auf die Linke Bankreihe, wo sie sich dann auch niederließen.

„Sind wir zu früh? Wo sind den all die anderen?", fragte Hermine leicht nervös.

„Das ist eine nicht öffentliche Sitzung, das heißt hier unten werden wir wohl alleine bleiben. Der Gamot kommt in etwa fünf Minuten, gefolgt von der Ministerin. Anschließend Harrys Rechtsvertreter und zu guter letzt Harry selbst. Einfach ruhig durchatmen.", erklärte Neville.

Sie warteten einige Minuten, die Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, als sich die Tür durch die sie gekommen waren erneut öffnete.

Albus Dumbledore betrat den Saal und steuerte eine fröhliche Melodie pfeifend auf die Jugendlichen zu.

„Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mister Longbottom. Ich hoffe es stört sie nicht wenn ich ihnen ein wenig Gesellschaft leiste. Zitronenbonbon?"

Die drei begrüßten ihren Direktor und machten Platz.

Neville nahm eines der Bonbons an und so saßen sie wieder schweigend da.

Nun ja, Dumbledore summte fröhlich vor sich hin, was Hermine nervte da sie einfach zu angespannt war… Andererseits würde sie es auch nicht wagen, Dumbledore zurechtzuweisen.

Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit öffnete sich die Tür zum Balkon und eine Menge Zauberer in edlen schwarzen Roben nahmen ihre Plätze auf den Sitzen ein.

Nur blieben einige leer, wie Hermine erkannte.

„Dort ganz Rechts sollte eigentlich ich sitzen. Die anderen freien Plätze gehören Familien, die derzeit keinen Erben haben oder ausgelöscht worden sind. Sie werden nach sieben Jahren wieder Frei für neue Kandidaten die vom Gamot gewählt werden.", erklärte Duimbledore als er Hermines Blick bemerkte.

Als alle saßen, öffnete sich eine Tür am unteren Ende des Raumes und Sirius Black trat ein.

Er war in einen Altmodischen Anzug gekleidet, wie er wohl im 18 Jahrhundert üblich gewesen war. Dazu trug er einen schwarzen Umhang mit rotem Innenfutter.

Seine Langen Haare hatte er zu einem Glatten Zopf zurückgebunden.

Trotz seines Alters musste Hermine zugeben, das er ein sehr attraktiver Mann war. Ginny schien es ähnlich zu sehen, wenn sie den Blick ihrer Freundin richtig Interpretierte.

Zudem hatte er ein selbstbewusstes und sehr charismatisches Auftreten. Harry hatte gut entschieden, als er Sirius zum Vertreter bestimmte.

Er wirkte wie ein Mann, der genau weiß was richtig ist und was nicht.

Nachdem Black sich an einem Tisch niedergelassen hatte, öffnete sich eine andere Tür, durch die Harry Eintrat.

Er trug noch immer seine makellosen weißen Roben und zeigte ein selbstsicheres Grinsen.

Er zwinkerte Hermine zu und ging zu dem Stuhl.

Als er sich setzte, raschelten die daran befestigtern Ketten und schnürten ihn ein.

Die Gamotmitglieder tuschelten wie wild miteinander und Neville wirkte überrascht.

„Seltsam…", murmelte er.

„Was ist seltsam?", kam Ginny Hermine mit ihrer Frage zuvor.

„Normalerweise werden Gefangene von Dementoren hereingebracht.", erwiderte Neville.

„Korrekt Mister Longbottom. Nur wurde festgestellt, das Dementoren die Gesellschaft von Mister Potter nicht zu schätzen wissen. Es wirkt sogar fast so, als hätten sie angst vor ihm.", erklärte Dumbledore.

Hermine war verwirrt.

Dementoren mieden Harry?

Ein lautes Hämmerndes Geräusch riss das Mädchen aus ihren Gedanken.

Madame Bones hatte eine Faustgroße Granitkugel dreimal auf ihren Tisch geschlagen, so wie einen Richterhammer.

Sofort erstarb das Getuschel der Gamotmitglieder und Ruhe kehrte ein.

„Wir sind heute zusammengekommen um über die Läuterung von Harry James Potter, alias Harold Riddle auch bekannt als der schwarze Prinz zu befinden."

Ministerin Bones Stimme klang kräftig und klar.

„Diese Anhörung wurde genehmigt, trotz der schwere der Verbrechen und der Tatsache, das er durch einen einvernehmlichen Vertrag der dunklen Revolution zu diensten stand. Begründet wird dies durch Inanspruchnahme einer Uralten Sitte. Harry James Potter ist ehelich gebunden an Hermine Granger, erstes Mitglied des Hauses Granger, durch einen Eid von Oberhaupt zu Oberhaupt. Da es sich hier um eine Magische Verbindung handelt, die zudem eine völlig neue Blutlinie beinhaltet, muss der neu entstehenden Familie die Chance gegeben werden ihren Platz in unserer Welt zu finden. Wird der Generalablass genehmigt wird diese neue Familie sündenfrei sein und sich entscheiden müssen wo sie steht. Als Vertreter für den Antragsteller fungiert Sirius Orion Black, letzter Abkömmling des alt ehrwürdigen Hauses derer zu Black. Das Gremium erteilt ihnen hiermit das Wort."

Sirius nickte der Ministerin zu und stand auf.

„Verehrte Ministerin, geehrte Mitglieder des Gamots. Ich bin Sirius Orion Black, Rechtsvertreter und Pate von Harold James Potter. Mein Mandant stammt aus einer altehrwürdigen Familie von Lichtzauberern und ist nun gewillt, dieses Erbe anzutreten. Er wurde als Baby von Voldemort entführt und aufgezogen, daher ist es wohl nur natürlich, dass einige seiner Verhaltensweisen von unser eins nur schwer nachvollzogen werden können. Dennoch ist er bereit sich zu ändern und auch wenn er niemals ein Lichtzauberer werden wird, so wird er doch als grauer genauso seinen Dienst für unserer Gesellschaft leisten können. Einer Gesellschaft der er bereits schwer geschadet hat zugegeben, doch wir bitten sie darum, ihm die zweite Chance zu zugestehen, die er zweifellos verdient. Aus diesem Grund werden nun ehrbare Bürger der Zaubergesellschaft für ihn sprechen. Als erstes bitte ich Neville Francis Longbottom darum, das Wort an sie zu richten."

Hermine stellte fest, das Black ganz bewusst den Namen des dunklen Lords genannt hatte, denn die meisten der Gamot - Mitglieder waren dabei zusammengezuckt.

Amelia Bones blickte zu Neville und nickte ihm zu.

„Mister Longbottom, das Gremium erteilt ihnen das Wort."

Der Schüler straffte sich und stand auf.

„Ich kenne Harry nun seid einigen Monaten. In dieser Zeit habe ich herausgefunden wer und was er ist, und auch das er eindeutig mit Voldemort gebrochen hat. Er mag keine liebenswürdige Persönlichkeit sein und er ist gefährlich für jeden der ihn angreift, dennoch habe ich festgestellt, das seine Intentionen nicht grundsätzlich Feindlicher Natur sind. Im Gegenteil, ich konnte sogar erleben wie er anderen Menschen geholfen hat, auch wenn er selbst davon Profitiert hat. Ich spreche für ihn."

Die Gamotmitglieder tuschelten wieder und wurden von Sirius Stimme unterbrochen, der den nächsten Leumund aufrief.

„Nun bitte ich Fräulein Virginia Molly Weasley das Wort an sie zu richten."

Ginny straffte sich und stand auf.

Im Grunde genommen wiederholte sie was Neville gerade gesagt hatte, doch nicht ganz so förmlich.

Albus Dumbledore brachte seine Persönlichen Erfahrungen mit Harry wie gewohnt Skurill zur Geltung, ein Zwinkern in den Augen und stets ein wenig abgelenkt.

Doch schließlich kam der Augenblick der Wahrheit… Hermine wurde immer nervöser.

„Ich bitte nun die Bürgin und Verlobte des Antragstellers, Fräulein Hermine Jane Granger um eine Stellungnahme.", ertönte Sirius' Stimme.

Hermine atmete einige Male tief durch und erhob sich.

Sie wandte sich zum versammelten Gamot und reckte trotzig ihr Kinn.

Sie hatte keinen Grund sich zu schämen oder zu verstecken.

„Ich bin Hermine Jane Granger, Muggelgeborene Zauberin und Begründerin der Granger Blutline… die Verlobte von Harry Potter und seine Bürgin. Ich weiß wer er ist und was er ist. Und dennoch wird er sich nie wieder auf die Seite der dunklen Revolution schlagen. Harry hat mir oft genug bewiesen, das ich ihm vertrauen kann. Wenn sie ihm seine zweite Chance gewähren, dann stehe ich dafür ein, das sie es nicht bereuen. Danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.

Die Gamotmitglieder tuschelten wieder miteinander… nur einer nicht.

Ein Mann um die fünfzig mit Rabenschwarzen Haar… er kam Hermine seltsam vertraut vor… sie kannte diesen Mann, nur woher?

Er grinste ein seltsam höhnisches grinsen.

Die Erkenntnis traf Hermine wie ein Schlag.

Voldemort!

Er saß dort oben mitten im Gamot… und er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine fiel in ihren Sitz zurück.

Verschwommen hörte sie Sirius, der irgendetwas davon erzählte, das Harry gewillt sei seine Fluchbrecherkenntnisse in besonderen Fällen zur Verfügung zu stellen, als Zeichen guten Willens.

„Hermine? Was ist los?"

Ginny hatte ihren Arm gepackt und sag ihr in die schreckgeweiteten Augen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Später!", flüsterte sie.

„Die Leumünder wurden angehört. Hat der Antragssteller dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen?"

Madame Bones Stimme hallte kräftig durch den Saal.

Harry grinste und erwiderte: „Ich denke meine Sache wurde würdig vertreten, daher ziehe ich es vor zu Schweigen und ihre Entscheidung abzuwarten."

Madame Bones nickte ihm zu.

„So soll es sein. Die Sitzung wird vertagt. Die Gamotmitglieder und Leumünder erhalten die Möglichkeit, ein Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen. Danach werden wir über den Antrag entscheiden. Harold James Potter wird bis dahin weiter in seiner Zelle verweilen. Wir werden uns um ein Uhr erneut in diesem Saal einfinden."

Nachdem sie diese Worte Ausgesprochen hatte, klopfte die Ministerin vier mal mit der Granitkugel auf ihren Tisch.

Die Gamotmitglieder erhoben sich und Neville ebenfalls.

„Die Sitzung ist geschlossen. Wir gehen in die Kantine und essen ne Kleinigkeit.", verkündete er.

Hermine und Ginny nickten ihm zu, während Dumbledore zwinkerte.

„Ich würde mich ihnen gerne anschließen, doch leider habe ich noch andere Dinge zu tun. Wir sehen uns dann um dreizehn Uhr wieder.", sagte der Direktor und eilte davon.

Neville ging voran durch das Portal, wo sie wieder auf Ilena und Tonks trafen, die in ein Gespräch mit Black verwickelt war.

Er bemerkte sie und lächelte breit.

„Hi Hermine. Ich hoffe du bist bisher zufrieden."

„Danke Sirius. Es sieht doch sehr gut aus.", erwiderte sie.

„Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Neville milde überrascht.

Hermine wurde Rot und wollte etwas erwidern, doch Black kam ihr zuvor.

„Ja, wir haben uns schon einmal Unterhalten. Du bist Neville oder? Als ich dich das letzte mal gesehen habe, da warst du noch n Baby. Hast dich ja ganz schön gemacht!"

Neville musterte Sirius überrascht und schlug in die dargebotene Hand ein.

„So mein lieber Großcousin, ich werde dann mal in die Kantine. Muss ja gleich wieder auf Posten stehen.", warf Tonks dazwischen.

„Was dagegen wenn wir euch begleiten?", fragte Neville.

„Ganz und gar nicht.", erwiderte Ilena.

„Auf mich müsst ihr leider verzichten. Ich werde wohl mit Harry zusammen essen.", sagte Sirius.

Hermine versetzte dies einen kleinen Stich.

„Sirius…?"

Der Ex Auror blickte sie an und sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Tut mir leid Hermine. Ich kann dich leider nicht mitnehmen oder vor der Urteilsverkündung mit ihm sprechen lassen. Keine ausnahmen. Aber ich richte gerne etwas aus, wenn es hilft."

Man konnte ihr die Enttäuschung ansehen, doch sie fing sich wieder.

„Richte ihm bitte nur folgendes aus… Ich auch."

Sirius nickte und ging seiner Wege.

Neville, Ginny und die beiden Aurorinnen hatten sie beobachtet, sagten jedoch nichts.

„Na dann folgt uns mal in die Kantine.", meinte Ilena freundlich und schritt voran.

Die Kantine befand sich einen Stock unter der Aurorenzentrale und schien brechend voll.

„Da wir an einem Fall höherer Priorität beteiligt sind, dürfen wir den Nebenbereich nutzen.", Informierte sie Tonks und führte sie zu einer Tür.

Sie gelangten in einen anderen Saal, der genau so wirkte wie die Kantine.

Gemütliche Sitzgruppen standen herum, einige wurden von Gamotmitgliedern belegt.

„Wenn ihr etwas bestellen möchtet, sprecht zur Karte. Die Kosten für Zeugen, Leumünder usw. übernimmt das Ministerium.", erklärte Ilena und setzte sich an einem Tisch.

„Gibt es hier irgendwo eine Toillette?", fragte Hermine unsicher.

„Klar doch, durch die Tür da und am Ende links.", erwiderte Ilena freundlich.

„Bin gleich wieder da…", murmelte die Schülerin und schritt davon.

Sie begab sich auf die Damentoilette und musterte sich im Spiegel, ehe sie ihr Make up ein wenig auffrischte.

Sie konnte nicht erklären warum, doch sie wollte einfach hübsch aussehen… wenn Harry freigesprochen würde… wenn… wenn sie ihn wieder sah…

Sie lies sich einige Minuten Zeit und lies die ihr eigene Sorgfalt walten, ehe sie die Toilette wieder verlies.

Ganz in Gedanken wäre sie beinahe mit jemanden zusammengestoßen.

„Verzeihung…", murmelte sie.

„Kein Problem Hermine.", erwiderte eine dunkle, charismatische Stimme.

Erschroken blickte sie auf und erkannte den schwarzhaarigen Mann.

„Voldemort?!?", entfuhr es ihr.

Der Mann lächelte breit.

„Ich wusste doch, das du mich erkannt hast. Doch es wäre angebrachter, mich Graf Anguifer zu nennen."

„W… was machen sie hier?", brachte sie hervor.

„Ich bin stellvertretend für Mister Parkinson hier. Keine sorge, ich habe nicht die Absicht heute einen Kampf zu führen. Eigentlich wollte ich mir diese grandiose Show nicht entgehen lassen."

Hermine wirkte verwirrt und Voldemnort lächelte.

„Keine sorge, die Gamotmitglieder sind Harry gewogen, wenn ich ihre Gespräche richtig deute. Besonders deine Aussage hat viele von ihnen überzeugt. Es sieht ganz gut aus."

„Gibt es Probleme?", erklang Nevilles Stimme hinter Voldemort.

Dieser drehte sich um und lächelte charmant.

„Der berühmte Mister Longbottom wie ich annehme. Nein, es gibt keine Probleme. Ich bin nur mit der bezaubernden Dame zusammengestoßen und wir haben uns ein wenig unterhalten."

Neville blickte skeptisch, doch Voldemort lächelte nur.

„Graf Anguifer? Wir müssen wieder los.", rief einer der Gamotmitglieder.

Dieser lächelte und nickte ihnen zu.

„Mister Longbottom, es war mir eine Freude. Hoffentlich haben wir bald einmal das Vergnügen, uns ausführlicher zu unterhalten. Miss Granger, ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück."

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung machte er sich auf dem Weg zu dem Gamotmitglied das ihn gerufen hatte.

„Anguifer…?", murmelte Neville und knetete seine Unterlippe.

„Hermine… war dass…?"

„Später Neville. Wir könnten eh nichts unternehmen… das würde schwer nach hinten losgehen."

Neville nickte widerwillig und begleitete Hermine zurück zum Tisch.

Sie aßen etwas, wobei Hermine sich weitesgehend aus allen Gesprächen heraus hielt. Neville überspielte den schrecken der Begegnung mit dem dunklen Lord gekonnt und plauderte zwanglos mit Ginny und den beiden Aurorinnen.

Als es an der Zeit war, kehrten sie zum großen Saal zurück.

Ilena und Tonks lösten die beiden Auroren ab, die während der Mittagszeit den Eingang bewacht hatten.

Die drei Schüler nahmen ihre Plätze wieder ein.

Kurze Zeit später kehrte auch Dumbledore auf seinen Platz zurück.

Dann kamen nach und nach die Gamotmitglieder und zu guter letzt Black und Harry zurück.

Der schwarze Prinz wurde erneut gefesselt und saß ruhig da, ein breites Lächeln stand in seinem Gesicht und er suchte Hermines blick.

Sie schaute unsicher in seine grünen Augen, die selbst aus dieser Entfernung strahlten.

Er zwinkerte und formte Worte mit seinen Lippen.

Hermine errötete leicht.

‚Ich liebe dich…', ohne Zweifel hatte er diese Worte geformt.

Madame Bones schlug die Granitkugel wieder auf ihren Tisch und es kehrte Ruhe ein.

„Schreiten wir nun zur Abstimmung. Wer dafür ist, den Generalablass zugunsten von Harold James Potter anzunehmen, der hebe bitte nun seinen Zauberstab."

Nervös beobachtete Hermine, wie sich ein Stab nach dem anderen hob, bis auch das letzte Gamotmitglied seinen Stab erhoben hatte.

„Somit wird dem Antragsteller Läuterung erteilt. Er erhält die Auflage, dem Ministerium zeitweise seine Kenntnisse als Fluchbrecher zur Verfügung zu stellen. Er ist damit frei und kann das Ministerium verlassen. Damit ist die Sitzung beendet."

Hermine lies erleichtert ihren Atem entweichen, den sie während der Abstimmung angehalten hatte.

Die Fesseln fielen von Harry ab, der breit grinste und Black die Hand schüttelte.

Hermine warf noch einen Blick auf Voldemort, der seinem Sohn ein Lächeln schenkte und anschließend in der Menge verschwand.

Sie erhob sich und schritt unsicher auf den schwarzen Prinzen zu, der gerade einen Handschlag von Neville erhalten hatte und nun einen Kuss auf die Wange von Ginny erhielt, wobei er überrascht eine Augenbraue hob.

„Guck nicht so dämlich. Immerhin bist du bald fast so was wie ein Schwager.", sagte die rothaarige bissig, worauf sich ein schiefes grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Ich schätze, das wird noch sehr unterhaltsam kleiner Feuervogel."

Ginny gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Oberarm und Neville schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, genau wie Black.

„Trottel!", meinte der Schüler, was Harry ebenfalls mit einem schiefen grinsen quittierte.

Dann blickte er wieder Hermine an.

Seine Augen nahmen sie gefangen und er lächelte.

Sie bemerkte wie sie das Lächeln erwiderte.

So unglaublich viele Emotionen strömten auf sie ein, das es ganz und gar unmöglich war sie zu sortieren… oder auch nur Ansatzweise zu begreifen.

Ohne wirklich zu Wissen warum, schritt sie auf ihn zu und legte sich in seine Arme, die er ohne zögern um sie schloss.

Er verkrampfte sich nicht mehr, im Gegensatz zu früher.

Hermine war wie betäubt, sie wollte weinen, doch nicht eine Träne entwich ihren Augen.

Sie spürte wie Harry sanft eine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte und ihren Kopf hob, ehe er seine Lippen zu den ihren führte.

Eine Explosion von Gefühlen breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus, als seine Lippen die ihren berührten.

Sanft begehrte seine Zunge einlass und sie gab ihm nach.

Vorsichtig spielten sie miteinander, bis sie ein gedämpftes Lachen vernahmen.

Harry brach den Kuss und fixierte Neville, der scheinbar schwer mit sich kämpfte, nicht völlig unkontrolliert zu lachen.

Fragend sah Hermine ihren Freund an.

„Wurde auch verdammt noch mal Zeit!", rief Neville aus und blickte zu Ginny.

„Du schuldest mir drei Galeonen."

Ginny verzog das Gesicht und kramte nach dem Geld, welches sie ihrem Verlobten überreichte.

„Hättet euch ruhig noch zwei Tage Zeit lassen können.", meckerte sie, lächelte aber.

„Habt ihr etwa gewettet?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Klar doch.", erwiderte Neville grinsend.

„Lass die beiden doch.", meinte Harry und grinste ebenfalls.

Hermine nickte einfach und lies sich in seine Arme zurückfallen.

Neville dagegen blickte Harry an und grinste.

„Eines wollte ich nur noch anmerken… Ich hab's dir ja gesagt! Ahhh, das tat gut."

Der schwarze Prinz verzog leicht das Gesicht, grinste jedoch.

Hermine beobachtete belustigt, wie Neville sich freute… so wie es jetzt war, so war es gut… und so sollte es auch bleiben…

* * *

So, mein erster Richtiger Versuch an einer romantischen Szene, hoffentlich isses nicht zu Kitschig geworden.

Nächste Woche darf Harry dann wieder machen, was er am besten kann hihi.

So bis zum nächsten Update

Gruß  
dat Z.


	30. Das erste Mal

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Bitte siehe Kapitel 1- 29 ;)

Soooo, auch wenn ihr alle sehr schreibfaul geworden seid, kommt hier trotzdem das nächste Kappie, mann bin ich nett!!!

Ich habe mich über jedes Review gefreut, auch wenn ihr dieses mal euren schnitt nicht erreicht habt, also ehrlich mal. Ich hoffe doch hier kommen mal wieder n paar mehr ;)

Ach und an alle die mich mit voldemort vergleichen, weil ich meine Leser mit langen Wartzezeiten Foltere... denen sei gesagt, Schmeiceleien nützen nix hihihi :P

Viel Spass!

* * *

30. Das erste Mal…

* * *

Die Tür zur Zelle öffnete sich und Black trat ein, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ist doch hervorragend gelaufen.", meinte dieser und setzte sich Harry gegenüber an den gedeckten Tisch.

Es war sehr gut gewesen Black als Vertreter zu wählen, denn er machte sich wirklich hervorragend. Er hatte es verstanden seinen Charme einzusetzen und Harrys anliegen gekonnt vorzutragen.

Die Blacks hatten schon immer im Ruf gestanden, geschickte Unterhändler zu sein und auch wenn Sirius dem Erbe seiner Eltern nicht folgte, schien er dennoch einiges an Talent in dieser Beziehung geerbt zu haben.

„Ich gebe zu, das es bisher sehr gut aussieht. Ich bin zumindest sehr zufrieden mit dem bisherigen Verlauf der Verhandlung.", erwiderte Harry und füllte seinen Teller mit essen.

Sirius tat es ihm gleich und musterte sein Patenkind amüsiert.

„James wäre entsetzt, wenn er wüsste was für einen kultivierten Sohn er hat.", meinte er lachend.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, worauf der Animagus sich genötigt fühlte, seine Worte zu erklären.

„Nun ja, er war schon immer so wie ich eher ein Unruhestifter, der es liebte anderen Menschen Streiche zu spielen. Hat deine Mutter damit ständig zur Weißglut getrieben."

Der Junge Mann nickte verstehend.

Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend, bis Harry jedoch eine Frage stellte, die ihn schon seid dem Beginn der Verhandlung beschäftigte.

„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von… Hermine?"

Sirius blickte den Jungen Mann breit grinsend an.

„Komisch das du fragst. Ich habe mich tatsächlich kurz mit ihr unterhalten. Am liebsten wäre sie mit mir hierher zu kommen, doch das ist leider nicht möglich. Statdessen soll ich dir Folgende Worte ausrichten… Ich auch."

Harry begann zu lächeln.

Sirius grinste, während er sich ungeniert Bratkartoffeln in den Mund schob.

„Isch knn mr shn deng ws ds bedtet."

Harry blickte den Mann verwirrt an.

Sirius schluckte den Bissen, mit dem er gerade gekämpft hatte und wiederholte: „Ich kann mir schon denken was das bedeutet. Darf ich gratulieren?"

Harry grinste.

„Ich schätze dies sollte bis nach der Verhandlung warten."

„Wie du meinst."

Sie beendeten ihr essen und schon bald war es erneut an der Zeit, die Zelle zu verlassen und den Gerichtssaal zu betreten.

Altair Pepples und Lydia Corday eskortierten ihn, da die Dementoren sich noch immer nicht in seine Nähe wagten.

Sie verstanden nicht was er war, da er keine vollständige Seele besaß.

Dementoren waren recht simpel gestrickte Kreaturen und leicht zu manipulieren, wenn man wusste wie man sie zu Handhaben hatte.

Sie erreichten den Saal und Harry schritt wieder alleine zum Stuhl mit den Magischen Fesseln.

Diese Konstruckte waren uralt und faszinierend, denn nicht mal er könnte die Zauber der Fesseln brechen. Es hieß Merlin persönlich habe diese Stühle erschaffen, doch ob dies der Wahrheit entsprach konnte niemand sagen.

Er erblickte Hermine und lächelte.

Sie blickte in seine Richtung… sie liebte ihn… er konnte es deutlich in ihren Augen erkennen.

„Ich liebe dich…"

Ohne einen laut von sich zu geben formte er diese Worte… und er sah, das sie es auch verstand, denn sie errötete leicht.

Die Stimme der Ministerin erschallte.

„Schreiten wir nun zur Abstimmung. Wer dafür ist, den Generalablass zugunsten von Harold James Potter anzunehmen, der hebe bitte nun seinen Zauberstab."

Harry erkannte, wie sich die ersten Stäbe erhoben, als er einen Geistigen Fühler erspürte, der nach ihm tastete.

Er wusste genau, wer und was versuchte ihn zu kontaktieren und ordnete seine Okklumentik entsprechend an.

Die Stäbe die sich nach oben streckten wurden langsamer… erstarrten.

Der Menschliche Geist war zu Höchstleistungen fähig, wenn man wusste wie man ihn antreiben musste.

Nicht die Zeit wurde langsamer, sein denken wurde schneller und ermöglichte eine komplexe Geistige Kommunikation… Man brauchte nur das Wissen um es zu bewerkstelligen…

Die Zeit schien eingefroren als eine Imposante Gestalt vor Harry erschien.

Sein Vater lächelte ihn mit Rot glühenden Augen an.

Auch Harry wusste sich zu präsentieren. Er erschien seinem Vater in eng anliegenden schwarzen Kampfroben aus Drachenleder.

„Exzellent eingefädelt Harry, wirklich ein würdiges Schauspiel. Du machst deiner Erziehung alle Ehre."

Der schwarze Prinz lächelte.

„Danke Vater. Dieses Kompliment aus deinem Mund ehrt mich. Doch auch deine Dreistigkeit, einfach in deiner Fassade hier zu erscheinen verdient Respekt."

Voldemort lachte.

„Ich konnte es mir doch nicht entgehen lassen. Zudem ist die Gelegenheit für eine kleine Plauderei doch wirklich selten."

„Ich stimme dir zu."

Voldemort sah sich um, sein Blick verweilte auf den Gamotmitgliedern.

„Sieh sie dir an mein Sohn. Jämmerliche Wichte die nicht einmal ahnen, zu welcher Größe sie fähig wären. Sie können sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, das wir uns in diesem Augenblick unterhalten… ein Gespräch führen in einer Millisekunde ihrer Zeit."

„Nicht jeder vermag es, sein Potential zu erkennen und auszuschöpfen."

„Und dennoch… es gibt ausnahmen.", erwiderte Voldemort und schritt zu Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Dumbledore.

„Neues Blut… so mächtig… so rein… so voller Potential und Wissbegierde. Sie wird groß werden unter deiner Führung. Dann dieser Junge… ein Naturtalent. Selten sieht man einen Jungen, der den Kampf so lebt wie dieser hier. Er hat mich schwer überrascht als er es wagte mich anzugreifen… und beeindruckt."

„Die kleine Weasley solltest du auch nicht unterschätzen. Ihre Familie hat immer wieder gezeigt, wozu sie fähig ist.", gab Harry zu bedenken.

„Ja das hat sie… zugegeben. Und dann ist da noch er… sieh ihn dir an… die Laune der Natur."

Voldemort verharrte vor Dumbledore und musterte die gealterten Züge.

Harry stellte sich neben Voldemort und musterte den Alten genau.

„Wiedergänger sind gefährlich mein Sohn, und dieser hier besonders. Ein Anti Schwarzmagie Pol. Unsere Gegenseite. Ich kann mir noch immer nicht erklären, warum die Inkarnation der Magie hier wandelt. Ist es weil wir beide hier existieren? Er wirft so viele Fragen auf… faszinierende Kreatur."

„In der Tat. Ein würdiger Gegner für diejenigen, die Macht atmen, so wie wir beide Vater. Vielleicht ist er der Schlüssel zum Verständnis."

Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kreaturen wie er sind keine Schlüssel. Diese Waffen der Magie sind ein Produkt… eventuell ein Hinweis, eine Botschaft. Wir stehen halb hier und halb dort, er halb dort und halb hier. Er ist unser bestimmter Gegenpol, keine Lösung für unsere Fragen."

„Mag sein, aber jeder Fetzen Wissen hilft uns weiter."

„Harry, ich möchte das du mir etwas versprichst."

Der schwarze Prinz blickte seinem Ziehvater in die Augen.

„Wir werden uns bekämpfen, einer von uns wird sterben. Solltest du mich bezwingen, dann führe mein Werk fort. Nimm mein Vermächtnis an und löse das letzte Geheimnis."

Harry nickte.

„Das muss ich dir nicht versprechen. Seit du mich darin eingeweiht hast strebe ich dem letzten Geheimnis entgegen."

„Doch hast du nun andere Prioritäten mein Sohn.", erwiderte Voldemort und blickte zu Hermine.

„Zugegeben, meine Prioritäten haben sich stark verschoben… doch sie wird mit mir danach streben die Magie als ganzes zu verstehen. Ich sehe keine Nachteile."

Der dunkle Lord lachte.

„Du bedenkst alle Optionen, wie ich es dich gelehrt habe, ich muss nicht betonen, wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Nun denn, lass uns unseren Kampf fortführen. Wir sehen uns bald wieder."

„Ich freue mich darauf Vater."

Voldemort nickte und löste sich auf.

Die Zeit glitt wieder in die richtigen Bahnen.

Die Stäbe, die gehoben wurden beschleunigten sich, bis Harry Wahrnehmung wieder in normalen Bahnen lief.

Madame Bones fixierte Harry und sprach die Worte, auf die er schon lange gewartet hatte, genau wie er es geplant hatte.

„Somit wird dem Antragsteller Läuterung erteilt. Er erhält die Auflage, dem Ministerium zeitweise seine Kenntnisse als Fluchbrecher zur Verfügung zu stellen. Er ist damit frei und kann das Ministerium verlassen. Damit ist die Sitzung beendet."

Sein Vater lächelte ihm noch einmal zu, ehe er mit der Aufbrechenden Menge verschwand.

Die Fesseln fielen von ihm ab, ließen ihn in die Freiheit, in eine Freiheit unbefleckt von all seinen Taten.

Er fühlte sich wie neugeboren… und im gewissen sinne traf dies auch zu, zumindest Juristisch. Denn er wusste, er würde immer ein kalter berechnender Bastard bleiben… aber genau so war er und genau so mochte er sich selbst.

Black kam breit grinsend auf ihn zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Jetzt darf ich sicherlich gratulieren oder?"

Harry erwiderte den festen Handruck und nickte einfach.

„Aber nicht das du glaubst, das du mir so davon kommst Junge. Neujahr lässt du dich bei mir zum Tee sehen."

„Ich denke das lässt sich einrichten.", erwiderte der schwarze Prinz arrogant.

Neville war der nächste der ihm die Hand drückte.

„Habe nie dran gezweifelt das es klappt.", meinte er und grinste breit.

Der Feuervogel war da schon etwas stürmischer und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Beachtliche Entwicklung, wenn man bedachte das sie ihm vor nicht all zu langer Zeit am liebsten die Haut abgezogen und zu einer Handtasche verarbeitet hätte.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, worauf hin sich ein leichter Rotschimmer in ihr Gesicht schlich, der sich fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren biss.

„Guck nicht so dämlich, immerhin bist du bald so was wie ein Schwager.", sagte sie in einem scharfen Tonfall, der Harry zum grinsen brachte.

Hatte sich doch nicht alles verändert…

„Ich schätze, das wird noch sehr unterhaltsam kleiner Feuervogel."

Ginny gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Oberarm und Neville schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, genau wie Black.

„Trottel!", meinte der Schüler, was Harry ebenfalls amüsierte. Neville verspürte immer noch keinerlei angst vor ihm.

Dann kam Hermine und er hatte so was von absolut keine Ahnung, wie er sich nun Verhalten sollte. Dies war wirklich absolutes Neuland für ihn… zugegeben, das einzige was er nicht aus Büchern lernen konnte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber seine Miene verzog sich zu einem lächeln… er hatte ein Gefühl wie er es normalerweise verspürte, wenn er einen besonders schweren Zauber gemeistert oder eine völlig neue Entdeckung gemacht hatte.

Es prickelte überall und er hatte das Gefühl gleich abzuheben.

Sie schritt auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in ihre arme. Er reagierte ganz ohne nachzudenken und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Ihr süßer Duft stieg in seine Nase und der Vampir in ihm reagierte, genau wie der Mann in ihm. Doch ersterer wurde von Harrys disziplinierten Geist niedergekämpft.

Ihre Berührung war in Ordnung… ja er genoss sie sogar. Es fühlte sich einfach… richtig an. Vielleicht sollte er einfach auf seine Instinkte Vertrauen und sich fallen lassen. Zuviel Denken würde nur schaden, stattdessen sollte er diese neue Erfahrung in vollen Zügen genießen.

Und genau das setzte er in die Tat um.

Der schwarze Prinz schob seine linke Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob sanft ihren Kopf. Sie leistete keinen Widerstand und er drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Vorsichtig begehrte er mit seiner Zunge einlass in ihren Mund… und sie gab ihm nach.

Es war unbeschreiblich… ein Gefühl das jeder Beschreibung spottete. Er vermochte nicht in Worte zu fassen, was er in diesem Augenblick erlebte… aber es war gut für ihn.

Ein gedämpftes Lachen brachte ihn dazu, den Kuss zu brechen und den Verursacher zu fixieren.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er das ganze komisch zu finden.

„Wurde auch verdammt noch mal Zeit!", brach es dann aus ihm heraus, ehe er den kleinen Feuervogel fixierte.

„Du schuldest mir drei Galeonen."

Diese verzog das Gesicht und kramte nach dem Geld, welches sie ihrem Verlobten überreichte.

„Hättet euch ruhig noch zwei Tage Zeit lassen können.", meckerte sie, lächelte aber.

„Habt ihr etwa gewettet?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Klar doch.", erwiderte Neville grinsend.

Harry fand den Gedanken recht amüsant… besonders wenn er die Gespräche mit Neville Revue passieren lies.

„Lass die beiden doch.", meinte er und erlaubte es, das sich sein Amüsement in seinem Gesicht spiegelte.

Hermine nickte einfach und lies sich in seine Arme zurückfallen.

Neville dagegen blickte Harry an und grinste.

„Eines wollte ich nur noch anmerken… Ich hab's dir ja gesagt! Ahhh, das tat gut."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, doch er beschlosss, Neville diesen kleinen Triumph zu zugestehen.

Hermine beobachtete belustigt, wie Neville sich freute, und auch Harry konnte sich eines Gefühls des Amüsements nicht erwehren. Die Situation war angenehm, auch wenn es nicht lange so bleiben würde, dessen war er sich nur zu Bewusst.

Doch im Augenblick war es dem Prinzen gleich, was für Kämpfe kommen würden, darauf freuen konnte er sich später noch.

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Mysteriumsabteilung und im Atrium trennten sich die beiden Paare schließlich.

Harry und seine Verlobte verließen das Ministerium durch die Telefonzelle. Der Prinz veränderte seine Sachen und auch die von Hermine, so das beide Muggelkleidung trugen, die den Temperaturen angemessen waren.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte das Mädchen etwas unsicher.

„Ich dachte wir könnten ein wenig durch Muggellondon Bummeln. Unser letzter Ausflug wurde immerhin durch diese Primitiven Individuen beeinträchtigt. Zudem wollte ich noch einige weiterführende Werke der Muggelwissenschaft erwerben. Ich habe da einige glänzende Ideen, die ich gerne mit dem nötigen Hintergrundwissen ein wenig verfestigen möchte."

Hermine sah ihren Verlobten fragend an.

„Was den für Ideen?"

Harry grinste breit.

„Lass dich überraschen. Es wird nichts, was mit deinem Schild Konkurrieren kann, doch für die Magische Welt etwas völlig neues, sofern sich alles umsetzen lässt, so wie ich es mir Vorstelle."

Er erkannte die Neugierde in ihren Augen, doch er würde sich nicht breit schlagen lassen.

So bummelten sie eine ganze Weile durch Muggellondon, wobei Harry sich in einem Laden ein Paar dieser bequemen Schuhe kaufte, welche die Muggel als Turnschuhe bezeichneten.

Sie waren leicht, gut zu tragen und nicht so unbequem wie die Stiefel, welche er in der Magischen Welt bevorzugte, wenn auch ein wenig Kurios von der Formgebung her.

Nachdem die beiden noch einen Buchladen geplündert hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Hermines Haus, wobei sie einfach redeten.

Über Kleinigkeiten, die Zukunft und auch über das was Hermine in dem Denkarium gesehen hatte.

Im nachhinein lief den ganzen Tag über alles zu glatt, das hätte der Prinz wissen müssen, doch so kam es wie es kommen musste.

Eine wütende Stimme riss die beiden aus ihrem Gespräch.

„….SOLCHE GESCHICHTEN ZU ERZÄHLEN?!? VERSCHWINDE GEFÄLLIGST KLEINER!!!"

Harrys Blick schweifte zu dem Muggel, der Wütend einen kleinen Jungen anfauchte, der am ganzen Leib zitterte und recht verweint aussah.

Irgendwie wusste Harry was nun kommen würde, doch er ahnte nicht welche Konsequenzen es nach sich ziehen würden...

* * *

Hermine blickte geschockt zu dem Mann, der den Jungen anschnauzte.

Eigentlich ging es sie ja nichts an, doch in der Öffentlichkeit so mit einem Kind zu reden… gräulich.

Sie wollte gerade eingreifen, als der Junge mit seinen verweinten Augen sie ansah.

Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und Erleichterung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„HERMINE!!!!"

Er rannte auf sie zu und nun erkannte sie ihn auch.

Es war Gregory Hackman, ein Erstklässler aus Gryffindor dem sie in diesem Jahr schon einige Male bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen hatte.

Der Junge weinte und schien verzweifelt, als er sich an sie klammerte.

„Gregory? Was ist los?", fragte Hermine besorgt, während Harry das ganze Schauspiel mit neutraler Mine musterte.

„Die Muggel… sie hören einfach nicht zu…", schluchzte der Junge verzweifelt.

Hermine beugte sich herunter und packte den Jungen an den Schultern. Sie sah ihm in das verweinte Gesicht und sprach mit beruhigender Stimme auf ihn ein.

„Gregory, bitte beruhige dich jetzt und erkläre mir was los ist."

Der Erstklässler schien sich zu straffen und begann zu erklären, was ihn so in Aufruhr versetzte.

„Wir waren zuhause beim Tee… dann… dann kamen plötzlich Männer hinein. Sie trugen schwarze Umhänge und Masken. Ich war gerade in der Küche als ich sie gesehen habe… sie haben Mum, Dad und Cecilia weh getan… ich hab sie schreien gehört…. Dann bin ich weg und wollte… wollte Hilfe holen… aber die Muggel hören einfach nicht zu…"

„Wie viele Männer waren es?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„I… ich weiß nicht…. Mindestens neun…"

Ein Ruck fuhr durch seinen Körper und ein sadistisches Grinsen erschien in Harrys Gesicht.

„Lasst uns sofort los! Keine Zeit die Auroren zu holen!"

Hermine, die noch immer von der Geschichte des Jungen geschockt war konnte nur nicken.

„Zeig uns den Weg, schnell!", befahl Harry dem Jungen, der sofort gehorchte und den Prinzen ängstlich musterte.

Schnell rannte Gregory voraus, Harry und Hermine dicht auf.

Sie passierten gerade eine Gasse, als ein grünes Flimmern in den Himmel stieg.

„Nein…"

Hermine blieb geschockt stehen und starrte auf das dunkle Mal, welches sich seltsam verzerrt in den Himmel brannte.

Harry blieb ebenfalls stehen und Gregory weinte nun hemmungslos.

Doch der Prinz sah nach vorne und grinste.

„Wir brauchen mehr Zeit…", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst und murmelte eine komplizierte Beschwörung.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an und erkannte, das sich etwas in seiner Hand bildete… ein Stundenglas an einer Kette… Zeitumkehrer.

„Hermine, nimm den Jungen an der einen und mich an der anderen Hand!", befahl Harry und legte sich zeitgleich die Kette um den Hals.

„Was hast du…?"

„Wirst du gleich sehen!", schnitt Harry ihre Frage ab, so das die Schülerin einfach seinen Anweisungen folgte.

Nachdem Hermine die Hände der beiden ergriffen hatte, tippte der schwarze Prinz mit seinem Stab gegen den Zeitumkehrer und intonierte mit klarer Stimme: „Tempus vehere!"

Es war als würde die Zeit verlangsamt.

Hermine sah aus der Gasse und erkannte Passanten, die immer langsamer wurden, erstarrten und sich schließlich rückwärts bewegten… ganz langsam.

„Zeig uns den Weg zu deinem Haus, schnell. Der Zauber schwächt mich!", befahl Harry dem Jungen, der ohne Widerspruch und mit Ängstlicher Mine gehorchte.

Das dunkle Mal floss langsam zurück zu seinem Ursprung… Hermine hatte niemals gehört, das man die Zeit so manipulieren konnte.

Sie wusste, das man Sprünge machen konnte, doch die Zeit einfach rückwärts fließen zu lassen… das war ihr völlig neu.

„Wir werden auf zehn sehr geschickte Todesser treffen…", begann Harry zu erklären, mit ruhiger Stimme allerdings sehr zügig, wie Hermine feststellte.

„Das Mal ist das von Greyback, weil er ein Werwolf ist verzerrt es immer und ist daher unverwechselbar, die anderen sind aus seinem Rudel. Alleine schaffe ich sie nicht…"

Das Mädchen war erstaunt.

Harry traute es sich nicht zu mit zehn Todessern fertig zu werden??? Er war doch so mächtig!

„…deshalb musst du mir helfen. Es sind einfach zu viele und sie sind zu gut für mich allein. Allerdings bist du so eher ein Hindernis, deshalb werde ich dir etwas geben. Es hält nur etwa drei Stunden, doch das wird reichen. Verzeih Hermine, aber das wird kurz weh tun…"

„Was hast du vor?", fragte das Mädchen verwirrt.

„Ich schenke dir Wissen. Mein Wissen um den Kampf. Für drei Stunden wirst du so kämpfen können wie ich. Deine Macht reicht dafür. Bist du bereit?"

Hermine konnte nur verwirrt nicken, während der dunkle Prinz seinen Stab auf sie richtete.

„Agglimens!"

Hermine spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf, der so intensiv war, das ihr kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Das sollte reichen… denke einfach nicht drüber nach, sondern Handele!", sagte Harry.

Hermine nickte noch immer verwirrt, weil sie keinen unterschied zu vorher merkte.

„Wir sind da…", piepste die hohe Stimme von Gregory.

Vor Hermine tat sich ein seltsames Bild auf…

Es waren zehn, so wie Harry es gesagt hatte.

Ein Todesser hatte den Stab gen Himmel gerichtet, während drei andere auf eine Stelle am Boden wiesen, während der Rest scheinbar die Umgebung sicherte.

Grüne Lichtblitze glitten in ihre Stäbe der drei Todesser zurück, während zwei Erwachsene und ein etwa zehn Jahre altes Mädchen langsam auf die Stelle zuschwebten, auf welche die Stäbe zielten.

„Junge, las nun Hermines Hand los und bleib hier hinter der Mauer! Nicht sprechen, nicht weglaufen!"

Harry befahl dem Jungen mit einer kalten Stimme, so das er nur ängstlich nickte und tat was der Prinz befahl.

„Mach dich bereit Hermine, greife die drei links an, ich übernehme die Familie und den Rest."

Das Mädchen nickte einfach und versuchte zu schlucken, doch ihr Mund war trocken.

Doch andererseits spürte sie eine Veränderung zu vorher… sie fühlte Magie, wie sie ungebändigt wie ein reißender Strom durch ihren Körper floss.

Harry grinste und begann zu zählen.

„Auf drei… eins… zwei… drei!"

Es war wie ein Schlag,

Plötzlich lief die Zeit wieder vorwärts.

Ohne zu wissen wie und warum, hatte Hermine bereits eine Stabbewegung ausgeführt und eine ihr unbekannte Zauberformel gedacht.

Die drei Todesser, die sie anvisiert hatte wurden von den Beinen gerissen.

Sie wusste auch nicht wie, doch zeitgleich erkannte sie, wie Harry die Familie mit einem Stoßfluch sehr unsanft aus dem Wirkungsbereich der Todesflüche schleuderte.

Doch sie achtete nicht bewusst auf ihn.

Eher schien es, als ob ihr Bewusstsein breiter geworden war… sie erkannte Dinge, die ihr vorher entgangen wären… als ob sich alles in Zeitlupe abspielen würde.

Sie erkannte einen Todesser, der den Stab auf sie richtete und eine Bewegung vollführte.

Der Lichtstrahl eilte auf sie zu, doch Hermine wich einfach aus… es war so leicht, so unbedeutend. Als ob sie tanzen würde.

Ohne es zu merken dirigierte sie ihren Stab in eine klassische Duellhaltung und deckte die Todesser mit Flüchen ein, die sie nicht kannte.

Sie waren einfach da, so wie das Atmen.

Ihre Magie wurde immer wieder durch den Stab aus dem Körper gerissen, wenn der Fluch mächtiger war, doch füllte sich sogleich wieder auf, weil die nächsten Flüche dem nachsprudeln ihrer inneren Quelle nicht gewachsen waren.

Duellierte Harry sich so? War dies das Gefühl das er hatte wenn er kämpfte?

Es war… berauschend, wie ein Tanz zu mitreißender Musik.

Geradezu spielerisch unterlief sie die Gegnerischen Zauber und schleuderte die ihren, welche ihre Gegner immer mehr in Bedrängnis brachten.

Ein gelber Lichtstrahl tauchte kurz vor Hermine auf, instinktiv erhob sie ihre linke Hand und spürte wie ihre Magie hinein Floss und eine Mauer bildete.

Der Lichtstrahl traf auf ihre Hand und wurde eingesaugt, so das Hermines Magie den Fluch einschloss.

Sie spürte etwas schmutziges in sich, etwas was nicht in ihr sein sollte, doch schon mit dem nächsten Fluch verließ es Hermine durch den Zauberstab, was ihren Fluch noch mächtiger machte.

Die Deckung der Todesser wurde einfach in Fetzen gerissen.

Weitere Flüche eilten auf sie zu und die Schülerin benutzte ihren Stab um sie abzufangen und in eine andere Richtung zu lenken… früher wäre ihr das nie geglückt!

Ein grüner Lichtstrahl sauste an ihr vorbei.

Noch bevor sie bewusst darüber nachdenken konnte, schleuderte sie einen mächtigen Fluch auf den Verursacher.

Er hechtete aus dem Weg, doch es war als hätte sie vorher gewusst, wohin er wollte.

Der Fluch eilte auf die Position zu, welche der Todesser gleich erreichen würde.

Sie erkannte wie der Lichtstrahl auf den Körper traf… und was er anrichtete.

Er drang durch Fleisch und Knochen, presste das Leben aus den Augen.

Das entsetzen wollte sich durch Hermines Bewusstsein kämpfen, doch bevor sie überhaupt realisierte, was sie getan hatte, streckte ein grüner Lichtstrahl aus ihrem Stab einen weiteren Todesser nieder.

Harry unterdessen war schneller als sie.

Sechs tote lagen bereits in seinem Wirkungsbereich, drei hatte er auf einmal erwischt und die anderen nacheinander ausgeschaltet, woher sie das wusste, konnte sie nicht sagen...

Hermines letzter Todesser starb in den Trümmern einer Deckung, die sie mit einem Fluch zerschlagen hatte… erst jetzt erreichte das Entsetzen über ihre Tat ihr Bewusstes denken…

Sie hatte getötet… sie kämpfte nicht nur wie Harry… sie tötete genau so wie er. Innerhalb eines Augenblickes… schneller als sie hatte denken können… so… so… es war so einfach… kaum mehr als ein Schwebezauber… Menschen dürfen so eine Macht nicht besitzen!

Der letzte Todesser tauschte Flüche mit Harry aus, ehe er eine seltsame Stabbewegung vollführte und anschließend mit einer Drehung disapparierte.

Hermine bekam dies allerdings nur am Rande mit… noch immer starrte sie auf die drei Todesser, die durch ihre Hand gestorben waren…

Der schwarze Prinz schnaubte vernehmlich.

„Junge, du kannst wieder aus deinem Versteck kommen. Kümmere dich um deine Leute!", rief er.

Gregory kam aus seinem versteck und lief weinend zu seiner Familie, die von Harrys Stoßfluch noch immer Bewusstlos auf dem Kampflatz lag.

Mehrere Apparationen waren zu hören und Stimmen wurden laut.

Besonders eine kam Hermine bekannt vor, auch wenn sie das eher wie durch einen Nebel wahrnahm.

„Hermine? Harry? Verdammt noch mal, du wurdest gerade erst geläutert, was war hier los?!?"

Frank Longbottom sprach zu ihnen… folglich waren die Auroren eingetroffen.

Verschwommen nahm die Schülerin wahr, wie Harry nüchtern die Lage erklärte, doch sie konnte sich nicht losreißen.

Immer wieder sah sie, wie sie die Todesser tötete, während ihr Blick starr auf den Leichen lag.

Sie erkannte die Stimme von Frank, der sie ansprach.

„Hermine…? Was ist los mit dir?"

Alles brach aus ihr heraus… es musste einfach sein.

Hermine übergab sich und sank auf die Knie.

„Was ist los mit ihr?"

Franks Stimme war sehr nahe…. Verschwommen nahm sie wahr, wie jemand sie berührte.

Sie unterdrückte weiteres Würgen und zuckte kurz, als Harrys Stimme dicht neben ihr erklang.

„Sie hat heute getötet. Scheinbar ist das für sie ein wenig… schwierig. Ich schätze sie muss das erst mal verarbeiten."

Deutlich konnte sie erkennen, wie befremdlich dies für ihn sein musste, derartig heftig auf den Tod zu reagieren. Für ihn war es normal… für sie war es normal gewesen… es war er… sein Wissen hatte es getan… deshalb hatte sie drei Menschen ermordet…

Hermine zitterte am ganzen Leib und sie fühlte sich seltsam schwach.

„Eindeutig ein Kampfhoch.", diagnostizierte eine Stimme mit schwerem Akkzent, die sie nicht kannte. „Ansonsten geht es ihr gut, zumindest körperlich."

„Sehr gut, wie sieht es mit Harry aus?"

„Nur ein paar Kratzer!", meinte der schwarze Prinz leicht arrogant.

„Schnitte, eine Fleischwunde, eine bereits versorgte tiefere Fluchwunde, leichte Verbrennungen, ein an zwei Stellen gebrochener Arm und eine gebrochene Rippe.", diagnostizierte der Unbekannte belustigt.

„Danke Reinhardt. Sichert die Spuren und kümmert euch um die Hackmans, ich bleibe bei den beiden."

Der Unbekannte entfernte sich und Besorgnis schlug durch Hermines lethargischen Zustand, als sie hörte das Harry Verletzt war.

Es gelang ihr, sich von den Bildern loszureißen, die auf ihren Geist eindroschen.

Ihr Blick klärte sich und langsam nahm sie die Umgebung wahr.

Harry kniete neben ihr und hatte den Rechten Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Der andere hing schlaff herunter.

Sein Gesicht war zerschnitten und verbrannt, doch er zeigte nicht den leisesten Anflug von Schmerz.

Nein, er sah sie besorgt an.

„Wieder da?"

„Harry…? Was ist mit dir?"

Der schwarze Prinz grinste leicht.

„Immer so besorgt um andere. Das gleiche könnte ich dich Fragen, doch es ist mir bewusst, das ich für diese spezielle Situation nicht das nötige Feingefühl mitbringe. Um jedoch deine Frage zu beantworten, ich werde es überleben. Gegen sieben Werwölfe anzutreten ist nicht leicht, auch nicht für Jemanden wie mich."

„Greyback und seine Leute?", fragte Frank tonlos.

„Eben der. Leider ist er mir entkommen.", erwiderte Harry mit bedauern in der Stimme.

„Ihr habt sie alleine erledigt?", fragte eine überraschte Stimme, die Hermine als die des Langhaarigen Aurors mit der schiefen Nase erkannte.

„Die haben schon viele von uns getötet.", fuhr er fort.

„Zwei gerade Volljährige Zauberer eliminieren eine der gefährlichsten Todesser Kampfgruppen… die Presse wird uns zerfetzen.", murmelte Frank.

„Das glaube ich nicht. Ich wünsche, das unsere Namen herausgehalten werden.", sagte Harry.

„Lässt sich einrichten.", erwiderte Longbottom überrascht.

„Nachdem man mich soweit versorgt hat, werden wir gehen. Bitte tu mir einen Persönlichen gefallen und schicke Neville und den Feuervogel zu uns. Ich bin für Hermine nicht gerade hilfreich in dieser Situation."

Hermine könnte schwören, das Frank so etwas murmelte wie „Hilfreicher als ich dachte."

„Ich werde sie zu euch schicken.", sagte er dann aber laut.

Hermines Geist war während der Unterhaltung erneut abgedriftet.

Sie blickte auf ihre Hände… sie sah Blut.

Sie hatte kaltblütig gemordet… sie war ein Monster, ein Ungeheuer…

Erneut kehrten ihre Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück als Harrys Stimme erklang.

„Fassen sie mich nicht an, oder sie werden es bereuen!"

Er klang kalt und gefährlich.

Sofort schreckte Hermine hoch und erkannte, das die Famille Hackman da war.

Scheinbar wollten sie ihrem Retter danken und waren nun entsetzt von seiner Reaktion.

Hermine raffte sich auf und stellte sich vor Harry.

„Bitte verzeihen sie ihm… er ist nicht so wie sie und ich."

Das war eine schwache Erklärung, doch Gregorys Vater nickte einfach und dankte stattdessen Hermine.

Plötzlich waren ihre eigenen sorgen verschwunden, denn sie nahm zum ersten Mal Bewusst war, wie die Familie aussah.

Das Gesicht des Vaters war… stellenweise aufgerissen… als ob Jemand hinein gebissen hätte.

Ein Verband um seinen Arm war blutdurchtränkt… es sah aus, als hätte Jemand ein Stück heraus gerissen. Die Frauen sahen noch schlimmer aus.

Sie waren nur in Decken gehüllt... Darunter waren sie nackt…

Ihr Blick war starr und sie schienen sich die ganze Zeit fahrig zu reiben… so als ob sie sich waschen wollten…

Sie realisierte, was der Mutter und ihrer kleinen Tochter angetan worden war.

Die Kerle waren brutal über sie hergefallen… hatten sie benutzt…

Plötzlich wog ihre eigene Schuld nichts mehr.

Sie hatte keine Menschen ermordet, sondern Ungeheuer.

Gregory stand unsicher und mit verweintem Gesicht bei seinem Vater… scheinbar war er völlig am Boden.

Ein Heiler eilte herbei und Führte die Familie weg.

Weitere Heiler nahmen die Hackmans in Empfang und einer wollte zu Harry, der jedoch zurück wich.

„Ich lasse mich nicht von stümpern behandeln!"

Sein Tonfall war stolz und erhaben.

Bevor der Heiler diskutieren konnte, hatte Frank sich dazwischen gestellt und den Mann weg geschickt.

Dann wandte er sich an den schwarzen Prinzen.

„Verdammt noch mal, führ dich hier nicht so auf! Ftp brauchst Hilfe!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meine Natur wird alles heilen. Die schweren Fälle kann Hermine behandeln. Ich möchte so wenig Kontakt wie möglich mit anderen und das diskutiere ich nicht."

Hermine war von seiner harten Linie in dieser Beziehung sehr überrascht.

„Was soll das Harry?"

„Wenn du erlaubst, erkläre ich dir das später unter vier Augen.", erwiderte er und blickte ihr in die Augen.

Er meinte es gut, das spürte sie.

„Du hast meine Schilderung Frank, wir gehen jetzt nach Hause."

Harry klang entschieden.

Er beorderte die Einkäufe zu sich und nahm sanft Hermines Hand. Und noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, waren sie bereits disappariert…

* * *

Sooo, ich war dran, nun tut eure Pflicht ;)

Bis nächste Woche

Dat Z.


	31. Die Manigfaltikeit magischer Bindungen

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört gar nichts, leider...

So meine lieben, etwas später als gewohnt also das neue Kappie, allerdings vorher noch ein ernstes Wort an alle.

Ein unzufriedener Leser hatte anscheinend den Eindruck bekommen, das ich nicht rechtzeitig update, weil ich eine Marke für Reviews gesetzt habe. Er machte seine Vermutung öffentlich in einer Review kund, wobei wohl einige andere den Eindruck bekommen haben, das der User von mir eine PM mit einem entsprechenden Kommentar erhalten hätte, was diese mir dann auch in zahlreichen PM's vorwarfen. Das entspricht allerdings nicht der Wahrheit.

Ich **habe** und **werde** es **niemals** von der Anzahl der Reviews abhängig machen, ob ich ein Kapitel poste oder nicht!

Nach einer entsprechenden PM meinerseits hat sich der User auch öffentlich entschuldigt und die Sache ist gegessen, zumindest von meiner Seite aus, dennoch noch mal ein Wort dazu.

Ich kann gut mit scherzhaften Bemerkungen zur Geschwindigkeit leben. Und ich bin auch alles andere als feindlich gegen Kritik eingestellt. Natürlich habe ich genau so wie jeder User hier gerne viele Kommentare zu meiner Story, besonders wenn man sieht, wie viele auf die Story zugreifen. Das ist allerdings nur ein kleiner Teil der Motivation für mich eine Geschichte zu schreiben. In erster Linie habe ich halt Spass daran, eine Spannende Geschichte zu erzählen und so meine Fähigkeiten weiter zu verbessern um eventuell irgendwann mal was ganz eigenes herauszubringen.

Außerdem gibt es für mich und andere auch ein Leben neben den Geschichten, wo wir Arbeiten oder auch anderen Hobbys nachgehen, Beziehungen pflegen usw. Das gilt nicht nur für mich, sondern für alle Autoren auf mir persönlich ist gerade Hektik in der Arbeit, weshalb es für die nächsten Wochen so aussieht, als könnte ich keine wöchentlichen Updates machen, aber alle vierzehnTage wird es wohl klappen, zumindest versuche ich es.

Genug der Ernsthaftigkeit, mit Ernst muss ich mich erst auf der Arbeit wieder befassen ;)

Hab ich euch letztes mal also dran gekriegt muhahahaha!

Danke für alle kommis, ich mach mich mal an die Replys ;)

Ach und viel Spass!

* * *

31. Die Manigfaltigkeit magischer Verbindungen

* * *

Sie materialisierten in Hermines kleiner Apparierzone im Park.

Hermine spürte, wie Harry leicht in sich zusammensackte, doch er fing sich wieder.

„Was ist los mit dir Harry?"

„Später…"

Seine Stimme klang leicht zittrig… waren die Wunden so schwer?

Er rappelte sich auf und schritt langsam voran, gefolgt von seiner verunsicherten Verlobten.

Das war heute ein wenig viel gewesen.

Zuerst die Anhörung, und dann dieser Angriff….

Hermine drängte die Gedanken zurück… das müsste sie bald in ruhe verkraften, doch noch war nicht die Zeit zu Ruhen.

Sie schritten durch die Lagen der Schutzzauber und betraten das Haus.

Ihre Mutter war nicht da, wahrscheinlich noch bei der Arbeit.

Harry stellte die Taschen ab und setzte sich in einen Sessel, nachdem er eine schwere schwarze Decke beschworen hatte, welche die Polster abdeckte, ehe er sich darauf niederließ.

Ein leises stöhnen entrann seiner Kehle.

Hermine kniete besorgt vor ihm nieder.

„Jetzt sag endlich, was ist los Harry?"

„Ich habe mich… verausgabt. Fenrir hat mich… kalt erwischt. Schwäche darf nicht bekannt werden…"

Während er sprach, knöpfte er sein Hemd auf und streifte es ab.

Jetzt erkannte Hermine einen langen Schnitt an seiner Seite, den er notdürftig Verbunden hatte.

Doch das Blut sickerte bereits hindurch.

„Was… was ist mit deinen Heilkräften?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Zu sehr… verausgabt. Sieben Werwölfe…Zeitmanipulation und… Agllimentik… dazu noch diese Wunde an einem Schwachpunkt… ich bin… alle…"

Hermine verwendete die Diagnosezauber, die sie von Madame Pomfrey kannte. Erneut musste sie diese anpassen.

Offensichtlich wurden tiefere Zauber noch immer von Harry verdreht.

Sie erkannte alle Verwundungen, die dieser Reinhardt ebenfalls Diasgnostiziert hatte, doch zudem eine Verletzung der Arkanen Ströme.

Die Schnittwunde lag an einem der sieben Knotenpunkte, welche die Arkane Energie durch die Körper leitete.

Nicht nur Blut sickerte aus seinem Körper… nein auch Magie…

Nun verstand Hermine zumindest warum er so schwach war.

Harry lebte durch seine Magie. Sie selbst hatte es getan, die Magie geatmet so wie er, doch nun verlies sie seinen Körper durch diese Wunde.

Schnell wirkte sie einige Heilzauber und flickte den Knoten wieder.

Es war Kompliziert und sehr anstregend, doch auch irgendwie befreiend sich auf diese Aufgabe Konzentrieren zu können.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, doch in dieser Zeit gelang es ihr, Die Magische Arterie wieder zu flicken. Auch seine Körperliche wunde konnte sie heilen.

Es war faszinierend, sich mit dem Blickfeld auf Zellulärer Ebene zu bewegen, Zellen zu Verwandeln und wieder zu verbinden, denn nichts anderes war heilen.

Es erstaunte Hermine immer wieder, wie viele Möglichkeiten ein Zauberer hatte zu sehen ohne seine Augen zu nutzen.

Harry schlief mittlerweile, die Anstrengung war wohl zuviel für ihn, doch Hermine hatte dadurch auch eine wichtige Erkenntnis gewonnen.

Egal wie mächtig sie auch waren, aber weder Voldemort noch Harry waren unbesiegbar.

Sie erschienen so, da sie weit mächtiger waren als der einzelne, doch genügend andere konnten ihnen durchaus gefährlich werden.

Wollte er deshalb weg?

Wollte er nicht, das jemand merkte wie fertig er gewesen war?

Die Menschen fürchteten, was sie nicht verstanden und daher glaubte Hermine, das der schwarze Prinz sehr darauf bedacht war, die Illusion der Unbesiegbarkeit zu erhalten.

Hätten die Hackmans ihn angefasst, hätte er sicherlich vor Schmerzen aufstöhnen müssen. Hätte der Heiler ihn gründlich untersucht, dann hätte man festgestellt, wie erschöpft er war.

So wusste nur Hermine, wie schlecht es wirklich um ihn gestanden hatte.

Das Mädchen Konzentriete sich nun auf seine anderen Verletzungen.

Zunächst sein gebrochener Linker Arm und die angeknackste Rippe, Anschließend kümmerte sie sich um seine Verbrennungen und die kleineren Schnitverletzungen.

Als sie fertig war, fühlte sie sich ausgelaugt und erschöpft, doch auch besser.

Sie hatte Zeit gehabt ihre Gedanken zu Ordnen und wieder in die richtigen Bahnen gleiten zu lassen.

Hermine steckte ihren Stab weg und setzte sich auf das Sofa um sich ein wenig auszuruhen.

Harry öffnete leicht die Augen und blickte sie an.

„Danke…"

Dann fielen seine Augen wieder zu und er schien zu schlafen.

Ein Klopfen am Fenster erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Wieder war Peresphone erschienen um Neville anzukündigen. Harry hatte Frank ja darum gebeten seinen Sohn vorbeizuschicken.

Hermine lies die Eule ein und begab sich anschließend nach draußen, um ihre Freunde durch die Schutzzauber zu schleusen.

Neville und Ginny wirkten verwirrt, verständlich. Wahrscheinlich wussten sie gar nicht was los war.

Hermine bat die beiden sich zu setzen, die erst mal Harry musterten, der immer noch mit freiem Oberkörper im Sessel schlief.

Man erkannte alle seine Narben, auch die Frisch geheilte Verletzung hob sich noch in einem satten Rot von seiner blassen Haut ab.

„Okay, Dad war ziemlich wortkarg, würdest du mir erklären was vorgefallen ist?"

Neville musterte Hermine besorgt und setzte sich mit Ginny in einen Sessel.

Hermine senkte den Kopf.

Nur schwer kamen ihr die Worte über die Lippen.

„Ich habe heute… das erste mal getötet…"

Es war fast nur ein flüstern.

Ginny sog scharf die Luft ein, während Neville seine Nackenknochen knacken lies.

„Erzähl uns was passiert ist. Lass nichts aus. Du wirst dich dann besser fühlen, glaub mir."

Hermine wusste, das Neville aus Erfahrung sprach.

Er war der einzige Schatten, der bereits getötet hatte. Mehr als ein Mal. Doch nur zu genau erinnerte sie sich, wie er nach dem ersten Mal ein Wrack war, für Monate.

Das war eine schwere Zeit für sie alle gewesen, aber besonders für Ginny, die ihren Freund damals nicht mehr zu kennen schien. Zumindest hatte sie sich so gefühlt.

Hermine folgte dem Rat des Jungen und begann zu berichten, was sich zugetragen hatte. Erst stockend, doch dann immer flüssiger.

Sie erzählte wie sie das dunkle Mal am Himmel sah, Harrys Zeitmanipulation und den Einsatz der Agllimentik.

Sie erklärte, wie sie den Kampf wahrgenommen hatte und auch wie sie getötet hatte…

Neville und Ginny hörten aufmerksam zu.

Als sie geendet hatte, blickte Neville ihr tief in die Augen und schien darin etwas zu suchen.

„Was fühlst du?", fragte er.

„Verlust… so als ob ein Teil von mir fort wäre… und niemals wieder kommt. Ich fühle Scham… weil ich nicht mal gezögert habe… und Unsicherheit. Habe ich diese Männer getötet? War es das Wissen von Harry? Und warum fühle ich mich so schlecht deswegen? Ich habe dir erzählt was sie den Hackmans angetan haben, sie hatten es verdient… und trotzdem…"

„…fühlst du dich schuldig, so als wärst du wie sie.", beendete Neville den Satz.

Hermine nickte einfach.

„Ich weiß… genau so habe ich mich auch gefühlt, das ist normal."

„Wird es besser werden?", fragte die Schülerin, erst jetzt merkte sie, das sie stumme tränen vergoss.

Neville lehnte sich zurück und legte die Fingerkuppen aufeinander.

„Besser? Nein, das wird es nicht. Du wirst dich immer schlecht fühlen. Aber man lernt es zu akzeptieren. Es gibt Dinge die sich nun mal nicht vermeiden lassen, in einem Krieg zu töten gehört nun mal dazu. Wenn du jemals dieses Gefühl verlierst… erst dann bist du wie sie."

Hermine nickte.

„Tja, ich schätze bei mir ist dann Hopfen und Malz verloren.", meldete sich Harry wieder zu Wort.

Hermine und Ginny zuckten zusammen.

„Ah, wieder unter den Lebenden?", fragte Neville.

„Die Zeit zu manipulieren ist nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken, du verstehst?"

Harry richtete sich auf und blickte in die runde.

Seine Augen blieben bei Hermine hängen und seine Züge wurden sanfter.

„Du hast eine Frage gestellt.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Hermine blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ich bin nicht gut in so etwas, verzeih, doch du wolltest wissen, ob du es warst die diese Todesser erledigt hat oder mein Wissen."

Nun verstand sie, was er wollte.

„Möchtest du es wirklich wissen?", fragte er nach.

Hermine nickte, sie war nicht in der Lage verbal zu antworten.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Agglimentik ist die höchste der Geisteskünste, nur wenige beherrschen sie. Legglimentik ist die Kunst, Gedanken zu erspüren. Okklumentik ist die Kunst dieses Abzuwehren. Agglimentik ist die Kunst, Befehle, Visionen oder Wissen in andere Köpfe zu senden. Ich gab dir mein Wissen über den Kampf, nicht mehr. Keine Befehle, keine Routinen. Dein Geist hat dieses Wissen benutzt, so einfach ist das. Und er hat auch diktiert, welche Flüche du nutzt, Unterbewusst. Der Impuls zu töten, kam von dir selbst aus der logischen Notwendigkeit. Dein Herz und dein Verstand liegen deshalb im Konflikt."

Er sprach ruhig und neutral.

Hermine realisierte seine Worte und lies den Kopf hängen.

„Ihr werdet verstehen, wenn ich mich bei diesem Thema etwas zurücknehme. Ich kenne mich nicht aus, mit diesem Moralischen Debakel, denn für mich ist es… selbstverständlich."

Neville nickte und blickte zu Ginny, die noch gar nichts gesagt hatte.

Diese erhob sich und ging zu Hermine. Hielt ihre Hand weil Harry dazu nicht in der Lage war.

Und Hermine war dankbar, auch Harry.

Er hatte gewusst, das er nichts für sie tun konnte… das er nicht mal begriff was in ihr vorging. Doch er hatte die Leute geholt, die ihr in dieser Lage helfen konnten, weil er dazu nicht fähig war… und das sagte ihr alles was sie wissen musste.

Er erkannte seine Unfähigkeit und versuchte sie zu kompensieren.

Hermine nahm Ginnys Trost dankend an, während Harry eine Flasche Wein besorgte und mit Neville ein Glas trank.

Er versuchte scheinbar immer noch seine Schwäche zu kaschieren.

„Bisher habe ich dich nur aus der Distanz kämpfen sehen.", meinte Neville wie nebenher.

Harry grinste süffisant.

„Möchtest du damit irgendetwas andeuten?"

„Wenn du wieder gut drauf bist… was hältst du von einem kleinen Übungsduell?"

Nun wirkte der schwarze Prinz sehr interessiert.

„Du hast es einmal geschafft Vater zu beschäftigen… könnte Interessant werden."

Neville lachte leise.

„Seitdem habe ich auch das eine oder andere gelernt. Wer weiß, vielleicht gelingt es mir dich zu überraschen."

Harry grinste breit.

„Wo sollte das stattfinden? Wir sollten keine echten Flüche verwenden, das wäre doch recht…schmerzhaft für dich, im besten Fall."

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Ich habe da schon was wo wir ein wenig üben können."

Ginny beobachtete das Gespräch ebenfalls und wandte sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu.

„Da hat Neville ja endlich jemanden gefunden, der sein größtes Hobby teilt.", meinte sie leichthin.

Hermine nickte bedächtig.

Wieder erinnerte sie sich daran, wie es gewesen war kurz über einen Teil von Harrys Duellierfertigkeiten zu verfügen.

Es war so… einfach gewesen, so berauschend. Wie ein Instrument zu spielen, das man perfekt beherrschte. Man war in der Lage sich völlig darin zu verlieren.

Wenn Harry sich immer so fühlte wenn er kämpfte, dann konnte Hermine verstehen, das er jede Gelegenheit wahrnahm um dieses Gefühl auszuleben.

Ginny blickte Hermine skeptisch an.

„Hallo? Bist du noch da?"

„Entschuldige Ginny… ich habe nur nachgedacht."

„Geträumt wohl eher.", erwiderte die Rothaarige.

Hermine nickte versonnen und blickte Harry an.

„Weißt du, es war überwältigend so kämpfen zu können wie er, wenn auch nur kurz.", meinte sie wie nebenher.

Ginny sah Hermine fragend an, so das diese fortfuhr: „Es war sein Wissen… ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Es war als würde ich jedes Detail meiner Umgebung erkennen. Die Feinde, sie bewegten sich langsam. Alle Flüche die ich verwendet habe kamen einfach so… als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. Ich konnte sogar Feindliche Flüche mit meiner Hand ablenken und mit dem Stab blocken, du weißt schon, so wie Neville."

Die jüngste Weasley nickte verstehend.

„Ich kann verstehen, das Harry den Kampf sucht… wenn er sich ähnlich dabei fühlt wie ich."

„Meinst du er genießt es zu kämpfen?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ich weiß das es so ist… hast du ihn nicht gesehen als er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„War zu sehr mit den Todessern beschäftigt. Nur einmal habe ich rübergeschaut… dabei hätte es mich fast erwischt, deshalb hab ich es dann gelassen."

Hermine sah versonnen auf ihren Verlobten.

„Er hat den Kampf genossen… genau wie Voldemort. Die beiden haben gelacht und wirkten so glücklich…einfach krank. Wie andere Väter mit ihren Söhnen Fußball spielen… so hat das gewirkt.

„Aha…"

Ginny wirkte nachdenklich.

„Was ist Fußball?"

Hermine lachte leise und sie unterhielten sich weiter über Belanglose dinge, genau wie Harry und Neville, die jedoch über Duelltechniken diskutierten.

So konnte Hermine die Ereignisse des Tages letztendlich dennoch in den Hintergrund drängen…

* * *

Dunkelheit beherrschte die Nacht…

Das Licht des fahlen Mondes drang kaum durch den dichten, feuchten Nebel.

Knistern erfüllte die Nacht, undeutlich… unheimlich.

Was machte sie hier?

Sie sollte nicht hier sein!

Dunkle Gestalten erschienen… schienen aus dem Nebel heraus geboren worden zu sein.

Langsam glitten sie durch die Nacht, auf ein Ziel zu…

Arkane Ströme, gelenkt, gesteuert, in form gebracht.

Sie bildeten eine Mauer… eine Kuppel.

Sie wurden vor langer Zeit geboren um jemanden zu schützen.

Eine undeutliche Stimme aus der Mitte der unheimlichen Gestalten erklang… wie ein Windhauch… ein wispern…

„…erster Auftrag mein Prinz…Schilde brechen… im Salon im zweiten Stock… alt und mächtig…"

Die nächste Stimme antwortete… so jung, doch so vertraut und so deutlich…

„Keine sorge Lucius. Ich bin bereit. Ihr werdet warten. Die ältesten gehören mir."

„…nicht unterschätzen… mein Prinz…"

„Zweifelst du an meinen Fähigkeiten?"

Allein diese antwort reichte aus… und sie konnte die angst schmecken, welche sie auslöste.

Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was geantwortet wurde, doch die vertraute Stimme lachte.

„Dachte ich mir."

Arkane Energie, pure magische Macht gebündelt und konzentriert in einem dünnen Strahl prallte auf die schützende Kuppel… tastete sie ab, suchte nach Schwachstellen.

Und sie fanden diese.

Unbarmherzig drang die fremde Energie in die Kuppel ein, Zwang ein Loch auf, groß genug für eine Person.

Eine der vermummten Gestalten, kleiner als alle anderen trat hindurch. Diese Gestalt lenkte die fremde Energie.

Nachdem sie die Kuppel betreten hatte, riss der Strom dunkler Macht ab und die Arkane Kuppel schloss sich wieder

Sie folgte der dunklen Gestalt.

Noch immer wusste sie nicht wo sie hier war, oder wie sie hier hingekommen war.

Der Nebel teilte sich und ein Imposantes Herrenhaus im viktorianischen Baustil erhob sich vor ihnen.

Mit Beiläufigkeit schwenkte die dunkle Gestalt ihren Zauberstab.

Macht zwang die Tür dazu, sich zu öffnen.

Sie betraten das Haus, welches von sehr vielen Kerzen hell erleuchtet wurde.

Ein Mann und eine Frau erwarteten den Eindringling bereits.

Sie waren gewandet in guter Kleidung… Englischer Landhaus Stil.

Stolz blickten sie den Eindringling an.

„Mister Riddle… wir haben sie bereits erwartet."

Der Mann der gesprochen hatte, trug einen gepflegten schneeweißen Vollbart und lange Haare, die er zu einem einfachen Zopf gebunden hatte von der gleichen Farbe.

Die Frau hatte ebenso weißes Haar, welches sie zu einem straffen Knoten zusammengebunden hatte.

Beide wirkte erhaben und stolz, doch am beeindruckensten waren ihre Augen… sie wirkten als hätten sie alles gesehen, was ein Mensch jemals sehen kann. Jede tiefe Wahrheit, die das Leben für die sterblichen bereithält.

Die dunkle Gestalt streifte ihre Kapuze ab und die Maske welche sie trug löste sich auf.

Harry Riddle grinste breit und entblößte seine Vampirischen Fangzähne, während er die beiden musterte.

„Deine Zeit ist um Flamel. Sieh dem Tod ins Auge."

Der ältere lachte leise, und auch die Frau grinste.

„Diese Melodramatik steht euch nicht gut zu Gesicht. Ihr solltet eher Bescheidene Worte verwenden und eure beeindruckende Magie für euch sprechen lassen. Solch ein prahlerisches Auftreten liegt doch unter eurer Würde.", meinte der Mann Namens Flamel.

„Sei nachsichtig mit ihm mein Liebster. Er ist noch Jung an Jahren und hat noch viel zu lernen."

Das Gesicht des Jungen verzog sich.

„Macht euch nicht lustig über mich!"

Seine Stimme klang leicht gereizt, auch wenn er versuchte, ihr den Anschein von Gelassenheit zu geben.

„So ungeduldig Junger Mann? Beherrscht, doch noch nicht perfekt. Ihr müsst halt noch lernen."

Der schwarze Prinz atmete einmal tief durch und sein Gesicht entspannte sich zu einer gleichgültigen Maske.

„Besser.", befand die Frau lächelnd.

„Dann sollten wir beginnen Perelle."

Mit diesen Worten hob der Mann seinen Zauberstab und schmetterte einen mächtigen Fluch gegen den Prinzen, doch dieser erhob Blitzschnell seine Hand und lenkte den Fluch gegen eine Wand.

Die Frau reagierte sofort und schleuderte ebenfalls einen Fluch gegen den Jungen Mann.

Der Kampf entbrannte.

Sie kannte den Jungen Mann, den Prinzen. Wusste wie er sich verhielt, doch dies war anders…

Er feuerte keine Flüche, er wehrte nur ab, langsamer als sie es je gesehen hatte.

Dieser Junge war nicht der, den sie kannte.

Er war Jung… unerfahren und bei weitem nicht so mächtig wie er es nun war.

„Warum greifst du nicht an Riddle?", rief der alte Mann.

Die beiden benutzten Flüche, die schon lange vergessen waren, doch wenn man glaubte, dass der Prinz untätig war, dann täuschte man sich.

Er lernte, analysierte.

Er war unerfahren aber wissbegierig.

Der Kampf tobte und die gesamte Einrichtung des Herrenhauses wurde ein Raub abgelenkter Flüche.

Schließlich lachte der schwarze Prinz gehässig auf und griff an…

Er benutzte die gleichen Flüche, welche ihm zuvor entgegengeschleudert worden waren…

Der Junge Mann hatte sie adaptiert, kopierte sie in Perfektion.

Die Frau schrie überrascht auf und wurde getroffen.

Schwer verletzt ging sie zu Boden.

„Perelle…"

Die Stimme des Mannes klang tröstend, nicht traurig, und auch in den Augen der Frau suchte man die Angst vergeblich.

Es wurde klar… sie wusste was geschehen würde, das der Ausgang dieses Kampfes schon lange feststand.

Und sie fürchtete den Tod nicht… nein, sie würde ihn umarmen wie einen alten Freund…

Eine Wand aus eisigem Feuer sperrte Flamel ein, so das der Junge Mann mit der Frau alleine war.

„Verrichte dein schmutziges Werk…", flüsterte die Frau und breitete die Arme aus.

Der schwarze Prinz holte einen Stein aus seinem Umhang… ein Antiralitenstein, ein seltenes magisches Mineral, welches als Kraftquelle für Denkarien genutzt wurde.

„Avaada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Lichtstrahl löste sich aus seinem Stab und traf auf die Frau.

Deutlich sah die unkörperliche Beobachterin, wie das Leben aus ihr herausgerissen wurde, doch auch mit dem Jungen Mann geschah etwas.

Die grausame Kraft des Fluches riss sein inneres entzwei.

Doch es wollte sich wieder zusammenfügen…

Noch bevor das geschah erhob der Junge Prinz den Stein…

„Anima crux in vitro!"

Ein Teil der Seele wurde in den Stein gesogen, begleitet vom Lachen des Prinzen…

Die Wand aus geeistem Feuer barst, doch bevor Flamel einen Fluch sprechen konnte, wurde auch er niedergestreckt.

Der Junge Mann grinste breit und verstaute den Stein in seiner Robe. Stattdessen holte er ein kleines Stundenglas hervor.

„Endlich ist es also so weit…", murmelte Flamel.

„Ihr Relikte habt ausgedient.", spottete der Prinz hämisch.

Flamel lachte und spukte dabei Blut.

„Hör auf meine Worte schwarzer Prinz…"

Der Junge schwarzmagier senkte den erhobenen Stab und blickte den alten Mann verwirrt an.

„…eines Tages wirst auch du erfahren was Liebe ist… und auch du wirst irgendwann wählen…zwischen dem Leben für andere und deinem Tod oder deinem wohlergehen und Verderben für jene die du lieben lernen wirst… freiwillig…"

„Geschwätz!"

Flamel lachte und der grüne Lichtstrahl raste auf ihn zu….

* * *

Hermine fuhr aus dem Traum hoch.

Kalter, öliger Schweiß bedeckte ihre Stirn und ihr Puls raste.

Sie spürte wie jemand sie berührte und zuckte zusammen.

„Hermine… was ist los mit dir…?"

Sie erkannte die Stimme ihres Verlobten… er gehörte hier hin…. Augenblicklich entspannte sie sich und sackte etwas zusammen.

„Entschuldige… ich hatte einen Alptraum…"

Harry blickte sie an.

„Das nimmt dich wirklich mit… das du getötet hast."

Hermine nickte einfach.

Das ihr Traum nicht von ihrer Tat gehandelt hatte, behielt sie lieber für sich. Natürlich hatte sie in den letzten Tagen auch davon geträumt, doch niemals so intensiv, das sie aufgewacht wäre… anscheinend hatte er allerdings trotzdem etwas mitbekommen.

Fragmente des Alptraums schwirrten in ihrem Geist herum.

Der junge Harry… Die Flamels… Ein fluch der die Seele spalten kann… Avaada Kedavra…

War das einmal wirklich geschehen?

Woher kamen diese Bilder?

Harry rieb ihr den Rücken und plötzlich war ihr seine Anwesenheit schmerzlich bewusst…

„…eines Tages wirst auch du erfahren was Liebe ist…"

Diese Worte hatte Flamel zu dem Jungen Harry gesagt, ehe er von diesem getötet worden war.

Doch warum träumte sie davon?

Harry nahm sie in seine Arme.

„Wirre Träume können einem sehr zusetzen. Du darfst sie einfach nicht an dich heranlassen, das ist alles."

Hermine konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

„Du gibst dir ja richtig Mühe mich zu trösten.", meinte sie leicht amüsiert.

Er lachte leise.

„Ich habe geschworen dir ein guter Mann zu sein, also bemühe ich mich auch diesem nach zu kommen. Dennoch Bewege ich mich auf unbekannten Terrain. Verzeih also, falls ich was falsch mache oder nicht immer die Richtigen Worte finde."

Nun schnaubte sie wirklich amüsiert und der Traum war fast vergessen.

„Als ob dir einmal die Falschen Worte entfleuchen würden! Mal ehrlich, das glaubst du doch selber nicht."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Nein."

Sie konnte sein süffisantes grinsen regelrecht hören.

„Habe ich dich genug abgelenkt?", fragte er noch immer grinsend.

Statt zu antworten gab sie ihm zum Dank einen langen Kuss, den er willig erwiderte.

In den Tagen seid der Anhörung hatten sie ihre neue nähe bereits ausgekundschaftet. Und auch wenn es ihr vor nicht all zu langer Zeit noch unvorstellbar erschien… es gefiel ihr diese nähe zu spüren.

Es war, als hätte sie vorher nur schwarz weiß gesehen… doch nun war alles Farbig geworden.

Es war ihr bewusst, das er nicht im gleichen Maße fühlen konnte wie sie, das einfach nicht genug von seiner Seele vorhanden war um so intensiv fühlen zu können.

Doch was er für sie empfinden konnte, schien zu reichen.

Ihr gegenüber war er nicht mehr kalt oder verschlossen… er ließ sogar seine Maske für sie fallen.

Das Gleichgültige Gesicht, zeigte er nur noch der Außenwelt, nicht aber ihr.

Sie hatte den Kuss noch immer nicht gebrochen und Hitze breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus.

Doch dieses Mal kam es nicht von ihm, sondern von ihr.

Sie merkte, wie seine Hände sanft durch ihre Haare fuhren und mit ihnen spielten, während ihre Hände über seinen Rücken fuhren.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber nach einer Weile ertappte sie sich dabei, wie ihre schlanken Finger Die Knöpfe seines Schlafanzuges öffneten und anschließend über seine nackte haut Streichelten.

Doch auch er war nicht untätig.

Sollte noch mal irgendwer behaupten, Männer könnten Keine BH's öffnen. Er konnte!

Sie leistete keinen Widerstand, als er sanft begann ihre nackten Brüste zu massieren, im Gegenteil, sie genoss die Liebkosung seiner Hände.

Er brach den Kuss und fuhr mit seinen Lippen vorsichtig zu ihrem Hals, den er sanft Liebkoste.

Ein behagliches seufzen entglitt Hermines Lippen als sie seine Zärtlichkeiten spürte.

Wie ein Blitz fuhr ein Bild in ihren Kopf…

Sie saß auf einem Besen und jagte einen goldenen Ball mit Flügeln… einen Schnatz…

Sie fühlte ein unbändige Freude in sich, während der Wind in ihr Gesicht peitschte…

Alle Hemmungen die sich vielleicht noch in ihrem Unterbewußtsein geregt hatten fielen in sich zusammen.

Sie zogen sich gegenseitig aus, Liebkosten einander…

Und immer wieder fuhren Hermine Bilder in den Kopf… glückliche Momente aus Harrys Leben.

Der erste gemeisterte Zauber… Das schaffen einer schwierigen Formel, Qudditch… Erkenntnis nach langem Studium, der Rausch und Höhepunkt verschiedener Kämpfe.

Es kam von ihm, das wusste sie, doch es war gut, so sollte es sein.

Auch er schien Bilder von ihr zu empfangen.

Sie verschmolzen, wurden eins, teilten ihr glück mit dem anderen.

Harry drang langsam in sie ein.

Nie hatte sie darüber nachgedacht mit einem Jungen zu schlafen… hatte sich niemals ausgemalt wie es sein würde oder ob sie für diesen Schritt bereit war.

Nun lag sie hier unter ihm und es war richtig… es war so wie es sein sollte.

Seine Lippen legten sich auf die ihren, während er weiter in sie eindrang, so lange bis sie ihn ganz aufgenommen hatte.

Der kurze Schmerz als er sie entjungferte war schon bald vergessen und eine Welle der Lust lies sie erbeben, während er sich in ihr bewegte.

Leidenschaftlich klammerte sie sich an ihn, lies sich auf seinem Rhythmus ein, verlor sich in dem Wechselbad Körperlicher Lust und des geistigen Austausches den Ihre Seelen vollführten während ihre Körper miteinander verschmolzen.

Es war einmalig, berauschend, mitreißend.

Sie lies sich vollkommen gehen und stöhnte ihre Lust heraus, genau wie er.

Die Leidenschaft schien ihr den Verstand zu rauben, während sie sich gegenseitig bis zum Höhepunkt trieben…

Hermine spürte ihre Magische Energie, wie sie aus ihrem Körper floss, in den seinen und umgekehrt.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl.

Ihre Arkanen Energien spielten miteinander, genau so wie sie. Die Stränge entluden sich in spontaner Magie, ließen Gegenstände schweben oder einfach explodieren und sich selbstständig wieder zusammenfügen.

Doch all dies erreichte Hermines Geist nicht mehr, als sie Lustvoll stöhnend ihren Höhepunkt erlebte, genau wie er.

Ihr Geist, ihr Körper, ihre Magie waren für einen endlosen Augenblick lang eins.

Nachdem er sich schließlich mit einem letzten erschöpften stöhnen in ihr gelöst hatte, rollte ihr Geliebter sich von Hermine herunter und blieb neben ihr liegen.

Vorsichtig kuschelte sie sich an und gab ihm einen Kuss, ehe sie Arm in Arm einschliefen…

Keine Alpträume sollten Hermines Schlaf mehr trüben…

* * *

So, entweder in sieben oder vierzehn Tagen das neue Update ;)

Gruß

Dat Z.


	32. Duellübungen

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mr gehört ja sowas von gar nichts, das kann man unmöglich in worte kleiden. Ich habe ledeglich Spass am schreiben und bediene mich schamlos am Plot von Harry Potter und Trovia's Mors ante Infamian.

Grüße, es hat leider noch länger gedauert als vermutet, doch ich hoffe ihr könnt damit leben. In nächster Zeit habe ich wieder mehr Zeit zum schreibseln, dann kann ich mich endlich auch mal wieder vermehrt um Crossfire kümmern ;)

Zunächst erstmal wieder seichte Kost zum eingewöhnene, außerdem werde ich mich in den nächsten Kaps mal n bissl mehr um Remus und Sirius kümmern ;)

Danke an alle Reviewer und auch alle anderen Leser, hab ich euch n zweites mal drangekriegt wa? (muhahaha)

Viel Spass

* * *

**32. Duellübungen**

* * *

Nun ja, selbst sein normales grinsen wirkte irgendwie böse, auch wenn man erkennen konnte, das er einfach… nun ja, glücklich war.

Black und Lupin tranken ihren Tee

Er befürchtete, das jeder ihr strahlen sehen könnte…

Seine Verlobte lächelte so glücklich, wie er sich fühlte.

Nun ja, bei ihm war es durch seine geistige Disziplin eher gemäßigt zugegeben, doch nach der letzten Nacht… er hatte sich nie so gut, nie so komplett gefühlt wie jetzt.

Und Hermine…

Sie strahlte… man wurde geblendet. Wie konnten die anderen das nur nicht bemerken?

„Also noch einmal, die meisten Flüche kennst du aus Büchern, aber wie stellst du es an Flüche von deinen Gegnern zu erlernen? Ich meine, du hörst doch die Formeln nicht wenn sie nonverbal zaubern!"

Lupin mochte ein Werwolf sein, doch im Gegensatz zu Black war er ein eher kultivierter Charakter, gebildet und mit einer gesunden Neugierde gesegnet.

Ein angenehmer Unterhaltungspartner.

Und seine Bücher waren auch exzellent geschrieben und erstklassig ausgearbeitet.

„Wofür denn die Formel kennen? Sie müssten doch Wissen, das diese Formeln nur Gedächtnisstützen für die Energiesignatur des Zaubers darstellen, eine Eselsbrücke quasi. Ich analysiere die Signatur und imitiere sie, so einfach ist das."

„Schon richtig, nur Worte bergen ebenfalls Macht.", erwiderte Lupin.

„Nicht ganz. Die Worte bekräftigen sie, sollen ein Gefühl auslösen. Magie ist Gefühlsbetont und durch die Worte wird ein Gefühl assoziiert. Bestes Beispiel ist doch der Cruciatus Fluch. Crucio heißt doch nichts anderes als Quälen. Wenn man ein solches Wort gegen jemanden richtet schwingt das Gefühl doch automatisch mit das benötigt wird die Arkane Energie zu formen."

Lupin nickte überrascht.

„Von dieser Seite habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet.", gestand er ein.

Harry nickte mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

„Dachte ich mir. Ihre Bücher sind exzellent, nur ist die Ausarbeitung eher nüchtern. Magie ist und bleibt aber eine Gefühlssache."

Black grinste Lupin über seine Tasse hinweg an.

„Ich hab's dir doch immer gesagt Moony.", stichelte er.

Das war der Auftakt für ein grandioses Wortgefecht, wie es während dieser Teestunde schon einige Male vorgekommen war.

Hermine verfolgte das ganze belustigt und auch Harry konnte sich ein gewisses Amüsement nicht absprechen.

Die Interaktion zwischen diesen beiden eigentlich Grundverschiedenen Männern war faszinierend, teilweise Verwirrend und dennoch so natürlich.

Harry konnte nicht behaupten, das er jemals zuvor etwas derartiges beobachtet hatte.

Dennoch besaß dieser Teebesuch einen nicht geringen Unterhaltungswert, den er nicht erwartet hätte.

Und er fühlte sich bestätigt in seiner Einschätzung von Black.

Dieser war sehr spontan, sprunghaft. Jemand der sehr Intuitiv vorging. Lupin dagegen war ein Denker, ein Logiker.

Beide waren auf ihre eigene Art genial und interessant zu beobachten.

Besonders in diesen Momenten, wo sich die beiden Verbal an die Kehle gingen.

Black grinste breit.

„Wie ich bin dumm? Wer hatte noch mal sieben Ohnegleichen in seinen UTZ ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu lernen….? Ohhhhhh, ich glaube das war ich. Du hattest meines Wissens nach nur sechs. Wie das nur möglich ist…?"

„Zweifellos hast du geschummelt!", knurrte Lupin zurück.

Blacks grinsen wurde breiter.

„Immerhin bin ich durch das lernen nicht ständig in Schwierigkeiten geraten!"

Ein diabolisches grinsen hatte sich auf Lupins Gesicht ausgebreitet, als er diese Worte sprach.

Black lies sich nicht einschüchtern.

„Das bisschen Nachsitzen.", meinte er großspurig.

„Du hältst noch heute den Rekord, aber solche Schwierigkeiten meinte ich nicht.", erwiderte Lupin amüsiert.

Black sah den Werwolf fragend an.

„Und was meinen wir dann verehrter Herr Moony?"

„Na ehrenwerter Herr Tatze, ich meinte zum Beispiel das eine Mal, als James und du es für eine grandiose Idee hielten, sich Frauenkleider anzuziehen und in den Mädchenumkleideraum der Ravenclaw Quidditchmannschaft zu marschieren um…"

Black war weiß geworden, und fuhr Lupin ins Wort, während Hermine Black entgeistert musterte, jedoch mit einem amüsierten funkeln in ihren Augen.

„Keine Details, ich weiß wieder was du meinst!"

Lupin grinste, zufrieden damit Black in Verlegenheit gebracht zu haben, auch wenn der schwarze Prinz niemals damit gerechnet hätte, das dies möglich ist.

Musste eine interessante Geschichte sein.

„Ich unterbreche euch nur ungern, allerdings drängt die Zeit so langsam. Wir müssen dann bedauerlicherweise wieder los. Ich habe noch eine kleine Verabredung mit Neville."

Black und Lupin begleiteten sie noch bis zur Tür und verabschiedeten sich.

Der Tag war angenehmer verlaufen als Harry es sich erhofft hatte.

Doch nun würde wieder Spaß kommen.

Ein kleines Duell mit dem geborenen Auroren, wenn auch nur mit Fluchsimulationen. Dennoch würde ein Duell gegen Neville zweifelsohne sehr erheiternd und Interessant sein, dessen war sich der Prinz sicher.

„Wo müssen wir hin?", fragte Hermine.

„Zaubereiministerium.", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Sie apparierten in der Ministeriumszone, ein abgetrennter Raum, der etwas vom eigentlichen Ministerium entfernt lag.

Durch einen langen breiten Korridor gelangten sie schließlich ins Atrium mit seinen Kaminen und dem imposanten Brunnen der magischen Geschwister.

Dieses Mal wurden sie nicht beachtet während sie Hand in Hand auf den Tresen mit dem Sicherheitsmann zusteuerten.

Wie Hermine von Arthur Weasley erfahren hatte, wurden die Gedächtnisse aller Zauberer verändert, die Harrys Verhaftung miterlebt hatten.

Das Ministerium hielt es für besser, Harrys zweite Identität geheim zu halten, außerdem sollte es auch sie selbst schützen.

Viele Leute könnten sie wegen ihrer Verbindung mit dem Prinzen bedrohen oder einfach nur mit Heulern bombardieren, etwas das Madame Bones auf alle Fälle vermeiden wollte.

Sie erreichten den Sicherheitsmann hinter seinem Tresen, der schon die Hand nach ihren Stäben ausstreckte, doch stattdessen holte Harry ein Pergament mit amtlichen Stempel hervor.

Der Sicherheitszauberer studierte das schreiben aufmerksam und nickte.

„Sie können durch."

Harry zog Hermine mit sich, die verwundert wirkte.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Neville hat mir ein Schreiben besorgt, das uns vor der Kontrolle verschont. Wäre besser, da mein Stab ja höchst illegale Werte ausweißt, genau wie der deine. Eine weitere Panik und Massengedächtnislöschung kann niemand gebrauchen."

Sie fuhren hinauf in die Aurorenzentrale, wo wie immer Hektik herrschte.

Einige Neugierige blickten sie an, doch schienen nicht weiter Interessiert.

„Wo ist Neville?", fragte Hermine.

„Da vorne, zusammen mit Mister Pepples und Mister Shaklebolt."

Er deutete auf den Tisch mit den Aktenablagen, wo die drei ein angeregtes Gespräch führten.

Harry marschierte auf sie zu.

Neville und Pepples hoben grüßend die Hand, als sie ihn erkannten.

„Da seid ihr endlich. Ich werd langsam hibellig.", meinte Neville und lies seinen Nacken knacken.

„Nur die Ruhe. Wir waren noch bei Black und Lupin zum Tee.", meinte Harry gelassen.

„Wollen wir gleich los legen?"

Hermine kannte Neville gut genug um zu wissen was mit ihm los war.

Er hatte sie ja nicht mal umarmt.

Nein, der Gedanke an Kampf beherrschte ihn bereits, sein ganzes Denken war darauf getrimmt.

Sie kannte keinen Menschen außer Harry, dessen Leben so aufs Kämpfen fixiert war wie Neville.

Er atmete den Kampf, lebte ihn, deshalb war er auch so gut darin.

Und er machte auch keinen Hehl daraus, das es ihm spaß machte. Nur das töten bereitete ihm keine Freude im Gegensatz zu Harry, der auch diesen Aspekt des Kampfes liebte.

Für Neville war dies lediglich eine unvermeidliche Notwendigkeit, die er in Kauf nahm wenn es nötig wurde.

„In Ordnung, ich sehe du bist kaum zu halten.", erwiderte Harry und lies sich von seinem Mitschüler in einen Raum am südende der Zentrale führen.

Hermine sah den beiden nach während Pepples einen scharfen Pfiff ausstieß.

„Leute, es geht gleich los!", rief er in den Raum.

Die meisten Auroren ließen ihre Arbeit liegen und eilten in einen weiteren Raum, nur einige wenige blieben mürrisch schauend zurück.

„Die haben beim losen verloren und müssen auf Posten bleiben.", meinte Pepples Augenzwinkernd.

Hermine wurde an den Armen gepackt und sah sich erschrocken um.

Tonks und Flittwick hatten sie gegriffen und schoben sie zum Raum.

„Komm schon Hermine, du willst das sicher auch sehen oder? Ich hab sieben Sickel auf Harry gesetzt, ist ja fast so was wie Verwandtschaft."

„Ich hab acht auf Neville gesetzt.", meinte Ilena grinsend.

„Ihr wettet?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ja klar, die Quoten stehen momentan 2:3 gegen Neville.", meinte Pepples der vor ihnen lief.

Hermine wurde in eine Art Studiensaal geschoben, der ähnlich einem Auditorium mit abfallenden Bänken ausgestattet worden war.

Sie blickten scheinbar durch ein großes Panoramafenster, auf einen niedriger liegenden Raum mit Turnhallenähnlichen Ausmaßen, der außerdem mit allerlei seltsamen Dingen ausgestattet worden war. Sofas, Statuen, Stühle, Sessel, Bäume und andere Dinge schienen wahllos verteilt worden zu sein.

Neville und Harry standen nebeneinander und warfen Flüche gegen eine Wand, während sie sich scheinbar unterhielten.

„Sie gehen die Fluchimmitate durch, die sie verwenden möchten.", erklärte Tonks.

Ilena grinste breit.

„Das wird fies. Die benutzen ja alles, bis Stufe eins."

„Wie bitte?"

Hermine war verwirrt.

„Wir Kategorisieren Fluchimmitate in Stufen von zehn bis eins. Zehn bedeutet leichte Flüche wie Stupor usw. Eins simuliert unverzeihliche und hochpotentielle Kampfzauberei. Wird einer von beiden getroffen, dann tut das sau weh."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„Wir sind hier nicht zimperlich.", meinte Ilena grinsend.

Tonks deutete auf das Fenster.

„Sie haben sich auf einen Fluchvorrat geeinigt, gleich geht's los!"

Die Gespräche verstummten, während Neville und Harry sich voneinander entfernten.

„Schilde, Transfigurationen und Transportzauber sind alle erlaubt.", setzte Tonks ihre geflüsterte Erklärung der Duellregeln fort. „Abgebrochen wird, wenn einer Kampfunfähig ist oder Blut fließt."

Hermine hörte nur noch halbherzig hin und beobachtete die beiden Kontrahenten, die sich verbeugten und ihre Stäbe in Position brachten.

Harry benutzte wieder die klassische Skorpionhaltung, während Neville die Aurorentechnik verwendete.

Er hob seinen Stab auf Gesichtshöhe und zog ihn zurück, so das der Stab eine Linie zwischen seinem rechten Auge und Ohr bildete, wie eine Feder die gespannt wurde, jederzeit bereit wieder vorzuschnellen.

Beide standen sich gegenüber und wirkten hochkonzentriert, doch keiner zuckte mit auch nur einem Muskel.

Eine Minute… zwei Minuten…

Dann schnellte Nevilles Stabhand vor.

Ein blauer Lichtstrahl sauste auf Harry zu, der diesen jedoch mit seinem Stab abfing und mit einer schwingenden Bewegung zurückschleuderte.

Neville wich geschickt aus, während Harry seinerseits Fluchimmitate abfeuerte.

Es wirkte so, als ob ein einziger Strom wechselndes Licht aus Harrys Stab prasselte, während seine Lippen sich hektisch bewegten.

Dennoch erkannte man sein Grinsen.

Neville war in der Defensive, doch noch lange nicht am Ende.

Sofas, Statuen, sogar einige der Bäume die im Raum eingepflanzt worden waren, erwachten zum Leben und blockten die unzähligen Flüche des schwarzen Prinzen ab.

Neville gelang es sogar, durch die Lücken seiner Beschützer einige Flüche gegen Harry zu schicken, doch dieser wich aus.

Allerdings musste er bald darauf sein Speerfeuer einstellen.

Stattdessen beseitigte er Nevilles transfigurierte Gegenstände mit einigen Flüchen, so das beide sich wieder gegenüber standen.

Bunte blitze prasselten zwischen den Duellanten hin und her.

Sie wehrten die Zauber ihres Gegners jeweils ab, oder Schilde flackerten kurz auf.

Dann fingen sie auch an zu apparieren.

„Wooooooow, das ist sauspannend. Wenn man die Flüche beschränkt, kommt es nur auf die taktischen Fähigkeiten und den Überblick an! Und die beiden haben ja Riiiichtig was drauf!"

Tonks war begeistert von dem Duell, genau wie die anderen Auroren.

Hermine konnte eine Menge Bewunderung heraus hören, einzig Kingsley runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

„Was ist los?", fragte Frank Longbottom, der neben dem dunklen Auroren saß.

„Die beiden… sie sind zu gut. Besser als ich zumindest, sieh dir das doch mal an. Die sind gerade siebzehn!"

Sorge schwang in seiner tiefen Stimme mit.

„Harry ist immerhin der schwarze Prinz. Meinst du er wäre so gefährlich, wenn er nicht gut wäre. Und Neville… wow, er hat sich enorm gesteigert."

Stolz tönte in Franks Stimme mit… doch er irrte sich.

Neville hatte sich nicht gesteigert… nur hielt er sich zum ersten Mal nicht zurück.

Der Kampf wurde unterdessen erbittert weitergeführt.

Flüche, apparationen, fliegende Gegenstände, es war fast unmöglich den beiden zu folgen.

Nur das grinsen der Kontrahenten konnte Hermine deutlich erkennen.

Harry schoss kleine Gegenstände gegen Neville, die dieser scheinbar nicht bemerkte.

Hermine fragte sich gerade, was ihr Verlobter damit bezweckte, als Neville von einem Stein getroffen wurde.

Er verschwand…. Harry richtete sofort seinen Stab nach rechts und feuerte einen Roten Fluch ab.

Nur eine Millisekunde später tauchte dort eine überraschter Neville auf, der von dem Fluch voll erwischt wurde und Bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

Harry hatte den Stein in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt… wie gerissen… ein absolut geniales Manöver.

Ein Teil der Auroren buhte und andere jubelten.

„Wow, das war echt fies.", meinte Ilena schmollend.

„Bloß nicht sauer sein weil meiner schlauer war als unser Junior.", erwiderte Tonks grinsend.

Hermines Blick wanderte wieder zu Shaklebolt, der noch skeptischer wirkte als vorher.

„Sieh ihn dir an Frank… er ist nicht mal ins schwitzen gekommen…"

Tatsächlich stand Harry dort unten, frisch wie der Morgentau, während der wieder geweckte Neville verschwitzt und abgekämpft wirkte.

Beide unterhielten sich grinsend, scheinbar hatten sie ihren Spaß gehabt.

Hermine verlies den Raum, in dem Auroren ihre Wettgewinne tauschten und empfing Neville und Harry, welche den Übungsraum gerade verließen.

„…nicht sehr fordernd. Ich bin mächtigere Magie im Kampf gewohnt. Auch wenn ich zugebe, das durch das beschränken der Flüche, der Taktische Aspekt sehr hervorgehoben wird, was eine recht interessante Herausforderung darstellt."

Harry lies sich breit über die Übung aus, es schien ihm wirklich gefallen zu haben.

„Das du mich trotzdem kalt erwischt hast zeigt deine klasse, immerhin bin ich die Übungen gewohnt. Bei meinem ersten mal hier hatte ich echt Probleme.", meinte Neville nur.

Harry winkte ab.

„Bei einem realen Kampf hätte ich sicher früher gewonnen, dennoch gebe ich gerne zu, das du ein würdiger Gegner bist. Die Zeitungen haben nicht zu dick aufgetragen."

Neville gluckste.

„Egal wo du stehst, du bist und bleibst n' arroganter Penner."

Harry lachte.

„Elegante Formulierung. Und sicherlich sehr wahr. Doch was soll ich tun? Ich kann nun mal nicht anders."

Nun lachte auch Neville.

„Tja, ich denke das war es erstmal. Hermine, Harry. Wir sehen uns dann im Hogwartsexpress."

Neville umarmte Hermine und schüttelte Harry die Hand, ehe er zu seinem Vater ging, der in eine der vielen Gruppen stand, die den Kampf diskutierten, während sie beide wieder nach Hause gingen…

* * *

Sirius schloss die Tür, nachdem Hermine und Harry sich von ihm verabschiedet hatten, eine Weile blickte er noch auf das dunkle Eichenholz, ehe er grinsend den Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder zu Moony an den Tisch setzte.

Dieser blickte Sirius missbilligend über den Rand seiner Teetasse hinweg an, was das grinsen des Animagus nur breiter werden lies.

‚Moonys Professorenblick' hatte James immer gespottet, wenn der Werwolf sie damals so gemustert hatte.

„Was denn?"

Das grinsen wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.

„Hättest du dich heute nicht ein mal Benehmen können?"

Nun brach wirklich ein lachen aus Sirius hervor.

„Aber warum denn? Verstellen ist doch dämlich. Außerdem hatten die beiden ihren Spaß an unseren Diskussionen."

Remus' Stirnfalte glättete sich und ein kleines lächeln stahl sich in seine Züge.

„Das ist wohl wahr."

„Außerdem hatten die beiden ja… extrem gute Laune."

Sirius wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Der Werwolf setzte seine Tasse ab und wirkte leicht skeptisch.

„Mich wundert, das du nicht versucht hast, die beiden damit aufzuziehen."

Der Animagus lächelte scheinheilig.

„Also ehrlich mal Moony, als ob ich sooooo pietätlos wäre. Junge Liebe…", er seufzte theatralisch. „…ist doch etwas wunderschönes. Wieso sollte ich die beiden denn damit aufziehen?"

Remus grinste schief.

„Ich denke eher, dass du keine Lust darauf hattest herauszufinden, welche Schmerzflüche Harry in seinem Repertoire hat."

„Nun, das ist sicher auch ein Argument. Allerdings ist mir das ganze noch viel zu frisch. Ich ziehe sie auf, wenn sich das ganze ein wenig gefestigt hat. Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind… wie frisch war es denn Moony?"

Der Werwolf blickte ihn erneut missbilligend an.

„Das geht uns nichts an.", stellte er klar uns nahm einen resoluten Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

„Stell dich mal nicht so an. Ich tippe weniger als sechzehn Stunden."

Sirius knetete überdeutlich seine Unterlippe und schlug einen übertrieben nachdenklichen Ton an.

Er wusste genau, das Remus keine Lust hatte, seine Mutmaßungen den Rest des Tages zu ertragen, deshalb würde er nachgeben, den als Wolf konnte er ziemlich genau riechen, was mit den beiden passiert war und wann.

Das verzogene Gesicht vom alten Wolf war einfach zu köstlich, als dieser zu dem gleichen Schluss kam.

„Zwölf Stunden. Und damit ist das Thema erledigt."

Sirius freute sich über seinen kleinen Triumph und leerte seinen Tee aus.

„Also, wann treffen wir uns mit Bill?"

Remus' Augen wanderten kurz nach oben.

Das taten sie immer, wenn er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Und dummerweise vergas der verflixte Wolf niemals etwas, wie er heute mit seinem ausschnitt aus der Episode vom ‚Umkleideraum Vorfall' wieder eindeutig bewiesen hatte.

„In zwei Stunden."

„Klasse. Vielleicht sind Harry und Neville bis dahin fertig. Pepples wollte sich melden. Hab zwei Galeonen auf Harry gesetzt."

Remus verdrehte die Augen und murmelte etwas das sich verdächtig nach ‚Auroren' und ‚unverbesserlich' anhörte, was Sirius wieder grinsen lies.

„Tja, gelernt ist gelernt."

Die Uhr zeigte an, das es Zeit für eine weitere Dosis wurde.

Sirius beorderte eine kleine Ampulle zu sich, welche er entkorkte und ohne viel Federlesen einfach schluckte.

Widerliches Gesöff!

Der Dolcius Trank schmeckte bitter und muffig, doch lieber den ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund, als die andauernden Nachwirkungen vom Dementoreneffekt.

Harry hatte den Trank entwickelt, das behauptete Snape zumindest.

Wofür genau sein Patenkind ein solches Gebräu auch benötigen mochte…

Sirius wusste sogar, wie der Trank wirkte.

Er beseitigte einfach den Epenephrin Mangel in seinem Gehirn. Wenn man lange Zeit den Dementoren ausgesetzt war, verlor dass Gehirn die Fähigkeit diesen Transmitterstoff herzustellen.

Epenephrinmangel bewirkte Manische Depressionen, Paranoide Schizophrenie und schlimmstenfalls Tageslicht Halluzinationen.

Viele ehemalige Azkaban Häftlinge kämpften noch Jahrelang, gegen diesen Schleichenden Wahnsinn an. Glücklicherweise besaß Sirius dieses Bittere Gebräu, das ihn von den Nachwirkungen seiner Haft erlöste. Zumindest bis sein Gehirn sich soweit erholt hatte um von selbst wieder normal zu Funktionieren.

Das heißt, falls es jemals wieder normal Funktionieren würde.

Noch immer kämpfte er mit den Auswirkungen seiner Haft. Es war schwierig die eigenen Erinnerungen von den Erinnerungen an den Erinnerungen zu trennen. Das konnte einen schon wahnsinnig machen, wenn man zu sehr darüber nachdachte. Daher tat er was er immer in solchen Situationen tat.

Er dachte einfach nicht drüber nach.

Eine Fähigkeit, die sowohl sehr praktisch war, als auch die Neigung hatte ihm mehr Ärger einzuhandeln als es nötig wäre.

„Wie weit stehen wir den nun mit unserem Wissen?", fragte Sirius um das Gespräch im Gang zu halten.

Remus setzte seine Tasse ab und holte sein kleines Notizbuch hervor, in dem er alle seine Gedanken oder auch Termine und Erkenntnisse festhielt.

„Noch lange nicht genug.", urteilte Remus als er seine Aufzeichnungen zu dem Thema überflog.

„Bitte etwas genauer. Du weißt doch selber, das ich nicht alles mitbekommen habe, wegen der Verhandlungen und so weiter."

Der Werwolf nickte ohne darauf einzugehen und las seine Notizen vor.

„Wir haben herausgefunden, das es einen Fluch gibt, der mächtig genug ist die Seele zu spalten und zwar der Todesfluch. Wir wissen auch, das es möglich ist, den Abgespaltenen Teil der Seele irgendwie an Gegenstände zu binden, bevor der Riss wieder heilt, doch der genaue Vorgang und die Auswirkungen sind uns noch nicht bekannt. Bill vermutet, das dies einen Nekromantischen Ansatz hat, weshalb wir mehr über Nekromantie herausfinden müssen um zu begreifen, was für Faktoren da hinein spielen."

Sirius hörte zu und nickte.

„Hatte Billy Boy nicht noch irgendetwas, das er überprüfen wollte?"

„In der Tat. Er meinte mal irgendetwas Artverwandtes gelesen zu haben und wollte es überprüfen."

„Was genau weißt du aber nicht.", stellte der Animagus fest.

„Nein, da bin ich überfragt. Allerdings war er mit Begeisterung bei der Sache."

Sirius grinste breit.

Er hatte Bill vom ersten Augenblick an gemocht.

Ein sehr unkomplizierter und recht eigensinniger Zeitgenosse, mit einer herrlich schräg genialen Art. Wäre er einige Jahre Älter und mit ihnen zur Schulde gegangen, wäre er mit Sicherheit ein super Rumtreiber geworden.

Sirius erinnerte sich sogar an Bill aus der Schule, nur nichts genaues, da er bereits ein Siebtklässler war, als der Rothaarige eingeschult worden war.

Eine Eule unterbrach Sirius in seinen Gedanken.

Sie lies ein Pergament vor Sirius fallen und verschwand wieder.

Neugierig begann er zu lesen, wobei er immer mehr grinste.

„Tja, ich bin um eine Galeone Reicher und habe hier einen ausführlichen Duellbericht von der Begegnung schwarzer Prinz gegen Wunderkind. Die beiden haben ja einige Auroren aufgeschreckt mit ihrem Talent."

„Lass doch mal sehen bitte.", meinte Remus eindeutig interessiert.

Auch er las den Bericht durch und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was heißt FI Stufe eins?", fragte er an Sirius gewandt.

„Fluchimitate.", erwiderte der Animagus und erklärte seinem Freund kurz was gemeint war.

Remus nickte verstehend und las weiter.

Sehr schnell, wie immer.

„Ich hätte mir das gerne angesehen. Muss echt beeindruckend gewesen sein, wenn Altair so aus dem Häuschen ist. Seine Mentorin war Meadowes."

„Was bedeutet das er nicht leicht zu beeindrucken ist oder?", fragte Remus und grinste leicht.

„Hast es erfasst Moony."

Es schellte an der Tür von Remus' Großzügiger Eigentumswohnung.

„Das wird Bill sein.", meinte der Alte Wolf und erhob sich um den Gast einzulassen.

Tatsächlich handelte es sich dabei um einen sehr aufgedrehten Bill Weasley.

„Hi Sirius. Ist noch Tee da?", fragte er und lies sich sofort nieder, nachdem er dem Animagus hektisch die Hand geschüttelt hatte.

Remus kam Kopfschüttelnd dazu und lies sich auf seinem Platz nieder.

„Deiner sehr hektischen Art entnehme ich, das deine Suche von Erfolg gekrönt war.", meinte der Werwolf und lächelte leicht.

„Das kann man wohl sagen.", erwiderte der Fluchbrecher und holte ein in Leder gebundenes Buch heraus.

„Ich war früher eigentlich bei Gringotts Leiter der Akquisition. Ich bin allerdings nach dem Bruch des Waffenstillstands zum Ministerium, genau wie mein Bruder Charlie, aber das ist ein anderes Thema. Ich habe allerdings viel dort erlebt und bin auch auf die allerersten Akquisitionsberichte von Sir Montgomery Thatcher und Wilhelm von Strausberg gestoßen, die als erste den so genannten Kreis der Grabstätten erkundet hatten. Dies ist ein Großes Magisches Gebiet in der Wüste von Ägypten, welches selbst heute noch nicht ganz erforscht ist und immer wieder große Schätze für Gringotts hervorbringt. Ich selbst hab dort schon einige Schätze rausgeholt. Fakt ist, das Thatcher und von Straußenberg auf eine sehr alte Grabkammer gestoßen sind. Sie berichten von Beschreibungen zu einem Ritual, in dem die Seele gespalten und an Gegenstände gebunden werden sollte. Allerdings waren die Hieroglyphen so verzaubert, das man sie nicht kopieren oder abschreiben konnte."

Sirius hatte gespannt gelauscht und auch Remus wirkte begeistert.

„Das bedeutet also…", begann der Animagus.

„Das wir vor Ort Reisen müssen um uns das ganze genau anzusehen.", schloss Remus den Satz."

„Richtig.", bestätigte Bill und nahm einen Großen Schluck Tee.

„Ich habe bereits Conny angeschrieben. Sie ist bei mir in die Ausbildung gegangen. Als ich gekündigt habe, hat sie meinen Platz in Ägypten eingenommen. Sie wird uns sicher unterstützen. Das wird Spaßig."

Er grinste breit und ein schelmisches funkeln zeigte sich in den Augen des Rothaarigen

Sirius sah Remus an und grinste.

„Also Ägypten."

„Ich frage mich, wo ich meine Wüstengarnitur gelassen habe.", erwiderte der Werwolf trocken und erhob sich.

Bill grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Wann wollen wir Abreisen?"

„Ich schätze in zwei Tagen wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt. Packen wir einfach unsere Sachen und geben Albus Bescheid. Und du regelst alles mit dem Ministerium."

Der rothaarige lachte.

„Habe ich schon längst. Es ist doch echt praktisch, wenn dein Vater die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung leitet! Gesonderte Außenmission. Ich habe auch schon einen Portschlüssel und alles weitere über meinen Kontakt in Ägypten organisiert."

Sirius gluckste und Remus erhob amüsiert eine Augenbraue.

„Also in zwei Tagen, früh um zehn.", stellte der Animagus fest und grinste breit…

* * *

So, das wars für diese Woche, mal schauen ob ich das nächste update in sieben acht Tagen schaffe.

Gruß

Dat Z.


	33. Im Land des Amun Ra

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört gar nichts, alles von Joanne K. Rowling.

So, dieses mal war ich etwas schneller.

Danke an alle die mir ein Review geschickt haben ;) Supernett von euch.

Nicht viel schwafeln, zur Sache kommen :D

Viel spass!

* * *

33. Das Land des Amun Ra

* * *

„Lauf nur Schlammblut! Du entkommst uns nicht!"

Das Junge Mädchen wetzte durch die engen Gänge, welche von alten Schiebetüren mit matten Fenstern gesäumt wurden.

Angst zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht, als sie versuchte den Riesigen Kerlen zu entkommen, die sie mit hochroten und Schweißbenetzten Gesichter jagten.

Ihr Atem ging Keuchend, doch die Kerle waren einfach zu schnell.

Wut brandete auf und verbebte ihm nichts, den es gab nichts zu tun, nichts wogegen der Zorn gerichtet werden konnte, während das Mädchen immer mehr von ihrem Vorsprung einbüßte.

Immer näher kamen sie ihr, drohten sie einzuholen.

Das Mädchen blickte nicht zurück, doch ihr Angstverzerrtes Gesicht hatte etwas, das amüsant war, doch auch den Zorn weckte. Dunklen nicht greifbaren Zorn, geboren aus Unverständnis und unbewusstem wieder erkennen.

Die Erkenntnis, das sie nicht entkommen würde, spiegelte sich in den Tränenden Augen wieder und ein Entschluss wurde gefasst.

Die eventuellen Konsequenzen ignorierend, riss das Mädchen eine der Schiebetüren auf und stürzte in das dahinter liegende Abteil.

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge, vage vertraut und ein Rothaariger mit einer langen Nase blickten die Fremde überrascht an.

Der schwarzhaarige öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er verstummte, als die Verfolger sich keuchend in der Tür aufbauten.

Gregory Goyle und Vincent Grabbe… ihren Vätern verstörend ähnlich, obwohl ihr Alter nicht mehr als elf betragen konnte, wenn man den Babyspeck der ihre auch so nicht schlanken Gesichter noch runder wirken lies, richtig interpretierte.

„Wusste ich doch, das wir dich erwischen Schlammblut!", keuchte Goyle und lies bedrohlich seine Fingerknöchel knacken.

„Jetzt geht es dir an den Kragen!", kicherte der andere und ballte die Fäuste.

Das Mädchen achtete nur auf die anderen beiden Jungs, deren Augen blanken Hass zeigten.

Ihre Angst steigerte sich… aber man konnte sie nicht riechen… warum?

Der schwarzhaarige Junge stand auf und zog blitzschnell seinen Stab.

Schwingend lies er ihn vorschnellen und murmelte eine Formel.

Das Mädchen quiekte erschrocken auf und kniff die Augen zu, doch der niedere Stoßfluch war nicht gegen sie gerichtet worden.

Die massigen Erstklässler wurden von der Kraft des Zaubers aus dem Abteil geschoben und prallten hart gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schritt energisch an dem ungläubig schauenden Mädchen vorbei und baute sich vor den Verfolgern auf, sein Stab sprühte bedrohliche rote Funken.

„Hört mir genau zu ihr verkommenes Pack! Sollte ich noch einmal sehen, das ihr einen Mggelgeborenen verfolgt, werde ich euch auseinander nehmen!"

Seine Stimme war hoch, doch der bedrohliche Unterton zeigte seine Wirkung bei dem niederen Gesindel.

Amüsement stieg auf und blieb bestehen.

Wie Schlachtvieh blickten das Gesindel zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf.

„Macht das ihr wegkommt!", fauchte der rothaarige, der inzwischen an der Seite seines Kameraden stand.

Die Verfolger rappelten sich auf und nahmen ihre Beine in die Hand.

„Verdammtes Gesocks!", spuckte der Rothaarige, was ein zustimmendes Nicken seines Kameraden zur Folge hatte.

Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen das verwirrte und noch immer Ängstliche Mädchen an.

„Keine Sorge. Die beiden Vollidioten sind weg und kommen auch nicht wieder.", meinte der schwarzhaarige und lächelte Freundlich.

„Setzt dich doch.", meinte der rothaarige und wies auf einen der Freien Plätze im Abteil.

Noch immer von Unsicherheit gezeichnet, lies sich das Mädchen auf dem Angewiesenen Platz nieder und schaute Ängstlich auf den Zauberstab, welchen der schwarzhaarige noch immer in der Hand hielt.

Dieser folgte ihrem Blick und lies verlegend Lächeln den Stab mit einer schnellen Handbewegung verschwinden.

„Entschuldige.", meinte er, noch immer lächelnd.

Die Unsicherheit wollte nicht aus den Augen des Mädchens verschwinden.

„Du brauchst echt keine Angst vor uns zu haben. Ich bin Neville, Neville Longbottom. Der Rotschopf da ist Ron Weasley, freut uns dich kennen zu lernen."

Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich überrascht.

„Hast du auch einen Namen oder müssen wir Raten?", fragte Weasley grinsend.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und lief rot an.

„Hermine… Hermine Granger.", erwiderte sie.

Neville setzte sich ebenfalls und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör mal, du brauchst echt keine Angst vor uns zu haben. Nicht alle Zauberer sind wie die beiden Schwachköpfe von eben."

Nun ja, Hermine wirkte eindeutig so, als würde sie das nicht so wirklich Glauben, kein Wunder, nachdem sie so gejagt worden war.

Noch immer schwitze sie und war noch nicht ganz bei Atem.

„Wa… warum haben diese Jungs mich gejagt? Und warum nennen sie mich Schlammblut?"

Die Stimme des Jungen Mädchens wirkte verschüchtert.

Neville sah sie an und setzte sich direkt vor sie.

„Hör mal zu. Du bist doch eine Mugelgeborene oder?"

Sie nickte schüchtern.

„Hat man dir nicht erklärt, das in der Zauberwelt ein Krieg herrschte?"

„Doch… aber Professor Flittwick meinte, es würde ein Waffenstillstand herrschen."

Ron schnaubte missbilligend.

„So kann man es auch nennen.", meinte er verächtlich.

Neville nickte zustimmend.

„Weißt du Hermine… der Waffenstillstand ist… brüchig um es mal so zu nennen. Es gibt offiziell keine offene Kämpfe, das ist aber auch schon alles. Wir Reinblüter Wissen, wer auf welcher Seite steht. Es gibt drei Parteien wenn man so will. Einmal uns, die Lichtzauberer. Dann die grauen, die halten sich heraus. Und zuletzt die Schwarzmagier unter Voldemort…"

Ron zuckte zusammen, doch der schwarzhaarige ignorierte ihn.

„…zu denen auch die Familie der beiden Idioten gehört. Der dunkle Orden stellt das Reine blut der Zauberer über alles… absoluter Schwachsinn wenn du mich fragst. Reinblütigkeit hat überhaupt nichts mit dem Talent zu tun, auch wenn es ohne Zweifel hilft, Magie schon von klein auf zu kennen. Sie hassen alle Muggelgeborenen… und Schlammblut ist eine… wirklich schlimme Beschimpfung für Muggelgeborene."

„Widerlich jemanden so zu nennen!", spukte Ron aus.

Hermine wirkte noch unsicherer.

„Keine Sorge. Du wirst diese Welt bald verstehen lernen.", meinte der Rothaarige sanft und schenkte dem Mädchen ein lächeln.

„Wenn ich das höre… will ich lieber nach Hause.", meinte sie leise.

Neville winkte ab.

„Lass dir doch von den zwei Spinnern nicht den Tag verderben. Es gibt sicher einige Trottel, doch auf Muggelschulen ist das doch auch so, oder nicht? Die meisten auf Hogwarts sind nett, glaub mir ruhig."

Hermine nickte und atmete einmal tief durch…

* * *

Harry schlug die Augen auf und runzelte die Stirn.

Schon wieder ein seltsamer Traum…

Diese häuften sich seid einiger Zeit.

Hermine neben ihm schlief ruhig, ihr regelmäßiger Atem klang wohltuend in seinen Ohren, genau wie das sanfte Pochen ihres Herzens.

Er legte sich auf seinen Rücken und starrte an die Decke, während seine Gedanken in abstrusen Bahnen wandelten. Etwas genervt raffte er seine Konzentration zusammen und ging alle Möglichkeiten für eine Herkunft dieser seltsamen Träume durch.

Er hatte ja früher schon wirre Träume gehabt, doch seid seiner Trennung von Vater wusste er, das es unbewusste Erinnerungen an seine Adoption gewesen sein mussten, welche sich in seinen Träumen manifestierten.

Diese waren ganz anders.

Klar wie eine Vision. Zudem war er sich seiner selbst auch bewusst, wie ein Beobachter des Geschehens. Zudem spielte stets Hermine die Hauptrolle. Neville und Ron waren auch oft zugegen.

Was ihn verwunderte. Er hatte Ron Weasley nur ein einziges mal gesehen, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

Das hatte gereicht um ihn zu töten. Er stand halt einfach im Weg.

Die einzige Erklärung, die Harry einfiel waren die Eide, welche ich und Hermine aneinander Banden.

Er wusste wie diese Eide funktionierten, wobei der Oberhaupt bindende Eid eine sehr Kuriose Sache darstellte. Er wurde noch nie benutzt, um Personen aneinander zu binden, die sich wirklich liebten. Er diente dem Erhalt der Blutlinien, was gegenseitige Sympathie eigentlich meist unmöglich machte, alte Familien waren da sehr eigen. Daher imitierte er Eigenschaften der Liebe, um den Eid Nehmern das Leben zu erleichtern.

Harry hatte bereits festgestellt, das diese Eigenschaft des Eides, ihre bereits vorhandenen Gefühle füreinander um ein vielfaches intensivierte.

Auch, das er das Liebesspiel mit seiner Verlobten sehr beeinflusst, denn niemals hatte er davon gehört, das es derartig starke magische Reaktionen gab, wenn ein Zauberer und eine Hexe miteinander schliefen.

Einmaliges Phänomen, beeindruckend und auch sehr praktisch.

War die Verbindung zu Hermine durch den Eid so intensiv, das sie im Schlaf Gedanken austauschten?

Wie weit würde das noch gehen, wenn der Eid durch die Ehe erst sein Ziel erreicht hatte? Würde dies die Verbindung womöglich intensivieren?

Genug dieser Gedanken, es würde sich ja ohnehin herausstellen.

An die Hochzeit gedacht zu haben, weckte eine andere sorge in ihm. Sein Hochzeitsgeschenk…

Er hatte von Sirius gehört, das es ein Brauch der Familie Potter sei, das der Brätigam seiner Braut einen Monat vor der Hochzeit ein besonderes Geschenk macht.

Bräuche waren ihm wichtig, denn als schwarzer Prinz stand er für alte Traditionen, auch wenn er erkannt hatte, das Innovation notwendig war um sich zu entwickeln. Dennoch gedachte er, diesen alten Brauch seiner wirklichen Familie fortzuführen.

Er wusste auch, was er Hermine schenken konnte, doch würde seine Kraft dafür auch reichen?

Und würde Hermine es verkraften?

Es brachte nichts, sich zu Sorgen, Morgen würde er mit seiner Verlobten nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und anschließend die Vorbereitungen treffen.

Der alte Narr musste Informiert werden… er würde es spüren, es schmecken. Doch niemand sollte sich einmischen.

Langsam wurden seine Gedanken Träger und er driftete erneut in den Schlaf zurück…

* * *

Sirius hatte Portschlüssel niemals sonderlich leiden können, da sie stets ein leicht flaues Gefühl in ihm auslösten, besonders auf weite Strecken.

Doch auf eine Entfernung wie von London nach Datayrus, der kleinen Zaubererstadt nahe Kairo, war es eindeutig die bessere Alternative zum Apparieren.

Die Ströme des Schlüssels veränderten sich merklich und der Animagus bereitete sich auf die Landung vor.

Remus und Bill kamen genau wie er sauber auf den Füßen auf, doch Sirius verlor trotzdem fast das Gleichgewicht, als die gleißende Sonne ihn blendete.

Heiße und enorm trockene Luft lies seine Lungen brennen, während die Hitze ihn wie ein Hammer traf.

Hastig kramte er nach seiner Sonnenbrille und setzte sie sich auf die Nase.

Bill stand dort in seiner Abenteuerlichen Aufmachung und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Ach scheisse, wie ich das vermisst habe.", sagte er grinsend und wandte sich suchend um.

Er trug seine schwarzen Muggelklammoten und feste Schuhe, was ihn, genau wie Sirius, eher wie ein Muggelrocker wirken lies. Dazu ein Gilet aus Schlangenzähnen, genau wie jener, der ihm am Ohr baumelte. Auf dem Kopf trug er einen leicht verschlissenen Hut mit breiter Krempe.

Gedankenverloren warf er den Zopf aus langen Roten Haaren wieder über die Schulter, welcher beim Flug mit dem Portschlüssel wohl etwas durchgepustet worden war.

Remus trug ein witzigeres Outfit.

Kurze Sandfarbene Hosen mit Seitentaschen und ein leichtes Hemd in der gleichen Farbe, sowie feste Wanderstiefel aus Wildleder. Auch er trug einen Hut… oder besser einen Tropenhelm, so sah das Ding wenigstens aus. Als der Animagus seinen Freund in dieser Aufmachung gesehen hatte, war er auf ihn zugeschritten und hatte ihm die Hand gereicht, während er mit fester Stimme sagte: „Doktor Livingston wie ich annehme."

Bill hatte sich Kaputtgelacht, genau wie er selber. Remus Gesicht war einfach zu gut gewesen.

Sirius trug nur seine Haare auf dem Kopf und bereute es schon fast, denn die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf seiner Kopfhaut.

Bill sah sich weiter suchend um und erkannte wohl denjenigen, den er suchte.

Grüßend hob er die Hand und grinste Verwegen, als eine Junge Frau auf sie zumarschierte.

Die Bewegung, welche Sirius mit seinem geschulten Aurorenauge wahrnahm, verriet ihm schon einiges.

Diese Frau war schon viel Marschiert in ihrem Leben und besaß wohl gute Reflexe.

Erst auf dem zweiten Blick, erkannte er, das es eine sehr schöne Junge Frau war.

Er schätzte sie auf Anfang dreißig, etwa so alt wie Bill. Sie trug ein ähnliches Outfit wie Remus, was einen Blick auf ihre wohlgeformten Beine und ihr üppiges Dekollete ermöglichte.

Ihr Gesicht war sehr fein Geschnitten und außerdem hatte sie eine Stupsnase. Ihr lockiges braunes Haar hatte sie mit einem einfachen Zopf gebändigt und ihre blauen Augen sprühten vor Lebendigkeit.

„Conny! Ist ja schon ewig her!", rief Bill und schloss die Frau in die Arme. Sirius schätzte sie auf etwa eins fünfundsiebzig.

„Bill du gerissener Bastard! Wird auch Zeit das du dich mal wieder Blicken lässt!"

Ihre Stimme war warm und angenehm… ein krasser Gegensatz, zu ihrer Wortwahl.

Doch gerade das lies Sirius grinsen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, das er sehr gut mit der Dame auskommen würde.

Bill löste die Umarmung und wandte sich ihnen zu.

„Conny, darf ich dir Sirius Black und Dr. Remus Lupin vorstellen? Sirius, Remus, das ist Cordelia Schrödinger, Leiterin der Ägyptischen Akquisition und eine der verdammt noch mal besten Fluchbrecherinnen die ich kenne!"

Die Frau lachte und knuffte den Rothaarigen in die Seite.

„Als ob du mich nicht so in die Tasche stecken würdest Herr Schulsprecher."

Sie grinste genau so breit wie Sirius und Bill. Dann kam sie auf ihn und Remus zu um ihnen die Hand zu reichen.

„Sirius Black. Wahnsinn sie kennen zu lernen. Meine Freunde nennen mich Conny."

Sirius hob ihre Hand empor und ab ihr einen Handkuss.

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits Conny.", hauchte er liebenswürdig und zwinkerte.

Conny lachte, während Remus amüsiert schnaubte.

Schließlich wandte sie sich zu dem Werwolf um und ergriff ohne zögern seine Hand.

„Dr. Remus Lupin. Freut mich wirklich. Ich habe noch nie einen Werwolf kennen gelernt. Und ihre Bücher sind echt ne Wucht!"

Remus erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Freut mich ebenfalls. Und bleib bitte bei Remus."

„Natürlich."

Sirius fiel auf, das sie einen leichten Akzent besaß, der ihre Sprache noch sympathischer wirken lies.

„Cordelia Schrödinger. Kommst du aus Deutschland?", fragte Remus, dem das wohl auch aufgefallen war.

„Ja, bin eine Waschechte Kraut.", meinte sie augenzwinkernd.

Bill prustete als er das hörte, genau wie Sirius.

Anschließend wandte er sich zu ihr um.

„Steht die durstige Mumie noch?", fragte er interessiert.

„Klar, und Steve wartet schon auf dich. Er hat sich echt gefreut, als er gehört hat, das du wieder in die Stadt kommst."

„Ihr habt doch nichts dagegen?", fragte Bill grinsend.

„Natürlich nicht.", meinte Sirius.

„Ich muss noch mal in das Büro. Kommt da am besten Morgen früh mal vorbei. Ich treffe alle Vorbereitungen. Du kennst das ja Bill."

Der Rothaarige gluckste.

„Willst du deinem alten Ausbilder etwa erklären wie er sich vorbereiten muss?"

Nun musste auch Conny lachen.

„Natürlich nicht Chef. Also bis Morgen. Seid gegen zehn bei Gringotts. Von dort aus starten wir in den Kreis der Grabstätten."

Sie gab Bill einen langen Kuss und reichte den anderen beiden noch mal die Hand, ehe sie stramm in eine andere Richtung marschierte.

„Tja Tatze, wie es aussieht sind alle Flirtversuche deinerseits zum scheitern verurteilt.", meinte Remus trocken.

„Hab ich auch festgestellt.", pflichtete der Animagus bei und fasste Bill ins Auge.

„Ist sie deine Freundin Chef?", fragte er gespielt entrüstet.

Bill grinste breiter als zuvor.

„Meine Frau. Erzähl das bloß nicht Mum!"

Okay, Sirius konnte wirklich viel einstecken, aber bei dem Spruch fiel ihm die Kinnlade auf den Boden.

„Deine Frau!!!!"

Remus schaute so bedröppelt wie er sich fühlte.

„Japp. Wir sehen uns nicht sehr oft und ich hab's auch noch nicht an die Große Glocke gehängt. Das ist eigentlich fürs nächste Jahr geplant. Aber wenn du es genau wissen möchtest, wir sind seid sieben Jahren verheiratet und die einzigen die davon Wissen sind Charlie und ihr beide."

„Wow. Hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!", meinte Sirius sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Ich stecke voller Überraschungen."

„Warum trägt sie ihren Mädchennamen?", fragte Remus irritiert.

„Nur so lange bis wir es offiziell machen.", meinte Bill und lachte.

Er holte eine Taschenuhr hervor und warf einen prüfenden Blick drauf.

„Okay, wir schauen bei der Durstigen Mumie vorbei und gehen dann in mein Haus. Morgen früh geht es dann nach Gringotts und von dort aus in den Kreis der Grabstätten."

Bill ging voran.

Er kannte sich wirklich gut aus hier, wie der Animagus feststellte.

Sie bogen auf eine Art Hauptstrasse ein, und steuerten eine Taverne an, die an einen Kräuterladen grenzte.

„Zur Durstigen Mumie", stand auf dem Schild über dem Eingang. Darunter war eine Mumie abgebildet, deren Bandagen sich lösten und die in jeder Hand einen Becher mit Cidre hielt.

„Mumien mit verzauberten Wein zu Begießen ist die wirksamste und vor allen sauberste Methode sie aufzuhalten, weil sich dadurch die alten Salben auflösen mit denen die Bandagen zusammengehalten werden.", erklärte Bill grinsend.

Sie betraten die Taverne, welche von Fackeln erhellt wurde und in der wahrscheinlich durch Zauberei eine angenehme Kühle herrschte.

„Doktor Jones gibt sich die Ehre.", rief der Barkeeper erfreut und erhob eine vernarbte Hand zum Gruß.

Der kleine Glatzköpfige Mann war kräftig gebaut und sprach mit einem schweren amerikanischen Akzent. Sirius mochte ihn sofort auch wenn er nicht wusste wieso.

„Steve du alter Halunke! Tut verdammt gut dich zu sehen.", rief Bill und steuerte auf die Bar zu.

Steve stellte drei dampfende Krüge mit Butterbier auf die Theke und grinste breit.

„Wer sind denn deine Freunde?"

„Sorry Steve, das sind Sirius und Remus. Wir sind hier für einen kleinen Besuch."

„Fällt ne Geschichte für mich ab?", fragte Steve grinsend.

„Eher weniger, wird nur eine kleine Führung. Hast du trotzdem ein paar Schokoriegel über. Und zwei drei Krüge verzauberter Wein wäre auch nicht schlecht."

Der Barkeeper lachte laut.

„Als Conny erzählt hast, das du uns wieder beehrst habe ich extra was auf die Seite gelegt."

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut.", meinte der Fluchbrecher grinsend.

„Einen kurzen Augenblick, ich hol es eben."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Barkeeper in einer Seitentür.

„Warum benutzt er keinen Aufrufezauber?", wunderte sich Sirius.

Bill lachte laut.

„Was ist denn so witzig?", wollte remis wissen.

„Steve ist ein Muggel.", antwortete Bill noch immer glucksend.

„Oh… hab ich gar nicht gemerkt."

Steve kehrte wieder und lachte mit Bill, als dieser ihm erklärt hatte, was er so lustig fand.

Er überreichte dem Fluchbrecher einige Schokoriegel in Silberpapier, die mit einem Kühlungszauber versehen waren, so wie einige Flaschen verzauberten Wein.

Bill packte alles in den verschlissenen Rucksack, den er mitgebracht hatte und der wohl mit einem Vergrößerungszauber ausgestattet war.

Dann unterhielt er sich mit Steve noch über die alten Zeiten, als der Rothaarige noch als Akquisitionsleiter gearbeitet hatte.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit erfuhren Remus und Sirius auch, wie Steve hierher geraten war.

Als der Barkeeper noch in den USA lebte, nahm er einmal einen seltsam gekleideten Anhalter mit, der ein Zauberer war. Der Besen des Magiers hatte den Geist aufgegeben.

Daraus war eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft entstanden. Irgendwann folgte Steve seinen Zaubererfreund nach Ägypten und machte diese Taverne auf, weil er die Zauberwelt einfach interessanter fand als die der Muggel. Hier in Ägypten konnte er das machen, da es hier keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mit Todessern oder ähnlichem gab.

Nach gut zwei Stunden packte Bill seinen Rucksack.

Sie bezahlten ihre Drinks und wanderten durch die Sonnendurchfluteten Straßen zu dem Haus des Fluchbrechers.

„Conny sehen wir heute wohl nicht mehr. Sie hat gestern noch einen Schatz an Land gezogen und muss ihn nun vollständig sichern und nach Gringotts überführen, das wird wohl bis in die Nacht dauern. Daher wird sie wohl im Büro schlafen."

Er machte sich an einem Steinernen Wasserspeier zu schaffen, der als Wächter diente.

Nachdem er die Korrekten Zauber eingegeben hatte, öffnete sich die Haustür und er lies seine Begleiter in das Haus, das wie die Durstige Mumie mit Kühlungszauber ausgestattet worden war.

Das innere des Hauses war leicht Chaotisch.

Das Wohnzimmer, schien auch regelmäßig als Arbeitszimmer missbraucht worden zu sein, denn überall lagen alte Pergamente aus Papyrus und seltsame Gegenstände herum. Kleine Statuen, Amulette und Steintafeln, übersät mit Hieroglyphen oder anderen Schriftzeichen.

„Macht es euch gemütlich. Ich hoffe das Chaos stört nicht. Als Akquisituer nimmt man meist viel arbeit mit nach Hause."

Bill grinste und fing an einige Sachen an die Seite zu räumen.

Beim aufräumen sah er sich den einen oder anderen Gegenstand genauer an und lies kurze Analysezauber wirken. Ab und zu grinste er und machte schnelle Notizen mit einer Tintenlosen Feder. Er klebte die Zettel an die Gegenstände und legte sie zurück.

Remus beobachtete dies amüsiert, worauf Bill verlegen grinste.

„Beruf kommt von Berufung.", meinte er und fuhr mit dem Aufräumen fort.

Sirius merkte, das Bill wirklich für die Arbeit bei Gringotts Berufen zu sein schien. Als Ministeriumsfluchbrecher umfasste die Arbeit meist Aggresive Flüche und keine Antiken Rätsel.

Von Pepples wusste der Animagus, das Bill bereits nach seinem zweiten Dienstjahr die Stellvertretende Leitung der Fluchbrecherabteilung übernommen hatte.

Er musste wirklich verdammt gut in seinem Feld sein.

War auch kein Wunder, wenn er Jahrelang für Gringotts gearbeitet hatte, denn die Bank stellte viel höhere Anforderungen an seine Mitarbeiter als das Ministerium. Seines Wissens nach beschäftigten sie derzeit nur zwei Akquisituere Weltweit.

James wäre sicher Wunderbar mit dem ältesten Weasley ausgekommen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sein alter Freund ebenfalls Angebote von Gringotts erhalten hatte, doch James hatte damals abgelehnt, obwohl die Bezahlung um ein vielfaches besser war. Er wollte im Krieg helfen, das konnte man nicht, wenn man für die Kobolde arbeitete.

Dennoch hatte er oft davon gesprochen, wie es wäre, wenn kein Krieg herrschen würde und er als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts arbeiten könnte.

Sie verbrachten einen unterhaltsamen Abend, als Bill versuchte einige der Gegenstände zu entschlüsseln und andere einfach erklärte. Zudem lernten sie einiges über das Verhalten in der Wüste, den Umgang mit Mumien, Sandgeistern und den anderen magischen Kreaturen, welche im Kreis der Grabstätten hausten.

Conny kam tatsächlich nicht mehr zu ihnen, dafür brachen sie am nächsten Morgen nach einem exotischen Frühstück auf zu Gringotts.

Die Sonne wurde extrem Stark von dem weißen Marmorgebäude reflektiert, so dass Sirius froh war, seine Sonnenbrille mitgebracht zu haben.

Bill grüßte den Kobold, der mit mürrischem Gesicht am Eingang Wache schob und zu Sirius Überraschung, grüßte der Kobold mit einem knappen nicken und sogar einem angedeuteten Lächeln zurück.

In der Bank herrschten angenehme Temperaturen, wahrscheinlich ein Kühlungszauber, wie in der Durstigen Mumie und Bills Haus.

Der rothaarige schritt zielstrebig auf einen Tisch zu, der an der Seite der Halle, etwas Abseits der Geschäftsschalter lag.

Ein alter Kobold saß dort, vertieft in ein Großes Buch.

„Mister Meathook, freut mich sie mal wieder zu sehen.", sagte Bill freundlich und lächelte Verwegen.

Der Kobold sah auf und schob seine goldgefasste Brille zurrecht, als er die Gruppe musterte.

Ein angedeutetes Lächeln huschte über seine ledrigen Züge.

„Mister Weasley… lange her. Ist mir eine Freude."

Der Fluchbrecher nickte.

„Haben sie mein Gesuch erhalten?"

Übertriebene Höfflichkeit bei Kobolden war einfach unangebracht. Sie mochten das nicht und kamen lieber gleich zum Punkt. Man merkte, das Bill sich gut auskannte.

„Sicher doch. Wir haben ihre Bitte überprüft und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, das Britische Ministerium voll zu unterstützen. Natürlich erhebt Gringotts Anspruch auf jeden materiell wertvollen Schatz, der bei ihrer Exkursion gefunden wird. Ausnahme sind potentiell gefährliche Gegenstände, doch sie kennen das Ja."

„Sicher Mister Meathook."

„Für die Dauer ihres Aufenthalts, ist es ihnen gestattet den Verwaltungsbereich des Bankgebäudes zu betreten. Zudem erhalten sie uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf alle Ressourcen der Akquisition."

Der Fluchbrecher lächelte.

„Ihre Großzügigkeit ist unangemessen, doch wir werden ihr Angebot gerne annehmen. Wir möchten dann nicht länger ihre kostbare Zeit in Anspruch nehmen."

„Sehr wohl."

Der Kobold beugte sich wieder über sein Buch und Bill deutete auf eine Seitentür.

Sirius folgte Schulter zuckend und lies sich von dem Fluchbrecher einige Gänge und Treppen hinab führen.

Vor einer alten Holztür blieb er stehen und klopfte an.

„Cordelia Schröninger - Weasley - Akquisition.", war darauf zu lesen.

Die Tür schwang auf und Connys blaue Augen funkelten sie an.

„Pünktlich wie immer Chef.", scherzte sie und küsste Bill zur Begrüßung.

Sie betraten anschließend das Büro, in dem es noch viel mehr seltsame Gegenstände gab, als in Bills Haus.

Ein Junger Mann saß an einem Tisch und katalogisierte einige antike Statuetten und Amulette. Neugierig sah er von seinen Notizen auf.

Er konnte kaum älter als neunzehn sein und hatte recht trollähnliche Zähne, doch wache Augen.

„Das ist Markus Flint, mein Auszubildender.", stellte Conny den Jungen vor und beugte sich dann über einen Tisch voller Karten.

„Ich hab n bisschen gebuddelt und die Original Karte gefunden, wo die ersten Grabkammern verzeichnet wurden. Ich habe allerdings keine Ahnung, welches der Gräber gemeint ist."

Bill sah auf die Karte und nickte.

„Ohne Anhaltspunkte werden wir kaum voran kommen."

„Nun kommen wir zu den schlechten Neuigkeiten. Die Berichte von Thatcher und Straußberg sind aus dem Archiv verschwunden. Die Kobolde haben keine Erklärung dafür und ich auch nicht. Du weißt was da für Zauber drauf liegen Bill. Es ist unmöglich Berichte verschwinden zu lassen."

Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Woher hattest du denn die Berichte Bill?"

„Das sind Kopien aus der Hogwarts Bibliothek. Thatcher war dort vor sechzig Jahren als Dozent tätig."

„Hast du die dabei?", fragte Conny begeistert.

„Klar doch."

Bill kramte in seinem Rucksack herum und förderte den abgegriffenen Einband zutage.

Conny blätterte das Buch durch und sah dabei öfter auf die Karte.

„Wenn ich den Bericht richtig deute… dann müsste unsere Grabkammer diese sein."

Sie tippte auf die Karte.

„Das ist ja mitten im Zentrum.", stellte Sirius fest.

„Genau. Gefährliche Gegend.", meinte Bill und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ausrüstung ist da und wir sind bereit loszulegen.", sagte Conny und rollte die Karte mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes zusammen.

„Markus, wenn du hier fertig bist meldest du dich bei Setaulk. Da sollen einige Flüche in den Verließen erneuert werden."

Markus Flint sah seine Ausbilderin mit großen Augen an.

„Wie…? Ich soll die Flüche alleine erneuern?", fragte er überrascht und mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

„Keine Sorge kleiner, du kriegst das schon hin.", meinte sie grinsend und deutete den anderen ihr zu folgen.

Sie verließen den Korridor und betraten ein weiteres Kellergeschoss, wo Sirius und Remus von Conny je einen Rucksack und einen Besen erhielten.

Anschließend verließen sie das Bankgebäude und traten wieder hinaus in die Brütende Mittagshitze.

„So, ihr folgt uns einfach.", meinte Bill und schwang sich auf seinen Besen.

„Wäre es bei der Hitze nicht besser wir apparieren?", fragte Sirius wenig begeistert.

„Wenn du in irgendeine Grabfalle geraten willst die dich aus dem Materiestrom zieht, bitte.", erwiderte Conny und grinste diebisch.

Sirius verzog das Gesicht und schwang sich ebenfalls auf seinen Besen.

Bill flog vor und die anderen folgten in einer Linie.

Stundenlang, so schien es, flogen sie dann durch die flirrend heiße Luft.

Der Animagus hatte wirklich absolut keine Ahnung, wie Bill sich orientierte, doch es wirkte, als wüsste er ganz genau, welche Richtung er zu wählen hatte.

Ab und zu schlugen sie hacken in der Luft, oder flogen kreise.

Vielleicht hing das mit den Grabfallen zusammen, die der Fluchbrecher erwähnt hatte.

Schließlich konnte man eine Art Geometrischer Form im Sand erkennen… nein, nicht im Sand.

Beim zweiten Blick stellte Sirius fest, das es sich um Sandstein handelte, der kaum aus den Dünen herausragte, sich allerdings leicht vom Gelände abhob.

Ruinen einer längst vergangenen Kultur…

Bill lenkte neigte seinen Besen zum Sinkflug, wobei er weite Spiralen zog und seinen Zauberstab in verschiedene Richtungen hielt, Beschwörende Worte murmelnd.

Schließlich landeten sie im weichen Wüstensand.

Mit einem erleichterten seufzen schwang Sirius sich von seinem Besen und rieb sich das Hinterteil.

„Bin halt keine zwanzig mehr.", meinte er auf Connys amüsierten Blick.

Auch Remus wirkte erleichtert, endlich wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden zu stehen.

Conny und Bill machten sich sofort daran, mit ihren Zauberstäben die Umgebung abzusuchen.

Nun ja, Sirius hätte nie gedacht, wie kompliziert und langwierig es sein könnte, ein Grab zu finden, sogar wenn man die ungefähre Position kennt.

Schließlich brach die Nacht herein und sie schlugen ein Lager auf.

Immerhin gab es etwas Action, als sie eine Gruppe Schakalmenschen abwehren mussten, die während Remus Wache das Lager angriffen.

Immerhin kein Sandgeist, diese Drachenähnlichen Viecher waren nur sehr schwer zu beseitigen und der animagus war sehr froh, das sich keine dieser Kreaturen in ihre Nähe verirrte.

Der nächste Tag begann zunächst wie der erste, nämlich mit ergebnisloser Sucherei.

Sirius war gelangweilt und genervt, da er nichts zur suche beitragen konnte.

Also saß er einfach mit Remus im Schatten einer zerfallenen Steinmauer und döste.

Ein Triumphschrei von Bill weckte ihn aus dem Dämmerschlaf und er hatte sofort den Zauberstab im Anschlag.

„Ich hab's Gefunden!", rief der Fluchbrecher begeistert.

Remus war sofort auf den Beinen und lief in die Richtung, wo Bill und Conny gearbeitet hatten.

Sirius war ihm dicht auf den Versen.

Sie erreichten die Fluchbrecher, die gerade den letzten Rest Sand vom Eingang in die Grabkammer entfernten.

Bill besah gerade die Hieroglyphen, welche den Eingang zierten.

„Hier liegt das Wissen der Götter, welches niemals der Menschen ansichtig werden soll. Wer es wagt diese heilige Stätte zu betreten, der sei auf ewig verflucht und soll nie wieder zurückkehren.", las der Rothaarige grinsend.

„Als ob du dich jemals dran gehalten hättest.", spottete Conny grinsend.

Auch Bill grinste.

„Die übliche Bangemache halt."

Conny lachte, genau wie Sirius. Nur Remus besah die Pforte skeptisch.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte er und deutete auf einige keilförmige Schriftzeichen, welche sich am unteren Ende der Tür befanden.

Bill besah auch diese Schriftzeichen und runzelte die Stirn, während er seinen Zauberstab darüber schwang.

Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Was ist los?", wollte Conny wissen.

„Das ist eine Keilschrift… die erste Sprache der Zauberei."

Conny und Remus keuchten, während Sirius nur Bahnhof verstand.

„Jetzt noch mal für den ohne Studium bitte.", sagte er und musterte den Fluchbrecher fragend.

„Früher, als sich die Menschen in Homo Sapiens Sapiens und Homo Sapiens Magus geteilt haben, da sprachen alle Intelligenten Magischen Wesen eine einzige Sprache. Das war lange vor den ersten Zivilisationen. Als Rom und Ägypten zu Macht kamen, erst da wurde diese Sprache langsam vergessen. Nur sehr wenige beherrschen sie noch, ich gehöre dazu."

„Also kannst du auch lesen was da steht?", fragte Remus nach.

„Ja, dass kann ich… aber das erstaunliche an dieser Schrift ist eher, das sie keine fünfzig Jahre alt ist. Sie wurde also nach Thatcher und von Straußberg hier hineingerannt."

Sirius schaute nun skeptisch.

„Das bedeutet es war schon jemand da drinnen?"

„Ja, und wenn ich die Schrift richtig lese, dann hat derjenige die Kammer mit neuen Flüchen versiegelt."

„Lies doch bitte vor, was die Schrift sagt.", meinte Remus und musterte die Pforte voller Unbehagen.

Bill räusperte sich und starrte konzentriert auf die Schriftzeichen.

„Wer Einlass begehrt, soll dieser Pforte einen Teil seines Lebens opfern."

Sirius und Conny wirkten verwirrt.

„Mehr steht da nicht?", fragte die Fluchbrecherin.

„Das ist alles.", meinte Bill und untersuchte die Tür, genau wie seine Frau.

Doch sie kamen zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Ich kann nicht mal feststellen, ob überhaupt ein fluch darauf liegt. Und öffnen können wir die Tür erst recht nicht.", stellte Bill verdrossen fest.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Destensia Zauber?", fragte Sirius.

Conny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn dort ein Fluch drauf liegt, könnte der Zauber auf dich zurückschlagen. Ich denke nicht das es klug wäre, so was zu probieren."

Remus hatte sich aus der Unterhaltung Raus gehalten und trat plötzlich vor.

Noch ehe Sirius reagieren konnte, hatte der Werwolf ein Messer hervorgezogen und schnitt sich in die Handfläche.

„Was soll das Moony?", fragte er verärgert.

„Ich opfere einen Teil meines Lebens.", erwiderte dieser Trocken und drückte die blutende Hand gegen die Steinerne Pforte.

Diese fing sofort an, bläulich zu glühen.

Ein knarrendes Geräusch ertönte und die Pforte schwang auf.

„Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Bill den Werwolf, der sich seine aufgeschnittene Hand bandagierte.

„Die Grundlage der dunklen Künste. Blut ist gleich leben. Leben opfern bedeutet Blut opfern. Ich dachte es wäre einen Versuch wert.", erwiderte Remus und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Faszinierend.", murmelte Conny und schritt voran.

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein, wer weiß was für Überraschungen uns noch erwarten.", sagte Bill und folgte ihr.

Sie betraten einen langen Gang, den sie mit ihren Zauberstäben erleuchteten.

Hieroglyphen bedeckten die wände. Sie sahen selbst für Sirius düster aus.

„Alles Warnungen und Drohungen.", meinte Bill, als er den Blick des Ex Auroren bemerkte.

Sie bogen um eine Ecke, als plötzlich schlurfende Geräusche zu hören waren.

„Verdammte Mumien!", fluchte Conny und schnallte ihren Rucksack ab.

Sie holte eine Flasche mit verzauberten Wein heraus und entkorkte sie.

Die Geräusche wurden lauter und Conny erhob die Flasche, um die Mumie damit zu bespritzen, doch statt dies zu tun, stieß sie einen gellenden Schrei aus.

Sirius hechtete vor, genau wie Remus und Bill.

Nun verstand er ihre angst.

Das war keine Mumie! Das waren Inferi!!!

„ALLE ZURÜCK!", brüllte Sirius.

Der erste Inferi begann zu rennen… diese typischen abgehackten Bewegungen, die dennoch von übermenschlicher Schnelligkeit waren.

Inferi wirkten bizarr… sie waren das schrecklichste Ergebnis der Nekromantie, gefährliche, Willenlose Puppen.

Sirius brachte seinen Stab in Position.

Aurorenreflexe, tausendfach geübt und gebraucht kamen zum Vorschein, griffen ineinander wie die Zahnräder einer gut geölten Maschinerie. Routine die zur Perfektion getrieben wurde, Sirius war moody dankbar, das er ihm diese Fähigkeiten vermittelt hatte, den nun brauchte er sie dringend.

„Conflagratum!"

Feuerbälle aus seinem Stab erreichten die Lebenden Leichen, trafen sicher die Ziele, die andere Zauberer sicher nicht mal anvisieren könnten.

Mit schrillen Schreien verbrannten die Inferi zu Aschen, doch es kamen neue.

„Remus! Such den Stein!", befahl Sirius mit fester Stimme, während er den Strom von Inferi bekämpfte.

Der alte Wolf war Experte für die dunklen Künste. Und er hatte ebenfalls bereits gegen Inferi gekämpft.

Es waren Seelenlose Hüllen, durch Nekromantie am Leben erhalten und gesteuert, doch sie besaßen nichts. Kein Verständnis, keinerlei Intelligenz oder sonst etwas. Deshalb musste hier in der nähe ein Stein versteckt sein, welcher die Inferi steuerte. Zerstörte man ihn, zerstörte man die Fähigkeit der Inferi zu reagieren. Sie wären noch immer lebende tote, allerdings zu keiner Handlung mehr fähig. Es sei denn ihr Meister nähert sich auf einige hundert Meter.

Remus zeichnete seine Suchmuster in die Luft, um das Artefakt zu finden.

„Weiter Rein Sirius!"

Der Ex auror gehorchte.

Mit einigen Stoßflüchen drängte er die Inferi zurück.

Remus folgte und zeichnete hektisch Muster in die Luft.

„Dort!"

Kaum das er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, raste auch schon ein blauer Lichtblitz auf eine alte Ägyptische Götterstatue zu.

Das Zentrum der Statue wurde zertrümmert und die Inferi erstarrten.

Bill und Conny schlossen zu den beiden auf.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Statue.

„Osiris, Herr des Totenreiches.", meinte Conny trocken, als sie erkannte, welcher Gott dargestellt wurde.

Sirius konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach lachen.

„Zumindest hatte unser Vorgänger Humor.", meinte Remus achselzuckend.

Bill musterte nun die erstarrten Inferi mit angewidertem Gesicht.

„Echt widerlich… und beunruhigend. Nicht viele können so viele Inferi erschaffen und erhalten."

Remus nickte.

„Lasst uns weiter.", meinte Sirius und lies den Fluchbrecher vor.

Sie erreichten das ende des Ganges, nachdem sie etwa dreißig Inferi passiert hatten, die Sirius allesamt zu Asche verbrannte.

Sicher war sicher.

Sie hatten auch einige Sarkophage gesehen, doch sie alle waren leer. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich Thatcher und von Straußberg schon vor langer Zeit um die Mumien gekümmert.

Eine weitere Pforte versperrte ihnen den Weg, doch diese war schnell überwunden, als Bill eine bestimmte Stelle an der Wand drückte.

Mit schleifenden Geräuschen öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Blick auf eine riesige Kammer frei.

„Ich schätze, das ist es.", meinte Bill grinsend und trat ein.

Er entzündete die Fackeln und Feuerschalen, die sich in der Kammer verteilten.

Steinerne Altäre und Opfertische waren zu einer Art Kreuz im Raum angeordnet und zwei Statuen von einem Menschen mit Falkenkopf säumten den Eingang.

Sirius wollte gerade einen anerkennenden Pfiff ausstoßen, als die Statuen sich regten.

„DUCK DICH!"

Bill gehorchte und lies sich auf den Boden fallen, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn nur eine Sekunde später schwirrte ein Schwert durch die Luft, genau an der Stelle, wo gerade noch Bills Kopf war.

Der Fluchbrecher rollte sich ab, während Sirius und Remus bereits alle möglichen Flüche gegen die Lebendig gewordenen Statuen abfeuerten.

Doch ihre Zauber prallten wirkungslos von ihnen Ab.

Bill und Conny murmelten einige Zaubersprüche und Sirius konnte erkennen, das die Wächter erstarrten.

„Wächterfluch!", keuchte der Rothaarige.

„Das war verdammt knapp.", meinte Remus und sah sich skeptisch um.

„Das war das endgültig allerletzte mal, das ich die Worte ‚Und niemand soll wiederkehren' Ignoriert habe.", erwiderte Bill trocken und wandte sich der Kammer zu.

Fasziniert musterte er die Hieroglyphen an den Wänden, während Conny sich zur Stirnseite der Kammer begab.

„Oh Mann… Faszinierend… erschreckend…", murmelte er und seine Augen huschten fiebrig über die alten Schriftzeichen.

„Ich hab hier was gefunden!", rief Conny ihnen aufgeregt zu.

Die anderen stießen zu ihr, während sie auf eine Nische deutete.

Sirius stockte der Atem…

Dort stand eine Statue, welche jemanden darstellte, den er nur zu gut kannte.

„Das… das ist ja Voldemort!", keuchte Remus.

Tatsächlich, die Sandsteinstatue stellte einen Mann in eleganten Roben dar, mit Schlangenähnlichen Zügen, den Zauberstab heroisch erhoben und ein arrogantes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Ein prachtvolles Schmuckstück war um seinen Hals gelegt worden.

„Das Auge des Horus!", rief Bill begeistert.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?", fragte Conny.

„Das wir mehr gefunden haben, als ich zu hoffen wagte.", erwiderte Sirius und grinste…

* * *

Und, was meint ihr?

Sagt es mir -g-

Gruß

Dat Z.


	34. Das Hochzeitsgeschenk

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter und alle bakannten Figuren gehören mir! Aber nur dann wenn ich zuviel gesoffen habe und am träumen bin. Wenn ich aufwache gehören sie immer noch Joanne K. Rowling und ich bin immer noch kein Millionär. Mist! 

Hossa ;) Der neue Prinz für diese Woche. Nun bin ich zwar nicht ganz so in Eile wie letzte Woche, aber Hundemüde, deshalb mache ich es kurz.

Danke für alle Reviews ;)

und natürlich

Viel Spaß!

* * *

34. Das Hochzeitsgeschenk

* * *

Eigentlich ein Hohn, wenn man es recht bedachte. 

Und dennoch barg diese Situation eine gewisse Komik, wenn man denn dem Abstrusen gegenüber aufgeschlossen war.

Hätte Harry gewusst, was ein Film ist, vielleicht hätte er geglaubt in den Falschen geraten zu sein.

Doch solche Gedanken lagen ihm fern, auch wenn die Situation ihn irgendwie amüsierte.

Zumindest das Gesicht des alten Trottels war sehr unterhaltsam, wenn es überrascht wirkte.

„Ich gebe zu, das mich ihr Umfangreiches Wissen doch sehr überrascht Mister Potter."

Der schwarze Prinz lachte und nippte anschließend an seinem Wein. Doch er hielt die Augen starr auf sein gegenüber.

„Sie sollten uns nicht unterschätzen. Immerhin teilen wir eine… doch recht ähnliche Natur Herr Direktor."

Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt.

„Doch, das muss ich leider zugeben. Ich denke doch, das sie ihr Wissen für sich behalten werden."

„Ich schon, doch wenn mein Vorhaben gelingt, kann ich nicht versichern, das auch er ihr gegenüber schweigt."

Der alte Narr seufzte.

„Ich schätze wenn Miss Granger ebenfalls davon erfährt, ist das nicht tragisch. Sie kann schweigen und ist natürlich auch Intelligent genug, zu wissen welche Informationen sie lieber für sich behält."

Harry musterte Dumbledore mit seinem üblichen höhnischen grinsen.

„Kann ich also davon ausgehen, das sie meinem anliegen zustimmen?"

Der alte neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Nun ja, es ist riskant. Sehr hohe Magie und zudem wurde es nur sehr selten angewendet. Trauen sie sich überhaupt zu, dieses Werk zu vollbringen?"

„Ich habe meine Magie schon seid dem Duell mit Neville auf das absolut Notwendigste beschränkt und Reserven aufgebaut. Ich denke ich bin dem gewachsen."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Nun denn, ich denke das ich ihre bitte gewähren kann. Ich werde Morgen die Schule verlassen und ihnen genug Zeit geben, ehe ich wiederkehre. Viel glück Mister Potter. Das ist… eine großzügige Gabe an ihre Verlobte."

Harry grinste.

„Ich mag alte Traditionen. Und da ich ebenfalls bestrebt bin, stets mein bestes zu geben, habe ich mein Geschenk nun mal so gewählt, das es nicht zu überbieten sein wird. Nur jemand wie ich ist dazu in der Lage und der Gedanke sagt mir zu."

Ein Zitronenbonbon verschwand in Dumbledores Mund.

„Drei Nekromantiker innerhalb eines Jahrhunderts. Ich schätze so etwas gab es noch nie."

„Vier, wenn man es genau nimmt."

Harry grinste bei Dumbledores Missbilligenden Gesicht.

„Hatten sie sonst noch ein Anliegen Mister Potter?"

„Nein, mein Bedarf ist fürs erste gedeckt Herr Direktor."

„Ich verlasse die Schule Morgen gegen achtzehn Uhr. Dann können sie ihre Rituale ungestört ausführen."

Harry nickte knapp und erhob sich, nachdem er seinen Wein und das Glas mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verschwinden lies.

Zielstrebig verlies er das Büro des alten Narren und steuerte die Bibliothek an, wo Hermine sich zusammen mit Neville befand.

Sie wiederholten bereits für ihren UTZ, sehr umsichtig, wie Harry fand.

Doch ihm selbst würde es nicht wirklich etwas bringen, diese langweiligen Theorien und stupiden Hexereien zu wiederholen. Das war einfach unter seiner Würde.

Dennoch gesellte er sich zu ihnen und widmete sich etwas leichter Lektüre.

Nun ja, leicht für ihn, doch die meisten könnten mit der Theorie Symmetrischer Ausbreitung Arkaner Ströme im Wechselspiel nichts Anfangen. Zumindest wenn er Nevilles entsetzten Blick richtig deutete.

„Was ziehst du dir wieder für einen Wälzer rein?", fragte der schwarzhaarige bestürzt.

„Nur ein wenig leichte Lektüre um wieder rein zu kommen.", erwiderte Harry arrogant.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf den Einband.

„Ah, das kenne ich. Ist recht gut, doch du solltest dich wirklich lieber um die Wiederholung des Stoffes kümmern.", meinte sie mit einem tadelnden Blick.

Wirklich süß.

Das sie so auf ihn reagierte und es wagte ihm Paroli zu bieten, war wohl einer der Gründe für Harrys Gefühle ihr gegenüber.

„Ich denke nicht. Ein halbes Jahr habe ich mich bereits mit diesem Anspruchslosen Dingen beschäftigt, es ist an der Zeit, sich ernsthaften Studien zu widmen. Den Stoff zu wiederholen dürfte auch unter deiner Würde liegen meine Liebe. Soweit ich es beurteilen kann, beherrscht du das alles bereits perfekt."

Es war immer interessant zu sehen, wie sie rot anlief.

Besonders jetzt, wo sie scheinbar nicht wusste, ob sie sich wütend oder geschmeichelt fühlen sollte.

„Trottel.", meinte Neville grinsend.

„Wohl wahr wohl wahr.", erwiderte der Prinz gelassen und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.

So verbrachten sie einige Zeit, bis Neville seufzend sein Buch zuklappte und sich streckte.

„Sorry, ich bin voll für heute.", meinte er und lies die Knochen knacken.

„Sag mal Harry, könnten wir Morgen eine Übung mit den Schatten ansetzen. Ich befürchte ich fange an einzurosten."

Der schwarze Prinz schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, ich benötige den Raum der Wünsche Morgen für ein komplexes Ritual, welches viel Vorbereitung erfordert."

Die beiden sahen ihn Neugierig an.

„Ritual?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Solltest du befürchten, das ich dunkle Dinge plane, dann liegst du völlig richtig meine Liebe. Doch sei versichert, dunkle Dinge dienen nicht immer einem dunklen Zweck. Zudem habe ich extra die Genehmigung des alten Narren eingeholt."

Hermine wirkte verwirrt und überrascht.

Neville eher neugierig.

„Darf ich fragen, was du wieder vor hast?"

Der Prinz blickte seinen Mitschüler höhnisch an.

„Natürlich, aber erwarte keine antwort. Eigentlich betrifft dies nur mich und Hermine… na ja, mich weniger als sie."

Nun wirkte seine Verlobte vollkommen irritiert.

„Was?"

Harry grinste diabolisch.

„Keine Sorge, du wirst es mögen. Zudem möchte ich die Überraschung doch nicht verderben…"

* * *

Es war eine schlaflose Nacht gewesen… 

Hermine fragte sich wirklich, was dieser verfluchte Schwarzmagier wieder ausgeheckt hatte.

Überraschung?

Das konnte bei ihm alles und nichts bedeuten. Doch es passte zu seinem wunderlichen Verhalten.

Seid dem Duell mit Neville hatte er kaum gezaubert, was seltsam war, denn normalerweise definierte Harry sich durch seine Magie.

Wenn er sie nicht nutzte, dann konnte alles mögliche passieren, doch es würde gewaltig sein, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Noch ein paar Korridore, dann würde sie den Raum der Wünsche erreichen, wo er sie bereits erwarten würde.

Vor drei Stunden war er höhnisch grinsend verschwunden und hatte sie gebeten ihm gegen achtzehn Uhr dort zu treffen.

Hermine erreichte die Tür und betrat den Raum, der heute ganz anders wirkte als je zuvor.

Die Wände waren mit Magischen Formeln bemalt worden, geschrieben in einer Schrift, die Hermine nicht kannte, doch die ihr merkwürdig vertraut schien.

Harry stand dort in einer pechschwarzen Samtrobe und schrieb weitere Schriftzeichen an die Wände.

„Pünktlich wie immer meine Liebe.", meinte er und grinste sie an, während er die letzen Striche der Keilschrift vollendete.

Ein seltsamer Geruch strömte in Hermines Nase.

Auch er war wage vertraut…

„Was ist das für eine Farbe?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Menschenblut. Ich habe eigens einige von Vaters Inferi dafür zur Ader gelassen.", erwiderte er gelassen.

_**„MENSCHENBLUT????"**_

Harry grinste.

„Keine Sorge, die waren schon sehr lange tot. Deshalb ist es auch etwas ranzig, aber egal."

„Du… du hast magische Formeln mit Me… Menschenblut an die Wände geschmiert????"

„Hermine…", seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.

Nun war es offiziell!

Der Kerl hatte nicht mehr alle Zutaten im Kessel!

„…es ist ein uraltes Ritual, das war damals so üblich. Und wie gesagt, das Blut kommt von Inferi, die waren schon sehr lange tot, es ist also kein schaden entstanden. Nun hör mit bitte zu, denn ich kann es nur einmal erklären."

Hermine verdrängte ihren Ekel und richtete die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Verlobten der nun sehr ernst wirkte.

„In der Familie Potter ist es Brauch, das der Bräutigam seiner Verlobten ein Geschenk macht. In der letzten Zeit hatte ich viele Träume… über deine Vergangenheit. Und ich weiß, das auch du solche Träume von mir hattest. Zwecklos es zu leugnen."

Hermine schloss ihren Mund wieder. Sie hatte gerade protestieren wollen, doch er hatte recht.

Es war zwecklos es zu leugnen.

„Diese Träume von dir, haben mich auf die Idee für dieses Ritual gebracht. Ich schenke dir eine Gelegenheit zum Abschied. Nun werde ich beginnen. Fürchte dich nicht. Ich werde nichts hören oder sehen können. Eine Stunde, mehr Zeit kann man nicht erkaufen, nutze sie Gut."

Er drückte dem überraschten Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Lippen und begab sich zu einer Stelle im Raum, die etwa in der Mitte lag.

Sie erkannte, das dort ein Siegel Salomons auf den Boden gemalt worden war.

Harry stellte sich hinein und begann mit einem beschwörenden Singsang.

Eine Uralte Sprache… mächtige Worte, Hermine konnte die Arkane Energie spüren, die den Raum ausfüllte.

Alles wurde Heller und immer Heller, bis der Raum weiß erschien. Die magischen Formeln und das Salomons Siegel erstrahlten in einem glühenden Rot, wie Neonlichter.

Harry sank auf die Knie, die Arme gen Himmel gestreckt und… Moment mal…

Der Himmel... **DIE DECKE!!!**

Die verdammte Decke war weg!

Auch die Wände waren nicht mehr zu sehen, nur die Roten Schriftzeichen schwebten noch in der Luft.

Doch um sie herum… es war blau… Dunstige Wolken… Himmel.

Es war der Himmel, sie befanden sich scheinbar in den Wolken!!!

Wie war das möglich????

Harrys Lippen bewegten sich nicht mehr.

Reglos verharrte er auf den Knien, die Augen geschlossen… was hatte er getan?

„Hermine?"

Das Mädchen erstarrte.

Sie kannte diese Stimme…

Doch sie war so anders als beim letzten Mal… tiefer, männlicher… das war nicht möglich, absolut unmöglich…

Niemand, niemals… niemand hatte solche Macht, auch kein Harry oder Voldemort! Das war unmöglich!

„Hermine."

Sanft schwebte die Stimme an ihr Ohr und sie drehte sich um.

Sie wusste was sie sehen würde, doch sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben, selbst als sie ihn erkannte.

Er war älter… die Roten Haare fielen ihm in die blauen Augen und er lächelte…

„R…R… Ron…?"

Es kam über ihre Lippen, sie wusste nicht wie.

Er lächelte.

„Ja, mehr oder weniger. Es ist schwer zu begreifen, ich weiß."

„RON!!!"

Sie flog in seine Arme, klammerte sich an ihn.

Sie berührte ihn, er war real… aber das war unmöglich! Absolut unmöglich! Niemand holte die Toten zurück! Das verstieß gegen jedes Arithmantische Gesetz!!!

Und dennoch… er war hier, sie konnte ihn berühren…

Sanft schob er sie von sich weg und musterte sie mit einem lächeln.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus Hermine.", sagte er.

Er klang so ruhig… so ausgeglichen.

„Wie ist das nur möglich…?", fragte sie voller Unglauben.

„Dein Verlobter…. Er macht dir ein großes Geschenk. Er hat die Pforte geöffnet und diesen weißen Raum erschaffen, ein Raum in dem wir beide existieren können.", erwiderte Ron und deutete auf Harry.

„Ich… wie… wie macht er das?"

„Hermine… Es gibt viel zu erzählen, und so wenig Zeit. Es tut mir leid, ich kann dir nicht so viel sagen wie ich möchte, doch ich tue was ich kann."

Er lies sich im Schneidersitz nieder und Hermine tat es ihm gleich, unfähig die Augen von ihm abzuwenden.

„Das alles zu erklären ist… schwer. Höre mir genau zu, ich darf dir nur dieses sagen und es nicht wiederholen. Wir wussten, das er dich hier her bringen würde."

„Ich begreife das alles nicht…", flüsterte sie.

„Hier… das hier ist die nächste Ebene. Hier kommen wir alle hin, wenn wir sterben. Er hat eine Verbindung hierher."

Ron deutete auf Harry.

„So sind Nekromantiker, halb hier, halb in der normalen Welt, doch das wäre zu komplex im Moment, du wirst es noch begreifen, jetzt ist es nicht wichtig zu verstehen. Du sollst nur zuhören."

Das Mädchen nickte zögerlich.

„Das Leben besteht aus einer Vielzahl an Möglichkeiten. Jede Möglichkeit, jede Entscheidung gebiert ein anderes Universum, eine Andere Möglichkeit, wie alles ablaufen würde. Alle diese Möglichkeiten, die unsere Entscheidungen mit sich ziehen existieren. Wenn wir sterben kommen wir hierher… Alle kommen hierher. Hier leben die Seelen der Menschen, der Tiere, von allem was lebt. Unsere Leben sind nur Splitter dieser großen Seele. Horcruxe."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Erst dann, wenn alle diese Möglichkeiten erlebt wurden, alle Variabeln sich erfüllt haben und die Splitter zur Seele zurückkehren, sich mit ihr Vereinen. Erst dann gehen wir weiter von hier. Ich weiß nicht wohin, aber so ist es nun einmal."

Er lächelte hilflos und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So funktioniert auch das was Harry getan hat. Erst wenn alle seine Seelensplitter hierher kommen, erst dann kann auch er kommen. Ein Teil von ihm ist bereits hier."

Hermine begriff.

„Also… ist er ein Splitter, der sich zersplittert hat…"

Ron lächelte sie an.

„Genau. So funktioniert das Universum. Ich bin der Ron den du kanntest… und ich bin so viel mehr, die summe einer Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten. Der Ron den du siehst, er war ein guter Freund für dich und auch für Harry, denn er ist nicht überall der schwarze Prinz. Meistens sind wir drei Freunde… das goldene Trio."

Seine Gestalt veränderte sich.

Er wurde Größer, breiter. Ein Metallica Shirt irritierte Hermine.

„Dieser Ron wuchs durch einen Zaubertrankunfall. Er fuhr gerne Mottorad und war ein Meister des Duells…"

Wieder veränderte er sich. Seine Züge wurden härter, eine Narbe auf der Stirn sprang Hermine ins Auge.

„Dieser Ron hat alle seine Freunde im Krieg verloren. Erst Jahre später, gelang es einer Therapeutin ihn zu heilen. Sie lies ihn Briefe an alle schreiben die er verlor. Das war sein schwerster Kampf…"

Und wieder veränderte Ron sich.

Er trug nun schwarze Roben und eine Totenmaske… ein Todesser. Hermines Atem stockte… Ron würde doch niemals…

„Dieser Ron verriet seine Freunde für Macht und Geld… er war einer der grausamsten Anhänger des dunklen Lords…. Und er hat dich getötet…"

Nun sah er wieder aus, wie am Anfang.

„Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten… in manchen sind wir Feinde, in den meisten Freunde. Ab und zu ein Liebespaar… unser Schicksal… das Schicksal von uns dreien ist miteinander Verbunden…"

„Ron… was willst du mir sagen?"

„Deine Möglichkeit… sie ist die seltsamste. Sowohl Harry als auch Voldemort sind dort am mächtigsten. Außerdem wandelt unter euch, eine Inkarnation der Magie. Ein Widergänger. Drei Nekromantiker die zur gleichen Zeit existieren, in der gleichen Linie. Das gab es noch nie. Und es ist ein Sakrileg. Sie werden sich gegenseitig zerstören und ihre Seelen werden nicht hierher zurückkehren, wenn es auf die falsche weise geschieht"

Hermine sah entsetzt aus.

„Du wirst ihn leiten auf diesem Weg. Zweifele nicht an Harry, denn alles was er dir gibt ist wahr. Ich mache dir nichts vor. Eine dunkle Zeit erwartet dich, doch du bist noch lange nicht soweit für diese Ebene. Du wirst ein langes und zuletzt auch glückliches Leben leben. Eure Linie… sie ist die letzte. Wenn ihr sie gelebt habt, dann können wir endlich weiter. Ich warte hier auf euch."

„Ron… es gibt noch so vieles… was ich…"

„Ich weiß. Du hast mich geliebt. Ich liebte dich auch, doch du bist dieses mal nicht für mich bestimmt, sondern für ihn. Für dich wird er sein größtes Opfer bringen, du musst nur an ihn glauben. Denn bei euch gibt es keine Wahlmöglichkeiten mehr… Nichts wird sich teilen, keine Universen aus Entscheidungen. Wenn ihr eine trefft… dann ist sie endgültig, denke stets daran."

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles?"

Ron grinste.

„Weil sie es so wollen. Unsere Zeit neigt sich dem ende zu."

Der Himmel wurde dunkler, die Zeichen verloren an Kraft…

Hermine geriet in Panik.

„Dein Vater liebt dich, das sollte ich dir ausrichten. Und er ist sehr stolz auf dich, genau wie ich. Wir sind immer bei dir und wachen über dich. Vernichte die Horcruxe des Lords… bringe es zu Ende."

„Ron… nein, bitte geh nicht!"

„Unsere Zeit ist um. Vertraue ihm… werde glücklich mit ihm… auf Wiedersehen…"

„Bis bald…", hauchte sie widerwillig.

Es wurde dunkel und Ron verblasste…

Der Himmel wurde dunkel und die Decke des Raumes war wieder zu sehen.

Die magischen Formeln aus Blut verdampften und hinterließen keine Rückstände.

Hermines Sicht wurde durch die Tränen getrübt, die sich in ihren Augen sammelten und langsam das Kinn hinabtropften.

Verstört wendete sie sich zu Harry, der aus seinem meditativen Zustand erwachte und zusammensackte.

Seine Atmung ging schwer und er rappelte sich in eine Sitzende Position auf.

Langsam schritt das Mädchen auf ihn zu und lies sich bei ihm nieder.

Sanft nahm sie ihren geschwächten Verlobten in die Arme und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.

„Danke…", hauchte sie.

„Gern… geschehen.", brachte er zwischen seinen schweren Atemzügen hervor.

Und sie war ihm wirklich dankbar, denn auch wenn es sehr weh tat, sich erneut von Ron zu trennen… sie hatte ihn ein letztes Mal sehen können. Sie hatte sich verabschieden können.

Und auch wenn sie nicht wirklich verstand, was ihr Toter Freund ihr zu sagen hatte… sie würde es eine Tages.

Da war sie sich sicher…

* * *

„…wenn die Splitter vernichtet wurden, erst dann ist es möglich, den Hauptteil der Seele von der Erde zu bannen. Sonst wird er auf ewig in dieser Welt weilen. Das Wissen der Götter über die jenseitige Welt, so hat es dort gestanden." 

Bill beendete seine Erklärung vor der versammelten Führung Phönixordens.

Mad Eye Moody blickte den Fluchbrecher mit beiden Augen an.

„Und es ist nicht möglich dieses Wissen niederzuschreiben?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht was es ist, doch immer wenn ich es notieren möchte, dann setzt alles aus. Ich bringe nur eine Grobe Beschreibung auf das Papier. Aber Verbal kann ich alles wiedergeben. Es ist… mächtige Magie, welche über diese Worte gewebt wurde…"

Sirius, der neben Bill stand nickte und auch Remus gab zu, keinen Erfolg gehabt zu haben, bei dem Versuch den wortlaut der Schrift aufs Papier zu bringen.

Dumbledore erhob die Hand, als Unruhe unter den Führungsmitgliedern ausbrach.

Einige versuchten Bills Worte aufzuschreiben, doch keinem gelang es.

„Ruhe bitte. Ruhe! Ich schätze, das wir es mit uralter Magie zu tun haben, die wir nicht verstehen können oder sollten. Dennoch Wissen wir nun, was wir Wissen wollten. Das alles erklärt Voldemorts und auch Harrys scheinbare Unsterblichkeit. Und nun Wissen wir auch, was zu tun ist, wenn wir diesen Krieg endgültig gewinnen wollen."

Die sieben Führungsmitglieder nickten zustimmend.

Dumbledore wirkte zufrieden.

„Nun denkt ihr bitte daran, dieses Wissen darf diesen Saal nicht verlassen. Es ist nicht für Menschen gemacht worden und so sollten wir es auch halten."

Der strenge Blick aus diesen Stahlblauen Augen lies absolut keinen Widerspruch zu.

Sirius räusperte sich.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit diesem… Artefakt?"

„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen mein Junge.", erwiderte der alte Mann lächelnd.

„Wir müssen es zerstören… wahrscheinlich liegen einige starke Abwehrflüche darauf. Bill, wenn du so gut wärest, das zu übernehmen. Dies müsste eigentlich eine zu bewältigende Übung für einen Fluchbrecher sein."

Bill und auch alle anderen wirkten überrascht.

„Professor… warum ich? Ich dachte.. Sie…"

Dumbledore winkte ab.

„Ich bin nicht dazu fähig, mit diesem Gegenstand zu arbeiten aus Gründen, die nur mich etwas angehen. Nur zu mein Junge, du bist absolut dazu geeignet dich darum zu kümmern."

Bill wirkte verdutzt, und Sirius konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

Was sollte das heißen? Dumbledore war nicht fähig damit umzugehen? War er denn nicht einer der mächtigsten Magier dieser Zeit?

Der blick denn Moody zu Dumbledore sandte gefiel Sirius nicht.

Es war zwar schon sehr lange her, das Moody sein Mentor gewesen war.. Dennoch kannte er diesen Blick und er gefiel ihm nicht, denn alles was Alastor Moody zu diesem Blick brachte war schlecht...

„In Ordnung… ich gehe heute Abend ins Labor und versuche den Splitter zu vernichten…", meinte Bill.

Er überspielte seine Unsicherheit ziemlich gut wie Sirius fand, doch mittlerweile kannte er den Rothaarigen gut genug, um zu erkennen das er sich alles andere als wohl damit fühlte.

Dumbledore nickte mit schelmisch funkelnden Augen.

„Nun denn, wir haben festgestellt, das eure Arbeitsgruppe exzellent zusammenarbeitet. Daher haben wir beschlossen, das ihr auch in Zukunft eure Zusammenarbeit fortführen werdet, wenn ihr einverstanden seid natürlich."

Remus musste grinsen, genau wie Sirius und Bill.

Der Werwolf trat etwas vor und erwiderte: „Ich denke das ich unser aller Namen spreche wenn ich sage, nur zu gern. Welche Aufgabe bekommen wir als nächste?"

Dumbledore lehnte sich etwas vor und sah alle drei freundlich an.

„Ihr werdet nach den verbliebenen Seelensplittern suchen und sie vernichten, solltet ihr welche finden. Ich persönlich bin der Meinung, das euer Team gut abgestimmt ist. Ein Fluchbrecher, ein exzellenter Auror und ein dunkle Künste Experte, die perfekte Mischung für diese Aufgabe."

Die drei sahen sich an und grinsten.

„Ist uns ein Vergnügen.", meinte Sirius, während die anderen beiden zustimmend nickten.

„Denkt daran, das Harry wahrscheinlich ebenfalls auf der Suche nach den Seelensplittern des dunklen Lords ist. Vielleicht hat er ja auch schon welche entdeckt und zerstört. Natürlich wird Voldemort auch auf der suche nach Harrys Seelensplittern sein. Geht den beiden lieber aus dem Weg, solltet ihr auf sie stoßen. Es wäre von Nachteil, wenn sie erkennen, wie viel wir über sie Wissen."

„Wir werden daran denken.", versicherte Remus und wirkte leicht unbehaglich.

Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich dem Führungsstab des Ordens zu.

„Hat irgendjemand noch Fragen oder Kritik?"

Niemand regte sich.

„Dann solltet ihr an die Arbeit gehen.", meinte der alte Mann freundlich und sich sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund…

* * *

So denn, das wars von mir, zurück zu euch ;) 

Bis zum nächsten Update,

Gruß

Dat Z.


	35. Direktive sieben

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Gehört immer noch alles Joanne K. Rowling. Das weiß ich, weil ich Deadly Hollows nun gelesen habe ;) 

Hoi, da bin ich wieder, mit folgender ankündigung. Ich mache weiter und nehme auch nix aus dem neuen Buch mit rein ;)

Ich will keinen Spoilern, es sei aber gesagt, das DH besser ist als der Halbblutprinz, wenn ich auch gestehe, das es mich nicht vom Hocker gehauen hat. Tatsächlich hatte ich mal was ähnliches geschrieben, besonders auf den Schluss bezogen, aber Details behalte ich für mich ;)

Egal, hier nun der neue Prinz hihi.

Danke für die Revies und wie immer

Viel spass!

* * *

35. Direktive sieben

* * *

Harry hielt sich auch zwei Wochen nach seiner Beschwörung noch zurück mit seiner Zauberei. 

Hermine merkte das… sie merkte alles was ihn bewegte.

Sie wusste nicht genau, was es war, doch sie durchschaute ihn nun mit Leichtigkeit… und mit jedem Tag wurde es intensiver.

War es der Eid der sie band?

Jede Nacht träumte sie von seinem Leben, seinen Erinnerungen. Und er träumte von den ihren.

Vor zwei Monaten noch hätte sie nicht geglaubt das es möglich wäre… doch sie hatten nun absolut keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander.

Auch dachte das Mädchen immer wieder über die Worte von Ron nach.

Es war wirklich ein großes Geschenk gewesen, das sie ihn ein letztes Mal hatte sehen können. Mittlerweile hatte sie das unmögliche akzeptiert… und auch begriffen, was Harry und Voldemort zu so großen Dingen befähigte.

Es war ihr streben… ihr streben nach Wissen, nach allem Wissen über Magie.

Das trieb sie an, das war der Funke, der Unterschied zu anderen Magiern.

Neville wollte möglichst gut kämpfen können, Ginny liebte Verwandlungen. Susan Bones war ein Ass in Zaubertränken und auch andere hatten ihre stärken… doch immer nur auf ein oder zwei Gebieten der Magie.

Harry wollte alles Wissen, den Zusammenhang, die Funktionen… und die Gründe… und sie wollte dies auch.

Schwarz und weiß waren keine Begriffe der Magie, denn diese war farblos. Vielleicht begriffen Schwarzmagier das eher, weil sie keine Skrupel hatten, auch die grausamsten Seiten der Magie zu erkunden und zu benutzen.

Wer die Magie als ganzes verstehen wollte, musste sie auch als das annehmen was sie war… eine Kraft jenseits von gut und böse.

Wie dem auch sei, es wurde Zeit für ihr treffen mit Neville und Ginny.

Neville hatte irgendwelche Neuigkeiten aufgeschnappt, welche er ihnen mitteilen wollte.

Sie erreichte den geheimen Raum im vierten Stock, den sie für solche kleinen treffen benutzten.

Die Türklinke war an der Wand auf Hüfthöhe versteckt. Wenn man wusste wo sie sich etwa befand, war es leicht sie zu finden.

Sie ertastete das kühle Metall und betrat den Raum.

Ginny und Neville saßen bereits in den bequemen Sesseln, die sie dort platziert hatten.

Der Raum war von ihnen zu einer Art Arbeitszimmer umgebaut worden.

Sie horteten dort Bücher und Gegenstände, welche nicht immer ganz legal waren.

Viele hatten sie Todessern abgenommen, wenn sie diese mit den Schatten gestellt hatten. Hermine hatte früher viel Zeit hier verbracht… irgendwie war das zurückgegangen, seitdem Harry aus heiterem Himmel in ihr Leben gefallen war…

Sie grinste bei diesen Gedanken.

Er war zwar aus dem Himmel gefallen, aber ein Geschenk des Himmels war er sicher nicht, zumindest nicht im eigentlichen Sinn der Metapher.

Hermine lies sich mit einem seufzen auf ihrem Sessel nieder und nahm sich kurz die Zeit, ihre Augen zu schließen.

Neville sah sie neugierig an, sagte aber nichts.

Ginny wirkte ebenfalls neugierig, nur das ihr Blick zwischen ihrer Freundin und ihrem Verlobten hin und her schweifte.

Hermine setzte sich auf und sah Neville an.

„So, was wolltest du uns nun sagen?"

Das Gesicht des Jungen verdüsterte sich.

„Es gab neue Attacken."

Er mochte es nicht um den heißen Brei herumzureden… und solche Gespräche hatte es schon oft gegeben in den letzen Jahren, auch wenn er nie verriet, woher er die Informationen bekam.

„Wer?", fragte Ginny, die Augen fest geschlossen.

„Elaine und Rupert Creevy… Sturgis Podmore… Susanne Corner."

„Verdammt… Colin und Dennis wird es hart treffen… und Michael… nun hat er auch die Mutter verloren."

Tränen liefen Ginnys Wangen herunter… sie war so etwas wie die Mütterliche Persönlichkeit bei den Schatten. Jedes Schicksal traf sie, als würde sie selbst verletzt.

Hermine atmete tief durch.

Sie hatte alle gekannt… und natürlich auch ihre Kinder. Es waren nette Menschen gewesen. Und bis auf Sturgis hatten sie alle nicht im Krieg gekämpft.

Nevilles Faust donnerte auf den Tisch, so dass die Mädchen zusammenzuckten.

„Ich habe die Nase voll. Wir verlieren immer mehr Leute. Wir müssen mehr tun! Deshalb habe ich beschlossen die Direktive sieben auch bei den Schatten einzuführen!"

Hermine sog zischend die Luft ein.

Die Direktive sieben war vor fast zwanzig Jahren im Aurorenbüro eingeführt worden. Es erlaubte den Auroren den Einsatz der Unverzeihlichen, so wie andere Schwarze Magie. Außerdem gestattete es ihnen auch zu töten.

„Heißt das du willst…"

Ginny wagte nicht weiter zu sprechen, doch Neville wusste was sie fragen wollte.

„Ja, ich werde allen die es wollen die Unverzeihlichen lehren. Und auch alle anderen Flüche die ich kann. Wir müssen entschlossener vorgehen, wenn wir in diesem Krieg etwas bewegen wollen. Voldemort ist nicht mal so sehr das Problem, sondern die Todesser. Nehmt dem Meister die Diener, dann wird er schwächer!"

Hermine blickte Neville streng an.

„Wir werden wie sie wenn wir…"

„Nein!"

Neville hatte sie ruppig unterbrochen.

„Wir werden wie sie, wenn wir beginnen harmlose Frauen und Kinder zu töten. Wir sind Soldaten in einem Krieg. Wir töten Soldaten unter Feindflagge. Wenn wir so weitermachen wie bisher, dann werden wir immer mehr an Boden verlieren! Und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Jedem steht die Entscheidung frei, die Direktive sieben zu nutzen oder es zu lassen. Ich zwinge niemanden, doch ich werde jeden unterstützen, der es nutzen will."

Bedrücktes Schweigen senkte sich in den Raum.

Hermine wusste, das er Recht hatte… jeder sollte selber das Recht haben, zu entscheiden wie weit er gehen wollte.

„Hermine… ich möchte dein Einverständnis, dass ich Harry fragen kann, ob er gewillt ist uns zu unterstützen. Wir werden ihn dafür bei seinen Aktionen zur Seite stehen. Die Allianz wird ausgebaut."

Hermine blickte Neville an und seufzte.

„Harry wird sicher zustimmen.. Aber bist du dir darüber im klaren was es für Auswirkungen haben wird?"

Neville sah sie fragend an, so das sie erklärte was sie meinte.

„Er ist… ein Sadist, das weißt du. Er wird die Todesser nicht einfach nur Töten. Er wird foltern, verstümmeln, alle möglichen Grausamkeiten begehen und dabei ein amüsiertes Lächeln zur schau tragen. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen nachdem er bei den Malfoys war… er hatte eine Stimmung wie du nach einem gewonnenen Quidditchspiel. Und die anderen werden es sehen… sehen wie es ihm Spaß macht und wie Skrupellos er agiert…"

Neville setzte sich auf, doch es war Ginny die sprach.

„Glaubst du… befürchtest du andere könnten sich ein Beispiel daran nehmen?"

Hermine nickte.

Jugendliche waren immer leicht zu beeinflussen, wenn sie etwas fanden das sie faszinierte. Und Harry schaffte es, seiner Umgebung das Gefühl zu vermitteln, das alles was er tat richtig war… das könnte vor allem die Jüngeren beeinflussen.

„Wir werden den anderen erklären was es mit ihm auf sich hat… glaubst du, das wir ihn zumindest ein wenig bändigen können?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wird jede Gelegenheit ausnutzen, nun da er nicht mehr unter den Todessern ist. Damals konnte er foltern Wen er wollte… heute bekommt er nur selten die Gelegenheit, da er aufpassen muss nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Deshalb wird er es in vollen Zügen genießen, wenn er kann."

Neville knetete seine Unterlippe.

„Er ist unser größter Vorteil. Dafür bin ich gewillt, auch diese Opfer zu bringen."

„Neville!"

Ginny sah ihn entgeistert an.

Zärtlich nahm er ihre Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ginny… wenn wir den Krieg gewinnen wollen… wenn wir mal Kinder haben wollen, dann müssen wir es tun. Es ist ein großes Opfer, aber lieber bringe ich es als jemand anderes. Wir haben nun mal unsere Position und die Möglichkeit es zu entscheiden. Ich könnte mit diesen Sünden leben, wenn es allen anderen hilft… und wenn dadurch niemand anderes dazu gezwungen wird ebenso zu handeln. Glaub mir, ich habe es mir lange überlegt… schon seid ich weiß, wer und was Harry ist. Das ist keine Entscheidung aus dem Bauch heraus. Denkt einfach darüber nach, mehr verlange ich gar nicht."

Ginny nickte, doch ihre Unterlippe bebte.

Hermine fielen Rons Worte wieder ein… das sie schwere Zeiten erleben würde… dann sollte es wohl so sein.

„Ich bin dafür.", sagte sie.

Selbst Neville wirkte überrascht.

„Woher dein plötzlicher Entschluss?", fragte er.

Hermine rieb sich die Stirn.

„Ich habe Dinge über Harry erfahren… so dass ich weiß, warum er ist wie er ist, warum er tut was er tut und auch, warum er nicht anders sein kann. Ich habe noch viel mehr erfahren… und ich weiß, das wir diesen Krieg gewinnen müssen, egal wie schwer es für uns wird."

Der schwarzhaarige nickte, nur Ginny wirkte verwirrt.

Erneut herrschte ein gespanntes schweigen.

Hermine durchbrach es… es musste nun heraus.

„Ich habe einen Termin für die Hochzeit festgelegt…"

Neville und Ginny sahen sie überrascht an.

„In zwei Monaten, während der Osterferien… ich hoffe ihr werdet dabei sein…"

„Machst du Witze? Verpassen wie unsere beste Freundin heiratet? Wir? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, du hast n' Klatscher vor den Kopf bekommen!"

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als bei dem entrüsteten Ton den Ginny anschlug zu grinsen.

„Natürlich werdet ihr kommen… das habe ich nie bezweifelt.", meinte sie lächelnd.

Neville musterte sie mit seinen Aurorenaugen, so wie Dumbledore… als ob er sie Röntgen würde.

„Warum auf einmal so eilig?", fragte er und fing sich einen missbilligenden Blick von Ginny ein.

„Je eher wir es hinter uns bringen, desto besser. Eigentlich ist es nur noch eine Formalität…"

„Formalität???", fuhr Ginny dazwischen und musterte Hermine eindringlich.

„Das würde bedeuten… dass… Hermine?"

Ginny grinste nun breit und musterte ihre Freundin.

„Ja?"

Sie versuchte selbstsicher zu klingen, doch das gelang nicht ganz.

„Wie weit seid ihr schon gegangen?"

Ginny wirkte kindlich vergnügt, als sie diese Frage stellte, was Neville veranlasste die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Aber ich bin taktlos…", murmelte er theatralisch

„Bist du auch! Ich habe nur berechtigte Neugierde!", flötete Ginny.

Hermine lachte.

„Also los, sag schon!"

Hermine blickte Ginny in die Augen und lächelte einfach.

„So weit???", fragte die Rothaarige leicht geschockt, grinste dann allerdings auch.

Nevilles Augen huschten hin und her.

„Ich mache mal so ne Auroren Kombination der gehörten Fakten und denk mir meinen Teil, weil, wenn ich es laut ausspreche, dann haut ihr mich nur."

Hermines und Ginnys Faust trafen ihn an seinen Armen.

„Dafür hattest du schon was verdient!", rief Ginny belustigt und Neville streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

Hermine lachte, erleichtert, das die beiden die Nachrichten so gut aufgenommen hatten.

Nun galt es nur noch ihren Verlobten zu unterrichten…

* * *

Skeptisch begutachtete Harry das Wunderkind, welches seine Übungen ungerührt fortfuhr.

Langsam und überaus Kontrolliert glitt sein linkes Bein weiter nach links. Die linke Hand hielt seinen Zauberstab in einer perfekten Linie zum Handgelenk, die Nullstellung, wie es auch hieß. Die Rechte Hand war ausgestreckt und an die Faust gelegt.

Er folgte mit seinen Armen den Bewegungen des Beines und drehte anschließend den Oberkörper.

So glitt Neville mit beharrlicher Geschmeidigkeit in verschiedene Stellungen, wobei er seinen Zauberstab ständig neu ausrichtete.

„Du hast mich sicher nicht mitgenommen, um mir deinen Schwanentanz fortzuführen.", meinte Harry spöttisch, nachdem er das seltsame treiben etwas beobachtet hatte.

„Natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Neville schlicht und fuhr mit seiner Übung fort.

Harry grinste überheblich und beobachtete den Anführer der Schatten.

Doch er sagte nichts mehr. Neville würde sicher mit der Sprache herausrücken wenn er meinte, das es passte.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in der Neville sehr entspannt seine Übungen verfolgte… dann ergriff er schließlich das Wort.

„Ich werde die Direktive sieben bei den Schatten einführen."

Harry nickte bedächtig.

„Ein weiser Entschluss."

„Die Todesser operieren immer mehr und werden immer gefährlicher. Wir müssen deinen Vater schwächen, indem wir ihm die Diener wegnehmen… und zwar endgültig."

Harry gestattete sich ein leises lachen.

„Ich weiß. Wenn du dich erinnerst, dann habe ich dir dies bereits vor einiger Zeit mitgeteilt."

„Das stimmt. Aber ich habe dich natürlich auch nicht hier hergeholt, nur um dir zu zugestehen, das du im Recht warst."

„Dachte ich mir bereits."

Harry grinste.

„Nun Herr dunkler Prinz, Lust auf ein wenig Folter und Mord?"

Nun musste der Prinz wirklich lachen, während Neville ungerührt seine Übungen fortführte.

„Nun ja, das ist tatsächlich eine kleine schwäche von mir. Doch du wirst verstehen, das ich mich dir nicht unterordnen werde!"

„Das habe ich auch nicht gedacht."

„Ich werde auch kein Schatten werden."

„Auch daran hatte ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel."

Harry musterte den geborenen Auroren mit Interesse.

„Woher der Sinneswandel Herr Rechtschaffen und Moralisch?"

„Zu viele Tote die nichts mit diesem Krieg zu tun haben. Zu wenig Auroren und zu viele Todesser. Ich weiß nicht genau, warum Voldemort und du gegeneinander antreten wollt. Aber ich weiß, das du scheinbar kein Interesse daran hast, Muggelgeborene umzubringen oder zu beherrschen."

Harry grinste.

„In der Tat, ich verspüre keinerlei Ambitionen eine Herrscherkaste aus Reinblütern zu erschaffen."

Neville führte seine Bewegung zu Ende und musterte Harry.

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Was ist der Unterschied? Der springende Punkt?"

Der dunkle Prinz neigte den Kopf und fixierte sein gegenüber mit sprühenden grünen Augen.

„Das ist Vaters persönlicher Feldzug, nicht der meine. Das sind seine Gründe, und das werde ich nicht aussprechen, doch ich verstehe es auch. Nun ja, meine Interessen liegen auf anderer Linie. Vater hat es verstanden, seine Interessen miteinander zu Verbinden… nicht meine Sache, du verstehst. Das ist etwas persönliches…"

Neville musterte Harry ausführlich.

„Und was ist deine Linie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Harry grinste überheblich.

„Meine Linie… nun ja, was immer gut für mich ist. Ich strebe nur nach Wissen… nach meiner eigenen Vollkommenheit."

„Ein Punkt den ich begreifen kann.", erwiderte Neville und lehnte sich ebenfalls an die Wand.

„Was halten den die Mädchen von deinem Sinneswandel?", fragte der schwarze Prinz mit unverholendem Interesse.

„Nun ja, Ginny ist nicht begeistert… Hermine war dafür."

Harry stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus.

„Damit hätte ich nun nicht gerechnet."

„Sie hat mir ihre Gründe dargelegt und betrachtet mein Vorgehen eher als logische Konsequenz. Ich habe zwar den Verdacht, das noch mehr dahinter steckt, doch das ist nun nicht von belang."

Neville musterte seinen Zauberstab.

„Nun ja Harry, als Gegenleistung für deine Hilfe, biete ich dir eine Streitmacht, welche du nutzen kannst. Ich weiß nicht, was es damit auf sich hat, doch ich weiß, das du etwas suchst. Vielleicht ist es dann ganz nützlich, eine Truppe von Kämpfern zu haben."

„Oh ja, ich denke, das mir dieses Angebot durchaus gelegen kommt.", erwiderte Harry sachlich und lies bei seinem grinsen die Fangzähne aufblitzen.

„Also haben wir einen Deal?"

„Oh ja, doch denk an meine Warnung nach dem letzten Einsatz. Mute dir nur Einsätze zu, welche du bewältigen kannst."

Neville lachte.

„Keine Sorge… ich habe einen Plan."

Er nestelte an seiner Robe herum und holte ein Pergament hervor, welches er Harry reichte.

Der schwarze Prinz war einen Blick auf die Namensliste und musste grinsen.

„…Rabstan Lestrange… Fenrir Greyback… Douglas Crabbe… Victor Goyle… Jonathan Travers… Rotgar Mulciber… Augustus Rookwood… Igor Karkarof… Stedan Nott… Lingustus Zabini… Bartemius Crouch Junior… Remigius McNair… Allen McClivert… Lisa van Hout und Anthony Dolohow. Fast der gesamte innere Kreis der Todesserschaft, ehrgeizige Pläne haben wir ja."

„Ich ziehe sie nacheinander aus dem Verkehr… dies ist zumindest mein Ziel für das kommende Jahr."

Harry erhob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich vermisse die Namen Theodor Dingles und Severus Snape…"

Neville grinste.

„Ich schätze zu Snape muss ich dir nichts sagen…"

Harry lachte.

Nein, das musste er in der Tat nicht.

„Und ich schätze, Dingles ist der Grund, weshalb du eine so vollständige Liste des inneren Kreises besitzt… Interessant."

„Das behältst du für dich, hoffe ich."

Harry grinste breit.

„Nun ja, es ist keine Information, die mir wertvoll erscheint. Du solltest Karkarof und van Hout ebenfalls von deiner Liste streichen…. Sie gehören mir!"

Neville wirkte überrascht, was den Prinzen lachen lies.

„Wer Macht hat, lernt sie zu nutzen. Igor und Lisa gehören mir mit ihrem Leben. Sie werden irgendwann sicher noch von nutzen sein. Doch unterschätze die Äußeren Zirkel der Todesser nicht. Für jeden, den du tötest oder Gefangen nimmst, wird jemand nachrücken…"

Neville grinste breit.

„Ich weiß, doch sie sind dann unerfahren… und nicht an direkten Umgang mit Voldemort gewöhnt. Das wird sie schwächen."

„Und du wirst mir freie Hand lassen wenn wir gemeinsam losziehen?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Ja… und ich bin darüber im klaren, was es bedeutet dir freie Hand zu lassen…"

Man konnte hören, das es dem Moralmenschen schwer fiel, die Konsequenzen seiner Entscheidung zu akzeptieren.

Sehr amüsant, in der Tat.

„In diesem Fall hast du eine nützliche Waffe für dich gewonnen.", meinte der schwarze Prinz.

Neville nickte lächelnd, doch Harry erhob seine Hand.

„Vater wirst du mir überlassen. Sollten wir auf ihn stoßen, dann werdet ihr euch raushalten aus unseren Duellen!"

„Ich denke nicht, das jemand den Mut hätte, gegen ihn vorzugehen.", erwiderte Neville sachlich.

„Du schon.", meinte Harry lauernd.

„Ja… vielleicht. Aber keine Bange, ich werd mich benehmen."

„Ausgezeichnet."

Neville nickte Harry zu, und zur Besiegelung ihres Paktes, drückten sie sich die Hand.

Schließlich lehnte Neville sich an die Wand und lies seine Gelenke knacken.

Harry konnte es nicht erklären, doch er spürte… ja, eine Form der Verbundenheit mit dem Jungen Mann.

Er hatte niemals Freunde gehabt… auch nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis danach. Doch Neville war das, was er am ehesten, als einen Freund bezeichnen würde.

Auch wenn ihm dieses gesamte Konzept Rätselhaft war.

Doch sie verstanden sich, auf irgendeine angenehme Weise.

Sie beide waren entschlossen, Intelligent und begabt. Ein Gleichrangiger, jemand der seine Motive nachvollziehen und die Winkelzüge seiner Gedanken verstehen konnte, ja, so war Longbottom.

Eine Ausnahme, so wie er.

Ein Freund, jemand mit dem er sprechen konnte ohne sich in acht nehmen zu müssen.

Seltsames Gefühl.

„Sag mal Harry. Fühlst du dich eigentlich wohl mit dieser ganzen Ehegeschichte? Ich meine, du bist erst siebzehn und kennst sie gerade mal ein Jahr."

Es gab nicht viele, die es schafften Harry zu verwirren oder auch nur Ansatzweise aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Und Neville gehörte eindeutig dazu.

„Eigentlich… nein. Ich bin unsicher."

Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er das sagte.

Neville musterte ihn interessiert und Harry verspürte das irritierende Bedürfnis, seine Worte zu erklären.

Irritierender war allerdings, das er es auch tat.

„Sie ist… etwas besonderes. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, das ich überhaupt mal ein Mädchen für mich finde… nicht in meiner Stellung. Und Ehen sind so wichtig für Reinblüter. Nachwuchs, Erbe und Blutlinien. Ich befürchtete einsam zu bleiben. So wie Vater."

Harry dachte daran, wie sein Vater ihm dies erklärt hatte, als er Jünger und Naiver danach gefragt hatte. Diese nüchternen Worte aus persönlicher Erfahrung.

„Einsamkeit ist das Los eine dunklen Lords. Und dann fand sie mich. Sie bot mir Paroli, widersetzte sich mir. Dies war das erste Mal, das es jemand gewagt hatte. Und es gefiel mir irgendwie."

Harry lachte leise.

„Dann kam der alte Narr, drängte mich in eine Richtung mit dem Vertrag und allem weiteren. Er gab mir aber auch die Chance, mir zu nehmen, was ich wollte. Und die ergriff ich. Ich weiß nicht warum, doch dann wurde ich unsicher. Ich weiß nicht was mich geritten hat, doch ich bot ihr an, den Eid zu lösen. Sie tat es nicht. Und nun weiß ich nicht, ob ich weit genug dafür bin. Es gibt Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe, und das macht mich krank."

Neville hörte es sich in Ruhe an und lachte schließlich, was ihm einen giftigen Blick einbrachte.

„Warum zum Geier sollte es dir denn besser gehen als uns?", fragte der Gryffindor amüsiert.

„Das müsstest du mir definieren.", erwiderte Harry kühl.

Neville sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keiner von uns hat Ahnung, was passiert und wie es sein wird, wenn man sich entschließt zu heiraten. Du weißt viel. Du weißt zuviel, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Wissen ist Macht, nichts Wissen macht nix. Vielleicht solltest du Dinge einfach mal auf dich zu kommen lassen ohne zuviel darüber zu Wissen. Deine Erfahrungen mal ohne Hintergrund machen. Das könnte dich Menschlicher machen."

Harry lachte.

„Wie erfrischend. Vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht nehme ich deinen Rat an."

Dann schwiegen sie wieder.

„Wir werden ab nächste Woche beginnen. Das Ziel ist Dolohow.", meinte er unvermittelt.

Harry grinste.

Seine Gedanken klärten sich wegen der Vorfreude… endlich wieder Kämpfen…

* * *

So, das wars für diese Woche. 

Update für Crossfire in spätestens vierzehn Tagen, und beim Prinz kommen wir nun in die heiße Phase, was nicht bedeutet das Schluss ist, aber es geht rund (grinz)

Ich hoffe ihr seid dann alle wieder dabei

Gruß

Dat Z.


	36. Harrys zweiter Splitter

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** Mir gehört nichts, sondern das ist alles Eigentum der wunderbaren Joanne K.Rowling. Auch die meisten Auroren gehören nicht mir, sondern der einzigartigen Trovia, welche mir einige ihrer Figuren ausgeliehen hatt.

Grüße!

Gerüchte über meine Abbleben sind stark übertrieben, denn ich lebe noch. Mittlerweile bin ich allerdings umgezogen und hatte daher wenig Zeit zum Schreiben. Außerdem hats ne Weile gedauert, bis ich wieder I-net hatte. Nun bin ich allerdings wieder da und werde versuchen wieder regelmäßig zu Posten.

Außerdem arbeite ich an meiner ersten eigenen Geschichte mit dem Titel **EPOS**, welche vorraussichtlich ab Februar 2009 erhältlich sein wird, zumindest wenn alles gut geht. Infos folgen ;)

Doch ich bleibe der FF treu und versuche weiterhin auch hier mein bestes zu geben.

Danke für die vielen Reviews!

Und nun

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**37. Harrys zweiter Splitter**

* * *

„In Ordnung, das ist die aktuelle Lage.", sagte Neville zu den versammelten Schatten und hatte ihrer aller Aufmerksamkeit.

Betroffene Gesichter blickten ihm entgegen, denn er hatte gerade alle Todesfälle aufgelistet, die es in letzter Zeit gegeben hatte.

Neville verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und strahlte eine natürliche Autorität aus, wie nur geborene Führungspersönlichkeiten sie besitzen. Er musste seine Stimme nicht erheben, alle hörten ihm ganz genau zu.

„In Anbetracht der neuesten Entwicklungen, habe ich beschlossen hier die Direktive Sieben einzuführen."

Verständnislose Blicke erschienen auf den meisten Gesichtern, doch Neville lies sich nicht beirren.

„Die Direktive sieben wurde 1978 in der Aurorenzentrale eingeführt. Sie besteht aus dem Folgenden Wortlaut. ‚In Anbetracht der zunehmenden Aggressiven Todesseraktivitäten, wird den Auroren hiermit das Anwenden aller notwendigen Mittel genehmigt, um Aktionen Schwarzer Magier zu unterbinden. Dies beinhaltet insbesondere die Anwendung unverzeihlicher Flüche und schwarzer Magie der Kategorie eins. Alle diese mittel sind nach ermessen des Auroren einzusetzen, wenn sein Leben oder dass anderer bedroht wird.' "

Nun schwankte die Stimmung zwischen erstaunt bis entsetzt.

„Im Klartext bedeutet dies, dass jeder von nun an selber entscheiden wird, wie weit er gehen will. Ich habe auch eine weitere Vereinbarung mit dem dunklen Prinzen getroffen. Von nun an, wird er uns auf unseren Einsätzen begleiten. Doch seid gewarnt, nehmt ihn euch nicht als Maßstab für euer Handeln! Der Prinz ist Kampf erfahren und er hat eine ganz andere Auffassung von Moral als ihr oder ich. Er wird Foltern... Er wird seine Gegner Quälen und töten, ausnahmslos. Wenn ihr dabei seid… seht weg, doch deckt ihm den Rücken. Er wird euch Befehle erteilen und ihr werdet sie befolgen, wenn sie nicht mit eurem Gewissen in Konflikt stehen. Ich bitte euch alle das zu verstehen. Dieser Schritt ist einfach notwendig geworden und ich habe sehr lange darüber nachgedacht. Nur mit seiner Hilfe werden wir gewinnen, denn er ist der einzige von uns, der über genug Macht verfügt um Voldemort zu vernichten. Begleitungen für Harry werden nur Freiwillig erfolgen, denn keiner wird gezwungen mit ihm zu arbeiten…"

Die Schatten flüsterten miteinander…

Niemand konnte erkennen, wie sie es aufnahmen. Die Meinungen waren einfach zu unterschiedlich.

Hermine hatte dies erwartet, keine Überraschung, doch der wirkliche Hammer würde erst jetzt kommen… sie musste Farbe bekennen.

Neville erhob seine Hand und sofort kehrte Stille im Raum ein.

„Denkt später in Ruhe darüber nach, denn ich habe euch noch mehr zu sagen."

Gespannte Stille herrschte im Raum.

„Ihr erinnert euch an den Einsatz, an dem wir Einige Französische Delegierte vor Voldemort und einem kleinen Teil des inneren Todesserkreises gerettet haben?"

Die Schatten waren verstummt und ihre Gesichter sagten, das keiner von ihnen das vergessen hatte.

„Dieser Einsatz hatte weiter reichende Konsequenzen, als ihr bisher geahnt habt. Ihr wisst alle, das wir nur mit Hilfe von Harry Voldemort aufhalten konnten. Dafür mussten wir ihn allerdings erstmal überreden. Er hätte keinen Vorteil aus diesem Kampf gezogen. Dennoch ist er erschienen, weil Hermine ihn darum bat und ihm einen Eid leistete."

Die Gesichter der Schatten sahen Neville noch immer fragend an, der auf ein Zeichen Hermines wartete, um fortzufahren.

Sie nickte ihm zu und senkte den Blick.

„Ihr wisst, das Hermine eine Muggelgeborene ist. Unter seltenen Umständen ist eine Muggelgeborene jedoch der Ursprung einer neuen Linie. So wie Hermine. Sie war Oberhaupt ihres neuen Hauses… und leistete dem Oberhaupt eines anderen einen Eid. Die Reinblüter unter euch könnten wissen was das heißt."

Die meisten der Schüler wirkten verwirrt, nur Padma Patil blickte Hermine entsetzt an.

„Ihr… du… du bist mit ihm Verlobt oder?"

Dieser Ausspruch war wie eine Bombe.

Neville hatte Mühe, wieder für Ruhe zu sorgen, als ihm dann endlich gelang, begann er alles zu erklären, was in der kurzen Zeit gesehen war.

Er erzählte von dem Generalablass, den Angriff auf Harry, seine Vergeltung an den Malfoys und auch, wie er die Familie Hackman rettete.

Zudem schilderte er noch einige andere Aspekte, die er an Harry schätzte und gab den Hochzeitstermin bekannt.

„Erscheinen ist keine Pflicht, doch Hermine, Ginny und ich würden uns freuen. Schluss für heute. Brütet erst mal drüber nach und denkt daran. Das ist alles Schatten Interna und fällt unter den Vertrag."

Es gab noch ein wenig Unruhe, doch schließlich tröpfelten die Schatten aus dem Raum.

Hermine war still geworden, so dass Ginny zu ihr kam und sie in den Arm nahm.

„Ist doch gut gelaufen.", meinte die Rothaarige zuversichtlich.

„Sie hassen mich.", flüsterte Hermine.

Sie glaubte wirklich daran, dass ihre alten Freunde sie nun verabscheuten. Nun da sie an ein Monster gebunden war.

„Red keinen Unsinn.", meinte Neville und kam ebenfalls auf sie zu.

„Die sind nur überrascht. Das war ne ganze Menge Input auf einmal. Immerhin haben wir das alles nach und nach erlebt und auch Zeit gehabt, das eine oder andere zumindest Teilweise zu verarbeiten."

Ginny nickte zustimmend.

„Die werden sich schon Fangen, keine Sorge. Spätestens wenn wir die Einsätze hinter uns haben."

„Oder sie werden sich noch mehr abwenden, wenn sie sehen, auf welche Weise er handelt…"

Ginny winkte ab.

„Unsinn. Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen."

Auch Neville kam zu Hermine und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie entschlossen an.

„In zwei Tagen folgt die Einweisung für den Einsatz gegen Dolohow. Und dann werden wir zuschlagen. Sie werden sehen, das Harry uns eine enorme Hilfe ist und dann werden sie das ganze auch lockerer sehen. Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, immerhin hast du noch jede Menge zu tun bis zur Hochzeit, das wird schon stressig genug."

Hermine war nicht wirklich überzeugt, doch in einem hatte Neville recht…

Sie sollte sich keine Sorgen um Dinge machen, die sie nicht ändern konnte.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum der Wünsche und begaben sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine war nicht nach lernen oder lesen zumute, daher zog sie sich in ihren Raum zurück. Gesellschaft wollte sie auch nicht haben, also machte sie sich einfach Bettfertig und legte sich hin. Eine Weile lag sie noch wach da und hing ihren wirren Gedanken nach, ehe sie einfach einschlief…

* * *

Düster wabberte der Nebel dicht über dem Boden auf, als sie durch die Straßen Schlenderte…. Doch sie war nicht sie selbst.

Sie kannte das bereits… sie träumte… von Harry, doch etwas war anders als zuvor.

Dies war nicht die Vergangenheit, das war eindeutig die Gegenwart.

Harry hielt inne und blickte Gedankenverloren in eine Pfütze, die wohl durch die anhaltenden Regenfälle der letzten Tage entstanden war.

Deutlich spiegelte sich sein Aristokratisches Gesicht, welches zur Abwechslung einmal nicht durch ein höhnisches Grinsen beherrscht wurde.

Nein, Argwohn spiegelte sich in seinen Augen… er wusste, das er in diesem Moment nicht alleine war, doch er schien nicht zu begreifen was los war.

Auch Hermine konnte es nicht wirklich begreifen.

Dieses mal sah sie die Dinge durch seine Augen… und trotz der Dunkelheit war ihr Blick Kristallklar.

Sie spürte seine Macht, seine Skepsis und seinen Zorn.

Er konnte etwas nicht finden, und das machte ihn schier Wahnsinnig, auf eine bedrohlichere Weise, als es purer Wahnsinn sein konnte.

Dieser Zorn war so dunkel, so voller Schatten wie die Ewige Finsternis der Nacht es selbst sein mochte.

Harry schien es aufzugeben, feststellen zu wollen was er spürte.

Stattdessen schlenderte er weiter durch die Straßen.

Hermine spürte den Nachhall seiner Gedanken in sich…

Er war auf der suche nach etwas, einem Zeichen… einem Wegweiser den jeder andere sicher übersehen würde. Und er suchte schon seid Stunden... Vergebens…

Undeutlich erspürte Hermine seine schweifenden Gedanken… ob es nicht vielleicht klug gewesen wäre die Schatten bereits jetzt mit einzubeziehen… und den Trieb etwas zu finden…

Weiter irrte er durch die dunklen Straßen, schritt um schritt.

Seine magischen Sinne tasteten scheinbar wahllos in jede Richtung, bis er schließlich einen Hauch des gesuchten erspürte.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen blieb er stehen und konzentrierte seine Magie auf diesen Hauch, der sofort erstarkte.

Das könnte… das musste es sein!

Gemessenen Schrittes folgte er der Empfindung.

Undeutlich konnte Hermine den Müll riechen, der in den Überquellenden Mülltonnen gärte. Sie teilte Harrys Abscheu vor dem Schmutz dieser Gegend, doch nicht alles war hier so, wie es schien.

Seine Augen huschten umher und blieben für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf einem Straßenschild hängen.

Grimauldsplace…

Sein Blick fixierte eines der düsteren Häuser…

Die Fassade war schmutzig, genau wie die Fenster. Das Gebäude wirkte, als hätte sich Jahrzehntelang niemand darum gekümmert. Es war in einem Weit schlechteren Zustand als die übrigen Gebäude.

Ein Gedanke fegte durch Harrys Kopf und Hermine lachte als sie ihn erspürte.

Es kam so unerwartet und trocken.

„…hier will ich nicht Tot über dem Gartenzaun hängen…"

Und dazu ernst gemeinter Ekel und verletztes Gefühl für Ästhetik.

Doch so verwahrlost dieses Gebäude auch war… es beherbergte ein Geheimnis… etwas das Harry begehrte.

Wenn man seine Sinne erweiterte, dann erkannte man schwarze Kristaline Strukturen, die das Gebäude umhüllten… wie ein wilder Rosenbusch, der seinen Kern mit Hilfe von Dornen verteidigte…

Harry nahm sich einen Atemzug lang Zeit, die schützenden Magische Blume in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Er erkannte das gemächliche fließen der Arkanen Ströme, gespeist aus dem Gebäude selber. Sein Blick erweiterte sich und zu Hermines erstaunen konnte er sogar erkennen, wie die einzelnen Wellen und Schwingungen sich verbanden… es schien so leicht zu sein.

Er erspürte die Schwingungen… die Amplituden der Magie und nach Gefühl wob er seinen Bruchzauber… brachte seine Arkane Energie zum schwingen um eine exakte Gegenwelle zu erzeugen, welche den Schutzzauber zerschmettern sollte.

Er lies seinen Fluch in konzentrierter Form aus seinem Zauberstab fließen, doch als er auf den Schild traf, veränderte sich die Struktur des Schutzzaubers und Arkane Linien griffen den schwarzen Prinzen an.

Reflexartig wich er aus und schwang seinen Stab, wobei er selber Kristaline Gitter aus Magie um sich wob.

Die Angriffsflüche wurden davon einfach absorbiert.

Es war beängstigend und faszinierend zugleich, zu sehen wie die Magie sich bekämpfte.

Ein Nachhall aus Harry Gedanken erreichte sie.

„…scheinbar Vorausgeahnt…. mächtiger Gegner… falsches Blut…"

Der Prinz wehrte weitere Angriffe des Schutzzaubers ab und sammelte sich.

Was mit Finesse nicht gelingen wollte, würde er nun versuchen mit Brutaler Gewalt zu erreichen.

Immer dichter und Konzentrierte wurde der Arkane Strom, den er in seiner Stabhand bündelte, während er weiteren Angriffen des Schutzzaubers einfach auswich.

Wie die Welle eines Tsunamis brach die gebündelte Energie aus seinem Arm hervor und donnerte mit Urgewalt gegen den Schild.

Der Zauber war mächtig, dennoch schien das Verteidigungsbollwerk dem ersten angriff zu widerstehen.

Hermine konnte risse in der arkanen Harmonie des Schildes erkennen.

Er schlug nicht mehr nach dem Prinzen, sondern versuchte sich selbst zu flicken, doch ein weiterer Fluch aus Harrys Stab zerschmetterte das Arkane Geflecht.

Zufrieden betrat der dunkle Prinz das Grundstück, welches nun nicht mehr von dem Zauber geschützt wurde.

Weitere Flüche schienen den Zugang zu schützen, doch nichts vermochte Harry aufzuhalten

Geradezu spielerisch verschaffte er sich Zugang zu dem Gebäude.

Als er über die schwelle trat, schallte ihm ein wüstes Gekreische entgegen.

„SCHLAMMBÜTER! GOSSENKINDER! IHR BESUDELT DAS HAUS MEINER VÄTER!!! HINFORT MIT EUCH IHR AUSGEBURTEN AUS NIEDERTRACHT UND SCHLAMM!!!!"

Harry blickte mit Hochmut auf ein Portrait einer alten Frau, welches ihm die Schmähungen entgegen spukte.

„Schweig du törichtes Weib!", bellte er und schwang seinen Stab.

Hass sprühte aus ihren Augen, denn kein Ton kam mehr über ihre Lippen.

Harry grinste überheblich und schritt den düsteren Flur entlang.

Viele zum Teil höchst schwarzmagische Gegenstände lagen überall herum, doch nichts war eine Gefahr für ihn.

Harry blickte sich um und er erkannte überall magische Spuren, die Hermine nicht einzuordnen vermochte.

„Hauself! Erscheine und sei dem Gebieter deines Gebieters zu Diensten!", bellte der schwarze Prinz herrisch.

Mit einem lauten Knallen erschien ein Hauself vor Harry.

Hermine kannte bereits einige dieser sonderbaren Geschöpfe, welche den Sklavenstand ihres Volkes der Freiheit vorzogen.

Doch dieses besondere Exemplar wirkte sogar noch heruntergekommender als der Hauself Dobby, den Neville in seinem zweiten Jahr aus der Herrschaft von Lucius Malfoy befreit hatte.

Er trug eine zerfetzte Gardine wie eine Toga.

Der Stoff war fleckig und stand vor Schmutz. Aus seinen Ohren wuchsen graue Haarbüschel. Seine Haut war faltig und seine Augen wässrig.

Er erblickte Harry und riss die müden Augen auf.

„….Herr…. Meister meines Meisters….welche Ehre…"

Doch sein Gesichtsausdruck strafte diese Worte Lügen.

Harry interessierte es nicht.

„Bringe mir das Amulett welches dein Herr aus der Höhle gestohlen hat.", befahl er.

„Herr… Kreacher kann nicht gehorchen….Kreacher muss das Amulett zerstören… Herr Regulus hat es Keacher befohlen…"

Harry richtete seinen Stab gegen den bibbernden Hauselfen.

„Eine jämmerliche Kreatur wie du kann es nicht vernichten! Bring es mir! Ich vernichte es, das sollte dir ein Anreiz sein. Du kannst deinen Befehl ausführen. Und nun bring es her oder ich setze deiner jämmerlichen Existenz ein Ende und bemühe mich selber!"

Kreacher der Hauself musterte Harry erschrocken und verschwand mit einem Plopp nur um wenige Augenblicke später erneut zu erscheinen.

In den schmutzverkrusteten Händen hielt er ein Amulett mit goldenen Intarsien, welches er mit angst musterte.

„Leg es auf den Boden und verschwinde!", befahl Harry mit freudig erregter Stimme.

Der Hauself gehorchte sofort und lies den Prinzen mit dem Amulett alleine.

Hermine spürte Harrys Erregung…. Endlich, ein weiteres Teil des Puzzels… damit fehlten nur noch zwei…

Er richtete seinen Stab auf das Schmuckstück und murmelte Worte einer Uralten Sprache.

Hermine spürte die Macht, die in den Worten schlummerte und nun entfesselt wurde… und Verständnis erleuchtete ihren Geist.

„… zeig dich…. Ich befehle dir dich zu stellen!"

Harrys Gemurmel erstarb und ein unirdisches Glühen umgab das Amulett.

Eine Gestalt bildete sich… unstet… nur der Hauch eines wirklichen Körpers. Dann manifestierte sich die Form zu einem Jungen Mann mit leicht schlangenartigen Zügen.

„Wer stört meine Ruhe?", zischte der Mann, den Hermine als einen Jüngeren Voldemort erkannte.

Harry lachte hämisch.

„Dein Tod.", erwiderte er mit einem süffisanten grinsen, was den Seelensplitter von Voldemort kalt lachen lies.

„Ein erbärmlicher Wicht wie du?"

Eine Arkane Fessel schlang sich um Harry, der seinerseits lachte und eine entgegengesetzte Schwingung ausstieß um die Fessel zu brechen.

Erstaunen zeigte sich im Gesicht de Jungen Voldemorts und Flüche eilten auf Harry zu, doch dieser wich aus oder blockte.

Ein erbittertes Duell entbrannte, bis Harry das Amulett anvisierte und einen Spruch dagegen aussandte.

„Demonicus Flamare!"

Dämonenfeuer… Hermine hatte davon gehört.

Der Legende nach sollte dies das Feuer der Hölle selber sein, ein Feuer dem nichts widerstehen konnte.

Nach den unverzeihlichen einer der mächtigsten dunklen Sprüche, auch wenn sie immer geglaubt hatte, das Dämonenfeuer nur eine Legende war.

Der Seelensplitter Voldemorts stieß einen schrillen Laut aus.

Das Amulett zerbarst und stachelte die Flammen an, so dass sie sich Explosionsartig ausdehnten.

Harry disapparierte mit einer Drehung, doch es war fast zu spät.

Hermine spürte den Schmerz und dieses unfassbare Hitze.

Der Prinz brach in einem nahen Park zusammen… die klamme faust des Todes griff nach ihm…

Hermine spürte mit wachsender Panik, wie der Lebensfunke Harrys langsam erlosch…

Doch die Hand des Todes tastete ins leere… sie konnte Harrys Seele nicht erreichen da Teile fehlten… und sie zog sich zurück.

Kraft strömte in Harrys Körper zurück.

Dann kam der Schmerz wieder….

* * *

Hermine fuhr aus ihrem Schlaf hoch.

Kalter, öliger Schweiß bedeckte ihre Stirn.

Das war kein Traum gewesen… sie wusste es einfach. Es war ihre unheimliche Verbindung zu Harry. Sie hatte alles gesehen so wie er.

Er war verwundet und hatte starke Schmerzen… Dumpf konnte sie einen Nachhall der Verbrennungen spüren, die er erlitten hatte.

Schnell zog sie sich an und eilte die in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie wusste in etwa wo er lag. Sie musste ihm helfen!

Mit fahriger Geste tippte sie gegen ihre DA Münze um die anderen zu rufen.

Dann eilte sie Weiter zum Raum der Wünsche, wo sie begann einen Portschlüssel aus einem Seil zu erstellen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, die Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, als etwa vierzehn Schatten im Raum eintrafen.

Neville und Ginny eilten sofort auf Hermine zu.

„Was ist los?!?", verlangte Neville zu wissen.

„Harry ist in Schwierigkeiten!", erwiderte Hermine und erklärte hastig die Lage.

Nevilles Gescihtsausdruck verhärtete sich.

Er wandte sich an die Schatten.

„Rettungseinsatz! Wir brechen sofort auf! Michelle, du bleibst und informierst die anderen. Besorgt Heilmittel für Verbrennungen, alle anderen ans Seil!"

Die Schatten gehorchten und nur wenige Sekunden später befanden sie sich im Sog des Portschlüssels, insgesamt sechzehn Schatten der oberen Jahrgänge.

Sie kamen direkt im Park an, den Hermine in ihren Träumen gesehen hatte.

Sie konnten das Helle Feuer sehen, welches am Grimauldsplace wütete und Lichtblitze die nur von Flüchen stammen konnten.

„Ausschwärmen! Sichern der Umgebung!", brüllte Neville.

Die Schatten gehorchten und bildeten eine auseinander gezogene Keilartige Formation.

Schnell huschten sie durch den Park Richtung Grimauldsplace und suchten den verwundeten Prinzen.

„KONTAKT!", brüllte jemand auf der linken Flanke.

Lichtblitze flammten auf.

„Anordnung zwei!", brüllte Neville.

Die Keilformation wurde aufgegeben und sie kreisten den unbekannten Feind ein.

Hermine erkannte Todesser und Auroren, die miteinander kämpften.

Sofort griffen sie die Todesser an.

Der Kampf fand auf dem gesamten Grimauldsplace statt… und auch in Teilen des Parks.

Hermine fiel eine Stelle auf, welche von den Todessern besonders angegriffen wurde…

Harry… sie wusste, das er es war.

„Chef! Auf drei Uhr!", brüllte sie und hastete bereits in diese Richtung.

Sie umging die Kämpfenden Todesser und Auroren fast mühelos, da diese mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren.

Sie erreichte die Stelle und erkannte Harry, der sich trotz der schweren Verbrennungen noch aufrecht hielt und versuchte mit der Hilfe des Rothaarigen Auroren Pepples eine Traube aus Todessern zu durchbrechen…

Doch etwas stimmte nicht.

Es wirkte nicht so, als wollten Harry und Pepples ausbrechen, da die Todesser in einer Defensiven Lage waren und scheinbar etwas schützten…

„Harry!"

Hermine erreichte den schwarzen Prinzen, der sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Mein Zeitumkehrer… muss ihn holen…", keuchte er und brach zusammen.

Hermine spürte einen Massiven Knoten aus blanker Panik in ihrer Brust.

Der Zeitumkehrer war einer seiner Horkruxe… das wusste sie.

Sie musste ihn unter allen umständen wiederbekommen!

Macht durchströmte ihre Adern… sie fühlte sich wie damals, als sie Harrys Wissen in sich aufgenommen hatte…

Es… es war noch da!

Sie hatte es einmal besessen und davon gelernt…. Das Wissen war noch da!

Wie damals glitt sie in einen Zustand erweiterter Wahrnehmung.

Mühelos konzentrierte sie gewaltige Mengen magischer Kraft in ihrer Hand und bündelte diese in einem Stoßfluch von unglaublichert Kraft.

Die Todesser wurden davongeschleudert, doch es war zu spät.

Eine hagere Gestalt stand dort, unbehelligt von dem Stoßfluch.

Hermine stockte der Atem als sie Voldemort erkannte, der hämisch grinste.

„Beeindruckend meine Liebe.", sagte er mit liebenswürdiger Stimme, die seltsamerweise über dem Kampflärm schwebte, obwohl er sie kaum erhoben hatte.

Pebbles hob den Stab, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

Voldemort indessen musterte Gedankenverloren den Zeitumkehrer und anschließend Harry, der sich erneut aufrappelte.

„Auge um Auge mein Junge…", sprach der dunkle Lord mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und tippte den Zeitumkehrer mit seinem Stab an.

Hermine schrie auf, als der Horkrux mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Pistolenkugel zum Grimauldsplace flog… direkt in das noch immer tobende Dämonenfeuer.

Das Inferno loderte Explosionsartig auf, als der Horkrux darin verbrannte.

Harry sackte mit einem keuchen komplett zusammen und Voldemort verbeugte sich.

„Meine Empfehlungen…"

Mit einer Drehung disapparierte er und auch die Todesser zogen sich zurück.

Hermine starrte noch immer auf die Stelle, an der Voldemort verschwunden war, doch das Chaos war noch lange nicht vorbei.

Die Auroren versuchten nun das Dämonenfeuer zu löschen.

Neville und Ginny erschienen an Hermines Seite.

„Kümmere dich um ihn!", sagte Hermine zu ihrer Freundin und deutete auf Harry.

Ginny hatte Talent als Heilerin… er war in guten Händen. Auch Pepples bemühte sich um den dunklen Prinzen.

Hermine hastete zu den brennenden Gebäuden, einen sichtlich vermissten Neville im Schlepptau.

Jeder Gegenzauber der Auroren war wirkungslos… sie waren nicht imstande, das Inferno zu bändigen, das sich bereits auf weitere Häuser ausgedehnt hatte.

Sie hörte Befehle der Auroren und das schreien der Muggel, die aus den brennenden Gebäuden flohen.

Es war pures Chaos

Ohne wirklich zu wissen, was sie Tat, erweiterte das Mädchen seine Sinne und erkannte wie das Dämonenfeuer Funktionierte.

Wie in Trance wob sie ihren Gegenzauber…

Sie spürte, wie eine Gewaltige Menge magischer Energie aus ihrem Körper gerissen wurde, ehe alles schwarz wurde und sie vor Erschöpfung einfach zusammenbrach…

* * *

Sodele, das wars erstmal wieder.

Nächstes Update kommt bestimmt, ich hoffe es hat euch allen wieder gefallen! ;)

Gruß

Dat Z.

* * *


	37. Gestatten? Black!

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nix ;)

Totgeglaubte leben länger ;)

Viel Spaß

* * *

37. Gestatten? Black

* * *

Pepples beugte sich zu der Jungen Frau herunter, die soeben das Inferno mit nur einem einzigen Spruch beendet hatte.

Doch er konnte ihr nicht helfen, denn der andere Schatten hielt ihn davon ab.

„Lass sie!", befahl die verzerrte Stimme hinter der grauen Maske.

Pebbles tat, was der Schatten wollte… immerhin hatten sie ihnen erneut sehr geholfen, egal was Meadowes dazu meinte.

Der Schatten untersuchte die maskierte Frau und wirkte dann ruhiger.

„Pure Erschöpfung.", diagnostizierte er laut, so das auch Altair sich beruhigen konnte.

Der Schatten erschuf eine Trage und bettete das Mädchen darauf.

Die anderen Schatten versammelten sich an dem Punkt, wo Harry zusammengebrochen war.

Frank Longbottom, welcher das Kommando über die Auroren hatte, stand ebenfalls dort und diskutierte mit einem weiblichen Mitglied der Schatten.

Als sie näher kamen, konnte Altair hören, was Frank vorzutragen hatte.

„…Mungos. Ich garantiere persönlich für seine Sicherheit!"

Das weibliche Schatten Mitglied schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Wir sind gut ausgestattet Auror Longbottom. Wir sind sehr wohl in der Lage den schwarzen Prinzen zu versorgen, daher lehnen wir ihr großzügiges Angebot ab."

„Das ist nicht vernünftig!", beharrte Frank.

Der Schatten, den Altair begleitet hatte erhob nun seine Stimme.

„Nummer zwei! Bericht!"

Das weibliche Schattenmitglied wandte sich um und begann die Lage zu erklären.

„Der Prinz hat schwere Verbrennungen erlitten. Zudem eine Form von Synaptischen Schock, den ich genauer Untersuchen muss. Auror Longbottom besteht darauf ihn in das St. Mungos zu bringen."

Der Schatten neben Altair schien sich mit einer unbewussten Geste, an die Maske zu fassen ehe er antwortete.

„Tut mir sehr leid. Ich befürchte, das wir ihr Angebot ablehnen müssen. Der Prinz würde das nicht gutheißen und wir haben selber qualifizierte Heiler, die sich um sein wohlbefinden kümmern können."

Frank blickte den Schatten seltsam an.

Eine Mischung aus Zorn und Enttäuschung, die Pepples seltsam vorkam.

„Abrücken!", befahl der Schatten bei Pebbles, der Offenbar das Kommando führte.

Die Schatten versammelten sich bei einem Seil, das offensichtlich als Portschlüssel diente und verschwanden wenige Augenblicke später.

Frank murmelte zornig etwas daher, was Pebbles aufhorchen lies.

„…verdammte Kinder…"

„Wie war das?", fragte der Rothaarige erstaunt.

Frank schreckte hoch und musterte seinen Jüngeren Kollegen sichtlich erschrocken.

„Nichts, schon gut. Übernimm du das Kommando Altair. Ich kehre in die Zentrale zurück. Die Vergissmichs werden gleich kommen, du weißt was zu tun ist."

„In Ordnung.", erwiderte der Rothaarige, doch diese ganze Geschichte kam ihm irgendwie seltsam vor.

„Außerdem werde ich noch einige Sachverständige benachrichtigen, die untersuchen was das für ein verdammtes Feuer gewesen ist! Ich habe so was noch nie gesehen."

Frank erschauderte, als er auf die Überreste der Häuser blickte welche von diesem seltsamen Feuer zerstört worden waren.

Auch Pebbles erinnerte sich mit Unruhe daran.

Dieses Feuer hatte keinem Naturgesetz gehorcht. ´

Wasser hatte es nicht löschen können, es war einfach verdampft. Auch Sauerstoffentzug hatte das Inferno nicht bändigen können.

Kein Magisches Feuer das er kannte, hatte derartige Eigenschaften besessen… das war schwarze Magie vom reinsten…

Pepples schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als Tonks ihn ansprach.

„Die Vergissmichs sind da und beginnen mit den Modifikationen. Irgendwelche Anweisungen?"

„Sorgt dafür, dass die Muggel irgendwo unterkommen und sichert die Umgebung! Muggelabwehr und einen Zug Auroren als Wachen. Ich will dem ganzen auf den Grund gehen."

Tonks nickte und drehte sich um.

„Frank wollte noch einige Sachverständige schicken, die uns bei der Untersuchung helfen sollen. Informiert mich, wenn sie eintreffen."

„Ist gut Chef."

Damit lies sie Pebbles wieder mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Der Rothaarige Auror sah, das seine Anweisungen umgesetzt wurden und war zufrieden damit, während er sich den Überresten der Häuser zu wandte und versuchte herauszufinden, was zur Hölle dort passiert war.

Doch alle seine Spurensuchzauber führten scheinbar ins leere.

Pebbles blieb stur und versuchte es einfach weiter.

Einige Zeit verging, als sich Tonks erneut zu ihm gesellte.

„Die Sachverständigen sind da.", meinte sie mit einem seltsam schelmischen Unterton in der Stimme.

Altair wandte sich um und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht seines Alten Freundes.

„Gestatten? Black.", meinte Sirius und der Schalk glänzte in seinen Augen.

Pebbles grinste.

„Lass doch den Quatsch.", meinte er und schlug in die dargebotene Hand ein.

Sirius lachte und sah sich um.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Altair Remus Lupin, einen freiberuflichen dunkle Künste Experten und Bill Weasley vom Fluchbrecherbüro.

„Ihr seid die Sachverständigen?", fragte Altair.

„Richtig. Bones hat uns Bill ausgeliehen. Ehemaliger Auror, ein dunkle Künste Experte und der beste Fluchbrecher des Ministeriums, das muss doch einfach hinhauen. Mal davon ab ist hier immerhin mein Haus abgefackelt."

„Was?", fragte der Auror erstaunt.

„Krieg dich wieder ein. Die Überreste die du da untersuchst gehören zu meinem Elternhaus. Kein großer Verlust wenn du mich fragst."

„Dein Elternhaus?", fragte der Rothaarige Auror überrascht.

Sirius nickte.

„Hätte die Bude am liebsten selber niedergebrannt. Wundert mich, das es funktioniert hat, bei all der schwarzen Magie in dem Kasten."

Pepples hob die Augenbrauen.

„Das war kein gewöhnliches magisches Feuer Sirius.", meinte er und sah die drei Neuankömmlinge an.

Remus Lupin nickte.

„Das hat Frank uns bereits berichtet. Und ich habe auch schon eine Vermutung."

Pepples war nicht überrascht. Er hatte schon viel von Lupin gehört, und das es wohl kaum einen Magier der weißen Seite gab, der soviel über die dunklen Künste wusste wie er. Er hatte dadurch einen legendären Ruf erhalten… der allerdings leicht angeknackst war, durch die Tatsache, das Lupin ein registrierter Werwolf war.

„Lasst euch von mir nicht aufhalten.", meinte Pepples und trat zur Seite.

Lupin nickte freundlich und wandte sich an seine Begleiter.

„Sirius, Bill. Ihr wisst was zu tun ist."

Die beiden nickten und umgingen die Ruine.

Durch die Nierdergebrannten Reste, konnte Altair erkennen, wo sie sich postierten.

Nun bildeten die drei ein perfektes, gleichschenkeliges Dreieck, welches die Ruine umschloss.

Lupin nickte zufrieden und erhob die Stimme.

„Auf drei! Eins… zwei… drei!"

Lupin vollführte eine komplizierte Geste mit seinem Zauberstab und murmelte eine Beschwörung vor sich hin.

Weasley und Sirius taten genau das gleiche.

Etwa fünf Minuten mochten verstrichen sein, als Lupin den Blick hob und mit seinem Zauberstab in verschiedene Richtungen deutete, wobei er mehrmals nickte.

„Das reicht!", rief er den anderen Männern zu, welche ihre Beschwörung unterbrachen und wieder zurückkamen.

„Und? Haben wir mal wieder was gefunden was es nicht geben sollte?", fragte Sirius gut gelaunt.

„Ich schätze wenn ich so dumm gewesen wäre Wahrsagen zu belegen, würde ich ein Ohnegleichen bekommen.", bestätigte Remus und wirkte fasziniert, während er die Ruine eingängig betrachtet.

Pepples sah die Männer eindringlich an.

„Also wisst ihr jetzt was zur Hölle das war?"

Sirius grinste breit.

Du hängst zuviel mit Meadowes rum… aber das mit der Hölle stimmt… dieses Mal zumindest."

Der rothaarige war überrascht.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Dämonenfeuer.", meldete sich Weasley zu Wort.

„Dämonenfeuer? Aber ich dachte das sei nur eine Legende!"

Remus nickte bedächtig.

„Dachten wir auch, aber alles passt. Das Feuer war mit herkömmlicher Magie nicht zu löschen. Es brannte trotz der vielen Schwarzen Magie im alten Black Anwesen… oder sagen wir besser, gerade deswegen. Außerdem hat das Feuer anscheinend zwei heftige Schübe bekommen, was es noch viel zerstörerischer gemacht hat. Wer auch immer diesen Gegenfluch gesprochen hat wird wohl in zwei Wochen noch was davon haben. Es war komplett außer Kontrolle."

Altair konnte es kaum glauben… Dämonenfeuer…

„Wer das gelöscht hat kann froh sein, das er noch lebt.", bestätigte Weasley. „Die Werte haben fast die Möglichkeiten meiner Aufspürzauber überschritten… und die sind verdammt stark, wie ich unbescheidenerweise mal einwerfen möchte."

Sirius lachte über den Spruch, während Lupin ein amüsiertes hüsteln ertönen lies.

Pepples dagegen war noch zu erschrocken.

In der letzten Zeit gab es einfach zu viel von diesen mysteriösen schwarzen Flüchen.

Dieser Krieg unter den Schwarzmagiern schien auszuarten…

Doch eine Frage drängte sich Pepples auf.

Welche Teufeleien hatten Voldemort und sein Sohn noch im Ärmel?

* * *

Harry hörte undeutliche Stimmen.

Dumpf pochte der schmerz im Hintergrund… schmerz von den üblen Brandwunden die er sich zugezogen hatte… doch auch der erlösende Schmerz der Heilung, welcher ihm so vertraut war.

Er hatte sich nicht verausgabt, daher funktionierte seine vampirische selbstheilung tadellos.

Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich aufzurichten, was jedoch dummerweise zur folge hatte, das ein Hämmernder Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen zu pochen begann.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!? Bleib liegen verdammt!"

Das war eindeutig die Stimme des kleinen Feuervogels.

„Geht schon…!", brachte der schwarze Prinz hervor.

„Verdammt! Du wirst dich eines Tages noch umbringen mit deinem scheiß Sturkopf!", fuhr die rothaarige ihn an.

„Das mag sich bestätigen. Doch nun lass mich einfach!"

Das sprechen viel ihm leichter… doch er spürte wie diese seltsame leere in seinem innersten sich vergrößert hatte.

Er hatte einen weiteren Teil seiner Seele eingebüßt.

Und er spürte etwas, was er noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte…

Angst.

Er spürte Angst.

Was zum Teufel hatte ihn geritten seine Seele zu zerteilen?

Selbstzweifel plagten ihn, doch es erschien ihm damals logisch, es dem Vater gleich zu tun.

Doch nun…

Er fühlte sich so unvollständig… so einsam und das Ängstigte ihn.

Würde er sich völlig verlieren wenn das so weiterging?

Langsam öffnete er die Augen.

Helles licht stach in seine empfindliche Netzhaut, so dass er sie wieder zusammenkniff.

Langsam, stück für stück öffnete er sie wieder.

Als seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, besah er sich seine Hände und Arme.

Das Fleisch erschien dunkel und war mit einer durchscheinenden Paste bestrichen worden, welche sich angenehm kühl anfühlte.

Der schmerz der Verbrennungen klang nur dumpf im hintergrund seines Bewusstseins…

Es saß eine Weile in der Liege, welche sich wohl im Raum der Wünsche befand und starrte ins leere, bis Neville kam und sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Was zum Geier war das?", fragte der Gryffindor ohne Umschweife.

„Dummheit. Meine Dummheit… wie konnte ich nur so unglaublich töricht sein…?", erwiderte Harry.

Neville legte den Kopf schief.

„Geh mal ins Detail Alter."

Der dunkle Prinz seufzte.

„Ich habe ein Dämonenfeuer beschworen… um einen sehr Widerstandsfähigen Schwarzmagischen Gegenstand zu vernichten. Doch ich hätte daran denken sollen, das die spezielle Natur dieses Gegenstandes das Feuer nährt wie nichts anderes. Ich hatte das vergessen. Es war ein törichter Fehler von mir."

Neville blickte sein gegenüber geschockt an.

„Dämonenfeuer?!? Verarsch mich nicht!"

Harry blickte auf und seine Augen bohrten sich in Nevilles.

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich scherzen?", fragte er mit eisigen unterton.

„Dämonenfeuer… ich kann das kaum glauben…"

„Mächtig… nicht zu löschen und unberechenbar, wie ich zu meinem bedauern feststellen musste. Vielleicht vergeht es ja rechtzeitig und London brennt nicht ein weiteres Mal ab."

„Was?"

Harry blickte auf.

„Das Große Feuer von 1666 bei dem fast ganz London niedergebrandt ist. Das war ein Dämonenfeuer. Passt du in Geschichte der Zauberei nicht auf?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich… nein, das wusste ich wirklich nicht, doch das wird sich sicher nicht wiederholen. Hermine hat das Feuer gelöscht…"

„SIE HAT WAS?!?"

Harry war mit einem Mal auf den Beinen.

„Ich sagte Hermine hat das Feuer gelöscht. Was zum Teufel ist in dich gef…"

„SIE HAT DAS FEUER GELÖSCHT?!? ALLEINE?!?! IST SIE WAHNSINNIG????!!!???

Neville hob beschwichtigend die Arme.

„Jetzt beruhig dich Alter."

„Beruhigen? Sie bringt sich um und ich soll mich beruhigen?!? Wo ist sie?"

„Nebenan. Wir haben den Raum der Wünsche geteilt, damit sie ruhe hat. Sie hat sich zwar sehr verausgabt, doch sie erholt sich bereits…"

Das war zuviel für den schwarzen Prinzen, seine Beine versagten ihren Dienst.

Neville stürzte herbei und bugsierte ihn aufs Bett.

„Sie… ist stabil…?", fragte Harry voller Unglauben.

„Ja verdammt. Sie erholt sich. Ginny meint das sie in spätestens zwei Stunden wieder aufwacht.

Harry konnte es kaum glauben.

„Sie… hat das Feuer… ganz gelöscht?"

„Bis auf den letzten Funken.", bestätigte Neville.

„Das… nicht mal ich könnte das!", rief der schwarze Prinz aus.

„Wie bitte?"

Neville blickte ihn an, als wäre er ein Geist.

„Ich sagte, das nicht mal Ich dazu in der Lage wäre, ganz alleine ein Dämonenfeuer von solchen ausmaßen zu löschen… es wäre zuviel. Diese Feuer ziehen ihre Macht aus allem Magischen was in ihre Nähe kommt. Das bedeutet, wenn ich nahe genug heran komme um es zu löschen, dann stärke ich es sogar… zumindest wenn es eine gewisse Stufe erreicht hat. Und die war lange überschritten."

Neville begann ebenfalls zu wanken.

„Du… du meinst…"

„Eine… unglaubliche Leistung… das… sie ist mächtiger als ich…", stotterte der Prinz.

Nun knickte auch Neville ein.

Harry atmete mehrere Male tief durch und versuchte sein aufgewühltes inneres zu fokussieren.

Doch ein weiterer Teil seiner selbst fehlte, was es schwerer machte sich zu fassen.

Seine gesamte eiserne Selbstdisziplin schmolz einfach dahin…

Es dauerte länger als gewohnt, doch Harry fand sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder.

Er konzentrierte sich stärker auf seine Selbstheilung und spürte, wie der damit verbundene Schmerz an Intensität gewann.

Er hob seinen Arm zu den Augen und verstärkte seine Anstrengungen noch, bis er erkennen konnte, das sich langsam Haut über die verbrannten Stellen spannte.

Neville musterte ihn voller Unglauben.

Der ganze Vorgang mochte eine gute halbe Stunde gedauert haben, als Harry sich erhob.

Seine Verbrennungen waren vollständig geheilt, doch er war erschöpft durch die magische Anstrengung.

„Du… das…"

Neville fand keine Worte, wie Harry zufrieden fest stellte.

Er grinste überheblich.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, das mich solche Kleinigeiten aufhalten?"

Neville fing sich wieder und grinste ebenfalls.

„Du bist und bleibst ein arroganter Penner. Immerhin etwas das sich wohl niemals ändern wird."

Harry lachte und ging zu der Tür, welche in der seltsamen Trennwand eingelassen war, welche den Raum der Wünsche in zwei hälften gespalten hatte.

Er erkannte ein Bett, genau wie das seine.

Hermine schlief tief und friedlich.

Kein flatternder Atem oder schweiß auf der Stirn.

Sie hatte wahrhaft eine magische Meisterleistung vollbracht, die ihres gleichen suchte. Ein Dämonenfeuer zu löschen war nur möglich, wenn mindestens zwei dunkle Magier seiner Macht es niederkämpften.

Wie konnte sie das vollbringen?

Und wie konnte sie so etwas überleben?

Das Feuer hätte sie verzehren müssen.

Harry setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die um das Bett herum aufgestellt waren und strich ihr zärtlich eine Braune Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Bist du es?", flüsterte er.

„Die Lösung auf alle meine Fragen? Die wirkliche Inkarnation der Magie?"

Es war weit hergeholt, aber nicht ausgeschlossen.

Sie könnte es sein, diejenige auf die er nie gehofft hatte.

Gedankenverloren musterte er seine Velobte und ging alle Möglichkeiten durch.

Er musste es ihr sagen, das war sicher.

Und er musste sie testen.

Und er hatte auch eine Idee wie er das bewerkstelligen konnte.

Es war einige Zeit vergangen, als Hermine sich zu regen begann…

Harry beobachtete sie, wie sie sich räkelte und langsam ihre braunen Augen aufschlug.

Ihr Blick nahm den seinen gefangen.

Kein Zweifel… die Magie lebte in ihr.

Er war überzeugt richtig zu liegen und ohne zu wissen was er eigentlich tat, begann er zu sprechen.

„Vor langer Zeit… da ward ein Zeichen am Himmel gesehen, welches die Zauberer der Antike als Geburt eines Königs deuteten. Eines Königs der Magie. Die Magier entsandten drei ihrer mächtigsten, welche ihn aufspüren sollten. Sie brachten ihm kostbare Gaben dar in seiner Geburtstätte, einem simplen Stall. Der Junge wuchs heran und reifte bis sich ihm seine Herkunft offenbarte. Er verstand die Magie und er lebte sie. Er war die Magie. Seine Macht suchte ihresgleichen. Er bewerkstelligte Wunder, zu der kein Magier in der Lage sein dürfte. Er beherrschte die Magie in den Dingen und starb am Kreuz nur um wieder aufzuerstehen und dann aus eigener Kraft in die nächste Ebene zu wechseln."

Hermine blickte ihn an und lächelte.

„Ja, das ist die wahre Jesusgeschichte. Ich kenne sie bereits."

Harry erwiderte das lächeln… und er meinte es ehrlich.

„Es wurde Prophezeit, das es wieder einen König der Magie geben wird. Eine Königin wurde geboren…"

Hermine richtete sich langsam auf und sah ihn ungläubig an.

Harry ergriff sanft ihre Hand und kniete nieder.

„Euer demütiger Diener Majestät…."

Hoffe es hat gefallen, bald gibbet wieder mehr ;)

* * *

Gruß

Dat Z.

* * *


	38. Magische Pole

* * *

**The black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **alles nicht meines, gehört Joanne K.Rowling. Mir gehört nur die Idee, das Harry n richtiges Arschloch sein kann.. oder genaugenommen auch nicht... weil die andere auch schon hatten und... tja... ööööh... passt schon...

Heureka, da isser wieder, etwas spät, sorry. Doch bei mir geht gerade echt der Bär ab.

Ich versuche ernsthaft schneller zu werden, doch zu dieser Zeit im Jahr is bei mir halt ne Menge los. Hoffe ihr habt verständnis.

Nun ohne weitere Vorreden

Viel spaß!

* * *

38. Magische Pole

* * *

Hermine starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an.

„Jetzt hast du endgültig den Verstand verloren…", stellte sie fest.

Das war unmöglich… das war einfach nicht wahr!

Doch er lächelte nicht… er kniete noch immer vor ihr und sah sie einfach nur an.

„Sehe ich aus wie jemand der nicht weiß was er sagt? Es passt alles zusammen. Du bist eine neue Linie. Du bist stark, konntest sogar mein enormes Wissen verwerten. Und du hast ein Inferno aus reiner Magie gelöscht ohne zu sterben. Höre auf deine innere Stimme, Hermine. Was sagt sie dir? Wie ist es möglich, das du Zauber wirkst die du nicht kennen kannst?"

Er wusste es nicht… doch er war doch daran Schuld!

Hermines Gedanken überschlugen sich.

„Das… das war dein Wissen! Es ist noch immer in meinem Kopf!", erwiderte sie halbwegs entschlossen.

Harry lachte leise.

„Erschaffe eine dunkle Kaskade!", forderte er schmeichlerisch.

„Eine was?", fragte das Mädchen verwirrt.

Harry lachte ein weiteres Mal.

„Nun gut, dann einen weißen Raum."

Hermine erinnerte sich daran, wie er den weißen Raum geschaffen hatte… und irgendwie fing ihre Magie an zu arbeiten.

Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie es machte, dennoch wurde es wärmer und heller im Zimmer.

„Hör auf Hermine. Ohne die Blutzeichen könnten wir in dem Gefüge verloren gehen. Schaffe mir stattdessen einen grünen Raum."

Ihre Magie zog sich zurück, das feine Gefüge aus Arkanen Linien zerfaserte, genau wie die unbewusste Selbstsicherheit, welche dem Zauber seine Gestalt verliehen hatte. Zurück blieben nur Unsicherheit und furcht.

„Das kannst du nicht, nicht wahr? Du hast niemals eine dunkle Kaskade oder einen grünen Raum gesehen. Doch mein Wissen beinhaltet auch diese exotischen Zauber. Du warst nur fähig, meine Zauber zu kopieren, ähnlich wie ich einen Großteil meiner Magie erlernt habe. Du musstest es sehen, es fühlen."

Harry lächelte.

In Hermines Kopf hämmerten eintausend Möglichkeiten, wie das möglich war… eine unsinniger als die andere.

Doch eine Frage kristallisierte sich heraus.

„Wie ist es dann möglich, das ich das Feuer löschen konnte? Du hast nie…"

Harry lachte.

Und sie spürte etwas… eine dunkle Kraft die sich im Raum zusammenbraute.

Hermine erschrak, doch schon hatte sie ohne es zu merken ihre Wahrnehmung erweitert.

Ihr Verstand erkannte die Arkane Struktur dieses Zaubers… seine Natur und Funktion.

Sie wusste, das er gefährlich war und ohne es bewusst zu beeinflussen, wob sie bereits einen Gegenzauber.

Die Arkanen Wellen trafen aufeinander, neutralisierten sich gegenseitig.

Harry stöhnte und sackte ein wenig zusammen und auch Hermine befiel plötzlich ein extremes Gefühl der schwäche.

„So… war es möglich. Du bist… ein Gegenpol, verstehst du? Du kannst jeden Zauber aufheben wenn du willst, du erkennst die Magie… du formst sie nach deinem Willen. Das ist deine Macht. Du bewahrst das Gleichgewicht… in einer Welt in der es aus den Fugen geraten ist."

Hermine sah Harry ungläubig an… und eine Erinnerung wallte in ihr auf… Worte, gesprochen von einem lange verstorbenen Freund, der ein letztes Mal zu ihr zurückgekehrt war.

‚Deine Möglichkeit… sie ist die seltsamste. Sowohl Harry als auch Voldemort sind dort am mächtigsten. Außerdem wandelt unter euch, eine Inkarnation der Magie. Ein Widergänger. Drei Nekromantiker die zur gleichen Zeit existieren, in der gleichen Linie. Das gab es noch nie. Und es ist ein Sakrileg. Sie werden sich gegenseitig zerstören und ihre Seelen werden nicht hierher zurückkehren, wenn es auf die falsche Weise geschieht'  
Und plötzlich verstand sie, was Ron gemeint hatte.

Harrys Worte hatten es ihr offenbart.

Es war ihre Aufgabe, ihr Schicksal… ihre Bestimmung das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen.

„Muss ich euch…."

Harry sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du wirst der Magie ihr Gleichgewicht geben, doch es ist nicht deine Aufgabe Vater oder Dumbledore zu vernichten. Dies ist allein meine Bestimmung, nicht die deine. Du hast die Prophezeiung gehört. Außerdem bezweifle ich, das deine Macht dafür reicht. Verwechsele niemals Macht und Allmacht… Wir sind dir noch immer überlegen, denn es gibt Möglichkeiten Magie zu wirken ohne das du es wahrnimmst. Wie willst du bekämpfen, was du nicht kommen siehst?"

Irgendetwas in Hermine sackte zusammen.

Das… das konnte doch einfach nicht sein!

Es war…. Nicht möglich!

Harry ergriff sanft ihre Hand und sah sie an. Etwas seltsames erschien in seinen Augen… etwas das Hermine nicht deuten konnte.

„Du bist etwas besonderes… ich habe es gewusst.", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Doch das ist kein Untergang. Du musst lernen, deine Naturgegebenen Gaben zu nutzen… so wie ich es einst lernen musste."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Wie… wie meinst du das?"

Harry lachte und setzte sich neben sie. Sanft ergriff er ihre Hand und sah sie an.

„Es gibt viel zu erklären… wo fange ich an… am besten von vorne, nicht wahr?"

Er seufzte theatralisch und sein überhebliches Grinsen kehrte zurück.

„Du kennst die Geschichte von Emanuel, der ersten Inkarnation der Magie. Kennst du auch die Geschichte des Buches, das angeblich alle tiefen Wahrheiten des Universums enthält?"

Herfmine sah ihn an.

„Das Necronomicon?"

„Ja, das Necronomicon, oder genauer gesagt das Buch Kitab Al'Azif, das einzige Original, geschrieben von Abd Al'Azrad, dem Beschwörer. Die Griechischen und Lateinischen Abschriften sind ungenau, bestenfalls."

„Was… was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte Hermine.

Sie kannte einige der Geschichten um das Buch. Das es in einer codierten Sprache geschrieben sei und Informationen über uralte Wesen enthielte, längst vergessene Magie. Und auch Informationen über das Totenreich. Die Lateinischen abschriften, welche in Menschenhaut gebunden sein sollen, enthielten zumindest eine Große Zahl verbotener Nekromantischer Magie.

„Ja, siebenhundertdreißig Jahre nach Emanuels Tot verfasst, enthält es auch seine Geschichte. Und auch die Prophezeiungen. Emanuel zeugte Kinder… etwas das die Christlichen Muggel nicht gerne hören, allerdings eindeutig bewiesen. Al'Azrad hatte einige seiner Nachkommen aufgespürt…. Und einige tragen Emanuels Gabe in sich… Magie zu verstehen. Manche mehr, manche weniger…"

Er sah ihr intensiv in die Augen. „

„Mittlerweile sind fast zweitausend Jahre vergangen, doch sein Blut lebt immer noch… in vielen Tausend Menschen. Und immer wieder tauchen Nachkommen auf, die ihre Gaben auch zu nutzen wissen. Merlin… Salazar Slytherin… Godric Griffyndor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowenna Ravenclaw… Vladimir Drakul, Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore, Thomas Vorlost Riddle, Harold James Potter… Hermine Granger…"

Hermine sah ihn fassungslos an…. So viele große Namen… und ihrer war auch mit dabei…

„Heißt das…?"

„Ja, auch ich bin eine Art Inkarnation der Magie. Vater ist eine… und auch Dumbledore war eine… vielleicht nicht so ausgeprägt wie du, aber doch genug das Mittelmass der anderen hinter sich zu lassen. Wenn es wahr ist was ich in dir spüre… dann stellst du das Gleichgewicht wieder her. Schwarze und weiße Magie… alles wird wieder in Harmonie zueinander stehen, so wie es sein sollte."

Es war irgendwie zuviel, um es zu verstehen.

Trivialerweise wandte sich ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nur auf eine von Harrys Aussagen.

„Was meinst du mit, auch Dumbledore war eine… warum sprichst du in der Vergangenheitsform?"

Seine Miene blieb unbewegt, doch Hermine glaubte dennoch zu erkennen, das er sich ertappt fühlte.

„Hab ich das gesagt?", fragte er arrogant als wäre es nicht weiter erwähnenswert.

„Tu es nicht ab. Was meintest du damit. Bitte… keine Lügen… Keine Manöver…"

Er sah sie lange an und gab anschließend einen unwilligen Laut von sich.

„Dumbledore… Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ist Tot."

Hermine keuchte auf.

„W… Wann… er kann doch nicht gestorben sein… ich habe ihn doch erst… heute Morgen noch…"

„Er starb im Januar 1945 in den Ardennen durch die Schergen von Gellert Grindelwald."

Hermine sah Harry entsetzt an.

„Das… das kann… das ist doch…"

Harrys Augen glühten rot auf und Hermine zuckte erschrocken zurück.

„Was dort oben im Büro sitzt ist nicht Dumbledore. Es war nie Dumbledore! Es ist ein Widergänger, der Körper Dumbledores, am Leben erhalten durch die schwärzeste Magie die du dir nur Vorstellen kannst, Formeln aus dem echten Necronomicon. Einige Reste von Dumbledores Persönlichkeit könnten unter umständen noch erhalten sein. Doch ich erzähle dir einmal, was ich über den Dumbledore weiß, der 1881 geboren wurde. Er war arrogant, absolut überlegen und stolz auf sein reines Zaubererblut. Er ging nach Europa um seinen größten Rivalen zu vernichten… Gellert Grindelwald… aber der war schlauer, lockte Dumbledore in einen Hinterhalt wo er von siebzehn Mitgliedern des SS Zuges Thors Hammer mit Muggelwaffen niedergeschossen wurde."

„In der Tat. Das ist keine angenehme Erinnerung."

Hermine fuhr herum und erkannte Dumbledore…

Und sein Anblick erschreckte sie.

Er sah einfach nicht mehr aus wie Dumbledore…

Er war noch immer schlank und seine Nase noch immer krumm… doch seine Augen funkelten nicht mehr gütig… und etwas umgab ihn… eine dunkle Ahnung von Gefahr und Finsternis die vorher definitiv nicht da gewesen ist.

„Herr Direktor. Wie immer überraschend…und ungelegen.", meinte Harry spöttisch.

Auch bei ihm registrierte Hermine eine Veränderung… denn auch von Harry ging eine Feine Aura von Gefahr aus…

Und Hermine verstand…

Diese beiden… sie bekämpften sich…. Bereits durch bloße Anwesenheit!

Sie führten einen unbewussten Kampf auf einer Ebene, die niemand erkennen oder gar begreifen konnte…

Der schwarze Prinz wandte sich von Dumbledore ab und sah ihr intensiv in die Augen.

„Erkennst du es nun?", fragte er.

Dumbledore lachte.

„Lassen sie ihr doch Zeit die Eindrücke zu verarbeiten.", meinte er gutmütig.

Hermine stand kurz vor dem durchdrehen.

Dumbledore…

Er war kein Mensch… sie begriff es und gleichzeitig wieder nicht.

Er sah aus wie ein Mensch… redete, dachte… und dennoch schrie ihr inneres bei seinem Anblick auf… als sei er nur eine Puppe… eine grausame Immitation von Leben. Es war… etwas… das nur so tat als sei es ein Mensch…

„Keine Sorge meine Liebe, sie haben nichts vor mir zu befürchten."

Er lächelte freundlich, doch Hermine kam es wie eine Drohung vor.

„Das… das ist…"

Ihr Verstand setzte aus… die Ahnungen… All das was sie vorher nicht erkennen konnte und nun auf ihre Sinne einstürzte erdrückte sie… und alles wurde schwarz…

* * *

Harry fing Hermine auf und legte sie sacht nieder.

Anschließend erhob er sich und blickte die Kreatur an, die alle geltenden Magischen Gesetze verhönte.

„Kein Versteckspielen mehr nicht wahr?", fragte er amüsiert.

Dumbledore lachte.

„Nein, keine Veranlassung dafür. Und was gedenkst du nun zu tun Harry?"

„Jetzt? Gar nichts. Aber denk daran Kreatur… ich werde dich hinwegfegen wenn die Zeit reif ist."

Dumbledore lachte spöttisch.

„Tom versucht das bereits seid er seine eigene Macht erkannt hat. Gellert hat es ebenfalls versucht… zu vernichten was er schuf. Aber ihr alle wisst nichts über mich. Ihr vermutet nur ohne es zu begreifen."

Dumbledore grinste breit und selbstsicher.

„Mag sein, aber ich bin nicht sie… ich bin mächtiger."

Harry gestattete sich ein gehässiges Lachen.

„Hochmut ist der erste Schritt zum Niedergang. Das steht dir nicht.", meinte Dumbledore und grinste breiter.

„Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen Hochmut und Gewissheit. Auch Flamell musste das bereits erfahren.", erwiderte Harry und lachte erneut.

„Nun, ich werde den Tag erwarten.", erwiderte Dumbledore spöttisch und wandte sich zum gehen.

Kurz vor der Tür blieb er noch einmal stehen und drehte sich herum.

„Halte sie zurück Prinz. Sie ist zu wertvoll um verloren zu gehen. Solche Aktionen wie mit dem Black Anwesen sind zu gefährlich! Es hätte sie töten können!"

„Ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen Kreatur. Ich werde sie gut unterweisen, auch im eigenen Interesse.", erwiderte Harry kalt.

„Nun gut.", erwiderte der Widergänger und verlies endgültig den Raum.

Harry grinste und drehte sich wieder zu dem Bewusstlosen Mädchen um.

Sacht beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und streichelte zärtlich ihren Kopf.

„Er weiß nicht, wie stark du wirklich bist meine kleine Königin… ruhe süß…"

* * *

Severus Snape maß sein Gegenüber mit ausgesuchtem Ekel im Blick.

Dennoch Widerstand er der Verlockung einer subtilen Provokation und führte stattdessen das Weinglas an seine Lippen.

Es war ein sehr Fruchtiger schwerer Rotwein, genau das richtige um sich zu beruhigen. Vollmundig streichelte das fruchtige Aroma seinen Gaumen, und Severus nahm sich die Muße, den Geschmack vollends auszukosten, ehe er die Augen erneut öffnete und sein Gegenüber mit stählernen Blick fixierte.

Auch Black hatte an seinem Wein genippt.

Und aus seiner Mimik entnahm Snape, das auch er einen guten Tropfen zu schätzen wusste. Man konnte gegen den Kerl sagen was man wollte, doch auch er war ein Genießer, der den flüchtigen Freuden eines guten Aromas durchaus aufgeschlossen schien.

Ärgerlich vertrieb Snape diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart.

Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als über eventuelle Gemainsamkeiten mit Sirius Black zu grübeln.

Black setzte das Weinglas gekonnt auf den Tisch und musterte Severus mit einem nicht minder feindseligen Blick.

„Und was verschaft mir die Ehre deiner Einladung Snape? Du hast mich doch sicher nicht hierher bestellt, um diesen zugegeben exzellenten 88er Burgund zu verkosten."

Leiser Spott schwang in Blacks Stimme mit.

Trotz seiner Tugendhaften Anwandlungen war er noch immer ein Black durch und durch… diese Feststellung ärgerte Snape.

„Harry kam zu mir und forderte Zugang zum Labor.", erwiderte er widerwillig.

„Und?", fragte Black mit hochgezogener Augenbraue… Beneidenswert beiläufig.

„Das war vor gut neunzehn Stunden. Seitdem ist er noch nicht wieder herausgekommen."

„Neunzehn Stunden? Ungewöhnlich… und was ist mit Hermine? Sie muss sich ja sehr verausgabt haben, wenn Frank mit seinen Vermutungungen richtig liegt. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, das er sie so lange alleine lässt."

Severus erlaubte sich den Luxus eines abfälligen schnaubens, ehe er antwortete.

„Ich bin sicher das sie nicht in Gefahr schwebt, auch wenn mich das Verhalten von Longbottom und seinem kleinen Schlägertrupp leicht beunruhigt. Der Grund, aus dem ich dich hergebeten habe, ist deine Patenschaft. Du bist in der Lage die Schutzzauber des Prinzen zu durchschreiten."

„Wenn er sie nicht modifiziert hat.", gab Black zu bedenken.

„In der Tat, doch wofür die Mühe?", erwiderte Severus bissig.

Der Bastard lies ein Lachen hören… so hundeartig, das Snape ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Er nahm noch einen ausgiebigen Schluck seines Weines und erhob sich erstaunlich gewandt.

„Wenn mich meine Erinnerung nicht täuscht, dann liegt deine Persönliche Giftküche hinter dem Portrait von Madame Pomona Vitro."

Der Tränkemeister zog bedrohlich die Brauen zusammen.

„In der Tat. Dürfte ich wissen, woher du derartige Kenntnisse beziehst Black?"

Der Animagus grinste nur und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Exzellenter Wein alter Giftmischer. Wir sehen uns."

Mit diesen Worten verlies der Bastard Severus' Räume.

Der Meister der Tränke ärgerte sich.

Es war schon immer so, das der verdammte Bastard einfach alles zu wissen schien, was sich in seiner Umgebung abspielte.

Black war nicht umsonst mal einer der besten Auroren gewesen, die in der Zentrale beschäftigt worden waren.

Um so überraschender war es gewesen, als man ihn wegen Hochverrats angeklagt hatte.

Nun wusste er ja, das es ausgerechnet Pettigrew gewesen war, der Black nach Azkaban gebracht hatte.

Das ausgerechnet Pettigrew, dieser unbegabte kleine Narr zum Schafrichter des Lords geworden war, der gefährlichste aller Todesser.

Und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, war diese kleine Ratte es auch, die Severus am besten verstehen konnte… seltsam wie sich Dinge änderten und andere wie gegenseitiger Hass, einfach Konstant blieben.

Severus würde Black immer hassen… ein seltsam gutes Gefühl.

Der Tränkemeister nahm noch einen Schluck von dem herrlichen Wein und lauschte den trivolen, doch seltsamerweise gut tuenden Tönen einer Stones Platte.

Sympathy for the devil war schon immer sein Favorit gewesen.

Eine seltsame Vorliebe für einen vermeintlichen Reinblüter. Doch Severus liebte diese Art der Muggelmusik, seit er am Ende der siebziger einmal einen Informanten während eines großen Konzerts in London treffen sollte.

Was war unauffälliger für Todesser, als ein Konzert mit Muggelmusik?

Doch wieder erwarten, hatte ihm die klangliche Kulisse damals sehr zugesagt… so sehr, das er sich einen Plattenspieler besorgt hatte und begann, eine Schallplattensammlung aufzubauen.

Diese umfasste nun sehr viele Platten… einhundertsiebenundvierzig, um es zu präzisieren.

Alle großen Künstler.

Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, Pink Floyd, AC DC, Rolling Stones und ungezählte andere Hardrockcombos schallten seitdem in ungestörten Augenblicken aus dem Magisch modifizierten Plattenspieler.

Dummerweise war dies eine weitere Leidenschaft, die er mit Black teilte.

Oder vielleicht war es gerade diese Fülle an Gemeinsamkeiten, die verhinderte, das er irgendeine Sympathie für den Ex auroren entwickelte.

Severus hatte im augenblick nicht die Muße, einen Disput mit sich selbst über Black zu führen… das war geradezu Lächerlich.

Stattdessen schweiften seine Gedanken zu Harry… und damit zwangsläufig zu Hermine Granger.

Niemals hätte er vermutet, das hinter diesem besserwisserischen Gör so viel stecken könnte.

Ihre Fähigkeiten schienen sich seit der unfreiwilligen Bindung an den Prinzen mit jedem Tag zu steigern… erstaunlich und beängstigend zugleich.

Könnte sie vielleicht sogar zu einer vierten Macht werden?

Neben Dumbledore, dem Prinzen und dem Lord?

Die Zeichen deuteten in diese Richtung.

Zudem sollte man dem aufsässigen Longbottom ein Maximum an Aufmerksamkeit widmen, denn seid er Harry kannte, hatten sich die Bemühungen des Nachwuchsauroren gesteigert, sein Feld zu beherrschen.

Mit Erfolg, wenn Severus Theorien der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Interesannte Zeiten… in der Tat…

* * *

Sirius beobachtete, wie Harry die Phiolen gegen das Licht hielt, und die obere langsam neigte, so das einige Tropfen der enthaltenen Flüssigkeit, in die grüne Suppe fielen, welche in der zweiten Phiole enthalten war.

Sein Gesicht wirkte hoch konzentriert… und er erledigte das mit Perfektion.

Anschließend rührte er in einem Kessel, welcher fröhlich vor sich hin blubberte.

Drei mal gegen, einmal im und wieder dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn.

Harry schien wirklich ein exzellenter Tränkebrauer zu sein.

Lilly war auch sehr gut gewesen, doch für Sirius selbst, war es schlicht und einfach ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.

Es war ihm schier unbegreiflich, wie man sich die ganzen Regeln und Rezepte merken konnte… die Zutaten und ihre Wechselwirkungen außerdem noch die Mondstellungen… Rührrichtungen… Temperaturen… umfallende Reißsäcke in China… oh Gott, ein verdammter Alptraum!

Die Hölle war ein Zaubertranklabor… diese Überzeugung war fest in Sirius verwurzelt, seid der ersten Zaubertranstunde beim alten Slugi.

Harry veränderte die Flammen unter dem Kessel mit der Hilfe seines Zauberstabs und gab anschließend die Grüne Flüssigkeit dazu.

Er rührte noch einmal darin herum, dieses mal allerdings in einem komplizierteren Muster, welches sich Sirius nicht mal merken könnte, wenn er es ernsthaft versuchen würde.

Anschließend nahm er einen Schöpflöffel des violetten Trankes und lies ihn mit prüfenden Blick aus einiger Höhe in den großen Kessel zurückfließen.

Scheinbar sagte die Konsistenz ihm zu, denn er nickte selbstgefällig und lies den Inhalt weiter köcheln.

Anschließnd wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit Sirius zu.

„Ich schätze mal, das ist kein leckeres Nudelsüppchen, was du da zusammenrührst.", meinte der Animagus grinsend.

Harrys rechte Augenbraue hob sich leicht, ansonsten zeigte sich keine Regung in seinem Gesicht.

Er hatte es drauf, ohne Zweifel.

„Ich denke, mit dieser Vermutung könntest du recht haben.", erwiderte er trocken.

Sirius' grinsen wurde breiter.

„Darf ich fragen, warum du die alte Fledermaus vom Giftmischen abhältst?"

Nix mit heißem Brei, immer voll auf die Fresse, so kam man im Leben weiter. War schon immer Sirius' Motto gewesen.

Harry grinste überheblich.

„Bist du sicher, dass du in der Lage bist zu begreifen, was ich anstrebe?

Uh, was für ein arroganter Penner.

Sirius hatte den Jungen gleich gemocht.

„Probiers.", erwiderte er einfach und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Der dunkle Prinz holte Luft und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

„Ich braue einen Trank, der im Endeffekt verhindern soll, das jemand intuitive Arkane Wecheslwirkungen initiert, ein Reflex den man leider nur so betäuben kann. Im Grunde bewirkt er eine leichte Vergiftung des Stammhirns, wodurch reaktionale magische Betätigung des Patienten unterbunden wird."

Bester Vortragsmodus. Nicht mal Remus konnte so einschläfernd sein.

„Wie spät geht der Zug?"

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof.", setzte der Animagus hinterher und freute sich über den Verständnislosen Blick des Prinzen.

Er liebte es einfach, den Dumbatz zu spielen.

Natürlich wusste Sirius, was eine reaktionale Magische Betätigung war… das war immerhin der Reflex, der für einen Animagus unerlässlich war.

Der dunkle Prinz wirkte immer noch leicht pikiert und Sirius grinste breit.

„Nun schau nicht so, ich hab's schon verstanden. Du möchtest einen Reflex wie zum Beispiel die Animagusverwandlung unterdrücken.

Nun glätteten sich die Falten auf Harrys Stirn und Sirius bildete sich ein, so etwas wie Überraschung in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

„In der Tat. Ein gutes Beispiel, doch ziele ich nicht speziell auf diesen Reflex, sondern auf einen gänzlich anderen. Doch darauf werde ich nicht weiter eingehen."

„Weil es mich einen Scheiss angeht?"

Harry hob erneut eine Augenbraue.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken möchtest."

Der Junge warf erneut einen Blick in den Kessel.

„Du kannst Severus ausrichten, das ich seine Räumlichkeiten nicht länger benötige. Mein… Nudelsüppchen, so sagtest du doch, ist fertig.

„Na dann, Mahlzeit.", erwiderte Sirius grinsend und beobachtete, wie sein Patenkind die Brühe in einige Gläser gab…

Schniefelus würde er noch früh genug Bescheid geben…

* * *

Jo, das wars erstmal.

Hoffe, das ich das nächste Kap in zwei bis drei Wochen fertig habe.

Gruß

dat lahme Z.


	39. Unerwarteter Besuch

* * *

_**T****he Black Prince**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Zum 104.ten Mal, nix gehört mir sondern alles Joanne K. Rowling.ich klau es nur und verdien kein Geld... Zumindest nicht damit ;)

Da isser wieder, Kurzes Kap, aber immerhin. So bald gehts in das letzte drittel der Geschichte ;) es wird midestens noch dreizehn Kaps geben, aber wahrscheinlich mehr hihi.

Ich weiß das ihr es wollt ja :D

Viel spass

* * *

39. Unerwarteter Besuch

* * *

„Trink!"

Hermine blickte den schwarzen Prinzen skeptisch an.

Alles in ihr war in Aufruhr.

Es gab tausend Zauber auf Hogwarts und ihre Magie… sie machte sich selbstständig. Wollte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren lassen.

Sprach jemand einen Zauber in ihrer nähe, hielt ihre Magie dagegen.

Sie war erschöpft… völlig ausgelaugt.

Und sie hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle.

„Was… was ist das…?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Frag nicht! Es hilft. Nun trink!"

Eigentlich wollte sie widersprechen.

Besonders wegen seinem herrischen Ton, doch sie war einfach zu verwirrt. Zu erschöpft, viel zu müde um jetzt Kontra zu geben.

Der Trank schmeckte im grunde nach nichts, ein leicht widerlicher Nachgeschmack kam jedoch hoch, nachdem sie die Flüssigkeit vollkommen geschluckt hatte.

Dann kam dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihr hoch.

Als ob tausend kleine Ameisen ihre Adern hinauf kriechen würden. Von ihrem Bauch bis in den Kopf.

Dann kam ein leichtes ziehen, als die Ameisen ihr Haupt erreichten.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Die aufgepeitschten Wogen ihres inneren magischen Stroms besänftigten sich, glitten wieder zurück in ihre vorgesehenen Bahnen und Hermine erlangte die Kontrolle wieder.

Erleichtert atmete sie aus.

Harry beugte sich vor und zog eines ihrer Augenlieder hoch, während er ihr mit seinem Zauberstab in die Augen leuchtete.

„Sehr gut. Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Besser.", gab sie erleichtert zurück.

Der schwarze Prinz nickte mit sichtlicher Genugtuung und stellte eine Art Koffer vor ihr hin, der offensichtlich mit einem Kühlungszauber versehen worden war.

Er öffnete ihn und sah Hermine fest an.

Dutzende von Phiolen reihten sich aneinander, alle mit dem Trank gefüllt, den er ihr gerade verabreicht hatte.

„Jeden zweiten Tag wirst du eine Einheit zu dir nehmen. Der Trank verhindert, das deine Instinkte überhand nehmen und du jeden Zauber ausgleichst. Vernachlässige das nicht, denn sonst könnte es tödlich enden."

Hermine schauderte.

„Was ist das für ein Trank?"

Ihre Neugier war stärker als ihre Angst. Und irgendwie brachte ihre eigene typische Art sie zum grinsen.

„Gute Frage. Ich wüsste noch keinen Namen, denke allerdings noch darüber nach.", erwiderte Harry arrogant.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte die junge Frau verdutzt.

„Das beutetet…", begann Harry mit arroganter Stimme, „…das es diesen Trank bis heute noch nicht gegeben hat. Es ist eine neue Kreation."

Hermine riss die Augen auf und sah ihren Verlobten entgeistert an.

„Du benutzt mich als Versuchskaninchen?!"

„Aber nicht doch. Sirius Black hatte sich als erster erboten den Trank zu probieren. Und er hat es überlebt."

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben… er hatte einen neuen Trank entwickelt…

Und das so zielstrebig, als hätte er schon immer ein Rezept dafür besessen.

Harry war wirklich ein Phänomen.

„Das brauen von Zaubertränken, war schon im Kindesalter eine meiner liebsten Betätigungen. Ich ging bei den besten in die Lehre.", erklärte er unaufgefordert, doch mit nicht zu überhörender Arroganz.

„Eventuell kennst du einige meiner Arbeiten aus dem Zaubertrankjournal. Unter dem Pseudonym Kevin Weidner habe ich einiges an Arbeiten dort vorgestellt."

„Kevin Weidner?!"

Ja, der Name war ihr ein Begriff.

Es hatte damals ziemlich für Furore gesorgt, als ein Trank entwickelt wurde, der die Nachwirkungen eines Langen Dementoreneffekts wirksam bekämpfte.

„Du… du hast den Dolciustrank entwickelt?"

Harry grinste.

„Natürlich. Er hat wirklich geholfen, nachdem wir unsere Leute aus Azkaban befreit hatten…"

Harry brach ab und ein seltsam melancholischer Zug, huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Wie dem auch sei, ich verstehe das Zaubertrank Handwerk nun mal."

Hermine verstand.

Er trauerte immer noch seiner Zeit als schwarzer Prinz der Todesserschaft hinterher, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde.

„Nun denn, ich gedenke noch einiges zu erledigen. Für den Fall, das du dich unwohl fühlen solltest, oder sonst irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen auftreten, was eigentlich nicht geschehen sollte, melde dich bei mir."

Mit diesen Worten verlies er das kleine geheime Zimmer, in dem er sie hatte treffen wollen.

Seine Abschiedsworte erschreckten Hermine dann doch.

Vorsichtig horchte sie in sich hinein, ob vielleicht doch etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.

Doch sie fühlte sich gut.

Ihr Arkaner Fluss, befand sich wieder im Einklang mit sich selbst.

So ungern sie es auch zugab, doch Harry war wirklich ein Genius ohne Konkurrenz.

Nie hatte sie einen Zauberer erlebt, der so vielseitig war, der sich in so vielen Gebieten so gut auskannte.

Hermine blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

Es war ein wundervoller Tag… der Frühling kündigte sich an.

Bald schon würde die Natur wieder erblühen. Konnte sie das vielleicht auch?

Aufblühen, wie die Blumen, die Bäume und das vielfältige Leben?

Hermine stockte.

Als sie daran dachte aufzublühen, hatte ihr Arkaner Strom eine sanfte Welle geschlagen.

Sie versuchte es erneut.

Sie dachte daran zu erblühen… und ihre Magie folgte dem Gedanken.

Ihr Arkaner Fluss hob sich wellenartig an… erfüllte sie.

Fasziniert genoss sie das Gefühl und versuchte einen ungesagten Zauber.

Sofort bildete sich vor ihr eine manifestation aus Licht und Magie… ein perfektes Ebenbild ihrer selbst, so scharf und konsistent, als wäre sie echt.

Niemals war Hermine ein derartig guter Spiegelzauber gelungen… normalerweise war das Abbild blass und leicht transparent.

Mit einem wedeln des Stabes, lies sie ihr Spiegelbild verschwinden.

Hatte sie jetzt Kontrolle über ihre neue Macht?

Der Trank schien nur ihre Instinkte einzudämmern, nicht aber ihre magische Macht.

Hermine verriegelte die Tür zum geheimen Zimmer und beschloss, noch einige Experimente mit ihrer neuen Art von magischer Macht zu wagen…

* * *

„Ich fass es nicht, das ich mitgekommen bin.", brummte Neville und sah sich nervös um.

Harry lachte amüsiert.

„Angst?"

Neville lachte.

„Nicht direkt. Eher das Gefühl, als würde ich willentlich Selbstmord begehen."

Der dunkle Prinz konnte nicht anders als breit zu grinsen.

Neville log nicht, er hatte tatsächlich keine Angst.

Beeindruckend, wahrlich beeindruckend.

Die beiden passierten einen weiteren Wildwechsel.

Harry liebte den Wald, der das alte Herrenhaus umgab.

Und er liebte es, jedes mal wieder den magischen Pfad zu finden, der es ihm ermöglichte zum Haus zu gelangen ohne die Zahlreichen Fallen auszulösen.

Der Pfad änderte sich ständig und unvorhersehbar. Wenn man nicht wusste, nach was man genau suchte, wäre er nicht aufspürbar. Nicht mal für Dumbledore.

Zielstrebig folgte er der Linie.

Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, um auf Schusters Rappen zum Herrenhaus zu gelangen.

Apparieren oder Portschlüssel könnte er nicht verwenden, da weder er selbst noch Neville eine Einladung besaßen.

Sie passierten eine Lichtung und die Luft wurde kühler.

„Wir sind gleich da.", meinte Harry und durchritt die Magische Wand, welche das Herrenhaus verbarg.

„Wohow, altmodischer geht's echt nicht.", meinte Neville und musterte das uralte Herrenhaus.

„Andererseits ist es echt passend für euren Schlag Leute."

„Weil wir Traditionsbewusst sind?", fragte der schwarze Prinz mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Weil ihr in der Vergangenheit lebt.", erwiderte Neville trocken.

Gemächlich näherten sie sich dem erhabenen Herrenhaus.

Harry hielt drei Meter vor der Haustür und bedeutete seinem begleiter, ebenfalls anzuhalten.

Dann schwang er seinen Stab.

Es dauerte eine Weile, als ein leises Plopp ertönte und eine Hauselfe sie anblickte.

Sie strahlte über beide Ohren.

„Junger Master! Miffi freut sich sehr sie wieder zu sehen."

Harry ging in die Knie und zeigte sein übliches arrogantes Lächeln.

„Hallo Miffi. Würdest du Vater ausrichten, das wir beide ihn zu sprechen Wünschen?"

„Wer ist ihr neuer Freund Junger Master?", fragte Miffi neugierig.

„Das ist Neville Longbottom."

Die Elfe nickte eifrig und war nur einen Augenblick später verschwunden.

Die beiden Jungen warteten eine kleine Weile, wobei Neville gelegentlich seine Nackenknochen knacken lies.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür wie von Geisterhand und beide traten ohne zögern ein.

Harry führte sie sicher durch die Gänge des weitläufigen Herrenhauses.

Dann passierten sie einen Korridor mit blauen Teppichen, als Harry innehielt.

„Ich nehme die drei rechts und du die drei links.", meinte der schwarze Prinz lässig.

Neville dachte nicht mal darüber nach, als er schon seinen Stab schwang und einen Fluch dachte.

Eine Illusionstarnung zersprang und im Korridor entbrannte ein kurzer Kampf, der damit endete, das Neville drei Todesser schockte und Harrys Gegner unter den qualen des Cruciatus Fluches das Bewusstsein verloren.

Neville blickte den Prinzen mit steinerner Miene an.

Harry lachte amüsiert.

„Wie aufmerksam. Begrüßungsgeschenke. In der Tat sehr unterhaltsam."

Der Jungauror schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und folgte dem Prinzen bis zur Tür am ende des Korridors.

Als sie geöffnet wurde, erkannte Neville zu seiner Verwunderung einen geschmackvoll eingerichteten Salon.

Die Wände waren gesäumt mit Regalen voller Büchern.

Rote Teppiche herrschten vor und eichene uralte Möbel, die ehrwürdig und zugleich geschmackvoll wirkten.

Ein Kamin beherrschte die Südseite des Raumes.

Eine Gruppe von bequemen Ohrensesseln standen dort und in einem saß der dunkle Lord und lächelte.

„Willkommen im Hause Anguifer.", sprach er mit einem sanften begleitenden zischeln.

Neville wirkte bemerkenswert unbeeindruckt.

Harry musste grinsen.

„Guten Tag Vater."

Der dunkle Lord erhob sich und schloss Harry in die Arme.

„Guten Tag mein Sohn. Hat dir mein Begrüßungsgeschenk gefallen?"

Sie lösten sich voneinander und Harry grinste überheblich.

„Amüsant, zugegeben. Doch leider keine Herausforderung. Außerdem musste ich sie mit meinem Begleiter hier teilen."

Voldmort richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun zu Neville.

„Mister Longbottom, wie unhöflich von mir. Freut mich sie endlich einmal unter… günstigeren Umständen zu treffen.", sagte der dunkle Lord und neigte leicht das Haupt.

Nevilles Züge waren versteinert, dennoch erwiderte er das nicken.

„Lord Voldemort. Ich würde gerne sagen das es mir ein Vergnügen ist…"

Voldemort lachte.

Es klang kalt und hoch… und so vertraut, das Harry lächeln musste.

„Bitte nur Voldemort. Lord ist ein Titel für das niedere Gesocks. Und keine Sorge. Heute plaudern wir. Gekämpft wird ein anderes mal."

Er deutete einladend auf die Sessel.

Harry setzte sich und erkannte, das eine Flasche seines Lieblingsweins bereit stand.

Sein Vater war der perfekte Gastgeber.

Formvollendet füllte er die Gläser und stellte sie vor den Gästen ab, ehe er sich selbst nieder lies und sie aus seinen blutroten Augen musterte.

„Ich denke, ich habe gut aufgeholt. Nur noch zwei. Hast du es gut verkraftet mein Junge?"

Harry grinste.

„Ja, ich denke ich bin mit allen Folgen fertig geworden. Und mir fehlt übrigens nur noch einer."

„Den zu finden sehr schwer sein dürfte.", erwiderte der dunkle Lord grinsend.

Seine Okklumentik stand fest wie eine Wand… schade…

Neville wirkte verwirrt… kein Wunder.

Harry nippte an seinem Wein und grinste überlegen.

„Wir werden sehen. Nun denn, ich möchte deine Kostbare Zeit nicht vergeuden. Daher komme ich gleich zum Punkt."

Voldemort nippte an seinem Wein.

„Nur zu mein Sohn."

Harry grinste.

„Ich möchte einen Waffenstillstand… oder eher, ein einstellen der Kampfhandlungen."

Der dunkle Lord nickte bedächtig.

„Zumindest bis deine Hochzeit vollzogen ist. Liege ich mit meiner Annahme richtig?"

„In der Tat."

Neville beugte sich nun vor und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck Wein.

„Ich schätze, das dies genau auf der Linie der Reinblütigkeit liegt. Immerhin gab es ein solches Arrangement seid fast vierhundert Jahren nicht mehr."

Der dunkle Lord wandte sich dem Jungen Mann zu.

„Keine Sorge. Ich gedenke nicht im geringsten, mich bei der Hochzeit einzumischen."

Erneut nippte Harry an seinem Wein und auch die anderen führten sich den guten Tropfen zu Gemüte.

„Damit ist es also beschlossen. Ich danke dir Vater, du bist sehr zuvorkommend."

Erneut entfuhr Voldemort ein Lachen.

Harry und sein Vater plauderten schließlich noch ein wenig und Voldemort lies sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen, auch Neville einige Fragen zu stellen.

Harry war beeindruckt, wie gut sein Verbündeter diese Situation meisterte.

Er wirkte völlig gelassen und gelöst, während er mit dem dunklen Lord sprach. Andere wären beim bloßen Anblick von Harrys Vater jammernd zusammengebrochen.

Schließlich hatte jeder zwei Gläser Wein geleert und der dunkle Lord verabschiedete seine Gäste.

Als sie schließlich auch noch den geschützten Bereich des Herrenhauses verlassen hatten, atmete Neville erleichtert auf.

„Bemerkenswert gelassen dein alter Herr."

Harry lachte.

„Er wird schon gewusst haben das wir kommen, noch bevor wir die Haustür erreicht haben. Und du hast es erneut geschafft mich zu beeindrucken."

Neville zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Hätte es was gebracht vor Ehrfurcht zu erstarren? Sicher nicht oder? Kein Vorteil für mich."

Neville war wahrlich ein Kämpfer mit Leib und Seele. Stets mit den Gedanken in der Gegenwart und immer auch die logischste Vorgehensweise fixiert.

Mit ein wenig Zeit würde er ein großer Kämpfer werden.

Wenn er es überleben würde.

Gemeinsam disapparierten sie und kamen in Hogsmeade an.

Durch den Verbotenen Wald kehrten sie ins Schloss zurück und trennten sich…

* * *

Ginny blickte auf, als Neville den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat.

Der schwarze Prinz nickte ihr ruppig zu und verschwand in Richtung seines Raumes.

Neville lies die Nackenknochen knacken und setzte sich zu seiner Verlobten.

„Und? Was wollte er jetzt von dir?", fragte sie, nachdem er ihr zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt hatte.

„Nun, ich hatte einen recht interessanten Tag. Ich weiß nun zumindest, das Voldemort Wein mag und im großen und ganzen gar nicht so verrückt wirkt, wenn man sich ruhig mit ihm Unterhält."

Ginny starrte ihren Verlobten ungläubig an.

„Du… Ihr habt…"

„Ja, Harry hat mich zu Voldemorts Herrenhaus mitgenommen und wir haben mit dem dunklen Lord ein Gespräch geführt. Harry wollte einen Waffenstillstand bis zu seiner Hochzeit aushandeln. Und der gilt ab heute und dauert bis eine Woche nach der Hochzeit an. Dann haben wir… ich weiß nicht… geplaudert, so lächerlich das auch klingen mag."

„Geplaudert… mit dem dunklen Lord…?"

Ginny konnte es noch immer icht glauben.

Doch Neville nickte so ernst, das sie es einfach glauben musste.

„Weißt du was das allerschlimmste daran ist? Wenn Voldemort kein mordlustiger und größenwahnsinniger Irrer wäre… dann würde ich ihn sogar richtig mögen. Er ist genau wie Harry, charismatisch und einfach unwiderstehlich. Ein Mann dem man zuhört und dem man gerne alles glauben möchte."

„Neville… pass auf…"

Der schwarzhaarige winkte ab.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht leicht zu verführen. Außerdem haben wir Thematiken des Krieges gar nicht angesprochen. Es war… nun ja, zwanglos. Harmloses Zeug halt."

Ginny atmete tief durch, sie musste Nevilles Worte erst einmal verdauen.

Dieser lies ihr alle Zeit die sie benötigte.

„Waffenstillstand… das klingt eigentlich gut. Allerdings heisst das auch, das wir deine Liste nicht abarbeiten können.", meinte sie um das Thema wieder in die richtigen Bahnen rutschen zu lassen.

„Stimmt, Glück für Dolohow. Aber wie heißt es so schön, aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben."

Ginny nickte zufrieden und lehnte sich in ihren Sessel zurück.

Das Feuer prasselte fröhlich und der herrlich harzige duft von verbrennenden Holz war Balsam für ihre Seele.

„Wie geht es Hermine?", fragte Neville nach einer Weile.

„Besser. Eindeutig besser. Harry hat ihr einen Trank gebraut. Und seitdem ist sie nicht mehr so abwesend und unkonzentriert. Doch was wirklich in ihr vorgeht weiß ich nicht. Sie müsse über sich nachdenken, habe Sachen erfahren, die ihr nicht gefallen und die sie nicht glauben kann."

„Wegen diesem Feuer das nicht mal ein schwarzer Prinz löschen könnte… ich denke ich begreife, was sie durchmacht."

Ginny nickte.

„Ich hätte auch große angst, wäöre ich an ihrer Stelle."

Neville seufzte.

„Sie musste sehr viel durchmachen… weißt du was? Schnapp dir mal ein paar von den Mädels, dann schnappt ihr euch Hermine und schafft sie einfach mal raus hier. Vielleicht zur Hütte am See. Ich regel das mit Dumbledore. Das könnte eine nette Abwechslung sein. So ne Art Jungesellinen abschied. Das bringt sie sicher auf andere Gedanken."

Ginny strahlte.

„Das ist eine großartige Idee Neville!"

„Tja, ich bin halt einfach geil!", erwiderte er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen.

„Und du hängst zuviel mit einem vermaledeiten Schwarzmagier rum!", stellte sie bissig fest.

„Stimmt, aber sieh es mal so, wenn er auf mich abfärbt, vielleicht färbe ich ja auf ihn ab."

„Musst du immer das letzte wort haben?"

„Nicht immer… aber immer öfter.", meinte er grinsend und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen…

* * *

Yeah, nächstes mal Crossfire und dann wieder ein neues Princenkap. Hoffe ich hör von euch ;)

Gruß

Dat Z.

* * *


	40. Das Udjat Auge

* * *

**The Black Prince**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nein, mir gehört immer noch nix. Aber ich hätte gerne die Filmrechte. Dann würde ich den Prinzen verfilmen und all die lieben Mamis schocken, die ihre. lieben kleinen in den neuen Harry Potter Film mitnehmen HAR HAR

Da bin ich wieder. Und dieses mal ist auch wieder was lustiges dabei, ehe wir in den nächsten zwei drei kaps mal wieder n gang zu legen.

Keine Sorge, aller Gerüchte zum Trotz. **Ich schreibe Weiter!**

Und nun, das worauf ihr alle hoffentlich gewartet habt.

Viel Spass!

* * *

_**- 40. Das Udjat Auge -**_

* * *

„Und, wie sieht es nun aus?", fragte Sirius und musterte Bill gespannt.

Der rothaarige Fluchbrecher wirkte übermüdet.

„Keine Fortschritte… ich begreife einfach nicht, wie ich das Ding vernichten kann. Jeder Fluch, alles was ich versucht habe wird einfach absorbiert und bleibt ohne Wirkung."

Sirius runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, und auch Remus wirkte , als würde er angestrengt darüber nachdenken.

Bill unterdessen brühte sich eien starken Tee auf. Als die Blätter gut durchgezogen waren, nahm er einen kleinen Schluck des siedend heißen Getränks und seufzte erleichtert.

Einen kurzen Augenblick schloss er die Augen und Atmete tief durch.

„Es liegt nicht an den Flüchen auf dem Auge. Die waren zwar kompliziert… geradezu brillant. Aber ich hab sie geknackt. Es ist das Auge selbst, das ich nicht zerstören kann."

„Was bedeutet das im Klartext?", fragte Sirius angespannt.

„Ich schätze, das er nicht an den eigentlichen Seelensplitter herankommt.", warf Remus ein.

Der Fluchbrecher nickte bestätigend.

„Dummerweise. Es gibt Legenden über das Auge des Horus. Unter anderem besagen diese, das man das es nicht zerstören kann. Eigentlich gerede, selbst wenn die meisten Legenden einen wahren Kern enthalten. Doch dieses Mal scheint es zu Stimmen. Ich könnte nicht mal sagen, was das für ein Material ist. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen! Ich kann auch nicht erklären wie man es bearbeitet hat. Dieses Material schluckt Magie. Trotzdem muss es Magisch bearbeitet worden sein um mit dem Goldamulett zusammenzuhalten. Ich werde einfach nicht schlau aus dem Ding."

Remus stützte den Kopf auf und machte mal wieder sein Professorengesicht.

„Diese Legenden… was genau besagen sie?", fragte er mit der ihm eigenen Neugier.

Bill nahm noch einen ausgiebigen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und Räusperte sich.

„Horus zählt zu den Ältesten Agyptischen Göttern. Ursprünglich wurde er als Verkörperung von Tag und Nacht angebetet, Stellvertretend standen dafür Sonne und Mond, welche für Horus' Augen standen. Im laufe der Jahrhunderte wurde der Mythos um Horus immer wieder verändert, doch zwei Richtungen sind eigentlich am bedeutsamsten. Die des Sonnenkultes und die des Osiriskultes. Für uns ist jedoch die Sage um Horus' Streit mit seinem Onkel, dem Gott Seth, welche aus dem Osiriskult stammt am bedeutsamsten. Horus sollte Osiris auf dem Thron nachfolgen, doch Osiris' Bruder Seth erhob ebenfalls Anspruch darauf. Ich überspringe mal einige Versionen und andere Tatsachen, okay? Im Endeffekt riss Seth Horus' das linke Auge heraus, das so genannte Mond oder auch Udjat Auge. In einer Version der Sage, heilt der Gott Toth die Wunde wieder, so dass Horus ein neues Auge wuchs. Das herausgerissene Auge wurde in ein Schmuckstück eingearbeitet und dann von Pharao zu Pharao weitergegeben, denn sie waren die irdischen Vertreter des Horus. Das Auge schenkte ihnen Kraft und ein langes Leben, so heißt es. Dann verschwand es. Die Sage behauptet Außerdem, das man das Auge nicht zerstören kann, denn kein Mensch kann etwas Göttliches vernichten. Ich denke das wärs."

„Massig Input.", bemerkte Sirius trocken.

Bill lachte.

„Das war das trockenste an meinem Beruf bei Gringotts. Das ist nur der Mythos eines Gottes. Und die Ägypter hatten sehr, sehr viele Götter."

„Na, dann meinen Respekt das du dich so gut auskennst.", erwiderte der Animagus zwinkernd.

Remus war ruhig und betrachtete das Auge.

„Mondauge…", murmelte er nachdenklich.

Gedankenverloren berührte er die Iris des Schmuckstückes, das eigentliche Auge des Horus.

Erschroken zuckte er zurück als das Auge plötzlich erstrahlte.

Remus krampfte zusammen.

„Sirius… Moony… bricht aus…!", brachte er hervor.

„BILL! VERSCHWINDE!!", brüllte der Animagus.

Der Fluchbrecher konnte sich jedoch nicht rühren.

Wie erstarrt beobachtete er, wie Haare aus Remus Körper sprossen und sich seine Knochen mit berstenden Geräuschen verformten.

Sirius fluchte und packte den sich verwandelnden Werwolf. In einem Augenzwinkern waren sie verschwunden…

* * *

„So, ich denke wir haben damit alles was wir brauchen. Fehlt nur noch unser Ehrengast.", meinte Ginny und grinste breit.

„Ich denke, unter sehr günstigen umständen, könntet ihr sie in der Bibliothek antreffen, auch wenn sie nur sehr selten dort einkehrt.", meinte Neville scheinheilig und erntete dafür einen Knuff seiner Verlobten in die Rippen.

Der Griffyndor lachte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Die Genehmigung von Dumbledore habt ihr. Dann bleibt mir nur noch, euch allen viel Spaß zu wünschen. Treibt es nicht zu bunt."

„Keine Sorge.", meinte Susann Bones und kniff Neville provozierend in den Hintern.

Ginny knuffte sie.

„Finger weg! Der Zuckerkerl gehört mir allein.", meinte sie scherzhaft giftig.

Der Jungauror sah sich um… überall feixende Mädchen.

„Ich werd dann mal lieber… weit weg gehen."

Er grinste als Ginny ihn erneut knuffte.

Sie gaben sich noch einen schnellen Kuss und dann war er verschwunden.

Ginny nahm Haltung an.

„Achtung!"

Alle Mädchen standen nun in einer Reihe stramm da, so wie im Raum der Wünsche beim Training mit Neville.

„Nun meine Damen, beginnen wir mit der Mission ‚Party bis zum Umfallen'. Ich freue mich sehr, das sie alle sich bereit erklärt haben, den erbarmungslosen Vernichtungskrieg gegen den Alkohol aufzunehmen. Der Feind ist mächtig, doch wir werden bestehen…"

Die zehn Mädchen hatten eindeutig Mühe, nicht bei Ginnys Rede laut loszulachen und versuchten ihre militärische Haltung zu bewahren.

Ginny unterdessen fuhr ihre Rede im besten Kasernenton fort und ahmte damit Neville fast perfekt nach.

„…nun meine Damen, fehlt nur noch unsere befehlshabende Offizierin. Gefreitin Bones, Gefreitin Patil und Gefreitin Lovegood bilden mit mir zusammen einen schnellen Stosstrup. Achten sie auf Feindkontakte meine Damen, wir werden schnell und erbarmungslos zuschlagen. Sammelpunkt im Raum der Wünsche beim Portschlüssel. Weggetreten!"

Nun prusteten die Mädchen los und auch Ginny konnte die ernste Fassade nicht länger aufrechterhalten.

Die meisten Mädchen steuerten auf den Raum der Wünsche zu, während Ginny zusammen mit Padma, Luna, Lavender und Susann die Bibliothek aufsuchte.

Sie fanden Hermine über einem Buch, welches verschiedene Hochzeitsrituale unter Zauberern beschrieb.

„Hallo Frau Genius.", begrüßte Ginny sie fröhlich.

Hermine sah überrascht auf und musterte die Mädchen verwundert.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Ginnys grinsen wurde breiter.

„Madame, leider muss ich ihnen Mitteilen, das sie zum Dienst an der Flasche einberufen worden sind. Ergreift sie und dann auf zum Sammelpunkt!"

Susann und Lavender nahmen Hermine in ihre Mitte, während Luna das Buch gewissenhaft wieder an seinen Platz in den Regalen stellte.

Ginny führte die Gruppe an.

„Jetzt sagt doch mal, was soll das ganze?", verlangte die vollkommen überrumpelte Hermine zu erfahren.

„Madame, sie stellen sich in den Dienst für Königin und Vaterland, mehr müssen sie nicht wissen."

Susann kicherte.

„Meine Damen, verrichten sie ihren Dienst bitte mit der nötigen Ernsthaftigkeit, sonst muss ich strengste disziplinarische Maßnahmen ergreifen."

Die Mädchen kicherten wieder.

Dann erreichten sie den Raum der Wünsche, wo sie bereits von den anderen erwartet wurden.

Auf die Frage was das alles soll, erntete sie nur gekicher.

Sie ergriffen den Portschlüssel, und nach einer holprigen Reise, erschienen sie in einem Großzügigen Wohnraum.

„Das Gebiet besetzen!, befahl Ginny und die Mädchen legten lachend ihre Sachen ab.

Hermine sah sich um.

„Das ist doch die Hütte am See oder?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Diese Magisch vergrößerte Blockhütte lag sehr entlegen an einem wundervollen Bergsee mit heißen Quellen. Sie gehörte Nevilles Eltern.

„Korrekt Soldatin. Hier können wir den Krieg beginnen! Meine Damen, in Kampfstellung!"

Susann holte ein verzaubertes Radio hervor und suchte einen Sender, der junge und schnelle Musik brachte.

Die anderen Mädchen leerten ihre Rucksäcke, wo neben Schlafutensielen und Klamotten zum wechseln auch unendlich viele Flaschen zum Vorschein kamen.

Butterbier, Rum, Feuerwhiskey und alle möglichen Spirituosen, so wie Saft und sogar Cola und Limonade zum mischen.

„Plant ihr etwa ein Massenbesäufnis?", fragte Hermine verdutzt.

„Der Alkohol ist der Feind! Und für Königin und Vaterland muss er vernichtet werden!"

„Für Königin und Vaterland!", riefen die anderen Mädchen und begannen wieder zu feixen.

Ginny grinste ihre Freundin an.

„War Nevilles Idee. Damit du mal rauskommst und dich etwas entspannen kannst. War doch alles sehr belastend."

„Ich glaube nicht, das Neville damit meinte, das ihr genug Spirituosen mitbringt um die Zuschauer eines Quidditchstadions abzufüllen.", erwiderte Hermine belustigt.

„Nein, das war meine Idee.", meinte Luna träumerisch wie immer.

„Schließlich gibt es hier keine Kerle, die es ausnutzen können wenn wir total blau sind.", meinte nun auch Celestina Snyder, eine Ravenclaw aus Ginnys Jahrgang.

Hermine erinnerte sich an das letzte mal, als sie sich betrunken hatte… am Weihnachtsfest.

Das war ihr schon sehr peinlich gewesen. Aber andererseits… könnte es auch sehr lustig werden. Und außerdem hatte Ginny recht. Sie brauchte mal ein wenig Abwechslung. Und einmal mit den Mädels zu Feiern war eigentlich genau das was sie brauchte.

Unwillkürlich salutierte sie vor Ginny und grinste.

„Soldatin Granger bereit für den Einsatz Frau Unteroffizier."

„Das ist der richtige Geist.", erwiderte die rothaarige und die Mädchen lachten einstimmig.

„Und nun… Die Gefreiten Bones, Lovegood und Patil. Antreten!"

Die Mädchen kamen grinsend nach vorne.

„Disziplinarische Masnahmen.", flötete Ginny und drückte den Mädchen Schnapsgläschen in die Hand, die sofort mit Schnaps gefüllt wurden.

„Ertragen sie ihre Strafe wie echte Kämpferinnen im Dienst der Königin. Und runter damit."

Unter dem Gejohle der anderen leerten die Mädchen ihre Gläser und lachten.

„Operation ‚Saufen bis zum Umfallen beginnt jetzt. Auf in den Kampf meine Damen!", rief Ginny und nahm sich eine Flasche Guinnes.

Die Mädchen johlten und bald kam Stimmung in die Hütte.

Die Schülerinnen unterhielten sich, tanzten zur Musik und machten Trinkspiele.

Die Party kam richtig in Fahrt, als Ginny erneut ihre Neville Imitationen gab und auch andere.

Lehrer, Schüler, Prominente. Ginny hatte wirklich Talent dafür, fast wie ein Professioneller Stand Up Comedian.

Die Mädchen bogen sich vor lachen, Prosteten sich zu, während der Krieg gegen den Alkohol zu einer Materialschlacht ausartete.

Ziemlich genau um Mitternacht, beschlossen die Mädchen, zumindest das Trinken sein zu lassen.

Mandy Brucklehorst hatte sich bereits Übergeben, Padma Patil sah recht grün aus und die meisten Schülerinnen waren schon eingeschlafen.

Hermines Kopf fühlte sich leicht an. Wenn sie versuchte mit Ginny zu sprechen, stolperte ihre Zunge unkontrollierbar. Außerdem schien die Welt sich zu bewegen, so das ihr leicht schwindelig wurde.

Ginny wirkte von ihnen allen noch immer am gefasstesten.

„Mid dreeeei älderen Brüdern lernd man dasch driiiingken hald.", lallte die rothaarige und schielte leicht.

Etwa eine Stunde später glich die Hütte einem Schlachtfeld.

Das Radio spielte leise weiter, während bemerkenswert viele Mädchen schnarchten.

Etwa um vier Uhr Morgens schreckte Hermine auf.

Ihr Magen war flau und ihr Kopf fühlte sich noch immer ziemlich verdreht an, während ihr Körper seltsam leicht zu sein schien.

Immerhin keine Kopfschmerzen…

Das denken fiel der Schülerin schwer, sie war müde und ihre Zunge fühlte sich widerlich pelzig an. Verwundert fragte sie sich, was sie geweckt hatte, da erklang ein schauerliches Geheul, welches die Gestirne zu erschüttern schien.

Erschroken fuhr Hermine zusammen und ihr Kopf arbeitete mit einem Schlag wieder klar.

Einige der Mädchen fuhren durch das Geheul auf und sahen sich verwirrt um.

„Wasn los?", fragte Susan Bones mit Blutunterlaufenen Augen und verlaufener Schminke.

Hermine suchte panisch nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„Werwolf!", erwiderte sie hektisch.

Die erwachten Mädchen fuhren auf.

„Das kann nicht sein Hermine.", warf Ginny in das erschrockene getuschel ein. Sie wirkte wieder klar und hatte ihren Stab in der Hand.

„Hast du das nicht gehört?!", fragte Hermine und fand ihren Zauberstab auf einem Schreibtisch zwischen einer Menge leerer Gläser.

Er war von Alkohol verklebt und sie verzog das Gesicht, als sie ihn in die Hand nahm.

„Es ist kein Vollmond Hermine.", sagte Ginny entschlossen.

„Hast du schon mal einen Werwolf gehört? Die hören sich anders an als normale Wölfe. Und das war ganz sicher ein Werwolf!", erwiderte Hermine barsch.

Unsicher geworden blickte Ginny zur Tür.

„Ich werde nachsehen!", meinte Hermine entschlossen.

„Lass das lieber!", rief Cindy O'Hara erschroken.

Hermnine deutete auf die Tür.

„Das Ding ist für den Wolf nur Speerholz. Schutzzauber wirken nicht gegen sie, zumindest keiner den ich auf die Schnelle und ohne ein Ritual sprechen könnte! Das einzige was ich tun kann, ist den Wolf mit einem speziellen Schockzauber zu belegen. Wenn er erst mal im Haus ist, dann sind wir verloren. Hier drin wird er uns zerfleischen!"

Die erwachten Mädchen sahen sich erschroken an.

Ginny richtete sich auf.

„Weckt die anderen und geht alle zusammen in diese Ecke da, dann können wir uns nicht gegenseitig treffen. Hermine und ich sehen nach. Falls das Vieh reinkommt, nehmt keine Rücksicht auf uns beide und flucht was das Zeug hält!"

„Aber…", wollte Susann einwerfen, doch Ginny schnitt ihr mit einer energischen Geste das Wort ab.

„Keine Diskusionnen! Tut was ich sage! Schnell!"

Die Mädchen gehorchten.

Nur zwei Minuten später, hatten sich alle in der Ecke versammelt und die Zauberstäbe auf die Tür gerichtet.

Ginny nickte ihrer Freundin zu und zusammen gingen sie zur Tür.

Sie riss die Tür mit einem Ruck auf und Hermine sprang mit vor sich ausgestrecktem Zauberstab ins freie, während die rothaarige sie sicherte.

Routine aus Jahrelangem Training unter Nevilles Fittichen.

Hermine hatte all ihre Macht gesammelt und glaubte schon, ihre Magische Energie knistern zu hören.

Dann hörte sie das Grollen.

Hermine erkannte den Wolf und sofort legte sie auf ihn an.

Doch ein gewaltiger schwarzer Hund sprang sie an und schlug ihr den Arm weg, so das der Schocker wirkungslos gegen einen Holzstoß prasselte, welcher auseinanderstob wie eine Schneewehe.

Ginny legte auf den Hund an, als der Wolf erneut ein Heulen ausstieß.

Erschrocken hielt sie inne und wollte Stattdessen den Wolf verfluchen, doch der gewaltige schwarze Hund hatte sich bereits zwischen sie und den Lykantrophen geschoben und grollte so tief, das Hermine es in ihren Rippen spüren konnte.

Der Wolf fletschte die Zähne und wich widerwillig zurück.

Schnell drehte der Hund sich um und blickte Hermine in die Augen.

Dieser Blick… er war zu Intelligent für ein Tier…

Der Blickkontakt dauerte nur ein Augenzwinkern lang, doch es reichte, damit der Wolf sich näher heranpirschte.

Der Hund fuhr herum und schnappte warnend zu. Dann fletschte er knurrend die Zähne und der Werwolf wich wieder zurück… doch er lauerte auf jede Unachtsamkeit.

„Ginny… komm langsam wieder zurück in die Hütte.", flüsterte Hermine.

Gemeinsam zogen sie sich zurück.

Dieses schwarze Ungetüm würde die Tür verteidigen und den Wolf in Schach halten, Hermine wusste, das es so war.

Diese Augen… sie bekam diese blauen Augen nicht aus dem Kopf, denn sie kannte sie irgendwoher.

Ginny schloss die Tür, während Hermine sich an die anderen wandte.

„Bald ist Sonnenaufgang… bleibt aber achtsam.", flüstere sie.

Die beiden Mädchen zogen sich zu den anderen zurück und legten auf die Tür an.

„Ich fass es nicht… ein Werwolf… ohne das es einen Vollmond gibt… Das ist doch unmöglich! Wenn ich es nicht selber gesehen hätte…", Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Stimmt. Das ist ungewöhnlich. Allerdings bin ich auch auf diesen Animagus neugierig.", meinte Hermine.

„Was für ein Animagus?", fragte Padma ängstlich.

„Etwa der Hund, der den Wolf in Schach hält?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

„Genau."

Hermine überprüfte die Zeit mit einem schnellen dreher ihres Stabes.

„Gleich geht die Sonne auf… dann wissen wir mehr."

Einige Minuten vergingen, als von draußen merkwürdige Geräusche hereindrangen.

Ein Mann stöhnte unterdrückt, dennoch konnte man den unglaublichen Schmerz heraushören, den er erlitt.

Dann kehrte Ruhe ein.

Die Mädchen beobachteten gespannt die Tür.

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Dan klopfte Jemand kräftig gegen das Holz, und sie alle fuhren erschroken zusammen.

Hermine sammelte sich und ging entschlossen zum Eingang.

Sie fasste den Drehknopf und Riss die Tür auf.

„Hallo Hermine.", sagte Sirius Black und blickte müde auf sie herab.

Zu sagen das sie überrascht war, wäre absolut untertrieben. Selbst geschockt war zu schwach.

Sirius Black wirkte abgekämpft und übermüdet. Tiefe Augenringe zeichneten sein Gesicht, selbst seine Stimme klang unnatürlich rau.

„Hättet ihr vielleicht einen Umhang übrig?"

Die Schülerin konnte nur nicken.

Mandy kam zur Tür gewankt und reichte dem Mann einen Umhang heraus.

Wortlos drehte Sirius sich um und ging zu einem auf den Boden liegenden, nackten Mann.

Sorgfältig und mit besorgten Gesicht half er dem Mann auf und wickelte ihn in den Umhang ein.

Dann kamen sie zum Eingang.

„Können wir rein?", fragte Sirius und stützte den Werwolf, der wieder ein Mensch war.

„Ist das Remus?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ja. Bitte macht ihm keine Vorwürfe. Er konnte nichts dafür. Wir wollten euch keinen Schrecken einjagen."

Die Schülerin lies ihn passieren und Black betrat den Raum. Er schritt auf eine Couch zu und bettete den Eingewickelten Mann fast liebevoll darauf nieder. Anschließend drehte er sich um und schnüffelte in der Luft.

„Wow! Da hab ich ja n tierisches Besäufnis verpasst!", meinte Sirius mit eindeutigem Respekt in der Stimme und grinste die notdürftig bekleideteten Mädels anzüglich an.

Er war mit einem Schlag wieder genau so, wie Hermine ihn kennen gelernt hatte.

Ginny blickte den Mann erstaunt an.

„Sach mal hast du n Knall?", fragte sie geschockt.

„Ginny nicht wahr? Klar hab ich n Knall. Ey, ich bin ein ehemaliger Azkaban Häftling. Ich bin total Gaga im Kopf."

Sirius plauderte mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Sirius, das ist nicht witzig.", meinte Hermine streng.

„Doch, genau betrachtet eigentlich schon. Der unwahrschneilichste Fall der Welt. Ihr brennt euch alle einen in Franks alter Butze, während Remus sich zum einzigen Mal in seinem Leben ohne Vollmond verwandelt. Und mir fällt nix besseres ein, als die alte Bude hier, um Remus von Menschen weg zu schaffen. Hätte lieber Lotto spielen sollen."

„Hermine hat recht… das ist nicht witzig….", ertönte Remus' schwache Stimme von der Couch her,

„Ist es doch! Und versuch gar nicht erst mit mir zu diskutieren. Du bist wehrlos Doktor Moony, das heißt Sieg für den irren Ex -knacki."

„Heißt es nicht…!"

„Doch das heißt es…!"

„Heißt es nicht…!"

Ginny musterte Hermine erstaunt und auch die anderen Mädchen wirkten verwirrt.

„Keine Sorge. Die sind immer so…", meinte Hermine mit einem Tonfall irgendwo zwischen genervt und gut unterhalten.

In Remus schwache Widersprüche hatte sich trotz seiner Erschöpfung ein leises glugsen mit eingemischt, was Sirius nur darin bestärkte, weiter zu diskutieren.

Cindy Snyder blickte interessieert die beiden Männer an.

„Woher kennst du die Typen?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

Hermine seufzte.

„Sirius Black ist der Pate meines Verlobten. Und Remus Lupin habe ich durch Sirius kennen gelernt."

„Ist Remus Lupin nicht der Werwolf der unsere Bücher für Vgddk geschrieben hat?", fragte Padma aufgedreht.

Ginny nickte und schien besonders auf Remus zu achten.

Schließlich ging sie zu ihrer Tasche und fischte zwei Phiolen heraus. Ohne Umschweife schritt sie zu dem erschöpften Mann und reichte ihm die Phiolen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Sirius skeptisch und betrachtete die Behältnisse mit Argwohn.

„Sonnensamen.", seufzte Remus erleichtert, als er die erste Phiole entkorkt hatte.

Ohne zögern schluckte er den Inhalt hinunter.

„Und das andere ist ein leichter Heiltrank. Super gegen jede Art von Kater.", meinte Ginny freundlich.

Remus schluckte auch diesen Trank und tiefe Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Danke.", sagte er an Ginny gewandt und richtete sich auf, ehe Sirius protestieren konnte.

Er streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Ein richtiges Wundermittel! Ich kann nicht sagen, das ich von so was schon mal gehört hätte.", meinte der Werwolf erleichtert.

„Marke Schwarzer Prinz,", meinte Ginny grinsend.

„Von Harry?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

Die rothaarige nickte.

„Wie waren seine genauen Worte?"

Ginny warf sich in Pose und ahmte Harrys Arrogannte Haltung perfekt nach. Auch seinen Tonfall erfasste sie auf jede noch so kleine Betonung genau.

„In Anbetracht der Tatsache, das derartige Alkoholistische Auschweifungen eigentlich völlig absurd sind, und ihr schon alleine für den Gedanken an derartig Profanen Gelagen den größten Kater in der Geschichte der Magie verdient hättet, werde ich mich dennoch unermesslich Großzügig zeigen und überreiche dir diese Tränke, welche die Nachwirkungen eurer Festivität mit Sicherheit wirkungsvoll dämmen werden. Ich hoffe du weißt meine Großzügige Gabe zu schätzen kleiner Feuervogel."

Die Mädchen und auch Sirius und Remus, konnten fast nicht mehr vor lachen.

Einzig Hermine musterte Ginny entsetzt.

„Das war… beängstigend. Sind wir nicht eigentlich hergekommen, damit ich mir solche Weisheiten nicht mehr anhören muss?"

„Tut mir leid.", meinte Ginny und nun prustete auch Hermine los.

Als sich alles wieder erholt hatte, stimmte Remus allerdings einen ernsteren Ton an.

„So, nun wollte ich euch allen erst einmal für die freundliche Aufnahme bedanken. Und natürlich auch für den schrecken entschuldigen, den wir euch eingejagt haben. Zunächst möchte ich euch versichern, das es ganz unmöglich vorherzusehen war, das ich mich heute Verwandele. Ich kann keine Details benennen, doch es war die unerwartete Nebenwirkung unserer Arbeit mit einem Hochmagischen Gegenstand. Und Sirius nahm auch mit Sicherheit an, das dieser Landstrich derzeit nicht bewohnt wird."

Sirius nickte eifrig und hob die Augenbrauen dezent an.

„Jepp, meine Zeit als Partysprenger ist aber definitiv nicht vorbei. Scheint mir im Blut zu liegen. Und wo wir gerade beim Thema waren… Wie kommt es eigentlich, das ich mit einem Werwolf in die Pampa Appariere, und ausgerechnet hier auf vierzehn sehr leicht bekleidete, hübsche Mädels treffe, die zudem allesamt eine ziemliche Fahne haben. Und das auch noch mitten im Schuljahr?"

Der Animagus grinste süffisant und einige der Mädchen begannen sich in ihren Nachthemden doch recht unwohl zu fühlen.

„Eigentlich, wollten wir den lästigen Wesen mit dem Y Chromosom entkommen. Aber nicht mal hier ist man sicher vor euch.", erwiderte Ginny und ahmte Sirius' schelmischen Tonfall und sprach -rhythmus perfekt nach.

Der Animagus erschauderte.

„Macht sie das immer?", fragte er an Hermine gewandt.

„Ja sie kann das recht gut.", erwiderte die Schülerin grinsend bei dem Gedanken, das Sirius in Ginny zumindest eine gleichwertige Gegnerin hätte, was Schlagfertigkeit und Wortwitz anging.

„Leg dich lieber nicht mit ihr an. Sie hat immerhin noch fünf ältere Brüder und daher massig Übung.", steuerte Remus bei und grinste diebisch

Sirius grinste und hob eine Braue an.

„Ich liebe Herausforderungen.", flötete er.

Hermine fasste sich belustigt an die Stirn.

Das könnte noch ein anstrengender Tag werden.

Soviel zum Thema Erholung…

* * *

So und nun werde ich euch mal wieder an eure Pflicht erinnern ;)

Ich bitte um Reviews, hat ja arg nachgelassen mit euch

Bis zum nächsten Kap

Gruß

Dat Z.

* * *


	41. Vorbereitungen

* * *

**- The black Prince - **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört wie immer nichts.

Hoi, hier mal etwas schneller das nächste kap ;) Ich danke allen Reviewern. Könnten aber wieder mal ein paar mehr werden.

Viel spass

* * *

**41. Vorbereitungen.**

* * *

„Beweglicher! Ihr müsst viel beweglicher bleiben!", bellte Neville die männlichen Mitglieder der Schatten an, welche nun ein hartes Training absolvieren mussten.

Neville wich den Flüchen behände aus, die auf ihn zuflogen und sandte seinerseits Schocker gegen seine Gegner.

Diese Flüche waren eine von Hermines Erfindungen. Sie waren so manipuliert worden, das der getroffene nicht die Besinnung verlor. Stattdessen gab es einen extrem schmerzhaften Stromstoß, der die Gegner auch zu Fall brachte. Wurde man öfter als vier mal getroffen, blieb man liegen, doch nur für etwa sieben Minuten, es sei den es wurde ein Enervate über den geschockten gesprochen.

Sie übten gerade ein Massenduell. Jeder gegen Jeden, oder auch ‚Last man standing', wie es unter Auroren hies.

Mit einer eleganten Drehung wich er einem Lichtblitz aus. Einen weiteren Fing er mit seinem Zauberstab ab. Anschließend sandte er eine weitere Schockersalve gegen seine Gegner. Nicht wenige dieser Flüche trafen.

„Immer in Bewegung bleiben! Hit and Run! Fluchen und Deckung nehmen!", raunzte Neville nun.

Immer wieder trieb er seine Leute an. Auch musste er stets Harry im Auge behalten.

Doch der schwarze Prinz beobachtete lediglich und wehrte mit Leichtigkeit die Flüche ab, welche Tollkühn auf ihn geworfen wurden.

„Na los ihr Schlafmützen! Strengt euch etwas mehr an!", bellte Neville im besten Kasernenton.

Harry wirkte mittlerweile leicht genervt und angeödet. Noch beschränkte er sich darauf, die Flüche abzuwehren, doch Neville wusste einfach, das er das nicht mehr lange aushalten würde.

Ohne Vorwarnung riss Harry den Stab hoch und warf die Flüche mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit.

Keiner seiner Schatten konnte dem Prinz Paroli bieten. Innerhalb von Sekunden schockte er sie mehrere male, so das sie fielen wie die Fliegen. Gleichzeitig wehrte er jeden Fluch ab, der gegen ihn abgefeuert wurde.

Die meisten Schatten waren gefallen, als Neville den Prinzen angriff.

Sie entfachten einen Kampf, wie kaum ein Schatten ihn vorher gesehen hatte, denn Neville gelang es, die Schocker des Prinzen zu blocken und seinerseits die Flüche so zu platzieren, das Harry stärker ausweichen musste als er eigentlich wollte.

Die noch stehenden Schatten kamen nicht mal auf die Idee, die Kontrahenten anzugreifen. Viel zu geschockt waren sie von diesem Duell, welches die beiden sich lieferten.

Flüche flogen hin und her wie ein einziger Roter Strom, dennoch war es Neville, der letztendlich am Boden lag.

Der schwarze Prinz atmete schwer und grinste zufrieden.

„Exzellent Goldjunge. Du hast dich enorm gesteigert seit dem letzten mal.", meinte Harry arrogant, während er mit nur einem Schlenker seines Stabes alle geschokten wiederbelebte.

Neville stand nur eine Sekunde später wieder auf seinen Beinen.

„Argh! Irgendwann… ich schwörs dir, irgendwann krieg ich dich noch klein du vermaledeiter Schwarzmagier!"

„Träum weiter.", erwiderte Harry mit einem arroganten Grinsen.

Die anderen Schatten sagten gar nichts dazu sondern musterten diese beiden Ausnahme Magier einfach nur.

„Na ja. Das Training ist zu Ende. Geht Duschen, wir machen ein anderes mal weiter.", sagte Neville, was mit allgemeiner Erleichterung aufgenommen wurde.

Keiner von ihnen war scharf darauf, sich mit Neville oder Harry anzulegen, denn keiner konnte es auch nur ansatzweise mit einem von beiden aufnehmen.

Nicht mal wenn sie sich miteinander Verbündeten, konnten sie Neville besiegen. Es war einfach frustrierend.

Mit hängenden Köpfen marschierten die Schatten heraus und nur Neville blieb mit dem schwarzen Prinzen zurück.

„Deine Leute sind recht frustriert. Und das obwohl ihre Fähigkeiten recht beachtlich sind. Zumindest für derartig minderwertige Magier.", meinte Harry belustigt.

„Hör auf mit solchen Sprüchen! Niemand ist minderwertig!", fauchte Neville.

„Reg dich ab. Sie sind minderwertig. Genau wie die Todesser. Keiner von ihnen könnte uns das Wasser reichen."

„Das mag stimmen. Trotzdem denk mal über deine Ausdrucksweise nach!"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich fühle mich recht wohl mit der eloquenz die mir zu eigen ist. Warum sollte ich daran etwas ändern, immerhin bin ich der Prinz."

Harry grinste arrogant und Neville seufzte resigniert.

Vergebene Liebesmüh.

Harry schritt langsam hin und her.

„Du solltest deine Schatten ein wenig mehr… Motivieren.", meinte er und grinste.

Neville blitzte den schwarzen Prinzen an. „Hier wird niemand mit Crucios durch die Gegend schmeißen!"

„Sachte mein Junger Freund, das meinte ich doch gar nicht."

„Und was war dann gemeint?", fragte der schwarzhaarige misstrauisch.

„Wie wäre es, einen offiziellen Duellclub zu begründen? Du könntest sehen, wer noch das Zeug zum Schatten hat. Zudem würden deine Leute erkennen, das ihre Fähigkeiten gar nicht so gering sind, wenn sie gegen Zauberer kämpfen, die nicht das Format eines schwarzen Prinzen oder Neville Longbottom haben."

Überrascht sah Neville den Prinzen an.

„Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee….", meinte er und musterte Harry skeptisch.

„Ich bin nun mal ein Genie. Und wenn ich deine Leute schon nicht so…. motivieren kann, wie ich möchte, dann muss ich mich halt entsprechend meiner Möglichkeiten anpassen, nicht wahr."

„Pragmatisch wie eh und jeh.", meinte Neville und grinste breit.

„Sicher doch. Wenn deine Leute besser werden. Und ich schätze, das werden sie, wenn sie erkennen wie weit ihre Fähigkeiten gediehen sind, dann gibt ihnen das Selbstbewusstsein. Das stärkt ihre Kampfkraft, was wiederum mir, im Zuge unserer Vereinbarung, zugute kommt."

„Sagte ich Pragmatisch? Ich meinte immer auf deinen Vorteil bedacht."

Stimmt, Pragmatiker verzichteten auf einen Teil ihrer Vorteile, der Prinz nie…

Harry grinste breit, während Neville erstmal tief ausatmete.

„So, Adrenalinspiegel ist nun unten. Ich frag mich was die Mädels machen…."

Harry war wirklich beeindruckt. Neville Kondition war schlichtweg bemerkenswert. Kaum eine Minute nach dieser enormen Anstrengung hatte er bereits seinen ohnehin schon sehr niedrigen Ruhepuls wieder erlangt. Der Vampir im Prinzen konnte das ruhige Schlagen des Herzens genau hören.

„Nun, ich denke sie werden gerade meine Tränke genommen haben, um sich vom Kater ihrer exersieven Ausschweifungen zu erholen.", meinte Harry und bleckte die Zähne.

Neville lachte.

„Könnte stimmen. Lass Weiber und Alkohol niemals allein. Ich befürchte Ginny hat mir zwei Pullen Absinte geklaut. Die sieht wahrscheinlich gerade die grüne Fee."

„Absinte?", fragte Harry und hob eine Augenbraue an.

„Ey, ich steh auf die Plörre. Knallt ziemlich gut das Zeug. Ist alte Machart, hab ich aus dem Keller von meinem Dad."

Harry schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

„Habt ihr allesamt auch noch andere Hobbys?", fragte er missbilligend.

„Todesser Jagen.", erwiderte Neville grinsend.

Harry verdrehte die Augen.

Der Jungauror freute sich über seinen kleinen Triumph und grinste sein Gegenüber an.

„Nun ja, es ist Samstag, der Tag hat gerade angefangen… was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide die Winkelgasse heimsuchen?"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und wo genau läge der nutzen eines solchen Besuches?", fragte er gelangweilt.

„Willst du in deinen x mal getragenen Roben zum Traualtar schreiten? Wie sieht es mit der Buchung einer Lokalität aus. Eine kleine Feier solltest du Hermine zuliebe ebenfalls organisieren. Du siehst, es gibt viel zu tun."

„Unglücklicherweise hast du recht. Ich sollte das alles nicht vor mir her schieben."

Entgegen seiner Art wirkte Harry ein wenig missmutig, als sie sich auf den Weg machten.

Sie verließen das Schloss durch das Hauptportal und apparierten in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Dort angekommen spendierte Neville dem missgelaunten Schwarzmagier erst mal einen Chardonnay, was die Laune des Prinzen tatsächlich etwas anhob.

„Dafür das du so gegen alkoholische Exesse bist, trinkst du echt ne Menge Wein.", meinte Neville ein wenig spöttisch.

„Es ist besser als Blut, findest du nicht?", erwiderte der Teilvampir ebenso spöttisch.

„Uhhhhh, kommt deine animalische Ader durch?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Nachdem sie das Tor zur Winkelgasse geöffnet hatten, bemerkte Neville, das Harry wieder missmutiger wurde.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte er dieses mal ganz ernst.

„Ich mag Menschen nicht besonders. Besonders dann nicht, wenn es so viele sind.", zischte Harry eindeutig ungehalten.

Was war bloß mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung passiert?

„Warum bist du den auf einmal so drauf? Sonst ging es doch auch."

„Sonst war auch immer Hermine dabei. In ihrer Gegenwart… kann ich meine Abneigung irgendwie kontrollieren.", erwiderte Harry kalt.

Sein Gehabe änderte sich plötzlich.

Er war wieder der Prinz, aufrecht, stolz, über alles erhaben. Und er lies es seine Umgebung auch spüren.

Egal wo sie lang kamen, stoben die Menschen auseinander.

Neville folgte dem Prinzen kopfschüttelnd, allerdings mit einem schiefen grinsen.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Gringotts. Bevor ich etwas kaufe, sollte ich zunächst meine Erbschaftsangelegenheiten klären."

„Oh, das Pottererbe, natürlich. Und das bedeutet, das du deine Rückkehr quasi offiziell machen musst."

Harry nickte ruppig und schritt eisern weiter in Richtung des strahlend weißen Marmorgebäudes. Doch Neville war noch nicht fertig.

„Hmm, ich schätze jetzt kenne ich den Grund, für deine miese Laune. Trittst du dein Erbe an, gibt Gringotts eine Meldung an das Ministerium. Und solche Meldungen werden von der Presse gelesen, was wiederum bedeutet, das mit Sicherheit Artikel herauskommen werden. Und bei Interesse der Leserschaft werden die Pressefritzen tiefer bohren, was bedeutet, das irgendjemand auf den schwarzen Prinzen kommen könnte, da auch die Läuterung im Ministerium dokumentiert ist. Das wiederum bedeutet, das man auch von Hermine erfahren würde. Und von der Verlobung. Und dass heißt im Klartext noch sehr viel mehr Presse."

Harry blickte Neville finster an.

„Du denkst schnell und bist Fähig die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Genau das wird geschehen. Und genau das wollte ich so lange wie möglich herauszögern. Andererseits sollte ich es nicht vor mir herschieben."

„Eine Pikante Situation, das muss sogar ich zugeben.", räumte Neville ein.

Der Prinz betrat das Bankgebäude und steuerte geradewegs auf einen Kobold an einem Seitentisch zu.

„Ich wünsche den Geschäftsführer zu sprechen Kobold!", befahl Harry mit herrischer Stimme.

Der Kobold blickte von dem Buch auf, in dem er mit Hilfe einer Feder einige Notizen gemacht hatte.

„Immer wieder eine Freude ihnen zu begegnen Mister Anguifer. Ich werde den Direktor sofort über ihre Anwesenheit in Kenntnis setzen.", erwiderte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

Der Kobold schnippte mit den Fingern und ein weiterer erschien, der Instruktionen erhielt und sofort durch eine Seitentür Verschwand.

„Ich erbitte einen Moment der Geduld.", sprach der Kobold und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.

„Musst du so ruppig mit denen sein?", fragte Neville leise flüsternd.

„Warum sollte ich Dienstboten mit Respekt behandeln?", fragte Harry ehrlich verwundert.

Neville verdrehte die Augen und sagte nichts mehr. Vor allem, weil es die Kobolde wahrscheinlich eh nicht interessierte. Allerdings wäre Hermine ehrlich entsetzt, wenn sie ihren Verlobten jetzt sehen könnte.

Eine Weile später glitt eine Tür auf und der Kobold kehrte zurück.

Ruppig nickte er Neville und Harry zu.

„Folgen sie mir bitte!"

Sie folgten dem Kobold durch endlose Gänge, die wie alles im Gringotts Gebaude aus makellos gepflegten Marmor bestanden.

Er führte sie in ein geräumiges Büro, welches mit Kostbaren Möbeln, Teppichen und Bildern ausgestattet war. Er bat sie, schon einmal Platz zu nehmen und verschwand wieder.

Neville und Harry mussten gut fünf Minuten warten, ehe ein sehr alter Kobold das Zimmer betrat, und an dem edlen Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

„Ich Grüße sie, Mister Anguifer. Und auch sie Mister Longbottom. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt, sie beide einmal einträchtig nebeneinander sitzen zu sehen."

Die Stimme des Kobolds klang voll und Selbstbewusst. Man bemerkte, das er Macht besaß und sie einzusetzen wusste, sollte es nötig werden.

„Grüße Direktor Huck. Und ja, auch ich hätte das niemals vermutet. Doch Umstände ändern sich."

„Womit wir beim Thema wären. Weshalb wünschen sie mich zu sehen Mister Anguifer."

Harry grinste arrogant, auch wenn Neville feststellte, das er sich gegenüber dem Direktor der Gringotts Bank sehr viel respektvoller verhielt, als bei den anderen Kobolden.

„Anguifer ist nicht mehr korrekt. Und auch der Name Riddle bleibt mir verwehrt. Sie sollten sich angewöhnen, mich Mister Potter zu nennen."

„Interessant. Welche Bewandnis hat das?"

Kobolde liebten es direkt, daher erklärte Harry ohne Große Umschweife, was vorgefallen war und reichte dem Direktor ein beglaubigtes Schreiben des Ministeriums, welches seine Identität bestätigte.

Interessiert musterte der Kobold das Dokument und sah dann auf.

„Ungewöhnliche Umstände, in der Tat. Sie kennen das Procedere Mister Potter, ich benötige einen Tropfen ihres Blutes. Zudem möchte ich sie darüber Informieren, das es aufsehen erregen wird, wenn ein Nachkomme der Potterfamilie auftaucht."

„Darüber bin ich mir im klaren, auch wenn es mich nicht erfreut.", erwiderte Harry und schlitzte mit hilfe eines kleinen silbernen Messers, welches der Kobold ihm reichte, einen Finger auf.

Er lies das Blut in eine Phiole tropfen und reichte es dem Direktor der Gringotts Bank. Anschließend verheilte der Finger durch Harrys Vampirische Fähigkeiten, ohne eine Narbe zu hinterlassen.

Der Kobold Träufelte das Blut auf ein Pergament, das aus dem Nichts auf seinem Tisch erschienen war.

Das Dokument erstrahlete in einem kräftigen Grün und Huck nickte zufrieden.

„Ihre Identität ist damit verifiziert. Hier der Schlüssel für ihr Verlies. Ihr Vermögen beläuft sich derzeit auf einer Millionen Galeonen in ihrem Verließ, so wie fünfhunderttausend Galeonen in verschiedenen Fonds und Investmentgeschäften, welche von einem Gringottsverwalter im Sinne ihrer Eltern angelegt worden sind. Haben sie sonst noch irgendwelche wünsche, fragen oder Anordnungen ihrerseits?"

Kurz und schmerzlos, typisch für Kobolde

„Lassen sie mir dreihundert Galeonen in einen Beutel füllen."

„Sicher doch, einen schönen Tag noch."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro und wurden zurück in die normale Schalterhalle geführt, wo ein Kobold Harry einen prall gefüllten Beutel reichte, welcher der Prinz lässig einsteckte.

Als sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten grinste Neville nur.

„Wow, wusste gar nicht, das du so ein Geldsack bist."

Harry sah Neville an uns zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte mir so etwas bereits. Immerhin besitzen die Potters einige Anteile an Magischen Firmen."

Neville legte den Kopf schief.

„Na, da hat unsere Mine ja eine prima Partie gemacht, was?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und erwiderte nichts.

Sie erledigten einiges an Dingen an diesem Tag.

Zuerst besuchten sie Madame Malkins, wo Harry eine standesgemäße Hochzeitsrobe für sich in Auftrag gab.

Außerdem orderte er noch einige Kampfroben für sich. Madame Malkins wunderte sich ein wenig, als Harry ihr den besonderen Schnitt dieser Enganliegenden Roben erklärte.

Etwas ähnliches hatte sie noch nie produziert, doch Harry war Zahlungskräftig und vor allem, Zahlungswillig. Damit erübrigte es sich für Madame Malkin, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen.

Nachdem sie das erledigt hatten, besuchte Harry das Ministerium und meldete die Hochzeit an. Er erledigte den Papierkram und sogar amelia Bones kam kurz zu ihnen, um mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Scheinbar bemerkte sie, das der Prinz nicht in Stimmung für ein verbales Gefecht war, daher lies sie ihn weitestgehend in Ruhe, während er den Papierkram erledigte.

Nachdem Harry auch das erledigt hatte, und alles amtlich war, begaben sie sich zurück in die Winkelgasse um noch andere Besorgungen zu machen.

Nachdem die beiden unzählige geschrumpfte Pakete in ihren Robentaschen verstaut hatten, schritt Harry zielstrebig Richtung Nocturngasse.

Neville schritt an seiner Seite und lies die Nackenknochen knacken.

„Meinst du, das es ne gute Idee ist, gerade hierher zu kommen?"

„Wer sollte uns bedrohen? Und zudem benötige ich einige Dinge, die ich in der Winkelgasse nirgends finden werde.", erwiderte Harry gelassen.

Neville grinste einfach, doch er war achtsam.

Harry erledigte seine Einkäufe, wobei es sich Hauptteils um besondere Trankzutaten handelte, von denen Neville noch nie gehört hatte. Und er war relativ gut in Zaubertränken.

Als die beiden sich auf den Rückweg machten, traten ihnen einige düstere Gestalten in den Weg.

„Hey! Du bist doch der Longbottom Junge?", fragte einer von ihnen und entblößte beim grinsen seine widerlichen gelben Zähne.

„Genau, das Iser. Der Junior Auror!", johlte ein anderer spöttisch.

„Leute wie ihr habt hier nix verloren!", giftete ein weiterer und auch die anderen beschimpften und verspotteten Neville, der einfach lässig da stand und grinste.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und sah die sieben geringschätzig an.

„Kriecht wieder in eure Löcher Gesindel und belästigt mich nicht mit euren Anblick!"

Der erste johlte.

„Hört mal, unser Wunderkind hat sogar noch n' Kumpel mit großer Fresse. Was meint ihr Jungs, wollen wir den beiden mal zeigen, was wir von ihen halten?"

Die dunklen Magier zogen ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Exzellent. Ich nehme die vier links, du den Rest.", meinte Harry und grinste.

„Moment mal! Ich nehme vier und du drei!", widersprach Neville energisch.

„Du scherzt wohl."

„Hey, immerhin haben die mich zuerst angemacht!"

„Drei unterfordern mich."

„Und mich nicht oder wie? Schau dir die Mickerlinge mal an Harry!"

Die dunklen Magier verfolgten verwirrt das Wortgefecht der beiden.

„Die haben doch n' Knall!", meinte einer von ihnen.

Harry hob die Hand und kramte einen Silbersickel aus seinem Beutel.

„Merlin oder Circe? Entscheide dich dann, wenn ich Werfe!", sagte er und schnippte die Münze in die Luft.

„Circe!", rief Neville und Harry fing die Münze.

Gespannt blickten beide in seine Handfläche.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Harry völlig untypisch, während Nevill breit grinste.

„Also ich die vier rechts. Und wehe du nimmst mir einen weg!"

„Ja, ja!", grummelte Harry und fletschte seine Fangzähne.

Die düsteren Gestalten wirkten noch immer verwirrt, während die beiden Jungen Männer sich ihnen wieder zu wandten.

„Na los! Greift an ihr Nulpen!", sagte Neville belustigt.

„Die haben echt n' Knall! Macht sie fertig!", rief einer von ihnen.

Sieben Flüche verließen die Zauberstäbe und schlugen ins leere.

Dann tauchten Neville und Harry wieder auf und gingen zum Angriff über.

Neville benutzte tatsächlich Fraktura Flüche, ehe er seine Gegner mit Stoßflüchen bewusstlos schlug.

Harry verwendete eine Vielzahl an dunklen Schmerzflüchen, ehe er einen Kaskadenzauber benutzte, die dunkle Version eines Stoßfluches, womit auch seine Gegner ausgeschaltet wurden.

Das ganze dauerte vielleicht dreißig Sekunden.

„Enttäuschend.", meinte Harry und setzte seinen Weg ungerührt fort.

„Kann man sagen. Mann! Große Fresse nix dahinter, typisch. Wir hätten um alle sieben spielen sollen."

„Ich glaube nicht, das die drei mehr oder weniger einen großen Unterschied gemacht hätten. Immerhin ersetzt Quantität keine Qualität. Und diese Qualität war mehr als miserabel."

„Tja. Wirst wohl recht haben Harry."

„Na los, beeil dich. Ich wollte noch einen Festsaal in Hogsmeade buchen ehe der Tag zu Ende geht."

„Apparieren?"

„Ok."

Dann waren die beiden verschwunden…

* * *

„Diese Aussicht ist atemberaubend.", hauchte Hermine völlig überwältigt.

Auch die anderen Mädchen staunten über das Ehrfurchtgebietende Bild, das sich ihnen bot.

„Sagte ich doch.", meinte Sirius grinsend und genoss die Aussicht.

„Wir waren schon einige male in der Gegend. Hier ist es Ideal für einen Werwolf, denn eigentlich ist nie jemand hier.", fügte Remus hinzu und atmete die Frische Luft ein.

„Na, für diese Aussicht hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt, das ihr uns so n' Schrecken eingejagt habt.", meinte meinte Ginny und genos die Atemberaubende Berglandschaft.

Sirius grinste und holte eine Uhr hervor.

„Sodele Mädels, wir müssen dann langsam mal wieder zurück, sonst steigt Billy Boy noch die Wände hoch."

Die Mädchen sahen Sirius verwundert an.

„Wie jetzt, ich dachte schon du willst uns alles weg saufen.", meinte Ginny trocken.

Remus grinste.

„Ich persönlich schätze, das Sirius aufgrund früherer Erfahrungen so weit wegzukommen versucht wie nur irgend möglich."

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Mandy Brucklehorst.

„Moony, ich warne dich!", zischte der Animagus warnend, doch der Werwolf grinste ihn einfach an.

„Wisst ihr, als unsere Freundin Lily Evans, damals unseren Freund James heiraten wollte hatte sie auch einen Jungessellinenabschied…"

„Moony!"

„…und Sirius hielt es für eine brillante Idee sich mittels Vielsafttrank in eine ihrer Freundinnen zu verwandeln, die nicht kommen konnte. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, er flog auf und die Mädels hatten ihren Spaß mit ihm."

„MOONY! Das… dass.."

„Was denn Tatze? Ich fand dich süß, gefesselt im Ballerinaröckchen, geschminkt und frisiert mitten auf dem Marktplatz von Hogsmeade…"

Die Mädchen bekammen allesamt einen hysterischen Lachanfall.

„Na warte du verflixter Wolf! Das gibt Rache. Und sie wird süüüüüß!"

Remus hob eine Augenbraue und zeigte sein Rumtreibergrinsen.

„Wer Fotos möchte, ich kann noch einige Abzüge organisieren!"

„Na warte!"

Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen, doch Remus war bereits disappariert.

„Verflixter Wolf! Ich krieg dich!"

Und unter dem gejohle der Mädchen war auch Sirius verschwunden.

„Die beiden sind… die sind einfach…", brachte Ginny zwischen ihren Lachern hervor.

„Unmöglich? Übergeschnappt? Total balla balla?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

„Ja!", rief Susan Bones.

„Na, auch wenn dein zukünftiger Mann keine Humorbombe ist, mit der Verwandschaft hast du auf alle Fälle immer was zu lachen!", meinte Ginny.

Hermine konnte nicht anders.

Sie musste lachen… es war ein befreiendes lachen.

„Na los Mädels, wir sollten aufbrechen, sonst schaffen wirs nicht mehr bis zur Hütte bevor es dunkel wird.", rief Cindy.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf und erreichten nach einem langen Marsch die Hütte am See.

Hermine war dieses Mal so umsichtig, einen Teil ihres Schildes um das Grundstück zu legen.

Neugierig beobachteten die Mädchen die Prozedur und staunten Bauklötze, bei dem was Hermine an filigraner Magie zeigte.

Anschließend musste sie einige begeisterte Fragen beantworten, denn als der Schild errichtet wurde, flammte er kurz in allen Regenbogenfarben auf, ehe er in seinen Transparenten Zustand überging.

Kurz darauf begannen die Mädchen dort, wo sie gestern aufgehört hatten, doch dieses Mal störte niemand ihre gemeinsame Feier…

* * *

So, noch mal zur erklärung, der button unten links ermöglicht euch ein kleines Feedback ;)

Ich würde mich echt freuen, wieder mehr von euch zu lesen

Bis zum nächsten Kap

Gruß

Dat Z.


	42. Beginn der Büßerzeit

* * *

** - The Black Prince -  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Keine der bekannten Harry Potter figuren gehört mir. Ich verdiene nix Geld hiermit und schreibe eh nur zum spass an der Freud.

Danke für die lieben Reviews. Und schon gehts weiter.

Viel spass

* * *

42. Beginn der Büßerzeit

* * *

„Guten Mooorgen.", flötete Ginny und gab Neville einen langen Kuss.

„Wohow, hey süße. Deiner guten Laune entnehme ich, das ihr ne Menge Spaß hattet."

„Oh Neville, es war eine fantastische Idee. Hermine ist wieder völlig die Alte und außerdem gab es noch einiges an Überraschungen."

Und so schwärmte Ginny von den vier Tagen in der Hütte am See, von den Landschaften die sie dank Sirius erkunden konnten. Und natürlich erklärte sie auch, wie es kam, das Sirius Black und Remus Lupin zu ihnen in die Hütte kamen.

Neville hörte staunend zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na toll, ihr hattet Spaß und ich nen mießgelaunten Schwarzmagier. Und als es dann mal n bisschen Ärger gab, musste ich sogar noch drei an ihn abtreten. Schweinerei!"

Nun starrte Ginny ihren Verlobten an.

„Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Und so war es an Neville zu erzählen, was sich zugetragen hatte.

Dieses mal war es Ginny, die staunte.

„Meine Güte. Könnt ihr zwei Knalltüten nicht mal einkaufen gehen ohne einen Kleinkrieg auszulösen?"

Ihre Stimme klang Vorwurfsvoll.

„Hey, es war nicht unsere Schuld.", verteidigte Neville sich halbherzig.

„Na sicher doch. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, das ihr beide nichts getan habt, um die Situation zu entschärfen."

Neville grinste.

„Keinen Ärger suchen…"

„…aber ihm auch nicht aus dem Weg gehen.", vervollständigte Ginny Nevilles erklärtes Lebensmotto.

Dieser grinste breit und die Gryffindor war gewillt das Thema zu wechseln.

„So, Harry war also beim Ministerium und hat alles erledigt."

„Ja, sieht so aus, als könnte die Hochzeit wie von Hermine gewünscht am vierzehnten stattfinden. Wir informieren die anderen Morgen."

Ginny sah Neville an.

„Und wie lösen wir das Logistische Problem?", fragte sie.

„Auf Schattenweise natürlich. Außerdem hat Harry noch eine Festhalle in Hogsmeade gebucht. Mit Dumbledore ist auch alles klar. Ich wüsste nicht, was noch schief gehen könnte. Außer das Harry die Nerven durchgehen und er sich auf den Mond appariert oder so."

Nun sah Ginny überrascht auf.

„Dem? Die Nerven durchgehen? Mister schwarzer ‚Ich bin so kalt wie ein Eisblock, so mächtig wie ein dunkler Lord und mach mit Vergnügen jeden platt der mir vor die Nase Kommt' Prinz soll schiss vor einer kleinen Hochzeit haben?"

Neville lachte.

„Ja, das trifft seinen Charakter so ziemlich. Aber ich verrate dir ein Geheimniss. Er hat wirklich bammel vor der Hochzeit, auch wenn er sich natürlich sehr viel subtiler ausgedrückt hat."

„Ui. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich glauben ich hab noch einem im Tee."

Neville grinste seine Verlobte an. Sie war so bissig wie immer, einer der Gründe, weshalb er sic liebte.

„Apropros einen im Tee haben. Ich vermisse zwei Flaschen Absinte. Weißt du zufällig wo die…"

„Sorry, ich muss mit Hermine reden. Bis später mein süßer!", unterbrach ihn Ginny hastig und kniff ihm zum Abschied provozierend in die Wange. Dann war sie schon aufgestanden und aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.

Neville grinste.

„Ha Longbottom. Da hast du dir aber eine angelacht.", murmelte er belustigt und wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu…

* * *

„Du bist nervös. Hätte nicht gedacht, das ich so was mal sehe.", meinte Hermine belustigt und blickte ihren zukünftigen Ehemann vergnügt an.

Harry sah ihr in die Augen.

Kein versteck, sie durschaute ihn mit Leichtigkeit, daher seufzte er genervt.

„Ja. Ich bin… nervös."

Er sprach das Wort aus, als ob es eine Krankheit wäre.

Hermine lächelte und trat schnell zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. Sachte fasste sie ihn an die Schulter, wobei er deutlich seine Muskeln unter ihrer Berührung anspannte. Er konnte noch immer nicht völlig vertrauen.

„Sagst du mir, was dich quält?", fragte sie leise.

Harry bedachte sie mit einem hochmütigen Blick.

„Ich bin nervös wegen der Hochzeit. Ich hätte nie gedacht, das ich einmal die Gelegenheit bekomme, mich fest zu binden. Das ist alles."

„Ich habe auch Angst.", gestand Hermine freimütig. „Aber keine Sorge. Wir tun das richtige."

„Du klingst so sicher."

Er sah sie an und versuchte zu begreifen, weshalb sie so sicher war das richtige zu tun.

„Ja. Ich weiß es einfach."

Hermine lächelte. Sie hatte es wieder geschafft, völlig mit sich ins Reine zu kommen. Sie war ausgeglichen. Es war ihre Natur die Dinge auszugleichen, und nun, da sie es geschafft hatte sich selbst auszugleichen, konnte sie ganz sie selbst sein.

Harry versuchte es zu verstehen. Doch so brillant sein Verstand auch war, gerade diese Dinge konnte er nicht begreifen, obwohl es doch so einfach war.

Die Gryffindor wühlte in ihrer Robe herum und zog ein Papier hervor.

„Willst du mal was witziges sehen?", fragte sie verschmitzt.

Ohne eine antwort abzuwarten, hielt sie ihm eine Fotografie unter die Nase.

„Rosa ist nicht seine Farbe.", kommentierte er.

Doch Harry hatte sichtlich Mühe, so trocken zu klingen wie sonst.

Seine Mundwinkel hatten sich immerhin nach oben gebogen.

Aber wer konnte bei diesem Foto auch ernst bleiben?

Es zeigte einen etwa zwanzigjährigen Sirius Black, der gefesselt auf dem Marktplatz von Hogsmeade stand, eine Meute lachender Hexen um ihn herum. Doch das beste war, das er ein Rosa Tütü trug. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen ziemlich dämlichen Ausdruck, was mit der knalligen Schminke und den hochgesteckten Haaren einfach zu witzig wirkte.

Da es eine Muggelfotografie war, bewegte er sich nicht, doch so wirkte das Bild einfach perfekt.

„Wo hast du das her?"

„Von Moony… äh ich meine Remus."

„Moony?"

„Ich mag deine Verwandten.", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte.

„Was hältst du davon, es magisch zu vergrößern und in der Festhalle aufzuhängen?"

Harrys grinsen nahm einen ungewohnten Zug an, als er das sagte.

Diabolisch und doch irgendwie verschmitzt. Hermine musste an all die Dinge denken, die sie von Remus und Sirius über James Potter erfahren hatte. Einen Rumtreiber erster Güte.

Vielleicht hatte der schwarze Prinz ja wirklich ein wenig von seinem Vater geerbt, was diese Dinge anbetraf.

„Willst du Sirius blamieren?"

„Mehr als er sich selbst? Ist wohl nicht möglich. Allerdings würde dies garantieren, das ich erscheine und nicht auf den Mond appariere vor lauter Nervosität."

Es war subtil, kaum wahrnehmbar.

Und dennoch, das war ein wirklicher Witz, der Harry da über die Lippen gekommen war!

Hermine kicherte und wunderte sich über sich selbst. Sie benahm sich ja wie eine verliebte vierzehnjährige!

Harry grinste und es wirkte echt.

Für sie hatte er seine Masken fallen gelassen. Für sie würde er sein größtes Opfer bringen.

Und dafür gab sie ihm einen nicht enden wollenden Kuss.

„Es wird Zeit. Die Traditionen."

Harry nickte bedächtig.

„Ich erwarte die Stunde voller Sehnsucht."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein letztes lächeln und verlies dann den kleinen Raum, in dem sie sich getroffen hatten. Nun begann die Hochzeit und sie würden sich sieben Tage lang nicht mehr sehen.

Das nächste mal wenn sie einander in die Augen sehen würden, dann würde es vor dem Traualtar sein.

Sie lief in Richtung des Ravenclaw Turmes.

Hermine hatte alle Bücher über magische Traditionen gelesen und wusste daher, das es neben dem Ravenclawturm ein Gemach lag, das exakt für diese Form von Traditionen errichtet worden war.

Damals war es noch üblich, das Schüler untereinander heirateten.

Von nun an würde immer jemand bei ihr sein um zu verhindern, das Braut und Bräutigam sich vor der Hochzeit noch einmal sehen würden.

Die Professorinen McGonnagal und Sinistra erwarteten sie bereits.

„Miss Granger, ihnen ist bewusst was nun geschieht?"

„Die Büßerzeit. Ja, ich weiß was von mir erwartet wird."

Hermine lächelte, was sogar ihre Hauslehrerin zu einem lächeln verleitete.

„Wir sind ihre Ältesten. Von nun an, nenn uns bitte Minerva und Celeste. Als Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor werde ich die Hüterin sein. Wenn du eine Nachricht für deinen Verlobten hast, dann darf nur ich sie überbringen. Celeste ist deine Wache. Sie wird mit den Brautjungfern darauf achten, das du nicht der Versuchung erliegst."

Die Schülerin wusste darüber Bescheid.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Minerva."

„Dann geh nun bitte in das Gemach. Deine Brautjungfern warten schon."

Celeste Sinistra öffnete die Tür und Hermine schritt hinein, wo sie von ihren Freundinnen begrüßt wurde.

Sie würden von nun an ihre Gesellschaft sein. Für sieben kleine Ewigkeiten…

* * *

Harry sah Hermine nach und versuchte dieses seltsame und ganz und gar unnatürliche Gefühl der Befremdung und Erwartung zu verdrängen, welches von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen drohte.

Er versuchte es abzuschüttlen, doch pirschte es sich immer wieder heran, wie eine Raubkatze.

Resigniert machte er sich auf den Weg in den Vassalenraum, welchen er nun sieben Tage lang mit Aufpassern teilen würde.

Und es erwartete ihn eine Überraschung.

Der Alte Narr erwartete ihn bereits… in Begleitung seines Vaters.

Harry blieb apruppt stehen und musterte die beiden skeptisch.

„Was geht hier vor?", verlangte er zu wissen.

Der Widergänger wirkte nicht glücklich. Und auch sein Vater, der erneut seine natürliche Menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte, hatte einen missmutigen Zug auf dem Gesicht.

So würde Thomas Riddle aussehen, wenn er seine Seele nicht zersplittert hätte.

„Da ich der Direktor bin, ist es üblich, das ich auch ihr Hüter in der Büßerzeit sein werde. Und ihr Herr Vater ist ebenfalls eingetroffen um seine Position als Wächter einzunehmen, auch wenn mich seine Anwesenheit auf Hogwarts keineswegs erfreut."

Harry blickte von einem zum anderen und grinste schief.

„Das ist ihr ernst oder?"

„In der Tat mein Sohn. Unsere Waffenruhe ermöglicht es mir als deinen Adoptivvater, die Rolle in der Hochzeit auszufüllen, welche mir zusteht. Und was wäre ich für ein dunkler Lord, wenn ich magische Traditionen missachten würde? Außerdem, wer sollte sonst in der Lage sein, dich aufzuhalten sollte der süße Ruf deiner Braut dich fortlocken?"

„Das ist wohl wahr Vater. Und gestatte mir zu bemerken, das es mir eine Ehre ist, das du deine Wächtrerrolle wahrnimmst."

Voldemort neigte den Kopf und grinste.

„Du weißt was das bedeutet Tom! Ich kann und darf es dir nicht abschlagen als Wächter zu fungieren. Dennoch erinnere dich, das du hier nicht mehr Voldemort bist!"

Tom Riddle blickte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer spöttisch an.

„Wir haben eine Waffenruhe vereinbart. Im Gegensatz zu euch, habe ich immer zu meinem Wort gestanden!"

Dieser Schlag saß tief. Und er zeigte Wirkung, denn dem Widergänger stand Wut in Gesicht geschrieben.

„Tom?"

Die entsetzte Stimme lies alle herumfahren.

Dort stand Professor McGonnagal und sah Tom Riddle entsetzt an.

Dumbledore stellte sich vor Voldemort und erhob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Keine Sorge Minerva. Tom ist nicht hier, um jemanden zu schaden. Er will seine Rolle als Wächter spielen, so wie die Tradition es verlangt. Und er wird nicht aus seiner Rolle fallen."

Beim letzten Satz mischte sich ein wenig Resignation in die Stimme des alten Narren.

Voldemort trat vor und lächelte Charmant.

„Guten Tag Minerva. Bezaubernd wie eh und jeh. Geht es dir gut?"

Seine Stimme war dunkler Samt und Harry erhob dezent eine Augenbraue, während Dumbledore seltsam lächelte.

„Tom… dich noch einmal so zu sehen hätte ich nie erwartet."

Ganz offensichtlich hatte das erscheinen Tom Riddles die Professorin aus dem Konzept geworfen.

„Wir gehen beide unsere Wege Minerva. Und wie ich von meinem Sohn höre, wirst du deiner Verantwortungsvollen Aufgabe mehr als gerecht."

„Deine Wege Tom, waren schon immer die falschen!"

Minerva McGonnagal hatte sich wieder gefangen und blickte ihr gegenüber mit einer gewissen abneigung an, die Harry faszinierend fand. Gleichzeitig abgestoßen und angezogen von einem Mann, den sie wohl besser kannte als man dachte.

Voldomort grinste.

„Noch immer diese alten Geschichten? Nun gut. Eines bleibt mir noch zu Tun, ehe wir die Büßerzeit beginnen."

Er wandte sich Harry zu und wühlte in seiner Robe herum.

„Es ist Tradition, das der Vater dem Sohn etwas mitgibt. Als du mich verlassen hast, hast du etwas zurückgelassen, das dir viel bedeutet. Und auch wenn ich seine Besonderheit zerstört habe, denke ich doch, das es das richtige ist dir den Rest zu geben. Denn er wird dir noch immer etwas bedeuten wie ich hoffe."

Er zog ein Buch hervor, das sich in einem sehr desolaten Zustand befand.

Harry erkannte es sofort. Es war das magische Märchenbuch, aus dem Wurmschwanz ihm in seiner Kindheit immer vorgelesen hatte. Das erste Buch, das er selbstständig gelesen hatte. Und sein erster Horcrux, welchen er mit dem Tod von Maximilliam White erschaffen hatte. Seinem ersten richtigen Duellgegner.

Harry nahm das Buch entgegen und musterte es versonnen.

„Danke Vater. Es bedeutet mir eine Menge."

Mehr vermochte Harry nicht zu sagen, den eine seltsame Melancholie suchte ihn heim.

Voldemort nickte mit einem warmen lächeln, welches selbst Dumbledore und McGonnagal erstaunte.

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, bis Dumbledore sich räusperte.

„Es ist an der Zeit, den Vassalenraum zu betreten."

Harry und Tom nickten einfach und öffneten die Tür, in dem mehr Männer auf Harry warteten, als dieser vermutet hätte.

Sirius Black und Remus Lupin lehnten lässig an der Wand und erhoben grüßend die Hand. Seltsamer war die Anwesenheit von Bill Weasley, in Begleitung von Charlie, Fred und George. Wurmschwanz saß auf einem Stuhl und lächelte obwohl ihm gegenüber Severus Snape saß. Außerdem besetzte Neville mit drei seiner Schatten einige Plätze an einem Großen Tisch, wo sie Karten spielten.

Harry stutzte, als er all diese Leute erkannte.

Er hätte nie gedacht, das sich so viele Vassalen seiner annahmen.

Longbottom sah auf und fixierte Harrys Vater.

Dann erhob er sich und schritt entschlossen auf die beiden zu.

Er reichte Thomas Riddle die Hand und legte den Kopf schief.

„Guten Tag Lord Voldemort. Mit ihnen habe ich hier wirklich nicht gerechnet.", meinte er in einem bewundernswert lässigen Ton.

Wie erwartet, und wahrscheinlich von Neville beabsichtigt, hatten diese Worte eine geradezu schockierende Wirkung auf die meisten Anwesenden.

Doch Voldemort lies sich dadurch nicht stören.

„Guten Tag Neville. Ich muss gestehen, das ich sehr mit mir hadern musste. Doch mein einziger Sohn geht bald den ehernen Bund ein. Da darf ich doch nicht fehlen. Und nenne mich doch bitte Tom, so lange ich hier bei euch Weile. Ich schätze der andere Name würde für eine Panik unter den Schülern dieser Institution sorgen. Und ich bin immerhin nicht hier, um mich an Elend und leid zu ergötzen, sondern um eine Hochzeit zu feiern."

„Sehr gerne Tom.", meinte Neville und grinste, ehe er sich zu seinen geschockten Kameraden setzte.

„Was ist los Justin? Teil aus, du gibst!", meinte der Jungauror und riss die drei aus ihrer starre.

Voldemort unterdessen wandte sich an Sirius Black.

„Du hast dich gemacht Junge. Ich hätte niemals vermutet, das ein solch großer Magier aus dir werden würde. Immerhin war dein betragen nie das beste, als wir damals mit deinen Eltern und deinem Bruder zusammen den vier Uhr Tee eingenommen hatten."

Sirius blickte ihn kurz irritiert an, doch er fing sich wieder.

„Tja, einige Dinge ändern sich wohl nie."

Tom lächelte und Sirius versuchte noch immer damit klar zu kommen.

Immerhin weilte der gefährlichte Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten in diesem Raum.

Trivialerweise dachte niemand daran, das dies ja auch auf Harry zutraf.

Dennoch schienen sich alle langsam mit der Situation abzufinden.

Insbesondere, da auch Wurmschwanz und Neville Voldemort einfach nur respektvoll, jedoch nicht ehrfürchtig behandelten.

Auch wenn der eine oder andere natürlich Angst vor Voldemort hatte.

Doch er regelte dies, mit dem ihm gegebenen Charme und Charisma.

Als Harry das Bedürfniss nach einem Spaziergang spürte, wurde er von seinem Vater begleitet, der die Aufgabe hatte, ihn von Hermine fern zu halten.

Sie machten einen langen Spaziergang um den See ohne zu sprechen.

Als sie dann wieder zu dem Vasallenraum kamen, erwartete sie eine Überraschung.

Dort stand Mad Eye Moody und blickte ihnen mit stählernem Blick entgegen.

Voldemort lächelte.

„Guten Tag Alastor. Was führt dich her?"

Moody brummte und sein magisches Auge rotierte wie wild.

„Ich höre so einiges Tom. Und ich wollte mir mal wieder ein riesiges Arschloch aus der nähe ansehen."

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt alter Freund. Doch ich denke nicht, das es dich befriedigt ein Rektum aus der Nähe zu betrachten."

„Wohl wahr."

Was willst du nun wirklich Alastor? Mich herausfordern? In diesem Fall muss ich dich enttäuschen, da ich derzeitig nicht für ein Duell zur Verfügung stehe. Obwohl ich gestehe, das mich der Gedanke reizt einmal mehr gegen dich anzutreten."

„Weil ich dir beim letzten Mal den Arsch aufgerissen habe Tom?"

„Demütigend, in der Tat. Doch seid unserer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts, habe ich eine Menge gelernt."

Moody blickte Voldemort abschätzig an.

„Halte dich von Minerva fern. Du hast ihr schon genug angetan!"

Tom Riddle seufzte Theatralisch.

„Wieder die alten Geschichten? Glaube mir Alastor, ich werde Minerva nicht behelligen. Meine einzige Intention besteht im Moment darin, die Hochzeit meines Sohnes zu zelebrieren. Weder werde ich jemanden angreifen, noch jemanden Provozieren. Sollte Minerva jedoch aus freien Stücken zu mir kommen, werde ich mir auch das Vergnügen einer plauderei nicht entgehen lassen. Auch deine lächerlichen Drohungen können das nicht verhindern."

Moody lies sich nicht beirren.

„Du weißt genau, was ich kann und was nicht.", zischte er.

„Oh sicher doch. Und ich weiß auch, das du skrupellos genug bist, alles zu tun was nötig ist. Du hättest damals an meiner Seite bleiben sollen Alastor. Wir hätten großes tun können."

Mad Eye grinste.

„Und mir das Vergnügen entgehen lassen, gegen einen wie dich zu kämpfen? Niemals. Wir waren vielleicht mal Freunde Tom, doch das ist vorbei. Was du ihr antun wolltest kann ich nicht verzeihen! Und was dein Sauhaufen aus Gefolgsleuten allerorten anrichtet noch weniger. Glaub mir Tom. Eines schönen Tages reiße ich dir deinen Schwanz ab und stopf ihn dir in den Arsch!"

„Blumige Artikullation, so wie immer."

Moody schnaupte und hinkte weg, in Richtung des Direktoren Büros.

Harry sah ihm interessiert nach.

„Ein alter Freund Vater?"

Dieser lachte.

„Alastor und ich waren einst die besten Freunde. Halbblüter in Slytherin… ja, so etwas verbindet. Dennoch haben wir uns auseinander gelebt. Und in deinem Alter war ich sehr viel Impulsiver. Bedauerlich im nachhinein betrachtet. Doch wer kann schon das Vergangene ändern?"

„Vater du überraschst mich. Eine Liebelei mit Minerva McGonnagal?"

„Sie war bezaubernd in ihrer Jugend. Diszipliniert, wissbegierig, ebenso wie deine Verlobte mein Junge. Nur war ich damals Jung und dumm. Und ich habe mich hinreißen lassen. Egal. Derlei Geschichten sollen doch das bevorstehende Ereigniss nicht mit ihren Schatten verdunkeln oder?"

Harry grinste schief.

Er hatte das Gefühl, das diese Feierlichkeiten noch so manche Überraschung zutage fördern würden…

* * *

So, nächste woche wird getraut. Und dannach gibt es wieder blut, folter Mord muhahaha

Bitte um ein kurzes Review der verehrten Leser.

Bis zum nächten Kap

Gruß

Dat Z

* * *


	43. Die Hochzeit

* * *

**- The Black Prince -**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört noch immer nichts von bedeutung...

Hi di ho liebe leute.

Fragt gar nicht erst, ich selbst keine ahnung was mich zurzeit Reitet. aber ich hab auf einmal n ziemlichen Lauf, was das schreiben angeht. Ich denke nicht, das jemand sich deshalb beschwert oder?

Ich antworte auch mal wieder auf Reviews. Hab eigentlich keine Zeit dafür... aber scheiss drauf ;)

**MFG: **Na ja so heiter nun auch wieder nicht. Und Croissfire stellt sich noch n bissle quer, aber die Nuss knack ich auch noch ;)

**Hermine Potter: **Ich danke dir. Hoffe das neue Kap gefällt.

**Barry P: **Tja,m die sieben Tage sind mir eingefallen. Ich bin gerne ein wenig sadistisch im umgang mit meinen Figuren. Wir sind ja nicht zum spass hier ;)

**Shino 4512: **Ich hätte das gedacht (hihi) Danke für dein Review!

**LAVH - 16: **Tjoa, hab gerade n guten lauf irgendwie. Dieses Kap wird ähnlich aber bald ist wieder Action angesagt. Und welche ausdrücke meinst du genau?

**Amylin Christin: **Tja, ich mag es makaber, Und das war eigenlich schon von vornherein geplant ;)

**Delta 102: **Danke dass du dich auch mal meldest. Und das die Story gelesen wird sehe ich ja. Theoretisch müsste ich, wenn jeder Leser Reviewn würe so ca. 900 Reviews pro kap bekommen. Und wohlbemerkt, ich habe damit gerechnet, das jeder Leser 2,5 mal auf die kaps zugreift. Ist nett mal von jemand neuem zu hören.

**Alter Muggel: **Ich auch ;)

**gothiclc: **Hoffe es gefällt

So... an der stelle schreibe ich doch immer was...

Ach genau!

Viel Spass!

* * *

43. Die Hochzeit

* * *

Glücklicherweise blieb der zusammenstoss mit Alastor Moody der einzige Unerfreuliche Zwischenfall.

Voldemort machte tatsächlich keinerlei Versuche jemanden zu provozieren.

Tatsächlich führte er sehr bald Interesannte Diskussionen mit Bill Weasley und Remus Lupin, wobei es sich eher um Thematiken des Fluchbrecherhandwerkes so wie um die dunklen Künste und ihre Facetten ging.

Lupin bat seinen Vater sogar, einige seiner Aussagen für ein weiteres Buch verwenden zu dürfen, wogegen dieser nichts hatte.

Sirius Black gesellte sich öfters zu Neville, Justin Finch Fletchley, Seamus Finegean und Michael Corner. Sie spielten verschiedenste Kartenspiele.

Mit Severus hatte Harry einige interessante Dispute über Zaubertränke. Wurmschwanz zog es vor, mit Charlie Weasley eine Partie Schach nach der nächsten zu spielen, während Fred und George Weasley ganz und gar mit ihren Zauberkunstexperimenten beschäftigt waren. Sie stellten absonderlichste Scherzartikel her und testeten diese in Unbeobachteten Augenblicken an den Schülern, welche normal den Unterricht besuchten, was tatsächlich für ein wenig Kurzweil sorgte.

Harry war zufrieden, keine Vorkomnisse waren gute.

Er unterhielt sich oft mit seinem Vater. Allerdings auch mit Neville. Sirius und Remus nicht zu vergessen. Zudem seine Unterhaltungen mit snape.

Insgesamt widmete er jedem hier ein wenig seiner Zeit.

So stellte er fest, das die drei Schatten Nevilles kleine Elite waren. Er hoffte sie soweit zu drillen, das sie ihm in Kampfeskunst gleichkamen.

Er stellte ebenfalls fest, das er mit den Weasleys ungewöhnlich gut klar kam, obwohl er ihren Jüngsten Bruder getötet hatte.

Vier Tage hatte er bereits im Vassalenraum verbracht, als sein Vater ihn daran erinnerte, wofür diese Zeit gut war.

Man sollte mit sich ins Reine Kommen und alle schulden begleichen die noch ausstanden.

So kam es, das er Wurmschwanz nach Gringotts sandte um Galeonen in Muggelgeld zu tauschen und Dumbledore Aussandte, Hermines Hüterin herbeizuholen, die als einzige Botschaften übermitteln durfte.

Minerva McGonnagal kam zwei Tage darauf in den Vassalenraum und wurde bereits von den Männern erwartet.

„Professor McGonnagal. Es freut mich, sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Tee?"

„Vielen Dank Mister Ang… Potter. Sehr gerne."

Sie setzte sich zu den Männern an den Tisch und nickte jedem einmal zu, ehe Voldemort ihr elegant Tee einschenkte.

„Deine Manieren sind Tadelos, so wie damals Tom.", meinte sie mit einer gewissen spitze in der Stimme und nippte an dem Tee.

„Wieder die alten Geschichten Minerva? Es ist fast fünfundvierzig Jahre her. Sollten wir es nicht langsam einmal gut sein lassen?"

Die Professorin nickte nur und wandte sich dann Harry zu.

„Nun Mister Potter, ihre Verlobte sendet ihnen dieses Schreiben."

Sie holte einen Umschlag hervor und reichte ihn an Harry, der ihn ruhig entgegennahm.

„Sehr schön. Und hier die Botschaft für Hermine.", erwiderte der schwarze Prinz und reichte ihr seinerseits einen Umschlag aus braunem Pergament, welchen sie entgegennahm.

„Darf ich fragen, wie die allgemeine Stimmung hier ist?", fragte sie an Sirius gewandt.

„Nun ja Professor. Es war ein wenig gewöhnungsbedürftig, doch wir kommen klar."

„Er streitet nicht mal mit Severus, wenn er hier ist.", fügte Remus hinzu und kassierte dafür einen hieb auf den Ellenbogen.

Die Professorin lächelte.

„Immer diese Rumtreiber. Und wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Könnte bitte dafür gesorgt werden, das sich meine Schüler nicht ständig in Fasane oder andere Vögel verwandeln?"

Bei diesen Worten blickte sie tadelnd zu den feixenden Zwillingen.

„Wir werden es versuchen Minerva.", meinte Voldemort mit samtener Stimme.

Die Professorin lächelte schief, ehe sie ihren Tee leerte und Verabschiedete sich.

„Tom, achte gut auf deinen Sohn. Erfahrungsgemäß unterliegen selbst die diszipliniertesten Männer am letzten Tag der Versuchung. Ihnen allen einen schönen Abend."

Damit war sie verschwunden.

Harry lächelte und sie verbrachten den Abend gemeinsam mit ein wenig Wein und Zigarren.

Harry zog sich kurz vor Elf Uhr in seinen Raum zurück und lächelte, als er Hermines Brief las.

‚Mein kleiner Prinz,

Diese Büßerzeit ist eine Unsitte. Ich möchte dich sehen und hoffe, diese Nacht noch etwas Schlaf zu finden. Ich werde von dir Träumen. Schlaf gut, denn morgen wird es ernst.

In Liebe

Hermine'

Er lächelte breit.

„Du träumst von mir. Hmmm, da kann man doch etwas drehen."

Irgendwie spornte die Aussage von McGonnagal ihn an, die Vorschriften ein wenig zu brechen. Denn es gehörte auch zur Tradition, das der Bräutigam versuchte die Braut vor der Hochzeit noch einmal zu sehen.

Nur würde es körperlich nicht möglich sein, so lange sein Vater in Hogwarts weilte.

Dieser kannte alle Tricks und Kniffe. Doch das Geistige Band zu seiner Verlobten könnte Hilfreich sein.

Er entkleidete sich und schlief bald darauf ein, die Gedanken hoch konzentriert und seine Magie in einem Harmonischen Strom…

* * *

Minerva kam in das Jungferngemach und wurde bereits von Celeste Sinistra, Hermine, Ginny und den anderen Mädchen erwartet.

„Und? Sind sie sich schon gegenseitig an die Kehle gegangen?", fragte Ginny scherzhaft.

„Es sah nicht so aus. Allerdings bemerkt man schon eine leichte Spannung in der Luft. Harry gab mir dieses hier für dich mit."

Mit diesen Worten überreichte Minerva Hermine einen Umschlag.

Sie öffnete ihn und las die wenigen Zeilen, was ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.

Dann fischte sie in dem Umschlag und holte einige Pfundnoten hervor.

„Was soll das denn?", fragte Cindy, die ihr über die Schulter gesehen hatte.

„In der Büßerzeit soll man mit sich ins reine kommen und alte Schulden begleichen. Er hatte sich bei mir mal ein wenig Muggelgeld geliehen, das er mir nun wieder gibt."

„Muggelgeld?", fragte Ginny irritiert.

„Es wird dich wundern, doch ich war mit ihm während der Ferien öfter in der Muggelwelt. Er hat sich eigentlich richtig gut benommen. Hin und wieder erinnerte er mich an deinen Vater, von wegen Begeisterung für Muggelgegenstände."

Ginny warf sich in Prinzpose und erwiderte mit Harrys üblichen Tonfall: „Es ist in der Tat recht befremdlich, derartige Kunde vom Prinzen zu vernehmen."

Die Mädchen lachten und selbst Minerva gab einige unterdrückte Laute von sich, die wohl ein Lachen waren.

Als sie alle sich wieder beruhigt hatten, verabschiedete sie sich.

Bald darauf begaben sie alle sich zu Bett.

Hermine fiel es schwer einzuschlafen, dennoch gelang es ihr, auch wenn sie mit den Gedanken stets bei ihrem Prinzen weilte.

Unbewusst berührte sie ihren Verlobungsring und driftete in den Schlaf…

* * *

_Sie fühlte sich wohl. Es war warm und behaglich, als urplötzlich etwas anders wurde._

_Eine Präsenz näherte sich ihr… eine Präsenz die sie erkannte._

_Sie befand sich in ihrem Haus… es war ein Traum und dann wieder nicht._

_Sie lag in ihrem Bett und blickte zur Tür, die sich öffnete._

_Harry grinste sie an._

_„Ich habe es geschafft."_

_„Harry? Ist das ein Traum?"_

_„Eigentlich ja, doch auch wieder nicht. Ich spreche zu dir durch das Band, welches uns jetzt schon bindet."_

_„Das verstößt doch gegen die Tradition.", meinte sie lächelnd und erhob sich um ihn zu umarmen._

_„Nicht direkt. Es ist Tradition, das der Bräutigam alles versucht, seine Braut vorher noch einmal zu sehen. Zudem wies Professor McGonnagal meinen Vater gesondert darauf hin, auf mich aufzupassen. Das hat mich natürlich noch ein wenig mehr angespornt. Aber natürlich wollte ich dich auch sehen. Sieben Tage sind lang. Zu lang."_

_Sie küsste ihn lang und innig._

_Nie hätte sie geglaubt, sich einmal so gut dabei zu fühlen._

_„Wie hast du das nur wieder gemacht?", fragte sie lächelnd._

_„Nun…", begann Harry zu erklären, wurde jedoch unterbrochen._

_„Erwischt!", sprach eine amüsierte Stimme von der Tür her._

_Das Paar fuhr herum und erkannte Voldemort, der dort stand und ihnen zulächelte._

_„Vater. Wie hast du das nur geschafft?", fragte Harry ein wenig genervt._

_„Nun mein Junge, brillante Art der geistigen Komunikation. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich sties zufällig auf einen Komprimierten Arkanen Fluss, der von deinem Zimmer Richtung Ravenclawturm strömte. Und ich hab mich eingeklinkt. Immerhin bin ich doch der Wächter. Nun auseinander Kinder!"_

_Widerwillig lies Harry seine Verlobte los._

_„Morgen bekommt ihr mehr als genug Gelegenheit dazu. Nun werde ich die Verbindung unterbrechen. Verzeihung Hermine, aber Tradition ist Tradition."_

* * *

Hermine fuhr aus dem Schlaf und hielt sich die Stirn.

„Ach verdammt!", fluchte sie und legte sich wieder hin.

Warum zum Geier musste auch ausgerechnet Voldemort Harrys Wächter sein? Niemand anderes hätte es bemerkt.

Sie schmollte ein wenig und schlief dann wieder ein.

Und sie träumte tatsächlich von Harry, nur das es dieses mal Träume blieben…

* * *

Harry hatte die Nacht über durchgeschlafen und erwachte mit schlechter Laune.

Das sein Vater es geschafft hatte, sich in diese neue Art der geistigen Komunikation mit Hermine einzuklinken, nur eine Minute, nachdem es ihm gelungen war, wirkte recht deprimierend auf sein Gemüt.

Er kleidete sich an und begab sich zum Frühstück in den Vasallenraum, wo die anderen ihn bereits erwarteten.

Wie erwartet hatte sein Vater glänzenden Laune.

„Hey Alter, warum so schlecht gelaunt?", fragte Neville verwundert.

„Nun, ich denke das liegt daran, das ich ihn gestern bei einem kleinen Ausflug erwischt habe.", sprach Voldemort mit Genuss.

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Sirius verwundert.

„Unserem Lieben Harry ist es gelungen, Hermine im Traum zu erreichen. Wie genau weiß ich noch nicht. Dennoch konnte ich einschreiten und die Verbindung unterbrechen."

„Ja, und das zahl ich dir irgendwann noch heim.", brummte der schwarze Prinz mieß gelaunt.

Voldemort lachte.

„Heb dir das für unseren Kampf auf mein Sohn."

Harry brummte etwas unverständliches und biss energisch in seinen Toast.

„Er hasst es, wenn ich ihn bei so etwas erwische. Das war bereits als Kind so.", kommentierte der dunkle Lord das Verhalten seines Adoptivsohnes.

Erneut grummelte Harry etwas vor sich hin, was die restlichen anwesenden zum grinsen bachte.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, verschwanden die Vassalen, um die Vorbereitungen für den Großen Tag zu treffen.

Einzig Sirius Black und Voldemort blieben im Raum, um auf Harry acht zu geben.

Es schien dem Prinzen so, als hätte jemand mithilfe eines Zeitumkehrers den Kontinuitiven Fluss verlangsamt, denn die Zeit floss träger dahin als Teer.

Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, das dieses Ereigniss auf ihn zukam und er wirklich NICHTS machen konnte.

Außer warten und an die Decke stieren.

Lesen konnte er nicht.

Auf magische Übungen konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren.

Schlafen war ebenfalls nicht möglich.

Nur warten… warten, und nochmals warten.

Er hatte auch nicht das Bedürfniss, herumzulaufen oder ähnliches.

„Untätigkeit ist wirklich unerträglich,m nicht wahr?", fragte Sirius und musterte Harry aus seinen blauen Augen.

„Ein zutreffender Vergleich.", meinte Harry gleichgültig.

„Also, mich persönlich hatt so was immer wahnsinnig gemacht. Allerdings gibt es für alles Lösungen."

Nun blickte der Prinz auf.

„Ich weiß, das es dir nun schwer fällt, dich zu Konzentrieren. Doch in meiner Aurorenzeit hatte ich eine Technick, um die Zeit bis zu einem Einsatz ein wenig zu überbrücken."

Nun wurde der schwarze Prinz doch Neugierig.

„Und was genau, hast du dann getan?"

„Mich auf das kommende Konzentriert. Ich habe jedes Detail im Geiste durchgespielt, so wie es geplant war. Und dann habe ich jede nur denkbare Möglichkeit ebenfalls durchgespielt. All die Dinge, die schief laufen können. Und auch, was ich in so einem Fall tun könnte. Szenario um Szenario, nur um mich zu beschäftigen."

Harry dachte intensiv darüber nach, und beschloss dann, den Vorschlag in die Tat umzusetzen.

Er stellte sich wirklich jedes denkbare Szenario vor, bis Sirius ihm schließlich auf die Schulter tippte.

„Es ist soweit. Hat es geholfen?"

„Seltsamerweise… ja."

„Dacht ich mir. Nun los, mach dich fertig. Deine Braut erwartet dich."

Harry duschte und kleidete sich in die Traditionellen Hochzeitsroben. Sein Vater überprüfte sein Erscheinungsbild gewissenhaft und nickte.

Wie Sirius trug auch er eine Festrobe aus dunkelblauen Samt.

„Sehr gut mein Sohn. Und nun, lass uns Aufbrechen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter nach Hogsmeade, wo es eine magische Kapelle gab.

Die Kirche wurde bereits von Gästen belagert.

Zu Harrys Überraschung waren auch einige Auroren in Zivil Anwesend. Darunter die kleine Black, die ein Metamorphmagus war zusammen mit ihrer Partnerin, die Großnichte des Zwergenhaften Zauberkunstprofessors Flittwick. Der Rothaarige Peppels mit einem kleinen Mädchen, das ein wenig humpelte. Die Weasleys waren vollzählig und auch die Longbottoms hatten sich eingefunden. Selbst der größte Teil der Hogwartslehrerschaft war zugegen.

Zudem eine Vielzahl an Schülerinen und Schülern, die zu den Schatten gehörten.

Außerdem einige Personen, die er noch niemals gesehen hatte. Muggel… vielleicht Hermines Familie.

Die Kapelle wurde geöffnet als der Bräutigam erschien und die Besucher verteilten sich.

Harry selbst wurde von seinem Vater und Sirius bis zum Altar geführt, wo Neville ihn erwartete.

Der kleine Feuervogel stand dort, wo Hermine stehen sollte.

Zu Harrys Überraschung betrat Amelia Bones die Kapelle und begab sich, begleitet von einer Feierlichen Prozesion aus Auroren, an den Platz, welcher der Trauungsbeamte einnehmen sollte.

Diese Hochzeit nahm weit größere Dimensionen an, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Dann musste er erneut warten. Und warten… und warten…

Eine halbe Ewigkeit stand er dort und wartete.

Dann wurde die Pforte geöffnet und eine feierliche Musik erfüllte die kleine Kapelle.

Die Gäste erhoben sich und blickten zum Eingang, durch den Hermine Schritt.

Arthur Weasley führte sie am rechten Arm, ihre Mutter hatte sich unter ihrem linken eingehakt.

Harry spürte einen seltsamen Stich, als er bemerkte, das ihr Vater statt Arthur Weasley sie zum Altar hätte führen sollen.

Eine seltsame Unruhe ergriff besitz von ihm, als die drei gemessenen Schrittes auf ihn zu kamen.

Zum ersten mal in seinem Leben spürte er… blanke Panik.

Er erkannte das wunderschöne Kleid, das Hermines zierliche Gestalt umgab.

Wunderschön…

Ihre Augen strahlten regelrecht, als sie immer näher kamen.

Sie erreichten den Altar und Harry beugte das Knie vor den dreien… zum ersten mal in seinem Leben beugte er sich.

Hermines Mutter gab ihr einen Kuss auf beide Wangen und lies sie los.

Arthur Weasley wiederholte die Prozedur und legte dann Hermines rechte Hand in Harrys linke.

Der schwarze Prinz erhob sich und erntete ein billigendes nicken von Arthur, ehe der Rothaarige Hermies Mutter am Arm nahm und zu ihrem Platz geleitete. Anschließend setzte er sich neben seine Frau, auf deren Gesicht ein glückliches Lächeln stand.

Harry verschränkte seine Finger in Hermines und half ihr die Treppen zu nehmen, ehe sie beide sich zu Ministerin Bones umdrehten.

Diese nickte beiden mit einem Freundlichen lächeln zu und erhob beide Hände, worauf die Musik erstarb und die Gäste sich setzten.

„Ehrenwerte Mitbürger. Liebe Familien, geschätzte Gäste. Wir haben uns heute hier, in dieser Kapelle unter den Augen Emanuells versammelt, um diese beiden sich liebenden in den Stand der Ehe zu erheben…"

Es herrschte absolute Stille und ein leichtes widerhallen lag auf Madame Bones kräftiger Stimme.

„Als Ministerin für Magie, besitze ich viele Pflichten. Viele Rechte und auch viele Privilegien. Doch kein Privilieg ist so wunderbar wie dieses, das es mir ermöglicht unter den Augen Emanuels, zwei sich liebende Menschen aneinander zu schmieden. Wir werden heute Bänder knüpfen. Bänder aus Liebe. Bänder aus Treue und auch Bänder aus Magie, denn nichts anders wird durch diese tiefe Liebe erzeugt. Das Band, welches diese Beiden aneinander knüpft, ist bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt stark und gut. Und nun sind wir hier, es noch enger und besser zu knüpfen."

Die Ministerin erhob ihre rechte, worauf Harry und Hermine vor ihr niederknieten und das Haupt senkten, die Finger noch immer fest ineinander verschränkt.

Amelia Bones legte die Hände auf ihre Häupter und began mit der Segnung.

„Hier biete ich dir zwei, oh große Kraft der Magie. Zwei die Willens sind sich zu binden. Zwei die Willens sind, einander zu dienen und zu achten. Zwei Junge und starke Magier, die fest zusammenstehen werden, wie ein einzelner Arkaner Strang. Lasse deine Gnade auf sie herabscheinen!"

Madame Bones nahm ihre Hände weg und bedeutete den beiden sich zu erheben.

„Fest soll das Band sein, das ihr knüpft. Harold James Potter. Nimm die linke deiner geliebten Hermine Jane Granger in deine Linke Hand."

Der Prinz tat wie ihm geheißen und Hermine legte die rechte um seine Hüfte, als sie so eng beieinander standen.

Einer der Auroren reichte der Ministerin ein blaues Band, welches sie um ihre Hände schlang.

„Hiermit knüpfen wir ein symbolisches Band aus Magie.", sprach sie feierlich.

Als sie das Band fest um die Hände der beiden geschlungen hatte, nickte sie zwei Auroen zu, die daraufhin Neville und Ginny die Enden eines gelben Bandes reichten, welches sie um die Körper von Harry und Hermine schlangen.

„Hiermit knüpfen wir ein Band aus Treue!", rief die Ministerin aus.

Anschließend reichte ein weiterer Auror ihr ein rotes Band, welches sie noch einmal um das blaue schlang.

„Und wir knüpfen ein Band aus Liebe."

Derartig eingeschnürt standen sie eng beieinander.

Harry wagte es kaum zu atmen und auch Hermine zitterte, denn nun würde es ernst werden.

Die Ministerin nickte gefällig und wandte sich an Hermine.

„Hermine Jane Granger, Oberhaupt des Hauses Granger, Linie aus neuem Blut. Willst du Harrold James Potter als deinen Mann annehmen? Ihn Lieben? Ihn Ehren und Treu sein, bis ans Ende deiner Tage?"

„Ja… ich will…"

Es war nur ein zartes flüstern und doch hallte es deutlich durch die Kapelle.

Amelia Bones nickte und wandte sich Harry zu.

„Und möchtest du, Harrold James Potter, Oberhaupt des Hauses Potter, Begründet von Maximilliam Potter, die hier an dich gebundene Hermine Jane Granger als deine Ehefrau annehmen? Sie Lieben? Sie Ehren und Treu sein, bis ans Ende deiner Tage?"

„Ja, das will ich!"

Zu Harrys eigener Überraschung klang seine Stimme fest und klar. Sie tönte voll durch die Kapelle und hallte ein wenig wieder.

„Durch die mir als Ministerin für Magie verliehen Priviliegien und mit dem Segen Emanuells, des Kindes der Magie und vor all diesen Zeugen, erkläre ich euch zu Mann und Frau."

Die Bänder, welche sie festhielten lösten sich in einem warmen Funkenstrom auf und verblassten im nichts.

Sie hörten den Beifall und wandten einander zu.

Vor allen Anwesenden, gaben sich die frisch angetrauten einen nicht enden wollenden, alles verzehrenden Kuss.

„Ich präsentiere ihnen Mister und Misses Potter!"

Rief die Ministerin mit wärme in der Stimme.

Der Beifall wurde lauter und die Feierliche Musik setzte wieder ein.

Die Auroren schritten voran und gaben dem Ehepaar ein feierliches Geleit aus der Kirche.

Die Gäste folgten ihnen den Kurzen Weg in die Festhalle, die Harry gebucht hatte.

Dort angekommen stellte sich das Brautpaar an den Eingang und nahm die Glückwünsche der Gäste entgegen.

Insbesondere Hermines Muggelfamilie musterte Harry mit Interesse, da sie quasi nichts über ihn wussten.

Voldemort und Helena Granger flankierten das Paar, während Neville und Ginny die Gäste an ihre Plätze dirigierten.

Seltsamerweise war Harry nach lächeln zu mute. Er konnte es nicht erklären, doch er tat es einfach, schüttelte geduldig Hände und bedankte sich artig für die Glückwünsche.

Ein wenig seltsam wurde es, als Pepples mit dem Kind an der Reihe war.

„Glückwunsch zum verheiratet sein!", rief das Kind und lächelte Harry an.

Er grinste ein wenig und ging in die Knie.

„Danke dir kleine. Wie heißt du denn?"

„Ich bin Melissa. Und du bist der böse schwarze Prinz, obwohl du gar nicht böse aussiehst. Bist du böse?"

Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Böse sind wir doch alle mal oder nicht? Aber niemand ist immer böse.", sprang Hermine dem schwarzen Prinzen bei, der durch diese Kindliche Naivität sichtlich überfordert war.

„Ich find ihn nett.", meinte Melissa und hüpfte dann in den Raum, wobei sie jedes mal hinkte, wenn das linke Bein aufkam.

Etwas das Hermine mit bedauern erkannte.

„Flüche können auch mal als Querschläger enden.", meinte Pepples, der Hermines Blick bemerkt hatte.

Sie blickte ihn fragend an.

„Sie wurde in Edinbourgh verletzt. Beim Bruch des Waffenstillstandes. Ihre Mutter ist dabei auch umgekommen. Es war ein Aurorenzauber, der an einem Spiegel abgeprallt ist.", erklärte der rothaarige recht ruhig.

„Das tut mir… wirklich sehr leid.", sagte Hermine und selbst Harry verspürte einen Stich bei dem Schicksal des Kindes.

„Das muss es nicht. Dinge passieren halt. Und sie kann gut damit Leben. Nun ja, so lange sie Glücklich ist, bin ich es auch. Glückwunsch zur Hochzeit."

Er reichte ihnen beiden die Hand und begab sich dann in den Saal.

Harry und Hermine begrüßten die restlichen Gäste und begaben sich dann an die Haupttafel.

Es war ein Festliches Essen, dem leider Gottes einige Reden folgten.

Harrys Vater machte den Anfang und hielt seine Rede mit einem erhobenen Glas Rotwein.

„Tradition ist wichtig und sollte gepflegt werden. Und es ist Tradition, das der Vater des Bräutigams die erste Rede hält. Heute sind wir viele. Zauberer und auch Nichtmagische, die unsere Bräuche nicht kennen. Dennoch wollen wir sie zelebrieren. Heute sind wir alle hier versammelt um zu feiern. Und es ist eine seltsame Versammlung. Viele dem Licht treu, andere dem dunklen. Genau wie es eine Ungewöhnliche Vereinigung ist. Sie ist dennoch gut und richtig. Denn Licht wirft Schatten, Licht gebiert die Dunkelheit. Und ohne Dunkelheit ist Licht bedeutungslos. Deshalb ergänzen diese beiden sich so gut. Und ich für meinen Teil bin heute glücklich hier zu stehen, auch wenn einige hier erklärte Feinde sind. Wir sind uns heute alle einig und wollen feiern. Die Zeit, den Konflikt erneut aufzunehmen soll ein anderes mal kommen. Ihnen allen einen wundervollen Abend."

Die Muggel reagierten verwirrt auf diese seltsame Rede, doch die Magier applaudierten. Es war wie der dunkle Lord sagte, heute gab es weder Licht noch Schatten.

Als nächstes hielt Hermines Mutter eine Rede. Und zu guter Letzt auch noch die Ministerin für Magie.

Dann sollte der Tanz eröffnet werden.

Da Hermine keinen Vater mehr hatte, führte Voldemort sie über die Tanzfläche, ehe er sie an seinen Sohn reichte.

„Wenn ich fünfundvierzig Jahre Jünger wäre, hätte ich ihr den Hof gemacht mein Sohn.", meinte er augenzwinkernd, als er Hermine an Harry übergab.

Sie tanzten gemeinsam einen langsamen Tanz und schließlich gesellten sich die Trauzeugen, Ginny und Neville dazu.

Dann alle anderen.

Es war ein wunderlicher Abend.

Auroren unterhielten sich mit Todessern, Todesser mit Muggeln und Muggel mit Zauberern. Seltsam… Trivial und dennoch war es richtig.

Für diesen einen Abend, war es unwichtig, das es Licht und dunkel gab.

Auch wenn einige sich in wenigen Tagen wieder bis aufs Blut bekämpfen würden.

Es gab böse Worte, es wäre eine schöne Illusion, würde es diese nicht geben.

Doch keiner wurde Handgreiflich und Streithähne trennten sich lieber freiwillig, ehe etwas eskalieren konnte.

Im großen und ganzen, ein gelungener Abend.

Ein abend den niemand jemals vergessen würde, denn es war der letzte friedliche abend für lange Zeit…

* * *

So, das wars für heute. Gewöhnt euch lieber nicht an die Geschwindigkeit!

Gruß

Dat Z.


	44. Fünf zu Drei

* * *

**- The Black Prince -  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**Keiner der Charaktäre gehört mir ;)

Grüße meine lieben Leser. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle eine Prinzenrolle dabei um euch auf das neue Kap eizustellen. ;)

Vielen Dank für die Reviews, doch leider fehlt mir heute die Zeit, diese auch zu beantworten. Hoffe ihr versteht.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

44. Fünf zu Drei

* * *

„Warum die nur so lange gebraucht haben, das sieht ihnen gar nicht ähnlich.", brummte Neville und reichte sein Exemplar des Tagespropheten an Harry, der offensichtlich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Großen Halle auf sich zog.

Dieser nahm die Zeitung an und überflog die Titelseite, auf der ein Bild von ihm prangte, welches ihn bei einem Spaziergang um den Hogwartssee zeigte… zusammen mit seiner frisch angetrauten. Darüber die Schlagzeile: ‚Harry Potter wieder aufgetaucht!'

„Recherche, wie ich vermute.", erwiderte er arrogant.

„Eine nette Umschreibung von Bestechung und das freie Erfinden von Tatsachen anhand unvollständiger Fakten."

„Ich entnehme deinem Tonfall leidvolle Erfahrung zu diesem Thema.", erwiderte Harry gelassen und las den Artikel mit der ihm eigenen Geschwindigkeit.

„Das kann man wohl sagen. Warum stört es dich eigentlich nicht, das dich alle anglotzen?"

Neville wirkte recht interessiert.

„Nun, ich führe mir ständig die Tatsache vor Augen, das ich sie alle unter einem Imperius zwingen könnte, damit sie Gauklerstücke vollführen. Außerdem, was kümmern mich die primitiven Gedanken des Fußvolkes?"

Neville wirkte nachdenklich.

„Ich schätze ich hab die eindeutigen Vorteile deiner Arroganz verkannt. Aber egal. Immerhin glotzen die nicht mich an."

„Und mich stört es nicht sonderlich. Damit können wir doch alle zufrieden sein."

„Allerdings…", warf Neville nachdenklich ein.

Harry seufzte.

„Hermine… man erkennt sie auf dem Foto… und diese Kimkorn scheint sie ziemlich auf dem Kieker zu haben wie es scheint."

Harry hatte den Artikel zur gänze gelesen und runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

„Du legst beunruhigend viel Mimik an den Tag Herr schwarzer Prinz.", meinte Longbottom.

„Hast du dir diesen Artikel durchgelesen? Er ist eine einzige Hetzgeschichte gegen meine Frau."

„Ne, ich hab ihn nicht gelesen. Hab es mir allerdings schon gedacht, als ich gesehen habe, das Kimkorn ihn verfasst hat."

„Woher kommt denn diese Abneigung der verehrten Frau Kimmkorn gegen die gute Hermine?"

Neville grinste.

„Nun ja, ich weiß ja nicht, ob du diese Artikel während des Trimagischen Turniers gelesen hast. Von wegen Hermine, Krum und mir."

„Die sind mir in der Tat geläufig.", erwiderte Harry.

„Na, ich muss dir wohl nicht erklären, das alles an den Haaren herbeigezogen war. Und das hat Hermine natürlich geärgert. Und du weißt ja mittlerweile wie sie sein kann. Zumindest hatte sie dann herausgefunden, dass die Kimmkorn ein illegaler Animagus ist. Sie hat sie gefangen und drei Wochen lang in einem Einmachglas gehalten. Und als Hermine die Schrulle dann freilies, hat sie ihr ein Jahr Berufsverbot erteilt und gedroht, sie würde diese beim Ministerium Anzeigen. Die Kimmkorn machte darauf hin einen offiziellen Animagikurs mit und nun scheint sie auf Rache aus zu sein."

Harry grinste.

„Erpressung. Na sieh mal einer an wozu meine teuerste so fähig ist. Seeehr Interessant. Und gegen diese Freundliche Reporterin kann ich mit Sicherheit auch etwas unternehmen."

„Wenn du sie besuchen und mit ein paar Crucios kitzeln willst, hast du meinen Segen.", meinte Neville und klang sogar recht ernst dabei.

„Wie überraschend. Doch nein, ich denke das könnte man zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in Erwägung ziehen, wenn meine freundlichen Warnungen ignoriert werden."

„Was hast du vor Harry?"

„Ich nehme mir ein Beispiel an meiner Verlobten und werde Kimkorn ein wenig erpressen. Ich denke ich sollte mich mal ein wenig mit meiner Wirtschaftlichen Macht befassen. Und zudem einige Kontakte abrufen, die böse Menschen wie ich halt haben."

„Machst du jetzt den Don Potter?", fragte Neville feixend.

Der schwarze Prinz hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Don Potter?"

„Noch nie von der Mafia gehört?"

„Nein, diese Thematik ist mir in der Tat fremd."

„Tja, da empfehle ich dir mal den Paten im Fernsehn anzuschauen, wenn du mal wieder bei Hermine zuhause bist."

„Fernsehen? Diese Kiste mit den bewegten Bildern? Ja, das ist recht unterhaltsam."

Neville grinste und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

„Wo treibt sich deine frisch Angetraute eigentlich herum? Bibliothek?", fragte er mit vollem Mund, was ihm einen missbilligenden Blick Seitens des Prinzen einbrachte.

„Wie würde es deine Feurige Verlobte formulieren?"

Harry nahm Ginnys übliche Haltung ein und imitierte ihre Tonlage perfekt.

„Hermine ist bei einem Palaver mit dem großen Manitu."

Neville verschluckte sich an seinem Toast und hustete. Als er das widerspenstige Nahrungsstück aus seiner Luftröhre herausbekommen hatte, ging sein Husten in ein prustendes Lachen über.

„Hölle! Das war verdammt gut!", kommentierte er zwischen seinen Lachern.

„Wie ich vernehme, ist deine Verlobte recht bewandert darin, Haltung und Ton verschiedenster Personen nachzuahmen. Und das in Perfektion. Da ich anscheinend zu ihren bevorzugten Opfern gehöre, dachte ich mir halt, Auge um Auge…"

„Du schaffst es echt immer wieder einen zu schocken."

Neville gluckste noch einige male und entspannte sich schließlich.

„Also sie ist bei Dumbledore. Ne Ahnung warum?"

„Nicht die geringste. Sie wird es uns schon erzählen, sollte diesem Treffen eine tiefere Bedeutung innewohnen."

Neville grinste.

„Das stimmt nun auch wieder…"

* * *

Hermine stand vor der Eichenen Tür, die in Dumbledores Büro führte.

Sie fühlte sich nicht mehr wohl in der Gegenwart des Alten Mannes.

Seit sie ihre neue Macht erkannt hatte, spürte sie die Essenz der dunklen Künste, die von Dumbledore ausging.

Er war nicht natürlich, seine Existenz in dieser Form war ein Hohn auf alle Magischen Gesetze!

Schlimmer noch war ihr eigener Instinkt.

Trotz dem Trank von Harry, der ihren Drang zügelte die Magie auszugleichen, spürte sie das ungezügelte Verlangen, die Dunkelheit um Dumbledore mit Licht zu füllen.

Mit Disziplin kämpfte sie ihre Instinkte nieder, doch ohne Harrys Trank wäre es ihr niemals gelungen.

Zögernd hob sie die Hand und klopfte an die Tür.

Sie wollte nicht hier sein… dennoch war sie dem Ruf des Rektors gefolgt.

„Herrein."

Seine Stimme klang so freundlich wie immer, dennoch schauderte die Schülerin, als die Laute an ihre Ohren drangen.

Sie öffnete die Tür und die Eindrücke verstärkten sich enorm.

Doch in der Düsternis der Zauber, welche Dumbledore am Leben erhielten, war noch etwas anderes zu spüren.

Licht und Wärme… woher kam dieser Eindruck?

Hermines Kopf folgte ohne bewusstes zutun ihrer Empfindung.

Sie erkannte Fawkes, den Phönix des Rektors der sie aus freundlichen schwarzen augen musterte.

Er trillerte eine sanfte Melodie.

Plötzlich verstärkte sich der Eindruck von Wärme und und Licht, drängte die düstere Aura um Dumbledore zurück, so das ein ausgleich herrschte.

Hermine seufzte erleichtert auf und streichelte den Phönix, ehe sie sich dem Rektor zuwandte.

„Miss Potter, es freut mich das sie meinem Ruf gefolgt sind, obwohl es für sie nur schwer zu ertragen sein muss in meiner nähe zu verweilen. Eigentlich wollte ich sie früher zu mir bitten, doch ich habe noch den Brandtag von Fawkes abgewartet. In seiner starken Form ist es ihm möglich, die Arkanen Verhältnisse dieses Raumes genug auszugleichen, so das sich ihr Unbehagen hoffentlich reduziert."

Erstaunt blickte die Schülerin den Rektor an.

Dieses Ding, das so tat als sei es ein Mensch.

„Guten Tag Herr Direktor. Und ja, es ist erträglich. Danke für ihre Rücksicht."

„Bitte setzen sie sich doch Miss Potter. Tee?"

Es war das erste mal seid der Hochzeit, das jemand sie so ansprach. Noch hatte Hermine sich nicht so recht an den klang ihres neuen Namens gewöhnt.

Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl, auch den letzten Rest ihrer Kindheit mit diesem neuen Namen endgültig abgelegt zu haben.

„Gerne.", erwiderte sie auf die Frage.

Dumbledore schenkte ihr Tee in eine Tasse und lehnte sich zurück, wobei er die Fingerkuppen an aneinander legte.

„Nun, sie fragen sich sicherlich, weshalb ich sie herbestellt habe."

Hermine setzte ihre Tasse ab und nickte nur.

„Ich möchte, das sie verstehen meine Liebe. Ich weiß nicht genau was Harry ihnen zu meiner Person gesagt hat."

„Nichts außer dem, was ich ohnehin schon sehe."

„Ja, bedauerlicherweise bleibt ihnen meine wahre Natur nicht verborgen. Doch wissen sie auch, wie es dazu gekommen ist?"

„Bis auf ihre eigenen Aussagen im Raum der Wünsche habe ich noch nichts erfahren."

„Möchten sie Wissen wie es dazu kam?"

Hermine stutzte.

Was sollte das alles?

„Glauben sie mir Miss Potter. Es könnte zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt einmal von Bedeutung sein, wenn sie dieses Wissen besitzen."

Hermine dachte darüber nach.

Dumbledore war nun mehr, als sie früher erkannt hatte, dennoch besaß er ein Gespür für das kommende. Außerdem waren seine Absichten stets gut gewesen. So trivial ihr das bei dieser düsteren Aura auch erschien.

„Nun gut. Es kann zumindest nicht schaden.", meinte Hermine.

Dumbledore lächelte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Was wissen sie über mich? Über meine Jugend?"

„Nichts Herr Direktor…"

„Albus bitte."

Hermine zögerte.

„Nun gut.. Albus."

Erneut zeichnete ein Lächeln seine Züge.

„In meiner Jugend. Nun, da war ich ein dunkler Lord."

Hermine keuchte auf.

„Wie bitte?"

„Oh ja, so war es. Ich habe Muggel und Muggelgeborene gehasst. Ich war begabt, mächtig und Arrogant. Um es kurz zu sagen, ich hatte sehr viel mit Harry und Voldemort gemeinsam."

„Das… Verzeihung Albus… das fällt mir schwer zu glauben."

Er nickte nachsichtig.

„Natürlich doch. Dennoch ist es Fakt. Ich habe Muggel getötet. Muggelgeborene und andere. Ich hatte keine Anhänger, dafür war ich zu arrogant. Die Leute nannten mich den Schlitzer, denn so tötete ich am liebsten. Keiner wusste, das es der gute Albus war. Der wohlerzogene gebildete Junge aus dem Hause Dumbledore. Ich überlegte gerade, wie ich zum größten dunklen Lord aller Zeiten aufsteigen könnte, als ein anderer sich erhob. Gellert Grindelwald."

Hermine war geschockt.

Er sprach so freimütig wie Harry über die Morde die er begangen hatte… war es die Wahrheit?

Welchen Grund könnte er haben sie zu belügen?

Keinen, so viel war sicher.

„Gellert war genial. Im Gegensatz zu mir und auch Voldemort, bedachte er auch die Muggel in seinen Plänen. Er wollte Europa unterwerfen. Was wäre also die beste Vorgehensweise? Wenn die Muggel sich gegenseitig zerfleischen. Wenn sie sich in einen grausamen Krieg stürzen würden, so wie sie es kurz zuvor bereits getan hatten. Also förderte er einen Österreichischen Extremisten, dessen Ansichten der Reinblutidee nahe kam. Gellert sorgte dafür, das der Muggel Adolf Hitler Reichskanzler der Weimarer Republik wurde. Er trieb die Muggel in ihren zweiten Weltkrieg. Er sorgte dafür, das die Nazis Europa unterwarfen, indem er Hitlers natürlichen Wahnsinn noch steigerte."

Hermine wusste, das Grindelwald die Nazis gefördert hatte. Doch das er dafür Verantwortlich war, das es erst soweit kommen konnte war ihr neu.

„Ich erkannte seine Intentionen und weilte hier auf der Insel. Ich wusste, die einzige Möglichkeit Grindelwald zu bezwingen und zu Größe zu gelangen, war meine eigenen Muggel gegen ihn ins Feld zu senden. Also beeinflusste ich den Premierminister der Briten, Churchill. Stalin war kein Problem, er folgte von sich aus. Roosevelt musste ich ebenfalls beeinflussen. Es reichten einige Stöße in die richtige Richtung, um die Amis in den Krieg zu binden. Im Hintergrund nahm mein Plan gestalt an. Ich verkleidete mich als Muggel und pflanzte den Allierten die Idee der Invasion in der Normandie ein. Meine Gegenoffensive. Ich lies mich zum Fallschirmjäger ausbilden und am D-Day setzte ich mit den Muggeln über nach Europa. Dort schaltete ich die Walpurgisritter von Gellert aus, welche in Uniformen der Waffen SS die Muggel lenkten. Mein Plan ging auf. Es war Krieg… er war gewaltig und die Muggel dezimierten sich. Gellert wusste, das er einen Widersacher hatte, welcher an der Front gegen ihn agierte und die Muggel ebenfalls ins Verderben riss. Er beschloss Gegenmaßnahmen. So kam es zu der Ardennenoffensive, mit der Gellert eine letzte Großoffensive an der Westfront versuchte. Ich befand mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt zusammen mit der 101. Luftlandedivision der Amerikaner in Bastogne. Es war ein harter Winter, selbst für mich…"

Dumbledore nippte Vesonnen an seinem Tee.

„Wir gingen auf eine Patroulie, um die Stellungen der Deutschen auszukundschaften. Zehn Muggel begleiteten mich. Dabei gerieten wir in einen Hinterhalt. Die Muggelsoldaten wurden von magischen Fallen zerfetzt und ich sollte einen unwürdigen Tod durch Muggelwaffen sterben. Eine Einheit Walpurgisritter, die den Deutschen Muggeln nur als SS Zug ‚Tohrs Hammer' bekannt war, erschoss mich. Sie nahmen meine Leiche mit nach Ausschwitz, wo Gellert Hof hielt."

Die Kreatur blickte Hermine an und es lag eine Form von Schmerz auf den gealterten Zügen, während er weiter sprach.

„Er wollte eine Waffe erschaffen, mit der er die Alliierten vernichten könnte. Einen Inferi, der absolut gehorsam war und dennoch das magische Talent Albus Dumbledores nutzen konnte. Er kannte mich. Er kannte mich gut und wusste um meine Macht. Er selbst und ein Inferi mit meinen Fähigkeiten. Das hätte gereicht, den Krieg zu entscheiden. Und Hitler würde die anderen Muggel vernichten, ehe er selbst den Walpurgisrittern zum Opfer fallen sollte, denn die Deutschen waren durch den Krieg sehr geschwächt. Dafür brauchte er mich. Doch die Persönlichkeit eines toten in einen Inferi zu binden, das kostet einen hohen Preis. Das Blut von neunundneunzig Jungfrauen. Das war der Preis für meine Auferstehung. Es mangelte damals nicht an geeigneten Opfern. Gellert nahm aus diesem Konzentrationslager neunundneunzig Kinder, um sein Ritual durchzuführen…"

Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf, doch der alte Mann fuhr einfach fort.

„Nur eines von vielen Verbrechen in diesen Zeiten. Doch zurück zu dem eigentlichen Kern der Geschichte. Er schaffte es, etwas zurück zu holen. Ich weiß, das sie einen Teil der nächsten Ebene kennen gelernt haben. Sie wissen wahrscheinlich, das alle Seelen, Teil einer Größeren Seele sind, die wiederum Teil eines Ganzen sind. Wenn unsere Seele den Körper verlässt, bleibt in unseren toten Körpern jedoch ein kleiner Teil dessen zurück was wir einst waren. Und Menschen sind weder gut noch böse, wie sie wissen. Wir sind beides zur gleichen Zeit. Ich hatte jedoch Zeit meines Lebens, das gute in mir unterdrückt. Und was wir unterdrücken, das lassen wir zurück, wenn wir sterben. Dieses Ritual entfachte diese Reste. Gellert wusste es nicht. Er hatte einen Inferi geschaffen, der die magische Macht nutzen konnte, welcher er zu Lebzeiten besaß. Der noch das ganze Wissen besaß, welches in den Windungen des Gehirns abgespeichert worden war. Und doch versagte er auf ganzer Linie. Er erschuff ein Ultimativ gutes Wesen, denn alles was Ich in meiner Jugend niemals lebte, das beherrschte mein neues Wesen. Ich bin nur ein Teil von Dumbledore, der Teil der nie ausgelebt wurde. Mitfühlend, lustig und voller Liebe für jedes Wesen. Das ist Auch der Grund, weshalb ich die dunklen Künste nicht zu nutzen vermag. Ich bin nicht fähig Hass zu empfinden, oder genuss an Folter und Tod. Ja, ich bin nicht mal imstande wirklich zornig zu werden, alles Faktoren die man braucht um dunkle Künste zu nutzen. Dennoch vernichtete ich Grindelwald und seine Walpurgisritter, so dass die Muggel ihre Probleme wieder selber lösen konnten. Wie der Krieg ausgegangen ist, das wissen sie natürlich Hermine. Und nun sitze ich vor ihnen, ein Wesen aus Güte und Mitleid, welches von den dunklen Künsten am Leben erhalten wird. Welches nicht fähig ist, zu sterben. Eine magische Inkarnation vollkommener Ironie."

Hermine brauchte ein wenig, bis diese Informationen sie erreicht hatte. Bis sie genau die Bedeutung dessen Begriff, was Dumbledore ihr offenbart hatte.

„Was bedeutet dies in Bezug auf den Krieg?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht.

„Tom und Harry sind mein Gegenpart. Alle meine Instinkte schreien mich an, sie zu vernichten. Bei Tom Riddle war dies schon in der Schule so. Wissen sie, es ist nicht so, das Tom ein von Natur aus böser Mensch ist. Doch er erlebte viele Misshandlungen durch die Muggel. Später in der Schule wurde er von den Slytherins genauso abgelehnt, die keine Halbblüter unter sich wollten. Ich spürte schon damals, wie sein Herz erkaltete und sein brillantes Gehirn langsam dem Wahnsinn anheim fiel. Er begann das Gute in sich zu unterdrücken, auch wenn es zweifellos vorhanden ist. Genau so wie ich es einst tat."

Hermine wirkte noch immer verwirrt.

„Wahnsinn? Voldemort mag kaltherzig sein, aber Wahnsinnig kam er mir niemals vor. Immerhin hat er sich auf der Hochzeit doch sehr zurückgenommen. Er war höflich, zuvorkommend und nicht einmal hat er…"

Dumbledore winkte ab.

„Hermine, sie müssen begreifen, das man Tom Riddle nicht an normalen Maßstäben messen kann. Der Wahnsinn, der in ihm tobt ist gefährlicher als tobende Irre. Es ist ein schleichender Wahnsinn, der verhindert, das er Mitleid empfindet. Dieser Wahnsinn drängt ihn, Europa zu beherrschen und sich an allen zu rächen, die ihn einst als minderwertig betrachtet haben. Sein Vorfahre Salazar Slytherin hatte Ziele gehabt, die Voldemort sich auf die Fahne geschrieben hat, weil er ein Ziel für sich brauchte. Einen Sinn im Leben, den er bis dahin nicht gehabt hatte. Und sein Wesen… ja, er ist das Ultimative böse. Er verführt mit Worten und Taten. Jede Höflichkeit seinerseits dient einem Zweck. Ich glaube nur für Harry hält er sein wahres Wesen zurück. Dunkle Lords haben Bedürfnisse wie alle anderen auch. Ich glaube, dass er Harry in der ehrlichen Absicht aufgenommen hatt, sich einen gleichgestellten zu erschaffen. Jemanden mit dem er frei reden kann und der keine Angst vor ihm hat. Seid dem Bruch mit Moody ist er einsam auf seinem Gipfel des Wissens und der Macht."

Hermine hörte genau zu und überlegte dann.

„Moody…? Alastor Moody? Der legendäre Auror?"

Dumbledore nickte.

„Er war einmal ein anhänger Voldemorts?"

Dumbledore kicherte.

„Nein, dass nicht. Sie waren Schulfreunde."

„Freunde?"

„Auch Alastor war ein Halbblüter, der nach Slytherin sortiert worden war. Sein Lebensziel war es, ein Auror zu werden, denn seine Eltern wurden von Walpurgisrittern getötet. Sie beide waren Waisen, noch eine Gemainsamkeit. Alastor war zudem Kapitän des Duellierclubs. Die beiden haben sich ständig miteinander duelliert, wobei man bemerken muss, das beide Außergewöhnlich waren. Ihr Verhältnis erinnert mich stark an das von Harry und Neville."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Tom verliebte sich. In die Junge Minerva McGonnagal, genau wie auch Alastor Moody."

Die Griffyndor war überrascht.

„Alastor Moody und Voldemort waren in Professor McGonnagal verliebt?!"

Dumbledore schien gefallen daran zu finden in den alten Geschichten zu schwelgen, denn er nippte an seinem Tee und nickte versonnen.

„Moody steckte für seinen Freund zurück und verheimlichte seine Gefühle. Dann ist etwas Vorgefallen. Tom wollte mehr von Minerva, als sie zu geben bereit war. Damals hatte er bereits seinen ersten Horcrux erstellt und seinen leiblichen Vater getötet. Sein denken war bereits dunkel geworden und er gedachte seine Ziele zu erreichen… auf die eine oder andere Weise. Also jubelte er Minerva flüssigen Imperius unter. Doch kurz bevor er sie seinem willen vollständig unterwerfen konnte, tauchte alastor auf und verhinderte das schlimmste. Das darauf folgende Duell hatte beide schwer mitgenommen. Da es allerdings außerhalb der Schule passiert war, hatte ich keine Möglichkeit Tom zu bestrafen. Seid diesem Tag sind die beiden Todfeinde."

Hermine sog jedes Detail auf. Und der Inferi hatte gefallen daran gefunden, die Erzählerrolle zu übernehmen.

So erfuhr das Mädchen an diesem Tag noch eine Menge mehr…

* * *

Helena wusste nicht genau was geschehen war.

Sie hatten nur ein friedliches Straßenfest gefeiert. Wie jedes Jahr, waren alle Einwohner ihres kleinen Vorortes zusammengekommen um zu feiern und Freundschaften zu pflegen, als die Welt um sie herum explodiert war.

Bunte Blitze hatten die Luft erfüllt.

Explosionen erschütterten die Straßen und Feuerbälle zerbarsten Funkensprühend.

Menschen waren schreiend hin und her gerannt, voller Angst und Panik.

Tote hatten dort gelegen, aufgeschlitzt von Magie. Zerdrückt von Unheimlichen Kräften, denen man nicht widerstehen konnte.

Blut, Knochensplitter und Gedärme lagen auf der Straße herum. Es roch nach Tod und Helena wurde musste würgen.

Sie hatte noch nicht einen der Angreifer erkennen können, und doch war ihr dies alles Vertraut.

Sie hatte das schon einmal erlebt… diesen Geruch schon einmal in der Nase gehabt… vor fast vier Jahren in einer magischen Einkaufsstrasse in Edinbourough.

Nie, niemals hatte sie diesen Geruch vergessen und niemals wieder würde sie schlafen können, ohne sich an ihn zu erinnern!

Schreie hallten an den Häuserwänden wieder und es wurde noch immer gekämpft.

Angstvoll hatte Helena sich hinter einem umgestürzten Tisch zusammengekauert.

Der Lärm schwoll an nur um plötzlich abzureißen.

Stille herrschte.

Vorsichtig lugte sie über den Rand des Tisches und erkannte, das noch immer gekämpft wurde.

Es waren Zauberer in schwarzen Roben, die gegen andere Zauberer in rot kämpften.

Warum taten sie das? Warum taten sie das gerade hier? Sie hatten doch gar nichts mit dem Zaubererkrieg zu tun!

Und warum waren alle Geräusche weg?

„Guten Abend Helena."

Sie erstarrte.

Diese samtene Stimme kannte sie doch… Harrys Vater!

Langsam drehte sie sich herum und wurde mit einem Bild konfrontiert, welches sie nicht erwartet hatte.

Tom Riddle stand dort… er trug schwarze Roben, die seinen hageren Körper verbargen. Doch nun war er bleich wie ein Geist. Seine Nase war weg, stattdessen waren dort zwei Schlitze. Die Augen, die bei der Hochzeit noch grün gewesen waren, glühten nun Blutrot.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, sie belästigen zu müssen, doch ich benötige ihre Unterstützung."

„W… was wollen sie Tom…?"

Er lachte.

„Tom Riddle war auf der Hochzeit. Nun ist der Waffenstillstand vorbei und ich bin wieder Lord Voldemort. Der mächtigste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten."

Sie erinnerte sich.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie Hermine und Harry ihr erklärten, das ihr Schwiegersohn seinen Vater töten musste um leben zu können. Doch auf der Hochzeit… da war dies alles nicht präsent gewesen. So weit entfernt.

Warum stand er keine Woche später vor ihr, während seine Anhänger unschuldige Menschen töteten?

Er blickte sich um.

„Bedauerlich, doch ich benötige leider diese Ablenkung. Und nun, führen sie mich bitte zu ihrem Haus."

Helena wusste nicht warum, doch sie stand auf und tat, was er von ihr wollte.

Sie liefen durch die Straßen, unbehelligt von dem Kampf der tobte.

Gelegentlich schoss der dunkle Lord einen Fluch in die Menge und kicherte dabei so Vergnügt wie ein Kind.

Doch das realisierte sie erst viel später.

Sie erreichten ihr Haus, welches abseits des Kampfgeschehens stand.

Auf der Straße davor warteten bereits Drei vermummte mit schwarzen Kuppen, die eine große Gruppe von Kindern in ihrer Gewalt hatten.

Was auch immer sie in ihren Zustand der Gleichgültigkeit gebracht hatte, es fiel von Helena ab, wie eine Decke.

Alle Eindrücke verstärkten sich, und sie war wieder ganz sie selbst.

„Was… was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

Voldemort grinste hämisch.

„Verzeihen sie mein unbedarftes Auftreten. Doch ich benötige dringend einen Gegenstand, den Harry in ihrem Haus belassen hat. Dieser Schutzschild, der dem Genie ihrer Tochter entspringt, hindert mich allerdings daran. Sie müssen mich einladen, in das Haus zu kommen."

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Sie… sie lassen unschuldige Menschen töten! Und alles was sie wollen kann nur schlecht sein!"

Ihr Selbstbewusstsein war wieder da, doch er grinste noch immer.

Ohne auf ihren Kommentar einzugehen schwang er seinen Zauberstab gegen ein Kind… ein Mädchen.

Lisa James. Sie wohnte zwei Häuser weiter und hatte einen Hund namens Baldy.

Nun öffnete sie den Mund und schrie… und ihr Mund öffnete sich immer weiter bis die Haut an ihren Backen zu reißen begann.

Helena und auch die anderen Kinder schrieen auf, als die magische Kraft ihren Kiefer Abriss.

Das Mädchen sackte zusammen und machte unverständliche Laute, während sie langsam verblutete.

Helena Granger erbrach sich auf die Straße und konnte kaum mehr aufhören zu würgen.

„Soll ich sie alle einzeln töten? Soll ich sie vielleicht dazu bringen, sich gegenseitig umzubringen? Bedauerlich, das ich soweit gehen muss, doch ich gedenke ihnen von vornherein klar zu machen, das es mir Ernst ist. Todernst, um es zu präzisieren."

Helena kapitulierte.

Sie könnte nicht zusehen, wie er so etwas noch einmal tat.

Sie erinnerte sich was zu tun war und begann damit, den dunklen Lord durch die Zauber zu schleusen.

„Lord Voldemort… Bitte kommen sie doch herein…"

Voldemort lachte schrill und folgte ihr ins Haus.

Zielstrebig ging er dort die Treppe hinauf, in Hermines Zimmer. Er betrachtete einen Schrank und begann dann, viele Bewegungen mit seinem Stab zu machen, wobei er unablässig beschwörungen vor sich hinmurmelte.

„Sehr umsichtig, die gute Hermine. Und sehr geschickt im erstellen ihrer Zauber.", meinte er anerkennend.

Doch schließlich klappte die Tür auf und ein seltsames Becken wurde sichtbar.

Voldemort grinste breit und erhob noch einmal seinen Stab.

„Zeig dich!", befahl er mit kalter Stimme und murmelte dann beschwörende Worte in einer bedrohlichen Sprache, die noch nie ein Muggel vernommen hatte.

Das Becken begann zu glühen während die Luft flimmerte.

Schlieren zogen sich in das flimmern, während sich langsam eine Gestalt manifestierte.

Ein genaues Ebenbild von Harry musterte sie Höhnisch und grinste schief.

Helena war verwirrt… wie Konnte Harry hier sein?

„Guten Tag Vater. Hast du mich also gefunden…"

Voldemort lachte.

„Oh ja, wie ich sehe ist dieser Splitter auf dem allerneusten Stand gebracht worden. Dieses Duell wird unterhaltsam werden."

„In der Tat!", erwiderte Harry, küsste seinen Stab und ging in die Scorpionstellung.

Voldemort tat es seinem Sohn nach und Helena beobachtete entsetzt, wie sie sich gegenüberstanden, jeder mit einem lächeln im Gesicht, bereit den anderen zu töten.

Es war morbide… entsetzlich.

Harrys Stab schnellte vor.

Ein gleißend roter Lichtstrahl zischte daraus hervor.

Voldemort schwang seinen Stab, so das die Spitze gegen den Fluch traf. Mit Schwung schleuderte er ihn gegen die Fassade, welche sogleich weggefetzt wurde.

Schon entbrannte eine Schlacht in den kleinen Raum.

Helena wusste nicht was geschah.

Sie konnte sich hinterher nicht mehr erinnern, nur das Harry irgendwann schrie.

Sein Bildnis zerstob und dieses seltsame Becken lag in Trümmern.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, warum ihr nichts geschehen war, dann als die Schlacht beendet war, lag das Zimmer in Trümmern.

„Entschuldigen sie die Unannehmlichkeiten. Ich finde alleine hinaus.", meinte der dunkle Lord milde lächelnd und verlies den Raum

Da die Fassade nicht mehr da war, konnte sie wenig später erkennen, wie Voldemort ihren Kiesweg zur Straße hinaufschlenderte.

Er nickte den Vermummten zu, welche die Kinder bewachten, welche daraufhin disapparierten. Er selbst beugte sich hinunter und lächelte.

„Geht kleine Muggel. Ihr seid frei."

Die Kinder rannten weg und er lachte einfach.

„TOM! HEB DEINEN STAB UND DU BIST TOD!"

Voldemort richtete sich auf und drehte sich um.

„Alastor mein alter Freund. Noch immer heiß auf einen kleinen Tanz mit Lord Voldemort?"

Ein Mann kam in Helenas Blickfeld.

Selbst von hier konnte sie sein von Narben entstelltes Gesicht erkennen. Ein Stück seiner Nase fehlte, eines seiner Beine war aus Holz und eines seiner augen schien blau zu strahlen.

Gewandt bewegte er sich, trotz des Holzbeines, einen Zauberstab erhoben.

„Ein letzter Tanz auf die guten Alten Zeiten.", bestätigte der Mann mit grollender Stimme.

Voldemort küsste erneut seinen Stab und nahm die Scorpionstellung ein.

Auch der Mann namens Alastor verwendete diese Stellung.

„Wie in den guten alten Zeiten. Duell alter Schule. Wer am schluss lebt, gewinnt!", zischte Voldemort belustigt.

Es war wie das Duell mit diesem seltsamen Harry, der aus dem nichts gekommen war.

Helena konnte nicht mal sagen, wer den ersten Schritt getan hatte.

Sie Schleuderten sich Flüche entgegen, unterliefen die des Gegners, apparierten hin und her.

Die Häuser der Umgebung wurden Eingerissen.

Fassaden wurden gesprengt und Steinsplitter flogen um her. Flammen loderten auf und verzehrten Bäume und Ziersträucher.

Doch am Ende standen sie sich gegenüber.

Die Stille kam so plötzlich, das Helena erschrocken zusammenfuhr.

„Schachmatt alter Freund.", zischte der dunkle Lord und grinste.

Moody hob den Kopf.

„Fahr zur Hölle du Verfluchter Bastard!"

Nun erkannte Helena, das Blut aus seinem Mund quoll, während er sprach.

Voldemort lachte schrill.

„Du gehst vor!"

Und damit sackte Mad Eye Moody zusammen. Nur sein Auge rotierte noch, doch der Legendäre Auror war tot.

„Ein sehr produktiver Tag.", meinte Voldemort und disapparierte mit einem fröhlichen Lachen…

* * *

Japp, schätze nu kommt wieder viel mehr Action mit rein ;)

Zum abschluss eine kleine Geschichtstunde.

Die Geschichtlichen Fakten über den zweiten Weltkrieg die ich verwende sind, die Zaubereraktionen mal ausgenommen, alle korrekt. Bis auf den Waffen SS Zug 'Thors Hammer', den ich erfunden habe.

An der Ardennenoffensive waren vor allem die 6. Panzerarmee mit den Divisonen 'Leibstandarte Adolf Hitler', 'Das Reich', ' Hohenstaufen' und 'Hitlerjugend, sowie verschiedene Verbände der Waffen SS und der Wehrmacht beteiligt. Daruner die Sonderkommandos 'Greif' und 'Stösser'.

Die Walpurgisritter sind Vorläufer der Todesser und sollen Anhänger Grindelwalds gewesen sein, zumindest ist in vielen FF's davon die Rede wie zum Beispiel bei 'Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit' von Pirat (Sehr empfehlenswert)

So nu freu ich mich auf eure Reviews und schmiede das nächste kap.

Gruß

Dat Z.

* * *


	45. Zorn!

* * *

**-The Black Prince -  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts ;)

Hai di ho, richtig gelesen, ich bin wieder da. Sorry das es gedauert hat, doch ich hatte in letzter Zeit halt beruflich zuviel Druck, so das ich kaum zum schreiben gekommen bin. Ich hoffe, das sich die Wogen nun ein wenig geglättet haben, so dass ich auch öfter wieder dabei bin, denn auch wenn es einige Leute vielleicht glauben, ich habe den Spass am schreiben nicht verloren. Und ich will weiterhin jede Geschichte beenden!.

Ich danke euch allen für eure Reviews und hoffe das ihr mir weiterhin die Treue haltet.

So und nun worauf ihr gewartet habt.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

45. Zorn

* * *

Hermine lief rot an und schien kurz davor zu sein, zu platzen.

„Wie… wie kann sie es nur wagen…?!"

Harry legte beruhigend seine Hände an ihre Schultern.

„Atme tief durch und finde deine Balance wieder. Es bringt doch nichts, sich aufzuregen. Es ist gedruckt, verkauft und gelesen. Nun sollten wir uns Gedanken machen, wie wir dem ganzen Begegnen."

„Du verstehst das nicht… was nimmt sich diese….Person heraus?!"

Harry lachte leise.

„Wie ich sehe, weckt diese Kimkorn eine glühende Leidenschaft in dir. Vielleicht sogar dunkle triebe…"

„Hör auf mit diesem einlullenden Gewäsch Harry! Ich werde sie…Arrrrgh!!"

„Nun beruhige dich endlich, dann kann ein sehr böser Mensch dir viele Vorschläge für eine süße Rache machen.", meinte der schwarze Prinz versöhnlich.

Hermine lief in ihrem Gemeinsamen Gemach, welches sie nach der Hochzeit erhalten hatten hin und her.

„Rache… das klingt ausgesprochen gut. Nur wie…", grummelte die Brünette vor sich hin.

Harry seufzte theatralisch und zog seine von Unruhe getriebene Frau kurzerhand auf seinen Schoss.

„Lass den Quatsch! Ich denke nach! Lass mich jetzt…"

Harry legte ihr den Finger auf den Mund und grinste.

„Jetzt hör mir doch endlich einmal zu Geliebte Frau. Dein dich verehrender Ehemann hat bereits einige schöne Lösungen entworfen, die nur darauf warten den letzten Schliff zu bekommen."

„Ihr Haus stürmen und sie mit Crucios Foltern ist nicht akzeptabel!", giftete Hermine ihn an.

Der schwarze Prinz lachte.

„Oh weh, welch eindimensionales Bild ihr alle von mir habt. Nein meine Liebe, das ist die letzte Lösung, die ich erwogen habe. Eher neige ich dazu, die liebe Frau Kimmkorn mit wirtschaftlichen Mitteln zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und dann wollte ich ihr einen tüchtigen Schrecken einjagen, welchen sie so schnell nicht mehr vergisst."

„Wirtschaftliche Mittel?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Was du eventuell nicht weißt, ist die Tatsache, das wir beide nicht gerade unerhebliche Anteile an der Circe Verlagsgruppe besitzen welche unter anderen die Hexenwoche, die Young Witch, das Hexenmeister Journal, die Hogsmeader Allgemeine und schließlich auch den Tagespropheten publiziert."

„Was bedeutet…",

„Das wir theoretisch als große Investoren signalisieren können, das wir nicht glücklich mit der derzeitigen Berichterstattung sind. Freiheit der Presse hin oder her, die Redaktion wird alle Schritte unternehmen, um Kimmkorn zum schweigen zu bringen, womit wir uns dem amüsanteren Teil widmen könnten, der zu meinem bedauern auch keine Crucios enthält."

Hermine hatte nun ihr misstrauen ein wenig beiseite geschoben.

„An was dachtest du, bei diesem lustigen Teil?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Nun, demnächst ist der Firmenball der Lunatic Tränke Manufactur, eine weitere Firma, an denen wir Potters eine Menge Anteile besitzen. Ich dachte mir, das unser kleiner Auror mit dem Feuervogel dort aufkreuzen könnte. Unter Verwendung von Vielsafttrank, während wir beide die liebe Miss Kimmkorn aufsuchen, und einmal demonstrieren, welche Magischen Mächte wir beherrschen. Da sie natürlich Alarm schlagen wird, tauschen wir unsere Plätze mit dem Feuervogel und Neville rechtzeitig aus, um vom Ministerium ordnungsgemäß auf der Festivität identifiziert zu werden. Vater hatte dazu bereits einmal eine Technik entwickelt, die sich hierzu besonders eignet. Es nennt sich Phasenpunktueller Portschlüssel. Im Grunde haben wir zwei aufeinender eingestellte Portschlüssel, welche die Personen untereinander austauschen."

„So das wir immer unter Zeugen sind und anschließend vom Ministerium überprüft werden…", führte Hermine den Gedanken weiter.

„Exakt. Frau Kimmkorn wird sich lächerlich machen und du bekommst eine süße kleine Rache. Was hältst du davon?"

„Die Idee ist eigentlich recht… Harry?"

Der schwarze Prinz war kreidebleich geworden. Seine Augen begannen zu glühen und er bleckte seine Fangzähne.

„…Nein…"

„Was ist los Harry?"

Besorgt fasste Hermine ihren Mann an der Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen, in denen eine entsetzliche leere herrschte.

„Vater hat die Schilde deines Hauses überwunden. Das Denkarium ist zerstört…"

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Mum… wir müssen sofort dort hin!"

Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch er schwankte.

Hermine stützte ihn und sprach ein Enervate, welcher allerdings nicht wirken wollte.

Gemeinsam verließen sie ihr Gemach und suchten den Raum der Wünsche auf.

Eilig erstellte Hermine einen Portschlüssel, der sie zu ihrer Apparierzone im nahen Park brachte.

Harry reagierte sofort und ohne zögern, indem er einen Schild beschwor, welcher ein dutzend feindlicher Zauber abblockte.

Als die Fluchenergien auf den Schild trafen, sackte der Prinz allerdings zusammen, doch Hermine befand sich bereits in Kampfstellung, bereit ihrer Natur freien lauf zu lassen und jeden Zauber zu neutralisieren, der ihnen entgeggeschleudert wurde. Stattdessen tönte eine bekannte Stimme in ihren Ohren.

„FEUER EINSTELLEN!"

Es war Altair Pepples, der rothaarige Auror. Sie erkannte ihn sofort, denn das Schiksal seiner kleinen Tochter beschäftigte sie noch immer.

Pepples eilte zu ihnen, mit dabei Tonks und Flittwick, so wie einige Auroren, die Hermine nur vom sehen her kannte.

„Hermine? Was machst du hier?", fragte der rothaarige. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Es ist nichts.", blockte Hermine ab, während Harry sich wieder aufrappelte.

Seine Augen stierten schrecklich leer hinter den Brillengläsern hervor und die Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn schien zu pulsieren.

Hermine musterte ihn besorgt und wandte sich dann an Pepples.

„Was ist mit meiner Mutter?", fragte sie fast panisch.

Tonks nahm sie in die Arme.

„Keine Sorge. Ihr geht es gut, zumindest körperlich…"

„Was hat er ihr angetan…? Crucio… oder…"

„Nein, nein. Er hat sie nicht verflucht, keine Sorge. Aber sie hat schreckliches mit angesehen und steht unter Schock.", erwiderte Tonks und wiegte die schluchzende Hermine hin und her, die sich so hilflos fühlte wie ein Kind.

Harry hatte sich wieder völlig aufgerichtet und scheuchte die Auroren mit energischen Gesten seiner Hand von sich weg, während er auf die Straße trat.

Zielstrebig hielt er auf das Haus der Grangers zu und überprüfte die Schutzzauber.

„Wie hat er das gemacht? Die Zauber sind alle intakt… wie hat er das fertig gebracht?!"

Ruhelos und mit leerem Blick jagte der Prinz von einer Hausecke zur nächsten, untersuchte die Zerstörte Fassade, die Umgebung.

Formel um Formel sprach er. Er wirkte völlig abwesend.

„Wie nur… wie hat er es geschafft… wie nur….?

Hermine dagegen, erkannte ihre Mutter, welche von zwei Auroren betreut wurde und stürmte los.

Schluchzend fielen die Frauen sich in die Arme.

„Mum…. Geht es dir gut?"

„Nein… ich… ich werde es nie vergessen…", schluchzte ihre Mutter. „Aber jetzt bist du ja da mein Engel…"

Harry bemerkte in seinem Wahn, das Hermine ihre Mutter gefunden hatte und schritt energisch auf sie zu.

„Wie? Wie hat er es geschafft das Haus zu betreten?"

Helena schluchzte wieder.

„Er hatte diese Kinder… ein Mädchen… Lisa… er brachte sie um… und dann… dann forderte er von mir, ihn einzuladen, oder er würde auch die anderen töten…"

Sie konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen.

Harry fluchte.

„Verdammt! Nur eine kleine Lücke… und er hat sie entdeckt! Verdammt!"

Harry ersann völlig untypisch für ihn noch weitere Flüche.

Hermine hielt ihre Mutter fest, die sich urplötzlich straffte.

„Bring ihn um! Bitte… bring ihn für mich um…!", flüsterte sie.

Harry hielt in seinem Toben inne und fletschte seine Fangzähne.

„Das werde ich! Und wie ich das werde! Jetzt fehlt jedem von uns beiden noch einer bis zum endgültigen Ende! Und ich werde gewinnen! Ich bin der mächtigere!!"

Harry drehte sich apruppt um und disapparierte.

„Harry!"

Hermine fasste verzweifelt in die Luft und wollte nach ihm greifen, doch er war verschwunden…

* * *

Er war außer sich.

Es war Jahre her, das er ein derartiger Zorn in seinen Adern gebrannt hatte. Und er hatte nicht vergessen, was es ihm eingebracht hatte seine Wut nicht im Zaum halten zu können. Dennoch gelang es Harry nicht mehr, seine Tobenden Gefühle zu Kanalisieren.

Seine mühsam erworbene Selbstbeherrschung… seine Konzentration… Alles ging den Bach herunter!

Harrys erkaltetes Herz glühte nun heiß vor Hass und Wut, die unkontrolliert durch seinen Körper rauschte und den Rest seiner Seele mit lohenden Flammen verzehrte.

Er schwang seinen Stab… es musste heraus, seine Wut, sein Zorn. Er floss in den Arkanen Strom, den der schwarze Prinz ausstieß.

Ein gewaltiges Donnern folgte und ein Teil des kleinen Berges zu dessen Füßen er stand fiel in sich zusammen.

Wieder entließ Harry seine Wut und ein gewaltiges Beben erschütterte die Gegend. Kleine Wälder mit uralten und mächtigen Bäumen verbrannten innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu Asche.

Wäre ein Muggel Zeuge dieser Ereignisse geworden, vielleicht hätte er geglaubt einen wütenden Gott zu beobachten. Ein Zauberer dagegen würde erkennen, das dies lediglich der unbändige Zorn eines dunklen Lords war.

Und dann würde er ein Loch ausheben und sich selbst beerdigen, denn der Anblick dieser Macht würde ihn zu Tode ängstigen.

Wieder und wieder zuckten Arkane Ströme aus Harrys Zauberstab, ungelenkt und Wild. Einzíg Zerstörung war ihr Zweck.

Als er fast eine halbe Stunde getobt hatte, brach Harry zusammen.

Er war nun wie seine Seele… leer. Seine Magie war aufgebraucht und er war zu Tode erschöpft. Und auch seine Wut war erschöpft.

Keuchend lag er auf dem Rauen Steinboden und endlich gelang es ihm seine Gedanken wieder in ruhige logische Bahnen zu lenken.

Sein Vater hatte sich den Horcrux geholt, den er am sichersten wähnte. Außer seinem letzten.

Und er hatte keine Spur. Nicht einmal die Hauch eines Indizes, wo sich der letzte Seelensplitter von Voldemort befand. Oder um was es sich dabei handelte.

Er selbst hatte Dinge genommen, die er mochte, die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Das Buch, welches ihn als Kind oft in den Schlaf begleitet hatte. Das erste das er lesen konnte. Sein Zeitumkehrer… das Instrument, welches er mit eigenen Händen geschaffen hatte. Das Denkarium, in dem er seine Intimsten Wünsche und Gedanken aufbewahrt hatte. Und nun war ihm noch ein einziger geblieben.

Harry musste den letzten Horcrux von Voldemort finden und vernichten. Die Zeit lief ab…

* * *

„Jetzt trink schon einen Schluck. Glaub mir, das tut gut.", meinte Bill Weasley und lächelte aufmunternd.

Hermine wollte den Tee nicht. Doch sie wollte auch nicht, das Bill ihr noch weiter in den Ohren lag, deshalb schlürfte sie aus der Tasse.

Der Tee war süß und deutlich schmeckte sie die samtige Note von Ogdens Feuerwhiskey heraus.

Es brannte angenehm im Hals und obwohl sie sich dagegen sträubte, entspannten sich ihre Nerven und sie fühlte sich besser.

„So und nun noch mal von vorne. Was ist genau passiert?", fragte der Fluchbrecher sanft.

Pepples hatte nichts mit Hermine anfangen können und sie zu Bill in dessen Büro im Ministerium gebracht, da er wusste, das sie einander gut kannten.

Die Longbottoms waren gerade nicht da und Altair hatte auch keine Zeit gehabt, sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Er musste noch Hermines Mutter sicher unterbringen und außerdem die Vergissmichs anweisen und so weiter und so fort.

Bill hatte sich sofort wie ein großer Bruder verhalten und Hermine in einen Sessel verfrachtet. Er hatte Tee aufgebrüht und nun sah er sie nachsichtig an.

Sie brauchte mehr Zeit um sich zu sortieren und das respektierte er.

Wenn nur Harry wieder auftauchen würde… doch er war… außer sich gewesen. Völlig außer Kontrolle, denn er hatte einen weiteren Teil seiner Seele eingebüßt.

Hermine wusste, das er nun ebenfalls halt brauchte, doch sie würde warten müssen.

Erneut schlürfte sie aus ihrer Tasse und genoss das brennende Gefühl, den der beigemischte Feuerwhiskey unaufdringlich mit sich brachte.

Dann seufzte sie und begann mit leicht zitternder Stimme zu erklären, was passiert war.

Bill unterbrach sie nicht und lies sich nichts anmerken. Er strahlte die ruhe und Kraft aus, die Hermine nun unbedingt benötigte.

Als sie geendet hatte sah er sie nachsichtig an.

„Er wird schon wieder auftauchen.", meinte Bill und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.

„Ja, ich weiß. Nur was soll nun werden? Voldemort holt immer weiter auf… und Harry kommt einfach nicht voran."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Bill.

Hermine war noch immer aufgewühlt und durcheinander, denn unter normalen umständen wäre ihr das, was sie nun sagte nie über die Lippen gekommen.

„Der letzte Sellensplitter von…"

Sie unterbrach sich und riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

Der Fluchbrecher staarte sie an.

„Oh Bill! Bitte vergiss was ich gesagt habe… Das ist nur… ich meine…"

„Harry sucht den letzten Horcrux?", fragte Bill lauernd.

„Woher weißt du davon?"

Die Junge Frau wirkte entsetzt.

„Hermine… bitte sage mir, was wird geschehen, wenn Harry den letzten Horcrux von Voldemort bekommt? Sei ehrlich, ich bitte dich."

„Er… er könnte Voldemort dann töten.", erwiderte sie. „Aber woher weißt du davon?"

Bill grinste.

„Ich habe Voldemorts letzten Horcrux."

Mit einem Schlag war Hermines Kopf leer.

„Was…?"

„Ich sagte ich habe Voldemorts letzten Horcrux. Doch ich bin nicht in der Lage ihn zu vernichten. Ich bin einfach nicht… nun ja, gut oder mächtig genug dafür. Egal was ich versuche, das Ding widersetzt sich mir."

„Du hast den letzten Horcrux…?"

Plötzlich wurde Hermine die Bedeutung von Bills Worten klar und ein spitzer Jubelschrei entfuhr ihr.

Sie hatten den letzten Horcrux. Sie würden gewinnen!

Sie dachte an Harry… Sie hatte den Horcrux, nun müsste er nur wieder auftauchen.

Als ihre Gedanken bei ihrem Ehemann weilten, empfing sie plötzlich etwas.

Resignation, Erschöpfung… etwas das nicht zu ihr gehörte.

„Harry…?", flüsterte sie.

„Was ist los Hermine?

„Ich… ich kann ihn spüren. Er ist schwach und erschöpft…"

„Weißt du wo er ist?", fragte Bill überrascht.

„Ich… ich glaube ja… ich glaube ich kann ihn finden…"

Hermine öffnete sich dem Band, das sie mit ihrem Verlobten verband und spürte, das sie dort entlang apparieren könnte.

Sie lies ihre Magie ihre Arbeit tun und erhob sich.

Eins zwei drei… es war so einfach zu apparieren. Das man dies im Ministerium eigentlich gar nicht konnte, das war Hermine im Moment gar nicht bewusst…

* * *

Sirius sah Bill erschrocken an.

„Aus dem Ministerium appariert? Einfach so? das ist doch…"

„Eigentlich nicht möglich, ich weiß.", vervollständigte Bill den Satz. „ Aber glaubt mir, sie ist aus meinem Büro appariert ohne sich konzentrieren zu müssen. Ich würde ja selbst nicht glauben, wenn ich es nicht mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen hätte!"

Sirius pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

„Die kleine macht sich.", meinte er und grinste breit.

Remus dagegen wirkte eher beunruhight.

„Sie hat also erfahren, das wir einen Horcrux haben?", fragte er noch einmal nach.

„Den letzten Horcrux Remus, das ist ein unterschied und zwar ein bedeutender.", korrigierte der Fluchbrecher.

„Was würde Harry tun, wenn er diesen Horcrux vernichtet hatt?"

Der Werwolf sah Bill forschend an.

„Hermine meinte, er würde dann in der Lage sein Voldemort zu vernichten."

Sirius nickte, doch rechte Begeisterung wollte sich auch bei ihm nicht einstellen.

„Wäre Harry in der Lage das Ding zu vernichten? Ich meine du versuchst es schon seid Wochen und bist nicht ein bisschen weiter gekommen."

„Ich weiß Sirius. Doch wenn der schwarze Prinz das Ding nicht vernichten kann… wer könnte es dann?"

„Das stimmt schon… nur was, wenn es nicht vernichtet werden kann?", hakte Remus nach.

Bill sah die beiden nachdenklich an.

„Das wage ich mir nicht mal vorzustellen. Wenn wir das Ding nicht vernichten können… dann sind wir Voldemort ausgeliefert…"

„Also müssen wir Harry das Auge des Ra geben.", stellte Sirius fest.

Bill zögerte kurz, nickter dann allerdings um so entschlossener.

„Was sagen wir Dumbledore?", fragte Remus.

„Nichts!", erwiderte Bill. Er gab uns den Auftrag das Ding zu vernichten. Die Mittel und Wege bleiben uns überlassen, daher ist es auch unser recht Harry um hilfe zu bitten. Außerdem, hat er sich ja verpflichtet dem Ministerium hin und wieder auszuhelfen."

„Das ist wahr, also ist es beschlossen?", fragte Sirius.

Bill nickte und auch Remus gab sein Einverständnis.

„Und was machen wir nun wegen der Kimmkorn?", fragte Bill.

Sirus sah sich um und sein Blick verhärtete sich.

„Peter kümmert sich um sie."

„Peter… meinst du er…?"

„Wir konnten ihn nicht von etwas anderem überzeugen. Ich schätze, er wird es tun. Doch mit Sicherheit weiß ich es nicht. Er sagte nur er wolle sich um die Kimmkorn kümmern."

Remus erhob sich.

„Wir können ihn nicht aufhalten. Wenn er sich so etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann macht er es auch."

„Aber… Mord…?"

Bill wirkte relativ verstört.

„Ich schätze Wurmschwanz wird ein wenig subtiler vorgehen. Die Kimmkorn wird verschwinden, wie so viele zuvor.", meinte Remus verbittert.

Sirius Blick wirkte hart.

„Ich habe keinerlei Mitleid mit ihr. Sie spielt den Todessern doch nur in die Hände. Erinnert ihr euch, wie viel schaden sie bereits angerichtet hat."

„Aber die Pressefreiheit…", warf Bill ein, doch der Animagus winkte energisch ab.

„Sie erfindet ihre Geschichten! Das hat nichts mit Pressefreieheit zu tun. Sie demoralisiert die Menschen. Den Schaden den sie angerichtet hat, kann man gar nicht ermessen. Durch die Kimmkorn hat niemand mehr Vertrauen zum Ministerium. Kinder schwärzen grundlos ihre Eltern an wegen Artikel von Kimmkorn! Außerdem habe ich Informationen, das sie aus Todesserkreisen gefördert wurde. Sie hat immer wieder Wunderbare Propaganda für die dunkle Revulution gemacht und versteckt gegen Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene gewettert. Nein, um die tut es mir sicherlich nicht leid!"

Bill wirkte sichtlich verschreckt wegen der harten Worte.

„Mach dir nichts drauß Bill. Da spricht der Drill von Alastor Moody.", meinte Remus.

Der Fluchbrecher hatte in der Tat vergessen, das Sirius einst Auror gewesen war. Und die waren für ihre Kompromisslose Art bekannt. Das beruhigte Bill wirklich, denn bisher hatte er Sirius Black nicht von dieser Seite kennen gelernt.

„Wir sollten lieber das Thema wechseln.", meinte Sirius versöhnlich. „Wir können eh nichts mehr ändern…"

* * *

Das wars erstmal. Fortsetzung folgt hoffentlich sehr bald.

Ich werd versuchen das nächste Kap schnell zu schreiben.

Für Leser von Crossfire, auch da geht es sehr bald weiter.

Wir lesen uns!

Gruß

Dat Z.

* * *


	46. Tanz der Schatten

* * *

**The black Prince

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Wie schon in den 45 Kapiteln vorher gehört mir gar nichts.

Hoidriho, es ist halb fünf in der früh und ich hab meinen gute Tat Tag, dashalb lade ich das schnell hoch und mach euch glücklich ;)

Dabke für die Reviews!

Viel Spass!

* * *

46. Tanz der Schatten

* * *

Das Bild das sich Hermine bot war gelinde gesagt schrecklich.

Sie wusste nicht, wohin es sie verschlagen hatte, doch sie bezweifelte, das sie noch etwas erkennen könnte, selbst wenn ihr diese Gegend einmal vertraut gewesen wäre.

Asche wurde vom Wind aufgewirbelt und verschleierte den Blick auf schwelende Baumstümpfe. Die gesamte Landschaft wirkte wie eines dieser Schlachtfelder im zweiten Weltkrieg. Hermine hatte mal viele Filme gesehen, die das Thema behandelten als sie noch Jünger war. Die dunkle Stimmung und die zerstörten Landschaften hatten sie damals bis in ihre Träume verfolgt.

Jetzt inmitten einer solchen Landschaft zu stehen war erschreckend.

Doch schrecklicher war Harrys Anblick.

Der stolze schwarze Prinz wirkte bleich und zu Tode erschöpft. Seine Souveränität, seine ganze kühle Leidenschaft und Selbstdisziplin schien nur noch ein Schatten einstiger Größe zu sein.

Er wirkte nicht mehr mächtig… nur einsam und verletzt auf eine Weise, die nie ein Mensch begreifen würde.

Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu.

Irgendwie hatte er sich in eine sitzenden Position aufgerafft und versuchte scheinbar, der in ihm tobenden Gefühle Herr zu werden.

„Harry…?"

Ihre Stimme klang zögernd und leise… fast flüsternd.

Er schlug die Augen auf, die rot glühten.

Zähnefletschend fixierte er sie.

„Harry…? Geht es dir gut? Bitte… wach auf…"

Das Rot flackerte und machte dem vertrauten grün platz. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, so das auch seine Fangzähne wieder verschwanden.

„Hermine…? Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Seine Stimme klang heiser und gebrochen. Nicht mehr stark oder selbstbewusst so wie sonst.

„Wir teilen ein Band…", erwiderte sie unsicher.

Harry blickte Gedankenverloren ins leere.

„Ja. Ein Band… das ist richtig…."

Zaghaft näherte sich Hermine ihrem Mann und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Leer. Leerer als je zuvor. Zwei Fünftel sind mir geblieben. Mehr nicht."

„Das muss schrecklich sein."

„Ich vermag es nicht in Worte zu kleiden. Es entzieht sich selbst meinem Verständnis."

Das er das zugab… das war schon bemerkenswert.

„Was wird nun werden?"

Er blickte sie an und seufzte.

„Ich muss den letzten Horcrux von Vater finden, bevor er meinen letzten findet. Nur dann haben wir noch eine Chance."

„Harry… ich glaube ich weiß wo der letzte Horcrux ist."

Harry riss die Augen auf.

Erneut flackerten sie rot auf.

„Wie bitte?"

Seine Stimme hatte wieder an Kraft gewonnen und er sah sie ungläubig an.

Hermine straffte sich innerlich.

„Bill ist im Besitz des letzten Horcrux. Er hat es mir gerade gesagt…"

„Das ist…"

Harry sprang auf die Füße und stieß eine Art Jubelschrei aus.

Hermine konnte kaum glauben was sie da erlebte, als er sie auch schon mit unglaublicher Kraft vom Boden hochriss und überschwänglich herumwirbelte.

Hermine stieß vor Überraschung einen Spitzen Schrei aus, als die Drehbewegung apprupt stoppte und seine Lippen sich verlangend auf die ihren pressten.

Die Schülerin war noch immer viel zu überrascht um darauf angemessen zu reagieren. Und doch fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen.

Er löste sich von ihr und grinste Teuflisch.

„Jetzt! Jetzt kann ich es tun…. Doch nein… noch nicht! Ich bin zu schwach!"

Hermine bemerkte, wie seine Beine Nachgaben und sprach schnell ein Enervate über ihn.

„Danke. Es geht schon."

Harry stand wieder stabil auf den Beinen und sah sich um.

„Wir sollten nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich denke ich brauche ein wenig ruhe und Erholung."

„Gut. Ich denke wir machen eine Seit an Seit apparation."

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch Hermine brachte ihn mit einer energischen Geste zum schweigen.

„Keine Widerrede! Du bist zu geschwächt!"

Harry klappte den Mund zu und ergriff gehorsam die Hand seiner Frau.

„Siehst du, ist doch gar nicht so schwer.", gurrte Hermine bei Harrys säuerlichem Blick und schon waren sie verschwunden…

* * *

„Ruhig atmen nicht vergessen. Lass es fließen…. Ja, genau so…"

Neville und Ginny vollführten die Komplexen Bewegungen vollkommen Synchron.

Man nannte es den Schlangentanz. Mad Eye Moody persönlich hatte Neville einmal diese Technik beigebracht. Er hatte Amelia Bones damals öfter Gesellschaft geleistet, als sie auf Neville aufgepasst hatte. Dabei hatte Moody ihm die Bewegungen erklärt. Wie man sie ausführte und auch, wie man sie praktisch nutzen konnte.

Flüche mit dem Stab abzufangen war die absolute Königsdisziplin in den Kampftechniken.

Es war hart, das zu erlernen. Ein sehr langer steiniger Weg.

Deshalb hatte es Neville sehr gewundert, als seine Verlobte ihn vor einem halben Jahr gebeten hatte, es ihr beizubringen.

Die Bewegungsabläufe waren sehr Komplex. Man musste einen Zustand geistiger leere erreichen und ganz und gar instinktiv agieren.

Außerdem hatte Neville die Technik im lauf der Jahre für sich selbst modifiziert, so dass Ginny nicht den echten Schlangentanz erlernte.

Genau beobachtete er die Bewegungen seiner Verlobten und war zufrieden.

Die erste Stufe der Disziplin hatte sie nun wirklich gemeistert. Zeit, einen Schritt weiterzugehen.

„Genug fürs erste."

Ginny hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und musterte ihren Verlobten.

„Wir haben ja nicht mal richtig angefangen! Mach ich was falsch?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Eher im Gegenteil. Ich denke, wir können die nächste Stufe nehmen. Natürlich nur, wenn du bereit bist. Denn ab jetzt wird es hart."

Ginny wirkte ehrlich überrascht.

„Wie sieht diese Zweite Stufe denn aus?"

Neville lächelte.

„Umgib dich doch bitte mit einem Neutralschild."

Ginny tat, was er verlangte.

Neutralschilde wurden in der Aurorenausbildung genutzt. Sie wehrten eigentlich nur die Fluchimitate ab, mit denen die Auroren trainierten.

Neville aktivierte nacheinander die Zauber, welche dafür sorgten, das der Übende so lange mit Fluchimitaten beschossen wurde, bis er zu Boden ging.

Die Zauber standen nun in Bereitschaft. Neville startete die Übung und ging fast automatisch in einen Zustand der Konzentration über.

Dies war der niedrigste Schwierigkeitsgrad. Nur vereinzelte Flüche, die man abwehren musste.

Dazu gab es drei Steigerungen. Anschließend kam die Nächste stufe, wo man nicht nur Flüche abwehren musste, sondern selbst noch auf Bewegliche Ziele zu feuern hatte. Auch mit drei schwierigkeitsgraden. Die schwierigste Stufe dann, beinhaltete zudem das umleiten von feindlichen Zaubern gegen andersfarbige Ziele. Nicht einfaches umleiten sollte gelernt werden, nein. Man sollte den Feindzauber gezielt gegen den Gegner wenden können.

Doch so weit war Ginny noch lange nicht.

Zunächst sollte sie die erste Stufe meistern, das würde schon ein harter brocken werden.

Neville zeigte ihr, wie mühelos er die Fluchimitate abwehrte und unterbrach den Zauber.

„So und nun bist du dran. Denk einfach drüber nach was du gelernt hast. Und keine Angst, noch sind es sehr seichte Schocker. Die tun fast gar nicht weh."

Ginny lies zögernd ihren Neutralisationschild sinken, während Neville einen Aufbaute.

Nacheinander aktivierte und startete er die Zauber.

Es war unglaublich schwer, Zauber abzufangen. Besonders wenn sie aus dem nichts kamen.

Der erste Zauber raste auf Ginny zu, doch sie reagierte zu spät.

Der Schocker traf ihren Arm und sie zuckte zurück.

„Keine Sorge Ginny, mach einfach weiter."

Eine Salve von leichten Schockern kam aus dem nichts und erneut schaffte es Ginny nicht, sie abzufangen.

Sie reagierte viel zu überhastet und ungelenk. Sie traute sich nicht so recht, das war Neville klar und entlockte ihm ein Grinsen.

Immerhin war er einst auch so gewesen.

„Atme Ginny. Denke an die Übungen. Lasse deine Bewegungen fließen, genau wie in den Übungen. Nicht denken, einfach handeln."

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr.", murmelte Ginny und stellte sich in die Ausgangsposition.

Sie Atmete einige male tief durch, ehe sie in einen ruhigen Rhythmus verfiel.

Erneut kamen Schocker auf sie zu, doch dieses mal reagierte sie besonnener.

Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, das sie regelmäßig getroffen wurde.

Neville hatte bereits Sorgen, das Ginnys Temperament mit ihr durchgehen könnte, doch sie behielt ihren Rhythmus bei und lies sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Schließlich schaffte sie es, einen der Schocker abzufangen.

„JEAH! VERDAMMT!"

Ginny reckte triumphierend die Faust in die Höhe… und wurde von vier Weiteren Schockern getroffen.

Neville lies die Zauber anhalten und grinste.

„Ich denke das reicht für Heute. Ab jetzt werden wir immer so trainieren. Nur Übung macht den Meister."

Ginny senkte ihren Stab und rieb sich die Schmerzenden Körperteile.

„Das ist verdammt schwierig."

Neville grinste.

„Ich hatte dich Vorgewarnt."

„Ja, Ja."

„Ja, Ja heißt…"

„Ja, Ja, ich weiß was das heißt.", erwiderte Ginny und grinste schief.

Neville seufzte.

„Da hab ich mir ja ein Früchtchen angelacht.", murmelte er belustigt.

Ginny schüttelte ein letztes Mal ihre Glieder aus und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg.

„Mann, wenn ich dran denke, das du Zauber immer so abwehrst. Hast du keine Angst mal getroffen zu werden?"

„Klar doch. Andererseits ist das besser als ein Schild. Man bleibt halt beweglicher. Wenn es zu viele Flüche werden benutze ich auch einen Schild. Außerdem nutze ich gerne natürliche Deckungen. Bloß weil man etwas kann, sollte man sich nicht drauf verlassen. Man kann immer mal Pech haben."

Ginny nickte und Neville hoffte inständig, das sie sich seine Worte zu Herzen nahm.

Er hatte sich damals für unbesiegbar gehalten, als er alle Stufen der Abwehr gemeistert hatte. Den Zahn hatte ihm sein Vater allerdings schnell gezogen, als er ihn in der Fluchkammer des Ministeriums so richtig fertig gemacht hatte.

Neville entfernte die Zauber, die er für die Übung installiert hatte und gemeinsam mit Ginny verlies er den Raum der Wünsche.

Zu zweit schlenderten sie in die Bibliothek, bis Ginny einfiel, das sie noch Federn und Pergament brauchte, welche allerdings noch in ihrem Schlafzimmer lagen.

Sie hastete davon, während Neville weiter in Richtung der Bibliothek schlenderte, als er plötzlich Snape in die Arme lief.

„Longbottom! Auf ein Wort!"

Neville blickte den Tränkemeister skeptisch an, leistete der Aufforderung jedoch folge und begleitete ihn in einen leer stehenden Klassenraum.

Snape belegte den Raum mit verschiedenen Zaubern, die mögliche Lauscher abblocken würden und fixierte den Schüler dann mit seinem berühmt berüchtigten Blick, den Neville kalt erwiderte.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Professor?", fragte er mit neutraler Stimme.

„Wissen sie wo Harry sich aufhält?"

Neville hob eine Augenbraue.

„Leider Nein. Ich bin nicht seine Mutti."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ihre versuche in herablassenden Sarkasmus sind jämmerlich. Bleiben sie lieber bei ihren alt hergebrachten Phatos und überlassen sie dieses Feld Leuten, die sich damit auskennen! Außerdem mache ich sie darauf aufmerksam, das sie mir den Nötigen Respekt erweisen sollten, sonst lasse ich sie Kessel schrubben, bis sie schwarz werden!"

Neville grinste.

„Was wird das hier? Ein Gespräch Zwischen Lehrer und Schüler, oder eher unter Kämpfern im Krieg?"

„Was glauben sie denn? Hier geht es nicht um ihre Ausbildung…"

„In diesem Fall, spreche ich halt frei von Jeglicher Schulischer Form!"

Nevilles Stimme war hart geworden.

Snape zog verärgert die Brauen zusammen und lies erneut ein herablassendes Schnauben ertönen.

„Nun gut! Sie wissen nicht wo Harry ist?"

„Wie ich bereits vorhin bemerkte, Nein. Er schuldet mir keinerlei Rechenschaft und würde sie auch nicht abgeben, wie sie sehr wohl wissen. Warum suchen sie ihn?"

„Das Haus der Familie Granger wurde schwer beschädigt und die Mutter von Miss Granger… ich meine Misses Potter in ein sicheres Haus des Ministeriunms gebracht."

Neville schaltete sofort um und musterte Snape nun mit hartem Blick.

„Haben sie mehr Details?"

„Der dunkle Lord persönlich ist dort aufgetaucht. Alastor Moody wurde dabei getötet."

„Was?!?"

Nevilles Gedanken rasten.

Moody war tot… das war… das war so.

„Es ist äußerst wichtig, das ich Harry finde!", sagte Snape nun eindringlich.

Neville nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit, sich zu sammeln und blickte dem Tränkeleher dann an.

„Wenn das Haus der Grangers angegriffen worden ist, dann kann ich mir gut vorstellen, das Harry bereits dort ist. Er hat eine Nase für so etwas."

Snape verzog das Gesicht und blickte Neville seltsam an. Anschließend bildete sich ein grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters… etwas das Neville seltsam vorkam. Snape grinste nie!

„Wie steht es um ihren kleinen Schlägertrupp Longbottom?"

„Warum fragen sie?"

„Nun… wenn sie Interesse haben einigen… Müll zu beseitigen, könnte ich ihnen vielleicht helfen. Eigentlich wollte ich den Prinzen darüber Informieren, doch ich denke sie könnten es auch schaffen."

Neville blickte den Tränkelehrer skeptisch an.

„Klartext!", forderte er.

Snape grinste süffisant.

„Dolohow, Mulciber und Travers… Sie befinden sich in einer kleinen Jagdhütte in den Highlands. Wenn sie den Müll, endgültig beseitigen, dann gebe ich ihnen die Koordinaten."

„Wer ist noch dort?"

„Nur die drei. Kein Haken.", erwiderte Snape.

Neville knetete seine Unterlippe.

„Was verlangen sie sonst noch?"

„Nur, das sie den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erleben!"

Erneut dachte Neville nach.

Er tötete nur ungern… insbesondere mit Vorsatz. Das wäre wirklich eher etwas für Harry.

„Die drei waren bei dem Agriff auf das Haus des Schlammbl… von Granger dabei.", flüsterte der Tränkemeister grinsend.

Nevilles Blick verhärtete sich.

„Was ist ihr Profit bei der Sache?"

Snape grinste.

„Das ist etwas Persönliches. Ich würde sie lieber selber töten… doch das wäre meinem Status abträglich."

Nevilles Geist arbeitete fieberhaft. Er bemerkte, das Snape seine Okkulumentik gesenkt hatte und er konnte spüren, das der Tränkemeister es ehrlich meinte.

„Das ist eigentlich wirklich eher Harrys Metier.", sagte der Schüler laut.

„Aber er ist scheinbar nicht verfügbar… die Chance bietet sich nur jetzt. Drei der gefährlichsten Todesser, ohne Schutz. Überlegen sie Longbottom, das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit."

„Ich werde es tun. Doch sie schulden mir eine Gefälligkeit."

Snape verzog das Gesicht zu einer abfälligen Miene.

„Ich serviere ihnen die drei auf dem…"

„Keine Diskussion! Sie wollen die drei Tod sehen, aus was für Gründen auch immer. Und ich werde sie beseitigen. Doch dafür, das ich ihre schmutzige Wäsche erledige, werde ich irgendwann eine Gegenleistung fordern."

Snape lachte kalt.

„Sie sind ein guter Spieler Longbottom. Ich habe sie wirklich unterschätzt…"

Die Stirn des Tränkemeisters legte sich in Falten.

Er schien gründlich darüber nachzudenken, doch schließlich nickte er und kramte in seiner Robe herum.

Er drückte Neville ein Stück Pergament in die Hand.

„Die Koordinaten. Wenn auch nur einer der drei überlebt, ist unsere Abmachung hinfällig."

Der Schüler nickte.

„Akzeptiert!"

Sie gaben einander die Hand und drückte kräftig, wobei Snape überrascht eine Braue hob.

Dann drehte er sich um und schritt mit gebauschten Roben davon.

Neville verließ den Klassenraum und begab sich in die Bibliothek.

„Neville. Wo warst du?", fragte Ginny ungehalten, als sie ihn erkannte.

Er drückte ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund und grinste.

„Tut mir leid, mir ist eingefallen, das ich noch eine wichtige Verabredung habe. Ich muss sofort los."

Er hasste es, sie zu belügen. Doch er konnte es wenn er wollte. Viel Zeit hatte er damit verbracht, bestimmte Gesten und kleine Anzeichen beim Lügen zu zeigen, um sie bei bedarf weglassen zu können.

Eine Uralte Aurorentechnik, die Moody ihm beigebracht hatte.

„Oh… Mit wem denn?", fragte sie.

Neville winkte ab.

„Mit Justin. Er wollte Nachhilfe, und ich hab es halt versprochen."

Ginny küsste ihn noch einmal.

„Bis später."

„Ja, bis dann."

Er verließ die Bibliothek und holte eine rote Münze hervor.

Zeit zu handeln…

Er tippte die Münze drei mal an und begab sich ohne Umwege zum Raum der Wünsche.

Dort hüllte er sich in seine Schattenroben und wartete.

Kurze Zeit später kamen Justin Finch Fletchley, Seamus Finegean und Michael Corner herein.

Sie waren Nevilles Elite. Jeder von ihnen hatte das Zeug zum Auror.

Und jeder von ihnen hatte bereits im Kampf getötet…

„Es gibt Arbeit.", sagte er.

„Was ist denn los Großer Boss?", fragte Justin.

„Drei Todesser aus dem inneren Kreis. Travers, Mulciber und Dolohow. Die kaufen wir uns. Sie sind ungeschützt und ahnungslos. Wie auf dem Präsentierteller."

„Und warum nur wir?", fragte Michael misstrauisch.

„Teil der Vereinbarung ist, das es für die drei eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr wird, wenn ihr versteht."

Die Schatten nickten bedächtig.

„Und was hat es damit auf sich?"

„Wir gewinnen dadurch vielleicht einen weiteren wertvollen Verbündeten. Aber denkt dran, alle drei müssen über den Jordan. Keine Gefangenen."

Neville hatte alle drei gut gedrillt, denn keiner von ihnen widersprach.

„So, es wird nun ernst. Wir haben das Prozedere oft genug durchgekaut. Gebt mir die Briefe."

Die drei Schatten reichten Neville Briefumschläge aus Pergament.

Er nahm sie entgegen und legte seinen eigenen bei.

Anschließend wirkte er einen Zauber.

Sollten die drei nicht wiederkommen… dann würde dieser Zauber Hermine und Ginny zu den Briefen rufen. Sie sollten diese dann an die Empfänger übergeben.

Es waren Abschiedsbriefe.

Diese Schatten hatten lange für so einen Fall trainiert und nahmen alle Eventualitäten in Kauf.

Und nun, würden sie das erste mal das tun, wofür Neville sie ausgebildet hatte.

Er verstaute die Briefe in einem sicheren Versteck und erstellte einen Portschlüssel.

Wie immer, wählte er Koordinaten, welche etwa vier Kilometer vom Ziel entfernt waren.

Sie holten ihre Besen hervor und Michael machte einen Aufklärungsflug.

Es dauerte eine Viertel Stunde, dann kehrte er zurück.

„Es ist wie du gesagt hast Boss. Wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Es ist eine Jagdhütte, welche durch einen Illusionszauber Aussieht, als würde sie leer stehen. Sind nur leichte Warnzauber installiert, vermutlich um das Magieaufkommen niedrig zu halten denk ich mal. Kein Problem für uns."

Michael malte einen provisorischen Plan des Gebäudes auf den Boden und Neville knetete seine Unterlippe.

„Wir versiegeln die Fenster. Der Überraschungseffekt ist auf unserer Seite. Justin, du strickst den Disapparierschild. Seamus, du machst das Flohnetz dicht. Dann dringen wir still von zwei Seiten ein. Ihr kennt das Spiel, wir haben es oft geübt. Und passt auf! Das sind Todesser des inneren Kreises. Lasst euch nicht in ein Duell verwickeln! Hit and Run!"

Die drei nickten und bestiegen ihre Besen.

So flogen sie bis zu einer Lichtung in der nähe des Hauses, die Michael ausgemacht hatte.

Anschließend übernahm dieser es auch, die Warnzauber zu überlisten.

Neville und Michael belegten die Fenster des Hauses mit Physischen Schilden, während die anderen beiden dafür sorgten, das flohen und disapparieren nicht mehr möglich sein würde.

Neville überprüfte alle Zauber und war zufrieden.

Das Haus wirkte verlassen, doch der Schüler spürte das leichte kribbeln des Illusionszaubers.

Außerdem roch es nach brennenden Fichtenholz.

Er winkte Seamus zu sich und bedeutete den anderen beiden den Seiteneingang zu benutzen.

Vorsichtig pirschten die zwei Schüler sich an.

Neville knackte das Schloss mühelos und sie kamen in eine dunkle Diele, eine Art Windfang.

Der Schatten hörte gelächter und erkannte einen Lichtschein unter der einzigen Tür.

Katzengleich pirschten Neville und Seamus sich an, bis sie die Worte verstehen konnten, welche die scheinbar stark angetrunkenen Todesser miteinander wechselten.

„… Untergang der verdammten Fledermaus. Prost! Der Lord wird ihn in Stücke reißen!", grölte einer von ihnen.

Die anderen beiden lachten.

„Als ob wir nem Kobold sein Gold abgeluchst hätten.", rief einer von ihnen begeistert.

„Und das allerbeste ist, das der verdammte Giftmischer nicht mal was gegen uns unternehmen kann ohne auf zu fliegen. Er ist Tot, so was von Tot! Auf uns!"

Gläser klirrten und erneut lachten die Todesser… perfekt!

Sie waren abgelenkt und scheinbar stark alkoholisiert. Bessere Bedingungen könnte Neville sich kaum wünschen.

Umgeduldig fingerte er an der roten Münze herum, bis diese sich endlich erwärmte.

Michael und Justin waren bereit und warteten auf sein Zeichen.

Einer der Todesser beschrieb gerade die Vergewaltigung eines Muggelmädchens am heutigen Nachmittag, was die anderen beiden mit Gejohle und dreckigen Witzen quittierten.

Übelkeit stieg in Neville auf, als er die Detailierte Beschreibung hörte.

Doch das machte ihn in seinem Entschluss, das Leben dieser Schweine auszulöschen nur sicherer.

Seamus Mienenspiel zeigte, das auch dieser bereit war die Todesser zu töten.

Neville tippte die Münze an uns zählte leise bis dreißig, genau wie Seamus.

Zeitgleich hechteten sie vor.

Seamus trat die Tür auf und Neville stürmte herein.

„Avada Kedavra!", bellte er und traf einen völlig überraschten Mulciber, der sofort in sich zusammensackte.

Ein weiterer grüner Lichtsrahl fällte Dolohow, der in einem Sessel saß.

Travers stand ungünstig, doch auch er war wie erstarrt.

Neville fluchte und versuchte in eine bessere Position zu kommen, genau wie seine Kameraden, während der Todesser sich erholte.

Er hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und legte auf Neville an, als zwei grüne Lichtstrahlen ihn trafen.

Neville sah sich um.

Sein Ziel war erfüllt, keiner hatte überlebt.

Justin ging zu den Leichen und trat jedem ins Gesicht, um sicherzugehen, das sie auch wirklich tot waren, während die anderen beiden das restliche Haus durchsuchten.

Neville wartete, bis Michael sie plötzlich rief.

„Jungs, kommt schnell her!"

Sie folgten seiner Stimme und erkannten, das er vor einer geöffneten Tür stand.

Michael trat beiseite und gab den Blick auf einen kleinen Raum mit vergitterten Fenstern frei.

Darin befand ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren… vielleicht vierzehn Jahre alt.

Sie war nackt und kauerte sich in einer Ecke des kleinen Raumes zusammen.

Ihr Körper zitterte und sie weinte unaufhörlich stumme Tränen.

Die Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und überall sah man blaue Flecken.

Kalte Wut kochte in Neville hoch.

Wäre er doch nur so skrupellos wie Harry, dann hätte er die Schweine wenigstens ein wenig gefoltert!

Vorsichtig betrat er den Raum und ging auf das Mädchen zu, dabei richtete er den Stab gegen seine Maske und entfernte den Zauber, welcher seine Stimme verzerrte. Er wollte sie nicht unnötig verschrecken.

Sie drückte sich fester in ihre Ecke, versuchte zu entkommen.

„Keine Angst. Wir wollen dir nichts böses… es ist vorbei. Wir bringen dich in Sicherheit.", sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme.

Sie sah ungläubig zu ihm hoch, während er seinen Umhang öffnete.

Langsam ging er in die Knie und reichte ihn ihr.

Das Mädchen schnappte den Stoff aus seiner Hand und wickelte ihn straff um ihren geschändeten Körper.

„Macht das Packet fertig und sendet es in die Zentrale. Ihr wisst wie es geht. Und dann kehrt direkt zurück!"

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Justin.

Neville konnte hören, das auch er wütend war, über das was sie hier vorgefunden hatten.

„Ich bringe sie ins Mungos."

„Aber…", wollte Semus einwerfen, doch Neville winkte energisch ab.

„Keine Diskusionen! Ihr habt eure Anweisungen!"

Die drei nickten zögernd und zogen sich langsam zurück.

Neville hockte weiter vor dem geschändeten Mädchen und sah sie für eine Weile einfach nur an.

Sie hatte den Blick zu Boden gesenkt und rieb sich fahrig ihren Körper.

Neville spürte, wie die Disapparierschilde entfernt wurden. Infolgedessen würde auch das Flohnetzwerk wieder funktionieren.

Langsam streckte er die Hand aus.

„Komm mit mir… ich bringe dich in Sicherheit. Dann kannst du bald nach Hause.", flüsterte er.

Das Mädchen blickte kurz auf, scheute aber direkten Augenkontakt.

Zaghaft ergriff sie seine Hand.

Er drückte nur ganz sanft und half ihr auf die Beine. Anschließend führte er sie in den Wohnbereich, in dem nun keine Leichen mehr lagen.

Die waren mit Sicherheit schon per Portschlüssel in den Eingangsraum der Aurorenzentrale verfrachtet worden.

Er entfachte ein Feuer im Kamin und streute Flohpulver hinein.

„Weißt du was, ich kann richtig zaubern.", sagte er im Plauderton und stieg in den Kamin.

Das Mädchen japste entsetzt, doch er drückte noch immer sanft ihre Hand.

„Komm mit hinein, es tut nicht weh. Versprochen…"

Zaghaft trat sie in die Flammen und starrte sie geschockt an.

„Keine Angst, das wird nun ein wenig wie eine Achterbahn. Lass einfach meine Hand nicht los, dann bist du bald in Sicherheit."

Sie nickte leicht und hielt die Augen immer noch wie gebannt auf die grünen Flammen gerichtet, welche sie nicht verbrannten.

„St. Mungos!", befahl Neville mit fester Stimme, und schon wurden sie in den Kamin gesogen…

* * *

Bis zum nächsten Update

Gruß

Dat Z.


	47. Des Prinzen Gabe

* * *

**-The black Prince-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört mir gar nichts

Da isser wieder, schneller als gedacht ;)

Danke für eure Reviews!

Viel spass!

* * *

47. Des Prinzen Gabe

* * *

Das Mädchen klammerte sich verzweifelt an Neville, so das er Mühe hatte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, als sie in den Kamin vom St. Mungos Hospital rauschten.

„Es ist schon vorbei. Nun bist du sicher.", flüsterte er beruhigend.

Die kleine entkrampfte sich und löste ihre Umklammerung, unausgesprochener Schrecken lag in ihrem Gesicht.

„Das ist nur Zauberei, nichts was man fürchten muss.", flüsterte Neville noch und führte sie aus dem Kamin hinaus in den Eingangsbereich des Hospitals, in dem es so geschäftig war wie immer.

Einige Zauberer wurden auf den maskierten Jungen Aufmerksam und schrieen panisch auf.

Das Mädchen verkrampfte sich wieder, während Neville beruhigend ihre Hand drückte.

Wie erwartet stürmte die Aurorenbereitschaft herbei und nahm ihn ins Visier.

Neville legte Seelenruhig seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden. Anschließend stand er betont entspannt da.

Die Bereitschaft bestand nur aus sechs Junioren, die gerade erst ihre Silberlinge verdient hatten, und zwei Senioren, die jedoch nicht zu sehen waren.

„Holt mal eure Vorgesetzten ran, aber dalli!", befahl er herrisch.

Eine der Junioren kam vor und musterte Neville skeptisch.

Er erkannte sie… es war Illena Flittwick… und seine Stimme wurde nicht mehr verzerrt, verdammt!!! Daran hatte er nicht mehr gedacht!

„Bist du ein Schatten?", fragte sie skeptisch.

Neville brummte unwillig und packte seine beste Ausbilderstimme aus.

„Folgende Fakten! Ich bin ein Schatten! Ich hatte einen Einsatz! Und infolgedessen habe ich einen Notfall hier, also holt eure Vorgesetzten ran und einen Heiler und zwar pronto!!!"

Die Junioren zuckten tatsächlich zurück und auch sein Schützling wand sich an seiner Hand.

Flittwicks Blick fiel auf das Mädchen.

Scheinbar hatten die Junioren den desolaten Zustand der kleinen gar nicht erkannt, weil sie sich in Nevilles Umhang eingewickelt hatte.

„Mitch, hol Meadowes! Carla, einen Heiler, schnell!", befahl sie.

Zwei der Junioren eilten davon.

Neville wartete und sprach weiter beruhigend auf das Mädchen ein.

Meadowes traf als erste ein und erfasste die Situation mit nur einem Blick.

„Wo bleibt der Heiler?!?", fragte sie harsch.

„Ist unterwegs.", meldete Flittwick.

Meadowes brummte zufrieden und musterte Neville genauer.

Die zweite Juniorin kehrte mit einem Heiler zurück und half dann ihren Kameraden, die Schaulustigen in Schach zu halten, welche sich inzwischen gehäuft hatten.

Neville musterte den Heiler und zog seinen Geldbeutel heraus.

„Ein ruhiges Zimmer und nur die beste Behandlung, sonst werden die Schatten dich holen!", zischte er und drückte dem Heiler zwei Galleonen in die Hand, der das Geld annahm und merklich zitterte.

„Sie ist eine Muggel, wahrscheinlich wurde sie Stundenlang vergewaltigt und geschlagen.", fügte der Schatten noch hinzu.

Dann wandte er sich zu dem Mädchen, die noch immer völlig verstört wirkte.

„Keine Angst. Der Mann ist ein Arzt, er wird sich gut um dich kümmern.", sagte er sanft und überreichte sie dem Heiler.

Sie folgte ohne Widerstand, zitterte aber noch immer am ganzen Leib.

„Zwei als Eskorte!", befahl Meadowes.

Zwei Junioren lösten sich aus der Linie und nahmen den Heiler und das Mädchen in die Mitte.

Neville sah ihr nach und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit anschließend der Senioraurorin, welche seinen Zauberstab aufgehoben hatte und ihn nun kritisch musterte.

Langsam kam sie zu ihm und beugte sich vor.

„Wir sollten irgendwohin, wo es nicht so viele neugierige Ohren gibt, meinst du nicht auch Wunderknabe?"

Natürlich hatte sie ihn ohne seine verzerrte Stimme sofort erkannt.

„Ich denke das ist Akzeptabel.", erwiderte Neville trocken.

„Ihr haltet die Stellung bis Clearwater wieder da ist und erstattet ihr dann Meldung!", bellte Meadowes die Junioren an, ehe sie Neville bedeutete ihr zu folgen.

‚Was soll's… ich bin so oder so fällig…', dachte der Schatten und folgte der Aurorin bereitwillig.

Sie führte ihn nach draußen und packte ihn dann hart an der Schulter.

Er spürte das beengende Gefühl des Apparierens und nur einige Sekunden später standen sie in einem der beiden Eingangsräume der Aurorenzentrale.

Meadowes identifizierte sich, so das die Tür sich ohne Probleme öffnen lies.

Die Auroren der Bereitschaft musterten das Ungleiche Paar mit Skepsis.

Neville ging vor und steuerte Zielsicher auf die Verhörräume zu.

Er kannte sich hier aus… war hier gewissermaßen zuhause.

Medowes öffnete Verhörraum drei. Er ging wortlos hinein und nahm auf dem Stuhl für Verdächtige platz.

Die Aurorin holte eine blaue Kugel aus ihrer Robe hervor und tippte sie drei mal an, woraufhin sie die Farbe zu rot wechselte.

Neville wusste genau, dass nun niemand ihrem Gespräch lauschen konnte.

„Nimm die verdammte Maske ab Nev! Wir sind hier nicht beim scheiß Karneval!"

Der Schüler tat wie ihm geheißen und grinste schief.

„Wusste ich doch, dass du einer von diesen Freaks bist! Nein, nicht einer... du bist eindeutig der Verdammte Rädelsführer! Zur Hölle! Was denkst du dir dabei?!? Gehen die drei Toten Arschlöcher auf dein Konto?!?"

Sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem harten Blick, doch er grinste nur.

„Jap. Die Arschlöcher gehen auf mein Konto.", erwiderte er knapp.

„Hast du die kleine da aufgegabelt?"

Neville nickte und Meadowes setzte sich.

„Weißt du eigentlich, in was für eine beschissene Lage du mich bringst? Du hast diese dreimal verfluchten Todesser umgebracht!!! Dagegen hab ich nichts, ehrlich, aber ich muss jetzt ne Scheiß Meldung machen! Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen!"

Neville nickte nur.

„Zur Hölle! Sag was du verdammter Hosenscheißer!"

„Ist okay Dorcas. Ich kenn das Protokoll. Geh und tu deine Pflicht."

„Scheiße! Warum machst du das Nev?"

Der Schatten legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach tun Dorcas?"

„In deiner beschissenen Schule bleiben und all die Dinge machen die ihr verdammten Schüler halt so macht! Warum zur Hölle rennst du durch die Gegend und killst Todesser? Spiel Quidditch! Les Bücher oder leg die kleine Weasley flach! Mach Sachen die normale Menschen machen!"

Neville seufzte.

„Das sollte Arthur lieber nicht hören, was du da fabrizierst.", meinte er und grinste schief.

„Zur Hölle mit deiner verfickten Ruhe! Beantworte meine Frage!"

Neville konnte nicht anders.

Er musste einfach lachen.

„Warum ich das mache willst du wissen? Weil ich es kann. Darum! Einfach weil ich es kann. Mehr sage ich dazu nicht!"

„Du bist genau so scheiße im Kopf wie dein Alter!", fauchte Meadowes und schlug die Faust auf den Tisch.

„Ich weiß, das sagt Mum auch immer. Vielleicht nicht so blumig, aber im wesentlichen stimmt es überein."

„Zur Hölle! Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

Neville sah sie überrascht an.

„Mach deine Meldung Dorcas. Und dann steckst du mich in U- Haft, so wie es Vorschrift ist."

„Du so was von Scheiße im Kopf!"

„Ich weiß, das sagtest du schon. Und nun, geh und mach das, wofür man dich bezahlt."

„Du hast es ja so gewollt Nev! Zur Hölle!"

Mit diesen Worten erhob sich die Aurorin und verließ den Raum…

* * *

Harry schlief tief und fest.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Energie er aufgewendet hatte um die Landschaft zu zerstören. Doch es musste enorm gewesen sein.

Nun wirkte er so friedlich.

Sie seufzte und verließ ihre Räume.

Hermine musste irgendetwas machen. Rumstehen… Untätigkeit. Das war wie ein Gift für sie.

Sicheren Schrittes suchte sie sich ihren Weg in die Bibliothek, doch bevor sie ihre geliebten Bücher erreichte, wurde sie von Justin, Michael und Seamus abgefangen, welche sehr besorgte Mienen zur schau trugen.

Unwillkürlich seufzte sie.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?"

Die drei sahen sie fragend an, dann straffte Seamus sich.

„Hermine… ich glaube Neville hat in Problem."

Wieder seufzte sie.

„Was hat er ausgefressen? Und warum redet ihr mit mir darüber und nicht mit Ginny?"

„Nicht hier.", meinte Michael und blickte sich nervös um.

Hermine folgte den dreien in den Raum der Wünsche, wo diese auch ohne Umschweife berichteten.

Als sie geendet hatten, blickte Hermine sie streng an und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Also noch mal fürs Protokoll. Ihr habt heute einen auf Kopfgeldjäger gemacht… habt mit Vorsatz drei Todesser umgebracht?"

Die drei nickten bestätigend und hatten sogar den Anstand betreten auszusehen.

„Dann habt ihr… habt ihr…", Hermine rang mit den Worten. „… habt ihr ein Vergewaltigungsopfer entdeckt, welche sich die drei wohl länger halten wollten. Und Neville hat sie ins Mungos gebracht."

Ihr wurde Übel, als sie daran dachte, was man dem Mädchen angetan hatte.

Und es weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen an den Ausflug in Harrys Denkarium.

„Ja…", meinte Justin und senkte den Blick.

Hermine seufzte.

„Jetzt sitzt er tief in der Scheiße!"

Die drei sahen entsetzt auf, als sie die ungewohnte Wortwahl vernahmen.

„Kann man denn keinen von euch aus den Augen lassen? Jetzt macht Neville einen auf Kopfgeldjäger und Märtyrer. Als ob ich nicht schon genug mit diesem durchgeknallten Schwarzmagier am Hals hätte. Ah verdammt! Ich kümmere mich drum. Seamus! Du wirst Ginny die Situation erklären, möglichst schonend. Und erkläre ihr, das ich ins Ministerium bin um Neville da raus zu pauken!"

Seamus nickte nur, dann holte Hermine eine Münze hervor, die sie in einen Portschlüssel verwandelte.

„Wehe ihr baut noch mehr Mist während ich weg bin!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und kam wenig Später im Apparierraum des Ministeriums an.

Mies gelaunt folgte sie dem Tunnel bis in das Atrium des Ministeriums und ging zum Anmeldeschalter.

Der Wachhabende musterte sie von oben bis unten und sah sie dann Fragend an.

„Hermine Granger… oh, Verzeihung. Hermine Potter. Ich würde gerne Mister Arthur Weasley von der Strafverfolgungsbehörde sprechen."

Sie hatte noch immer Probleme mit ihrem neuen Nachnamen. Es war aber auch wirklich noch zu frisch.

„Haben sie einen Termin?", fragte der Beamte.

„Nein. Wir sind persönlich bekannt. Es handelt sich gewissermaßen um einen Familiären Notfall."

„Welcher Art?"

„Verzeihung, doch das geht sie nichts an. Melden sie ihm einfach das ich hier bin, dann wird er mich schon empfangen."

Der Beamte zuckte die Schultern und schrieb eine kurze Notiz auf ein Stück Pergament. Er tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an, woraufhin es sich selbst zu einem Papierflieger faltete und davon schwebte.

Hermine wartete einige Zeit, die ihr ewig vorkam, bis ein weiterer Flieger erschien.

Der Beamte las ihn durch und nickte ihr anschließend zu.

„Mister Weasley wird sie empfangen. Sie kennen den Weg?"

Hermine nickte knapp und begab sich zum Fahrstuhl.

Als sie in der AMS angekommen war, betrat sie das Letzte Büro und gelangte so in einen kleinen Empfangsraum.

Die Sekretärin sah sie an und nickte.

„Direktor Weasley erwartet sie bereits Mrs. Potter"

„Vielen Dank.", murmelte die Schülerin und begab sich in das eigentliche Büro.

Mister Weasley begrüßte sie herzlich und bot ihr einen Stuhl, ehe er sich wieder in seinen Sessel setzte.

Die Akten und Pergamentrollen stapelten sich auf seinem Schreibtisch, wie Hermine feststellte.

„Was führt dich her? Ich habe etwas von einem Notfall gelesen.", eröffnete er das Gespräch.

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten und seufzte wieder.

„Dein künftiger Schwiegersohn hat sich einen ordentlichen Bock geschossen. So wie es scheint, weißt du noch gar nicht, dass er wahrscheinlich in einer Zelle in der Aurorenzentrale sitzt."

„Was?"

So berichtete Hermine in aller kürze, was sie selbst erst vor kurzem erfahren hatte.

„Oh Scheiße..", entfuhr es Arthur.

„Ja, das gleiche habe ich auch gedacht."

„Tja… das ist ein Problem. Ihr Schatten seid nun mal eine Illegale Vereinigung… man wird ihn Anklagen, dagegen kann ich nichts tun. Nicht mal Amelia. Oh verflucht, das wird die Presse freuen…"

„Ja, und die Todesser erst."

„Das ist schlecht… sehr schlecht."

„Ja, das ist mir klar."

Arthur sah sie fragend an, denn ihr Tonfall war wirklich sehr genervt.

„Was ist mit dir Hermine.

„Ach… ich fühle mich nur wie Molly, wenn sie es mit Fred und George zu tun hat. Ich kann keine von den Knalltüten alleine lassen, ohne das sie einen Kleinkrieg auslösen, ganze Landstriche verwüsten oder in den Knast kommen."

Arthur gluckste bei der Aussage, räusperte sich dann allerdings.

„'tschuldige Hermine… doch du hast dich wirklich wie Molly angehört."

Hermine grinste schwach, doch die Situation war einfach zu ernst.

„Als erstes braucht er einen Anwalt.", meinte Arthur und massierte sich die Stirn.

„Sirius Black. Er ist gut, und er wird sicher zustimmen. Sein Wort zählt viel dieser Tage.", meinte Hermine.

„Exzellente Idee Hermine. Tja, Amelia und ich werden noch versuchen ein wenig im Hintergrund mit zu zaubern, doch wir haben leider nicht so viele Möglichkeiten, wie wir sie gerne hätten."

„Es ist besser als nichts.", seufzte die Schülerin.

„Nun ja… ich werde Black eine Eule schicken. Und dann geh ich lieber nach Hogwarts und schau mal, was von Seamus noch übrig geblieben ist…"

* * *

Neville saß entspannt in seiner Zelle und zählte irgendwelche Gegenstände.

Es war echt hart, nichts aber rein gar nichts tun zu können.

Ginny machte sich bestimmt schon Sorgen… und Hermine legte sich mit Sicherheit gerade eine Standpauke zurrecht, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Nur so zum Spaß stellte er sich vor, wie Hermine sich vor ihm aufbaute und mit absolut untypischen Kraftausdrücken zur Sau machte.

Ginny würde beifällig nicken und nachdem Hermine fertig war, das alles wiederholen.

Wahrscheinlich mit mehrfachen Anspielungen auf seine scheinbare Geistige umnachtung und Mutmaßungen, das Trolle zu seinen Vorfahren zählten.

Dann würde sie heulen, ihm eine verpassen und ihn küssen, in der Reihenfolge.

Neville seufzte und zählte die siebenundvierzig Duelliertechnicken auf die er beherrschte, und was man dabei beachten musste.

Anschließend die achtunddreißig Verteidigungstechniken und letztendlich alle abfolgen des Schlangentanzes.

Als er bei der achtunddreißigsten Bewegung war, hielt er plötzlich inne und begann zu lachen.

Ja, er war wirklich der geborene Auror. Er hatte überhaupt nichts anderes im Kopf!

Außer vielleicht Quidditch und Ginny.

Vielleicht hatte Dorcas ja recht und er sollte sich wirklich eher um andere Dinge kümmern.

Andererseits… war es befriedigend diese Scheißkerle ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Neville fragte sich, wie es dem Muggelmädchen ging.

Er machte sich keine Gedanken um seine Zukunft.

Askaban… Dementoren, vielleicht auch Verbannung, das alles würde er leicht verschmerzen können, denn was er getan hatte war richtig und basta! Das war seine tiefste Überzeugung.

Neville stellte sich vor, wie wohl Harry reagieren würde.

Der würde sicher amüsiert lächeln und Neville in allen Punkten erklären, wie schlampig er gewesen war, und das Harry selbst es perfekt gemacht hätte, ohne sich freiwillig zu stellen.

Der Prinz könnte nicht verstehen, das er das Mädchen nicht sich selbst überlassen konnte. Auch wenn er zehn mal sein Ziel erreicht hatte, er musste persönlich dafür Sorgen, das sie in gute Hände kam.

Das Unterschied ihn von Harry. Das Unterschied ihn von so vielen.

Neville selbst war nicht wichtig, das Wohlergehen anderer lag ihm mehr am Herzen. Und er hatte die Möglichkeiten und die Macht, anderen zu helfen, deshalb tat er was er tun musste.

Weil andere es nicht taten, obwohl sie es könnten. Und weil andere es wollten aber nicht konnten.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet, und Neville schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Hi Dad.", begrüßte er den Neuankömmling und grinste schief.

Frank Longbottom schloss die Tür der Zelle und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

„Hallo Sohn…", begrüßte der Seniorauror sein einziges Kind.

‚Autsch, wenn er mich Sohn nennt, dann ist er geladen…', dachte Neville und sein grinsen wurde unwillkürlich breiter.

„Behandeln sie dich gut?"

„Klar doch. Der Tee ist zwar so wässrig wie immer, aber ansonsten ist es in Ordnung. Für ne Gefängniszelle."

Frank sah seinen Sohn an.

„Von wem hast du eigentlich diesen Humor?"

„Na von dir, von wem sonst? Meine wenigen guten Eigenschaften habe ich von Mum. Für den Rest bist du Verantwortlich."

Der Auror lachte.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie tief du in der Scheisse steckst?"

„Ich habe eine recht klare Vorstellung davon.", erwiderte Neville.

„Man wird dich Anklagen. Wir reden hier vom Einsatz Unverzeihlicher! Von drei Morden!"

„An überführten und Verurteilten Todessern. Ist mir klar."

„Wie lange bringst du schon Todesser um? Wie lange tötest du schon?"

Neville legte Nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

„Der erste… das war Artemis Smith, achtzehn. Er war gerade ein Todesser geworden… verdammter Idiot. Ich habe ihm mit einem Septusempra die Kehle aufgeschlitzt… war n' Reflex… das war vor zwei Jahren…"

Frank nickte.

„Man vergisst den ersten nie…"

„Ich habe keinen einzelnen vergessen. Aber ich habe auch nicht vergessen, was Moody mir über Notwendigkeiten erzählt hat. Ich tat es immer nur, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lies. Das gestern, das war das erste mal mit Vorsatz."

„Mit Vorsatz?!? Warum zum Geier hast du sie nicht einfach außer Gefecht gesetzt?"

„Weil sie wieder entkommen wären. Diese drei Hurensöhne haben schon gesessen. Und dann rennen sie wieder frei herum. Ich hab die Schnauze voll! Wenn wir Voldemort bezwingen wollen, dann müssen wir ihm die Diener nehmen! Endgültig!!!"

„Du klingst wie Dorcas!", fauchte Frank.

„Nein, ich klinge wie ich! Und nachdem ich die kleine gefunden habe, bestätigt mich das nur in meinen Ansichten!", bellte Neville.

„Du bist ein Schüler! Verdammt noch mal! Diese ganze Schattensache stinkt mir schon seid ich davon gehört habe. Und nun rennst ihr durch die Gegend und ermordet mit Vorsatz Todesser des inneren Kreises! Warum? Warum baust du so eine Scheiße?!?"

„Weil ich es kann! Darum! Ich besitze die Fähigkeiten und die Macht es zu tun! Darum tue ich es, und es ist das richtige zum Henker!"

Frank seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht, dich von Auroren aufziehen zu lassen?"

„Was denn Doktor Frankenstein? Fürchtest du das Monster, das du geschaffen hast?"

„Literarische Vergleiche sind nicht deine stärke Sohn!"

„Ja, das sagte Ginny mir auch schon."

Wieder lachte Frank.

„Ich befürchte, du lebst zu sehr für den Augenblick… du bist verdorben von Kopf bis Fuß… Scheisse! Deine Mum wird vielleicht ausrasten..."

„Ich weiß."

„Tja, hoffentlich weißt du auch, das die Presse sich darauf stürzen wird. Und auch alle die, welche diesen… Skandal für einen politischen Vorteil nutzen können."

„Eigentlich mache ich mir mehr Sorgen darum, wie Ginny mich zusammenfalten wird.", gab Neville zu.

„Hah, deine Sorgen will ich haben Junge."

„Du kennst sie halt noch nicht von ihrer… wilden Seite.", meinte Neville grinsend.

„Oh, da hast du dir aber was angelacht."

„Du hast ja so was von keine Ahnung…"

* * *

Harry erhob elegant eine Augenbraue und wirkte abfällig.

Er hatte seine Beherrschung wieder erlangt, nachdem er aufgewacht war… tatsächlich fühlte er sich sehr erholt.

„Typisch Neville. Er hat alles erledigt, aber nein, er verschwindet nicht sondern opfert sich auf. Wie ungemein dumm. Und wie nutzlos."

Hermine schürzte die Lippen.

„Was meinst du, wird Sirius uns helfen?"

Harry legte die Stirn bewusst in Falten.

„Lassen wir ihn da raus. Ich werde Neville vertreten."

„Du?"

„Ja doch. Glaube mir, ich kann sehr überzeugend sein. Ich denke es ist besser, Sirius als Trumpf in der Hinterhand zu behalten. Außerdem steht nicht nur Neville vor Gericht. Es sind die Schatten, die sie Anklagen. Und mit den Schatten, klagen sie auch euren Kampf an. Wir müssen vor allen Dingen verhindern, das einige Leute diese Geschichte für ihre Politischen Ziele benutzen. Wir müssen Dominanz zeigen. Außerdem ist Neville recht unterhaltsam… und es wäre Lästig ihn aus Askaban herauszuholen."

„Hermine sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Du kannst Neville also gut leiden."

Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Harry schürzte abfällig die Lippen.

„Verrat es keinem, okay."

Hermine lachte, obwohl die Situation eigentlich zu ernst war. Dennoch war die trockene Art ihres Gatten sehr reizvoll. Vor allem, wenn er versuchte so kalt zu wirken… und kläglich versagte.

Zumindest sie durchschaute ihn mit Leichtigkeit.

„Und du bist dir sicher, das du ihn da rauspauken kannst?"

„Mal ehrlich, ich bin gebildet, gut aussehend und mächtig. Wer, wenn nicht ich, könnte ihn da raus holen?"

„Und so bescheiden.", frotzelte Hermine.

„Natürlich, meine herausragendste Eigenschaft."

Er grinste abfällig.

„Nun gut. Du vertrittst Neville. Als ob die Presse nicht schon genug Futter bekäme…"

„Hat der kleine Feuervogel sich beruhigt? Es wäre in der Tat bedauerlich, wenn ich unseren Wunderknaben heraushole und sie ihn anschließend umbringt. Auch wenn es höchst unterhaltsam wäre, dem Schauspiel beizuwohnen."

„Das du immer lästern musst… Ginny hat sich beruhigt, glaube ich… und sie schließt sich ständig im Raum der Wünsche ein. Ich weiß nicht was sie da treibt…"

„Plant wahrscheinlich Nevilles unrühmliches Ableben."

„Bleib ernst."

„Natürlich Geliebte. „

„Ich muss mich dringend mit ihr unterhalten, doch sie will einfach nicht hören."

Harry grinste.

„Wahrscheinlich befindet sie sich in einer… wie sagt ihr? Emotionalen Krise. Ich denke mit etwas kühler Logik wäre ihr geholfen."

Seine Frau blickte ihn skeptisch an, was ihm ein weiteres grinsen entlockte.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich ihrer annehmen. Eventuell ist es hilfreich, wenn ich ihr eine andere Sicht der Dinge vermittele."

„Ich glaube nicht das dies eine gute Idee ist…", meinte Hermine.

„Ich halte sie für hervorragend. Du könntest in der Zwischenzeit mit der dir eigenen Eloquenz, eine Erklärung der Verteidigung verfassen, welche wir umgehend beim Ministerium einreichen. Du kannst Morgana als Botin nehmen. Empfänger müsste Arthur Weasleys Stellvertreter sein. Wegen seiner Persönlichen Verwicklung, wäre es von Vorteil, die offiziellen Dinge nicht über ihn abzuwickeln."

Hermine nickte, wirkte aber dennoch skeptisch.

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und drückte damit seine ehrlich gemeinte Zuneigung aus.

Dann schritt er zum Raum der Wünsche, während Hermine seiner Bitte nachkam und den Brief aufsetzte.

Als er den Raum erreichte, war er recht gut gesichert, doch nur eine leichte Übung für einen qualifizierten Fluchbrecher wie den Prinzen.

Er war sich sicher, das Hermine den Zauber mit Leichtigkeit hätte aufheben können. Vielleicht hatte sie es aus Respekt vor ihrer Freundin nicht getan. Aus Solidarität oder irgendeiner anderen zwischenmenschlichen bewandnis.

Harry dagegen fühlte sich nicht bemüßigt, irgendeine Gute form zu wahren und betrat den Raum ohne zögern, nur um schließlich überrascht inne zu halten.

Der Feuervogel stand in der Mitte des Raumes.

Völlig verschwitzt und mit grimmiger Miene, wehrte sie mit ihrem Stab eine Vielzahl dieser billigen Fluchimitate ab, die aus dem nichts auf sie zugeschossen kamen.

Auch Harry geriet unter Beschuss, doch auch das war eine leichte Übung.

Er entdeckte ein Muster in ihren Bewegungen, das dem von Neville ähnelte. Dieser Schwanentanz, den er ständig übte.

Er hatte es sie also gelehrt.

Seelenruhig wehrte er die Flüche ab, die völlig unvorhersehbar aus dem nichts kamen.

Harry gestand sich ein, das es eine gute Übung wäre, würden mehr Flüche kommen. Sehr viele mehr.

Dennoch unterhaltsam.

Er erreichte den Feuervogel, der verbissen weiter trainierte und ihn einfach ignorierte.

„Na meine Liebe, wie geht es uns denn heute?", fragte Harry im Plauderton, während er unablässig Flüche abwehrte.

„Geht… so…", keuchte der Feuervogel und hielt ebenfalls nicht inne. Dennoch wurde sie von zwei Flüchen getroffen.

„Du solltest ein wenig entspannter dabei vorgehen. Diese Verbissenheit verkrampft die Muskeln und macht jede Bewegung unpräzise."

„Steck… dir… deine guten… Ratschläge… dahin… wo keine… Sonne… scheint…"

„Tz, tz, wer wird denn so garstig sein? Dabei bin ich doch zu dir geeilt, um dich völlig selbstlos aus deiner kleinen Krise zu erretten. So wird mir also mein Edelmut gedankt, wie bedauerlich."

„Halt… dein… Maul… und… sag endlich…. Was… du… willst…"

„Also zunächst wäre es Vorteilhaft, deine Übung zu unterbrechen, damit du in zusammenhängenden Sätzen antworten kannst. Und dann wäre es wirklich notwendig, das du dich ein wenig entspannst, damit wir beide, du und ich, planen können wie wir deinen sehr heldenhaften, jedoch nicht gerade sehr cleveren Verlobten aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien. Auch wenn wir ihn nur rausholen, damit du ihn persönlich in seine Einzelteile zerlegen kannst."

Der Feuervogel schwenkte seinen Stab, und die Flüche hörten auf.

Sie keuchte und beugte sich ein wenig vor.

Harry wartete geduldig, bis das Mädchen sich erholt hatte

Schließlich hatte sie sich gefasst und blitzte ihn an.

„Also, du sagst mir wie wir die Pfeife da rausholen?"

„Aber Hallo, du scheinst wirklich wütend zu sein.", meinte der Prinz und schmunzelte leicht.

„Das kannst du aber laut sagen Prinzlein! Er hat mich angelogen! Er hat mir dreist ins Gesicht gelogen! Und dann begibt er sich willentlich in Gefahr dieser… dieser… verdammte ARSCH!"

Harry schürzte missbilligend die Lippen.

Normalerweise würde er ihre Frechheiten nicht dulden, doch sie schien wirklich sehr wütend, daher erlaubte er es sich, großzügig über ihre Mangelnden Umgangsformen hinweg zu sehen.

„Zunächst solltest du dich beruhigen."

Ginny schnaubte.

„Wann hat er dich angelogen?"

„Kurz bevor er zu dieser… Mission aufgebrochen ist. Ich hab es nicht mal bemerkt!"

„Hmmm, er hat mehr Talent als ich dachte, doch sei es drum. Dich regt also auf, das er dich hintergangen hat…"

Der Feuervogel nickte.

„…und das er einen Schatteneinsatz geleitet hat, ohne dich."

„Ja!"

Harry grinste.

„Ich denke ich kann den Wunderknaben recht gut einschätzen. Und ich denke mal, das ich nicht falsch liege, wenn seine Intentionen darin bestanden dich vor schaden zu bewahren."

Erneut schnaubte das Mädchen.

„Er kann sich seine Fürsorge in den Arsch schieben! Er muss mich nicht beschützen verdammt noch mal! Ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen!"

„Du wärst also bereit, Neville zu begleiten bei diesen Missionen…"

Ginny nickte.

„…zu kämpfen…"

„Ja!"

„…und zu töten?"

Ginny stockte.

„Was meinst du?"

Harry grinste abfällig.

„Hast du Finigean zugehört, bevor du ihn an die Wand befördert hast? Das war eine Mission, deren Ziel es war, drei Todesser zu töten."

Ginny packte sich an den Kopf und wanderte fahrig hin und her.

„Töten?!?"

„Ja. Neville und seine kleine Kampfgemeinschaft sind ausgezogen um drei Todesser zu töten, was sie auch geschafft haben. Und hätten sie nicht ein… entführtes Mädchen vorgefunden, hätte dein lieber Verlobter nicht eine von diesen Moralanfällen bekommen. Er wurde immerhin gefasst, als er dieses bedauerliche Geschöpf in das St. Mungo beförderte. Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, das er sich der Konsequenzen völlig bewusst war. Einschließlich eines langsamen und schmerzhaften Todes von deiner Hand."

„Entführtes Mädchen…?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Du solltest Boten schlechter Nachrichten wirklich ausreden lassen, bevor du ihnen ihre Züchtigung erteilst. Foltern kann man sie immer noch. Glaube jemanden, der es Wissen muss. Die wirklich wichtigen Informationen kommen stets zum Schluss."

Ginny blitzte ihn an, senkte dann jedoch den Blick.

„Was… was willst du nun unternehmen?"

„Ich werde Neville persönlich vor Gericht vertreten. Es wird öffentlich… es wird breitgetreten… es wird hässlich und wunderbar amüsant. Doch es ist von ungeheurer Notwendigkeit, das dein Verlobter deine volle Unterstützung genießt."

Ginny sah ihn fragend an und er entblößte seine Fangzähne mit einem breiten grinsen.

„Die Schatten treten ans Licht. Ja, es wird zweifellos amüsant werden…"

* * *

Oh ja, Harry wird schon dafür Sorgen, das es amüsant wird ;)

Bis zum nächsten Kap

Gruß

Dat Z.


	48. Stippvisite

* * *

**-The black Prince-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, nur der Plott ;)

Grüße da isser wieder. Läuft gut, was? Hier ein kleines Kappie als Vorgeschmack auf die heiße Phase.

Vielen Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews, doch auch wenn ihr es nicht gerne hört, des Prinzen ende ist nicht fern. Doch eine Fortsetzung ist bereits in der mache. Und soviel sei verraten, der Prinz wird wieder ordentlich mit mischen ;)

Für Fans von "Dear Nobody", der Song meiner Band, der mich zu der Geschichte inspiriert hatt ist nun auf dem myspaceprofil besagter Band verfügbar. Wer gerne mal reinlauschen möchte, der findet das lied unter "myspace/bedazzled4live"

Viel Spaß!

* * *

48. Stippvisite

* * *

_‚… ersucht Harold James Potter, auch bekannt als der schwarze Prinz, den zur Zeit ohne Anklage in Haft sitzenden Neville Ernest Longbottom zu Vertreten. Zu diesem Zweck ersucht_

_Harold James Potter außerdem, das sie ihm ein Gespräch mit seinem Mandanten ermöglichen und außerdem jedwedes Verhör ohne die Anwesenheit des offiziellen Vertreters unterlassen._

_Mit Freundlichen Grüßen_

_Hermine Jane Potter'_

„Das war schnell.", meinte Arthur Weasley und runzelte die Stirn.

Warum sie sich nicht für Sirius entschieden hatten, war ihm ein Rätsel.

„Wieso senden sie dieses schreiben ausgerechnet an mich?", fragte Scrimegour skeptisch.

„Nun ja, ich kann nur mutmaßen, doch da Neville mit meiner Tochter Verlobt ist, bin ich persönlich involviert. Was natürlich die Glaubwürdigkeit aller offiziellen Schritte einschränkt, die auf meine Veranlassung hin geschehen. Daher werden sie mich wohl völlig aus dem offiziellen Dienstweg heraushalten. Sehr gerissen. Ich denke es wird interessant zu erfahren, ob der schwarze Prinz wirklich so gut ist wie ich vermute. Aus seiner eigenen Verhandlung hat er sich ja herausgehalten. Und das war wohl auch kalkuliert."

Scrimegour legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Der Junge ist gerade mal Volljährig. Mag zwar sein, das er kämpfen kann wie ein dunkler Lord, aber denkst du das er wirklich so clever ist?"

Arthur schmunzelte.

„Ich denke, das wir ihn keinesfalls unterschätzen sollten. Gib seinem Antrag statt und benachrichtige Smythe. Außerdem konsultiere mich bitte nicht mehr in dieser Sache. Ich lege alles in deine fähigen Hände Rufus."

Der ehemalige Auror nickte.

„Wen hast du mit der Ermittlung beauftragt?", fragte Arthur.

„Eigentlich stehen alle Auroren mit Neville auf gutem Fuß, daher habe ich das kleinste Übel genommen und Shaklebolt als Ermittler eingesetzt. Er ist ruhig und gewissenhaft. Außerdem absolut glaubwürdig. Zudem habe ich auf Anraten von Reinhardt noch einen Auroren aus Österreich angefordert, der Shaklebolt unterstützt und so eine Unabhängige Meinung mit einbringt, sollte jemand die Glaubwürdigkeit unserer Ermittler anzweifeln."

„Kluger Schachzug."

„Danke Arthur. Und nun sollten wir uns um diese Mordserie kümmern…"

* * *

„Na Hallo, unerwarteter Besuch.", meinte Neville und grinste den schwarzen Prinzen schief an.

„Guten Abend Neville. Ist der Tee immer noch so wässrig wie ich ihn in Erinnerung habe?"

„Oh ja. Echter Ministeriumstee."

Harry zog eine bewusst angewiderte Miene und setzte sich auf den Stuhl für Besucher.

„Sag mal Harry, was meinte Pepples mit ‚ihr Verteidiger wünscht sie zu sprechen'? Wo hast du ihn verscharrt?"

„Bedauerlicherweise muss ich dich davon in Kenntnis setzen, das ich wirklich dein Verteidiger bin."

„Aber Hallo. Hat das einen bestimmten Grund?"

„Ein wenig Kurzweil für mich. Zudem denke ich, das es unvorteilhaft wäre Askaban erneut einzureißen bloß um dich da raus zu holen."

„Oh ja, das sollten wir nach Möglichkeit vermeiden.", stimmte Neville zu.

Harry grinste breit und sah sich ein wenig um.

„Nun gut, ich bin nicht gekommen, um dir deine Dummheiten vorzuwerfen. Andererseits müssen wir uns nun mit den Konsequenzen deines übertriebenen Edelmutes auseinander setzen. Dir ist schon klar, das eine Anklage unvermeidbar ist?"

„Ja, das dachte ich mir schon."

„Und ist dir auch klar, was sie Anklagen werden? Es wird nicht nur um dich gehen. Sie klagen die Schatten und ihren Kampf an. Es wird kein Prozess um dich, sondern ein Prozess zum gewinnen der öffentlichen Meinung. Ich denke es ist nicht übertrieben wenn ich behaupte, das der Ausgang dieses Prozesses einen nicht unerheblichen Anteil am Ausgang des Krieges haben wird. Das ist eigentlich auch der Hauptgrund, weshalb ich dich Persönlich vertreten werde statt mich um wichtigere Dinge zu kümmern. Für meine Zukunft darf die Basis meiner Operationen nicht gefährdet werden."

„Etwas in der Richtung habe ich schon Vermutet Harry. Andererseits könnte uns ein Gewinn, und wenn es nur der Gewinn der Öffentlichen Meinung ist, einen riesigen Vorteil verschaffen."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das du das nicht mit einkalkuliert hast, als du dich in die Hände der Auroren begeben hast."

Der Schüler wirkte etwas verlegen.

„Stimmt schon, das habe ich mir eigentlich erst gestern zusammengereimt."

Harry grinste.

„Das dachte ich mir bereits. Nun ja, geschehen ist geschehen, machen wir das beste daraus."

„Du klingst fast so, als hättest du einen konkreten Plan…"

Nevilles Neugierde war geweckt.

„Oh, den habe ich. Die Anklage weiß, das du ein Schatten bist. Aber sie wissen nicht, das du DER Schatten bist. Der, wie würde der Feuervogel sagen? …Ach ja, der große Manitu. Die Oberleuchte, du weißt schon was ich meine."

Neville nickte.

„Die Auroren, sofern sie nicht dem Phönixorden angehören und daher eingeweiht sind, werden dir einiges mehr zutrauen. Dennoch ist es ein unbekannter Fakt, das die Schatten nur aus Schülern bestehen."

„Japp. Ich ahne in welche Richtung das geht."

Harry grinste breit.

„Und in welche?", fragte er neugierig.

„Du möchtest dem Ministerium und auch der breiten Öffentlichkeit ihre eigene Unzulänglichkeit vor Augen führen, indem du ihnen vorhältst, das wir Jugendlichen erfolgreicher gegen die Todesser gekämpft haben als sie, die ineffektiv oder gar nicht kämpfen."

Harry nickte anerkennend.

„Es ist gut zu wissen, das du deinen Kopf gelegentlich auch zum denken verwendest. Nicht oft, aber immerhin. Erkennst du auch die Notwendigkeiten, die sich durch diese Verteidigungsstrategie ergeben?"

Neville warf Harry für seinen Kommentar einen angesäuerten Blick zu.

„Natürlich. Wir müssen unsere Identitäten Preis geben."

„Was bedeutet…?"

„Das sowohl wir, als auch unsere Familien von der dunklen Revolution bedroht werden. Das weiß ich, immerhin habe ich die Maskerade aus eben diesem Grund eingeführt."

Der schwarze Prinz nickte erneut und legte den Kopf schief.

„Eine weitere Sache hast du vergessen."

„Die da wäre?"

„Sie könnten versuchen, alle Schatten zu verhaften und Anzuklagen. Was diese natürlich nicht zulassen dürfen…"

„…was bedeutet, das wir vielleicht sogar gegen das Ministerium kämpfen müssten. Untertauchen und aus dem Untergrund weitermachen.", führte Neville den Gedanken weiter.

„Exakt.", bestätigte der Prinz, zur Abwechslung ohne hämisches grinsen im Gesicht.

Neville knetete sich die Unterlippe, ein klares Zeichen das sein Verstand auf Hochtouren Arbeitete.

„Nein, das kann ich nicht zulassen. Die anderen… sie würden alles verlieren!"

„Oh, sie sind dazu bereit, glaube mir."

„Ich werde sie nicht darum bitten!"

„Das musst du auch nicht. Für diesen Zweck, habe ich den kleinen Feuervogel eingespannt. Ich überredete sie dazu, als sie gerade dabei war, minuziös deinen langsamen Tod zu planen, als ich ihr die gesamte Sachlage näher bringen konnte. Sie hat alle anderen überzeugt. Alia acta est, die Würfel sind gefallen. Die Entscheidung getroffen."

Neville zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Du stellst mich vor vollendete Tatsachen?"

Nun grinste Harry wieder, arroganter als je zuvor.

„Natürlich. Irgendwie muss ich deiner Tugendhaften Ader ja zuvorkommen. Bevor du wieder etwas dummes tust."

„Hab ich mal erwähnt, was für ein Arschloch du bist?!?", knurrte Neville.

„Exakt dreiundfünfzig mal.", erwiderte dieser, mit einem noch breiteren grinsen.

Neville seufzte… und dachte wieder nach.

„Interessanterweise bist du tatsächlich einer der wenigen, die vollendete Tatsachen auch wirklich als solche akzeptieren.", meinte Harry und legte den Kopf schief.

„Kommt auf die Situation an… allerdings ist es nicht das was mich beschäftigt."

Erneut so schwieg er und blickte nachdenklich in die ferne.

„Ich werde deine Spielchen mitmachen. Darf ich dich zudem um eine Gefälligkeit bitten?"

„Wenn du mir zugegebener Zeit ebenfalls eine erweist.", erwiderte Harry.

„Sieh mal für mich im Mungos nach der kleinen. Und wenn sie nicht gut behandelt wird, mach denen Dampf!"

„Aber… die ist doch eine… Muggel!"

Harry sprach das Wort aus, als wäre es eine Krankheit.

Trotz seiner Ehe mit Hermine, widerstrebte es ihm noch immer, irgendetwas für Muggel zu tun.

„Stell dich nicht so an.", erwiderte Neville.

„Ist ja gut… ich sehe nach und berichte dir dann Morgen. Dann geht es auch in die Voranhörung."

„In Ordnung."

Harry erhob sich und nickte Neville zu.

„Und halte dich gefälligst an alles, was ich sage."

„Das werde ich… bis Morgen Harry…"

Der schwarze Prinz erhob sich und schritt zur Tür.

Nach dreimaligen Klopfen, wurde sie geöffnet und er trat aus der Zelle, die wie damals, als er selbst in Haft gewesen war, vom rothaarigen Auroren Pepples bewacht wurde.

Harry hielt inne und verspürte tatsächlich Neugierde, die er befriedigen wollte.

„Auror Pepples. Warum überwacht ein hochrangiges Mitglied dieser Zentrale eigentlich Gefangene? Sie sind ein erfahrener Auror, wären sie im Feld nicht besser aufgehoben?"

Pepples grinste schief und erwiderte: „Normalerweise ja, mich setzt man nur ein, wenn man befürchten muss, das die Insassen ausbrechen könnten."

Harry hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.

„Sie bewachen also nur Gefangene, denen das Ministerium zutraut diese Zelle zu überwinden… Interessant, das sie unseren Jungen Freund so einschätzen."

Nun lachte der rothaarige Auror aus vollem Hals.

„Unser Nev ist kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Seine Mutter hat ihn schon mal hier einsperren lassen… und er ist abgehauen. Wie er das angestellt hat, wissen wir bis heute nicht. Außerdem ist nur wenigen Hochrangigen Auroren und Beamten bekannt, wen wir da eigentlich in Haft haben."

Das überraschte Harry wirklich.

Er hätte es Neville nicht zugetraut, ohne einen Zauberstab eine derartig gesicherte Zelle zu überwinden. Selbst für Harry wäre dies eine Herausforderung, die Spaß machen könnte.

Kopfschüttelnd verabschiedete er sich und verließ das Ministerium durch einen Kamin, der ihn zu einer öffentlichen Stelle des Flohnetzwerkes in der Winkelgasse brachte.

Dort ging er auf direktem Wege nach Gringotts, um noch einige Angelegenheiten zu regeln, ehe er dort einen Kamin bestieg und zum Mungos reiste.

Es dauerte tatsächlich einige Minuten, ehe er endlich bei der Informationshexe angekommen war, die ihn neugierig musterte.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Harrold James Potter. Ich bin der offizielle Verteidiger des Schattens, der am gestrigen Tag eine Muggel zu ihnen gebracht hat. Ich möchte mich nun im Auftrag meines Mandanten vom Zustand seines Schützlings überzeugen."

Die Frau erblichte merklich.

„W… wie sie wünschen…"

Sie kramte in einigen Unterlagen herum, während Harry sich fragte, was dieses Reaktionen wohl hervorgerufen haben könnte.

„Bitte warten sie eine Sekunde…", meinte die Frau fahrig und winkte hektisch mit dem Zauberstab herum.

Der Prinz fragte sich wirklich, was das Theater sollte, als auch schon die kleine Black mit den Metamorphmagischen Fähigkeiten herbeigeeilt kam.

Sie musterte Harry argwöhnisch.

„Was willst du denn hier Harry?"

Dieser legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich vertrete den Schatten, der sie abgeliefert hat vor Gericht und soll mich für ihn überzeugen, das es der kleinen für die er in Untersuchungshaft sitzt auch wirklich gut geht.", erwiderte er gelassen.

Die kleine Black musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und nickte.

„Okay, ich bring dich hin."

Sie deutete ihm, ihr zu folgen und er tat wie ihm geheißen.

„Nymphadora, erkläre mir, warum die Hexe an der Information reagiert hat, als wäre mein Adoptivvater persönlich erschienen."

„Tonks!"

Er sah sie bewusst verständnislos an.

„Was bitte?"

„Mein Name ist Tonks, nenn mich bloß nie wieder… so…", knurrte die kleine Black.

Harry grinste arrogant.

„Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen… Nymphadora…"

„Argh!!! Wie Sirius! Wenn du nicht der dreimal verfluchte schwarze Prinz wärst…"

Harrys grinsen wurde breiter.

„Beantworte doch bitte meine Frage."

Die kleine Black beruhigte sich und grinste dann.

„Sag mir erst, ob der Schatten wirklich unser Wunderknabe war. Illena meinte, sie hätte seine Stimme erkannt."

„Ganz im Vertrauen, ihr liegt richtig."

„Das erklärt auch, warum du auf den Plan trittst…", spann die Aurorin den Gedanken weiter.

„Meine Frage.", erinnerte Harry sie.

„Oh ja… also, das war so. Als Unser Wunderknabe mit der kleinen hier ankam, hat er dem Chefheiler zwei Galeonen in die Hand gedrückt und gemeint, das sie nur die beste Behandlung erfahren sollte. Ansonsten würden die Schatten ihn holen. Und da die kleine nicht ganz so mitspielt, wie die Heiler es gerne hätten, geht denen alle die Muffe, das ein Schattenregiment hier einfällt und anfängt Stunk zu machen."

Sofern es möglich war, wurde Harrys grinsen noch breiter.

Ui, ui, ui, der Goldjunge hatte ja eine dunkle Seite… Seeeehr Interessant.

Sie erreichten das Krankenzimmer und die kleine Black, befahl den davor postierten Auroren beiseite zu treten.

Dann betraten sie das Schlichte Einzelzimmer, welches wohl zu den besseren im Mungos gehörte.

Harry musterte das verstörte Mädchen, welches in dem Bett lag und ihrerseits misstrauisch zurück blickte.

„Schätze, das die Heiler sich wirklich fürchten müssen.", kommentierte Harry trocken.

Deutlich erkannte er die Schwellungen und die nicht verheilten Lippen im fein geschnittenen Gesicht des braunhaarigen Mädchens.

„Habt ihr festgestellt, woher sie kommt?"

Tonks nickte knapp.

„Joanna McQueen, kommt aus Whitstable. Sie ist gerade mal zwölf Jahre alt… und die letzte Überlebende ihrer Familie."

Harry legte den Kopf schief.

„Warum hat man ihre Wunden nicht behandelt?"

„Sie lässt niemanden an sich ran."

„Hmmm."

Harry machte einige Schritte auf das Mädchen zu und tatsächlich wich sie zurück.

Er streckte seine Aggelimentischen Fühler aus und berührte den primitiven Geist des Muggelmädchens.

Dabei sandte er einen beruhigenden Impuls aus. Dann streckte er den Zeigefinger in die Höhe und legte Magische Macht in seine Stimme, als er befahl: „Ruhig!"

Es war eine Kontrollmethode, die nur Harry und Voldemort beherrschten.

Das war einfach so, weil Voldemort selbst, diesen Vorgang entwickelt hatte.

Die Aggelimentik sandte einen ungelenkten Impuls in den Geist des Opfers, während man dem Befehl mit einer Geste und einem gesprochenen Wort Gestalt verlieh.

Das Mädchen wurde augenblicklich ruhig, während Harry den Vorgang wiederholte, allerdings mit einem anderen Befehl.

„Still. Lass mich sehen!"

Das Mädchen blieb ruhig, während er sie untersuchte und dabei gleichzeitig die Heilzauber wirkte.

Dolohow, Mulciber und Travers waren nicht gerade sanft mit ihrem Spielzeug umgegangen, denn das Mädchen wies eine Vielzahl von Verletzungen, besonders am Kopf, an der Brust und dem Vaginal wie Analbereich auf.

Er verheilte die Wunden vollständig und nickte zufrieden, während er ihren Körper weiter untersuchte.

Dann legte er ihr einen Finger auf die Stirn, streckte erneut seine Aggelimentischen Fühler aus.

„Schlaf!"

Die Augen des Muggelmädchens fielen Augenblicklich zu.

Tonks hatte den gesamten Vorgang beobachtet und betrachtete den schwarzen Prinzen mit neuer Ehrfurcht.

„Wow… wie machst du das? Imperius Fluch?"

„Nein, den benötige ich dafür nicht. Es ist… kein Zauber im eigentlichen Sinne. Und zudem mein kleines Geheimnis…"

„Kleines Geheimnis eh?", grinste Tonks. „Ihr habt ja echt was auf dem Kasten… Schwarzmagische Brut."

Harry verbeugte sich elegant.

„Sehr wahr. Nun, ich denke, das ich meine Verteidigung für den Goldjungen weiter plane…"

* * *

„Ich halte das noch immer für eine wirklich bescheuerte Idee!", meckerte Hermine.

Ihre Stimme klang unter der Schattenmaske verzerrt und rau.

„Es ist das richtige. Du weißt was dein Mann dazu gesagt hat. Und wenn wir uns schon offenbaren müssen, dann sollten wir wenigstens nach der kleinen sehen, für die Neville einsitzt. Das sind wir ihm schuldig. Außerdem… ich muss sie einfach sehen…"

Ginny fühlte sich absolut unwohl in ihrer Haut, was Hermine gut verstehen konnte.

„Was ist, wenn die Auroren uns auch verhaften?", fragte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Das trauen die sich nicht. Wir sind zu zehnt, die Junioren werden sicher nicht riskieren mitten im Mungos einen Kampf anzufangen."

Hermine pflichtete Ginny bei, dennoch hielt sie die Idee für schlecht, andererseits standen alle Schatten bei dem Thema auf Ginnys Seite.

Sie beschloss einfach, die Truppe zu begleiten und besonders wachsam zu sein.

Die Schatten erreichten den Eingang zum Mungos und traten nacheinander herein.

Sofort entstand der erwartete Tumult in der Halle, und die Junioren rückten in einer geschlossenen Linie vor.

Hermine zog ihren Stab, genau wie alle anderen… hoffentlich hatte jemand besonnenes das Kommando, sonst könnte das übel Enden…

„Seid ihr Schatten?", bellte einer der Junioren, der sicher nicht Älter als neunzehn war.

Ginny trat vor und legte Bewusst den Kopf schief.

„Erraten Junior. Ich bin Nummer zwei, offizielle Führerin dieser Einheit. Wir sind gekommen, um zu sehen ob das von uns gerettete Opfer auch gut Versorgt wird. Wir würden einen Kampf lieber Vermeiden."

Der Juniorauror stierte die Truppe an und überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte, als eine Stimme ertönte, die Hermine hier nicht erwartet hätte.

„Wie ungemein unpassend… andererseits hätte ich es mir ja denken können…"

Alle fuhren herum zur Haupttreppe, wo der schwarze Prinz stand und sie mit einem missbilligenden Blick musterte. Neben ihm stand Tonks und wirkte nicht wirklich froh.

„Nymphadora, rate deinen Kameraden lieber, ihre Stäbe weg zu stecken, oder ich könnte mich gezwungen sehen, sie selbst dazu zu überreden. Mir würde es sicher Spaß machen, doch ich schätze, das deine Mitstreiter es eher bedauerlich finden würden."

Ein seltsamer Unterton lag in seiner Stimme, so das selbst die Auroren unruhig wurden.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, das Harry hier war… er wollte doch ins Ministerium zu Neville...

Da fiel der Groschen.

Er war auf Nevilles bitte hier…

„Die Stäbe runter!", befahl Tonks sofort, mit einem panischen Blick auf den schwarzen Prinzen, der ein süffisantes Lächeln zur schau stellte.

„Hör mal Tonks…", begann der Juniorauror, der mit Ginny gesprochen hatte, wurde jedoch von der Metamorphmagierin unterbrochen, deren Haare sich innerhalb einer Sekunde Feuerrot färbten.

„Die Stäbe runter Jacop! Das ist kein verdammter Spaß! Wir sind hier mitten in einem Krankenhaus!"

Der Junge Mann sah sie beleidigt an, tat dann aber, was ihm befohlen worden war, genau wie die restlichen Auroren.

„Und nun nehmt ihr eure Stäbe runter.", sagte Harry zu den Schatten, die ebenfalls gehorchten.

„Tee und Gebäck kann ich leider nicht anbieten bei dieser kleinen Party. Nun, ich kann mir bereits denken, weshalb ihr her gekommen seid. Eure Sorgen sind unbegründet, dem Mädchen geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut."

Ginny richtete sich auf.

„Ich würde lieber selber nach ihr sehen… Mister Potter."

Harry seufzte.

„Dann kommt mit. Nur ihr zwei! Alle anderen warten hier. Sollte es einen Vorfall geben, dann werde ich nicht erfreut sein. Und ich werde mein Unbehagen überzeugend zur Geltung bringen…"

Die Schatten schauderten, während die Auroren irritiert wirkten. Bis auf Tonks, die missmutig drein sah.

Harry führte Hermine und Ginny zu dem Krankenzimmer, das noch immer von zwei Auroren bewacht wurde, die sofort die Stäbe zogen, als sie die Schatten erkannten.

„Stecken lassen!", befahl Harry mit erhobenen Zeigefinger.

Die Auroren taten wie ihnen geheißen, konnten sich allerdings wohl selber nicht erklären, warum sie das taten.

„Lasst uns passieren! Wenn es Probleme gibt, wendet euch an Aurorin Tonks, sie ist über die Situation bestens im Bilde.", sagte er mit seiner charismatischen Stimme.

Unwillig machten die Auroren platz und ließen die drei in das Zimmer.

Harry schloss die Tür hinter den beiden und versiegelte sie mit einem Zauber.

„Nehmt die Masken ab!", befahl er herrisch.

Die Mädchen taten, was er wollte.

Hermine wirkte neutral, während Ginny ein trotziges Gesicht machte.

„Was soll diese Vorstellung?", fragte der schwarze Prinz ungehalten.

„Ich muss sie sehen.", erwiderte Ginny.

„Muss ich dir noch erklären, wie sehr dieser Auftritt uns schadet? Das hätte wirklich schief gehen können!"

Harry wirkte so, als würde er sich über einen Schlampigen Butler ärgern, der nicht verstehen konnte, das man Rotweinflecke nicht mit Mayonnaise entfernte.

Seltsamer Vergleich, doch etwas besseres fiel Hermine bei dem Gesicht nicht ein, das er nun machte.

„Na gut, dort liegt sie. Zufrieden?"

Hermines Blick wanderte zu dem Mädchen und sie erschrak… das war ja nur ein Kind!

Vielleicht zwölf, dreizehn Jahre alt.

Ginny musterte die kleine wie gebannt.

„Was haben sie mit ihr gemacht?"

Harry legte den Kopf schief und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln.

„So wie ich die Sache einschätze, wurde sie Tagelang Vergewaltigt und geprügelt. Die drei waren nicht gerade zimperlich im Ungang mit ihrem Spielzeug."

Er klang, als würde er über das Wetter reden.

Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an, und auch Hermine schmerzte es tief in ihrem inneren, als sie hörte was diesem Jungen Mädchen widerfahren war.

„Wie kannst du nur… so darüber reden… du… du gefühlskalter Bastard!"

Ginny schien kurz davor zu explodieren, während Harry abermals mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Schon vergessen wer hier vor dir steht? Ich bin nicht dein Herzbube. Mich berührt so etwas nicht."

Ginny wollte etwas sagen… doch dann schnaubte sie und wandte sich ab.

Hermine selbst war erschrocken… andererseits war es so typisch für Harry. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich um das Schicksal anderer Sorgen sollte.

„Schlafzauber?", fragte Ginny.

„Etwas in der Art.", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Kannst du sie für mich wecken?"

„Eigentlich benötigt sie Ruhe. Doch wenn du darauf bestehst."

Er wandte sich dem Mädchen zu und erhob den Zeigefinger. Dann sprach er wieder mit diesem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Wach auf!"

Das Mädchen öffnete langsam die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um.

„So, da hast du deinen Willen.", meinte Harry und setzte sich bequem auf einen Stuhl.

Ginny ging langsam auf die kleine zu, die skeptisch die Roben der rothaarigen musterte. Anscheinend erkannte sie die graue Kleidung, denn ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Außerdem zeigte sie keine Angst mehr.

Sie hatte sich gemerkt, das Leute mit dieser Kleidung ihr geholfen hatten.

„Ganz ruhig… Ich bin Ginny. Wie heißt du?", fragte sie sanft.

Das Mädchen wand sich sichtlich. Sie brauchte mehrere Anläufe, dann kam es über ihre Lippen… so leise, das man sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Joanna…"

„Das ist ein schöner Name.", sagte Ginny und sah die kleine mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Behandeln sie dich hier gut?", fragte sie dann.

„Die Männer… sie machen mir Angst…. Nur der dort nicht… er hat so eine schöne Stimme…"

Sie deutete auf Harry, der gefällig nickte.

Hermine überraschte das ganze.

„Warum magst du die Männer nicht?", fragte Ginny.

„Sie machen mir Angst… weil sie Kleidung tragen wie… wie…. wie die bösen Männer…"

Hermine verstand.

Die meisten der Auroren im Mungos trugen schwarze Alltagsroben… ähnlich wie die der Todesser, zumindest für ungeübte Augen. Nicht das übliche Rot, sie sollten ja nicht auffallen.

„Bist du auch… eine Zauberin, so wie der Mann in grau, der mich… da… herausgeholt hat?"

„Ja, ich bin eine Zauberin. Der Mann, der dich gerettet hat, das ist mein Verlobter…"

„Wie schön… er ist so nett. Du hast großes Glück.", flüsterte die kleine.

Sie kauerte sich zusammen und starrte in die Ferne.

„Mama und Papa sind tot oder? Mein Bruder auch…"

Ginny blickte zu Harry, der nickte.

„Ja… sie sind tot…"

Das Mädchen fing an zu weinen.

„Was… was soll nun werden…?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden uns um dich kümmern.", erwiderte Ginny entschlossen.

Dann schwieg sie eine Weile.

„Wie wäre es, wenn nur noch Frauen sich um dich kümmern. Würde dir das besser gefallen?"

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Dann schlaf jetzt Joanna. Du brauchst deine Ruhe."

„Ich weiß nicht… ob ich das kann…"

„Du wirst es können.", sagte nun Harry und erhob sich.

Erneut hob er seinen Zeigefinger.

„Schlaf!"

Joanas Augen fielen Augenblicklich zu und sie schlief tief und fest.

Hermine fragte sich, wie Harry das machte.

Sie spürte keinen Zauber…

Ginny erhob sich.

„Ich weiß nun was ich wissen wollte. Er konnte wirklich nicht anders."

Harry legte den Kopf schief.

„Und nun?"

„Nun werden die Schatten ihr Gesicht zeigen.", erwiderte die Rothaarige grimmig…

* * *

Bereit für alles was kommt?

Wir lesen uns nächste Woche

Gruß

Dat Z.


	49. Der Prozess

* * *

**- The black Prince -

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Standartmäßig gehört mir nichts

Hoi, da bin ich wieder, mit dem aktuellen Prinzen für diese Woche. Und als kleine Überraschung hat auch ein alter Bekannter einen Gastauftritt.

Vielen liben Dank für eure Reviews!

Uund viel Spaß!

* * *

49. Der Prozess

* * *

„…sie bestehen wirklich auf ihren Standpunkt?", fragte Scrimegour.

„Ja, verehrter Vorsitzender.", erwiderte Harrys kräftige Stimme.

„Haben sie ihren Mandanten über alle Folgen, welche diese Entscheidung nach sich zieht informiert?"

„Das habe ich."

„Nun denn, wenn sie darauf bestehen, wird es einen öffentlichen Prozess geben. Schreiber, setzen sie eine Meldung für die Presse auf."

Scrimegour blickte auf Harry und Neville herab.

„Sie haben es sich so gewünscht, also sollen sie ihren Öffentlichen Prozess haben Mister Longbottom. Der Gamot wird sich in zwei Tagen um zehn Uhr wieder hier einfinden um Anklage zu erheben. Die Sitzung ist geschlossen."

Neville sah sich um und grinste.

„Die wirken alle leicht angepisst. Haben wohl keinen Bock auf den Medienzirkus."

Harry sah zu seinem Mandanten herab und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir haben sie kalt erwischt. Wahrscheinlich haben sie damit gerechnet, das Schatten Pressescheu sind."

„War immerhin deine Idee. Besorg mir auf alle Fälle gescheite Roben, damit ich auf den Fotos wenigstens gut zur Geltung komme."

„Neben mir siehst du sowieso nur mittelmäßig aus.", erwiderte Harry trocken.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, was für ein Arschloch du bist?"

„Fünfundfünfzig mal."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum zählst du das eigentlich mit?"

„Fotographisches Gedächtnis."

„Das erklärt einiges."

Harry sah sich um.

„Nun steh endlich auf und zurück in die Zelle."

Neville stand grummelnd auf und schlenderte zu den Wachhabenden Auroren.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich mal gesagt, was für ein A…"

„Sechsundfünfzig mal. Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nachtruhe."

„Ja, ja, du mich auch mal.", grummelte Neville mit einem schlecht unterdrückten grinsen.

Die Auroren Sarineli und Reinhardt nahmen Neville in Empfang, um ihn zu seiner Arrestzelle zu eskortieren.

Harry sah seinem Mandanten nach und schüttelte den Kopf.

Wie er stets so locker wirken und dennoch ein so disziplinierter Kämpfer sein konnte, verstand er einfach nicht.

Diese leichtfertige Art, die er dennoch niemals im Kampf zeigte… das verwirrte Harry mehr als er dachte. Und wie er selbst Dinge akzeptieren konnte, die ihm nicht gefielen um in anderen Situationen unerbittlich dagegen vorzugehen… diese Gegensätze waren einfach nicht logisch.

Überflüssig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Doch konnte Harry diese Eigenarten wunderbar zu seinen Gunsten einsetzen.

Er verließ den kleinen Sitzungssaal und lief direkt in die Arme von Frank und Alice Longbottom, welche ihn mit ihrem Aurorenblicken durchbohrten.

„Könnten wir dich kurz sprechen Harry?"

Der schwarze Prinz musterte das Pärchen.

Jeder Zoll an ihnen, schrie den Auroren heraus. Alice hatte Neville die Augen und ihre feinen Gesichtszüge vermacht. Frank hatte die breiten Schultern und die Gesichtsmimik mit in den Genpool geworfen. Er war der Sohn seiner Eltern, ganz eindeutig.

„Selbstverständlich.", erwiderte er Charmant.

Die Auroren führten ihn in die Zentrale und von dort aus in ein geschlossenes Büro.

Harry hatte gehört, das Alice Longbottom die Leitung der Aurorenzentrale übernommen hatte. Anscheinend gab es dafür einige Extra Vergünstigungen, denn in Frank Longbottoms Büro waren die Möbel definitiv nicht aus Mahagoni gefertigt.

Alice setzte sich hinter den gewaltigen Schreibtisch, auf dem ein noch gewaltigerer Aktenberg um ihre Aufmerksamkeit buhlte, während Frank sich in einen der bequemen Ledersessel nieder lies.

Auch Harry setzte sich in einen dieser, wie er widerwillig zugeben musste, äußerst bequemen Sessel.

Dann legte er die Fingerkuppen aneinander und erwartete, was nun kommen sollte.

„Warum strengt ihr einen öffentlichen Prozess an?", fragte Frank geradeheraus.

„Wir haben unsere Gründe.", erwiderte der schwarze Prinz gelassen, doch Alice wischte seine Worte mit einer energischen Geste hinfort.

„Hätten wir das unter Verschluss gehalten, hätten wir uns mit Smythe auf eine niedrige Haft und Geldstrafe einigen können, wegen der besonderen Umstände. So wie ihr die Sache handhabt, läuft es auf Lebenslänglich in Azkaban hinaus!"

Harry grinste.

„Ich glaube eher auf Freispruch."

„Und wie kommst du zu dieser wirklich unwahrscheinlichen Vorhersage? Die Beweislage ist absolut eindeutig. Außerdem ist mein nicht besonders cleverer Sohn Geständig!", warf Frank ein.

Nun entblößte Harry seine Fangzähne, bei seinem breiten Grinsen.

„Er macht das, weil ich ihm dazu geraten habe. Um ehrlich zu sein, in diesem Prozess geht es nicht um Neville. Außerdem könnte ich ihn mit Leichtigkeit wieder herausholen. Hier steht Größeres auf dem Spiel."

Alice sah Harry geschockt an.

„Die Schatten opfern ihn für ein größeres Ziel?!?"

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das sie ihn aufgeben. Dennoch muss ich die Frage bejahen. Machen die Auroren nicht jeden Tag das gleiche? Einzelschicksale zählen nicht in diesem Konflikt."

„Er ist unser Sohn verdammt!!!", brüllte Alice außer sich.

Frank wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, doch Harry winkte ab.

„In der Tat, er ist ihr Sohn. Ihr Sohn, der es geschafft hat, simple Schüler derart Auszubilden, das sie in ihren Leistungen Juniorauroren in etwa gleich kommen. Ihr Sohn, der ein System entwickelt hat, eine große Anzahl von Kämpfern regelmäßig aus Hogwarts heraus und wieder hineinzubringen. Ihr Sohn, der durch seine unkonventionellen Strategien vierundsechzig Todesser zur Strecke gebracht hat, ohne auch nur einen seiner Mitstreiter einzubüßen. Ihr Sohn, der das Herz und die Seele derer ist, die sie Schatten nennen. Und glauben sie mir, er kennt die Konsequenzen seiner Handlungen nur zu genau. Ihr Sohn, Alice, der gegen meinen Adoptivvater bestehen konnte. Ihr Sohn, der geborene Kämpfer. Glauben sie mir, würde ich irgendwelche Intentionen hegen, die auf eine Gewaltherrschaft abzielen, dann würde ich ihren Sohn sofort auf meine Seite ziehen. Sie sollten endlich einmal darauf Vertrauen, das der Goldjunge weiß, was er tut."

Die Aurorin wirkte betroffen, als er geendet hatte.

Harry erhob sich.

„Ich denke, wegen seiner Jugend unterschätzen sie ihn gewaltig. Und mich unterschätzen sie auch. Nur weil ich für ihn Partei ergreife, sollten sie noch lange nicht Vergessen wer ich bin. Ich bin der schwarze Prinz. Und ich ziehe meine Vorteile aus diesem Handel, denn um zu Überleben, benötige ich Neville und seine Truppe voll einsatzfähig. Glauben sie mir, wenn ich sage, dass ich diesen Prozess ganz sicher für mich entscheiden werde. Ich denke bereits vier Schritte weiter, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben."

„Und was hast du konkret vor?", fragte Frank nach diesem Vortrag.

„Ich werde die Schatten Legitimieren. Die Öffentliche Meinung auf ihre Seite ziehen. Und im gleichen Atemzug werde ich die Festgefahrenen Strukturen des Ministeriums angreifen, was ihnen bei ihrer Arbeit zugute kommen dürfte."

Alice Longbottom hatte sich wieder beruhigt und sah Harry skeptisch an.

„Du hast dir eine Menge vorgenommen.", meinte sie.

„Oh ja. Und ich weiß wie ich meine Ziele erreiche…"

* * *

„Was will er damit nur erreichen?", fragte Hermine und tippte ungeduldig mit ihren Fingern auf die Sessellehne.

„Solltest du das nicht am besten wissen? Immerhin bist du mit ihm verheiratet.", erwiderte Ginny.

„Bloß weil wir verheiratet sind und zusammen Leben, heißt das noch lange nicht, das ich weiß, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Er denkt einige Level höher als ich."

Ginny musterte ihre Freundin eindringlich.

„Einige Level höher? So etwas von dir zu hören ist echt erschreckend."

„Nun ja, ich denke mal das es so ist. Er hat solche seltsamen Sprünge in seiner Denkweise. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, das er immer mindestens um drei Schritte weiter ist, als alle anderen."

„Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich."

Ginny sah ihre Freundin an.

„Vertraust du ihm?"

„Ja."

„Dann werde ich es auch. Ich bin überzeugt, das er Neville herausholt. Auch wenn ich zum verrecken noch nicht weiß, was er eigentlich bezweckt."

„Oh, das ist relativ simpel zu erklären.", ertönte Harrys Stimme von der Tür her.

Die Mädchen fuhren herum zu dem schwarzen Prinzen, der noch immer seine ordentlichen Geschäftsroben trug.

„Und? Erklärst du es auch?", fragte Ginny forsch.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst…", begann der Junge Mann und lies sich in einen der Sessel sinken.

„Du weißt ja von Nevilles Entschluss, die Direktive Sieben zu nutzen. Diese Aktion war ein erster Schritt in diese Richtung. Was dir sicher nicht zur Kenntnis gereicht, ist die Tatsache, das mir dieser Schritt sehr zupass kommt. Es neigt sich dem Ende entgegen. Und je weniger Diener Vater besitzt, desto wahrscheinlicher ist es, das ich ihn bezwingen kann. Begehe nicht den Fehler zu glauben, das seine Macht allein auf seinen Kenntnissen der Magie beruht. Nein, seine Anhänger geben ihm einen großen Teil seiner Macht. Und gerade diesen Umstand gilt es zu ändern. Mehr Befürworter unserer Sache, weniger willige Diener für Vater, das wird der Schlüssel für meinen Triumph."

Die Mädchen musterten Harry skeptisch. Es sah ihm gar nicht ähnlich, seine Karten so offen auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Hab ich was an der Nase?", fragte der Prinz amüsiert.

„Nein, es ist nur seltsam, das man dir nichts aus selbiger ziehen muss.", erwiderte Hermine verwundert.

„Ich bin auf eure Unterstützung angewiesen. Ich werde Dinge von euch verlangen, die euch seltsam erscheinen und muss darauf bauen können, das ihr es macht, egal wie seltsam es euch auch vorkommt. Dies ist absolut notwendig, daher denke ich, das eine feste Vertrauensbasis angebracht ist."

Hermine war wirklich verwundert… andererseits war es absolut typisch für ihren Mann, sich so zu verhalten, wie man es unter Garantie nicht erwartete.

„Was ist mit dem letzten…", begann sie zu fragen, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Erst, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Wenn ich diesen Schritt gehe, dann wird es ernst. Die Umstände sind entscheidend, verstehst du?"

Hermine überdachte Harrys Aussage.

Er überlies nichts dem Zufall, auch wenn er unberechenbar war, dieser Punkt seines Charakters war der vielleicht einzig zuverlässige. Neben seiner Arroganz natürlich und das man sich nur sicher sein konnte, das bei ihm gar nichts sicher war.

Ginny nickte.

„In Ordnung, wir bleiben dabei."

Harry nickte ebenfalls und sein typisches Arrogantes Grinsen kehrte wieder.

„Exzellent. Ich werde noch einige Dinge erledigen. Trage bitte dafür Sorge, das deine Schatten übermorgen um zehn Uhr bereit zum Abmarsch sind. Ich erwirke eine Erlaubnis vom Alten Narren, so das ihr vom regulären Unterricht befreit werdet."

„Weiß Dumbledore eigentlich, was los ist?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das seine Spione keine Zeit verloren haben und er über alles im Bilde ist."

„Was machst du in der Zwischenzeit?"

„Dafür Sorgen, das meine Pläne Früchte tragen. Hmmm, mich gelüstet es nach einem Guten Wein… möchtet ihr auch etwas?"

Die Mädchen verneinten und der Prinz zuckte mit den Achseln, während er eine Flasche Spätburgunder zu sich beorderte.

„Diese Verhandlungen und das ständige Intrigieren sind zuweilen recht ermüdend. Ein guter Tropfen hier und dort verdünnt das Blut und erhöht die Beweglichkeit des Geistes.", meinte er und nippte versonnen an dem edlen Deutschen Wein.

„Vorzügliches Buket."

Hermine seufzte.

Auch diese Eigenart war seltsam, des Prinzen Vorliebe für edle Weine. Hier und dort wirkte er so richtig versnobt.

Das liebte sie auch an ihn.

„Nun Hermine, wir reden Morgen noch einmal.", meinte Ginny und erhob sich.

„Gute Nacht euch beiden."

Harry und Hermine wünschten der rothaarigen ebenfalls eine Gute Nacht und dann waren sie alleine.

Hermine setzte sich auf den Schoß ihres Mannes und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Danke dir.", flüsterte sie und strahlte.

„Wofür?", fragte Harry ehrlich verwundert.

„Dafür das du Neville und Ginny so hilfst."

„Wie ich bereits sagte…"

Hermine legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund und grinste.

„Keine Rechtfertigungen und vorgeschobenen Gründe bitte. Ich weiß das du es vor allem deshalb machst, weil du Neville und Ginny magst."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er auf etwas saures gebissen.

„Irgendwie vermisse ich es, überzeugend Lügen zu können."

„Oh, das kannst du, aber nicht mehr bei mir.", meinte sie grinsend und gab ihm einen weiteren langen Kuss.

„Na, bist du noch immer so müde, oder reicht deine Kraft noch für ein wenig… Bewegung.", fragte sie neckisch.

Harry grinste breit und erwiderte: „ Wie du weißt, verfüge ich immer über einige Reserven."

Er hob sie hoch und trug seine lachende Frau in das Schlafzimmer…

* * *

„Ich erkläre die Sitzung für eröffnet.", donnerte die Stimme von Rufus Scrimegour durch den Saal, worauf hin das Getuschel verstummte.

„Das hohe Gericht hat sich eingefunden, um über den Fall Longbottom zu entscheiden. Die Anklage wird geführt von Thurgoth Smythe. Der Angeklagte wird vertreten durch Harrold James Potter, Oberhaupt der Familie Potter. Bitte Verlesen sie die Anklageschrift Counselor Smythe."

„Das britische Zaubereiministerium klagt den hier anwesenden Neville Francis Longbottom folgender vergehen an! Mitgliedschaft in einer illegalen Gruppierung. Ausüben von Selbstjustiz. Drei Nachweisbare Morde und Verwendung des Todesfluches!"

„Cunselour Potter, wie bekennt sich ihr Mandant?"

„Nicht schuldig verehrter Herr Vorsitzender."

Scrimegour nickte nur und die Anklage begann ihr Eröffnungsplädoyer.

Harry grinste breit, bisher war alles nach seiner Vorstellung verlaufen.

Die Presse hatte sich gierig auf den Skandal gestürzt und Harry hatte die Zeitungen und zahlreichen Sonderausgaben gesammelt wie Trophäen. Es war in der Tat sehr amüsant.

Sogar der Plötzliche Tod von Topreporterin Rita Kimmkorn, war nichts weiter als eine Randnotiz gewesen.

Harry hatte einen kleinen Stich gespürt, als er das gelesen hatte. Dadurch war ihm das Vergnügen entgangen, sie öffentlich zu demütigen. Zudem erinnerte die Vorgehensweise verdächtig an Wurmschwanz…

Der schwarze Prinz konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschwafel des Glatzköpfigen Smythe.

Dieser Mann war gerissen, nicht zu unterschätzen. Eine interessante Herausforderung…

„…nicht toleriert werden, das Schüler sich und andere in Gefahr bringen. Natürlich werden die Verdienste des Angeklagten zur Sprache kommen, welche ich ihm auch nicht absprechen möchte. Doch egal wie edelmütig und tapfer der Angeklagte auch sein mag, es rechtfertigt nicht, das er das Gesetz gebrochen hat! Mord und das Verwenden unverzeihlicher Flüche schon gar nicht! Deshalb ist es die Pflicht der Gamotmitglieder, diesen Straftäter nach Azkaban zu bringen!"

Der Mann war energiegeladen und überzeugend. Zudem wusste er seine Stimme zu nutzen. Harry war angenehm überrascht, einen guten Gegner gefunden zu haben. Doch verlieren gab es für ihn nicht…

„Das hohe Gericht erteilt der Verteidigung das Wort."

Harry erhob sich und begab sich gemessenen Schrittes in die Mitte des Saales, so das jeder ihn gut erkennen konnte.

Seine edlen Seidenroben wehten hinter ihm her, während er entspannt seine Brille putzte und wieder auf die Nase setzte.

„Einen wundervollen guten Abend, hohes Gericht, verehrte Mitglieder des Gamots und natürlich auch den Bürgern, die sich für diesen Fall interessieren…", begann er mit charmanter Stimme und machte eine Kunstvolle Pause, in der er seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen lies.

Seine Frau, der Feuervogel so wie der Rest von Nevilles kleinem Schlägertrupp war anwesend, noch in zivil. Perfekt!

„In diesem Prozess werde ich die Unschuld meines Mandanten Beweisen. Doch ich werde nicht auf die offiziellen Verdienste meines Mandanten pochen, wie der verehrte Ankläger Smythe ihnen Prophezeite. Ich bin mir sicher jeder von ihnen weiß um diese Leistungen, warum also ihre Ohren mit dem ewigen alten Gewäsch ermüden?"

Ein leichtes Raunen ging durch den Saal.

„Vielmehr werden wir von Verdiensten sprechen, die keiner kennt. Denn es ist nicht Neville Longbottom der hier Angeklagt worden ist, Nein. Das Ministerium für Magie klagt den Kampf gegen die Todesser an. Den Kampf, der nicht von der Bürokratie kontrolliert wird. Sie werfen meinem Mandanten vor, Gesetze gebrochen zu haben. Das Ministerium pocht auf sein alleiniges Recht, ihre Freiheit zu verteidigen. Doch wenn das Ministerium seine Arbeit machen würde, wie die Bürger die es finanzieren es auch erwarten können, dann wäre mein Mandant niemals dazu gezwungen gewesen, ein Gesetz zu brechen. Ich bin heute Abend nicht hier, um Neville Longbottom zu verteidigen. Ich bin hier um das Ministerium anzuklagen. Ich wünsche ihnen allen einen angenehmen Abend und gute Unterhaltung bei dem folgenden Possenspiel."

Die Leute hatten teilweise Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Die gesamte Reaktion war als positiv zu bewerten. Natürlich waren die Beamten des Gerichts nicht froh über seine Worte.

Smythe musterte ihn ausführlich.

Er hatte den Prinzen unterschätzt, das war deutlich zu sehen. Und nun plante er eine neue Strategie, exzellent. Harry war mehr als zufrieden mit sich.

Neville grinste breit, als er sich wieder zu ihm setzte.

„Klasse Ansprache alter. Wenn du so weiter machst, gehe ich mit Vergnügen nach Azkaban."

„Du gehst durch diese Tür.", erwiderte Harry arrogant und gestattete sich ein fieses grinsen.

Die Beweisaufnahme der Anklage begann, welche Harry gelangweilt verfolgte.

Keine Sensationen.

Smythe rief einige uninteressante Zeugen auf. Harry verzichtete auf sein Kreuzverhör.

Die Menge wurde langsam unruhig, während der Prinz den Prozess laufen lies, scheinbar ohne etwas zu unternehmen.

Dann rief Smythe Gutachter XY Nummer sieben auf und beendete damit seine Beweisaufnahme.

Scrimegour ergriff wieder das Wort.

„Damit ist die Beweisaufnahme der Anklage beendet. Counselor Potter, warum haben sie keine Beweise angefochten oder Zeugen ins Kreuzverhör genommen?"

Die Stimme des Richters klang skeptisch.

Harry blickte bewusst verwundert auf und reckte sich.

„Und die Leute noch länger langweilen mit dem Fachgewäsch? Nein euer Ehren, das ist doch wirklich unnötig."

Wieder lachten einige Zuschauer, worauf hin Scrimegour Ruhe forderte.

„Dann beginnen sie mit ihrer Beweisaufnahme."

Harry erhob sich lässig.

„Die Verteidigung ruft Alan Greengrass in den Zeugenstand."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein untersetzter Mann kam herein, nahm auf dem Stuhl für Zeugen Platz und wurde Vereidigt.

Harry stellte sich vor ihm auf.

„Mister Greengrass, entspricht es der Wahrheit, das sie im März vergangenen Jahres von Todessern angegriffen worden sind?"

„Ja, Mister Potter."

„Entspricht es ebenfalls der Wahrheit, das sie von einem Einsatzkommando der so genannten Schatten gerietet worden sind?"

„Ja."

„Und was denken sie dabei?"

„Ich bin den Schatten zutiefst dankbar, das sie mir und meiner Familie das Leben gerettet haben."

„Ich danke ihnen. Keine weiteren Fragen."

Smythe erhob sich für das Kreuzverhör.

„Ist ihnen bewusst, das die Schatten eine illegale Vereinigung sind?", fragte er freundlich.

„Ja, aber…"

„Danke, keine weiteren Fragen."

Harry grinste und erhob sich wieder, und nahm sein recht auf das letzte Wort in Anspruch.

„Ihnen ist Bewusst, das die Schatten illegal sind, doch was denken sie selbst darüber."

„Es ist mir egal. Sie haben mich gerettet, egal woher sie kommen."

„Vielen Dank."

Scrimegour entließ den Zeugen.

Nach diesem Muster rief Harry noch sieben weitere Zeugen auf, deren Befragung ähnlich verlief.

Das Publikum wartete gespannt darauf, das etwas passierte… und Harry liebte es, sie auf die Folter zu spannen.

Als er einen weiteren Zeugen ausrufen sollte, verharrte er kurz.

„Ich habe nun sieben Zeugen aufgerufen, die durch die Schatten gerettet wurden. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, ich könnte Stundenlang so weitermachen, denn es stehen noch siebenundzwanzig Zeugen dieser Art auf meiner Liste. Allerdings liefe es immer auf das Selbe hinaus, deshalb rufe ich nun Ulysses Crane in den Zeugenstand."

Ein raunen ging durch die Reihen.

Ulysses Crane war der bisher einzige Schatten Collateralschaden. Sieben Schockzauber in die Brust machten ihn zum Krüppel. Die Presse hatte einen ziemlichen Aufruhr veranstaltet.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und ein Zauberer humpelte herein, der stark gebeugt lief. Sein linker Arm hing schlaff herunter, doch er blickte entschlossen, als er seinen Eid der Wahrheit leistete.

Harry erhob sich.

„Mister Crane. Entspricht es der Wahrheit, das sie vor zwei Jahren von den Schatten verkrüppelt wurden?"

Ein entsetztes Raunen lief durch die Halle, bei Harrys Wortwahl.

Zur Überraschung aller grinste Crane.

„Ja, das ist richtig."

Harry nickte und kam auf ihn zu.

„Inwiefern beeinträchtigt das ihr Leben?"

Crane legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich kann nicht mehr gerade laufen. Mein linker Arm ist gelähmt. Außerdem ist mein gesamter Körper taub, so das ich Verletzungen kaum bemerke. Das kann gefährlich sein. Sogar Tödlich."

„Machen sie jemanden für den Schaden den sie erlitten haben verantwortlich?"

„Ja… das Schicksal."

Ein weiteres Raunen ging durch die Reihe, während Harry bewusst verwundert den Kopf schief legte.

„Man könnte meinen, das sie die Schatten für ihre Leiden verantwortlich machen. Bedenken sie, das es ihre Zauber waren, welche sie verkrüppelt haben."

Crane schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich mache die Schatten nicht dafür verantwortlich."

„Warum?"

„Nun, es war mitten in einem Gefecht. Die Todesser hatten diesen Marktplatz überfallen… und ich trug diese Gottverdammten Roben. Und meine Freundin sagte noch, das es nach Todesserroben aussieht… ich wollte nicht hören weil ich es cool fand. Nun ja, es hätte auch ein Aurorenzauber sein können. Es war Pech."

„Wie stehen sie zu den Schatten?"

„Ich bewundere sie. Wenn ich jemals gekonnt hätte, wäre ich ihnen gerne beigetreten. Doch ich war nie ein guter Kämpfer. Und mutig bin ich auch nicht. Deshalb überrascht es mich, das sogar ein Schüler da mit macht. Sie tun etwas für uns."

„Ich danke ihnen."

Smythe erhob sich und blickte Crane lange an.

„Und sie sind wirklich nicht wütend auf die Schatten?"

„Nein."

„Nicht mal, wenn es nicht sie sondern zum Beispiel ein Kind getroffen worden wäre?"

„Einspruch, Spekulation… aber so was von offensichtlich.", warf Harry gelangweilt ein.

„Einspruch stattgegeben… und behalten sie ihre Kommentare für sich Counselor Potter."

Harry nickte und Smythe beendete die Befragung leicht angesäuert.

Crane wurde entlassen, woraufhin die Menge erneut tuschelte.

„Nun werde ich jemanden ausrufen, den Counselour Smythe scheinbar in seiner Zeugenliste Übersehen hat. Die Verteidigung ruft den Leitenden Ermittler im Fall Longbottom in den Zeugenstand. Auror Derek Fischer."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die Menge machte erstaunte Laute, als ein mehr als zwei Meter Großer Muskulöser Mann den Raum betrat. Er trug Muggelkleidung, eine Lederhose und ein T-Shirt, so dass man die Tätowierungen auf den Muskelbepackten Armen sehr gut erkennen konnte.

Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm Lässig ins Gesicht, doch deutlich erkannte man die Narbe, welche das Rechte Auge von der Stirn bis zur Wange teilte. Die Augen selber wurden von einer Sonnenbrille verborgen.

Er setzte sich auf den Platz für Zeugen und grinste schief, während er vereidigt wurde.

Harry erhob sich und schritt auf ihn zu.

„Auror Fischer, sie kommen aus Deutschland?"

„Stimmt Digger. Und nenn mich Derek wenn's geht."

„Wenn sie darauf bestehen, dann gerne. Warum wurde ein Deutscher Auror mit den Ermittlungen beauftragt?"

„Nun ja, Reinhardt, dieser Schweizer Hampelmann der hier im Austausch ist, riet der Zentrale dazu, einen Auroren aus dem Dreilandministerium zu nehmen, weil wir eher unvoreingenommen sind gegenüber dem Wunderknaben."

„Wie meinen sie das?"

„Klein Longbottom ist bei den hiesigen Kollegen ziemlich beliebt. Und damit man die Ermittlung nicht anfechten kann, wurde der beste Ermittler des Dreiländerministeriums rübergeschickt. Zum bedauern meines Chefs bin dass ich. Hab Saugute Reputadingsda, aber miese Umgangsformen."

Die Menge lachte Verhalten und auch auf Harrys Gesicht zeigte sich ein grinsen.

„Wir hören es Derek. Nun gut, wie war ihr Eindruck von den hier herrschenden Bedingungen?"

„Einspruch, irrelevante Frage!", warf Smythe ein.

„Ich möchte lediglich Sicherstellen, das Auror Fischer auch alle nötige Unterstützung erhalten hat. Daher gehe ich kurz auf die Umstände seiner Ermittlungen ein, ehe ich zum Kern der Befragung komme."

Scrimegour überlegte kurz und nickte.

„Einspruch abgelehnt, fahren sie fort Counselor."

Fischer legte den Kopf schief und grinste.

„Euer Kaffee ist wässrig und es arbeiten zu wenig gut aussehende Frauen in eurer Zentrale."

Die Menge lachte.

„Das ist mir bekannt Derek. Doch zielte meine Frage eher auf berufsbezogene Eindrücke ab."

Derek grinste breiter und überlegte kurz.

„Ich habe alle Unterstützung bekommen, die ich wollte. Auch wenn es logistische Probleme gab."

„Inwiefern?"

„Die Zentrale ist drastisch unterbesetzt. Zum größten Teil wegen mangelnden Budgets, wie mir zu Ohren kam. Mal Klartext, allein für Deutschland gibt es einhundertdreiundvierzig Auroren. Das reicht gerade so eben und wir haben keinen Krieg. Daher mussten die ziemlich rotieren, bis ich einen Begleiter bekam, der mir den Tatort zeigen konnte."

„Haben sie den Tatort besichtigt?"

„Japp."

„Was haben sie herausgefunden?"

„Die Opfer unseres Wunderknaben, waren allesamt zu Lebenslänglichen Haftstrafen verurteilte Todesser. Wurde noch nicht erwähnt, glaube ich. Alle starben durch den Todesfluch. Es gab vier Signaturen."

„Vier, nicht eine?"

„Riiiiichtiiiig.", erwiderte der Auror gedehnt.

„Haben sie weitere Entdeckungen gemacht?"

„Eine Art Zelle, in der sich diese Flachwichser regelmäßig Junge Mädchen als Sexspielzeuge gehalten haben."

Die Menge wurde unruhig und der Auror wurde ernst, etwas das seltsam wirkte nach dem ewigen grinsen.

„Regelmäßig? Es gibt ein Opfer, welches zurzeit im St. Mungo behandelt wird. Wie kommen sie zu der Annahme, das die Mordopfer regelmäßig Junge Mädchen als Gespielinnen hielten?"

„Ich hab n' bissl gesucht und bin dabei auf etwa siebenunddreißig Opfer gestoßen, welche man um das Gebäude herum verscharrt hatte."

„Eine hohe Zahl. Sind sie im Zuge ihrer Ermittlungen zu weiteren Erkenntnissen gekommen?"

„Es waren vier Hogwartsschülerinnen und ansonsten Muggel. Sie wurden teilweise Wochenlang gehalten und regelmäßig vergewaltigt. Laut den Ergebnissen der Forensik, haben sie die Mädchen dann irgendwann zu Tode gefoltert und teilweise dabei noch vergewaltigt. Sie vergingen sich sogar noch an den Leichnahmen. Echt drei Kranke Pisser. Ist ganz gut das die übern Jordan sind. Ging nur zu schnell für meinen Geschmack."

„Einspruch… Meinungsäußerung.", warf Smythe ein, doch er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, wie Harry belustigt feststellte.

„Stattgegeben. Streichen sie die drei letzten Bemerkungen aus dem Protokoll.", ordnete Scrimegour an.

Harry war zufrieden. Die Menge war geschockt vom Ausmaß des Falles, genau das war sein Ziel gewesen.

„Ich danke ihnen für ihre Kooperation Derek. Keine weiteren Fragen."

„Nix Problem Amigo."

Harry setzte sich.

„Keine Fragen.", bemerkte Smythe verunsichert.

Der riesige Deutsche verlies den Gerichtssaal und Harry erhob erneut die Stimme.

„Die Verteidigung ruft Alice Longbottom in ihrer Eigenschaft als Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale in den Zeugenstand."

Alice Longbottom trat in den Zeugenstand und wurde vereidigt.

Harry baute sich vor ihr auf.

„Miss Longbottom, da sie die Mutter des Angeklagten sind, steht es ihnen frei jederzeit ihre Aussage zu Verweigern."

„Ich weiß Counselour."

Harry nickte zufrieden und fuhr mit seiner Befragung fort.

„Seid wann wissen sie von den Schatten?"

„Wir stießen zum ersten mal vor etwa drei Jahren auf eines ihrer Einsatzkommandos."

„Wie war die Reaktion der Auroren?"

„Sie behielten den Trupp im Auge, doch da die damals unbekannten Kämpfer allein gegen die Todesser intervenierten, sahen wir davon ab, sie anzugreifen."

„Wie ist die offizielle Haltung der Zentrale gegenüber den Schatten?"

„Wegen unserer Chronischen Unterbesetzung, ließen wir sie in Ruhe. Hilfe ist immer willkommen."

„Warum wurde der Angeklagte dann verhaftet?"

„Er erschien alleine im St. Mungos. Es gab dort keine Todesser und Juristisch gesehen ist Selbstjustiz Illegal. Daher war es die Pflicht der Wachhabenden Aurorin, ihn in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Er lies sich widerstandslos abführen."

„Ich formuliere meine Frage neu, warum verhaften sie einen einzelnen Schatten, versuchen aber niemals einen ganzen Trupp in Gewahrsam zu nehmen?"

„Der Risikofaktor. Wir benötigen alle verfügbaren Kräfte und noch mehr, um gegen die Todesser anzukommen. Ein zwei Fronten Krieg, wäre das letzte, was wir uns leisten können."

Harry nickte und machte eine kurze Pause.

„Sind sie mit der Notstandsverordnung des Ministeriums vertraut?"

„Natürlich."

„Wären sie so gut und rezitieren sie doch Bitte Artikel Fünf der Verordnung."

Alice stutzte und überlegte eine Weile.

„Im herrschenden Krieg, sollte jeder Bürger der magischen Gesellschaft seinen Persönlichen Einsatz leisten. Wenn das eigene Leben, oder das anderer in Gefahr ist, sollte Jeder Bürger alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um diese zu schützen. Das beinhaltet selbst die Verwendung schwarzer Magie."

Harry nickte.

„Ich frage sie jetzt nach ihrer Professionellen Meinung. Es wird ein wenig spekulativ, dennoch bitte ich sie, meine Fragen möglichst genau zu beantworten."

Alice nickte.

„Die Persönliche Verantwortung für sich selbst und andere ist mir Aufgefallen, genau wie der Absatz, das man alles in seiner Macht stehende tun soll, um das eigene Leben und das Leben anderer zu beschützen. Wie schätzen sie die Kämpferischen Fähigkeiten des Angeklagten ein?"

„Er ist sehr gut… ein Naturtalent. Ehrlich gesagt, nur wenige Auroren können besser kämpfen."

„Ja, das sagen viele. Wir stimmen also darüber ein, dass der Angeklagte über Macht verfügt. Nun Frage ich sie, schweben wir in Gefahr?"

„Es ist Krieg, jedermann ist immer in Gefahr.", erwiderte die Aurorin selbstsicher.

„Wenn also jedermann, zu jederzeit in Gefahr ist, und der Angeklagte die Macht und die Fähigkeiten besitzt dieser Gefahr entgegenzutreten, handelt er dann ihrer Meinung nach nicht genau innerhalb der Notstandsverordnung?"

„Einspruch! Spekulation!", rief Smythe dazwischen.

„Spekulation? Der Wortlaut der Verordnung ist absolut eindeutig. Die Zeugin als erfahrene Aurorin ist mehr als Qualifiziert genug, eine Meinung über diese Thematik zu äußern die man als repräsentativ ansehen kann."

„Was bezwecken sie mit dieser Frage Counselor?", fragte Scrimegour skeptisch.

Harry erlaubte sich ein lachen.

„Was ich bezwecke? Das dürfte jeder vernünftig denkende Mensch erraten haben. Mein Mandant handelte innerhalb der Beschränkungen durch die Notstandsverordnung! Selbst die Nutzung schwarzer Magie wird erlaubt um Leben zu schützen. Nichts anderes tut mein Mandant seid zweieinhalb Jahren."

Scrimegour lief rot an.

„Ich lasse die Frage zu, doch unterlassen sie ihre Unverschämtheiten, sonst handeln sie sich eine Klage wegen Missachtung des Gerichts ein!"

Harry grinste.

„Miss Longbottom, beantworten sie die Frage."

Alice wirkte selbstsicher.

„Ja Counselor. Wenn man es so auslegt, dann hat der Angeklagte innerhalb der Notstandsverordnung gehandelt."

„Ich danke ihnen. Keine weiteren Fragen."

Smythe stand auf und schritt schnell auf Alice zu.

„Miss Longbottom. Meint dieser Absatz der Verordnung nicht etwa eine spezifischere Gefahr? Wie einen Überfall oder ähnliches?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das dem so ist, doch die Formulierung ist recht unpräzise und lässt Spielraum für Interpretation."

„Dennoch sind sie der Meinung, das unmittelbare Gefahren gemeint sind?"

Alice wand sich und blickte entschuldigend zu ihrem Sohn.

„Ja."

„Vielen Dank, keine weiteren Fragen."

Harry erhob sich noch einmal und grinste Smythe an.

„Beantworten sie mir noch eine Frage. War bei Einsätzen der Schatten nicht stets eine unmittelbare Gefahr gegeben?"

„Ja, sie tauchten nur bei Todesserüberfällen auf. Bis auf… bis auf den letzten Einsatz."

„Sind sie sicher, das dort niemand unmittelbar in Gefahr schwebte? Ich denke Joanna McQueen, die gerade im Mungos behandelt wird, schwebte in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Wenn wir diesen Umstand berücksichtigen, haben die Schatten jemals Todesser attackiert wenn keine unmittelbare Gefahr bestand?"

„Nein!"

Alice wirkte mehr als erleichtert, während Smythe kochte.

„Vielen Dank. Keine weiteren Fragen. Die Verteidigung beendet damit ihre Beweisaufnahme."

Unruhe kehrte in den Gerichtsaal ein, während Scrimegour nicht glücklich wirkte.

„Sind sie bereit ihr Abschlussplädoyer zu halten Counselor Smythe?"

Der Vertreter der Anklage nickte und erhob sich.

„Hohes Gericht, verehrter Gamot, ich denke, das die Verteidigung versagt hat in ihrem Bemühen, die Unschuld des Angeklagten zu beweisen. Die Aussagen meiner Gutachter waren völlig stichhaltig und überzeugend. Zudem leugnet der Angeklagte nicht, den Todesfluch genutzt zu haben, um mit Vorsatz mindestens einen Menschen zu ermorden. Er ist schuldig. Es ist völlig irrelevant, das er gutes für die Gesellschaft getan hat. Sicher haben die Schatten vielen Menschen geholfen. Und dennoch, vor dem Gesetz sind alle gleich. Niemand steht über dem Gesetz, daher ist es ihre Pflicht den Angeklagten zu verurteilen. Ich danke ihnen."

Smythe setzte sich und Harry stand auf.

Erneut schlenderte er in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Es ist sehr lästig.", sprach er in den Raum hinein und drehte sich dann zu den Zuschauern um.

„In der Tat, es ist wirklich lästig all diese Protokolle zu befolgen, welche Verhandlungen wie diese Regeln. Ich habe mich daran gehalten so gut es mir möglich war und nun sind wir am Ende. Nun kann ich sagen, was ich möchte, ohne das der hohe Richter oder der Ankläger mir mit ihrem Geplärre dazwischenfunken. Und das werde ich auch ausnutzen. Neville Longbottom handelte innerhalb der Notstandsverordnung des Ministeriums! Er hat die Macht und die Fähigkeit, dieser Persönlichen Verantwortung nachzugehen. Daher rettete er ständig Menschen vor dem sicheren Tod. Auch im aktuellen Fall rettete er das Leben von Joanna McQueen, einem einfachen Muggelmädchen das drei Verurteilten Todessern als Sexspielzeug diente. Todessern, die der magischen Gesellschaft und auch den Muggeln schon mehr als genug Leid beigebracht haben. Selbst die Nutzung des Todesfluches war nicht illegal, da im Fall einer Bedrohung jedem Bürger gestattet ist, schwarze Magie zu nutzen. Und welcher Zauber wäre schwärzer? Wollen sie ihn dafür Verurteilen, drei Perverse Monster aus dem Weg geräumt zu haben, die Nachweislich mehr als drei dutzend Mädchen schändeten und ermordeten? Dann ist da noch das andere Thema. Derek Fischer, welcher als Ermittelnder Auror von der Anklage nicht einmal vor Einberufung des Gerichtes zum aktuellen Fall befragt wurde und Alice Longbottom in ihrer Eigenschaft als Leiterin der Aurorenzentrale haben es ausgesagt. Die Auroren sind unterbesetzt. Der Krieg geht verloren, weil Geld an anderen Stellen verpulvert wird. Und nicht nur das, helfende Hände werden verhaftet und vor Gericht gestellt! Die Schatten sind unter euch. Ich möchte sie nun bitten, sich zu zeigen."

Dreißig Jugendliche standen auf. Durch einen kleinen Zauber hatten sich ihre Roben grau gefärbt. Grimmig sahen sie in den Saal, während unter den anderen Zuschauern ein Tumult ausbrach.

„Sie sehen Richtig!", rief Harry.

Die Menge wurde ruhiger und die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder dem Prinzen zu.

„Kinder würden sie sagen. Junge Erwachsene, Teenies. So nennt man sie. Diese Jungen Zauberer und Hexen dort, haben bereits gegen mehr Todesser gekämpft, als man zählen kann. Neville Longbottom ist nicht irgendein Schatten… er ist DER Schatten. Der Anführer. Einzig sein Vorbildliches Verantwortungsbewusstsein hat ihn vor dieses Gericht gebracht. Er Rettete ein Muggelmädchen aus der Sklaverei. Und er stellte persönlich sicher, das sie Versorgt wird. Was ist mit ihnen? Mit ihnen allen, den voll ausgebildeten Zauberern und Hexen? Schämen sie sich? Nein? Sie sollten. Sie alle sollten sich schämen! Diese Jungen Erwachsenen haben mehr im Krieg geleistet als die meisten anderen hier! Sind sie feige? Sind diese Jungen Zauberer und Hexen so viel mutiger als sie alle hier?"

Harrys Durchdringender Blick verharrten auf der Menschenmenge. Ein Hohn lag in ihnen, den man nicht in Worte fassen konnte, unterstrichen von einem spottenden Tonfall, in dem sein ganzes Wesen als schwarzer Prinz und seine vollkommene Verachtung für alle die, die er als minderwertig ansah weil sie ihre Fähigkeiten verkümmern ließen mitschwang

„Erschreckt es euch, das diese Schüler vollbringen, was eure Pflicht sein sollte? Ja, das tut es, ich kann es nur zu deutlich riechen. Und wie dankt ihr es ihnen? Ihr verfolgt sie und sperrt sie ein, obwohl sie selbst Juristisch im Recht sind, wie ich am heutigen Tag nur zu Deutlich bewiesen habe. Ich schließe hiermit mein Plädoyer und Bitte die Schatten darum, dem hier versammelten Feigen Pack zu erklären, wer die Schatten sind und was sie tun. Guten Abend allerseits…"

Neville erhob sich und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich bin ein Schatten…"

Sofort fielen die andern mit ein.

„…und dies ist mein Manifest! Ich tauche ins Dunkel, dort wo sie mich nicht sehen, zerstöre die Dunkelheit von innen heraus. Das Licht gebärt mich, und nur im Licht bin ich zu sehen. Das Dunkel wird mich fürchten, denn ich werde alles tun was ich kann, um es zu zerstören. Und wen ihr einen von uns Tötet, werden andere unser Werk vollenden. Ich bin ein Schatten, geboren aus Licht und nicht sichtbar in der Dunkelheit, doch immer präsent, bis der dunkle Lord gefallen ist. Dafür gebe ich mein Leben bis zu dem Tag, an dem es keine Schatten mehr geben muss. Und wenn der Tag gekommen ist, opfere ich drei Silberne Sickel an einem Schrein zu ehren unserer Toten die dann einen Namen Tragen dürfen. Ich bin ein Schatten, ich habe keinen Namen bis der Kampf zu Ende geht. Wir sind Schatten, geboren aus dem Unwillen der anderen etwas zu tun. Das treibt mich an, denn ich werde fortschreiten wo alle anderen verzagen, egal was es auch kosten mag. Wir sind Schatten, und dies ist unser Manifest!"

Als die Schatten geendet hatten herrschte stille im Raum.

Harry setzte sich neben Neville und gab sich nicht mal Mühe seine Stimme zu senken, obwohl man selbst ein Flüstern überdeutlich hätte hören können.

„Euer Manifest ist wirklich überaus pathetisch. Setz dich Neville, wir sind nicht bei einer Parade."

Noch immer herrschte überdeutliche Stille, welche nun von Neville unterbrochen wurde.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, was für ein verdammtes Arschloch du bist?"

„Siebenundfünfzig mal…"

* * *

Hab ich eigentlich mal erwähnt, das ich Reviews mag?

;)

Hoffe es hat gefallen, bis die Tage

Gruß

Dat Z.


	50. Konfrontationen

* * *

**- The black Prince -  


* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: **Wie auch vorher schon, mir gehört nichts, ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Hailo, der neue Prinz ist da fide ra la la.

Wie immer, danke für die Reviews, ihr seid die geilsten!

Viel Spaß

* * *

50. Konfrontationen

* * *

„Ist der Gamot zu einer Entscheidung gekommen?", fragte Scrimegour.

„Das sind wir euer Ehren."

„Dann teilen sie dem Gericht ihre Entscheidung mit."

„Der hohe Gamot befindet den Angeklagten Neville Francis Longbottom im ersten Anklagepunkt Mitgliedschaft in einer illegalen Gruppierung für schuldig…"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen, während Harry die Augen verengte.

„…im zweiten Anklagepunkt, der Ausübung von Selbstjustiz, nicht schuldig. Im dritten Anklagepunkt, vorsätzlicher Mord, befinden wir den Angeklagten für nicht schuldig. Im vierten Anklagepunkt, vorsätzliche Verwendung des Todesfluches sprechen wir den Angeklagten bedingt schuldig."

„Begründen sie das Urteil!", forderte Scrimegour.

Der alte Lord Riley, der für den Gamot sprach, nickte und erhob erneut die Stimme.

„Mister Longbottom ist Oberhaupt der Schatten, daher Mitglied und sogar Anführer einer illegalen paramilitärischen Gruppierung, welche willentlich Kampfhandlungen sucht. Wir sehen ein, das der Angeklagte innerhalb der Notstandsverordnung des Ministeriums handelte da das Muggelmädchen Joanna McQueen in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebte. Im vierten Anklagepunkt befinden wir den Angeklagten für bedingt schuldig, da der Todesfluch zu hundert Prozent illegal ist und seine Anwendung selbst im Notfall nicht rechtens sein darf. Zudem verfügt der Angeklagte über genug Fähigkeiten, um die Anwendung dieses Fluches umgehen zu können."

Scrimegour nickte.

„Haben sich die Gamotmitglieder auf ein Strafmaß geeinigt?"

„Das haben wir Euer Ehren. Der Gamot empfiehlt eine Geldstrafe von einhundert Galeonen. Zudem eine Haftstrafe von einem Jahr."

Scrimegour nickte und wandte sich an den Saal, der sehr unruhig geworden war.

„Das Gericht Verurteilt den Angeklagten zu einer Geldstrafe in Höhe von einhundert Galeonen. Die empfohlene Haftstrafe von einem Jahr wird zur Bewährung ausgesetzt. Erkennt die Verteidigung dieses Urteil an?"

Harry erhob sich und schürzte abfällig die Lippen.

„Wir erkennen das Urteil an."

„Damit ist die Sitzung geschlossen."

Harry beobachtete die Reaktionen des Publikums.

Es war unverkennbar, das einige von ihnen beschämt wirkten.

Die Schatten standen noch immer dort in Reih und Glied, ihre brennenden Blicke starr auf Scrimegour gerichtet, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte.

„Auf, auf Neville, wir holen uns dein Zeug zurück.", sagte Harry und erhob sich.

Gemütlich schlenderte er Richtung der Auroren und grinste.

„Hiermit fordere ich das Eigentum meines Mandanten zurück, welches sie zu Beginn seiner Untersuchungshaft beschlagnahmt haben."

Der Auror, den Harry noch nie gesehen hatte nickte fröhlich und gratulierte Neville, ehe er sie aus dem Saal geleitete.

„Ich frage mich, wie wir die Aasgeier der Presse am effektivsten Umgehen. Du kennst dich doch hier aus, irgendwelche Vorschläge Wunderknabe?", fragte der schwarze Prinz.

„Vielleicht lassen sie uns einen der Aparationsräume in der Aurorenzentrale benutzen.", meinte Neville. „Oder wir gehen zusammen mit den anderen Schatten hinaus."

„Die dürften inzwischen maskiert und verschwunden sein. Zum Glück durften im Gerichtssaal keine Fotos gemacht werden. Der einzige Schatten, der zurzeit mit Namen und Gesicht bekannt ist, bist du Wunderknabe. Allerdings wird es wohl nicht lange dauern, bis man einen Großteil der Namen herausfindet. Hermine ist wohl bereits zu Phase zwei des Plans übergegangen."

„Phase zwei?"

„Evakuierung der Verwandten aller Schattenmitglieder natürlich. Ich habe alles geplant, bis in das kleinste Detail."

„Gibt es auch eine Phase drei?", fragte Neville skeptisch.

„Selbstverständlich."

„Und die wäre?"

Harry grinste nur und schritt zügig weiter.

„Harry…? Och, nun sag schon Mann. Phase drei, wie sieht die aus. Ey jetzt sei mal nicht so…"

Doch so sehr sich Neville auch bemühte, Harry grinste nur sein süffisantes grinsen und hielt zügig auf die Zentrale zu.

Als sie diese betraten, standen dort die meisten Auroren und begannen zu klatschen.

Neville lief knallrot an, als er derart im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stand.

Nacheinander reichten ihm die Jäger schwarzer Magie die Hand und beglückwünschten ihn.

Nur Meadowes blickte finster, als sie ihm die rechte reichte.

„Das du dich da raus winden würdest hätte ich nie gedacht. Zur Hölle, es wird schwer dem schwarzmagischen Bastard da…", sie deutete ruppig auf Harry. „…was anzuhängen. Der ist schlüpfriger als ein nasser Aal!"

Harry verstand das als Kompliment und grinste.

Neville erhielt seinen Zauberstab und die Schattenmontur von seiner Mutter zurück, welche mehr als nur erleichtert wirkte, das ihr Sohn so glimpflich davongekommen war.

„Wie wirst du eigentlich deine Strafe bezahlen?", fragte sein Vater und grinste fies.

Neville erstarrte… daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht Einhundert Galeonen waren kein Pappenstiel.

„Das wird natürlich von seinem Rechtsvertreter vorgestreckt, so ist es üblich. Er bezahlt es mir dann mit meinem Honorar zurück.", antwortete Harry trocken.

„Honorar?!?", brach es aus dem Schüler hervor, was Frank Longbottom und die meisten anderen Auroren noch breiter grinsen lies.  
„Selbstverständlich. Die üblichen fünfunddreißig Galeonen zuzüglich Spesen und Aufwandsentschädigung. Das Wäre nach Steuer und Strafgelderstattung Summa Sumaro einhundertsechsundfünfzig Galeonen, sieben Sickel und sechzehn Knuts, zahlbar innerhalb eines Jahres.", rechnete der schwarze Prinz und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Momentchen mal. Da war aber nie die Rede von.", rief Neville und lief Harry hinterher.

„Das ist ein Freundschaftspreis. Du bekommst zehn Prozent Ermäßigung.", erwiderte dieser ungerührt und lief weiter.

„Wie kein Freundschaftsdienst?", fragte Neville im Lauf.

„Wenn du dich nicht derart inkompetent Angestellt und während eines Feuergefechtes gefasst worden wärst, hätte ich es umsonst gemacht. So müsste ich eigentlich noch dreißig Prozent drauf schlagen.", konterte der Prinz mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich mal gesagt, was für ein Arschloch du bist?"

„Exakt Achtundfünfzig mal…"

* * *

Die Eingangshalle im Mungos glich einer Panischen Schafsherde. Aufgeschreckt liefen die Patienten durch die Gegend.

Die Aurorenbereitschaft stand in Verteidigungsformation vor der Treppe, die Stäbe im Anschlag.

Ilena Flittwick, welche die Leitung der Truppe hatte, wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Eigentlich lag der Fall klar auf der Hand, die Auroren waren den Schatten um mit fünfzehn Leuten Überlegen, doch von diesen Fünfzehn waren acht noch Rekruten im Mentorenjahr.

Die Schatten waren nur zu fünft und da sie ihre Masken nicht mehr trugen, konnte man erkennen wie Jung sie waren.

Andererseits waren diese Fünf mit sehr hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Kampferprobt und sehr gut, trotz ihrer Jugend, was einen eventuellen Kampf zu einem nicht kalkulierbaren Risiko machte. Es könnte Zivilisten treffen. Außerdem mochte sie die kleine Weasley, die nun dort stand und die Auroren mit stählernem Blick musterte.

„Wir wollen kein Gefecht. Aber stellt euch uns nicht in den Weg.", erklärte sie entschlossen.

„Mensch Ginny… ich hab meine Befehle! Ihr könnt nicht einfach hier reinkommen und die kleine Mitnehmen. Es gibt Gesetze!"

„Ich verstehe deine Lage Ilena, aber Neville hat die kleine gerettet, das heißt wir sind für sie Verantwortlich. Und wir werden sie mitnehmen, egal was ihr auch sagt. Stellt meine Entschlossenheit nicht auf die Probe!"

Ilena war lange genug dabei, um zu erkennen, wann jemand bluffte. Und dies war mit Sicherheit nicht der Fall. Die kleine Weasley war fest entschlossen.

Nun, da die Schatten ihre Gesichter zeigten, rechnete die Junge Aurorin auch damit, das sie sehr viel gefährlicher waren als sonst.

Sie hatten die Sicherheit der Anonymität aufgegeben, was sie mit Sicherheit reizbar machte.

Fieberhaft dachte die Junge Aurorin über Möglichkeiten nach, wie sie diese Situation in den Griff bekommen könnte… aber es fiel ihr nichts ein, außer nachzugeben und dafür gerade zu stehen.

„Jenny, Ann, holt die kleine runter. Benutzt einen Beruhigungszauber wenn nötig.", wies sie zwei Rekrutinnen an.

„Flittwick, das können wir nicht…", begann einer der Junioren, doch sie fuhr ihn an.

„Halt die Klappe Boris! Los, führt meine Befehle aus!"

Die Rekrutinnen eilten im Laufschritt die Treppe hinauf.

„Tut mir leid. Ich weiß in welche Lage ich dich bringe… aber ich habe keine Wahl mehr. Nicht jetzt wo alle Welt weiß wer wir sind.", sagte Ginny, doch sie senkte ihren Blick nicht.

„Ich weiß.", erwiderte Ilena resigniert.

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann kamen die beiden Rekrutinnen herunter. Das Mädchen hatten sie in die Mitte genommen. Sie wirkte abwesend und sehr schläfrig.

Ginny und Susan Bones kamen auf die Rekrutinnen zu und nahmen ihr das Mädchen ab. Dann verließen die Schatten das St. Mungo wieder.

Ginny hörte gerade noch, wie Ilena Anweisungen gab, die Leute zu beruhigen und das restliche Krankenhaus zu sichern.

„Los, den Portschlüssel.", befahl die Rothaarige und packte dann das Mädchen.

Sie würde mit der kleinen Apparieren, um ihr die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel zu ersparen. Das Fenster das sie dafür benutzte würde sich nach ihrer Ankunft sofort wieder schließen. Die anderen würden mit dem vom schwarzen Prinzen modifizierten Portschlüssel reisen.

All dies gehörte zu der Rescue and Safe Aktion von Harry.

Padma hatte den Portschlüssel hervorgeholt und nickte Ginny zu.

Diese Apparierte mit Joanna, nur wenige Augenblicke später folgten die anderen mit ihren Portschlüsseln.

Glücklicherweise wurde das Muggelmädchen durch die Beruhigungszauber der Auroren gebändigt. Ginny spürte genau, das sie diese Art der Fortbewegung nicht mochte.

Als sie sich rematerialisierten, hielt sie das Mädchen fest.

„Ruhig… es ist alles gut. Schon vorbei, siehst du?"

Sie hatten den Apparationsraum auf dem Blackschen Anwesen erreicht, in dem die Evakuierten untergebracht werden sollten.

Ginny wusste nicht einmal, auf welcher Insel sie lagen, alles was sie wusste war, das es eine weitläufige Insel irgendwo vor der Südlichen Englischen Küste lag. Sie war unortbar gemacht worden und wurde nun von Hermines Schild geschützt. Harry persönlich hatte noch einige andere Spielereien zur Verteidigung entworfen. Unter anderem eine sonderbare Abwandlung des Fidelius Zaubers, der durch seinen Geist kontrolliert wurde und noch andere seltsame und allesamt unbekannte unterarten und Variationen raffinierte Abwehrzauber.

Angeblich hatte er sogar einige Dracheninferi beschworen… doch das war mit Sicherheit blühender Unsinn… andererseits…

Ginny konnte nicht mal im Ansatz erahnen, was er alles an Magischen Fallen und Abwehrzaubern und weiß du weißt-schon-wer für Dinge um die Insel Verteilt hatte.

Nicht mal der Hausherr, Sirius Black wusste was sie alles beschützte, aber sie hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel daran, das selbst Voldemort dieses Bollwerk aus Magie nur schwer überwinden würde.

Sie begleitete Joanna in das Zimmer des Herrenhauses, das für sie Reserviert worden war und belegte das Mädchen mit einem Schlafzauber.

Anschließend verlies sie den Raum und begab sich zu der Wiese, die von Harry als Portschlüsselpunkt präpariert wurde.

Er hatte besondere Portschlüssel austeilen lassen, die allesamt nur ein einziges Mal funktionierten und eine magische Signatur besaßen, welche sie durch die Abwehrmechanismen gelangen lies. Nach der Nutzung wurde die magische Signatur allerdings von der Verteidigung nicht mehr anerkannt.

Unterwegs begegnete sie schon einigen Menschen, die verloren darauf warteten, das man sie irgendwo unterbrachte.

Ginny schritt schnell an ihnen vorbei und störte sich nicht an den Blicken, die sie auf sich zog.

Sie trat ins freie, wo Colin Creevy und Walter Madison die Leute in Empfang nahmen und zu den Wartestellen führten.

Sirius Black überprüfte zusammen mit Remus Lupin, wer bereits alles eingetroffen war, wer nicht kommen würde und führten eine Liste darüber.

Die meisten Schatten schützten den Platz, für den Fall, das ungebetene Gäste einen der Portschlüssel in die Hände begaben.

Hermine war diejenige, welche die Leute abholte.

Begleitet wurde sie dabei von Seamus, Michael und Justin, Nevilles kleiner Elite. Sie verfügten über die meiste Erfahrung im Kampf.

Der Markierte Punkt leuchtete Auf und zehn Personen erschienen auf der feien Fläche.

Die Familie von Padma Patil. Ginny erkannte Padma, die ihre kleinen Schwestern an der Hand hielt. Padmas Mutter hielt einen kleinen Jungen im Arm.

Sirius begrüßte sie galant, ehe er Colin und Walter zu sich rief, welche die Patils von der Wiese weg brachten.

„Mandy?", rief Hermine.

Sogleich stieß Mandy Brucklehurst zu der kleinen Gruppe, die mit dem nächsten Portschlüssel verschwand.

„Schon eine Nachricht von Harry oder Neville?", fragte sie angespannt.

Sirius blickte auf.

„Nein, die beiden sind noch nicht aufgetaucht.", erwiderte er nüchtern.

„Wie läuft es?"

„Besser als erwartet.", meinte Remus und überflog das Pergament.

„Bisher haben sich nur zwei Familien geweigert hier her zu kommen. Die Finigeans und die Koopmans. Von den Corners sind nur die Mutter und ein Kind hier angekommen. Der Vater will weiter seiner Arbeit nachgehen."

Ginny nickte.

Es war zu erwarten gewesen, das nicht alle ihnen folgen würden.

Ginny hatte deswegen schon viele Diskussionen geführt… aber man konnte niemanden zwingen, sich beschützen zu lassen… für ihre Kameraden würde dies bitter werden.

Es würde viel Streit geben in den nächsten Tagen.

Mit Sicherheit würden viele Mütter und Väter nicht froh darüber sein, das ihre Kinder ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Todesser riskierten. Und viele würden wütend werden, weil sie nun alles Aufgeben mussten. Ihr Heim, Arbeit, Freunde…

Vor allem die Muggel würden das nicht verstehen… ja, es wartete viel Arbeit.

Nun war es wichtig Operation Rescue and Safe zu einem möglichst guten Abschluss zu bringen, ehe Harry ihnen die dritte Phase seines Plans darlegen würde.

Ginny konnte nur hoffen, das, was auch immer der Prinz plante, den Preis wert war, den sie gezahlt hatten und noch zahlen würden…

* * *

Es war amüsanter als Harry gehofft hatte.

Sobald er mit dem Wunderknaben auf dieses Namenlose Eiland appariert war, wurden sie schon vom Feuervogel empfangen, welche sich Neville an den Hals warf und ihm einen langen Kuss gab…

Anschließend streckte sie ihn mit einem Faustschlag nieder, der Crabbe Senior alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Und nun schauten lachende Schatten, verwirrte Familien und ein überaus amüsierter schwarzer Prinz dabei zu, wie sie ihn mit kurzen Flammenstößen aus ihrem Zauberstab von einem ende des Platzes zum anderen Jagte. Farbige Flüche brüllend.

Sirius Black amüsierte sich ebenfalls königlich, während Lupin wirkte, als wolle er am liebsten dazwischen gehen.

Doch er war ein intelligenter Mann, der sich dieser Rothaarigen Furie lieber nicht in den Weg stellte.

Glücklicherweise wählte der flinke Neville einen Weg ins Haus, als er zum zehnten Mal über den Platz gehetzt war. Doch Harry hatte das grinsen in seinem Gesicht gesehen.

Lupin setzte dazu an den beiden zu folgen, doch Black winkte ab.

„Die versöhnen sich schon wieder… ist besser wenn wir dann nicht dabei sind.", meinte der Animagus grinsend.

Lupin verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich stattdessen lieber den verwirrten Brucklehursts zu.

Harry diktierte zwei der Schatten zu sich und begann mit ihnen die wartenden Familien auf ihre Zimmer zu verteilen. Zudem erläuterte er die Regeln für das künftige zusammenleben.

Hermine hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Es standen Muggelfernseher und Elektrizität zur Verfügung. Sie hatte eine ganze Woche daran gearbeitet, Muggeltechnologie so zu modifizieren, das sie in dieser hoch magischen Umgebung funktionierten.

Alles war getan worden, um den Familien hier einen angenehmen Aufenthalt zu ermöglichen.

Harry war zufrieden mit dieser Zuflucht… und es war eine Herausforderung gewesen, alles so zu planen, die Umgebung zu sichern und umzusetzen.

Er selber richtete kein Wort an die Familien, sondern achtete lediglich darauf, das die beiden Schatten ihre Aufgabe zufrieden stellend erfüllten.

Eine nervtötende und dreckige Arbeit, aber einer musste sie ja machen, und da seine Gattin damit beschäftigt war, störrischen Müttern und Vätern den Ernst der Lage klar zu machen (Hätte er auch mit ein paar Crucios schneller lösen können), musste er sich halt opfern und ein Auge auf die Lakaien halten.

Es klappte wie am Schnürchen und nach nur vier Stunden, waren die Eltern und Geschwister der meisten Schatten sicher untergebracht. Zumindest diejenigen, welche Gewillt waren hierher zu kommen.

Um die Longbottoms oder Weasleys musste man sich freilich keine Sorgen machen. Doch es gab noch fünf andere Familien, die sich schlichtweg weigerten, das Angebot der Schatten anzunehmen.

Elende Narren.

Die Finegeans hatten ihren Sohn wegen der ganzen Geschichte sogar aus ihrer Familie verbannt.

Der Junge lies sich nichts anmerken, doch Harry erkannte an seiner magischen Ausstrahlung, das er im Aufruhr war.

Beiläufig hielt er Michael Corner an, der an ihm vorübereilen wollte.

„Haltet Finigean im Auge! Er ist im Augenblick ein wenig… labil."

Corner blickte unauffällig nach Seamus, welcher mit versteinerten Blick die Brandung beobachtete und nickte Harry zu.

Dieser wartete weiterhin darauf, das seine Frau zurückkehrte.

Es war bereits zehn Minuten über der Zeit und der Prinz begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen, als endlich das aufblitzen des Portschlüssels die Anwesenheit von Hermine und Bill Weasley ankündigte.

Harry merkte erst jetzt, wie sehr er sich wirklich gesorgt hatte, denn dieses überaus untypische Gefühl der Erleichterung das ihn durchströmte, sprach sogar für ihn eine deutliche Sprache.

Ungeachtet all der Zeugen nahm er die überraschte Hermine in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Aber Hallo, was ist denn mit dir los?", fragte sie verwundert.

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Ihr wart überfällig…", gab er unumwunden zu.

„Es gab auch… Probleme….", meinte sie.

Harry richtete sich unwillkürlich auf und spannte seine Muskeln an.

„Nichts bedrohliches… doch wir sollten das irgendwo Privater besprechen.", schwächte die Schülerin sofort ab.

Harry führte Hermine und einen recht schweigsamen Bill in das Arbeitszimmer, welches sein Pate ihm hier zur Verfügung stellte und bat seine Gäste sich auf der Gemütlichen Sitzgruppe niederzulassen, welche links von der Tür platziert worden war.

Ohne zögern holte er Weingläser und schenkte jedem einen tüchtigen Schluck eines guten 81er Bordeaux ein.

Bedächtig nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck des schweren Rotweins und kostete das Aroma aus, ehe er die Augen öffnete um seine Frau und den Fluchbrecher scharf ins Auge zu fassen

„Nun, ich bin ganz Ohr.", meinte er.

Bill richtete sich auf und erwiderte den stählernen Blick des Prinzen.

„Es geht um das Artefakt."

Der Prinz spannte sich an… der Ton des Fluchbrechers verhieß nichts gutes.

„Kurz bevor Hermine kam um mich abzuholen, erschien Dumbledore in meinem Büro und nahm das Artefakt an sich…"

Es kostete Harry enorme Beherrschung, nichts zu sagen und weiter dem Bericht des rothaarigen zu lauschen.

„…er bat mich dir folgendes Auszurichten. Es sei soweit, sagte er. Und das er dich dort erwartet, wo alles endete und auch alles begann."

Harrys Zorn verflog.

Langsam nahm er einen bedächtigen Schluck des Weines und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Irgendwie hatte er diesen Augenblick herbeigesehnt. Doch auch gefürchtet, so seltsam es auch klang. Ein Fader Beigeschmack mischte sich in die süße der Herausforderung und es wollte einfach kein echter Spaß aufkommen. Vielleicht war einfach der Zeitpunkt nicht der richtige. Vielleicht hatte er den Alten Narren und die ständigen Verbalen Gefechte einfach nur zu schätzen gelernt. Wie dem auch sei… es war soweit. Dumbledore würde sterben!

„Nun… ist die Zeit also gekommen…"

Hermine blickte ihn stumm an und er erwiderte ihren traurigen Blick mit echtem bedauern.

„Du wusstest, das es eines Tages dazu kommen würde."

„Ja.", flüsterte sie.

Harry straffte sich.

„So nehme ich diese Herausforderung an und vollbringe, woran mein Vater gescheitert ist. Und wenn ich das vollbracht habe… dann wird es Zeit für uns los zu schlagen und diesen Konflikt zu beenden. Auf die eine, oder andere Weise."

„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Bill irritiert.

Hermine wandte ihr trauriges Gesicht zu dem Fluchbrecher, der für sie immer wie ein Bruder gewesen war.

„Dumbledore hat Harry herausgefordert. Sie werden sich duellieren… und einer wird dabei sterben.", erklärte sie unglücklich und mit gebrochener Stimme.

Bill fuhr auf.

„NEIN! Das… das könnt ihr doch nicht…"

„Er will es so. Ich nehme die Herausforderung an. Es soll so sein, es muss so sein.", erklärte Harry mit Entschlossenheit.

Das Kampffieber ergriff langsam besitz von ihm.

Adrenalin schüttete sich aus und lies sein Blut in den Ohren rauschen. Und die Freude setzte ein… langsam wie eine sich aufbauende Welle aus dem tiefen Ozean.

„Bitte… Bill. Es… ist schwer. Aber es wird so kommen. Wir können nichts dagegen tun. Bitte…"

Hermines Stimme klang flehend.

„Das können wir doch nicht zulassen!", ereiferte sich Bill.

Harry nahm keine Notiz von den beiden und hatte bereits mit Zauberei seine besten Kampfroben angelegt. Nun Schritt er entschlossen auf den Ausgang zu, doch er hörte wie sein Name geflüstert wurde und drehte sich um.

Er erkannte mit bedauern die stummen Tränen im Gesicht seiner Frau.

„Überlebe… Versprich mir wieder zu kommen…", flüsterte sie.

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick und seine harten Züge wurden kurz weicher.

„Ich komme wieder.", sprach er, ehe sein Gesichtsausdruck sich wieder verhärtete und er den Raum mit schnellen Schritten verlies.

„Komm einfach wieder…", flüsterte sie verzweifelt, wohl wissend das ihr Wunsch nur durch Dumbledores Tod in Erfüllung gehen konnte…

* * *

He He, bald gehts rund. Hoffe ihr schaut auch dann rein...

Gruß

Dat Z.


	51. Die tote Legende

* * *

**The black Prince

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört auch heute nix ;P

Da ich ein wenig ärger mit meinem I-Net Anbieter habe, werde ich bald wechseln und weiß nicht wann ich wieder verfügbar bin. deshalb bin ich heute mal nett und sende euch diese Kapitelchen, damit das ewige Klagen wegen meiner klitzekleinen Cliffies aufhört. Allerdings...

I have a dream...

Storys just written with Cliffhängersssss

I ask you, are you ready for a cliff?????

Yes we can... yes we, ach egal :)

Viel spass (grinz)

* * *

51. Die Tote Legende

* * *

Die Dunkelheit hatte sich bereits über die kleine Stadt gelegt. Nebelbänke wanderten die Straßen entlang, zu dieser Jahreszeit durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, doch trugen sie zu einer seltsamen, ja fast dramatisch theatralischen Stimmung bei, die dem Kommenden Ereignis durchaus angemessen schien.

Man sah dem kleinen Haus an, das sich Jahrelang niemand darum gekümmert hatte.

Vor Jahren mochte es vielleicht einmal ein schönes Häuslein gewesen sein, doch nun wirkte es heruntergekommen.

Harry sog tief die Luft ein, welche das modrige Aroma des nahen Waldes enthielt. Ein echter, ein Lebendiger Geruch.

Und ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste einfach Andächtig innehalten und jedes Detail dieses Ortes in sich aufnehmen.

Dies war der Ort, an dem Harry James Potter starb, niedergestreckt durch einen Todesfluch. Und dies war der Ort, an dem der schwarze Prinz geboren wurde… dort wo alles endete und alles begann.

Unwillkürlich berührte er die Blitznarbe an seiner Stirn. Ein Symbol für das was war und das was kommen würde.

Er konnte die Anwesenheit des Widergängers spüren. Er wurde erwartet.

„Willst du erneut Zeuge sein, so wie schon einmal?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Er bat mich darum. Und wenn es euer Gefallen findet, so werde ich diesem Ereignis als Zeuge beiwohnen mein Prinz."

Harry blickte Wurmschwanz nicht an, sondern nahm noch immer jedes Detail des Baufälligen Hauses auf.

„Es muss dich schmerzen wieder hier zu stehen.", bemerkte der Prinz.

„Ja… es schmerzt. Dies war ein Zuhause für mich. Und auch das Ende meines Lebens in Unschuld."

„Ein magischer Nexus… ein Ort bestimmt für Große Taten. Worte sind Schall und Rauch, lass uns nun Schweigen und begleite mich alter Freund."

Sorgsam und von einer seltsam melancholischen Stimmung erfüllt betrat er das Haus und sah sich um.

Wurmschwanz schwieg und folgte ihm wie ein Schatten.

Vorsichtig bewegte der schwarze Prinz sich durch das Haus, auf ein Zimmer zu, durch dessen geborstene Tür Licht fiel.

Er betrat den Raum… eindeutig ein Kinderzimmer.

Dumbledore saß auf einen Stuhl gegenüber einer verwahrlosten Wiege und summte ein altes Kinderlied.

Harry verharrte und musterte die bizarre Szenerie.

Der Widergänger summte die Melodie zu ende und drehte sich langsam zu Harry um.

Er wirkte alt, des Lebens überdrüssig… anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben.

„Lily liebte dieses Lied. Sie hatte es dir immer vorgesummt, wenn ich euch besuchen kam. Wer hätte damals auch nur ahnen können, das es einmal so kommen würde?", sprach er mit schwerer Stimme.

„Sieh dich um Harry. Hier liegen deine Wurzeln. Bist du noch dazu fähig etwas deswegen zu empfinden? Oder ist deine Seele bereits so verkrüppelt wie die von Tom, dem jedes Gefühl außer Hass fremd geworden ist?"

Keine Regung zeigte sich auf Harrys Gesicht.

„Derartig Pathetische Reden stehen dir nicht gut zu Gesicht Kreatur.", erwiderte er emotionslos.

„Mag sein… doch ich kann noch fühlen. Ich fühle bedauern, das alles so kommen musste. Trauer um Lily und James… und auch um das, was aus dir wurde. Widergänger oder nicht, ich bin dennoch ein Alter Mann, der ein wenig in Erinnerungen schwelgt. Doch ich denke du möchtest zur Sache kommen."

Harry musste nichts erwidern sondern blickte einfach in diese stahlblauen Augen.

„Erlaube mir eine Frage, bevor wir zur tat schreiten.", bat die Kreatur.

„Natürlich…"

„Wofür kämpfst du?"

Harry blickte den Widergänger irritiert an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wofür kämpfst du? Ich möchte wissen, ob du noch weißt wofür du kämpfst. Nur für eine Prophezeiung? Für dein persönliches Vergnügen? Worauf läuft das alles hinaus?"

Was für eine dumme Frage. Harry wollte gerade zu einer höhnischen Antwort ansetzen… doch es fehlten ihm die Worte.

Irritiert hielt er inne und wunderte sich über sich selbst.

Sollte diese Antwort nicht einfach sein? Bevor er sich… verliebte, ja, da war diese antwort einfach gewesen. Er hatte für sich gekämpft. Um zu Überleben. Um der größte der Lebenden Großmagier zu sein. Doch nun…

Er spürte, das dies nicht mehr sein Ziel war. Etwas hatte sich verändert, etwas das er nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr… aber das ist nicht wichtig.", erwiderte er ehrlich.

„Wenn wir beide fertig sind, dann wirst du es wieder wissen.", prophezeite Dumbledore und erhob sich.

Alle Müdigkeit war von ihm abgefallen und einer Spannung gewichen, die den Körper des Widergängers wirken lies, wie eine fast bis zum Bersten gespannte Stahlfeder.

„Peter, mein guter Junge. Verwandle dich und sei der Zeuge und Richter in diesem Duell.", sprach Dumbledore mit stählerner Stimme.

Wurmschwanz verneigte sich vor den beiden Kontrahenten und verwandelte sich in seine Rattenform.

„Du willst das Auge des Ra…. und wenn du mich vernichtest, dann wird es dich finden. Ich habe es in eine weiße Kaskade gebannt, welche nur durch meinen endgültigen Tod zerstört werden kann. Sollte ich dich besiegen, werde ich mein möglichstes Tun, um es zu vernichten und Tom zu töten, damit Hermine frei Leben kann. Das verspreche ich dir."

Harry erhob grüßend den Stab, küsste ihn und verneigte sich. Dumbledore erwiderte die Geste und dann standen sie sich gegenüber.

Es verging Zeit.

Harry vermochte hinterher nicht zu sagen, ob es Sekunden waren, Minuten… vielleicht Stunden.

Es zählte einfach nicht mehr, die Zeit hatte ihre Bedeutung verloren.

Stahlblaue Augen gruben sich in Saphirgrüne.

Sie würden Kämpfen um den Gegner zu vernichten. Keiner würde sterben wollen.

Harry spürte wie sein Herzschlag von einer Sekunde zur nächsten begann zu Rasen.

Das Adrenalin schwappte in heißen Wellen durch seinen Körper.

Zeitgleich ließen die Kontrahenten ihre Stäbe vorschnellen.

Komprimierte Ströme Arkaner Energie von nicht zu messender Intensität kollidierten in dem Kleinen Raum und entluden ihre zerstörerischen Energien.

Harry disapparierte vor das Gebäude, genau wie Dumbledore.

Er rematerialisierte im Garten und das Haus kollabierte in einer gewaltigen Schuttwolke, doch dafür hatte der Prinz keine Augen.

Geschickt drehte er sich aus dem Wirkungsbereich eines weiteren Fluches, den Dumbledore auf ihn abfeuerte.

Noch in der Drehung sammelte er seine Energien für eine Dunkle Kaskade und feuerte sie in die Richtung, aus der er beschossen wurde.

Er hatte den Fokus weit gewählt und traf Dumbledore, der von der wucht des Zaubers einige Meter fort geschoben wurde, tiefe Furchen im verwilderten Rasen hinterlassend.

Harry nutzte die Zeit und sandte einen zerstörerischen Kraftschlag in die Richtung des Widergängers.

Dieser hatte sich auf den Beinen gehalten und konterte die Komprimierte magische Energie welche ihn zerschmettern sollte, mit einem eigenen Kraftschlag.

Die Zauber prallten aufeinender und erneut entluden sie ihre zerstörerischen Energien in einer gewaltigen Explosion.

Die beiden Kontrahenten wurden durch die Druckwelle einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert, schafften es dennoch auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Plötzlich flogen Trümmer des Hauses auf den schwarzen Prinzen zu.

Für dieses eine mal schloss Harry seinen Frieden mit dem Vampir, der in den Untiefen seines Wesens lauerte und überlies ihm völlig bewusst die Kontrolle über sein Tun.

Diese Nekromantischen Wesen verfügten über Reflexe, die nicht einmal Harry beherrschte, weit jenseits dessen, was ein Mensch zu tun vermochte.

Der Vampir sprang unmenschlich schnell umher und wich den Trümmern aus. Irgendwie griff diese Wesenheit nach Harrys Magie. Diese schnellte hervor, packte die Gesetze der Physik und verbog sie zu seinen Gunsten.

Dennoch wurde er an der Rippe und dem Bein getroffen.

Harry spürte die dumpfen Schläge und erkannte irgendwo ihre Bedeutung. Doch das Adrenalin lies nicht zu, das Schmerz sein Bewusstsein erreichte.

Er rollte sich ab und schwang seinen Stab um das Arkane Band zwischen dem Widergänger und den Haustrümmern zu zerfetzen.

Anschließend formte er einen Feuerball und entfesselte diese Gewalt. Mit einem langen Schweif schoss die Kugel aus reinen Magischen Flammen auf Dumbledore zu.

Doch dieser konterte mit einem nicht minder mächtigen Ball aus reinem Eiswasser.

Als die Flüche aufeinander prallten, gab es eine weitere Explosion.

Eine Verpuffung aus reinem Dampf, der sich blitzartig ausbreitete.

Die dicke Feuchte Luft machte das Atmen schwer und durchnässte Harrys Kleidung, der einen weiteren Fluch auf Dumbledore abfeuerte, der mit geradezu Jugendlicher Energie und Schnelligkeit auswich, soweit der Prinz es beurteilen konnte.

Der Dampf machte seinen Kontrahenten zu einem undeutlichen Schemen. Um so deutlicher spürte er die widersinnige Energie der Kreatur, welche bei jeder Bewegung Verletzungen im natürlichen Magischen Gefüge zurück lies.

Erneut tauschten die Kontrahenten magische Kraftschläge aus.

Die natürlichen Gesetze der Physik wurden in diesem Kampf gebogen und bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verdreht.

Diese beiden schenkten sich nichts.

Dann sandte Dumbledore einen weiteren gewaltigen Kraftschlag aus.

Harry riss die linke Hand empor und bündelte seine Magie zu einem Schild in der Handfläche.

Der Kraftschlag wurde abgelenkt und schlug eine breite Schneise durch den Nahen Wald.

Bäume zersplitterten zu feinen Holzspänen, welche einer Wolke gleich auseinander stoben.

Die pure Gewalt des Kraftschlages, schlug Harrys Hand nach innen.

Deutlich spürte er wie die Knochen seines Handgelenkes barsten. In widernatürlichen Winkel stand seine Hand ab, doch er beachtete den alles verzehrenden und stechenden Schmerz, welcher sich in die Windungen seines Hirns schlängelte, nicht einmal.

Der einzige Gedanke, außer dem vernichten seines Gegners war, das er Glück gehabt hatte diesen Angriff nicht mit dem Stab abzuwehren. Dieser wäre mit Sicherheit zerschmettert worden…

Zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben, spürte der Prinz einen Hauch dessen, was man Angst nannte.

Todesangst.

Der Widergänger kämpfte nicht nur mit aller magischer Macht gegen ihn… nein.

Er legte seine ganze Existenz in seine Angriffe. Alles was davon noch übrig war.

Harry verstand, das dieses Wesen seiner Bestimmung folgte und ihn unter allen Umständen Vernichten wollte.

Dieser Hauch von Angst, dieses widernatürliche Gefühl, das sich wie ein eisiger Klumpen in seiner Brust festfraß, das an ihm zerrte und zog, das war der Auslöser.

Auch Harry Kämpfte nun mit allem was ihn ausmachte gegen seine Drohende Vernichtung an.

Zum aller ersten Mal in seinem Leben, fühlte er sich in seiner Existenz bedroht.

Seine Verletzungen und Prellungen missachtend, bewegte er sich noch immer behände zwischen Dumbledores Flüchen hindurch und versuchte nicht mehr sie zu Blocken oder um zu lenken, das Risiko war zu groß geworden.

Statt dessen Riss er mit magischer Macht Tonnenschwere Trümmer empor, welche durch die pure Kraft seines Widersachers zermalmt wurden.

Auch sandte er immer wieder Mächtige Attacken in Richtung Dumbledores, der ebenso auswich.

Dann begann er langsam zu erschöpfen.

Der Kampf zog sich immer weiter in die Länge und er erschöpfte immer mehr, während die Angriffe des Widersachers unverändert stark blieben.

Seine Knie wurden weicher… die Hände begannen zu zittern und nun buhlten auch die Schmerzen um seine Aufmerksamkeit… zerrten an seiner Konzentration.

War er so schwach geworden? Oder war dies wirklich die Größte Herausforderung, der er je Gegenübergestanden hatte… eine Herausforderung zu Groß, selbst für ihn?

Ein Weiterer Kraftschlag zertrümmerte seine Deckung.

Faustgroße Steine prallten auf seinen Körper und zerschmetterten die Knochen, auf die sie trafen.

Der Schmerz war überwältigend.

Eine Sekunde lang glaubte Harry, das dies das Ende wäre… doch dann geschah es.

In der schwärze, die seine Sicht zu trüben begann, bildete sich ein Gesicht… sanfte Züge von unendlicher Trauer erfüllt… Hermine…

Ihre traurigen Rehbraunen Augen und ihre Stimme die flüsterte… so zart und Zerbrechlich…

„Überlebe… Versprich mir wieder zu kommen…"

Er hatte sein Wort gegeben…

ER HATTE SEIN WORT GEGEBEN!!!

Er war der Gottverdammte schwarze Prinz!

ER STAND ZU SEINEM WORT!!!

„Komm einfach wieder…", flüsterte Hermines Bildnis ihm zu.

Eine Verborgene Quelle nahe seinem Herzen tat sich auf.

Frische, Süße magische Energie erfüllte seinen Körper mit neuer gewaltiger Stärke, schwemmte die Schmerzen hinfort.

„ICH HABE MEIN WORT GEGEBEN!!!", brüllte er zornig mit sich überschlagender Stimme und bündelte die neue Energie in einem gewaltigen Fluch.

„Ich weiß…", rief Dumbledores lachende Stimme.

Der Widergänger versuchte alles, um den Fluch abzuwehren, doch die gewaltige Energie zerschmetterte dessen Abwehr und erreichte seinen Körper.

Eine gewaltige Detonation, gefolgt von einem unirdischen, gleißend hellen glühen, welches sogar das Licht der Sonne übertraf, erschütterte die Gestirne.

„Ich weiß…", flüsterte Dumbledores vergnügte Stimme in Harrys Geist, ehe die Existenz des Widergängers endete.

Der Prinz sackte zusammen… so unendlich erschöpft wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Ein Schmuckstück erschien begleitet von einem sanften glühen vor seinen Augen. Er ergriff es und steckte es ein, ehe er völlig kollabierte und zusammenbrach.

Seine Lieder wurden schwer… nur undeutlich erkannte er die gedrungene Gestalt, die sich über ihn beugte.

„Habt keine Sorgen mein Prinz… ich bringe euch zu ihr…"

Wurmschwanz… sein treuer Diener… sein Freund…

Harry lies zu, das sein Geist in die schwärze abdriftete…. In die wohltuende Dunkelheit des Schlafes…

* * *

Voldemort wandte sich ab und disapparierte zurück in seine Residenz.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren begab er sich in seine Bibliothek und schenkte sich einen Scotch ein.

Normalerweise bevorzugte er einen guten Wein… doch nicht heute. Am heutigen Abend gelüstete es ihm nach etwas stärkerem.

Er setzte sich hin und dachte nach.

Niemals hätte er geahnt, was in erwartete, als er die Erschütterungen in den Bahnen der Magie gespürt hatte.

Etwas derartiges hatte er in seinem gesamten Leben niemals empfunden.

Und er hatte die Quelle aufgespürt… hatte den größten Teil der Schlacht miterlebt, welche sich die beiden lieferten.

Und es hatte ihn beeindruckt.

Nun empfand er widerstreitenden Gefühle… einerseits war er stolz auf Harry…

Sein Zögling hatte etwas vollbracht, zu dem er nie fähig gewesen war… falsch…

Etwas zu dem er sich niemals durchringen konnte, nämlich Dumbledore ein für alle mal zu stellen.

Er spürte bedauern über das Ableben des Widergängers.

Ein Leben lang waren sie sich ebenbürtige Gegner gewesen… er würde es vermissen. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne seinen Feind kaum noch vorstellen.

Dumbledore hatte sein Leben reich an Herausforderungen gemacht… das war nun unwiderruflich vorbei… bedauerlich… bedauerlich…

Und nun besaß Harry seinen letzten Horcrux.

Es wäre ihm ein leichtes gewesen, das Udjat Auge wieder an sich zu nehmen. Doch das war nicht seine Art. Das war eines Voldemort nicht würdig.

Seinem Sohn als dritter den wohlverdienten Lohn des Triumphes zu rauben… als eine dritte Macht, als Beobachter welcher die Lorbeeren erntet.

Nein, das war seiner nicht würdig.

Harry würde sowieso an der Natur des Auges scheitern. Dieser Horcrux war Lord Voldemorts Meisterstück.

Erneut brütete er vor sich hin, ging die Pfade seiner Gedanken entlang und plötzlich hob er sein Glas.

„Auf dich Albus… du warst ein guter Feind in all den Jahren. Ich werde auf dich trinken und unsere Feindschaft in Ehren halten…", sprach er zu dem leeren Raum.

Dann leerte er sein Glas und lächelte.

Harry hatte gezeigt, welches Potential in ihm steckte… ihr Kampf würde Legendär werden.

Und nun musste er sich darauf vorbereiten… der Krieg würde bald in seine letzte Phase gehen.

Kampffieber ergriff ihn und Vorfreude.

Der sich anbahnende Kampf würde eines Lord Voldemort würdig sein… ganz gewiss…

* * *

Hermine eilte die Korridore entlang und kümmerte sich nicht um die erschrockenen Gesichter derer, die sie passierte.

Tränen verschleierten ihre Sicht.

Wo war sie?

Das Mädchen hielt inne…

Sie hatte sich verlaufen!

Verzweifelt drehte sie sich im Kreis… wo war der Weg…? Wo war der Weg VERDAMMT!?!

„Hermine?"

Sie schreckte zusammen, als jemand sanft ihre Hand berührte.

„Sirius… wo muss ich hin… ich habe mich verlaufen…"

All ihre Verzweiflung schwang in der Stimme mit.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich hinbringen.", erwiderte der Animagus mit beruhigender Stimme.

Sanft nahm er sie in die Arme und führte sie zur Krankenstation.

Dort angelangt öffnete er die Tür.

Hermine eilte sofort zu der zerschlagenen Gestalt, die dort auf dem Bett lag.

Blut… überall war Blut. Sein ganzer Körper wirkte deformiert… aber er war wach.

„Hey…"

Seine Stimme war schwach und gebrochen.

„Harry… was ist nur passiert…?"

„Ich habe… dir mein Wort gegeben… und das halte ich…", flüsterte der Prinz.

„Ja… du hast dein Wort gehalten…"

Hände berührten sie an der Schulter.

„Hermine… bitte lassen sie mich nun wieder heran. Bitte glauben sie mir, ich kriege ihren Mann schon wieder hin.", sagte die Sanfte Stimme von Mrs. Finch - Fletchley, Justins Mutter welche Heilerin war.

Widerwillig lies sich Hermine von ihrem schwer Verletzten Ehemann Fortziehen.

„Komm mit Hermine… Ginny und Neville warten schon, wir trinken jetzt erst mal einen schönen Tee.", sagte Sirius.

„In zwei Stunden können sie wieder vorbei kommen… dann werde ich die meisten Verletzungen im Griff haben.", sagte die Heilerin.

„Bitte… ich möchte hier bleiben…", flehte Hermine. Sie konnte ihn so doch nicht liegen lassen.

„Es tut mir leid… aber für sie wäre es besser, wenn sie später wiederkommen."

Sirius führte sie mit sanfter Gewalt hinaus, alles aufbegehren nutzte nichts.

Er führte sie in die Küche, wo sie bereits von Neville und Ginny erwartet wurden.

Die rothaarige sprang sofort auf und Schloss Hermine in die Arme.

„Oh weh… mein Armer Schatz… komm setzt dich erst mal.", flüsterte sie mütterlich.

Auch Neville lies es sich nicht nehmen, sie einmal tröstend in die Arme zu nehmen.

„Keine Sorge… der sture Sauhund ist zäh wie ein Ochse… der wird schon wieder.", meinte er mit echter Zuversicht in der Stimme.

Doch Hermine konnte sich nur schwer beruhigen.

Colin Creevy, der ihr Bescheid gegeben hatte, das Harry wieder da war hatte sogar geglaubt, das er Tod sei.

Das hatte sie bis in ihre Grundfesten erschüttert.

Sirius bereitete einen Te mit einem Schuss Feuerwhisky vor… mit einem Großen Schuss Feuerwhisky und stellte ihn vor der Schülerin ab, die das Heiße Getränk sofort hinunterstürzte.

Kommentarlos nahm der Animagus die leere Tasse entgegen und machte eine weitere fertig.

Ginny redete beruhigend auf sie ein, während sich Sirius und Neville leise unterhielten.

Doch sie vernahm jedes einzelne Wort.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", flüsterte Neville besorgt.

Er und Ginny waren miteinander beschäftigt gewesen. Sie hatten von Harrys Aufbruch nichts mitbekommen.

„Wenn ich Bill richtig verstanden habe… dann hat Dumbledore Harry zum Duell gefordert… auf Leben und Tod…"

Neville sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Harry lebt… bedeutet das…"

„Ja… Dumbledore ist Tod…"

„Harry… warum hat er das nur getan?", fragte Neville betrübt.

„Es war unvermeidlich… irgendwann wäre es dazu gekommen… und nun ist es vorbei. Aber es hat ihn übel erwischt."

Hermine richtete sich auf.

„Er hatte versprochen wieder zu kommen…", flüsterte sie. „Und er hat sein Wort immer gehalten… Immer…"

* * *

Are you ready for a Review?

Yes we can!

Yes we can!

Macht alle mit ;)

Gruß

Dat Z.


	52. Resignation

* * *

**- The black Prince -  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Wie gehabt wa.

Hossa, ich habe einen guten Lauf. Das heißt für euch, ab jetzt wieder wöchentliche Updates.

Ich schätze mal so 60 bis 62 kappies werden es wohl werden, bis der schwarze Prinz zuende ist. Und dann gehts dierekt weiter mit der Fortsetzung.

Danke für eure Reviews!

Und nü?

Viel spaß!

* * *

52. Resignation

* * *

Als Mrs. Finch - Fletchley Hermine zwei Stunden später endlich in das Zimmer lies, Sah er schon um einiges besser aus. Nur war er nicht mehr wach. Er wurde in einen tiefen Heilschlaf versetzt, damit das Skelewachs besser wirken konnte.

Mrs. Finch - Fletchley nahm sich die Zeit, ihr genau zu erklären, was er alles für Verletzungen erlitten hatte und auch, wie sie seinen Zustand einschätzte.

„Der Junge hatte so viele gebrochene, angebrochene und gesplitterte Knochen, wie ich es noch niemals zuvor erlebt habe. Außerdem war er magisch gesehen fast zu Tode erschöpft. Die offenen Wunden fallen dabei nicht weiter ins Gewicht. Allerdings heilt alles sehr gut und sehr schnell. Anscheinend ist er eine Art Teilvampir, was den Heilprozess begünstigt. In zwei Tagen wird er wieder Bäume ausreißen."

Hermine bedankte sich artig und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl neben Harry, wobei sie sanft seine Hand hielt.

„Du hast dein Versprechen gehalten… du unglaublich sturer schwarzmagischer Bastard…", flüsterte sie.

Ihre Gedanken lagen im Widerstreit.

Einerseits war sie so erleichtert, das Harry noch lebte… andererseits trauerte sie um Dumbledore.

Selbst wenn jede Faser in ihr danach geschrieen hatte, den alten Direktor selber zu vernichten, diese Wesen das Grindelwald aus ihm gemacht hatte… sie hatte den Mann gemocht.

Nicht was er war, sondern wer er war.

Was er alles für sie und andere getan hatte. Sie würde den alten Mann in guter Erinnerung behalten und Harry keine Vorwürfe machen…

Sie hatten es beide gewollt. Sie konnten nicht existieren, so lange der andere noch lebte.

Doch hatte dieser Kampf auch etwas bei Harry bewirkt?

Würde er sich dadurch verändern?

Nie zuvor war er derartig schwer verletzt worden. Das mit dem Illuminatus Fluch zählte sie einmal nicht mit. Das war kein Duell gewesen.

Der Kampf mit Dumbledore hatte ihn an seine Grenzen gebracht… vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus getrieben.

Sie wusste nicht was dort geschehen war, oder wo sie ihren Kampf ausgetragen hatten.

Irgendwann senkte sie ihr Haupt auf Harrys Brust und horchte seinen regelmäßigen Atemzügen und dem Pochen seines Herzens.

Dann dämmerte sie langsam ein.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte…

Alles was sie wusste war, das sie beim aufwachen tierische Nackenschmerzen hatte.

Langsam erhob sie sich und begann ihren Körper zu strecken, wobei sich nicht wenige Wirbel wieder in ihre richtige Position schoben.

Als sie sich entspannte, bemerkte sie, das Harry wach war und sie beobachtete.

„Harry…?"

Er lächelte leicht, so das sie sich hinunterbeugte und ihm einen Kuss gab, den er durchaus zu genießen schien.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

„Ich fühle mich schwach… aber es wird wieder.", entgegnete er nachdenklich.

Tatsächlich… dieser Nachdenkliche Zug der sich auf sein Gesicht gelegt hatte war neu… und ja… da war etwas mit seinen Haaren. Die Schläfen schimmerten Silbern… sein Haar war ergraut. Langsam setzte sie sich und nahm seine Hand.

„Woran denkst du?", fragte sie.

„Dumbledore… er war mir immer einen Schritt voraus... das habe ich erst gestern erkannt. Und er erteilte mir eine Lektion… eine Lektion die ich sogar angenommen habe."

„Was für eine Lektion?"

Harry setzte sich vorsichtig auf und lehnte sich dann zurück.

„Er zeigte mir, was mir wirklich wichtig ist. Du weißt, das ich mich nicht geändert habe. Das ich mich nicht ändern kann, nicht so wie du es vielleicht verdienst. Aber etwas hat sich doch verändert, ohne das ich es wollte oder bemerkt hätte."

Sie sagte nichts, sah ihn einfach nur an und wartete. Es kam nicht oft vor, das er so offen von sich sprach.

„Ich wollte einmal der Mächtigste der Mächtigen sein. Ja, das war einst mein Antrieb, Dumbledore und Vater zu überflügeln, als der Größte der Großen in die analen der Geschichte eingehen… meine Unsterblichkeit. Aber dann kam etwas dazu, etwas, dass ich nicht einkalkuliert hatte."

Versonnen blickte er sie an.

Sie machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.

„Was… was willst du damit sagen?"

Er lächelte… ein offenes Lächeln welches er nur sehr selten und auch dann nur ihr zeigte.

„Du… Dumbledore hätte es fast geschafft mich auszulöschen. Du warst es, die mir die Kraft gab weiter zu machen. Weil ich es dir versprochen hatte. Bevor wir unser Duell begannen, fragte er mich, wofür ich Kämpfen würde. Ich konnte nichts sagen, doch er prophezeite mir, das ich es am Ende des Kampfes wissen würde. Und der Bastard hat wie immer Recht behalten. Du bist der Grund all meiner Handlungen. Wann das angefangen hat weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, das ich dem Tod nie so nahe war und alles woran ich denken konnte, war zu dir zurück zu kehren und mein Wort zu halten."

Hermine war… gerührt. Das war die schönste Liebeserklärung die er ihr jemals gemacht hatte.

Sie bemerkte, das Tränen ihr Gesicht bedeckten.

Langsam beugte sie sich hinunter und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss.

Als sie gerade voneinander abließen, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein grinsender Neville trat herein.

„Moinsen, alles fertig zum Raport? Stubenkontrolle.", rief er gut gelaunt.

Dann erkannte er, wie Hermine über Harry stand und sein grinsen verbreiterte sich um einiges.

„Uuups, lasst euch von mir nicht stören. Ich komme in fünf… ach was soll der Geiz? In fünfzehn Minuten wieder. Habt viel spaß und gib dir Mühe Harry!"

Hermine und der Prinz starrten dem Anführer der Schatten irritiert hinterher.

„Er hängt eindeutig zuviel mit Sirius herum.", meinte die Brünette.

„In der Tat. Oder Sirius zuviel mit ihm."

„Oder beide zuviel mit Ginny.", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Harry blickte sie irritiert an.

„Sie ist die ungeschlagene Meisterin der Zweideutigkeiten."

Harry hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue… eine Gestik so typisch für ihn, das Hermines letzte Zweifel erstarben.

Er würde wieder ganz genesen.

Grinsend setzte sie sich dazu und wie angekündigt erschien Neville exakt fünfzehn Minuten später wieder in der Tür, natürlich ohne anzuklopfen und mit einem dreckigen grinsen im Gesicht.

„Na, ist die Erbfolge gesichert?", fragte er scheinheilig.

Harry zeigte ein süffisantes Grinsen und erwiderte: „Selbstverständlich. Neidest du mir etwa die Fähigkeit an oder hast du Probleme in dieser Beziehung? Ich kenne da einen Tränkebrauer, der dir entsprechende… Unterstützung zukommen lassen könnte."

Hermine verkniff sich ein grinsen bei Nevilles verdutztem Gesicht.

„Also, was führt dich denn nun her?", fragte sie um das Thema zu wechseln und einen sicherlich langen verbalen Schlagabtausch im Keim zu ersticken.

Sofort wurde Nevilles Mine ein wenig ernster.

Er kramte in seinen Roben herum und zog einen zerknitterten Tagespropheten hervor, den er Harry reichte.

„Warst du das?", fragte er.

„Godrics Hollow in Trümmern!", lautete der Aufmacher. Darunter zeigte ein Foto die immense Zerstörung.

Harry überflog den Artikel und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Sieben zerstörte Häuser? Zwanzig Verletzte?", fragte er mit ehrlicher Verwunderung.

„Sie berichten von kaum messbaren magischen Entladungen die dafür Verantwortlich sein sollten. Tatsächlich waren diese Entladungen derartig Stark, das herbeigerufene Auroren und Fluchbrecher des Ministeriums nicht in die Zone einzudringen wagten.", meinte Neville.

Hermine blickte in Stummen entsetzen auf die Bilder der Zerstörung.

Der schwarze Prinz legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.

„Das habe ich nicht bemerkt… ich meine, wir kämpften gegeneinander. Und alles andere war, nun ja. Unwichtig. Mir ist nicht aufgefallen, das wir das Dorf in Mitleidenschaft gezogen haben. Ich dachte wir wären weit genug weg…"

Neville wirkte plötzlich stutzig und betrachte Harry eingehender.

„Was zum Geier ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?"

Der schwarze Prinz wirkte ehrlich irritiert.

„Was soll damit sein?"

„Deine Schläfen wirken ziemlich grau."

„Grau?"

Fragend blickte er zu Hermine, die ihrerseits verwundert war.

„Ich dachte du wüsstest es schon…", nuschelte sie Verlegen.

Harry seufzte.

„Auch wenn mir eine Narzisstische Ader nicht gegeben ist, reicht mir doch bitte einen Spiegel.", meinte er trocken.

Hermine holte das gewünschte und er betrachtete den grauen Ansatz auf seinen Schläfen.

„Erschreckend. Ich hatte davon gehört, das so etwas passieren kann, sollte man sich zu sehr erschöpfen. Aber ich sehe dieses Phänomen zum ersten Mal.", meinte er trocken und legte den Spiegel zur Seite.

„Es steht dir irgendwie.", meinte Hermine schelmisch grinsend.

Neville brachte sie wieder auf das eigene Thema zurück.

„Nun wollte ich wissen, was in Godrics Hollow passiert ist. Und keine Beschönigungen bitte."

Der schwarze Prinz zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dumbledore und ich haben unseren Konflikt endgültig ausgetragen. Und ich bin der von uns beiden, der Überlebt hat."

Neville lies den Kopf hängen.

„So erschlagen wie du aussahst, hatte ich gehofft Dumbledore hätte ebenfalls überlebt. Das ihr nicht die Kraft gehabt hättet, es zu Ende zu bringen. Nun ist er also tot…"

Der Schüler wirkte nachdenklich.

Harry legte den Kopf schief.

„Vielleicht tröstet es dich zu wissen, das ich mich nicht mal im Ansatz so gut dabei fühle, wie ich gedacht hätte. Tatsächlich… fühle ich eher bedauern. Er war ein guter Feind, das werde ich vermissen."

Hermine schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.

Da war es wieder, diese seltsamen Gedankengänge, die sie beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Neville ihm zu.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen.", meinte er.

Als Hermine ihn fragend ansah, legte sich ein Nachdenklicher Zug auf die Mine des Schattens.

„Ich weiß, für dich ist das schwer Vorstellbar Hermine, doch als Kämpfer, als jemand der diesen Weg bestreitet, sind Feinde genau so wichtig wenn nicht gar wichtiger als Freunde. Ein guter Feind versteht dich… und du verstehst ihn. Das ist eine seltsame Wechselwirkung. Außerdem gibt ein guter Feind dir ein Ziel im Leben… und wenn man das erreicht hat, dann kommt diese Frage. Was jetzt? Auch ich werde mir diese Frage stellen müssen, sollten wir diesen Krieg gewinnen."

Harry nickte.

„Eine treffende Beschreibung. Es ist gut, das du dir dieser Tatsachen bewusst bist. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, das wurde mir erst klar, nachdem ich diese Schlacht überlebt hatte."

Neville hatte recht.

Für Hermine war diese Vorstellung zu abstrakt.

Na ja, auch Neville war ja alles andere als normal…

* * *

Drei Tage waren nun seid Dumbledores Tod vergangen.

Harry hatte die Zeit genutzt um sich zu erholen, doch nun würde er sich mit dem Udjat Auge beschäftigen, dem letzten Horcrux seines Vaters.

Für diesen Zweck hatte er das Refugium, wie die Schatten die Insel nun nannten, verlassen.

Er ahnte, das die Zauber die er Einsetzen müsste alles übersteigen würden, was er bisher eingesetzt hatte. Und das könnte unter umständen den Aufenthaltsort der Insel preisgeben. Und das galt es zu verhindern.

Das uralte Vergessene Black Anwesen war ein zu großer Glücksfall gewesen.

So hatte er sich für die Untersuchung ein Anwesen der McGregors in Schottland ausgesucht, ein altes Geschlecht aus dem die Potters entstammten. Dieses Landhaus gehörte zu seiner Erbmasse und er könnte einen eventuellen Verlust gut verschmerzen, besonders wegen des desolaten Zustandes, in dem sich das seid Jahrzehnten leer stehenden Herrenhaus befand.

Zur Vorsicht beschwor er einiges an Warn und Verteidigungszaubern, ehe er den leer stehenden Salon in einen annehmbaren Zustand brachte.

Nun konnte er mit seiner Arbeit beginnen.

Den Bericht von Bill Weasley, hatte er bereits durchgearbeitet, als er noch an das Bett gefesselt war.

Harry Bescheinigte dem Fluchbrecher ein großes Talent, doch das Exponat schien etwas ganz besonderes zu sein, so das man das Versagen des ältesten Weasleys verstehen konnte.

Angeblich, war es ja der Teil eines Gottes.

Mit den Verteidigungszaubern, die auf dem Auge gelegen hatten, musste er sich ja dank Bill nicht mehr beschäftigen, so das er eine Prüfung des Materials begann.

Eine Stunde später war Harry um keinen Deut schlauer… er konnte nicht sagen, woraus dieses Schmuckstück bestand. Nur die Fassung war aus beschworenem Gold geschaffen worden, an und für sich schon etwas besonderes, da es fast unmöglich war, dieses Edelmetall durch Magie zu erschaffen.

Der oder die Magier, welche das Schmuckstück erschaffen hatten mussten wahre Großmeister gewesen sein.

Als er mit dem Material nicht weiterkam, untersuchte er den Aufbau des Seelenhortes und stellte einmal mehr fest, das sein Ziehvater ein verschlagenes Genie war.

Irgendwie war es dem dunklen Lord gelungen, den eigentlichen Horcrux in das innere des Auges zu Betten, umschlossen von diesem seltsamen Material welches auf keinerlei Magie reagierte. Er arbeitete Stunde um Stunde und mit jedem gescheiterten Zauber, staute sich mehr und mehr Frust auf.

Dann versuchte er es mit dem Schwert von Godric Gryffindor, welches er dafür extra aus dem alten Büro von dumbledore entwendet hatte. Dieses galt als eines der wenigen Artefakte, die Horcruxe zerstören konnten.

Doch das Auge hielt intakt.

Er beträufelte es mit Basiliskengift, verschiedenen Tränken und zuletzt versuchte er es sogar mit Dämonenfeuer, obwohl er schon schlechte Erfahrung in dieser Beziehung gemacht hatte.

Aber nichts half.

Das Auge verhöhnte ihn und seine Jämmerlichen Versuche.

Nie in seinem Leben war der Prinz dermaßen frustriert gewesen.

Dieser Seelenhort war perfekt.

Doch er gab nicht auf… noch nicht!

Noch nicht!!!

* * *

Ginny machte sich wirklich große Sorgen.

Erst diese Geschichte mit Dumbledore, dem schwer verletzten Harry. Und dann dieses dämliche Auge, mit dem dieser vermaledeite Schwarzmagier vor gut einer Woche verschwunden war.

Außerdem machten es ihr die Spannungen im Refugium auch nicht gerade leichter.

Zu viele Menschen auf zu engem Raum ohne klare Disziplinarische Regeln, so beschrieb Neville das Problem. Und er hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, den Leuten Aufgaben zu geben. Das würde sie davon abhalten sich zu streiten.

Und Ginny fand die Idee gar nicht mal schlecht.

Doch im Augenblick machte sie sich einfach zu große Sorgen um Hermine, weil diese sich um ihren verdammten Ehemann sorgte.

Und das machte ihr wirklich zu schaffen.

Ginny setzte sich mit Remus, Sirius und Neville zusammen und gemeinsam versuchten sie, eine Aufgabenverteilung für ihre Gäste zu finden.

Es war ermüdend, aber es musste getan werden.

Nachdem sie zwei Stunden Lang gebrütet hatten, wurden sie jedoch von Michael Corner gestört.

„Sory, ich wollte nur Bescheid geben, das Potter wieder da ist.", meinte er recht verlegen.

Das Gesicht von Sirius und Remus hellte sich auf.

„Und?", fragte Neville.

Michael druckste ein wenig um die antwort herum.

Schließlich rückte er mit der Sprache heraus.

„Er sah ziemlich abgewrackt und verdammt frustriert aus. Ich glaube nicht, dass er, bei was auch immer, Erfolg hatte."

Neville knetete seine Unterlippe.

„Ich seh mal nach dem Miesepeter. Lasst uns mit dem Quatsch hier mal lieber Morgen weitermachen. Mir brummt die Birne."

Die anderen Stimmten zu.

Ginny schloss sich ihrem Verlobten an und gemeinsam suchten sie die Räume von Harry und Hermine auf.

Ihre Freundin lies sie herein und sofort erkannte Ginny, das Michael nicht übertrieben hatte.

Harry sah echt scheisse aus…

Dunkle Bartstoppeln, die wie seine Schläfen von grau durchzogen waren, sprossen in seinem Gesicht. Die Kleidung wirkte, als hätte er sie seid einer Woche nicht gewechselt und dunkle Augenringe zeigten seine Müdigkeit.

Neville störte sich nicht daran, sondern wandte sich Harry zu. Er wusste, was von Erfolg oder Misserfolg abhing.

„Und?"

Harry kramte das Auge hervor und knallte es frustriert auf den Tisch.

„Ich kann es nicht vernichten… nicht ohne selbst dabei zu sterben…", grollte er völlig untypisch.

Ginny war überrascht… ja entsetzt. Das was sie empfand spiegelte sich auf Hermines Gesicht, doch Neville blieb gelassen.

„Was bedeutet das für uns?"

Seine Stimme war nüchtern.

„Gar nichts. Ich bin dazu fähig Vater zu schlagen. Das ich den letzten Horcrux nicht vernichten kann bedeutet jedoch, das ich Mittel einsetzen muss, die ich nicht einsetzen wollte. Es verkompliziert die Sachlage, doch es bleibt mir keine Wahl!"

Neville knetete seine Unterlippe.

„Phase drei?", fragte er emotionslos.

„Angriffskrieg.", erwiderte Harry.

Ginny hörte gespannt zu… nun würde Harry erklären was auf sie zu kam.

„Wir werden alle Kräfte bündeln und die Todesser angreifen. Je mehr wir erwischen desto besser. Ihr müsst sie nicht töten… es reicht wenn ihr sie derart verwundet oder verhaftet, das sie nicht mehr eingreifen können. Wir müssen so viele Todesser wie möglich ausschalten und alle Kräfte darauf verwenden. Zu diesem Zweck möchte ich die Kräfte der Schatten, des Phönixordens und des Ministeriums unter einem Kommandostab vereinen. Außerdem hat Derek Fischer ein Angebot gemacht… für den Angriff stoßen weitere sechzehn Auroren des Dreiländerministeriums zu uns."

Er machte eine Pause und nahm einen Schluck Wasser ehe er fortfuhr.

„Die Todesser müssen im Kampf gebunden werden. Wenn er keine Unterstützung mehr findet, dann fordere ich Vater heraus. Vor dem Großangriff plane ich eine Welle von gleichzeitigen Zugriffen. Wir schalten so viele wie möglich aus, ehe sie ihre Kräfte bündeln können. Das Timing ist entscheidend. Es geht um alles oder nichts! Wir müssen alles auf eine Karte setzen, sonst wird sich dieser Krieg ewig ziehen und ihr unterliegt, egal ob an der Spitze ein Voldemort oder ein Rabastan Lestrange steht. Eure Reihen sind zu ausgedünnt. Es muss schnell passieren, versteht ihr?"

Neville seufzte.

„Ich weiß wie schlecht es steht…", meinte er.

Harry nickte ihm zu.

Es war soweit…

* * *

Bis nächste Woche.

Gruß

Dat Z.


	53. Zugriffe

* * *

**-The black Prince-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Es gehört mir noch immer nichts.

Wie versprochen, der neue Prinz!

Have Fun!

* * *

53. Zugriffe

* * *

Hermine sah sich in dem Raum um und wunderte sich ehrlich, wie Harry es geschafft hatte alle diese Parteien an einen Tisch zu bekommen.

Amelia Bones als Ministerin der Magie und Arthur Weasley als Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung repräsentierten das Englische Ministerium. Ginny, Neville und sie Selbst die Schatten. Minerva McGonnagal und Hestia Jones den Phönixorden. Zudem waren Derek Fischer und ein gewisser Georg Leander als Stimme der Auroren aus dem Dreilandministerium zugegen, die ohne Einverständnis ihrer Regierung am Kampf teilnehmen wollten.

Was allerdings Sirius Black und Remus Lupin hier sollten, wusste sie jedoch nicht, denn noch lies Harry sich nicht in die Karten schauen.

Der schwarze Prinz stand für sich selbst und lies niemanden darüber im Zweifel, das der gesamte Plan ohne ihn Sinnlos wäre.

Er hielt gerade den Vortrag, den Hermine zusammen mit Ginny und Neville bereits vernommen hatte.

Unbehagliches Schweigen senkte sich in dem Raum, denn jeder wusste, das er im Recht war.

Amelia Bones räusperte sich.

„Nun Mister Potter, wir haben gehört wie es um uns steht. Und ich stimme ihnen zu. Doch was ist ihr Plan?"

„Wir bündeln unsere Kräfte."

Er erklärte, was er auch Hermine bereits erklärt hatte, beschrieb bis ins Detail, wie man Vorzugehen hätte und nannte auch die Bedingungen die erfüllt werden müssten. Besonders hob er hervor, das man alle Kräfte unter einer Unabhängigen Kommandozentrale stellen musste, welche die Angriffe koordinieren würde.

„Aber wer sollte das Kommando übernehmen? Sie Mister Potter?", fragte McGonnagal skeptisch.

Es behagte niemanden, einen Schwarzmagier als Kommandanten zu haben.

„Nein, ich werde die Einheiten nicht koordinieren, denn meine Aufgabe ist es, den zu Vernichten den sie nicht Vernichten können. Ich werde mich um Voldemort kümmern. Zum Koordinieren der Angriffe halte ich Sirius Black für die beste Wahl."

„Black?", entfuhr es McGonnagal, was den Animagus dazu veranlasste grinsend mit den Augenbrauen zu wackeln.

Bones zog die Brauen zusammen.

„In der Tat, als Auror war Mister Black als hervorragender Taktiker bekannt."

„Er ist unabhängig und versteht sein Handwerk. Daher dürfte er Qualifiziert genug sein.", steuerte Harry bei.

Sirius räusperte sich. Als alle ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte begann er zu sprechen.

„Es war Dumbledores Wunsch, das ich diese Rolle spielen sollte. Er wusste, eines Tages würde es soweit kommen. Und er ahnte wohl, den Tag selbst nicht mehr mit zu erleben."

Bei diesen Worten sah er Harry an.

„Das ist wahr. Kurz nach seiner Rehabilitation erklärte Dumbledore uns, was wahrscheinlich passieren würde und was er von uns erwartet.", sagte Remus in das Ungläubige Schweigen.

„Dumbledore… wusste was kommt?", fragte McGonnagal fassungslos.

„Er vermutete es.", korrigierte Black mit ernstem Gesicht.

„Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb wir beide uns bereits eingehend mit einem solchen Fall in der Theorie auseinandergesetzt haben.", fügte Remus hinzu und sah ernst in die Runde. „Wir haben Zauber recherchiert, die uns überblick über die gesamte Lage verschaffen können. Wir haben eine Organisationsstrucktur entwickelt, um Truppen effektiv koordinieren zu können. Außerdem haben wir nach einem Gespräch mit Harry einen Weg gefunden unabhängig von Störzaubern mit den Einheiten zu kommunizieren."

Die Anwesenden sahen den schwarzen Prinzen erwartungsvoll an.

Ein großes Problem bei Kampfeinsätzen von Magiern, war immer die Kommunikation. Es war leicht die so genannten Flüsterzauber oder die Kommunikationssphären zu stören. Außerdem hatten sie nur begrenzte Reichweiten, was eine Großflächige Kommunikation unmöglich machte.

Ein Weg, dieses Problem zu beheben, könnte entscheidend für den Ausgang des Krieges sein, da ungestörte Kommunikation einen gewaltigen Vorteil darstellte.

Harry grinste breit.

„Ich weiß, das niemand das von mir erwartet hätte, doch ich schlage vor einfachen Muggelfunk zu benutzen. Es gibt dort genug Lösungen die für Gefechte entwickelt wurden. Außerdem können wir so ganz Britannien abdecken. Die Todesser werden niemals darauf kommen."

Zu sagen das Hermine geschockt war, wäre untertrieben. Auch McGonnagal, Arthur, Neville und Ginny, also alle die den Prinzen kannten waren schier entsetzt…

Dann fiel dem Mädchen wieder ein, wie er sich einst Bücher über Muggelelektronik besorgt hatte. Wie ihre Mutter erzählte, das er sich mit dem Fernseher und dem Toaster beschäftigt hatte…

Harry musterte die erschrockenen Gesichter und grinste.

„Ich weiß, auch mir behagt der Gedanke nicht Muggeltechnik zu verwenden und verstehe euer entsetzen, doch der Vorteil ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen."

Er wusste genau, das es die anderen nicht stören würde Muggeltechnik zu verwenden, das sein Vorschlag der Grund für ihr erschrecken war. Das er sich solche Spitzen auch nicht verkneifen konnte.

Black und Lupin grinsten bei seiner Aussage. Und Hermine entdeckte in den Augen ihres Mannes jenes seltene schelmische Funkeln, das sie auch hin und wieder bei seinem Paten bemerkte. Das Funkeln, das sie an die Geschichten von James Potter erinnerte.

Die Anwesenden beratschlagten sich und Sirius musste erklären wie er sich seinen Kommandostab vorstellte.

Jede Fraktion sollte zwei ihrer besten Taktiker an ihn abtreten. Diese würden Befehle von ihm und Remus erhalten und sofort an die entsprechenden Gruppen weitergeben.

Außerdem hatten sie Steine so verwandelt, das sie ein magisches Signal ausstrahlten. So konnte man sie auf verschiedenen Karten darstellen, welche die beiden im Laufe des Jahres erstellt hatten. So wären sie in der Lage die Truppen perfekt zu Koordinieren, da sie die Standorte eines jeden Kämpfers kennen würden.

Die Anwesenden waren erstaunt, wie viel Planung Sirius und Remus hereingesteckt hatten. Außerdem gab Harry eine klare, harte Linie aus.

Alle sollten im unklaren über die Aktion bleiben, bis es soweit sein würde.

Unter Vorwänden würden sich die Truppen sammeln und dann nur drei Minuten vor dem Zugriff informiert werden. So sollten eventuelle Spione keine Chance haben, Warnungen herauszugeben. Außerdem sollten alle Kräfte und Spione eingesetzt werden. Jeder der auch nur im Verdacht stand ein Todesser zu sein, sollte festgesetzt werden. Es mussten so viele wie möglich aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden, ehe sich die Äußeren Kreise sammeln konnten. Über Schuld und Unschuld sollten später die Gerichte entscheiden, doch vorerst galt es, bei Verdächtigung, Verhaftung!

Gefangenenlager sollten eingerichtet werden, welche von angelernten Schülern und Aurorenrekruten bewacht werden sollten.

Harry würde als Unterstützung der Wächter, Statuen mit gewissen Zaubern belegen und so zur Überwachung einsetzen. Außerdem deutete er an, noch weitere Unterstützung mit einzubringen, das wolle er allerdings mit Sirius alleine besprechen.

Vier Stunden saß der Kreis zusammen und plante die Aktion.

Auch welche Vorbereitungen getroffen werden mussten, welche Resourcen zur Verfügung standen und wie man diese am besten ausnutzte.

„Der Zugriff erfolgt in drei Wochen!", beschloss Sirius und die Anwesenden stimmten zu.

Bis dahin musste noch viel Vorbereitet werden…

* * *

Bill war schlichtweg gesagt beeindruckt von dem was er sah.

Ein großer Raum, überall behängt mit Karten. Eine große Karte von Britannien und jede Menge Ausschnittsvergrößerungen säumten eine Wand, welche durch ihre Details bestachen.

Vier große Tische mit seltsamen Muggelgeräten standen davor und ein Größerer Tisch.

Sirius schlug dem Fluchbrecher Freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Beeindruckend was?"

„Wo habt ihr nur dieses ganze Muggelzeug her?", fragte Bill erstaunt und betrachtete die Apparate mit den Knöpfen, Reglern und leuchtenden Skalen fasziniert.

„Das ist eine Leihgabe der Britischen Armee. Amelia hat sie durch den Premierminister erhalten.", erwiderte Remus.

„Beeindruckend… und wofür das ganze?"

„Ich denke das wird Harry dir erklären. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb er dich sprechen möchte, aber ich schätze mal, das er das Thema auch Anschneiden wird. So, nun aber Raus. Gleich kommt der SAS Mann, der uns an den Funkgeräten anlernen soll. Harrys Butze ist gerade raus und die zweite links."

Bill nickte und verabschiedete sich von seinen beiden Freunden.

An der von Sirius beschriebenen Tür hielt er inne und klopfte an.

Hermine öffnete ihm und wirkte überrascht.

„Bill… was für eine schöne Überraschung.", rief sie aus und nahm den Fluchbrecher in die Arme.

„Was führt dich den her?", fragte sie und lies ihn in die Wohnung.

„Dein Gatte wollte mich sehen.", erwiderte dieser und setzte sich auf den Sessel, den Hermine ihn anbot.

„Seltsam. Er ist im Moment nicht da. Moment, ich mache uns erst einmal Tee."

Hermine wuselte in der kleinen Küche herum, die zu den Räumen gehörte und brühte einen starken Tee auf.

Zusammen tranken sie eine Tasse und plauderten, bis die Tür aufschwang und Harry herein trat, zu Bills Überraschung gefolgt von Fred, George und Charlie, die sehr neugierig wirkten.

„Schau mal einer an, der Aushilfsägypter.", rief Fred belustigt aus.

Harry wirkte zufrieden.

„Sehr gut, es sind alle Anwesend. Bitte setzt euch."

Hermine ging bereits in die Küche und machte mehr Tee. Als sie alle versorgt waren, blickte Harry ernst in die Runde.

„Bald wird es ernst werden.", sprach er in die gespannte Stille hinein, welche sich in den Raum gesenkt hatte.

„Und eure Familie wird eine Rolle dabei spielen, wie schon einmal. Ihr seid die Nachfahren der Prewets aus dem Geschlecht der Hufflepuffs. Ich werde eure Hilfe bei dem kommenden benötigen."

Bill war nicht wirklich überrascht, das Harry von ihrer Abstammung wusste, doch Hermine wirkte erstaunt.

Der älteste Weasley räusperte sich und sah Harry an.

„Wie genau sollen wir denn helfen?"

Es war keine Frage, das sie helfen würden, die Frage war, was dieser Schwarzmagier von ihnen Verlangen würde.

Harry erzählte ihnen die geplanten Zugriffe und kam dann zum eigentlichen Kern des Gespräches.

„Da unsere Truppen nicht sehr stark sind, möchte ich diese verstärken. Da kommt dann ihr ins Spiel."

Bill konnte sich denken was er meinte. Als Ältester der Familie war er der einzige der Brüder, der das dunkle Geheimnis ihrer Familie kannte. Es wurde seid Generationen vom Vater zum Ältesten Sohn weitergegeben.

„Die Armee der Toten?", fragte er deshalb lauernd.

„Exakt!"

Bill bemerkte den verwunderten Blick seiner Brüder und seufzte.

„Jungs, das ist ein altes Familiengeheimnis. Nur Mum, Dad und ich wissen davon. Vor mehr als Tausend Jahren, als die Sachsen in Britannien einfielen, da wurden sie unter anderem vom Stammvater der Familie Hufflepuff zurückgeschlagen, der vier Magier der schwarzen Gilde zu sich beorderte. Diese erschufen ihm ein Heer aus gefallenen Feinden, das er befehligte. Inferi…"

Charlie sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Inferi?!?"

„Damals war das noch nicht so schlimm.", rechtfertigte Bill.

Fred und George grinsten den schwarzen Prinzen an.

„Und wir sollen die Familientradition fortführen oder wie?", fragte George.

„In der Tat. Ich unterstelle jedem von euch eine Truppe von zehn Inferi. Und für Herren Charlie Weasley habe ich etwas ganz besonderes. In der Zeit des Waffenstillstandes warst du Drachenforscher, habe ich recht?"

Charlie nickte überrascht.

„Dir unterstelle ich vier Dracheninferi. Ihr seid Hufflepuffs, ihr könnt sie steuern."

Hermine schwirrte der Kopf.

„Hast du eigentlich total den Verstand verloren?", fragte sie leise. „Lebende Tote… was glaubst du was du da machst?"

Er sah sie einfach an und grinste.

„Hast du vergessen, das ich auch ein Nekromantiker bin? Vater wird hunderte dieser Wesen in die Schlacht senden, allerdings muss er seine durch Steine steuern. Unsere vier Freunde hier, werden sehr viel besser mit den Inferi umgehen können. Wir benötigen jeden Vorteil und die Nekromantie ist einer davon."

„Aber… du kannst doch nicht einfach Tote dafür benutzen. Das ist nicht richtig!", beharrte Hermine.

Harry legte sanft eine Hand auf ihr Bein.

„Beruhige dich. Es wird die letzte Schlacht werden, wir müssen alles in die Waagschale werfen was wir haben. Das Vermächtnis der Hufflepuffs ist ein gewaltiger Vorteil."

„Ich stimme zu.", sagte Bill und auch die drei anderen wirkten entschlossen.

Harry nickte gefällig und nippte an seinem Tee.

„Muss ich euch alles nötige zeigen?", fragte er zuvorkommend.

Doch der älteste Weasley winkte ab.

„Ich nehme die drei in die Lehre. Zwei Wochen werde ich allerdings brauchen um ihnen alles nötige beizubringen."

Harry klatschte in die Hände.

„Perfekt, ihr habt drei Wochen bis zum Zugriff. Zu niemanden ein Wort."

„Das versteht sich doch von selbst.", riefen Fred und George grinsend.

Bill glaubte sofort, das es den beiden gefallen würde mit verdorbener Magie umzugehen. Er selbst hatte sich nicht wohl gefühlt, als er diese Formeln von seinem Vater beigebracht bekommen hatte.

„Das wird unsere Reihen gut ergänzen. Alles weitere werdet ihr in drei Wochen erfahren.", sagte Harry und verabschiedete sie.

Bill nahm seine Brüder mit zum Fuchsbau. Dort würden sie umgehend mit den Lektionen beginnen.

‚Na toll… Mum wird n' Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen.", dachte der Fluchbrecher resigniert…

* * *

Hermine sah sich um und ein beklemmendes Gefühl beschlich sie.

Die Vorbereitungen liefen auf vollen Touren.

Neville trainierte mit den Schatten bis zum erbrechen, Harry war ständig unterwegs und auch Sirius war enorm beschäftigt.

Derek Fischer war mit seinen Abtrünnigen Auroren eingetroffen… mehr als er angekündigt hatte. Nun waren es vierzig Auroren des Dreilandministeriums, welche sie beherbergen mussten. Doch auch noch anderes Personal hatte sich unerlaubt entfernt. Heiler, Fluchbrecher, Vergissmichs und unsägliche hatten sich den Auroren angeschlossen, so das sich insgesamt fünfundsiebzig Österreicher, Schweizer und Deutsche im Refugium aufhielten.

Die Auroren trainierten zusammen mit den Schatten, wobei auch Hermine immer öfter mit machte. Sie fühlte sich wie vor einer großen Prüfung, für die sie nicht genug gelernt hatte…

Auch andernorts liefen die Vorbereitungen auf Hochtouren.

Minerva McGonagal hatte Snape angewiesen, die älteren Jahrgänge Heiltränke und Salben herstellen zu lassen, welche im Refugium eingelagert wurden. Ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung unterrichtete die älteren Schüler außerdem darin, wie man die Gefangenenlager bewachen konnte, was diese natürlich nicht mal ahnten.

Die Auroren des Ministeriums dagegen wurden von Alice ständig in Feldmanöver gejagt.

Und trotz aller Geschäftigkeit verging die Zeit einfach nicht.

Das warten machte sie alle irre.

Doch schließlich brach der Tag an.

Hermine war dabei, als die Einsatzbesprechung stattfand, noch vier Stunden bis sie Zuschlagen wollten.

Sirius verteilte gerade die Steine an die Vertreter der verschiedenen Fraktionen und erklärte wie man sie benutzte, dann begannen sie sich in der Kommandozentrale einzurichten und die Aufgaben zu verteilen.

Sirius hatte alles gut geplant. Die Informationen liefen zusammen und wurden sofort ausgewertet, Standorte mit Nadeln auf den Karten markiert und so weiter. Der Raum wirkte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Bienennest.

Harry erschien immer wieder und gab Informationen an Remus weiter, auch Neville verschwand und kam mit Informationen wieder.

Doch nicht nur die beiden, auch andere huschten ständig herein und hinaus.

So ging das eine ganze Weile.

Und ständig stieg die Spannung… hoffentlich ging es bald los…

* * *

Pepples wirkte genervt, und nicht nur er. Die anderen Kollegen machten ebenfalls keinen besonders fröhlichen Eindruck.

Seid drei Wochen veranstalteten sie alle zwei Tage Manöverkämpfe… Alice übertrieb es wirklich. Besonders da die Todesser in letzter Zeit recht ruhig geblieben waren.

Einzig die verlassenen Häuser bekannter Schattenmitglieder waren Angegriffen worden. Wo sich die Familien befanden war allerdings unbekannt. Die Schatten hatten sie rechtzeitig in Sicherheit gebracht, soweit er wusste.

Die Senioren, Junioren und sogar die Rekruten standen nun in Reih und Glied und erwarteten die Anweisung durch Alice und Shaklebolt. Doch zu Altairs Überraschung erschienen diese in Begleitung von Amelia Bones und Arthur Weasley.

Alice und Kingsley stellten sich zu ihnen und stille senkte sich in den Bereitschaftsraum.

Ministerin Bones blickte ihre auroren an und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß, ihr seid alle genervt durch die Manöver… doch heute wird keines Stattfinden. Stattdessen werdet ihr am Größten Einsatz der Zaubereigeschichte Teilnehmen. Vor exakt fünfzehn Minuten habe ich einige Notfallanordnungen unterschrieben, welche die nun folgenden Aktionen legitimiert. Da Kriegsrecht herrscht habe ich als Ministerin das Recht dazu. Die Senior und Junior Auroren werden zusammen mit anderen Kräften in exakt zehn Minuten Razzien im ganzen Land durchführen. An der Aktion werden sich Auch die Schatten beteiligen, der berüchtigte Phönixorden, Auroren des Dreiländerministeriums, welche aus eigenem Antrieb handeln. Koordiniert werdet ihr über Muggelfunk von Alice und Kingsley. Führt jede Anordnung ohne Fragen aus. Alice und Kingsley werden euch nun die Funkgeräte aushändigen und euch zeigen wie man sie benutzt. Es ist mit einem Flüsterzauber vergleichbar, nur das die Todesser das nicht stören können. Außerdem erhaltet ihr einen Stein, welcher der Kommandozentrale euren Aufenthaltsort anzeigen wird. Nehmt die Steine und schreibt mit einem Scriptum Zauber eure Namen darauf. Schnell."

Alice und Kingsley teilten die Gegenstände aus, während Bones sich an die Rekruten wandte.

„Ihr werdet gemeinsam mit Schülern aus Hogwarts und einigen Verzauberten Wächtern die Gefangenen Bewachen! Die Sammelstelle wurde im Westminster Fußballstadion eingerichtet. Ihr alle seid ermächtigt im Zweifelsfall Tödliche Gewalt anzuwenden. Niemand darf entkommen!"

Die Auroren waren ausgestattet worden. Altair mochte das seltsame Gefühl nicht, welches der Knopf in seinem Ohr auslöste, doch er beklagte sich auch nicht.

„Rekruten, Zum Stadion! Auroren, in der Kiste dort drüben liegen präparierte Portschlüssel, welche Gefangene in das Sammellager Transportieren. Jeder nimmt sich einige mit!"

Alice und Kingsley verschwanden, während die auroren sich mit den murmelgroßen Kügelchen eindeckten.

„Achtung, Achtung!", sprach plötzlich eine Stimme laut und deutlich zu Altair, der wie einige andere Auch zusammenfuhr.

„Jeder der mich hören kann, sammelt sich in einer Gruppe um Pepples!", befahl die Stimme von Alice

Sieben Auroren sammelten sich um Altair, und auch die anderen Gruppierten sich.

„Ihr seid Gruppe zwei, Zielgebiet ist Canterburry. Appariert in den Stadtkern und erwartet weitere Anweisungen."

Pepples suchte das seltsame kleine Muggelgerät und drückte den grünen Knopf, so wie Alice es ihm gezeigt hatte.

„Hier Pepples, hab verstanden.", sagte er Versuchsweise.

„Dann rückt ab!", erwiderte die Stimme von Alice.

Der Rothaarige Auror war wirklich Überrascht, wie gut diese Muggeldinger Funktionierten.

„Ihr habt es gehört, Abrücken!", rief er seinen Männern zu.

Gemeinsam disapparierten sie in den Kern der kleinen Stadt.

Sie warteten einige Sekunden, dann ertönte wieder die Stimme von Alice in seinem Ohr.

„Die Straße zu deiner Linken, setzt euch in Bewegung!"

Die Auroren gehorchten sofort.

„Kümmert euch nicht um die Muggel. Jetzt die zweite Straße nach links. Das rote Haus auf der Rechten Seite, Vermutlich vier Todesser. Eindringen Festsetzen abschicken und dann weiter, das muss alles sehr schnell gehen. Meldet euch, wenn ihr fertig seid!"

„Verstanden!", bestätigte Pepples.

Diese Mugelldinger… Funken oder wie auch immer, waren genial!

„Aufteilen, Eindringen!", befahl er.

Die Auroren verteilten sich, errichteten die Anti Flucht Schilde und drangen ein.

Alice hatte recht, es waren vier sehr Junge Männer, gerade aus der Schule raus. Die vermutlichen Todesser leisteten kaum Widerstand.

Schnell wurden sie geschockt und mit den Portschlüsseln ins Lager gesandt. Nachdem dies erledigt war, betätigte Pepples den grünen Knopf und begann zu sprechen.

„Hier Gruppe Zwei, Auftrag erledigt."

„Bitte bleibt in Bereitschaft.", erwiderte Alice.

Es verging gut eine Minute, ehe sie sich wieder meldete.

„Gruppe zwei! Nottingham, appariert in den Westteil und wartet auf Instruktionen."

„Verstanden! Abrücken!"

* * *

Mal sehen, wenn ich unter der Woche Zeit finde gibts das Update vielleicht früher.

Bis nächste Woche

Gruß

Dat Z.


	54. Stürme

* * *

**-The black Prince**-

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel 1 bis 53 ;)

Grüße, is am Wochenende leider nix geworden. Ein guter Westfale feiert halt gern Karneval (-g-). Vielleicht hat es der eine oder andere bemerkt, aber der LogIn von war im Eimer. Nu geht er wieder und das Kappie wird nachgereicht.

Have Fun!

* * *

54. Stürme

* * *

Hermine hasste es untätig zu sein!

Die Schatten wurden geführt von Michael Corner. Harry wollte, das sie zusammen mit Ginny und Neville bei ihm blieb, sie würden noch gebraucht. Als Unterstützung wartete Derek Fischer mit drei Auroren, auch sie sollten den Prinzen begleiten.

Lupin und Black legten eine Glanzleistung hin, dirigierten ihre Truppen, welche auf den Karten dargestellt wurden und reagierten exzellent.

„Gruppe zehn wird von einer Überzahl attackiert! Eindeutig Todesser!", rief Hestia Jones gerade.

„Schickt die schwarze drei hin!", befahl Remus.

Die schwarze drei… das war George mit seiner Truppe aus Inferi.

Hermine schauderte als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Bill, Fred und Gorge mit ihren Toten Truppen aufgebrochen waren. Doch schrecklicher war Charlie mit den vier Toten Drachen. Wo man ihn hin sandte, gab es keine Überlebenden unter den Feinden…

„Die Todesser sammeln sich langsam…", stellte Black fest.

„Alice, Kingsley fasst eure Gruppen zusammen. Medaowes soll das Oberkommando übernehmen und ihre Truppe auf die andern vier verteilen. Sie sollen sich auf der Ebene vor Charlston sammeln und abwarten!"

Die beiden Auroren nickten und gaben ihre Anweisungen in das Funkgerät. Fasziniert beobachtete Hermine, wie die Punkte auf der Karte unverzüglich reagierten und sich an der genannten Stelle sammelten. Auch Remus fasste Truppen zusammen.

Die Schatten vereinigten sich mit dem Phönixorden und sammelten sich irgendwo bei Liverpool.

Die Gruppen des Dreiländerministeriums sammelten sich zu zwei gleich starken Gruppen und apparierten an beide Stellen.

Bill und Charlie wurden nach Charlston gesandt, Fred und George nach Liverpool.

"Die beiden äußeren Kreise haben sich gesammelt.", stellte Harry fest. „Es wird bald Zeit, bereitet euch vor…!"

* * *

Tonks war mehr als Unbehaglich zumute.

Diese verdammten Roben scheuerten wie verrückt… wie hielten die Todesser das nur aus?!?

Eigentlich mochte sie ihre Metamorphischen Fähigkeiten… doch im Moment hasste sie es!

Warum nur hatte sie sich von Harry bequatschen lassen?

Mit finsterer Miene schritt sie entschlossen voran.

Die Todesser des äußeren Kreises wichen Ehrfürchtig vor ihr zurück, während sie auf das Haus zustürmte.

Zabini, McNair Jr. und Nott blickten sie missbilligend an, als sie in das Haus stürmte.

„Was willst du hier Crouch? Du solltest doch bei Charlston sein?", meinte Zabini bissig.

‚Ja sollte er, allerdings haben ihn unterwegs einige mies gelaunte Inferi in Stücke gerissen…', dachte Tonks ironisch und verzog das Gesicht.

„Mit den Schatten und den Phönixleuten kommen wir alleine klar!", bellte Nott und grinste.

„Lestrange hat mich hergeschickt. Ich soll nur sichergehen, das ihr auch euren Pflichten nachkommt!", brummte Tonks mit der ungewohnten tiefen Stimme.

Sie hasste es Männer zu spielen!

„Jetzt hast du es ja gesehen! Verpiss dich, wir kommen klar!", raunzte McNair.

Tonks brummte und lies unauffällig das Kügelchen fallen, ehe sie sich abrupt umwandte und das Haus verlies.

„Und vergiss nicht brav bei Lestrange Männchen zu machen!", rief einer der Todesser ihr hinterher.

Tonks schritt entschlossen aus dem Lager und verlies die Grenze der Schutzzauber. Dann zerriss ein gewaltiges Donnern die Nacht und eine Druckwelle wirbelte ihre Roben auf.

Deutlich erkannte Tonks, wie die Vereinigten Schatten und Phönixagenten das Lager nun Angriffen.

Grinsend verwandelte sie in sich selbst und blickte zurück, wo das Haus der Führenden Todesser in Trümmern lag. Die Bombe hatte alles dem Erdboden gleich gemacht…

Ohne ihre Chefs, agierten die Todesser des äußeren Kreises Kopflos.

‚Mission erfüllt… Zeit aus diesen Scheiß Roben herauszukommen… Ich sollte echt mehr Gehalt verlangen…', dachte Tonks und disapparierte…

* * *

„Operation Bam Bum Bang abgeschlossen.", meinte Sirius zufrieden.

Remus schenkte ihm einen Missbilligenden Blick, der genau zeigte was er von diesem Namen hielt.

Harry stieß sich von der Wand ab und nickte zufrieden. Er wirkte wie ein ruhiger Pol in diesem Chaos.

„Perfekt. Wenn Tonks sich umgezogen hat, soll sie zu den Truppen bei Charlstone stoßen. Dort wird Jeder Mann gebraucht. Corner und Snape sollen die Truppen bei Liverpool schnell vernichten und dann ebenfalls nach Charlstone reisen!"

Sirius nickte und verfolgte die Bewegungen der Kampfverbände auf den Karten.

Harry winkte seine Auserwählten zu sich für eine kurze Lagebesprechung.

Hermine trat heran und war gespannt. Noch hatte er nicht erklärt, warum sie nicht mit in die Schlacht ziehen sollten.

„In Ordnung, es wird bald ernst. Ein Großteil der Todesser ist beschäftigt. Alle weiteren halten sich bei Vater auf. Er wird mich erwarten. Und das ist auch das Problem. Mit Sicherheit werden einige Todesser dort lauern, deren einzige Aufgabe darin besteht, mich zu schwächen. Mich dazu zu bringen, mich zu Verausgaben. Deshalb seid ihr hier. Ihr werdet das verhindern und euch um die Statisten kümmern!"

Fischer nickte und grinste breit. Neville lies die Nackenknochen knacken, was Hermine wie immer einen Schauer des Ekels den Rücken herunter jagte.

„Was meinst du mit Statisten?", fragte der Schattenführer beiläufig.

Harry grinste.

„Hab keine Sorgen, du wirst auf deine kosten kommen.", meinte er.

Ginny starrte vor sich hin. Die Auroren wirkten in sich gekehrt und Neville freudig erregt.

Harry dagegen machte auf Hermine einen nachdenklichen Eindruck.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und sie verlor sich in dem grün.

‚Alles wird gut…', schienen sie sagen zu wollen.

Im Augenblick fühlte sie… nichts. Keine Angst, keine Panik, keine Freude… gar nichts. Nicht mal Sorgen.

Es war schwer zu beschreiben.

Vielleicht fühlte sie auch so viel auf einmal, das ihr Verstand alles ignorierte. Sie konnte es nicht sagen.

Harry richtete sich auf.

„Sirius! Wir werden nun aufbrechen. Haltet die Todesser beschäftigt!"

„Geht klar.", erwiderte der Animagus und begann ruhig Anordnungen zu erteilen.

Harry nickte ruppig und holte den Portschlüssel hervor.

„Hat noch irgendjemand etwas zu erledigen?", fragte er in die Runde.

Eisiges Schweigen schlug ihm entgegen.

„Nun gut, auf drei. Eins… Zwei… Drei…"

* * *

Verdammt waren das viele…

Niemals zuvor hatte er so viele Todesser auf einen Haufen gesehen. Und er war sich sicher, das es den anderen genau so ging. Dabei war das nur einer, der äußeren Kreise.

Meadowes erteilte Instruktionen und stimmte sich mit der Zentrale ab.

Dann begann der Angriff. Als Vorhut stürzten vier Schwarze Schatten aus dem Himmel.

Pepples schauderte es bei dem Anblick.

Tote Drachen… Drachen Inferi, er kam noch immer nicht darüber hinweg, das sie solche Kreaturen einsetzten. Noch dazu das es Charlie war, der diese Viecher befehligte.

Pepples war einmal der Mentor des Rothaarigen gewesen und dachte er würde ihn kennen. Aber das?

Bill lies seine sieben Inferi vorstoßen.

Bei dem was an Flüchen auf die Drachen und die Lebenden Leichen einschlug, war Altair allerdings mehr als froh, das man zu diesem Mittel gegriffen hatte.

Meadowes beobachtete ungerührt das geschehen.

Immer mehr Flüche prasselten auf die toten Kreaturen ein. Einer der Drachen war bereits zerfetzt worden, dennoch hatte die Kreatur brutal unter den Todessern gewütet.

„Bereit Halten!", bellte Dorcas.

Altairs Muskeln spannten sich an.

Adrenalin wurde ausgeschüttet und machte seine Knie weich.

Er hoffte zu überleben und dachte an Melissa.

Sie sollte nicht auch noch ihn verlieren… aber sie sollte auch nicht in einer Welt aufwachsen, in der Schrecken und Terror regierten.

Deshalb würde er jetzt nicht kneifen, auch wenn es verlockend war bei den Bildern die er nun ertragen musste.

Die Inferi bewegten sich abgehackt und extrem Schnell. Bill steuerte sie perfekt. Sie rissen den Todessern Körperglieder aus, bissen sich in ihnen fest so das Blut Spritze.

Ihm wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick, doch er ertrug es wie ein Auror.

Ein weiterer Drache stürzte.

Meadowes Kopf ruckte herum.

„Angriff!!!", brüllte sie.

Die Auroren fächerten auseinander. Fluchbrecher schützten ihren Ansturm mit Schilden.

Schon flogen die ersten Flüche in ihre Richtung.

Todesflüche rissen Löcher in die Schilde und streckten Auroren nieder, doch ihr Ansturm war nicht aufzuhalten.

Altair hechtete über die Leiche eines Kameraden und sandte seinerseits Flüche gegen die Todesser.

Es war pures Chaos…

Purer Krieg…

* * *

Harry und seine Begleiter erschienen auf einer Waldlichtung.

Der schwarze Prinz führte sie und schon bald erreichten sie ein Herrenhaus im Viktorianischen Stil.

„Hat sich nicht sehr verändert der Kasten.", meinte Neville und überprüfte seinen Stab.

„Äußerlich vielleicht nicht, aber unter der Oberfläche spielen sich ganz andere Dinge ab…", erwiderte Harry und wandte sich an Hermine.

„Nun bist du dran meine Geliebte. Du bist der Schlüssel, der es uns ermöglicht den Garten zu durchqueren. Emanuels Erbe ist stark in dir, du kannst uns den Weg ebnen. Du wirst uns leiten…"

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Sie erinnerte sich an die Worte, die Ron in dem weißen Raum zu ihr gesprochen hatte…

„Du wirst ihn leiten auf diesem Weg…"

Deutlich erinnerte sie sich an seine Stimme…

„In Ordnung.", sagte sie und weitete ihre Sinne… erkannte die Abwehrzauber und Fallen welche sie erwarteten.

Und sie lies ihrem Instinkt freien Lauf.

Ohne zögern Schritt sie voraus, Harry und Neville wie Leibwächter an ihrer Seite. Die anderen folgten.

Instinktiv wob sie ihre Arkanen Energien zu Gegenmustern, welche jede Falle und auch jeden Schild neutralisierten auf den sie trafen. Außer Harry würde niemand es bemerken.

Dieser nahm ihre Hand und flüsterte Gelegentlich zärtliche Worte in ihr Ohr, die sie nur am Rande wahrnahm, da sie in einem Tranceartigen Zustand gefallen war.

Doch diese Worte wärmten ihr Herz und schenkten ihr Kraft.

Denn es zerrte sehr an ihr, sie wurde immer schwächer.

Doch schließlich standen sie vor der Tür aus Mahagoni und schwarzer Magie, welche unter Hermines Berührung zu Asche zerfiel.

Ihr wurde schwindelig, aber Harry hielt sie.

„Wach auf. Du hast deinen Teil erfüllt. Banne die Fähigkeit und ruh dich aus. Das war Hervorragend…", flüsterte Harry und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Hermine schreckte aus ihrer Trance und lächelte matt.

Sie war so geschwächt, das sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute.

Der schwarze Prinz wandte sich an Ginny.

„Kleiner Feuervogel, nun folgt dein Part. Du wirst Hermine bewachen und ihr helfen!"

Ginny nickte und nahm ihm die geschwächte Hermine ab.

„Niemand wird ihr zu nahe kommen.", versprach die rothaarige.

Harry nickte und wandte sich an Neville und die Auroren.

„Meine Herren, nun sind sie dran. Räumen sie mir den Weg frei!"

Fischer grinste breit und auch Neville und die beiden anderen.

„Ist uns ein Vergnügen Digger.", erwiderte der Deutsche und machte einige Handzeichen.

Sie postierten sich neben der Tür und wie auf ein unhörbares Kommando, begannen sie damit in das Gebäude einzudringen.

Sie bewegten sich geschickt und ohne sich zu behindern, als hätten sie einen Tanz einstudiert. Außerdem verständigten sie sich mit Handzeichen.

Hermine konnte sich nur wundern, besonders da Neville sich nahtlos einfügte, doch sie war zu erschöpft um sich genauere Gedanke darüber zu machen…

* * *

„Heiler! Einen Heiler Verdammt!!!", brüllte Pepples aus Leibeskräften.

Verzweifelt versuchte er mit bloßen Händen das Blut zurückzuhalten, welches aus Cordays Hals quoll.

„Schon da!", rief eine Stimme in gebrochenem English.

Einer der Heiler aus dem Dreilandministerium kniete nun an seiner Seite und untersuchte die Verletzte Aurorin, während ohne Unterlass Flüche an ihnen vorbeizischten.

Ein Sectusempra hatte sie erwischt.

„Wunde weiter halten zu!", befahl der Heiler und murmelte einige Zaubersprüche.

Der Blutstrom versiegte und der Heiler legte eine Kugel auf Lydias Brust… ein Portschlüssel der sie ins Feldlazarett befördern würde.

„Sie wird schaffen.", meinte der Heiler und hastete zu dem nächsten Verwundeten.

Pepples wischte das Blut an seiner Robe ab und nahm seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Hand.

Erneut schleuderte er Flüche gegen alles, was eine schwarze Robe trug.

Und er war nicht zimperlich.

Schon in den ersten Minuten des Angriffs hatte er sich von Schockern und Stoßflüchen auf Schneide und Explosionsmagie gesteigert.

Unverzeihlich wandte er nur selten an, da sie zuviel Kraft kosteten. Und so wie die Sache aussah, würde er seine Ausdauer auch brauchen.

Taktik hatte bereits jeden Sinn verloren… das war pures Chaos.

Irgendwann hatte er über Funk gehört, das Liverpool sauber war. Die Truppen die Dort gekämpft hatten, waren bereits zu ihnen gestoßen und hatten ihre ausgedünnten Linien wieder gefüllt. Auch die Kommandozentrale war geräumt worden und alle die dort die Truppen koordiniert hatten, waren nun hier und kämpften mit ihnen.

Doch es waren immer noch verdammt viele von diesen Scheiß Todessern!

Er schleuderte Fluch um Fluch.

Und auch seine Kameraden kämpften.

Der Boden war glitschig vom Blut und es stank bestialisch…

Nach Blut, Ozon und Fäkalien. Irgendwo roch es auch nach verbranntem Fleisch.

Der Geruch war das schlimmste… er raubte ihnen den Atem und ätzte sich in die Lungen…

Pepples schloss sich einer Gruppe Junioren unter dem Kommando von Flittwick an, welche einen Vorstoß gegen eine Traube Todesser unternahmen.

Die Auroren wüteten unter ihren Feinden und ließen keinen am Leben.

Dann hörte Pepples einen verzweifelten Schrei.

Er wandte sich um und erkannte Alice Longbottom, die einen Todesser Buchstäblich in Fetzen fluchte.

Zu ihren Füßen lag Frank… oder was von ihm übrig geblieben war...

Frank… Meadowes… Kingsley… Hestia… alle Tod.

Pepples sammelte einige Auroren unter sich und gemeinsam preschten sie durch das Schlachtfeld.

Er wurde öfters getroffen, doch erlitt nur leichte Brand und Fleischwunden.

Flittwicks Arm stand in einem seltsamen Winkel ab… es wurde immer härter.

Dann sah Altair auch seinen alten Freund Sirius.

Auch er blutete aus nicht gerade wenigen Wunden, dennoch stand er Rücken an Rücken mit Lupin. Doch sonderbarer war der dritte Im Bunde.

Gemeinsam mit den beiden stand ihr liebster Feind Severus Snape und gemeinsam kämpften sie wie ein Mann.

Alle die sie sahen wurden angespornt… auch Altair spürte es.

Die Zuversicht, die diese drei Kämpfenden Männer ausstrahlten, trotz der Wunden die sie erlitten hatten, weckte neuen Kampfgeist in ihm.

Erneut griffen sie an, mit neuer härte.

Heute würde es Enden… Heute musste es Enden, egal auf welche Weise!

Und Pepples würde verflucht sein, wenn er an diesem Tag nicht alles gegeben würde, was er hatte…

* * *

Flüche prallten gegen die Wände und Neville konnte einfach nicht anders.

Er musste grinsen.

Das hier… das war ein Gefecht, ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

Der Deutsche und die beiden Schweizer an seiner Seite waren gut… sie waren sehr gut.

Er genoss den Kampf aufs äußerste. Harry hatte nicht zuviel versprochen… er kam auf seine kosten!

Wieder streckte einer der Todesser törichterweise den Kopf aus der Deckung…

Ein Angebot das Neville dankend annahm.

Der Reductorfluch des Schülers zerschmetterte die Schädelknochen des törichten Todessers.

Fischer kam aus seiner Deckung gehechtet und nahm neben ihm Stellung.

„Mal ehrlich Kleiner, erst hatte ich ja Zweifel, doch du hast echt was auf dem Kasten. Aber Hallelujah!"

„Danke, das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück.", erwiderte Neville grinsend.

„Irgendwie sitzen wir wohl fest, aber dein Schwarzmagischer Kumpel will ja zu seinem Daddy um ihn die Ohren lang zu ziehen. Lass uns mal n' feinen Ausfall machen."

„Links oder Rechts?"

„Rechts.

Neville grinste.

„Auf drei oder eins, zwei, drei und dann Bäng?", fragte er.

„Du stellst Fragen… Auf drei natürlich."

„Okay großer Meister."

Fischer hielt stumme Konservation mit seinen Kollegen auf der anderen Flanke des Raumes und zählte anschließend mit den Fingern Rückwärts.

Auf drei sprangen die Auroren aus ihrer Deckung und verteilten sich neu im Raum.

Die Todesser stolperten geradezu übereinander, als sie versuchten aus den neuen Fluchlinien zu kommen.

Sie töteten drei, doch einer der Schweizer wurde schwer getroffen. Sein Kollege verarztete ihn hinter der Deckung, während Neville und der Deutsche wieder zusammen feststeckten und Feuerschutz gaben.

„Sag mal n' Satz mit X.", brummte Fischer.

„Das war wohl nix.", erwiderte Neville und feuerte zwei Stoßflüche ab.

„Zeit für Plan B. Wenn wir schon diese Muggelfunkendinger benutzen, dann sind ja auch andere Spielzeuge erlaubt oder?"

Der Auror kramte in den Taschen seiner Uniform und holte einen seltsamen Gegenstand heraus. Es sah aus wie ein Ei mit einem Bügel und einem Ring, den der Deutsche abzog.

Dann warf er das seltsame Gebilde in Richtung der Todesser und drückte sich an die Wand.

„Ähhh… Deckung?", sagte er zu Neville, der sich daraufhin ebenfalls herunterdrückte.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn eine Detonation erschütterte das Zimmer.

Teile der Wandvertäfelung wurden herausgerissen… es roch nach verbrannten Fleisch.

Ein intensiver Pfeifton erfüllte Nevilles Ohren

„Was bei Merlin war denn das?!?", schrie er, weil er sich selbst schlecht hörte.

Die Stimme des Deutschen klang dumpf in seinen Ohren als er die antwort brüllte.

„Eine Muggelgrannini oder irgendwie so in der Art. Egal, es macht laut Bum und die bösen Buben sind Kaputt!"

Der unverletzte Schweizer schloss die Augen seines Kameraden… er hatte es nicht geschafft. Dann spähte er über die Deckung und gab ihnen das Signal weiter vorzurücken.

„Raum gesichert!", rief Fischer nach hinten, so dass Harry, Hermine und Ginny weiter zu ihnen aufschließen konnten.

Zu dritt drangen sie weiter in das Gebäude ein, stießen allerdings nicht mehr auf Widerstand. Erst in einer Art Vorhalle wurden sie von drei Todessern erwartet.

Wieder wurde eine Art Stellungskampf daraus, bis eine heißere Stimme gehässig auflachte.

„Auroren! Was haltet ihr von einem kleinen Duell? Wir sind die letzten! Lasst das Versteckspiel, Kämpfen wir Mann gegen Mann!"

„Das ist Greyback…", knurrte Neville.

Deutlich erinnerte er sich daran, wie der Werwolf die Eltern von Cindy Snyder umgebracht hatte… und er war damals machtlos gewesen.

„Greyback? Bist du das du räudiger Köter?!?"

„Hört, hört! Der kleine Longbottom!"

Neville wandte sich dem Deutschen zu.

„Der Scheißkerl gehört mir!", zischte er.

„Was persönliches wa? Gerb dem Penner das Fell, wir kümmern uns um seine Kumpels!"

„Was ist nun? Hosen voll?", höhnte der Werwolf.

„Wir nehmen an! Aus dir mach ich mir einen Bettvorleger!", rief Neville zurück.

Sie richteten sich auf und auch Greyback kam aus seiner Stellung.

Die Todesser nahmen die Masken ab, so das Neville sie alle erkennen konnte.

Greyback wurde flankiert von Rabastan Lestrange, der sie mit einem irren Glitzern in den kalten Augen musterte und manisch grinste. Außerdem stand dort der Pockennarbige Augustus Rookwood, der hämisch grinste.

„Passt auf die Arschlöcher auf… die sind gut!", raunte Neville den beiden Auroren zu.

„Also ein Duell… du gehörst mir Wunderknabe. Ich mag zartes Fleisch.", kicherte Greyback und hob den Stab vor sein Gesicht.

„Pech für dich, von dir lass ich mich nicht vernaschen, du bist einfach nicht mein Typ.", konterte Neville und erwiderte die Geste.

Greyback knurrte.

„Genug gefaselt Bubi… Kämpf!"

* * *

Sooooo, bis bald

Gruß

Dat Z.


	55. Vater und Sohn

* * *

**-The black Prince-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**Keine Änderungen der AGB's soweit ich weiß ;)

Ein weiteres Kap wie versprochen.

Have Fun

* * *

55. Vater und Sohn

* * *

Der Werwolf war schnell, das wusste Neville. Doch auch er hatte hart an sich gearbeitet, so das er dem billigen Stoßfluch mühelos ausweichen konnte.

Doch Greyback zu treffen war nicht leicht, da er einfach viel zu schnell war.

Wie ein Schatten huschte er durch das Zimmer und verhöhnte den Schüler.

„Ist das alles was du kannst? Wo ist denn deine viel gerühmte Schnelligkeit du Schnecke? Da ist ja sogar deine kleine Freundin schneller… die kauf ich mir als nächstes. Oh ja, ich werd sie mal so richtig Ficken… Ich wird sie quietschen lassen wie ein kleines Schweinchen. Die braucht mal n' Anständigen Werwolfslümmel zwischen die dürren Beinchen. Ich bin sicher das ich viel Spaß mit dem rothaarigen Flittchen haben werde!"

Zorn kochte in Neville hoch, doch er bekämpfte ihn. Beleidigungen waren Teil eines Duells… den Gegner aus der Fassung bringen, zu törichten Handlungen verleiten. Er musste etwas tun, etwas das der Werwolf nicht erwartete, nur so würde er siegen. Ein grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht als er weiter Flüche feuerte und die Provokation erwiderte.

„Ginny mag es aber richtig hart! Bist du sicher das du das bringst? Kriegst du ihn überhaupt noch hoch oder meintest du die haarige Rute die du an Vollmond hast?"

Er hatte es Geschafft. Der Werwolf stockte vor Überraschung und Neville erwischte ihn mit einem Schneidfluch.

Greyback heulte auf und fing wieder an auszuweichen.

„Glaubst du, das du gewinnen kannst Longbottom? Du bist nur ein Kind, das Krieg spielt! Ein kleiner Rotzbengel, mehr nicht! Was glaubst du wie hoch deine Chancen sind häh? Du triffst ja nicht mal!"

Neville ging gar nicht auf das spiel ein und grinste.

„Wenn ich n' richtigen Gegner hätte, müsste ich meine Chancen einschätzen. Du bist nur ein Hündchen für den guten Voldie. Nur ein erbärmlicher kleiner Kläffer, der darauf wartet das sein Herrchen ihm die Reste seines Mittagessens hinstellt…"

Dafür das Greyback als erster versuchte zu provozieren, war er recht leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen.

Mit einem Wütenden knurren und gefletschten Zähnen preschte er auf Neville zu, der den Werwolf mit Flüchen eindeckte.

Doch er steckte sie weg.

Neville brach dem Scheißkerl den Arm, dennoch holte Greyback aus und verpasste ihm einen gewaltigen Hieb auf die Brust.

Dem Schatten wurde die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und er flog hart gegen eine Wand.

Schwärze wallte sich vor seinen Augen auf, doch mit Disziplin kämpfte er die Drohende Bewusstlosigkeit nieder.

Er spürte wie gebrochene Rippen lose in seinem Brustkorb hingen.

Dann musste er husten und spuckte dabei Schaumiges Blut… Scheisse!

Greyback stand über ihn und grinste breit.

„Crucio!"

Neville kannte diese Schmerzen, dennoch trafen sie ihn wie ein Hammerschlag. Glühende Messer ritzten in seine Haut… jedes Nervenende schien in gleißenden Flammen zu stehen.

Der Schrei den er ausstieß wurde begleitet durch Blut, welches aus seinem Mund quoll.

Greyback brach den Fluch und lachte Hämisch.

Dann brach er die Beine des Schülers mit einem Fraktura Fluch… doch durch die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus bemerkte er das gar nicht.

Dann beugte sich der Werwolf zu ihm herunter und brachte sein Gesicht nahe an Nevilles.

Stinkender Atem schlug ihm entgegen.

„Na, wer ist nun der Erbärmliche Kläffer?", fragte der Todesser befriedigt.

Neville starrte ihm Trotzig in die Augen.

„Irgendwelche letzten Worte bevor ich dir die Kehle herausreiße?"

Neville brachte irgendwie ein grinsen zustande.

„Klar doch… kratz ab!"

Er packte Greybacks Stabhand und dieser heulte entsetzt auf, denn Neville trug einen Ring aus reinem Silber, der sich in die Haut brannte.

Der Werwolf lies den Stab los und Neville versetzte ihm einen harten Kopfstoss auf das Nasenbein, so das der Todesser zurücktaumelte.

Neville nahm Greybacks Stab und zog sich den Ring vom Finger. Dann benutzte er den einfachsten Zauber der Welt.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Der Ring schwebte vor dem Schüler in der Luft.

Greyback schrie vor Zorn und wollte sich nun auf ihn stürzen… doch darauf hatte Neville nur gewartet. Pfeilschnell schoss der silberne Ring in den offenen Mund des Werwolfs. Die magische Kraft drückte das Schmuckstück in Greybacks Rachen.

Der Werwolf stieß Schrille Schreie aus… begann zu röcheln und Blut zu erbrechen, bis er schließlich zuckend zusammenbrach.

„Friss das!", meinte Neville und grinste trotz der Schmerzen.

Als er sicher war, das der Werwolf endgültig Tod war, beorderte er den Ring wieder zu sich.

Angewidert reinigte er das Schmuckstück und steckte es sich wieder auf den Finger.

Verlobungsringe… tolle Erfindung!

Dann beorderte er seinen Stab zu sich und zerbrach den des toten Greyback.

Irgendwann… er wusste nicht mehr wann, kniete Fischer neben ihm nieder.

„Gute Arbeit Junior… Patek hat es nicht geschafft… aber wir sind durch!"

Der Deutsche wirkte recht zerschlagen. Er hatte einiges Abbekommen bei seinem Duell gegen Lestrange.

„Raum gesichert…!, rief er erschöpft und lies sich neben Neville an der Wand nieder.

Harry kam herein, gefolgt von Ginny und Hermine.

Die rothaarige schrie entsetzt auf als sie Neville erkannte und rannte sofort zu ihm.

„Hi süße.", meinte dieser nur und das Blut tropfte von seinen Lippen.

Ginny war außer Hermine die beste der Schatten, wenn es um Heilzauber ging. Sofort behandelte sie ihn und streichelte immer wieder seine Wange.

„Hey… ist halb so schlimm…", versuchte er zu beschwichtigen.

„Red keinen Scheiß!", herrschte Ginny ihn an und kümmerte sich um seine perforierte Lunge.

Hermine behandelte Fischer, allerdings nur oberflächlich. Sie war noch zu schwach.

Dieser quittierte das mit einem erschöpften Grinsen und meinte dann: „Danke schöne Frau."

Dann wandte er sich an Harry der sehr abwesend und konzentriert wirkte.

„So Cheffe, Auftrag erledigt. Daddy wartet in dem Fechtsaal da. Hals und Beinbruch!"

Der schwarze Prinz schien die Worte kaum wahrzunehmen, doch er nickte mit abwesenden Blick.

Hermine stand auf und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Sie gab ihm einen langen, verzehrenden Kuss und sah ihn dann mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Du hast es mir schon einmal versprochen… Komm wieder… gewinne… tu es für mich…"

„Ja… ich werde gewinnen und überleben, das verspreche ich dir…", erwiderte er.

Neville war gefangen von dem Anblick.

Da war etwas in Harrys Blick, das eindeutig nicht da rein gehörte… Schuld… Schuldgefühle. Er belog sie… doch sie war zu aufgewühlt um es zu bemerken.

Harry warf Neville einen Blick zu, der mehr sagte als Tausend Worte.

Es ging nicht anders…

Der Schüler nickte fast unmerklich und in den Augen des Prinzen stand echte Dankbarkeit.

Es war fast… wie ein Abschied…

Er küsste Hermine ein letztes Mal und drehte sich dann dem Fechtsaal zu, dessen Türen sich geöffnet hatten.

Entschlossen trat er ein, bereit für den alles entscheidenden Kampf…

* * *

„Die Schweinehunde versuchen zu türmen! Haltet sie!", brüllte Black über das Schlachtfeld

Die kümmerlichen Reste der Todesser versuchten abzuhauen. Doch die Auroren und Schatten hechteten ihnen nach.

Der Letzte Dracheninferi schnitt ihnen den Weg ab.

Panisch versuchten die Todesser sich frei zu Kämpfen, doch schon waren die Auroren heran und deckten die versprengten Truppen mit Flüchen ein.

Als der letzte fiel senkte sich Ruhe über das Schlachtfeld.

Doch kein Jubel sollte sich erheben.

Den wenigen Überlebenden war nicht nach feiern zu mute.

„Die Verletzten! Kümmert euch um die Verwundeten, aber dalli!", brüllte Black und sackte dann selber zusammen.

Altair humpelte zu ihm, doch Lupin war schneller.

Er verfrachtete Black ins Lazarett und musterte dann den Rothaarigen.

„Seht zu, das wir alle hier wegbekommen…"

Dann nahm der Werwolf sein Funkgerät uns sprach hinein.

„Joana, hörst du mich?"

„Ja Mister Lupin…", erwiderte eine junge und sehr schüchterne Stimme.

„Gib den Vergissmichs Bescheid. Und auch allen anderen, wir haben eine Menge Verletzte. Und man muss sich um die nichtmagischen Kümmern, die den Kampf bemerkt haben. Koordiniere die letzten Bewegungen!"

„Ich gebe es weiter.", antwortete die Stimme.

Lupin seufzte erleichtert auf und Pepples begann weitere schwer Verwundete zu suchen.

Doch was er vor allem anderen fand waren Tote.

Zu viele Tote. Freunde… Schüler.

Er fand ein Totes Schattenmitglied… ein indisches Mädchen.

Dumpf erinnerte er sich… Patil war ihr Name… die letzte ihrer Familie. Nun war auch sie gestorben.

Es hatte sie alle hart getroffen. Von den Senioren hatten nur er selbst, Lydia Corday und Alice überlebt.

Diese saß bei den Überresten von Frank und starrte verloren in den Himmel.

Überall das gleiche Bild.

Tod… Verderben… und dann dieser alles zersetzende Gestank nach Tod, Fäkalien und Blut.

Zehn Junioren hatten überlebt und von denen standen nur noch drei… die Auroren waren am Ende.

Doch auch die Dreiländer hatte es schwer erwischt.

Von den Siebenunddreißig Abtrünnigen Auroren die an der Schlacht teilgenommen hatten, waren nur noch drei in der Lage sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Zehn waren scheinbar sehr schwer Verwundet, der Rest tot. Gestorben in einem Kampf, mit dem sie eigentlich nichts zu tun hatten.

Altair war ihnen Dankbar.

Er fand noch viele Schwerverletzte, die allesamt in das Lazarett verfrachtet wurden

Als alle Verletzten geborgen waren, strömten auch die Hilfskräfte auf das Schlachtfeld.

Pepples nahm einen Portschlüssel in das Provisorische Lazarett. Dort suchte er sich einen freien Platz, da er nicht so schwer verwundet war.

Im freien fand er einige Schatten, die sich dort niedergelassen hatten und darauf warteten, das man Zeit für die leichter Verwundeten fand.

Wortlos setzte er sich zu ihnen und sah sie an.

Die waren alle noch so verdammt Jung!

Der eine Junge da konnte höchstens vierzehn sein!

Doch sie hatten gekämpft… sie hatten gut gekämpft. Neville hatte sie gut unterrichtet.

Genau wie er selbst wirkten sie einfach nur müde.

Zu müde um zu trauern, zu müde um zu verzweifeln.

Sie warteten einfach und er würde mit ihnen warten.

Denn sie waren jetzt Kameraden…

* * *

Harry betrat den Fechtsaal und erblickte seinen Vater, der genau wie er selbst schwarze Kampfroben trug.

Voldemort blickte auf und musterte Harry von oben bis unten.

„Hallo mein Sohn."

„Guten Abend Vater."

Voldemort lächelte leicht.

„Deine Verbündeten sind stark. Sie haben mich wirklich überrascht. Nicht ein einziges Mal warst du gezwungen einzugreifen."

„Gutes Personal ist schwer zu finden, doch ich glaube, das ich ein Händchen dafür habe."

„In der Tat."

Voldemort lies den Blick schweifen und lächelte versonnen.

„Dieser Raum birgt so viele Erinnerungen…"

Harry nickte.

Hier hatte er gelernt zu kämpfen. Hier war die Kampfeskunst des dunklen Prinzen gereift. Sein Vater und er hatten viele Stunden hier verbracht und gemeinsam trainiert.

„Ich vermisse die alten Zeiten.", gab Voldemort zu. „Ich vermisse es, jemanden zu haben der sich nicht vor mir fürchtet. Mit dem ich Reden kann und der auch wirklich versteht, was ich sage."

„Auch ich vermisse die alten Zeiten Vater. Es war gut… und ich bin froh, das ich mit dir Leben durfte."

Voldemort lächelte und dann wandte er sich wieder Harry zu.

„Nun ist es also soweit, nicht wahr?"

Der schwarze Prinz nickte.

„Ja. Dieses mal, müssen wir es entscheiden…"

„Du konntest das Auge des Horus nicht vernichten… niemand kann das, nicht mal ich! Doch ich habe deinen letzten nicht gefunden. Das wird schwer. Bist du wirklich dafür bereit?"

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl. Du weißt was vorgeht. Alles wurde auf eine Karte gesetzt. Nun heißt es Tod oder Leben, denn Weglaufen wäre meiner nicht würdig."

„Ja, das wusste ich. Sollen wir dann zur Tat schreiten?"

Harry nickte und küsste seinen Stab, ehe er sich leicht verbeugte.

Voldemort erwiderte die Geste, dann standen sie sich in der Scorpionstellung gegenüber.

Harry ruhte vollkommen in sich, war völlig eins, mit dem medialen Fluss seiner Arkanen Energie.

So warteten sie…. Fast eine Stunde lang, obwohl keiner der beiden hätte sagen können, wie viel Zeit vergangen war.

Dann schnellten ihre Stäbe vor und wie schon im Kampf mit Dumbledore, trafen die Flüche sich und entluden ihre zerstörerische Energie.

Der letzte Kampf hatte begonnen…

* * *

Hermine erholte sich und starrte wie gebannt auf die geschlossene Tür des Fechtsaales.

Neville war eingeschlafen und auch Fischer döste vor sich hin.

Nun war fast eine Stunde vergangen und dennoch war nichts zu hören.

Dann begann es…

Eine Explosion erschütterte den Raum. Dann noch eine und noch eine.

Mächtige Kräfte schlugen gegen die Wände… doch dieses Haus war kein normales Haus. Es war dafür gebaut worden Gewalten standzuhalten, welche ganze Landstriche auslöschen könnten. Sie waren sicher hier.

Doch mit jeder Explosion… mit jedem Schlag der die Wände erzittern lies wuchs ihre Sorge um Harry.

Ginny bemerkte was in ihr vor ging.

„Er wird es schaffen… er ist der dreimal verfluchte schwarze Prinz… er schafft das!", sagte sie immer wieder.

Doch das konnte Hermine nicht beruhigen.

Irgendwann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und Ging zur Tür.

„Hermine… was hast du vor?", fragte Ginny perplex.

„Ich kann nicht… ich kann nicht einfach hier warten… ich muss es sehen!"

Sie wob ihren speziellen Schild vor der Tür. Dieser würde alles aushalten, was die beiden bewerkstelligen konnten. Dann nutzte sie ihre Fähigkeit wie schon bei der Eingangstür. Das Magisch modifizierte Holz verbrannte zu Asche und gab Hermine den Blick auf den Kampf frei.

Harry und Voldemort bemerkten sie nicht und schleuderten unablässig Flüche gegeneinander.

So stand sie dort… Ginny an ihrer Seite und hoffte…

* * *

Bis nächste Woche

Gruß

Dat Z.


	56. Cest la vie

* * *

**-The black Prince-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Das ist alles nur geklaut eh oh eh oh, das ist alles gar nicht meines eh oh, das ist alles nur geklaut eh oh eh oh doch dass weiß ich nur ganz alleine eh oh. Das ist alles nur geklaut nur gestohlen abgezogen und geraubt, entschuldigung das hab ich mir erlaubt.

Hossa, ihr habt schon gedacht ich hätte euch vergessen was? Aber nix da. Hier das neue Kappie. Danke für eure Reviews!

Viel spaß

* * *

56. Cest la vie

* * *

Harry schleuderte Fluch um Fluch, doch der Kampf stagnierte.

„Halt!, rief Voldemort und Harry hielt inne.

Der dunkle Lord seufzte.

„So bringt das nichts. Wir beide machen wieder das gleiche… Wir kämpfen nicht mit allem was wir haben! Wir halten uns zurück…"

Harry wusste, das er recht hatte.

Doch er musste sich überwinden.

„Es ist schwer.", gab er zu. „Du hast recht Vater. Wir spielen nur und kämpfen nicht. Nicht richtig."

Voldemort lachte auf.

„Ja, wir müssen uns selber Tadeln. Also noch einmal von vorne… ich werde mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es geht um Leben und Tod. Also mein Sohn, was sagst du?"

Harry fletschte seine Fangzähne.

„Ich sage, fangen wir an!"

Und nun kämpften sie wieder.

Doch dieses mal hatte sich etwas verändert.

Vater hatte recht, sie mussten sich überwinden.

Er unterlief einen Kraftschlag und sandte seinerseits zerstörerische Energien zu seinem Vater.

Es war ein Katz und Maus Spiel.

Irgendwann würde einer von ihnen treffen. Oder einer würde erschöpfen.

Dieser Kampf würde hart. Er würde lang werden.

Harry riss ein Stück des Bodens heraus und schleuderte ihn Gegen seinen Vater, der dieses Jedoch einfach zertrümmerte.

Die Fragmente schoss er gegen Harry, der behände auswich und einige Stücke pulverisierte.

Der Prinz blickte sich um und grinste.

Die Säbel und Waffen an der Wand kamen ihm sehr gelegen.

Seine Magie ergriff die Waffen und führte sie gegen Voldemort, der seine eigenen Säbel zu sich beorderte.

Die Waffen kämpften gegeneinander und Harry sandte einen weiteren Kraftschlag aus, der jedoch ins leere ging und ein Loch in die Wand riss.

„Genau so mein Sohn!", rief Voldemort begeistert.

Auch in Harry stieg langsam das Kampffieber. Vorher, war er einfach ruhig gewesen, doch nun pulsierten fiebrige Wellen durch seinen Körper und trieben ihn an.

Der Kampf begann Spaß zu machen.

Er musste es schaffen seinen Vater zu erschöpfen und selbst Energien zu sparen.

Harry musste ihn zu stärkeren Angriffen verleiten und diese mit möglichst wenig Aufwand abwehren.

Und so begann er auch viele Scheinschläge in seine Angriffe zu weben, Illusionen von Angriffen. Kraft sparend und dennoch effektiv, zumindest wenn es galt, seinen Vater aus der Reserve zu locken.

Doch sein Plan blieb nicht unentdeckt.

Voldemort erkannte seine absicht und tat es ihm gleich.

Harry wurde getroffen.

Ein halber Kraftschlag splitterte die Knochen seines Schienbeins.

Es war nicht völlig gebrochen… doch sehr schmerzhaft.

Mit Disziplin kämpfte er die schmerzen nieder, doch er büßte an Beweglichkeit ein, was der dunkle Lord sofort erkannte und auch ausnutzte um ihn in Bedrängnis zu bringen.

Zu seiner Schande war er gezwungen, Schilde zu verwenden um nicht getroffen zu werden.

Und die Schläge verlangten viel von den magischen Bollwerken.

Jeder Zauber der von seinen Schilden abprallte zerrte an seinen Kraftreserven… Verdammt…!

Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Doch es gab keine Kraftsparende Methode, diese Angriffe zu beenden.

Also entschloss Harry sich für die aggressive Taktick.

Er erstellte ein Sperrfeuer aus starken Flüchen.

Voldemort wich aus… er war noch zu Beweglich.

Harry knurrte.

Er musste Voldemort erwischen… doch er war zu schnell!

Verdammt!

Dann kam ihn eine Idee.

Mit seiner magischen Kraft riss er einen teil der Decke ein. Als der dunkle Lord kurzeitig dadurch abgelenkt wurde, die herabstürzenden Trümmer zu beseitigen erwischte Harry ihn mit einem Schneidefluch, der dem dunklen Lord fast den Linken Arm durchtrennte.

Schwarzes Blut quoll aus der Wunde und Voldemort lachte.

„Sehr gut mein Junge… so ist es richtig. Keine Zurückhaltung mehr!"

Harry grinste breit.

„Natürlich. So muss es sein!"

Sie warfen sich keine profanen Beleidigungen an den Kopf, so wie Neville und Greyback. Sie respektierten einander zu sehr. Das war nicht ihr Niveau.

Sie führten den Kampf unvermindert hart weiter.

Wieder prallten Flüche auf Schilde, wurden gegen Wände gelenkt.

Das Haus war zwar dafür gebaut, mächtigen Energien Standzuhalten… doch langsam ging es wirklich auf die Statik.

Voldemort versuchte nun Harry zu zermürben, indem er seine Angrifstechnik mit den Illusionen Adaptierte. Doch der Prinz bemerkte es rechtzeitig und war wachsamer.

So gelang es ihm ein wenig an Kraft zu sparen, doch langsam zerrte es an seinen Großzügigen Reserven.

Auch Voldemort begann langsam aber sicher abzubauen.

‚Mehr… ich muss ihn noch mehr schwächen! Wenn der Zauber gelingen soll… dann muss ich ihn noch mehr Schwächen!'

Harry wurde noch langsamer und ein weiterer Fluch traf ihn an der Schulter.

Die Knochen Barsten, Fleisch platzete auf und Blut spritzte.

Irgendwo am Rande seiner Konzentration vernahm er einen erschrockenen Schrei.

Hermine!

Harry drehte sich überrascht um und wurde noch einmal getroffen. Allerdings streifte der Fluch ihn nur.

Hermine stand in der offenen Tür und beobachtete zusammen mit dem Feuervogel den Kampf, die Hand erschroken vor den Mund geschlagen.

Der Ehreing glühte und Voldemorts Augen weiteten sich.

„Dein letzter…"

Harry fuhr herum… doch er konnte nicht verhindern, das sein Vater einen ihm unbekannten Fluch gegen den Ring warf.

Er durchdrang sogar des besonderen Schild von Hermine.

Sie schrie auf.

Der Ring glühte kurz auf und lief dann an. Dunkle risse bildeten sich.

Zeitgleich spürte Harry, wie etwas in ihm zerbrach.

Sein letzter Splitter war zerstört…

Voldemort wirkte ernst, während der schwarze Prinz versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Er kämpfte das Gefühl der Leere nieder.

„Avaada Kedavra."

Der dunkle Lord hatte die Formel ohne Leidenschaft gesprochen. Ja, ein bedauernder Unterton schwang mit.

Harry lies sich fallen und der Fluch verfehlte ihn.

Kurz blickte er zu seiner Frau, die auf die Knie gesunken war… stumme Tränen in den Augen.

Seine Gedanken beschleunigten sich. Er sandte seinen Geist zu Hermine und sie empfing ihn bereitwillig…

* * *

Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten

Der Todesfluch war daneben gegangen… doch Voldemort würde Harry nun einfach so töten können… und es war ihre Schuld.

Der Ring… der Ring war sein letzter Horcrux gewesen!

Er hatte ihr einen Teil seiner Seele geschenkt!!!

Hermine spürte, wie etwas auf sie zukam.

Ihre Gedanken beschleunigten sich… nie hätte sie es für Möglich gehalten das man so schnell denken konnte. sie spürte förmlich, wie ihr Geist an Geschwindigkeit aufbaute...

Dann schien die Zeit Still zu stehen und Harry saß vor ihr, während er gleichzeitig dort drüben lag... was ging hier nur vor?

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er und blickte sie ernst an.

„Oh Harry… ich… das wollte ich nicht…"

„Es ist in Ordnung. Das ändert nichts daran, was ohnehin passieren würde. Es tut mir sehr leid…"

„Was denn?"

Hermine war krank vor Angst. Er sprach so… resigniert. Hatte er schon aufgegeben?

„Ich konnte Vaters letzten Splitter nicht vernichten… Ich hätte es ohnehin tun müssen, auch wenn ich es mir selbst nicht eingestanden habe. Es tut mir leid, ich habe dich angelogen."

„Was meinst du Harry?"

Er sah sie traurig an.

„Ich werde gewinnen. Ich werde vielleicht sogar überleben. Doch gleichzeitig auch nicht. Es tut mir leid, es gibt keinen anderen Weg…"

Wieder erinnerte sie sich an Rons Stimme. „Für dich wird er sein größtes Opfer bringen…"

Er würde sterben… er hatte es gewusst, gewusst das es nur so ging. Er ging für sie in den Tod!

„Nein… Harry, tu das nicht! Bitte…"

Er blickte sie an und lächelte.

Ein ehrliches Lächeln, kein höhnisches Grinsen.

Deutlich konnte sie seine Liebe zu ihr darin erkennen. Er war nun nicht mehr zerrissen… der letzte Teil seiner Seele offenbarte ihr in diesem einen Augenblick alles, was sie nie zu Fragen getraut hätte.

„Weißt du, ich hätte gerne gewusst, wie es wäre…"

„Was?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

Er zuckte die Achseln.

„Na, Vater zu sein."

Sie blickte ihn erschrocken an .

„V… Vater sein…?"

Er lächelte.

„Ich kann sie spüren. Sie wird einmal stark werden, genau wie ihre Mutter…"

Er wandte sich ab, die Verbindung wurde Schwächer…

„Harry… bitte… tu das nicht. Lass mich nicht alleine!"

„Ich lasse dich nicht alleine… ich werde in ihr weiterleben. Das ist meine… das ist unsere Unsterblichkeit.", erwiderte er und drehte sich noch einmal zu Hermine um.

„Weißt du… Samantha würde mir gefallen. Das ist ein guter Name…"

Die Verbindung riss endgültig ab und die Zeit rutschte wieder in die Richtigen Bahnen.

Entsetzt erkannte sie wie Harry grinsend seinen Stab auf Voldemort richtete und begann eine düstere Formel zu sprechen.

Dann folgte ein Energiestrahl… er legte seine gesammte Existenz, alles was ihn ausmachte in diesen einen Angriff

Hermine schrie vor Verzweiflung und Voldemort erstarrte als er erkannte, was da auf ihn zukam.

„Verloren…", flüsterte er.

Doch der letzte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des dunklen Lords war nicht etwa Wut, Trauer oder Angst… es war ein leichtes Lächeln, hervorgerufen durch die Erkenntnis, das sein Sohn ihn übertroffen hatte…

Ein gleißend helles Licht umschloss den dunklen Lord und verzehrte gierig seinen Körper.

Hermine spürte die ungebändigte Macht… und sie spürte Harry.

Er war hier überall.

Um sie herum, in ihr drin… einfach überall. Er erfüllte den Raum um sie herum.

Und dann verging er.

Sie spürte ein hämisches, siegesgewisses Lachen… spürte seinen Triumph.

Und dann war es vergangen. Nicht mal eine Ahnung dieser Präsenz blieb zurück.

Ginny sah sich fassungslos um, während Hermine sich aufrappelte und zu dem Reglosen Körper des schwarzen Prinzen hechtete.

Sie drehte ihn um und schluchzte Hemmungslos.

Doch dann…

Er atmete noch…

Deutlich spürte sie seinen Herzschlag, auch wenn er unheimlich langsam war.

„Harry?"

Sie schüttelte ihn, nun voller Hoffnung.

Er lebte… er lebte noch!

„Harry! Wach auf!"

Der Junge Mann öffnete seine Augen… für Hermine war es wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht.

In den grünen Augen war nichts mehr. Sie spürte keine Präsenz. Dort war… nichts. Was sie in den Armen wiegte war eine leere Hülle. Lebend, ja, aber Seelenlos…

Ginny kniete sich hinter Hermine und schlang die Arme um sie.

Hermine spürte, das auch Ginny weinte, denn sie fühlte ihre Tränen auf der Schulter.

„Das… es tut mir leid Hermine…"

Die Schülerin schluchzte.

„Er wusste es Ginny... Er wusste es schon, bevor er mit uns hier her kam…"

Ginny lies von Hermine ab und erhob sich. Anschließend lies sie sich auf Harrys anderer Seite nieder und starrte in das leere Gesicht.

„Wir müssen sie alle wieder mitnehmen. Ich werde etwas suchen, mit dem wir Bahren für Neville und Harry herstellen können. Fischer wird laufen können. Schaffst du es, uns einen Rückweg zu öffnen?"

Hermine nickte stumm, unfähig den Blick von den leeren Augen ihres Mannes abzuwenden.

Ginny erhob sich und machte sich ans Werk.

Als sie Neville weckte und ihm leise berichtete, was sich zugetragen hatte, war dieser nicht überrascht.

Bereitwillig lies er sich auf die Bahre verfrachten und wurde neben seinem Freund herauslevitiert.

Es würde keine glückliche Heimkehr werden…

* * *

Hermine lag stumm in dem Bett auf der Krankenstation und wartete auf Madame Pomfrey.

Ihre Trauer ging so tief, das sie nicht mal mehr weinen konnte.

Das warten zehrte an ihren Nerven.

Doch die Heilerin war natürlich sehr beschäftigt mit all den Verletzten, die in der Großen Halle lagen.

Remus hatte beschlossen, das Feldlazarett nach Hogwarts zu verlegen, zumindest die schwersten Fälle. Die Heiler des Dreilandministeriums, etliche Heiler aus dem St. Mungo und natürlich auch Mamdame Pomfrey, bemühten sich um die Verwundeten.

Da war sie mit ihrem Anliegen natürlich nicht so wichtig, so dass sie die lange Wartezeit in Kauf nahm ohne zu murren.

Eigentllich sollte sie selber mithelfen… doch sie fühlte sich so unendlich schwach.

Madame Pomfrey kam herein und musterte die Schülerin skeptisch.

„Woher haben sie das gewusst?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

Hermine seufzte… Harry hatte sich nicht geirrt.

„Ich wusste es nicht… er hat es mir gesagt, kurz bevor… bevor er…"

Pomfrey warf einen Blick auf Harrys leeren Körper und musterte Hermine erneut, dieses mal eindeutig Traurig.

„Zweiter Monat, der Fötus ist gesund und gut ausgebildet. Wenn ich wieder mehr Zeit habe, können wir ein Gespräch darüber führen, wie sie sich nun am besten Verhalten, doch nun muss ich los."

Die Krankenschwester schloss die Tür und begab sich wahrscheinlich wieder in Große Halle.

Hermine war also wieder mit ihren Gedanken alleine…

Irgendwann war sie dann schließlich eingeschlafen.

Als sie wieder erwachte saß Neville an ihrem Bett.

Er sah wieder einigermaßen Fitt aus, die Heiler hatten ihn wieder hergerichtet. Ernst musterte er sie und lächelte, als er erkannte das sie erwacht war.

„Hey kleine. Wie geht es euch?"

Hermine streichelte unbewusst ihren Bauch.

„Es muss…", erwiderte sie und drehte sich weg.

„Ich weiß, das er es wusste.", sagte Neville ruhig.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Er ertrug ihren Vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Kurz bevor er in diesen Raum ging. Ich hab es in seinen Augen gesehen. Er wollte nicht, das du es erfährst. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, aber ich weiß das er es wusste."

„Irgendwie… hat er mit mir gesprochen, kurz bevor es geschah. Meine Gedanken… sie wurden schneller und dann war es so, als würde die Zeit stillstehen. Es sagte das es ihm leid tue… Er sagte, er wäre gern ein Vater geworden, hätte gerne gewusst wie es ist…"

Wieder standen Tränen in ihren Augen.

Neville schloss sie in die Arme und tätschelte ihren Kopf.

„Ist gut… las es raus…", flüsterte er.

Und tatsächlich.

Es brach alles wieder aus ihr heraus.

Er hielt sie fest, während die Trauer sie durschüttelte. Sie schluchzte und weinte, bis keine Träne mehr übrig war.

Neville lies sie los und sah sie an.

„Besser?"

Hermine nickte einfach.

Der Schatten seufzte und blickte zu Harry hinüber.

„Es wäre das beste, wenn wir ihn ins Mungo bringen. In die Abteilung für Fluchschäden."

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Nein… das… das kann ich nicht tun! Ich werde mich selber um ihn kümmern. Ich werde.."

„Nein!"

Neville hatte nicht laut gesprochen, doch sein Ton duldete keinerlei Widerspruch.

„Hör mir jetzt einmal zu Hermine. Ich weiß was in dir Vorgeht, okay. Du erwartest ein Kind. Die ganze Zukunft ist ungewiss. Du wirst deine Kraft brauchen! Da kannst du dich nicht auch noch um Harry kümmern. Die Leute dort wissen, wie man am besten mit ihm umgeht. Es wird ihm an nichts mangeln und du kannst ihn immer besuchen, wenn du willst. Es ist das beste, glaub mir."

„Neville, du hast ja keine Ahnung, was ich…"

„Ich musste Mum einweisen lassen…", unterbrach er ihren Widerspruch.

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„W… was?"

„Während der Schlacht… Da wurde mein Dad getötet. Pepples erzählte es mir… Er sagte, das Mum den Kerl in Stücke zerlegt hatte, der ihn umgebracht hat. Sie sackte bei Dad zusammen, aber die Schlacht ging weiter. Später fand man sie immer noch bei seiner Leiche. Sie starrte in den Himmel. Anfangs dachte man, es handele sich um einen Schock. Als man sie dann eingehender untersuchte kam heraus, das sie scheinbar mit einem Crucio malträtiert wurde… so lange, das ihr Geist schließlich völlig zerrüttet worden ist…"

„Oh Neville… es… es…"

„Ich weiß. Doch das ändert nichts. Ich musste sie einweisen lassen, denn das war das beste. Für Sie… und auch für mich. Nun musst du das tun, was das beste für dich und für Harry ist. Ich weiß das es schwer ist… doch bitte. Denke gründlich darüber nach."

Hermine wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus.

Doch er hatte recht…

Traurig sah Neville sie an.

„Das ist nur eine der schrecklichen Nachrichten. Der Krieg ist vorbei… doch wir haben einen hohen Blutzoll gezahlt… Einen sehr hohen Blutzoll. Es hat auch Schatten getroffen. Andere Freunde von uns. Viele sind gestern gestorben Hermine und dem wirst du dich stellen müssen, genau so wie Ginny und ich. Aber das hat Zeit bis Morgen. Jetzt schlafe bitte…"

Hermine schluchzte.

„Schlafen… wie soll ich schlafen?", fragte sie verzweifelt.

Nun grinste Neville.

„Harry hat mir da einen kleinen Trick gezeigt…"

Er legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Stirn uns sagte: „Schlaaaaf!"

Ihre Augen fielen zu, ohne das sie sich dagegen wehren konnte. Für eine Millisekunde hatte sich Nevilles Antlzitz in das von Harry verwandelt, der sie angrinste…

* * *

Japp...

Bis nächste Woche

Gruß

Dat Z.


	57. Vermächtnisse

* * *

**-The black Prince-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Ich, dat Z, erkläre hiermit im Vollbesitz meiner Geistigen Kräfte, das nichts von dem hier geschriebenen mir gehört. Deshalb gehe ich finanziell leider leer aus. Schade!

Grüße, da isser wieder. Danke für die Reviews. Waren ja viele Unterschiedliche Reaktionen. Und leider muss ich einige enttäuschen. Zumindest für den Rest dieser Geschichte ist Harry im Eimer. Aber für die Fortsetzung habe ich noch einiges mit ihm vor, schreibt den schwarzen Prinzen also nicht ab ;)

Und Ja, ich habe bereits die ersten Kappies der fortsetzung fertig. Kümmere mich allerdings erstmal wieder um Crosfire, die Geschichte sollte ja nun auch langsam mal voran kommen, nicht wahr?

Have Fun!

* * *

57. Vermächtnisse

* * *

Als Hermine erwachte, wusste sie zuerst nicht, warum sie so traurig war. Bis es ihr wieder einfiel.

Mit Macht stürzte die Erinnerung wieder auf sie ein und brachte sie zum weinen.

Dann starrte sie zu Harrys reglosem Körper.

Er hatte die Augen geöffnet und starrte mit leeren Augen die Zimmerdecke an.

Sie dachte an das was Neville ihr gesagt hatte…

Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu ihm.

Dann küsste sie ihn vorsichtig und strich sich anschließend das widerspenstige Haar aus den tränenden Augen.

Neville hatte recht… es musste weitergehen. Für Harry und auch für sie wäre es das Beste.

Dennoch fühlte sie sich nicht wohl dabei!

Hermine wandte sich zu ihrem Bett und tauschte den Krankenkittel gegen ihre grauen Schattenroben.

Innerlich wappnete sie sich gegen das was kommen würde.

Neville hatte es gesagt… es würde schwer werden.

So viele waren gestorben…

Sie verlies das Krankenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Schon von weiten schlug ihr der Gestank nach Blut und Fäulnis entgegen.

Als sie die Halle betrat, stockte ihr der Atem.

Es war pures Chaos. Auch zwei Tage nach der Schlacht gab es noch immer etliche Schwerverletzte.

Die Heiler kämpften noch immer mit dem Tod, der sich seinen Lohn holen wollte.

Hermine atmete tief durch… dann krempelte sie die Ärmel hoch und betrat entschlossen den Raum.

Ein Heiler des Dreilandministeriums kam ihr entgegen und sah sie Fragend an.

„Ich möchte helfen!", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Qualifiziert?", fragte er in gebrochenen Englisch.

Sie nickte grimmig und er fügte sich.

So half sie den ganzen Tag über, die Verwundeten zu Versorgen.

Die Heiler erkannten ihre Fähigkeiten und schon bald teilte man ihr schwierigere Fälle zu.

Das ging so weit, bis sie einen Patienten hatte, den sie kannte…

Charlie Weasley war ziemlich schwer zugerichtet. Die Heiler hatten es geschafft, seine inneren Verletzungen zu behandeln. Doch seine Hand konnten sie nicht mehr retten.

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft, was man für Charlie tun könnte und kam dann auf eine Idee. Sie hatte einmal etwas über lebenden Stahl gelesen…

Sie beauftragte eine der zahlreichen Schwestern, ihr das Buch aus der Bibliothek zu besorgen.

Es stand zwar in der verbotenen Abteilung, doch das kümmerte Hermine nicht mehr.

Sie Amputierte die Hand des Bewusstlosen Charlie und richtete den Arm her, so dass sie mit der Arbeit beginnen konnte.

Die Schwester brachte das Buch und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hermine die entsprechende Passage gefunden hatte.

Der Zauber wirkte düster, doch für sie würde er recht einfach werden.

Noch vor einem Jahr, hätte sie das für undenkbar gehalten!

Sie beauftragte einen der Aurorenrekruten, welche hier Wache hielten, die Dinge zu besorgen die sie benötigte.

Große Mengen an reinem Stahl und einige Kräuter. Außerdem einen Kessel für Hochtemperaturen.

Als sie alles bekommen hatte machte sie sich daran, eine Menge Stahl zu schmelzen, welche für eine Hand reichen würde.

Dann gab sie verschiedene Zutaten hinzu, unter anderem ein wenig von Charlies Blut.

Das war der Grund, weshalb dieser Zauber als Schwarze Magie galt, doch das Blut wurde lediglich benötigt, um die Genetischen Inforationen von Charlie zu erhalten und die Hand Nachbilden zu können.

Als alles bereit war, sprach sie die Formel, welche den Stahl mit dem Armstumpf verband. Langsam bildete sich das Glied wieder nach und der Stahl kühlte aus. Mit der letzten Zauberformel, hauchte sie dem toten Metall leben ein.

Nachdem die Prozedur beendet war, weckte sie Charlie auf.

Dieser wirkte desorientiert und fuhr hoch.

Hermine legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hey Charlie… ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Wie…? Was…?"

Er blickte sich um. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Stählerne Hand.

„Scheisse! Was ist mit mir passiert?", fragte er Panisch.

„Ruhig bleiben Charlie… wir mussten dir die Hand abnehmen."

„Oh… Scheisse! Aber… was ist das…?!?"

„Beruhige dich. Ich habe dir eine Prothese hergestellt. Versuch doch bitte die Hand zu bewegen."

Charlie schluckte, tat dann aber wie ihm geheißen…

Die Finger bewegten sich Problemlos. Versuchsweise Nahm er einen Verband in die Hand und wirkte erstaunt.

„Wow… ich… ich kann den Verband in der Hand fühlen... Was zum Geier ist das?"

„Lebender Stahl, eine uralte Formel.", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte zum ersten Mal seid Tagen.

Die Heiler aus dem Dreilandministerium hatten sich um sie versammelt und schnatterten ungläubig.

Von da an wurden alle Patienten, die ein Körperteil verloren hatten zu ihr gebracht.

Vier Tage lang war sie damit beschäftigt, verschiedenste Prothesen aus lebenden Stahl zu erschaffen.

Dann war das gröbste überstanden.

Viele Patienten konnten in das Mungos verlegt werden, doch die meisten durften Nach Hause.

Hermine hatte wieder in ihrem Zimmer auf Hogwarts geschlafen, das seid dem Gerichtstermin von Neville leer stand.

Auch heute fiel sie wieder in einen unruhigen Schlaf…

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fand sie die Große Halle leer vor. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Kampf um Leben und Tod, der hier geherrscht hatte.

Nur ein großer Tisch stand dort, welcher gedeckt worden war. Ein Hauself begrüßte sie und bat sie, sich zu setzen.

Nach und nach nahmen die Lehrer um zu Frühstücken.

Doch auch die überlebenden Schatten leisteten ihnen Gesellschaft.

Nur vierzehn hatten überlebt…

Hermine wunderte sich, da jeder von ihnen von einem Aurorenrekruten begleitet wurde.

Auch Ginny und Neville, welche den Raum als letzte betraten.

„Guten Morgen Hermine.", begrüßte sie Neville und setzte sich zu ihrer linken.

Ginny setzte sich zu ihrer Rechten.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte die rothaarige leise.

„Schlecht… aber es wird schon.", erwiderte Hermine leise.

Ginny nickte nur und begann sich Kaffee einzuschenken.

Hermine konnte nicht anders.

Ihre natürliche Neugierde gewann die Oberhand. Sie wandte sich an Neville und fragte:" Sagt mal… werdet ihr von den Auroren beschattet?"

Neville prustete in seinen Kaffee.

„Hab ich was lustiges gesagt?", fragte Hermine verwundert.

Sogar Ginny verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Neville beruhigte sich und sah sie an.

„ Na ja, das sind unsere Rekruten. Wir sind ihre Mentoren.", meinte er lässig.

Hermine blickte einen der Jungen Männer an.

„Die sind doch mindestens drei Jahre älter als wir.", meinte sie verwundert.

Neville wurde ernst.

„Die Auroren sind so ziemlich am Ende. Es gibt nur noch drei Senioren und fünf Juniorauroren. Derek Fischer und drei andere sind vom Dreilandministerium in das Britische gewechselt, dennoch fehlt es ihnen an Kampferfahrenen Veteranen, welche die Mentorenschaft für die Rekruten übernehmen. Pepples als Provisorischer Leiter hat daher uns Schatten um Hilfe gebeten, da wir Kampferfahren sind. In der letzten Schlacht haben alle gesehen, wie gut die Schatten ausgebildet wurden. Wir stehen bis zum Ende des laufenden Ausbildungsjahres im Dienst der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung."

Hermines Kinnlade war heruntergeklappt.

„Und was ist mit den UTZ?!?", fragte sie schier entsetzt.

„Der wird nachgeholt. Es ist alles mit McGonnagal abgesprochen.", warf Ginny ein und lächelte leicht.

Das Frühstück ging weiter.

Hermine schaffte es, ihre trüben Gedanken zurück zu drängen und lernte die Rekruten kennen, welche die Schatten im Dienst nun überall begleiten würden um zu lernen. Natürlich schmeckte es vielen von ihnen nicht, von teilweise erst vierzehn Jahren Alten Jungen und Mädchen ausgebildet zu werden. Doch Hermine schätzte, das sich das nach spätestens einer Runde zusammen mit Neville in der Fluchkammer der Aurorenzentrale erledigt hätte.

Als sich das Frühstück dem Ende näherte, hörten sie alle einen spitzen Vogelschrei.

Hermine blickte auf und erkannte Morgana, welche zu ihr herabschwebte.

Sie fütterte das schwarze Falkenweibchen mit etwas Schinken und nahm ihr die Nachricht ab, die sie am Bein trug.

Morgana schmiegte ihren Kopf in Hermines streichelnde Hand und sah die Schülerin traurig an.

Sie wusste was mit ihrem Herren passiert war, daran zweifelte Hermine nicht.

Als das Falkenweibchen wieder abgeflogen war, öffnete Hermine den Brief, welcher das Siegel von Gringotts trug.

* * *

_Geehrte Mrs. Potter,_

_Wir, die Kobolde der Gringotts Bank haben von der Tragödie gehört, welche ihre Familie getroffen hat. Wir drücken ihnen unser tiefstes Bedauern aus und müssen sie leider bitten, wegen der Geschäftsunfähigkeit ihres Ehegatten in der Bank zu erscheinen, um die laufenden Geschäfte der Familie Potter zu übernehmen._

_Bitte kommen sie zu uns, wenn sie dazu bereit sind._

_Mit tiefsten Bedauern und besten Wünschen für ihre Gesundheit_

_Der goldene Huck_

_Direktor der Gringotts Bank, London_

* * *

Hermine lies den Brief sinken und wirkte betreten.

Irgendwie hatte sie damit gerechnet, das so etwas kommen musste. Sie fügte sich in ihr Schicksal… früher oder später musste sie dort erscheinen… früher wäre besser als später.

„Neville… Ginny… könnt ihr euch den Nachmittag frei nehmen und mich nach Gringotts begleiten?"

Die beiden sahen sie an und nickten gleichzeitig.

Hermine war erleichtert… sie wollte dabei einfach nicht alleine sein.

Am Nachmittag apparierten sie also in die Winkelgasse.

Die Stimmung hier war… herrlich. Die Leute waren ausgelassen wie Hermine es noch niemals erlebt hatte. Sie alle freuten sich, das die Bedrohung durch Voldemort und die Todesser endgültig vorbei war.

Hermine spürte etwas seltsames bei diesem Anblick.

Es war Wut…

Wut darüber, das sie ihren Frieden genossen, obwohl die meisten nichts dazu beigetragen hatten, ihn zu erlangen. Wut, das sie nicht der Toten gedachten, den Männern und Frauen die dafür gestorben waren, das sie in Freiheit leben konnten.

Doch wie immer nahmen die Zauberer diese Opfer mit Selbstverständlichkeit zur Kenntnis.

„Ich weiß… uns geht es genau so.", meinte Neville, der die Wut in ihrem Blick lesen konnte.

Hermine ignorierte die Leute und gemeinsam begaben sie sich in die Bank, wo man sie empfing wie Staatsgäste.

Hermine und ihre Freunde wurden umgehend in das Büro des Direktors gebracht, wo sie auch nicht lange warten mussten.

Der Direktor war einer der Kobolde, denen man die Macht ansehen konnte. Er wirkte erhaben und mächtig, trotz seiner kleinen Gestalt.

„Mrs. Potter. Ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen, und ihnen noch einmal Persönlich mein Beileid bekunden."

Hermine senkte den Blick.  
„Ich danke ihnen von Herzen. Ich weiß ihre Mühe zu schätzen Herr Direktor.", erwiderte sie.

Der Alte Kobold lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Es wirkte seltsam… sie hatte noch nie einen Kobold Lächeln sehen.

Er lies Tee und Gebäck für die Gäste kommen, was für einen Kobold sehr großzügig war. Normalerweise lebten diese Wesen nach dem Motto, Zeit ist Geld.

Doch irgendwann kam er dann zum Kern ihres Treffens.

„Es geht natürlich in erster Linie um das Testament ihres Gatten. Doch auch ihr Schwiegervater hat ein Testament für sie hinterlassen."

Hermine, Neville und Ginny blickten den Kobold erstaunt an.

„Männer wie ihr Gatte und ihr Schwiegervater sind sehr auf Perfektion bedacht, daher haben beide verschiedene Testamente hinterlassen. Eines für jeden nur Denkbaren Umstand. Sie waren weitsichtige Männer. Doch ich komme nicht umhin, ihnen einige Fragen zu stellen."

Hermine nickte verstehend.

„Da Mister Longbottom und das Fräulein Weasley nicht zu schaden gekommen sind, muss ich sie eigentlich nur Fragen, ob sie sich in besonderen Umständen befinden."

Hermine errötete.

„Ja Direktor Huck, ich bin Schwanger."

Der Kobold nickte zufrieden und holte eine Pergamentrolle hervor. Gewissenhaft brach er das Siegel und begann den Inhalt vorzutragen.

_„Dieses Testament soll verlesen werden, wenn Folgende Bedingungen erfüllt wurden. Erstens, Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle ist endgültig Tod. Zweitens, meine Frau Hermine Jane Potter ist am Leben, unversehrt und trägt ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen. Drittens, Mister Neville Longbottom und Fräulein Virgina Weasley, nachstehend ‚der kleine Feuervogel' genannt, sind am Leben und unversehrt._

_Ich, Harold James Potter, erkläre hiermit und im Vollbesitz meiner Geistigen Kräfte, wie mein Nachlass verwaltet werden soll._

_Zuallererst Neville, der rechtschaffene, talentierte doch nicht sonderlich schlaue Beinahe Auror. Ich hinterlasse dir eintausend Galeonen und erlasse dir Großmütig die Schulden meiner Rechtsvertretung. Zudem wirst du einige Tränke erhalten, die ich für dich gebraut habe. Du erinnerst dich sicherlich an unsere Diskussion über Erbfolgen. Ich denke sie machen dich und deinen kleinen Auroren wieder Munter. Dem kleinen Feuervogel hinterlasse ich ein kleines Herrenhaus in Wales, ebenfalls eintausend Galeonen und den Rat, öfter mal tief durchzuatmen._

_Meiner über alles geliebten Frau hinterlasse ich das restliche Vermögen, alle Sitze und Beteiligungen an den Firmen, sowie die Ergebnisse meiner Forschungen. Außerdem weise ich dich an, von dem Ererbten Geld ein Treuhandkonto für mein Kind anzulegen, deren Höhe du selber festlegen sollst._

_Außerdem habe ich für jeden von euch einen Brief hier gelassen. Ich bin sicher der Direktor stellt euch Räume zur Verfügung, in denen ihr sie ungestört lesen könnt._

_Mit Grüßen_

_Der schwarze Prinz"_

Hermine verdrückte sich eine Träne, als der Direktor ihr einen Brief überreichte und ihr ein Nebenzimmer zur Verfügung stellte, wo sie ihn in Ruhe lesen konnte.

Auch Ginny und Neville, der sich das grinsen wegen der Anspielung mit den Tränken nur schlecht verkneifen konnte, bekamen Briefe und einen ruhigen Raum.

Als sie es sich in dem kleinen Nebenzimmer bequem gemacht hatte, nahm sie sich zwei bis drei Minuten Zeit und atmete einmal tief durch, um zur ruhe zu kommen.

Schließlich fasste Hermine sich ein Herz.

Sie brach das Siegel und las die Zeilen, die er ihr Hinterlassen hatte.

_Hallo meine Liebe._

_Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das du keinen Rührseligen Abschiedsbrief erwartest. Und was soll ich sagen? Du kennst mich einfach zu gut!_

_Ich sitze hier, schreibe diese Zeilen und denke darüber nach, wie du wohl reagierst… Wahrscheinlich hast du gerade die Stirn leicht gerunzelt und die Nase kraus gezogen wegen meiner Ausdrucksweise. Süßer Anblick, wie ich immer wieder feststellen musste…_

Hermine schreckte kurz auf, da Neville Schallend lachte.

_Neville lacht sich mit Sicherheit gerade schlapp. Er ist so berechenbar. Aber viel Amüsanter stelle ich mir den kurzen Wutausbruch vom kleinen Feuervogel vor…_

„Oh dieser Verdammte Mistkerl!"

Hermine blickte verwundert auf, während Ginny farbige Flüche ausstieß und runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

Skeptisch musterte sie den Brief und las weiter, nun auf wirklich alles gefasst.

_…doch keine Sorge, zwei Zeilen weiter und sie ist wieder versöhnt._

_Skeptisch meine Liebe?_

_Keine Sorge, ich bin kein Hellseher, doch ich kenne euch mittlerweile sehr gut, so das ich diese Zeilen perfekt aufeinander abstimmen konnte._

_Ein wenig werde ich es vermissen, Menschen dazu zu bringen nach meiner Pfeife zu tanzen, aber sei es drum._

_Neville und ich diskutierten einmal darüber, sich zu ändern. Als ich dazu sagte, das ich dafür keinen Grund hätte, erwiderte er, ich sollte nicht an das für was, sondern an das für Wen denken._

_Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe, doch du hast mich verändert. Aber ich bin immer der schwarze Prinz geblieben. Du hast mich geliebt, so wie ich war, auch wenn du genau wusstest, das ich niemals dazu imstande wäre, deine Liebe mit der gleichen Intensität zu erwidern. Doch ich habe mein Möglichstes getan._

_Und da du diesen Brief liest, und nicht einen der anderen, weiß ich auch mit Gewissheit, das unsere Liebe Früchte getragen hat._

_Ich hätte gerne gewusst, wie es ist Vater zu werden._

_Doch nun lasse ich dich mit dieser Verantwortung alleine. Glaube mir, wenn ich sage, das ich mein Möglichstes getan habe um zu überleben. Doch seid Dumbledore weiß ich, das meine _gesamte _Macht vielleicht nicht reicht._

_Doch nicht nur unser Kind habe ich dir hinterlassen. Es gibt auch viele andere Dinge, für die ich die Verantwortung nicht länger tragen kann. Ich hoffe, das du die Geschäfte weiterführen wirst, die ich begonnen habe. Nimm dir Zeit für die Unterlagen. Alles hat seine eigene Wichtigkeit. Doch beginne erst dann, wenn du dafür bereit bist._

_Zum Schluss noch ein ernstes Wort._

_Vater und ich haben uns wegen der Prophezeiung entzweit, wie du ja weißt. Doch jetzt, zum Schluss gibt es noch eiche weitere Kluft, die uns trennt._

_Schuld bist du, da du auch meine Sichtweise über Muggel verändert hast._

_Ich hasse sie nicht, ich habe sie nie gehasst._

_Ich fürchte sie!_

_Die dunkle Revolution von Vater hatte nur ein Ziel. Die Zauberwelt einen und gegen die Muggel führen, um diese in einen Zustand zu bringen, in der sie den Zauberern nicht mehr schaden können._

_Ich habe diese Einstellung geändert. Ich bin zu dem Schluss gelang, das wir Zauberer Fortschritte machen müssen, um mit den Muggeln wieder gleich zu ziehen. Um ihnen überlegen zu sein, denn das sind wir schon lange nicht mehr._

_Die Muggel haben durch ihre Technologie in den letzten fünfzig Jahren mehr Fortschritte gemacht, als die Zaubereigemeinschaft in den letzten zweitausend Jahren,_

_Behalte die Muggel im Auge._

_So, was bleibt mir noch zu sagen…?_

_Sag Neville, sechzig mal._

_Gib dem Feuervogel einen Freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter von mir und sage ihr, das sie mehr Humor braucht._

_Grüße deine Mutter in meinem Namen._

_Und pass auf dich auf._

_Ich Liebe dich._

_Harry_

Hermine musste sich wieder eine Träne verdrücken.

Dieser Brief war so typisch Harry…

Sie faltete ihn zusammen und verlies den Raum wieder.

Dort traf sie auf einen grinsenden Neville und eine leicht schmollende Ginny.

Sie gab der rothaarigen einen klaps auf die Schulter und lächelte sie an.

„Ich soll dir von Harry ausrichten, das du mehr Humor brauchst…"

Ginny seufzte und brachte ein Lächeln zustande.

Hermine wandte sich Neville zu.

„…und dir soll ich sagen, sechzig Mal."

Neville klappte die Kinnlade herunter und er starrte sie so entgeistert an, das sogar Hermine lächeln musste.

Harry hatte das mit Sicherheit so geplant…

Der Direktor besah sie sich und lächelte.

„Mister Potter hatte bereits mit derartigen Reaktionen gerechnet. Wenn sie bereit sind, würde ich gerne das zweite Testament verlesen."

Hermine setzte sich wieder und wartete gespannt, genau wie die anderen.

Er Kobold holte eine weitere Pergamentrolle hervor und brach das Siegel, welches die Form eines dunklen Mals hatte.

Der Direktor der Gringotts Bank räusperte sich und begann mit kräftiger Stimme Vorzulesen.

„Dieses Testament soll verlesen werden, wenn folgenden Bedingungen erfüllt wurden. Erstens, Harry Potter, mein Adoptivsohn ist Tod. Zweitens, Meine Schwiegertochter Hermine Jane Potter lebt und trägt ein Kind unter ihrem Herzen. Drittens, Neville Longbottom lebt. Viertens, Virginia Weasley lebt.

Ich Lord Thomas Riddle, auch bekannt als Voldemort, verfüge hiermit und im Vollbesitz meiner Geistigen Kräfte, das all mein Weltlicher Besitz und mein Adelstitel an meine Schwiegertochter Hermine Jane Potter gehen, bis auf folgende Ausnahmen.

Neville Longbottom, sie wären ein wundervoller Gegner geworden, hätten sie mehr Zeit gehabt. Als Zeichen meiner Achtung vermache ich ihnen alle meine Bücher, welche von Kampftaktiken und Duelltechniken handeln. Lese sie gut und verwende ihren Inhalt Weise. Außerdem vermache ich dir meinen Zauberstab als Symbol dafür, das selbst die größte Stärke manchmal nicht ausreicht um zu überleben.

Virginia Weasley, die mir auf dem Hochzeitstag meines Ziehsohnes einen wundervollen Tanz geschenkt hat, vermache ich mein Landhaus in Schottland und gebe ihr den Rat, Neville an der kurzen Leine zu halten. Sie haben einen alten Mann sehr glücklich gemacht Ginny.

Meinem Enkel vermache ich ein Konto mit viertausend Galeonen, welche für die kleinen Nebensächlichkeiten im Leben bestimmt sind.

Hermine hinterlasse ich zusätzlich einen Brief und das dunkle Manifest. Bitte lies es in Ruhe

durch, denn es ist mein Wunsch, das du verstehst, worum es eigentlich in diesem Krieg ging.

Mit besten Wünschen für eure Zukunft.

Lord Voldemort"

* * *

Hermine nahm einen Brief und eine Pergamentrolle entgegen und wirkte nachdenklich.

Sie war gespannt, was es mit diesem dunklen Manifest auf sich hatte…

* * *

Ihr auch?

Bis nächste Woche!

Gruß

Dat Z.


	58. Das dunkle Manifest

**

* * *

-The black Prince-

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Auch wenn ich immer ein braver Junge gewesen bin, schön meine Teller leer esse und auch nicht aus der Kirchenkollekte klaue (kein wunder, bin ja nie in der Kirche muhahaha) nützt das alles nix. Harry Potter gehört mir immer noch nicht. Auch wenn ich denke, das die Filme dann mehr abgehen würden als der Terminator, Rambo und Lethal weapon zusammen.

Hoi die Ho, da isser wieder mit dem vorletzten Kap. Wie einige eventuell festgestellt haben, dienen die letzten Kapitel eigentlich eher dazu, die Grundlage für die fortsetzung zu schaffen, daher nix mit Action und eine Menge an Infos, die irgendwann mal von Bedeutung sind. Hoffe ihr seid dennoch Interessiert.

Also nu kommen wir zu voldies Motiven.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

58. Das dunkele Manifest

* * *

Hermine kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück und erlebte dort eine weitere Überraschung, nach diesen seltsamen Testamenten.

Eine Junge Hauselfe stand mitten in ihrem Zimmer und verbeugte sich.

„Junge Herrin, Miffi hat sie bereits erwartet."

„Herrin?", fragte Hermine irritiert.

Die Hauselfe sah auf und wirkte traurig.

„Der Hohe Herr und der Junge Master sind nicht mehr unsere Herren. Der hohe Herr hat Miffi und die anderen angewiesen stattdessen der Jungen Herrin zu dienen. Die Junge Herrin ist die Erbin."

Hermine musterte das seltsame Geschöpf.

„Möchtet ihr nicht lieber Frei sein?", fragte sie mitleidig.

Miffis Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzen.

„Oh Nein, bitte nicht Junge Herrin. Miffi ist eine gute Hauselfe, die anderen auch. Wir verdienen eine solche Strafe nicht!"

„Strafe?"

Miffi musterte Hermine, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf.

„Miffi versteht. Die Junge Herrin kennt noch keine Hauselfen und wollte ihnen etwas gutes tun. Das ist sehr freundlich Junge Herrin, aber Hauselfen Dienen. Sie mögen das. Frei sein ist eine harte Strafe. Bitte behalten sie uns Junge Herrin."

Hermine verdaute die Informationen und nickte dann zögernd.

„In Ordnung, aber ihr dürft mich nicht mehr Herrin nennen. Bitte nenn mich Hermine."

„Miffi hat verstanden Hermine. Miffi zieht sich zurück. Wenn Hermine Miffi braucht, einfach laut rufen bitte."

„Ich werde es mir merken Miffi."

Mit einem letzten grinsen und einem lauten Plopp, verschwand die Elfe wieder.

Hermine setzte sich erst einmal und kam wieder zur Ruhe…

Doch dann öffnete sie den Brief ihres toten Schwiegervaters.

Sie musste es Wissen…

* * *

_  
_

_Meine Liebe Schwiegertochter, _

_wenn du das hier liest sind viele Dinge geschehen, die sich nicht vermeiden ließen. Eigentlich wollte ich das Manifest nach meinem Tod an eine Zeitung senden, doch durch die Jüngsten Ereignisse halte ich diese Idee nicht für gut. Dennoch ist es so verfasst, das es Abgedruckt werden kann. Ich möchte, das du die ganze Wahrheit kennst, denn nun wo Harry nicht mehr da ist, musst du mein Erbe antreten. Denn der Krieg wird weitergehen, das ist gewiss. Doch lese das Manifest. Entscheide dann, was du damit tun willst._

_Ich habe dem Brief ein Foto beigelegt. Es ist von mir und Harry aus glücklicheren Tagen. Achte bitte auf meinen rechten Arm, dort wo ich meinen Todessern das Mal einbrenne._

_Mit besten Wünschen, _

_Voldemort._

* * *

Sie nahm das Foto heraus und betrachtete es eingehend.

Es zeigte einen Schlammbespritzen Harry. Er war zehn Jahre alt und grinste Triumphierend. In der Rechten Hand hielt er etwas, das flatterte… einen Schnatz. Voldemort stand neben ihm und lächelte stolz.

Er hatte die Ärmel seiner Roben Hochgekrempelt.

Hermine besah sich den Arm, so wie es im Brief gestanden hatte und schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund, pures Entsetzen in den Augen…

An der beschriebenen Stelle war eine sechsstellige Nummer in die Haut tätowiert worden. Sie kannte nur eine Art Einrichtung, die dieses Verfahren benutzt hatte… ein Konzentrationslager…

Jetzt öffnete sie mit zitternden Händen das versiegelte Pergament und begann zu lesen…

* * *

An Alle die es angehen mag,

ich bin Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Graf von Sussex, euch auch bekannt als Lord Voldemort, der Schwarzmagier dessen Macht so Groß ist, das ihr meinen Namen nicht auszusprechen wagt.

Dies ist meine Geschichte.

Wenn ihr verstehen wollt, dann lest sie. Doch seid gewarnt, Schwache Geister werden nicht begreifen, was ich euch mitteilen möchte.

Doch damit ihr mich richtig versteht, dies ist keine Rechtfertigung. Ich bereue nicht eine meiner Taten. Diese Geschichte soll denen von euch, die Weise genug sind, lediglich aufzeigen, das nicht immer alles so ist wie es scheint. Alles hat einen Grund.

Doch mögen wir beginnen.

Ich bin der Spross des Muggels Thomas Riddle und der Hexe Alicia aus dem ehrwürdigen Geschlecht der Gaunts, welche der Linie Slytherin entspringt.

Ihr lest richtig, ich bin ein Halbblut!

Mein Vater verlies meine Mutter, als er erfuhr, das sie eine Hexe war. Durch mich, der ich in Schande empfangen und von einem Muggel gezeugt worden war, erfuhr meine Mutter ihre Verbannung. Mein Großvater duldete kein Halbblut in seiner Ehrwürdigen Familie.

Meine Mutter floh also mit mir, einem Säugling, hinüber nach Deutschland.

In der Weimarer Republik baute sie sich eine neue Existenz in der dortigen magischen Gesellschaft auf.

So wuchs ich als Deutscher Bursche in Potsdam auf und bekam als Junge bereits die gute Preußische Disziplin eingeimpft.

Als ich dann acht Jahre alt war, veränderte sich alles.

Der Muggel Adolf Hitler wurde Deutscher Reichskanzler und die Muggel verfielen bald seiner Propaganda. Auch ich, als guter Deutscher Bursche achtete und respektierte den Führer, der gekommen war die Arische Rasse zu befreien.

Ich warf in der Reichskristallnacht Steine in die Schaufenster Jüdischer Geschäftsleute. Ich sah auf sie herab, hasste sie, so wie es ein guter Deutscher damals tat. Doch schon bald würde ich selbst erkennen, wozu der Hass führen kann.

Eines Abends, es war bereits Krieg, da saß ich mit meiner Mutter in unserer kleinen Stube. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und eine Truppe der SS bat um einlass.

Meine Mutter gewährte ihnen diesen.

Dann legte man uns seltsame Armbänder an. Sie waren aus Magnifilan gefertigt, einem Mineral, welches verhindert, das ein Zauberer seine Kräfte bündeln kann. Er zerstreut die Arkanen Ströme derart, das eine Kontrolle unmöglich war. Diese Fesseln waren ein Geschenk Grindelwalds.

Die Landser zerbrachen den Zauberstab meiner Mutter und führten uns ab, die Gewehre ständig auf unsere Köpfe gerichtet.

Man brachte uns in eine Zelle, wo noch andere warteten.

Juden, Zigeuner, Obdachlose, Zauberer und Hexen.

Ich hatte große Angst, doch meine Mutter beruhigte mich.

Am nächsten Tag wurden wir mit vielen anderen in einen Zugwagon gepfercht. Noch deutlich erinnere ich mich an den Gestank die vielen Körper die mich erdrückten und mir die Luft zum Atmen nahmen…

Die Fahrt dauerte lange und nach Stunden erreichten wir unser Ziel.

Das Konzentrationslager in Auschwitz - Birkenau.

Für euch Magier, die ihr blauäugig durch das Leben schreitet sei erklärt, das Auschwitz ein Synonym des Todes darstellt. Die Muggelnazis brachten all jene dort hin, die sie als Unrein betrachteten mit dem Ziel sie zu vernichten. Alles gut geplant und Strukturiert, ein System das durch Deutsche Perfektion und Präzision zu glänzen vermochte.

An den Pforten dieser Hölle, sah ich meine Mutter zum letzten Mal, denn Männer und Frauen wurden getrennt, Familien zerrissen. Die Soldaten kannten keine Gnade.

Sie schlugen uns, traten uns.

Für sie waren wir weniger als Tiere, das konnte ich in ihren Augen sehen.

Wir wurden der Reihe nach an einen Tisch geführt, wo man uns Tätowierte.

7 - 00351, das ist die Nummer die seitdem auf meinem Rechten Unterarm steht. Die Sieben steht dafür das ich ein Zauberer bin. Keiner mag die mit der sieben als erste Nummer. Die 351 zeigte, das ich der Dreihunderteinundfünfzigste Zauberer in Auschwitz war.

Sie pferchten uns in kleine Hütten, in denen wir so dicht beieinander lagen, das wir wie ein Leib waren.

Diese Hütten waren erbärmlich kalt, so das ich jede Nacht fror, trotz der vielen Körper und der schlechten Luft. Es gab kaum etwas zu essen. Schon nach wenigen Wochen war ich nicht mehr, als ein wandelnder Toter, der kaum Fleisch auf den Knochen hatte.

Die Nazis der Schutzstaffel zwangen uns zur Arbeit. Wer nicht arbeitete wurde vernichtet, so tat ich was ich konnte.

Ich hob Gräben für die Toten aus, Zimmerte neue Baracken für immer neue Deportierte. Und ich machte immer weiter. Mit eisernen Willen musste ich mich dazu zwingen mich zu Bewegen, selbst wenn sie mich halb Bewusstlos schlugen stand ich wieder auf und ging an die Arbeit. Denn nicht zu Arbeiten bedeutete zu sterben und im Krematorium zu Asche verbrannt zu werden.

Letztendlich weiß ich nicht mehr, wie lange ich dort war.

Einige Zeit hatte ich einen Beschützer. Er hieß Iorek und war ein Polnischer Jude und Zauberer, der verhinderte das die anderen Gefangenen mich drangsalierten. Denn ich war ein Siebener. Sie hassten die Siebener, denn sie zogen die Wärter an.

Eines Tages standen wir einfach auf dem Platz, als sein Kopf explodierte, getroffen von einer Gewehrkugel. Er wurde einfach getötet, wie so viele. Alle die ich kennen lernte, mit denen ich mich anfreundete wurden getötet.

Zu Tode geprügelt, erschossen, Gehängt oder vergast. Den Tätowierten zog man die Haut ab und machte Ledermappen daraus… ich habe einmal eine bei einem Wärter gesehen. Die Tätowierung hatten Michael gehört, einem Romanischen Matrosen den ich im Lager kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie hatten es besonders auf die Zauberer abgesehen. Ständig schafften sie uns ins Lagerkrankenhaus und führten Experimente an uns aus.

Es gibt keine Worte, um diese Schmerzen zu beschreiben. Nicht ein Wort, das stark genug dafür wäre.

Die Narben und Brandwunden trage ich noch heute auf meinem Körper.

Auschwitz dauerte ewig, doch mir wurde eines klar, die Muggel hassten mich. Und ich hatte Angst vor ihnen. Nie zuvor hatte ich Angst vor ihnen, doch Auschwitz hat alles verändert.

Irgendwann wurden wir dann befreit.

Wir alle, die wir überlebt hatten waren innerlich Tot, so dass wir kaum verstanden, was die Russischen Soldaten von uns wollten.

Ein Britischer Zauberer, der im Lager erschien, nahm mich dann mit in die alte Heimat.

Sein Name war Albus Dumbledore.

Ich hatte Angst vor ihm.

Ich spürte, das mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Er steckte mich in ein Waisenhaus der Muggel und holte mich wenig später nach Hogwarts, wo ich das zaubern erlernte.

Doch mein Geist hat das Lager niemals verlassen.

Ich wusste nun, was zu tun war.

Die Muggel hassen uns! Und wenn sie von uns wissen, werden sie uns vernichten. Die Inquisition konnte uns nichts anhaben. Gewehre sind schon eher in der Lage uns zu töten. Und so rasch wie die Muggel sich entwickeln, würden sie bald bessere Mittel haben, uns zu Jagen und zu vernichten. Und sie werden es tun.

Also begann ich die um mich zu sammeln, die unzufrieden waren, die ich am leichtesten Manipulieren konnte. Ihr kennt sie als Todesser.

Ich machte es wie Hitler, den ich einst so bewundert habe. Ich verwendete die gleichen Waffen wie dieser Muggel einst.

Mein Ziel war klar, ich müsste die Zauberer stärken und die Muggel schwächen. Im Sklavenstand würden sie niemals mächtig genug uns zu vernichten.

Nun da ihr dieses lest bin ich Tod, meine Sache ist verloren.

Doch die Muggel wachsen, entwickeln sich. Und eines Tages werden sie uns entdecken. Und wenn sie das tun, werden sie uns und unsere Macht fürchten. Und wenn sie uns fürchten werden sie uns hassen. Und wenn sie uns hassen, werden sie uns vernichten, erbarmungslos. Was würde ein jämmerlicher magischer Schild gegen eine Atombombe ausrichten?

Nichts!

Und glaubt nicht, das die Muggel dazu nicht in der Lage wären. Völkermord ist eine ihrer liebsten Betätigungen.

Das mussten die Amerikanischen Ureinwohner erfahren, die für Land starben, eingedeckt mit tödlichen Krankheiten die sie nicht kannten. Die Inka, die für Gold hingemetzelt wurden. Die Juden in den Konzentrationslagern. Die Querulanten in den Russischen Gulags. Die armen Teufel in Kambodscha, die dumm genug waren eine Uhr oder Brille zu tragen, was von der Roten Khmer als Zeichen von Intellekt gewertet wurde… ein Todesurteil das einen in die Killing Fields brachte. Die schwarzen aus Afrika, die niedergemetzelt oder als Sklaven verkauft wurden. Mit all denen, die wie Zauberer und Hexen erschienen und auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt wurden

Die Muggel haben es immer wieder getan, und sie werden es wieder tun, das ist gewiss.

Mein Weg ist zu Ende, der eure tut sich auf.

Führt er in die Vernichtung? Oder in eine goldene Zukunft?

Ihr werdet es erleben, doch urteilt selbst…

* * *

Hermines Kopf war leer.

Was sie jetzt gelesen hatte, hatte ihr Bild von Voldemort mit einem Schlag verändert.

Sie konnte ihn förmlich sehen… ein kleiner verängstigter Junge, der kaum noch Fleisch auf den Rippen hatte.

Sie hatte genug Bilder von denen gesehen, die man aus den Konzentrationslagern befreit hatte.

Voldemort hatte etwas geschrieben was sie nie bedacht hatte.

Sicher, man konnte sich nicht ewig vor den Muggeln verstecken.

Doch würden sie auch wirklich so reagieren?

Die Massaker und Völkermorde die voldemort aufgezählt hatte, entsprachen alle der Wahrheit. Aber die Zeiten waren nun anders. Zumindest hier.

Andererseits wusste sie von vielen Muggeln, die entsetzt und panisch reagierten, wenn herauskam das eines ihrer Kinder magisch war. Doch die Liebe zu dem Kind war meist stärker als alle Ängste. Doch was wenn es Menschen sein würden, die nicht persönlich involviert sind?

Hermine wurde klar, das sie ihre eigene Linie zu den Muggeln entwickeln musste. Nicht versklaven wie Voldemort oder durch Überlegenheit Abschrecken so wie Harry es gewollt hatte.

Der Weg musste über Verständnis und gegenseitigen Respekt führen, doch das wäre der schwerste Weg.

Zu gut kannte sie die naive, bequeme Zaubererschaft und die Muggel, die alles fürchteten was sie nicht verstanden.

Sicher, eine Koexistenz war möglich, aber schwierig.

Sowohl Harry als auch Voldemort hatten recht. Die Muggel entwickelten sich so schnell, das die Zauberer sich nicht mehr lange verbergen konnten.

Nun lag es an ihr. Sie musste dafür Sorgen, das die Offenbarung der Zauberwelt zu ihren Bedingungen stattfinden würde. Sie musste auf beide Seiten einwirken. Das bedeutete, sie musste auf beiden Seiten an Einfluss gewinnen!

Gedankenverloren sah sie sich die Unterlagen durch.

Harry war sehr penibel gewesen. Er hatte Forschungen zu einer Thematik angestellt, die er ‚wilde Magie' nannte. Es war ihr im Augenblick jedoch zu Kompliziert.

Dann fand sie eine Akte, die mit Arkanus Inc. Beschriftet worden war.

Sie schlug sie auf und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Arkanus Incorporated war eine Firma, die Harry gegründet hatte. Erst kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit, wie Hermine anhand des Datums feststellte.

Sie fand Akten von Mitarbeitern die er eingestellt hatte. Zu Hermines Verwunderung handelte es sich dabei ausschließlich um Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter. Dann fand sie die Akte des Geschäftsführers… Sirius Black.

Was hatte Harry nur vor gehabt?

Sie blätterte in den Akten herum und entdeckte, das es derzeit nur eine Firmenabteilung gab, nämlich Forschung und Entwicklung. Es gab Konzeptplanungen für Vertrieb, Werbung und Service… wofür benötigte eine Magische Firma eine Service Abteilung? Außerdem eine Menge Bewerbungen für diese noch nicht existierenden Abteilungen.

Sie blätterte weiter und fand eine weitere Akte.

‚Arkanuns Inc. MaC V.1.0', lautete die Aufschrift.

Neugierig öffnete Hermine sie und hielt erstaunt inne.

Es handelte sich um ein Grundlagenkonzept für das Produkt der Firma… das magische Äquivalent zu einem Computer…

Harry hatte Akkurat aufgezählt, was Muggelcomputer vermochten und stellte dabei fest, das besonders in Punkto Information und Kommunikation, die Muggel den Zauberern weit überlegen waren.

Zauberer verwendeten Bücher. Die Muggel hatten das Internet, wo Informationen besser aufgearbeitet präsentiert wurden. Zauberer benötigten teilweise drei bis vier Bücher für ein Thema, die Informationen seien zu stark Fragmentiert, man müsse sie sammeln, neu aufbereiten und zusammenstellen, lautete der Schluss des schwarzen Prinzen.

In punkto Kommunikation hatten Zauberer Eulen und das Flohnetzwerk. Muggel dagegen besaßen Handys. Sie waren mobil und unabhängig.

Sie entdeckte das Konzept einer Binären Signalverarbeitung, die vollständig auf Magie basierte. Konzepte für eine Zentrale Verarbeitungseinheit. Mögliche Methoden, Informationen magisch zu speichern. Den magischen Quellcode für ein Betriebsystem. Ein und Ausgabe über Stimm und Illusionsmagie. Konzepte für eine Art Magisches Netzwerk zum Informationsaustausch. Ja sogar Möglichkeiten das magische Netzwerk mit dem der Muggel zu Koppeln!

Hermine las und las, vollkommen fasziniert von den genialen Ideen und der akkuraten Arbeit ihres Mannes.

Er wollte etwas großes schaffen… und das hatte er vollbracht.

Damit hatte er also die Zauberergesellschaft mit den Muggeln gleichziehen lassen wollen.

Es gab bereits Aufgabenverteilungen an die Entwicklungsabteilung mit strengen ziel und Zeitvorgaben.

Hermine schloss die Akte von Arkanus Inc. und seufzte vernehmlich.

Sie hätte niemals geglaubt, das Harry etwas derartiges schaffen würde. Sie hätten eine Monopolstellung. Besonders Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter würden sich für diese Magischen Computer interessieren.

Sein Erbe war viel bedeutender als sie geglaubt hatte. Durch das Vermächtnis des schwarzen Prinzen würden die Magier vom Mittelalter in das Computerzeitalter katapultiert.

Noch immer schaffte er es, sie zu überraschen.

Und nun erinnerte sie sich auch, wie er Bücher über Elektronik, Informatik und Kommunikationstechnik verschlungen hatte.

Sie hatte ihn unterschätzt… sie hatte ihn immer unterschätzt, bis zum letzten Moment…

Und erneut schlug eine Welle von Trauer auf sie ein…

* * *

Lustlos kaute Neville auf dem herum, was man in der Ministeriumskantine tollkühn als Pilzrisotto bezeichnete. Eine Fade Pampe bestehend aus verkochtem Reis und übergarten Pilzen.

„Fraß, Version vier…", grummelte der Anführer der Schatten und würgte eine weitere Ladung herunter. Der Hunger treibt es rein…

Doch er schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht, mehr als die Hälfte herunterzubringen.

Angewidert schob er den Teller von sich weg und nahm einen Schluck von dem wässrigen Tee.

„Willst du einen guten Rat? Dann bereite dir lieber vorher etwas zu und nimm es mit.", sagte Pepples gut gelaunt und setzte sich ihm Gegenüber.

Neville musterte den neuen Leiter der Aurorenzentrale.

Pepples trug wie üblich ein zu seiner nicht mehr geraden Nase passendes schiefes grinsen zur schau.

„Was gibt es Boss?"

„Nur eine kleine Lagebesprechung. Auch wegen der Kleiderordnung. Wusstest du eigentlich, wie die Auroren zu ihren Roten Roben gekommen sind?"

„Klar doch. Sie vernichteten vor Tausend Jahren die Truppen Salazar Slytherins, die diese Farbe trugen, und übernahmen sie als Zeichen ihres Sieges."

„Richtig. In Geschichte der Zauberei versehentlich aufgepasst?"

Neville warf dem rothaarigen einen gespielt beleidigten Blick zu, was diesen nur breiter grinsen lies.

„So, nun ernst beiseite. Amelia war der Meinung, da ihr nun für das Ministerium tätig seid, diese alte Tradition wieder aufleben zu lassen."

„Wie jetzt?", fragte Neville skeptisch.

Der Auror schwang seinen Stab und ein Kleiderbündel schwebte herein.

Er Übereichte Neville eine Nachtschwarze Kampfrobe, die sehr an die Todesser erinnerte, allerdings mit einer Silbernen Gürtelschnalle und den Silberlingen eines Vollwertigen Aurors versehen worden war.

„Ab heute sollt ihr Schatten diese Roben tragen, als Zeichen für den Triumph über die Todesser. Ohne euch, wäre es nicht möglich gewesen, daher ist es auch euer Sieg."

Neville betrachtete die Robe nachdenklich. Eigentlich hatte er sein Leben lang darauf hingearbeitet, eines Tages die Feuerroten Roben der Auroren zu tragen. Und nun wollte Amelia also das…

Andererseits war es natürlich eine Ehre. Und es würde auch die Leute daran erinnern, was sie vollbracht hatten. Doch eigentlich war es nicht ihr Verdienst, sondern der von Harry…

Er dachte eine Weile nach und nickte dann.

„Ich denke, das dürfte einigen Eindruck hinterlassen… Okay, ist gemacht Cheffe."

Altair wirkte zufrieden.

Dann würde ich sagen, schmeiß dich in Schale und schick die anderen zu mir. Und dann weiter auf die Jagd!"

Neville salutierte übertrieben und verzog sich aus der Kantine in die Umkleide der Zentrale.

Er zog das grau der Schatten aus und schlüpfte in die neue schwarze Kampfrobe.

Anschließend betrachtete er sich im Spiegel und musste schief grinsen.

Das würde einige Leute Schocken… Todesserschwarz und dazu die Insignien der Aurorenzentrale. Das hatte Amelia sich aber fein ausgedacht.

Nach und nach stießen die anderen Schatten in die Umkleide. Als sie fertig waren, traten sie draußen an zum Raport.

Ministerin Bones und Arthur Weasley waren persönlich erschienen, um das neue Erscheinungsbild der Ersatzauroren zu überprüfen.

„Beeindruckend.", bemerkte Bones und nickte gefällig.

Derek Fischer, der nun als Gruppenleiter arbeitete grinste schief.

„Die Kleinen kommen auf alle Fälle Autoritärer rüber als ich."

Der Deutsche Auror verweigerte es strick, etwas anderes als Muggelkleidung zu tragen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Das war eine der Bedingungen gewesen, als er vom Dreilandministerium in das angeschlagene Britische gewechselt war.

Neville hatte bemerkt, das man ihm die Abzeichen eines Veteranen verpasst hatte. Damit hatte er den Rang eines Gruppenleiters, was den höchste Rang aktiver Auroren darstellte.

Er löste sich also aus der Gruppe und stellte sich neben Amelia.

„Wie wird die Öffentlichkeit Reagieren?", fragte er lässig.

„Was meinst du genau? Auf die schwarzen Roben oder auf die Tatsache, das der Hauptteil der Aktiven Auroren nicht einmal Volljährig ist?"

„Beides.", erwiderte er grinsend.

„Geschockt, hoffe ich doch mal. Ich denke das war doch Harrys tiefere Intention, als er euch dazu brachte, eure Anonymität aufzugeben."

Die Auroren grinsten allesamt.

Nur Arthur Weasley wirkte ernst und trat vor.

„Bevor ihr euch auf die Spur der entwischten Todesser macht, gibt es allerdings noch eine Sache, die ihr tun müsst."

Nun kehrte gespannte stille ein. Neville ahnte schon, wohin das führen würde…

„Die gesamte Aurorenzentrale wird antreten, wenn Harry in das St. Mungo eingewiesen wird.", sprach er seine Vermutung laut aus.

Amelia nahm ihr Monokel ab und putzte es Seelenruhig.

„Korrekt. Er hat die Taktik ersonnen, die uns an diesen Punkt gebracht hat. Er hat Voldemort vernichtet und dabei seine Seele verloren. Ich denke wir schulden ihm ein Ehrengeleit."

Betretene stille war eingetreten, doch Neville sah an den Gesichtern seiner Kameraden, das sie Amelia zustimmten…

* * *

So, viele Infos.

Hoffe es war interessant, denn auf dem dunklen Manifest beruhte meine Komplette entwicklung des Voldemot Sterotypen.

Bis zum letzten Kap

Gruß

Dat Z.

(Ey, das reimt sich ja... Ich bin ein dichter har har!)


	59. Veränderungen

**

* * *

The Black Prince

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Ich hab es schon mal gesagt, und ich sage es wieder. mir gehört gar nichts. Nichts... nicht mal mein Auto... das gehört der Bank. Frustrierend ey...

Hello, da bin ich mit dem letzten Prinzen Kap. Ist irgendwie seltsam, das es nu zuende ist, aber was solls.

Erstmal muss ich einen Fehler eingestehen, der mir im letzten Kap unterlaufen ist. A Kind of Magic 78 hat mich darauf hingewiesen, das ich den zeitlichen Ablauf im dunklen Manifest versaut habe... und er hat recht. Erst wollte ich auf diue Alternativwelt hinweisen und mich so aus der Affäre ziehen... blöderweise habe ich den korrekten Ablauf der Ardennenoffensive durchgegeben. Mist aber auch. Nun werde ich still Gras drüber wachsen lassen und das dunkle Manifest heimlich umschreiben hihi. Und keiner wird diesen Kapitalfehler bemerken muhahaha.

Nun viel Spaß

* * *

59. Veränderungen

* * *

Hermine war überwältigt von dem was sie sah.

Dort standen sie in Reih und Glied, alle die, welche den Kampf überlebt hatten.

Neville, Ginny und die anderen Schatten trugen diese tadellosen schwarzen Roben mit den silbernen Abzeichen der Auroren. Die regulären Jäger schwarzer Magie ihre Feuerroten Paraderoben… die Phönixagenten ihre besten Festumhänge.

Sirius, Remus und Pettigrew blickten ihr entgegen… und sogar Severus Snape stand dort und wirkte Traurig.

Stumm bildeten sie eine Gasse für sie und den im Rollstuhl festgeschnallten Harry.

Seine trüben grünen Augen blickten starr geradeaus.

Er sah nicht, die Ehrenbezeugungen der Anwesenden, als Hermine ihn durch die Gasse schob.

Am Ende erwartete sie Amelia Bones mit dem Direktor des St. Mungo, der sichtlich beeindruckt wirkte von dem Aufgebot, das Harry die Ehre erwies.

Hermine stoppte mit dem Rollstuhl vor der Ministerin, die ihr freundlich entgegensah. Dann wandte sie sich an den Direktor.

„Wie sie sehen Reginald, bringt Mrs. Potter hier nicht irgendwen. Diesem Jungen Mann allein verdanken wir den Sieg über die Todesser und den dunklen Lord. Behandeln sie ihn gut, denn alle diese Menschen werden darauf achten."

Der Doktor schluckte und nickte dann.

„Wir werden ihn bestens behandeln… Mrs. Potter…"

Er bedeutete Hermine von dem Rollstuhl zurückzutreten, was sie widerwillig tat.

Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, als der Doktor die Griffe des Rollstuhls ergriff und den schwarzen Prinzen in das Krankenhaus schob.

„Auroren!", bellte die Stimme von Pepples.

Die ehemaligen Schatten und die regulären Auroren salutierten… so lange bis der schwarze Prinz durch die Tür verschwunden war.

Pepples trat aus der Reihe und ging langsam auf Hermine zu.

Sie riss sich zusammen und sah zu dem Rothaarigen auf, der vor ihr salutierte.

Dann überreichte er ihr ein Schmuckkästchen.

Hermine Klappte es auf und erkannte einen Merlinorden erster Klasse auf dem Harrys Name eingraviert worden war.

Pepples lächelte und nickte ihr zu, ehe er sich wieder umwandte.

„Ehrenformation auflösen!"

Nacheinander lösten sich die Auroren aus der Reihe, salutierten vor Hermine und disapparierten. Das ging so lange, bis Ginny und Neville zu zweit auf sie zukamen.

Die beiden nahmen ihre trauernde Freundin in die Mitte und disapparierten mit ihr.

Direkt vor den Fuchsbau.

Ginny sah Hermine an und brachte ein angedeutetes lächeln zustande.

„Das erste mal seid ich lebe, sind die Verteidigungszauber nicht hoch gefahren. Jetzt ist es endgültig vorbei."

Sie öffnete die Tür zur Küche, wo auch schon die anderen Weasleys und ihre Mutter sie erwarteten.

Charlie trug noch immer seine Aurorenrobe und Bill die der Fluchbrecherabteilung.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die silbern schimmernde Hand von Charlie.

Er bemerkte es und hob sie.

„Funktioniert tadellos.", meinte er lächelnd.

Hermine war beruhigt. Lebendes Metall war schon sehr dunkle Magie… zum Glück hatte das anscheinend noch niemand bemerkt…

Molly Weasley kam nun auf Hermine zu und nahm sie mütterlich in die Arme… auch ihre eigene Mutter tat dies.

Dann Arthur, Fred, George… selbst Percy.

Es gab ein kleines Trauerfest mit einem herrlichen Essen.

Anschließend saßen sie zusammen und tranken etwas von Harrys Lieblingswein.

Nur Hermine verzichtete dankend.

Es war ein besinnlicher Abend, der auch eine weitere Überraschung brachte.

Ginny und Neville hatten ihre für das übernächste Jahr geplante Hochzeit vorverlegt.

„In Anbetracht der Ereignisse, wollten wir nicht mehr warten.", erklärte Ginny.

Hermine nickte verstehend.

Anschließend saßen sie zusammen, lauschten den anderen, wie sie sich über Gott und die Welt unterhielten.

Dann fiel Hermine etwas ein, was sie Ginny schon seid der Testaments Verlesung fragen wollte.

„Sag mal Ginny… warum hast du so geflucht, als du Harrys Brief gelesen hast?"

Ginny wurde leicht Rot und erwiderte: „Der Kerl wusste, wie man einen auf die Palme bringt. Neville lachte gerade über irgendetwas. Genau dann las ich etwas wie: ‚Neville lacht sich mit Sicherheit kaputt. Schön das er seinen Humor nicht verloren hat, denn ich persönlich glaube das er einen Unfall mit den Besen hatte, was seiner Zeugungskraft abträglich ist…', und solches Zeug halt. Dann noch etwas von, das ich mehr Humor bräuchte und nicht alles zu ernst nehmen solle… er kannte mich wohl besser, als ich dachte."

„Er kannte uns alle besser, als wir dachten. Er hätte uns ohne Probleme manipulieren können… aber er hat es nicht getan."

„Ja… er war vielleicht ein nerviger Quälgeist… aber ich vermisse ihn auch.", gestand Ginny und eine Träne tropfte von ihrem Kinn.

Hermine erkannte, das sie in ihrer Trauer nicht alleine war. Das Harry trotz seiner Arroganten Art hier Freunde gefunden hatte, Menschen die ihn mochten. Menschen, die um ihn trauerten.

Besonders ihre Mutter war sehr bemüht um sie. Immerhin teilten Mutter und Tochter nun mehr als je zuvor… den Verlust des Ehemannes.

Die Trauerfeier ging vorbei und bald darauf versuchte man wieder zu so etwas wie zu einem Alltag zu finden.

Hermine kümmerte sich um die Arkanus Inc. und Harrys Forschungen über wilde Magie, die ihr einige weitere Gefahren aufzeigten, welche die Magische Gesellschaft aber vor allem die Muggel bedrohten.

Ginny und Neville widmeten sich ihrer neuen Arbeit bei den Auroren.

Hermine hatte erfahren, das Harrys Wächterflüche zusammengebrochen waren, nachdem er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte. Deshalb waren einige Todesser aus der Sammelstelle im Westminster Fußballstadion entkommen, welche nun durch das ganze Königreich gejagt wurden.

Und natürlich bereitete sie sich auf die Mutterschaft vor…

Was bedeutete, das sie jedes Buch las, was sie zu dem Thema finden konnte. Und gemeint ist wirklich jedes!

Hin und wieder besuchte sie Harry im St. Mungos, ihr Bauch wuchs dabei immer mehr.

Irgendwann kam dann der Tag, den Hermine herbeigesehnt und auch gefürchtet hatte…

Sie saß im Refugium und las ein gutes Buch, als es begann… ein entsetzlicher Schmerz im Unterleib, der erst nach einiger Zeit wieder nachließ.

Erst glaubte Hermine an eine Scheinwehe, das hatte sie schon zwei mal erlebt. Einige Schmerzen und dann war wieder Ruhe.

Sie las weiter und es gab tatsächlich noch zwei Penetrationen.

Sie dachte sich noch nicht viel dabei.

Bloß nicht wieder einen Fehlalarm…

Doch dann spürte sie, wie untenherum alles Feucht wurde.

Ihre Fruchtblase war geplatzt.

„Oh Scheiße… Miffi?"

Mit einem lauten Plopp erschien die Hauselfe in der Bibliothek.

„Hermine hat gerufen?"

„Oh, das ging ja schnell. Hol bitte Sirius her, ich befürchte das Kind kommt…"

Die Hauselfe starrte die Junge Frau verdutzt an und strahlte dann über beide Backen.

„Miffi beeilt sich!"

Und schon war die seltsame kleine Kreatur wieder verschwunden.

Hermine benutzte ihren Zauberstab, so das die Bücher sich selbstständig wieder einordneten, als auch schon die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Sirius Black in den Raum schlitterte.

„Hermine… Miffi sagt das Baby kommt!"

Hermine konnte nicht anders.

Bei dem Gesicht das Sirius machte, musste sie kichern. Doch sie beruhigte sich wieder und behielt die nötige Ruhe.

„Die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt. Würdest du bitte…"

„Was?!? Oh heilige Scheiße! Ich werde… ich meine…. Ich hole… ich… äh…"

„Sirius!"

Der Animagus fuhr zusammen und musterte Hermine erschrocken.

Er erinnerte sie unwillkürlich an einen Hund, der nicht wusste was er falsch gemacht hatte.

„So, nun beruhige dich und atme einmal tief durch. Dann gehst du in mein Zimmer und holst die blaue Tasche. Anschließend triffst du mich in der Portschlüsselzone und wir Reisen zum Mungos."

Sirius' Gesicht hellte sich auf und er schnippte mit den Fingern.

„Genau das wollte ich sagen!", meinte er… und war schon aus dem Zimmer gehechtet.

Hermine seufzte amüsiert.

Das konnte ja heiter werden…

Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich zur Portschlüsselzone und erkannte zu ihrer Verwunderung Miffi, welche die blaue Tasche bereit hielt.

„Miffi glaubt, das Master Black ziemlich aufgewühlt ist. Er durchsucht das Zimmer von Master Neville und Lady Ginny nach der Tasche.", trillerte die Hauselfe und lachte Glockenhell.

Hermine grinste.

„Würdest du ihn…"

„Pfuffi holt Master Black und führt ihn her. Miffi glaubt er würde vor Aufregung den Weg nicht finden."

Tatsächlich kam ein Männlicher Hauself um die Ecke, einen völlig aufgedrehten Sirius im Schlepptau.

Hermine nahm den Portschlüssel und zusammen mit dem Animagus reiste sie zum St. Mungos. Sie erreichten die Schalterhalle und sofort wuselten zwei Auroren herbei.

Eine Aurorin im Standard Rot und eine der ‚Schwarzkutten', wie die ehemaligen Schatten mittlerweile genannt wurden.

Noch immer wurden Besucher des magischen Krankenhauses überprüft, wegen der entkommenen Todesser.

Hermine erkannte Tonks und Hannah Abbot, welche sie lächelnd begrüßte.

„Na hallo, wen haben wir den da?", fragte die Metamorphmagierin gut gelaunt. Schließlich musterte sie Ihren Großcousin und zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Sag mal Sirius… alles senkrecht?"

Sirius musterte sie kurz und mit verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, was Hermine zum lachen brachte. Doch dann überfiel sie wieder eine Wehe und sich keuchte auf.

„Sirius… hol doch mal bitte das Anmeldeformular…", brachte sie hervor und setzte sich mit Hannahs Hilfe auf eine Bank.

Sirius beeilte sich und Schlitterte regelrecht zur Information, wobei er einige empörte Hexen aus dem Weg schob.

Die Infohexe musterte ihn missbilligend.

„Ich… wir… ich meine sie bekommt ein Kind. Und zwar jetzt, verstehen sie? Ich brauche die äh... Anmeldung, genau! Die Anmeldung!"

Die Infohexe blickte zu Hermine und dann zu Sirius, die Augenbrauen missbilligend zusammengezogen.

„Ist sie nicht ein wenig Jung für sie Mister?", fragte sie empört.

Hermine, Tonks und Hannah konnten nicht anders als sie das hörten.

Sie brachen in Gelächter aus, während Sirius wild gestikulierte.

„Was?!? Nein, nicht ich… äh ich meine das Kind ist nicht von mir, sondern von meinem Patenkind! Das ist seine Frau, nicht meine!", rief er entsetzt.

Trotz der Wehen musste Hermine immer weiter lachen, als sie erkannte wie der Animagus rumfuchtelte und sich immer mehr rechtfertigte.

Er erhielt schließlich das Formular und kam wieder zu ihnen.

Hannah nahm es ihm Kurzerhand aus den zitternden Händen und füllte es aus.

Tonks grinste und bugsierte ihren Großcousin neben Hermine.

„Also mal ehrlich, sich durch zweihundert Todesser kämpfen aber bei ein paar Wehen total ausflippen! Bist mir ja ein schöner Held."

Sirius sagte gar nichts, sondern sah einfach nur Fahrig hin und her.

Hannah gab die Anmeldung bei der Infohexe ab, wobei die meisten Leute ihr ehrfürchtig aus dem Weg traten.

Nur einige Minuten später kam eine freundlich lächelnde Schwester mit einem Rollstuhl.

Sirius hob die werdende Mutter sanft hinein und lächelte souverän.

„So, das hätten wir ja hinbekommen…"

Dann verdrehten sich seine Augen, und er kippte steif wie ein Brett nach hinten, wo er Bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Die Schwester musterte den Bewusstlosen und schnippte mit den Fingern.

„Sirius Black! Wusste ich doch, das ich ihn kenne!"

Die drei Frauen sahen die Krankenschwester fragend an.

„Es war vor etwa achtzehn oder neunzehn Jahren, da wurde sein Freund Vater… Moment, wie hieß er noch… Potter glaube ich. Die beiden haben das ganze Krankenhaus irre gemacht und sind dann einfach zusammengeklappt. Oh ja… so was vergisst man nicht."

Hermine starrte die Krankenschwester mit offenem Mund an, doch diese lächelte unbeirrt weiter.

„So meine Liebe, sie werden also bald niederkommen. Dann wollen wir sie mal auf ihr Zimmer bringen. Ihre beiden Freundinnen sollten auf Mister Black aufpassen, ehe er wieder Unsinn macht. Ich denke sie sollten seinen Freund informieren, diesen Werwolf… wie hieß er noch…?"

„Lupin?", fragte Tonks.

„Genau, der nette und vor allem besonnene Junge Mann. Er hat die beiden damals mit magischen Fesseln ruhig gestellt."

Die Krankenschwester lachte und schob eine verwunderte Hermine zum Fahrstuhl…

* * *

Einige Stunden später…

Neville tigerte hin und her.

„Wie lange dauert denn so was?", fragte er ungehalten und schielte sicher schon zum vierhundertsten Mal auf die Uhr.

„Alles braucht seine Zeit.", meinte Remus Lupin und warf einen Blick auf Sirius.

„Wir kennen das ja schon, nicht wahr?"

Der Animagus brummte irgendetwas unverständliches. Unverständlich vor allem deshalb, weil er gefesselt und geknebelt worden war.

Ginny, Bill, die anderen Weasleys und Joana, welche von den rothaarigen adoptiert worden war, musterten Black schadenfroh, der Remus mit Avaadas aus seinen Augen röstete.

„Sollten wir ihm nicht endlich die Fesseln abnehmen?", meinte Molly, die als einzige nicht so schadenfroh war.

„Damit er so wie damals in den Kreissaal stürmt und die werdende Mutter auffordert sich zu beeilen? Nein, keine gute Idee.", erwiderte der Werwolf trocken.

Die Anwesenden lachten und Sirius rechtfertigte sich, was allerdings keiner verstehen konnte.

„Wie war das damals?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

Remus lächelte und schwelgte eindeutig in Erinnerungen.

„Aufregend… Lilly und James waren für uns ja so was wie Familie. Als Lilly in den Wehen lag war sie völlig ruhig. James und Sirius total überdreht…"

Er lachte.

„Ich musste beide ruhig stellen, weil die Ärzte schon die Auroren holen wollten. Peter und Jependia, James' Mutter waren dann bei Lilly im Kreissaal, während ich versucht habe, die beiden unter Kontrolle zu halten. Versucht mal einen Fluchbrecher und einen Auroren ruhig zu stellen, das ist wirklich schwer…"

Er erzählte noch einige Anekdoten von den beiden, die es immer wieder geschafft hatten Remus zu entwischen, als sich endlich die Tür öffnete.

Helena Granger kam herein und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ich habe eine Enkelin!", rief sie begeistert.

Sofort wurde sie mit Fragen bestürmt, doch Remus half die Wogen zu glätten.

Als sich alle beruhigt hatten, wurden sie von Helena in Hermines Zimmer geführt. (Sirius noch immer in Fesseln!)

Sie betraten leise das Zimmer und erkannten Hermine, die ein kleines Bündel an ihre Brust gebettet hatte.

Hermine wirkte erschöpft und ausgehärmt, doch lächelte sie so warm, wie Neville es nur einmal gesehen hatte. Auf ihrer Hochzeit, kurz bevor sie Harry geheiratet hatte.

Die Junge Mutter strahlte ihnen entgegen und blickte dann liebevoll auf das Bündel in ihren Armen.

„Hey Samantha… schau mal, soooo viele Leute wollen dich sehen…"

Sie nahm das Kind hoch, so dass jeder es sehen konnte.

Neville konnte es nicht fassen, wie winzig klein das Neugeborene war.

Das Baby öffnete seine riesigen Smaragdgrünen Augen und blinzelte schläfrig. Dann wurde es wach und blickte die Meute argwöhnisch und ja, vielleicht sogar ein wenig hochmütig an… ein Blick der Neville spontan an ihren Vater erinnerte, auch wenn sie sonst eher nach Hermine kam. Doch diese Augen waren die des schwarzen Prinzen.

„Ohhhhh, ist die süüüüüüß! Darf ich sie mal halten?", fragte Ginny verzückt.

Hermine zeigte ihrer Freundin, wie man das Kind richtig hielt und Ginny nahm sie hoch.

Sogleich wurde sie von den anderen umringt.

„Willst du sie auch einmal halten Joanna?", fragte Hermine freundlich, als sie erkannte wie das Muggelmädchen sich ein wenig absonderte.

Sie wirkte überrascht.

„Ich?", fragte sie.

Noch immer klang ihre Stimme leise und gebrochen. Sie würde so schnell nicht vergessen, was die Todesser ihr angetan hatten.

Ginny kam auf das Junge Muggelmädchen zu und bettete ihr das Kind in die Arme.

Gedankenverloren sah Joanna es an und schließlich brachte sie sogar ein lächeln zustande.

Neville hatte die kleine noch nie lächeln gesehen.

Schließlich ging die Muggel wieder zu Hermine und gab ihr ihre Tochter zurück.

„So, genug geschaut, alle Mann raus, Hermine braucht Ruhe.", mahnte Remus.

Widerwillig verließen die Anwesenden den Raum.

Remus kam noch einmal zu Hermine und sah sich den Säugling an.

„Sie hat dein Gesicht und seine Augen… ein wunderschönes Kind. Und nun Ruh dich aus."

Er verließ den Raum und lies die junge Mutter alleine.

Neville wartete draußen.

„Es ist… Unglaublich…", meinte der Junge Auror grinsend.

„Na, dann warte mal bis du Babysitten musst und die kleine dich von oben bis unten Voll kotzt.", erwiderte Remus lachend…

* * *

„Vielen Dank.", sagte Hermine zu der Schwester, die sie geschoben hatte.

„Kein Problem, dafür sind wir ja da. Rufen sie mich, wenn sie wieder zurück möchten."

„Ja, das werde ich.", erwiderte die Junge Mutter und blickte auf ihre Tochter, die sie an die Brust gebettet hatte.

Anschließend sah sie Harry an, der am Fenster saß und ins leere starrte.

Sie war zerrissen.

Einerseits, hielt sie ihre Tochter im Arm und war glücklich wie nie zuvor… andererseits sah sie diese toten Augen und wollte weinen…

„Hey Samantha… das da ist dein Papa… Harry, das ist deine Tochter…"

Sie hielt die kleine so, das Harry sie sehen konnte… doch natürlich reagierte er nicht.

Samantha packte mit ihren Fingerchen einen Daumen von Harry und starrte ihn neugierig an.

Hermine stellte sich vor, wie es sein würde, wäre Harry noch bei sich.

Sie bettete Samantha an ihre Brust und schloss die Augen, ließ ihrer Fantasie freien lauf…

Deutlich sah sie ihn vor sich, wie er grinste.

Nicht Arrogant oder überheblich, sondern stolz.

Er beugte sich zu seiner Tochter und nickte.

„Ich fühle deine Macht schon jetzt. Du wirst einmal eine Große unter den Zauberern werden.", sprach er mit samtener Stimme und lächelte Hermine an.

„Warum bist du traurig?"

Verwundert sah sie ihn an.

„Ich habe dich verloren… sollte ich da nicht traurig sein?"

Harry erwiderte ihren Blick und lachte leise.

„Sicherlich. So reagiert ihr halt. Aber du hast mich nicht verloren. Den besten Teil von mir, hältst du doch in den Armen."

Hermine musterte ihre Tochter, die nun friedlich schlummerte. Dann blickte sie wieder in Harrys wache Augen.

„Ich Liebe dich.", sagte sie.

Er lächelte.

„Ich Liebe euch beide. Sie wird dich stolz machen. Und mich hätte sie stolz gemacht. Lebe wohl…"

Die Junge Mutter schreckte aus ihrem Tagtraum hoch.

Natürlich hatte Harry sich nicht bewegt. Es war nur ein süßer Traum gewesen.

Sie küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn und lächelte.

„Sie wird dich stolz machen… Schwester?"

Die Schwester kam zu ihr und schob sie wieder hinaus.

Noch einmal blickte Hermine zu Harry zurück und dann auf ihre Tochter.

Er hatte recht, das beste von ihm, hielt sie in den Armen…

* * *

In einem Unterirdischen Raum, irgendwo in Südengland…

Er hatte Angst… oh ja, er hatte Angst…

Nie zuvor hatte er solch einen Schiss gehabt… und die verdammten Dementoren machten es nicht besser!

Erneut sah er seinen Peiniger ins Gesicht… nie hätte er geglaubt, das Muggel einen Zauberer derartig foltern konnten.

Das hatte er davon, ein Todesser geworden zu sein!

Scheisse!

„Du wirst mir alles sagen, was ich wissen will. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.", sagte der Unbekannte schmeichlerisch.

„Nein… Bitte…"

„Aber zuvor, werden wir zwei hübschen noch ein wenig Spaß haben, nicht wahr? Elektroschock! Stufe vier! Und bringt mir die Skalpelle herüber!"

Er spürte diese seltsame Energie, die in seinen Körper fuhr und unglaublich schmerzte.

Seine Muskeln krampften… und jetzt hatte er auch sein Wasser nicht mehr halten können.

Entsetzt sah er die silberne Klinge, die im kalten schein dieser seltsamen Lampen schimmerte. Die Spitze näherte sich seinem Auge.

„Schrei für mich…!", sagte der Unbekannte.

Und er schrie….

Er schrie!

ENDE… Vorläufig!

* * *

Tja liebe Leserinnen und Leser, ein seichtes Ende. Ich möchte euch erst einmal allen danken für eure Reaktionen auf diese Story. Wow, als ich mal damit angefangen hatte, wusste ich echt nicht, wie gut die Story ankommen würde. Ihr habt meine Erwartungen mehr als übertroffen. Soll man aufhören wenn am schönsten ist? Ich würde sagen, nööö, denn der schwarze Prinz kehrt zurück.

In The white Princess, tut sich eine neue Bedrohung für die Zaubereigesellschaft auf. Hermine sieht sich vor neuen Herausforderungen. Doch auch ihre Tochter hat eine Rolle zu spielen. Als Harrys Körper aus dem St. Mungo entführt wird, spitzt sich die Lage zu…

Das erste Kap stelle ich bald on, quasi als kleinen appetithappen, dann werde ich mich erstmal vermehrt um Crossfire kümmern und die Princess richtig anlaufen lassen.

Ihr seht, so schnell werdet ihr mich nicht los hihi.

Man liest sich!

Gruß und Kuss

Dat Z.


End file.
